A TiimeLess Love Story Iin The Secret Diiary
by CharlieFanFicLover
Summary: Susannah Simon's Life Changes InTo A Spiral When She Moves Country - House & School...Oh&BTW She Falls Iin Love Wiv The Devil ... Guys Im Back And Will Be Updating Soon. Sorry For Being So Late Was Going Through A Tough Time With A Death In The Family Also Writers Block x Hope You Guys Will Forgive Me And Continue Reading The Story x.
1. Moving To California

**Chapter 1 – Moving to California **

**Name: **Susannah Simon  
**Age:** 17  
**Gender:** Female  
**Date of Birth:** February 27th 1992  
**Star Sign:** Pisces  
**Blood Type:** AB Negative  
**Height: **5.8**  
Weight: **50 Kg **  
Eye Color: **Light Green **  
Hair Color: **Auburn **  
Birthplace: **New York **  
Nationality: **American **  
Status:** Single  
**Family:** Dad-Mathew Simon

**Monday **_**5th October 2009  
Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, California  
My Bedroom - 10pm **_

_It's been a while now, 6 weeks that I've been here in California, living with my dad Mathew Simon and his fiancée Heidi Ackerman. Everything is still new, new school, new friends, new places and I guess new dreams. _

_The day Heidi Ackerman got engaged to my daddy Mathew Simon, she told me she's the happiest women on earth, and she gave me a gift. A Diary. She said I should write everything inside it; my thoughts, my feelings, everything in this diary. _

_At first I just sat there admiring the beautiful artwork on the A-4 sized book, and then I opened the cover and looked at the first page. It had my name; Susannah Simon printed at the very top. I remember smiling then lifting my head up to look up at the 37 year old beautiful woman and the words "Thank you" came out of my mouth. _

_But I was always too busy to open it up and ink it…Even at times when I did open it up I had no clue what to write in it. My mind used to be blank, but now I feel the need to start writing in it. To share my thoughts with myself without confusing myself, to help me understand the changes I'm going through. Heidi suggested I should. _

_Heidi isn't the typical step-mom to be from the fairy tales my daddy used to read to me in bed at night to help me fall asleep. She's energetic and full of live; she's beautiful and very kind, despite being very clumsy, she's a paleontologist, just like my daddy. He had many dates before he met Heidi, but he found happiness in his close friend as she shared many great interests similar to his. I didn't really know Heidi before my daddy and she started dating, probably because she lived in California and us in Africa. _

_She was also a good friend of my late mother; Christina Simon, who died when I was only 6. But daddy gave me everything I could ever ask for, both parents love. He didn't tell me much about my mom apart from that she was very beautiful and a model and I don't really recall much about her as I was really young. He's got a frame of her in his private briefcase, which I've seen him look at a get all teary eyed on many occasions. He tells me she went heaven and is in a better place than she was ever here on earth. I know he doesn't like talking about her much so I don't ask him. I have my own photograph of her which I now I keep in this diary. All the other frames are put away in a suitcase and it's locked. _

_I like Heidi; I think she's perfect for my daddy; they had been dating for 6 years, so when they announced their wedding I wasn't very surprised, I was delighted actually, especially when she asked me to become the bridesmaid. Although I'm not very keen on the idea, because bridesmaids are beautiful girls and me…well I'm the exact opposite, but to keep her happy I told her I'd loved to be her bridesmaid. _

_Heidi already has a son my age from a previous marriage; his name is Brad, short for Bradley Ackerman. He's tall and blonde like Heidi and very good-looking. He lived and studied in California all his life. I met him couple of times while our parents were dating; he told me he's a jock at his high school. He wasn't very nice at first as he wasn't really interested in the daughter of his mom's boyfriend, but we soon became friends and although he became nicer every time we met we aren't exactly the best of friends. He can be very annoying at times. He likes to complain a lot and is slightly clumsy just like his mom. _

_The day Heidi and my daddy got engaged; my daddy also announced we were moving. Moving to the western part of California, to the affluent city of Beverly Hills'. He was offered a job at a prestigious university as a professor and Bradley already lived there with his governess Gina. So together daddy and Heidi bought a house. _

_It's a big house, when I came in for the very first time I was surprised. It's nothing like the place me and daddy lived in Africa. It's bigger and more elegant. It has four bedrooms; I have my own next door to Bradley's. My daddy and Heidi share one further down the corridor despite my daddy's constant moaning and protests on how he wanted to be next door to his little girl, but Heidi insisted they have the one further down as it will be more suitable. I understood instantly what she meant when she shot my daddy a flirtatious smile and he sighed glumly. I laughed and told him he'll only be seconds away. He shook his head then kissed my forehead. _

_He can't stand it, to be even a meter away from me. I don't like being away from him too._

_The last bedroom was Gina's. _

_The first time I met Gina, I knew we'll get along the second she gave me a full hug and told me how appropriately I dressed (my combats and baggy shirt) then shot Heidi who was wearing a short dress a not pleased look. Heidi rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. I stayed with Gina and we talked. Daddy laughed when he told me "she will be a great influence on the likes of me." _

_My daddy can be really overprotective at times. Hmmm…maybe this could be the reason I've only had one date in the many years of my adolescence and my date cannot really be called a date as I was only in 2nd grade and Tom was my close friend and besides nobody wanted to be partnered up with him to the dance, so I was the bigger person and asked him. And we were practically babies. _

_But I guess my daddy isn't the only reason to no dates…_

_Well...My bedrooms great, its pale colored and very princessy. It wasn't very different from my old bedroom. I fell down onto the bed looking around, it was very tidy and clean. I'm not the type to complain over bedrooms but it was kinda irritating when Brad turned on his music and it vibrated the wall separating our bedrooms. I thanked god when he turned it off as he exited his room. _

"_Mom!" I heard him call out to Heidi no time later, _

"_What is Bradley?" She said_

"_Mom this is so not fair!" He complained_

_I stepped out of my plain room and travelled down the stairs to hear what he was about to complain about now,_

_"Bradley Ackerman your 17 now, stop acting like a 5 year old," Heidi sighed_

_"But still it's not fair," He protested just like a 5 year old little boy, pouting he turned towards me, "How come she gets a dark room and I can't turn have a basketball court in the backyard, the one at the front is barely big enough to play with my mates,"_

"_Mates…There are mates, tall, broad, jocks coming into my house?" Daddy panicked,_

"_Ugh! Why not?" Brad grumbled shooting me a look that said "as if they'll be interested in her"_

_Sure, Brad's 'mates' wouldn't be interested in a frizzy haired, joint brow girl like me, _

"_Wait I get a dark room?" I beamed interrupting their conversation, _

_"Susannah we talked about this before," Daddy smiled at me, "When we moved, I promised you, you can have one right?" _

"_I'm going to my room," Brad sighed heavily starting up the stairs, mumbling under his breath. _

_Dad showed me to the dark room,_

_I went in and I couldn't help but smile goofily…It's exactly the way I wanted it. I have a passion for photography and this way I thought I could improve my photo developing skills. I had one in Africa but there my dad's close friend Andy would always want to develop the photos of the beautiful animals himself. _

_I ran over to hug my daddy,_

"_Thank you so much," I said_

"_Anything to make you happy princess," He kissed my forehead, "I think you should get to bed now, you're first day at school tomorrow,"_

_I gulped pulling away from him, high school didn't sound great. I'd always been homeschooled from 2nd grade onwards so it was a going to be a new experience for me. An experience I was really nervous about. _

_I watched many teen films about high school life to just prepare me for it and none of them welcomed me at all. _

"_It'll be great," He assured me,_

_I wanted to believe him and I did believe him, and that's when my life at SM Beverly started. _

_I can't really sleep right now, I guess if I am to use this diary then I should start writing from my first days in school till date, this way I can see how my life continues…_


	2. SM Beverly I Have Arrived

**Chapter Two – SM Beverly I Have Arrived **

_I closed my eyes for a minute then began to write in this beautiful diary. I remember my first day clearly. It's all here in my mind. _

_**Wednesday 2**__**nd**__** September 2009**_

_I woke up that morning feeling nervous. I washed up then wore my new overalls._

_Daddy came to my room and laughed quietly watching me sit there on my bed with my legs crossed and praying to god,_

"_Suze," He sat in front of me, "You know if you want, you can continue to be homeschooled,"_

_I looked at him for a sec, he was never ardent on the idea of me going to high school, it was of course Heidi that forced the idea into his head, she told him I needed to socialize with people my age,_

"_It's not that," I held his hand, "I really want to go,"_

"_If that's what you really want," he picked up a brush; he ran it through my hair,_

"_Do you think that I would fit in?" I asked as he braided my hair,_

"_Yes you would," he kissed my forehead,_

_Daddy took the day of work that day so that he could take me to high school himself,_

_"Hello and good morning I'm Father Dominic," A bald guy in a white robe addressed himself to me and daddy._

_"I'm Mathew Simon," My daddy shook hands with the principle, "My daughter Susannah,"_

_We sat down in the huge office. My daddy and Father Dominic had a long conversation about me attending high school for the very first time. I sat there listening to the two men talk, and then finally Father Dominic turned his attention towards me and smiled. "Let's get you to class," He said making my heart skip a beat._

_I hadn't been nervous in a while and the sweating would just not stop. Father Dominic handed me my timetable then turned to talk to my daddy again._

_I studied the sheet of white paper._

_**Monday **__  
Period 1 – Algebra  
Period 2 – Social Sciences  
Homeroom  
Period 3 –Chemistry  
Period 4 – Photography  
Lunch B  
Period 5 – Biology  
Period 6 – Geometry _

_**Tuesday **__**  
**__Period 1 – Spanish  
Period 2 – __**Free Period**__  
Homeroom  
Period 3 – Chemistry  
Period 4 – Art  
Lunch B  
Period 5 – Algebra  
Period 6 – Biology _

_**Wednesday  
**__Period 1 – Chemistry  
Period 2 – Social Sciences  
Homeroom  
Period 3 – Geometry  
Period 4 – __**Free Period**__  
Lunch B  
Period 5 – Physics  
Period 6 – Photography _

_**Thursday  
**__Period 1 – P.E  
Period 2 – P.E  
Homeroom  
Period 3 – Photography  
Period 4 – Chemistry  
Lunch B  
Period 5 – Physics  
Period 6 – Biology _

_**Friday  
**__Period 1 – Art  
Period 2 – Social Sciences  
Homeroom  
Period 3 – Spanish  
Period 4 – __**Free Period**__  
Lunch B  
Period 5 – Biology  
Period 6 – Algebra _

**Homeroom** – Deborah McGinnis  
**Chemistry** – Mr. Tom Aidan  
**Biology** – Mr. Tom Aidan  
**Physics **– Mr. Tom Aidan  
**Algebra **– Mr. Josh Tanger  
**Geometry** – Mr. Josh Tanger  
**Social Sciences** – Deborah McGinnis  
**Spanish** – Mrs. Jacqueline Fernandez  
**Photography **– Mr. Wesley  
**Art** – Mrs. Tanner  
**P.E** – Coach Geller

"_Susannah," Father Dominic stood before me,_

_I looked away from the timetable and up at him, _

"_It's time," He smiled opening the door for me,_

_I turned to daddy nervously; He quickly kissed my forehead and said good-bye. I followed Father Dominic through the long empty corridors of the school, towards my first period: Chemistry. _

_The silence was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the lab. We entered the class unnoticed, the class was laughing hysterically._

_The professor cleared his throat loudly once he noticed Father Domini and settled the class down which got my heart racing. I had a hunch that someone was looking at me, I blinked at the blank faces staring at me, _

"_Sup Father D," A Black haired girl saluted, she was really pretty and dressed up like a cute hippie. _

"_Its Father Dominic," He stood up proudly, "Please take your seat Sophia and put down the chemicals,"_

"_Ooooooook," She hopped to her seat and emptied the test tube into a sink._

_I was introduced to the class, but no one was really paying attention to me. Apart from some who were whispering most likely snide comments about me to each other. I was nervous and probably turning bright red. I sat in my directed seat and stayed put throughout the out of control lesson. The professor seemed strict but decided to give everyone a day of to re-collect last year. I sat there for 50 minutes reading through the text book which didn't even make sense to me. I struggled to pay attention to my book while everyone else screamed and messed around all around me. _

_I began thinking…Is this high school life? _

_My rhetorical question was soon answered when the bell rang and everyone stormed out of the lesson and I trailed behind slowly clueless on what to do. Father Dominic had showed me around the school in the morning but…screw me for forgetting._

_I hadn't a clue on what to do, so I decided to find my second period class. I was too shy to ask around anybody so I just stumbled around the crowded site on my own. _

_I finally found the social sciences class and felt relieved but it wasn't soon that I wanted to just runaway. _

"_Hi…Umm…I'm the new student," I said nervously to the person sitting in the teacher's chair,_

"_And what do I have to do with that?" she asked_

"_Aren't you the umm...teacher?" Suze said_

"_Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass," She said getting up._

_I stepped back to let her pass, she barged me and I blinked as some students laughed. I walked over to a desk and was just about to sit down when somebody stopped me. _

"_Ya you don't wanna sit there, the tables got rude graffiti on it," A girl dressed distinctively in black and had many piercing. I tried my best not to stare._

"_No it's fine," I said_

"_Seriously I've given up enough in my life, find another one," She said_

"_Umm...okay," I hesitated then walked towards another desk but someone sat there. I went over to another and somebody else sat there. I tried again to take a seat but somebody beat me again to it. I looked around at everyone seated and started walking backwards which wasn't a good choice because I stepped back onto the teacher knocking down her folders as I quickly swung around to see who it was. _

_Some chuckled when I rushed to the floor and hesitatingly started to pick up the folders,_

"_I am so sorry," I said holding out the folders to her from the ground._

"_Apology accepted this is hey…A new face!" She went over to her desk, "You must be Susannah Simon. I'm Deborah McGinnis. I'll be your social sciences teacher for this year. Aww no need to look so flushed dear, everyone gets nervous on their first day to school,"_

_I blushed harder as the class chuckled louder, _

"_I'm late!" Sophia floated in, "Sorry," _

"_And I'm sorry I became teacher just coz my husband couldn't find a job I...Just get to your seat Sophia," she started scribbling on the board, "Class today we are going to take pleasure in learning about the Middle East," _

_I stood there invisibly sweating like a freak, having no clue on what to do and not daring to look at anyone._

"_Oh I'm sorry," Mrs. McGinnis turned to me, "Take a seat there," _

_I quickly sat down in my directed desk,_

"_That is so sad," A Blonde girl from behind me said, _

"_I know like Overalls, I rather turn overweight than look that stupid," A brunette not far from me smirked,_

"_Okay so get up and tell us all a bit about you," Mrs. McGinnis said, "Stand up,"_

_I wanted to just drop dead, but got up at her command, _

"_Umm...My name is Susannah Simon and I've just moved to California from Africa," I gulped holding onto the desk, _

"_Really? Then why aren't you black?" The blonde from before asked looking confusing, _

"_Katie! You can't ask someone why they ain't black," Sophia said_

"_Oh you must be mixed race?" Katie nodded_

"_Uh...no," I answered her, "I just lived there that's all but a lot of people living in Africa are white,"_

"_Say what?" Katie said_

"_If you look away from that mirror which I will now have and listen that might get it through your brain," Mrs. McGinnis confiscated Katie's mirror,_

_Katie frowned crossing her arms on the table,_

"_You can sit back down," Mrs. McGinnis smiled at me,_

_I instantly sunk into my seat and breathed in. She seemed nice…Mrs. McGinnis. An overweight, short blonde haired woman, She's much shorter than me, came up to my shoulders when I stood before her. I thought I would like her and the thought came true when Mrs. Mc Ginnis introduced herself to me as my homeroom teacher._

_I felt delighted. I liked her class and her way of expressing herself and teaching. The class wasn't very nice but Mrs. McGinnis did not make me feel awful at all._

_Later I was sandwiched between people in the hallways and laughed at over my appearance .I didn't see Brad all morning and when I did spot him he was engaged in a tongue wrestle with some girl, I preferred not to go over and talk to him at such a time. _

_Third period wasn't too great either, but I was happy that nobody paid any attention to me. When people stare at men I turn red and it's just too embarrassing. _

_I took out my timetable from my backpack after Geometry and felt lost. I hadn't a clue on what to do in free period so I went back to class,_

"_Susannah," Mr. Tanger laughed softly sitting down at the edge of his desk,_

_He's really young and good-looking. Light brown wavy hair and piercing blue eyes, he was most certainly the best looking teacher in the entire school,_

"_You can do whatever you like during free period," he told me, "What do you want to do?"_

_I stared blankly at my timetable,_

"_I…I'm not sure," I hesitated, "Library?"_

"_Come, I will show you where it is," he offered kindly,_

_I followed him nervously through the busy corridors and found my destination. The library._

_It's huge and there were a lot of students inside. Mr. Tanger introduced me to the librarian and then went back out._

_The librarian, an middle-aged lady with a great fashion sense told me I could pick any book and take it out apart from the references book but if I would like I can have pages photo-copied,_

_I went around looking up at the long rows of books, hundreds, maybe thousands. I enjoy reading a good book every once in a while. _

_When I was younger I'd always ready fairy tales but then as I got older I realized it was time for me to move on and take on a greater challenge, a realistic challenge, _

_Fairy tales are only good in books. I trailed around the library fascinated by the variety of books. At last my eyes rested on a thick, dusty maroon book._

_I slowly picked it up and brushed it with my hand,_

"_Destiny," I read out knowing straight away it's an astrology book,_

_I smiled and turned thinking __**SM Beverly I have arrived…**_


	3. New Friends

**Chapter Three – New Friends**

_When I turned I banged into somebody. _

"_Oh my god!" I dropped my books, I didn't know someone was behind me and it gave me quite a surprise, "I'm sorry,"_

"_It's ok," He said pushing his glasses up his nose,_

_I frowned at my clumsiness bending down to pick up my books. He bent down to help me,_

"_Its fine really," I smiled uncertainly holding onto my books, "And once again I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you,"_

"_I said its ok," He stood up holding a hand out to me, "I'm Carter,"_

_I looked at the hand uncertainly for a sec then took it. He helped me up and I smiled feeling dopey,_

_He was slightly taller than me with ginger hair and wore glasses just like me. He was dressed casually smart in a sweater with grey pants. _

"_I'm Susannah," I hesitated holding onto my bag, _

_"As in don't cry for me?" he laughed as he walked by my side down the empty aisle, _

_"Ya, I guess," I said _

_"You're new right?" he said _

_"First day," I nodded sadly, _

_"Oh right," he said _

_"You?" I said_

_"I'm old," he said, "I mean I'm 18 but an old student,"_

_I laughed softly, _

_"You were in my chemistry class, I was sitting the row behind," He informed me sitting down at a table,_

"_Oh I didn't notice," I slightly blushed taking a seat opposite him,_

_"Oh no big deal, I mean I'm no popular guy or anything," he said_

_"No I didn't mean it in…I mean…I ….-_

"_I'm kidding," He laughed softly,_

_I sunk down in my seat, embarrassed,_

"_What have you got there?" he pointed to the book I found,_

"_Uh…It's an astrology book," I held it up, _

"_What sign are you?" he asked_

"_I'm Pisces," I said_

"_Oh the fish," he chuckled _

"_And you?" I laughed softly,_

"_Virgo," He told me getting up, "I have to go, and I'll see you around Susannah,"_

"_Bye," I smiled _

_He nodded to me before walking away,_

_I opened the book and found Virgo,_

"_Virgo is the only zodiacal sign represented by a female. It is sometimes thought of as a potentially creative girl, delicately lovely; sometimes as a somewhat older woman, intelligent but rather pedantic and spinsterish," I read out to myself, _

_I understood that Virgo's both female and male have considerable charm and dignity, which make some male Virgoans, appear effeminate when they are not. I thought about Carter. Very clean, very smart, very effeminate. _

_I chuckled to myself but sat straight up when I saw him making his way over to me, but he didn't speak. Just sat down with a couple of papers and did a lot of hard math. I stared at his work dreading algebra which isn't my strong subject. Which is quite sad, I'm just not intellectually well off when it comes to math. _

_Carter caught me staring and asked if there was anything wrong. I explained my never ending complicated problem to him and he looked confused,_

"_But you're Susannah Simon, the only one to ever beat me Carter Scott," He pressed his lips together, "I always come second, your score on the entrance exam pushed me a position down,"_

"_Really?" I sat up surprised, "You mean I did good?"_

"_You did great," he corrected me, "Why would you need tutoring?"_

"_My daddy always tutored me in Algebra, it's too complicated for me to handle. I put a lot of effort in and earn my grades," I said,_

"_Hey I'm Virgo; we can combine mental ingenuity with the ability to produce a clear analysis of the most complicated problems," _

"_Does that mean you will help me?" I asked _

"_I can tutor you if you want," He said_

"_Oh that'd be fantastic!" I beamed_

"_You have to pay expenses for my fine service," he said_

"_Ummm…-_

"_Kidding," he laughed softly, _

_That moment I decided I like Carter, it was the start of a new friendship. I had never had friends; it was always just me and daddy. _

_Carter told me friendship is just another part of an adolescences social life. _

_He took me to Physics and I was happy he was in the same class as me. We sat together and I noticed how determined Carter is, how intelligent and what a perfectionist his is. He liked everything, all his work organized and in logical form. _

_At first I thought he was showing traits of OCD but then going back to our conversation in the library and remembering some text I read, I shook my head knowing it's just how Virgoans are._

_I was surprised to see Sophia in my class again, and frowned at Brad trying to look the other way; he was sitting with a cheerleader named Debbie who he was previously making out with. Nobody paid attention to me after the first ten minutes; I was told I had no dress sense by a cheerleader named Kelly. _

_Kelly Prescott. She's very pretty but didn't seem nice at all and neither were her comments. A guy named Drake sat on my right with Sophia and they were talking about a party and booze. _

_When the period finally finished I wanted to rush to my last period. I was excited to learn photography. I love photography, it's a great hobby that I have and love. The teachers name is Mr. Wesley, a white haired old man; he's really creative and very nice,_

_He looked at my portfolio that I had brought along with me today and he was impressed and it made me happy, only that happiness didn't last long, _

"_Where is my car?" I panicked in the car park, _

"_Ya those idiots up there might have something to do with it," Carter came to stand next to me,_

_I looked up at the window of the school building, Sophia, Drake and Some other people I've seen around. They were laughing, half hanging out of the window._

_Sophia wriggled her fingers at me,_

"_What did they do to my car?" I asked Carter nervously, _

"_Oh nothing much-They just hide the newbie's car and take pleasure in watching him or her find it," Carter mumbled, "It's so childish," _

"_That's not nice," I said _

"_Welcome to SM Beverly. Don't worry, I'll help you find it," He offered, _

"_Umm...Thanks," I smiled uncertainly,_

_It was a BMW. My dad gifted it to me during the summer in Africa. I and Carter found it parked in the teachers' car park, thankfully in one piece. Carter asked if I wanted to go get some coffee or something from coffee bucks but I really wasn't in the mood. It wasn't exactly one of my best days. He told me he'll see me in homeroom, if I manage to make it to school tomorrow. _

_I laughed uncertainly and told him I will come tomorrow. _

_When I got home the first thing I got was a big hug from daddy. He asked me how my first day was at school; I told him it was ok. I decided to tell him about Carter although I'm not sure whether he's actually my friend. _

_"He's just a class friend," I slightly blushed, "He helped me round school and all,"_

_My daddy let out a loud sigh of relief, which I'm sure wasn't intentional. It was just him being…him? _

_My first day wasn't all bad, it could have been worse…Much worse like in teen films, thankfully this was reality. _

_**Thursday 3rd September 2009 **_

_"Dad," I kissed his cheek when I entered the dining room,_

"_Morning princess," Daddy smiled putting down his book on dinosaurs which I frowned at. My daddy loved playing with toys, dinosaur toys. He can be very childish at times when it comes to his toys. When I was little he had a crystal glass shaped like a reptile's egg and I accidently knocked it of the table and it shattered into so many pieces. _

_He actually sobbed. "Petty family issues" I laughed when I told his good friend Andy. _

"_I don't see what is so princessy about her," Brad sulked _

_I blushed at the sight of him shirtless drinking from the orange juice carton. My to be step-brother was a sulking stud._

"_Brad, don't drink from the carton," Gina snapped as I sat down next to daddy. _

"_It's unhygienic," I added. He shot me a look and I turned my head trying to hide my grin which soon disappeared when my eyes rested on my exasperated father._

"_Are you ok?" I asked picking up an apple,_

"_Of course," He sat up narrowing his eyes, "So who's this Carter I hear about?" _

"_The guy I told you about yesterday," I shrugged, "He helped me around school. He's also in my chemistry, physics, biology, social science and homeroom," _

"_Oh how nice. How does this Carter look like?" Daddy said through gritted teeth, _

_I laughed softly,_

"_You're overreacting again," I put a hand over his, "Aren't you getting late?"_

"_Oh right," He looked at his watch,_

_He kissed my forehead telling me to "Be careful" _

_Heidi rolled her eyes at him being overprotective again, _

"_She's bound to make friends who are guys," I heard her say when she was walking him to the door,_

_I smiled to myself thinking of Carter as my friend. I wasn't sure if we were friends but I soon found out when I tried to found homeroom after a little trouble. I had to skip P.E because I didn't have my gym clothes, a little unprepared you see. _

"_Excuse me...uh...uh...excuse m-m-me please...thanks...uh...um excuse me, thanks," I faltered walking through the corridor crowd,_

"_Stop!" Kelly held out her hand to my face wriggly her newly manicured fingers before my eyes,_

"_Umm…Excuse me?" I said nervously holding onto my bag,_

_Kelly Prescott stuck a sticky note on my forehead,_

"_Minus hundred!" She said looking appalled at my high neck sweater and grey jeans,_

"_Oh great here we have the fashion police doing their morning rounds," Somebody I recognized from my social science class showed up next to me,_

_Kelly turned around flicking her hair back and marched away with Katie and Debbie,_

"_Umm…thanks?" I said taking of the sticky note which read "Minus 100"_

"_No biggie…It's your newbie days, soon you'll get used to it," The blonde haired cheerleader smiled holding her books to her chest, "I'm Ceecee,"_

"_I'm Susannah, you can call me Suze…Not that you have to but if you want to then you could," I hesitated_

"_Suze…Nice name," She smiled_

"_Thank you," I smiled back,_

"_Hi and I'm Guy," _

_I looked at up at the long brown haired jock, who reminded me a lot of Sophia because of his beaded bracelets and hippish accent. I remembered him from the window when my car went missing yesterday,_

"_Hi," I blushed slightly as he bowed to me, "You...You are a guy...Hi Guy...Oh that rhymes,"_

_I pressed my lips tightly together wanting to stab myself for my embarrassing comment,_

"_Are u in special ed? I-I-mean are you?" Guy his eye brow arched, _

"_Guy!" Ceecee nudged him, "I…I'm sorry Suze from his behalf,"_

"_Uh…It's ok," I stepped back letting the two pass me,_

_Gutted I went to look for homeroom and found Carter. He waved "Suze!" _

_I smiled and sat down with him. There wasn't many in class. _

_"Uh...So Carter what are your hobbies?" I asked trying to start a conversation,_

_"Me well I...I just hand out with the computer club and drama club," he said explaining some of the many concepts he has distributed to the computer nerds making them an official club at SM Beverly. They crowned him the president of the club. He told me he was also the president of chess and film reviewing club._

_He wants to take part in as many extra-curricular activities to build up a strong C.V_

_"You're in the drama club?" I said fixing my glasses, _

_"I know lame," he shrugged_

_"No, it's cool," I said "So you've been in any performances yet?"_

_"No...I'm backstage," he said, "I mainly help with props and technical support," _

_We talked on more about his interests and hobbies until my homeroom teacher Mrs. McGinnis entered the class. Then the seats started filling in. Ceecee smiled seeing me then took a seat next to a blonde, really good-looking British guy. Adam his name, her boyfriend, Carter informed me._

_Before going to photography I quickly went to the ladies room. I heard loud coughing when I entered. I curiously just for the well-being of the person went to check who is was. _

_To my surprise the watered blue eyes that looked at me were Ceecee's,_

"_Oh my god, are you alright?" I bent down to level her,_

"_No," She sobbed_

"_What's wrong?" I leaned in closer to hand her my handkerchief, _

"_My life…Thanks," She pressed her lips together in a brief smile, "I have no friends,"_

_I wasn't sure on what she was saying but I wanted her to feel better, _

"_**I'll be your friend," **_

_I didn't know what I was saying but it just slipped out of my mouth. Ceecee Price, a popular cheerleader was sobbing in the ladies room, her blue eyes that darkened as tears fell down her rosy cheeks. I helped her up to her feet and was just about to follow her out when my eyes rested on some graffiti that said "Ceecee is a slut" _

"_Umm…Ceecee," I whispered slowly, _

"_Welcome to SM Beverly High," She dabbed her eyes with the back of her hands, _

"_Are you ok?" I asked sympathetically handing her another tissue,_

"_I can't be a cheerleader anymore," She leaned against the sink,_

"_Why not? Did you fall out with your friends?" I asked_

"_Friends? What friends? You can't call them my friends," She laughed grimly, "Their backstabbers. I've never called any of them friends. I only became a cheerleader so that I could be closer to my boyfriend Adam Walsh. The guy I sat with in homeroom," _

"_Oh," I listened to her,_

"_They never really accepted me. I'm not like them. I don't like being part of the fashion police or taking part in any other of their cruel activities lead by Prescott," She sighed looking annoyed reminiscing her past memories,_

_I looked at my watch. It was about time I should have been heading to third period; I thought that she probably didn't really want to be telling me all this. A stranger was who I was then. _

_I turned to go holding onto my astrology book which I checked out from the library. I was just about to open the door when what she said vibrated in my ear, _

"_I…I'm pregnant," She announced making me stop in my tracks,_

"_You're 17!" I blurted then pressed my lips together apologetically,_

"_It's Ok," She looked away,_

_I tried my best to comfort her; she really did seem like a very nice person. I was shocked to find out that she's pregnant but I guess this is high school and slips happen. Like Ceecee said "We're all human, we all make mistakes"_

_I had no experience, no idea on what to do so I just thought of what would be best. I hugged her, and to my surprise she hugged me back and cried into my shoulder. _

_That was the day I befriended Ceecee Price. _


	4. Perverted Prince

**Chapter Four – Perverted Prince **

_**Friday 4th September 2009**_

_That night Heidi made dinner and daddy was really impressed. _

_Bradley wasn't, he sulked and sulked,_

"_Brad!" Heidi narrowed her eyes looking annoyed,_

"_I don't like this," He picked on the food, "You burnt the chicken a little too,"_

_Heidi blushed a little,_

"_It's her first time making this," Dad smiled taking her hand, "It's delicious," _

_Her face lit up and she kissed him,_

"_Ew!" Bradley groaned, "Come on, we're eating,"_

_And the dinner continued with Bradley moaning and Heidi discussing something work related with dad. I sat there silently as usual, but that time my mind was on Ceecee Price. _

_She's pregnant and only 17, it was something that I saw a lot in teen films and dramas but never saw it before my eyes. _

_Walking through the halls of high schools is quite similar to walking through a battle field... I could never be sure what I will find around the corner... everyone seems to be thinner, taller, blonder, prettier, and tanner... they all seem to be having the time of their lives despite the educational site... _

_The popular jocks and cheerleaders, they all seem to have the most friends and the most people to say hello to walking through the halls,_

_But Ceecee…She was different. Her life wasn't what it looked like,_

_I wanted to go to school quickly the next morning, to see if she's ok only again something new happened, something that changed me a little, stirred new feelings, new emotions inside me, something that I'm going to never forget and now gonna write,_

_I was attacked….By the perverted prince!_

_I was feeling picky in the morning at breakfast so decided to grab some bagels from the Delhi on the way to school with Carter. We were just talking casually. He asked me where I was born and I replied "New York"_

"_My dad is a curios paleontologist as well as an explorer," I said after swallowing a mouthful of bagel, "We travelled a lot. For the past 2 years we've been living in Africa. Daddy was working on a project to help save endangered species and was also helping to retrieve antic artifacts lost in Africa,"_

"_Sounds very fascinating," He said, "Very adventurous,"_

"_It was," I smiled holding onto my books. My mom's photo dropped out and Carter pointed it out; he started walking well ahead of me so that he could get a greater view at a poster hanging outside a Kebab shop, _

_I went back and froze._

_I don't remember how I fell down onto the empty road in front of a silver Ferrari f430 spider, all I remember is hugging myself and pinching my thigh to check if I was still alive, _

"_How troublesome,"_

_I slightly lifted my head up and went into a daze watching the driver of the beautiful car take of his black shades,_

"_Did you get hit?" He asked in a deep masculine voice,_

_Never had I seen such defined bone structure._

"_Oh I'm fine," I laughed nervously feeling embarrassed,_

_He bent down leaning close to me,_

_I held my breath feeling myself blush as I looked into his sparkling grey eyes. I couldn't get over his defined facial bone structure. He was so beautiful, it was blinding. Soft light brown hair blew gently in the wind as he came closer. _

_He put a hand on my leg making my heart skip a beat,_

"_Are you hurt?" He asked slowly,_

_My tongue knotted and I couldn't utter a sound. Looking at him the first thought I had was of a prince, a prince who rescued me. Well I would have been dead or seriously injured by his car so it wasn't really much of a rescue,_

"_Your leg?" He said in a low soft tone, moving his hand up my leg, "Your thigh?"_

_I've never been touched like that by a guy and certainly not in that place,_

_More! He leaned in more closely his hand travelling up my thigh,_

"_Tell me if it hurts," He whispered into my ear, _

_My heart thudded heavily against my chest. His affecting hand pressed hard on me._

"_I'm not getting too close am I?" His lips brushed against my earlobe, "Feels good doesn't it?"_

_And all my dreams shattered…_

_Pervert! _

_He chuckled looking into my eyes,_

"_If you don't tell me, how much you're injured I wouldn't know how much to compensate in return," He said making the skin on my face burn up, _

"_No!" I managed to speak up crawling back against the car, "I'm not hurt,"_

"_I like your legs; I wished you were hurt so I could give back something in return," He tilted his head to the side winking, _

"_Per…Perverted prince!" I hurried to my feet and ran away from him banging into Carter,_

_He was so occupied in looking at the graphics of the poster that he didn't notice I have been attacked._

_By the perverted prince!_

_His bone structure and beautiful face wouldn't snap out of my head for even a second._

_I'm an artist and studying attractive objects and animals was my hobby. I'd love photographing beautiful things in their natural setting, that's why I always carry a camera in my bag. It's to capture the moment._

_But he totally turned out to be a jerk. There I was turning red admiring his beauty and he turned out to be totally perverted._

_It cannot be forgiven! _

_Well after my morning mishap my third day at high school started, the usual way it had been starting for the past 2 days, _

"_Excuse me...uh...uh...excuse m-m-me please...thanks...uh...um excuse me, thanks," I struggled to get from one side of the hallway to the other. I took a breath of relief when finally I got to near my locker,_

_I paused watching a couple engaged in a feisty kiss against my locker,_

"_Excuse me," I struggled to hold my books and reach out for the locker at the same time, "Please move to the side a bit,"_

"_Mmm...Mmm!"_

_Ew!_

_I turned to face away from the couple. _

_PDA! If two people really want to engage in such behavior they should do it privately, not in front of the entire student body, _

"_Hey Suze," _

_I turned to see Ceecee smiling at me,_

"_Hi," I smiled back, "I thought you might not be in today," _

"_Are you kidding me? I have a perfect attendance record," She said proudly, _

"_Umm…Are you ok?" I asked_

"_Yeah I am," she shrugged, "Look what I said to you yes-_

"_It's ok, I wouldn't tell anyone," I shook my head,_

_She looked at me for a sec then a smile appeared across her lips,_

"_So what made you transfer to SM Beverly?" she asked_

"_My dad's girlfriend suggested that I needed to learn to socialize, you see I've always been homeschooled," I told her, _

"_Oh…So how are you liking it so far?" she said_

_The dirty looks, the mean stares…I didn't really care but I didn't want to say it either,_

_I just shrugged,_

"_You'll get used to it soon enough," Ceecee sighed, "High school is one big soap opera. Everyone gossips all day and by the end of the say all you can think and imagine is the horror of the next day," _

_She shook her head,_

"_I'm so sick of the immaturity. Name calling, labels, cliques," she pressed her lips together, "The fashion police,"_

"_Is this really how high school is like?" I wondered_

"_It doesn't make sense to be honest. I find myself being nice and friendly to those who I really just want to kill, i.e. Kelly Prescott," she moaned, "Welcome Suze, welcome to the world which looks perfectly perfect. Have you ever thought of a place where everyone lies and is deceitful? Everyone tries to be something they're not. All the guys starve themselves to fit into a size zero, a place where friendships that lasted years don't even last a second. Nobody can ever in this place keep a secret for more than a minute. Have you ever thought about it?"_

_I shook my head glumly,_

"_Well this is it. The name of that place is SM Beverly," She stood up straight, "Welcome… So are you ready for class?"_

"_Class?" I asked still dazed by the things she just said,_

"_We can go play football with the jocks if you want," She offered_

"_Uh...no," I said quickly, "Class will be fine,"_

_She laughed softly and showed me to my art class then told me she'll see me in second period,_

_It was a huge ingenious classroom, painting hanging from the walls, such beautiful, fresh art,_

"_You must be Susannah," Ms. Tanner, a tall French brunette said to me,_

"_Hi," I walked over to her,_

_There wasn't many in the class, only about twelve students, twelve very determined students who absorbed themselves into their work throughout the period. _

_I sat next to girl named, Serena. She didn't talk to me at all; she was engrossed into her painting of a bird, it was simple yet said so much. She dressed smartly in a navy blue skirt, clean white blouse with a sleeveless sweater on top. Her brown hair was neatly groomed back falling down to her back; it was held in place by a navy blue head band. _

_She was very quiet; her movement was swift but soundless. She seemed mystical, very fascinating that I ended up doing a portrait of her. I don't know why I drew her, but for some reason the intense eyes she saw through to draw attracted my brush. I didn't even realize I was sketching her. _

_The end result was pretty good too. She looked at it then at me then back at the drawing, she didn't say a word, and her emotionless face went back to her drawing,_

"_Amazing, you have great talent, Susannah," Ms. Tanner clapped her hand, "Maybe you could use stencils instead to give it even more boldness and mysteriousness," _

_I smiled proudly at my work being appreciated. I neatened up the drawing a little,_

"_Why did you pick to draw her?" A girl named Zoe asked me, _

"_Umm…I don't know to be honest, I just liked the defined jaw structure of Serena's face," I said and instantly blushed remembering my earlier run-in with the perverted prince,_

"_I'm Zoe," The bubbly short blonde haired introduced herself; "You're new in school right? How you finding it?"_

"_Umm…it's not too bad," I smiled weakly, _

_Me and Zoe talked a lot, well she talked a lot, I listened for most of the time but it was nice, she was nice, I learnt she's also in homeroom, Social Sciences, biology and Spanish class. _

_I glanced at Serena washing her expensive brushes,_

"_She's a freshman," Zoe told me noticing that I was staring at Serena, "She likes to be alone so nobody really talks to her,"_

"_Oh," I looked at my painting, _

"_It's best to keep away from people like that," Zoe shrugged, "They're weird and twisted, she doesn't like people touching her, or sitting with her,"_

"_Why is that?" I asked curiously,_

_Zoe shrugged,_

"_Don't know, and there's no reason for me to be interested, anyway," Zoe got up and went back to her seat to finish her sketching,_

_I took my drawing of the easel and rolled it up,_

"_Hi," I went up to Serena,_

_She didn't look up at me, just continued to wash her brushes,_

"_Here," I held the drawing out towards her, "You keep it, I'm sorry if you didn't like me sketching your portrait,"_

_She walked away from me. I thought best to not follow; it was time for second period anyway. _

_I walked slowly into Social Sciences and there was someone I hadn't seen before, he was certainly the centre of attraction. I turned my head slightly to get a look at who it was that everyone was so fond of, _

_My hand clutched the camera inside my bag as I stared at him. What an excellent bone structure!_

_The closer I got to him the more defined his face was. I went pass sinking into the seat behind him. Ceecee stopped by to say hi to him._

_She came back a little while later and sat next to me,_

"_Who is that?" I asked_

"_Oh that's Paul. Paul Slater," She said taking out her books, "He just got back from Mauritius,"_

"_He has such a defined facial bone structure," I gazed at the back of his blonde head,_

"_Defined facial bone structure?" Ceecee raised an eyebrow, _

"_Oh nothing," I blushed opening my books,_

"_Oh Suze," She chuckled, __**"Feels good doesn't it?"**_

_My eyes shot open as I slapped my hands down onto my legs remembering the events of this morning,_

"_Suze?" _

"_Uh…Sorry, what do you mean?" I asked trying not to turn red,_

"_I said it feels god doesn't it? Being around so many "well defined" people," Her eye arched taller and she shot me a scrutinizing look, "What is it? You're acting strange," _

"_Nothing," I pinched myself trying to snap out of it,_

"_Well … there's something you're not telling," She said, "Suze…Are you crushing on someone?"_

"_No!" I blushed, "Really there's nothing like that,"_

"_Oh my god ... dude!" Sophia buzzed _

_I looked towards the direction she was giving thumbs up to,_

_Oh god No! _

_I blushed hard putting lifting my book up to hide my face,_

"_Jesse!" _

…_.._

**Thanks For Reading…Please Review**


	5. Daddy This Is Carter

**Chapter Five – Daddy This Is Carter **

_I couldn't believe who I was staring at the second my eyes lay on him. He was dressed in the same clothes as in the morning when he came onto me with his perverted attitude, blue jeans with a leather black jacket. He hadn't stepped foot in class that all the girls went crazy over him and all the popular jocks spudded him. _

_The popular stud of SM Beverly was my perverted prince._

_I blushed hard remembering everything and covered my face with my book but there was no need to hide my face, he didn't remember me. He went past me and didn't even glance over my way; shot a smile at Ceecee then went to the table behind me and sat there next to Sophia and Drake. The area was rapidly crowed by the class. _

_He spoke slowly and his deep voice echoed in my ear sending shivers down my spine the way his touch did. I forced myself into my textbook to avoid Ceecee getting too suspicious. _

_Was it normal for him to harass girls? Make them feel insecure, the way I felt, Or maybe this morning was just a dream…Of course it wasn't a dream, _

_I felt it…his hand pressing on thigh,_

"_Suze?"_

"_Huh?" I looked at Ceecee,_

"_Why are you all red?" She asked_

"_Uh…it's really hot," I gulped _

"_Right," She slightly raised her eyebrow, _

_I rushed out when the period finished avoiding any contact with Jesse. But to my dismay he was in homeroom. I noticed my homeroom had many beautiful people, Jesse, Paul, Adam, Brad, Guy, Drake, Sophia, Kelly, Ceecee, Zoe, Debbie, Katie, Shaun and many many others, it was really suffocating to be around such beautiful people,_

_I was glad making my way to Spanish with Zoe. She sat with me and wouldn't stop talking the second we sat down. I've always had trouble with Spanish, I'd rather had chosen French, but I was already so fluent in it that me and daddy chose Spanish,_

_After Spanish I had free period. _

_I wondered around the school not knowing what to do and in the end I chose to go to the library and was surprised when my clumsiness made me bump into Serena, she didn't say anything, just walked straight past me and sat down on her own, then started to read a book._

_I pulled out my astrology book and sat down at a table. I was really into my book and just when I was about to turn the page a hand rested on my shoulder,_

"_Carter," I smiled at him,_

"_Hey," He sat down, "You're still reading that?"_

"_Yeah," I nodded _

"_Uh… Suze," He looked at me as though wanting to say something,_

"_What is it Carter?" I asked_

"_Well…I've noticed you and Ceecee Price getting quite comfy," he started_

_I waited patiently with a smile for him to continue,_

"_Look…I'm going to say this straight up. This is high school. I do not think you should be friends with Ceecee Price," He said_

"_Carter I-_

"_She- You've never been to high school so you wouldn't know. Your new friend Ceecee will eventually let you down so when the rumors start to come out, you'll be the last to know," he looked sincerely into my eyes, _

"_Carter I-_

"_Suze there is too much drama, the jocks, the cheerleader, the Goths, the computer nerds, the less-than-cool. Where the rumor starts and where it stops you'll never know. Who is to be labeled and who is to be trusted? Once you step foot in high school everything changes," He took hold of my hand, "It's filled with fake smiles, horrendous lies, and fatal fears, these are high school years," _

"_Carter it's ok," I put my other hand over his, "Ceecee is very nice,"_

"_She can't be trusted. It might all just be a bet," he shook his head,_

"_Carter its fine," I smiled at him,_

_Being called names didn't affect me, it actually amused me. I mean for all they don't know, I really don't care. _

_We sat and talked until it was time for lunch. I wasn't very hungry but for Ceecee's sake went to sit with her and Carter in the cafeteria which thankfully unlike in the teens high school drama films that I watched there weren't tables labeled for particular cliques. _

_It may be rude to say this but Carter is a pig! Which I had no problem in telling him. He's so skinny yet never fills up._

_I was just about to put a piece of apple pie in my mouth when Ceecee felt sick and had to rush to the ladies room. She was fine, just pregnancy sickness. _

_I had Biology after that; I sat with Carter and Zoe blushing like crazy. I was blushing because of Jesse. It was really hard to concentrate but I couldn't understand why. I thanked god when 5__th__ period was over and I made my way to Algebra,_

_I sulked in my seat looking down at all the equations. We had a seating plan so unfortunately for Paul Slater he had to sit next to me. The more I wanted the time to get faster the slower it went,_

_I was extremely relieved when the bell rang. I had a long day and just wanted to go home and rest. However the second I got home daddy constantly pestered me all evening which forced me ring up Carter and invite him to lunch the next day._

_When I woke up on the sunny Saturday morning I felt happy. It was Saturday which meant no high school. No SM Beverly students. No Jesse and the insecure feeling. Being used to home schooling I find high school tough. It's really hard to remember all the classes and names of students and teachers. There are a lot of mean people as well and way too much PDA! _

_I'm grossed out most of the time, and never can I get to my locker. It's irritating to be honest, and way too embarrassing._

_I got out of bed and had major trouble with the stack of frizzy auburn hair on my head. I couldn't unknot it. Gina who was passing by room seeing my struggle offered to help me. She was very curious about Carter and gave me many lectures. She reminded me so much of a nun. _

_She laughed and I blushed agreeing that I had no reason to address her as a nun apart from her very religious views and code of dress. I had never thought of her to be married. Well she's a widow, her husband died a few years back she told me. _

"_Susannah you are very naïve," She laughed softly combing my hair out, "Just don't let that be the reason to have people walk all over you. I'm very excited to meet your new friend Carter,"_

_I didn't really understand what she had meant but I nodded. It took a while for my hair to untangle after which I went down for breakfast. _

_"Good morning dad," 1 said kissing his cheek,_

_"Good morning honey," he said, _

_I smiled at Heidi as I sat down, but then felt guilty for not saying "good morning" to her,_

_She's a great women but I don't think of her as my mother. I would have loved it if she was but she isn't. I can accept her as my dad's partner but can't share that bond with her, the type that a mother and daughter would share. I think I'm too old for it anyway. _

_My dad's always looked after me and I certainly had no problem sharing anything with him unless it of course if it's PMS, which we did triumph through in the end. _

"_So do you guys jam around together in high school?" Heidi buttered her toast looking over to Brad, _

"_Are old people even allowed to use such words?" Brad puffed, "its embarrassing mom,"_

"_I'm only 37!"She snapped, "I look more like your sister," _

_She's very pretty and young looking. But I think sister was out of the limit. _

"_Right," Brad rolled his eyes, "And no we don't "jam" I don't hang with dorks,"_

"_Brad!" Heidi stared at him, _

"_It's ok Heidi," I laughed softly, "I'm an artist, I don't judge,"_

"_Some artist you are, I've never seen you paint anything," Brad said_

_Which was true…I hadn't even sketched in a while. Just so busy with starting high school and all. _

_Carter arrived at 1 pm sharp impressing my dad. I nudged him telling him there was no reason for him to be impressed. _

_Heidi scrutinized Carter then looked over at me giving me a look that said "Not what I thought,"_

_Carter isn't very popular at school. But he's not too bad. He just prefers to be himself than fake like most people in school._

_We had lunch and everything was going smoothly until Brad came down the stairs telling Heidi he's going out with his girlfriend Debbie. Brad looked at Carter not pleased and rolled his eyes at me. Carter nudged me "Brad Ackerman is your stepbrother?" _

"_Yes," I nodded_

_Carter mumbled something under his breath which was a curse to Brad making me chuckle._

"_We used to be friends," Carter told me while we sat in my living room with Gina looking from me to Carter then back again,_

"_Friends? Really?" I asked curiously,_

"_We were best friends actually. We had been since 3__rd__ grade when we were partnered up for a school trip. He came over to my house a lot and we'd play on my x-box and play with action figures," Carter frowned, "He changed when we started high school and became freshmen. He had a girlfriend and would spend more time with her ditching me many times. He then tried out for football and got in. He was already popular because he was as they called him "cute" and after becoming a jock his popularity bloomed even more,"_

"_Carter," I put a hand on his shoulder,_

"_He ditched me to be popular," He looked down with a pained expression, "We used to be so close and never after Jesse Di Silva's party did we talk,"_

"_Jesse Di Silva," I blushed_

"_Yeah! Brad took me along and I was a circus attraction. They dressed me up as a girl and took photos of me," He sighed_

"_Brad did that?" Gina interrupted disgustedly, _

_Carter I guess didn't realize she was keeping an eye on us and seemed surprised for a second then cleared his throat, _

"_No…But he didn't stop it," Carter leaned back on the sofa, "We never spoke again after that,"_

"_High schools tough," I sighed _

"_I'll get you two refreshments," Gina got up and walked away,_

"_You really need to watch out Suze," Carter said once Gina was out of sight, "Making friends with the wrong person can cost you," _

_I slightly raised an eyebrow,_

"_You wouldn't be referring to Ceecee by any chance?" I asked as Gina put two soda's on the table for us then made her way towards the stairs, _

"_Well…She was a cheerleader. And ok although she's never been mean to me she still can't be trusted," He eyed me curiously, "Maybe she's fallen out with everyone that's why she's befriending you,"_

"_I don't know," I shook my head, "I don't have much experience in having friends and she seems really nice,"_

"_I guess she is," Carter said, "But you can't be fooled by a façade. In SM Beverly everything changes the second you enter. Your best friend becomes a bitch or in my case a jackass. Your girlfriend a slut or boyfriend a prick. Homework is eaten by your dog or falls into a trash bin. Cell phones are the major part of the adolescence life,"_

"_I don't have a cell phone," I realized_

"_You don't have a cell phone," he giggled picking up a soda, "Well you will soon. And you never know this soda might turn into beer, the lollipops your daddy used to give to you into cigarettes which will make you into an addict in the near future. Gum becomes pot and kissing well… that becomes sex,"_

_I coughed softly,_

"_Even you can change Suze," Carter sighed, "High school changes everybody,"_

_I never thought about that…_

"_High school is simply survival training for anything else life dishes out. If you survive you're unbeatable. If you fall weak then…I guess that would be the end of you," Carter said_

_I sat up turning away from Carter,_

"_It's scary…high school," I looked down, "Tell me more," _

"_Well…Kelly Prescott is the devil who wears Prada," He said grimly, "Using her daddy's money she gets her way around a lot of stuff like winning homecoming. She's really mean. Suze stay at least a mile away from her at all costs,"_

"_She is mean," I said thinking of my run-ins with her,_

"_Her and Ceecee used to be very close friends," Carter informed me, "Katie the dumb one is also a really close friend of Kelly's and Brad's mean girlfriend Debbie,"_

"_Adam?" I asked_

"_Adam is a jock and has been faithfully dating Ceecee since like forever," Carter said, "Adam, Brad, Guy Fern, Sophia Rodgeriqus; Drake and Jesse Di Silva are like really close friends," _

"_Jesse Di Silva," I blushed again,_

"_You saw didn't you yesterday the flocks of admirers he has following him around," Carter said, "No one really knows much about him, he's very mysterious. He and Drake are cousins. Playboys,"_

_Carter frowned at me, "He does what he wants and gets what he wants that's what Brad told me. He's friends with Paul Slater but it's obvious they aren't very fond of each other. Always trying to outdo the other. Especially in motorcycling. Jesse wins all the times," _

"_SM Beverly's most popular boy, Jesse Di Silva, is my perverted prince," I thought blushing which was a wrong thing to do at the time because Carter totally caught me turning me red, I told him it was because it's too hot._

_So Carter and I spent the day together. He showed me around a lot of places in Beverly Hills. I'm glad I became his friend,_

_The second I got home I started searching for my astrology book that I had misplaced. I couldn't find it anywhere but I did find my daddy and Heidi making out in the living room. I knocked over the lamp and they jumped apart. I coughed probably turning red,_

_Heidi blushed and Daddy cleared his throat asking me when I came home,_

_So embarrassing!_

_Ceecee also called me on my house phone and we talked for a while, _

_She is nice…What Carter thought of her was wrong, I knew it. Ceecee is too nice to use people. _

_I was just getting off the phone with her when Heidi came into my room,_

"_Sorry I didn't knock," she said holding something behind her back, "Carter?"_

"_I have to go Ceecee," I said over the phone and hung up, "Uh…Heidi I made another friend at school, her name is Ceecee,"_

"_Ceecee Price," Heidi raised her eyebrows slightly, _

"_Ya," I smiled putting my phone down,_

"_Oh," She said looking slightly confused,_

_A popular girl like Ceecee friends with me? I guess it is surprising,_

"_Well here you go!" She holding out "Destiny" _

"_You found it?" I exclaimed taking it of her,_

"_It was stuffed between two books in the library," She said sitting down in front of me, _

_She brushed her hand through my hair smiling,_

"_You're beautiful Suze," she said_

_The smiled on my lips slowly faded,_

_She kissed my forehead,_

"_Good night," she said_

"_Good night Heidi," I said_

_Beautiful and me?_

_I have frizzy out of control hair and I wear glasses. My eyebrows are joint and big. I dress in over sized baggy clothes. Paint is always on my hair and hands._

_How you can someone call that beautiful?_

_I'm not beautiful… _

…_._

**Please review … Thank you xxx**


	6. Tell Him You're Pregnant

**Chapter Six – Tell Him You're Pregnant**!

_**Monday 7th September 2009**_

_The day Ceecee Price became my friend after telling me her secret that she's pregnant, I didn't really think about it much or realize the seriousness of the situation. And neither did I know that the father of the baby didn't know. _

"_Are you for real?" Kelly gave me a dirty look while I was putting my algebra book into my locker before Homeroom, _

"_Sorry?" I asked_

"_You got one eyebrow," She laughed_

"_One eyebrow," Katie laughed_

_I looked the other way sadly,_

_They laughed walking away and in seconds it was the hot topic around school. Everyone pointed at me and laughed,_

_I ran into the ladies room only to find Kelly, Debbie and Katie again applying lip gloss to their fake lips,_

"_Look who is it," Katie laughed, "One brow girl,"_

"_Shut up," Ceecee snapped coming in from behind me,_

_Kelly stood up, looked from Ceecee to me then back again,_

"_You're backing her up. Wow I thought you were just hanging around with her to make yourself into a bigger joke than you already are," Kelly hissed_

_Ceecee rolled her eyes moving pass me to look in the mirror,_

"_That's some holiday weight you've put on," Debbie raised an eyebrow, "What does Adam think of it?"_

_Ceecee looked at her in horror, _

"_You did tell him right?" Kelly asked, "It would hurt his pride if he hears it from someone else…I don't know maybe tomorrow at Guy's party,"_

"_You wouldn't," Ceecee shook her head,_

"_Try me," Kelly sneered then shot me a dirty look before exiting the ladies room with Debbie and Katie,_

_Ceecee looked into the mirror with wide eyes,_

"_Ceecee?" I said_

_She looked at me,_

"_She's going to tell him," She said in a low whisper,_

"_He doesn't know?" I said_

_The bell rang informing us it was time for us to head over to second Homeroom, _

"_He can't know," Ceecee shook her head, "He can't know,"_

"_Ceecee it's ok," I said starting to walk towards her,_

_She rushed past me exiting the room; I didn't see where she went so I found homeroom and sat down next to Carter. _

_I waited for Ceecee but when she came in; she went over and sat with Adam, Kelly and Debbie,_

"_Suze," Carter nudged me, _

_I looked at him, _

_He raised his eyebrow,_

"_What?" I asked_

"_Aren't you going to sit with Ceecee?" He chuckled sarcastically,_

_I nudged him then froze as Jesse came in,_

_I blushed hard and Carter noticed,_

"_Oh come on!" He frowned, "You have a crush on Jesse Di Silva,"_

"_I…No!" I looked down onto my desk,_

"_Don't you feel ashamed telling white lies?" He shook his head,_

"_I…Don't like him," I said,_

_I really didn't like him…I just blushed because of last week's incident. He's a playboy, I see him making out with different girls at every glance towards him. He ignores people he thinks are inferior to him, also he comes in and out of class when he pleases. _

_I decided that I didn't like him at all. He's always with different girls and touched them and they did a lot of explicit PDA!_

_I can't like him…He's too beautiful…_

_I stopped day dreaming about him and went into a deep conversation with Carter about the cruelty to animals and how he was planning on forming a club and wanted me to join. I agreed because I love animals. _

_After homeroom I had Chemistry. It was awful!_

_I sat down in my seat. Feeling uneasy I got up and to my horror someone had put red dye on my seat which looked like a period leak on my white baggy combats._

_The class burst into laughter…I felt tears come in to my eyes, _

_I looked over to Kelly and she smirked holding up the dye tube,_

_Jesse came in and looked at me oddly raising an eyebrow to my apparent "Accident" _

_I ran out of the class and rushed to the ladies room locking myself in the cubicle and there I let my tears flow,_

"_Suze," I heard a familiar voice a while later,_

"_Ceecee?" I opened the door, "What are you doing here?"_

"_Darling are you ok?" She asked holding up gym joggers for me to wear, "I thought you'll need this,"_

"_Umm…thanks," I took them from her, "It wasn't me,"_

"_Yes I know," She nodded_

_She checked under every cubicle then pulled me out of mine,_

"_She's done that before as well…many times actually. I'm talking about Kelly," She sighed, "I know you must me so embarrassed,"_

_I wiped a tear from my cheek then gave her tight brief smile,_

"_I guess I'm ok," I said, "Just it's hard…Being in high school,"_

"_Yeah I know," She sat up by the sink, "Go in and change. Sir knows we're here,"_

_I nodded then went in to get changed,_

_I came out and took of my glasses before washing my hands, _

"_Suze you have a very beautiful face," She looked at me carefully, "Why don't you get rid of your one eyebrow? I can do it for you if you like,"_

_I touched my face,_

"_No…I don't think so," I shook my head putting my glasses back on,_

"_It wouldn't hurt much…and then no one can bully you about it," She said_

"_I don't really mind," I shrugged, "Their words don't affect me," _

"_I…I'm sorry," She said a little while later,_

"_For what?" I asked fixing my top and checking to see if there was any stain on it,_

"_I should have sat with you in class. Homeroom and Chemistry. I could have stopped you sitting on it then," She smiled weakly,_

"_Its fine," I smiled, "You have other friends,"_

"_Not like you I don't," she said with a pained expression, "You're different. But I just don't want to be away from Adam,"_

"_I understand," I nodded_

"_I knew you would," she jumped of the sink and hugged me, "I surround myself with others like Kelly and Debbie because I'm too scared to be alone. It's the same with Kelly. I became friends with these people and it was all just a pretend, I had to be their friends because without them I wasn't anything,"_

_She pressed her lips together pulling away from me,_

"_Everyone thinks I'm just like the other cheerleaders, shallow and mean. They don't realize that I can be hurt too, that I notice imperfections in myself too even when I take it out on others," She sighed, "People just have to understand that what you see isn't always true and what you don't see isn't always a lie,"_

"_Ceecee are you alright" I asked_

"_You probably don't trust me," she shrugged, "But I really want to be your friend. You're different; you're not vain like others. I need to be around people like you, who are understanding and not gossip, greedy," _

"_I would like to be your friend too," I smiled encouragingly, _

"_We don't have to go back if you don't want to," she said_

"_No…We should go back," I straightened up, "I will ignore everyone,"_

_As easily as I said that, it was twice as hard to ignore. People kept laughing and cracking jokes,_

_I looked over to Brad and he looked the other way, sadly I tried to concentrate in my text book,_

"_Hey,"_

_My heart skipped a beat as Jesse crouched down in front of my desk,_

_I rested my eyes on him,_

_He looked at my curiously,_

"_I love your braids," his hand touched my hair, "But you look really scary," _

_The class cracked up, _

"_Shut up!" He got up and went back to his seat,_

_I didn't understand what just happened…He got me into trouble but then helped me…_

_He was so evil!_

_At lunch Ceecee felt sick again and we rushed to the ladies room. I asked her why she didn't want to tell Adam about the baby and it just made her even sicker,_

"_He's had it hard these past few years," she wiped her face, "He's only going to be stressed if he finds out,"_

"_He's going to find out one day," I said_

"_I've decided," she looked down, "I'm going to abort it,"_

"_Abortion!" I exclaimed_

"_Shhh," she put a finger to my lips, "It's not going to be that bad. It's a simple procedure; no one will have to know. And if Kelly does decide to open her big mouth then I will just laugh it off saying it's a rumor. These things happen in high school,"_

_I didn't like what I was hearing,_

"_It can cause problems for you in the future," I hesitated, "Ceecee do your parents know?"_

"_God no they will kill me!" She sighed, "My mom will freak out on me getting fat and looking after a baby and changing nappies. My dad will just kill me; he's always wanted me to be with someone…someone more I guess…privileged,"_

"_Adam-_

"_Adams dad is a drag queen!" Ceecee groaned, "He lives with his mom and they aren't exactly rich … they had struggled a lot in the past but they're doing pretty good now. I and Adam have been together for years, since 6th grade. It's nearly been 7 years," _

"_That's really long," I said imagining what it would have been like so be in a long-term relationship,_

"_He's a proud guy Suze," She said, "He'll want the baby I k now he wouldn't reject me but it'll be hard for him. He's been working so hard for college,"_

_I put a hand on her shoulder as a tear rolled out of her eyes,_

"_I don't want to see him stretch himself too far. I'm so scared, it's too hard to tell him I'm pregnant," she cried_

"_But you should tell him," I passed her a tissue, _

"_I know I should," she gulped, "But I want what's best for him, and a baby at this age just isn't right, we're both only 17!" _

_I didn't know what to say to her, it was my first experience. First experiences are too hard,_

_I found myself in 4th period, photography; I took photographs of the school as instructed by Mr. Wesley, _

_I narrowed my eyes and Jesse was in focus. I pressed click then quickly pulled the camera away from me, _

_I wanted to capture him with my camera. He has such an incredible face. I shouldn't have taken the photograph, it was more of a reflex action, thank god nobody saw me, or I wouldn't have survived another day at SM Beverly High! _

_Later, Carter asked me to go coffee bucks with him but I told him I had to get home. It had been a tough day, everyone laughing and cracking silly, immature jokes about me. And although I could definitely have had a strong cappuccino I needed to get home so that daddy could take me shopping to buy oil paints. _

_Only daddy wasn't home so Heidi took me instead. We bought the oil paints and a selection of brushes along with other artistic items. She was very happy to be alone with me and thought it would be a great time for us to bond._

_She was trying so hard that it made me feel sad. It's hard accepting somebody to be my mother. I don't like the word mother. My mom left me and I guess I'm just scared that maybe … maybe if I begin to love Heidi she'll leave me too. _

_I don't like when people leave, it just hurts too much. I've seen my dad go through so much and I don't think I'll be able to handle it the way he did. _

_I lay there on my bed that night thinking about Heidi and my dad's relationship. It's going so great, hope nothing gets in the way. _

_I rolled of my bed and looked into the mirror taking of my glasses,_

"_Will I ever find someone that I can love?" I thought, "Someone that would love me too, only love me," _

…_.._

**Please Review... Thanks Bye xxx**


	7. My First Lie

**Chapter Seven- My First Lie  
**  
_  
__**Tuesday 8**__**th **__**September 2009  
**__  
Spanish was the first lesson I had and it was fine apart from the awkward moment between me and Brad. He's in the same class as me and we both reached there at the same time, he couldn't meet eyes with me and I didn't force him too. I went in and sat down next to the bubbly Zoe. But it sure was awkward. _

_Zoe sensed I wasn't feeling all too great and gave me a hard slap on my back before bursting into a fit of laughter,_

"_I didn't think you'd be nice at first, I thought you'd be weird," she giggled, "Kinda creepy looking with your eyebrows. Tell you what…You tutor me and I'll…I'll protect you,"_

_I blinked,_

"_Deal?" she held out her hand for me to shake,_

_A huge smile appeared across my lips and I shook her hand._

_I had free period after that and Zoe asked me if I wanted to get coffee. I agreed and we went to get some coffee. I saw Serena in the hallway, she didn't even glance at me went we passed each other; there is something definitely different about her. _

_In homeroom I sat there listening to Carter and Zoe debate over the high school funding and where it should be spent. I didn't really understand anything, but occasionally I nodded my head to pretend that I knew what was going on. _

_Chemistry was a little rough after homeroom. My yesterdays 'accident' wasn't forgotten and I was still tormented over wearing braids to school and having a joint eye-brow. It was really embarrassing because Jesse was there. Not that I like him or anything just because he was there and I still hadn't forgotten the way he had touched me. _

_I did feel relief going to Art. It's so peaceful in the classroom, a place where I can concentrate on what really is important. My art. _

_Serena was quiet just like last time and Zoe wouldn't stop talking until Ms. Tanner 'ordered' her to. I smiled to myself sketching a fruit ball as I was told to do so. I used the correct blend of colors and the end result was yummy! _

_At lunch I sat with Ceecee and Carter at the bleachers whilst the jocks trained. It wasn't my idea it was Ceecee's. She wanted to watch Adam train, of course she did that was the reason we were there, and I was just silly to ask her. _

_I watched Jesse getting into position to start his sprint. I watched how his perfect hair fell down his face and how he kept using his thumb to move it out of his face. I sat there on the bleachers with my eyes gripped on him. He ran as soon as Coach Geller blew the whistle._

_He came in first place at 7 seconds on the 100 meter track just half a second under Paul. Jesse grinned hard and Paul rolled his eyes as he drank water._

_They definitely had a thing between them; it wasn't that hard to tell but their fake smiles put a mask over the whole situation. How they'll always exchange good words and shake hands. Maybe it's just a friendly competition between two friends. Or maybe not._

_Ceecee on the other hand was exhausted just looking at them, _

"_It's too hard," She put a hand on her stomach, "I get tired just walking," _

"_Umm…Maybe you … you shouldn't do gym," I smiled uncertainly sketching the field,_

_Carter moaned about being bored whilst she sat there in silence, eye narrowed, staring at her nails, _

"_Suze," She said a while later, "Do you want to … come to my party?" _

"_I…Me?" I asked feeling staggered, "A party? I've never been to a party before. And I've heard high school parties are really umm…well my dad said they're not the place for me,"_

_I've heard a lot about high school parties and about how everyone just gets drunk and they do stupid things which they might end up regretting later on. I heard many people bring drugs and how sometimes a fight breaks out and police can get involved too due to underage drinking,_

_Ceecee laughed then seeing me panic she said, "It's not going to be like that. It's a pool party; there wouldn't be any alcohol or drugs,"_

"_Pool party?" I said_

_I've heard about them too but before I could rattle on about them she got up and put a hand on my shoulder,_

"_It's just to chill, don't worry I'll be there for you," she said, "I wouldn't leave you alone for even a second. You can trust me,"_

"_Well…I have to ask my dad," I shrugged,_

"_Sure," She shrugged, "It's this saturday and so you've got plenty of time. Carter you'll come too right?"_

_He shrugged not looking interested at all but highly amused, _

"_Umm…I needed to ask you for a favor," she sat up, _

"_Favor?" I asked_

"_Well today is Guy's party and well you remember Kelly threatening to blurt out my secret right?…Basically the thing is I told Adam I didn't want to go so instead invited him over to my place," She looked sharply into my eyes, "I want you to come too,"_

"_To your house?" I asked_

"_Well my parents are going to be out on a business dinner. But my dad's personal assistant is going to be watching over me tonight," She explained, "I told him I'm going to have a study night with a couple of my friends," _

"_You want to study together?" I smiled raising my hopes, "Sure we can go over chemistry if you want and after that maybe you could help with my algebra, I totally suck at it,"_

"_No no no!" She shook her head, "I don't want to study,"_

"_But you just said…" I gave her a blank look,_

"_I invited Adam so that … you know we could umm… catch up with things?" She slightly blushed telling me and Carter, _

"_Oh," I had nothing to say to that. I have absolute zero experience when it comes to boys and high school or anything similar,_

"_I want you to come over and you too Carter. You know so that umm…Harold my dad's PA doesn't suspect anything going on," She said, "Please just this one time, because Adams mom is going to be home tonight with a date so she wouldn't exactly want me and him over at their house plus it's just going to be awkward for Adam," _

"_What would I have to do?" I asked_

"_Just come over and pretend we're doing a study group. I and Adam will just sneak away when Harold falls asleep," She smiled uncertainly, "Please it will mean so much to me,"_

"_Carter?" I said_

_He raised his eyebrow at me, _

"_Yeah I mean we're friends right? So could you please do me this favor," she said_

_I didn't know what to do. It didn't sound like it was a big deal but I've never really lied to my Daddy. Never did I ever think of it even. But I couldn't even say no to Ceecee. _

_She came over after school to my house with Carter to ask for my dad's permission,_

_Heidi and my daddy were planning on going out for dinner. It had been a long time that they were going out, just the two of them, no me and no Brad tagging along to make it look like a family dinner. It was going to be their special night out, just the two of them,_

_Daddy didn't have to think much after Ceecee asked him and Heidi elbowed him,_

_Carter sat on the sofa staring at me while I tried not to turn red for lying, ignoring him I turned towards Brad coming into the living room,_

_He mumbled something under his breath when he saw Carter sitting there but his lips quickly turned into a smile when Ceecee called out his name,_

"_My two good friends are siblings," she laughed softly,_

"_Eh? Uh…Huh," Brad said not looking amused at all,_

"_I never would have known. You guys never talk in school or even look at each other," She said_

_I looked at Heidi but her eyes were focused on Carter,_

"_I've seen someone like you before," She thought, "Carter right?"_

"_Oh I'm an old friend of Brad, Ms Ackerman," Carter frowned _

_Brad rolled his eyes sitting down far away from Carter,_

"_Right you and Brad used to be the best of friends in 7__th__ grade," Ceecee reminisced _

"_You're that Carter?" Heidi remembered laughing, "That's great,"_

"_I don't see what is so great about that," Brad turned on basketball,_

"_Well I should probably go get ready. Sure Ceecee, Suze can definitely go over to your house," Heidi smiled before shooting a look over to my dad warning him to utter a word but he overlooked it,_

"_But she has to be home on time at exactly 8. Brad you will go collect her and bring her home," Daddy told him,_

"_But Susie can drive back on her own," He groaned using the short version of my name "Susie" to indicate to me that he really isn't bothered. Whenever he uses that name its either he is bored or tired and wants me to leave him alone._

"_You will drive her back," Daddy said, "And I and your mom will think about that car you've been hinting for a while now,"_

_A cheeky grin appeared on his lips,_

"_I'll see what I can do," he went back to watching the basketball match,_

_Carter drove us over to Ceecee's house which wasn't that far off; when we got there I was amazed at how huge it was. The inside was even bigger and well-designed,_

_She directed us to the elegant living room and we sat down looking at each other awkwardly,_

_Minutes of silence later Adam arrived, and the two just went in for a kiss, a very long kiss,_

_I caught Carters eye and he raised an eyebrow,_

_I felt embarrassed slightly so put my head down,_

"_Good evening," A tall skinny man holding a black diary and dressed in a navy blue suit stood before us,_

_Adam and Ceecee pulled up and Adam noticed me and Carter sitting there. He looked confused but then just looked the other way I guess because I was turning red, PDA! It does this to me,_

"_Harold!" Ceecee groaned, "Don't you have anything important to do,"_

"_Nothing is more important that this," He shot her a sophisticated look while straightening himself up, "As I fairly remember, you and your colleagues are having a study group,"_

"_Well Yeah," Ceecee played around with her fingers,_

"_Then you should be studying…Quietly," He sat down on the arm chair narrowing his eyes at Ceecee,_

_She quickly sat down on the other side of me pulling Adam with her,_

"_Adam you know Suze and Carter right?" she said_

"_Umm…" He just sat there looking blank,_

"_I'm like in all your classes," Carter puffed pushing himself back into the sofa,_

"_No offence," Adam ran a sorry hand threw his hair whistling slowly,_

"_None taken," Carter mumbled in a low bored tone,_

_Adam is a lot better-looking up close but has a lot of dark shadows under his blue eyes because of tiredness, Ceecee told me how he worked shifts during the night to help out his mom. His blond hair was a little scruffy and his British accent slightly sore,_

"_You're new in SM Beverly right?" Adam looked at me,_

_I nodded sitting up as I was being spoken to,_

"_How you finding it?" He asked awkwardly and I replied saying "It's alright,"_

_He whispered something into Ceecee's ear; she glanced at Harold shaking her head,_

_It wasn't long before Harold fell asleep that Ceecee and Adam went upstairs,_

_She winked at me before leaving, I gave her a doubtful smile but she just beamed pulling Adam faster,_

"_Hi," I whispered to Carter, who sat there glaring at me,_

"_I'm sorry," I looked the other way,_

"_You might be happy being used but I'm not," He sighed sitting up, "Cant we just leave,"_

"_I promised her Carter I'd do her this favor," I pressed my lips together,_

"_They're going to have sex! What kind of favor are you doing?" he hissed getting closer to me, "This is called lying. This isn't you; you're different to those students of SM Beverly,"_

"_What do you mean I'm different Carter?" I said, "I'm just a normal student like everyone else,"_

_"Finding a place where you fit in socially can be one of the biggest challenges in high school, especially when your position depends on luck, looks or labels. Where do you fit in Suze? How do people in school judge you? How do you judge others?" He said shaking his head, "It's just politics, we are peasants governed by the popular lot," _

"_But-_

"_You've only been here a while so you don't know much about the lives of the students of SM Beverly," he looked at me sincerely, "You're only just going to get hurt by trusting people too quickly,_

"_I trust you," I said then took it right back after thinking through what I just said, "I…Carter,"_

"_Forget it," He picked up a book, "Don't talk, you don't want Harold to wake up do you,"_

_That had been the last thing he said for a long time. I felt awkward and sorry about lying._

_Carter's right lying isn't right. That is the first lie I've ever told and it wasn't not going great._

_I didn't really understand anything from my algebra textbook and neither could I ask Carter for help so I just stared at my book waiting for time to pass. It was stretching into a very long day. _

_Things started to get even more tedious and anxiety filled my mind when my bladder started screaming to me. The urgent need to use the ladies room caused me rock back and forth grabbing Carters attention,_

"_Suze what are you doing?" He pulled a funny looking face,_

"_I need the bathroom," I squealed glancing over to Harold, he seemed to be in a really noisy deep sleep,_

_The Bell rang startling me and making me jump up to my feet,_

_Ceecee looking fresh and her face lit up came running down the stairs. She opened the door and her smile beamed to every corner in the room,_

"_Hey!" she let Brad in,_

_Brad paused looking at Carter for a second then looked over to me,_

"_It's time to go," he said _

_Adam came down the stairs and they talked while me and Carter gathered our books,_

_We said our good-byes and got out the house,_

"_Bye Carter," I smiled weakly at him,_

_He looked from me to Brad then back again,_

"_It's ok I guess," He said loud enough for Brad to hear, "Just don't let people get the best of you,"_

_Brad stared hard at Carter,_

"_See ya in school," he smiled at me before getting into his car, he drove off and I got into the car with Brad,_

_Brad stayed really quiet. His hands would occasionally grip tightly onto the wheel; he glanced at me biting his thumb at the traffic light,_

"_So," he began,_

"_It's ok we don't have to talk," I laughed softly, _

"_Why'd you say that?" he asked_

"_Because we don't really talk," I shrugged looking out of the window, _

_We never really did talk, unless it was to get into the bathroom or to pass something across the dining table,_

"_Ya we do talk, all the time at home," he said_

"_Yeah when you want the television remote, or when your music gets too loud and I have to tell you to turn it down so that I can sleep," I turned to him,_

"_I'm sorry alright," he said, "I don't know, I'm not used to having a sibling and living with her,"_

"_I guess," I said, _

"_And it's tough too in school…I mean I have mates and they have … I mean Suze in high school there are rules which everyone has to go by," Brad sighed, "I know I don't really help you out or talk to you or even look at you. I'm sorry I wasn't intending on hurting you, but you have to understand me, I can't be your friend in school,"_

_I watched him drive silently and there I let a small smile slip out of my lips,_

_He glanced at me then laughed softly,_

"_Umm…Did Carter say anything about me?" he coughed softly, "I mean does he talk about me to you?" _

"_Uh No," I shook my head, "He's never spoken about you, he was surprised that you're my step-brother, other than that he's never said anything about you,"_

"_Oh," Brad sat up,_

"_We're…I mean like we are-_

"_We're cool," he smiled at me,_

_I couldn't help but grin; the day didn't go as bad as I thought it would. My lie didn't turn out to be all that bad. We got home and he invited me to sit with him and watch a basketball, it made me happy_

_We were finally bonding! _

_I fell asleep half way through the game. Daddy woke me up, I blinked at him he was wearing a neat suit looking really good,_

"_Let's get you to bed honey," He helped me up,_

_He took me to my room and tucked me into bed,_

"_How was your day?" he asked_

"_It was ok," I smiled sleepily,_

"_Good night honey," he kissed my forehead before getting up to close the lights. I fell asleep shortly after he went._

_At breakfast he asked me again about the study group, but before I could answer Brad spoke up,_

"_So about my car…-_

"_Who wants pancakes?" Heidi grinned looking happier than most morning,_

"_Mom!" Brad groaned_

"_We'll talk about that later," She shot him a look and then repeated, "Who wants pancakes?"_

_He groaned making us all laugh._


	8. Unattainable Sin

**Chapter Eight – Unattainable Sin  
**

_The rest of the week went with the normal attacks on my eyebrow, and 'accident' in chemistry and torments over my braided hair. _

_I found it really weird. Jesse. _

_He would get me into trouble and then help me out in the end. Mrs. McGinnis asked for nominations for the class representative and he raised his eyes nominating me. _

_I was put on the spot and had no idea what a class representative was…After much embarrassment the whole class voted on Jesse being the class representative. He's already the year president._

_He can make a lot of people feel envious. _

_**Friday 11**__**th **__**September 2009**_

"_Use fine strokes, Susannah," Ms. Tanner said going past behind me, _

_It was so great to have art first thing in the morning. I did as I was told and it made my drawing of the statue of liberty look even better. _

_I jumped in my seat when Serena poked me with her paint brush, _

"_Excuse me?" I coughed holding myself together; it was so freaky that it got my heart racing,_

_She scribbled something on a paper and handed it to me,_

"_Thick strokes would make it stand out and look bold. Statue of liberty is about freedom. The bolder it looks the more feeling there would be," I read out,_

_I looked at her,_

_She flicked her hair turning back to her drawing,_

_It was the first time in the two weeks that I have sitting next to her that we have ever communicated. I smiled doing exactly what she wrote and she was right,_

"_Ah! Susannah," Mrs. McGinnis took the rolled up paper from me, she opened it up like a map and admired it, "This is fantastic,"_

"_Thank you," I smiled_

"_What is this?" A voice tingled in my ear,_

_I looked at Paul. He went around me and looked down at the drawing,_

"_It's the statue of liberty," he said _

"_La Liberté éclairant le monde" Jesse came putting an arm around Paul's neck,_

"_How nice of you to attend class, your majesty," Mrs. McGinnis bowed,_

"_All to make you happy peasant," He winked_

_She frowned pointing to his seat,_

_He laughed going to it, _

"_This is really good, you take art?" Paul smiled_

"_Yeah," I nodded_

"_And what do you know about the statue?" Mrs. McGinnis asked_

"_Well I know that it was a gift to the United States from the people of France," I told her, "It represents Liberas, the roman goddess of freedom," _

"_That's me!" Sophia waved, "I'm Liberas!" _

"_Yes we know," Mrs. McGinnis nodded, "Everyone take your seats. This is beautiful Susannah,"_

_I smiled rolling it up. I sat down next to Ceecee and our lesson on the Middle East begun._

_In Spanish I looked over at Brad and he nodded his head to me. I smiled back; we were actually starting to bond. Spanish was normal, so was lunch, Zoe and Carter continued their debate over college funds whilst Ceecee and Adam romanced. I sat there doing what should be done at lunch. _

_Eating!_

_After biology I dreaded algebra but soon it turned very interesting, _

"_Nobody has ever hit it just right," Kelly sank into her seat, "But Jesse!"_

_My ears instantly popped up hearing his name,_

"_I admitted defeat to every word he said to me. I couldn't help it he's so incredible, he took his time to figure me out and he just turned me on so bad, and then stopped just when I was aching for me," Kelly boasted to her friends, "Damn! If I was his girlfriend,"_

"_He's dating an Australian model I heard," Katie grinned starting to gossip, _

"_No! Get out," Kelly pouted for a sec then grinned hard, "Like he could ever refuse what I have to offer,"_

_Katie laughed telling her that Jesse is unreachable only for Kelly to make her shut up,_

_I found their gossip over Jesse way more interesting than the equations on the textbook in front of me, _

_It's been such a long week and mind has been stuck on anything but algebra and more wrongly on Jesse. _

_My perverted prince…_

_I watched him from afar; he's like an unattainable sin. The thoughts that would take over my mind around him were like a sin, it felt so wrong to think of him being close to me which I know for a fact that it can never happen,_

_Paul nudged me and I quickly sat up to look at him,_

"_Are you going to do your work?" He asked_

"_Umm…" I blushed as his eye brow slightly arched, _

_Paul was hard to be around with too, he was too good-looking, too smart but his kindness was a huge attraction. His golden blonde hair sat nicely on him, his dark blue eyes pierced into me whenever he spoke to me and his smile is sincere and friendly,_

_He doesn't seem like the other jocks and popular rich kids; he didn't make other people feel inferior to them. He helped me out a lot with algebra and for the first time I actually understood the equation. _

_Only the problem was even around the second most popular guy in SM Beverly I didn't feel anything intense but Jesse I don't know what happens to me, _

_I heard many times that Jesse had a pheromones body but never did I experience it myself, until gym on Thursday morning, He stripped off his shirt after running the 800 miles and everyone in an instant was attracted to him, _

_It was incredibly embarrassing for me, I didn't blush or anything, I just stared at him, I couldn't move my eyes away. Looking oblivious to all the attention, he stretched his arms whilst all the girls and even some boys drooled,_

_My perverted prince made my heart pound, the sweat falling slowly down him slick abs made me thirsty, I didn't understand what was happening to me,_

_During the day in all the classes I felt more and more uneasy and wanting to get closer to him, it was really hard to concentrate. _

_Carter however did point out to me while I was fixing my camera that maybe I was developing feelings for Jesse,_

_I shook the subject off by describing Jesse as "my unattainable sin" but Carter didn't want to let go of the subject,_

"_You practically drool all over him," He said, "He's a sin for sure and definitely unattainable, but that doesn't mean it can stop you from crushing on him, is it?"_

"_I don't have a crush on him," I snorted holding the camera out to take a picture of Carter, "He isn't nice at all," _

_He doesn't talk to anyone that isn't part of the popular circle although it does interest me a lot, his main clique. It was the most popular of all clique's in the entire college it include the maximum Jesse, Sophia, Drake, Guy, Brad, Adam and lastly Paul. _

_Kelly, Katie and Debbie were the most popular girls but are always desperately trying to join in with Jesse's clique, _

_I found it amusing how they masked their faces with make-up and think of themselves as beauty queens whereas in their most effortless form there wasn't much to look at apart from their injected breasts,_

_Their words "one-brow girl" "dork" "geek" none of them affected me the more I came into SM Beverly…It's become easier to deal with it, ignoring it is the better thing as it gets me through the day,_

_However whenever Jesse is around I find myself feeling ashamed when being called names,_

_I wanted to try and understand my feelings so when I got home I sat with Heidi as she filled in some forms,_

"_Heidi," I began, "How did you know that you like daddy?"_

"_Oh Suze," She looked over at me, "That was pretty random,"_

"_I just wanted to know," I smiled_

"_You know how there's always that one special guy that you've had your eye on, that one guy who seems untouchable," She hugged herself,_

_That's just like Jesse, my unattainable sin, _

"_He's most likely beyond your reach because he's part of the popular clique. Someone that you know you can only crush on from afar. He's beautiful and the most amazing person you've ever known, or you think," She held my hand smiling, "I thought right. He was so nice and caring, not like the others,"_

_Jesse isn't like the others, but I wouldn't call him nice,_

"_Even though he was freshman and me a senior, I had a pretty strong crush on him but when we became friends it soon faded," she grinned harder thinking about the past, "__We knew each other quite well. It wasn't too hard to come to terms with my feelings for Mathew,"_

"_It really wasn't hard?" I sat up interested very much in the conversation, _

"_Umm…I guess at the start I didn't exactly understand my feelings," she relaxed leaning back against the sofa, "We were working together late one night when I felt something different, something intense when he touched me. I shook it off but then I soon realized I was falling for him,"_

"_How long did it take you?" I asked_

"_Not long …," Heidi thought, "I'm a straight-forward confident person and after a lot of thinking I knew I fancied him so I confessed then we started dating … now here I am,"_

_She laughed softly picking up her pen,_

"_Your father was astonished to find out that I liked him," she told me, "But he's such a sweetheart he didn't push me away from him. He came closer and now I guess-_

"_Do you love him?" I cut her off,_

"_Of course I do," she slightly raised her eyebrow, "You don't think that I don't right?"_

"_No! It's nothing like that, I'm just curious," I quickly said,_

"_Oh phew," she sighed then smiled at me, "I'm very lucky to have him and you Suze,"_

_We were lucky to have her too. She is great to us. _

_I needed more advice so I went to knock on Brad's room. He was lifting weights shirtless,_

"_Brad," I went in after his permission,_

"_What's up?" he asked_

"_Have you ever been in love?" I asked_

_He laughed putting his weights down,_

"_Girls I F*** with them," he winked at me, "I don't fall in love them, they're not my type,"_

"_So you'd rather fall in love with a guy?" I raised an eyebrow,_

"_What?" He spat out standing up straight, "Why'd you say that?"_

"_You said they're not your type," I shrugged innocently,_

_He shook his head, "I was talking about SM Beverly girls," _

"_Oh," I smiled cheekily sitting on his bed as he pulled his shirt on over his head, _

"_Girls I love them but only in the bedroom," he said making me frown, "Of course I hate the clingy type," _

"_So you've never been in love?" I said_

_He shook his head as a no sign,_

"_What about Debbie?" I asked_

"_What about Debbie?" He asked, "We're just fooling around- friends,"_

"_Friends…But you-_

"_Oh Suze," He slightly hit his head on mine as he fell onto his head, "This is SM Beverly, nobody is here to fall in love,"_

_It was so typical of him, I don't even know why I came to him I should have gone to daddy first,_

_He put loud music on then turned it down slightly hearing Gina going past the room,_

_I would have asked Gina her views on love but just when I was going to get up and go, Brad spoke up, "I have had a crush on many people though,"_

"_Crush? Like an intense feeling to get closer to someone?" I turned to him,_

"_Sometimes I think you're an alien," he laughed softly, "Yeah an intense feeling to get closer to someone but then you can't because you know it's wrong and you know everyone around you will say that its wrong,"_

_He thought hard staring blankly at the wall of a naked woman,_

"_Brad," I poked him,_

"_Uh…You should go now Susie, I'm kinda busy," He sat up quickly looking away from me,_

_There it was "Susie" again. I did as I was told and went into the dark room to develop some old photographs,_

_I carefully watched the photograph of Daddy and Heidi with me and Brad stood on either side develop, _

"_Suze,"_

_I turned to look at my daddy and smiled turning on the lights,_

"_Hey princess," He kissed my forehead, "Oh what do we have here?"_

"_It's you and Heidi," I showed him,_

"_It's us," he corrected me, _

"_Dad do you love Heidi?" I asked_

_He looked at me for a sec then nodded laughing softly, "Yes I do," he said, "Not more than you though,"_

"_How did you know that you love her?" I asked_

"_I guess when she told me she likes me I started to think of our friendship and the bond we shared. I've always loved her as a friend. Now I can love her as my wife," he fixed my glasses on my face,_

"_Was it hard?" _

"_Not at all, we were friends, we knew each other well," he shrugged looking around the dark room, "It really tidy in here, you've been clearing it up haven't you,"_

"_So you didn't love her in a instant?" I asked_

"_Suze love can sometimes be hard, unattainable, you find it in some and in others you don't," he said with a pained expression, "With some people it comes instantly and others it take times. Heidi I will love her one day no later,"_

_I stared at him for a second trying to figure out if he was referring to mom,_

"…_Daddy did you love mom?" I quickly asked,_

_He looked at me then looked away at the photograph. He then stood up straight clearing his throat,_

"_Its dinner time honey, come out quickly," he put the photo down and turned to go,_

"_I…I'm sorry," I said_

"_Come on," he smiled holding a hand out to me, "Let's go," _

_I quickly held his hand and went out to the dining room._

_Maybe I am developing a crush on Jesse. It took some time for me to think about it last night. But now while sitting here in the cafeteria writing in my diary and occasionally glancing at him._

_I've decided: I have fallen for my perverted prince who is now my unattainable sin. But I wouldn't let that change me._


	9. Party In A Pool Or Drowning In Hell?

**Chapter Nine – Party In The Pool Or Drowning In Hell?**

___It wasn't long that Ceecee's pool party was just around the corner, _

_**Saturday 12**__**th **__**September 2009**_

I woke up on that Saturday morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. I jumped to my feet hearing the roar of hunger coming from my stomach. I quickly washed up then ran downstairs to hug my daddy but he wasn't there, just Heidi, Gina and Brad,

"_Where's daddy?" I asked Gina who was setting up the table,_

"_He's in the bathroom," Gina replied_

"_Then who made eggs and bacon?" I sat down,_

"_Me!" Heidi grinned hard, "Mathew told me you loved having this as your breakfast, so I thought of making you happy,"_

"_Umm…Thanks," I smiled weakly, she's trying so hard again,_

"_I need some kind of lady who will feed me daily just like my sweet mama!" Brad dug into his food,_

_Heidi laughed softly then looked over to me with an expecting smile,_

"_Oh…Sorry," I turned to the food after realizing why she's staring at me._

_I picked on my breakfast taking my time to push it down my throat. Daddy came in a little while later and after kissing my forehead he sat down with Heidi and they discussed work-related things. I sat there eating quietly until Brad turned to me,_

"_I heard you're invited to Ceecee's party," He swallowed his drink,_

"_Party? What party?" Daddy asked_

"_I told you, the pool party that Ceecee invited me to," I said, "You said I could go,"_

"_It's today?" he looked confused,_

"_Well I gotta jet," Brad got up, _

"_Finish your food," Gina glared at him,_

"_I can't I'll be late," he looked at his watch, "I gotta meet Jesse and Guy in exactly 20 minutes,"_

_My ears pinned up at the mention of Jesse. I always forget that Brad and Jesse are like best friends,_

"_They can wait," Gina shook her head waving at him to sit back down,_

"_You know how inpatient Jesse is," Brad pleaded, "I'm going,"_

_He quickly went and Gina puffed taking his plate to the sink,_

"_So what are you going to wear?" Heidi asked me,_

"_Umm…I don't know, I was going to ask you," I sat up, _

"_Well dress warmly it'll be cold," Daddy pouted_

_Heidi laughed softly shaking her head,_

"_Aww Mathew you are really such an over protective father," She cooed pulling his ear, "It's a pool party,"_

"_Susannah you have a phone call," Gina informed me while I watched the daddy and Heidi act like a love sick couple, _

_I quickly got up and rushed to the phone to be greeted by Carter who asked me what time he should pick me up, I told him around 2 o'clock and he hung up. Once I got off the phone I called Ceecee but she was in a hurry so I couldn't really ask her what to wear so when the time came to getting ready I wore grey combats with a baggy white t-shirt,_

_Carter arrived exactly on time wearing shorts with a half-sleeved shirt. We got into his car and drove to Ceecee's house. We got there by quarter to three._

_The second I got in I felt out of place. All the girls were wearing bikinis and boys were in shorts. _

"_Well you wanted to come," Carter mumbled when I told him about my nervousness,_

"_I know," I looked around. Everyone was enjoying themselves, some were in the pool playing volleyball, others in the Jacuzzi relaxing and making out,_

_I felt uneasy because of the entire PDA!_

"_Ugh! What are you wearing?" Brad frowned coming from behind me holding up a drink to me, _

"_Umm…clothes?" I replied taking it of him,_

"_What part of 'pool party' didn't you understand?" He glanced at Carter who was looking anywhere but at Brad,_

"_Is this alcohol?" I sniffed the drink,_

_He laughed walking past me,_

"_Ceecee said there wouldn't be any alcohol," I turned to Carter,_

"_And you believed it," Carter rolled his eyes, "Well of course you did, you believe everything, you're the fish sign"_

"_Oh Carter," I put the drink down. I looked around for Ceecee, I couldn't see her but I did freeze due to pheromones, _

_Jesse was in the Jacuzzi with a very beautiful woman and they were laughing and talking and drinking. My eyes wouldn't move until Carter thankfully stood in front of me, _

"_You do have a crush on him!" Carter narrowed his eyes, "Admit it Susannah Simon,"_

_I blushed slightly nodding my head and just then Ceecee showed up in a bright pink bikini holding a martini glass,_

"_Hey guys! I'm so happy you came," she grinned looking slightly drunk,_

"_You shouldn't drink, you're you know" Carter grabbed the glass of her,_

"_It's cool you guys, enjoy the party," She laughed then walked past us to some other people that I recognized from high school,_

"_She…" I shook my head. The music got louder and I felt more and more insecure, my first experiences never turn out to be good, _

"_Oh look who it is," Kelly sneered, "One brow girl,"_

_I gulped burning in embarrassment,_

"_Allow it Kelly," Adam surprisingly showed up beside me,_

"_What exactly are you doing here? Wearing that?" Debbie pulled a face,_

"_Don't you know where you stand in SM Beverly? No one cares about you. You're just a total waste of perfectly good year book space with that mug of yours," Kelly snorted,_

_The two stuck up their noses then walked away from me to flirt with some boys,_

"_You should just ignore them," Adam put a hand on my shoulder, "Have you seen Ceecee?"_

"_Uh…She went that way," I pointed in the direction I last saw Ceecee go towards, _

_He smiled at me and Carter then went to find Ceecee. _

_I wanted to leave but I had only been there for 20 minutes and hadn't even spent time with Ceecee. _

"_Oh right!" _

_I looked up at the diving board. Sophia was getting ready to jump, she stepped back then bounced heavily onto the board and jumped diving into the water causing a huge splash and a rattle of cheers, _

_I looked away from her and around the party. My eyes spotted Ceecee, she smiled at me weakly as Kelly, Debbie and Katie surrounded her and laughed. It was obvious they were talking about me, _

_I tried to the look the other way but it was really hard especially with Carter staring at me with such conscientious eyes…I had never been to a party and I wasn't liking that one. I wanted to leave right away but I was too confused,_

_Carter wasn't looking at me anymore, I didn't know where he was looking because I couldn't see him anywhere, it was like he just vanished,_

"_Hey!" Zoe grabbed my arm,_

"_Hi," I smiled_

_Seeing and talking to Zoe always cheered me up…I was happy we became friends, she's so bubbly and full of live!_

"_You don't wear combats to a pool party!" She hissed in my ear,_

"_I didn't know it's my first time," I shrugged _

"_Oh Suze!" She laughed, "Stay here, 'I'll be right back,"_

_I watched her walk away to a guy and the PDA began. I looked the other way, eyes searching for Carter. _

"_Hey everyone let's play dares!" Kelly announced holding a bowl full of strips of paper, _

_The dares were really … I don't have a word for it. 'Make-out with the same sex' 'give a lap dance' and many others,_

"_Alright! You have to call up your crush and tell him you love him," Kelly read out the strip to Debbie,_

_Debbie giggled taking out her cell phone. She dialed the number and Jesse sighed answering it,_

"_I love you Jesse!" She screamed over the phone to which he just hung up saying "How troublesome," _

_The dares went around the party, one awful dare after the other, _

"_Jesse," Kelly held out the bowl flirtatiously to him,_

_He picked out a strip and instantly his eyes rested on me,_

"_Make someone fall in love with you," Kelly chuckled,_

_Everyone waited for his reply,_

_He looked around slowly, his magical eyes resting on one girl after the other until he pulled one of my braids,_

"_I will make you confess to me," He winked_

_Some girls looked at me enviously, the others laughed,_

"_This will be interesting," Drake crossed his arms looking deeply interested, _

"_What…what are you saying?" I ran away from him,_

_He's such a jerk. Using me for a game! _

_I found myself wandering around the beautiful house looking for Carter,_

"_Oh my god! I'm sorry!" I jumped back,_

_The couple didn't pay attention to me at all; they carried on groping each other and making dairy noises,_

_I quickly closed the door to the bedroom and went red making my way back outside,_

_I wondered where Carter was and my eyes rested on Jesse,_

_He winked at me and I turned my head away,_

_Jerk! _

_My leg felt slightly wet, I looked down and noticed I was standing at the edge of the pool,_

"_No!" I said realizing Sophia holding my ankle to pull me in, "Sophia!"_

_She pulled me into the pool and I was drenched,_

"_God!" I breathed holding onto the edge,_

"_Don't you know how to swim?" She laughed_

"_I know how to swim!" I called out to her, "But…-_

_I was so embarrassed and I couldn't let her know what it was that was stopping me, but she realized on her own,_

"_You're on your Cherry!" She laughed hysterically, she obviously drunk,_

_I felt tears flow down my cheeks, I couldn't even pull myself out, it was so slippery and I was pushed back into the corner of the pool,_

_All I could her was laughing, and screams. I felt like I was drowning, I couldn't see properly too because I lost glasses when I fell in,_

_All I could do was cry which was not a good idea because I just looked like a sulking cry baby,_

"_Hey," A hand came towards me,_

_My vision wasn't clear, also the tears in my eyes blocked who it was that was trying to help me,_

_He took my hand and just when I was nearly out let go of it and I fell back into the water,_

"_Suze!" Ceecee screamed, "Are you ok?"_

_I pushed myself back into the corner, not being able to see a thing; all that I could hear was uproarious laughter. I didn't want to be touched; I wanted to drown alone, _

_Again a hand came towards me but this time I slapped it away,_

"_Suze," I heard a familiar voice,_

_Carter?_

_I took the hand and it one go he pulled me out of the water, I couldn't lift my head up I just dug into his chest and to my surprise he lifted me up in his arms, I was too embarrassed to take my face out of his hard chest,_

_The sound of the laughter decreased and became fainter with every step Carter took…Only it wasn't Carter,_

_He put me down onto a sofa and I quickly picked up a cushion and buried my face into it,_

"_Are you ok?"_

_I didn't answer, I moved myself away from him, so embarrassed that I could shoot myself if I had a gun,_

"_Come on look up," _

_I slowly moved the cushion down only to reveal my watery eyes,_

"_Jesse," I whispered my heart thumping loudly against my chest,_

_He put a towel on my head,_

"_Are you ok?" he repeated_

"_I want to go home," I squealed into the cushion, _

_He leaned in closer to me, his eyes piercing into mine,_

"_You…you look even more…"_

_He touched my cheek leaning in close,_

"_scarier!" _

_I blinked and he leaned back laughing,_

"_Suze!" _

_I moved back looking up at Carter and Brad, _

"_Are you ok?" he rushed to me, "I should never have left you alone,"_

"_I want to go home," I cried as he hugged me,_

"_How troublesome," Jesse ran his hand through his wet hair getting up, "You shouldn't have come on the first place. Now you've ruined my mood,"_

_I stared at his back as he walked out of the room. I didn't get him at all, he had just rescued me and now he's acting like it was nothing that happened. _

_Jesse Di Silva sure is mysterious…_

"_Jesse's right, you shouldn't have come?" Brad passed me his jacket, "You're not going to tell Mathew about this are you?"_

_I instantly shook my head,_

"_Never! I can't tell dad," I wiped my face, it'll be another lie, but I can't tell daddy what has happened, _

_He'll get pissed._

"_Suze!" Ceecee hurried in, "I'm so sorry!"_

_I looked the other way. At that moment I thought that Carter was right I shouldn't have trusted her, she was setting me up the whole time, _

"_Ceecee we're leaving," Carter held onto me, "Come on get up Suze!"_

"_I am really sorry," Ceecee said, "Suze I –_

"_Save it," Carter said, "Who do you think you are? Lying and then covering it up by saying sorry,"_

"_Lying? No I haven't lied, well sure to Adam about being pregnant!" Ceecee shook her head, "And to the students of SM Beverly about how I love 'em all when really they are just a waste of space in my life. Especially that Kelly, with her injected breasts shoving in everyone's face, she thinks she can do anything she wants,"_

"_You're drunk," Carter clicked his teeth, "You're pathetic,"_

"_I'm not pathetic, I'm pregnant!" she laughed _

_And that was the end of that day. Ceecee was horribly shocked to realize she had a microphone attached to her, a ruse played by Kelly Prescott. Ceecee's confession echoed in her backyard… everyone present at her party heard it. _

_And the person that should have known a long time ago heard it too. Adam Walsh._

_He stood there silently staring at Ceecee, tears rolled down her cheeks after he ended it with her. He told her he couldn't trust her anymore and that she's lied to him for too long, when he walked out and she dropped to the ground crying, it was then when I realized Ceecee actually did consider me as her friend, it wasn't a set up._

_After what Adam said, there was no way that I could leave her there crying on her own. Everyone soon left the party and I took Ceecee home. She stayed the night at m y house and it was a long night. She was restless and sick._

_I couldn't see her like that, so I decided to call Adam, at first he didn't want to hear anything but then he did. I told him everything Ceecee told me to be the reason for not letting him know. Adam remained silent and didn't say much at the end apart from that he had to go, I pleaded with him to hear her out just once but he hung up._

_The next day just before breakfast, we had a visitor, holding a bouquet of sun flowers. Ceecee came down the stairs and broke into tears._

_Adam and Ceecee sat in the living room and talked maturely about everything. He told her he wants to keep the baby and she said she would do anything that would keep him happy._

_It was nice ending after all. A happy ending that made me all teary eyed. It was like watching a fairy tale, only the bad guys weren't yet defeated. _

_The first week of school was ridiculously suffocating for both me and Ceecee. A little more for me than her. _

_Jesse was still the perverted, jerk! And Kelly still the ruling queen of SM Beverly._

_3 weeks went past and the suffocation soon started to fade, but instead of my feelings for the jerk evaporating they started growing, I began feeling what I've never felt before…It was embarrassing for me to feel like this and that to for about a jerk! _

_I wanted to write it down, express my feelings onto paper. It was much like art, when I felt an emotion or a need I would paint it, only this was slightly different…I wanted to capture my feelings into a book, and that's when I remembered the diary Heidi gifted me._

_And now I begin the story of my life in my diary. _


	10. Great Passion And Desire

**Chapter 10 – Greatest Passion and Desire**

**Monday **_**5th October 2009  
Beverly Hills'  
My Bedroom – 10 pm **_

_I fell heavily down onto my bed feeling fatigue take over my body._

_Monday's are always the tiring days, it's the start of the week and the first lesson to be is Algebra…What can be worse than that? _

_Well the fact that I choked right in front of Jesse, that's worse right?_

_It's been a while now that I've realized the reason my heart would skip a beat in his presence was because I've developed at crush on him. Jesse Di Silva is the guy I felt new feelings for, the guy that made my cheeks burn up especially with his perverted attitude. The golden guy of SM Beverly is my perverted prince, the heartthrob and the most talented of all students. Every girl dreams to be with him whereas every guy dreams to be him. _

_He can be such a jerk at times always getting me into trouble…But then he'll always save me in the end, __**'what he starts is what he finishes' **__he's said that many times too. _

_The word 'crush' is new to me, an emotion that I never felt before I met Jesse. And I was totally 'crushed' when he caught me staring at him. He was surrounded by a large group of people in the corridor, and I was leaning back against my locker standing next to Carter, who was on the phone with someone._

_Jesse laughed turning his head and his eyes locked with me and in an instant I choked on my bagel,_

"_Suze," Carter hung up and held onto me, "Are you alright?"_

"_I…Fine," I quickly turned my back to Jesse feeling myself turn red,_

_Carter rolled his eyes frowning when realizing the reason for me choking, but before he could say anything the bell rang for first period and I sighed parting from Carter then made my way through the busy crowd to Algebra._

_Paul Slater was already seated in class. As I took my seat next to his, I noticed a crutch. My eyes went down to his left foot that was casted,_

"_It's fine really," He spoke up watching my nervous expression, "I lost control in the corner, my body was floating in the air and then it went dark. I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital with a cast. It'll be better in a couple of day's time,"_

_I smiled at him hesitantly nodding my head, _

_Paul Slater the second stud of our school is seated next to me in my algebra class, which makes a lot of girls glare and me and look my way with envious expressions which is amusing. I don't see how you can be jealous seeing someone who isn't yours with someone else. _

_And Paul although we're not friends he's always very nice to me, and even helps me with algebra during class._

"_I'm training for the grand pix this year," he told me, "It's going to be huge! My partner Greg is pretty sick too, we'll surely win, even if our opponent is Jesse Di Silva,"_

"_Best of luck," I looked down into my text book. Just the smallest mention of Jesse Si Silva makes me feel uneasy. An emotion I don't understand. _

_Algebra went slowly as usual with me scribbling in my diary and Mr. Tanger constantly reminding me that I need a minimum C average if I want to keep my position in the leader board. He offered me after school one to one classes but I couldn't agree to it because this week I'm really busy with Heidi and her upcoming wedding. _

_After Algebra Social Sciences was a breeze, since Jesse was excused from class by Coach Geller I concentrated on the lecture given by Mrs. McGinnis. It was really interesting, learning about the goddess of freedom, Liberas. _

_After seeing my sketch of the statue of liberty Mrs. McGinnis decided we should learn about the history of New York. Moreover, the statue of liberty itself. _

_During Homeroom, Mrs. McGinnis asked me to go get my most recent sketch of the statue which I had kept in art class. I was more than happy to go and fetch it, not wanting to be around Jesse._

_Once I got to Art class Ms. Tanner started to explain a new project to me, _

"_You have to find something you desire, something that makes you feel passionate, something you know will make a great tour de force," Ms. Tanner said, "It will be your first project and this will be submitted to the board,"_

"_But-_

"_Of course throughout the year you will have time to perfect your master piece," She answered my question before it was even asked, "Everyone's work will be displayed at the end of term and that would be a great opportunity for your work to be appreciated by the critics and your peers,"_

_Back in Homeroom I picked up a pencil and started drawing onto a piece of paper. I thought about what Ms. Tanner had said a lot. "Something you desire" "Something that makes you feel passionate,"_

_I hadn't the slightest of clue what I was drawing, however I loved the result. _

_It was a mother holding a child. Just a rough sketch but it looked pretty good…Something that I have always desired,_

"_I thought you would draw Jesse," Ceecee chuckled at lunch, _

_I nudged her folding up the piece of paper, _

"_Adam," Carter nodded,_

"_Hey guys," He smiled yawning slightly as he kissed the back of Ceecee's head taking his seat next to her,_

"_Adam what do you think of this?" Ceecee took my sketch and showed it to him,_

_He took it into his hands and studied it carefully,_

"_This is amazing," He said a little while later, "Suze this is amazing," _

"_Thanks," I smiled taking it back from him,_

_Adam is great guy and he loves Ceecee so much. I watch the two look at each other with sure loving expressions and warmness. It's wonderful that he forgave her and is now supporting her. They are so lucky to have each other; she was so incomplete without him the morning after the disastrous party and was falling all over the place but one small smile from him made the world's difference to her. _

_And now we're such good friend. Adam doesn't spend as much time with the jocks, and popular students than he does with me, Ceecee and Carter. It's because he wants to protect Ceecee, she tells me,_

_Protection from the man you love sounded like the most amazing thing I've ever heard,_

"_Protection from the man you love," Gina repeated after me, "That sounds beautiful,"_

"_It does doesn't it," Heidi smiled at me, "Our Suze always comes up with such beautiful and amazing thoughts,"_

"_It's just something I observed," I smiled picking up my books, "I'm going to my room,"_

"_Alright honey you go and rest in your room and, I'll call you down when your dad gets home," Heidi said_

_I went to my room and put on an apron. I adjusted my easel and sat in front of it smiling at the thought of having protection from the man you love, it sounded great and I wanted to put it onto paper but I didn't know how, how could I express such a thought? How could I let the feeling flow through me? _

_It wasn't something I've ever felt so I couldn't ink it from my mind to the large blank paper. I thought about my assignment instead and thought of sketching my mother-child sketch on a larger scale but I couldn't find the piece of paper._

_I checked my bag, my books and all pockets but I couldn't find it and the image was very vague in my mind. I should have been more careful with it._

"_Suze," Dad came into my room, "Honey I called you so many times, is everything ok?"_

"_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," I hugged him, "Yes everything is alright, just we're doing an assignment in art and I sketched something and now I can't find it,"_

"_Have you checked your stuff?" he asked_

"_I checked everywhere, I probably dropped it," I sighed_

"_Aww its ok," He kissed my forehead, "You'll work it out. Now let's go down for dinner,"_

"_Ok," I smiled _

…_.._

_**Tuesday 6th October 2009  
Ladies room – 1 pm **_

"_Hey" Carter switched the lights on in the dark room, _

"_Oh hi," I quickly unclipped a few embarrassing photographs and hid them under a newspaper,_

"_I thought you'll be here," Carter said holding up my camera, "What camera is this?" _

"_It's the D40, including Flash off mode that shuts off the camera's flash and boosts its ISO so users can easily take pictures in places where flash photography is not allowed or is not appropriate, another option would be to get naturally lit pictures, it even has advanced controls," I told him as I carefully unclipped a few other not embarrassing photographs,_

"_What are the advanced controls?" he asked curiously,_

"_Aperture-priority and Shutter-priority modes that present greater creative control over the look and feel of the pictures that are taken from the camera," I said_

"_That's cool," He said, "I was given free period. So I thought I'll come by," _

"_You thought well," I nodded smiling at him,_

"_Suze!" Mr. Wesley came in, "I need you to do something for me,"_

"_I'll be in the library ok," Carter informed me before heading out,_

"_Take your camera and go to the football practice. I want you to take photographs of the game," He told me,_

_I gulped thinking of Jesse,_

"_It's for the school paper," He said, "After you've taken them I want you to develop them for me," _

_I nodded,_

"_Consider it an assignment," He patted my shoulder before leaving,_

_I got my bag and then picked up my camera. I then made my way to the bleachers and bumped into Brad,_

"_Trying out for cheerleading eh?" He winked _

"_Shut up," I punched his arm laughing softly, "As if!"_

"_Then what are you doing here?" he asked bending down to tie his laces, "Not trying out for football are you?"_

"_I'm here to take photographs," I frowned looking around, _

_My eyes rested on Kelly, Debbie and Katie. Their eyes were glued to me, glaring at me while Brad spoke to me,_

_They have no clue he's my brother something I find amusing, they glare for no reason at all, because the chances of anything happening between me and him are zilch! I mean that'll just be disgusting!_

"_Mr. Wesley told me to," I said raising the camera to my face, "Say cheese,"_

"_Don't," he covered his face with a hand,_

"_Yo Brad!" A voice tingled in my ear, "We're starting,"_

_I watched Jesse make his way over to us,_

"_Camera," he said in his deep, masculine voice, _

"_It's an assignment," I walked backwards, "Bye brad,"_

_Jesse's eyebrow slightly rose as I turned,_

_He cannot be forgiven! I shall not soften in front of him, _

_I shook myself holding the camera steadily, _

_I pressed click!_

_Free period turned out to be not so bad, I took a lot of photographs, and they turned out to be pretty good. Although it was pretty embarrassing taking photographs of Jesse, I blushed like crazy, _

"_He always comes first!" Carter mumbled under his breath during homeroom looking down at the senior results, _

_I was just about to ask Carter what he was so upset about when Mrs. McGinnis dismissed us…I waited till we were seated in Chemistry to bring it up again,_

"_In SM Beverly all the exams we do are pinned up on the notice board. Our grades and positions are on the results," He told me, "Jesse Di Silva always comes first! And just look at him,"_

_I glanced over at Jesse sleeping with his head down resting on the lab table,_

"_He hardly comes to class, and when he does he's always sleeping or messing around," Carter grumbled, "He never revises or anything…How can he still come first?"_

"_He's really smart," I whispered_

"_Or maybe just peeps around", Carter rolled his eyes, "And with you here…"_

"_With me here?" I asked looking surprised at the results, _

_I couldn't believe, I was still in second place…I blinked at the names, _

_Jesse Di Silva and Susannah Simon, right next to each other,_

"_I always come second and now I'm third," He frowned_

"_You want me to do badly on my other exam?" I chuckled_

"_No," he sighed, "But you're so bad at Algebra!"_

"_I know!" I said feeling proud, "I can't believe it too,"_

"_Quit showing off," He nudged me,_

"_Quit whining," I nudged him back staring at the two names together,_

_It felt so perfect…It made me feel good, I couldn't stop thinking about it, I want to study hard and keep my position, so that my name is always under Jesse's. _

"_What are you smiling about?" Zoe grinned in Art, _

"_Oh…uh nothing," I went back to thinking hard about the mother-child sketch; it's still not coming to me, "How was your weekend?"_

"_Ah! It was fantastic!" She clapped her hands together, "Me and my boyfriend went travelling for two days,"_

"_Trav-travelling," I coughed slightly, "Just the two of you?"_

"_Of course, and it was great fun!" She winked at me, _

"_How can you be alone with a guy like that?" I just had to ask,_

"_Oh Suze," She chuckled, "You want to catch a movie today?"_

"_Sure," I smiled at her,_

_I love spending time with Zoe she's such a great friend, although being so beautiful and popular she chose to be friends with me…She's so funny and bubbly, it always puts a smile on my face,_

"_Really…Braids again" She frowned at my hair,_

_I smiled picking up a stencil,_

"_The whole senior class bullies you over it, doesn't it affect you," She sighed, "Hey! Let's give you a make-over,"_

"_No! Its fine really, I don't mind," I laughed softly,_

_I don't really mind having braids, that way even Jesse pays a little attention to me. He doesn't know my name, for him I'm just braided hair girl…but at least he acknowledges me, even if it's in that way… OK! Need to stop writing now, Carter and Zoe have started debating again, they will start on me if they catch me writing in my diary again._

…

_**Tuesday 2nd October 2009  
Bedroom – 10pm**_

_Zoe and Carter debated over politics. I watched them curiously; it's so funny how they argue all the time, _

"_You're just like a married couple," Ceecee chewed a piece of bread,_

"_EW!" They arguing couple crossed their arms across their chest, _

"_My boyfriend is a college hunk," Zoe flicked her hair back proudly, "Not a dork like Carter,"_

_Carter mumbled something under his breath then turned to me,_

"_I was thinking maybe you could come over tonight and we'll go over algebra together," He said picking up an apple,_

"_No! Suze's coming with to the cinema," Zoe interrupted, "I want to see the preview of the 'tourist' Johnny Depp looks so hot!" _

_And there it was the start of a new argument, they started arguing over the hotness of Johnny Depp something Ceecee was very interested in and well me…Uh I didn't know who he was,_

"_Get out!" Zoe's eyes shot open, "What planet are you from?"_

"_Earth?" I chuckled, "I never really watch television,"_

"_Television?" Zoe slummed down next to me, _

"_Yeah," I nodded_

"_Its T.V…and I'm flabbergasted," she made us all laugh,_

_Lunch was … entertaining! I told the both of them that I couldn't spend the evening with any of them as I something important I needed to do. They both moaned and blamed each other, making me and Ceecee laugh._

_I had algebra next and it went pretty smoothly until Mr. Tanger announced a pop quiz, I hate pop quizzes…But I think I did pretty well on it remembering the fact that I always want to be in second place after Jesse,_

_Who was of course sleeping again, this time in biology_

"_Wake up, you idiot!" Sophia hit his head,_

"_I love your braids," Drake chuckled touching my hair,_

"_Umm…thanks?" I said_

"_It's so old-fashioned and dorky," Jesse mumbled waking up whilst rubbing his eyes,_

"_It's my hair, and I like it this way," I said _

_He looked at me and instantly turned my head the other way to Drake who laughed,_

_I'm used to be called braided hair girl, it's become part of my identity which daddy just laughed at, at dinner,_

"_Oh my god!" Heidi jumped in her seat, "I got the most fabulous idea!"_

"_What is it?" Dad asked slightly raising an eyebrow,_

"_How does this sound…Our wedding on the beach," She clapped her hands,_

_Dad frowned,_

"_What is so holy about a beach?" he shook his head, "It'll be in a church,"_

"_God's blessing is everywhere," she pulled a face, _

"_Mathew's right, it should be in a church," Gina joined hands with daddy, then 3 expectant faces stared at me, making me nearly choke on my steak,_

"_Umm…beach doesn't sound too bad," I said quietly making dad sigh miserably and Gina tut,_

"_When are you getting married anyway?" Brad mumbled,_

"_In May," Heidi and Dad held hands, _

_I smiled at the blessed couple and then it was my turn to wash the dishes. I didn't mind as always but Brad as always complained about drying them,_

"_Braid face," he chuckled splashing water on me,_

"_Hey!" I splashed him,_

_We both enjoyed wetting each other until we heard a very loud clearing of a throat,_

_We grinned sheepishly at Gina, who just frowned at us wasting precious water,_

_Once everything was cleared up, Brad went out to meet his friends and I went to my room thinking hard about the drawing and it hit me…I opened the book 'destiny' and there it was my sketch._


	11. Stolen First Kiss

**Chapter Eleven – Stolen First Kiss **

_**Wednesday 7th October 2009  
Beverly Hills'  
Bedroom – 12pm **_

_I gently ran my fingers across my lips. I don't believe what happened to me today…It's just so mean and hard to believe. And now I can't fall asleep, I'm deeply disturbed._

_So I woke up slightly late this morning, I couldn't help it. My body felt exhausted, I was so very tired after spending the night sketching the mother-child on a larger scale, I wanted it to be perfect but for some reason I just wasn't satisfied. _

_I made a new piece and another and another then another…but it still felt incomplete._

_I was so worn-out that I had forgotten to put on the alarm and that became the reason for me over sleeping and missing chemistry. _

"_Why didn't you wake me up?" I yawned as I rushed into the dining room,_

"_Because you looked so stressed, I didn't want to wake you up," Daddy kissed my forehead, "Your light didn't turn till late last night,"_

"_Oh you noticed," I said_

"_Yeah what were you doing?" he asked picking up the newspaper, _

"_I was painting," I sulked looking at the time, "I'm going to miss first period,"_

"_Its ok honey," Dad shook his head, "If you don't want to go today then-_

"_No I have to go…Mr. Wesley assigned me to develop some photographs, it has to be given in today," I sighed_

"_Well have breakfast, then I'll drop you off alright," He said_

_I nodded my head then quickly had breakfast. Daddy dropped me to school just in time for social sciences. _

"_Where were you?" Carter hissed coming in from behind me,_

"_I overslept," I pressed my lips tightly together,_

"_You came like this again!" Zoe charged up to me, "Braids and such boyish combats…Are you going to war?"_

"_No," I chuckled_

"_Don't you want a boyfriend?" She frowned_

"_Suze wouldn't ever go out with a guy who judges her based on her appearance," Carter argued with her,_

"_Oh really," Zoe put her hands on her hips,_

"_Uh…guys come on," I went past them to my seat,_

"_Hiya," Ceecee smiled, "Where were you this morning?"_

"_I overslept," I whispered to her,_

"_Oh…" she said_

"_How are you feeling today?" I asked_

_She clutched her stomach,_

"_Crappy as usual," she grimaced, "We'll talk after class," _

_I nodded and she made her way over to Adam, who greeted her with a warm smile,_

"_Here,"_

_My heart skipped a beat as I slowly lifted my head up,_

"_Aidan gave me this to give to you," He mumbled, "How troublesome…he knew you'll be attending,"_

"_Mr. Aidan?" I said looking at the chemistry work sheets, _

_He looked at me for a sec then narrowed his eyes as his hand reached out to me. A shiver ran down my spine as he softly touched my fringe,_

"_It's so old fashioned," he whispered in his deep voice,_

"_It's my hair," I slightly frowned,_

_His hand trailed down to my chest…He picked up one of my braids slightly pulling it towards him,_

"_You're a red head," he looked into my eyes as he pulled the pony tail out of my hair,_

"_Hey! I need that," I pulled at his hand, accidently yanking him forward,_

_His face was so close, his eyes opened in surprise but then he leant down more close,_

"_No!" I stood up,_

_I had a hunch that everyone was staring at me and it was true,_

"_Did you…did you actually think I was going to kiss you?" he straightened up and touched the side of his mouth,_

"_Kiss?" Sophia slightly raised an eyebrow and with that the whole class burst out laughing,_

_That was so mean of him, to say that in front of the whole class, _

"_So you think about nasty things under the mask of innocence," Kelly chuckled, "Who would have thought,"_

"_As if anyone would want to kiss you…I mean have you ever looked in the mirror?" Katie laughed out loud,_

_She didn't need to tell me, I already knew by now that no guy, especially somebody from SM Beverly would be interested in me,_

"_Stop laughing!" Jesse cleared his throat, "It was my mistake,"_

_I looked at him… True it was his misunderstanding but for him to rescue me by admitting it was surprising,_

_This guy is pure evil but he did just save me right now,_

_The class went back to their own worlds and Zoe poked me,_

"_It tickles," I laughed edging away from her,_

"_What was all that about?" she raised an eyebrow,_

"_I…I don't know," I shook my head,_

_Mrs. McGinnis started on her lecture and that's when I realized Jesse still has my pony tail. Homeroom was no time to ask him since he was surrounded by everyone,_

_I sulked listening to Carter and Zoe argue again,_

"_He's got a very manly touch," Zoe said while she walked me to Geometry, _

"_I've never noticed," I shrugged, _

"_I noticed," she nodded, "He has a very deep meaningful touch,"_

"_But you're always arguing with him," I pointed out,_

"_It's called expressing my views against his," She chuckled, "I don't know, it just hit me all of a sudden that he's a guy,"_

"_Uh…well obviously," I laughed softly and so did Carter when I told him during free period,_

"_Don't you think I have a manly touch?" he imitated Zoe,_

_I watched Carter as he sat reading a book in the art room whilst I attached my sketch of the mother-child onto an easel. I really never noticed it before. Carter is quite manly and very strong…I guess because he's the only guy between me, Ceecee and Zoe it makes it hard to notice his manly side,_

_He caught me staring and raised an eyebrow, I blushed turning back to my drawing,_

"_Hiya, I knew I'd find you guys here," Ceecee fell down onto a chair looking queasy, "Suze what are you thinking about so deeply?"_

"_Oh nothing, just her unacquainted love for the school stud," Carter waved it off,_

"_I wasn't!" I said alarmed, "And it's not love,"_

"_Sure," Ceecee and Carter laughed,_

_And it's true, I don't love Jesse…I don't even understand the meaning of love,_

_Carter excused himself a little while later to go to the library and I tried again to make my sketch better but it still looked incomplete,_

"_You're not feeling it,"_

_I shivered looking back at Serena,_

"_Are you talking to me?" I asked looking around,_

_She nodded walking slowly towards me,_

"_You have to feel it to draw it," she said slowly,_

_I looked at the drawing, I didn't understand what she was talking about and before I had a chance to ask her, she was gone. Disappeared the way she always did,_

_I saw her again at lunch; she was sitting on a bench in the field sketching the school building. I wanted to go to her but Ceecee's sickness was more important than my incomplete drawing,_

_After physics I made my way over to the dark room to check on the photographs Mr. Wesley told me to develop, _

"_Amazing," I whispered watching a photograph of Jesse Develop,_

_He looked just like a Greek god of love … head slightly titled to the side and hands ripping open his football shirt,_

_I blushed leaning in closer to the photograph, wanting to touch it,_

"_Excuse me," _

_I jumped away from the photo,_

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," _

_I recognized the familiar voice…I pulled my hat further down my face guiding my hands to the light switch only to feel a warm soft hand,_

_I instantly pulled my hand back and blushed as my heart went racing miles. As the light turned on I blinked at the sudden rays entering my eyes,_

"_Sweet," He whistled unclipping a few photographs, "You took these?"_

"_I…Yes Jesse," I moved as far back as I could from him,_

"_Did a good job," he smiled at me, the smile that I always wanted to be on the receiving end on. It made my heart race faster and harder against my chest…I didn't like it at all the way I felt, _

"_I called you after physics, you rushed out," He said moving closer to me to unclip another photo, _

"_You were calling me names," I frowned,_

"_But come on, you really are scary," he said making a frightened face,_

_I looked the other way innocently, holding onto the desk tightly,_

_He laughed softly,_

"_I came to get these. Coach told me to. Later," he turned to go,_

_I really need to ask him…This is my only chance,_

"_Jesse," I called out his name,_

_He looked back at me,_

_I struggled to bring the words to my mouth and blushed. He stood there waiting patiently for me to speak,_

"_Nothing," I turned the other way biting my bottom lip vigorously,_

"_I'll be going then," he turned slowly,_

"_No I want you!" I blurted out quickly,_

_He raised an eyebrow grinning,_

"_I mean…I uh…I mean," I hesitated as he came close to me, _

"_Susannah Simon right," he said in a low sensuous way, _

"_I want to paint you," I put a hand on his chest to stop him coming any closer. His eyes looked down at his chest, my eyes widened but hands still wouldn't move,_

"_Paint me?" he asked lifting my chin up,_

_I pushed him down onto a chair and grabbed hold of a paper,_

"_I…think you have a great facial bone structure," I coughed, "Can I paint you?"_

"_Look at me," he said_

_I refused to look at him,_

_He stood up,_

"_So? Do we have an agreement?" I asked feeling nervous,_

_He brought his head down to mine, _

"_You too have an excellent bone structure," he whispered_

"_Uh," he touched my skin,_

_It felt different…I felt like I was part of a sin. His lips brushed softly against mine as he locked eyes with me…I gulped as my lips slightly parted from the light force of his lips, a little peck sent fireworks shooting into my lower stomach._

_I closed my eyes feelings paralyzed by his touch and there was nothing I could do,_

"_A kiss is a charming deception intended by nature to stop speech when words become unnecessary," He whispered in my ear, _

_I pushed him back and ran out all the way to the ladies room, then locked myself in the cubicle,_

_I touched my hot lips feeling like I've just committed a crime._

_My first kiss…It's been stolen._


	12. I Will Not Let You Win The Bet

**Chapter Twelve – I Will Not Let You Win The Bet**

**Thursday 8th October 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills'  
Bedroom – 10pm**_

"_Suze,"_

_I jumped looking back at my dad,_

_Will he notice?_

"_Aren't you going to have breakfast?" He asked_

_He didn't notice!_

_I slowly went over to the dining table and sat down quietly,_

"_You seem different," Heidi narrowed her eyes at her,_

"_What?" I sat up straight touching my mouth, "What's different?"_

"_Hmm…You're…Yeah your fringe has gotten longer," She smiled_

_Phew! She didn't notice! _

_Wait why am I being so stupid? Of course she can't notice, _

_I got out the house as soon as I could but drove as slow as I could,_

_I didn't want to see Jesse at all…After he stole something precious from me,_

"_Come on let's go, do you want to sit here all day?" Zoe tied her shoelace,_

"_You go I'm coming," I said pulling on a sweatshirt over my head, _

"_Ok," She walked out of the locker room,_

_I sighed then took a deep breath before getting up,_

_I turned the knob on the door and slowly pulled in open,_

"_Hey!" I said as a strong body pushed against mine holding me against the wall,_

"_Shh…" A soft finger touched my lips,_

"_You jerk!" I pushed him back,_

_He held onto me, holding me tightly against the wall,_

_My heart started thudding fast,_

"_Don't talk," he whispered into my ear, "Otherwise…"_

"_Otherwise?" I said in a low shrill voice,_

"_I'll get scared," He said_

_I looked at him for a sec then he burst out laughing falling down onto the bench,_

_I pushed myself into the corner,_

"_You can't play games with me," I shook my head,_

"_Oh really?" he tilted his head to the side, "Susannah Simon I really want to compensate for nearly hitting you with my car,"_

_I blushed hard…He didn't forget!_

"_I don't like you," I pouted crossing my arms across my chest, "You are the worst," _

"_Oh really?" he slightly raised his eyebrow,_

"_So immature…What are you 5? Playing such games," I sighed_

"_How can you talk to me like this?" he got up,_

"_Umm…With my mouth?" I gulped_

"_I don't like losing, I've already decided, you are my next target," he winked before leaving,_

_And just like that he announced his bet… I promised myself that__** I will not let him win the bet**__._

_I didn't want to do gym…to avoid Jesse I faked a sick stomach and excused myself from P.E and made my way over to Art,_

_I sat there blankly looking at the mother-child drawing,_

"_That's starting to look really good, Susannah," Ms Tanner said, "I can't wait to see it when it's finished,"_

_I gave her a smile and she went back to her desk,_

_I don't know what is missing…I don't understand,_

"_Can I help you?" _

_I looked up at Serena,_

"_Umm…Can you?" I asked_

_She nodded taking a seat next to me. She moved the easel towards her and concentrated. I watched her draw, the intense look in her eyes,_

"_I told you, that you have to feel it to draw it," she said in a low tone,_

"_I don't understand," I said, "What am I supposed to feel?"_

"_The bond," she looked at me, "Between a mother and her child,"_

_I stared at her. That was something I could never understand or feel,_

"_I'm sorry, I have to go," I got up and rushed out of the room feeling emotional,_

_A mother-child bond is impossible for me to be able to feel,_

"_Hey what's wrong?" Carter walked over to me,_

"_Oh nothing," I shook my head, "How was P.E,"_

"_Hard work-How are you feeling now?" He asked_

_I couldn't tell him the truth so just told him that I felt better while we walked to homeroom,_

_Mrs. McGinnis informed us about a fund raising event that takes place every year and that she wants this year to be better than every year._

"_I will be taking into consideration any recommendations or proposals for the candidacy for the members of the executive committee," She said_

"_I think Suze should do it," Kelly pouted, "I nominate her, she's new so she'll have fresh ideas,"_

_I sunk in my chair feeling totally embarrassed. I don't want to take such responsibility,_

"_That's like a good idea," Mrs. McGinnis looked over at me, "Come here Susannah,"_

_I gulped standing up. I walked slowly to the front of the class and looked around at all the giggling faces,_

"_Well anyone else?" Mrs. McGinnis asked_

_I looked over at Carter,_

"_I'll do it!" _

_I nearly tripped…staring hard at Jesse,_

"_Why?" Kelly looked at him,_

"_Oh that's a surprise," Mrs. McGinnis looked please as Jesse came to stand next to me,_

_He's so mean…_

"_Well tomorrow during homeroom, you all will have to decide what we are going to do for the event," Mrs. McGinnis said dismissing us,_

_I quickly grabbed Carters arm and rushed out of lesson before Jesse had a chance to say anything to me,_

"_Why didn't you offer yourself?" I asked narrowing my eyes, _

"_Because I don't have any study time to cut," he shrugged, "I have many extracurricular activates on my CV too, so missing out on such an event wouldn't affect me,"_

"_Carter," I sighed_

"_Don't worry, I will help you out," he smiled, "Alright I'll see you at lunch,"_

"_Ok," I said _

_I watched him walk away into the busy crowd,_

"_Hey," Jesse popped up in front of me,_

"_I have to go!" I rushed away from him and to photography,_

_I was doing the right thing avoiding Jesse Di Silva the player. But it's like everything has turned against me…I kept bumping into him and seeing him everywhere and every time my heart would start pounding hard against my chest,_

_The perverted prince filled my mind while I walked down the corridor towards the ladies room,_

"_Ouch!" I snapped back into reality looking up at Jesse,_

"_Ooh I'm sorry," He cooed _

_I don't know whether he was mocking me or just being funny or trying to start a conversation. I just quickly went past him,_

_And then god played silly games with me again._

_We were getting partnered up in Chemistry 4th period and I crossed my fingers to be with Carter or Ceecee. _

"_Jesse," Mr. Aidan read out from a piece of paper,_

_All the girls who weren't partnered up yet held their breaths and crossed their fingers tightly, desperate to be partnered up with the school stud. _

"_You're with Susannah Simon," He announced_

_My eyes shot up!_

_I heard many 'aww's' and 'boo's' and a lot of whispers,_

_Jesse came over to me and sat right next to me, _

"_Hey partner," he chuckled, "We are going to have a great time working together,"_

_OH NO! Why god? Why?_

_I'm partnered up with the perverted prince, what could be the most amazingly upsetting thing other than this?_

_He took hold on my hand making me shiver and my heart race again,_

_He scribbled 7 digits onto my palm in blank ink,_

"_It's my private number," he whispered into my ear, "You'll need it from now on,"_

"_Could anything be worse?" I thought to myself,_

_My question was answered at lunch when I was hiding from the perverted jerk in the dark room,_

_He decided to pay me a visit by hissing 'Boo!' in my ear and making me jump back onto him,_

_He laughed softly as I moved far back away from him,_

"_You do you stalking is illegal in all 50 states?" I said catching my breath,_

"_Oh my god! Who's stalking you?" he looked around,_

_I pouted as he bent down to pick up the photographs that I dropped,_

"_I can pick them up," I said getting down onto his knees,_

_He held onto my arm stopping me,_

"_Umm…" I gulped nervously,_

_He pulled me forward onto him,_

"_I…I…-_

"_Shhh," he whispered placing a finger onto my lips,_

_I slowly closed my eyes,_

"_Greenfly," he moved me back,_

"_What?" I looked down at the green goo on his finger,_

"_Oh so you wanted me to kiss you?" he grinned_

_He's the worst!_

"_Uh…no that's not what I –_

_His lips cut me off as his body pushed me down,_

"_Susannah," he whispered looking into my eyes, "You've never been kissed before?"_

_And there it was my second kiss stolen by the perverted prince, _

_I didn't reply to him, only gazed into his grey eyes, making him to think that it's his cue to kiss me again…to steal another kiss! _

_It was different to the first two times, it was fierce. His mouth attacking mines hungrily with one hand at the back of my head supporting me. It was longer and harder._

_It took me a minute or two to realize what was happening and that too on school property,_

_It's certainly not acceptable!_

_I placed my hands onto this chest slightly pushing him up…His lips got softer and warmer; it took a while for us to fully disengage,_

_My lips…They felt hot and numb,_

"_I…I can't," I turned my head to the side,_

_He laughed softly getting back up to his knees,_

_He looked around at the photographs on the floor as I slowly got up moving far back away from him,_

"_Hey you got more photographs of me," he said picking one up, _

_He studied it carefully whilst I blushed,_

"_You do know stalking is illegal in all 50 states right?" he asked looking at my face,_

_I quickly snatched it of him,_

"_I needed it…it's for a project" I said gathering all the photographs,_

_I stood up and put them on the side,_

"_But don't I have a say in this?" he got up too,_

"_You can…umm…you can take them if you want," I said sadly holding them out to him,_

"_What guarantee do I have that you won't take more?" he asked putting my hand down,_

"_I don't want to go jail," I whispered _

_He looked at me for a sec then kissed me again lifting me up onto the work bench then he pulled away,_

"_You make me want to kiss you so much," He mumbled into my neck, "You have to stop doing this to me,"_

"_I am not doing anything," I looked the other way, "You have to stop kissing me, harassing me like this,"_

"_I don't think I can," he shook his head piercing his eyes into mine, "I can lend you my body if you want,"_

"_You will?" I said getting happy, "Will you lend me your body?"_

_He looked at me for a sec then leaned forward and I instantly covered my mouth with my hands,_

"_Why were you avoiding me?" he asked _

"_I…I wasn't," I lied _

"_Any other girl would be over the moon to be in the position you are in," his lips brushed against mine, _

"_I'm not any other girl," I turned my mouth away from him,_

"_So you think you can refuse me?" he asked_

"_I already have," I said proudly, "I'm not interested," _

"_That's it," he said, "I've decided,"_

"_Decided what?" I said_

"_From now on all your first experiences shall be mine," he said in a low, deep sensuous tone,_

_I gulped,_

"_I'm going to have a lot of fun," he picked up my braid, "Braided girl,"_

_He winked at me. _


	13. Why Me?

**Chapter Thirteen – Why Me?**

**Friday 9th October **_**  
SM Beverly High  
Ladies room – 11 am**_

_I just can't handle this…This is the only place I could think of to come and rest for a bit, SM Beverly ladies room. _

_I woke up this morning not wanting to go school again. That guy…I don't know who he thinks he is harassing me like this! He's a perverted Jerk…_

"_Suze!" Zoe jumped in front of me as I got out of my car,_

"_Hi!" I smiled_

"_I heard you're Jesse's new chemistry partner," She said walking beside me,_

"_Unfortunately," I mumbled miserably, "Now he's going to have even more chances to tease me,"_

"_Maybe he likes you," She chuckled_

"_What?" I stopped in my tracks,_

"_Or maybe not…Hmm…Definitely not," she laughed, "He's Jesse Di Silva,"_

_I felt awful…I don't why though. I mean thinking about him liking me is annoying but him not liking me…I felt an awkward pain in my chest,_

_I don't understand what is happening to me,_

"_You finally completed it," Zoe tugged on my arm, pulling me inside first period art,_

_We walked over to the mother-child drawing and it felt warm. It felt complete._

_I looked around for Serena; she was sitting in her usual corner already sketching,_

"_Ah! I better start on mine," Zoe moaned, "I'll be over there ok,"_

_I nodded not taking my eyes of my drawing,_

"_How did she complete it?" I thought, "Incredible," _

_I gathered a few, light colored water paints and sat myself in front of the easel…This is going to be great._

_After art I dragged my feet in the corridor not wanting to go to social sciences because a certain jerk,_

"_Susannah," Mrs. McGinnis nodded for me to come over to her,_

_I smiled going to her and then gulped after hearing what she wanted to tell me,_

"_I'm giving you this period to discuss the event with the rest of the class," She told me, "I'll be in the staff room if needed alright darling,"_

"_Umm…" I didn't want her to go but she went anyway thinking I could handle it on my own,_

_As soon as she was gone the class roared in excitement, some doing make-up, some making out. Others were playing pranks and joking around,_

_I stood there at the front of the class trying to get everybody's attention, _

"_Hey,"_

_I frowned looking at Jesse,_

"_You're supposed to be helping; you're part of the executive committee," I asked for his help desperately,_

"_I would…One condition," he said_

"_Condition?" I gulped_

"_You have to kiss me," He whispered slowly,_

_I nearly fell back into a coma! I and do something like that?_

"_No way!" I moved away from him,_

"_Suit yourself, until you don't kiss me I won't be doing any work," he shrugged_

"_I didn't expect you to help out anyway," I grumbled_

_I tried to get the attention of the class but it was impossible,_

_I looked over to Jesse many times but he'll just look the other way,_

"_Just leave it," Zoe shrugged, "We'll decide later,"_

"_And that later would be when may I ask?"_

_Gutted I looked over to Mrs. McGinnis,_

"_Haven't we come to a decision yet?" she asked looking around the class, "Hey why are you all out of your seats. Sophia sit down!"_

"_I thought we had free period," Sophia complained, "Since the executive committee hasn't said anything, we decided to chill," _

_Mrs. McGinnis looked over at me,_

"_I…uh-_

"_Jeez Suze you have to do a better job than that," Drake tutted, "It's not good to laze around,"_

_What? I'm doing my bit, why am I getting blamed?_

"_Suze, I know it's not your fault," Mrs. McGinnis put an hand on my arm, "I forgot something so I came back, you've got till after homeroom to decide on something, I will be expecting a report before 3rd period in the staff room,"_

_I nodded uncertainly and she left the classroom. Again everybody went back to having a laugh,_

_I looked over Jesse and he winked,_

_He was making fun out me! It's all his fault as well … why on earth would I want to kiss a guy like that?_

"_Again braids," Kelly shook her head, "How sad,"_

_I looked the other way,_

"_You must come from a very poor family, what are you doing in a school like SM Beverly," Katie asked, "I think I'll get a pimple just looking at you,"_

"_Shut up Katie," Ceecee got up to back me up,_

"_For the event I was thinking-_

"_We don't want a cheap event!" Kelly spat out cutting me off, "You'll never be able to handle the committee work, just resign and hand over to us professionals, who have class," _

_So that was there plan…To nominate me then make me look like a fool,_

"_Alright!" _

_I looked surprised at Jesse,_

"_Jesse?" Kelly stood up,_

_He came over to the front of the class and stood next to me. He looked around and everyone settled down,_

"_As part of the executive committee, my proposal is to do a couple of events in a week's period i.e. a fashion show and that way we can raise a lot of money," He cleared his throat,_

"_Fashion show that sounds great!" I heard someone say,_

_I watched him as he spoke slowly and clearly to the class and they listened agreeing to every word coming out of his mouth. His ideas were good and his skill to lead amazing,_

_He had actually helped me out again,_

"_Don't get too happy," he whispered to me, "Things are about to get a lot complicated,"_

"_Huh?"_

"_And of course our new member of SM Beverly High will be in charge of everything," He chuckled, _

_WHAT? _

_He put me in trouble again… and this is how I ended up in the ladies room, writing in my diary._

_I'll have to do a lot of work and he wouldn't help me at all, and if everything messes up the blame will come onto me … It can't go on like this, I just can't do something like this … How can I be in charge?_

_I have no clue on what to do! _

_Well one thing I do know is that messing with Jesse Di Silva is going to cost me big time and I really need to get out of the ladies room. I'll write later. _

_**Friday 9th October  
Bedroom – 10 pm**_

_I'm here on my bed totally annoyed!_

_Jesse Di Silva is the totally worst, most evil guy on the ground of this entire universe. And Kelly Prescott will definitely kill me the next time she spots Jesse even glancing my way. It's not my fault the guy is an arrogant pig! And wants to use me for his immoral entertainment,_

_If making me turn red wasn't good enough for him, he is undoubtedly after my life, _

"_**Why me?" **__I complained walking with Carter down the empty corridor of SM Beverly, "Carter I've never been to school, so I have no idea what I'm supposed to do?"_

"_If I'm not wrong then you have to organize 4 fundraiser events," Carter told me the obvious, _

"_But how? How am I to organize so many events? By myself!" I broke down,_

"_Easy,"_

_I stopped in my track and frowned looking at Jesse. He casually stood in front of me and punched Carter playfully in the shoulder, _

"_Hey Cart," Jesse nodded _

"_Er...It's Cart-er," Carter corrected him, _

"_Ook then-Anyway Suze it's very simple," He leaned closer to me,_

"_It is?" I looked at him,_

"_Kiss me," He shrugged_

_I turned bright red and rushed passed him away from him and his laughter,_

_He's just so mean!_

"_Ah Susannah!"_

_I shivered looking at Serena. It's really creepy how she just pops up out of now where and disappears suddenly, wait…Was that a smile?_

_I blinked at the freshman standing before me with a tight lipped smile,_

"_Did you like the sketch?" She asked_

"_It's truly beautiful, you have such a magical touch," I nodded_

"_Thank you," She turned to go,_

"_You're most welcome Serena," I beamed _

_I watched her walk slowly down the narrow corridor and disappear turning a corner._

_The rest of the day went swiftly and it was soon time for me to head home._

"_Hey you wanna go to the beach?" Ceecee asked me with a huge smile which I really did not want to say no to,_

"_I would love to really," I said, "But I have heaps of studying to do, Mr. Tanger announced a test on Monday and I really can't do badly on it,"_

"_It's ok," Ceecee laughed softly at my panic then turned to Zoe, "How about you?" _

"_To the beach? But you won't be able to wear a bikini right; I mean you're getting fat!" Zoe teased Ceecee, _

"_Well not everyone can eat a gallon of food a day yet be as flat as a pancake," Ceecee crossed her arms across her chest, _

"_Hey, you think I'm flat!" Zoe frowned_

"_Bottom not from the top," Ceecee buttoned up her jacket,_

"_Well you're going to turn as fat as a hippo," Zoe chuckled nudging me, _

"_Zoe!" Ceecee exclaimed as Adam came from behind her to put his arms around her, squeezing her gently whilst kissing the side of her head, _

"_What she's right," Adam laughed softly in her ear, _

"_Adam you think I'm fat," Ceecee pouted sadly, _

"_No," He pulled her back closer to him, _

"_What he manes is: Duh!" Zoe watched Carter walk over to us, "Hey Carter,"_

_I laughed softly,_

"_Hey Carter we're going to the beach, do you wanna come?" Adam asked_

_Carter shook his head,_

"_I have some revision that I need to be getting on with," Carter adjusted his glasses,_

"_Oh come on!" Zoe punched his arm, "You two nerds, ever heard of the term social life," _

"_I don't want to hang around you anyway," Carter argued with her,_

_I laughed watching them argue…Soon they all made their way out of SM Beverly. I had to rush back into school as I forgot my book,_

"_Looking for me?" _

_I looked at Jesse and blushed at us being alone in the empty classroom. He sat on the teacher's desk, looking all cool and like he owned the area,_

"_I'm not looking for you," I said pushing my glasses up my nose,_

"_Ok so are you looking for this?" He asked holding up the astrology book,_

"_That's mine," I said quietly,_

"_I know, it has your name on it, Samantha," He jumped of the desk,_

"_It's Susannah," I whispered_

"_I know," He nodded getting closer to me,_

_He came closer and closer…every step he took, I took two back cursing myself for coming back and cursing him for finding my book,_

_I slowly closed my eyes as he stood before me,_

_He's going to kiss me again! _

"_Alright this is the plan," _

_Huh? _

_I blinked looking at Jesse sit down at a desk and pull out a piece of paper,_

"_A fashion show, an auction and I don't remember who but someone very determined wanted to set up a haunted house. Hmmm I guess you'd be the perfect host for that," He chuckled to himself,_

"_What is this?" I asked _

"_It's the activities for the fundraiser…We're also having a ball," He informed me,_

"_Ball?" I said_

_I've never been to a ball…Heard of it many times and secretly always wanted to go to one but I've never been to one._

"_Ya nothing you'd be interested in," He glanced at my wooly jumper,_

_I stepped closer to him breathing in his alluring fragrance … How much I've wanted to put his charismatic face on paper, to be able to control it, to be able to own it,_

"_Stop staring at me, you'd fall in love," He grinned looking up at me,_

"_As if!" I blushed_

"_Great then you should tear your eyes away from me and concentrate on this paper. Wow you have a lot of work to do," He stood up,_

"_Jesse," I whined miserably at the school stud, _

"_Really I love your braids," He chuckled picking one up and slightly pulling me forward,_

_I leaned up to his beautiful face and he instantly let go,_

"_Right see ya 4-eyes," He laughed turning away from me,_

"_Childish," I rolled my eyes to the piece of paper and then to my book,_

_He's touched this…No matter how much of a bully he is there is something special about Jesse and the need to find out is increasing day by day,_

_But __**why me?**__ Why is he paying so much attention to someone like me? __**Why me?**_


	14. Perverted Thoughts

**Chapter Fourteen – Perverted Thoughts**

**Monday 12th October 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills'  
Brad's Toilet – 10 pm **_

_Today was the worst day ever…I couldn't handle it at all!_

_It didn't turn out to be good at all. Embarrassment! That's all that there was to it,_

_After two days of a strict schedule of studying – algebra was at the top of priority – I thought I would go to SM Beverly relaxed and ready to take on the challenges of the evil student body but preparing myself in front of my bathroom mirror just wasn't good enough and all my effort went straight out of the window._

_The reason being the very attractive yet evil Jesse Di Silva. _

_The morning however was the usual, not too good and not too bad. I walked into the dining room to the to be wed couple struggling to decide the venue of their upcoming wedding,_

"_Come on, just let me book the church, it's beautiful," Daddy urged Heidi but my adamant mother to be just pouted,_

"_God is everywhere!" She exclaimed making Bradley make a stirring noise from his mouth,_

"_Mom chill," He gave her a look,_

"_Why can't I have it at a beach, it'll be so romantic," Heidi's eyes glittered,_

"_Sure It's nice but a church it's…its tradition," He pressed his lips together, _

"_Tradition! When did you become so conservative," She crossed her arms across her chest, "Suze. Love help me out here please,"_

"_Marriage is the union of two people bound to each other by fate," I smiled at the two depressed puppies, "God's blessing will be everywhere," _

"_Yes! That…She's right," Heidi shot her arms into the air,_

"_Well I guess," Dad smiled at me, "If you agree with Heidi then I suppose tradition can be ignored this time…I'm still wearing a tux though, no bizarre costume," _

"_We'll see," Heidi grinned_

"_What do you mean we'll see?" Dad narrowed his eyes,_

"_Orange juice anyone?" She grinned harder,_

"_Heidi!" He Complained_

_I laughed softly watching them. It's such a blessing to be in a warm, loving family like this one that god has gifted me to treasure for life. Sure Bradley is a pig but it can be ignored sometimes,_

"_Ooh I forgot to say," Bradley sat up, "My mates are coming over tonight to watch the game; I thought since you two bickering people would be out to work it'll be the perfect time to throw a 'small gathering'" _

"_Mates? What mates?" Daddy's eyebrows rose up, _

"_Mates," Bradley whined as a sign that they wouldn't be interested,_

"_Well Gina would be here so honey it'll be fine," Heidi shot my daddy a look and he dropped the conversation,_

_The rest of breakfast was just fine, the usual. _

_Carter and I met up by my locker where two people were sucking the air out of each other's mouth, _

"_Lord! I wonder what dupe it was that first invented kissing," Carter rolled his eyes at them,_

"_Jesse Di Silva?" I thought but dared not to say aloud, he could have been lurking around any corner, just waiting for me –his prey- to come along and then he would pounce and attack me,_

_He'd hold me tightly against the wall and lock his grey eyes with my green ones making my pupils grow wider. Our drowned gazes would come closer and closer until our lips meet and then that would be the time that we would exchange a kiss._

_The kiss that would melt my bones into rubber and my brain to glue. It would be hot and make my legs sink to the ground, but his tight hold would keep me to my feet, supporting me through the whole time, his hungry lips, devouring mine._

"_Suze? Suze…Are you ok?" _

_No sound would be heard, just the thin groaning of our mouths,_

"_Hello!" _

"_Hi!" I jumped to my feet breathing fast and looking at the face of a very confused Zoe,_

"_Are you ill?" She asked_

"_When did you come?" I looked from her to a surprised Carter and back to Zoe again,_

"_Just now, while you were leaning against your locker all in a daze and turning into a tomato," She chuckled, "Not thinking about Jesse are you?" _

"_Jesse?" I exclaimed touching my hot face, "No…why would I be thinking about him?"_

"_I was just kidding," She laughed_

"_No I wasn't," I shook my head, "Oh wow look at the time. See ya guys after Algebra," _

_I quickly rushed past my two friends totally embarrassed. How could such a perverted thought come into my mind, something so sinful! _

_After all the preparations of not letting him take over I still let him! And this time he wasn't even there, it was a deviant trick of my mind, _

_What's happening to me? _

_I hurried to algebra and sat in my seat taking deep breaths,_

"_You're really serious about this right?" I looked up at Paul smiling down at me,_

_I looked from him to the tissues and water bottle on my seat,_

"_I wanted to prepare myself just in case I got thirsty during the test or needed a tissue," I sorted the stationary on my desk, "I want to do well in this test,"_

_I want to do well in all my tests. If I don't then Jesse's name would be next to mine._

"_Here you go Susannah," Mr. Tanger put the test paper on my desk, "You all have an hour to complete the paper. Your time starts…Hmm… Now!" _

_I quickly picked up my pen and crossed myself before opening it to the first page._

_It went pretty good. All the hard work and staying up all night, not to mention missing out on the Friday night beach plan with Ceecee, it all paid off. _

_I smiled goofily as all the stress left my body and I made my way over to Chemistry. _

_Only it all came back as I sat there in Chemistry next to my partner, at the last row in the class. _

_Jesse didn't seem to care at all. He sat there scribbling on his notebook. I sat there next to him awkwardly and on many occasions glancing at him with the corner of my eye. I watched how his perfect hair would fall down his perfect face and how he kept using his left hand thumb to move it away from his gorgeous eyes. _

_I didn't realize at all when my eyes were totally transfixed on him,_

"_I don't mind you looking…If it was someone else I'd ignore it. But because it's you, it's kinda creeping me out," He turned his face to me; "I haven't even done or said anything to you. Then I don't get why on earth you would want to torture me like this," _

_My eyes grew slightly wider but they wouldn't budge away from him, no matter how much I forced myself to, _

"_If you keep your eyes fixed on me then you're not going to learn anything Aidan is saying," The side of his lips curled as he spoke, slowly and quietly,_

_I blushed turning my head to the front…I was so stupid to get caught staring!_

"_It's obvious you like me Samantha, I'm still waiting for that kiss," He whispered near my ear,_

"_What?" I choked standing up,_

"_Susannah?" Mr. Aidan turned to me and so did all the faces of the students in the class,_

"_I'm sorry, but could you repeat what you just said a minute ago," I blushed deeply sinking down into my seat,_

"_Uh…Sure," Mr. Aidan nodded slightly puzzled,_

_They were a few whispers and giggles but they didn't really last long and Jesse just grinned harder and harder trying to hold back his laughter, _

"_Kelly," Mr. Aidan spoke out loud, "Can you explain to me how ice floats?" _

"_On water?" She said looking perplexed_

_Mr. Aidan shook his head and looked around the classroom,_

"_Anyone?" He asked_

_Nobody put their hands up and I kept mine tightly sealed under my thigh - also to prevent Jesse from holding them,_

"_Ms. Simon?" Mr. Aidan pointed to me,_

"_Umm…Well A substance floats if it is less dense, or has less mass per unit volume, than other components in a mixture. For ice to be able to float, it has to displace a weight of fluid equal to its own weight. Water reaches its maximum density at 4°C (40°F). As it cools further and freezes into ice, it becomes less dense. And the ice weighs less than the water, so it's able to float," I pushed my glasses up my nose,_

"_Absolutely correct!" He said, "Ms. Prescott, maybe you should get Susannah to tutor you," _

_Uh…Oh!_

_I looked over at Kelly and her eyes stabbed into mines, giving me the worst possible look,_

"_You're a right nerd, Samantha," Jesse yawned _

_My attention instantly moved away from Kelly and to my perverted prince. Although Samantha isn't my name it made me feel tingly inside, the sound rolled of the tip of his tongue in such a sensuous manner that it made me blush incredibly. _

_I was so very relieved when the bell rang and it was time for homeroom. But as usual I always seem to jinx myself by feeling relief._

_I only had just stepped into class that I was confronted by Kelly Prescott._

_I stood there before the promiscuous head cheerleader and gulped at my fate. _

"_I bought this for myself but now I guess, you need it way more than I do," Debbie held up a diet coke, _

_I didn't take it. I stood there feeling nervous as Jesse moved around me and sat down at his desk. Why did he have to be there? It's so embarrassing to be embarrassed in front of him, _

"_I don't really believe in rumors," Kelly lied looking down at her nails, "So we thought we'll ask you our self,"_

"_Were you really at the time of your month when you jumped into the pool at Ceecee's party?" Katie asked making me feel weak all over, _

_I had nothing to say to her, there was no way to defend myself. No way to escape, Ceecee, Carter and Zoe were out of sight and there was nothing to be expected of Bradley, _

_The sound of laughter hurt my ears and I could feel tears blurring my eyes, _

_"And you know people should really be careful with soda," Kelly took the can out of Debbie's hand, "You never know when it'll spill all over you,"_

_She stepped towards me and I stood there inanimately watching her pour the contents of her soda onto my top,_

_"Oops I'm sorry, I should have been more careful, but then again you should thank me now you have something in there,"_

_More laugher! More embarrassment! Still no sign of my friends,_

"_Kelly!" Bradley spoke up standing up looking disturbed,_

_I clenched my fists holding back my tears. _

_If my daddy has ever taught me something then it's to turn the other cheek. I will not argue back and neither will I favor it. I will ignore it. _

"_What's everyone laughing about?" Zoe came in and stood next to me, _

_I raised my head high and smiled as hard as I could and walked over to my seat. Keeping the smile I sat down and prepared myself for lesson,_

_Everyone stopped laughing; now they were just staring. Confused at my reaction they continues to stare at me whilst I got out my books keeping the smile which of course was aggravating Kelly Prescott._

_Then something else happened. Something I was not expecting, something that touched my heart but made me even more embarrassed._

_The only person that I didn't want to look at stood before my desk and to my surprise he leaned down and started tugging at my sweater, _

"_What…What are you doing?" I leaned back,_

_He didn't reply, and continued to take of my wet sweater,_

"_Jesse!" Kelly exclaimed looking flushed,_

_He pulled my sweater of over my head and I blushed uncontrollably,_

"_Your smile was freaking me out…You do know right that the haunted house idea was only a pitch, there's no need for a demo," He walked away from me and the confused class burst into laughter,_

_He threw his jacket to me and it landed on my face. _

_What he had done just then saved me from all the embarrassment and made my heart melt. It's so weird how much of an affect he has on everyone,_

_It wasn't long till Mrs. McGinnis came into class and everyone settled down. After social science I went into photography and my hands itched to take a photo of Jesse._

_I dared not to take one without his consent just in case he found out like last time. _

_But he's so mean! Such a big price for a photo…A kiss_

_So anyway in biology I tried my best to not let him distract but even by just sleeping his presence diverted my attention,_

"_Dissection?" Carter hissed in my ear, "No! We should be using computer programmers. It's not right to kill animals for research purposes. I'm a strict vegetarian and I'm seriously against this," _

"_Maybe we could protest?" I suggested_

"_Cool we should do that!" Zoe beamed_

"_That is exactly what we will do," Carter sighed_

_After Biology, Geometry went pretty quickly and I made my way home._

"_Are you ok?" Bradley asked after coming in just minutes after me,_

"_I'm fine," I smiled_

_He looked at me for a second and then waved to the stairs,_

"_Disappear," He chuckled, "My mates will be over later,"_

"_Will Jesse come?" I asked then kicked myself for asking such a question,_

"_Why do you want to know?" He raised his eyebrow,_

"_I…uh…Oh his jacket!" I said, "I need to return it to him,"_

"_You can return it tomorrow," He said, "And yes Susie he is coming, but no coming to see him alright,"_

"_Got it," I smiled at him then made my way to my bedroom._

_It wasn't long before I started hearing noises and laughter and a lot of wrestling noises._

_I stayed put in my room but it was a total emergency. I needed toothpaste so that I could brush my teeth and pack myself in for an early night but unfortunately there was none in my bathroom so I quickly popped into Bradley's room._

_And now it's been two hours and I'm still sitting here…Reason being just when I was about to leave his room I heard footsteps so I ran back into his bathroom and shut the door._

_He came in with Debbie and from then till about 15 minutes ago all I could hear was loud icky groaning sounds._

_I pressed my hands tightly against my ears but it wouldn't help,_

_The 'uh brad!' screams increased and so I stayed put in his bathroom. My back is hurting too! _

_When are they going to leave the room?_

_Uh…oh! I think somebody is coming … I'll write later!_


	15. Who are you ?

**Chapter Fifteen – Who are you?**

**Monday 12th October 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills'  
My Bedroom – 11.30 pm **_

_I just don't believe it … The perverted jerk, the prince like mean person. The guy whose put me on a rollercoaster…has another side?_

_He's got so many sides that I don't know which one to trust…I mean in a way we're complete strangers and know nothing about each other but the things he does sometimes I don't know how but it does somehow touches my heart. _

_But I'm confused and this confusion is the reason for me to be awake writing here on my bed when I should be asleep. _

_I was there in Bradley's bathroom –which surprisingly was clean – hiding behind the shower curtains I held my diary tightly to my chest._

_The door opened slightly and I held my breath, somebody entered…a girl._

_She opened the tap and washed her hands humming…She took a while to leave and I had no idea what she was doing as my eyes were tightly shut. I prayed to god to not be caught, otherwise Bradley would really just kill me._

_As soon as she was gone I got out of the tub and pressed my ear against the door. I heard a few uncomfortable whispers which I will not write in my diary and then the sound of the door shutting raised my spirits and I got out of the bathroom quickly,_

_I skipped to the door and with a big goofy grin feeling happy not to be caught. I reached out to the door handle and twisted it open,_

"_Well hello there,"_

_I gulped_

"_Nice to see even your pajamas are so old fashioned," He chuckled_

"_Jesse, what are you doing here?" I whispered feeling nervous,_

"_Waiting for you to get out of the bathroom," He laughed entering the room,_

_I shut the door after him and said "How did you know I was in there?"_

"_I just did," he shrugged sitting down on the bed,_

"_Ok look I know you hate me and want to make my life hell, but please please please don't tell anyone you saw me here. I'm begging you please," I said_

"_I never said I hated you. Sure you're scary but not enough for me to hate you," He giggled like a little boy, _

"_Bradley is going to kill me," I cried_

"_You mean Brad. It's cool! I already know about yours and his current situation," he shrugged, "No big deal,"_

"_You know? How?" I asked_

"_He never hides anything from me," Jesse told me,_

"_But you can't tell him you found me in here," I begged, "I was ordered not to leave my room and if he finds out he will kill me,"_

"_You are one naughty kitten aren't ya? Breaking the rules," his eyes sank into mine making my heart skip a beat, "Don't you ever smile? I mean aside from that creepy one…Don't you?"_

_"Why?" I asked_

_"Because I've never seen you smile," he said_

_"Just because you've never seen me smile doesn't mean I don't smile," I said crossing my arms across my chest,_

"_Not stalking me anymore are you?" he winked_

"_I never did," I blushed looking the other way,_

"_I won't tell Brad, on one condition," He said in a low sensuous tone, _

"_Absolutely no!" I stuck up my nose, "A kiss is something you cannot give without taking and cannot take without giving…Or so I read,"_

"_So you're suggesting, I should just take it and in between taking it you will just give up and give it to me?" He slightly raised an eyebrow,_

"_No!" I blushed, "I will not kiss you perverted prince,"_

"_Perverted what?" He asked getting up,_

_I turned red; I knew so and could see so in Bradley's full size mirror in front of which he is always seated, staring at his god gifted reflection,_

_I glance at Jesse looking really confused,_

"_I wasn't even going to ask for a kiss," He shook his head pulling me to him, "But now seeing how much you want to kiss me, I shall fulfill your dreams,"_

"_I…I don't want to kiss you," I tried to pull back away from his grasp, but there was nowhere that I would rather have been than with his arms wrapped around me, _

_A feeling I couldn't and still don't understand, _

"_You have a perverted mind don't you Samantha," He place two fingers under my chin and slightly lifted my head up, _

"_I…no," I whispered falling deep into the trap of his eyes, and soon I was convinced that if Jesse zoomed into my eyes, behind my lids he would be able to see fireworks and if he place his hands on my ears he would have been able to feel the vibration of the popping inside my eyes._

_I used my strength to pull away from him but it only landed me on Bradley's bed,_

"_Susannah," He breathed over my frame, approaching near to my face._

_I'm sure as Jesse leaned down onto me on the bed; I'm sure he saw the vivid flowing on my red blood through my white skin. As his lips joined mines I felt a pain in my stomach. No air to my lungs. _

_He bent his eyes and tenderly pecked my lips. A lingering kiss turned into a deep French kiss and I struggled for breath. _

_But For a while there it felt so right to be there with him…To be so close to him, to be able to feel the sensation of his skin touching mine…_

"_No!" I cried turning my head to the side,_

_My heart skipped a beat and my body felt numb. I couldn't move and I struggled to cover my body from his sight,_

"_Samantha," he changed my name,_

_I looked forward up into his eyes and my head and body started rising to his call,_

"_Even…," He touched my face looking deeply into my eyes, "Even you're underwear is old fashioned,"_

_Huh?_

_I blushed hard pushing him off me. I grabbed my shirt and dashed into the bathroom,_

"_Oh come on!" He laughed knocking on the door,_

"_Jesse please leave," My body fell down onto the floor. I didn't even notice when he took my top off,_

"_No come on, come out of there," he said_

"_No," I shook my head,_

"_I would help with the fundraiser," he offered,_

"_Jesse leave," I said_

"_Alright, I'm going, but you better come out whenever you're ready," he called out to me,_

"_I will," I whispered_

_I heard the door close and I sighed heavily pulling my top on over my head. _

_I couldn't believe what had just happened._

_I read and understood many times that the decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. A kiss was always so meaningful in all the fairy tales that my daddy used to read to me. _

_It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than could be imagined. I'd never imagined to be kissed by someone and that too by a prince like Jesse._

_I touched my lips and they felt raw and tired…How selfishly he played around with my lips and made me feel this way. This way that I have never felt before,_

_A stolen kiss will always remain stolen if it's not returned. _

_I sighed getting up to my feet…_

"_How long more will this go on?" I thought, "It's getting too much to handle," _

_I opened the door and got of the bathroom and then out of Bradley's room…I dragged my feet across to my room and stood there motionless._

_Who was this guy?_

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Thinking I'm still in a daze from Jesse's breathtaking mouth attack I shook my head. But he was still there. Standing in my room and gazing intensely with his grey eyes at the portrait of the mother-child. _

_The same expression, the same painful eyes that I had seen on Serena's face was on the jerk of my life. _

_He raised his hand slowly and touched the painting with his soft hands, as though he was caressing it. He leaned closer to the easel making my stomach erupt with fireworks._

_It felt so strange…and there I was touched as his lips touched the canvas, a small soft peck…Closing his eyes he stepped back, his fingers still drawn out to the portrait._

_In my room the guy that stood there wasn't Jesse Di Silva…I don't know who he was._

"_Jesse," I whispered_

"_Samantha!" He looked slightly alarmed,_

"_Who are you?" I asked _

"_Earth to braids!" he chuckled moving far away from the drawing, "it's Jesse, but you can call me your baby"_

_He winked at me putting a façade on his recent action. And that's when it happened, the courage I don't know where it came from._

_Doing something like that and that to, to the heartthrob of SM Beverly. It was as though I was possessed by the stranger that stood before me,_

"_Jesse," I rushed into the room and my lips landed onto his and they stayed there. _

_He didn't move and I dared not to move the slightly of hair. This warm-hearted stranger claiming to be the jerk from before had me smitten and I had no other way to show him I was touched but to embrace him._

…_..._

_**Tuesday 13th October 2009  
SM Beverly High – 9.45 am **_

_So far that I've been in school I haven't seen Jesse which must be a good sign! _

_Spanish went swiftly with Zoe constantly talking and talking and talking…I feel so lucky that I had Spanish first period, because Zoe was exactly the person that I wanted to see, to raise my spirits, _

_Now it's free period and I'm sitting with Carter. After explaining the events of last night to my friend whom I trust more than anyone in this school, he came up with a conclusion,_

"_I think you should stay away from him. You'll only get hurt in the end," He said putting a hand over mine, "I'm glad you told me,"_

"_I trust you, of course I would tell you," I said, "But Carter you think what I did was wrong?"_

"_Kissing Jesse Di Silva?" He asked, "Oh no! That's nothing,"_

"_Really?" I sat up,_

"_Seriously are you ok?" he shook me, "You don't just go kissing him like that. He's Jesse Di Silva,"_

_I sighed looking down,_

"_But I'm sure he's already forgotten about it," Carter said, "For future references, just stay away from him. He's bad news trust me,"_

"_Right," I nodded_

"_We're like best friends right," he chuckled, "Like what the silly little girls call, bff's,"_

"_I've never had a best friend before," I shook my head,_

"_Well you are mine to me," he smiled, "Best friends, are who you trust completely, tell your secrets to, and confide in. Best friends support you and stick by you,"_

"_I like that," I smiled back him,_

_He's such a nice person…I can talk to him freely about anything. I'm glad we met. _

_Then Carter went onto his laptop to do some work that he came to the library to do and I read through my astrology book. _

_I wonder if it's destiny that keeps bringing me and Jesse together. If it is then what does that mean? Does it mean that I'll just have to endure all his foxy attack's that make me melt?_

_I'll write later. I have algebra to wrestle with._

…_..._

_**Tuesday 13th October 2009  
Cafeteria – 1.45 pm**_

_The earth square but Jesse Di Silva can never stop being a jerk! _

_I went into Homeroom and Jesse didn't even glance at me. I thought he would after yesterday's events._

"_Aww…You are falling for the hottie," Zoe cooed in my ear,_

"_I'm not," I blushed_

"_Then why are you waiting for him to look at you," She grinned_

"_I'm not," I lied … of course the waiting inside me was in fact torturing me. But I couldn't tell that to her. I mean sure Zoe's a great friend but she is slightly clumsy and even by accident I don't want the news of yesterday spreading,_

_Carter warned me to not even tell Ceecee. It's funny but I trust Ceecee completely. It wasn't her fault things didn't turn out well. She was going through a hard time as well; I can never really blame her._

_It's best to forgive and forget…That way everyone can move on. _

"_Honey seriously," Ceecee said, "Just try to be a little more confident,"_

"_I try," I sighed, "It's just I get put on the spot and...You know," _

_She shook her head,_

"_It's not even me," I said, "He's the one teasing and playing around with my braids," _

_She laughed softly,_

"_He doesn't even call me by my name. He uses Samantha," I sighed _

"_I don't know honey, you actually sound a little angry," she said_

"_I'm furious!" I said_

"_For the wrong reason," she said_

"_Huh?" I said_

"_I think you might like him," she said_

"_Oh Ceecee," I said, "Me? I'm a dork, dorks can't like popular people, I mean he has flocks and flocks of admirers following him all the time,"_

_She laughed softly,_

"_I'm a dork," I said, "I'm a nerd, all I have is my brain and nothing else,"_

"_That's not true," she said, "I think you're beautiful,"_

_It's easy for Ceecee to say that. She's gorgeous, even though word has spread she's pregnant, there are still many people still dreaming to be with her._

_It's not because I like him. It's because I don't like him._

_Strange but very true! It's irritating me remembering his expression when he touched the portrait. It's irritating how much it affected me. _

_And now he's irritating me, by sitting here next to me. It was chemistry and we're partners, but he was sleeping. _

_I sighed watching him sleep, waiting for him to wake up any time and grin hard telling me that it's not good to stare. But instead he slept and there was no way he was going to wake up so I had to think of something,_

"_Jesse," I nudged him,_

"_Hmmm?" he mumbled not lifting his head up,_

"_Wake up please, I need to talk to you," I whispered_

_He turned his head to me, still keeping it on his desk though,_

"_Mrs. McGinnis said I need to make a report and hand it into her tomorrow," I said, "Since we're both on the committee I need your help,"_

"_I told you, I wouldn't help you," he pulled one of my braids,_

_I glanced at Kelly. Her glare caused me to sit up in my seat, pulling my hair away from his grab,_

_He sat up blinking,_

"_But you said after I…you know, after you'd help," I said innocently,_

"_After you what?" he slightly raised a cheeky eyebrow,_

"_You know," I blushed, "I did my part, now it's your turn to help,"_

_He chuckled,_

"_After you what?" he asked looking into his eyes,_

"_Kissed you," I blushed hard causing him to giggle more,_

"_You make me laugh," he said, "Alright I will help you. Find me at lunch,"_

"_Where?" I asked_

"_You want me, you gotta find me first," he winked_

_Perverted Jerk!_

"_I don't want you," I looked the other way,_

"_But you need me," he whispered into my ear, sending a tingling feeling down to my stomach,_

_Just then the bell rang and he got up making his way over to Sophia and Drake. _

"_Find him?" I thought, "Where would I find him? I guess where the biggest crowd would be,"_

_I was however wrong. _

_After chemistry I made my way over to art. I had brought the drawing to school and displayed it in a frame since it's finally completed._

_I touched it, and tried to imagine what Jesse must have felt when he looked at it. Surely he liked it otherwise he wouldn't have embraced it the way he did._

"_What are you thinking?"_

_I shivered looking back at Serena…She appeared out of nowhere again,_

"_Nothing much," I smiled at her,_

"_I like you," she said_

"_Huh?" I said_

"_As a person. You seem very kind and generous," she said_

"_Umm…thanks?" I said_

"_Will you give me this?" she asked putting a hand on the gold frame that daddy bought for me, as it specially went with the tone of the drawing,_

"_Give you it?" I asked, "It's one of my pieces," _

"_After you get graded on it at the gallery will you auction it?" she asked_

"_I haven't thought of it," I shrugged, "It never really crossed my mind,"_

"_If you decide to, then will you sell it to me," she asked, "It's priceless but I'm willing to pay any price,"_

_I listened to her speech. She spoke clearly and slowly with a deep pain in her voice that it creeps me out,_

"_Why don't you just draw one yourself?" I asked, "You helped me complete this,"_

"_I've been touched by this painting and it's the original sketch," She said, "I simply cannot copy you Susannah,"_

"_Umm…You can have it after the gallery," I smiled, "I'm sure you would let me see it any time I feel like it,"_

_She nodded then went back to her seat. I watched her go; she walked slowly looking straight ahead. She sat down on her wooden chair and straightened her back getting back to her stencil exercises. _

"_What did she want?" Zoe asked me,_

"_Oh nothing," I said looking at my watch,_

_It was nearly lunch and I remembered having to find Jesse if I wanted his help for the report. I had no clue where to find him. _

_Surprisingly I didn't need to…I caught him in the car park getting his gym bag out of his Ferrari. The Ferrari that nearly took me life,_

"_It was your fault," he chuckled, "It's not a good sign to run onto the roads like that…I still however am willing to compensate,"_

_I blushed hard,_

"_No thank you," I strode towards campus,_

_He pulled me back. Nobody was around, strange, since its lunch they should have been._

"_Let's go for a ride," he whispered slowly,_

"_I…No," I shook my head,_

_I took my arm out of his grasp,_

"_We need to do the report for Mrs. McGinnis," I said looking anywhere but not into his eyes,_

_He opened his car door and got out a file,_

"_Here you go," he said holding into out to me, "It's a detailed plan for the fundraiser. Show her the report then keep it safe, it's the only copy I've made. If you lose it Samantha I wouldn't make another one, until you force another kiss on me,"_

_My eyes shot open,_

"_I…I…Didn't force you," I stammered_

"_I was practically gasping for breath," he pretended to strangled himself,_

"_You're lying," I blushed, and I knew it that he was just teasing because the kiss only lasted a few seconds, and then I made him leave my room._

"_You're red in the face again," he chuckled,_

"_Wait you made this the whole time?" I said, "So you were playing me up this whole time?"_

"_Of course," he shrugged pulling one of my braids, "You turn me on that's why,"_

"_I never asked you why!" I blushed hard and hurried away from him. I remembered that I forgot to say thanks and I needed to so I went back a little only to see him making out with someone._

_I stand correct when I call him a jerk! Teasing me like this, only using me!_

_I guess i'll never get to know who he is ... __**Who are you Jesse ?**_

_Now I'm sitting here in the cafeteria, listening to Carter and Zoe argue over protesting against the dissection in biology. I should stop writing now. _


	16. It's Not A Sin

**Chapter Sixteen – It's Not A Sin **

**Wednesday 14th October 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills'  
My Bedroom – 11.30 pm **_

_'__**It's not a sin'**__ he told me,_

_I listened to him carefully and at the time everything seemed to make sense but now I'm confused like really confused…I don't even know who he is apart from him being Jesse Di Silva._

_The devil, the prince, the pervert, SM Beverly heartthrob,_

_I don't know how much it will cost me, making a deal with the devil but I got a feeling its way more than I can afford._

_So I woke up this morning and it was only me, daddy and Gina sitting together for breakfast. Bradley went a little early and Heidi had an important meeting so left early too._

_"So what's new in school?" Daddy asked buttering his toast,_

_"It's just the usual," I smiled, "Carter however is planning a protest,"_

_"Sounds interesting, what for?" he asked_

_"It's arguing against the dissection of frogs for our upcoming biology experiment," I said, "He's a vegetarian activist fighting to save the little green froggies,"_

_Daddy laughed softly,_

_"I'm glad you're having fun," he said, "How is the fund raiser going?"_

_"It's just starting," I thought of Jesse, "The executive committee has a meeting today with Mrs. McGinnis and Father Dominic to discuss the plans,"_

_"Isn't the executive committee made up of just you and Jesse, is that his name?" He asked_

_"Yeah," I nodded, "He's also the year president and class rep and sports captain,"_

_"Good to know," Daddy nodded, "Isn't he one of Brad's high school friends,"_

_"He is," I said,_

_"Jesse…He's ok is he?" He slightly raised an eyebrow,_

_"He's fine," I lied_

_The truth is, he's a total harassment but I couldn't tell daddy that,_

_"He's also my chemistry partner," I told daddy,_

_"Seems like you two spend a lot of time together," He sipped his morning dose of caffeine,_

_"Not really…He's always sleeping in class," I sighed, "He doesn't take school really seriously,"_

_"Enough about Jesse…How's algebra? You want to go over it tonight maybe?" he asked_

_"Yeah I think we should," I agreed, "its going pretty good though. I've really been working hard for it,"_

_He kissed my cheek,_

_"You'll do just fine," He smiled, "So how is your friend Ceecee now?"_

_"She's good," I smiled…Daddy is the best!_

_In an optimistic mood I made my way to SM Beverly ready to take on the challenges of Jesse Di Silva…Well kinda!_

_"Look who it is," Kelly crossed her arms standing before me,_

_"Oh great!" I thought, "Just my luck,"_

_"Lay off,"_

_I looked surprised at Sophia,_

_"Kelly get a life," Sophia steered me away,_

_"Umm…thanks," I said_

_"You really look for trouble don't you," she said_

_"U…no," I shook my head slowly,_

_"You gotta watch yourself," Sophia chuckled as we walked into Chemistry, "I see Jesse has taken an interest in you,"_

_"Uh…it's nothing like that," I blushed_

_"Oh I think it is," Sophia winked at me before going to her seat,_

_I looked over to my place and frowned looking at Jesse already with his head down,_

_I mean come on! Lesson hasn't even started and he was already in sleeping zone,_

_"Wake up," I nudged him,_

_"You really love my attention don't you," he yawned,_

_"No," I contradicted him,_

_"Yes you do," he said, "Otherwise you wouldn't use my sleep as an excuse to talk to me,"_

_"I only wake you up so that I don't suffer in chemistry," I defended myself; "You are my partner. Because of your lazy attitude I'm not going to undergo failing,"_

_"Oh is that right, braided girl," he said_

_"Yes it is. I don't see how you top in the year, as you're always sleeping," I complained, "You don't even take your books home,"_

_"It's not my fault, everyone else is just too dumb," He shrugged_

_Such an arrogant answer!_

_"I hope you haven't forgotten the meeting with Father Dominic and Mrs. McGinnis," I reminded him,_

_"More excuses to hang around with me," He chuckled_

_I blushed and he continued to distract me the entire lesson. And after that me and Jesse were excused from social sciences to have our meeting with Father Dominic and Mrs. McGinnis,_

_"It's a great plan Susannah. Very detailed, very clear…It's just excellent," Mrs. McGinnis smiled at me, "Although you spelt your own name wrong,"_

_"Umm…Actually-_

_"Spelling error maybe," Jesse shrugged, "I told you to proof read it,"_

_Why did he give me the credit for the plan? I didn't want to go along with the lie but had no choice so just smiled and nodded although I did feel slightly annoyed at him for writing Samantha on the documents,_

_"Jesse Di Silva," Father Dominic raised his eyebrow slightly, "Seems like our new student is having quite an effect on you,"_

_"What can I say, I'm charmed by her braids," Jesse laughed,_

_"In any case, we can start with this tomorrow," Mrs. McGinnis said, "Susannah your idea to use recycled materials to make the costumes is absolutely fantastic,"_

_I gulped trying to smile at receiving the credit,_

_"Although the auction idea is a bit…well we're not sure about it," She pressed her lips together,_

_Auction idea! I had forgotten to read through it carefully and had no idea what was good about it or bad about it,_

_"Using the 'hot edible studs' of SM Beverly students, to auction them off to a date is …. Well to be honest I didn't know you would come up with something like that," Mrs. McGinnis slightly raised her eyebrow looking at the file,_

_I blushed hard! Jesse did it on purpose to make me embarrass myself in front of the principle and senior teacher,_

_The meeting ended but Mrs. McGinnis made me stay behind in the office after Jesse and Father Dominic exited,_

_"I just wanted to ask how you're adjusting," She asked me,_

_"I'm doing just fine," I smiled hesitantly,_

_"Look I'm going to be straight forward about this…I know to be around Jesse can be umm…let's say slightly difficult, with the pheromones and all," she laughed softly making me blush more than the meeting needed me to,_

_"I was just thinking if maybe you'd want to resign then you can Susannah," She put a hand on mine, "Of course you'll be recognized with full credit for coming up with the ideas,"_

_Ideas? But they're not even mine! It was just a set trap for me to fall in,_

_"I'll give you some time to think about it alright. The committee was very lucky to have you but it's your decision which you can come to be anytime soon and tell me," she said_

_I nodded_

_"Go on, make your way over to homeroom, I'll be there in a bit," She held out the door to me,_

_I got out of my seat picking up the file and walked out of the office,_

_"Hey Kitty-Kat!" Jesse slammed me against the wall,_

_It's just like the perverted thought that I had,_

_"Someone will come," I whispered_

_He let go of me and just stared at me,_

_"Jesse," I said_

_He burst out laughing,_

_"So if there was no chance of anyone coming? Would it be ok to kiss you?" he asked_

_My eyes grew wider,_

_"That's not what I meant!" I rushed past him,_

_Homeroom was fine…Jesse didn't find his way back to class._

_I had geometry after homeroom and after geometry free period._

_I went to the library for a while and sat there doing some very strict algebra revision and soon I found my way to SM Beverly cafeteria,_

_I only had just reached the table to greet my friends when Ceecee pulled me out to the car park,_

_"Suze I need advice and you're the only one that I can think of to give me the right advice," She panicked_

_"What's wrong?" I put a hand on her shoulder,_

_"I…Well…I'm starting to show," She put a hand on her stomach, "I'm nearly 2 months pregnant and my parents have no clue,"_

_"You said you told them!" I said_

_"I know, I lied!" She cried, "I had no choice…I chickened out. I told Adam and he's telling me to tell them, and wants me to take him with me to meet my parents. But I just can't do it,"_

_"Ceecee if you want my advice then it's a must that you tell them…They need to know now or it'll be too late," I encouraged her,_

_"I don't know how," A tear ran down her face, "Suze will you please come with me,"_

_"Me...My dad really likes you," She said, "He thinks you're a good influence on me,"_

_"I guess but-_

_"Please," she held my hands tightly, "What's I've done __**It's not a sin!"**_

_I nodded_

_"But they'll think it is," She said_

_"Ceecee," I hugged her, "I will come ok…And we'll prepare you for it,"_

_"I love you Suze…Thank you so much," she hugged me tightly,_

_It wasn't long before Physics and then my favorite photography,_

_"Suze you've made quite a good collection," Mr. Wesley told me, "Listen Suze, unfortunately unlike the art gallery, we don't have a gallery here at SM Beverly for the photography students as photography isn't too popular here. But the good news is that there is a gallery outside of the walls of SM Beverly and they're looking for new, young, and fresh photography,"_

_"That's amazing," I smiled putting down my camera,_

_"There are many famous photographers that will be coming," he told me, "And many amateur photographers will be participating in the competition from all around New York,"_

_"Oh a lot of competition," I said_

_"And the prize is being a winner and to be acknowledged as a photographer," he said putting a hand on my shoulder, "I would like to enter you,"_

_"What?" I nearly choked,_

_"I think you'll be great," he said, "You have so much talent. Even if you don't win, I'm sure your work would be acknowledged,"_

_"It's really an honor," I said_

_"It is," he nodded, "So can I give you this?"_

_I looked at the application form,_

_"Have your parents sign this consent form and return it to me as soon as possible. I'll enter you in," he said_

_"Wow….Thank you so much," I said taking it from him,_

_"You deserve it," he smiled_

_It was amazing! I felt so proud and that's when Jesse had to step in,_

_I knew it would be wrong to ask him to model for me, to be the second piece of art but I just had to ask the second I saw him walking alone in the corridor. And trust me it's rare!_

_Jesse Di Silva to be walking alone in the corridors._

_"I got a proposition for you," He smiled getting close to me,_

_"Proposition?" I said_

_"You let me use your body to toy around with and I'll lend you mine," he looked right into my eyes,_

_"It's wrong," I stepped back,_

_He took of glasses,_

_"__**It's not a sin,"**__ He said, "It's just some fun. But there's another condition,"_

_"Another one?" I said_

_"You cannot fall in love with me," He whispered_

_I looked at him for a sec then crossed my arms,_

_"As if!" I blushed_

_..._

_Please Review...Thanks xxxx_


	17. My Decision

**Chapter Seventeen – My Decision **

**Thursday 15th October 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills'  
My Bedroom – 11.30 pm **_

_The decisions that we all learn to make in life are very important. And it's these decision we make that determine our future. The life that I'm living as a normal teenager often gets very difficult and it's very different from the way I've lived my life as a child and the way I think that I'll live my life as an adult. _

_I'm going through a turbulent time, with different obstacles to face and as my days in SM Beverly are increasing, the obstacles are also increasing. _

_I've noticed how most people attending SM Beverly have decided that the image the media and the whole world has burned into their minds about how we should look is the right path to follow. _

_These days people don't like you for who you are but how you look and or how much cash there is in your pockets. It's a cheap idea and way out of my comfort zone. _

_And __**I've decided**__ that I won't change, not for anyone. Others may say that by saying this I'm being superfluous or just plain weird. But I say that I'm just being who I am, and as Carter tell me with a huge smile "Daring to be different."_

_But there's someone who is danger to me and to my thoughts. _

_My biggest obstacle yet; Jesse Di Silva _

_I woke up this morning thinking about the two conditions Jesse put down in front of me, one to be his toy and the other to not fall in love with him. _

"_As if!" I blushed when I ran away from him yesterday, _

_I mean how someone like me can fall in love with such an arrogant character like Jesse Di Silva, the jerk of my life, of my high school, SM Beverly. _

_I put on a smile going onto the campus to greet my best friend Carter. _

"_Smile for me? Or your unattainable sin?" Carter mocked_

_I frowned throwing a punch into his arm,_

"_No," I said walking with him down the corridor, _

"_So what did you __**decide**__ then?" he asked, "Going to go with his devious plan or not?"_

"_**My Decision…**__" I stopped to think over it again, "I do need him to model for me," _

"_What?" Carter spat out,_

"_Shhh," I nudged him seeing Zoe approach us,_

"_You're not serious are you?" Carter made a disappointed face,_

"_Serious about what?" Zoe asked_

_I looked from Carter to her then back to Carter,_

"_She…she…" Carter stared hard at me, "Wants me to model for the fashion show," _

"_You're really not serious are you? I mean him and not me!" She crossed her arms across her chest tightly,_

"_What's good?" Ceecee smiled coming over to us,_

"_He gets to model for the fashion and not me, I mean him and not me!" Zoe pouted_

"_Oh really? I think that's a great idea," Ceecee put a hand on Carter's shoulder, "Suze have you come up with the costume ideas?" _

"_Well…I…I…No," I shook my head sadly, _

_I've never planned anything like this before…It's all Jesse's idea; I have to consult with him first being making any major __**decisions**__,_

"_Not again," I sighed watching a couple engaged in a kiss against my locker, _

"_Putting my heart break aside, Suze did Carter tell you about the plan?" Zoe beamed into her normal jolly self again,_

"_I was about to tell her, before you showed up," Carter fixed his glasses, "Suze we're planning a walk out,"_

"_Are you kidding me? I am trying to maintain a perfect attendance record," I panicked, "Isn't that a bit extreme Carter?" _

"_Don't look at me," Carter said defensively, "It was her idea," _

"_Great a walk out, that's exactly what we need to loosen up a little," Ceecee joined hands with Zoe, "I'm up for it, what's the worst that can happen?"_

"_Umm let's see…We can all get expelled!" Carter exclaimed, "Expelled," _

"_You care more about being expelled than the lives of the little green froggies," Zoe made a puppy dog face,_

"_The little green froggies," Ceecee pouted at Carter,_

"_We'll talk about this, we have to get to gym," Carter sighed_

"_Oh then I'll see you guys later," Ceecee said_

"_You're not coming?" I asked_

"_No, I've been excused. Special permission from the principle," Ceecee waved a note in the air,_

"_Oh," I said _

"_Ok bye," She said and hurried away into the crowd,_

_After Ceecee gone, I, Carter and Zoe made our way over to the changing lockers,_

_As much as I enjoy gym, Zoe loves it even more,_

"_Oh come on," She said pulling her tank top over her head, "It's like the only chance to see the pheromones. Been so busy lately, had no chance to go to beach and check em out," _

"_Are you referring to Jesse?" I asked _

"_Of course and Paul Slater," She sighed, "Ah! If looks could kill,"_

"_They can," _

_I looked up at Sophia,_

"_Hiya," She sat down on the other side of me,_

"_Jesse's like your best friend right, how can you not be attracted to him?" Zoe asked Sophia,_

_Sophia giggled tying the lace on the sneakers,_

"_Because I've known him, since he was a baby," She said, "I've never looked at him in the way other girls do,"_

"_Is that a training bra?" Kelly asked me,_

_I blushed pulling my sweatshirt over my head,_

_The laughter rang around the whole locker room,_

"_She's not inflated like you," Sophia rolled her eyes,_

"_Are you talking to me?" Kelly put her hands on her hips, "I'll tell you these babies are absolutely real,. Besides Jesse loves them," _

_I sat up at the mention of him,_

"_They so aren't," Sophia laughed, "You had them done just the other month. Shoving them in Jesse's face like that wasn't really appealing to him,"_

"_I fell alright," Kelly flicked her hair back, "And how would you know if he liked it or not?"_

"_Umm…Well he does tell me everything ya know," Sophia said, "Have you forgotten, the incident that took place on the night homecoming," _

"_It was the pheromones!" Kelly yelled before stomping off with Katie trailing behind her,_

"_You got her there," Zoe chuckled_

"_Does this mean Jesse would have told Sophia about the bet?" I thought, "How could he? No wonder she's sitting with me,"_

"_Zoe where have you been lately? First Ceecee and now you," Sophia changed the subject, "Missing you guys,"_

"_You're one of the guys," Zoe laughed, "I'm always around honey, just nowadays I find it more fun hanging with Suze and all,"_

"_Suze huh," Sophia nodded, "Are you still cheerleading?"_

"_Of course," Zoe stood up straightening her body, "Starts next week, you?"_

"_Na!" Sophia laughed, "Come on, let's go,"_

_We went out to the gym and I blushed as Jesse winked at me then turned the other thinking about what Sophia had said about him telling her everything._

_Beside that trouble, he kept distracting me throughout gym. By his pheromones of course, my body itched to get closer,_

_But I'm a strong woman, no matter what came my way; I turned my back on it. _

_After P.E I made my way to Homeroom, only the biggest obstacle of life came before me, or should I write onto me,_

_Basketball is meant to be played in a gym not in the hallway. But try to make the jocks understand that. _

_They were playing inside and I was the only one Jesse found to knock over onto the floor, which by the way hurt. _

_I can undoubtedly say it was on purpose otherwise he wouldn't have given me that cheeky grin. But something happened to me in that moment._

_Whether it was the trauma of being knocked onto the floor or the glitter in Jesse's eyes, but for the moment I was lost. Lost in his eyes, with no way out, I lay there staring into them as though no one else mattered, nothing else mattered,_

_Kelly however took no time to cut my trance short,_

"_Jesse get up!" She demanded stomping her heel into the hard surface,_

"_Um..." I murmured realizing my situation, "Jesse get up," _

_He leaned down and for a second there I thought he was about to kiss me, which is such an embarrassing thought as he didn't kiss me. He got up, off me and stood up,_

_I leaned up and he reached a hand out,_

_I thought it was for me and I reached out to grab it but he bent down a little and picked up his mobile phone and burst into his mocking laughter, _

_I frowned ignoring all the laughter,_

"_Braided girl," He chuckled barging past me and to his friends, who of course were all laughing, "You weren't looking where you were going, so I'm not going to apologize for knocking you down, so no complaints,"_

"_That's what you think," I said aloud, "You're not as light a feather you know,"_

"_You felt me," He said making a shocked expression which caused everyone to laugh even more,_

"_Jesse stop fooling around," Drake slapped Jesse's back, _

"_Are...are you sure you're from Africa?" Katie said asked me, _

"_Come on Katie," Debbie rolled her eyes and took her away,_

"_Wow," Zoe said _

"_Why is everyone staring at you?" I asked her, _

"_Not me, you," Zoe shrugged _

"_I can't have everyone staring at me!" I squealed, "I have to go,"_

_Laughing I can take…But staring is a big NO! It causes me to start sweating A LOT! _

"_Susannah, have you __**decided**__ yet?" Mrs. McGinnis asked me once I entered homeroom,_

_I looked at her for a sec thinking how big a jerk Jesse is and how this golden opportunity I have to get away from him,_

_Still I don't know why but I said…. _

"_Umm…No sorry," I shook my head,_

"_Alright, you take your time," She smiled_

_I nodded and went over to my seat._

_Homeroom was over quickly and I went over to photography,_

"_Susannah, you have a consent form for me?" Mr. Wesley asked me clapping his hands together,_

"_Yes I do," I held it out to him and he took it,_

_Daddy was so excited last night when I showed it to him, Heidi wasn't there but I guess daddy probably shared the news with her. _

"_Great," he said, "So have you given a thought to what your art would be?"_

"_Umm…not really," I bit my bottom lip,_

"_Don't worry," He put a hand on my shoulder, "You have plenty of time," _

"_Thanks," I smiled_

"_I'll hand in your form and just so you know, the competition is in January," He informed me,_

"_January, got it," I nodded_

_This is such an honor. It's like all my dreams are coming true. _

_Of course I also had a dream to one day meet my prince, all I needed up is with a pervert. Who just can't help but to make me go red and embarrass myself all the time,_

_I don't really have appealing nails as I have a nasty habit of biting them, but whatever was left of them I fidgeted with it vigorously, in chemistry. _

_I took a deep breath and patted my forehead, _

"_What's her name again?" someone asked_

"_Whoever she is I envy her," Another answered_

"_I wish Jesse would look at me like that sometime," Someone else said, "What is he looking at in her anyway,"_

_I bit the bottom of my lip and turned my head to Jesse. For the past 5 minutes he had been just sitting there quietly on his seat, leaning on his right elbow with his head resting in his hand and just grinning. At me!_

_It's annoying to think this, but at that time I really wished he was just sleeping like always, _

"_So you like chemistry," He began _

"_Ye...ye...ye...yes," I nodded looking down at my desk,_

"_Take your seats," Mr. Aidan said coming in, "Sophia why on earth do you always have chemicals in your hands? Are you trying to blow up the school or something similar?"_

"_Sure am," She saluted giggling, _

_I watched Jesse get up. Even though we are seated together, because Chemistry partners for a second there I thought he got bored of me and was going to go sit somewhere else,_

"_Go! Go! Go!" My mind chanted, _

_He joined his desk mine, _

"_Go! Wait what?" My mind sank into a turbulent trance, _

"_What are you doing?" I hissed_

"_I forgot my textbooks," he shrugged_

"_But you never have your books," I said nervously looking at Kelly who was staring her eyes out at me, I was afraid they might pop out,_

"_Page 190," Mr. Aidan called out to the class,_

_I sighed turning the page of my textbook to 190,_

_Jesse took my hand and again my heart skipped a beat. He started doodling on it,_

"_You mind?" I scowled pulling it away from him, "Ever heard of skin cancer?"_

"_Nope," He whispered, "So what have you __**decided**__?" _

"_Umm…" I blushed_

"_Tell me," He whispered leaning in closer,_

"_**My decision**__ is to…." _

_..._

Please review...And if possible give suggestions on how to improve my work


	18. Consequences Of My Decisions

**Chapter Eighteen – Consequences Of My Decision **

**Thursday 15th October 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills'  
My Bedroom – 11.30 pm **_

"_Stop," I breathed moving back,_

"_What's wrong?" Jesse asked me, _

"_I can't do this anymore," I shook my head, _

"_Why not?" He asked in an amused tone, _

"_Because I'm tired!" My breath, I need to catch my breath," I placed my hands on my hip,_

_He cocked his head to the side and grinned,_

"_You said that I could toy with your body," He said, "Not backing out are you,"_

"_Fine!" I groaned running after him with the stop watch,_

_I just couldn't believe he was teasing me in such a way. After I told him my decision about the conditions he gave me, he …. Well first he burst out laughing attracting the entire classes attention and then told me to meet him in the back field at lunch,_

_I prepared myself mentally for his perverted attitude only to be made to run around the field with a stopwatch, timing his sprints. _

_He has such an evil mind under that gorgeous face,_

"_No more!" I cried falling onto the grass, "I need a break,"_

"_Hey, only I get to call time out," He walked over to where I was laying,_

_He looked at me for a second then chuckled sitting down onto the grass,_

"_What if someone sees us here," I asked_

"_Nobody comes here at lunch," He stretched his arms,_

"_So this is the condition, so tiring," I closed my eyes,_

"_That's not all of it," He said in a low soft tone,_

_My eyes opened as I knew he was just about to say something perverted to make me go red,_

"_Jesse," I said sitting up,_

"_What?" he asked drinking water,_

_I watched him drink it, slowly and sensuously … Who could think such thing as just drinking water could look so good on someone,_

"_Towel," I blushed handing it to him,_

"_How troublesome," He said, "I'll have to take another shower now,"_

_I carried on watching him…wipe the sweat from his face and neck,_

"_I want to give you something," he said_

"_Give me something?" I asked with a small smile,_

_He looked at me for a sec then made a face,_

"_Don't smile," he said, "It's creepy,"_

_I frowned looking the other way,_

"_Here I'll give it," he said turning my head to him,_

_And I don't know what I was expecting but I was certainly not expecting him to take out my breath from my lungs. But neither could I pull away knowing his condition was to use my body to toy with,_

_It was so mean of him to make me run around after him not suspecting a thing._

_He pulled away and I gasped for breath,_

"_Go now," he demanded_

_What?_

_Kissing me like that and then demanding me to leave…He sure has an attitude of a prince, just not mine,_

_Well I guess this is the __**consequence of my decision**__, _

_I rushed to my feet before I could turn red and ran away from him as fast as I could and I praise myself for being a fast runner,_

"_Where were you?" Ceecee asked me when I bumped into her in the ladies room,_

"_Oh I…me…Well I was…I mean-_

"_Why are you all sweaty and red?" she asked_

"_You see I – Well –_

"_Never mind, I'm glad you're here," She said_

"_Me too," I thought turning the tap on to wash my face,_

"_Zoe and Carter are at it again. Arguing in the cafeteria over the walk out," She told me, "The two just can't agree on one idea,"_

_I tried to laugh with her, but I had no energy to so instead I made small giggling noises,_

"_Are you ok?" she asked_

"_I'm fine," I gave her a huge smile,_

"_If you say so," she said, "So what do you think about the walk out?"_

"_I don't know if it's a good idea, I think I'll talk to my dad about it," I shrugged_

"_What? Your dad?" she said_

"_Oh it's no big deal," I said, "My dad really understands,"_

"_Not to mention, hot and young," Ceecee said_

_I laughed softly,_

"_How old is he anyway?" she asked_

"_He's 31," I said_

"_31!" She exclaimed, "I thought he just looked really young," _

"_He was fourteen when he had me," I told her,_

"_And your mom?" she asked_

"_I…I…" I looked at her blankly,_

"_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring her up," Ceecee apologized,_

"_It's fine and I'm guessing she was fourteen too," I said looking glumly into the mirror, _

_Me and Ceecee went to the cafeteria and we sat down with Zoe and Carter and I listened silently to their really interesting but heated debate. Still the feeling of Jesse's soft lips attacking my ones remained on my lips, and ached but for more,_

_It was totally wrong to feel like that…And even more to hide,_

"_Hey!" Carter came up to me after physics,_

"_Hiya," I smiled_

"_So you saw Jesse today?" He asked me,_

_I told him what happened,_

"_Suze!" He looked at me totally disappointed,_

"_I know! I'm sorry but I need him," I sighed_

"_You need him?" he asked, _

"_To model for me of course, and once that's over, we'll go our separate paths," I said_

"_It's disgusting, you k now," he said making me feel even more guilty than I already was, "You're changing,"_

"_I'm not," I defended myself, "I'm a curios artist,"_

"_Don't let your curiosity bite your ass," he mumbled sickly,_

"_I can't help it Carter, I don't know what his presence does to me," I leaned back against my locker, "Puts me in a trance and I don't realize what is happening,"_

"_I know Jesse Di Silva," Carter said, "Rich, spoilt kid, who loves getting his entertainment from who he considers – I don't know…Well-_

"_Someone like me, who is ugly and dorky," I looked down finishing Carter's sentence for him,_

"_Suze," he put a supporting hand on my arm, "I'm only looking out for you. You'll get hurt if you mess with him,"_

_I nodded_

"_Don't let your curiosity get the best of you. It trust you completely to not fall for him," he said_

"_I wouldn't," I said_

"_The __**consequences of your decisions**__ here at SM Beverly will ruin you," Carter said, "You're a nice girl Suze and you deserve to be happy, not used,"_

"_Thanks Carter," I said, "Don't worry, I won't sink," _

"_And I'll be here, helping you float," He smiled_

_I smiled uncertainly,_

"_Alright, I gotta get to last period," He said_

"_Me too, geometry," I shook my head, "Math's, god!"_

_He laughed softly,_

_It wasn't all bad, geometry, it actually went quite quickly. _

_After geometry I was walking down the corridor when a mysterious hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom,_

"_Jesse," I whispered_

"_Shh," He placed a hand on my lips and used the other to shut the door,_

"_I needed to talk to about the fundraiser," I said_

"_Alright," he lifted my chin,_

"_And-_

_He cut me off by placing his lips onto mine,_

_A sudden rush travelled down my back and tingled in my stomach. He pulled me in closer, wrapping his arms securely around me. I didn't know how to kiss or what to do so I just stood there which irritated him,_

"_I'll teach you," he said parting my lips with his, _

"_Jesse," I whispered_

"_Tomorrow," He let go of me suddenly, "You're not really a fun toy are you?"_

"_I'm not a toy at all," I crossed my arms,_

"_You're not really fond of me at all are you," he chuckled picking up a pen from a desk, _

_I shook my head agreeing with him,_

"_You would soon and if you don't then my name wouldn't be Jesse Di Silva," He pulled me to him,_

_The charming look in his eyes kept me put in my position,_

"_As for the fundraiser, we'll start working on it from next week. It's troublesome but I've got a lot to teach you," he whispered as his hands trailed down to my chest,_

"_Jesse," I gulped_

"_Of course you'll have to keep our secret meetings a secret," He said, "And it's baseless to even ask, if I see you around in school or outside it's true that I'll blank you,"_

"_Or mock me," I hesitated at his hands on my covered chest, _

"_Very good," He chuckled, "Or mock you,"_

_He pulled me even more closely and used his free hand to open the buttons of my shirt,_

"_No!" I said trying to move back,_

"_Shhh!" He placed his other hand over my mouth and looked deeply into my eyes,_

_The ink of the pen touched my bare skin on my chest and I blushed hard,_

"_You have to call me," he pecked my lips and then walked out of the classroom,_

_I fell back onto a chair and quickly buttoned up my shirt,_

"_This game is going to take away everything," I said to myself, "That is what Jesse wants. But I have to capture his image or I wouldn't be able to rest,"_

_I got home as fast as I could and ripped open my shirt to look at my chest in the mirror,_

"_His number," I whispered, "I washed it off my hand the last time he gave it,"_

_Big, clear, black letters on my chest…He wrote it as though he owns me, _

_I covered up then started pacing around my room._

_The foxy grey eyes that are always ready to attack me…those firm yet soft lips that get placed upon mine…those strong arms that hold me close to him…the hard built chest that presses against mine, _

"_No!" I jumped onto my bed frustrated at my thoughts,_

_I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling with his face before my eyes. I closed my eyes, touching my lips, _

"_His breath that spreads through my body like poison," I whispered to myself, "Are these the __**consequences of my decision**__, the __**consequence **__of my curiosity?" _

_My hands trailed down to my chest and I took a deep breath,_

"_Suze," Heidi knocked at my door,_

"_Uh…" I quickly rolled of my bed and held myself together, "Come in," _

"_Hey sweetie…Why do you look so anxious?" she asked_

"_Umm…nothing," I smiled nervously,_

_She sat down on my bed and patted it for me to sit next to her. I sat down and let her brush my hair with her hand. _

"_You know if you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me," she smiled at me,_

"_Yes I know," I nodded_

"_Don't think of me as your mother or your dad's wife. Think of me as a friend," she said putting an arm around me,_

_I looked at her expecting face for a second then sighed,_

"_There's always this tense look on your face," she smiled tracing my face with her long nails, "There's something going on in your mind,"_

"_It's just…there's a guy," I said feeling guilty for not letting Heidi in close to me, she is going to be my mother after all,_

"_A guy?" she asked _

"_Jesse Di Silva," I nodded_

"_Jesse Di Silva," She laughed softly, "One charming guy he is…Let me guess you've got a crush on him?"_

"_No no no," I quickly shook my head, "He's slightly mean towards me, total jerk but on the other hand he's very nice," _

"_Ok…." She slightly raised an eyebrow, "So what is the problem?"_

"_The problem is this," I gave her a slip of paper that I copied Jesse's number onto, _

"_I'm guessing this is Jesse's number," she said_

"_Yes," I said, "And he gave it to me…I have to call on it,"_

"_So call," She shrugged_

"_How?" I asked_

"_You dial the number and –_

"_No I mean I don't know what to say to him over the phone," I said_

"_Why did he give you this number?" she asked_

"_So we could discuss the fundraiser. We're both on the executive committee and are planning out the fundraiser together," I told her,_

"_Wow you're on the executive committee," Heidi said making me feel guilty all over again for not sharing enough with her,_

"_I thought maybe daddy would have told you," I gulped_

"_No he didn't," she shook her head slightly, "Never mind…So give him a call and ask him his plans," _

"_Oh right thanks," I nodded_

"_You can talk to me about absolutely anything," She caressed my hair, _

"_Umm…Mr. Wesley, my photography professor put me into a photography competition," I told her,_

"_Really, that sounds amazing," she said, "I'm so proud of you,"_

_I smiled at her,_

_She kissed my forehead,_

"_I'll be in the living with Mathew if you need me ok," she said _

"_Ok," I said getting up with her,_

_She walked towards the door then swirled around slapping her head tightly,_

"_Ooh silly me. Forgot to say the reason I came in here for," She said, "Mathew said if you need any help with algebra then he's willing to help you before dinner,"_

"_Tell daddy I'm bringing my books," I said_

_She nodded before leaving my room,_

_I looked down at the piece of paper in my hands…I'm not going to call him! I don't even have a phone! _

_..._

_Please review ... Thanks_


	19. Introducing Ste

**Chapter Nineteen – Introducing Ste**

**Friday 16th October 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Free Period – 12.30 pm **_

"_Hey,"_

"_Carter!" I jumped turning to look at him,_

"_Are you ok?" he asked giving me a scrutinizing look,_

"_I'm fine," I nodded catching my breath, "Just don't creep up on me like that,"_

"_I wasn't creeping," He said_

_I laughed softly,_

_Of course he wasn't creeping! I was the one creeping around school watching out for Jesse,_

"_Suze," Carter said_

_Oh no! Did he notice? Notice that I didn't stick to my words,_

"_You're getting late," he said_

"_Oh is that the time?" I looked at my watch nervously, "Got to go, I'll see you Carter,"_

"_Right, just take care of you ok," he said giving me an odd look,_

_I quickly rushed away from towards Art and sighed,_

_Jesse wasn't kidding when he told me he'll blank me. The second I got out of my car I spotted him leaning against his slick car with his clique and I just stared,_

_Ok it's wrong to stare! But he just looked so good…blue jeans under his black and white basketball varsity jacket…the sun hit his light brown hair making it look even more lighter and shinier,_

_He laughed with his friends and for the 10 or so minutes I was standing there like a idiot he didn't even glance at me, and I'm certainly sure he knew I was there, somehow he always knows where I am,_

_It's so weird and he calls me creepy,_

"_Susannah," Ms. Tanner came over to where I was seated in Art, "I absolutely love your depiction of a mother and child, the painting shows so many feelings,"_

"_Thank you," I smiled_

"_I can't wait to see your next masterpiece," she told me,_

_Neither can I…My next masterpiece will surely be Jesse,_

"_Well class, as you all know the gallery will take place shortly after the year fundraiser…You have to give in at least two pieces of art to contribute to the gallery," she told us, "You have approximately just up till December,"_

_December? Will it be enough to settle my perverted prince down so that I can capture him? _

_I looked at the empty paper on my easel for a second and then sighed,_

"_What's wrong?" Zoe asked me, _

"_Nothing," I smiled at her,_

"_What's going to be next from your magical hands?" She asked_

"_I'm still thinking," I touched the paper,_

_His face will certainly be a masterpiece…Everyone would love it, it'll be priceless._

"_So the walk out thing," Zoe said quietly to me, "It's on,"_

"_It's on?" I said_

"_Yes it's on," she said with a glitter in her eyes, "I can't wait for it. Carter didn't agree at first but now he's totally into it,"_

"_I thought we're just going to protest," I said_

"_We are going to do that too…Basically we're going to set a time and at that time everyone who is in this, we'll all walk out of our lessons. We'll line up in front of school with our banners and posters and protest against the dissection," She told me looking really excited, "It's going to be fanatic," _

"_It sure it," I said, "But wasn't Carter going to take the matter to the principle first?"_

"_He is…That's plan A and if Father Dominic doesn't agree then we'll go with plan B," she said_

"_The walk out protest," I said_

_She nodded popping gum into her mouth,_

"_Want one?" she asked_

"_No thanks," I waved it away from me, "So when are we doing this?"_

"_Pretty soon," she said, "It's all up to Father Dominic. Mind you, it's not very Christian to hurt little froggies,"_

"_Yeah," I nodded_

"_Zoe, will you please go back to your seat," Ms. Tanner said, "I want to see improvement in your work,"_

"_Ok I'm going," Zoe sighed, "I'll talk to you later,"_

"_Ok," I said_

_Zoe got up and trailed back to her seat. I leaned back on my seat and my eyes rested on Serena,_

"_Serena," I said_

_She didn't reply,_

"_Serena I want to ask you something," I said_

_She turned her head to face me, _

"_How did you put so much emotion into my drawing?" I said _

"_I don't have a mother," she replied, "I know how it feels to crave for a mother's love,"_

_I blinked_

"_Have I answered your question?" she asked_

_I slowly nodded and she turned away from me,_

_I don't a mother too, then why couldn't I feel it?_

_I looked from Serena to my blank easel…Emotions? What are they?_

_My questions stayed unanswered as I made my way over to Social Sciences with Zoe talking non-stop about how exciting the walk out will be,_

_I sat in my seat and when Jesse came in I sat up but it was like I was invisible until Drake decided to pull my braids,_

"_So what is the executive committee up to?" He crouched down in front of my seat,_

"_Planning the fundraiser?" I said_

_He's Jesse cousin I've been told…But hey look nothing like each other,_

_Drake is blonde with blue eyes, where is Jesse a brunette with grey eyes,_

"_Don't you get sick of being called old-fashioned?" he asked_

"_Nope," I smiled_

"_Hey stop that," he laughed getting up, "It creeps me out,"_

_A few giggled,_

"_The blood of jerks," I thought to myself but at least Jesse noticed me,_

"_Hey lay off," Jesse put a hand on Drake's shoulder, "Her braids compliment her look, ghost warrior,"_

"_Funny," I frowned looking the other way,_

_They laughed and for a strange reason I felt glad that at least he noticed me,_

"_Hey," Ceecee sat next to me in homeroom,_

"_How are you feeling?" I asked_

"_I'm ok today," she smiled, "What are you doing?" _

"_I'm drawing up list of things for the fashion show," I said, "I've decided using packets of crisps and crushed cans would be perfect for the show…Cheap and accessible,"_

"_Would it be wearable?" She asked_

"_I hope so," I said, "Carter's going to introduce me to a friend of his, who will be helping me with the costumes,"_

"_Oh that's great," She said_

"_Umm…Ceecee," I said_

"_Yeah?" she asked flicking through Cosmo Magazine,_

"_When are you going to tell your parents?" I asked quickly,_

"_I need a little more time," she said in a low whisper, "I'm not ready yet. I will let you know. But promise you'll be there,"_

_I smiled uncertainly and nodded my head,_

"_Thank you," she held my hand and pressed it,_

_After homeroom I made my way to Spanish,_

"_Jesse's Spanish you know," Zoe nudged me,_

"_I didn't need to know that," I blushed_

"_Don't lie to me," She said, "I know you want to know, learn it to impress him,"_

"_Yeah like I'll ever be able to impress him," I sighed_

_She chuckled and the rest of Spanish went by like a breeze and now I find myself in free period, writing in my diary. Before I started writing in my diary I drew up a detailed plan of how the costumes should be, and the stage order._

_Mrs. McGinnis did give me a list of the models for the fashion show and I smiled looking at Carters name on the paper. Zoe will be so excited when I tell her she's in it too._

_Carter's coming my way so I'll write later. _

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_**Friday 16th October 2009  
Home  
Brad's Bedroom – 5 pm **_

"_Hi," I said to Carter,_

"_Hey Suze," He waved a book in the air, "I need to go and return this book, then we'll g to the drama studio," _

"_Ok," I said _

_He walked away from me and then returned in the short time of two minutes,_

"_You'll like Stephen," he told me as we walked out of the library, "He's got a pretty strong personality but is very adaptable when meeting different people," _

_I nodded my head and followed Carter. While on the way towards the Drama studio I spotted Jesse. He was with his usual clique swirling a basketball on his left hand thumb,_

"_This way," Carter rolled his eyes when he noticed who I was looking at, "You've really got an issue now,"_

_I pressed my lips together and entered the huge wooden doors. We travelled to the backstage dressing room and Carter looked around,_

"_Stephen," he called out to a very skinny and tall person,_

_Stephen's hair is nearly all grey dyed and spiked up complimenting his round face. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with a shiny silver tank top. His heeled boots rather amused me,_

"_Its fashion babe," He laughed softly, "Carter Darling you haven't visited me in a very long time, busy with extra credit again"_

"_Something like that," Carter shrugged, "Stephen this is Susannah. Susannah Stephen,"_

"_Nice to meet you Stephen," I smiled holding out my hand,_

"_Oh babe, call me Ste," He kissed my hand,_

"_Oh," I blushed slightly, "You can call me Suze if you like,"_

"_What a pretty name, for a pretty face," Ste moved my fringe out of my face, "Now, is this the young lady you told me about, Carter?"_

"_Uh…Yeah," Carter said moving his attention away from a blonde wig,_

"_It's such a great idea to use recycled materials," Ste said, "I'd never thought of it before," _

"_Thank you, but it's not really my idea," I said_

"_Well whoever thought of it is a genius," Ste sat down on a chair and crossed his legs in a feminine manner, "I had such great ideas that'll be revolutionary and it's in the budget. If you tell me the material which you initially thought of using then I can start with brief sketches, I'm not really too good at art," _

"_You design clothes," Carter finally after staring so much poked the wig,_

"_I get right down to fabric, paper just isn't me," Ste shrugged_

"_If you want you can describe it to me and I'll sketch them," I offered, _

"_That'll be great," Ste said, "I can take time out next week some time to work with you," _

"_Thank you," I said_

_I sat down with Ste and we discussed briefly until lunch some of the ideas for the costumes whilst Carter peeped around the dressing room,_

"_Ceecee," Adam kissed her cheek before taking a seat with us in the cafeteria, "Surf's up tonight, you wanna come with me and the guys?" _

"_Oh tonight!" Ceecee sat up, "The sunset will be such a great sight. Suze you must come and watch it, it's amazing,"_

"_To the beach?" I asked after swallowing my apple,_

"_Oooh hitting the beach sounds great to me, I'm in," Zoe said, "Come on Suze, you never hang out with us,"_

"_I'm sure Adam was just inviting Ceecee," I said_

"_Oh no, you guys can come too, it'll be fun," he said, "Brad will be there too, so I don't think your parents will have too much of a problem allowing you," _

"_What about you Carter?" Zoe asked him,_

_Carter held up his head from a book and looked at everyone's face,_

"_I've heard the sunset will be quite a sight tonight, I would like to see it," Carter said, "Suze you can take photographs," _

"_Oh right," I sat up, "Yeah I'll do that, and sure I'll be there," _

"_I'll pick you up at 6?" Carter asked_

"_Me too!" Zoe punched his arm, "You have to come pick me up too," _

"_Fine," Carter mumbled before going back to his book,_

_The sunset would be pretty amazing to watch. My daddy and I used to sit on the roof of our house in Africa with a telescope and popcorn, we'll watch the beautiful sunset and after star gaze. _

_It used to be just the two of us, then we'll talk and he'll point out to the biggest, brightest star and would tell me it's my mom,_

_It was fun, the time we shared together,_

"_Oh just look at that callous man," Zoe mumbled under her breath whilst glaring at Mr. Aidan in biology, "He doesn't care at all about the little froggies,"_

_I chuckled,_

"_So are you going to wear a bikini?" Zoe asked me, _

"_Bikini?" I said, "Oh god no," _

"_I shouldn't have asked," Zoe sighed rolling her eyes, "With a figure to die for like yours, if I was you I would never wear clothes,"_

_I blushed nudging her,_

_I don't know anything about body figures so I didn't comment. All I know is that I have a flat stomach, long legs and a fairly average B size chest. _

_I raised my hand and asked to excuse myself as my urine was really starting to hurt by pressing against my bladder._

_I went to the ladies room and did my business,_

"_Oi," _

_I looked back at Brad calling out to me,_

"_Hey," He jogged up to me, "Ceecee said you're coming down to the beach today," _

"_Don't worry I'll blank you," I laughed softly, "Weren't you training?" _

"_I grazed my arm," he held up a bleeding arm, "Need to get to the nurses room, besides trainings over,"_

"_I'll take you," I said, "That's if you don't mind walking with me," _

"_Shut up," he laughed, "You're not that bad Suze," _

_I smiled walking down the hallway with him,_

"_Hey…Umm…How come you told Jesse Di Silva that we live together?" I asked biting my bottom lip,_

"_Jesse? I guess coz' he's like a brother to me," Brad shrugged, "Anyway so like…Is your friend Carter going to be at the beach?" _

"_Sure he is," I nodded_

"_Oh," Brad went silent for a minute, "You'll get to see me surf," _

"_I had no idea you surf," I said_

"_There's a lot you don't know about me," He opened the medical room door, "Jesse?" _

_I perked up going in after Brad,_

"_Dude!" Jesse waved from the bed,_

_I tried to get a look at him to see if he's ok but Brad blocked my way,_

"_Really," Brad said in his dissatisfied tone, "…During training," _

"_Troublesome I know,"_

_Brad moved out of the way to sit down in a chair and my eyes rested on Jesse. It was like a sudden gush of wind pushing me towards him but I kept hold of myself and just tripped causing the two friends to laugh,_

"_Careful kitty-kat," Jesse wiped his neck with a towel,_

_I blinked at him,_

"_Why is he here and dressed like that?" I thought to myself,_

_He sat there at the edge of the bed with all his shirt buttons open revealing his toned abs,_

"_What happened to your arm?" Jesse asked getting up,_

"_I fell," Brad shook his head miserably, _

_Jesse chuckled preparing himself to leave,_

"_Satisfied by my service?" _

_I turned my head to look at the blonde women dressed in a short white skirt and rustled light blue button up shirt,_

"_Are you all better now Jesse?" She asked flirtatiously, _

"_All thanks to you senorita," He winked at her before moving past me to walk out of the room,_

_I couldn't really believe what was going on,_

"_Can you clean this up please?" Brad mumbled holding up his arm,_

"_Of course," she said and then disappeared behind a white door,_

"_That guy," Brad shook his head then paused looking at me, "Why do you look so startled?" _

"_Why was he here?" I asked fidgeting with my nails,_

"_Wasn't it obvious? They have a thing going on; sleeping around with hot older women isn't a new thing for Jesse Di Silva. The nurse is his main time pass," Brad said, "But its piss taking, we needed him during training,"_

"_I have to get to class, I'll see you at home," And having said that I walked out of the room,_

_When I first entered SM Beverly, I knew Jesse was like this but I had no idea with teacher and staff too. I hate this side of him, it was the reason I didn't like him at all when I first started…Actually I still don't like him at all!_

_I sighed looking down at the questions in algebra,_

"_You really work hard for this don't you?" Paul Slater asked me,_

_I sat up from my slouching position as I was being spoken to,_

"_I don't want to end up failing," I said_

"_So how is the committee work going? Jesse giving you a hard time?" he asked_

"_Actually no," I shook my head, "He doesn't interfere at all… Hey could you explain this to me,"_

"_Sure," Paul took hold of my paper,_

_Anything! Even algebra is better than talking about Jesse Di Silva._

_After algebra I said good-bye to everyone then made my way home,_

"_I don't mind you going," Daddy smiled giving me his consent to go to the beach,_

"_Dad, maybe one day, on your day off we could go star gazing before the rainy days start," I said _

"_That's a great idea," He said, "It's been a while since we got out the telescope,"_

"_Like the old days," I looked over at Heidi, "But this time with me, you and Heidi,"_

_Heidi sat up on the sofa,_

"_You would come right," I said_

"_Of course," she said starting to look teary-eyed but very happy,_

"_I'll come too," Gina said handing me a cup of hot coco,_

"_That'll be even better," I smiled at her, _

"_It'll be a family night out. I'll pack Brad into the back of the car too," Heidi laughed softly, _

"_I can't wait to take photographs of the sunset," I said, "I Heard it's going to look great. Maybe this could be the photo I could enter into the competition,"_

"_What competition?" Gina asked me,_

"_It's a contest open to high school seniors who will go onto college and are planning on majoring in either photography or something relating to the photography industry," I told her, "Its set up by the Sahara Corporation," _

"_Is there a prize?" She asked_

"_The winner will get $6000 in cash and gear," I said_

"_Wow, 6 grand for a photo," Heidi said_

"_It's not only a photo, its talent," I smiled_

"_Of course," she smiled back, "Best of luck,"_

"_Thank you," I said_

"_So how does the contest work?" Gina asked me,_

"_Well there's a parental/guardian consent form that needs to be filled in first…Then the contestants have to submit a 400 word essay along with two favorite photographs. There'll be a public vote to narrow the contest down to the top five finalists and from there Sahara will pick one winner," I said, "The five finalists will have their work displayed in a gallery along with other award winning photographs," _

"_Sounds interesting," She said_

"_It's my first contest so I hope it will be," I nodded_

"_Suze, come up for a minute please!" Brad's complaining voice came ringing into my ears,_

_I got up and went upstairs to his room. He's such a girly girl! Despite my lack of knowledge on fashion he got me sitting on his bed whilst he tried out various styles and asked me which one was the best,_

_I chose the style with him in his yellow Hawaiian shirt and shorts with his blonde hair spiked up,_

"_Why do you need shades in the dark?" I asked_

"_It's not dark yet," He said slipping on his shades, "When is Carter coming to pick you up?" _

"_Oh Carter…At 6," I said_

"_Alright…Please don't tell me you're going dressed like that?" He frowned at my overalls, _

"_I am," I smiled_

"_I'm going to shave," he went into his bathroom,_

_And since then I've been sitting on his bed writing in my diary. I think I just heard Carter's car pull up, I'll write later._

Return to Top


	20. Sunset Peacock Feather

**Chapter Twenty – Sunset Peacock Feather **

**Friday 16th October 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills'  
My Bedroom – 11 pm **_

"_Susannah you're all wet," Gina rushed to me with a towel, "You'll catch a cold,"_

"_I don't mind," I laughed hugging Gina, "Gina I had so much fun,"_

"_Suze?"_

_I looked over at my dad,_

"_Daddy!" I ran into his arm dropping the towel, "It was amazing…I'd seen nothing like it before,"_

"_What is it?" He laughed softly,_

"_The sunset! It was beautiful!" I said, "And it was raining and birds flying, it was truly amazing. I can't wait to show it to you once I develop the photos," _

"_Alright honey, now go to your room and get dried up," He patted the back of my head,_

"_Ok," I kissed his cheek before running up the stairs,_

_I got into my room and closed my door,_

"_Wow!" I said dropping onto my bed, _

_I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out the peacock feather,_

"_Jesse," I whispered tickling my neck with the feather,_

_I quickly got of my bed and walked over to my wardrobe to get out the jacket that Jesse leant me earlier this week but I still hadn't returned._

_I got out my diary from my bag and started to write, _

"_Hey Carter," I greeted my friend,_

"_Ready to go?" he asked_

"_Uh…Carter," I said, "Brad he-_

"_Ready to go!" Brad came from behind me holding a holder bag,_

_Carter looked at me,_

_I pressed my lips lightly together,_

_Brad went past me and stood next to Carter's car,_

"_He wants to come with us," I said, "Will that be ok?"_

"_Its fine," Carter muttered turning on his heel towards his car,_

_I loaded my camera equipment at the back of the car and went to sit at the back of the car as Brad already sat in the passenger seat,_

"_So Carter how's blitz going?" Brad asked Carter after a silent 10 minute ride,_

"_It's going good," Carter said_

_Blitz the name of SM Beverly's news channel and newspaper which Carter is the president of…It's really popular among SM Beverly students especially the gossip hour and column._

_Brad kept asking Carter questions however kept shooting them down with sarcasm or one word answers,_

_I don't know if I'm right or wrong but Brad seemed pretty desperate to keep a conversation with Carter going,_

_I thanked god when we finally arrived at Zoe's house and she got into a bubbly conversation with Brad about basketball and cheerleading, _

_It only took about 15 minutes from Zoe's house to get there, _

_Evening in October when the sunsets pretty early…it hadn't settled yet, the sun was still out but the sky was getting dimmer every minute by minute,_

_Brad disappeared away from me, Zoe and Carter the second we got out of the car, _

"_Finally," Carter muttered under his breath but I still heard him,_

"_Yay!" Zoe stretched her arms in the air, "Nothing like the fresh air of a beach!" _

"_It's like the entire senior body of SM Beverly is here," Carter said not looking too happy,_

"_Cool in it," Zoe cheered and instantly dropped her clothes into a bright green bikini, "I'm going for a run into the water…Come on Suze!"_

"_No I can't!" I said _

"_Come on!" She held onto my arm,_

"_Wasn't your boyfriend going to come?" I asked_

"_He couldn't, he was busy," She said, "Come on let's get wet,"_

"_My clothes will get wet," I shook my head,_

"_Then take em' off," she pulled at my overall strap,_

"_It's fine really," I said_

"_Suze-Wow!"_

_I slightly turned my head to see who she was gawping at…I stood there flabbergasted,_

"_So hot!" Zoe put her hands on her hips,_

"_Excuse me?" Carter said, "Please don't stare"_

"_Wow Carter – You look sexy!" Zoe winked at him,_

_Carter had taken his shirt off to reveal his slick abs,_

_Zoe reached out and snatched his glasses,_

"_No!" he said_

_She ran away,_

"_Zoe don't be so childish!" he ran after her,_

_I laughed softly,_

_Carter looked so different with his glasses and shirt off…Like a new Carter,_

_A clear-cut stud! _

_I watched Zoe scream running down the beach towards the water with Carter after her,_

"_Hiya," _

"_Hi Ceecee," I smiled at the glowing beauty in the red bikini,_

"_Is that Carter?" She said looking shocked,_

"_It is," I nodded walking around the Car,_

"_You brought your camera?" she picked it up while I pulled out the tripod,_

"_Come on," She put a hand on my arm, "Let's go,"_

_I put the camera around my neck and then picked up the tripod,_

_Ceecee shut the booty, then I followed her onto the beach,_

_I looked around at the glistening waves crashing onto the golden sand as children scampered around the shore among the rock pools and sand castles. Families having a picnic on the warm beach with the sound of sea gulls skimming across the sea and trying to steal food from unsuspecting children._

_I sat down on a blanket laid down by Ceecee and Adam…A cool breeze blew against my hair from the far reaches of the sea. _

_SM Beverly students could be seen everywhere, playing volleyball,_

"_Surf's up!" Guy ran over to Adam and pulled him to his feet,_

_Adam grabbed his surf board and the two ran down the beach to catch the waves,_

"_Is that Sophia?" I asked watching a black haired girl riding a board on the crest of a wave as it carried her towards the shore, _

"_She's so tomboyish," Ceecee laughed softly, "But such a great friend,"_

"_Dude!" Sophia ran towards us, "That was so cool!"_

_She fell down onto the beach moving her wet hair out of her eyes,_

"_Oh Hey Suze," She waved to me,_

"_Hi," I smiled_

"_Jesse!" Sophia stretched her arms in the air and waved, _

_I turned to my head to the side and watched Jesse in a black wet suit making his way over to us while holding a white surf board,_

"_The waves are so cool!" She said as he put down his board on the sand,_

"_Braided girl!" He laughed softly waxing his board, "Take of your clothes,"_

_I blushed _

"_Shut up," Sophia punched his shoulder,_

"_What it's a beach," he said getting up to his feet, _

"_I'm dead!" Zoe ran towards me falling onto the sand, _

"_Give them back," Carter breathed catching up to her, _

"_Is that you Carter?" Sophia checked him out then whistled, _

"_I want my glasses," Carter ignored Sophia then grabbed his glasses of Zoe,_

"_Come on!" Jesse held out his hand to Sophia, _

_She held his hand and he pulled her up,_

"_He's just transformed," Sophia said, "Just so yummy," _

"_I haven't transformed Sophia," Carter said holding a hand out to me, "Come with me,"_

_I held onto his hand and he pulled me up. _

_I picked up my tripod then my eyes rested on Jesse, he looked from me to Carter and then back to me a grin appearing on his lips, _

"_Let's catch some sick waves!" Sophia cheered holding onto Jesse's arm, _

_The two picked up their boards and walked towards the shore,_

_I followed Carter out to his car,_

"_I need my pump," Carter looked through a bag that he got out of his car,_

"_Are you alright?" I asked looking at his red face,_

"_Just a little out of breath," He said taking a deep breath, "She knows I have asthma, but still she made me fun so much," _

_Oh right! Carter has asthma, everyone knows that, it's the reason he's always gets to sit out during gym, _

"_I was thinking of taking some photographs now," I said as Carter pulled on his shirt over his head,_

"_Let's eat first," Carter said, "I'm hungry,"_

"_Alright," I laughed softly,_

_What Carter loves most in life is food and if he doesn't get it on time then he can turn really grumpy,_

_We got some fish and chips then sat on deck chairs,_

_I watched the rising waves and all the surfers riding them, it's such a neat sport._

_I held my camera in front of my eyes and snapped a few shots, of the sea of the children playing with the sand castles; I took a few snap shots of the surfers. _

"_Oh hi there," _

_I looked up at Kelly, Debbie and Katie,_

"_Don't they have beaches in Africa?" Debbie asked me,_

"_They do," I nodded_

"_Then what's with your clothes?" Katie made a face, "So icky…First at the pool party and now here," _

_I looked down,_

"_Katie go eat someone else brain cells," Carter groaned, "Oh look Jesse's wearing a wetsuit, don't you wanna go check out the shape of his butt or something?"_

"_I'm wearing a designer bikini, he'll be checking me out," Kelly said proudly, "Come on girls, we don't want to waste time with losers,"_

_They walked away and I sat back on the deck chair looking up at the blue sky and breathed in the fresh scent,_

"_Well don't know about you, I'm full," Carter said sitting up, "Do you want to go take the photographs?" _

"_Oh yeah," I jumped to my feet, _

"_Alright," He said getting up, _

_I picked up the tripod and we walked down the beach. I took many photographs, it was wonderful,_

"_Just have to wait for the sun to set," I said, "Then it'll be beautiful,"_

"_Suze I was going to ask you in school but I'll ask now," Carter said, "Would you like to join the blitz? Camera and editing…You'll do a superb job I know you would,"_

"_Wow!" I said, "But I've never done anything like that before and there is a lot going on,"_

"_Take your time thinking about it," He said, "I'll take you to the Blitz room on Monday and you can check it out,"_

"_Sure, I'd like that," I smiled _

_Soon almost everyone was gone…The sound of the birds and waves became more vivid. _

"_Carter," I smiled as the sunk dank down making the sky blush, "This is it,"_

"_What? Damn! It's like it's going to rain," Carter looked up at the grey clouds,_

"_I saw a view that I really want to check out!" I started towards the beach,_

"_Come back," he called after me,_

"_I'll meet you in about an hour!" I called over to him, "If it's past an hour, go home!"_

"_I can't leave you on your own," he said_

"_It's ok!" I said loud enough for my voice to reach Carter,_

"_Suze!" he sighed_

_I ran onto the beach away from everyone who had already started running off the beach…The cool breeze embarrassed me and caressed my hair. _

_I took of my sandals and walked in the isolated area on my own feeling the grainy sand comfort my feet. I walked closer to the shore and as the tide hit the shore it sprayed my feet with the water. Cold it was but refreshing._

_I ran on the beach towards a sea cliff as the sun starting going down bringing in the twilight. _

_I set up my tripod and camera and looked far into the beach with droplets of water falling onto me. There was nothing to see but the deep blue sea. I stretched out my arms and wanted to embrace the sky and caress it. _

_The sun played with me like a naughty child, inch by inch sinking into the deep sea by the Far East edge of the sky. Taking his yellow, glowing smile with him from the world. His lightening sky put the sky on fire. And there it was the view I wanted to capture…I took many snap shots of the purplish grey sky._

_It started raining and getting windier. I was just about to pack when the prince appeared. He was alone, appearing like the prince of the red sea. _

_I held the lenses close to my eyes and the unusual number of birds, mostly seagulls and pelicans rose into the purplish-indigo sky, all at once. _

_Jesse performed a late drop and I captured it, _

_It was the most amazing sight ever that I cannot put into words…Truly beautiful! _

_The rain started getting heavier so I covered up my camera and folded up my tripod, _

_"Argghh!"_

_Jesse? _

_I watched as the sea washed him up onto the shore,_

"_Jesse!" I ran over to him, "Jesse!" _

_He lay there on the golden sand and I fell down onto my knees,_

"_Jesse!" I pressed on his chest,_

_He didn't answer,_

_I patted his cheek and some water came out,_

"_Jesse," I whispered leaning down to his face,_

_I looked at his face stroking his cheek softly…I put my head down to his chest listening to his soft heart beat,_

_A fast beat…_

_I raised my head slowly and brought my face to his. Put my ear to mouth and listened to his short breaths, _

"_Hey Kitty-Kat," A tender, soft voice entered my ear,_

_Huh?_

"_You?" I pulled myself away from him,_

"_Lay one on me baby!" His arms flung open,_

"_That wasn't funny!" I rushed up to my feet as the heavy rain weighed down onto me,_

"_It was…Seeing you run like a frog!" he chuckled_

_I crossed my arms watching him laugh uncontrollably, his wet falling in front of his eyes, his dimpled million dollar smile beaming,_

"_Stop staring, I told you once before as well. You'd fall in love," he tilted his head to the side,_

_I blushed turning to walk away from him,_

"_Hey…Come on wait up,"_

_He caught up to me wrapping his arms around me from behind… He twirled me around to face the silent sea,_

"_Look at it," he whispered into my ear, "The sky darkening into indigo…Listen to the seagull cries as they fly into the horizon,"_

_I leaned back against his hard chest seeing what he directed me to see,_

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" he said_

_I nodded_

"_Let's go for a walk," he held my hand and pulled me along with him, _

_The water hit my feet again and I felt refreshed once again and it felt as though I had soaked my feet into a bath of cold water. It drove away all my fatigue of the day. _

_The salty air blowing on my face felt wet and cool as it passed through my hair. I took a deep breath and looked around._

_The beach was very quiet and no sight of a human and no sound of a human, just the peacefully chirping of seagulls as they soared above our heads, _

_I looked down at Jesse's hand in mine and a warm feeling rushed through my body…I smiled looking back at the path of our footprints left behind us._

_The beach is beautiful; it felt like walking on clouds in paradise. _

_Then suddenly the thought of Jesse and the nurse appeared in my mind and a tide stroked onto the shore wrapping away the mark of our steps,_

_I slid my hand away from under his and crossed my arms across my chest. Jesse thinking I'm cold wrapped his arms around me and started walking behind me. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked_

"_Keeping you warm," he said into my ear,_

"_Jesse," I whispered _

"_Stop," he held onto me,_

_I turned around and looked up at him,_

"_This," he pulled out a peacock feather from inside his wetsuit, "I found it in the sea whilst surfing,"_

"_It's pretty," I smiled looking at it,_

"_You keep it," he tucked it in my hair, behind my ear,_

"_Um…thanks," I said_

_He started laughing,_

"_You look so funny," he chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh,_

"_The rain stopped," he looked up into the sky, "It's great that the wind is still pretty strong. You'll get ill,"_

_He held my hand and with the other arm held onto his surf board, _

"_Come on," he pulled me towards the empty car park where sat a jeep, _

"_Is this yours?" I asked_

_He nodded putting his surf board at the back of the jeep,_

"_You were taking photos," he said pointed to my tripod and camera,_

"_Yes of the sunset, it was amazing," I said, "Taking of photography, when are you going to model for me?"_

"_How about now?" he posed_

"_I'm serious," I laughed softly,_

"_Whenever you want," he pulled me closer to him,_

"_Next week?" I asked_

"_Sure," he whispered moving my wet hair out of my eyes,_

_He leaned down and kissed me wrapping his arms tightly around me…It felt like fireworks as the sun was still setting but something felt wrong,_

_He pulled away and looked around,_

"_Everyone's gone," he said _

"_Umm…yeah," I said starting to feel slightly nervous,_

"_Alright then take of your clothes," he said_

"_What?" I stepped back,_

"_To change you duffer," He threw a shirt onto my face, "You'll get ill,"_

"_What about you?" I asked_

"_I'll be fine," he shrugged pulling of the shirt of his wetsuit to reveal his abs,_

_I blushed turning my head to the side,_

"_I don't want you," I whispered_

"_Alright then get into the car," he said, "I'll drop you off to your house as quickly as possible,"_

_I nodded handing him his clothes…I sat in the car blushing whilst he changed,_

_A minute later he came into the driver's seat and put on music full blast,_

_He didn't talk the whole ride towards my house but still I was having a good time. The sunset was such an amazing experience,_

"_Stop here," I said _

"_But your house it's-Oh I get it, you don't want to be seen," He pulled up,_

_I got out of the car and came around to the driver's seat,_

"_So braided girl, how was the drive with Jesse Di Silva?" he grinned_

_I couldn't look him in the eyes,_

_He reached out and held my head closer to his, touching his lips with mine,_

"_Forget about the nurse," He pecked my lips and then moved back,_

_It wasn't long before he vanished into the night…A stupid grin appeared on my mouth as I took out the feather from my here,_

"_My first gift from the perverted prince," I whispered as I lay on my bed._


	21. Weekend Dinner Special

**Chapter Twenty one – Weekend Dinner Special **

**Saturday 17th October 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills'  
My Bedroom – 9 pm **_

_I'm absolutely stunned by the outcome of my shots. _

_One particular shot that won my heart over is the one where the sun is setting and the clouds are opened up, and all the birds are taking off at once. The clear beach view, it's amazing to see. _

_The grey purplish sky colors blended with the greenish red sea…And right there in the middle is my perverted prince, riding down the wave as it broke. Zooming into the photo's I can see the steadiness and intensity in his eyes. _

_His strong jaw structure looks even more toned and hard. His wet hair is blown by the wind across his eyes. He looks like he owns the sea, like it's his to shape in any way he wants._

_I put the photograph with Jesse's jacket into my wardrobe. I picked up the remaining photographs and made my way down to the living room, _

"_These are beautiful Susannah," Gina said, "Really beautiful,"_

"_Wow…I love this one," Heidi said holding up the photo of the purple sky,_

"_Did a great job," Daddy kissed my forehead, _

"_One of these will surely be in the finalists, who knows could even be one of the winning photographs," Heidi winked at me, "This calls for celebration. Let's all go out together for dinner tomorrow night. I'll make sure Brad is free,"_

"_Can I invite Carter?" I asked remembering how I didn't call him back after making him wait for me,_

"_Sure," Daddy patted the back of my head, "Sure you can,"_

"_Thanks," I smiled_

_I went to the kitchen to get a snack and while being there I picked up the hand phone and called Carter, I apologized for not returning and told him about finding Jesse,_

"_Well it's fine as long as he dropped you home safely," Carter said,_

"_Umm…Yeah and Carter, my family, we're going out for dinner tomorrow, and dad said I could invite you," I said, "Would you be able to come?" _

"_Tomorrow night? I guess I'll be free that time," he said, "Alright then I'll see you tomorrow,"_

"_Thanks Carter," I said before hanging up,_

_It's going to be great! Dinner out in a nice restaurant, with Carter too, it'll be a nice change. _

_And so the rest of the day went with me being tutored by Daddy on Algebra, to be honest I didn't understand anything._

"_I give up," I sighed_

_Daddy laughed softly,_

"_Hey day," I said putting my pen down,_

"_Yes?" he said_

"_Has there ever been a person in your life that you never liked at all at first but then slowly you started liking that person," I asked_

"_Not really," he shook his head,_

"_Well there's this person at school – who I will not be naming – but that 'person' I didn't like that 'person' at all when I first met that 'person' but now I mean, it's like I've seen many sides of that 'person' and that 'person' well…I think I'm starting to like that 'person'," I said_

_His eyebrow started to rise,_

"_Of course in a mutually platonic way," I lied_

"_Oh," he said, "So this 'person' you say, is in your class?"_

"_A few," I said, "Daddy do you think to know someone you have to always be around that person?"_

"_Depends on who it is," he said, "Everyone's different honey, some let others in quickly and others don't. Some people's faces are easy to read, others are not," _

_I nodded listening to his words carefully,_

_I still don't understand what I'm going through…And who Jesse is to me? And what I am to him? Just a toy or maybe a little more_

_For some reason that I don't understand I want to see him, I want him to give me his cocky smile and laugh, maybe pull my braids. _

_I guess only time will tell what is happening to me. _

…

_**Sunday 18th October 2009  
ElestómagodeEspaña  
Ladies Room – 8.30 pm **_

_Why? Why? Oh Why? _

_I'm stuck here in this w/c writing in my diary like a looser which of course I am. _

_I spent the day out with Ceecee Walsh my friend who took me to the salon where she was getting a pedicure and manicure done, _

"_I'll tell you the truth Suze," She said, "But you can't tell anyone,"_

"_I wouldn't…Promise," I said_

"_I'm not a natural blonde." she giggled, "I have it colored every 6 months,"_

"_Really," I said_

"_Yeah I'm a brunette," she said, "I always wanted to have blonde hair because I thought it would make me look more beautiful and more like my mom, but it didn't, I still look more like my dad. Hey why don't we get rid of the brow today?"_

"_No!" I laughed, "I can't!"_

"_Oh come on!" She held onto me looking excited, "Damn if only Zoe was here, she would have persuaded you,"_

"_I think no," I said, "I can't go through with it,"_

"_We're in a salon honey, let's just go for it," she said eager to get rid of the horrible joint brow, "Maybe straighten your hair too?"_

"_No no no," I shook my head, "My dad doesn't know too,"_

"_Don't you do anything without your dad's permission?" she said_

"_Nope," I said, "I always ask him and tell him before doing anything,"_

_Ceecee leaned closer to me smiling,_

"_You and your dad are really close right?" She asked_

"_He's the only one I love in this world," I Shrugged smiling at the thought of my daddy being the one who is always there for me, someone I can trust, someone I'm sure would always love and support me, "He's my best friend,"_

"_That's so sweet," Ceecee said, _

_When those words came out of Ceecee's mouth and reached my ears I couldn't help thinking just where I would be without Daddy by my side. _

_He was ever so young and still is. He could have just left me to myself and let me turn into one of those rotten spoilt teenagers … but he didn't, _

"_I really love you daddy," I hugged him at home, in the living room,_

"_I love you too Suze," he kissed my forehead, "A special reason to hug or…?" _

_I chuckled hugging him more tightly,_

"_I just wanted to make sure that you still know that I love you," I said_

"_I can never imagine otherwise," he laughed softly, "It should have been me reminding you that no matter what comes into our lives or who comes into our lives, you'll always be my number one,"_

_I glanced at the fall of happiness on Heidi's face…I gulped guilty pulling away from Daddy,_

_There was silence but not for long, the heavy footsteps of Brad coming down the stairs interrupted it,_

"_I'm hungry," He scowled, "If you're done with your 100 year apart reunion can we go?" _

"_Let's go," Gina laughed softly, "Where are we eating tonight?" _

_At the ElestómagodeEspaña, a posh Spanish restaurant._

_It sounds so much better in Spanish than it does in English - The stomach of Spain – _

_I chuckled and Brad moaned opening the door of the car. It was obvious he's in a bad mood; hunger can have such an affect on a person. It's the same with Carter; he can't help but get moody when he is hungry,_

_I stepped out of the car and stood before the amazing restaurant. I watching beautiful people dressed in long and short dresses with their hair done up prettily. _

_I sighed looking down at my light blue straight jeans with a chequered blue and white shirt. My curly hair roughly tied back into a pony tail. _

_I stood out the most because of my gracelessness, everyone else going in looked so dressed up and smart. _

_No wonder Heidi was getting all dressed up, I thought she was just making extra effort for daddy but it was for this grand restaurant._

_The contemporary design of the place caught my eyes as we entered through the huge doors. The design strategy embraced the textural contrast. _

"_Where are you going?" Brad tugged onto my arm, "It's this way 'Susie'" _

_I stayed close to my family but it was pretty unlikely for me to get lost anyway as there were mirrors all around the place. The unembellished dry-stack stone walls and rough hewn wooden plank ceilings highlighted the organic texture of the Rocky Mountains. _

_I raised my head higher smiling up at the Spanish chandeliers and they beamed a golden touch all around the hall. _

"_Hola bievenidos," _

_The inside of my stomach turned and my ears blasted open as I turned on the heel of my sneakers which of course didn't go with the place at all too,_

_I blinked at the waiter,_

"_Dude," Brad spudded him,_

"_Quéhacer reservaciones?" Jesse winked at him, _

"_The reservations are under the name, Mathew Simon," Dad said_

_Jesse looked through a sheet of paper then held it out to my daddy to sign,_

"_déjamete lleveasus asientos," He stood to the side holding out a hand for us to goa head,_

"_Sure you can take us to our seats, but what's up with your lang?" Brad asked_

"_We're only allowed to talk in Spanish," Jesse whispered, "This way,"_

_He directed us to a 5 seat table near an open patio defined by a 16-foor open flame fire pit._

_He walked away and while we settled down into our seats he returned with our menus,_

"_Susmenús," He handed them out charmingly,_

_I edged slightly in my seat as he came round to me,_

"_Kitty-kat," He hissed softly into my ears placing my menu in front of me, _

_A shiver ran down my spine and I quickly sat up,_

"_I recommend the Fabada Asturiana, It's a famous regional dish, Heidi you're sure to love it," He gave her his million dollar dimpled smile which always makes my body numb,_

_I watched him go, dressed smartly and walking with such stylish and charm,_

_But why is here? _

_I mean he has two expensive vehicles, surely he comes from a really well off family which means he doesn't need to work and that too as a waiter._

"_Does he work here?" I whispered to Brad,_

"_No he's just time-passing," Brad rolled his eyes, "Of course he works here,"_

"_Oh," I said slouching in my seat,_

_I didn't understand still but I remained quiet waiting for Jesse to return but he didn't a Spanish women came and took our orders. She then later returned with our food and wine._

_Whenever Jesse passed my eyes my knee would jerk and daddy would ask if I'm alright sensing my awkwardness. _

_He looked truly amazing floating around in the golden dim light, his smile which I craved to be on the receiving end stayed put on his lips,_

"_Hellooooo!"_

_I looked up Sophia who had sprung her arms around Brad's neck greeting him by screaming in his here,_

_She was dressed in a short dark blue dress and looked presentable than she did on most days. She looked different that I didn't really recognize her at once, she looked beautiful and like a lady,_

"_What are you doing here?" Brad asked her,_

"_Dining, how about you?" She chuckled, "Hey Suze,"_

"_Uh…Hi," I replied after being spoken to,_

"_Thought I'll say hi," she smiled, "I'm just seated across the room,"_

_She went back to her seat which isn't very far from ours and I excused myself to go to the ladies room as I was shaken by Jesse's appearance._

_I better be going now or daddy will think I'm lost and Brad is mostly likely reply by commenting that I've probably got diarrhoea and then daddy would start thinking I'm throwing up on the international food,_

_I'll write when I get home._

…_..._

_**Sunday 18th October 2009  
Home  
My Bedroom – 11.30 pm **_

_I'm thinking of him, in this endless black night. Sitting out here on my balcony, at times glancing at the starry sky and moon,_

_Feeling slightly chilled I got up and got up then rolled onto my bed holding out my diary and pen._

_What's happening to me? I still don't understand and nobody is helping me to understand,_

_I feel weak and nervous, what is moving to California going to cost me?_

_I washed my hands and opened to the door only to be slammed back inside against the wall with a strong body holding me tightly and pressing against me making my knees feel weak,_

_Shortly, I gave into my knees but he held onto me securely and there was no way to escape the trance, _

"_Kitty-Kat," his fingers brushed my lips,_

"_Jesse," I whispered sinking into his eyes,_

"_You…You came here tonight," his lips tingled mine, _

"_I came here tonight," I whispered dazzled by his touch,_

"_Looking like a boy again!"_

_Huh?_

"_Jesse!" I exclaimed getting back into my senses, "This is a ladies room, you can't be in here!"_

_He wasn't listening to me just laughing at my appearance,_

"_Come on! This is an elegant place, you should have warn a dress and shown off your long sexy legs," he winked at me,_

_I blushed feeling nervous,_

"_Actually it still would have been creepy, the thought of you stalking me all the way to my work place," he said _

"_I…I didn't know you worked, here I mean," I said_

_He chuckled leaning back against a pillar,_

"_Are you starting to like me now?" He asked_

_I shook my head. Feeling self-conscious I rubbed my hand on my arm, standing there nervously,_

"_No really, it's a good surprise," he said, "Seeing you tonight in this bathroom,"_

_I turned my head to him,_

_He grabbed my hand pulling my body to his,_

_I looked into his shiny eyes inanimately,_

"_The feeling I get with your body next to mine is different," he caressed my hair, "Can you feel it? When I look you into your eyes? Don't you feel something special?"_

_I shook my head,_

"_Good coz' neither do I," he chuckled but my eyes still wouldn't move away from his making him think it's his cue to kiss me,_

"_Your body," he whispered between pecks, "I want it," _

_It was more of an attack. His foxy side revealed itself in the ladies room. Holding me tightly against the pillar, my legs wrapped around his waist, as he kissed my forcefully and I couldn't do anything._

_I'd never done anything like that before and I didn't have any idea on how to stop it…His skin touched me, caressed me, and embraced me. _

_He took over my whole body with just one kiss…A kiss that seemed to last forever, a kiss that held me in a trance whilst his hands travelled all around my body,_

_My head hit hard against the wooden pillar when his hand pressed against my breast. A firework exploded in my stomach and was about to stop but he got to me first,_

_He let me go, dropping me carelessly onto my two weak feet,_

"_This is my limit," He gasped holding the back of his hand against his mouth unbelievingly, _

_He looked at him for a long time, giving me a long hard look that made me blush hard,_

"_I have to get back to work," he said without looking at me then went quickly out of bathroom,_

_I blushed hard staring at myself in the mirror. My shirt buttons open to reveal a black sports bra, _

_This is the first time the perverted prince touched me here,_

"_I have to get back," I pulled myself together quickly buttoning up, _

_I washed my face and came out of the ladies room frowning at the out of order sign,_

_I walked towards my seat, my eyes searching for Jesse but he wasn't anywhere in sight,_

"_Who is that?" I asked looking over at a beautiful, tall women which press behind her as she stood near to the reservations table,_

"_Don't you know?" Brad asked, "That is Vanessa Gomez," _

"_Who is that?" I asked_

_Brad rolled his eyes as his answer and Gina shot him a look,_

"_That is rude," she snapped,_

"_Suze what took you so long?" Daddy asked_

_I hesitated looking at him,_

"_I…-_

"_It's your diary, wasn't it?" Heidi laughed softly rescuing me, "You spend an awful lot of time writing inside it,"_

_I laughed nervously shrugging at my Daddy,_

"_Never mind. And that is Vanessa Gomez, she's an actress," Daddy informed me,_

"_Oh," I said looking at the women dressed in a long black dress, which had an embarrassingly low neck. Her long curled hair bounced as she walked to her seat then whispered something in the ear of the waiter,_

_The waiter then returned with Jesse,_

"_Oh, Jesse!" She launched herself at him, pulling him into a large hug. She looked so happy to see him and him; he didn't seem bothered at all, _

_I guess the manager came out and she whispered something to the waiter who of course getting a request from a famous celebrity couldn't say no,_

_And there it was, the voice that took me by a storm and the wind rose me into the sky the feeling of intense pleasure flowing through my body, _

"_Ladies and Gentle I present to you, Jesse," The manager announced and everyone clapped,_

_I sat up, curious at what was happening,_

_**(Author's note = I would suggest you play the following song whilst reading the rest of this Chapter .com/watch?v=mSIoGsdPdNY) **_

_Jesse stood by the flames holding a guitar by which he played a beautiful melody,_

"_**Te estoy pensando  
En mi larga noche en soledad  
Si el error fue amarte  
En mi corazon vuelvo a estar mal  
Porque estoy en ti  
Y no se vivir  
Si a mi lado no estas"**_

_My stomach erupted by a strange, intense feeling and I watched him sing so beautifully. I sank into my seat as the sweet tune of his voice echoed in my ear._

_Vanessa stood up on the opposite side of the flame,_

"_**I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side"**_

_As she sang an unusual feeling flowed through my mind, _

_**"Mi todo yo te doy  
Por una noche mas  
Y asi poder sentir  
Tu cuerpo junto a mi  
Ya no puedo estar  
Reviviendo aqui nuestra cancion  
Mi todo te lo doy por tener tu amor"**_

_They walked around the fire, staying opposite to each other. His Spanish tongue keeping the entire restaurant in a magical bind, _

"_**I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight"**_

_I blinked…It was obvious to me that she's in love with Jesse,_

_**"Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight"**_

_The passion that she sang the chorus with, showed love towards Jesse, _

"_**Mi todo yo te doy  
Por una noche mas  
Y asi poder sentir  
Tu cuerpo junto a mi  
Ya no puedo estar  
Reviviendo aqui nuestra cancion  
Mi todo te lo doy por tener tu amor"**_

_They met up together and she held onto his arm, _

_**"Mi todo yo te doy, mi  
amor...  
**__**Mi amor..."**_

_He finished the song and my eyes watered up as the music slowly ended,_

_He can sing? And that too so beautifully,_

_The karaoke Vanessa and Jesse played did something to me…The special feeling Jesse was talking about, I felt it…But it was much more intensive than I could have ever imagined and it … it hurt._

"_Daddy can we leave?" I asked_

"_In a bit," Daddy said,_

"_Wasn't that beautiful?" Heidi put a hand on my daddy's, "Jesse is such a charming guy, his beautiful voice," _

"_Can I wait in the car, I'm feeling slightly queasy," I tugged at my collar,_

"_Are you alright?" Gina asked_

"_I'm fine," I smiled nervously, "I just need some fresh air,"_

"_Alright here honey," Daddy placed the car keys in my hand, "We'll come in a bit,"_

"_Ok," I said getting up,_

_I rushed past Jesse and Vanessa and out of the restaurant, _

_I breathed in the fresh air trying to snap out the thought of the impeccable song,_

"_Samantha," A hand grabbed mine and pulled me back in the car park,_

"_Jesse, what are you doing out here?" I asked not wanting to see him,_

"_I … You rushed out," he said_

"_I needed fresh air," I said trying to not look into his eyes,_

"_Oh," he said, "Are you alright?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be?" I said_

_He looked at me for a sec then laughed,_

"_Samantha Simon, are you jealous?" he said_

"_Jealous?" I said, a feeling I don't know anything about, "No!" _

"_Ah! What a shame," he shook his head, "Never mind then…I'm see you in school,"_

_He turned to go and I stopped him with my stupid question,_

"_How do you know Vanessa Gomez?" I asked _

"_Not jealous huh," he raised his eyebrow,_

"_I'm not," I said stubbornly, "She's a celebrity, and so I would like to know,"_

"_I don't want to tell," he winked putting a finger on his lips, "It's a secret,"_

"_Jesse!" I said losing all sense of my dignity, _

_The passionate song had such an effect on me that I didn't even care or even notice how ridiculous I was being,_

"_Kitty-Kat, getting feisty," he whistled _

"_I don't care about who you are! I don't care who you think you are! I don't care about anything, about who Vanessa is to you, because I do have a pretty strong idea about your relationship with her. I don't want you toying with me even if it's part of the deal!" I said, "You can't use me like this!"_

"_Use you like what? It's not only my decision, it was your choice to make this deal too, I was just the one to impose the idea," He said defensively, "You shouldn't care or even think about anything to do with me,"_

"_And the nurse!" I exclaimed, "You have a thing with the nurse,"_

"_She's hot and young, and sexy," He shrugged_

"_Then me? What about me?" I asked impatiently,_

"_You're my toy," he pulled me towards him, "Kitty-Kat. My special toy,"_

"_Till this deal is over," I said, "Please don't be with anyone else beside me, it's not jealousy, and it's embarrassing,"_

"_Oh really," he caressed my hair,_

"_The painting is really important to me. I only agreed to this for the painting, trust me when I say this; I have no feelings for you Jesse. I just feel cheap seeing you play around with others, because it's the same thing you're doing to me," I said, "I don't want to know anything , about what you do or who you're with,"_

_He kissed my neck leaning back on a car,_

"_Just do me this one last favour," I said, "I give you my body, do as you wish with it,"_

"_**I'd give my all to have  
Just one night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine" **_

_He sang softly into my ears making me tingle. I looked at him,_

"_Till you complete your painting," He hands rubbed my back gently, "Till then you'll be my only toy, I'm warning you now I will take full advantage,"_

"_Umm…" I blinked_

_He kissed me, just a peck,_

"_I have to get back to work," he pulled away from me, "Enjoy your fresh air,"_

_How could I enjoy fresh air when all I could smell was the scent he left behind?_

_I leaned back against a car sighing heavily, and now I'm here on my bed. I can still feel his touch…And I'm still clueless about what I'm doing and what I'm feeling, it's strange. _

_**Disclaimer: The song I used was not mine, I don't own it. it's by Mariah Carey. **_


	22. 1st November 2005 Part 1

**Chapter Twenty Two – 1st November 2005 Part 1 **

**Monday 19****th**** October ****2009**_**  
SM Beverly High **__**  
Homeroom – 11.15 am **_

"_Mom," Brad moaned as I walked into the dining room,_

"_Good morning, honey," Daddy the back of my head as he walked around to take his usual seat at the breakfast table,_

"_There's nothing good about this morning," Brad sighed, "Such terrible weather," _

_It was raining heavily, outside which even I sulked at, but there was more than just the matter of rain for Brad,_

"_What do you want now?" Dad laughed softly picking up the newspaper, _

"_Hello? Has everyone forgotten? It's my birthday!" He crossed his arm irritated,_

"_Today?" I exclaimed_

"_Not today 'Susie'," He scowled, "It's next Sunday, the first of November," _

"_Carter's birthday is on the first two," I remembered_

"_Oooh that's right, you could have a joint birthday party the way used to back in the days," Heidi smiled_

"_Right mom, as you said 'back in the days'" Brad said grumpily, "Who does that after the age of 12?"_

"_You and Carter shared one on your 14__th __to what I remember?" Heidi thought scratching the back of her head, "2005 was it?" _

"_Mom," Brad got up looking nervous at the mention of his 14__th__ birthday, "I gotta go, can't be late for training. Have to pick up Jesse too otherwise he'll sleep his ass off and miss training. Then I'll be told of by coach,"_

_Clearly he was trying to change the subject, the memory of his 14__th__ birthday didn't sit right in his mind, and I just wanted to know more. Obviously, I couldn't ask Brad, he'd just wave me off by using the name 'Susie' _

"_My 14__th__ birthday?" Carter coughed sitting up, __**"1**__**st**__** November 2005?" **_

"_Yeah," I nodded, "You and Brad had a joint party,"_

"_Uh…yeah," Carter nodded, "So Suze, you're meeting Ste at lunch right?"_

"_Sure I am," I said slightly confused at him trying to change the subject, "So how was the party?"_

"_It was good," he said still determined to change the topic, "I think Ste must've finished the with his brief sketches,"_

"_I hope so; really need to get on with the ideas and all," I said, "Who came to the party?"_

"_Just SM Beverly students," He shrugged. "Hey then I'll meet you at lunch, in the drama studio,"_

"_Umm…Alright," I gave him a little smile,_

"_Good luck in Algebra," he pushed his glasses up his nose before walking away,_

"_Why was he changing the subject?" I thought watching him disappear into the crowd,_

_I turned the other direction and headed towards Algebra,_

"_Wow, 98 percent," Paul looked at my test results, "You got the highest in class,"_

"_What did you get?" I smiled proudly looking over to his 95 percent, "You did great too,"_

"_Yeah," he said,_

"_Umm…Paul can I ask you something?" I asked_

"_Sure go ahead," He said, "It's not about the race tomorrow, is it? For some reason everyone's pilling in on me about it,"_

"_What race?" I asked curiously, surely he's a close friend of Jesse, this meant that Jesse could've had something to do with the race too,_

_Not that I cared, I just didn't want to cut off any sketching time, which is definitely going to happen today after school,_

"_Just a friendly race," Paul smiled at me, "Me vs. Jesse. It's at the old barn track…Are you coming?"_

"_Me? Oh I don't think so," I shook my head, "These kinds of races can be dangerous,"_

"_Oh Suze," he chuckled, "It'll be fine…Do come, if you have time…So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"_

_I forgot what it was that I wanted to ask him about but it soon came to me,_

"_Did you attend Brad Ackerman's 14__th__ birthday party?" I asked_

"_When was that?" he asked_

"_**1**__**st**__** November 2005,"**__ I said_

"_**1**__**st**__** November 2005?"**__ he whispered looking slightly pale, _

"_Paul?" I looked at him carefully,_

"_I don't have the slightest memory of that night," he shook his head, "Sorry,"_

"_Are you su-_

"_We should get on with these questions," he turned his head partly away from me and into his booklet,_

_**1**__**st**__** November 2005?**__ What happened that day?_

_A question that three people were not capable of talking about, I really wonder what happened on that day...Make that five,_

_During Social Sciences, Ceecee and Zoe looked at each other for a while, then turned towards me,_

"_It's best if you don't ask anyone about that night," Ceecee said in a low tone, "Nobody at SM Beverly talks about it, you shouldn't talk about it too,"_

"_Why not?" I asked_

"_Because, a lot of things happened that night, at Brad's party," Zoe said looking a bit awkward talking about it, "Nobody talks about it. Jesse said we can't,"_

"_Jesse? What has Jesse got to do with this?" I asked slightly raising an eyebrow,_

"_Jesse? Oooh, look how your ears rise up to that name," Ceecee giggled and with that the subject was changed,_

_Students started entering the class so, me, Ceecee and Zoe took our seats,_

_I smiled as I sat next to Carter,_

_He smiled back but slightly nervously,_

_I didn't want to put him on the spot so I didn't bother asking, instead I went on about Algebra and how it's getting tougher and tougher, and we came up with the plan to make a study chart and work on it together,_

"_I'd like that," I smiled putting my hand over my best friend's hand,_

_Whatever Carter is hiding from me, I'm sure he'll tell me sooner or later. But still, I just can't help thinking what was it that happened that night, that nobody wants to talk about…Not even Carter who shares everything with me,_

_An SM Beverly party that he doesn't want to talk about surely means that something really, really, surprising happened that night, which involves everybody,_

_I will find out, soon! _

_I'd better stop writing now. It's time to head to Chemistry,_

_Oh I'll be sitting next to the perverted prince…I hope he doesn't bring up any of the embarrassing things that I said to him. _

_My fingers are crossed. _

…_..._

**Monday 19****th**** October ****2009**_**  
SM Beverly High **__**  
Lunch – 1.45 pm**_

_I sat in my seat patiently waiting for Sophia to make her way over to her own seat so that I could go ahead and do my experiment with Jesse,_

"_Vanessa still hasn't stopped has he," Sophia chuckled leaning down onto the lab desk in front of the seat Jesse,_

_Jesse shrugged picking up a Bunsen burner,_

"_Sophia would you like to kindly make your way over to your own seat, my partner here is getting jealousy agitated, because she wants all my attention to herself," Jesse said_

_How could he say such an embarrassing thing, so loudly for everyone to hear and then laugh at?_

"_I do not," I sighed mortified, "I'm just waiting to do the experiment,"_

_Jesse chuckled getting up, he walked across the classroom to get a lab coat and goggles,_

"_You sure are falling for Jesse," Sophia giggled,_

"_1 am not!" I pouted_

"_Admit it," Sophia said, "I can help you, after all nobody knows Jesse better than me, neither does anybody have a bigger right on him,"_

"_No thank you, I'm not interested in him," I shook my head placing my glasses tightly in front of my eyes,_

"_Well come to me when you're over being in denial," Sophia winked at me, before going back to her seat,_

_Jesse came back and put on his goggles,_

"_Ready partner?" he said turning the flame on,_

"_Umm…Yeah," I nodded feeling nervously as it was just me and him,_

_Well there was of course a full class, but for some reason it felt as though nobody else mattered or was even there…My daydream came true as Jesse was so slow to pack up,_

_Chemistry was over and everybody went. He gave a go-ahead sign to his clique and they left the classroom too, so did Carter as he didn't want to be late for his next class,_

"_Jesse, I'm going to be late," I urged him to walk faster, but he continued to trail slowly behind me,_

"_You must've heard about the race," he bought up the subject,_

"_I did," I nodded wiping the desk clean with an anti-bacterial fluid,_

"_Leave that," he pulled me away from the workplace. He wrapped his arms around me, keeping me close to face him, which made me undoubtedly turn red, "Are you going to come?"_

"_No," I said clearly,_

"_Why not?" he asked kissing my neck,_

"_We're in a classroom," I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong, _

"_No one is going to come," he said placing his hand on my face and with it he softly stroked my cheek, "Aren't you going to come, to cheer me on,"_

"_It's dangerous," I shook my head,_

"_The race or…" he looked deeply inside my eyes, "Or me?"_

_And the whole truth is that the person I'm most afraid of is Jesse Di Silva; he makes me scared but somehow gives me the strength to carry on…Whenever he's around, his charisma casts my fears aside and I know I would survive…It's how I've managed to survive in SM Beverly so far,_

_But this strange, uncomfortable feeling makes me feel afraid…Afraid of my perverted prince!_

"_I can't come," I said, "And you promised you'd let me paint you,"_

"_I would," he whispered leaning in closer to kiss me, a tender kiss which I never felt before,_

_I never knew the sensational feeling of a kiss, but with it Jesse had changed my whole world, with just one kiss…And now every time he kisses me, there's a new sensation, a new feeling attached to the same emotion, something I haven't quite figured out yet,_

_I guess I'm afraid of it,_

"_Earth to Suze,"_

_I shook my head and turned to Mr. Wesley. He chuckled turning to the photographs that I had just developed,_

"_I've been looking at the shots of the beach," he said, "They were truly amazing, you have definitely earned a place for your art in my heart. It rhymes,"_

_I smiled at him, feeling good about myself,_

"_The first time I met you Suze," he said, "I knew you had so much talent inside you…Talent that the world will definitely appreciate. You'll blossom into a beautiful flower,"_

_A beautiful flower? But I'm not attractive at all,_

"_I've noticed you have a really low-self esteem," he make a hissing sound with his teeth, "That's not healthy at all, my child. You should be proud of who you are, no matter what,"_

_I nodded_

"_It's not how a person looks like, it's what is in his heart," he said, "Now I guess you should get back to what you were doing before I interrupted you,"_

"_Oh no, you didn't," I said_

_He smiled and I thought carefully about what he said,_

'_**It's not how a person looks like; it's what is in his heart' **_

_Jesse looks like a masterpiece, but what is it that is inside his heart?_

"_Suze!" Ste clapped his hands in front of me, _

"_I'm sorry," I sat up, _

"_I love the drawings," he said sitting down next to me, "Great…Now I can start with the fabric ideas and the making of these dresses. I need you to get me the materials by the end of this week,"_

"_Sure," I nodded going back to the drawings when it hit me, "Ste?"_

"_Yes…darling?" he said_

"_You and Carter are good friends right?" I asked_

"_We've known each other for a very long time," he nodded_

"_Umm…We're you at his birthday party?" I asked, "The one in 2005?"_

"_**1**__**ST**__** November 2005**__?" he asked looking surprised,_

"_That one," I said_

"_Yes I was," he said, "Don't talk about it,"_

"_About what?" I asked_

"_All I know is that a lot of things happened that night that clearly should not have happened," He said in a low whisper careful for nobody to hear us, "Suze. Honey don't ask questions that aren't related to you, it will ruin your days here at SM Beverly High,"_

"_I…I just want to know what happened? Why is everyone giving me the same reply," I asked impatiently,_

"_I didn't witness anything so I can't tell you anything," he shrugged, "But I do know that there was a lot of chaos and fights. A lot of relationships put on stake,"_

"_Involving who?" I asked_

"_I can't say," he said, "Look just leave it here. It's best if you stay away from all this, it's in your best interest,"_

"_Hey guys,"_

_I looked over to Carter making his way over to us,_

"_Honey, listen to me, don't ever mention this again, to anyone," Ste whispered to me before getting up to greet Carter,_

_The more people I ask the same reply I get…What happened?_

…

**Monday 19****th**** October ****2009**_**  
Jesse Di Silva's Car**__**  
Passenger Seat – 11.15 pm **_

_I can't believe it! I am so late! _

_Daddy would be so worried about me…He'd be thinking of the most possible worst things that could have happened to me. His mind will be driving him so crazy that he wouldn't be able to sit down in peace. He'll pace around the living room waiting for my return,_

_Actually, he'd call up the police and even though it hasn't been 24 hours yet, he'll make damn sure that the there is a huge round up of the police and he'll drive them crazy by making them look in every corner of Beverly Hill's till some lucky officer finds me. _

_Helicopters would fly and light up the whole of the city!_

_It's my entire fault…I should never has gone for my instincts…Should never have listened to Zoe and her extreme ideas to get me closer to the school heartthrob. _

_Now I'm sitting here in Jesse's car, outside Sophia's grand villa waiting for him to return so he can drive me home as quick as possible,_

"_I can't believe this," Carter shook his head during Biology, "Father Dominic refused my formal request against experimenting on frogs,"_

"_Oh I just remembered…The 9__th__ grade are using mice to test their intelligence," Zoe said, "We should do something about that too…Most of the 9__th__ grade girls are terrified of mice anyway,"_

"_We have no choice," Carter shrugged, "The walk-out is on,"_

"_It's on," I nodded_

"_We'll start from tomorrow night," He said, "Would you guys be able to come round my place, to start making the posters and banners?"_

"_Sure," I said then looked over at Zoe,_

"_Count me in," she said, "I'll let Ceecee know to,"_

"_So we're really going to do this?" I asked_

"_We're left with no choice," Carter said, "I will never allow such a thing to happen,"_

"_Yeah," I said_

_It's really cruel!_

_After Biology I had Geometry, after which I made a stupid mistake,_

"_Kitty-Kat," A soft voice hissed inside my ear, "I'll be waiting,"_

_And having said that he went past me, fading in with the crowd in the busy hallway of SM Beverly,_

_I made my way slowly over to my lockers where I was greeted by Carter, Zoe and Ceecee,_

"_Are you going to go to the race?" Carter asked me rolling his eyes, _

"_Uh…No," I shook my head as 'No' sign,_

"_Good!" Carter smiled at me, "I'll see you tomorrow then,"_

_I nodded_

"_Bye you guys," he waved before walking away from us,_

"_You have to come!" Zoe slammed me excitedly against my locker as soon as Carter was out of sight, "It's going to be great!"_

"_No it's not," I shook my head, "I can't come, I have to head home,"_

"_I'll ask your dad," Ceecee said getting out her cell, "I'll tell him we're going to eat or something,"_

_Before I could stop her she had already walked away to somewhere quite to make the phone call,_

"_Right," Zoe said with a glitter in her eyes, "Suze look, it's my mission to get you closer to Jesse,"_

"_I didn't assign you it," I said opening my locker,_

_She shut it turning me to her,_

"_Look at me, I know you too well," she said, "You're in denial of your feelings, I know you like him,"_

"_I…I don't know," I looked down at my sneakers,_

"_We wouldn't stay long," Zoe urged me, "We'll watch the race then head home. It's be fun,"_

"_I…"_

'_**Kitty-Kat…I'll be waiting for you' **_

_The sound of Jesse's soft voice entered my mind and I couldn't bring myself to say no._

_And in no time I was there at the old barn track…Somewhere was outside of Beverly Hill's, an hour and half drive,_

_When we got there it was already filled up by SM Beverly Seniors and juniors…Zoe pointed out a few 9__th__ graders too,_

_The track was wet and muddy as it had been raining all morning long,_

_My eyes searched for Jesse…I couldn't see him anywhere, _

_It was Ceecee who spotted him. Dressed in motor gear, sitting on a really cool bike which again I was surprised at him for being able to afford, _

_Zoe wanted to push in through the crowd and get to the front which she did manage to do so, but without me. I found myself lost in the crowd, the cheers getting louder and louder,_

"_Hey Suze!" Sophia jumped beside me, "I'm surprised to see you here,"_

"_Braided girl," Drake chuckled _

"_Hi Drake," I nodded at him,_

"_I'll be back," Sophia disappeared into the busy, loud crowd,_

"_Here, come with me," Drake held onto my arm and took me aside, away from all the noise, _

_It was the first time, I'd been alone with him, and the first time we'd actually had a conversation,_

"_You've made quite an impression on the students of SM," he said leaning back against a fence,_

"_I…I guess," I shrugged awkwardly,_

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to mess around with you here," he said giving me a smile that made me trust him, "You and here at the race, its pretty surprising,"_

"_Uh…Zoe brought me here," I said_

"_Ah! Zoe," he nodded, "She's one bubbly, bubble,"_

_I tried to smile,_

"_Braided girl," he chuckled making me laugh,_

_We didn't talk much…His eyes were searching the crowd as though they were looking for someone,_

_I stood near him watching Jesse do neat tricks with his bike that impressed the girls making them scream and jump crazily,_

"_You're in the art class right?" Drake spoke up after a while,_

"_Yeah," I nodded_

"_How is it? The class…The…Students?" he asked_

"_Everyone's really nice and talented," I smiled thinking of Serena and her talent,_

"_I'll see you around," he said but before I could reply he already started to walk away from me and soon the race started,_

_I watched the race…It was a pretty hard track to race a motor bike on as it was really muddy,_

_I didn't want to watch the race so I trailed away from everyone else towards the old barn which captured my sight. I walked towards it; slowly letting the view enter my eyes…It was broken and shattered, bits falling off the hinges. _

_I walked around it; examining it…I sat down a little distance away from it and leaned back against a tree._

_I took out my sketch book and a pencil from my shoulder bag. I sketched the place, it took some time and was pretty hard to see all the detail since its October and gets dark really quickly._

_I spent a while defining the lines of my sketch and bringing out the details, I was nearly finish when the sound of a violin reached out to my ears,_

"_Who is playing that?" I whispered to myself,_

_I pursed slowly towards the sweet tune of the music … _

_I entered through the creaking doors into a dark space. I looked down at my shadow which swirled around my feet as I walked, sucking me into it. _

_The sound of the violin grew louder and sharper as I found myself following the melody,_

_I looked up at the staircase then took a deep breath before placing my weight onto it,_

_It made a screeching sound as I made my way up the stairs, the darkness pushing into me. _

_Suddenly, the sound stopped and I paused in my position at the top of the staircase looking around but there was nothing but darkness. _

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Oh!" I fell back onto some hay feeling nervous as I was trespassing,_

_I watched a dark figure make its way towards me. As nervous as I was, I began sweating watching it approach me. Then it slowly became clearer, _

"_Serena?" I called out,_

"_It is me," She nodded switching a lamp on…The setting was adventurous and like the old days,_

"_You scared me," I laughed softly getting up to my feet, "I was just looking around here,"_

"_You came to watch the race, did you not?" she asked looking right into me,_

"_Uh…I did," I nodded_

"_You ought not to be walking around inside here," she said, "It's an aged place, you are likely you get hurt,"_

"_I…Well I – I'm sorry?" I said brushing hay off me,_

"_You do not need to apologize to me," she said with a little smile, _

_I blinked at the flame inside the lamp then looked at Serena dressed in her usual formal clothing, holding a violin in her left hand,_

"_What are you doing inside here?" I asked_

"_I came for someone special to watch the race but then I wished to be alone," she replied, "I came inside here, to play my music,"_

"_Someone special?" I thought _

"_I'm sorry if I disturbed you," I apologized,_

"_It is alright. I was thinking of leaving before you came inside here," She turned towards the stairs, "The race must have finished by now, you should be heading out,"_

"_Uh…yeah," I nodded, _

_She travelled down the stairs soundlessly making her way out,_

_I was about to leave too but the view of the moon captured me and pulled me towards it, out to the damaged balcony…I closed my eyes and stood there in the chill with my arms wrapped around myself and the tune that Serena played echoed in my ear…_

_The silent pulling me into it, even the wind that brushed against my face came creeping around my body…That's when I heard it,_

_A loud noise!_

_Coming from downstairs, I turned towards it entering a dark room, the shadows creeping onto me, the fear rising inside me._

_I burst into a panic as I shuffled around; slapping my hands on the dark wall in search for a light switch…I found one!_

_I flipped it up and down anxiously, however the room remained immersed in darkness. Fear travelled up and down rapidly inside me, and I knew I wasn't alone. _

_I felt something brush against my back, I turned but there was nothing there, no one there. It started to rain again. The winter wind howling in my ears where a while ago the sweet tune of the violin was. _

_It sounded like laughter, someone laughing at me, creating chaos in my mind. Then the usual amused chuckle started heading towards me,_

"_Who's there?" I let out a shrill scream but there was no reply,_

_I rushed around the empty room, trying to find my way back out but I was trapped. The darkness drawing into me,_

_I put my hands over my ears and I sank down onto the floor, onto my knees,_

"_Hey!" _

"_Leave me alone!" I screamed trying to pull away from the touch on my back,_

"_Hey relax!" Laughter rang into my ears and it was at that moment I knew I was ok but still afraid,_

"_Are you trying to kill me?" I exclaimed knowing exactly who was there with me, "Jesse you're mean!"_

"_Relax!" He pulled me up to my feet, "I didn't do anything,"_

"_Creeping up on me like that," I stepped away from him and towards the moon light coming from the window, gasping for light I held onto the bars,_

"_Don't worry it's only me," he put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't be scared,"_

_It's so typical of him to give me trouble and then to give me strength to fight that trouble, but it was different this time._

_I felt the darkness still closing into me, just the way it did when I was six. When everything changed for me and for my daddy. _

_The same feeling as before,_

_My heart wouldn't stop thudding against my chest,_

"_Ok if it makes you feel better, I'll go," he said turning to leave,_

"_No!" I held onto his arm, "Please…Please don't leave me here alone, I'm scared of the dark, don't leave me here please!"_

_He looked at me, searching my face for any signs of a joke,_

"_You're not going to tease me by leaving me here alone are you?" I asked him holding onto him tightly,_

_He didn't reply, just stared at me,_

_I looked around the tight, small room, sweating so much, I felt hot and wet. _

"_Jesse I'm claustrophobic, don't let go of me!" I pleaded _

_He continued to just look at me, for a sec I felt as though he was admiring me, surely I was wrong,_

"_I…No… I won't," he stepped closer; to reassure me, "But tell me, why you are scared of the dark so much?"_

"_I can't remember anything," I lied to him, "I…I was really young. I can handle the dark but at times, when I'm in a small space and there is nothing but darkness I can't take it,"_

"_Don't you remember anything?" he caressed my cheek,_

"_I remember screaming, but nobody heard me," I rested my head on his shoulder, "I spent the night in the dark crying, nobody came. Since then I've been scared of the dark," _

"_Hey," He wiped a tear from under my eye,_

_His soft fingers caressing my face, the tender touch brought light to me, _

"_All these things that we can't see…Especially darkness, it's not in our hearts, it's simply a trick of the mind, "He whispered into my neck, "Learn to face your fears…Whatever you're scared of, look into its eyes and face it,"_

_I slowly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes,_

_He looked back into mines, first time I saw the seriousness in the playful Jesse Di Silva…I leaned in closer to look carefully into his pained eyes,_

"_Not me!" He chuckled hitting my head breaking the silence, and the fixation of our eyes,_

"_Jesse please," I said holding onto his arm again, "Don't leave me here ok, please just for today don't leave me,"_

"_I wouldn't," he put a hand over mine, the sincerity returning on his face, "But one day, a day would come Susannah when there wouldn't be anyone to hold onto, that will be the time when you'll have to face the darkness on your own. Face your fears," _

_Susannah?_

_The first time the perverted prince called me by the name Susannah! It felt so right coming out of his mouth,_

"_One day you'll find something or someone that is even more important to you than your fear. That day you'll lose all your fear," He pecked my lips, "But till then you'll have to learn to win before your fears,"_

"_Uh…What are you scared of?" I asked_

"_I'm scared of…Of being alone here with a creep like you," he whispered looking into my eyes,_

_I thought about what he said for a second then frowned pushing him away slightly but then pulling him back,_

_He chuckled loosening the tension from inside me,_

_One smile was all that it took to make me feel confident…His minty breath entering my mouth, so warm it made my chilled body long for more. As shy as I was being left alone was more terrifying than Jesse laughing at me giving into his advances. _

_It was wrong but his mouth attached to mine gave me confidence which boosted my self-esteem. Closing my eyes, I took in the sensation of his hands rubbing my waist, slightly tickling me but deeply arousing._

_His fingers tugged at my sweater and once loosed they travelled inside my top. Warm as they were, they still had a chilly touch on my bare skin._

"_Jesse," I turned around to look out of the window. Blushing at the thought of him making me feel good and damp in a certain area, _

_He moved my hair aside and brought it to my front. _

"_Don't talk tonight," he whispered into the back of my neck,_

_I once again closed my eyes letting him take over. It wasn't long before we both were topless and on the floor,_

_I couldn't say no and I couldn't let go._

_I tilted my head back letting him kiss my neck, my eyes tightly closed the memory of yesterday filled my mind. The song he sang, so sincerely. And the car park, in which the encore teased my ears, tingling them tenderly,_

"_**I'd give my all to have  
Just one night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine" **_

_That is what he sang to me…And even though I wasn't ready, in the heat of the moment, I was ready to give him my all to have. Risking everything I've worked so hard for all these years, I was ready for him to have me._

"_Susannah!" He pulled away from me, "My limit…I … Again like this…I don't believe this,"_

"_Jesse?" I whispered feeling self-conscious,_

_I rushed my hands to my chest, covering it up from his sight. He didn't look at me though. He didn't even glance at me, until we were out of the barn and into his jeep,_

"_Where's your motor bike?" I asked_

"_Drake took it," he said in a low whisper starting up the car, "You didn't watch," _

"_I…I wanted to do this," I held out my sketch book,_

_He looked down onto the white piece of paper with the pencilled drawing,_

"_It's…its good," he looked away,_

_I put it into my bag then I looked out of the window feeling tensed._

_He didn't speak at all. The drive was long and it wasn't till we got to Sophia's villa. _

_She had called me saying it was urgent. And now I'm sitting in his car, waiting for him to return. Nervous and scared over the time._

_Everybody else was probably looking for me at the old barn track and when they couldn't mind me they probably called my daddy,_

_Oh! I can't wait to get home, daddy is going to be so worried, but what will I tell him? _

…

_**Thanks for reading guys, I don't know when my next update will be but I guess pretty soon. XxX Please Review **_


	23. Grandma and Grandpa Simon

**Chapter Twenty Three – Grandpa and Grandma Simon **

**Tuesday 20****th**** October ****2009**_**  
SM Beverly High **__**  
Homeroom – 11.15 am **_

"_Susannah," _

_I turned onto my back in bed and blinked at the light coming from my window,_

"_Susannah," A strong hand brushed my hair back from my forehead,_

_My slowly opened my eyes,_

_A smile greeted me,_

"_How'd you sleep?" _

"_Daddy!" I sat up and pulled him into a hug, _

_He laughed softly pulling away from me,_

"_I slept fine, but I missed you a lot," I said, "Where did you go?" _

"_Didn't Gina tell you?" he said_

"_She was asleep. And Brad didn't say much. When I got home you weren't here," I said_

"_I'm always here for you," he kissed my forehead; "I made you breakfast, come on get fresh and change for school. Then quickly come down ok, there's someone downstairs who is eager to meet you,"_

"_Meet me?" I asked curiously,_

"_Yes," he stood up, "Hurry alright,"_

"_Ok," I nodded _

_He left my room and I rushed to the bathroom popping myself into the shower feeling happy to see my daddy._

_Jesse laughed at me while I went of panicking about how crazy daddy must have been getting, like the helicopters, dogs and police,_

"_Really, you're too much," Jesse laughed pulling up a few doors before mine, "I'll see you in school tomorrow then,"_

"_If I'm not in hospital," I shook my head, "Doctors examining me, to find the smallest scratch on my body!" _

_It just made him laugh even more._

_So then I rushed home really, really nervous. I entered the door so a pissed Brad. Which isn't something new but it was new for him to be worried and that too over me,_

"_No call, no nothing!" He made my mind chuckle as he put his hands on his hips, standing in front of me, "You're 17, don't you think it's about time you find out what a cell phone is,"_

"_Brad I-_

"_Nobody knew where you disappeared," he glared at me,_

_I leaned back on the sofa trying my best not to laugh at his brotherly outburst. What happened to him?_

"_I've been waiting at home so long for you to come in and cry your little ass off about why you're late," he said, "And you young lady are smirking,"_

"_I'm not smirking," I shook my head,_

"_Oh so now you're answering back," he gasped _

_I bit my bottom lip; silent is the key to success!_

"_If you really wanted to fool around outside, god knows doing what, then at least have the sense to let someone know," He said, "I've been so worried you know,"_

_Aww! _

"_If your dad and my mom, found out, they'll take my car away," he said exhaustedly falling back onto the sofa,_

_Oh, there's the Brad I know! _

"_So where were you anyway?" he asked opening up a soda, _

"_I was sketching," I said which was partly the truth, _

_He rolled his eyes grumpily,_

"_Where is my dad?" I asked_

"_Mom and he went out before I got home. Gina told me that something important came up," Brad informed me switching on basketball on the TV,_

"_Where's Gina?" I looked around_

"_She went to bed early, she's slightly sick," Brad turned up the volume, "You're lucky I covered for you,"_

"_What did you say?" I asked_

"_I told her you're painting, and don't want any disturbances," Brad said, "I had to take your dinner to your room and eating the disgusting stuff too for you,"_

"_Thank you so much," I smiled at him,_

_He frowned for a while but then slowly a smile did appear,_

"_I guess…Deep down I was … Don't get too happy, I was slightly worried," he said_

"_Oh Brad," I stood up to hug him,_

"_Only a teeny, tiny bit ok," he said but that didn't stop me from hugging him,_

"_Stop, you're killing me!" He struggled and I laughed pulling away from him, _

"_If I'd known, I would have thrown a party," He sat up throwing a cushion at me,_

"_Party?" I said_

"_Yeah," he nodded, "You know what normal teenagers do at this age. Not disappear to sketch some old whatever you drew,"_

"_Your birthday party," I said, "Have you given it any thought?"_

"_Not yet," he said_

"_Heidi's idea wasn't too bad," I said trying to bring up the subject of 1__st__ November 2005, "You can have a joint one,"_

"_Puh-leese, No!" he said and that was it. After I'd asked about his other birthday parties, prompting the 2005 party, he used the name 'Susie' a sign for me to head up to my room., relieved that daddy didn't find out and went through the trouble, _

_I waited for him to come back, so I could see him and then go to bed, but he didn't come. While I waited restlessly in bed I thought about what had happened in the old barn,_

_How Jesse comforted me with such wise words that I could never have imagined to come from him…I mean he's Jesse Di Silva, the cool stud of SM Beverly that everyone wants to be around, he acts so cool and all it. For him to say such things is not imaginable. _

_I couldn't sleep all night, waiting for daddy to come home. I don't remember how I managed to drift off and wake up to the surprise sitting in the dining room, eating bacon and eggs,_

"_Grandma, grandpa!" I rushed to hug the couple,_

"_Oh little Suze," Emily my grandma hugged me back, "You've all grown up,"_

"_How old are you now, 17?" Grandpa Harold asked,_

_I nodded_

"_Still my little girl," Daddy kissed the back of my head pushing me down on seat to get me started on my breakfast,_

"_It's so good to see you guys again," I smiled at them,_

_It's been 4 years that I hadn't seen my grandparents,_

"_Oh we thought we'll check up on our Matt," Grandma kissed Daddy's cheek, "You are getting married now, my little boy,"_

"_Mom, stop, it's embarrassing," He frowned pulling away from her,_

"_Well good to see you," Grandpa nodded at him, "Nice to see that you're still be responsible,"_

"_Of course I am," Daddy handed me a glass of juice, "Eat up or you'll be late for school,"_

"_Ah, I want to stay with grandpa and grandma," I said, "It's been such a long time,"_

"_Honey, we're not running away anywhere," Grandma smiled, "We're just the next street away. Thought we'd best settle down here, closer to our son,"_

"_You thought well," Daddy nodded smiling at his parent, _

_I don't know how Daddy manages to be away from them. I would never be able to live a minute without my Daddy._

_Grandma Emily and Grandpa Harold are really nice and loving parents. They're still pretty young, somewhere in their fifties I suppose. Having a young son and granddaughter, makes them sound old but they look fabulous and young,"_

_Grandma looks a lot like daddy with her black hair and green eyes. She's a slim tall, fashionable woman who likes to be covered up in diamonds._

_Grandpa on the other hand is a slightly shorter and chubbier guy, who says he loves the simple life._

_My daddy's parents are millionaires, they used to run a diamond works company under the name 'Simons' but not too long ago they sold it to a multi-billionaire company after Daddy kept refusing to follow the family business,_

_My daddy is a self-made man and that's how he likes it, following his father's saying, the best life is the simple life. _

_He's the inheritor to a lot of money which I'm guessing he'll make use of for research. _

_I sadly said my good-byes making my way to SM Beverly. Spanish was exciting, with Zoe's exciting ideas about the walk-out and protests. Which of course she shared with me after having a go at me so disappearing the way I did without saying a word,_

"_Jesse dropped you home?" she raised an eyebrow,_

"_Nothing happened," I shook my head, "He just dropped me home,"_

_I couldn't tell her the truth, _

"_Maybe next time you should show a little cleavage," she pulled at my sweater, _

"_Zoe!" _

"_What?" she crossed her arms, "I'm only trying to get you two, you know, on it?"_

"_I…I…Just … Zoe!" I blushed _

"_I'm only saying what I know best from experience," She said, "Being covered up in paint all the time and having greasy fingers, oily fingers, isn't going to help you is it,"_

"_Zoe, can we talk about this later?" I asked_

"_Fine," she said, "Oh you just gotta see this,"_

"_See what?" I asked_

_She pulled out a poster from her bag with Mr. Aidan's body on it with the face of a frog,_

"_That's mean!" I said_

"_Shh!" She hissed, "It's funny alright!"_

"_You'll get into a lot of trouble for that," I hesitated_

"_It's be a laugh," she chuckled and went onto show me more ideas which I have a strong feeling is going to get us suspended,_

"_Oh we'll just go over them at my house tonight," Carter shrugged walking me up to the Art room, "You are coming right?"_

"_Yeah I'll leave school with you," I said, "But I'll have to leave early, I told you my grandparents are here,"_

"_That'll be fine," he said, "I'll see you later,"_

"_Bye Carter," I smiled before he went away towards the Blitz coverage room, _

_I walked into the empty art room,_

"_Take your time, Jesse has nothing better to do than be here with you," I was greeted with a … 'warm' welcoming by Jesse,_

_He was sitting across the end of the room on a chair looking around at the paintings in the room,_

"_Hi," I said dropping my bag to the floor,_

_I decided I didn't want to be distracted by him so I didn't look at him until I need to._

_I placed my easel in front of me and got out a sketch pencil. He asked me if I got in trouble and I replied saying no. I didn't want to talk to him, just wanted to concentrate on my drawing, _

"_I don't get it," Jesse said a little while later, "How can you not be turned on by this body?"_

_I stared hard at my sketch,_

"_Well the least you could do is take of your clothes so that I have something interesting to look at, you know to pass time here," He grinned_

_I blushed; he has such a perverted mind,_

"_At least tell me what bra size you are, so that I can imagine, I've never really had a look at it," he said, "But guessing from how much my hand wraps around your chest, you're a B?"_

_I looked over at him, feeling my cheeks burn up,_

"_What? I can't tell what's under that baggy shirt, how about you let me feel it once more, so I can be sure," he winked_

_I pulled the stand in front of me so that I can avoid his pheromones and also to let him not see me blushing so hard,_

_He started laughing,_

"_I'm kidding," he chuckled, "It's so easy to turn you red, and I'm not talking about by when I kiss you,"_

_I coughed dropping my pencil,_

"_Ok…Ok…I'll stop," he placed a finger on his lips,_

_I picked up my pencil from the floor and narrowed my eyes, concentrating carefully on my drawing,_

"_How long do I have to sit here like this? It's boring," he complained_

_I slightly moved the easel away from in front of me, _

"_Hey, can I ask, why don't you call me?" he asked_

"_Call you?" I said_

"_I figured after giving you my number twice! You'd be ringing after every second," he brushed his hair with his hand,_

_I frowned at his conceitedness,_

"_I…I don't have a cell phone," I whispered_

"_What?" he said_

"_I don't have a phone," I repeated_

"_Oh really?" he stood up and started wondering around the room, "How can you not have a phone?"_

_I didn't reply. His charisma burned inside me as I sat in my seat watching him look carefully from one painting to another,_

"_Stop looking at me, braided girl," he said without even glancing at me,_

"_It's time to go," I stood up quickly, "You've got basketball and I…I got to be somewhere," _

"_Alright," he said but before he left he kissed me,_

"_We're in school," I said placing my hands on his chest,_

"_So what," he wrapped his arms around me,_

"_Jesse!" I said _

_Of course he didn't stop, and that's not all it,_

_I came out of the class and he attacked me again against my locker without any care in the world that we're in school and that too in the middle of a corridor,_

_His selfish ways are really costly!_

_Safely I made my way to homeroom. I better stop writing now, Mrs. McGinnis is calling me. _

…...

**Tuesday 20****th**** October ****2009**_**  
Carter's Car **__**  
Backseat – 4.30 pm **_

"_What?" Ceecee looked at me shocked, _

"_What does it mean?" I asked innocently, on the way to Chemistry, _

"_Where did you get that from?" she asked_

"_Uh…What does it mean?" I asked dodging her question,_

"_Bring your ear," she said _

_I leaned closer to her and my eyes shot open to what she said to answer my question, I turned red and Ceecee laughed softly,_

"_It really means that?" I blushed_

"_Yes it does," she nodded_

_Jesse said it for the third time when he had me pinned against my locker…__**'My limit' **_

_His limit that doesn't let him go on further…Something we learnt in health class, when a guy gets …. Umm… Damp! _

_I blushed thinking of sitting next to him to him in Chemistry. As lucky as I am to be sitting next to him, I feel…Anxious around him, _

_I really don't understand what happens to me when I'm around him…This feeling to be closer, but then afraid to get close. _

_I walked into class and stopped in my tracks, _

"_I'll see you at lunch," Kelly kissed Jesse's lips before jumping of his desk to go giggle to her friends,_

_A sinking feeling inside me exploded into my stomach,_

"_Are you jealous?" Carter asked coming in behind me,_

"_Jealous?" I laughed softly, "No,"_

_I put a smile on my lips making my way over to my desk keeping a little distance from Jesse,_

"_I know what you're thinking," he said a while later, whilst Mr. Aidan was writing on the board, "I can't keep to it,"_

"_Keep to what?" I said, "Jesse what you do is up to you, I take back what I said,"_

"_Cool," He grinned_

_I meant exactly what I said but I had to pretend like I didn't…The rest of Chemistry was a blur. _

"_What's wrong?" Zoe jumped into the seat next to mine,_

"_Nothing," I shook my head, "I'm feeling a little weird, I think I might have caught Gina's flu,"_

"_Aww honey," Zoe said, "You want to go to the nurse?"_

_Nurse? Jesse's mistress? _

"_No," I said, "I'll be fine, really,"_

"_Sure?" she asked_

"_Very," I nodded looking over to Serena,_

_She was drawing herself again…Something I had noticed her doing a lot. She's always sketching herself, a little bit mature and older but still her. _

_She doesn't look self-obsessed but still draws herself most of the time…Even one of her gallery drawings in of her._

_The strange people I'm meeting here at SM Beverly High,_

_During lunch I went over to the Drama studio to visit Ste and finalise the drawings according to the models we planned. Tomorrow during homeroom, we decided he'll measure the models. Something Mrs. McGinnis did not mind spending homeroom doing. _

_She asked me whether I have decided to stay on the committee or not…I thought about it a lot, and even though Jesse really annoys me, it's not bad working with him as he gives me the strength to carry on. _

_Algebra was fine and so was biology. Now I'm sitting here in Carter's car, driving towards his house so we could finalise the ideas for the walk-out. I think we're here, I'll write later. _

…_..._

**Tuesday 20****th**** October ****2009**_**  
Home  
My Bedroom – 11.00 pm **_

"_So here's the plan," Carter sat up on his sofa, "During Biology on a Friday, exactly 3'o clock we all will just get up and leave the class. We'll gather up in front of the school and there we will protest against using animals,"_

"_Sounds clear to me," I said_

"_During free periods and after school we'll make the banners and posters that we would hand out on the day of the walk-out," He said "Then all we will need to do is spread the word," _

"_Sounds like a plan to me," Zoe jumped on his sofa,_

"_Zoe come on! Stop doing that," He said, "We can't make a mess,"_

"_Carter I think we should date," she said_

"_Oooh," Ceecee chuckled, _

"_I mean come on, you're rich, got a fab body, what more could I want; I'm sure you'll be great in bed too," Zoe winked at him,_

_I blushed slightly, _

"_Yeah, me and you never," he shook his head, "You've got too much energy,"_

"_So then I'll be on top," she laughed with Ceecee, "Wait you're not a virgin are you,"_

"_My star sign maybe, but I'm not," he sipped his soda, _

"_Oooh when was your first," Ceecee asked_

"_I'm not going to gossip with you three," he said_

"_Oh come on Carter," Zoe pulled at his arm, "Tell me!"_

"_No," he said sternly,_

"_Tell tell tell tell!" She chanted_

"_Ok, ok," he said annoyed by the noise she was making, "I was in 9__th__ grade, 14 and she was a girl from another school upstate,"_

"_How was it?" Ceecee laughed_

"_I'll be honest, it wasn't all that great," he frowned remembering the moment, "She had all these bizarre ideas about doing it and made me go crazy,"_

"_Crazy in bed?" Zoe winked_

"_No," he sighed, "Mental crazy. We were at this party and she was so annoying, in the end I passed my limit really quickly and that was the end of it,"_

'_**My limit' **_

_I blushed remembering what Jesse had said and the meaning Ceecee told me,_

"_I hate when a guy leaks too quickly, ruins the moment," Zoe crossed her arms tightly across her chest, _

"_You've definitely got experience I take it," Carter rolled his eyes at her comment,_

"_Of course I do," she said proudly, "don't get jealous,"_

"_I'm not!" he said_

"_I know you're interested in me," she said, "Don't worry our secret,"_

"_Whatever," he said_

"_So Suze is like the only virgin," She chuckled_

_I blushed then excused myself to go to the toilet. And that was end of the night really._

_I got home and a big smile spread across my lips seeing Grandma and Grandpa still home, staying over for dinner,_

_Daddy on the other hand, was annoyed as the two kept telling us all about Daddy's embarrassing mishaps from when he was younger, _

"_My Matt was such an irresponsible little boy," Grandma sighed, "Such a womaniser," _

_Womaniser? I was shocked!_

_I mean my daddy is really young and very good looking, even though he's engaged women at his workplace and everywhere else always make a pass at him but he never looks interested,_

_So hearing he was a womaniser is very to me,_

"_He'd always be in trouble at school," Grandma laughed softly after sipping on her, "He'd irritate me so much, then wave it of saying he's only just a teenager and it's part of growing up,"_

"_Mind you, he was very stubborn, always getting what he wanted without having to work for it," Grandpa said, "A rich, spoilt, footballer, that's what he was,"_

"_Really, dad," I chuckled at his grim smile,_

"_It's bad manners to talk at the table," Daddy said_

"_That reminds me," Grandma said, "I had a small gathering once-_

"_That's enough, mother," Daddy pleaded, "Let's all have desert,"_

_It's a good change, having them over. They've brought even more light into our home._

_No matter how old I'd be, I'd always wish to live with daddy, I'm sure Heidi wouldn't mind. _


	24. Uninvited Dinner Guest

**Chapter Twenty Four – The Uninvited Dinner Guest **

**Wednesday 21****st**** October ****2009**_**  
SM Beverly High **__**  
Chemistry – 11.15 am**_

_Jesse hasn't showed up today for Chemistry. Zoe laughed telling me to not worry as he's been excused for practice as there is a game on this Friday. _

_I looked around the classroom, most of the basketball players were all not there. _

_Now I just can't concentrate…Jesse not being here must be a good sign, for me to be able to focus on the work so I can keep my position as second on the school's rating._

_But not seeing him today just made me bored. I can't listen to anything Mr. Aidan is saying, Jesse is all I can think about. He sitting next to me with his head on the table and eyes closed, sleeping soundlessly, although when I stare to stare he'd notice at once and neither were he shy to not point it out. I'd blush then he would call me __**'Kitty-Kat' **_

_His little nap would be over and he would begin teasing me with suggestive advances, making me blush more and turn red. No longer would the lesson be over and I wouldn't have learnt a thing. _

_That would annoy me and I'd have to go home and read over the textbooks and photocopy notes that Carter has made. _

_However…Today it's not the same but the same. He's not here and still I'm not doing in my work, I'm writing in my diary._

_Waiting…Waiting for him to come, but I don't think he would._

_Why is he having such an affect on me? _

_I woke up thinking about him too…I thought hard about what he had said to me about not being able to stick to his words, about how he wanted to be with others whilst he toyed with me. _

_At the time I told him I had no difficulty with it, but deep down I feel like I do._

_I shook my head sitting up onto my bed, _

"_I shouldn't care about anything he does, it's not my problem," I said aloud,_

"_Huh?"_

_Uh…Oh!_

"_Nothing," I whispered to Heidi, who had slept in my bed with me the night as daddy and she gave up their room to let Grandma and Grandpa has it, _

_She went back to sleep and I slowly crept out of bed towards the bathroom, careful not to move her. _

_I washed up and then sighed looking in the mirror, at the jungle of red mess sitting on my head. My tightly curled hair can be so exasperating at times when it all gets tangled up. _

_I quickly got dressed and grabbed my bag. Just about to leave when I remembered, to get the photo for the competition to give to Mr. Wesley, _

_I crept up to my wardrobe and reached out to grab a photograph from inside it…Without looking at what I got out, I put it into an envelope then made my way downstairs to the living room and the bad luck that I possess oozed out of me and knocked down the lamp,_

"_Hey!" Daddy fell of the sofa slightly alarmed, _

"_I'm so sorry," I picked up the lamp and placed it back to its place,_

"_God, you scared me," He laughed softly getting back onto the sofa,_

"_You're sleeping here?" I asked surprised, "I thought you'd be with Brad,"_

"_Oh he has turning problem," He said reaching a hand out to me,_

_I took it and he sat me down on the sofa taking my brush from my hand, he started doing my hair,_

"_I love Grandma, and Grandpa," I began to conversation, "They're really fun to be around,"_

"_Oh sure they are," he sighed_

"_Daddy!" I chuckled, "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah what is it?" he asked_

_I turned to face him,_

"_You know when I get old and you get old too," I said, "Would you still let me live with you?"_

_He looked at me for sec then laughed softly kissing my forehead,_

"_What kind of question is that? I'll always keep my little kid with me," he said, "Like I said before, no matter what happens, or what the circumstances are, I'd always be here with my shoulder to carry you on,"_

"_And I would always lend you my shoulder," I smiled _

"_It's a little weak, but it'll do," he smiled back,_

"_And Heidi loves me too, so she wouldn't mind me taking up a little space," I said_

"_A little space? All my space is yours, Heidi doesn't have a say in this," he hit his head onto mine playfully, "Whenever you need me, wherever you are I'll be there, we'll always stick together, you're the only one that I love Suze, don't ever forget how important you are to me, I'd do anything for you,"_

"_Are you trying to proclaim that me and Harold, as your parents have never done anything for?" _

_We turned to look at Grandma, all dressed up standing there across the room with her arms crossed tightly around her chest, _

"_Come on mom!" Dad said, "Why do you bring everything back to you?"_

"_I'm only asking if you're questioning my motherhood. Talking about such things with little Suze." She said defensively, _

"_I'm not questioning anything," he replied, "And what's so bad about what I'm saying. My daughter is my daughter and she needs to know how much I love and that I'd always support her, no matter what,"_

"_You Mathew Simon," Grandma Emily shook her head, "It was your curious ways that lead you to having a child at such a young age and your decision to bring up your child on your own," _

_I felt tense and I'm sure Daddy noticed it, _

"_And I'm not regretting it," Daddy put an arm around my shoulder, _

"_You were too spoilt to realise your mistakes and even now, you're still stubborn to see the mistake you're about to make," She said_

"_Are we still on the same subject here?" he asked_

"_Do you really want to marry the woman you're engaged to," she asked raising an eyebrow, keen to see his reaction and so was I, _

"_Mom quit it, she'll hear you," Daddy protested against her, _

"_Are you not just marrying her, for the sake of having a mother for your child?" She asked as Grandpa Harold came down the stairs,_

"_This," Daddy hugged me tightly, "Is my precious treasure, and mom you have no right to say anything in any of my decisions. What I do is up to me, remember?"_

"_Of course dear, I was just asking," She said before walking away towards the kitchen,_

"_I'll go get changed," Daddy said with a exasperated expression, he picked up his duvet and pillow then made his way up the stairs leaving me on the sofa to think over what had just happened,_

_Does Daddy really want to marry Heidi? _

_Heidi is a great person and my daddy's good friend, but does he love her and want to spend the rest of his life with her?_

_Is Grandma right? I hope Daddy would just talk to me about this, about mom. _

"_Don't worry," Grandpa Harold put a hand on my head, "She's got an old habit of being melodramatic, I know that best,"_

_I giggled with him and he made me pancakes for breakfast, which I thoroughly enjoyed. Grandpa is the best. _

_Daddy came down while I was finishing my milkshake and offered to drop me to school,_

"_Showing of how great a father you are?" Grandma Emily asked, "Dropping your 17 year old to high school, like she doesn't have other stuff to worry about,"_

"_I'm not showing off," he chuckled_

"_Because I'll tell you son, I was a working mom but all the benefit of that came down to you. So don't you ever think just because I didn't drop you to school that I neglected you," She warned him causing him to laugh,_

"_I'll see you when I get back from work mom," he laughed kissing her cheek, "Later dad," _

_I kissed Grandpa and Grandma too then got into the car with Daddy,_

_We pulled up at the school gate and there was a surprise waiting for me,_

"_Suze!" Kelly waved at me the second I got of Daddy's car, and I'm definite she was about to make fun of me, or tag me with her note as she was doing her fashion police morning rounds,_

_But she didn't…He and Katie both paused when Daddy got out of the car,_

_And it's not because, he's big, he's strong, he's a monster machine!_

_It's because they were….as shameful as it sounds, it's true they were infatuated by him._

_I've rumours a lot that Katie has had many flings with younger teachers, I heard about her and Mr. Tanger, my Algebra teacher but never thought to believe it, till she brought on her flirtatious attitude with my daddy who they thought is my elder brother,_

_A mistake that I didn't bother to correct and neither did daddy. He waved their advances off and I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing,_

_They acted like right sluts but I was surprised, really surprised. I'm mostly the target of their bullying ways but there by the school gate, in front of Daddy's car, it might be a sin to write, but they acted like we are best friends. Something that made me want to laugh out loud about but I couldn't. _

_So I stood there calmly watching the show until Daddy said he was getting late. They didn't want to leave and Daddy played along but finally he went._

"_You're brother is so hot!" Kelly turned to me after she and Katie stopped waving at my Daddy's car which had drove away a long time ago,_

"_Right, hot!" Katie said _

"_Who would believe he's your brother," Kelly said looking totally surprised,_

_Of course, because he's not my brother,_

_He's my dad!_

_So I got through all that drama and made it in time for Chemistry, with still no sign of Jesse Di Silva._

_I better stop writing now before I fill in my pages with the name Jesse Di Silva, something a lot of girls, even the years below do. They all have Jesse Di Silva scribbled on their notebooks and lockers. _

_I'm not going to do that! _

….….…..

**Wednesday 21****st**** October ****2009**_**  
SM Beverly High **__**  
Lunch – 1.45 pm**_

"_Why did Paul Slater say that?"I thought as I made my way over to the cafeteria, "What could he possibly have meant? I mean what have I got to lose?"_

_I am of course just a geeky girl at SM Beverly High, what can I lose that'd be important?_

_I shook my head releasing the built tension inside my body and smiled walking over to my friends who were already in a deep conversation about here and there things, etc, etc. _

"_Hey, will you listen to this," Carter waved at me as I entered Social Sciences,_

"_What is it?" I asked taking my seat,_

"_Zoe here…Well she thinks or should I say believes that her cuteness and charm will boost the popularity of Blitz if she joins as the news report alongside me," _

_I laughed softly getting my books out of my bag,_

"_What it's true!" Zoe said sitting on my right, "My looks are incredibly attractive and they will pull audience towards your crap show,"_

"_Which by the way, for your information, has no body with incredibly attractive looks like yours, but Blitz still manages to 'pull' 85 percent of the school's population," Carter argued with her, _

"_Then I'll get you the missing 15 percent," she shrugged,_

"_No need, the rest of the 15 percent includes eggheads, cheerleaders and jocks who wouldn't know a thing about news even if it hit em' in the face," Carter said_

"_What about cheerleaders and Jocks?"_

_I looked up at Brad; he leaned down onto my table,_

"_Where's Cee?" He asked_

"_She went to the bathroom," I replied surprised at him, coming over to us, "Aren't you meant to be at your practice?" _

"_Oh yeah," he nodded, "I took a break, to wonder around,"_

"_Where's Jesse?" Zoe chuckled pinching my thigh,_

"_He's still there; Coach is getting rough on him since he's missed so many practices. He's on full on watch the next two days, the game is on this Friday and we all need to be at our best," Brad looked over to Carter, who turned the other way,_

"_Hey!" Zoe jumped up in her seat, "Here's a wild thought, how about you and Carter celebrate your birthday bash together, sure Carters a dork,"_

_He shot her a look,_

"_But, it'll be fun; we can make like a dorky genius's vs. the egghead good-looking popular's theme," She suggested making me laugh, "Right, Carter?"_

"_I-_

"_Sure that'll be great," Brad agreed, "I don't mind,"_

_I stared at him totally flabbergasted…How did he manage to bring that out of his mouth?_

_I must've been dreaming and heard it wrong,_

"_What's say Carter?" Brad asked_

_Nope! I was fully awake!_

"_I don't know," Carter shrugged, "I'll have to think about it,"_

"_What's to think?" Zoe protested,_

"_I need to ok," Carter shot her down,_

"_Cool, let me know then," Brad said_

"_Brad come over her for a minute, will you," Mrs. McGinnis waved for him to come over, _

"_See ya," Brad said before making his way to Mrs. McGinnis,_

"_What's wrong with a joint bash, with such a cool theme?" Zoe hissed at him, "You're no fun Carter!" _

_She got up and skipped away to a few cheerleaders,_

"_I…I don't think I'll be comfortable," Carter said to me,_

"_It's ok Carter," I put a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to explain to me. I understand what you must be thinking,"_

"_See, I can always rely on you," he smiled_

_I smiled back but the curiosity got the better off me,_

"_It wouldn't be such a bad idea for you to have the party," I said as I thought this way it'd be easier for me to find out what had happened on 1__st__ November 2005,_

"_The dorks vs. eggheads?" He raised an eyebrow,_

_I laughed with him. Zoe comes up with the strangest ideas. _

"_Susannah," Mrs. McGinnis made her way over to me, "I'd like to see you during free period, to speak with you about the upcoming fashion show,"_

"_Oh sure," I said_

"_Come by my office," she said _

_I nodded and that's what I did. After 3__rd__ Period Geometry, I made my way towards her office. A little room, across the hallway to Father Dominic's office,_

_I entered the room and someone pulled me to them holding me against the wall of the small 4 by 4 room,_

_Frightened I slowly opened my eyes and a small smile crept up onto my lips,_

"_Ugh! The creepy smile, why are you punishing me? Braided girl," A familiar face that I hadn't seen all day greeted me,_

"_Jesse, what are you doing here?" I asked _

_He was in his gold and black basketball jersey over black jeans. He was a little sweaty, the sweat were the pheromones leaking off his body,_

"_Deborah sent a note for me to attend this so-called meeting," he shrugged referring to Mrs. McGinnis, I find it amusing, him using the first names of teachers instead of their respective last names, "Missed me much?"_

"_I have no reason to," I shook my head,_

"_Yeah," he whispered leaning down to kiss me,_

"_We're in her office," I protested against his lips, but of course being Jesse Di Silva, he didn't care at all where we were, so I had to give in to his lips and to his pheromones that touched my skin like acid, melting my bones into rubber. _

_I was lost and didn't notice where his hands were travelling under my top and on my jeans. I couldn't stop or even think of pulling away, his grip too tight, his breath too hot, and his eyes burning into me whenever I'd open mines,_

"_Jesse," I breathed parting my lips from unable to go on further,_

"_Don't call out my name," he picked me up and put me up onto the desk, "I don't like it when girls do that,"_

_Before I could say anything else other than his name he attacked me with his lips again fiddling with the zipper on my jeans, I moved his hands away embarrassed of what he's planning on doing and that too in a senior staff's office, on school premises. _

"_I know you were waiting for me," he faintly parted his lips from me, still keeping a hold onto my chest, "Admit it,"_

_I turned my head slightly to the side blushing,_

_He chuckled moving back a little. My eyes opened wide as his hands ran down his torso to his zipper,_

"_I…Jesse…I-_

"_Shhh," He placed a finger on my lips, "I told you I don't like that," _

_I gulped as he leaned in closer to kiss me again,_

_I saved…Saved by a bell! _

"_Damn!" He pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket, "Yeah what?"_

_I jumped off the desk unnoticed; he was too busy on the phone,_

"_Sophia I'll see you after school," he said over the phone before hanging up, "Sorry about th-_

"_Apologizes, apologizes," Mrs. McGinnis entered the room with Ste, I greeted them with a huge, relieved smile,_

_I couldn't imagine what would have happened if the phone call hadn't come._

_Ste laid out a few laminated copies of the costumes onto the desk that shortly before they came in, I was pinned to. Ste and Mrs. McGinnis discussed the costumes and the cost – that isn't very much – whilst I gathered myself together trying hard to not blush._

_Jesse stood there leaning against the door, cool and calm like nothing has had happened. He looked…Bored. _

"_I love the sketches," Mrs. McGinnis nodded to me, "You and Ste have outdone your self's with them. As now as you know the show is on the 16__th__ of November, giving you the time of just under 4 weeks. You'll have to organise everything on time," _

"_It'll be done," I smiled uncertainly, there's a lot of work to do,_

"_Jesse, are you going to contribute to the discussion?" she asked_

"_No," he said _

_She laughed softly turning to Ste,_

"_I'll start on the dresses, as soon as I get the sizes of the models," he said_

"_That can be done tomorrow," Mrs. McGinnis said, "Susannah; will the main hall stage be enough?"_

"_I think all we need is to add a platform, for the walk," I said_

"_I can arrange that," Mrs. McGinnis said, "How about the-_

"_Deborah, just leave it to us," Jesse said, "I'm just braide- I mean Samantha has everything worked out," _

_Again throwing me into the pit fire! _

"_Well then, I'll end the meeting here, Ste follow me we still need to discuss a few minorities," Mrs. McGinnis and Ste walked out, _

"_Alright, finally," Jesse put his arms around my waist, "Now let's get back to where we were,"_

"_Jesse," I looked up at him,_

"_I'm finding it really hard to hold myself back now," he whispered gazing into my eyes, capturing my spirit, _

"_Hey Jesse Geller-," _

_I quickly pulled away from Jesse and looked over to Paul; he stood by the door looking slightly amused and at the same time stunned. _

"_Coach wants you," Paul finished his broken sentence, _

"_Damn you Slater," Jesse punched Paul in the shoulder humorously, "You and your bad timing,"_

_He looked back to me; he leaned down lifting my chin up, _

"_Don't do it Jesse," I wished crossing my fingers, _

_He pecked my lips,_

"_My little Kitty-Kat," He whispered for only us to hear, his fingers brushing my lips, "I'm looking forward to see you later,"_

_He pecked my lips for a second then went past Paul and out of the office,_

"_Paul I can explain," I nervously pulled on Paul's arm,_

"_You don't need to explain anything to me," Paul laughed softly,_

"_I…" I looked down embarrassed,_

"_Look Suze," Paul said leaning in closer to me, "I don't know what that was all about, but you're a good girl, you have a good heart. You're destined for paradise; Jesse on the other hand is hell. He's made out of fire, get too close and you'll burn,"_

_What?_

"_If you don't want to lose anything, then hear my advice and stay away from Jess," He said and with that walked out,_

_I sat back onto a chair totally stunned. Firstly, I was embarrassed to be caught in such a situation with Jesse and that too by Paul Slater. _

_Secondly, Jesse's voice and touch still lingered on my skin giving me a sensational feeling of a sin. His hands trailing around my body, his deep sensuous voice calling out to me,_

_But nevertheless, what could Paul have meant by losing something? What have I got to lose? _

….….…..

**Wednesday 21****st**** October ****2009**_**  
Home  
My Bedroom – **__**10.30 pm**_

_I wasn't expecting this at all…An uninvited dinner guest that won the heart of my whole family with his charm and out-going attitude, but embarrassed me to the limit. _

_This is so not fair, it's annoying and unexpected! _

_But…His smile, he got on with everyone and they all appreciated his company, even…even me, only a little though._

_So after lunch I had physics and after that photography, _

_I handed my envelope containing the photograph to give to Mr. Wesley. He wanted to see the photograph but then again he didn't want to open up the envelope, so he placed it inside a folder and told me he'd give it in for me._

_After photography, I caught a ride home with Carter. Before heading home, we went to star bucks for some coffee, I didn't notice the time and when I did we had to rush home, nearly 7.30. I invited him to stay over for dinner but he refused saying he's got a tutor coming over tonight._

_I said good-bye to Carter and got inside home,_

"_Good you're home," Grandma Emily pulled me into a hug, "How was school dear?"_

"_It was good," I smiled at my welcoming, _

"_God Emily! You're squeezing the little thing too tight," Grandpa Harold laughed softly,_

"_I'll just go change," I smiled before running up to my room to drop of my bag,_

"_Hey you're home," Heidi came into my room just as I was pulling on a sweater,_

"_Yeah I came 15 minutes ago," I said, "Me and Carter went to get some coffee after school. We were going over arrangements for the fashion show and the time just passed unnoticeably," _

"_Oh that's fine, Mathew came in after you so you don't need to worry," she said, "Suze you're grandparents are moving to their home tonight,"_

"_It's tonight?" I said sadly,_

"_Yes and I was thinking of having something special for dinner for them, being Mathew's parents and all," she said_

"_That sounds great," I said, "Heidi where are you parents?" _

"_My parents? Oh they're back in busy New York," she told me, "Mom is really excited about the wedding,"_

"_Me too," I smiled_

"_Aww," She kissed my cheek, "But wait, what am I going to make? I only know a few things and I don't think Emily will like fried chicken, will she?"_

"_I don't think so," I said _

"_Oh my god! We're all out of tomato sauce, I need it for the pasta," She sighed_

_Watching her panic I offered to go and get some from the store. I came back and rang the bell unaware of the big surprise waiting for me,_

"_Thanks," I said not noticing who opened the door for me, _

"_Where were you? You took so long; I need the pasta sauce right now!" _

"_You see at the supermar-"I paused and looked back at Jesse,_

_Jesse?_

"_Heidi Samantha's home!" He called out taking the sauce of me, "Shut the door behind you, Kitty-Kat,"_

_I stood there in the hallway blanked,_

"_Why's Jesse here?" I thought to myself,_

"_Heidi," I said going into the kitchen. Heidi and Jesse were messing around in the kitchen,_

"_I said I'll do it," Jesse laughed grabbing the salt from Heidi, "You'll end up putting too much. Oh look Samantha's here,"_

"_What are you doing here?" I asked_

"_Don't be so rude, I'm a guest," Jesse splashed some water onto me, "Say ah,"_

"_Ah!"_

_He put a hot spoon into my mouth,_

"_Hot!" I coughed running to the skin for some cold water, _

"_Suze," Heidi laughed softly rubbing my back, "Jesse came over with Brad. He's staying over here tonight, look he's helping me cook,"_

_I looked around at the many dishes, how long was I gone for?_

"_You're so sweet," she pulled his cheek,_

"_No you're sweet," he pulled her cheeks then the too laughed,_

"_Oh Suze," Heidi chuckled looking over at my red face,_

"_Yeah I know Samantha," He pinched my nose,_

"_Ouch," I pulled back, _

"_I'll be just back," Heidi exited the kitchen,_

"_Jesse!" I said_

"_Kitty-Kat," He pulled me to him,_

"_Don't call me Kitty-Kat," I hissed_

"_Then call me sexy," He tightened his grip around my waist, _

"_Sexy!" I said then bit the bottom of my lip after foolishly falling for his trap,_

"_Babe, you know you want me," he winked_

"_I have to go!" I rushed out of the kitchen,_

"_Suze,"_

_I looked over to Daddy and a big smile covered up my embarrassment,_

"_Daddy!" I hugged_

"_Aww daddy's little girl," Jesse cooed coming in behind me, _

_Brad laughed giving Jesse a high five,_

"_Mr. Mathew-_

"_Just Mathew," Dad said,_

"_Dude, are you really her father? So young and all," Jesse said _

_I hid behind Daddy to avoid eye contact with Jesse,_

"_Is this yours?" Jesse asked holding up a dinosaur fossil, _

_And that what is, Jesse charmed my beloved Daddy by bringing up the dinosaurs, which in a very peculiar way is a great way to impress him,_

"_I think I like you," Daddy laughed softly, "You are welcome in my house,"_

"_Oh that's really cool of you," Jesse glanced over at me, _

_I blushed leaning towards grandpa,_

"_Are you sure I haven't seen you before?" Grandma Emily asked_

"_Not to what I remember," Jesse ran his hands through his hair,_

"_You have a mildly captivating charisma," she said studying his face carefully,_

"_Flirting with a 17 year old guest, come on mom!" Daddy said making everyone laugh,_

_Everyone was getting along. Jesse even got through my daddy and grandma Emily, _

"_Why did you let him come over?" I hissed at Brad when no one was listening, everyone was all around Jesse, Jesse this and Jesse that, "Could've warned me,"_

"_And why would I do that?" Brad asked, "And it's not like he's here for you,"_

"_I know that," I blushed, "But…Never mind,"_

"_He needed somewhere to crash tonight, so he's here," Brad shrugged_

_I kept silent after that mainly because of Jesse's smiling, his smiled a lot and seemed like he was enjoying himself and also entertaining everyone,_

_I was surprised at him and daddy getting along so well. It was so obvious to me he was just messing around with daddy and saying exactly what daddy wanted to hear. _

_Jesse is such a schmoozer! _


	25. The Night After Dinner

**Chapter Twenty Five – The Night After Dinner **

**Wednesday 21st October 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills'  
Kitchen – 11.30 pm**_

"_This is quite luscious," Grandma Emily nodded at Heidi, "Really good,"_

"_Actually," Heidi dabbed her lips with a napkin then put a hand on Jesse's shoulder, "It was Jesse who cooked this scrumptious meal; I was just…Supervising,"_

"_You're being modest again," Jesse said_

"_Oh! So he cooks too!" Brad devoured the food in a hurry, "Is there anything Jesse can't do?"_

"_Hmmm…Let's see…I can't get Samantha," He shrugged making me cough,_

"_What?" Dad asked_

"_Samantha to stay focused in chemistry. We're lab partners and I have no clue to her mind is floating all the time," Jesse sneered at me making me blush, "Or on whom,"_

_Ok that's not all true! _

_I think of little froggies in biology just waiting for their little green hearts to be sliced off, I think of the upcoming fashion show. I think of a variety of things!_

"_Am I wrong Samantha?" Jesse asked_

_Alright, who am I kidding? Fine! All I think about is Him! _

_But only because he's my lab partner and I need him to stay awake no sleeping or touching parts of my body, something he never gets tired of doing,_

"_It's Susannah," Daddy corrected him,_

"_I like Samantha better," Jesse kept his eyes locked onto me,_

_He actually had the guts to say the opposite to my beloved father, how dare him!_

_But why wasn't daddy arguing back? He would have not taken that as an answer if it'd been anyone else. Instead he was enjoying his meal, with a delightful smile._

_Jesse had apparently come onto my daddy's good books, by only and only by schmoozing. Jesse's witty and enchanting ways surely got the better of my family. _

"_I do apologize, for not being able to help," Gina sneezed into her handkerchief,_

"_How can the thought even enter my mind," Jesse charmed her, "You're ill, senorita; you need to lay back and just chill,"_

_I couldn't believe it!_

_Even Gina who read people like she was reading of a paper, even she fell for his Spanish heritage and glittery grey eyes, _

"_So what is this divine meal?" Grandpa Harold asked_

"_Calamares a la romana," Jesse said in a fine Spanish accent. Even it was food he was referring to, it felt like something more. Something deeper which got my heart racing fast,_

_But still the food was delicious, the meat evenly cooked and really juicy,_

"_What's that in English?" Brad burped and Heidi shot him a look to straighten up,_

"_Fried squid," Jesse shrugged_

_I burst into a cough attack! _

"_Is she choking?" Grandma Emily peered at him from across the table,_

"_For god's sake, it's only seafood," Brad rolled his eyes at the attention I was receiving,_

_I blushed clearing my throat,_

"_Honey are you ok?" Daddy handed me a glass of water,_

"_I…I'm fine," I sipped a little water, relaxing myself,_

_As everyone went onto discussing the famous Spanish cuisine, I slowly raised my damp, timid eyes and looked over to Jesse. _

_The side of his lips slowly curled into a half-grin as he leaned back onto his chair, looking deadly evil! _

_My heart relaxed and I turned my head down into my food._

_Squid? It's not because of squid! _

_It was because it was so sudden that his leg traced my shinbone making me cough hysterically. _

_I can't help but think about what had happened in Mrs. McGinnis's office today. _

"_**I'm finding it really hard to hold myself back now,"**__ That is what he said to me. I didn't know what it meant but whatever it meant, I knew that it couldn't be any good. _

_And I found out soon enough._

_Right after Grandpa Harold and Grandma Emily left I went up to my room to get changed into my night pajamas then started writing in my diary. Heidi and Daddy went to bed too whilst Jesse and Brad stayed up playing video games next door._

_It was loud and the banging wasn't helping to lower the sound either. I could hear laughs, both of them enjoying themselves. Having a laugh, they were. _

_Then it all got quieter when Gina knocked at their door asking them politely if they could pack it in for the night as she couldn't get to sleep because of all the noise._

_I pressed my ear against the wall and listened. I heard laughing and giggling and Jesse's usual schmoozing. _

_Gina's heavy footsteps carried her away to her room and that was all._

_Until! _

_Until I exited my room to go get a drink of water before tucking myself into bed, daddy usually brought me milk every night, then he'd tuck me into bed, scare of the monsters under the bed and then he'll laugh kissing me goodnight. But I didn't think he was coming, so I decided to quickly go get a glass of water for my itchy throat. _

_I crept out of my room, careful not to make any noise. I got only past Brad's room when a hand covered my mouth, pulling me backwards. _

_I waved my arms in the air, struggling to get free. But there was no use; he was too strong for me. Assuming it's a him, I gave up letting him pull me back into my room then burst into a fit of laughter,_

_I nervously sat on my bed with a crossed expression on my face._

"_Did…Did you actually think somebody would wanna kidnap you?" He laughed_

_You never know!_

"_Did you really think that?" he lifted my head up by placing his finger under my chin. He brought his head down, closer to mine, _

"_Did you really think someone is able to steal you away from me," He whispered looking into my eyes, "Kitty-Kat," _

_I held my breath feeling tingled,_

"_Then again!" He pulled away from me and dropped onto my bed, "Someone just round the corner, might be looking for an old-fashioned dummy slave, they can manipulate into sex slave,"_

"_Jesse!" I blushed, how he can say such things to me, so freely,_

"_That someone," He pulled me onto him, "Might me just under you,"_

_I looked at him feeling nervous yet excited, felt wrong, but right,_

_He kissed me turning me over so that I was under him, not the other way round. I blushed the whole way through it. His heavy body pushing me into my princessy bed, the warmth of his breath comforting my uneasiness, _

_Our tongues tangled together making me feel like I was sinking right into heaven. His saliva spreading like a poison inside of me,_

_I gasped for breath when he leaned up to pull my top off over my head. My eyes shot open as his mouth licked my chest._

"_Ugh!" I leaned back,_

_What the hell? _

_My hands rushed over my mouths, how I could ever let such an embarrassing sound escape from my lips!_

"_Jesse no," I held onto his head bringing it to mine, he pressed his lips hard against mine, "Stop!"_

_It was so difficult to talk against his mouth. Even though I was asking him to stop, a little part of me didn't._

"_Quiet," He whispered bringing my arms over my head; "You don't want to wake anyone do you?"_

_And that's when my rescue came._

"_Suze," Daddy knocked on my door,_

"_Daddy?" I gasped looking nervously at Jesse,_

_He placed a finger at my lips,_

"_I'll hide ok," he whispered kissing my cheek, "Don't let me him, hang around for too long,"_

_I nodded slowly as Jesse rolled of me and to under the bed. I quickly pulled my top on, fixed my bed,_

"_Come in Daddy," I cleared my through,_

"_Daddy?" A chuckle came from under the bed,_

_I bounced on my bed,_

"_What are you doing?" Daddy laughed softly coming over to me holding a glass of milk, "I wouldn't wish to be under that bed of yours,"_

"_Oh just exercising," I jumped heavily on the bed and then off, _

"_Alright relax," Daddy said, "Now get into bed,"_

_I did as I was told, smiling at my beloved daddy. He sat down at the edge of my bed putting down the milk on the side table,_

"_You're acting all strangle," he said, _

"_Am I?" I asked nervously,_

"_Maybe I'm imagining things," he shook his head, "Probably from attending SM Beverly high. I suppose you're really starting to fit in now. You have friends like Jesse; they're good people to be around. I wonder how Brad and Jesse became friends. Brad should learn something from him,"_

_My mind growled. _

_Jesse totally put on a Mr. Nice, Mr. Geeky act in front of my daddy, just to get onto his good side. Hardly, anything he said was true. Well…I guess it was true but he seriously manipulated his words to make everything seem what is was not and what it was what it's not._

_If any of that makes any sense, that is, _

_If Daddy knew Jesse's true nature daddy wouldn't like him one bit, and would definitely keep me as far away from him as possible. Probably, would even come into school to arrange for me to change partners and a seating plan that keeps well away from him and his bad company. _

"_I trust you to drink all of the milk ok," he said_

"_Alright Daddy," I smiled nodding my head, _

_Daddy kissed my forehead, and then he got up to leave,_

"_Oh wait-Do you want me to check the monsters under your bed?" He asked_

"_No!" I nearly screamed,_

_There is a monster, a truly evil monster under my bed. But just this once, daddy can't scare him away, or even find out he's there, haunting me from under my bed,_

"_I think I'll be ok," I smiled keeping my cool,_

"_Alright, honey. I got an early morning tomorrow, so I wouldn't see you for breakfast. I'll see you after your school," He told me,_

_I nodded and he smiled at me before exiting my room, quietly closing the door behind,_

_I waited a few seconds then ran to the door, to lock it. I turned around to face a grumpy Jesse rubbing his back as he got up from the floor,_

_Serves him right!_

"_Thank you," He picked up the milk and started to drink it,_

_That's mine!_

_I switched on the lights and his eyes widened looking at me, I doubt he could hardly have seen me with the lights off,_

"_Samantha, you," He gasped putting down the empty glass onto the side table,_

"_What is it?" I asked looking down at my top, just checking to see if my buttons were done up properly, _

"_Even your pajamas are old-fashioned," he laughed falling back onto my bed,_

"_Hahaha! Very funny, only I'm not laughing," I frowned_

_Alright my monkey pajamas are quite old-fashioned and no you wouldn't expect a 17 year old senior to be wearing pajamas rather than those lacy dresses at night. _

_But I can't possibly imagine myself in one of them,_

"_Even your underwear sucks," He shook his head, making a disappointed sound with his teeth,_

_I blushed covering myself from him view. _

_He looked around the room,_

"_It's so girly, never imagined your bedroom would be like this," he said _

_I shrugged, _

_He looked at me thinking hard then spoke up, _

"_We always get interrupted, it's all your fault," He said _

"_How is it my fault?" I asked_

"_It's your house," he shrugged, "Wait-you actually care,"_

"_I…No…I don't," I looked away,_

"_Oh Samantha!" He sighed, "What would I have done for entertainment, if you and your braids didn't come to town,"_

_That's all I am to him! Entertainment! Stupid, perverted prince!_

"_So daddy is it," He looked at me with a surprisingly sincere smile, "You and Mathew seem close,"_

"_We are," I nodded_

_He continued to look at me for a while then shook his head stretching his arms,_

"_I'm beat for the night," He made himself cozy in my bed, _

_I stared at him,_

"_What? Brad has moving problems," He patted my bed winking at me, "Come here Kitty-Kat," _

_I blushed and strangely my legs walked over to him and I sat at the edge of my bed looking down at him,_

"_One day," He leaned up and whispered into my ear, "And it'll be soon. Without any interruptions, I will go all the way through," _

_I sat there staring blankly at my cupboard, '__**Go all the way through'**_

_It didn't seem as though he was teasing me, he was serious, _

_I remembered the drink of water that I wanted and it was definitely the time for one seeing as he felt welcomed to drink my milk, I mean my milk from the glass. _

"_I need to get some water," I strode towards the door,_

"_Hey Samantha," he called out with a tone in his voice that felt so warm and close that it made me turn back to him,_

"_Next time you want to choke, how about you choke on me?" He winked _

_My blood rushed to my skin and before he could see me turn crimson red I turned and exited my room with my diary to drink a gallon of water. _

_Jesse is such a meany! If troubling me during school wasn't enough, he just had to come to my house, to my room, to my bed, to disturb me, with his provocative, perverted thoughts. _


	26. There's Something About Jesse

**Chapter Twenty Six – There's Something About Jesse. **

**Thursday 22****nd**** October ****2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Photography – **__**12.00 pm**_

_I smiled walking into the nurse's room, even though my knee was bleeding it didn't affect me, didn't pain me. There was no way the smile on my lips would've faded._

_Or so I thought…_

"_Umm...-"I paused holding onto the door that I had just opened,_

"_It's been nearly 2 weeks; surely you've needed me," I heard the nurse say, "I know my body needed yours,"_

_I was blank…I didn't know what to do or what to think,_

_I had a hunch that the person she was talking to is no other than…_

"_Jesse," I whispered to myself as I stepped to the side and there he was sitting on the bed with the nurse opening herself up to him, trying to seduce him,_

"_Hey! You are so shameless, can't you see I'm busy, don't just stop and stare!" She scowled noticing me,_

"_I…" Alarmed as I was at being caught, but I couldn't move. It was strange, the nurse should have been the one to be embarrassed, but I was._

_Jesse's already so shameless that his reaction didn't surprise me, to sit there with a grin that lured even the most adamant of people. _

"_Don't you feel ashamed?" She covered up her chest then placed her hands on her hips, _

_And just then what I thought about my smile. I thought right!_

"_You're the one who should feel ashamed '__enfermera'" __Jesse used his sensuous tone to pull her attention away from me and back to him,_

"_What do you mean Jesse?" she asked_

"_Samantha isn't wrong. Your body is making me feel disgusted," He covered his eyes with one hand, "It's shameless,"_

"_You can't be serious, are you?" She looked pissed off, "Are you saying you'd be satisfied over hers and not mine?"_

"_Well," Jesse cocked his head to the side, "Her body in luminous and soft," _

_I stared at him blushing hard, how could he say something like that? About my body! To somebody else! That too the nurse! _

_Alright so she's only like 22 or something, not an old saggy women, she's practically the opposite. Young, beautiful and how the boys say, 'o lalala sexy'. But still, saying something that to an adultish person, or to any body for the record, it's embarrassing!_

_Just because he's seen me totally naked, doesn't mean he has the right to tell everybody about it. Our bet is meant to be kept between us, _

"_I'm a proud D-cup!" Her face turned red with anger,_

"_I prefer Samantha's, even though she's small in size," He shrugged_

_That was it! I wanted to grab him and shake him so hard and for long until all his perverted thoughts about me magically vanished, _

_Only I didn't do that, how could I? He's the arrogant; prince of SM Beverly High, nobody dared touch him without his permission, _

"_I think you should leave," He said_

_I turned to go,_

"_Not you," His voice stopped me, "__Enfermera__" _

"_But- _

"_Are you going to argue against me?" He looked at her carefully,_

"_No," She stomped out of the room, banging the door shut behind her,_

_That was slightly touching, him taking my side over hers, but the look he had in his eyes was terrifying. _

_She didn't argue back with him, not even once. She left without questioning him, everybody here at SM Beverly listens to Jesse, and even Brad does. _

_But why? What is it about Jesse that everyone agrees instantly? __**There is something about Jesse.**_

"_Your knee,"_

"_Huh?" _

"_Your knee," he repeated getting of the bed, "It's bleeding. How troublesome,"_

"_Oh," I looked down at my bare legs, I had forgotten about it,_

"_Sit here," he sat me down on the bed,_

_I watched him look through the draws for a plaster, _

_He made me feel warm; it's strange how even though he's not there for me, he's still there for me. _

_I always argue with him, it's because he annoys me so much. But why does he deal with it? _

_Only because of my body?_

_I know this is all a bet to him, but really, is losing much harder than sticking around listening to the likes of me?_

_He can take over anyone, he can lure anyone, and he can make anyone believe what he wants them to believe, _

_So why doesn't his poisonous charm affect me?_

_When he touches me, why do I still pull away rather than give in? Where do I get all this strength from? _

"_Don't tell me, you're pig-tailed braids made someone push you down the stairs," He chuckled kneeling down in front of me. _

"_Fortunately not," I pulled a face. He placed the plaster over my knee softly, "I tripped in the hallway," _

"_You need to be more careful braided Samantha. Does it hurt?" He traced his index finger over the plaster, on my knee,_

"_I…No," I pressed my lips together tightly, I was of course still annoyed at him, _

"_Why are you making such a scary face?" he asked innocently, _

_Oh Jerk! _

"_When I was in 7__th__ grade, Tania – the nurse – was a senior here," He pressed his lips onto my knee, causing my stomach to turn, "Since then what can I say, she's not over me," _

_Such an arrogant pig!_

"_I'm only telling you this coz' I know you're paranoid over it. And that for me is just troublesome," He brushed his hair back with a hand, _

"_What makes you think that?" I crossed my arms across my chest, "I'm not paranoid I'm just irritated at you, that too because you weren't in homeroom to get your measurements taken, it's difficult for me you know. There's not enough time for me to be chasing people around to get measurements, Ste- Stephen needs them right away,"_

_Even after saying that he wasn't really convinced, I could tell by his expression. And I guess deep down, I'll have to admit that he's right. The nurse was kinda buzzing around my mind for a while now, _

_But I couldn't admit that to him right, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to hear the end of it, he'll taunt me forever that way,_

"_I was sleeping in here," He shrugged getting up,_

_Sleeping? Not surprised at him, I wonder why he sleeps so much, maybe because of all his partying at night!_

"_You look pretty sexy in shorts," He winked at me,_

_I blushed standing up, looking at anything but at him,_

"_Now leave," He yawned getting into the bed, "You're disturbing me,"_

_I smiled down at him,_

"_Ugh! Stop haunting me," He pretended to be frightened by my smile,_

_I laughed inside my head leaving the room. _

_This smile that I've kept for so long first appeared last night._

_I returned from the kitchen and made my way over to my room. I took small, slow steps, approaching my shelter that was taken over by the devil,_

"_Jesse?" I whispered entering the darkness. I locked the door and then made my way over to my bed,_

"_Was I really gone for that long?" I asked myself looking down at Jesse sleeping, soundlessly on my bed,_

_It was different, he was different. The Satan Jesse Di Silva who always teases me and jokes around with me, was asleep on my bed, sleeping like an angle he was. _

_I melted right there on the spot and couldn't stop my hand from tracing his face with my fingers. Such soft skin, so warm, just so divine!_

_This would have been the cue for Jesse to open an eye and comment on the situation and embarrass me, but he didn't. He slept unaware of my touch. _

_I blushed pulling my hand back, confused over what to do. _

_I decided that it's my bed so I have every right to sleep on it, regardless of who shared the night with me. _

_I lay there next to him, something every girl at SM Beverly dreamed of doing._

_But I was the lucky person, living the dream, smiling, watching him breathe slowly. His face so close that I could feel his minty, warm breath on my face. _

_I felt good and lasted throughout the night. It was certainly, the best sleep I've ever had. _

_Then I woke up at last, to an empty bed. Somehow during the night I had managed to roll of my bed and onto the floor. Sighing I got up onto my feet and peered down at the empty bed. _

"_Jesse?" Was the first thought that came into my mind, __**"There's something about Jesse."**_

_I quickly got dressed and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. The garden door was open, so I went to see who was outside. _

_I looked closely, silently walking over to the door._

_There it was! I had a pheromone attack! _

_Jesse and Brad were bouncing around a basket ball in the garden, shirtless. Feeling my head fall heavily on my shoulders, I went back inside unnoticed and to the dining room._

"_Good morning Gina," I smiled at her,_

"_You're beaming today," She coughed, "Why are you red though?"_

_I couldn't tell her, I was going through a major pheromone attack so I shook my head, and silently sat down at the table,_

"_You're cough has gotten better," I said_

"_Yes, I feel much better now," She nodded her head,_

"_Good morning," Heidi floated into the room, with Brad and Jesse following behind. _

"_How did you sleep Jesse?" Gina sat up once her eyes rested on him,_

_Thankfully, he had put on a shirt,_

"_I slept great," He grinned glancing over at me, making me blush._

_Breakfast went quick with me smiling like an idiot the whole way through, and Jesse schmoozing Heidi and Gina. Brad was occupied in devouring his food as quickly as possible,_

_Daddy says not to judge but in this case I can't help it, he's such a pig!_

_Heidi went off to work and Gina made herself busy with the dishes. I grabbed my shoulder bag and hurried towards the door,_

"_What's the hurry?" Arms circled my waist,_

"_Somebody will see you," I hissed trying to pull away,_

"_After being interrupted again last night, I'm not having it today. Today you'll do exactly as I say," he whispered into my ear before letting go of me, _

_I looked up at him but he turned his head away and made his way over to a silver Porsche._

"_Is that yours?" I asked admiring the car,_

"_Get in," He said_

"_What?" I said_

"_Get in," he nodded to the car,_

"_Oh I can get to school myself," I waved it off smiling hesitantly, he'll probably drive like a crazy teenage maniac,_

"_I won't repeat it," he said_

_**Something about Jesse's**__ tone made my legs walk up to the car. The gentleman that he's not, he didn't open the door for me so I had to get it myself,_

"_What about Brad?" I asked _

"_He can make his own way, can't he?" Jesse answered starting up the car,_

_And I was right! His flew his car like lightening. Music blasted into my ears and we both stayed quiet the whole way through. I watched him drive; it was pretty amazing seeing his steady gaze drive along the beautiful roads of Beverly Hill's,_

"_Isn't school that way?" I stuck my head out of the window, "You're going the wrong way,"_

"_Put your head inside," He chuckled, "You'll scare the drivers and cause an accident,"_

_Funny! Not! _

"_Where are we going?" I asked slightly nervously,_

_He placed a finger on his lips and winked, then blasted through the air,_

_I stayed quiet for the rest of the journey. _

_The car came to a halt in front of a small condo. I sat there whilst Jesse got out of the house and walked up the small flight of stairs to the door._

"_Do I have to send you an invitation?" He called out to me,_

_I nervously opened the door and slowly made my way over to him, passing his parked jeep on the way. _

_We entered the apartment and I smiled instantly as my eyes rested on photo frames everywhere. Of Jesse and an elderly couple, some out fishing, some at the beach holding surfboards. _

_He looked happy in the photos, the couple looked happy. Happy family!_

"_Are these your parents?" I asked picking up a frame from a marble table, _

"_Don't touch what is not yours," he took it of me and put it back down,_

_His comments weren't going to wipe my smile away. But I was surprised that this that was his home, I'd always assumed Jesse was a spoilt child belonging to wealthy people, mainly because of his superiority and selection of expensive cars._

_But he lives in a small condo; the limited floor space was held two bedrooms, a dining area for up to 4 people, a small kitchen, a shared toilet and bathroom. _

_The living environment was spacious despite the small volume, it was cosy and comfortable. It was like a home, something Jesse calls home,_

_His bedroom was modest, with a single bed near the window. It was surprisingly clean and tidy, nothing put on for show. It was a basic room, only for the purpose of sleeping. No Television, no computer, it was plain but cheerful._

_The matching blue curtains and bed spread smelt fresh and were snugly, _

_It was nice but I didn't get much time to admire it as I was held onto the bed, my lips engaged in a feisty struggle with Jesse's. _

_At first it was only a kiss and his hands fumbling around the inside of my top. But then it changed._

_His touch was different, never had he used such force, he was strong and holding me down tightly. There was no way I could escape; this is what he had planned. A place with no interruptions._

_I wonder where his parents were, and what they would think if they walked into the open door room, they're prince-like son wrestling on his small bed with a dorky, ugly girl,_

"_Jesse," I moaned gasping for breath,_

_But he wasn't joking when he told be beforehand that he wasn't having it today. His body felt heavy and my naked skin felt cold against his heat. _

_I didn't want this, he was being harsh…He wasn't holding back anymore,_

"_I haven't even painted you yet," I complained trying to pull free, conscious of my unattractive bare body, "You can't do this, till you complete your side of the bet,"_

_The bet was to not fall in love with him, not try my best against his strength to free myself. I'm not in love with Jesse Di Silva and my virginity cannot be stolen by him, my first time taken away from me, just because he wants it,_

"_I can't do this," I struggled under him, "Jesse please,"_

_But he wasn't stopping, the smile that I woke up with this morning started to fade from my lips. My perverted prince, who struck me like thunder, held onto my tightly whilst I shivered under him,_

_I wanted my daddy, I wanted him to rescue me, "Daddy," I thought to myself, a tear rolling down my cheek and landing on Jesse. _

"_Samantha!" He pulled away looking at me teary eyed,_

_I blushed turning my head to the side, into his pillow, I felt ashamed and like a big baby crying while my dream was with me. _

"_I can't do this," I sniffed_

"_Hey why are you crying?" He chuckled softly pulling me slightly up,_

_I kept my eyes down but his magic made me raise them and look into his grey ones,_

"_You big baby," he whispered cupping my face in his hands,_

_He lightly hit his forehead onto mine,_

"_I knew someone like you wouldn't be capable enough to be my toy," He wiped my tears, "There's no use if it's forced. Get dressed and come down,"_

"_Jesse," I whispered my eyes slightly widening,_

"_I wouldn't try to touch you again, you don't have to worry," he said _

_He then left the room without glancing back at me. He'd just forced me a minute ago and then in a second he made my heart melt, and body ache for him to come back. _

"_**There's no use if it's forced," **__I whispered to myself, __**"There's something about Jesse.**__ It's making me go crazy, I don't know what it is, but there's something," _

_I should have been mad at him, but I wasn't. My smile came back to me, he didn't go through with it, I was weak and had given up in fighting back but I guess the fighting was what that was turning him on,_

_I'm not strong enough to stand against Jesse Di Silva, what is it about him? What is it that makes me forgive him instantly? Why that is his presence has become important to me?_

_Am I in love with my perverted prince? _

_Feeling self-conscious I wrapped the bed sheet around me and got off the bed. I closed the door then got dressed into my clothes, baggy chequered shirt with straight jeans and sneakers. _

_I nervously grabbed hold of my bag and made my way downstairs to find Jesse sitting on the settee, his head thrown back and eyes shut close,_

_I felt touched and sat down on the marble table in front of him. I got out of my sketch book and started to sketch him, but it was difficult, I tried once before and it was difficult that time too._

"_Why is it so difficult?" I whispered to myself,_

_I silently leaned closer to him, gazing admiringly at him. His eyes slowly opened,_

"_Shit!" _

_He made me jump back,_

"_Samantha you creep!" He shook himself straight, "Don't do that, it can kill normal people,"_

_I blinked at him for a sec then started laughing and to my surprise he laughed too,_

"_Seriously, don't do that again," he got up, "What were you doing?"_

_He took my book of me and tissed his teeth looking at the incomplete sketch, _

"_Oh god!" I looked at my watch, "We're going to be late,"_

_I panicked taking my book bag and stuffing it into my bag,_

"_Jesse, please take me to school," I pleaded not wanting to be late,_

_He saw me panic and wanted to increase it by taking his time finding his keys, taking his time getting out the house and into his car. He worked in slow motion to start the car then burst into laughter as sweat tickled down from my forehead. _

_He was of course only teasing. We got to school just in time for gym which went pretty good, since the boys and girls were separated, I didn't have to suffer by seeing pheromones._

_Soon it was time for homeroom, I didn't get a chance to change out of my gym kit because Mrs. McGinnis rushed me to the classroom and as planned Ste came in to take measurements of the 20 chose models, only they were only 19. Jesse was nowhere to be seen, _

_My eyes kept glancing over at the door but he never stepped into the busy classroom with everyone ecstatic over the fashion show. Everyone was really excited and talking and some cheerleaders, pre-cat walking, to show how it is done to the guys._

_It was a cheerful classroom and I was happy for the very first time, to be part of the crowd. _

"_Is it me or Kelly hasn't once passed on a rude remark your way?" Carter asked curiously,_

_I laughed softly and told him about how she thinks my daddy is my brother and that she has a crush on him._

"_Oh, I was nearly getting a migraine for a second," Carter shook his head, "Now it all makes sense,"_

"_Carter," I punched his arm,_

"_I think I'm going to be sick,"_

_I looked over at Ceecee, she looked pale,_

"_Ceecee needs the ladies room," I told Mrs. McGinnis, who gave permission for me to accompany Ceecee,_

_She didn't throw up, she only felt it. _

"_I don't think I should model for the show, I'm going to start showing real soon," She clutched her stomach,_

"_You'll be great," I rubbed her back, "You're going to look really, really, really beautiful,"_

"_I wish," she sighed, "You should get back, Ste probably needs you. I'll just be another 5 minutes,"_

"_Alright, I'll see you back in class," I smiled at her then exited the bathroom,_

_I was just about to turn in the right direction when Adam caught my eye. He was talking to somebody, whispering. The other unfamiliar guy passed him a small packet and Adam looked around before digging it into his back pocket,_

_It looked suspicious and I was curious, I leaned forward to take a step closer but tripped. That's how I ended up going to the nurse's office and finding Jesse there._

_Now I'm sitting here in photography, waiting for Mr. Wesley to come and give me the news he wanted to give me. I think he's here, I'll write later. _

…**...**

**Thursday 22****nd**** October ****2009**_**  
Home  
My Bedroom – **__**10.30 pm**_

_What's wrong with me? Am I actually waiting for Jesse, waiting for his lips to touch mines, waiting for his mouth to open and teasing, embarrassing sentences come out and make me blush, _

_So I sat up, smiling watching Mr. Wesley approach me,_

"_Your photograph has been accepted," He beamed clapping his hands together,_

"_Oh my god!" I jumped up to my feet feeling excitement rush through my body,_

"_That's fantastic news," Carter said as we walked towards our 4__th__ period Chemistry,_

"_It is fantastic," I smiled entering Chemistry; I was kinda looking forward to seeing Jesse._

_I sat down in my seat with my books and stationary out. He came in a little late and sat down next to me. No glancing, no comment on my pig-tailed braids, no cheesy grin. No attention at all,_

_I felt awkwardly strange. I wanted to talk to him but didn't know how to start the conversation off, and he wasn't paying the slightest bit of concentration towards me. _

_It was like somebody else was sitting next to me with Jesse's face mask on. He wasn't teasing me at all; he wasn't concentrating on class work of course. He was texting and doodling, but definitely not touching me or teasing me._

"_Jesse," I whispered_

_He looked at me, his dark smoky eyes, drawing me into him. _

"_Can you come to the art room at lunch?" I asked him, "I want to try and sketch again,"_

"_I've got basketball practice; the game is on tomorrow, so I can't miss it," he told me, "Maybe some other time,"_

"_Oh…Ok," I said and he went back to fiddling with his mobile._

_The rest of Chemistry went past, slowly and a weird feeling stabbed me in my stomach. A feeling of wanting to be touched, to be noticed, by Jesse Di Silva,_

_I spent lunch with Ste in the drama studio, sorting out the measurements of the models, for the fashion show,_

_Physics and Biology went by like a breeze. I bumped into Jesse in the empty hallway and to my surprise he didn't attack like the fox he is. He didn't kiss me, didn't even pass on suggestive advances. And then he was gone._

_I stayed behind after school in the Art room staring blankly at the empty canvas. _

_**There's something about Jesse**__, something that keeps luring me to him._

_I'm Susannah Simon and I've been brought up by my daddy to be strong no matter what especially when I'm alone but now I'm feeling weaker with Jesse around me._

_I'm losing my guard. _

_He's so mysterious that there is no one way for me to judge him…He's shown me so many different sides of him and I don't know which one to go for._

_He always gets me into trouble but then he's the one who pulls me out. _

_I blinked at the white sheet, _

_Art is the process of consciously setting up items in a way that manipulates and affects one or more of the senses, emotions and understanding. _

_What I do not understand is using that to comprehend art and to shape my drawings, how do I draw Jesse? _

_Photography is the development, action and art of creating still pictures by recording radiation on a radiation-sensitive medium, for example a photographic film. _

_But Jesse never stays still enough for me to capture him into a still picture, _

_Jesse Di Silva is a mischievous, cheeky, playboy. He spends his free time womanising or racing his expensive motorbike on a dangerous track. _

_He spends a lot of his school time playing basketball and training or just sleeping in his lessons which annoys the teachers and annoys me too. Especially in Chemistry, the lesson in which I need his help to do my work as we have been assigned partners,_

_The reason that I'm finding it difficult to draw Jesse is because I've noticed he's like a walking piece of art which is admired where ever it goes or by whoever sets their eyes upon him,_

_What I want to know is why? Surely, there's more to Jesse Di Silva than his perfect looks and unbeatable charm, _

_I on the other hand, I'm Susannah Simon; my only identity would be that I'm the daughter of Mathew Simon. _

_Then why does Jesse acknowledge me? _

_I walk through the hallways and all I can think about is him. Why? When he irritates me so much does it feel peaceful to be around him, why does his presence give me strength?_

_Am I falling in love with him? _

"_No," I shook my head, "I can't be falling in love with a sinful person," _

**_But there's something about Jesse. _**


	27. Tigers Vs BloodHounds

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Tigers Vs. bloodhounds **

**Friday 23rd October 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Free Period – 12.45 pm **_

_What have I become? What am I doing here in the library, a changed person…Ok I haven't changed I think but I have developed strange feelings that I don't know how to control. _

_I will have to find a way… _

_I tickled myself with the peacock feather smiling at my unattractive reflection in the mirror, which sat in my bedroom, _

"_Suze?" Daddy knocked at my door, in the morning of this day, _

"_Morning daddy," I let him in, "Daddy I'll be home, a little later than usual, there's a basketball game and Mr. Wesley wants me to take shots of it,"_

"_That's fine honey. Ooh what a pretty feather, where'd you get it from?" he asked admiring the peacock feather,_

"_Umm…Somebody gave it to me," I replied_

"_You know honey, I once heard," He picked up my astrology book from my bed and placed the feather neatly inside, "If you keep a real peacock feather in a book, after some time it doubles,"_

"_Really?" I said_

"_Really," he nodded sitting down onto my bed, _

"_Is a peacock feather special?" I asked sitting beside him, _

"_What the peacock represents is open to many interpretations," Daddy told me, "There was an ancient Greek tradition, and it stated that a peacock's flesh did not decay, therefore it was particularly powerful symbol of eternal life," _

_Jesse's flesh is flawless, he has the youth to die for, that never seems to alter. Eternal youth!_

"_Over the life of a peacock, the peacock grows new feathers each year, and each year the feathers become brighter and brighter than those of the previous year," he thought about it, "It's said that the many eyes of the tail are meant to signify the all-seeing sight of god," _

_Jesse does seem to know where everything is, and who's doing what and who is where. He can read me without hesitating, no matter how much I deny it to him. _

"_The eye print in the peacock's tail – when the tail is extended open – some believe that this represents the crypt of heaven be speckled with the sun, moon and stars, giving the bird the representative meaning of the cosmos," Daddy said using a finger to trace the eye, "So I suppose this feather is, pretty special," _

_He put my open book onto my lap, _

"_How do you know so much about a peacock's feather?" I asked him, smiling down at the beautiful feather,_

"_I once had a close friend," He told me, "Her favourite was this feather. Whenever she'd be upset by me I'd present her with them, of course the ones I gave her were fake. She'll get even more annoyed but by the end of it start laughing," _

_Could he have been referring to mom?_

"_I went on a trip once to Sri Lanka when I was a junior; I got her a bunch of real feathers and they were really special to her," He laughed softly reminiscing his past memory,_

"_Who was she?" I asked him biting my bottom lip,_

"_A friend," Was his reply, "An important friend, she was there for me in times when I really needed somebody,"_

"_Do I know her?" I asked_

"_You were really young, I doubt you remember," He ran a hand through my hair, "Come down for breakfast,"_

"_Ok," I said_

_He got up and left my room, he couldn't have been referring to mom. He never talks about her, not to me, not to anyone. And if somebody asks him, he doesn't reply. _

_I smiled looking at the feather; Jesse got me such a special gift unknowingly. I will always keep it close to me, always look after it. _

_I made my way over to school, to first period art. _

_I sat again in front of the blank, white canvas, _

"_Why are you not drawing anything?" Serena asked me,_

"_I…I'm trying, but I can't express it onto paper," I sighed sadly,_

"_For any artist to express something, you have to feel it first," She advised me,_

_I blinked…'__**For any artist to express something, you have to feel it first' **_

_That was it! That was the problem. It was similar my problem with the mother-child portrait, I couldn't feel it so I couldn't put it down on paper; Serena felt it so she could._

_But how will I feel Jesse? _

_I blushed at the image of Jesse's body wondering over mines. _

_No…that can't be the way, surely there's another to for me to portray Jesse._

"_What are you thinking?" Carter nudged me during Social Sciences,_

"_Obviously about Jesse," Zoe shrugged_

"_No I'm not!" I lied _

_But it was true, I was thinking about Jesse. He wasn't in lesson, I heard coach called him out to go over some issues regarding the game, _

"_Ok, can we talk about what's important and not some jerk please," Carter said _

"_Yes we can," I turned my attention onto him,_

"_Alright so I've decided, 6th November, that's when we'll go ahead with the walk-out," He said_

"_Oh," I said, "How are the posters coming out?"_

"_Pretty-good," He nodded, "We'll have to send out the message a week prior to the event," _

"_You can't possibly call this an event? It's … A fight against harming little froggies," Zoe marched in front of us, _

"_It's a protest, we're not going to war," Carter rolled his eyes,_

_She chuckled and Brad came over to us,_

"_Hey," He said_

"_Well hello there," Zoe said flirtatiously, "Are you ready for tonight?"_

"_Oh hell yes!" He laughed _

_Tonight? _

"_We're having a toga party at Sophia's," Brad told me, "Do you want to come Carter? Of course it's exclusive, so there's a limit on the numbers,"_

"_Toga party?" Carter frowned, "No thank you,"_

"_Oh come on, it'll be a laugh," Zoe pleaded with him,_

"_And what about the birthday party?" Brad asked _

"_I'm still not sure," Carter shook his head, dismissively,_

"_Dude there's a week to go," Brad said_

"_Then count me out," Carter shrugged_

"_But … Well –_

"_Carter you're so stubborn," Zoe placed her hands on her hips, helping out Brad, "You are definitely having the party, all you have to do is show up ok,"_

"_Cool," Brad said looking calmer and more relaxed, "See you guys at the game,"_

_He went back to his seat,_

"_I'm not going to go," Carter said_

"_We'll see about that," Zoe eyed him carefully, "And about tonight,"_

"_What is a toga party?" I inquired_

"_It's the after party," Zoe beamed excitedly,_

"_After party for the basketball game," I said, that means Jesse will definitely be there, firstly he is the captain of the basketball team and secondly…Well Sophia is his best friend, and he's always hanging out with her so if it's at her house then he'll be there, "Could I come?"_

_I have no idea, why I asked,_

"_To a toga?" Zoe's eyebrow arched, "Are you sure you're not going to disappear again?"_

"_You don't want to go, trust me," Carter put a hand on my shoulder, "It's not your type,"_

"_What is it?" I asked_

"_It's a party, where everyone dress's up in Greek-style robes with holly on their head, and get very, very drunk," Carter told me,_

"_I don't like the sound of that," I said slowly,_

"_So you're not going to come?" Zoe asked, "Even Cee isn't, she's got a good excuse having someone inside her and all. You two are just dorks,"_

_Annoyed, she stomped away from us but then came back making Carter laugh,_

"_I'll just be back," He got up and walked away,_

"_Hey Suze," Zoe leaned down on my desk, "You know Carter,"_

"_Yes, I do know Carter," I nodded_

"_I think he likes you," She said_

"_What?" I coughed_

"_Come on! He's so nice to you, always looking after you and all," She said, "He's never that nice to me,"_

_I chuckled,_

"_He's just supportive," I said_

"_Oh I don't think so, I imagine there's more to it than just being a supportive friend," She gave me a curious look,_

"_Zoe!" I pinched her arm; she can't go around saying such things to me, and that too about Carter. These things will just make things uncomfortable between two close friends. _

_After social sciences I saw Jesse in homeroom, but he didn't even glance over at me. Everyone was so geared up about the game after school, and even he looked forward to it._

_I wanted so badly for him to call me 'Samantha' to tease me his usual way. Maybe he doesn't want to anymore, maybe after what happened in his room yesterday he's given up. _

_That was all that I could think about through Spanish whilst Zoe went on about the game and how the __**Bloodhounds'**__ basketball team and the team of SM Beverly: __**Tigers **__are sworn enemies. _

_Jesse and the captain of Bloodhound's Hunter don't get along, they used to be friends but now they can't stand each other. And they get really competitive in the gym, because of issues they've had in the past. _

_Sounds a bit like the stories I've heard about Jesse and Paul. _

_It's not any of my business. _

_I'm just an ugly dork sitting in the library, writing in my diary, with intimate images of me and the perverted prince floating around in my mind. _

_I just can't get rid of them! _

_It's not fair of him to have such an effect on me. _

_I'll write later. _

…**...**

**Friday 23rd October 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Algebra – 3.30 pm **_

_This is so embarrassing!_

_Sitting next to Paul Slater, knowing he caught me with Jesse in Mrs. McGinnis's office is unsettling. It's making me sweat and worry. He hasn't said anything yet, not even looked my way but I know it's inside his mind._

_The small kiss Jesse had lain upon my lips in front of him, the image of that is killing me. And what is killing me more is that I saw Jesse during lunch and he wasn't interested in me at all. Not even interested to pull my braids or to rescue me. _

_Is he really my prince, or not? _

"_Carter I'll see after lunch, I need to go to the art room to pick up some supplies," I said told him while putting my textbooks into my locker, _

"_Do you want me to come with you?" He asked_

"_No it's ok," I said quickly, slightly blushing, remembering what Zoe had told me before, _

"_Alright then, I'll be with the others in the cafeteria. I am so hungry," He said clutching his stomach,_

"_I know," I laughed softly,_

_We parted our ways and I made my way through the crowd towards the secluded area of the art room. I always wonder why no one hangs around this sector, unless there's a class on, this area is always empty._

"_Hey Suze," Somebody called out my name,_

_I turned around and saw Sophia waving for me to come over. I hesitantly walked over to her, Jesse, Guy, Drake and Paul, _

"_Hi," I smiled glancing at Jesse,_

"_You know, me and guy were thinking, maybe we could D-J for the fashion show," She suggested,_

"_But you both, you both are models," I looked through a sheet of paper, and their names were on it,_

"_Yeah but we're not really digging it," Guy spoke slowly as usual, "I wanna rock out!"_

"_I'm sure you'd be able to make a few changes right," Sophia leant back against Jesse's shoulder,_

"_Well…I…I don't think…I mean well-_

"_Oh come on you guys," Drake laughed pulling one of my braids, "You're putting her on the spot,"_

"_I'll talk to Mrs. McGinnis," I tried to pull my braid away from his clutch, staring hard at Jesse,_

_What was I expecting? For him to help me out?_

_Why? _

"_Drake please," I pulled away from him just in time for Adam to walk in,_

_I felt slightly weird around him remembering the suspicious thing he was doing with the other guy yesterday, _

"_Man!" Adam put an arm around me "Lay off will you,"_

_Drake, Guy and Sophia laughed while Jesse gave me an engaging grin, leaning back against the locker, looking cool in his basketball kit,_

_I glanced at Paul and instantly blushed by his expressionless face, _

"_Don't mind him," Adam said to me,_

"_I wasn't," I said, "And I'll try my best to work something out about the D-Jing," _

_I turned around and walked towards art class,_

"_Oh hi," I smiled looking over at Serena,_

"_Good-afternoon," She replied without even glancing at me,_

"_I came here to get my paint brushes," I told her but I don't she was even listening, "Uh…Bye,"_

"_Good-Bye," She said her eyes fixed to her self-portrait,_

_I turned to go. I walked out of the classroom and made my way over to the cafeteria where Zoe was persuading Carter to come along to the toga party but he kept refusing. _

_After lunch I had biology and now I'm in algebra, sitting next to Paul Slater. Algebra is nearly over, I'll write later. _

…**...**

**Friday 23rd October 2009**_**  
Home  
My Bedroom – 10.30 pm**_

_Hunter David! _

_The bell rang and I quickly gathered my books so that I could leave and escape the embarrassment I was facing by sitting next to Paul._

"_Suze," He stopped me turning away,_

"_Uh…Yeah?" I looked back at him nervously,_

"_So you and Jesse, you're not exclusive?" He asked _

_I thought he was mocking me but something in his facial expression told me that he wasn't just saying it to embarrass me, it was a genuine question,_

"_What happened that day I –? _

"_I should have known," He shook his head cutting me off, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me,"_

_Secret? Ugh!_

"_See you at the game," he smiled before exiting the classroom with a flock of admirer's._

_I sat back down in my seat,_

_I and Jesse are only based on a deal, which hasn't been fulfilled yet, not on my side and neither on his,_

_What should I do? _

"_You're algebra is getting much better," Mr. Tanger said walking over to me,_

"_Uh…Yeah," I nodded_

"_Something wrong, Suze?" He placed a hand on my shoulder,_

_I looked down at it nervously; there was something about his touch I didn't like,_

"_Nothing at all," I quickly stood up,_

"_Somebody or something must really be motivating you," He said_

_My motivation is to come second, to have my name placed next to Jesse's. But I couldn't tell him that, I made an excuse up and came out of the room and stopped in my tracks,_

_The hallways were filled with SM Beverly students wearing the colours of the school, black and gold. There were drums playing, loud cheering and a happy, excited crowd making its way out of school to the front of school,_

"_What's happening?" I asked Carter when I reached my locker after a long struggle,_

"_All the seniors are going out tailgating, in front of school," he told me over the noise,_

"_Oh yeah it's your first game!" An over excited Zoe screamed in my ear, "I'll have to see you guys after the game, and I'm needed for the cheer off,"_

_Before me or Carter could reply she ran off into the crowd in her cheerlead outfit and pomp pomp's. _

_Carter waited for the crowd to get smaller until he spoke up,_

"_Here in America, a tailgate party is a common event held on and around the open tailgates of a car, hence the name tailgate," He informed me the much needed information, "It's like a pre-party before the game. You really need to read up on American traditions,"_

"_I know," I sighed, "What do we do at a tailgate party?" _

"_It's just a barbeque. It's just for everyone to loosen up and have some fun before the game starts. People who attend the party are said to be tailgating," he told me, "In SM Beverly and other high schools nationally, the sports coaches and parents of the athletes reply on this post-game tailgating party to put together a community and support for their team. This launches a steady and tough core of support year after year," _

"_Will the opposing team be there?" I asked_

"_SM Beverly, always invites the opposing team to come to the post-game party," He shrugged, "There way to try and disconcert the opposing team before the game starts. Pretty ineffective to be honest,"_

"_Hey you two," Ceecee smiled popping up beside us, "All the seniors are out, what are you still doing inside?"_

"_Just explaining to Suze about tailgating," Carter replied, "I bet Adam thrilled to see the college scouts," _

"_Oh yes he's all fired up," Ceecee laughed softly, "Has been training so hard for it all," _

"_Adam…" I thought_

"_Let's go out," Ceecee said looking all excited,_

_I smiled following the two out and it was a pretty good sight, everyone enjoying themselves. The tiger team loosening themselves up and talking to the coach and men in suits,_

"_Punch?" Sophia winked at me,_

"_You don't want to drink that," Ceecee put a hand on my shoulder, "It's most likely to be spiked,"_

"_Oh Cee, be a sport," Sophia pouted taking Ceecee away from us,_

"_Wait here," Carter said to me, looking over at somebody leaning against a car, "I'll just be back."_

"_Ok," I said _

_He walked away from me and I looked around, a pretty tuned up atmosphere, loud music and cheers. _

_There I was for the first time, looked to my right and saw the cheerleaders practicing their cheer off. Looked to my left and I spotted the opposing team, they had green kits on. They looked pretty fired up too, _

_I felt left out, not that I wanted to be inside, I thought about Jesse. My eyes searched for him everywhere, I spotted him with Drake and Adam, and they were talking to coach Geller. _

_I could pretty much picture the whole situation, coach Gellar telling them last minute tactics and giving them aggressive words of support. _

_I saw Jesse walk away and disappear into the crowd, my eyes searched for him but they couldn't find him. Somehow, he felt closer than he was to me._

_I didn't want to be caught by anyone at staring at Jesse so I turned to wonder around, only to trip._

_I thought I was going to embarrass myself by falling to the ground but arms held onto me, keeping me off the ground. _

"_Open your eyes get back on your feet when you stumble and fall," A deep voice called out to me,_

_I slowly opened my eyes, thanking god I didn't fall to the rough concrete floor._

_He jerked me up to my feet and I shook myself feeling embarrassed at my trip._

"_Thanks," I brushed a hand through my hair feeling nervous to the many eyes that were on me, I couldn't tell whether they were envious or angry eyes, throwing sharp daggers into my back._

_I fell to ground to be caught by a good-looking guy, everybody just looking at me._

"_I found somebody to dance beside me," He held my hand, "Now I'm starting to feel good at this party,"_

_Huh?_

"_I…Sorry?" I blushed feeling like a fool,_

"_No need to say thanks," He charmed me, "Somehow, all the ladies fall into my arms,"_

_I didn't know where the conversation was going, but I didn't like it. Too much pressure and I was nervous,_

"_I'm hunter," He kissed my cheeks, my eyes shot open,_

_He was the opposing team's captain and no wonder everyone was staring at me. They were shocked and pissed off at me talking to the enemy! _

_And if talking wasn't enough, he kissed me! In front of everyone, how embarrassing! Even worse of pervert than Jesse! _

"_I…Uh…-_

"_Sup Dude," Jesse showed up, slapping Hunter's back,_

"_Jesse my man," Hunter opened up his arms greeting Jesse with a sly, cheesy grin, "Looking forward to crushing your team tonight," _

"_Oh we're playing against the bloodhounds today? Dammit! I practiced so hard, Coach said we've got tough competition. But now looking at you," Jesse shook his head mockingly, "All those party nights that I wasted,"_

"_We'll see about that," Hunter stood before Jesse and the two just stared hard at each other, a disturbing vibe coming from the two,_

"_We will," Jesse said in his deep, wicked tone, _

"_Alright, I'll see you inside," Hunter backed away, "And you,"_

_Me? No Me!_

"_I'll definitely see you," He threw me a flashy flying kiss making me turn red, especially because Jesse was there, but it seemed as though Jesse didn't give a damn about it,_

_He walked coolly past me and towards the rest of the team; everyone else still looked at me with piercing eyes,_

_I tried to ignore their gaze but it was pretty hard to turn the other cheek to them,_

"_Let's go Carter," I pulled at his arm and took him inside to the silent, empty classrooms,_

"_Whoa, what was that about?" He asked_

"_I don't know," I shook my head nervously, "It's so embarrassing,"_

_He chuckled and I punched his shoulder,_

"_The game will be starting soon," he told me, "Get your camera, I'll wait for you at the entrance door,"_

"_Ok," I said and he turned to go,_

_I turned on the heel of my sneakers towards my locker. On the way to I passed the listings, Jesse Di Silva, and under him Susannah Simon. _

_I don't ever want the 1st and 2nd order to change. Never! _

"_Hey!" A strong body pushed me forcefully against my locker, _

_I looked at the guy, a frown appeared on my mouth, _

"_Jesse what are you doing?" I asked_

"_What were you doing?" He asked pressing his body against mine and the lost feelings returned to my body,_

"_I didn't do anything," I said in a low tone, "I tripped and he-_

_He put a hand over my mouth,_

"_You're still my toy, Kitty-Kat," He looked dead straight into my eyes, _

_The words strangely that I was dying to hear._

"_I don't care what you do," He said releasing my mouth and bringing his closer, "But Hunter, you stay away from that dog,"_

_I nodded brining my lips closer to his, I turned red in embarrassment when he turned his head to the side, letting go of me,_

_What the hell was I thinking? Kissing Jesse Di Silva!_

_My awaiting lips…I brushed my fingers over them watching him walk away towards the gym, why do I want to kiss him so badly? And why isn't he kissing me? _

_I shook the perverted thoughts out of my head and opened up my locker door to get out my camera. _

_I walked to the gym and met up with Carter, we went inside and I was amazed. Ceecee had saved us good front row seats on the bleachers, _

_I looked around gawping at the mass amount of people in the gym. It was as though the entire student body of SM Beverly was present there. _

_The band playing loudly, and then it was time for the cheer off lead by Kelly Prescott. It was really good, and entertaining. _

_The cheerleader moved aside and cheered from the sidelines. I smiled feeling excited, I'd never watched a game in my life, and basketball itself is a new sport to me. Silly as it sounds, but I never of it before I came to Beverly Hills._

_The only sport I was aware of was football, that too only because my daddy used to be a footballer, and was the captain of his team back when he was in high school. _

_I looked fascinated at all the bright lights and all the posters cheering the teams on. _

"_I have to go the podium," Carter said, "I'll see you after the game,"_

_Ceecee and I nodded then he walked away to the podium where he stood next to Tracy Summer, the two stood together and did the commentary of the game, which started shortly after I settled down._

_The bloodhounds won the toss and the game started. _

_Everyone cheered loudly and it hit the ear drums in my ear. I'm not used to loud environment, this was new and it was definitely intriguing. _

_I grabbed hold of my camera and took the occasional shot of the players scoring and dribbling around with the ball. _

_Hunter, with his blue eyes and blonde hair definitely was the centre of the game alongside Jesse. Everyone cheered louder and louder when ever Jesse had the ball and booed when ever Hunter had it._

_The game was long but the time couldn't be told by the intensiveness of the game, everyone was glued to it. It seemed like a major event, _

_The game went smoothly with a few odd glares and nudges between Jesse and Hunter but other than that the deserving won. _

_The game ended with Jesse scoring the winning three pointer shot and running off to the his team mates after pulling of his top, which he later got him into trouble for doing since nearly everyone was captivated by his pheromones, even guys. _

_25 – 21 _

_Hunter swore throwing the ball away; he was being such a bad sport. Kelly ran off to Jesse and he swung her around in his arms. _

_I stood there still in my seat whilst every other SM Beverly student cheered and celebrated the victory of the tigers. _

_Coach Geller rounded the tigers and they hustled making loud grunting noises. I spotted Brad a little while after engaging into a kiss with Debbie. Mrs. McGinnis showed up and hit his head with a plastic bottle to stop the PDA! _

_Father Dominic handed the trophy over to Jesse and everyone cheered again. _

"_Good Game Hunter!" Jesse put salt onto Hunter's wound,_

"_You too Di Silva," Hunter spat, "You too," _

_The college scouts started talking to certain members of both the teams whilst everybody else exited the room._

_Now I'm here on my bed, after having to cover up for Brad. Carter persuaded me not to go to the toga party, not like I was going to anyway. Drunken high school seniors, it's just not my scene. _

_I…I…I don't know but I think a certain tiger has taken over my heart. I think this deep, pain of being ignored and unable to feel his lips, in the feeling of what everyone else calls love. _


	28. Sacrifice For The Sake Of My Art

**Chapter Twenty Eight – Sacrifice For The Sake Of My Art **

**Saturday 24****th**** October ****2009**_**  
Beverly Hill's **__**  
Beach – 5.30 pm **_

_I wiped a tear of my cheek sitting down on the golden sand._

_It's winter so it's chilly here in Beverly Hills and a lot chillier at the beach. Despite the cold wind families still came out here to play, children to build sand castles and burry each other in sand graves. _

_Some children danced under the rays of the sun, their parents running after them begging for them to put on sun cream so that they don't get sun burnt. _

_A few surfers I recognized from SM Beverly are also out here, riding the waves onto the shore. _

_I probably shouldn't say this but I don't think nothings ever going to change until I find out who Jesse really is. I can't hold on much longer, I have to draw him but before that I'd have to __**sacrifice myself for the sake of my art. **_

_I sat away from everybody else, in a secluded corner, and decided to make a list. _

_A list of all the things that irritate me about Jesse: _

_His arrogance _

_His games _

_Him playing with me then sleeping with them _

_Him making me feel insecure_

_Him making me feel scared and times making me cry _

_His friends are sometimes jerks_

_Him drinking_

_Him flirting with girls_

_Him flirting with teachers_

_Him partying all night long_

_Him teasing and calling me' Kitty-Kat' and Him calling me by the name 'Samantha' _

_Him kissing me where ever and whenever he wants _

_Him making me blush and embarrass myself in front of everyone _

_Him making fun out of my pig-tailed braids_

_His schmoozing ways get him whatever he wants_

_Him skipping classes and walking in and out of whichever one he wants, _

_Him sleeping in lessons, especially chemistry_

_Him having so many sides_

_Him using the powerful secret of his eyes, to get what he wants_

_I suppose since I'm writing his irritating traits I should mention the few things about him that I guess I kind of like about him._

_His hair_

_His eyes_

_His dimpled smile_

_His all divine_

_His charm_

_His gracefulness_

_His elegance_

_His strong hands_

_His lingering fingers _

_His sensuous deep voice_

_He's versatile personality _

_He makes me laugh_

_He makes me melt_

_He makes me feel confident_

_His touch is soft and endearing _

_He's got the body of a Greek-god_

_The way he always rescues me like a prince_

_Even though I'm a toy, no matter how many times he says it he doesn't treat me like one_

_Everybody loves Jesse _

_I crossed my legs on the sand and gazed through the list I had made. _

_I don't want to admit it, but even the things that irritate me about him, I … I think I like them too. Well apart from him drinking, partying, womanising and walking freely in and out of lessons like he owns them. _

_I sort of like it when he pulls my braids, by doing that he pulls me closer to him and makes me feel different as he doesn't do that to anyone else. _

_When he falls asleep in Chemistry, watching him sleep peacefully warms me up. Calling me Samantha gives me a new identity. _

_He makes me cry but then it's him that then makes me laugh. I don't mind him pushing me against walls and kissing me as though he owns me. I wouldn't mind kissing his lips a million times, I'll never get tired of, every kiss is new. _

_His hands in mine, when they intertwine…Me Feel… _

"_Arghh!" I groaned scrunching up the list and stuffing it into my bag._

_This is all too much! And now he's even rejected me! _

_Before going home last night after the game I made my way over to the ladies room, an urgent need to empty my bladder was what was pulling me back to SM Beverly. _

_I was just about to open the cubicle door and leave when I head Kelly Prescott's voice. Wanting to avoid an encounter with her, I stood inside the loo patiently for her to leave, but soon I was drowned deep in her conversation with Katie and Debbie._

"_His attention is priceless," Kelly said, "Jesse is someone, who anybody in their right mind wouldn't even for a second think of saying no to, let alone actually saying it," _

"_He's so hot!" Katie said, "Especially those eyes of his,"_

"_I refused Jesse Di Silva," I thought to myself,_

_A fear of guilt made my stomach turn, but pride over took it. I'm a woman with dignity; I did the right thing saying no to the pretty face. But slowly, guilt fought its way back up to my throat, and my throat went dry._

"_But could it be my rejection, the reason why he hasn't attacked me again like a fox?" I whispered to myself,_

_Wait! Why do I keep thinking of him and kissing him!_

"_Shake it out of your system Suze," I shook my head hysterically,_

"_I will be the one Jesse takes home tonight," Kelly said proudly, "I just can't wait for this party to be over. Hope he doesn't get too drunk, I refer him in control,"_

_I blushed and since then I can't stop thinking about Jesse. _

_Is it possible that I could be in love with him? But I don't know what love is, what is it?_

"_Where's daddy?" I asked Heidi going into the dining room for breakfast, _

"_He's still in bed," Heidi told me, "Wants to sleep a little longer. And Brad, don't even need to mention this, you probably have already guessed it. But he has a hangover from last night so I'm guessing he wouldn't be coming out of his room until tomorrow. God! What will I do with that boy; just because they won the game doesn't mean he gets to do whatever he wants,"_

"_Good morning, Susannah," Gina kissed the back of my head when she passed behind me, _

"_Good morning," I replied, "Heidi is Brad going to be ok?"_

"_He'll be fine," She muttered putting down a plate of pancakes in front of me, "You came in and I thought you'd want to ask me something by your expression,"_

"_Umm…What is love?" I asked picking up my knife and fork,_

"_Love?" She laughed softly, sitting down at the table, "Love cannot be expressed in works, honey,"_

"_Was Daddy your first love?" I asked_

"_Oh god no, I feel in love many times before Mathew," She grinned reminiscing her past, "Many, many times,"_

"_Oh you have such innocent thought," Gina smiled at me from across the table, _

_But isn't it true? Love only occurs once in a lifetime, the rest is just life…_

"_My first love took me by storm," Heidi held my hand, "We were in high school together and he was just a silly little teenager time passing with me, he broke my heart. Suze, throughout our lives we'll fall in love many times until we find the one. The one that we know is our love that will last forever,"_

"_But what is love?" I asked still unsure,_

"_It's a feeling, an emotion," She told me, "Oh hey Mathew, you decided to get out after all,"_

"_Hey," He said still looking sleepy. _

_Heidi kissed his mouth and then he kiss my forehead before taking a seat at the dining table, _

"_I'm guessing Brad's got a hangover," He said_

_Heidi pressed her lips together and nodded_

"_Its teenage years," He laughed then stopped after getting a look from Gina, _

_I took the house phone then made my way up to my room after breakfast. _

_I got all art materials ready sitting comfortably in front of my easel. I sat there for nearly an hour; I couldn't even draw a line without it getting wobbly or going in the wrong direction. _

_It was so difficult to draw him, I took a break and gave Ceecee a call and asked her how she fell in love with Adam,_

"_We were always friends and I had a crush on him," She told me over the phone, "I always knew that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with him. So when he asked me out I wasn't surprised at all, relieved and slightly annoyed at him for taking such a long time to finally ask me,"_

_I smiled_

"_Adam is someone I love the most in this entire world. He comes first before everyone. My love for him is special; a smile from him makes all the stress of my day goes away in a jippy," She laughed softly, "I can't even stay mad at him for long. Sex is just something what well for one if fun, and then it brings us closer together,"_

_Ceecee went to talk on about her childhood memories with Adam and I smiled patiently listening to them. After about an hour she had to go so she hung up._

_Gina gave me a cold water bottle to give to Brad. So I made my way to his room,_

"_Ugh! Get lost Susie!" He moaned from under his blanket,_

"_I came to give you this," I placed the bottle next to him, He instantly stuck a arm out and grabbed it tightly,_

"_Get well soon," I said before exiting the room to go to mine,_

_I paused looking at the empty easel,_

"_**For any artist to express something, you have to feel it first" **_

_That is what Serena wisely told me,_

_And that's when I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to be close to Jesse, it was the only to draw him, but first I'll have to feel him._

_So I'll give it everything or nothing at all! _

_I'm still not sure whether I love him or not but I know what is more important. It's my empty canvas!_

_I paced around the room, with the hand phone in my hand. Tired, I fell back onto my bed; to freshen myself I did some chemistry homework then went back to pacing around the room, thinking about how I should confront Jesse over my dilemma. _

_Should I even confront him?_

"_I don't know!" Groaned pulling at my stack of hair,_

_I fell back onto my bed onto this time to land on something hard,_

"_Ouch," I sat up then looked down at my astrology book, "Destiny,"_

_Is this destiny? _

"_The feather," I thought to myself, "The feathers bound to mean something,"_

_I looked carefully at the phone then somehow plucked up the courage to call Jesse's line. I had his number kept safely, hidden away in one of my drawers._

_I dialled the number and listening to it ring. My heart beat got faster and faster with even beep, hoping he wouldn't pick up._

"_The number your calling is unavailable, leave a message after the beep"_

_Leave a message? No!_

_I hung up and laughed to myself,_

_I tried to call him but he didn't answer so I shouldn't regret it. But calling again would be more appropriate. _

_I nervously pinched the number in and held the phone to my ear. It rang again, knowing he wouldn't answer; I lay back onto my bed, relaxed. _

"_Hello?"_

_I jumped off my bed,_

"_Who is this?" A sleep, deep voice answered. He sounded really mystifying and different. _

"_So this is how his voice sounds over the phone?" I thought to myself,_

"_Hello?" _

"_Uh…It's…Um…Well-_

"_Kitty-Kat," He breathed into the phone, sending tingles down to my turning stomach, "You called, I'm surprise," _

"_You know it's me?" Was my stupid reply. But I was curious; he had recognized my stammering over the phone, it made me feel good. _

"_Yeah I know it's my Kitty-Kat," Came his sensuous, slow voice through the phone, tugging at my heart, "Why did you call?"_

"_I want to see you," I said quickly then held my breath waiting for his reply,_

"_Now?" He asked not sounding a tad bit curious at all,_

"_Yes," My voice croaked_

"_I'm not in the state to get up you-_

"_I can come over," I said quickly_

_There was silence on the other end of the line. Then a small laugh jingled in my ear,_

"_Slow down Kitty-Ka," He chuckled, "If you remember the way then come. If you get lost on the way, don't bother calling to come and find you,"_

_Jerk!_

"_Ok," I said and hung up,_

_What to wear?_

_Ceecee and Zoe are always talking about sexy underwear, but I don't have any of those._

_Who cares! It'll be a five minute thing then that art will flow through my fingers and onto my empty easel. _

_Or so I'm guessing … _

_But in the end, to win something you've got to lose something else,_

_I changed into jeans with a baggy top. I left home telling Heidi I'm meeting up with Carter,_

_I got there and I stood nervously in front of the door, unable to find the courage to ring the bell. _

_Is it right what I'm doing?_

_**For the sake of my art, I'll have to sacrifice myself,**_

_I pressed the buzzer and it wasn't long before that Jesse answered the door,_

"_Finally, I thought you'd stand out there all day," He led me in,_

"_You knew I was there?" I asked_

"_I looked out of the window awhile ago when I heard your car pull up. I saw you and got scared but then reassured myself it's only you," He chuckled,_

_I frowned to myself trying to cover up my red blushing face. He was topless and his pheromones were luring me to him, there was such a strong force that I found myself losing all gravity and hugging him, feeling his body against mine, the much awaited re-union of our bodies. _

_After what seemed like years I looked up at him, totally embarrassed,_

"_Samantha?" He looked at me confusedly as a tear ran down my cheek,_

_I didn't know myself why I was crying, but I was. There was a deep pain my chest caused by embracing him after such a long time. 2 days, were like 2 years._

"_Why?" He asked touching my wet tear on my face,_

_Embarrassment rushed through me and I pulled away from him, running towards the door, I was nearly there when he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back into his arm. _

"_I don't understand. I touch you and you cry, I don't touch you and you still cry. Senorita, I apologize on behalf on my pheromones," He said with an ironic tone,_

_Conceited Jerk!_

_But I couldn't possibly be mad at him. He hadn't kissed me because my tears affected home, not because he lost interest in me. _

"_You little creepy baby," He chuckled and brought his lips down to mine,_

_The second we got engaged in a kiss I was lost. It was heavenly, so soft, so warm, so comforting. The much awaited kiss that I unknowingly longed for. _

_Movement of both place and time was suspended with a kiss. _

_I don't remember how I ended up in his bedroom topless, but I did with teeth nibbling on my chest. My back arched as I took in the pain, holding my head back, relaxing my troubled mind. Filling my world with peace, leaving every memory of my distorted past behind. _

_Jesse held onto me, filling me with sweet, erotic bliss,_

_He leaned up holding his face close to mine. An uncertain smile came across my lips as I held his beautiful face in my hands,_

"_Your eyes," I gazed deeply into his grey, sparkling eyes, "They are beautiful,"_

_What had I said wrong?_

_I sank into the bed waiting his lips to meet with mine, but they didn't. Instead he let go of me and got out the bed,_

"_Go home Samantha," He said looking irritated,_

"_**Its sacrifice for the sake of my art**__," I protested, embarrassed by his rejection,_

"_I don't want your __**sacrifice,**__ I don't want you to draw me, I want you to leave," He said picking up his shirt,_

"_Oh I understand. I'm not Kelly Prescott. Or anyone else as beautiful as her, I'm just a dork from your high school that you like teasing," I said feeling teary eyed, "Your Jesse Di Silva, the one who every girl wants to be with, you don't care about me or my art, all you care about is yourself. I hate your superiority, I hate it Jesse," _

_I grabbed my clothes and ran out of his room. He didn't stop me and didn't even come out of his room while I pulled on my top over my head. _

_I grabbed the door handle and got out of his, into my car and drove to the beach, the place where I am now. _

_I was just being a foolish desperate school girl, using art as an excuse to get close to my high school crush. A tsunami flowed down my ugly face and down to my heart's pounding shore. I cried the whole ride to the peaceful beach where once I shared a few special moments with him. I cried to the deaf, a mute choir. _

_I'm not crying no more, my tears have dried up. But now I know that it isn't only art that's drawing me to Jesse, it's more than that. I've developed feelings for him. _

_I don't think its love, it's just a crush. Because I still don't understand love. _

_What is love? It's one of the most difficult questions for mankind. Centuries have passed by, love has flourished, yet still love cannot be given a proper definition. Maybe love is just luck._

_I traced the words 'Destiny' on my astrology book. _

"_Maybe love is luck," I whispered to myself, "And my luck just isn't with me," _

_No matter how someone defines it feels it; love is the everlasting truth in the history of mankind. Its kind, it's enduring, and it celebrates the truth seeking over evil. _

_Jesse is Satan so I guess my Prince just hasn't come yet…_


	29. Painful Endless Night

**Chapter Twenty Nine – Painful Endless Night **

**Saturday 24****th**** October ****2009**_**  
Home  
My Bedroom – 11.30 pm**_

_Brad raised an eyebrow peering at me from the top of the staircase,_

"_Next time just make sure you come home, on time," Daddy kissed my head, "Get to bed,"_

"_Good night Daddy," I kissed his cheek before running up the stairs, _

"_Where were you?" Brad asked coming into my room after me,_

"_Didn't you hear? I was with Carter," I smiled hesitantly putting my bag onto my bed,_

"_How could have you been with Carter, when he was with me going over the plan for the party," He raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms, _

"_Oh so he agreed," I sat up curiously, _

_How did Carter agree? And actually hung out with Brad… _

"_Never mind that. Where were you?" He asked_

"_I…Well…-"_

"_I got my eyes on you," He said before leaving my room. _

"_Phew!" I ran up to lock my door then fell onto my bed, closing my eyes for a while before getting out my diary._

"_Hey,"_

_I looked away from my diary at the beach and up at a familiar face,_

"_Paul," I shut the diary,_

"_What you doing here, on your own," He asked, "Mind if I?" _

"_Uh…Sure," I moved up slightly letting him put down his surfboard then sit down next to me, "I was sketching,"_

"_They're really good," He picked up the sketches that I had laid down in front of me, "You're quite an artist,"_

"_Um…Thanks," I smiled uncertainly, "Oh and congrats,"_

"_For what?" He asked putting sun cream onto his pale complexion,_

"_Tigers won," I said picking up an incomplete sketch and a pencil,_

"_Oh that," He said, "Yes we did. I thought you were on the bloodhound's side, since the captain sure made an impression on you,"_

"_No," I blushed, "I tripped,"_

"_I was kidding," He laughed softly, "Hunter is quite the flirt,"_

"_Umm…" I had nothing to say back but, "It seems as Tigers are not pleased in the Hunters Company,"_

"_Yeah, Hunter and Jesse had an argument a few years back," Paul shrugged, "Anyone who goes against Di Silva, everyone goes against him,"_

_Again with Jesse! Why doesn't his name just leave me alone? _

"_Got wasted and tried it on Jesse's sister, since then it's been war. Hunter left SM Beverly," Paul told me looking up at the dark sky,_

"_He was a student at SM Beverly?" I asked looking surprised,_

"_Yeah, but the fight against Jesse cost him big time, so he had to change school," Paul said_

"_Jesse has a sister?" I said to myself but he heard me,_

"_Yeah," Paul nodded, "She's a freshman at school, quite a lonely girl, and she prefers to be alone. Nobody pays attention to, everybody knows best to not disturb her, or they'll have Jesse to answer to. He can be very intimidating,"_

_Paul laughed_

_Hmmm...?_

"_You want to be an artist in the future?" He asked_

"_A photographer actually," I replied, _

"_A photographer is still an artist," He shrugged, "It's a passionate career, your art is already so content, I can guess you'll do great in pursue of your dream,"_

"_Sacrifice for the sake of my art," I thought to myself, _

_I felt so helpless…Jesse had already said he wouldn't let me draw him, it made me tired and unwilling to draw anyone but him,_

_I and Paul went onto talk about the beach and its waves. Paul's a great guy, nothing like Jesse. Paul is kind and appreciates my art whereas Jesse doesn't. _

"_Talking about me man?" _

_I gulped glancing up at a Jesse…Wasn't talking but was thinking about him._

_I turned my head away thinking __**'when will this painful endless night end?'**_

"_Dude what you doing out here so late, thought its party night for you," Paul said and something in his tone I could tell that he noticed my uneasiness,_

"_Nah, I got some banging hangover from last night," Jesse shrugged getting down onto the sand beside Paul,_

_I refused to look his way! But I could feel his sinful eyes boring into me._

"_Brad was totally wasted," Jesse laughed_

"_Yeah he was. But where was Adam?" Paul asked_

"_I dun no, he didn't come," Jesse replied picking up a sketch of the shore, "I think he was working last night," _

"_Oh," Paul said, "What are you doing here though?" _

"_Ah! Fresh air," He stretched his arms, "And looking for a pouncing wild cat, you seen her anywhere?"_

"_Kelly?" Paul said oblivious to Jesse referring to me, "She wouldn't keep her hands off you last night,"_

_Kelly!_

_I don't care!_

"_Whatever man," Jesse said_

"_Dude you missed the waves," Paul pulled up his wet suit, "Anyway, it's getting dark, I gotta be somewhere, you coming?"_

"_I'll see you tomorrow at Guy's," Jesse waved him away,_

"_Cool! I'll see you in algebra on Monday Suze," Paul said to me before getting up to his feet,_

_NO! Don't leave me here on my own, with a perverted prince! _

_Paul picked up his surf board and walked away from us,_

_I gathered my sketches and got up holding onto my bag, I turned to walk away, not even glancing at his face,_

"_You forgot this one," _

_Damn it!_

_I turned back and held onto the sketch he was holding, but he wouldn't let go,_

"_Can I have it?" I asked forcing myself to not look at him,_

_With one jerk he pulled me forward onto him,_

"_Jesse," I tried to pull myself up but my body fell heavy and I couldn't manage to life myself up, it was like I guess…'Destiny' _

"_So this is what you've been up to," He flicked through the sketch pages, "Pretty good,"_

"_Umm…Thanks," I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. I couldn't help but feel aroused the moment he came near to me, sitting in his lap whilst he flicked through my sketches wasn't helping either. _

_How did I end there? With Jesse next to, well under me. _

_I turned around to face him, his eyes sparkling more than usual. There was something about the moonlight; I was seeing him a new light. _

"_I got something to give you," He said _

"_Give me?" I asked _

"_Yeah," He nodded_

"_What is it?" I asked_

"_Are you ready for it?" He asked_

_I nodded_

"_Sure?" He said_

"_Sure," I said_

"_If you say so," He shrugged and I couldn't stop laughing,_

_He tickled me so much and it wasn't fair at all. I wasn't expecting that!_

_He was making me laugh when I was meant to be mad at him. He tickled me with his velvet touch and I couldn't release myself from him. . But I figured it's too good to be true. _

_And I was living it!_

_I ended up under him, giggling on the sandy beach._

"_Samantha," He said leaning down to kiss me,_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize because somehow I knew that it was of course destiny that made him back to me, so I could fulfil my wish of capturing his beauty onto a canvas. _

_It was a decision only made for art. But I couldn't help feeling embarrassed by his kiss, my self-esteem hurt because he had rejected me 2 hours ago. _

_I couldn't help but remember my boost of confidence that made me confront him and then argue with him._

_I pulled away turning my head to the side._

"_You were shivering," He nibbled on my ear, "I couldn't go on with it, while you were scared,"_

_Oh!_

_Of course I was scared! It was meant to be my first time so I was bound to be afraid, but was the really the reason he told me to go home,_

_He only reacted after I commented on his eyes, which again I was shy about doing on the first place,_

"_You don't know me," In a thrilling tone, looking straight into my eyes, "Don't get confident and even think of getting to know me,"_

_Mean Jerk!_

"_And don't ever talk about my eyes," He said worrying me,_

_I nodded and he remained silent for a while just staring at me, and I stared back slightly disturbed,_

_And as customary he started laughing! _

"_Good, then we'll get along," He rolled over so that I was on top,_

_I sat up onto his stomach blushing,_

"_Kitty-Kat," He chuckled placing his arms behind his head,_

_He looked so gorgeous that I couldn't help but stare. The eyes he didn't want me talk about, sparkled like diamonds. Grey with a hint of beige, unique beautiful eyes, that always put me into a trance at one glance. _

"_You know," He said, "Never step into a deal, you're not ready for,"_

"_Umm…Thanks," I blushed_

"_For what?" He asked_

"_I…I was kind of scared," I whispered unable to meet his eyes with mine, "But,"_

"_But?" He asked_

_I try to… deny him, but nothing ever feels so right than being with him. Seeing his famous dimpled smile…raises my spirits high. _

"_I…I mean, my art it's really important to me," I looked around the lonely, peaceful area, "And to sacrifice something that isn't or so I think isn't important to me but well for my art I need to sacrifice it,"_

"_How is that related to art?" He asked looking confused, "Daddy's little girl is turning bad," _

"_For an artist to express a feeling they have to first feel it," I blushed, "Here I am with all my will, I hope you understand,"_

_He pulled me down, bringing my face closer to his,_

"_Are you making me your toy?" He asked sensationally,_

"_My model," I corrected him, "My inspiration,"_

"_You do know what you're walking into, my toys never end up in one piece," His lips trailed along mine,_

"_I could imagine," I said but obviously I couldn't, _

_He chuckled and with that laugh I knew exactly where I'd end up._

_In Jesse Di Silva's bed…No I don't think so!_

_He didn't take me back to his place! It's unimaginable what he made me do out in public!_

_In the still of the evening, with the sunset intruding I lay under him with my bare skin touching the warm sand, soft music playing behind us, from his car setting up the mood under the moon. I submitted to his embrace, as the stars came out to play in this __**endless night. **_

_He had undressed me holding me down against the sun, while he came towards me to caress me. I moaned digging my face into his neck, and the smell of his alluring fragrance started to drive me crazy and I felt as though I was in a pit of fire with Satan to accompany me. _

_He nibbled my ear allowing me open my mouth against his neck, making me taste the sweetness of his skin. My body came alive in the heat but felt numb. _

_His luscious body gave me an experience that I couldn't defend myself against. And my breasts responded to his every kiss laid upon my chest, making me turn red at the reaction of my body. _

_I didn't know I could feel that way, I thought it'll be over in a minute but the __**endless night **__continued for hours. Under the moon that was bursting with fire, I lay satisfied by the drippings of our mutual desire. _

_His desire to toy with me and my desire to feel him for the sake of my art!_

_For a while there I forgot that it was Jesse Di Silva embracing me. His aggressiveness wasn't there, all it was, was sweet, tender touches and kisses ending with a stab of slow pain that made my body numb._

_Intertwined as one, a single life, I surrendered my body to him, in the moon's caressing light. _

_To me the night was whimsy of a fickle child, which ended in __**pain. **__I was merely just an immature dorky girl with a dream to capture the beauty of SM Beverly Highs stud, the Spanish heartthrob that ruled everyone's hearts, but he didn't rule mine, I knew perfectly at the moment that he stole my heart. _

_Gently…_

_The moon light got dimmer as he exited my opening for the final time for the night. I caught a glimpse of the twilight in his eyes as he asked me if I was ok._

_I didn't answer, I couldn't answer, and I didn't have an answer. _

_The silvery stillness bared my skin as his body pressed against mine, his hot skin beading with sweat containing pheromones, the fundamental nature of his life._

_A sacred secret what was we created together in the secluded area of the beach. _

_Still as I lay here on my bed, I can feel his minty breath tickling my ear with dreams of yesterday and promise of tomorrow. _

_This __**painful endless night**__ has made me realise and now I know: I'm in love with Jesse Di Silva. _

_But is this love or restrained desire? _


	30. Back To School

**Chapter Thirty – Back To School **

**Sunday 25th October 2009 **_**  
Beverly Hills'  
My Bedroom – 3.00 pm **_

_On the inside dying to say! On the outside shying away!_

_**I'm in love!**_

"_Suze," A hand placed itself on my forehead, _

_Shooting pain caused me to moan, turning my head into my pillow; it took me a while to understand where I was. I was in my bedroom of course with my daddy sitting beside me looking concerned. _

"_Suze are you alright?" He asked as I slowly opened my eyes, _

"_Oh I'm fine, daddy," I smiled at him, nervously, _

_I wondered if he could tell what I had done. My sacred secret?_

"_Are you sure?" He asked_

"_Yes," I nodded looking around my room, my eyes landed on the clock,_

_1.35?_

_I had been sleeping all morning? _

"_You looked tired and were in deep sleep so I didn't bother waking you up?" Daddy told me, "But it's lunch time and so I thought I'll come up and check on you,"_

"_Oh," I sat up putting a hand to my head, "It was all that sketching last night. It really took all of my energy,"_

"_Can I see it?" He asked looking around my room for the easel with the incomplete sketch on it, waiting for it to be coloured and brought to life,_

"_Uh…I will show you when it's complete," I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, thanking god that I remembered to hide it before falling asleep last night,_

"_You…You look different," He peered at my face,_

"_What?" I said alarmed, _

_Had he noticed?_

"_Hmm…I don't know what it is," He shrugged, "Alright come down for lunch, don't forget tonight we're going sky watching tonight,"_

"_It's tonight?" I said_

"_Yeah, Heidi, Gina and Brad are coming along too. I told them they should wait till the full moon but Heidi insisted on coming along," He said getting up, "When there's a full moon the dimmer skies are washed out so it's really quite a sight," _

"_It'll be fun," I smiled_

_He kissed me forehead,_

"_I'm waiting for you downstairs," He said before leaving my room,_

_When he left it took me a while to get out of bed. My body ached and I was bleeding which I had to do something about, so I placed a sanitary towel in underwear last night._

_I never thought my first time would have been that way, __**under the starry sky **__with moonlight lighting flames all around us._

_I shook my head feeling shy…_

_He saw me naked and that too on beach! It's so embarrassing, how could he have thought to do something as private as 'doing it' on a beach let alone actually going ahead with the idea. _

_I took a shower, releasing myself from the traces of his kisses. I stood before the mirror without any clothes on,_

"_I haven't changed have I?" I asked myself,_

_There wasn't even a slightest bit of difference in me apart from the remaining pain. It hurt way too much, I would have ended up screaming a lot if he hadn't covered my mouth with his silencing lips. _

_I did cry a little, but what could I do? It was sharp, stabbing pain. Jesse thankfully was really understanding, knowing it's my first time and all. _

_He did laugh when I said it's my first but then he comforted me telling me I'll be ok, which I was, all I needed was for him to convince me. _

"_I have to stop thinking about this," I told myself making my way down to lunch,_

"_Good-afternoon," Gina smiled over at me, "Had a little sleep in, this morning,"_

"_Umm…Yeah," I itched my hair trying to take a seat, but it was hard, but I didn't want to give anything away so I forced in the pain of sitting down at the dining table,_

"_Wow you look really different," Heidi looked at me confusedly, "Is it me or there's something different about you,"_

_She knows!_

"_Funny. Because that's what I said to her," Daddy said_

"_There's nothing different about her," Brad who surprisingly was at home and still suffering from a headache said, "She's the same dork as before,"_

_It made me chuckle and I was glad he rescued me from the spotlight. Sometimes having him around isn't so bad,_

"_I know what it is," Gina nodded, "You don't have your glasses on," _

_My Glasses!_

_No wonder I couldn't see properly…I must have forgotten them at the beach,_

"_I think I lost them," I sighed_

"_Don't you have a spare pair?" Heidi asked chewing on a piece of meat,_

"_Unfortunately no," I shook my head,_

"_Don't worry," Daddy said to me, "We'll get you a new pair in no time. Just deal with it for now,"_

"_Well come on," Brad chuckled, "At least she looks less dorky now. Susie ever heard of contact lenses?"_

"_Shut up Brad," Heidi nudged him, "She's beautiful," _

_She was being nice…But I know it was a lie, a small white lie to make me feel better. _

_The rest of lunch went normally; as soon as it was over I ran upstairs to my room and locked it. I got out the colourless canvas and blushed looking at Jesse's sketch._

_Even though it was only a sketch it made me go red. It was as though he was right there with me in my room. Staring back at me with his foxy eyes, ready to attack me,_

_I blushed getting out my paints._

…

**Sunday 25th October 2009  
**_**Home  
My Bedroom – 10.30 pm **_

"_What is astronomy anyway?" Brad complained when we got to stargazing sight, a cliff end. _

"_Astronomy is natural science that deals with the study of celestial objects and phenomena that originate outside the earth's atmosphere, right daddy?" I told Brad, who just rolled his eyes,_

"_It's about evolution, physics, chem., meteorology and motion of the celestial objects as well as the formation and development of the universe," Daddy finished it of, _

"_I was being sarcastic," Brad grunted, _

"_Mathew a question," Heidi said helping him carry the heavy telescope, "You have strong believes about god then it really intrigues me how much you worship science,"_

"_I believe in the big bang," He shrugged, "But I believe it was god that created the big-bang. To me nothing makes sense without god,"_

_My daddy used to be an atheist, after his parents sent him to a catholic all-boys institution; he came out a real god lover. Heidi is still an atheist, the reason why we don't go church every Sunday as a family. _

_I believe that there is one god, and every Sunday I attend mass with Daddy and Gina. Sometimes Gina even manages to drag Brad along. He claims to be a Christian but then complains going to church, well being Brad I would be surprised if he didn't complain. _

_Daddy and I set up the equipment then we all huddled up together, even Brad. We watched the sky and it was a pretty beautiful sight._

"_It'll be even better with the full moon coming out soon," I said adjusting the lenses on my camera, _

"_Hey, here's an idea, maybe instead of a party, we all can have a family day out, you know watching the full moon," Daddy teased Brad,_

_Brad reacted with a series of groans making us all laugh._

…

**Monday 26th October 2009  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Homeroom – 10.30 am **_

"_My friend Chantal is coming to Beverly Hills'," Heidi told daddy as I came down to the dining room for breakfast, "You know Chantal that one you out with once,"_

"_I didn't go out with her, I didn't make out with her, I didn't do anything involving the word out," Daddy said looking amused, "If she's in town, you are not letting her into my house,"_

"_Our house," Heidi corrected him, "She's a friends so you'll have to be nice you," _

"_I'll decide that," He said, "She gives me the creeps, always touching and purring, if I'd known better I'll say she's got a psychological problem. Something I was to stay away from,"_

"_If you didn't fumble around with her in the first place you wouldn't be saying this," Heidi sighed, "Mathew you really are unpredictable,"_

"_Hey, not in front of my little daughter," Daddy rolled his eyes turning to me, _

"_Ah! Great way to change the subject," Heidi clicked her teeth,_

_He chuckled,_

"_Remember that one time during your college-" Heidi stopped watching my Daddy's smile wipe away and his eyes fall onto the newspaper he was holding, and he remained silent much to my annoyance, he's so secretive when it comes to his past. _

_Surely he's hiding something from me, even Heidi who finds it hard to let things pass, stayed quiet. _

"_So, how's the fashion show going?" Gina broke the silence,_

"_It's going pretty good," I smiled uncertainly nodding my head, "Carter told me, Ste has a finished design he wants to show me," _

"_Oh that's good, your first task as an executive committee in charge. I'm sure you'll do fantastically," She said _

_Then it all went quiet again. I ate my breakfast quickly, still finding it hard to sit down properly, and the silence wasn't helping much,_

"_I'll give you a ride," Brad surprisingly offered,_

"_What's the catch?" I asked him when we got out of the house, escaping the silence. I'm sure now that I'm out; Daddy and Heidi are talking about what had happened during his college time. _

_Why doesn't he want me to know? Doesn't he trust me, or is it that he just doesn't want to remember painful memories, but if he doesn't tell me I will never find it, and I will live my life in darkness of the past, without ever knowing the women who gave birth to me._

"_Nothing, thought you'll need a rescue," He shrugged opening a door for me,_

"_You're being awfully kind to me," I got in after giving him a suspicious glance,_

"_What can I say?" He got into the driver's seat, "I know how to be a gentleman,"_

"_Pa ha!" I laughed mockingly, "You're nothing but a monkey in designer clothes,"_

"_Hey!" He pinched my arm,_

_We both laughed and he started up the car. I decided as much as I like Brad and his complaining, I like him much better when he's in a good mood, that way he's much, much nicer towards me,_

"_So Carter," I brought up the subject, "How did you convince him to go along with your plan? He was pretty adamant to not celebrate with you,"_

"_I have magic," He said proudly,_

"_No seriously," I asked_

"_We were best friends you know. I know exactly what strings to pull with him," He said, "Ya know, annoying little creepy sis, sometimes I miss him. I want it to be the way it was before, but I guess Carter will never be able to trust me again. I don't blame him,"_

"_Why don't you talk to him about it?" I asked_

"_The feelings are different now," He whispered but I heard it,_

_Feelings? What feelings between Carter and Brad. I'm sure that something related to 1st November 2005 had something to do with their fall out, not just Brad turning his back on Carter._

_Touched that Brad was opening up to me I couldn't help but tell Carter when we met up in front of my lockers before 1st period. _

"_I don't want to talk about," Was Carters usual reply,_

"_Hiya," Ceecee came over to us, "Hey Suze, you look really good, there's something different about you?"_

_What is it that everyone is seeing in me? _

"_You glasses are gone," Carter said_

_I nodded and explained that I lost them. Ceecee thankfully, changed the topic to Zoe, who was off sick! _

_We decided to meet up after school and visit her._

_Hearing the bell I made my way over to Algebra, with the usual dirt looks stabbing my way. I got in and sat down, although it was really awkward to sit._

_Paul came in a little after me and seeing me struggle reading the board he helped me out. That was really nice of him, but then he asked me the question that everyone has been asking me,_

"_Did you do something to your face?" He asked, "You're glowing,"_

"_Umm…it's probably just my glasses," I shook my head,_

_My glasses are pretty huge, covering the top of my face, so I'm guessing without them I probably do look different._

_That's it it's to do with my glasses! _

_Jesse and Me um…'Doing it' has nothing to do with it!_

_Algebra finished and I blushed making my way towards social sciences, I wondered how meeting Jesse after the event of Saturday would be like._

_I went in and he wasn't there yet, neither was his clique. I walked over to my seat and there was something on my seat…_


	31. Designer Glassess

**Chapter Thirty One – Designer Glasses **

**Monday 26****th**** October 2009 ****  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Photography – 12.30 pm **_

_I stood before my desk looking down at a pair of glasses sitting perfectly on my desk. I picked them up; they are brand designer black glasses. _

_I tried them on and they fit flawlessly on my face. I knew they were for me because they were the exact same number as my previous geek glasses. And I knew exactly who got them for me; it was of course none other than Jesse Di Silva._

_I had a gut feeling…It couldn't have been anyone else. _

_I could see perfectly and had no trouble with them. But how did he get hold of them in such short time? _

_They must be expensive; he shouldn't have gotten them for me. _

"_Where did you get them from?" Carter asked taking a seat next to me,_

"_Oh Daddy must have slipped them into my bag," I said nervously,_

_I don't like lying to Carter. But he had warned me to stay away from Jesse, and I can't do that, I don't know why, it's the first time this has happened to me, I just can't stay away. It's not only just my art, its love. _

_I may not know what love is, but I do know that the intensive feelings inside me for Jesse are signs of love. That's the reason for me feeling all sentimental the second he entered the classroom. _

_When I first started SM Beverly, I didn't like Jesse very much because of his womanising and making fun of me, so me and Carter would laugh and mock all the girls who'll fix themselves up and sit up just before he enters the class. _

_Now I felt silly doing the same. _

_He came in with his usual clique and flock of admirers all around him. Dressed in dark jeans and a jeans sleeveless jacket over his half-sleeved shirt he looked amazing. I could see his tanned muscles that I grabbed onto when he pushed inside me,_

"_You're turning red," Carter shot me scrutinizing look,_

_If Zoe was there she would scream excitedly at me blushing because of Jesse, but as she wasn't there I didn't have to face the embarrassment. _

_I blamed my red, flaming cheeks on the heat. Despite being winter, California is very hot some odd days. _

_Jesse sat down in his seat with everyone talking around him and to him, but he wasn't talking to everyone. He was only talking to Sophia and Adam. I've noticed Jesse is a very patient man, he waits before reacting, and this could be the reason to him being so successful in getting what he wants. _

_There is an influential magnetic superiority inherent in Jesse. He's hypnotic and intensive which attracts everyone to him. _

_He tells you the truth, even if he knows the other person won't be able to take it. Like the one time when a junior came over to him and tried flirting with him. She was slightly overweight and asked him what he thought of her figure. His direct reply was 'Yes, as big as a balloon' _

_To be honest, when I heard this of Zoe, I was pretty annoyed at him. It was plain rude, but that just makes him who he is. He's direct and rigorous. _

_My eyes rested on the familiar neck piece Jesse always wears. Vintage Chinese style silver plated, noxious scorpion pendant held by black cotton cord. It's the first time that I ever focused on it. It's like the scorpion was calling out to me, pulling me to Jesse._

"_Hey!"_

_Sophia thankfully made me come out of my trance before I was caught staring at the school stud and then made to be a centre of a joke._

"_About the-_

_Knowing what she wanted I cut her off and said "I spoke about your request to Mrs. McGinnis and she said you can D-J but if you can, since you are really beautiful and popular, would you mind just walking down the catwalk once, so that we are sure to get a high bid on the costume worn by you," _

_I find this slightly inappropriate but Mrs. McGinnis sighed telling me we live in a Capitalist society, where everyone is most bothered about looks, weight, popularity and money, something Sophia scores all 10 in. _

_Mrs. McGinnis and Ste reckon only the popular, jocks and cheerleaders and rich students should be made models. That way the bids placed on them will be higher and the fashion show will be a success making a lot of money for the fund raiser. _

_I was doubtful because the fund raiser is about raising money for charity, not just a chance for the popular flock to walk the walk and get even more recognized than they already are. _

_Carter burst my bubble telling me the fund raiser is just an example and a way of reminding the less popular students that SM Beverly is run by people like Kelly and Jesse, so they have the upper hand. _

_I find that demeaning but I was only doing what I'm being told to do. I have to do what it takes to make this fund raiser successful even if it means going along with this undignified class structure. _

"_That's cool with me. Yo Guy we're on it!" Sophia raised her arms into the air and I was glad at least I made someone happy,_

"_Cool!" Guy waved back and whilst doing so I caught the eye of Jesse, he winked at me which instantly made me turn red remembering the events of Saturday. _

"_Hey, I was thinking," Carter said getting my attention, "Maybe I shouldn't I mean, well according to the bid-_

"_You can't step down, Carter no please," I pretended to panic,_

_Me, Zoe, Ste and Ceecee have a surprised planned for Carter. He is such a good-looking guy, with a great built body, hiding under his loose sweaters. We're planning on giving him a make-over just before his walk down the stage. _

_A little surprise for the dominion of SM Beverly on behalf from the backstage crew and there's truly the executive committee administrator. _

"_Fine," Carter mumbled, "But I'm not wearing anything exposing or uncomfortable,"_

"_We'll see," I thought before going on to talking about the upcoming walk-out,_

_The closer it's getting the more tensed I'm feeling. Will it work out? Are we going to get suspended? _

_I'm sure daddy wouldn't be too mad; I've already told him about the walk-out. But I wouldn't want to get suspended in my first and senior year of high school. I want to go onto college. _

"_Everything will be fine," Carter assured me. _

_I believe… I believe anything really that Carter says. That's how much I trust him, even though I can't tell him my sacred secret about Jesse. I don't think Carter would like it and would want me to stop it right away, but I'm bound into a contract, until my final piece is complete I am his toy. _

_After social sciences, we had homeroom. Mrs. McGinnis asked me about the arrangements for refreshments and the lighting. I told her I'll get right onto it. _

_After homeroom I sat painfully in homeroom waiting anxiously for my partner to arrive. I didn't know how I will talk to him, or what I will say, or what he'll say. But I knew I had to thank him for the glasses, I would have been troubled without them._

_3__rd__ period started and I felt disappointed thinking he wasn't going to come._

"_Is he going to avoid me?" I thought nervously getting the equipment for the experiment ready,_

_We were doing a revision session to go over what colour different solutions turn the litmus paper. I got everything ready, and put on my lab coat. I didn't need to wear goggles as I wear glasses. _

"_Need any help?" Carter asked coming over to me,_

_I felt sorry for him; his partner was changed to Kelly Prescott after Mr. Aidan thought Carter would be the perfect example and great help to Kelly. _

"_I'll do anything to get away from her," He groaned, "She hasn't stopped talking about her pedicure since she came in. I've had enough of her feet for one day,"_

_I chuckled holding up hydrochloric acid,_

"_Drink this, you'll find peace," I said_

"_Very funny," He pulled a face, "Your unattainable sin hasn't showed up for lesson. Skipping like always, still he manages to come first, I hate that guy!"_

"_Carter you don't hate him, you envy him," I corrected his problem, "The solution would be try harder and beat him next time,"_

"_Chemistry and Maths introductory examinations are going to be held soon," He said, "I've been revising hard,"_

"_So have I," I sighed, "I really want to do well on the paper," _

"_Well I gotta get back, you've got company," Carter said_

_I turned looking at Jesse walk in, much to my annoyance late as usual. Here I was thinking he's avoiding me or I've done something but his excuse to be late was,_

"_I wasn't bothered. Tired after last night's party, but then Father D forced me to come," He sighed, "The geezer really is troublesome,"_

"_You can't call the principle a geezer," I frowned_

"_Never mind that," He leaned on his arm tiredly, looking over at me with his perverted thoughts dancing around his mind, "Come here,"_

"_We're in class," I tried not to blush and focused on the work,_

"_I'm not going to grind against you, just lean in a bit closer," He said_

_There is way, the key to turning me red!_

_How can he say such things for freely! _

_But I did as I was told, I leaned down closer to where he sat, making sure we didn't look too suspicious, I could see from the corner of my eye Carter struggling with Kelly Prescott._

"_Now, you're my fully pledged toy," He whispered into my ear sending shivers down my back and causing me to frown,_

"_Jesse you're a jerk," I moved away from him,_

"_But you are," He chuckled childishly,_

_I've noticed how much of a child he can be at times. Sometimes he's this mysterious Spanish guy who stay quiet with twilight glittering in his eyes, at other times he's my perverted childish prince. _

_I sat down next to him and started recording my results,_

"_You should do this," I said_

"_I don't want to do that," He said_

"_What do you want to do?" I asked_

_I wasn't flirting! Or being suggestive! It was an innocent question that his perverted mind changed into something erotic, I was simply questioning what he could possibly want to do in a chemistry class during an experiment but I guess it didn't come out right._

_Because that was his cue to start experimenting with my body, pulling my chair close to him he teased my body with his hand while I tried hard to not give anything away from my facial expressions. It was difficult to not utter a sound, difficult to not turn red. His hands were really affecting me. _

_The good thing about sitting right the back of the classroom is that wherever Jesse's hands go under the desk, it only stays between me and him. Nobody else can realise it._

_Only that's a bad thing too, because if we were at the front or somewhere in the middle he wouldn't be able to make me melt like that. But knowing Jesse, he does whatever he wants regardless of anyone else. _

_I'll stick to sitting at the back of the classroom being a good idea. Otherwise god knows how embarrassed I would be if he did something like his in public eyes. _

"_Jesse please not here," I tried to move his hand away from my inner thigh it was coughing my stomach to turn too much that I was beginning to feel faint, _

"_Then where?" That was his perverted reply,_

_It's my entire fault; I never give a correct leading statement. I should think before speaking to him but I can't help but act on impulse._

"_Umm…Thanks," I said trying to change the subject, and ignore his hands which were really getting to me,_

"_For what?" he asked_

"_The glasses, it was you wasn't it," I said_

"_Who else did you think it was?" His voice echoed in my ear and I began feeling damp,_

"_Nobody," I looked at him, which was a mistake as I got lost into his eyes again. I cannot be stopped; his foxy eyes are like magnets to the person in front of them. They pull you right into them and then hold you in a trance. _

"_You shouldn't have gotten them. They look really expensive," I pressed my lips together, stopping myself from smiling. Still deeply staring into his eyes. _

"_Because they are you creep, shockingly they suit you," He said moving his hands away, "Stop looking into my eyes,"_

_So that's his weak point – His eyes – the moment I start admiring his beautiful, enthralling eyes he pulls back, and moves away slightly. _

_But why? _

_I've heard people talk about how it's like a rule in this school to not talk about into Jesse Di Silva's eyes openly, doing so has costly consequences. _

"_Your old geeky ones lenses cracked at the beach," He shrugged, "After fulfilling my wish of being your first, I thought it's only appropriate to gift you something," _

"_Jesse!" I blushed, "Don't say things like that,"_

_He chuckled holding my hand towards him. He placed a simple, silver bracelet with studded with multi-coloured studs. _

"_Don't get too happy, I pamper all my toys," His wit spoke up before I could even take a good look at the bracelet, _

_It was mean of him to say that. But I still smiled…I didn't care at all whether he sleeps around with others, because to me just his presence is enough. _

_I thought the glasses were my gift but this bracelet, it's even more special. This bracelet I will always keep safe, forever, no matter where life takes me. I will never misplace this bracelet. _

_It looked simple but expensive. To what I've known of Jesse, ignoring his collection of sport cars which I guess are not his, probably his friends, Jesse works to earn money, I don't think it's the right thing to accept expensive gifts from him,_

_But I didn't want to give the bracelet back and I knew for sure he wouldn't take it back. It was special for me; I'll just have to make sure I don't take anything else from him. The money he earns is for him and his family, not to pamper his toy as he says it. _

_Chemistry finished rather quickly with Jesse teasing me about my hair and dress style. I'm used to hearing it; it feels good actually to be acknowledged. Sometimes it's annoying but nobody really taunts me over it apart from Kelly, Debbie and Katie. Everyone just time pass and joke around with me, which I don't have a major problem with at all, because I know they are doing it light-heartedly. _

"_Suze!" I bumped into Ste while I was walking towards the dark room to develop the negatives of the basketball game, _

"_Hi," I smiled at him,_

"_Have you done something different with yourself today?" He asked looking at me closely, "Maybe something with your face?"_

"_No," I laughed softly, knowing the question was coming my way, it's the first anybody who talks to me says, _

"_You look beautiful," He admired me, and I couldn't help thinking if he needed glasses, because I'm certainly not beautiful and I had no problem in telling him so,_

"_You're just in denial, not ready to accept the truth," That was his response, and I could tell that he was thinking of something, thinking hard then a smile appeared across his lips, "I got a surprise for you,"_

"_What is it?" I asked_

"_If I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" He said, "Anyway I wanted to tell you that there's someone special coming to SM Beverly tomorrow. I want to personally introduce you to her, she's got great talent, and she offered to help me with the making of the costumes,"_

"_That sounds fantastic, who is she?" I asked_

"_Someone famous," He said looking at his watch, "I'm running late, I'll meet you tomorrow during your free period,"_

"_Uh…Alright, bye," I said_

_He kissed both my cheeks before strutting away in his heeled boots the opposite direction to where I was heading. _

_I got to the dark room and started with sorting out the negatives. The whole time I couldn't help but think about Jesse, what he's up to, what he's thinking, who is he with._

_I'm falling in too deep!_

…_..._

**Monday 26****th**** October 2009 ****  
**_**Beverly Hills'  
Zoe's Apartment – 5 pm**_

_Whoa! Two conversations that I thought I would never have with anybody. _

_What will happen to me in the near future? _

_God! Save me… _

_I was walking down the busy corridor of SM Beverly High, my everyday struggle ended when a hand pulled me into an empty classroom to face Jesse Di Silva._

"_What are you doing?" I asked_

_Without giving any explanation he kissed me and I knew exactly where it all was going. Too bad I couldn't stop it; even if I tried I wouldn't have succeeded. _

_What were 10 minutes seemed like days in the empty classroom, with Jesse's hands touching me, squeezing me all over, and me gasping for breath after every kiss._

_I was shocked pulling away from Jesse, figuring out what he wanted to do,_

"_You can't say no," He pulled me back into a kiss._

_This guy has no morals!_

"_We're in an educational institution, in a classroom where learning takes place," I moaned after his affecting touch, his body pressing hard against mine,_

"_Then you're my student, I'll be your teacher," He kissed my neck, "You have a lot to learn you silly little child,"_

_He was playing games with me, and it was all pretty much heated until I started laughing because I found it funny. _

_Jesse Di Silva my sex ED professor and me Susannah Simon his dorky student who he demonstrates on his,_

"_What's funny?" He laughed releasing me from his strong grip, he held me gently,_

"_I…It still hurts," I blushed turning my head to the side,_

"_Damn I thought you were a fast healer," He kissed my cheek making me go red; "I was slow and patient for you. Something I have to warn you about,"_

_He held my face in this hands and turned me towards him, our faces a few centimetres apart, I couldn't help but look into the sturdiness of his foxy eyes, _

"_I'm not a nice guy. Now that you're my fully pledged toy I will never give you a break, whether you can take it or not, that's how it'll be," His breath tickled my face, "I don't go slow, it'll be rough from now on," _

"_But it hurts when I sit down," I whispered feeling intimidated then I got lost into his manipulative eyes, until he started laughing pulling away from me and switching on the lights, _

"_You little braided girl, you caught me there with those puppy eyes of yours," He laughed sitting back onto the desk, "But don't take my words as a joke, I was serious,"_

_Even though he was serious, he couldn't stop laughing and I couldn't stop smiling even though I was embarrassed and hot from all the sweat trickling down my neck which he had caused. _

"_Of course it'll hurt. It was your first time, which I had taken, Jesse Di Silva." He said proudly, "What did you think it was? Playing basketball? Shooting in and out, like I'm scoring points or something, the louder you moan the more points I get,"_

"_Jesse!" I said totally embarrassed. _

_I couldn't help but moan to his affecting touch; it was him, he's the one who caused it. _

"_Hey that'll be a great theme, we'll try that one day," He thought pretending to be oblivious to the increase of blood rushing up to top layer of my skin. "I'm surprised; you're rejecting me, only because you can't sit properly, is that really the best excuse you can come up with, braided girl, eh?"_

_He chuckled and I was going to say something to make him stop but it only came out as a whimper. _

_I was probably crimson red, and he was doing it on purpose, it was just him being the conceited perverted prince, trying to make me blush incredibly, so that he can entertain himself. _

"_It's the first time," He shrugged winking at me, "Don't worry, it's my duty as an intellect to teach you. I told you I'm Professor Jesse and you are my immature sour student, who I will ripen into a sweet fruit that only I can ravish," _

_He was laughing so how does that make me immature? Sure I don't know much about these things, I'm new to it but he's the immature childish one._

_If he was someone else I would I have killed him by now for making me turn red to such an extent._

_Where does all this come from to his mind? _

"_Of course you're an intellect at this particular subject, it's where you earned your degree," I crossed my arms across my chest,_

_He lifted my chin up this his hand, holding it close to his face,_

"_You dare answer back to your professor, you'll get punished for that if you don't apologize right away, you scary little Daddy's girl," He said pulling a serious face,_

"_Uh…Sorry," I said having a slim idea about what his punishment could be, obviously perverted, if it was coming from the perverted jerk, _

"_Sorry what?" He said_

"_Sorry Jesse?" _

"_Jesse! How dare you call me by my first name," He pinched my nose, "it's Sir or Mr. Di Silva to you miss cheeky," _

"_I'm sorry sir," I bowed respectfully, _

_It's ridiculous but at the time I was falling in too deep. He was having a right laugh with me and I was surprised I could still talk and stand after he had taken my breath away, _

"_Too late," He jumped of the desk, "Get ready to be punished,"_

_Punished? No! _

"_I'll be looking to seeing my new student tomorrow," He pecked my lips sensuously before exiting the classroom,_

"_I don't want to be punished," I pouted_

_After such an embarrassing conversation I went to go and eat with Carter in the cafeteria. Ceecee was with Adam with the jocks and cheerleaders. _

"_It's really quiet without Zoe," I said_

"_Yeah, let's not call her. We'll just surprise her," Carter suggested_

_I agreed then we were off to biology and again it was really quiet without the bubbly girl. She'll always be protesting against Mr. Aidan and laughing, cracking jokes. _

_I hoped she was ok and she was; only surprised when me, Ceecee and Carter showed up at her apartment door._

_She wasn't sick, that was only an excuse to take a day off. She explained her situation that her parents who split up a while ago are now back and they want to go on another honeymoon,_

"_It's so romantic," She cooed excitedly, "Aww…Rejoicing their old memories,"_

"_What's so romantic about an old couple going off to a tour around Europe, I'd puke if my parents went all mushy on me," Carter pretended to throw up,_

"_You unsentimental pig!" She punched his arm, "It's cute!" _

_It's obvious to anyone the moment they meet Zoe. She's a sucker for romance. She's happy that way, always coming up with romantic ideas and flirt lines. _

_Only it's surprising because where she's romantic, Carter is cynical and where carter is sensitive she's destructive. When it comes to vegetarianism, she's all about digging her teeth into meat and ripping it apart making Carter who is a vegetarian sick. _

_They'd make an odd paired couple if they ever dated. _

"_I don't think I'll be able to come school for a while. My parents are against me staying here by myself so want to send me over to my grandmas in LA, unless I come up with an alternative. They can't afford a babysitter, besides I'm too old for that," She sighed miserably, "No seeing sexy Jesse in P.E," _

"_That's all you care about?" Carter rolled her eyes, "What about all the education you'll be missing out on,"_

"_Oh screw that," She laughed with Ceecee,_

"_You need to understand Carter. Whilst being around girls you'll have to deal with hearing about hunks all the time," Ceecee chuckled_

"_Thank god, Suze isn't like that," He felt relieved, "I would have suffocated,"_

_He went on to talk about Kelly Prescott annoying him during Chemistry over her pedicure. We all laughed and Ceecee suggested Zoe to live over at a friend's,_

"_Your parents are too posh for me," Zoe shook her head to Ceecee, "Thank you babe for trying to help. Carter can I share your bed?"_

_Carter rolled his eyes disgustedly making her laugh even more,_

"_What about mine? I mean my house of course," I said, "You can stay over for as long as you like,"_

"_Really?" She held onto my hand, "Can I really?"_

"_Sure, dad wouldn't mind," I smiled _

"_Great!" She cheered, "That means I might get the chance to see Brad exposed,"_

_Carter sat up uncomfortably,_

"_Ew!" I said, "Look forward to breakfast then,"_

"_Yummy!" She making a flirty expression, "But are you sure you're parents will be fine with it? It'll be 3 months,"_

"_I'm sure it'll be ok," I nodded, "You can move in whenever you like,"_

"_How about today?" She asked_

"_Uh…Can I use your phone to call my day first?" I asked_

"_Sure!" _

_I called my daddy and he didn't mind at all. I told Zoe and she got all excited about staying up all night and talking about guys namely Jesse Di Silva. She talked about sneaking up on Brad and playing tricks on him, like painting his face with make-up while he sleeps. _

_She had a lot of crazy Zoe ideas…Carter and Ceecee had to leave but I stayed over with Zoe, so we could go home together. She packed a lot of stuff. I laughed telling her to steady down because my room isn't exactly fit for a queen that she would be able to put her entire into. _

_She cut it down to 3 huge suitcases, a make-up and accessory bag telling me she'll get the keys of her grandma if ever she urgently needed something. _

"_Suze," She sat me down in front her, "I wanted to talk to you,"_

"_About what?" I asked_

"_It's not really me to be talking about stuff like this, but I just wanted to say how much I treasure our friendship," She held onto my hands, "And you letting me stay over at yours is very kind of you. You're a really good friend, I'm glad we became friends,"_

"_I'm glad too," I smiled_

"_It's just I can tell you more of my serious situations unlike with anyone else. You see I'm not as wealthy as other students of SM Beverly Hills' that's why I never let anyone come over here to this old, small apartment," She sighed looking around her cosy living room, "But I'm happy this way, it's cosy and the small space brings me closer to my parents,"_

"_Zoe I-_

"_Ceecee and Carter are really rich and their parents are really posh, it would have been weird to stay over at their houses or even at one of my other friends. But even though your family is wealthy your dad is welcoming, he wouldn't make me feel awkward. And the point is I just happen to trust you more and I know I'd have more fun living with you," She made me feel guilty for not sharing my guilty secret with her._

_After her opening up to me I couldn't stop my tongue. This was a conversation that I wasn't expecting at all. I had to tell Zoe. I knew she'll be ecstatic and on the same time overwhelmed but I had to tell her. _

_Her reaction wasn't as I expected. She hasn't said anything yet, just continued with the packing…I'm sitting here on the settee waiting for her to come out of her room and talk to me._

_I hear footsteps, I'll write later…. _


	32. Meeting Rae Cyrus

**Chapter Thirty Two – Meeting Rae Cyrus **

**Tuesday 27****th**** October 2009 ****  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Spanish – 9.30 am **_

_I shut my diary and looked up at Zoe coming downstairs with her arms crossed her chest. She had stored the entire luggage in my car beforehand and was then standing in front of me._

"_Zoe I can explain," I panicked, "It's only because of my art. I was finding it hard to draw him and Serena said that I had to feel something to be able to express and then-_

"_Suze," She stopped me._

_I bit my bottom lip looking at her nervously,_

"_Now living with you, in your house," She pressed her lips,_

_Is she going to change her mind? _

_Damn! After everything she told me, I dropped the bombshell on her of course she's mad at me, and there's nothing that I can do to make everything ok. She's not going to stay over anymore,_

"_It's going to rock!" She screamed throwing her arms into the air,_

"_What?" I blinked_

"_Ah!" She laughed dancing around the room and pulling me with her,_

_She put on loud music and jumped to it,_

"_Zoe are you ok?" I asked her, pausing the music. I thought she was in a shock after hearing my revelation that's why she was acting more crazy than usual, but that was normal Zoe. _

"_You're not joking are you? Because I have so many plans! Like you and Jesse whoa…Who'd ever have thought about that. I was just packing up and storing everything before reacting, coz' you know once I start talking about something so interesting I can't do anything else," She jumped up and down on the spot,_

_I should have guessed. _

_She sat me down on the settee and practically lay over me, _

"_Suze, tell me everything. Every bit of detail ok, don't miss out a single word. Wait are you sure you're talking about Jesse Di Silva, you know the tanned span-_

"_I think I know, I think the whole of Beverly Hills' knows who Jesse Di Silva is," I said_

"_So what have you guys done?" She had questions marks in her eyes,_

_I told her nearly everything that's happened. I was actually relieved that at least somebody knew. We got home and everyone welcomed her. Then she rushed me to my room where since then till now in Spanish she has been talking non-stop about me and Jesse._

"_Really? You did it?" She gasped again and again, not believing it, "Sly little Susie,"_

"_Really, Zoe you're making me blush," I tried to not turn red,_

"_You know," She whispered, "They say when a girl loses her virginity she becomes more beautiful," _

_Beautiful? A change?_

_So that's why everyone has been telling me that I looked different. Because of Jesse's remaining touch on my body, _

"_Oh my god!" She hissed into my ear, "On a beach!"_

"_Zoe!" I nudged her,_

"_Suze!" She yelled happily only to get into trouble by the teacher,_

_She went on and on about it. In the end went to the bathroom and finally I breathed. She really is crazy, but I'm still glad I told her. _

_I'll write later. I have to get on with work. _

…...

**Tuesday 27****th**** October 2009 ****  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Algebra –2.15 pm **_

_Jesse you jerk! _

_I ran away from Zoe and towards the drama studio. I went backstage and found Ste who was scribbling a note onto a piece of paper. And Carter was sitting there fiddling with the same wig again, he has some sort of issue with it, whenever he's in here, he always plays around with it, pulling a face._

"_Suze!" Ste kissed my cheek before pulling me down onto a chair,_

"_Good morning to you too," I laughed softly,_

"_Sit here, I'll go call her," He said before running behind the curtains. I sat on the chair looking around, waiting for Ste to return with the famous person._

_I picked up a photograph of Ste, dressed plainly as a boy. _

"_So that's how he used to look," I whispered to myself,_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Oh sorry I was just-_

"_It's ok," Ste laughed softly sitting me back down, "She's just on her way. This is from when I was a little younger, before when I didn't understand my sexuality. I keep this as a reminder of who I used to be, it makes me feel proud that I was confident enough to change,"_

"_Confident enough to change," Carter scoffed_

"_Oh Carter, you'll always pessimistic," Ste chuckled_

"_I'm not pessimistic; god designed man for the sole purpose, of falling in love with a woman. What if it was Adam and George? Or Eve and Stacey?" Carter argued, "Being Bi or Gay is just…Sorry Ste but I have my own opinions,"_

"_Which you keep to yourself you," Ste pinched him, "I'm proud to be bisexual, it's my identity,"_

"_Well I guess I don't possess the same confidence as you," Carter rolled his eyes,_

_Ste laughed softly turning to me,_

"_Imagine you and Brad," I chuckled thinking it'll be fighting fireworks 24 – 7,_

_I was kidding but Carter started coughing hysterically,_

"_Why'd you say that?" He asked uncomfortably,_

"_Say what?"_

_I turned my head,_

"_Oh my god," I whispered to myself getting up to my feet,_

_Before me stood a tall, beautiful, woman. Her dyed red long straight hair sat perfectly backcombed on her round, beautiful face. She was dressed in black skinny jeans supported by a leather black jacket. _

_From one glance I knew exactly who she was,_

"_You're __**Rae Cyrus**__," I said totally star-struck,_

"_You must be the talented, young girl Ste told me so much about," She held a hand out to me_

_I shook it with both my hands; I couldn't believe it at all! _

_**Rae Cyrus**__ is a famous versatile archaeologist and a photographer. She's explored untouched ruins and photographed them, her work is so awesome. I've got books of her work and read tails of her adventures. _

_She first rose to fame when she appeared in a teenage television series at the age of 15. But she claimed to want more out of life than just acting and modelling, it didn't satisfy her so she pursued her dream to explore the word and capture it in her camera as an archaeologist. _

"_And I conquered it," She smiled at me, "Sweetie, what's your name?" _

"_Uh…It's Susannah, Susannah Simon," I tried to shake myself out of being star struck,_

"_Familiar name and face," She stood up straight, _

"_Suze, __**Rae**__ will be assisting me with the fashion show. She's a close friend," Ste told me, "She's a pretty assertive woman, I knew she'd be the perfect person to stop you from your in denial abstraction. Shall I put down the curtains on my first piece?" _

"_Can't wait to see it," I smiled at him,_

_He pushed forward a mannequin,_

"_Ladies and … Carter, be ready to be spellbound by my newest creation," Ste made anticipating sounds with his teeth, _

_He pulled the silk sheet off the mannequin to reveal the short, strapless dress,_

"_Is that really walkers' crisp packets?" __**Rae**__ raised an eyebrow looking closely at the pretty dress, "Is it comfortable?"_

"_One way to tell," Ste turned to me,_

"_Why are you looking at me?" I asked_

"_Try it on," He said_

"_Try it on? No, how could I," I said_

"_It is made for another model, but you're much slimmer so you'll fit perfectly," Ste pulled at my arm,_

"_No, I've never worn a short dress. I can't," I shook my head,_

"_Come on, you'll look great," __**Rae Cyrus**__ laughed softly, "You're one innocent child, how'd you manage surviving SM Beverly,"_

"_Umm…" I didn't know what to say, I was still star struck, my idle right in front of me. Her persuasion caused me to get back into a dressing room and change into it. _

_It was mildly comfortable, it was slightly rough but what to expect from a crisp packet? _

_I exited the dressing room, with one hand pulling the dress down and with the other pulling it up, it was loose so falling,_

"_You should have got another model," I felt embarrassed, I felt naked,_

"_You look amazing," __**Rae**__ said _

_She was only being nice,_

"_Ste you've outdone yourself," __**Rae **__congratulated him. _

"_Oh I've done better," He peered at me, "The show stopper is still yet to be designed and made. SM Beverly's most beautiful darling will wear it…Hmm let's say Kelly or Sophia," _

_I smiled whilst they talked about the dress I was wearing. Pointing out all the good sides and one or two minor areas where adjustment was needed._

_I felt relieved getting out of it and back into my jeans and baggy top. _

_I can't believe it I met __**Rae Cyrus!**_

"_Who?" Zoe asked in Homeroom, _

"_She's my idol," I said _

"_Well there's your hottie," She nudged me,_

_I turned my head to the door and gulped looking at Jesse. He just got better day by day. One glance making me feel warm all over my body._

_He sat down in his seat with all his flock around him. He caught me staring and turned into the big bad wolf after my life, _

_He leaned back in his seat, clearing his throat for everyone to clear his view, _

"_You. Here. Now," He nodded me to come over to his desk,_

_What? _

_Jesse what are you doing? _

"_Go!" Zoe hissed at me,_

_Everyone turned my way and I got red. I slowly got up, and took my time, dragging my feet towards him,_

"_Samantha," His eyes analysed me making me blush,_

"_Yes?" I whispered_

"_Yes?" His eyebrow arched making him look even better,_

_I pressed my lips not wanting to say it._

"_Can't hear you," He said_

_Everyone was watching and I felt nervous thinking about his punishment. What was he planning to do to me…How would he attack my body?_

"_Yes sir," I lowered my eyes fidgeting with my hands,_

_The whole class burst into laughter and so did Jesse,_

_He's so mean!_

_He chuckled leaning forward on his desk, head resting on his arms. His playful eyes teasing my body,_

_What did he do?_

_I couldn't believe it…His gaze made me damp and I turned red,_

"_Have you done our Chemistry work?" He asked _

"_Yes…Yes I did Mr. Di Silva," I nodded causing him to come out of his cool pose and into a fit of laughter, _

"_You are dismissed," He laughed _

_I blushed heading back to my seat just in time for Mrs. McGinnis to enter,_

_Jesse Sir is a Meany!_

_And if that wasn't enough! _

_I was on the way to Chemistry when he pulled me into a class, to give me tuition in the subject of his speciality, _

"_Jesse Sir no!" I gasped for breath pulling away from him, _

"_Running away is only to get me madder," He wrapped his arms around me from behind,_

"_Jesse Sir is mean," I pouted _

"_I'm not known to be merciful;" he pushed me forward so that I was pressing against the wall, him behind me, tickling my ear,_

"_We're going to get late. If Jesse Sir makes me miss Chemistry, I wouldn't do well on the paper," I whispered trying not to feel aroused,_

"_This is more important," He unbuttoned my jeans,_

"_What are you doing? Jesse sir can't do this to me in here," I protested_

"_I haven't had sex for 2 days; do you want my pheromones to leak and spread throughout the school?" He whispered into my ears,_

"_Jesse Sir we're in school. We'll get caught, I'll be in trouble," I said_

_He turned me around to face him,_

"_Do you trust me?" He gazed into my eyes,_

"_No," I shook my head,_

"_Good," He chuckled then kissed me._

_It was a sin that I committed and that too with Satan. My second time took place in a classroom, in SM Beverly High. _

_My perverted prince is so unpredictable. _

_His twilight eyes sank into me; his fingers tickled me all over, his skin touched mine, his breath fought against my breath. He wasn't joking when he told me he wasn't going to go slow. _

_But it didn't hurt at all…It embarrassing felt kind of nice. _

_A good girl is meant supposed to be quiet. They should never question why because in a place as selfish as this world it'll just make it harder for them to fit in. _

_But against Jesse Sir's pressure I couldn't help but make noise. He was doing it intentionally. I know my perverted prince; I know his manipulative ways to make me do something that I don't want to do._

"_Where we were you?" Carter caught up to me while I walked towards art; slightly shaken I was after being held by Jesse Sir. _

"_I…Well I –_

"_Excuse us, cynical fool!" Zoe grabbed my arm and pulled me into the ladies room. Thankfully she thought to check if the cubicles were empty before screaming "You did it!"_

"_Did what?" I pretended to not know what she was walking about,_

"_Come on! I saw you disappear into that classroom…You came out walking all wonky!" She crossed her arms across her chest,_

"_Zoe I told you it'll be only that once," I spoke in a quiet tone, "He's intimidating,"_

_I had to lie! I had no other choice; if Jesse wants toy with my body in a sexual manner then he can continue as its sacrifice for the sake of my art. I can't tell Zoe this, it's a demeaning thing that I'm doing._

_I don't want to sound like a slut, who is head over heels over the school heartthrob. I'm just a curious art that wants to capture my love into a canvas. _

_An artist has only one dream, to create their masterpiece. And I know for a fact, Jesse will be my masterpiece. _

"_I know your wish,"_

_I shivered looking back at Serena,_

_It's really creepy when she shows up like that._

_She sat down beside me, _

"_I know your desire to paint Jesse," She said in a low tone,_

"_How'd you-_

"_This," She held up my sketchbook that I must have let in art, "It hasn't got a single trait of Jesse. Sure he looks like him but it's not him. Jesse is freedom you can't capture freedom,"_

_I blinked at her,_

_How does she know Jesse?_

_Stupid question Suze! Everybody knows him. _

"_You draw yourself; does that mean you're trapped?" I asked putting a hand her arm,_

_She looked down at it,_

"_Susannah, do not freely on the act of your impulse touch me," She glared at me,_

_I pulled my hand back,_

"_You're not nearly as good artist as you believe so. You simply cannot draw Jesse. I am asking you for a favour. Please give it up," She said before getting up,_

_She walked to her seat and I sat there watching her timidly,_

_What could she possibly have to do with Jesse?_

"_O lalala," _

"_Zoe," I shook myself,_

"_Drawing Jesse eh," she picked up my sketch book and chuckled, "I don't know there's something missing,"_

_I looked over at Serena. What could be missing?_

"_His mysteriousness," Zoe clicked her teeth, "That's right," _

_That's right!_

_I'll have to ask him to model for me again, hope he doesn't attack me with his usual perverted attitude. _

…...

**Tuesday 27****th**** October 2009 ****  
**_**Home  
My Bedroom – 10.30 pm**_

_I opened my wardrobe and took out Jesse's jacket that I still have. I lay down onto my bed; it's amazing how his fragrance is still on it._

_I raised my hand over my face smiling up at the bracelet hanging from my wrist. I let the cold touch, tickle my cheek. _

"_Suze!" Zoe stormed into my room which is now our room,_

_Embarrassed I rolled of the bed, but before I could hide the jacket it already caught her sight,_

"_You still have it!" She rushed over to me and grabbed it then ran out of my room,_

"_Zoe!" I ran after her,_

_She ran around the whole house, teasing me,_

"_Susie's in love, Susie's in love!" She chanted running,_

"_Whoa there," Daddy said as she bumped into him,_

_He's home! Can't wait to tell him about Rae Cyrus! _

"_Oh hey Mathew," She hid the jacket behind her back,_

_Daddy insisted on her calling him Mathew instead of Mr. Simon. He said it made him sound old, Zoe already has a slight crush on him which makes me laugh a lot._

"_What's that you go behind you?" He asked_

"_Daddy!" I caught up with the two and blushed at being caught,_

"_Uh…my ex-boyfriends jacket," Zoe showed it to him, pulling a puppy dog face, "I'm still not over him so I kept this. Suze was trying to throw it away, she said I'll have to get over it,"_

"_She's right," Daddy said_

"_Well if you agree to leave Heidi for me then I might just be able to do that," She winked_

_He laughed softly walking past her,_

"_Give it to me please," I said_

"_Aww…You're really in love," She cooed holding it out to me, _

_I took it off her and sighed of relief that nobody heard her chanting my secret,_

"_Yo!"_

"_Yo dude!" Zoe spudded Brad,_

"_Ready?" He asked_

_I looked at the two all dressed up and asked where they were going,_

"_Clubbing, you should come," Zoe pulled my arm making me drop Jesse's jacket,_

_Uh…Oh!_

_Brad picked it up for me,_

"_Funny Jesse has the same jacket, it's exclusive. Whose is it?" He asked_

"_A friends," Zoe took it of me, "Suze please come,"_

"_Yeah come lil sis' invite Carter too," Brad said_

_He's been calling me lil sis a lot for a couple of days; I wonder what the catch is, _

"_No I have a lot catching up to," I sighed _

_Jesse is such a jerk! Making me miss chemistry like that…_

"_Daddy!" I knocked ay his bedroom door excitedly,_

"_You don't have to knock," He tore his eyes away from his laptop and to me; "You didn't go with Brad and Zoe? You should have gone, even if it is a school night, it's not a bad idea to have fun out with your friends," _

"_Daddy guess what," I said going over to him,_

"_You got the idea for your masterpiece?" He guessed_

"_Yes but no," I shook my head,_

"_Umm…Let's see you've decided over night that you want to become a palaeontologist and come along with me on my convention?" He raised his hopes,_

"_Good try but no," I laughed softly, _

"_Ah!" He sighed miserably. He wants me to come along with him on convention but there's no way that I'm going to miss a whole week of school, it's too costly. I don't know how I'll be able to stay behind without him but he's promised to call every time he's free so I think I will be ok._

"_I give up, what is it?" He asked_

"_I met somebody today," I grinned impatiently,_

"_Don't tell me you met my mom on the way home, I don't want to expect a surprise visit from her," He scowled,_

"_I love grandma," I chuckled_

"_Ya I love her too but that doesn't mean I want her telling me tuck my shirt in or brush my hair back 'don't use hair gel your hair will fall out'," He mimicked _

"_I met Rae Cyrus!" I exploded unable to keep it inside me anymore, "She was there right in front of me, even shook hands with me. Oh Daddy! She's so beautiful in person and really, really nice,"_

"_That hot red one," He said making me frown,_

_I rested my head on his shoulder taking a seat next to him on his bed that he shares with Heidi, the bed they .. NO SUZE!_

"_I couldn't believe it, my idol right there in front of me," I told him holding his hand, "I'm going to see her tomorrow too. She's exactly how I thought she would be, beautiful, talented and not stuck up at all. Like how some celebrities act all friendly on camera but when the camera is of they are a pain. She's not like that at all,"_

"_What's so special about her?" Daddy scoffed, "I'll make a much better red head than her,"_

_Daddy isn't very fond of Rae Cyrus, the reason being that whenever daddy came home and wanted to spend time with his little daughter, he'd see me glued to the television or reading biographies about her._

_There was this one time when Rae visited Africa and came to a book signing. Daddy dropped me off to the library but the doorman wouldn't let me inside as the library was packed. It started raining and I so badly wanted to meet her that I stood outside waiting for her to come out. _

_When Rae Cyrus did finally come out, I was too small to get past the body guards and paparazzi. Daddy's friend Andy forgot to come and pick me after an hour so I froze in the rain all evening, sobbing thinking Daddy forgot about me. _

_He obviously hadn't forgotten about me, he was at home, a few fellow doctors had come over and they were discussing work when he called Andy to ask when he'll be come over with me and found out Andy forgot to pick me up. _

"_I rushed out of home without even explaining. I was so scared. Thinking of the rain pouring down so hard on little girl. Then I saw you," Daddy caressed my hair, "You were sitting on that step outside the church next to the library. I felt alive and ran over to pick you up into my arms,"_

_I smiled at the memory,_

"_You got really ill, but you still insisted on meeting Rae," He lightly hit his head on mine, "You silly child. Even after scaring me so much you still hard the nerve to ask me about that woman,"_

_I chuckled_

_Me, Daddy, Heidi and Gina had dinner together. By the time I got ready for bed Zoe and Brad returned,_

"_It was awesome!" Zoe pushed me with herself onto my bed, _

_We lay there together talking for ages about her night out with Brad and the very, very popular clique._

_SM Beverly is split into the following: _

_The very, very popular elite group. This involves Jesse, Sophia, Brad, Guy, Adam, Paul and Drake. _

_Then there's the very popular group. This is all the really rich students and famous students such as Kelly Prescott, whose really rich and her mom is a famous glamour model so it makes her famous too I guess and very popular. And Ceecee who is really rich._

_The popular group. These are all cheerleaders and Jocks. Zoe comes into this section._

_The drama club. In 4__th__ place are students who are rich but not beautiful, and are part of creative arts such as acting and singing. _

_The nerds. 5__th__ place would be students like Carter, smart people _

_The do we know you group? The least bottom place is for people like me, who are recognized only by nicknames. For example, braided girl! _

_To be up two positions for Zoe was a dream night come true. I was happy for her but blushed heavily when she started talking about Jesse and him with other girls. _

_She wouldn't let me sleep. She kept trying to peek at my diary and make me go red in the face about things to do with Jesse. _

…

**Wednesday 28****th**** October 2009 ****  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Free Period – 12.15 pm**_

_I woke up this morning by Zoe pushing me of the bed,_

"_Stop dreaming about Jesse and wake up," She demanded standing in front of me with her hands on her hips, "I need you my dearest friend,"_

"_It's so early," I blinked at her trying to get off of the floor, but my tired body didn't want to up so early. I glanced at the alarm clock and frowned, _

"_I need you to help me decide," She held up two dresses._

_A short pink dress with black stripes and a similar black dress with pink strips,_

"_I don't see the difference?" I yawned pulling myself up onto the bed. Zoe had a towel wrapped around her and was choosing what dress goes with which accessories. _

_She went along with the black dress that has pink stripes. I watched her curl her hair and sighed,_

"_Why do people even bother?" I asked myself,_

"_Too look good," She shrugged answering my rhetorical question, "You should try that sometimes. You never know Jesse might even fall in love with you,"_

"_Hardly," I tsk-tsked_

"_Yeah who am I kidding," She laughed putting down her curler. She sprayed her hair excessively making me cough, "Jesse Di Silva to fall enough would be like me turning into a vegetarian, I love meat,"_

_And that's no lie…As conscious she is about getting overweight, she's always eating some kind of meat. At first I thought it was only to spike Carter, but I noticed it's a habit. _

_But I couldn't help wondering would Jesse ever for even a second at least think about me in a platonic way?_

"_What are you thinking?" Daddy asked me at the breakfast table,_

"_I was just thinking – " I paused frowning at Brad coming in shirtless much to Zoe's delight, He opened the fridge at got out a juice carton and as usual started drinking from it, "About Rae Cyrus,"_

"_Ah!" Daddy eyes me suspiciously, "Maybe one day, I don't know, soon. I should surprise you by coming into school; you know to check up on you,"_

"_Daddy! I'm sure Rae wouldn't be happy getting a complaint from my loving father about an incident that took place 6 years ago," I laughed sarcastically, _

"_Brad please we have a guest," Gina hit him with a table cloth,_

"_What Zoe?" Brad burped, "We're mates it's cool,"_

"_Of course, I don't mind," She leaned forward on the table,_

_I elbowed her arm and she chuckled sitting up,_

_A loud car beep interrupted everyone,_

"_Who is that?" Heidi asked leaning forward to get up,_

"_My ride," Brad pulled his jersey of the back of a chair, _

_He hurried towards the door but then stopped and turned back,_

"_You guys wanna come along?" He asked looking over to me and Zoe,_

"_Yeah I do!" Zoe grabbed her bag getting up, "Come on Suze!" _

"_Uh…Ok," I got my bag then kissed my daddy, "Bye Heidi, Bye Gina!"_

"_Bye!"_

_Zoe and Brad had gone ahead of me. I quickly ran upstairs to my bedroom and grabbed my sketchbook. By the time I reached the front door they had driven off,_

"_Huh?" I stood there confused,_

_A whistle blew and I turned my head to the where it came from. _

"_Eek!" _


	33. Carter's Girlfriend

**Chapter Thirty Three – Carter's Girlfriend **

**Wednesday 28****th**** October ****2009**_**  
SM Beverly High **__**  
Free Period – 12.15 pm**_

"_Jesse what are you doing here?" I asked nervously walking over to the lean guy leaning over his Ferrari. Shades covering his magnetic eyes, the ones I admire so much but for obvious reasons can't let him know. _

"_Again Jesse?" He raised his eyebrow,_

"_Oh sorry, Jesse sir," I corrected myself walking up to him,_

"_I'm mad now," He crossed him arm and looked away from me,_

"_Mad? You have to go, Daddy will be coming out soon," I told him but he pretended not to hear me, "Sir please, why are you standing here," _

"_I told you I'm mad," He shrugged_

_So childishly cute!_

"_I'll do anything, really please," I pleaded him to move his car from in front of my house, "Sir, please,"_

"_Get in," He straightened his back and got into the driver's seat, _

_Without questioning him I hurried to the other side and got into the passenger's seat. _

"_Your punishment awaits you," He winked at me then he rode his car fast down my street before I had the chance to strap the seat belt around me, _

_Punishment? _

"_School is that way!" I panicked staring out of the window knowing what my punishment would be,_

"_Do you mind? People know this is my ride, don't give yourself away," He pulled me away from the window, "You disobedient Kitty-Kat. Your dare rebel against me? Calling me by my name is unforgivable,"_

"_What is Jesse Sir, Hitler?" I asked pouting,_

"_Aah!" He sounded offended, "How could you compare your respective professor to Hitler? Kitty-Kat you're in for a twisted ride,"_

_I gulped but no sooner did a smile come across my lips, watching him drive down the beautiful roads of Beverly Hills'. The clouds were gray and it looked like it was going to rain._

_Jesse seemed like he was in a pretty good mood. I decided it'd be the best day for me to paint him, his dimples showed up more than usual and I couldn't help but ask,_

"_It's because…"_

"_Because?" I asked curiously,_

_He pulled up in front of his condo and took of his shades. I gulped as he got closer to me. "Because," He whispered placing his lips onto mine, "For the first time in months, seeing you didn't scare my baby heart,"_

_He was being mean but I couldn't respond._

_Seeing his eyes captivated me to a trance that only Jesse Di Silva could control. But soon enough he broke the silence and we got out of the car. I stayed by the car door wishing to god he'd change his mind or something but instead my perverted prince didn't have any care in the world, he held me against his car. _

_His fragrance filled inside and it felt like not only his body but his breath was also close to me, touching me, Pressing hard against me whilst his lips forced themselves on me. His hands travelled up my top and I felt a shiver run down my spine when my skin touched the Ferrari. _

"_Sir," I blushed my gaze falling on the gobsmacked people watching us from afar. Children peeped out of their windows and giggled shyly. A group of women who looked like they were returning from shopping stopped and talked. _

_Jesse didn't notice and even if he did I don't think he would have cared. He kissed me harder with more intensity and passion his hands under my top pressing against my chest. _

"_Jesse sir," I breathed rested my forehead on his. I looked into his eyes keeping our lips partially parted. "Everyone's looking,"_

"_I don't care," He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him, "Why do you care? You don't know these people,"_

"_But they know you," I whispered, "It's embarrassing,"_

"_Oh are you embarrassed?" He asked looking concerned,_

"_Yes sir," I nodded slightly,_

"_Good," He chuckled then kissed me again moving me away from the car and more into the view of the people. He was doing it on purpose because he knew I was embarrassed._

_He's so mean! _

"_Learn something you crabby old man,"_

_Jesse parted his lips from mine and looked into my eyes, I knew at once the old woman had caught his attention, his eyes slightly widened. _

"_Look at the young man holding his woman passionately without a care in this world. You don't even do anything inside the old bedroom," She complained grumpily, _

"_Samantha," Jesse released me from his grip, "You shameless child,"_

_What?_

_He walked away from me and went inside his condo. I don't know why I walked myself into hell, but I did._

"_Hey-_

"_I didn't know you were like this," He put a hand over his mouth looking slightly ashamed of me. I pouted crossing my arms across my chest,_

"_Come on, you gotta admit the hag was funny," He chuckled snapping open a can of soda, _

_She was but I rather not tell him…_

_He watched me silently drinking the full contents of his soda. He looked sinfully beautiful. I don't understand how anyone can be as striking as him,_

"_Right. My turn," I said feeling excited,_

"_Bring it on baby," He opened his arms,_

"_Great!" I walked over to him and pushed him back, down onto the settee, "Sit still,"_

"_Uh…Ok?" He said slightly looking confused,_

_I sat down in front of him, onto the marble table and pulled out my sketchbook,_

"_Oh," he nodded_

"_What did you think?" I asked finding a clean page,_

"_Nothing," He mumbled leaning back, "Hurry up. I'm bored already,"_

_I tried my best in drawing him, glancing at him occasionally. He kept fidgeting and moving around on the settee._

_He has one restless soul! _

"_How long more?" He asked impatiently,_

"_It's done," I smiled proudly at my sketch,_

"_Let me see," He leaned forward,_

"_No!" I hit it behind my back,_

"_Don't tell me you drew me as Hitler," He got up and tackled me to the ground,_

_That's not such a bad idea! I could try that someday…_

"_Jesse sir!" I laughed as he tickled me onto the wooden flooring,_

_He sat onto my stomach holding me down on the ground as he flicked through the drawings I made of him. I couldn't read his expression, whether he was happy or unhappy. _

_I don't think he cared because he shrugged throwing the book onto the settee then looked down at me, the words 'Ready for your punishment?" came out of his mouth,_

_Punishment? I thought what he did to me outside was punishment enough but he didn't think so; he believed I needed more punishment to be reformed into his toy. _

"_Your body," He whispered looking into my eyes, "I'll intrude it so that it becomes my territory that nobody else would be able to conquer. It'll react only to my touch." I blushed and there it was. He'd taken me there in his living room, on the floor. I was embarrassed but at times I'd get lost into his eyes until another stab went inside me and pulled me back to reality. _

_I sat in his bed waiting for him to finish showering when I realised the time, I panicked realising I missed Chemistry again! With the test coming up soon I can't afford to miss lessons. _

_What if my position is altered? _

_No! I can't let that happen, that would mean Jesse's name wouldn't be next to mine. We'll be pulled apart, then nobody would ever be able to see us together even if it just our names. It still means a lot to me. _

"_Jesse we have to g-"My eyes widened as I gulped taking in the view._

_He had come out of the shower with his wet hair dripping down his shirtless built chest. A white towel lay perfectly around his shoulder as he walked towards a cabinet. My eyes widened looking at his coloured back._

_I'm really retarded! I've seen him up close many times but never had I noticed the scar that ran down the side of his forehead. It's always been covered up by his hair. But as soon as my eyes were caught on it, I couldn't move away._

_He got out a wrapped gift then made his way towards me,_

"_Don't stare, I told you you'd fall in love," He sat beside me,_

_Wrong, I have already fallen in love..._

"_Here," He put it on my lap,_

"_What is this?" I asked, "Sir how did you get the scar on your face?"_

"_Don't ask. Open it up and you'll know," He said nodding to the gift. _

"_You don't have to pamper me like you pamper your other…Toy-girls," I lowered my eyes away from the gift at the thought of him cuddling up with another woman. _

"_But this you have to have, I insist Kitty-Kat," He said, "Open it," _

_He was insisting so I started to unwrap the beautiful golden wrapping. It opened up to a rectangular cardboard box._

"_You'll like it," He kissed my cheek making me feel warm. I lifted the box and stared hard at what was inside with wide open eyes. My face started to turn red. _

"_I thought you could wear it next time for me," He whispered into my reddened ears, "You're too plain, it irritates me when I take them off,"_

_I shut the box and stare into his eyes. He stared right back with a strong forceful gaze. But the effect was soon ruined by the extreme case of stifled frenzied laughter. A frown crept onto my face as I tried to not blush but that just made his chuckles grow louder. _

"_What is so amusing about me, Sir?" I asked in a disturbed tone standing up in an attempt to salvage my little left dignity. _

_I feel so weak sitting there at the edge of Jesse's bed like a small kitten. I couldn't think of anything else to calm my nerves down while he gets dressed than to just stare at the lingerie he gifted me. _

_The devil did it on purpose! _

_I got to school late, 5 minutes before homeroom that gave my Zoe enough time to circle around me at my lockers and interrogate me._

"_Where have you been young lady?" Zoe asked putting a hand on her hips, "Now you better speak the truth or you will have to face the consequences,"_

"_Lay off," Ceecee rescued me from the pretentious stern eyes of Zoe, who started to laugh as she knew better than anyone else where I had been, "Suze I think Zoe has something she wants to tell you,"_

"_Tell me?" I asked _

"_I'll leave Zoe to explain that to you," Ceecee's eyes found Adam and she hurried over to him, hugging him tightly and he returned the love back, holding her close to him. _

"_Me And Carter are dating!" Zoe announced_

_I blinked pretending to not hear what had just entered my ears. I continued to blink, not in control of my eyes at all._

"_I told you I'll ask him out," Zoe chuckled at my reaction, "Just casual dating,"_

"_Wow!" I said, "And he said yes?"_

"_Surprisingly yes, you were with Jesse weren't you?" She giggled making me blush. "What were you guys up to? Under the covers, eh eh eh?" _

"_No," I lied and pulled her towards Homeroom. "Wow Carter. You and Zoe,"_

_Carter looked up at me from his seat and nodded,_

"_What happened to all her irritating traits?" I joked sitting down in my seat, "Did she blackmail you Carter?" _

"_No!" Zoe pinched my arm, "Not completely,"_

"_You missed Chemistry again," Carter changed the subject, "The evaluation test is coming up next week you do know that right? We should do study sessions after school,"_

_I could have made up an excuse but didn't feel the need to do so, I remained quiet. _

"_Oh that's strange, Jesse's not in homeroom," Zoe glanced at me, "Probably tired after his morning,"_

"_What are you saying?" Carter asked confused._

"_Nothing," Zoe giggled after receiving a glare from me. _

_The rest of homeroom was pretty ok, but I was disappointed from Jesse's absence. He had dropped me of and then drove away again. _

_I wonder where he went… _

"_The Scorpio man is a powerful, sexually insatiable lover whose desire for sexual exploration can often outperform their partner." I whispered to myself during free period, which I spent in the library. _

_Zoe told me Jesse is a Scorpio, born on the night of Halloween._

"_Pure evil," I muttered under my breath. Who would have thought the devil was actually born on this day. I was pretty surprised but then he is Satan. Jesse is so greedy when it comes to his sexual desires. _

_A perfect Scorpio! _

"_Hello,"_

_I looked up at the face of my beautiful idol. She was dressed in full leather and seemed a little out of breath, _

"_Rae Cyrus," I shut the new astrology book that I had bought, _

"_Please will you just call me just Rae," She laughed softly, then she pulled out a chair and sat beside me, "What's this you have here?"_

_Oh my god! Rae Cyrus sitting next to me, in SM Beverly's library. _

"_Just relax Suze!" I instructed myself. _

"_Wow an astrology book," She opened it up and started skimming through the pages of the intriguing book, _

_Ok so I don't star stuck. It's the truth I really don't, I don't even know many famous people; but Rae Cyrus is the one who led me to realise my dreams of capturing the world. She gave me inspiration to believe in myself and my art. _

_I didn't hesitated at all in telling her all this. _

"_Well…At least you're not running after me like the others," She removed her shades and looked over at me, "You're one talented girl. I met up with Wesley and he showed me your beautiful sunset photographs,"_

"_Umm…thanks," I said_

_We spent the rest of free period talking and she showed me her private camera that she even let me snap a few shots with it. She was so great, even better than I imagined. She was friendly and I felt that I could open to up to her freely. _

_During lunch we went to the dark room and Mr. Wesley was also there. We went through the sunset photographs I had taken. _

_I thought about the photograph that was entered into the competition and it hit me that the only one photograph I had taken of Jesse was the one that was sent into the competition._

"_I have to leave now," Rae looked at her designer toy watch and I felt slightly down, I didn't want her to leave but she's a busy person and I couldn't bring myself to ask her to stay a little longer._

_Later I sat in photography listening to Mr. Wesley give the class a lecture and teach us about the new modern technology. He spoke about how different photography is in high school compared to college._

_I wanted to make sure that Daddy agreed with me studying photography in college so straight after the study session round Carters house I went home and sat with daddy. _

"_I want to study art and photography in college," I told daddy in the living room; "Rae even told me it's a creative subject. Daddy I can study it right?"_

"_Of course you can," He kissed my forehead. _

_He was watching Jurassic park again. I sat with him and I commented on how he's watched it hundreds of times and by the end of it would wish that something like that came true._

"_You'll die," I reminded him that this is reality and if he was face to face with a dinosaur he'll most likely get his head ripped off. _

"_I can dream," He sulked. _

"_Suze!" Zoe came running into the room, "Excuse us Mathew,"_

_She grabbed my arm and pulled me to my room. We both dropped onto the bed, she laughed and I was confused. _

"_Carter kissed me," She chuckled looking over at me,_

"_What?" I said, "Really? After I went?"_

"_Uh…huh," She nodded, "He's such a good-kisser. How is Jesse?"_

"_Umm…" I blushed having no one to compare Jesse with. "Jesse is my first everything. First kiss, first touch…first love,"_

"_Oh my god!" She screamed pouncing on me, "You love Jesse!" _

"_Shhh…" I put a hand over her mouth, "Someone will hear you Zoe,"_

"_Wow! Sweet!" She whistled, "So tell me is he a good kisser?"_

"_I…I don't know," I blushed turning my head away from her, "Zoe I think I'm really in love with Jesse. The light I see him in is different to everybody else. When we're alone all I can think about is wanting to stay with him for longer, just the two of us," _

"_Oh la la la!" Zoe hugged me._

_We spent all night talking; I don't remember when I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt about Jesse, about him holding me tightly, about only me and him. Jesse is a true scorpion, he even wears that neckpiece all the time._

_They hate routine and make love with a remarkable intensity, are not above using sex to manipulate their partner, and can be domineering over every move in the bedroom.__ Jesse is really mean when it comes to manipulating me. Forget the bedroom; he takes me on anywhere he feels like. _

_The Scorpio Man is an intensive. He __has __a strong loyalty streak and his passion can become somewhat overwhelming at times__. __Scorpio's generally have high standards then why is Jesse with me? I'm not beautiful, not attractive in any sense at all._

…

**Thursday 29****th**** October ****2009**_**  
**__**SM Beverly High  
Homeroom – 11.15 am **_

_When I woke up I stared hard at the lingerie gave to me. My knees felt weak but I couldn't help it, I had to try it on. I blushed at myself in the mirror, never have I even imagined myself to even buy something like this let alone wear it._

_I heard Zoe singing from the shower and quickly wore clothes over my underwear. I brushed my hair and decided to do a little revision whilst Zoe got ready for school. _

"_You're dating Carter?" Brad gasped overwhelmed by Zoe's revelation. He was so shocked that the carton he was drinking from missed his lips and fell down his varsity jacket. _

"_Brad," Gina let out a sigh and I tried not to grin._

"_Should have seen his face," Zoe laughed telling Carter by the lockers in school, "He was so shocked. See honey I tell you I'm too good for you; you should treat me with respect. I don't know how you will live on without me by your side," _

"_Oh right, I have no idea how I would do that," Carter pretended to look shocked, "Zoe please don't ever leave me. I am begging you Zoe. Let's get married,"_

"_Don't tease me like that," Zoe pinched his arm before heading with me to the girl's locker room to get changed for gym. _

"_Whoa Suze," Zoe's mouth flung open, "You're underwear is so sexy," _

"_Zoe!" I blushed pulling me sweatshirt over my head, "Don't say things like that. I get embarrassed. Please Zoe,"_

"_Where'd you buy them?" Her eyebrow arched,_

"_Uh…Heidi brought them for me," I blushed putting on my trainers, _

"_Are you sure Heidi didn't make the accidental switch with hers?" Zoe asked, "But I must say you look pretty hot in it,"_

_I was so glad to be running on the track rather than listening to Zoe's comments on my new underwear. _

"_Jesse!" Coach Geller shouted across the field,_

_I turned to look but fell back onto the track making a fool of myself. Some people laughed and I caught Jesse grinning from the corner of my eye. _

"_Hey," Drake pulled out a hand to me, _

_I thought it was a trick so was ready to fall back down when he'd let go of me but he didn't. He pulled me up to my feet, told me to be careful then continued to run. _

"_That's strange," I thought going back to running. _

_After running rounds we all went inside. The girls sat onto the bleachers and the boys played a friendly match of basketball that Carter sat out of because of his asthma._

_I watched the game and I must admit having watched basketball for the second time I'm really starting to get round to the rules of the game and it's pretty entertaining._

"_Simon!" Jesse threw his towel on my face after the game making it the cue for the rest of the players to give me their towels to take to the laundry bin. They didn't actually give it to me, just threw it on the floor. _

_So mean!_

_I didn't argue back as usual and gathered the towels after everyone had left. Once all the towels were in the basket my eyes rested on the basketball. My body lunged forward against my will towards the ball and I picked it up._

_I shot the ball and it went into the basketball,_

"_Whoa!" I felt excited, "I actually got it the first time,"_

_I laughed softly picking up the basket and it wasn't even the slightest bit light as it looked. I carried it to its destination and made my way towards the girl's locker room. _

"_Everyone else probably gone out on break by now," I thought as I lifted my hand to my face to wipe sweat of my forehead when a hand grabbed me pulling me into the boy's locker room. _

"_Sir!" I blushed as he held me under the shower, "What are you doing?"_

"_You wore it," He chuckled pulling my top of over my head,_

_I was embarrassed and turning red under the waterfall in the boy's locker room. I didn't want him to see in the cream lingerie so turned around, but what was I thinking? It was a wall behind me and even though I couldn't see him I could still feel his eyes on my back penetrating through my body. _

_He unclipped my bra kissing the back of my neck and I shivered under the cold, chilly, clear water. _

_What change has this come into my life, that it's only Jesse in every heart beat? _

"_Suze!"_

_I glanced up at Ste making his way over to me in homeroom but still continued to write in my diary as I was still a little shaken from Jesse filling him inside my body in the boy's locker room. He had taken over me with his intensive energy. _

_In high school I have always heard rumours about girls doing it with boys in the locker rooms and I'm surprised at this stage of my journey in SM Beverly High, that I've become one of them. Well…Not entirely, I'm not desperate. I'm in love, in love with Jesse Di Silva._

"_I have to show you some dresses so will you at lunch come over to the studio and we'll work from there," Ste said. He had a measuring taped wrapped around like a scarf and was wearing leather pants which highlighted his small waist. _

"_Carter," _

_Still not moving my pen away from the paper of my diary I watched Brad come over. There's a talent I have being able to write without looking. _

"_We need to meet up after school for the party plans," Brad demanded but Carter shook his head as a no sign, _

"_I have a study session at my house today so I can't," Carter said, "The chemistry exam is next week so I can't waste any time,"_

"_Come on Carter! Why you been such a dork for? You'll just have to change your plans for me," Brad shrugged arrogantly as though Carter was his dummy and had to listen to his every command,_

"_I told you I can't make it," Carter insisted_

"_But I said you have to," Brad leaned down and stared hard into Carter's eyes, "So you're with Zoe. Zoe's your girlfriend," _

"_Looks like somebody has a crush on Carter," Ste chuckled putting a hand on Brad's shoulder and everybody heard what he said. The tension rose in the class._

_Jesse leaned forward in his seat looking mildly interested with a raised eyebrow. Just looking at him made me hot all over my body but the strain between Ste and Brad was much, much more distracting. _

"_What did you say?" Brad tore his eyes away from Carter and looked down at Ste's hand that was on his shoulder. Brad's face turned into an expression that I had never seen before on him. He looked serious than ever and pretty scary. _

"_I just think you're not as straight as you might think," Ste chuckled unaware that everyone's eyes were fixed on them and Brad did not like it. _

_I wanted to stop writing but I couldn't. The more the pressure rose the more I wrote in my diary, I had a slight idea of what was about to happen but prayed it didn't happen. It wasn't something I'd expect of Brad…_


	34. Brad's New Side

**Chapter Thirty Four – Brad's New Side **

**Thursday 29****th**** October ****2009**_**  
SM Beverly High **__**  
Biology – 3.15 pm**_

_I can't believe it._

_How could Brad even think of doing something like that? Violence is not the answer to any question. And it's definitely not the way to react to something that's insignificant._

_And why didn't Mrs. McGinnis do anything? _

"_Brad!" I gasped shutting my diary as he punched Ste in the face, "Oh my god Ste!"_

_Becoming the brave hero I rushed out of my seat and to Ste holding onto him just in time so he didn't land hard onto the ground. I was totally stunned so were a lot of people._

_Most of the class wanted a show, a brutal fight to start between a popular high school jock and a gay fashion designing intern. Ste is very popular among the females of SM Beverly High because of his fashion sense, he's the fashion guru of SM Beverly but isn't very popular among the lads. _

_The reason being that he's gay. That is discrimination which is totally unfair. Everybody has a right to be who they want to be and have the right to live comfortably without harassment. I had no problem in telling that to Brad who only got angrier,_

"_Just because my mom is marrying your dad it doesn't mean you can interfere in my personal matters!" He scowled revealing the secret we decided only our closest friends should know. _

_But what happened to calling me 'lil sis?' _

_This was __**Brad's new side. A side**__ I'd rather not have seen because it changed the respect that I had for him. Just when I began to actually think of him as family and as an elder brother he dropped the huge bombshell on me. _

_I wasn't going to let him or the whispering class discriminate like this. I wasn't going to take it because I felt it was morally wrong and had to be stopped. I don't know where all the confidence came from but I'm sure glad it popped up inside me, giving me the courage to help out a friend._

"_You can't discriminate like that, its illegal!" I glared at him stupidly._

_Ok…So there are hundreds of things I could have said at the time but. No. I had to talk about law, but it's better than saying nothing at all. _

"_You're no less than a freak talking about the law," Jesse chuckled kicking forward his table so that he could get up, "But I like your spirit me lady,"_

"_Not now Jesse!" The voice inside my head wanted to scream, he was totally making me look like a fool and it wasn't the time for it._

"_He's right," Brad spat on the floor shamefully,_

"_Of course I am," Jesse said proudly,_

"_Sir I-_

_The class burst out into laughter over me still addressing Jesse as sir. But I was so mad at Brad for spitting and being violent that I didn't feel embarrassed at all. Ste was much more important. _

_To my surprise Jesse actually grabbed hold of the then unconscious Ste, freeing me from the weight. Jesse helped me take Ste to the nurse's office. I didn't care about what relationship Tania the nurse had with my perverted prince, at the time I was only concerned about Ste._

_It's Jesse's old habit to get me in trouble and then pull me out of it. Somehow he's always helping me, is it just because I'm his toy or because maybe he…_

"_Jesse," I whispered _

"_What?" He asked loudly,_

"_Thanks," A small smile crept onto my lips,_

"_Creep," He messed up my hair with his hands before turning towards the exit. He stopped by the door and looked back knowing I still wanted to ask him something._

"_Will Ste be okay?" I asked nervously,_

"_Yeah don't worry," He told me, "Was only a punch,"_

"_Only a punch," I pouted, "Violence is violence and cannot be excused,"_

_He was about to respond when the nurse cleared her throat placing her hands onto her hips. I noticed her nose was much smaller than before…Plastic Surgery!_

"_Enfermera__," He cocked his head to the side giving her a smile that I would die to be on the receiving end of. But sadly, I wasn't. The tone he used to call out to her made me feel flushed and forget all about what had just happened. _

_Even though he wasn't talking to me, I felt as though there was only me and him in the room. Until of course the nurse told me to leave. She still looked pissed from before. _

_I noticed that I was standing in the middle of the room gawping goofily at the door. Jesse had already left and I didn't even notice, that's how much lost I was in my own trance. _

_I got out of the office and bumped into Mrs. McGinnis. _

"_Ah! Susannah how is Stephen?" She asked_

"_Uh…The nurse said he'll be fine," I smiled uncertainly. I couldn't help but ask her why she hadn't said a word in class. I shouldn't have questioned a teacher's authority but Mrs. McGinnis is always understanding and very nice to me. _

"_I feel ashamed," She went slightly pink, "It was Brad Ackerman after all that was against Stephen. Going against Jesse's friend can be very intimidating,"_

"_Excuse me?" I was shocked because Mrs. McGinnis is always outspoken and doesn't tolerate anyone so why all of the sudden was she behaving like that._

"_It's nothing new in SM Beverly High. When things get serious with the elite group of SM Beverly none other than Father Dominic takes actions," She sighed, "The last teacher who did that a couple of years ago, she resigned after a series of unfortunate events. Had her car crashed, mobbed, harassed by the entire student body until she finally got frightened and resigned from being a teacher. Its' terrible really," _

_I was shocked to hear that and to find out Jesse to be a part of this, for brad to be part of this. To see such a __**new side of Brad **__is sickening. _

_I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was terrible what had happened. And again I was the centre of harassment for the student of SM Beverly High. Whilst I walked through the busy crowd, somehow everyone knew what had happened and everyone knew the relation between Brad and me. _

_Everyone stared, whispered and pointed. But my mind was somewhere else. For a strange reason I couldn't bring myself to believe what had happened even though it had happened right in front of my eyes. _

"_Suze!" Mr. Wesley called out to me during photography as I sat in my seat sadly. _

_I got out of my seat for the first time in the period and made my way over to the concerned teacher. He asked if I was feeling alright. The news had already come to him about what had happened in homeroom but he didn't want me feeling miserable over that. _

"_What are you doing on this Saturday?" He asked a glitter in his deep blue eyes._

"_I'm not sure," I told him,_

"_Here," He handed me a ticket and a piece of paper with a phone number written across it in red glitter pen ink. _

"_What is this?" I asked_

"_It's an entry pass to the photography expedition held in Malibu," He smiled up at me. "It's an invitation to a prestigious event,"_

"_Oh…I am honoured really but I-_

"_It's from Rae Cyrus," He told me,_

"_What?" I nearly chocked in excitement,_

"_I knew you'd be happy hearing from her," He laughed softly, "She wants you to come along to the event with her. She believes you have a lot of talent and deserve to attend the expedition with her,"_

"_Oh my god…Is this Rae's number?" I asked gaping at the white sheet covered in red inked numbers,_

"_Sure it is her private number. Don't tell her I saved it in my cell, our little secret," He chuckled and I laughed as I couldn't believe it. _

_I left photography and made my way over to Chemistry where I was distracted for two reasons. One because of my idol Rae Cyrus and two because of the guy that I find myself in deeply in love with, something I can't control. _

"_Ste went home to rest," Carter informed me at lunch as he handed me a file, "He told me to give this to you. He said if you wanted to make and adjustments or changes feel free to,"_

_I looked over the file while eating a tuna sandwich with Carter. Zoe had cheerleader practice and Ceecee had a doctor's appointment that she went to with during Chemistry with Adam,_

"_They'll get through it," Carter said, "He's really working hard for her, two part-time jobs. I've heard coach is really exasperated by him for missing so many practices because of work. Even the college scouts weren't pleased with his performance. He is after all the second best basketball player at SM Beverly,"_

"_I thought it was Paul Slater," I asked _

"_No it's Adam," Carter told me, "Are you going to eat that?"_

"_No you have it," I smiled, "What do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"_

"_I'm no god," He chuckled and then paused watching Brad and Guy walk past. A glaring competition going on between Carter and Brad, "I hate this __**side of Brad**__," _

_Brad glance at me before turning to corner, _

"_Me too, I was shocked Carter. Is Brad really like this?" I asked_

"_Not really. There have been a few spats that he's been involved in but he never starts anything off, never over something silly either," Carter sighed reminiscing the past, "Ste shouldn't have said that though,"_

_? _

_Was Carter taking __**Brad's side**__? _

"_So you and Zoe," I changed the topic to his new girlfriend,_

_Carter laughed softly. And the rest of the day went fine with students constantly coming over to me and asking me whether I'm Brad's sister or not. _

"_Pretty hectic day," I mumbled under my breath feeling sleepy during biology,_

"_I'm sure you loved the part when you and Jesse disappeared out of homeroom," Zoe grinned hard at me trying to make sure that Carter wasn't listening to us but he was. After all he's not deaf. _

"_For god's sake they had Ste between them," Carter rolled his eyes, "I'm surprised Jesse had that much decency to help Ste, knowing how much of a discriminating pig he is,"_

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_Jesse hates gay men," Carter said with a frown, "Jumping into bed with two lesbians to have a threesome is no problem for the superior prince but even staying in the same room as a gay man is horrific for him,"_

"_That can't be true!" My eyes searched the room for Jesse but it's like he vowed to never attend biology this year. Seriously, missing out on all the education yet coming first all the time as I have been told. Surely he cheats. Carter is definitely right. _

_Okay maybe not…It's only my annoyance talking. _

"_Lee Terry was a senior when we were sophomores," Carter told me when nobody else was listening in on our conversation, "When we were Freshmen Jesse beat up Lee Terry for revealing his feelings for Jesse. It was horrible and nobody stopped it. The senior was a rugby player, much, much bigger and taller than Jesse. Just shows how dangerous Di Silva is,"_

_What's going on today? Where are all these revelations coming from?_

"_Lee Terry never showed his face in SM Beverly ever again. I heard he stayed in hospital for a week after the crash with Jesse. It was so brutal." Carter said making a disappointed sound with his teeth, _

"_Oh! You remember when we were in 10__th__ grade. The news that spread like a disease around campus," Zoe got all excited remembering a fight that look place two years ago. "We Kelly's party and she had topless hot waiters serving us. One of them touched Jesse in a suggestive way. Don't remember if he grabbed his butt or crotch. But whoa…It was some crazy night. I heard a lot of money was paid to keep the media away from all this. The guy nearly died,"_

"_Jesse?" I asked_

"_Puh-Leese," Zoe snorted, "As if!"_

_Carter nudged her looking annoyed._

"_The other dude," Zoe chuckled putting her arm under Carter's, "He nearly died but survived I guess…So brutal," _

_I began feeling nervous. When our bodies are held close and he gently caressing me with his soft hands, I can never imagine the same hands hurting somebody else. _

_My eyes rested on Brad. He stared at me hard and then turned his head around to Debbie going into a deep conversation with her._

_He's been giving me these harsh looks all day. It's really upsetting. _

…

**Thursday 29****th**** October ****2009**_**  
Home **__**  
My Bedroom – 10.15 pm**_

_I sighed at the dinner table and daddy instantly looked over at me. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked_

"_Oh nothing, I'm tired," I smiled softly sitting up._

_Brad didn't come home for dinner. _

"_Suze," Heidi came over to me whilst I was clearing up the table after dinner, "I know there's something wrong,"_

_I looked at her concerned expression and told her briefly what had happened at school. How cruel Brad was. How scary __**his new side**__ was. _

"_I never knew __**Brad had a new side**__ to him like that. He was so cynical and scary," I shivered remembering his hard fist coming in contact with Ste's delicate face, "Heidi I'm just shocked really,"_

"_Oh honey," she rubbed my back gently, "These things happen. You shouldn't worry about them. Leave the dishes to me and go rest in your bed. I'll bring you hot chocolate,"_

_Even though I didn't want her doing and of my chores I was really tired so I made my way to my room and lay down in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. _

_Zoe was over at Carters. They said they were going to make more banners for the protest and he was supposedly going to tutor her on science. But knowing Zoe I can imagine that isn't exactly what's going on in his house. _

_I sighed turning onto my side and looked at the bracelet on my wrist. Even being so close to Jesse why am I so distanced? Sometimes I really wish I was more confident, different from whom I am. But this is destiny so I'll have to live with it no matter what or how many desires I have inside me. _

_I heard a knock on my door and sat up allowing Heidi to enter my room with a huge smile and carried a big mug of hot coco in her hands. She came over to me and sat down beside me on my bed._

"_There you go honey," She passes the warm drink over to me and I thanked her for it giving her a small, warm smile. "Carter called saying Zoe fell asleep on the couch so she's staying the night,"_

"_Ah! What a nice excuse," I thought, _

"_So what exactly happened? Tell me exactly what had happened in school today," Heidi asked. _

"_We were in homeroom when Ste came in to talk to me about the fashion show and just then Brad came over and started talking to Carter and asked Carter to stay behind with him after school however Carter refused," I sipped the drink. "Ste thought maybe Brad had a thing for Carter and Brad just … I don't know what happened to him. The __**new side of Brad,"**_

"_I'm sure everything will blow over pretty soon," Heidi assured me. "It's just normal high school arguments between two senior boys," _

"_But it was unjustified," I insisted, "There was no need of hostility. Ste had done nothing wrong; Brad had no right to hit him." _

"_I know, you're right," Heidi nodded, "I know Ste is a friend of yours and you wouldn't want to see your friend hurt but sometimes such things happen. Best thing for you honey is to stay away I'm sure your dad would've said the same thing,"_

_I was pretty sure that he wouldn't have but I rather not have said so. I nodded and Heidi kissed my forehead before leaving. _

_I felt so weak sitting on my bed sipping the contents of my drink but a sudden gust of wind from my window sparked energy inside me. _

_Someone was there…I could feel it in every heart beat that someone was coming closer to me. I placed the mug on my bedside table then I pulled the duvet of my legs and made my way over to the window. I looked out and no one was there. I smiled looking up at the moon feeling warm._

"_It's nearly time for the full moon," I whispered to myself._

_I turned to go when hands grabbed my waist pulling me back. I thought I was going to fall over the balcony so I let out a shrill short scream._

"_Relax," A familiar voice chuckled in my ear. "It's only me,"_

"_Jesse!" I exclaimed alarmed pulling him into my bedroom._

"_Suze?" Daddy panicked knocking on the door,_

"_Daddy," I gasped_

"_Honey are you okay?" He asked _

_Jesse nodded so I replied saying "Yes I'm okay,"_

"_Are you sure?" He asked_

_Jesse nodded so I replied saying "Yes I'm okay,"_

"_Why did you scream?" He asked_

"_Mouse," Jesse whispered into my ear, _

"_Mouse!" I screamed running out of the room and banging into my daddy. _

"_Suze," He held onto me, _

"_There's a mouse," I said pointing inside my room. _

"_Mouse?" He said _

"_Yes," I nodded_

"_Let me see," He said going into the room,_

"_Oh Jess is in there," I thought to myself then called out to daddy. "No Daddy!" _

_I went inside and stopped looking carefully around my room. _

"_Where did he go?" I said accidently aloud,_

"_Where did who go?" Dad asked suspiciously, _

"_He uh...the-the-mouse!" I panicked. "Yes the mouse I presume it's a male mouse,"_

"_Where is it?" He asked_

_I jumped onto my bed, bouncing on it heavily,_

"_It probably ran out," Daddy looked around. "Suze don't scream like that. You scared me. I'll have Gina take a look around first thing tomorrow. But I'm pretty surprised over how mice possibly manage to sneak in."_

"_Okay, we'll sue the mice first thing tomorrow," I continued to jump on my bed. _

"_Good night honey," He laughed softly exiting my room._

_I gasped watching Jesse crawl out from under my bed._

"_Jesse!" I exclaimed, "You're still here,"_

"_Yeah and thank you for breaking my back," he rubbed his back,_

_I jumped of the bed chuckling and locked my bedroom door. Honestly I had no idea he was hiding under the bed, if I'd known I would have jumped much harder. Joke. _

"_Where did you see the mouse?" I asked looking around the floor, _

"_I didn't see a mouse, I was saying to tell your 'daddy' you thought you saw a mouse so that's why you screamed," He pouted crossing his arms. _

"_You should have said it clearly," I said feeling weak against him. Weird how all the energy comes and goes and where from and where to I really have no idea. _

"_You ran off," He shrugged taking off his jacket,_

"_No you're not staying," I hesitated _

"_Oh yes I am," He leaned down and kissed me on my mouth; I remembered what Carter had told me about Jesse being so violent and dangerous and it made me feel nervous so I placed my hands on his chest and slightly pushed him back. _

"_I…I can't," I turned my slightly to the side._

"_What's wrong?" He asked cupping my face in his hands and pulled me towards him, more closely, more warmth in his touch that it made me feel happy and less anxious. _

_I couldn't tell him what the real reason was so I shook my head and whispered "The locker rooms,"_

_It caused him to burst into a lift of laughter,_

"_Ooh chocolate," He chuckled picking up my mug of hot chocolate and drank the contents of it._

_I pouted. First he drank my milk and now my hot chocolate too. Without asking and without thanking me wither. How greedy and selfish!_

"_Were you with __**Brad**__?" I asked in a low tone carefully so nobody walking past my room heard us talking. _

"_I was at work," He looked around my room, poking at things and looking unsatisfied. "He was at the club with Debbie I guess. Why are you asking?"_

"_Oh…Just," I sighed remembering Ste again._

_He sat down on my bed and looked at me with welcoming eyes that pulled me towards him instantly. Standing before him I felt nervous and thought about how I wouldn't ever be able to see Jesse fight. It'll break me. _

_He held my hands in his and smiled. The rare, mysterious, billion dollar smile that everyone craved for and I was on the receiving end off. _

_I crouched down in front of him and my eyes fell to the ground. It was as though he was a royal prince and I was kneeling in front of him offering myself to him. _

_Shamefully my eyes rested on his crotch area and instantly I shut my eyes tightly feeling embarrassed. I couldn't believe I'd done that! _

"_Kitty-Kat," Jesse place two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up to face him. _

_I looked deeply into his eyes and was lost. _

…

**Friday 30****th**** October ****2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Homeroom – 11.05 am **_

_I woke up alone this morning. I sat up in my warm damp bed wrapping the duvet around my exposed body. I glanced at where Jesse would have been laying, fast asleep but he wasn't there. A gust of window coming from my window filled me up with disappointment._

"_What's that?" I thought to myself looking over to the small piece of card leaning on the empty mug which last night was filled with hot chocolate. _

_I leaned over the bedside table and picked it up. A smiled came across my lips as I read the note Jesse had left for me to read._

"_Soz I'm leaving be4 you. I have 2 pickup Sophia," Was what was written on the card that I now keep safely in my wardrobe along with his jacket, the astrology book containing the peacock feather and photographs of Jesse Di Silva. _

_I'm such a sad looser but its love. _

_I had a quick shower and got dressed for another day of school. Something was peeping out of my bag as I brushed my thick curly mess of hair. _

_I lifted my bag and the small laminated paper slid out. I jumped to my feet remembering Rae's invitation to the expedition this Saturday. After the events of yesterday I had forgotten all about it and how excited I was._

_I grabbed my stuff then ran downstairs to the dining room._

"_Daddy!" I lunged towards him and smacked the ticket down onto his newspaper as I slid into my seat, "Wow would you look at that? What is it Daddy?"_

_He studied the ticket carefully then glanced at me confused. _

"_Wouldn't a science museum expedition be a better present for me?" He asked grinning at the thought of his dinosaurs. Seriously, how can someone really as cool as him become obsessed with dinosaurs?_

_He totally slammed my drama down. "Daddy! It's a photography expedition. It's held in Malibu this Saturday and I've been given this golden entry by none other than Rae Cyrus! Take that!"_

"_Rae Cyrus," He muttered through his gritted teeth, "Oh that women she-_

"_Isn't that lovely," Heidi tried to cheer on my enthusiasm which had gone down a little by the admission of __**Brad**__ at the dining table. _

"_Can I go?" I asked daddy crossing my fingers in a tight knot hoping he'd allow me. Malibu isn't that far but he'd want me to stay closer. Daddy doesn't like me going off on my own without him. _

_In Africa just to go to the corner shop daddy came with me and this was an unfamiliar city, an unfamiliar setting. Rae Cyrus his so-called enemy was to accompany me so I held my breath for his reply._

"_Only a ticket for you?" He asked gazing at a single ticket. I could tell he wanted to come too but I checked online and it's sold-out. _

_I have to admit since our arrival in the states daddy has loosened up a little. He allows me to hang around with my friends after school and go school by myself in my car. _

_He's really relaxed. Not worrying about me all the time, every second of his day. _

_I guess it's because of Heidi taunting him over me not being a little girl anymore and that he has to treat me like any father would treat his 17-year old teenage daughter who's on the verge by the extremes of high school and adolescence. _

_But this was Rae Cyrus we were talking about. She's an ex-glamour model and a famous personality that would most likely be surrounded by paparazzi, the kind in which I could easily get lost in. I'd be travelling with her alone and I would have to be her responsibility. _

_I knew what was going on in my daddy's mind and how much he didn't want me to go by myself. I knew it was going to be difficult for him to say 'no' to me so instead I put a hand over his and shook my head._

"_It's ok I-_

"_Here," He cut me off. He pulled out his wallet and handed me money. "Where's Zoe?"_

"_She fell asleep at a friend's house," I told him slightly confused at the cash. I was pretty sure that I hadn't asked him for any money. _

"_Will you see her at school?" He asked_

"_Yeah most likely," I nodded_

"_Then take her with you and use this money to buy a cell phone," He instructed me. _

_CELL PHONE?_

"_I guess high school is pretty hectic and busy for you. You'll need this for so you can call me to let me know if at any time theirs plan changes. Beside with me working and you in high school we've distanced a little. It'll make us feel closer," He smiled at me._

_I smiled uncertainly. Alright I guess a cell phone in return for not going to the expedition is alright. I mean there'll be more expeditions, even though Rae wouldn't be there at least my daddy would be._

_I'm not so sure I need a cell phone though. Carter, Zoe and Ceecee always asked me to get one but I hadn't really been bothered to get one since I didn't feel the need of having one. _

"_And when you're with that idol of yours I'd like to talk to her," Daddy's smile turned into a huge grin._

_Huh!_

_I jumped out of seat and into his arms giving him a little shock but a pleasant shock._

"_Oh daddy!" I exclaimed excitedly, "You're the best!"_

_He most definitely is the best! He's the best father anyone could ask for. _

_I was feeling as excitedly as ever and I was just about to get into my car when a hand landed on my shoulder. It was __**Brad**__._


	35. Cell Phone

**Chapter Thirty Five – Cell Phone **

**Friday 30****th**** October ****2009**_**  
SM Beverly High **__**  
Homeroom – 11.05 am **_

"_One more day!" Zoe chanted, "One more day!"_

_We were walking towards first period art and Zoe couldn't stop talking about the upcoming Halloween party at Guy's residence. Not to forget its Jesse birthday. _

_The kind of reputation Jesse has of being a clubber and partying frenzy. I would have imagined the whole of SM Beverly talking about his birthday and how excited they were that their king was turning 18. But nobody talked about it._

_Well apart from Zoe. _

_But even she quietened down when others were around. I wonder why?_

"_Drake," Zoe stopped suddenly in front of me resulting in me hitting into her back accidently. I was too much lost in my thoughts and was just following her, not listening to a word she was saying. It was mainly because she was repeating the same thing over and over again, 'One more day!' _

_She wouldn't stop talking about my new cell phone either that I began to worry she'd let out my secret in front of the lockers when we gathered up as usual before first period._

_Adam I noticed looked radically alert. His eyes red as usual but open wide; I'm guessing he had a lot of caffeine this morning to keep awake after working all night. He works night shifts at the same restaurant as Jesse – the one with the funny name: stomach of Spain, __El estómago dé España._

_I opened my locker whilst asking Ceecee how her appointment went. She told me it went pretty good and I was happy to hear it. _

_I paused staring at something in my locker._

"_Whoa…!" Zoe dug her hand inside my locker and pulled out the passionate red coloured __**cell phone**__, "Sony Ericson W705. This has just recently come out. When did you get this?"_

_I shot her a look and hesitated in front of the others. _

"_My…Daddy Er gave me it," I lied, "In case of emergencies I could call him,"_

"_I'm glad now when I call I don't have to worry about that grumpy Brad picking up your house __**phone**__," Ceecee chuckled taking it off Zoe, "Here I'll put my number in,"_

_All of them took my number and put theirs into the cell phone. Adam and I share our numbers too. The bell for first period rang and I was left alone with Zoe, whose eyebrow arched instantly,_

"_Did Jesse give you this?" She asked_

"_I…I don't know," I replied honestly, "Daddy gave me money to buy a __**cell phone**__ this morning at breakfast. He told me I should go with you to buy one after school. I wasn't expecting this at all,"_

"_Wow so he pampers you," Zoe lifted my hand to look at the bracelet, "This is tiffany's you do know that right,"_

"_Designer?" I asked, "I didn't know that,"_

_Jesse shouldn't be spending money on me. We're not dating! This isn't right for him to do. And that is what I was lost thinking about until Zoe suddenly stopped seeing Drake come out of the art room._

_I peered inside the classroom and there was nobody else there beside Serena. "What was he doing inside?" I thought to myself and Zoe asked him the same question aloud,_

"_Oh nothing," He brushed his hand through his short blonde hair, "So you coming tomorrow?"_

"_You betcha! I most definitely am," She chuckled excitedly,_

"_What about you braided girl?" He chuckled noticing me,_

_I adjusted my glasses on my face and shook my head._

"_I wasn't invited," I said and I wasn't sulking, it was an honest reply. I can't just go to a party without being invited. I'd rather not go to Guy's party anyway; he does weed and goes off to loony zone. I wouldn't want to be caught even dead at his party. _

"_What you on? Every senior is invited," Drake shrugged passing us, "Come if you want. I gotta go. Coach is throwing his fits again, got a game coming up real soon,"_

"_Luck," Zoe winked at him before pulling me into the art class._

"_Hi," I smiled at Serena. _

_She glanced at me shooting a nasty look my way. I was confused but kept my smile. "How are you?" I asked_

_She didn't reply. It was like day one again, the times when she wouldn't even look at me let alone talk to me. I really thought we were becoming friends and since she caught me with Jesse's sketches she has been giving me the cold shoulder._

_Why?_

"_What was that all about?" Zoe hissed as I sat away from Serena. _

"_Nothing," I shook my head smiling up at Zoe whose face was glowing and I was waiting patiently for her to storm at me with the events of last night. _

"_What?" She grinned at my smile,_

"_Aren't you going to tell me?" I asked_

"_Oh great! Thought you'll never ask," She laughed pulling out a chair in front of me. I decided I wanted to draw Zoe. She's really inspirational to me too. _

_Ms. Tanner didn't mind so much as long as Zoe spoke quietly and didn't interrupt the rest of the class. Zoe giggled and agreed. But Ms. Tanner didn't need to warn her, the information Zoe was sharing with me was a secret that she whispered to me making sure nobody else heard._

_I was pretty embarrassed listening about her passionate night with Carter. I knew she didn't just miraculously fall asleep on the couch no matter how boring algebra can be._

"_I don't know what came onto Carter but whatever it was I thank it," She chuckled leaning closer towards me. "I asked him something about Brad that I can't remember now but instead of answering he started to kiss me as though he had something to prove to me,"_

_Brad…_

_I listened to Zoe and listened to every embarrassing detail. I nearly choked when she started to talk about his particular body part in detail._

"_That's something I rather not discuss with you," I shook my head. Carter is my best friend and I wouldn't want things to get uncomfortable by Zoe telling me about his size. And I was definitely not going to let her know Jesse's._

_After several attempts to persuade me to talk about Jesse she finally gave up then finished talking and posed in different positions in an attempt to distract me and become a challenge for my art. It was pretty funny. _

_But I was slightly distracted. Not my Zoe but by the jock whose about to turn into my brother in a couple of months time._

"_I don't want to talk to you Brad," I shrugged his hand off my shoulder when I was trying to get into my car this morning. "I thought I'm a freak. Just embarrassment to you so you wouldn't want to stand here with me, somebody might see," _

"_Why are you being like this?" He asked exasperated._

"_Because you were being mean yesterday. Ste did nothing wrong," I sighed, "That was a really sad thing you did. Violence is not right,"_

_I stood there early in the morning in the winter breeze giving Brad Ackerman lectures on violence. I don't care if I looked like an idiot because I felt it was important for him to know the consequences of his cruel actions._

"_Alright I'll apologize to him," He said holding my arm. "Suze please just let it go. Look I told you before you're family now and I care about you. Don't be pissed at me,"_

_I looked at the sincerity in facial expression and sighed,_

"_You can't do anything like that again," I warned him._

"_I promise," He smiled at me. And I smiled back._

_I guess it was the best thing for me to do. To forgive him for what he had done. Daddy always says forgive and forget that's the only way a person can move on in life. If we don't follow that one simple rule we'll be stuck in the same position for ever in life. _

_Huh?_

_I looked down at my pocket. Something was buzzing inside it. Vibrating my thigh and making me feel all funny inside._

"_**The cell phone**__," I gasped taking it out. I looked at the screen and a number appeared the number I recognized and had stored in the strong memory of my brain. _

_I gulped looking down at it and then around the empty hallway. I should answer right? What can be harmful in that?_

"_Hello?" I answered quietly,_

"_Samantha," Was the plain reply I got,_

"_Jesse sir?" I at once recognized his voice. Somehow his voice sounded deeper and more sensuous over the phone and I was put into a trance in the empty corridor of SM Beverly High. _

"_Who else could it be?" He asked and his sexy body came into view in front of my eyes. _

"_How did you get into my locker sir?" Was my unsexy stupid reply to which, he only chuckled at. _

"_Just checking to see if my dumb kitty managed to turn it on," He said and hung up._

_That was our conversation!_

_He hung up without even saying 'bye' leaving me hanging in the hallway nervous and not knowing what to do._

_It took the 2__nd__ period bell and students filling up the hallway to make me come back to reality and make my way towards social sciences._

_I entered the classroom with Sophia rushing up to me to tell me to make sure Ste makes her dress size one size larger. "I'm a free bird," She flapped her arms as wings and circled me, "I like air getting to my body,"_

_She's not conceited at all. The reason I like her very much. Sophia has a great tall and slim figure. She was dressed in a long baggy shirt and denim waist coat over short denim cut-off's. Her fur boots went up to her knees and she wore a top hat over her long straight black hair._

_Sophia is really pretty. A lot of SM Beverly boys admire her but her boyishness and super strength pushes them away. She's a lot like Zoe only Zoe is girly not boyish._

_A punch of either of them can lock the lights out of anybody. Show them stars for at least an hour. It's something Zoe is very much proud off. _

_I told Sophia I will let Ste know and she saluted me with two fingers turning away from me. She paused and looked back over to me and asked me if I was coming to the Halloween party._

"_Uh…No," I shook my head as 'no' signal,_

"_Ooh Scared of the ghosts are we," She waved her fingers in my face trying to scare me and in no time the whole class joined it. _

"_I'm not scared of ghosts they don't exist," Was my reply to all the questions,_

_Guy laughed pulling at one of my braids, "Really…Coz I thought they did dude," _

_Everyone was having some fun and I didn't mind it at all. Only my mind was distracted by Jesse who didn't get up to tease me, he sat in his seat doodling on a piece of paper and looking lost in his deep thoughts. _

"_Yo Jesse!" Guy called out to him, "Whatdaya think? Haunted house,"_

"_Whatever dude," Jesse shrugged looking not bothered at all. He seemed agitated and I wondered if something had happened to him. He didn't sound all that happy over the phone either. _

"_We need something special decoration," Sophia rolled her eyes putting a hand on Jesse's shoulder, "Not the same old pumpkins and skeletons. They are so last century,"_

"_I think putting Samantha on display would be pretty frightening," Jesse joked, "In the dim candle light, her jagged creepy smile would be enough,"_

_The class laughed and made creepy faces. I was happy Jesse made the comment. It made me slightly certain that whatever it is he's upset about, it doesn't have anything to do with me. _

_Everyone settled down a while later and Ceecee asked me what I was going to wear to the party and I told her I didn't think it'd be a good idea. She started to look a little guilty thinking about the disastrous pool party so I had to do something._

"_I'll try my best to come," I smiled at her supportively, "In the morning I'll be at the expedition and I haven't heard from Rae Cyrus so I don't know the exact plan of my dad,"_

"_Lucky you," Carter said, "Going on an expedition with Rae Cyrus. Must be really excited,"_

"_Oh I am," I beamed then my eyes rested on Jesse across the room. He was more quiet than usual. Everyone around him was talking loudly but he sat there staring at his empty desk._

_I wonder what's wrong with him. He didn't even show up in homeroom. _

…

**Friday 30****th**** October ****2009**_**  
SM Beverly High **__**  
Algebra – 3.20 pm**_

_Did I do something wrong last night? When the scorpion came through my window to bite me in the darkness of the light did I do something wrong to upset him? … Could it be the reason for me waking up alone in the morning? _

_But he left a note…Surely it meant something! _

_But there's something definitely wrong with Jesse. He looks exasperated and tired. Maybe he was working all night. No. He was with me. _

_I'm sure something happened. I just wish whatever it is that's angered my perverted prince; I just wish to god it isn't my fault. _

_I was in Spanish sitting in my usual seat next to Zoe who was going crazy over the protest. Coming up with slogans and rude remarks to throw at the teachers, she was really excited._

_I caught Brad's eye and he nodded at me. I smiled back and Zoe nudged me,_

"_You're cool with him," She hissed at me, _

"_We're family. He regrets it." I shrugged the topic off._

_I excused myself from lesson to go to the ladies room and on the way bumped into my perverted prince who was surprisingly alone and looked tired as hell._

"_Uh…Hi sir," I smiled over at him after gathering up my nerves. He's Jesse Di Silva after all, approaching him his daring and needs a lot of courage. _

_He nodded at me and that was it. I stood there awkwardly and again gathered all my nerves together and asked him "You left half way through Social Sciences and didn't attend homeroom, where have you been?" _

"_In school, where else would I be?" He replied without smiling. He snapped open a soda can and drank from it taking the occasional breaks._

"_Oh," I said nervously. He didn't look interested at all. Not even to toy with my body. I wanted to ask him about last night and this morning. I wanted to know whether I did something wrong or not. _

_But I didn't want to sound desperate or as though his ignorance was affecting me. _

"_Jesse,"_

_I watched Adam walk over to us looking nervous and irritated at the same time. He didn't notice me at all. He grabbed Jesse's shoulder with one hand and spat on the floor._

"_Relax man. Drink this," Jesse remained in his posture and handed his drink to Adam who drank the contents of it in one go then smashed it into the lockers._

_Slightly scared I took a step back. "What happened to Adam?" I thought to myself staring at him nervously. First Brad's scary was revealed and now Adams. Surely something isn't right._

_Why do I have a feeling all this is related to 1__st__ November 2005?_

_Adam took a deep breath and looked at Jesse's callous expression. _

"_Don't you care?"Adam asked his friend who just shrugged leaning coolly back against the lockers. His left knee was up against the metal of the lockers._

_Adam finally noticed me and a smile which I can only imagine to be fake appeared across his dry mouth. "Hey didn't see you there," He said, "When did you come?"_

"_Uh…Just now," I shivered at the change in his behaviour. He became nice so suddenly. "I have to get to class. Bye Adam…Uh Bye Sir,"_

_I don't know why I bothered to say bye to Jesse but I felt right in doing so. He didn't reply though just stared hard at Adam who smiled at me._

_I quickly got back to Spanish and kept what I saw to myself. I didn't want to disturb Ceecee by letting her know what I saw when I saw her walking to her 4__th__ period. _

_I tried to shake it off by sitting in the library going over plans for the fashion show. Ste hadn't come in today so I thought I'll do the work by myself and present it to him on Monday._

"_Hello,"_

_Eekk!_

"_Rae Cyr."I stopped then laughed softly at her stern look, "Sorry just Rae. What are you doing here?"_

"_Looking for you," She sat beside me, "Wesley told me you got my invitation. I was waiting for you to get back to me but you didn't," _

"_I am so sorry," I apologized, "I was going to call you after school," _

"_It's fine really. So what's your answer?" she asked skimming through the notes on the fashion show._

"_My dad gave me permission," I smiled excitedly,_

"_That's fantastic," She grinned, "It's going to be a great expedition. We'll be leaving in the morning 9 am sharp. I will send someone to pick you up. Wesley gave me your address,"_

"_That'll be great thanks," I nodded_

_She sat with me for a while and we went over the fashion show notes together. She's incredibly talented and thankfully good at maths. _

_She left just 10 minutes before lunch. The second she got out of the library she was surrounded by flocks of admirers and Rae Cyrus being so friendly with me even I was surrounded by people asking me how I know her and many other questions._

_I breathed hard escaping from everyone and ran into the cafeteria then fell onto the chair beside the new couple who didn't notice the mass amount of sweat on my forehead._

"_Why can't you feed me grapes like that?" Zoe said with a frown gazing across the hall. She lightly kicked my leg to look over at the jock table._

_Kelly Prescott was sitting on Jesse's lap feeding him grapes. The sight threw daggers into my chest and it actually ached. It hurt to see him. To see my secret love being admired so closely by a beautiful but mean person. _

_Zoe could feel my disturbance and tried to cheer me up by mocking Carter. Even though I laughed I couldn't tear my eyes away from Kelly and Jesse. They made a very good-looking couple that could make anybody envious. She slowly peeled the skin of the grape with her mouth and fed the inside to Jesse, it was sumptuous and slow._

_She was sitting cosily inside the warmth of his arms. His varsity jacket draped around her shoulders and every now and then her manicured hand would fall onto his thigh and there was definite touching from both the parties._

_It was so open but nobody at their table cared. Public display of affections is normal for the students of SM Beverly but I felt embarrassed. A lot of the girls at other tables were envious._

_They were all gawping jealously at Jesse and Kelly. Seeing the school's most popular guy and girl sharing lunch together was quite an entertaining sight. _

_Seeing Jesse with another person lowered my confidence and made me feel sick. It's love that's causing me to feel this way. At the start of the academic year when I didn't like Jesse at all because of his womanising I wouldn't have cared at all seeing Kelly Prescott sitting on his lap. _

_But it's different now. I'm in love with my perverted prince, and every second of it is making my heart break. I was scared in case my heart shattered into a thousand pieces so I got up to leave and just then Paul came over to me._

_He pulled me aside towards the door of the cafeteria and asked me about the Rae Cyrus. _

"_She's helping with the fashion show," I told him trying to ignore the eyes that were on us. "She's a friend of Ste's,"_

"_Stephen? So she'll be around here a lot?" He asked. "Oh I'm asking because I need to ask her something. Something important,"_

"_What?"I intruded then nearly slapped myself for being so noisy. But Paul didn't mind. He told me that he's inspired by Rae Cyrus and that she's heading out in search for something valuable soon and he wanted to ask if he could join her on the journey because it's intriguing._

"_My ex-girlfriend Selena was really fascinated by Rae and her photography," He smiled telling me, "Selena was like you. An artist and photographer,"_

"_Oh really," I smiled back, "Does she attend SM Beverly?"_

"_She's dead," Was his pale expressionless reply. I was surprised and didn't know what to say back. I put a hand sympathetic hand on his shoulder ignoring the whispers. "She died a while back in 2005,"_

_2005?_

"_I'm sorry," I said_

"_It's cool. Hey how about you give me your number," He said shocking me and the people that were walking past us. _

_Did Paul Slater just ask for my number? _

"_So the next time Rae comes you give me a call or text me," He explained_

_Of course! That's it! _

_We exchanged numbers and I'm so silly I didn't have any clue how to use my __**new cell phone.**__ Paul instructed me and saved his number in my __**new cell**__ and my number in his __**cell.**_

_I looked behind him and that shocked face then finally my eyes rested on Jesse. He cocked his head to the side looking slightly disturbed._

_Kelly whispered something in his ear and he chuckled crudely. It was obviously a snide comment about me._

"_Cool," Paul said to me and I walked out of the gossiping cafeteria. _

_In biology I began wondering if it was only a bet the reason for Paul coming over to me. I thought maybe to mock me in front of the entire student body of SM Beverly High. _

"_Paul isn't mean like the others," I thought to myself looking at Jesse's empty seat. He didn't come again. _

_The disturbed expression he had on his face came before my eyes. Why was that? _

_I of course thought wrongly of Paul. He's unquestionably telling me the truth. I'm sitting here with him in Algebra and since we settled he hasn't stopped talking about Rae Cyrus and how he'll owe it big to me for just introducing her to him. _

_He knew a lot about Rae and her photography expeditions._

"_I've been to tons," He told me, "With Selena of course,"_

_I felt sorry for him. I could tell by his tone in his voice that he must have deeply cared about Selena. She used to study at SM Beverly High too until she passed away._

_I didn't ask him anything about Selena just in case it upsets him._

…

**Friday 30****th**** October ****2009**_**  
Home **__**  
Bedroom – 10.30 pm**_

_After algebra Carter invited me to go to star bucks for a caffeine boost. Zoe was away at cheerio practice and Ceecee wanted to go home and rest._

_Me and Carter reached there and ordered sandwiches and coffee. We were busy in a deep conversation about the walk-out when Brad showed up suddenly._

_He sat with us and apologized to Carter in front of me. Swallowing his pride must have been hard for him. _

"_So Guy's party is tomorrow. You are coming right?" Brad asked Carter._

"_Uh…Hmm," Carter nodded slowly. Brad then looked at me and I nodded too. I'll just stick real close to Carter and not leave his side to be safe. _

_I left Carter and Brad behind because I had to get home for the Halloween decorations._

"_I think jack-o-lanterns are pretty scary," Zoe insisted, "Especially when you put lights inside and their disturbing smiles stare at you," _

_She came home early since she had twisted her ankle. She asked me where Carter was and I told her he was with Brad going over their birthday plans. _

"_Something Scarier," Daddy growled as a wolf coming in behind me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me making me laugh._

"_How was work?" Heidi came over to his side and pecked his lips. _

"_Good," He nodded then turned to me. I knew he would ask about the phone. The one Jesse had given me was a little bit more expensive than the money daddy gave me. I told him I used a little of my savings. He took my number and told me that I have to always pick up when he's calling._

_He went upstairs and got changed out of his suit. When he arrived in the kitchen he looked fresh and really excited. _

_Daddy loves Halloween. Especially when the kids come knocking on the door asking for trick-or-treat. He'll always try and scare them, and then Andy would come and whack daddy on the head telling to stick to handing out just candy._

_My favourite part of Halloween is dressing up in different costumes and going out into the streets filled with ghosts and ghouls. Daddy never dressed up but he would put on a mask and we'd explore the streets together._

"_Gina the candy apples," Daddy pouted looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Gina didn't want to make candy apples because they are bad for the teeth but that's daddy's favourite part. _

_He loves candy apples!_

"_No Mathew. No," _

_I turned back and smiled at Grandma Emily glaring at my daddy. He hid behind me pretending to be frightened._

"_Oh mother what big eyes you have," He joked and Grandma Emily smiled._

"_All the better to you with my dear," He kissed his cheek. "But still no candy apples. I still remember when you were 5 and 3 teeth fell out because of the junk. Your father will not be coming over tonight for dinner as he's gone Los Angles to play golf with his friends as he calls them,"_

"_At night?" Dad asked giving Gina a pleading look to which Gina gave into,_

"_I'll buy the apples," She sighed making sure Grandma Emily didn't hear it._

"_He went earlier today and will be staying the night." Grandma turned to me and Zoe. "What have we here?"_

"_Carving the pumpkin," I smiled at the lady. "We're making jack-o-lanterns,"_

"_Don't get too dirty dear," Grandma dabbed a napkin at my face where Zoe had attacked me with the green slime that she had brought from a store before coming home. She also had a costume but refused to show it to me. She said I'll just have to see it at the party._

_I knew it was a charade to make me come to the party, if not for anything else then for the sake of Zoe's secret dress which I was dying to see. She bought it so it must be a full costume and knowing Zoe she wouldn't just pick out the ordinary. _

_I'll just have to go the party and see for myself. _


	36. Happy Halloween!

**Chapter Thirty Six – Happy Halloween Morning! **

**Saturday 31****st**** October 2009 **_**  
Home **__**  
Bedroom – 9.05 am **_

_I got up this morning alone in bed at half six. The sun hadn't risen yet it was still quite dark outside. I was still in a daze getting out of bed. I woke up completely after being startled. It's __**Happy Halloween**__ so the pranks are bound to float all around me ready to attack!_

_I slowly opened the bathroom door whilst rubbing my eyes when a fake spider fell onto me. Tarantula to be exact! Too bad the fact is I'm not scared of tarantulas! _

_I love spiders and snakes. I was brought up by my daddy to be able to survive in the wild where all the creepy crawlies live. Daddy is slightly scared of them but I'm not. I love them! So Shame on you Zoe! Shame on you Brad!_

_They tried to scare me but failed miserably! Muhahahaha! _

_Normally on __**Halloween **__I'm always woken up by loud banging and screaming ghouls running around my room. Of course it was only daddy and his friend Andy running around crazily with white sheets over them. It was more funny than scary. _

_I had a shower and got dressed then made my way downstairs to the dining table where everyone was already seated. I was surprised that Zoe and Brad got up before me. We did have a pretty hectic night of decorating the front of the house. It was really funny and gooey! _

_Brad had come early and looked like he was in a pretty good mood. I and Zoe were busy carving the pumpkins whilst Grandma Emily told us stories about daddy in his younger years. She warned Gina to not make candy apples or daddy's teeth will start to ache and he'll complain non-stop._

_Dinner was just great; if Grandpa Harold was there to contradict Grandma Emily for most of the time it would have been even better. They make a very cute in conflict couple. _

_After dinner Heidi got a call from a friend and had to leave. She warned Brad to not make any mess or else she'll take his car away. Brad promised her he wouldn't and behind her back told me that promises are made to be broken. _

_But Gina heard it and lectured him. She supervised us. I was doing the lights with daddy whilst Zoe and Brad carved the pumpkins on the living room floor. _

_Grandma Emily sat on the sofa watching us because she didn't want to get herself dirty or ruin her designer outfit. She sat down with a glass of wine and instructed us on what to do and how to do it. Every now and then she would scold daddy for being messy and childish. _

_Even I didn't know what had happened to daddy. He was all happy and excited. Halloween does this to him. His favourite part it scaring away the children when they knock on our door to trick or treat, after that I'll have to run outside and persuade the children to come back and take their bunch of sweets and candy._

_Andy would come over to him and whack him at the back of his head telling him to not scare the children or an angry mob of parents would start to complain. Sheila Andy's older girlfriend who lived with us would laugh watching them. They were young and energetic; it was fun being around them. _

_I helped Zoe gather the pumpkins together._

"_We better scrape the pumpkins first and clean them. Or they'll start to smell," I told her. "I hate the smell of it," _

_Brad plunged his hands deep into wet, orange goo. "Yum!" He made a funny noise with his mouth licking his lips greedily. He had pulled out a massive handful of the goo and seeds and then chucked it onto the newspaper laid down across the wooden flooring. _

"_Ew! It's really gross but Zoe likey!" A large grin appeared across her lips._

"_I want to try," Daddy dropped the lightings and acted childishly cute begging to take a turn in carving the pumpkin. He begged and begged and begged. _

"_Mathew dear I don't think it's a good idea. You'll make a mess," Grandma Emily waved for him to move back. Meaning way far away from the row of big orange pumpkins. _

"_Let's take it to the kitchen," Daddy sorted through the pumpkins and picked out the largest one excitedly. Before I could say anything he was already carrying it and heading towards the kitchen._

"_Daddy no, you'll just make a mess," I mothered him; "If you make a mess you'll have to clean it up. And I know you don't want to do that, do you?" _

_He looked back at me and I crossed my arms across my chest raising an eyebrow. Giving him the sternest look I could have. It wasn't my best look but Oh well. _

"_Mummy please," He pleaded with puppy dog eyes that I really couldn't say no to,_

"_Alright fine you can. Just don't start throwing it or acting stupid, okay daddy?" I warned him and Grandma Emily backed me up. _

"_No cheekiness," Grandma Emily said and then we made our way to the kitchen. Zoe and Brad eager to slay the pumpkin. Grandma assisted me walking close behind me keeping a close eye on her mischievous son. _

_I acted like a complete mother instructing him how to hold the knife, and how to slice the pumpkin carefully so he doesn't hurt his delicate fingers. _

_He picked up the large carving knife and looked down at the pumpkin ready to slaughter it selfishly. He laughed an evil laugh then sighed miserably looking over at me._

"_I-Warned you Daddy Simon," I placed my hands onto my hips and Brad chuckled scooting behind the kitchen table and he pushed his way through between daddy and Zoe. _

"_Eye of newt, and toe of frog, Wool of bat, and tongue of dog, Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting, Lizard's leg, and owlet's wing, for a charm of powerful trouble, like a hell-broth boil and bubble," Daddy chanted sprinkling the inside of the pumpkin with salt making us all laugh. _

"_That's some __William Shakespeare__," Grandma Emily rolled her eyes sarcastically taking a sip from her red wine. _

_Daddy's not a big fan of Shakespeare but remembering the whole spell didn't seem too hard for him. He was playing silly. _

_Daddy plunged one hand into the opening on the top of the pumpkin, and a devilish grin spread over his handsome face. _

"_Duck!" I cried pulling Grandma Emily down to the floor with me. _

_Daddy tossed the goo onto Brad and the three started having as weird as it sounds a: pumpkin fight. I and Grandma stayed low and the chucking of orange goo didn't stop until someone cleared her throat from behind us._

"_Gina. Thank god!" I rushed to her. "Now will you please get these kids to stop?"_

"_Alright there mummy!" Zoe laughed hysterically wiping goo of her forehead but by doing so she spread it more onto her face. _

"_Right," Gina placed her hands on her hips. Daddy, Brad and Zoe held their breaths until Gina started to laugh and then we all laughed looking at how ridiculous the three looked covered in orange goo. _

"_Okay…Now enough of playing let's get the decorations up quickly as possible. Zoe honey save those seeds, we'll roast them later on after we finished," _

_We all laughed and joked whilst putting up the decorations._

_Halloween is a creepy night full of scary sounds. The moon raises high into the air sprinkling its bright light everywhere. Kids roam the streets at night in costumes that they spend day's maybe weeks sorting out and try to outperform their other friends. _

_In masks and gowns the kids haunt the street and knock on doors for trick or treat. The ghosts, ghouls and skeletons, witches on their magic brooms, werewolves rising from their tombs. They all return home late with bags full of candy and sweets. _

_My costume has always been myself. I see my face in the mirror and know that I'm a walking talking __**Halloween costume.**_

_I chuckled as Zoe and Brad wrestled over the last bag of sugar candy. Daddy came from behind and frowned._

"_This needs to be confiscated," He grabbed it off Brad and ran for the stairs with Zoe and Brad behind him._

"_My dear son," Grandma Emily laughed softly._

_Daddy loves Halloween it's his favourite holiday after Christmas dinner. In Africa Daddy and Andy would spend the day playing pranks on each other and I would join in with them. When it got dark Daddy would put on a costume and scare the children that came trick-or-treating. _

_Scaring children was his favourite part after eating candy apples. When it got darker he would take me out to explore the streets. We would walk down the streets in our costumes and every now and then he'll tickle me in an attempt to steal my candy. _

"_**It's Halloween, it's Halloween!"**__ He would chant, "The moon is full and bright and now we'll be haunted by what cannot be seen in the darkness of this night,"_

_I would laugh and then begin to imagine if things that cannot be seen could actually exist. Well there's god but he's on a total different level to ghosts and ghouls. I know for sure spirits exist but where I have no idea. I wondered if they float around us watching our every move._

_I would get scared and daddy would laugh saying there's no such things. He would hold my hand and kick the air making silly noises pretending to be fighting of the spirits. In his world of course he always one. _

_Then went it got darker and I had gathered enough candy, we would buy take-away and go home where Andy would make a bonfire then we would sit around the fire and eat. _

_**Happy, happy Halloween. **_

_But I know this __**Halloween **__would be like no other. This __**Halloween **__would be much, much different. I don't know whether it would be for better or worse but it would be different. I know that much._

_I was really tired by the end of the night and wanted to sleep but Zoe thought otherwise. She kept the lights on and talked and talked and continued to talk even more. _

"_Halloween is the one night in the year when girls can dress like total sluts and no one can say anything about it," She chuckled checking herself out in the mirror._

_We talked about Carter. We talked about Jesse. And still I kept my lips sealed. I was not at any cost going to reveals Jesse's crotch size. Er. _

"_You're mean," She pinched my arm as she got in the bed beside me. We lay in bed together, the moonlight peeping in through the corner of the window._

"_I'm lucky we became friends. I love your family, thank you so much for letting me stay over here," She smiled turning her head towards me. "Suze you really are a great friend,"_

"_So are you," I said_

"_I'm sorry to say this…But I just have to say it," She struggled_

"_What is it?" I asked_

"_I don't think your dad is in love with Heidi. It's just the way he looks at her; I don't see love in his eyes. It's hard to tell what it is but I'm clear-cut it's not love," She told me something I was suspicious of from the start. _

"_I…I don't know," I stared blankly at the dark ceiling._

_We talked longer and I don't remember drifting off to sleep._

"_Nice try," I said putting down the tarantula onto the dining table._

"_Is that real?" Daddy poked it. Seriously? You are scared of a small bug but not of an extremely large dinosaur. _

"_It's fake," I chuckled kissing his cheek._

"_Damn!" Zoe said slamming her fist onto the dining table. The salt shaker toppled and rolled off the table. She chuckled picking it back up and placing it neatly onto the table before Gina caught her. _

"_I told you…she's a creep she wouldn't be scared," Brad sulked and I laughed still very much surprised that he managed to wake up so early. I could barely drag myself out of bed and he was already up and dressed looking fresh. He never gets out of his room after at least 10 in the weekends. _

"_Here we go," Heidi beamed holding up a tray full of roasted seeds which everybody dug into. _

_We all sang the five little pumpkins sitting on a gate song._

_Daddy started it off. _

"_The first one said," _

"_Oh my, it's getting late," Zoe looked at her watch. "Have to meet Carter at coffee bucks,"_

"_The second one said,"_

"_I don't care," Brad shrugged_

"_The third one said,"_

"_I see witches in the air," I chuckled_

_"The fourth one said,"_

_"Let's run, and run, and run," Heidi jogged on the spot. _

_"The fifth one said…Get ready for some fun," Dad grinned digging into more of the roasted seeds. _

_"Then whoosh went the wind and out went the lights and five little pumpkins rolled out of sight," We all laughed singing as we went our separate ways. Zoe and Brad went out. Heidi went to her room. Daddy sat in the living room whilst Gina cleared the table._

_I came up to my room and got out Jesse's jacket from the wardrobe. I lay on the bed facing the ceiling whilst taking in the sinful fragrance. It's his birthday. I wondered what he was up to then looked at my phone which sat perfectly on my dresser. _

_He hadn't called me and neither did he text me. I'm too much of a fool to know how to use a cell phone. It's not my fault; I just never used one before in my life. And it's too complicated the one he picked out for me. I wanted to get a simple one, the one that's only good for talking but he had to go and buy me this expensive hard to use cell phone. _

_He shouldn't be spending money on me. I'm sure if he works then he needs the money to be spent of himself. I don't want him spending his money on me. I will definitely let him know that the next time I hopefully see him._

_"I didn't even get him anything for his birthday. He'll be 18," I thought to myself hugging his jacket as though I was hugging him. "He's given me so much for no reason and now that there is a reason for me to get him something then I should right,"_

_I know he's not a friend of mine. I don't know what he is to me but I still think I should get him something. Something that means something. But what? And will he accept the gift from me? _

_Laying there at that moment thinking of Jesse and the __**Halloween**__ decorations I could tell this is going to be a special __**Halloween.**_

_But now I'm sitting here in my room sulking. Daddy came in a little while earlier and I could tell he was slightly pleased with the situation._

"_See she's good for nothing," He said pretending to look angry, "That Rae Cyrus how dare she break my princess's little heart,"_

"_She's a celebrity," I sighed looking at the expedition ticket sadly, "She probably got busy and forgot about me,"_

"_Don't you dare take her side," Daddy put on a charade to scold me making me laugh, "My little baby,"_

_He hugged me and rubbed my back gently and then sighed looking at my upset face. "Don't show me this expression you know I don't like seeing you upset," He kissed my forehead, "Maybe I could drive you there," _

"_It's ok," I shook my head. "There's no point if Rae's not there,"_

"_Rae Cyrus!" He groaned looking at my saddened face, "I will never forgive her,"_

_I chuckled sitting down onto my bed and told daddy I'll be ok spending the day with him. He went downstairs because Heidi called him. I'm just sitting here writing in my diary on my bed._

_For some reason I feel Rae can't let me down. I don't know why but it's like we connect more than I think. We really have a lot in common and she is a great person._

_I just wished she had come for me today. _

…

**Saturday 31****st**** October 2009 **_**  
Malibu **__**  
Photography Expedition Cafeteria – 11.30 **_

_As spirits get ready to roam the neighbourhoods tonight, I shall let myself loose upon this earth during the sparking day light. I will enjoy every bit of this __**happy Halloween.**_

_I ran downstairs at the sound of a car pulling up in the drive way._

"_Wow!" I was shocked at the stretched black car. I stood there gawping in the doorway watching the driver come out of the car and look over at me._

"_Susannah Simon?"He called out,_

"_It's me!" I waved excitedly._

"_Ms. Cyrus apologizes for the delay. I have come to pick you up," He said _

"_One minute!" I ran back inside the house and hurried to daddy interrupting him and Heidi who were just about to kiss. Screw me!_

"_Call me!" Daddy called out to me as I ran back outside and into the car with my off-shoulder bag and cell phone. Jesse hadn't called me since the one time and I'm not going to call him, he might not like it. And I don't really know how to use a cell phone so … uh …yeah! _

_Whoa! I knew she wouldn't let me down! I knew Rae wouldn't let me down!_

_The driver took a route that I wasn't familiar with. We got to the Plaza and there stood Rae surrounded by paparazzi. Her body guard pulled her inside the car and got in beside her. The driver hit the accelerator and zoom drove the car. _

"_Hello. I'm sorry I'm late," Rae smiled at me with her perfect teeth and smile as she took her designer shades off to reveal her sparkling blue eyes. "How you doing Suze?" She has a cow boyish accent. The accent from Tennessee, her birthplace. _

"_I'm good," I nodded feeling nervous sitting in front of my idol in her car with her bodyguard. "And it's really ok; I knew you would show up," _

"_That's nice of you," She edged away from her body guard who looked slightly pissed, "Stop being so grumpy," She slapped his thigh laughing and then turned to me._

"_The paparazzi here are a real trouble," She waved paper as a fan to her face. __**"Happy Halloween," **_

_I was awkward at the start but Rae made me feel confident and happy. She came over and sat beside me and we talked. I told her about daddy and how he calls Rae his number one enemy, Rae laughed throughout most of our conversation. _

"_He sounds adorable," She cooed, "I would love to meet him one day,"_

"_He would like that," I nodded smiling at my idol. I told her about the library event and she hugged me and confirmed that I'm her number one fan._

_She definitely isn't at all like any other celebrity. She has an open heart and is very friendly. She didn't leave me to myself at the expedition, not even for a second. Where ever she went she took me with her._

"_I don't want your dad coming up with more excuses to dislike me," She chuckled as we walked away from an elderly couple she had been talking to._

_Rae knows a lot of people and seems to get along with everyone. She introduced me to a lot of people even though they couldn't have cared less about the geeky girl by the famous Rae Cyrus's side. _

_It's a huge expedition with hundreds of paintings. It's really grand and everyone is dressed in suits and dresses. Rae and I are the only ones standing out. I'm dressed in combats and a baggy white shirt holding a grey shoulder bag. Rae is dressed in black leather pants under black high heeled long boots. She wore a bright purple off one shoulder top and her long coloured red hair sat perfectly on her head. _

"_Wow," I admired a beautiful painting of a bird. Spreading its beautiful wings in the air as if flew towards the sunrise early in the morning, "I wonder what it represents…It doesn't have a description,"_

"_I always think of good photos as good jokes. If you find the need to explain it then it just isn't that good enough," Rae shrugged _

"_It's yours?" I gasped thinking wow how lucky am I! _

"_Sometimes I suppose it is pretty interesting to hear the story behind a photo because then you can compare the original meaning to the meaning of your own interpretations," She told me wisely, "But in most cases a photo shouldn't need a story to back it up. It simply must speak for itself that's what makes the best photos and photographers unique," _

"_She's really intelligent," I thought to myself as I walked with her. _

_She walked gracefully in her rebellious outfit. She told me to stop calling Rae Cyrus because she didn't like her surname._

"_Why not?" I asked, "If you don't mind,"_

"_Of course I don't mind. I'm getting a divorce and the sooner I can get rid of that name the better it would be. My real name is Riana Osborne but nobody really knows or even cares. I became from Riana Osborne to Rae Osborne when I entered the fame industry." She told me. "My husband is a right arse. I caught him in bed not with one not with two but with three sluttish women. Didn't like him on the first place, a fame hungry pig he is,"_

"_I'm sorry to hear that," I said awkwardly not knowing what to say to her confession. But Hey! My mom was Christine Osborne. That is so cool! _

"_We only married because we were drunk in Vegas and stumbled into a chapel. I guess most people who get married in Vegas are drunk." She chuckled reminiscing her past. "We didn't get an annulment because we lived in the same pent house and because we worked together and were good friends,"_

_She was actually telling me all this…I listened carefully to everything she said to me. My idol is really inspirational and the best!_

_I was so lost in my thoughts and in Rae's words that I bumped into a man. Dropping my sketchbook onto the floor. _

_He picked it up and stood in a refined posture in front of the little me. He was tall about my height and overweight. Bald head but had a delightful pure Spanish accent. His white thin shaped beard looked charming on his orange skin._

"_Sergio!" Rae shook hands with him, her face beamed as he recognized her and greeted her in Spanish._

"_Delightful," Sergio flicked through my sketchbook which had Jesse on every single page. His eyes seemed attached to Jesse, mesmerized by Jesse's beauty. "You are fond of this young man?"_

"_My inspiration," I blushed nodding my head slightly. "He's a friend from school," _

"_You are an excellent artist," He put a hand on my shoulder proudly handing me my book back, "We shall meet again soon, one day senorita,"_

_He was a busy man crowded by body guards and tons of people. "3__rd__ richest man alive," Rae told me, "Sergio Di Silva,"_

_Jesse Di Silva!_

_No it can't be…Jesse isn't rich right? Plus I'm sure Sergio would have recognized his own son or grandson. _

_Rae sat down with me and took hold of my sketchbook and admired my work. _

"_He is one hot guy!" She chuckled, "Why didn't you colour him in?"_

"_I didn't know how to," I shrugged sadly, _

"_Colour is one feature of photography that we often tend to overlook and take for granted," She said, "Suze colour is really important," _

"_I know but the fact is that colour is as much part of visual message as composition and light. Knowing this concept I can use colour as a dominant collaborator to help me express emotions, moods and sensations within my art," I sighed at the colourless drawings, "But when it comes to Jesse everything changes. There's much more to my art than just drawing him. I can't use colour to show bolder expressions because I don't know who Jesse really is. I don't know what's inside of him,"_

_Rae listened to me carefully. But I didn't realise I was talking to her. I was in my own little world lost in the trance of Jesse Di Silva. _

"_Jesse's beauty cannot be captured. He's born to be free," I said, "His beauty can be seen by everyone. But seeing and composing his beauty are two different things. I can't put him on paper but he just won't stay,"_

"_Seems like you are really, really, really fond of this Jesse," Rae grinned at me, "You have a crush on him don't you. Aww sweetie. Honey someone once said the important thing is not the camera but the eye," _

_I blinked_

"_The light in which you see Jesse in that's the light you have to capture him in," She said softly and slowly._

_I heard every word clearly and loudly. The wisdom of her words coming from her experience perpetuated in every sentence of her speech. _

_She offered to treat me out to lunch and I thanked her. We're sitting in the cafeteria of the expedition at the moment as she's giving a short interview to a reporter. I think they're nearly finished. _

…

**Saturday 31****st**** October 2009 **_**  
**__**El**__**estómago**__**de**__**España**__**  
Ladies room – 2.30 pm **_

_Wow! Oh wow! Oh wow!_

_I'm back in here again, in the stomach of Spain's restroom only this time I'm not up against the pillar with my perverted prince grinding against me. I'm sitting here on w/c writing in my diary._

_Rae packed up her interview and came over to me smiling as she asked me if I wanted to head out to the gift shop before heading back to Beverly Hills. _

_I'm glad I said yes. The second I entered the grand room, my eyes lay down right onto a scorpion. Not a real scorpion. It was a keying. It looked like a scorpion fossil trapped inside the clear glass._

_My eyes wouldn't move from it and instantly I dashed over to pick it up. There was only one. I was glad I brought along the money that daddy had given me for the cell phone because I needed to buy it._

_It wasn't expensive but my heart beat told me it meant something. Something special!_

"_Who's that for?" Rae asked intrigued at my choice._

"_Uh…It's a friend's birthday today," I bit my bottom lip, "He likes scorpions I think,"_

"_Uh…Okay," She said _

_We looked around the gift shop and she bought a few things. She explained the meaning of some things and I felt intrigued by her words and knowledge. _

_We soon got back into her car and she laughed seeing a couple of kids dressed as mummies and vampires. They were young about the age of 5-8. They looked like they were having a lot of fun playing catch. _

_It was always just me and daddy playing together at times Andy and his girlfriend would join in. I never played with other kids. Daddy never really let me out of his sight, I didn't mind of course because the fun I had being with him I don't think I would have had even half of the fun with the others children. _

"_I'll bet living in a nudist colony takes all the fun out of __**Halloween**__," She chuckled leaning back against the leather seat. "I had friend. A close one. He loved __**Halloween**__ would seriously go crazy on the day. Everybody in high school called him by the nickname Spaz. I called him the Flaming Spaz." _

_She told me a bit about her. She was born by the name Riana Osborne in Tennessee, Nashville and moved to New York at the age of 6, she had a younger sister which she didn't look comfortable in naming. She studied in Manhattan at St. Stephens High School. She wasn't a regular student since she was a model and a bit of an explorer. _

_After graduating finally from high school, she continued to live in Manhattan for the sake of her friend Spaz for a couple of years as he was going through a rough time. In mean time she studied at NYIP which stands for the New York institute of photography. _

_She moved to Ohio at the age of 22 with Dave Cyrus who she was in a relationship with at the time. She moved to Ohio in search of a valuable necklace that had been lost in one of the beaches. She of course had found it. _

_She asked about me too. I told her I lived with my dad and his fiancé and Brad. I told her how I have always been living with my dad and he's homeschooled me. I told her about living in Africa taking care of the endangered species alongside my dad._

"_It seems as though you're really close to your dad," She smiled and I smiled back nodding my head slightly. _

_We got to the grand restaurant and my stomach turned thinking of Jesse. I had no idea we were coming here but doubted he would be working since it's his birthday so I ignored the churning of my stomach and walked down the blue carpet._

_It looked the same as it had before. There weren't many people inside so there were a lot of free tables available for us as we didn't have any reservations. _

_We were welcomed by a tall, old man who took us to a table and gave us the menus._

"_So you have been here before. That's good, don't need to worry about you not liking the food," Rae joked looking through the menu, "The Spanish cuisine is definitely scrumptious. I've heard they play great music here too."_

_She hummed going through the menu. I looked around remembering the last time that I had visited here and the sensuous voice of Jesse Di Silva singing filled my mind._

"_Ooh Vanessa Gomez," Rae cocked her head to side and I looked to where she was looking. Vanessa Gomez the woman who sang with Jesse the last night was sitting a table not so far away from us in a beautiful crimson red long dress. _

_A slightly gust of jealousy blew over me remembering how close she was with Jesse when they sang together. How touching it all was. I remembered running out and Jesse declaring to take my all. _

_I didn't know I was in love with him at that time so I didn't understand jealous. But I know what jealousy is now. It's a stab in the chest that hurts a lot._

"_Are you okay?" Rae asked me. I smiled nodding at my idol. Being with her there was nothing that could have been wrong. I was happy; it was such a great day. I can't wait to boast about it to my daddy._

_We ordered smoothies for starters and talked a little more about just ordinary things. I was deep into the conversation when a voice tingled in my ear and my head swirled up to look at the familiar face._

"_Here's your smoothie madam, hope its sweet enough for you," A soft sincere smile appeared on the familiar face as my heart started to thud fast._

"_Adam?" I said surprised at him working here._

"_Aww did ya put your finger into it," Rae returned him with a cocky grin,_

"_Gotcha there," He saluted her with two fingers before turning to me. "You alright?"_

"_Umm…I'm good," I nodded smiling at him._

"_I gotta get back to work. See you," He picked up the black tray and walked back to where he came from. He wasn't the reason my heart was thudding fast. The reason my heart was thudding fast was because of my perverted prince standing afar leaning against the wall and talking to a waitress. He held a tray in his hands and a grin appeared on his mouth._

_I couldn't help but stare. And that was my grave mistake. Suddenly, without notice his eyes rolled to me and I choked on the straw of my strawberry smoothie._

"_Oh Suze, are you alright?" Rae leaned over to me,_

"_I…I'm fine," I coughed turning red. What a fool I am! Caught staring and choked. In front of Jesse and Rae! _

_Why was he working today! Come on it's your birthday go and get drunk the way you always do every night. Why make me choke embarrassingly? _

_I excused myself to go to the ladies room and now here I am flabbergasted really. Well…It wasn't too bad; I always embarrass myself in front of Jesse._

_But Rae was there! I wonder what she's thinking of me at the moment. I wonder if she thinking that I'm a total goof. _

_I better get back to her. _


	37. Trapped Hallowen Kiss

**Chapter Thirty Seven – Trapped Halloween Kiss **

**Saturday 31****st**** October 2009 **_**  
**__**Home**__**  
My Bedroom – 6.30 pm **_

_Damn!_

_I got back to Rae who didn't look concerned at all. She was leaning back, her eyebrow arched and arms crossed across her chest tightly. An uncertain smile greeting me as I sat opposite her._

"_Sorry," I apologized for my accident. I noticed Vanessa Gomez had left; it made me feel less anxious. On my way back I noticed Adam serving at a table too. I didn't see Jesse._

"_What's the scene between you and Jesse?" She asked leaning closer to me. "Come on. You can tell me right, I've told you some personal things too. Dave and Flaming Spaz,"_

"_Uh…Jesse's in my high school," I replied nervously feeling slightly embarrassed. I didn't know who I was to Jesse and I couldn't tell Rae about the deal between me and Jesse. She might judge me wrong and think of art as just an excuse, which it partly is._

"_I know you like him," She giggled like a teenager which she very much looked like, being so young and all. "Aww that's so sweet! You can a crush on the high school heartthrob. Bet you a million dollars that he's a jock let me guess the captain of the football team,"_

"_Basketball ball," I corrected her and she laughed._

"_So I'm right. Bet he's year president and the most popular guy. Typical high school years," She chuckled throwing her head back. "Who was Adam?"_

"_Uh…My friend Ceecee's boyfriend," I told her. "He's a jock too and a really close friend of Jesse's," _

"_I must say the boys of your high school and delicious," She licked her lips making me chuckle. "Your crush on Jesse is such a cliché," _

"_Isn't it a bit like you and Spaz?" I asked _

"_Well. Spaz was the most popular and hottest guy but I didn't have a crush on him. He had a crush on me," She said proudly, "Of course I fell in love with him later on but that's all old news,"_

"_You were in love with him?" I gasped, "Really? In love?"_

"_It was sinful. Unforgivable," She sighed playing with her napkin._

_A waitress came over and put down our food. She had ordered while I was in the restroom. She asked if it was okay and I nodded._

"_I had no right to fall in love with him," She shook her head, "It was wrong,"_

"_It's wrong for me to love Jesse too," I said aloud. _

_No! I wasn't supposed to say that aloud. It was meant to be only in my mind. I hate when things I'm thinking accidently blurt out. I clasped my mouth turning red._

"_I knew it!" Rae exclaimed. "But what's wrong about that? Honey don't compare Spaz and me to you and Jesse. I was two years older than Spaz and he was already in a relationship to someone close to me. I can never explain my relationship to Spaz with you. I don't want you judging me in a wrong way,"_

_Did she just read my mind? See I knew we connected! _

"_I've only just met you so I'm not going to fill your mind up with my mistakes that I committed in the past. I can read your face clearly. I noticed it back in Malibu where you just zoomed out looking at drawing of him. Suze it's not a silly thing to fall for the school most wanted guy." She put a hand over my hand, "It is a silly thing to cover it up with a charade. Just try to be a little more confident,"_

_I felt so close to Rae that I spoke whatever came into my mind. I had never felt so connected to somebody as quickly as I felt at that moment with Rae Cyrus. _

"_I try," I sighed, "It's just I get put on the spot and...You know. Me? I'm a dork, dorks can't like popular people. I mean he has flocks and flocks of admired following him all the time. All I have is my brain and nothing else,"_

"_That's not true. You're beautiful," She said and I wanted to believe her. I really did. But like I said before I'm a walking, talking __**Halloween**__ costume. _

"_This," Rae held up the key ring. "Go right now and give it to him! It's his birthday right, so I command you to go right this minute,"_

"_I…I can't," I shook my head._

"_You can't do that much for me," She said with a frown and I didn't want to her upset but even more than that I didn't want to face Jesse. "I'll cry if you don't,"_

_She was kidding of course. And I took hold of the key ring. After much persuasion I finally got to my feet and Rae called forward a waitress and asked her to take me to Jesse._

_He was in the staff room taking a break. The waitress dropped me to the stairs and instructed me to go down to the last door. I did as I was told; I walked slowly dragging my feet on the ground, feeling nervous with every step that I took. _

_I turned the corner and stopped. I saw the mass amount of messy hair first. It was Vanessa Gomez. She had her hands on some bodies shoulder and was smiling up at him with her red-lipsticked lips. I cocked my head to the side and saw Jesse gasping I turned to leave when I heard shouting._

_I turned back and saw the lips that were smiling a second ago where then stretched and she was shouting._

"_Jesse what is wrong with me? What haven't I done for you? I've left my husband and everyone else. What is that is so bad that you have so much hatred for me? "She demanded standing upright in her long thick heels. _

"_What haven't you done isn't the question senorita. It is what you have done," He leaned back against a closed locker looking calm and patient. "You've fallen in love with me," _

"_I'm your boss. You can't treat me like this." She complained waving her index finger in his face. _

"_Exactly you're my boss so stay in your limits," He shrugged crossing his arms across his chest coolly not giving a damn about the woman standing in front of him demanding for attention. _

_She screamed slapping his arm and she was going to go in for another one when suddenly he held onto her arm and slammed her back against the lockers. Holding her body against his he grabbed hold of her jaw bringing her eyes to his deadly ones._

"_I have told you numerous times senorita. Do not come here and disturb me. It wouldn't be good for you the next time I see you," He said in a low scary whisper._

_I gulped taking a step backward. _

_He pecked her lips and pulled back away from her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as fell down onto her knees. It was a __**trapped kiss.**__ Which she longed for and he fulfilled it as her last wish. _

"_What's going on?" I said_

_Dammit! Meant to be inside my head! Not out loud!_

_Before Jesse had a chance to turn around I ran for the stairs and hurried downstairs. Carter's right he really is dangerous. I wonder what's going on between them. _

"_Wow look at this," Rae chuckled holding up my cell phone. "35! Miss calls,"_

"_Daddy!" I grabbed hold of my phone._

"_Did you see Jesse?" She asked_

"_Uh…He said he's a little busy so I should talk to him in school," I lied wiping sweat of my face. Something in the look she showed me, gave me the expression she didn't quite believe me. _

"_Okay! Well done. You'll get there soon," She smiled after a while and I called my dad._

_He panicked over the phone and I laughed telling him Rae didn't kidnap me._

"_You never know," Rae winked at me from across the table._

_We finished lunch and I was glad Jesse didn't come down. But neither did Vanessa Gomez. I was really anxious and when Rae asked me why, I told her it was because of my dad._

_I said bye to Adam before leaving and felt relieved to finally be out. Rae got off at the Plaza because of her tight schedule; she had to make an appearance in three parties tonight. So her driver dropped me off to my house where I caught Daddy trying to scare a little boy. The boy ran off and Daddy closed the door without noticing me._

_I trooped up to the front door and pushed the doorbell. The front door swung open and there stood an old man in a black cape. Pale make-up face and bulging green eyes. He squinted through thick glasses._

"_Trick or treat!" I exclaimed_

"_Oh young lady." He turned back to the house. "Mathew. You've got to see this young woman. Bring the candy will you son,"_

_I heard slow, heavy footsteps approaching the door._

"_Please come in!" He insisted leading the way into the house. I stepped into the dimply, lit living room. There were glowing, creepy pumpkins everywhere._

_The old man shut the door behind me._

"_Oh no! " I cried shrilly, "What are you going to do to me?"_

"_Muhahahaha!" _

_I turned to see a vampire. He was dressed in a tuxedo and long red cape draped behind me. It looked as though he had flour on his face. Face pale with again the same green bulging eyes._

"_Hiss," The vampire hissed. Gina came from behind him holding a tray of candy apples. "Ooh Candy apples!"_

_Seriously? What other vampire would do that? My daddy of course. _

"_I will bite you and drink your blood," Grandpa crept behind Grandma Emily and hissed behind her. She looked back at raising an eyebrow. It turned him from the fearless vamp into a little puppy._

"_Honey how was your day?" Daddy laughed softly,_

"_It was good. Rae is the best!" I exclaimed_

_I boasted about Rae and he pouted. The house decorations were pretty good. And since its winter it was already dark, so the glowing jack-o-lanterns seemed pretty spooky._

"_Zoe called saying she can't get through to your cell. She told me to tell you to meet her at the party 8pm sharp," Heidi informed me when I was done checking out the house._

"_Ok," I smiled at Heidi then my gaze turned to the elderly woman sitting on the couch sipping white wine. "Grandma," _

_I hugged her and told everyone about my day with Rae._

"_I would have been a much better chauffer one," Daddy crossed his arms across his chest. "What do you see in her anyway? Her stupid red her and leather jackets. Okay she's hot but-_

_He stopped at the raised eyebrow from Heidi._

"_Not as much you," He gave her a full mouthed grin and she shook her head turning to me. _

"_Honey do you want to rest for a bit before we go shopping?" She asked me._

_I had forgotten all about the plan I made with Heidi in the morning. I had last minute costume shopping to do. I didn't want to rest because I wasn't tired at all so I and Heidi went shopping leaving Daddy behind with his parents._

"_No…I'm Doomed!" He cried reaching his hands out to god, "You can't do this to me. I'm too young to be eaten up by a witch!" _

"_I'm a witch!" Grandma Emily exclaimed_

"_Come on mom! It's Halloween. Let's play game. I'll be the little vamp who cries witch and you'll be the…You know…Witch," He shrugged_

_I laughed kissing his cheek before leaving to go with Heidi to a store. Heidi and I bonded whilst we played around with costumes. We both dressed up and had a right laugh. It made me forget about the incident with Jesse._

_I found the perfect things and Heidi bought them. She's ever so nice to me. I hope she never turns into the evil step-mothers from the fairy tales daddy read to me when I was a kid. _

_I like Heidi and I'm sure daddy does too. _

_We got home and I was really tired. I sat on the sofa with Grandma Emily, Grandpa Harold and Daddy whilst Heidi got changed upstairs. _

"_I do not like dressing up into creatures. It is not appealing to me," Grandma said _

_She was dressed in a pencil skirt supported by a loose cream coloured top. She's a very sophisticated woman. She's always neat and tidy. It what makes her who she is. Grandpa on the other hand, he likes to wear shorts even in the winter with loose short sleeved Hawaiian shirts, he never takes of his favourite fisherman hat. _

_Complete opposites they are but make a very cute couple. _

"_Are you wearing foundation?" I chuckled peering at daddy and Grandpa Harold's faces._

"_Well I think you look charming," Heidi came into the room and kissed dad and I turned the other way. Heidi was dressed in a long white gown and had on a lot of make-up to look pale and had teeth marks on her neck. She called herself 'Mathew's mistress' she looked really pretty, especially with her blonde hair all messy and loose. A lot of her cleavage showed in her dress but I didn't point it out. It was meant to be like that. _

_Daddy looked pretty good. His jet black hair gelled back and his green eyes standing out because of the eyeliner he wore. _

"_Hiss," He showed me his fangs and I laughed. _

_I heard Brad come into the living room while I was trying to wrestle a candy apple away from daddy. "No. You can't have it," I laughed as he tickled me. _

"_And what are you supposed to be?" Brad asked Gina,_

"_Your governess," She laughed as she was dressed in her normal monkish black robe. _

"_Wow Suze really love your costume. Nearly got me have a heart attack here," He clasped his chest in his hands. _

_I frowned as I was in my casual clothes not dressed up at all. Heidi slapped his arm. "Don't be so mean Brad," She told him._

"_Mom? You are not opening the door if any of my mates show up," He complained looking at the dress. "Let me warn them now,"_

"_Oh Brad!" She chuckled_

"_Alright I'm off to pick up Debbie. Suze see ya later," He said and left._

_Huh?_

_He didn't dress up at all…"Probably would change at Debbie's." I thought. _

_Okay…I'll write later. I better start getting ready. _

…

**Saturday 31****st**** October 2009**_**  
**__**Jesse's Condo**__**  
Jesse's Bedroom – 11.59 pm **_

_The music stopped. _

"_Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked Carter as I stood near the doorway of the huge house owned by Guy. _

_I stood there awkwardly and everybody stared at me with bulging eyes until Sophia burst out laughing giving everybody else the cue to laugh as well. _

_I'm not too dumb! I realised why I was laughing stock._

_I was dressed in a white floor length gown that looked like rags. My hair looked electrocuted and was really messy blown up into the air. I had white foundation all over my face and dark black eyeliner. I used green face paint to make veins on my hands and face. I also used face paint to make cracked, dry lips. _

"_Oh!" Heidi nearly let out a shrill scream when I spooked up behind her. "You scared,"_

"_Yes!" I laughed softly, _

"_Well. You are going to a SM Beverly elite party…I'm not sure it's a scary costume party," She examined me carefully. _

"_Oh it is," I nodded certainly. But the truth was I had no idea how an SM Beverly elite party is like. Ceecee's party was a chaotic popular's party and there I was heading out to an Elite party dressed as a vampires dead bride._

_I promised daddy I would call in an emergency and would stay away from alcohol and would be on my best behaviour. Then I followed the instructions Zoe had given me to direct me to Guy's house. It looked huge from outside. I parked my car and stepped out of it. _

_The music from inside the house was so loud that I could hear standing from afar. The place had a spooky, electric atmosphere. Dark corners everywhere. The hair on the back of my head stood up as I approached the party. _

_I heard the whole of SM Beverly were invited. From the elite group Guy was chosen to be the host of the __**Halloween night.**_

_The dark window eyes stared at me as though warning me to not enter. Everything was dark. Couldn't even see a peep of light coming from inside the house. Could only hear loud banging speakers. _

_Chills. Cold air blowing in my face. Dark shadows lurking in the still cold air, along with a faint smell of death hanging in the chilling darkness of the night. Whoa…How did Guy manage that? _

_Guy had the view of his house designed so that everything was covered up by black cardboard. It made everything look dark and spooky. I approached the door which looked like a cavernous mouth._

_I gulped looking down at the Goosebumps on my arms. There was a feeling of being watched. Doors opening and closing, lights turning on and off. Things being moved from one place to another, feelings of unease and foreboding._

_Here I was for the first. Too my pressure and I was nervous by the turning of my stomach._

"_Suze!"_

"_Ah!" I gasped tripping even though I was standing still. _

_I turned back and looked at an amused Carter,_

"_You scared me!" I slapped his arm and he chuckled. He was dressed ordinary. In his formal trousers and sweater. I was just about the ask him why, when the door opened ready to swallow us in._

_I guess I didn't have to ask him why. It was obvious wasn't it? We're seniors not kids who need to dress us spookily on __**Halloween. **__Nearly everybody was dressed up, just not in the way I had imagined._

"_Oh so that's what Zoe meant when she said, Halloween is one night when girls can dress up as sluts and no one can say anything to them," I thought to myself looking around. _

_All the girls were wearing really short dresses and a lot of them already looked drunk and wasted. _

_The music went blaring into my eyes and nobody paid any attention to me anymore. Everyone was having fun. _

_The house was decorated with cobwebs hanging and glaring jack-o-lanterns._

"_Suze!" Hands grabbed me and pulled me back. I turned around to see cat woman looking as sexy as ever. _

"_Wow Zoe, so this is your dress. Ooh a tail too," I chuckled, "A little too much cleavage don't you think?"_

"_I like it," She grinned looking down at her exposed chest. She looked great and so this was the costume that dragged me from the warmth of my house and into this SM Beverly party. "You look really scary!"_

_She screamed it over the loud music making me laugh. She looked really pretty. Her cat suit boasted of her slim but big-chest figure. Her hair was messy and backcombed to make it look really big. She looked amazing!_

"_Carter baby, why are you dressed as dork for Halloween?" She complained pulling him into a hug. She looked slightly drunk the reason why she groped Carter right there in the middle of the dance floor. Carter pulled away from her embrace and his eyes searched the crowd as she laughed telling him how cute he is._

_Carter's eyes stopped at Brad who sat there on the sofa, his eyes in our direction. I couldn't read his expression but there was something in his face. In a sudden he turned his head away and focused his attention to Debbie and her teeny tiny skirt. _

_Zoe was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear her so she turned my face to the opposite direction. There she was Kelly Prescott._

_She was dressed in a tiny silver skirt and a shiny red bra top. She had a diamond tiara sitting on curled blonde hair, she looked really pretty. Slutty, but pretty. A lot of the boys gawped at her looking excitedly by the queen of SM Beverly High._

_Zoe dragged Carter to dance with her and I stood in the corner. My eyes searched the crowd for Jesse but I couldn't find him. I began thinking he didn't come. Ceecee definitely didn't come because of the baby and because she had a gathering at her house._

"_I doubt Adams going to make an appearance. No Ceecee. No Adam," I thought because he was working earlier and I'm certain that Ceecee's parents didn't invite him to their small house party. _

_My eyes stopped at brad a little while later making out intensively with Debbie on the sofa looked like they'll do it there on the sofa. EW! Gross. And it wasn't only him and Debbie there was another girl with him and Debbie. Ugh! _

_I had nothing to do. I just stood there in the corner awkwardly not knowing what to do or where to do. It was a huge house so I didn't want to wander around in case I managed to get lost. And knowing me I knew I would. _

_There was something about this night that I knew was waiting to come out. I didn't expect a certain somebody to pop up but I did know something was bound to happen._

_I cocked my head, squinting my eyes at a familiar yet unfamiliar face batting his eyes at me. "Is there something in your eyes?" I asked over the music,_

"_No. That's how vampires flirt. They bat their eyes," He joked and I recognized the voice at one. I frowned slightly crossing my arms. I turned on my heel away from him. "What do you call a guy turned on by a witch?"_

_I didn't reply neither did I look at him._

"_Scared stiff," He chuckled, "But you are a witch right?" _

_The more I turned away from him the more he made up stupid jokes following me around wherever I went. Everyone was really starting to get drunk now. _

"_Hey. You like baseball? I like baseball. You know how you can tell a vampire likes baseball? Every night he turns into a bat," He made a hissing sound at me and I stepped back staring hard at him. _

"_I don't like baseball," I pouted _

"_Oh. But you wanna know why Dracula's wife can't get to sleep?" He asked leaned down closer to me._

"_Why not?" I asked _

"_Because of his coffin." He whispered in my ear. "Now I have a bed, I'm sure you'd be able to get a really good night sleep," _

_My eyes widened and I blushed. I hurried to go away from him but he laughed running after me into the grand kitchen which thankfully was a little peaceful. _

"_I'm kidding!" He laughed pulling me back. "Tell me why did the headless horseman go into business?"_

"_I don't know," I shook my head. Embarrassed._

"_Because he wanted to get ahead in life," He chuckled but I blinked showing him it wasn't funny and it really wasn't._

_I recognized his blonde hair, his sparkling blue eyes._

"_My name. Hunter," He __**trapped me with a kiss**__ on my hand, just like the other time. _

_I turned red and two boys came into the kitchen making me blush harder. They looked like skeletons. Oh so I wasn't the only one is costume. _

"_Hey guys why aren't there any famous skeletons?" Hunter asked them not letting go of my hand._

_They shrugged and he waved for them to leave, "They're a bunch of no bodies. Scoot!" The boys left at his command and I pulled my hand away from him. _

"_You're mean!" I shouted at him, "You're giving me a headache!" I tried to run away from him again but my gown got caught. I pulled it free and turned to leave._

"_A headache! That's right that is exactly what you can't give the headless horseman!" He laughed calling out to me. _

_What's up with that guy? Really! _

"_Suze!" _

_I looked at Sophia. She was dressed up as a monk and hippie. She had a cigarette in her hand and the look she gave me told me exactly that she wasn't drunk yet._

"_Hunter. Really," She raised an eyebrow. "Jesse wouldn't like that,"_

"_No I-_

"_You're in SM Beverly," She said to me as Paul Slater showed up. She glanced at him and then left. She looked odd. Didn't look happy at all and I'm sure seeing me with hunter wasn't the only reason for that._

_Surely there was something wrong with her. _

"_Paul my man!" Hunter high-fived Paul, "Why don't mummies take vacations?"_

"_I don't know," Paul laughed softly,_

"_They're afraid they'll and unwind," Hunter laughed looking over to me. I glared at him. A girl and pulled him away from us._

_I rubbed my ears and Paul chuckled grabbing hold of my arm. He pulled me out to the backyard which was jammed packed with students but it was slightly quieter. _

_Paul asked me about my day with Rae Cyrus and I bit my bottom because forgot to mention him to her. I apologised to him and promised that next week I will definitely introduce him to Rae._

_Paul asked me if Sophia had something to me and I told her no she didn't. He told me she's not in a good mood today because Jesse didn't show and I nodded. I accidently asked him where Jesse was and he told me Jesse doesn't celebrate __**Halloween**__ or his birthday so he was probably working late. _

_I watched Hunter come out; his arm around a sluttish looking girl that I don't think is from SM Beverly. They walked up to the apple bobbing basin. _

_It's a funny game that my dad loves. "He's probably bobbing apples right now," I thought, "Maybe having a competition with Grandpa Harold,"_

_The game is played by filling a tub or a large basin with water and putting apples in the water. Apples are less dense than the water so they float at the surface of it. Players then try to catch one with their teeth. Their hands are tied behind their backs to prevent cheating. _

_Hunter dug his face into the water and pulled out a apple howling when he spat it out onto the floor and attached his mouth with the girl that was with him._

_Daddy told me that girls who place the apple they bobbed under their pillows are said to dream of their future lover. Even though daddy isn't a girl, I saw him many times on Halloween nights putting an apple under his pillow. _

_I knew every time it was so he dreamt about mom. I would see him get teary eyed and lay in bed silently and would stare blankly up at the ceiling, without noticing me peering in through the door holding a fairytale in my hands for him to come a read to me._

"_I really like your costume. Don't remember the last time I ever dressed up and went trick-or-treating," He smiled looking up at the nearly full moon glowing in the sky. _

"_I thought it was fancy dress," I laughed softly watching a drunken senior vomit into a plant. "That's disgusting,"_

"_Uh…Yeah," Paul nodded_

"_Do you drink?" I asked him feeling slightly chilled by the winter wind. He offered me his jacket and I refused. He insisted so I took it. It was warm. _

"_Occasionally. I don't do it like the others, get drunk and manic. Just a little at clubs and that," He told me and I believed him. "You see Jesse when he's in the mood; he drinks and drinks and drinks but wanna know the fascinating part? He never gets under the influence. Damn him! He has one stable mind,"_

_Jesse._

"_Ugh!" _

_I looked over at Kelly leaning one hand on the brick wall and with the other leaning down to take of her heels. She looked my way and gave me a dirty look before going back inside barefoot._

"_I want to try it. The apple bobbing," I told Paul who got up to his feet and pulled me up to mine. _

"_Well your wish is my command," He joked _

_We went down to the large basin where everyone was laughing and cheering on the players. While we waited for our turn Zoe and Carter joined us._

"_Zoe stop drinking," A sober Carter grabbed the glass out of a not so sober Zoe's hand as she leant on him. Soon it was my turn, me against Paul Slater. _

_In the minutes time I bobbed 18 apples whilst Paul who didn't know we were racing bobbed only 11. I laughed telling him I won and he shook his head laughing._

"_Suze," Carter pulled at my arm when I stuffed one of the apples I bobbed into the pocket of Paul's jacket that I was wearing, "I'll have to take her to my place. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to handle her. You want to leave with us?"_

"_Uh…" I looked over to Paul talking to Adam who had just arrived. "No I'll leave in my car,"_

"_Alright I'll call you tomorrow," Carter struggled to hold onto Zoe who had passed out. "Bye,"_

"_Bye," I said_

"_You didn't leave with your friends?" _

_I turned around at frowned at Hunter. He laughed and started singing. "Hey what song does Dracula hate?" He asked me. _

"_You are really obsessed with Vampires aren't you?" I crossed my arms across my chest._

"_No. And you are my sunshine! My only sunshine!" He sang laughing at the same time. _

_He started coughing and I had no choice but to help him. I sat him down on a bench and sat there glaring at the devil. He's not as much as Jesse but still a devil!_

_I started to give him lectures about touching people without their permission. Hunter surprisingly stayed quite. My voice trailed off when I realised he wasn't even listening to me. = _

"_Hunter?" I said thinking what was he staring at so intently?_

_Following his gaze, I saw what had grabbed his attention. He was staring at Adam disappearing into a broken down house across the street. I looked back at Hunter. He had the strangest expression on his face._

_He got up without saying a word a jogged towards the house. I didn't know what I was doing but I got up too. I followed him to the house. _

_There was sign about demolishing the house and also had a keep out sign. I should have listened to the sign but I didn't. Instead I went it and the doors squeaked and floorboards creaked. I stepped forward wondering where Hunter had disappeared when the floorboard sighed like an old man wheezing. _

_I heard shouting. The wind swayed the curtains and it felt like they were laughing. _

"_Boo!" _

"_Oh-_

"_Shhh!" A hand grabbed my mouth and dragged me back behind a door. I held my breath looking into Hunters eyes that warned me to not make sound. I nodded and my stomach turned hearing the murderous moaning._

"_What's happening?"I thought_

_Hunter pulled me closer to him so that my back was leaning against him and away from the dark shadows. The lights flickered on and off. Sometimes there was dim light but it would soon turn into murky darkness. _

"_Are you trying to scare me?" I heard who sound like Guy. "Dude this is not cool,"_

_I titled my head to the side to look at who was there but couldn't see anybody. _

"_Is this a prank?" I asked myself. "__**Halloween**__ is a time to play pranks but is this one?" _

_Hunter placed a finger to his lip instructing me to not talk and to follow him. I followed him behind the closed door and with him went down onto my knees and we looked through a crack._

_I gasped watching Guy sat on a broken settee with an anxious Adam pacing back and forth in front of him. There was somebody else there too, someone unconscious laying on the other settee, her hands and feet tied. Her face was covered. I knew it's a woman from her dressing._

"_Dude would you chill out." Guy rolled his eyes and pulled Adams arm to make him stop, "It's cool,"_

"_Vanessa Gomez," Was all Adam said in a shrill nervous tone,_

_Is that tied up woman Vanessa Gomez? _

_Sophia came running in and she punched the unfamiliar guy who was flicking the lights on and off. "Stop it you jerk. Robby!"_

"_Robby," Hunter whispered beside me recognizing the middle-aged man who grinned hard at the SM Beverly High Elite. _

"_Where's your gang leader?" He snarled_

_I gulped at the mention of Jesse. Sophia and Guy argued with Robby whilst Adam sat nervously on the rusty settee._

"_Couldn't you find a better hide-out?" Paul came running in, breathing hard. He was holding a suitcase which when he opened it up it was full of money._

"_Look I didn't do anything," Adam stood up with the sudden boost of energy. "I really didn't. It was not me. Vanessa and me that was…Look I have a girl friend alright and I can't be stuck in a scandal like this. It'll break here,"_

_Him and Vanessa? Ceecee! Did Adam cheat on Ceecee? _

"_Dude no worries," Guy put his arm around Adam supportively and glared at Robby, "You are going to give me that video or else,"_

"_Hey I'm only interested in the money. What Jesse does to Vanessa and what happens to your friend doesn't concern me. Hand the money and take the phone," Robby held out the cell phone to Sophia who grabbed it instantly._

_Is this anything to do with the threat that Jesse gave to Vanessa? What is he going to do to and how is Adam involved? _

_Paul handed over the hard cash to Robby who happily accepted it._

_Hunter held my hand taking my attention. He had obviously been here before because he knew the back way out. He ushered me through back garden out onto the street and back to Guy's party. _

_The music still boomed from Guy's house but I didn't care about it. I was staring at Hunter waiting for a reaction from him. He sat down on the bench looking dazzled. I could guess by his expression that he was thinking hard about what had just happened. _

"_My car," He said a little while later and got up. I don't know why but I followed him again. I followed him to silver Porsche. "Imagine ghosts driving cars. Now where would a ghost refuel his Porsche?" _

_It was rhetorical. He was just calming himself and regretting not filling up his petrol beforehand. And even though he wasn't talking me I replied anyway._

"_At a ghastly station?" _

_He looked at me for a sec then chuckled then stopped. _

"_Hunter," I said after a while of silence from his side and mine. The air was getting colder and I wanted to go home. But I needed to know what had just happened. How did Hunter know Robby? And what was he doing at the party on the first place._

"_What rumours did you hear about me?" He laughed softly, "I'm sure everything you heard must have all been bad, right?"_

"_I haven't heard anything about you," I shook my head, "Only that you and Jesse used to be friends a couple of years ago,"_

"_I studied at SM Beverly before. Part of the elite clique," He shrugged leaning back against his car. "My dad was dating some college freshman. As disgusting as it sounds it was even more disgusting seeing it. She was just some got gold digger with sexy curves and –_

"_Ehem!" I cleared my throat._

"_Oh right," He chuckled, "Even though she had all these assets I kept myself from her despite her advances but … there was this elite party and I was hosting it. My dad was in Singapore and she was here in Beverly Hill's. The thing is that I kept myself away from her so I wanted my friends to do the same,_

"_Jesse did he?" I looked the other way embarrassed. How could Jesse do that to a friend?_

"_No," Hunter saved my sanity. "It was Paul. So in return I messed about with his girl. That's when the fights started and I was banished. I joined the rival school just to get back at them,"_

"_But I heard it was Jesse's sister who you messed around with," I remembered clearly that is what I heard right Suze? _

"_Yeah I know," He nodded. "Selena. Jesse's crazy sister and Pauls younger girlfriend," _

_Jesse has another sister! And she's dead!_

"_It's all old news. Jesse didn't give a damn about what happened between me and Selena. Jesse's only mad at me because I know his secret and I banged out Paul. Paul's like his brother so he was pretty mad at me. But I met up with Jesse last week; we're kind of getting there now. You know cool with each other," He told me. _

_What? But I've always heard Jesse and Paul are rivals. _

"_When did this happen?" I asked_

"_Oh," He laughed, "A long time ago. November 2005,"_

_November 2005! _

_I wanted to ask him about Jesse's secret but he just laughed and told me to stay away and not be so noisy. He told me he liked my outfit pulling me closer towards him. I waited patiently for his reply but what he gave me wasn't what I was looking for. _

_A grin appeared on his lips and he went back to his silly jokes. _

"_What does a vampire fear the most?" He asked me. First I thought sunshine but I replied saying "Tooth decay?"_

"_Wow…You're getting good at this game," He chuckled_

"_Why do you keep talking about vampires?" I asked him,_

"_Before you're the vampire bride aren't you. For tonight I'll be one too. What's it like to be __**kissed**__ by a vampire?" _

_I shook my head and He leaned down to kiss me but I turned my head in time to the side so all he got was some hair. _

"_Its pain in the neck," He whispered into my neck and I felt something. Something weird!_

_A cars headlight flashed, blinding me. "No!" I pushed Hunter back. _

"_You came onto me," He laughed walking away proudly. _

_I put a hand to my neck where he had just __**kissed me**__. It was more sucking than __**kissing.**__**A trapped kiss on**__**Halloweens night**__. What was he thinking? He's not a real vampire; I should have told him that. _

"_Hunter's caught your sight now hasn't he?" _

_My feet melted into the ground. I couldn't turn back. I didn't want to turn back. I just wanted to run away and go home. "Daddy's probably waiting for my call," I thought _

_I took a deep breath and had no choice but to turn around and come face to face with none other than my perverted prince who didn't look like he was in usual playful mood at all._

_He stood a little distant leaning back against one of his cars. "Oh! It was Jesse's car that shone the light. He saw me and Hunter!_

_I caught Drake at the corner of my eye heading towards the broken house. I hadn't seen him at the party; he must have come with Jesse at that horrific moment._

_I put a hand on my neck nervously. Jesse's eyes dug into me, they looked at me from head to toe. I felt embarrassed and cold. I couldn't utter a word. Not a single sound. I had held my breath the whole time._

_And he just stood there, in his cool posture. I was caught and ashamed. I didn't want him to see what had happened; I didn't even want it to happen on the first place. _

"_Samantha what is it called when a vampire bride is in trouble?" He asked me quietly in a deadly tone. It sounded a lot like the tone he had used when he was with Vanessa Gomez earlier this morning. _

_I couldn't say anything. I stiffly shrugged my shoulders and blinked. _

"_A grave problem," _

_..._

_Please Review. Thanks _


	38. 1st November 2009

**Chapter Thirty Eight – 1****st**** November 2009 **

**Sunday 1****st**** November 2009  
**_**Jesse's Condo  
Jesse's Bedroom**_** – 1.30 pm **

_I pulled out the apple that I bobbed from under my pillow and smiled at it. It had given the sweetest dream I ever had. In my dreams I was sitting under an oak tree on Jesse's lap in SM Beverly Highs garden. I was reading an astrology book and he was my boyfriend._

_SM Beverly High was different. Very different. There was no such thing as an elite group or popular students; everybody had a right to live the way they wanted, dressed the way they wanted. Everyone was peaceful even Kelly Prescott. There were no enemies. _

_Just peace and harmony. _

_The best part of my dream was when Jesse left his womanising and fell in love with me accepting me the way I am. We sat there like a real couple going through my astrology book which told me we are meant be to together. It's destiny that's brought us together and destiny that would keep us together. _

_Of course a dream can only stay a dream…They are lucky whose dreams come true. I would pray to god my dreams come true and everyone remains happy. _

_I clutched the apple to my chest and looked down at my side at Jesse who was still fast asleep. If only he was as peaceful as he looked at that moment._

_Daringly I leaned down and brushed his hair with my hand gently. I kissed the side of his forehead before getting got out bed. I had no choice but to wear his clothes._

_It was half twelve in the afternoon. I made my way slowly and quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen holding a tight grip on the apple and my diary. _

"_Grave problem?" I whispered_

_Jesse took a step towards me and I took a step back. I continued to taking a step back until I leant back against Hunter's car with Jesse in front of me, encaging me. _

_I gulped as his eyes sank into me making my heart thud rapidly against my chest. _

"_Jesse sir," I whispered_

_His eyes moved from in contact with mine and rested on my neck. Instantly my hand rushed to my neck but his tight grip on my wrist removed my hand and he looked at it carefully._

"_It wasn't me," I shook my head feeling the need to explain myself, "It was Hunter he-_

"_Hunter?" Jesse said squinting his eyes. _

_Uh…Oh! _

_He saw me but not Hunter? How is that?_

"_His jacket?" He asked pressing his body against mine; it made my heart thud even faster. _

"_No Paul's," I shook my head. I repeated it in my head and then bit my bottom lip thinking how wrong it sounds. _

_Jesse moved back and just stared at me. I felt embarrassed and clutched onto my diary lowering my eyes down to the ground until I heard a small chuckle._

"_Jesse sir?" I looked up at him, watery eyed._

"_What the hell are you wearing?" He laughed. _

_I don't know whether he was laughing to ease the tension or he really meant to laugh. But I felt better seeing his dimples, seeing the glow in his eyes. _

"_Uh…Happy birthday," I said in a low whisper. _

_He stopped laughing and just smiled at me patiently. _

"_Thanks," He said a little while later pulling me into his arms he tilted my head up to face him. His voice grew really quiet and sensuous. "I really need you to be with me tonight. I want you stay the whole night and surrender to me. Will you do that for me?"_

_The laugh wasn't real. I knew it. He only laughed to change the subject. He only laughed to make me feel relaxed. I know it! _

_Because the tone in which he spoke to me with was tired and in need for comfort, whether he admits it or not. Not that I asked him. _

_I didn't say a word. I got into his car with him and he started to drive. Looking out of the window I saw Drake heading towards the party with Adam. Adam still looked nervous and to what I could make out of the situation Drake was consoling him._

_I sat back in my seat looking straight-ahead. Why did Jesse come outside Guy's party? Was it to drop Drake of or something else? _

_I'm sure something else was the reason because his phone wouldn't stop ringing. He answered a couple of times and it was either Guy or Sophia asking him where he is. _

_Why did Jesse change his plans after seeing me? I was surprised he even managed to recognize me as I looked like a flour tray. _

_I began feeling nervous with him in the car alone. "What was it that Robby was talking about?" I thought, "What is it that Jesse is going to do to Vanessa Gomez?"_

_All those questions that I couldn't ask him and they were none of my business then why do them continue to float around me. Maybe I should warn Vanessa. But how? She's a celebrity and me? I'm just me. I wouldn't even be able to get a metre close to her. _

_Damn these thoughts! _

_They soon vanished when I was under Jesse on his warm bed. There was no hunger for pleasure in his eyes, no greediness at all. There was only warmth. Every kiss was gently, every touch tender. No stabbing at all, it was all so smooth._

_He's never had me like this before and I wanted to cry because seeing this gentle, tired side of him made him look so good and made me feel good. He touched my heart._

_I felt like I was bathing is rose petals. His body were the petals._

_I don't understand what was wrong with him or if he was upset. Or all I knew was that Jesse asked to be with me. _

_His phone kept on ringing. It was Sophia. She kept ringing him but he didn't answer. Not even one call. In the end Jesse turned off his cell phone and threw it across his bedroom before holding me. _

_I had called Daddy earlier letting him know that I was staying over at Ceecee's. He didn't want me to because he wanted me to come home, he had save me pie but I told him I had to stay over at Ceecee's._

_For a second there I got scared thinking he wouldn't let me stay and I really wanted to be with Jesse. Daddy gave up in the end and I was happy. Jesse asked if everything was fine and I told him it was. _

_Jesse was being really gentle well apart from the time when he ripped of Paul's jacket and chucked it across the room, it landed on the bin and before I could say anything he was already kissing me. _

"_Do you know what this is?" Jesse whispered to me as he gently ran his fingers on my neck. We were lying in bed after a long time of …. Ehem! _

_I didn't know the time but it was pretty late and I was really tired. _

"_My neck?" I said confused._

_He shook his head._

"_What is it?" I asked_

"_You can call it a love bite or a hickey," He pecked my lips and my eyes widened. Hickey! I know what that is, Heidi showed me once on her neck. _

_I couldn't have had one! I was alarmed and embarrassed at the same time. _

_I couldn't help it. Tears started to trickle down from my eyes. I didn't want a memory of Hunter. I had promised myself all my first times would be with Jesse, but I failed. Hunter left a hickey on my neck and I was ashamed of myself._

_My perverted prince watched me patiently and asked why. I told him that I didn't want to be touched by anybody else but Jesse. _

"_I'm going to cover you up so much that you wouldn't even notice it," He said with a sense of mystery in his tone. I didn't understand. _

_He was sucking at my neck and it was ticklish but deeply arousing. He fell asleep shortly after that and I chuckled thinking what funny thing he was doing with my neck. _

_I watched him sleep, I listened to the beat of his heart, and I felt the warmth of his breath and continued to do so until I drifted off to sleep._

_I remembered to put the apple I bobbed under my pillow just before I went to sleep. Now I'm sitting in here in the kitchen writing in my diary. _

_Hey! Did that pumpkin just move? _

…_..._

**Sunday 1****st**** November 2009  
**_**Home  
My Bedroom **_**– 5.30 pm **

_I looked to the side and saw the pumpkin move. I swear I saw it move. _

_It began to turn and my eyes opened wide in horror. The pumpkin half-in white light and the other half-in shadow turned by itself on the cabinet not too far from me._

_As its face rotated into view, it's sharply cut features began to glow. The square eyes, the bent nose, the jagged, toothsome grin – it all glowed orange, as if a hidden candle had been lit inside._

_The jack-o-lantern grinned at me, glowing eerily. The eyes began to spin as I leaned back on my chair. Slowly at first then rapidly until they were a bright, whirling, yellow glow. _

"_Jesse sir!" I screamed falling out of my chair covering my eyes._

"_Samantha!" I heard Jesse's laughter._

_I looked at him holding the pumpkin lowered at his waist. He was laughing and looked normal. He was back to his playful self._

_I pouted getting up to my feet and catching my breath._

"_That was mean," I said_

"_Are you sure you're comfortable in my clothes? Don't you want me to bring Paul's jacket for you?" He asked walking up to me._

_He's really mean!_

"_I couldn't wear the dress. I would lucky funny," I said turning my gaze away from him,_

"_You're already a creep. Oh you made breakfast," He said_

"_Yeah…I…Just put some things together," I shrugged_

"_Go wash your face, your eye liner is all over the face," He said, "Might wanna brush your hair too or it'll hurt later on,"_

_And it did hurt…It was such a mess I couldn't untangle it. I knew styling it crazy last night would turn it into a horror._

_Jesse chuckled looking through his phone and with his free hand drinking the coffee I had made for him. He read something and anger spread over his face but he covered it up with a pretence laugh turning to me._

"_Silly little girl," He said taking the brush out of my hands. _

_Whoa…Jesse Di Silva made my hair!_

_He sat behind me and untangled my hair, after a while of holding my breath I couldn't help but start to laugh._

"_Don't laugh or I'll do something," He warned me,_

"_Yeah? Do what?" I asked which I shouldn't have because he started to tickle me on the couch. "Uh…"_

_I lay on the sofa with him over me. Our eyes connected and we stayed like that for a while until my phone started to ring._

_I got up with him and answered it. It was daddy asking me to come right away. I hung up with my daddy and Jesse fixed my hair whilst I stared at my bare feet. _

"_Uh…Thanks," I said_

"_For what?" He asked putting down the brush. "Some hair you got there,"_

"_For this," I held my cell phone up. _

"_I thought you should have one. So whenever I call for you, you come at once," He leaned back on the sofa. "You never know when I need to give you some homework," _

"_Uh…We're having a small celebration for Brad since he's 18 today," I told him. "Would you like to come?"_

"_What's the date today?" He asked me quietly. _

"_Its first November sir," I informed him and he looked slightly pale. He put a hand over his eyes looking down onto the ground. "Brad is one of your best friends. He would like it if you come over to our house before the party," _

"_Can't," Jesse shook his head. "Let me drop you home. I'll see you on Monday after that,"_

"_But Brad is your best friend. You will be at the party right?" I asked him. _

"_No." Was all he said before turning to head upstairs. _

"_But Je-_

"_Susannah!" He said alarming me. _

_He gave me a long hard look and then went up the stairs. I stood there still in my frozen position. The voice he just used was…it was so thrilling. The way he said my name in that tone frightened me. _

_Who are you Jesse? _

_What's your secret? _

_As nervous as I was the feeling of Jesse being inside me a while ago gave me confident. I walked up to the stairs and travelled slowly up the stairs. I walked over to his room and entered without knocking. _

_He was putting on a leather jacket and raised his eyebrow looking over to me. _

_I didn't say anything. I walked over to bed and picked up my gown and shoes. Without his permission I went into his bathroom and changed out of his clothes and into the ragged gown. _

_I came out and froze looking into the mirror he had in his room. There were red marks all over my neck. Not a normal piece of skin in sight._

"_Don't look so surprised. If you don't mind Hunter then surely wouldn't mind me," Jesse said through gritted teeth making my heart jump._

_I've upset him! But how? _

"_I'm waiting outside for you in my car. Hurry up," He left the room and I sighed._

"_Why is Jesse being like this? Why isn't he teasing me? I wonder what's going on in his life," I said to myself looking at me in the mirror. "The marks he's left on my body are a sign of his authority over me,"_

_I have just one dream and that is to find a place where I can hide my feelings for Jesse. Because when he looks at me with those eyes I lose control. _

_I sighed putting on my shoes. I took a scarf that was lying near the bed and wrapped it around my neck. And that's when I saw it. When I was about to leave the room a familiar trinket caught the corner of my eye. _

"_Oh my god!" I gasped picking it up from the display. It was the key ring I bought for his birthday. I must have dropped it at the restaurant when I saw him and Vanessa Gomez arguing. "Why did he pick it up? Did he know it was me?"_

_I bit my bottom lip and put it back in its position then made my way out of his condo. I walked slowly towards the jeep that beeped the second I stepped out of his porch. _

"_If it's wrong to love you, then I just don't want to be right," I told myself making my way over to him. _

"_I…I took your scarf," I said feeling nervous._

"_Hmm," He nodded starting to drive. He was still giving me the cold shoulder. I leaned back and stared straight ahead. _

_I don't care Jesse. No matter how much you ignore me I will continue to love you. _

_He dropped me off and I sneaked into the house. The lights were off._

"_Where is everyone?" I asked myself making my way into the living room._

"_Surprise!"_

_The lights turned on and everyone jumped up startling me. _

"_Wow!" I looked around amazed at the birthday decorations. _

"_Oh it's only Susannah," Gina said _

_Ceecee, Zoe, Daddy, Heidi, Grandma Emily and Grandpa Harold were all gathered up in the living room waiting for Brad. But it was only me._

_I blinked at Ceecee thinking I'm dead. _

"_Suze," Daddy came over to me and pulled me away from the others who seemed happy and were enjoying themselves. I was slightly nervous not knowing what daddy was going to say to me. "Here. I saved this for you last night,"_

_I looked down at the plate on which sat a small piece of pumpkin pie. I gazed up at daddy, why does he care for me so much?_

"_Thank you," I smiled at him then took a bite of the pie._

"_Ceecee told me you left her place to go and pick up something for Brad," He told me and I felt relieved. "Suze I'm really happy that you and Brad are bonding,"_

"_Me too," I nodded smiling at the best daddy in the world._

"_Just there's something I wanted to talk to you about," He held my hands smiling sincerely back at me. "I know sometimes I'm a little overprotecting towards you. Actually a lot, but here I am with all my heart, and I hope you understand what you mean to me. Suze I will never repeat the mistake I made in the past with you,"_

_My eyes turned teary. Why was he talking about it all of a sudden?_

"_I know I let you down in the past but I will never make that mistake again. You brought me closer to life." He said kissing my forehead. _

_I felt awful about hiding things from him. _

"_Last night you didn't come home and I know there was nothing to be worried about but I deeply missed and I hated every second of my Halloween without you honey," He wiped a tear from my cheek, "I just want you to make a promise to me. Promise me that no matter how busy you get or how much things change for you because, who am I kidding its high school. Changes are bound to happen. But you will always be my little girl and will never leave me behind. Promise me that," _

"_I promise you daddy," I hugged him tightly. _

_I shouldn't have lied to him. I hate lying to him. But I can't help it now that I'm in love with Jesse Di Silva. We went back to the living room and Zoe pulled me aside._

"_You're lucky I got Ceecee to cover for you. She was asking some many questions you know. You owe me Simon," Zoe hissed at me and then started giggling. "Bet you were with Jesse," _

_I looked away from her feeling a little upset over what daddy said to me. I really do hate lying to him. I felt awful, but that wasn't the only reason._

_I had to tell somebody about what had happened so I told Zoe. I told her about Vanessa Gomez and I told her about Jesse, the scorpion key ring and even Adam._

_She wasn't as shocked as I thought she would be. She was more intrigued by the redness of my neck._

"_Aww I want that scarf," She tried to cheer me up._

"_Zoe," I sighed_

"_It'll be okay," She held my hand. "We'll talk about it at a proper time,"_

_I nodded sadly._

"_When do you think Brad will come?" Ceecee came over and asked smiling._

_I felt even more awful seeing her beaming smile. She has no idea about Adam. I might be wrong but what my eyes saw cannot be wrong. And he kept repeating that he hadn't done anything wrong. _

_I bit my bottom lip smiling at Ceecee uncertainly. She looked so pretty in her floral dress. Her face and hair all made up. I would never want to be the person to take that beautiful smile go away._

_I cheered up because daddy can sense my sadness from a mile away. We heard a car pull up in the drive way. Heidi quickly closed the lights and we all ducked down._

_Brad came in followed by Carter. We startled the two and then Heidi popped open a champagne bottle before her and daddy handed over the keys to his new car that he was after for such a long time._

_I hugged Carter, and he smiled as I pulled away._

"_I got something for you," I told him guiding him up to my room. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out the present and card that I had gotten for him in my spare time. "There you go,"_

"_Really…There was no need," He shook his head and then eagerly opened up the present. I had no idea what to get my best friend who already had everything. So I drew a portrait of him and he loved it. He liked the card too._

"_You're my true best friend," I told him smiling at him. "I'll always sign my card to you as bff," _

_He chuckled sitting down next to me on my bed. He was just about to say something to me when I heard shouting from Brad's room. _

_I got up and walked in just when he hung up and smashed his phone on the floor._

"_Brad?" I said looking surprised._

"_Uh…" He brushed his hands through his hair looking from me to Carter._

"_I'll be downstairs," Carter said and he left. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked Brad._

"_Yeah fine," He shrugged turning away from me. _

_I stood in the doorway patiently._

"_What?" He asked _

"_You can tell me. I'm your lil sis after all," I smiled cheekily._

"_Ha ha ha," He pretended to laugh and then a sincere smile spread across his face. "It was my dad,"_

"_You dad?" I asked_

"_He's back from Ohio," He told me. "Called to say happy birthday, I was surprised that he actually remembered. Pissed me off that man,"_

"_What happened? Is everything okay?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Yeah just I don't like it when he disappears and calls after such a long time," Brad said, "He told me he'll call me again soon but I know his soon will be a year or two,"_

"_I'm sure he'll call," I said, "Hey. I got something for you," _

"_What is it?" He asked looking cheerful. _

_I took him into my room. "The other dad you spilled beer onto your laptop," I told him _

"_How'd you know? Didn't tell mom did you, because she'll screw at me," He asked_

"_I know," I chuckled. "You don't have to worry I didn't tell her about the laptop or the mini-refrigerator you got in your room which is filled with Alco-pops and beer." _

"_You sly girl," He shook his head and I pulled out the gift that I had bought for his birthday with help of my daddy. _

"_I didn't know what to get for your birthday. So I got you this," I handed him the laptop. He got excited over the lasted edition and then hugged me thanking me for it._

"_Hey I saw Jesse today and he said he was looking forward to your party," I don't know why I said that. But it just came out. A white lie which raged Brad._

"_What?" Brad choked, "When did you see Jesse?"_

"_Uh…On the way home. I asked him if he was coming, he said he might," I took a step back ashamed at myself for lying once again. _

"_Why would you do that? Arghh! Susie really!" I could tell he was upset with me because he was using the name 'Susie' _

"_Did I do something wrong?" I asked him._

"_He never comes to my party. It's 1__st__ Novem." He stopped in mid sentence and told me to forget it. _

_What is it with this day? _

_Brad and Carter cut the cake and everything cooled down once again. Now I'm sitting here in my bedroom. Carter and Brad went outside to the venue of the party._

_Ceecee and Zoe are here in my room getting ready. I think I should get moving now too. I need to take a shower. I'll write later. _

…_..._

**Sunday 1****st**** November 2009  
**_**Home  
My Bedroom – 11.30 pm**_

_**Why does life take unwanted turns?**_

"_Come on Suze!" Ceecee urged me to get rid of my one-eyebrow after I had come out of the shower carefully hiding my neck. I refused of course. Especially after that touching conversation with my daddy, I couldn't have a make-over. _

_Zoe wore a short red dress and Ceecee who was already ready did her hair._

"_Where's Adam?" I asked_

"_He was at work this morning. Now he's probably gone home to get changed for the party," She said whilst clipping on pins into Zoe's bun._

_I don't have any dresses. So I chose to wear combats with a short sleeved t-shirt. I tied Jesse's scarf securely around my neck. Zoe and Ceecee frowned at me but I just shrugged._

_Zoe offered me one of her dresses but I said no. They both insisted on me getting a make-over but I refused. _

"_It's not just a normal party," Zoe sighed telling me it was going to be slightly formal since Carter refused to go along with the themes Brad had suggested. _

_When the two were finally finished dressing up, we made our way downstairs. I hugged daddy good-bye promising to be home by 10 so that he could tuck me in._

_I drove Ceecee and Zoe to the venue. I had the address stored in my tom-tom and it directed me to the venue just in time when all the other guests were showing up._

_Everybody was dressed kind of formally. I really did stand out but Carter told me not to worry as we made our way into the grand hotel. It must have been really expensive to book._

_The place was beautiful. There was a huge banner that said 'Happy birthday Carter and Brad'. Great flower decorations and the lighting was good too, it didn't stab me in the eyes the way Guy's party bright multi-coloured eyes did. _

_I looked around and there were shirtless waiters and waitresses dressed in bikini's._

"_Brad's idea," Carter rolled his eyes and I chuckled. He looked really good in the white suit he was wearing. Carter is a really good-looking guy but glasses just don't suit him so they make his face look a little bent._

_Heads turned when Kelly Prescott entered in a floor-length silvery dress with Katie and Debbie behind her in similar but shorter dresses. The three looked amazing but mean._

_I was surprised as Brad's date for his party wasn't Debbie but a student from another high school. The high school that Hunter goes too._

_I wasn't pleased at all seeing his gorgeous face from afar. A while ago they were like enemies and now they are getting closer and closer. It's like politics to be honest, can never know when the tables turn and who they turn onto._

_Carter introduced me to a few of his friends and I was happy to meet them. "Baby come on let's dance," Zoe held onto Carter's arm and pulled him towards the dance floor._

_The music was pretty good, not at all hurting my ears. _

"_I wonder where Adam is. I'll just go outside and call give him a call," Ceecee said getting out her cell phone from her purse. "I'll be back in a minute,"_

_I nodded and she walked away from me. _

_I looked around. Brad and Carter have made a pretty good, smooth and calm party._

"_Wahoo!" _

_I turned to see Sophia and Guy rushing up to Brad and giving him the birthday beats. Something I forgot to do. _

_Damn!_

"_Ello babes,"_

_I frowned looking at Hunter._

"_What's with the look? You'd think I've murdered someone in return," He whistled checking out one of the waitress's. _

"_You're mean. Don't talk to me," I said_

"_Hunter," Drake showed up slapping Hunter's back. "Need to talk to you. Come here a sec. Hey Suze,"_

"_Hi," I smiled_

"_Oh so it's Suze, your name," Hunter winked at me before standing aside with Drake. _

_Jerk!_

_I have to curse my ears since I could hear exactly what they were talking about. Or should I write who. _

"_It's a hell of an analysis and a hell of a tale," Hunter shook his head after Drake told him something that I didn't hear. _

"_Don't think Jesse's going to come here this year either I think," Drake sighed. _

"_Everyone involved seemed pretty, nasty and barking mad," Hunter shrugged, "There's hardly anyone around that I wouldn't want to punch in the face. Hard,"_

_?_

_I sighed walking away from him because I didn't want to snoop. I bit my lip looking over at the door. Just when I thought I've seen all the sides of Jesse. I was wrong because there's still a side left to him, a side that I'm scared off. I know it's dangerous and I would probably freak out about it._

_But I want to know what it is. I want to know if my love is strong enough to surpass everybody else in the competition to be closer to Jesse. _

_Ceecee walked through the doors looking slightly annoyed. I went over to her and asked her what was wrong. _

"_Oh nothing," She smiled. "Adam's taking his time. I don't know what is wrong with him these days. We always enter the parties together and leave together. Now he's always tired and most of the times he doesn't even show up,"_

_She lost her smile and bit her bottom lip clutching her stomach,_

"_It's my fault isn't it Suze," She gazed over to me. "If only I didn't get pregnant,"_

"_It takes two to reproduce," I put a hand on her shoulder,_

"_I know," She nodded putting a hand over mine. "It's just I don't like to put pressure on him. My Adam is rotting inside I can see that. He's working hard so much and missing so many practices. I feel like I'm taking his dream away from him," _

"_Don't think like that," I pulled her into a hug seeing her eyes get all watery. She held onto me tightly. I could tell she desperately needed somebody to talk to, somebody to lean on._

_I mind raced feverishly as I recalled last night's events. "No!" I argued with myself, "I can't tell her," _

_I pressed my lips tightly together hugging her supportively. What friend am I that I'm keeping secrets like this from Ceecee? But what friend would I be that would put Ceecee and Adam long-term love into jeopardy? _

_God? I was much better off high schooled. _

_Adam arrived shortly after Ceecee told me about Kelly considering getting her breasts inflated. Wearing a light coloured suit he smiled walking over to us and took Ceecee into his arms. _

_His blonde hair was un-brushed and he looked like he ran all the way because he was slightly out of breath._

_I felt awkward around him and took a step back away from the embracing couple. I thanked god when Carter pulled me aside to introduce me to a couple more of his friends._

_Carter had a little party at his house in the morning and he complained over me missing it, I had forgotten about it._

"_I was going to call you but my dad took my phone away," He muttered. "He was too busy introducing me to his lawyer friends. I promise you Suze I will never become a lawyer. Ugh! It's just a drag really,"_

"_Bet Zoe would make a good lawyer," I chuckled_

"_Funny. Mom said the same thing, she argued with me throughout the party. Mom loved her but Dad not so much." Carter shrugged. "We're only casual so I didn't think it was necessary for her to attend the house party but she insisted," _

"_Uh…The party is really nice. Didn't think Brad's party would be like this. I was expecting lots and lots of alcohol and strippers," I laughed softly._

"_That was the initial idea," Carter mumbled, "He wanted to hire a club and a famous D-J. Pole dancers and what not. I refused so he dropped it. But yeah he's getting a lap dance right now," _

"_Really?" I gasped, "Brad sure is going to enjoy his 18__th__ birthday. Too bad Jesse didn't come,"_

_I said that on purpose. Just to read his expression, but his face wasn't that obvious. _

"_His best friend's birthday," I shook my head._

"_Brad doesn't mind," Carter shrugged and I raised my eyebrow, "It's always been like this. Nobody questions Jesse Di Silva that jerk of a toad."_

_Carter really is so cynical towards Jesse. _

_Somebody called out Carters name and he pulled my arm turning me to him. "We're cutting the cake soon so don't wonder off," Carter warned me and I nodded._

_He walked away from me and to his friends. _

_I looked around the place and caught Brad coming down some stairs followed by a woman laughing, she was dressed in a trench coat and I guessed that was his woman of the night. I wondered if his date minded or not._

_Whilst walking around the hall I heard a few rumours, about Hunter joining back into SM Beverly High. I doubt it! I definitely hope not. _

_I shook my head turning towards the exit door feeling the need for some fresh air._

_The sound from the speakers quietened the more closer I got to the exit. I stepped out of the ways of the caterers and staff of the hotel, most of them gave me odd looks._

_They must have been thinking what I am doing at such a party. Everybody else was dressed up and looked beautiful whereas I … No need to comment do I?_

_A lot of people who probably stayed at the hotel were intrigued and peeped inside the party. _

_I leaned back against a wall and sighed looking up at the ceiling thinking how different I am to everyone inside the party. Whether it is Ceecee's pool party, Guy's Halloween party or Brad and Carter's birthday party, I just really don't camouflage. _

_I tilted my head back thinking about how much I don't fit in among the students of SM Beverly High._

_There wasn't only SM Beverly students; there were other students from other schools too. There were even a few college students and younger popular 9__th__ graders. My soon to be brother is a very popular guy. _

_Something buzzed from inside my pocket. I pulled out my cell phone reading a text from Carter. 'Where are you? Meet me by the open bar.'_

_I lifted my head up away from my cell phone and watched Adam standing in between the doorway that separated the hall from the corridor. _

_He was alone and looking my way. He started gaiting towards me, moving swiftly and lumbering as he walked. I felt a rush in my body to look away or to run away from him. _

_But he was already in front of me before I could even take a step away from him. _

"_Suze – Hi," He said with what sounded like false enthusiasm. His forehead was sparkling with sweat as his shocking blue eyes studied me._

"_Hi," I tried to put on a smile. _

"_I…Uh…I'm going to come straight out with this," Adam said jamming his hands into the pockets of his trousers. A nervous smile spread over his mouth as he opened it to speak up. "Was it you who was with Hunter at number 45?" _

"_Number 45?" I asked felling more nervous._

"_The house opposite Guy's house, the shattered one with the beware sign," He said scratching his hair tiredly._

_They saw Hunter?_

"_Umm…Yes," I nodded_

"_Listen Suze," He began, his smile faded and he looked ever so serious. He leaned forward towards me, his face right in front of me, "Hunter and you – you shouldn't have been there, you know that right? I'm not going to lie to you or make up any excuses of what you saw. I wasn't involved in it alright. That's all I'm going to say to you. And it's none of your business,"_

_I was waiting, waiting for him to shout or warn me dangerously but his expression turned pleading. I thought for a second he would drop to the ground and start begging for mercy. _

_He grabbed hold of my hand leaning back out of my face._

"_You didn't tell Ceecee what you saw did you?" He asked_

_I stared at his sweating face for a long moment before I replied "No," _

_His face relaxed but he held onto my hand tighter. "Please," He said, "She's pregnant and I don't want her to stress unnecessarily. Please don't tell her. I don't know what you saw but what you saw isn't the truth and the truth I can't see you that to you and neither can I tell it to Ceecee. Just please don't tell her okay." _

"_I…I wouldn't," I shook my head._

_His eyes thanked me and he began to speak again. "Hunter shouldn't have been there but since Jesse and him have been working things out between them he knew in his right mind to let Drake know that he was there," Adam told me. "He said a girl was with him but didn't know your name. He didn't say much about you but I figured it was you because I saw you talking to him earlier that day," _

"_Umm…I wouldn't tell Ceecee," I gulped_

_He stood out of my way. I took a couple of steps forward but then looked back at Adam who was leaning tiredly back against the wall._

"_If you are truly in love with Ceecee then you wouldn't do anything consciously that would hurt her," I said and he just stared at me._

_I turned to go and he stopped me. "Suze,"_

_I looked back at him._

"_If at any time I fail my duty as her boyfriend. Please take care of her," He whispered quietly and I blinked._

_My phone buzzed again and I took out my phone._

"_Uh…They are cutting the cake. You should come in," I told Adam and he nodded._

_I walked away from him certain that he would follow in after a while. I found Carter who was standing next to Brad. Brad dressed in black and Carter in white, it was the perfect combination._

"_Where were you?" Zoe hissed pulling me closer towards the table where sat a beautiful cake._

_Still can't believe Brad actually agreed to have a sophisticated party with an actual cake even though the cake had a very exposed a rude picture on it._

"_Dude!" Guy hi-fived Brad congratulating him over the cake, _

"_Cut…Cut…Cut!" Everybody chanted_

_Brad looked at Carter who shrugged picking up the knife. Brad held onto it to._

"_**Hold on…Man you can't cut the cake without me!" **_


	39. Cinderella Part 1

**Chapter Thirty Nine – Cinderella Part 1 **

**Sunday 1****st**** November 2009  
**_**Home  
My Bedroom – 11.30 pm**_

_**Why does life take unwanted turns?**_

_**Once upon a time, there was a widower who married a proud haughty woman as his second wife. She had two daughters who were equally vain. From the first wife, he'd had a beautiful young daughter, who was a girl of unparalleled goodness and sweet temper. **_

_That was the first fairy tale that my daddy ever read to me and it was of __**Cinderella**__. It's a classic love story where the prince meets the poor beautiful girl and they fall in love with each other. _

_The tale of my life is getting pretty similar with some differences. My daddy is a widower who's going to be married to an altruistic, philanthropic woman. The woman being Heidi already has a son, who is some ways, is pretty vain but not at all ugly nor is he undeserving._

_His name is Brad and he possesses a power that allures attraction; he makes friends easily and is very smart. From my daddy's first wife he's got a daughter. _

_The daughter is me, Suze. _

_A major difference between me and __**Cinderella**__ is that we both start of unattractive but unlike __**Cinderella**__ I do not possess outer beauty. __**Cinderella**__ had her fairy god mother and I have Zoe but unlike __**Cinderella**__ I can't be magically transformed into a beautiful person._

"_Its inner beauty that counts," Is what daddy tells me and that is what Carter also tells me. That's the reason Carter keeps himself hidden behind his glasses, it's because he fears of commitment. _

_Carter may seem like a well-grounded person but even Carter is afraid of some things. He's afraid of being used for beauty and then dropped when the show is over. _

_I'm happy with my family. I'm lucky to not have an evil step-mother or brother. I'm happy to still have a father. But … I guess I want more from life. I never thought I would ever think of this but I actually want more from life._

_I want my prince._

_The music paused. Every head in the room swirled towards the entrance and my mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe who I was seeing. How? _

_There he stood in the doorway surrounded by the naked waitresses looking tall and beautiful. He looked like a prince and I wondered if he's my prince. _

"_Jesse?" Whispers echoed around every corner of the room. Everybody looked shocked, confused but happy – all at the same time._

_He actually came! Jesse came! _

_He wasn't dressed like everybody else; he was dressed in his usual bad boy style. A white polo shirt under a denim black jacket with black twist jeans, his very light hair was gelled and looked amazing. As typical he had his fringe covering his left eye. _

_I watched him from afar, a smile appearing across my lips. The party had gotten better and livelier with his arrival._

_Kelly draped her arms around him but he wasn't too bothered about her. He moved away from her to help Drake and Adam give Brad his birthday beats._

"_Cake?" Carter offered me. _

"_Uh…No. I'm fine," I shook my head. _

"_Come on you haven't had anything today," He pulled me towards the table. "Stop holding back. Don't worry I'll find you a clean part. Really, I told him to get a plain one but he just had to have naked wrestling ladies printed on it."_

_I chuckled as Carter held my arm and lead me through the crowd. The cake was really nice, delicious it was. I had a bit of someone's leg but tried to ignore it._

_Zoe laughed hysterically at what part of the cake she had. Carter and Zoe were talking about something but I wasn't listening at all. My gaze was on Jesse. He was then talking to Hunter._

_There was no agitation in their movements, no aggression on their faces. They can actually I can safely say looked like they were friends._

"_I can't believe he came, can you?" Zoe asked Carter moving my attention away from Jesse and Hunter and back to them._

"_Hmm," Carter nodded looking not bothered at all. His eyes searched the room and then he excused himself saying he'll be back just as Ceecee came over with Adam beside her._

_I edged away slightly from the couple and Adam looked hesitant by seeing me. He wouldn't meet eyes with me at all. "Can you believe he came? Jesse I mean," Zoe said to Ceecee and Ceecee shrugged back her shoulders leaning against Adam._

"_I guess he's over what happened," Ceecee said glancing up at Adam who was gulping down red punch. I could sense he was nervous._

_And this is what I got to hear from a lot of people. Whoever I stood near was gawping at Jesse, either shocked he was there at the party or just shaken by his beauty._

_In need for the restroom I made my way up some stairs. A waiter had directed me to the ladies room and tried my best following his instructions._

"_Drop this," Carters voice reached my voice and I turned reverse on my heel. I walked up to a door and there was Carter and Brad sitting in the lounge. Carter actually looked pissed off and Brad was consoling him._

"_Carter I can't blame you for thinking that you never really knew me at all. I tried to deny you but it was only because I couldn't understand my feeling. Carter SM Beverly is a scary place. I was only protecting you. I've always missed having you as my best friend," Brad told him sincerely._

_Carter got up to leave but Brad pulled him back. _

"_I've been through a lot Carter. And now I'm here for you, I don't care what anybody else says or thinks, you are my best friend and I will stay by my side. Screw girls, screw being a jock, all I want is to be your friend," Brad said to him. _

_I stepped back away from the door. I don't know whether I should be happy by Brad accepting Carter or not. It's friendship but the expression in Brad's eyes looks much more._

_I shook my head. "I'm just wrong," _

_I made my way to the ladies room and did my business then went back down to the party. I looked at the time on my phone it was half-nine._

_I walked up to Zoe and excused her from her friends and told her I needed to leave. "I told daddy I'll be home early today," I told her and she pleaded for me to stay. "I can't Zoe. Are you going to come home tonight?"_

"_Yes I am," She nodded and I smiled at her. I said by to Ceecee and to an uncomfortable Adam. I told Zoe to tell Carter that I've left and that I would see him in school._

_I turned away from the party and towards the exit. On my way out I saw Jesse making out with a girl I hadn't recognized, I also saw Kelly from far away throwing daggers their way._

_I shook my head and headed out. I pulled out my cell phone and gave daddy a call but he didn't pick up. I called Gina and she told me that Heidi and Daddy went out to dinner. _

_I sighed looking up at the cold, black sky. I don't want to be pushed away from my daddy; I don't want him to be pulled away from me._

_I turned back to look at the hotel last time and that's when I saw Hunter. _

"_You're not running away from me are you?" He chuckled sitting down on the steps in front of the hotel._

"_Why would I?" I crossed my arms across my chest. _

"_Because I'm the big bad wolf," He said leaning back. "Do you always dress so dull?" _

"_Indeed I do. It's comfortable," I said_

"_What happened to short, tight skirts?" His eyes looked at me from head to toe._

"_Per…Pervert!" I yelled at him and turned to go. I stopped when I heard a girls sniffle._

_I looked back at Hunter trying to pull away from a girl who was trying to get him back with her. He urged her away and told her he'd meet her by the bar, she instantly agreed and ran inside the hotel._

"_You're not going to go back are you?" I raised an eyebrow,_

"_You know what the difference between a virgin and a washing machine?" He asked me,_

"_Oh no! Here come the humourless jokes!" I put my hand over my ears and headed to leave towards the car park._

"_The washing machine doesn't follow you around for two weeks after you dump a load in it!" He laughed calling after me. _

_Dirty Jerk! _

_I ran towards my car and stopped at a halt because of the person leaning back against my small, blue car. He was inside just a little while ago, how did he get in the car park before me? _

"_Leaving so soon?" His eyes rested on me._

_Jesse leant back and tilted his head up, looking up at the dark, starry sky. He held a cigarette in one hand._

"_Smoking is endurance to health," I reached over to grab the cigarette. I threw it on the floor and jumped on it. He chuckled watching me. "I…Uh needed to be home early. We got school tomorrow too so…"_

"_I…" He reached out and held onto my hand pulling me slightly towards him. "I need you,"_

_I blinked confused. First he came to the party and then he was saying that he needs me. We got into my car and my mind couldn't help but chuckle since I was in the driver's seat and he in the passenger's seat for the very first time._

"_It's shameful," He muttered looking out of the window. It was weird since I was leading him to me not the other way round._

"_Umm…You said you wouldn't come to the party," I said glancing over to him._

_He stared straight ahead out of the window. "I did, didn't I?" Was his reply,_

"_How come?" I asked nervously._

"_For Brad and for a stupid creepy," He closed his eyes and I couldn't help but smile. We got to my house and we got in together and crept up to my room. Gina I guess was in the kitchen. _

_I told Jesse I'll be back and found Gina. I said good-night and made my way back upstairs to Jesse. He was sitting at the edge of my bed with a lenses case in one hand and with the other hand was rubbing his left eye. I locked the door and took of my shoes. _

"_What is that?" I asked him making way over to him slowly, ready to surrender myself to him but I stood their slightly baffled. _

_His right eye in his usual grey colour but his left eye,_

"_Jesse its sea green," I gasped amazed. _

_I got down onto my knees in front of him and gazed up into his eyes._

"_Stop it!" He snapped and I leant back._

"_Your eyes are two different colours," I smiled looking nervously down at the lenses case which had a grey lenses floating inside of it. That means, originally one of his eyes are sea green and the other grey. "It's really unique,"_

"_Samantha," He got up and walked over to my dresser. He put down the case and turned to me. I stood up to my feet. "Don't I look strange?" _

"_You look beautiful," The phrase escaped from my lips. I bit my bottom lip hesitantly as he took of his jacket and then his shoes. He switched off the lights before coming over to me. He sat me down on my bed and surprisingly lay down on my bed with his head resting in my lap. _

"_Just stay like this. Don't move. That's an order," He said before closing his eyes. _

_I was surprised and had no clue on what to do. Here he was Jesse Di Silva lying on my bed, resting his head on my lap. It wasn't long until he had fallen asleep. _

_I'm sitting leaning back on my bed struggling to write in my diary since Jesse is holding on to me and there's a smile on my face which I can't hold back._

_I got to think hard about what's on my mind. Something about us doesn't seem right these days. It's like me and Jesse are now creating a bond together. We're getting closer and how I don't know but we certainly are._

_It's like destiny. It is destiny. _

_I wish to god that even he falls in love with me. _

_A dream I will continue to dream until it comes true. Because now I feel that without Jesse it's hard, it's hard to concentrate, it's hard to smile. I know for sure that I'm in love with him._

…_..._

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. **


	40. Jump Aboard SM Beverly High

**Chapter Forty – Jump Aboard SM Beverly High. **

**Monday 2****nd**** November 2009**_**  
Home  
My Bedroom – 8.15 am **_

_I woke up this morning by the sound of constant vibration. "Ugh" I turned onto my side and kept my eyes closed shut but the buzzing sound echoed non-stop in my timid ears. _

"_Pick up the call," Zoe hummed brushing her hair, facing the mirror on my dresser._

_Call?_

"_Oh my cell," I turned onto my other side and grabbed my buzzing cell phone off my bedside table. I also picked up my glasses and wore them. Blinking my eyes I watched the I.D name flashing on the screen. It took me a second to get out of my sleepy sense and read out the name. "Rae Cyrus!"_

"_Wahoo!" Zoe jumped onto my bed, "Pick up," _

"_Why is she calling me?" I asked Zoe._

"_I Don't Know. That's why you pick up," She said making the obvious, obvious. _

"_Hello?" I answered curiously. _

"_Howdy Partner." She said with the same enthusiasm that she always talks with and the same pleasant Tennessee accent. "I don't have time so I'll be quick. The __**full moon**__ is showing up tonight, 19.14. I'm getting my equipment together to snap some shots. Wanna come with?"_

"_Oh my god! That's such a great opportunity for me!" I practically squealed. _

"_So I'll get you picked up. Let's say 5?" She asked_

"_That'll be perfect…Wait. Can I bring somebody with me?" I asked thinking about daddy and Paul Slater. _

"_Sure doll," She said and we hung up. _

"_What happened?" Zoe asked looking excited._

"_She's going to take photographs of the __**full moon**__. And she asked me to assist her," I hugged Zoe. _

_I lay back down onto my bed and pulled the duvet up feeling slightly chilled by the air coming through the open window. _

_Something came into my mind and I quickly sat up facing Zoe. "Hey. Where'd you sleep?"_

"_Ooh Jesse was in here wasn't he? I crashed in Brad's room since he slept over somewhere else. No biggie," She chuckled _

"_Oh that's good," I lay back down, relaxed. _

_She lay beside me and put an arm around me. _

"_Heard __**Hunter is**__ starting SM Beverly this week," She told me and I frowned remembering the kiss he had put on me. _

_The mark of a sin!_

"_Your neck really is…hehehe!" Zoe chuckled _

_I blushed pulling the duvet up to cover my neck._

"_Feels good doesn't it? Having everything in the world?" She said and I blinked at her confused._

"_What do you mean?" I asked her. _

"_A hot, young dad like Mathew. The withdrawn beautiful Di Silva. Sexy brother to-be. You practically have Rae Cyrus all around you. Your dreams seem to be coming true," She said with a teeny, tiny hint of jealousy. _

_I turned onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. _

"_Hey honey, did I say something wrong?" She asked_

"_No Zoe," I shook my head. "Only I never dreamt of this. I never expected to be so close to Jesse, never thought my daddy would love me this much. But yeah I did dream of getting to know Rae Cyrus, but never of her being so welcoming."_

_I smiled looking at Zoe._

"_Yes I feel lucky," I nodded and she smiled back. "Zoe something weird happened last night,"_

"_What happened?" She asked_

"_I saw something I guess I shouldn't have," I whispered looking back up at the blank ceiling thinking of Jesse's different colored eyes. "Jesse wasn't himself last night. He just slept; he looked so peaceful, so calm. He looked relaxed," _

_Zoe raised an eyebrow looking slightly confused. _

"_I don't know what I'm talking about," I shook head._

"_How was it?" She asked. "Your first time?" _

_I blinked biting my bottom lip._

"_I don't know. I don't have anything to compare to it and I guess I never thought about it," I said_

_I turned to look over at Zoe._

"_There I was with untouched skin, unkissed lips." I whispered. "I had a whole heart. And then he invaded me and my heart split into two. One I keep hold off and the other is lost, it's floating around him. When he stopped, I came out as a new person. I couldn't find my virginity, it vanished,"_

_To my surprise, even though I was talking nonsense she didn't laugh, not a smile on her face. Just pure concentration, she was reading my lips carefully. _

"_I didn't see it go, I looked into every place. At the time when I gave into him I didn't know the importance of it, but now I kinda miss it," I said taking in a deep breath. "I didn't know I loved him then so I didn't know where my virginity went."_

"_You miss it?" She said _

"_How sensuous it feels to just sit next to him. Such ostentatious things," I sighed. "I lost my virginity to the guy who's unapproachable, he is a sin. Wait what am I saying to you?"_

_I blushed getting into the right senses and then it popped into my mind. Something I really want to know. _

"_I know you said not to talk about 1__st__ November 2005 but I just can't help but wonder. Wonder what happened." I gave her a brief, tight-lipped smile. _

"_I don't know," Zoe held my hand under the duvet. "What happened with Jesse that is."_

"_There's really nothing you don't know?" I looked at her pleadingly. "I feel like you do. I feel like there's something you're hiding from me."_

_She looked at me for a second then sighed._

"_Suze you're my friend. Close friend, which is why I'm going to tell you this otherwise it's banned to talk about this in SM Beverly," She told me earnestly. "Somebody died that night,"_

"_What?" I gasped _

"_I don't know who it was. I don't know why. All I know is that it was a girl and she shot herself. After that the Elite disappeared from the party. A lot of things happened that night that not everybody knows. Everybody keeps their own share of secrets. I'm sure you have secrets too," She said and I felt guilty, guilty of my untold past that I promised my daddy I would leave behind me. _

"_I…I lost my virginity that night. That's my secret of that night," She looked frail for the very first time. "It was horrible. Sure sex now is intoxicating for me but my first time was horrible. Just horrible,"_

_Her grip on my hand tightened._

"_It was the night that I had brought all my courage together to tell the guy I had a deep crush on that I like him. Thankfully, somebody beat me to it," She laughed cynically. _

"_Thankfully?" I asked confused._

"_He rejected her. He rejects all those who confess their love for him." She said. Her eyes started to water and I felt edgy. "I thanked god that I got to him just a little late so I could know what happens to girls who fall in love with him. I didn't confess and just admired him for afar, that way he didn't hate me,"_

"_Who are you talking about?" I asked very inquisitively. _

"_I don't want to say. Only the thing is I felt sad, sad for the very first time. I never get sad, I'm an optimistic person and I hate tears but without doing anything he made me cry for the first time in my life. I felt weak and lost my virginity to somebody who I don't even remember or saw after that night. It was horrible, I bled and I choked. It hurt badly, to be rejected and to be taken by somebody else other than him," _

"_Zoe are you alright?" I asked_

"_Sure!" She laughed but with pain in the laughter. "It stopped after a while of blankness. The guy left me by myself in the room and that's when I heard the shot sound. I got dressed and out to see blood, lots of blood. The body was already gone,"_

"_Zoe-_

"_I'll see you down," She pulled the duvet off herself and got out of my bed. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the room. _

"_Wow," I thought surprised, never have seen Zoe like that before._

_I lay in my bed and closed my eyes. _

_I felt sorry for Zoe but there was something else in my mind. Something I couldn't get rid of. A feeling, a feeling of being intruded. _

_My debutante was on the warm sandy beach, with sultry eyes in the silver __**moon light **__looking deeply onto me, introducing me to the world of curiosity and desire. _

_He kissed my lips. He kissed my neck. My everything was invaded by him, by his sensuous touch. My untold need, my unspoken desires being fulfilled as my untouched skin was teased and caressed by Jesse._

_His experienced seduction prompted sparks to explode inside me. And my control, my virginity was lost. _

_I have lost my virginity, not just for this birth but for never-ending more births of mine yet to develop. And this is only for Jesse Di Silva because he is my invaluable eternal love. _

…

**Monday 2****nd**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Homeroom – 11.15 am **_

_I took Jesse's scarf and wrapped it around my red neck. _

_Then I grabbed my grey off-shoulder bag from my bed and exited my room. Closing my bedroom door carefully behind me, I made my way over to my daddy's room whilst reading the endless number of text messages that I was receiving from Jesse. _

_He is such a pervert!_

_I reached out my hand to knock on the door. Before we moved to Beverly Hills I had never knocked on my daddy's room but since he shares the room with Heidi, it's only polite to knock. But I paused._

_My hand froze when I heard shouting. It was Heidi. She was shouting at my daddy._

"_What's going on?" I thought nervously, standing outside their room listening to loud noises and banging._

"_How much I love you? I can't stand it," I heard her say or rather shout. "I hate it. I hate that I love so much, I hate the fact that I just can't seem to let go of you,"_

"_You don't need to," I heard my daddy laugh which assured me that they weren't having a serious fight over something I have no idea about._

"_You make me upset and then you kiss me, it makes me forget that I'm mad at you. Mathew you are one cruel asshole!" I heard her say and before I knew it she was standing in front of me._

_Embarrassed. I took a step back and smiled at her uncertainly. _

"_Good Morning honey," She kissed my forehead before going past me, making her way downstairs._

"_Uh…Daddy," I smiled going into the room. _

"_Just the person I wanted to see to bring a smile to my lips," He reached out a hand to me and I took it instantly and sat on the edge of his bed._

_He was in bed reading the comics of his newspaper, on most days that part of the newspaper cracks him up but he was sulking in bed. He leaned forward and kissed my head, he looked miserable so I had to ask him what he was tensed about. It wasn't as serious as he was making it sound._

_I thought maybe it was because of Heidi but the reason was more obvious than that._

"_A fraction of my awful temper is the fact that the coffee machine decided to mysteriously break last night. No coffee means, no state of mind to handle Heidi and her extreme wedding plans. Really why not a church?" He looked at me for a second and then made a face. "Why was your door locked last night?"_

_Uh…Oh!_

"_I think…It was Zoe. What's wrong?" I asked_

"_Came back from dinner and wanted to say good night but the door was locked so couldn't get in to tuck you in," He grumbled, "Henry's making me go to a conference, so I wouldn't be back until like 10. That means I can't take you to watch the __**full moon**__," He sulked and I chuckled and then told him about Rae Cyrus. I knew he would let me go but I had to ask him first._

"_Her again," Daddy rolled his eyes making me laugh even more. "Fine, but … Ugh!"_

_He got out of bed and went into his bathroom whilst I just continued to laugh at his childishness._

_I stopped laughing, feeling the buzz on my thigh. I bit my lip digging one hand into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone._

_Pervert!_

_I blushed putting my phone back into my pocket. _

_I looked around the room and then bit my bottom lip looking down at my daddy's pillow. An urging push coming from the bottom of my heart made me reach out under the pillow. And my guess was right. _

_I looked down at the apple that I had pulled from under the pillow and a small smile crept onto my lips. I know it for sure that even though Halloween is gone he had placed the bobbed apple under his pillow to dream about my mother. He kept the bobbed apple to dream about his lost love. _

_My mother who I don't know and leave my imagination to decide how she was. My mother is the deep pain that causes aches in my daddy's chest and fills my mind with unanswerable questions. _

_Hearing the bathroom door unlock I quickly pushed back the apple under the pillow and turned around to look at my daddy drying his hair with a towel, a sad smile still on his face._

_Daddy gave me a dubious look and I returned it with a confused one of my own._

"_What if she is really planning on kidnapping you? You know so later on she can chop up your body and sell it. Sell all your organs because she's bankrupt and has no other choice," He gasped sitting next to me._

"_Great try," I chuckled._

_This is the similar story my daddy always used to tell me when I was younger. He'd say it when I wouldn't eat sprouts during dinner, he'd say it when I would cry the moment he would drop me to kindergarten. _

_He even said it when I wouldn't want to tear my eyes away from the television, all the times that I would be watching inanimately Rae Cyrus's discoveries. _

"_It's just. I feel slightly distanced." He held my hands in his. "Since we've moved to this unfamiliar city, we haven't talked a lot or spent a lot of time together. A wise father is that who knows his own child,"_

"_Makes you sound old," I giggled _

"_Ugh! My little girl is too young," He sighed putting a hand on my face adoring me. "Yeah sounds too old for me,"_

_He chuckled and I felt guilty._

_It's true what he was saying. __**'A wise father is that who knows his own child'**__. But it's me…I'm going through changes and because of that my daddy doesn't know my greatest secrets._

_My secret love. Jesse. _

"_Hiya Carter!" I smiled waving at him from my locker. "You're late,"_

"_I'm not late. Was in the library, printing these," He held up a poster with a cute little frog on it, it had a speech bubble coming from it saying __**'Don't kill me'**_

"_Aww so cute," Ceecee cooed _

"_Suze you have to stay behind every day this week with me, so that we can prepare for the chemistry test on Thursday and for the walk-out this Friday," He demanded and I saluted._

"_I'll stay too," Zoe jumped up from behind me in her cheerleader outfit. _

"_So it's a plan," Carter grinned and I smiled looking carefully at the poster. _

"_Hey guys,"_

_I edged back slightly looking up at Adam. He glanced at me and then locked lips with Ceecee, she was really happy to see him. It's so nice to see her lips turned into a full, huge smile the second he appears before her._

_It seems lovely to be in such a committed relationship and keeping each other safe and happy. Smiling and feeling warm in the others presence. But I'm afraid. _

_I'm afraid that Adam might just be jeopardizing his relationship with Ceecee for the sake of something big, something he shouldn't be involved in but he is and he doesn't want Ceecee to find out._

_But it's true when people say, lies don't last long. The truth has to come out one day or another. It's now Adam's worry to make sure that day comes soon. Because every second of this lie is absolutely costly._

"_You're turning red," Zoe whispered into my ear from behind. "Don't get intimidated by him,"_

_The bell for first period rang._

"_See you guys in social sciences," I said grateful for the chance to be able to get away as soon as possible. _

"_Oh Ste wanted to talk to you." Crater told me as I struggled to pull out my books from my locker, I could feel Adam's eyes boring into me._

"_Thanks, I'll get back to him," I told Carter then I shot Zoe a thankful smile and then quickly hurried towards algebra._

_I got in and settled into my seat._

_Paul came in a little while later, wearing black jeans with his jock jacket. He smile beamed across the room to specific people before his eyes landed on me. His smile got smaller but was still there._

_He sat down and he asked me how I was. I said to him everything's great and then pulled out his jacket from my bag that I had remembered to give back to him when leaving home this morning._

"_Thanks," He said and then I got to the point. I told him about Rae Cyrus and he looked surprised._

"_What really? You ain't kidding right?" He said_

"_One second," I said feeling my phone vibrate. I got out my cell phone and my eyes shot open._

"_You okay?" Paul asked me._

"_Umm…Yes I am," My voice came out shrilled since I was embarrassed by the text Jesse sent me. _

_Stupid Pervert! _

"_So would you like to come?" I asked. "It's at 19.14. Rae is sending her driver to get me from home at 5,"_

"_Of course. How about I get a ride with Brad to your place after school then we can leave together?" He said and I nodded. 'It's pretty amazing. __**Full moons**__ I mean. Like how is it even possible to calculate the timing?"_

"_Simple. The time interval among __**new moons**__ is changeable. The mean time among __**new moons**__, the synodic month, is about 29.53 days. A fairly accurate formula to calculate the mean moments of the __**new moon**__ for consecutive months is," I opened my notebook and placed it towards him._

_**D = 5.597661 + 29.5305888610 x N = (102.026 x 10**__**-12**__**) x N**__**2 **_

"_Where __**N **__is a figure, __starting with 0 for the initial new moon-_

"_What have we here?" Mr. Tanger asked leaning down at my desk._

_I glanced around the room and many eyes were on me and Paul Slater. _

"_Umm…It's the calculation for the __**new moon**__," I told him and he looked impressed as I showed him everything in detail._

"_You are one smart girl," Mr. Tanger said to me before going to the front of the class to begin the lesson. _

"_Whoa…I didn't really get any of what you just told him but its cool Suze," He told me. "Can't wait for tonight. You're one lucky girl, god's greatest gift of knowledge given to you,"_

"_The greatest gift I had ever received came from god, and it's my dad," I thought to myself before turning to Mr. Tanger who had began writing on the white board._

_After Algebra I had Social Sciences where Carter was all fired up to do the best on the chemistry exam and made a plan for me, it was an study session for after school hours. _

_Zoe was all fired up too but not over studying but about the protest. Carter had to hush her down so that the news didn't spread to Mrs. McGinnis which thankfully it did not._

"_Zoe don't get too excited," Carter snapped and they got into their usual arguments._

"_Oh. This coming from the guy that uses a face sanitizer before kissing even my cheek," She crossed her arms tightly across her chest._

"_Do you have any idea how many germs there are on a human cheek?" Carter spoke like the true Virgo he is._

"_No I don't. You're just a dork to bring germs into passion," Zoe frowned _

_Ceecee chuckled telling me this will never end and I laughed too but was slightly disappointed since Jesse hadn't made it into school today._

"_Ceecee was right before when she said he probably wouldn't show up for a week or so," I thought to myself whilst listening to everyone talk. Ceecee sat with us and Adam sat with the rest of the Elite of course, with the exception of Jesse. _

_I caught Adam's eye at one time. He was across the room laughing at something Brad had said to him. He instantly paused, meeting eyes with me. The faster that our eyes met, even faster they separated._

_I looked at Ceecee's smiling face. She was laughing at Zoe and Carter arguing and I didn't ever want her smile to end, she looked so beautiful and so happy. _

_I feel guilty not telling her the truth but I would feel even guiltier if I had to be one of the reasons for her smile to disappear. _

_Now I'm sitting here in homeroom, sulking because Jesse hasn't showed up but he keeps sending me perverted text messages. I don't even know how to reply to them, if I did I could have asked him where he is? Or pretended that I need his help for art._

_But I'm just a technology fool! _

"_Everybody I have an announcement to make," Mrs. McGinnis gather our attentions. "From next week, we are having a new student here at SM Beverly High. I will like to introduce him to you at this moment,"_

_I looked over at the door and gasped. _

…

**Monday 2****nd**** November 2009**_**  
Home  
My Bedroom – 4.35 pm **_

_Really!_

_I'm not one of those people that get angry really quickly but sometimes, some certain arrogant and annoying people just make me tick._

_Tick…tick...and tick again._

_I groaned entering my house frustrated, firstly because of the day I had and mainly because of Jesse. He's been texting me non-stop and it's all perverted, making me blush crimson red!_

_He's such a pig! _

_Doesn't come school but still manages to make me choke._

"_Yeah I've been meaning to call you back," I heard Heidi from the kitchen. I was sitting at the dining table drinking milk since the coffee machine is still broken. "Right you nearly died in anticipation because you love me so much,"_

_I was certain that she wasn't talking to my daddy since Grandma Emily came around and was sitting in the living room scolding my beloved daddy over the phone about how he keeps avoiding dinner at her place._

_So who was Heidi talking to?_

_She sounded happy yet angry. The person who she was talking to was a man; I know this because she was flirting. Okay, so I may not be a social expert but from all those romance flicks Zoe's been renting for us to watch, I have learnt a little or so._

_I picked up my stuff and a glass of milk then made my way over to my room because I didn't want to pry and then stress myself thinking something I should really have nothing to do with._

_I dropped onto my bed and remembered my tiring day._

"_Oh wow…Hot!" Zoe grinned hard and Carter nudged her._

"_Even though you all already know him, I introduce to you, __**Hunter David**__**Cyrus!**__" _

_My mouth dropped open. How dare he share the same surname as my idol? _

_He stood in the doorway dressed in his original high school formal uniform, his blonde hair was messy and blue eyes looked bigger than I remember. _

_He strode into the room looking all cool and acted as though he was some famous person or something. Waving his superiority to the much smitten class, he thanked Mrs. McGinnis for welcoming him._

_It had only been a minute or so with him in class and the bell rang for 3__rd__ period. _

_Absolutely delighted I gathered my things and a huge smile crossed my lips as I planned to walk-out with my friends until. Somebody pulled my braid._

"_Hunter," I frowned putting a hand on my head._

"_Oh I must say I'll be keeping a close eye on you," He winked at me then left before me. _

_What does he think of himself? Only Jesse has the right to pull my braids the first time in the day. _

_And no it didn't end there. _

_I made my way over to Chemistry with Carter and Ceecee. I sighed taking my seat because Jesse wasn't in. And as shameful as it sounds, I missed him and I have to admit even though the texts he was sending me were perverted they made me feel good since he remembered me, no matter where he was._

_Since the test is this week I decided to not let Jesse take over, I wanted to concentrate solely on my chemistry work._

_But when have I got what I wanted?_

_The class was quiet and even Kelly Prescott gave up on showing Carter the wonders of make-up. I had my head down in my text book and because of Jesse's absence I was sitting all on my own._

_Until. _

_The doors opened and I edged on my seat thinking it was Jesse coming in late, because come on he's Jesse Di Silva, he's the only one who walks in half-way through the lesson. But it wasn't him._

_A frowned appeared on my lips again, a really big frown. _

_**Hunter **__walked into class and sat next to me. He sat onto my perverted prince's seat._

"_Oh don't mind me baby, I'm just observing," He chuckled but I refused to reply to him and send of signals that would make him think I'm interested in talking to him. _

_But he kept fidgeting, just like Jesse. He wouldn't sit still, kept rocking his chair back and forth, plus most eyes were in our direction so I couldn't help but be distracted._

"_Why are you here?" I asked finally exasperated to the limit._

"_Weren't you listening before? I'm joining SM Beverly High," He said with his eyes laid onto the scarf around my neck. I knew he was thinking of the mark he left on me, it just made me even more furious. _

"_But why?" I asked making a face at his uniform. "You're a bloodhound,"_

"_Of course I am," He leaned in closer and then whispered. "Your neck is proof,"_

_My eyes practically bulged out and he chuckled._

_I was so glad when the lesson finally finished at I made my quick exit. Only there was no need since it's like he made a vow with god to trouble me._

"_Take a picture of me," He demanded whilst he was __**'observing'**__ my 4__th__ period, photography lesson. _

_Mr. Wesley didn't mind since he thought __**Hunter was**__ the perfect model for me to experiment with. As much to my dismay, I couldn't say no to Mr. Wesley._

_I hate being such a softie._

"_I like you being a softie," __**Hunter**__ grinned posing for the camera, it was like he was reading my mind. _

_Such a jerk! _

_I took yet another snapshot. And another then another and kept going on, he didn't get tired at all of making me look like a fool. _

_He took me out to the hallway as though he owned it. He made me photograph him and that only caused people walking by to shoot daggers into my back._

_I don't think many students are happy with his arrival at SM Beverly. They don't trust him perhaps since he's from the opposing High School. I know I don't trust him. _

"_Hey Ste!" I walked into his dressing room, during lunch. _

"_Goodie you're here," He held my arm then pushed me down onto a chair. "Tomorrow during your free period I want you to be here promptly because the stage is arriving tomorrow and so is Rae. She's going to come in to help me with some of the designs," _

_I nodded._

_We worked together on some artistic work he had planned out for me. Lunch was nearly over when I left the drama hall to go and meet Crater at my locker, and that's when I banged into him._

"_Uh…Hi," I smiled nervously up at Adam._

"_Umm…Hi," He replied with the same nervousness, maybe a little more. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Uh…Sure," I said _

"_You…You didn't tell…Uh Ceecee did you?" He asked unable to meet eyes with me._

"_No," I shook my head and an uncertain smile appeared onto his lips, "But I will soon, that is if you don't,"_

_He stared hard at me and I gulped. I turned slightly and walked past him and towards my locker. _

_The rest of the day was the usual. In biology Carter and Zoe were arguing with Ceecee talking to me about the baby and the mass amount of her doctor's appointments. _

_**Hunter **__was also in class. He was sitting next to a guy that I'm not really familiar. I've noticed how all day today__** Hunter**__ hasn't been hanging with the elite. He hasn't really being hanging around with the very popular either. _

_I've overheard a lot of people talk about how they don't want Hunter to join SM Beverly. Some people thing he's undercover for the bloodhounds, to make the Tigers loose this year's championship. _

_Most are just waiting for Jesse Di Silva's arrival; to see if he accepts __**Hunter**__ and that's when they'll decided whether to like __**Hunter**__ or to not like __**Hunter.**_

"_This has nothing to do with me," I thought while I ran down the stairs at home to open the front door since the bell kept ringing and nobody was opening it. It was Brad and Paul at the door. _

_They sat in the living room watching a basketball game but didn't talk much. They hardly talked about anything other than 'Pass me the soda,' or 'Turn up the volume'_

"_God Susie," Brad rolled his eyes when he came into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I was in the kitchen getting a drink of water. "Thanks for putting me up with the psycho,"_

_Psycho?_

"_He's one of your best friends," I corrected him and for a second there he looked like he didn't know that Paul and him were actually meant to be that close. _

"_Oh…Right yeah," He grabbed an apple from the bowl and then left._

_I hear the doorbell again. I'll write later. _

…

**Monday 2****nd**** November 2009**_**  
Home  
My Bedroom – 11.35 pm **_

_Oh god! Why did I and daddy ever move to Beverly Hills? _

_My head is spinning with yet another revelation…_

"_Ms. Simon?" The familiar driver said to me._

"_That's me," I smiled him._

_He told me he'd wait for me in the car. I ran upstairs to get my bag and then came downstairs to tell Paul. _

"_About time," Paul looked at his watch, it was around 5.30._

_Rae Cyrus isn't one of the most punctual of all people. But knowing her busy schedule can't blame her for that. She is a celebrity after all. _

_We said bye to a gratified Brad and then got into the car. I thought the driver would drive to the Plaza but he drove the opposite way, an unfamiliar route. _

"_We're heading towards the docks," Paul said gazing out of the window. "I thought you said we're going to watch the full moon,"_

"_Umm…We are," I said. _

_I was feeling slightly nervous, all alone with Paul Slater at the back of Rae Cyrus's expensive car. Now to me Paul is a very friendly person but he saw Jesse kiss me and that's embarrassing. Whenever he looks at me I feel like he can see right through me. _

_I maybe wrong, but still it is just embarrassing. And we didn't have anything but algebra to talk about the whole ride. He pointed it out and I laughed softly, not having anything else to say or do._

_We got to the destination spot by around 6.35. _

_The driver led us to a yacht and I blinked at the huge leisure time boat sitting calmly at the edge of the dock in the dim light of the darkening sky. The word 'yacht' originated from the Dutch jacht meaning __**hunt**__. It reminded me of __**hunter**__ and I shivered, shaking off all his annoying memories. _

"_Howdy Partners!" Rae jumped in front of me and then hugged me. "Who's your buddy?"_

_Friend? Not sure if Paul is my friend. "This is Paul…Paul Slater," I introduced him._

"_It's really an amazing feeling to meet you, finally," Paul shook hands with her, "A friend of mine was a very big fan of yours,"_

"_Isn't that just great!" Rae said and I asked her why we were at the docks._

"_You're in Beverly Hills my little doll," Rae pulled my cheeks and then pulled me towards the yacht with Paul following closely behind. "The greenest lawns are here and it hardly ever rains in southern California. Stargazing is the sport du jour. Only it's impossible to find the light,"_

_She said more than what she set out to say. We got onto the yacht. It was completely empty, only the captain, two maids, Rae, me and Paul were aboard. _

"_There's no open landscape to set up on," She said jumping over to the 8-inch telescope. "The only star is me. Joking,"_

_She chuckled._

"_Let me introduce you to my sugar, sweet brother in-law," She cheered pointing over to a guy standing near to the edge of the boat. He was wearing shorts, with a loose polo shirt. Holding a camera he grinned hard at me._

_The guy who has __**jumped aboard SM Beverly High.**_

"_I can't believe it," I whispered_


	41. Hunter's Moon

**Chapter Forty One – Hunter's Moon**

**Monday 2****nd**** November 2009**_**  
Home  
My Bedroom – 10.15 pm **_

_The f__**ull moon**__ is an astral time that occurs when the __**moon**__ is on the reverse side of the earth from the sun. A __**full moon**__ arises when the geocentric apparent longitudes of the sun and __**moon **__vary by 180 degrees, the __**moon**__ is then in opposition with the sun. As seen from earth, the hemisphere of the __**moon**__ that is in front of the earth is just about completely illuminated by the sun and appears round. _

_In myths and legends the __**full moon**__ of each month is given a name. The __**hunter's moon**__ – also known as __**blood moon or sanguine moon**__ – is the first __**full moon after the harvest moon**__, which is the ful__**l moon **__nearest the autumnal equinox._

_It's called a __**Hunter's moon**__ because plenty of __**moonlight **__is ideal for __**hunters**__ shooting migrating birds. The name is also said to have been used by Native Americans as they tracked and killed their prey by autumn moonlight, storing food for the winter further on. The __**Hunters moon**__ is seen from the northern hemisphere. _

_Since the __**moons**__ sidereal period differs from its synodic time, the perigee of the __**moon**__ doesn't stay in sync with the phases of the moon. This is why the __**hunter's moon**__ doesn't match up to any unique timing of __**the moon's**__ distance from the earth. This is why the __**hunter's moon**__ is not, in universally, brighter than any other ordinary __**full moon.**_

"_Last year, 12__th__ December 2008. The __**full moon**__ raised closer to the earth than it had done at any time for the past 15 years." Rae told me as she fiddled with her camera. She hadn't noticed me and Paul staring at her 'brother in-law' _

"_Close your mouth," The familiar face reached out a hand and put it over my mouth. "My tongue might just wonder in,"_

_I blushed stepping back away from __**Hunter**__. The absence of my perverted prince has been replaced by an equally perverted, arrogant jerk. But Jesse is Jesse. __**Hunter **__can't replace him._

_Oh! _

_How much my heart aches being away from him, why is he such a lazy person? Can't he just come school, even if he is to sleep during class I don't mind, at least that way I would get to see his beautiful face._

_I was so lost in my thoughts, turning red I was, that I didn't notice the tension between Paul and __**Hunter.**__ The grim smiles that they shared even went unnoticed by Rae; she was busy fixing her camera and adjusting her telescope. _

_I wanted to quickly run off the yacht and go home but I didn't want to miss out on a lifetime opportunity._

"_**Hunter's **__Dave's younger brother," Rae told me and I just blinked. "We're pretty close. You guys must know each other,"_

"_Old friend," __**Hunte**__r looked directly into Pauls eyes, a stern look on his face, "We'll be seeing more of each other since I'm about to jump aboard SM Beverly, once again. Don't be threatened by my appearance Slater."_

"_Oh, I'm not," Paul smiled a warm smile._

_**Hunter **__is such a jerk!_

_How on earth can my idol be anywhere near be related to that jerk __**Hunter?**_

_I decided to stay far away so thus I kept myself behind Rae's heels. _

_The night sky was disappearing before our eyes. The thousands of stars were visible to our naked eyes. Stargazers under this kind of night sky have the probability to be able to be 30 or more meteors per hour. _

"_Dammit but you can no longer just take a small drive from the city to take a look at the bloody Milky Way," Rae mumbled fixing her camera lenses. "The sky is getting obscured by the mist of never-ending pollution. Coz' the best night skies are in very remote scenes I usually rough it. Camping in the outdoors just gives the experience a better feeling. When I return home with the memories of the galaxy all my efforts pay-off. It's just unforgettable," _

"_That's what my dad says," I told her._

"_I'm dying to meet that man, who happens to have the creative ideas as you tell me," She chuckled sitting down in front of the telescope. "I'm glad you came along. I'm such an extreme explorer that none of my friends want to risk their lives coming with me. It gets lonesome sometimes,"_

_She looked at me and smiled. _

"_Stargazing is beautiful, and to share the experience with another is even more beautiful," she said putting a hand on my arm making me smile and feel welcomed. "Back when I was in college, there was massive group of us who would head out to stargaze. The meteor showers would be the best, if you see a big one; you'll hear a roar like someone just hit a home run."_

"_It must have been fun," I said looking over at Paul. He had been standing to the side looking out at the beautiful water, glimmering in the light of the silvery moon. He looked in deep thought so I didn't want to disturb him. _

"_Did you hear about the bones they found on the __**moon**__?" __**Hunter**__ asked coming over to us. He put a hand on the telescope, "Go on Rae, have a look. It seems like the cow didn't make it,"_

_Rae chuckled _

"_I didn't get that," Paul asked finally coming over to us. _

"_You know the nursery rhyme Slater. We used to sing it in kindergarten together." __**Hunte**__r said but Paul still looked slightly confused, and I was surprised since the two were in kindergarten together. _

"_Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle. The cow jumped over the __**moon**__, the little dog laughed to see such fun. And the dish ran away with the spoon!" Rae snorted and laughed. _

"_Oh I get it now," Paul said _

"_Doll would ya go and get my other camera from downstairs," Rae asked me and I instantly nodded then made my way towards the stairs, unfortunately I was followed by __**Hunter **__and his stupid, not funny jokes. _

"_What does Michael Jackson have in common with the NASA?" He asked troubling me._

"_I don't know," I huffed _

"_It's been 25 years since their first __**moon**__walk," He said showing me the talent of his feet. "Hey. So what did the man do after being found guilty of sabotaging the __**moon**__ mission?"_

"_**Hunter**__ I-_

"_He Apollo-gized," __**Hunter**__ chuckled _

"_What are you doing?" I asked_

"_Apologizing," He said. "It seems like you don't like me. After having pursued you all day at school, you still are giving me the cold shudder. By the way where'd you get that scarf from?"_

"_Umm..." I blushed touching the scarf. "It's not mine. It's a friend's scarf,"_

"_Cashmere must have been expensive," He raised an eyebrow._

"_Why are you asking?" I asked nervously._

"_No major reason. I must have seen a similar piece worn by a familiar person," He shrugged_

_I bit my bottom lip looking around the luxurious room for Rae's camera._

"_Don't you think its destiny?" He laughed, "We got to stop meeting like this. Only I don't really believe in destiny crap, do you?"_

"_I believe in destiny," I nodded walking over the sofa on which a black bag containing Rae's camera sat perfectly. "Destiny isn't a joke. I also believe in astrology."_

"_I'm Leo, my treasured Pisces," He winked at me._

"_How'd you know?" I gasped picking up the camera bag._

"_You see I met this girl last Saturday night. I left a teeny tiny mark on her, and then I lost her. I wished I could find her but there was no way, coz I never got her damn name," He said making me blush and frown at the same time. "I stood there for a while and then thought maybe I should call 911 since I was the victim of a hit and run. She had stolen my heart and then run away," _

_My eyes widened and I stood there gawping at him until he started to laugh. _

"_Don't be daft I'm kidding. Should have seen your face," He laughed. "I read most of my homeroom's personal files; you were just of the lucky odds that I spent extra time studying,"_

"_You're mean. And you're a jerk," I half-shouted before running up the stairs and getting back to Rae._

_Rae and Paul were in a deep conversation. It was about something Paul had mentioned to me a couple of days ago, a journey to find a valuable possession._

"_Are you kidding me? Of course you can come, I'm just bonkers over getting some company," Rae told him. "I'll get in touch with you at that time,"_

"_Thank you so much," Paul said to her and then turned to me. "Suze thanks to you too, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten a chance to meet Rae,"_

"_It's fine, really," I smiled at him. I handed Rae her camera and she looked at her watch,_

"_It's nearly 19.14," She told us. _

"_I love meteors," __**Hunter **__sat down next to Rae looking up at the sky. "Some streak across the skies, explode right in front of you and then pop like a flashbulb. It's cool. Hey braided girl, what do you call a clock on the __**moon?"**_

_I felt flustered. He has no right to call me that, only Jesse has the right to approve on who calls me that. This guy was really annoying me now. _

"_A lunar-tick," Rae slapped the back of his head and then cleared the place. "Doll, ya do know the time interval between similar lunar phases – the synodic month – is on average about 29.53 days. Therefore, in those lunar calendars in which each month begins on the new __**moon**__. __**The full moon **__falls on either the 14__th__ or 15__th__ of the lunar month. Because lunar months have a whole number of days, lunar months may be either 29 or 30 days."_

"_Yeah I know that," I said ignoring __**Hunter**__ pulling faces at me, behind Rae's back. _

"_Bet your daddy taught you?" Rae winked at me and I nodded smiling at her. "You'd be surprised, even __**Hunter**__ knows a lot about the __**moon **__and photography,"_

"_Really?" I pouted looking over at him._

"_Oh I learnt it from the best," __**Hunter**__ shot a look at Paul. Paul started to look pale in anger but kept his cool with the smile he always has on his face. "Master Rae!"_

_I know it. __**Hunter **__wasn't talking about Rae, he was talking about somebody else, somebody that Paul knows and didn't want mentioned, especially from __**Hunter's**__ lips. _

"_Even though the __**moon**__ is by far the largest and brightest object in the night sky, it's not a simple focus to get it onto film," Rae stood up and looked up at the moon. "Using an average 50 mm lens, gives a picture projected onto a slide or negative that is only about 1/50 of an inch," _

"_Whoa…Too much," __**Hunte**__r covered his ears and Rae pinched his arm. "__What do you get when you take green cheese and divide its circumference by its diameter?"_

"_**Moon pie**__," Rae chuckled _

"_See why can't it be as simple as that?" He asked _

"_I didn't bring you here to laze around drinking beer. Keep your mouth shut. I'm teaching Suze how to photograph the __**moon**__." Rae said sitting me down in front of the telescope._

_He laughed softly moving away._

_Rae fiddled about with the telescope. "Photographing a __**full moon**__ isn't much different than photographing any other sun-lit object. The simplest method for lunar photography is using a catadioptic telescope."_

_She removed the lens and using an adapter she attached the camera directly to the telescope. _

_She went onto to talk to me about prime focus method, the projection method and the afocal method. She then got out laminated cards from a folder and showed me them._

"_The formula for determining the size of the lunar imagery on film is established by dividing the focal length – in millimeters – by 109 to arrive at the lunar diameter on the film,"_

_She showed me photographs of different lenses._

"_The 1000 millimeter lens shows the best result," I said _

"_Yep!" She said and then told me about exposure times. _

_I looked through the telescope and it was amazing. Truly, amazing. I could see the __**full moon. **_

_Rae took photographs using her expertise and then she helped me out, giving me a chance to capture __**the moon**__ too. Paul watched carefully and looked very intrigued; Hunter however was sitting in the distance on a deck chair, flicking through files which had nothing to do with the __**moon **__or photography. _

_He suddenly raised his head and grinned having caught me staring at him._

"_I think I owe you a date," He called out to me._

"_A date? Buddy, keep your hands off my intern," Rae instructed him._

_Intern? _

"_Seeing as you're so mesmerized by the __**moon,**__ did you hear about the restaurant built on it? It has great food, but sadly no atmosphere," He laughed and then went back to his files._

"_Don't mind him," Rae held out a soda can to me and Paul. "He's really a great guy, a little direct but great,"_

_I wasn't paying attention to him at all. My mind was caught up on what Rae had said._

"_Uh…You called me your intern," I asked her._

"_Sure…Have to give a more formal name to our friendship. Take it this way, you get to assist me, on most of my expeditions," She winked at me and I beamed_

_Wow! Rae Cyrus's intern! _

_Rae and Paul talked about Ohio and the awaited journey they'll be heading out on together. I stood aside from the two and looked out at the beautiful sea. _

_I smiled looking down at my cell phone and decided to give my daddy a call. It was a hassle getting to find his number and clicking the right buttons but I got there. I called him and he was happy that I called. We talked for a little while, I told him about how great it was seeing the full __**moon **__being out in a yacht having the wind blow on me, softly caress me. _

_We hung up when__** Hunter**__ cleared his throat behind me._

"_Boyfriend?" He leant over the boat. _

"_Dad!"I said alarmed and he chuckled._

"_**Hunter's moon**__ eh?" He said _

"_How does it feel to be named after the __**moon**__?" I asked smiling up at the sky._

"_Huh? I was named after my grandpa who loved shooting birds," He said and I looked at him and then he laughed. "I get what you mean. __**Hunter's moon**__ which is also known as the __**blood moon or sanguine moon**__ shows my personality well. Sanguine as positive and confident," _

"_A little too confident," I imposed my say on him but he just smiled and said that that's how he is. "Uh…I don't want to be nosy but what's wrong with you and Paul? Haven't you made up with him? You said you made with Jesse,"_

"_He's a lunatic believe me I'd rather stay away. Paul I'm talking about," __**Hunter **__shrugged. "And I know I'm not welcome in SM Beverly High but I'm here to stay, like it or not,"_

"_It's because you were a bloodhound. And you wore your uniform to school," I insisted but he shook his head. "I've heard, everyone's just intimidated because you might cheat to alter the championship game,"_

"_I'm not in SM Beverly to mess around playing a ball game. Screw basketball it's tiring anyway. I know nobody wants me in SM Beverly, but I don't care because there's a reason I'm there and I won't leave till I'm done. Well…Till I graduate." He said and it sounded more like he was assuring himself._

_The __**Hunter**__ I was talking to seemed sophisticated and not at all jerky. _

_Man! I have a real bad time reading people…_

"_Hey!" he said snapping me out of my thoughts. "After us Americans went to the __**moon,**__ Leonid Brezhnev announced that the soviets would be sending a man to the sun. The engineers objected. 'If you send a man to the sun, he will burn up!' You know what his reply was?"_

"_I…I don't know," I shook my head._

"_He said 'what do you think I am, stupid? We'll send him at night!'" __**Hunter**__ announced and I chuckled._

…

**Tuesday 3****rd**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Spanish – 10.05 am**_

_I was sleeping. _

_Lying peacefully on my warm, cozy bed, embracing myself thinking of what a great artist I am. In my dream I had created a masterpiece of Jesse Di Silva and it turned out to be even more famous and appreciated than the Mona Lisa._

_Presently, Mona Lisa is the most famous drawing, but in my dream it was different! _

_My portrayal of Jesse Di Silva became the most famous and admired painting throughout the entire world. I couldn't believe it when somebody told me that I had left Leonardo Da Vinci miles behind and had conquered what nobody in the world could have done._

_Amongst the works created by the legend Leonardo in the 16__th__ century, is the small visual rendering recognized as the Mona Lisa or 'la Gioconda', the laughing one. Currently, it is unquestionably the most renowned work of art in the world. _

_Its reputation rests, in particular, on the indescribable smile of the woman's face, its unexplained value brought about perhaps by the fact that the artist has cleverly shadowed the corners of the mouth and eyes so that the precise nature of the smile cannot be established. _

_I had always thought and wondered for hours why Da Vinci didn't give Mona a real smile and my dream answered all the questions I had kept thinking for years. _

_My masterpiece was a portrait of Jesse, much alike the Mona Lisa, Jesse's elusive smile was there but there was also a tear. A tear flowing down my cheek and it touched my heart, and also the heart of many others._

_In my dream of course _

"_Wake up. Jesse's calling you!" I heard Zoe scream into my ear._

_I quickly sat up in bed and grabbed my cell phone of her._

"_Hello sir?" I answered and waited for a reply. _

"_Sir?" Zoe burst out laughing letting me know clearly it was only a set-up to make me wake-up so that I could tell Zoe how brilliant she looked in her skimpy dress._

"_Your mean," I said feeling disappointed after not being able to hear Jesse's voice, it's something I've been craving for. It's been a whole day I haven't seen him and it's not fair._

_It's not fair; Jesse is just plain mean to make me feel such aching emotions. _

"_I knew you'll get up if I said that," She laughed brushing her light blonde hair in the mirror. "I maybe blonde but I'm not dead brained," _

"_You're so lazy yet you wake up so early, just to dress up," I frowned pulling the duvet off my body._

"_What can I say? This is SM Beverly baby, gotta keep up my image," She fluttered her eyes. _

"_Talking about images. Zoe have you thought about you're first piece of work? I know you haven't. Don't you think you should start on it about now?" I asked her. "I have so much work to do this week. The stage is coming today and so is Rae. Jesse is so mean, leaving all the work of the committee on my weak shoulders,"_

"_I'm not as creative as you; I don't know what to draw. Guess I'll do a portrait of a puppy or something," She slapped blusher onto her cheeks. "Ask him to help you. Its part of his responsibility too, let him know where you stand and where he stands," _

"_Puppies are cute. Jesse's way too intimidating," I looked up at the clock. "I have to meet up with Carter in the library this morning so that we can go over something's to do with the protest,"_

"_Jesse is intimidating," She agreed. "Carter. Oh wow oh wow! He's so hot undressed and without his glasses. Even if he makes me use the sanitizer,"_

"_It's good. You know germ free zone," I chuckled heading towards the bathroom but she beat me to it and stood in front of the mirror. "I have so much work to do. Did I tell you? Kelly Prescott has invited celebrities to the fashion show, now it'll have to be even more extravagant,"_

"_How could you have told me? You came in last night and fell right asleep, speaking of which how was the photography lesson with Rae Cyrus and hottie Paul Slater?" She asked. "You know Suze; somehow I'll have to persuade Carter to use contacts,"_

"_It's was great, so beautiful, she's made me her intern. __**Hunte**__r David Cyrus was also there!" I told her. "Hmm…Contacts don't sound too bad, but you'll have to make him agree,"_

"_I swear to god Suze! My main mission in life is to give you a make-over of a lifetime. But before that I shall work on my boyfriend and his slick, sexy abs." She groaned shaking me. "But wow, I'm happy for you becoming an intern. Ooh __**Hunter**__ David Cyrus?" _

"_Yes. Hunter David Cyrus, he's her brother in-law," I sighed. "And if you love Carter, you have to accept him the way he is,"_

"_I don't love Carter. I like Crater," She snorted. "Ooh brother-in-law sounds interesting. Did you know he's a federal agent, a special agent?"_

"_Oh my god! You don't love Carter? How can you be with him in a relationship if you don't love him?" I gasped. "Eh? A special agent, Zoe's it's a little too early to make me an April fool," _

"_It's casual dating honey," She shot me a flirtatious wink before looking back into the mirror. "I'm not making you into a fool; I'm trying to save from being one. He is, ask him. Ask anybody, everyone knows it. Do this, ask Carter; surely you'll believe him,"_

"_An annoying, un-humorous jerk, like __**Hunter**__? Isn't he underage for that kind of job?" I asked. "Oh yes casual dating. But that doesn't resolve my problem with Kelly trying to sabotage my job as an executive committee manager,"_

"_I doubt she's 'sabotaging' you. This is Beverly Hills; everybody flaunts money and booty here. It's the typical norm of our society. But I know what can help you?" She tried to sound intelligent. "Yes, an annoying humorous jerk like __**Hunter**__, in your words not mines. I find him hot and sophisticated; just wait till he shows you his other side," _

"_You find every guy hot, now that's the typical norm of Zoe's mind," I frowned, "What in the world can possibly save me from drowning from stress load?"_

"_Shopping!" She grinned looking back at me. "Let's go lingerie shopping, now the next time Jesse undresses you, you would want him to be lured to you not repelled, right?"_

"_This has nothing to do with Kelly Prescott!" I blushed hard_

"_Yeah it does," She snorted. "This would make Kelly lay off you. She'll no longer be able to taunt you in the girl's locker room over your training bra,"_

"_It's a sports bra!" I said defensively. _

"_Obviously, Jesse wants you to be dolled up for him, that's why he gifted you that sexy underwear," Zoe grabbed onto my arm. "Suze, don't worry. I know its hard finding the perfect bra but we'll get through it together. I'll be there every step of the way, supporting you. I'll be who you can lean on," _

"_You're being so dramatic!" I laughed urging her towards the exit._

"_I'm telling you Suze, the right underwear is step up in society!" She said pulling off the scarf to reveal my neck. "Aha! I knew it; the forbidden marks are still there," _

_My eyes opened wide and I blushed hard pulling back the scarf to my neck. "Zoe get out!" I pushed her out of the bathroom; she was taking up way too much space._

"_One day, you'll come back to me. Suze you'll come begging asking for my advice on your lingerie but I'll be too busy. Too busy helping Ceecee fit into her maternity clothes," She delivered her dialogue through my bathroom door._

"_Hey!" I opened the door and looked at her. "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"_

"_Wow…for the first time I'm on the same page as you. Adam right?" She said pulling on a cardigan. "Who knew he'll be such a freak. We should tell Ceecee,"_

"_That's not the point," I sighed leaning against the door. "I don't want to see Ceecee hurt, she's pregnant with his baby. I don't want to stress her out,"_

"_Neither do I, but she's going to find out one day right?" Zoe said something intelligent! _

"_I guess," I nodded my head. "But I might be wrong,"_

"_Idea!" She jumped over to me. "How about we follow him around like detectives and find out what he's up to. Then when we are absolutely sure, we'll decide whether to tell Ceecee or not,"_

"_Sounds risky," I bit my bottom lip._

"_Oh come on! Life's always a risk," She said and she's absolutely right. _

_I got dressed into grey combats with a loose white t-shirt. I fixed my hair then got out of my room holding my bag. _

_I barely got to the stairs when I heard arguing. Heidi and Daddy were arguing again. _

"_What's wrong with them? I hope everything works out quickly," I thought to myself nervously going into the dining room._

_I sat down at the table with Brad, Zoe and Gina. Daddy came in a little while after we started eating. He didn't look at all in a good mood but smiled seeing me. _

"_What are the plans for today?" He asked me. _

"_I'm so busy. Rae is coming to school to help with stage, it's arriving today. The chemistry test is this Thursday so me and Carter have made an after school study plan at the library. Not to forget the protest this Friday," I panicked_

"_Busy, busy, busy," He chuckled_

"_And still I haven't gotten anywhere close to my second piece for art." I sighed thinking of Jesse and wondered if he would attend school today._

"_Should I drop you off to school today?" He asked me. "Don't want my little girl driving, whilst she's stressed," _

"_Nice excuse. I'll like that," I smiled glancing over at Brad. He was digging into his breakfast without noticing that I was looking at him. I don't know why I was looking at him, but I was. _

_We finished breakfast then I and Zoe got into Daddy's car. He begun driving and all I could think about was his argument with Heidi. I couldn't help it and I just had to ask him._

"_What? Oh no Suze don't get yourself into trivial things like this. Honey just concentrate on school and nothing else okay," He said to me and I nodded._

_But he didn't answer my question or even give an explanation. _

_Now I'm in here. In Spanish with Zoe coming up with extreme ideas about how to follow Adam, really it's too much. I mean spying is one thing, but to dress up as Sherlock Holmes is another._

"_You'll regret it," Zoe mumbled after I rejected her idea. _

…

**Tuesday 3****rd**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Algebra – 3.15 pm**_

"_No we can't do it in the main hall. The seats in the hall can't be removed to fit in the 'T' shaped stage," I shook my head at Mrs. McGinnis. _

"_There's no other hall available," Mrs. McGinnis said making a clicking sound with her teeth._

"_Now excuse me people!" _

_I turned back to look at Rae trying to get through the SM Beverly, busy hallway crowd. At last she reached up to me and Mrs. McGinnis. _

"_May I suggest you do it outside in the field? It'll look great and there's no sign of rain," She said _

_She always knows what to do and say, at the right time._

"_That's a fantastic idea," Mrs. McGinnis said slightly star-struck. _

_Rae spoke to Mrs. McGinnis for a little while and then I and Rae turned away towards the drama studio. Thankfully everybody else had left to go to their lessons meaning Rae wasn't bombarded by her fans. _

"_Don't ya have lesson?" She asked me._

"_It's free period for me," I replied and asked her what made her want to help out with the fashion show. Being such a busy personality, I didn't think she'd have time to hang around at a high school helping around with an event._

"_Ste is a close friend. He had asked so nicely that I couldn't refuse. Doll, are you alright? You seem a little down?" She held open the door for me._

"_It's nothing," I said entering the room. "Just a few things on my mind, busy week,"_

"_Any time you wanna talk, I'm here okay," She said and I looked back at her smile._

"_Okay," I smiled back nodding. _

_She was a great help. She helped me make a list of all the things I needed to have sorted out for the fashion show._

"_Are you the only one on the committee?" She asked me blinking at the long list. "Holy cow! This is a lot of work,"_

"_Umm…Jesse's on the committee too," I blushed because she knows I like him. _

"_Is that why you signed up?" She grinned and I shook my head._

"_I was nominated as a joke and then Jesse nominated himself so he could trouble me by making me do a lot of work," I frowned sighing at the list. "He's not in school though, I don't know why but he's not,"_

"_When will I get to meet such interesting characters in your life," She chuckled. "First your daddy and now your secret crush,"_

_I blushed turning away slightly._

"_So how's your mom?" She asked and I froze. _


	42. Adam's Secret

**Freakofnature02 –**Thanks And Yeah You're Right

**Angel4eva – 15 – **Thank you so much, but I doubt I'll be able to publish it. And Yeah Soon You'll Get To Know About Her Mom. =D

**Chapter Forty Two – Adam's Secret **

**Tuesday 3****rd**** November 2009  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Chemistry – 11.55 am**_

"_So who is the lucky woman married to worlds most caring father and mother of the beautiful Suze," She asked me, smiling, not knowing that the woman she was asking me about doesn't exist, I don't have that woman in my life._

_I didn't reply. She read my silence, but read it wrong._

"_Oh right sorry, you're living with your dad and his fiancé. You told me in the restaurant but I completely forgot. You didn't mention her at that time either," She said_

"_Mom's great." I said quickly. "Parents are divorced and I don't get to see my mom much but she calls every day, sometimes twice a day. And always come to visit at Christmas and my birthday. She always calls," _

"_Does she look like you?" She asked me with her constant smile._

"_Not at all, she's very beautiful." I shook my head. My mom actually looks quite a lot like Rae, one of the reasons I like Rae so much. Only mom was blonde and Rae has her hair colored red. "I love my mom, we're really close." _

_I shouldn't have lied. And that too to Rae, who I trust completely. But I had to lie, for the sake of myself. It's been too long that I haven't accepted having a mother, and at that moment, in front of my idol all I wanted to do was get to know my mom, even if it was for a little bit, even on the basis of a lie. _

_I was staring at Rae when Ste called for me since the stage had arrived._

"_Follow me boys!" Rae grinned at the built, tall men in jumpsuits._

_Second period and the whole of homeroom was spent working on the stage, finding the right place for it in the field and positioning it in the perfect direction. Carter was with us throughout the free period but left during homeroom._

_I had no desire to go Homeroom since Jesse wouldn't have been there. So I stayed behind with Rae and Ste. _

_The stage that Mrs. McGinnis ordered was a perfect temporary portable host for the catwalk to use for the fashion shows. It was versatile and modular, so could be built in the standard "T" shape to follow a path through the crowd._

"_I'll see you at lunch," I waved to Rae who was talking to one of the builders, flirtatiously. _

_She waved back and I jogged towards campus. I hurried over to my class and was only about a minute late but it didn't matter since Mr. Aidan is away for two-days._

_We were allowed to sit anywhere and were told to do independent study in preparation for the exam this Thursday. Ceecee was painting Zoe's nail. I and Carter were all fired up, quizzing each other and getting heated over our revision._

_Sophia and guy had turned off the smoke alarm and were smoking. Brad was talking privately to Debbie in a corner. I noticed Carter, occasionally glancing over in Brad's direction and looking concerned. I didn't ask though. _

_Everything was going alright until a certain someone showed up in class, wearing his formal ex-school uniform._

"_Really, If you want SM Beverly students to like you, maybe you should stick to regular clothes," I told Hunter when he sat down next to me – much to my disapproval. _

"_I don't care. Beside I haven't actually transferred yet, I'm only observing, so I'll wear my present schools uniform no matter who minds," He shrugged leaning back. _

_I glanced around the room at students throwing daggers my way. The little bit of status I have in SM Beverly High, is totally going to vanish because of this jerk trailing behind him to entertain himself. _

"_Hiya!" Kelly came over to us. She openly flirted with Hunter. There was no shock in there since she has the reputation to flirt with guys with their girlfriends sitting right there. _

_Kelly's two inched red fake nails, low cut dress, and open flirting made me feel very uncomfortable. Because she is always flirting with Jesse and now in Jesse's absence trying to get warm with Hunter. _

_I got off my seat and moved over to another empty desk, by a girl named Robyn. My eyes rested on the notebook she was busy doodling on. _

_**Jesse Di Silva. Jesse Si Silva. Jesse Si Silva. Jesse Si Silva. Jesse Si Silva. Robyn Di Silva. Robyn Di Silva. Robyn Di Silva. Robyn Di Silva. Robyn Di Silva. Robyn Jesse Di Silva. Robyn Jesse Di Silva. Robyn Jesse Di Silva. **__**Robyn Jesse Di Silva. Robyn Jesse Di Silva. **_

"_Jesse," I whispered and her head instantly swirled round to look at me and I blushed. "Oh I'm sorry,"_

_She turned red with embarrassment and so did I. We didn't say anything to each other, just sat their awkwardly. Her for being caught writing Jesse's name and me for watching her write it._

"_You must think I'm a desperate fool," She blushed and I shook my head._

"_No I don't. Not at all," I said quickly. I can't think that of her, if I think of her as a 'desperate fool' then what would that make me of me as a person and an admirer of Jesse? _

"_Please don't tell anyone," She pleaded covering up her notebook. _

"_No…No I wouldn't," I shook my head. "Why would I do that?" _

"_Hey Robyn!" Kelly frowned from across the room where she was sitting on Hunters lap. "Did you use my scale in the girl's locker room? Because it says to be continued," _

_The class tittered with laughter. _

_She's so mean! _

"_Try stepping again, maybe you'll end up with my phone number," Hunter winked at her._

_Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! _

_Robyn turned red in embarrassment with the whole class laughing at her. _

"_Were you baptized in sea world?" Another person laughed asking her. _

"_She's so fat, that when she was born, she gave the hospital stretch marks!"_

"_Hey!" Ceecee said to whoever said that. _

_Robyn got up and turned to leave._

"_Everybody duck!" Sophia went under her desk. "We're about to be hit by an earthquake," _

"_Stop it!" I said getting up. I was surprised at taking on the class but it was important to do so, insulting someone on their weight is not acceptable. "You're all being mean,"_

_Robyn hurried out of the class. _

"_Don't lecture us, you farm girl!" Kelly looked offended._

_I ignored her and quickly got out of class after Robyn. I found her in the ladies room, crying as she held onto her notebook that was roofed with Jesse's name. _

"_Hey it's okay," I said putting a hand on her shoulder._

_Robyn's much shorter than me, a lot of girls at SM Beverly are. I have long legs and I'm pretty tall. But Robyn was much shorter and very chunky, she is actually overweight but that's not an excuse to pick on her. _

_She has shoulder length orange hair and freckles on her nose and below her hazel eyes. She was dressed in a knee-length dress showing her chubby legs. _

"_Why are you here?" She asked with hostility in her tone._

"_Umm…To see if you are ok?" I replied nervously. "If I hadn't come over and sat down next to you then Kelly and Hunter wouldn't have noticed you,"_

"_Noticed me? I'm massive so how couldn't they notice me?" Her eyes watered up even more. _

"_Having extra flesh isn't a sin," I told her and she snorted._

"_Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? Obviously, you wouldn't have any 'flesh' issues. You don't have to worry about anything, you're popular, and you're-_

"_What did you say?" I asked. "Popular and me?" _

"_Well yeah…Aren't you?" She looked slightly confused. _

"_No I'm not." I said_

"_But you're friends with Ceecee and __**Adam**__. Zoe's your best friend. Hunter David had been wondering around you since yesterday and you practically stood up against Jesse Di Silva. Everybody talks to you and gets along with you," She said and I was shocked and surprised that she saw me in that bright light. _

"_First get out of there," I held out a hand to her and she just blinked at it. She stared at it for a while and then grabbed hold of it gently. _

_The mascara in her eyes had already smudged down to her cheeks because of her tears. I led her out of the cubicle and showed her the tap so that she could wash her face. She washed her face and then wiped it with the napkins. _

"_If strangers join in the happiness then it's good. But if they want to share your sorrow then it's…it's a little intimidating," She still looked unconvinced by my approach._

"_I know," I nodded and then smiled at her. "But I'm sure you'll trust me,"_

_And she smiled…She smiled back at me. _

"_Hi I'm Susannah Simon," I held out my hand to her. "You can call me Suze if you like,"_

"_Robyn Wilde," She shook my hand. _

…

**Tuesday 3****rd**** November 2009  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Biology – 3.15 pm**_

_I sat in front of the easel blankly not knowing what to draw on the blank page. I thought about my Da Vinci dream and sighed miserably because there was no way to draw Jesse without his presence, no way to show a single tear on his face. _

"_Hi,"_

_I looked back at Serena. She was smiling. Whoa…Actually smiling!_

"_Umm…Hi," I said and she sat down beside me. _

"_Why have you not yet drawn anything?" She asked me in her posh composure. "I have noticed Susannah that you have not being painting the way you used to draw."_

_Because at that time I didn't fall in love with Jesse Di Silva, only I couldn't tell her that. _

"_I don't know what to draw," I shrugged at her._

"_I apologize. I am saying this for being antagonistic towards you in the past weeks." She said sincerely. "I felt I had done wrong to you so I am thus apologizing,"_

_Whoa…I felt an urge of success. I am back into Serena's good books!_

_She sat with me the entire lesson and was friendly. She didn't talk much as usual and there was still a distanced atmosphere around her but she was being friendly._

"_Hey!" I waved over to Rae, she was sitting with Ste and they were working at a sewing machine. _

"_You look happy," Rae smiled at me._

"_Yes I am," I smiled back. "Now I'm ready to work hard,"_

"_Well let's kick this cow started," Rae pressed her foot onto the paddle. _

_I was happy. Very happy. _

_First I made a new friend Robyn Wilde and then I've become back in the good books of Serena. I wonder what her surname is. _

_Anyway. _

_After working on the stage at lunchtime I had algebra. Paul thanked me again for letting him come to the yacht last night and I told him it's no big deal._

_And now I'm in biology, still excited. Carter and Zoe are talking about the protest as I write in my diary. I'll write later. Zoe is giving me a look that's making me worry. I wonder what she has come up with now. _

…

**Tuesday 3****rd**** November 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills, California,  
Carter's Car – 6.30 pm **_

"_No…No…No," I shook my head as a 'no' sign after school walking towards my locker in the empty hallway of SM Beverly High. "Zoe no!" _

"_Oh come on Suze!" She pleaded trailing behind me. "Look. Carter is going somewhere with his parents so he's not hosting the study session tonight. He's taking the underground so we'll take his car and follow Adam. It'll be a laugh come on, where's your sense of adventure?"_

"_What if we get caught?" I asked her opening my locker door. "Will be sued for life?"_

"_Sued? No, no, no. Come on!" She tickled me and I laughed edging away from her. "Don't you wanna know __**Adam's secret**__? Do you want to be the reason for making Ceecee cry?"_

"_No don't throw that at me," I stared at her,_

"_Pretty please," She put her hands together. "I'm doing this for you; you might even get to see Jesse,"_

"_But you'll have to take the blame if anything goes wrong," I warned her and she jumped up into the air. _

_She quickly dialed Carter's number to let him know that she's taking his car; she had already scored his keys. He didn't say no at all. _

"_I'll just be back, I need to go to and get my books that I left in biology," I told her._

"_Alright! Meet you by his car, in the car park. Don't take long because we don't want to miss __**Adam," **__She called out to me and I hurried quickly towards the biology class._

_I stopped in the doorway and stood back. Carter and Brad were inside._

"_So you are coming with me yeah?" Brad asked Carter._

_Carter, who was sitting at a desk looking peeved, nodded his head._

"_Great," Brad leaned down onto the desk. "I knew you would,"_

"_I'm not staying out too long. I have to go home and study for the chem.-_

"_Stop talking about education for just a minute," Brad hushed Carter. "We'll go to the club and have a blast, simple, no strings attached,"_

_What?_

_Zoe said Carter is going out with his parents. If he wanted to hang out with Brad then why did he lie to Zoe? Why couldn't he just tell us the truth?_

_What is the secret between Carter and Brad? _

_I didn't have time to wonder around so I went out of campus and to an impatient Zoe._

"_Get in!" She ordered as if we were on a hit and run. "He just drove off now, but he's __**Adam,**__ drives as slow as a turtle, so we'll be able to catch up." _

_I got into the passenger's seat forgetting what an outrageous driver she is. I was worried I would die or get fatally injured so I told her that my will is in a brief-case under my bed and that she's welcome to move her clothes from her suitcase to my wardrobe. _

_She laughed telling me to buckle in tightly._

_She's better at the detective thing than I thought. She made sure that there were at least two cars in between Adam's and Carter's. _

"_Mrs. Sherlock Holmes," She introduced herself to me and I chuckled._

_Firstly, __**Adam**__ and Ceecee made their initial stop at a fast-food. _

"_I'm hungry," Zoe groaned as we sat in the car waiting for the two to come back out. "We could reverse a little to grab some food. But what if they get out?"_

"_Drive-through," I made the obvious, apparent. _

"_Oh…Yeah. Alright!" She said and drove towards the drive-through._

_She ordered a chicken bucket and coke. After getting the food she drove back to the car park and we ate._

"_This isn't much of a spying chase is it?" I said sipping my drink. "It's like we came out to dig into the food in the car park,"_

_We ate and finished but __**Adam a**__nd Ceecee still hadn't come out yet._

"_You think they know?" I panicked _

"_Should I check?" She asked_

"_No. They might see you," I shook my head holding onto her arm._

"_Just a minute," She said opening her side of the car door._

_She got out and walked slowly towards the restaurant. She stood there for a second and then ran back fast towards me. _

"_They're coming…coming," She jumped into the car. She started the car up and we waited. _

_We watched Ceecee and __**Adam **__walk towards __**Adam's **__car holding hands. I smiled watching __**Adam**__ place a hand on her stomach to connect to the baby._

"_Now a guy that sweet. Who could have imagined?" Zoe frowned getting ready to drive._

_**Adam**__ dropped Ceecee to her house and then he drove towards a small condo. He parked his car and then rang the bell. A good, young-looking woman, dressed in a short shocking pink dress opened up the door._

_Her face beamed looking at him. She kissed his cheek and then led him inside. _

"_That's his mom. Fashionable right?" Zoe told me. "I met her a few times back in freshman and sophomore days. She used to come and cheer for him on the basketball games. Two years gone and she hasn't made an appearance,"_

"_Is it only __**Adam**__ and his mom?" I asked _

"_Yeah…Ceecee told you right. His dad is a drag queen in Vegas. Tough guy to have to live with such embarrassment," Zoe sighed. "__**Adam**__ loves his mom. He's a calm guy but when she was rated top on a milf list at a party last year, he went mad and beat up the guy," _

"_Anyone would right?" I said. "What does his mom do?"_

"_She's a bar tender," Zoe told me. "She never went college so couldn't get a job. To live in Beverly Hills you need hard cash Suze, she has to do something to live here. __**Adam**__ promised her he'll get a basketball scholarship to get into college and then she wouldn't have to work anymore." _

"_He's a great guy. But why does he have __**a secret**__?" I asked myself and Zoe. "Its' sad. Do you think he'll come out soon?" _

"_Yeah, I'm sure he has to work doesn't he?" Zoe looked around._

_And she was right. He came out of the house 10 minutes later and got back into his car. He drove in reserve towards the town centre. __**Adam**__ got out of his car and leaned back against it holding tightly onto a brown envelope._

_A short, scruffy man walked over to him and they talked for a second. __**Adam**__ handed over the envelope and then the man opened it up. _

"_Oh my god!" Zoe and I gasped simultaneously._

_The stranger held up a clear packet filled with white powder and sniffed it, then dropped it back inside the envelope. The man got out a wad of cash and handed it over to __**Adam.**_

_Adam took the money and got back into his car._

"_He's supplying drugs. That's __**Adam's secret**__," I grabbed hold of Zoe's arm. "Could it mean that he's taking drugs to enhance his performance in the games?"_

"_But he's not playing good, he's been playing awful and now Coach is planning on making him sit out the next match. Do you think he's getting paid for match-fixing?" She said and I shook my head._

"_**Adam**__ looks tired as hell. I'm sure he doesn't match-fix, he wants the scholarship doesn't he?" I said leaning back in the seat. "For himself, for his mom, mainly for Ceecee and the baby, he can't be supplying," _

"_He looks awful, his eyes are literally blackened. He plays awful; he might end up losing his scholarship," Zoe said thinking hard. "Whoa…Never thought this would happen," _

_She started up the car and I sat up instantly, "What are you doing?" I asked her._

"_Following him," She said starting to drive._

"_Why?" I asked _

"_Don't you feel like there's more to do this?" She asked me._

_I thought for a second. "Yeah I do feel there's more to it," I said, "But we can't follow him, what if he sees us? He hasn't till yet but there's a risk now,"_

"_Suze, just chill. It'll be alright. God's with us," She chuckled but I continued to oppose her. But inside, deep inside I did want to know where __**Adam**__ was heading, "I love Carter's car, it's so smooth just like his chest,"_

"_Zoe. Be serious," I frowned and she laughed softly._

_We followed __**Adam**__ to a petrol station where he put gas into his convertible and then started to drive once again. My eyes opened wide when I realized where we were heading to. _

"_El…El…Esto-"Zoe struggled to read the title._

"_El estómago de España," _

…

**Tuesday 3****rd**** November 2009**_**  
El estómago de España  
Ladies room – 7.45 pm**_

"_Eh?" Zoe said, "Stomach of Spain?"_

"_Yes," I chuckled closing my diary. I put it into my bag and then looked at Zoe patiently. "I recommend Paella," _

"_What? We're going to eat?" She asked_

"_You're not planning on sneaking in as waiters or any another crazy id-_

"_I don't have that much money," She said looking out at the beautiful building. "The place looks expensive,"_

"_It is," I took out my wallet from my bag. "I only have 20 dollars," _

"_I have 15," She said. "We need more,"_

"_I have a credit card," I said looking over at her. "But daddy says it's only for emergencies. And I guess…This is an emergency,"_

"_Yay!" Zoe leaned over and hugged me. _

_Taking a deep breath Zoe drove to the front. We got out the cars and a man took the key from Zoe and got into Carters car to park the car. _

_The attendant looked at us displeased. I guess we weren't dressed up to go into such a posh restaurant, me in combats and Zoe in a cheerleading outfit. Ignoring, the odd look we received from the man we got in and were given seats._

"_How typical!" Zoe frowned since we got the two-chaired table right at the edge of the place. It was slightly chilly in the area and Zoe sulked. "Why couldn't they give us a good table? They think we're some high school girls looking for trouble,"_

"_Isn't that true?" I said taking a sip of the water._

_A waitress came over and took our order. _

"_Look Jesse!" Zoe pointed and I instantly jerked back to look, but there wasn't anyone there._

"_Zoe you're mean," I said with a little smile, blushing because she caught me off-guard again._

"_I know you're dying inside to see him," She cooed and I couldn't help but agree to her since it has been two days we haven't seen each other. He has been texting me but it's all been perverted, and I have no idea how to reply back to him._

"_It's a good place," Zoe asked leaning closer towards me. "So what's the case about Vanessa Gomez?"_

"_I don't know. I have already told you everything I know," I said looking around the starry place._

"_But are you sure that it was her being kidnapped?" She asked me. "Who was it? Robby, isn't that her older boyfriend? She's 22 and he's what like 35 or something?"_

"_You know more about celebrities than I do," I said in a low whisper. "All I know is that there's a video involved. Robby handed the cell phone over to Sophia; it's something to do with Vanessa and __**Adam.**__ Jesse's related to this as well," _

"_So you're saying Robby just handed the phone over to Sophia, Just like that?" She said not looking convinced._

_I didn't reply because a waitress came over and poured us our drinks. I waited patiently for her to leave before leaning in closer to Zoe. _

"_No. He gave it in return for money. Paul handed him a brief-case full of cash." I said _

"_I bet the man has made copies," Zoe said and I agreed. "To use in the future, for blackmail," _

_I nodded and just when I was about to say something__** Adam**__ came into view. _

"_You…You don't think __**Adam**__ cheated on Ceecee, do you?" I asked nervously watching him approach us. Only he didn't stop at us, he walked right past us and to another table. _

"_He just ignored us," Zoe gasped. "How rude,"_

"_I'm glad," I said feeling a little less tensed. _

_Our food arrived shortly and we stare at it, we weren't really that hungry since we had a big bucket of chicken. I kept a close eye on __**Adam**__ and watched his every movement. He looked calm and was focusing on his work only. _

"_We're not going to find anything here," Zoe said and I sighed still unable to believe __**Adam's secret. **_

_We ate the food and got up to leave when I caught a familiar face sneaking around._

"_Zoe. Sit I'll just be back," I said_

_She sat down without asking questions since she was drooling over a hot man sitting across the room. I left her by herself and then made my way towards the stairs, it was pretty difficult but I found my way to the stairs._

"_Hunter!" _

"_Shhh!" He pushed me back against the wall, and looked straight into my eyes._

"_Umm…" I gulped_

"_What are you doing here?" He demanded. "You're not allowed out here so why are you here Suze? Don't go knocking onto hells door,"_

"_What are you saying?" I asked pushing him back slightly. "I was looking for Jesse,"_

"_Jesse's in Mexico. How can you be looking for him?" He demanded looking pissed off by me. "Don't lie. Go back,"_

"_I didn't know that," I said, "But I was looking for him,"_

"_Di Silva is a curse. You stay away," He warned me before heading up towards the stairs. He stopped at the top and looked down at me, "So what do you call a –_

"_I don't want to listen to you," I put my hands over my ears and made my way back to Zoe. "Hunter was there and he told me to leave,"_

"_Detective Cyrus!" She bit her bottom lip excitedly. The waitress came over and I paid the bill. Then Zoe held my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant. I knew there was something going on in her mind because we didn't leave the place._

_There was an open door leading to a staircase near to the side of the restaurant. When nobody was looking we rushed up the stairs to a door. We opened the door, it was easy._

_We hurried through a long corridor that leads to another door. Zoe held out her hand and was about to turn the knob when I pulled her hand back._

"_I hear voices," I said listening carefully. _

"_Me too," She pressed her ear against the door. _

_There was no window look through but the voices were clear enough. I could hear __**Adam's**__ nervous appeal begging somebody to save him from the hell he's living in._

"_Here," Zoe whispered pulling me down the ground to the letterbox._

"_Why does this door have a letterbox?" I asked Zoe. "It's odd,"_

"_I know," She said opening it up. We looked through it and I gasped looking over at the entire elite group. Well…there was no Jesse and no Brad._

_Brad's with Carter – clubbing – something I hid from Zoe. _

"_I want you to get the hell out of my life!" __**Adam**__ demanded said starting to look aggressive. "I have done nothing wrong. All I've ever done is work hard, to support myself and to support my mom, more importantly my girlfriend," _

"_Oh stop sulking," Robby chuckled, "It makes me feel pity for you,"_

"_I just want all the copies of that video. Don't you get it, it'll ruin my life and my career," __**Adam**__ pleaded. "Ceecee will never forgive me," _

"_Robby you're an asshole!" Sophia spat on the floor. "If Jesse was here, you'll be dead,"_

_I clutched my chest._

"_I will call 911," Robby said. "I know I said you could do whatever you want to do with Vanessa but I only just found out that bitch hasn't got a life insurance. She lied to me about it. So now Jesse can't get rid of her," _

"_Rid of her? As in kill?" Zoe gasped letting go of the steel part on the mail box. And since I wasn't holding it, it made a loud clunking sound. _

"_Who's there?" I heard Drake ask. "Check there's somebody there,"_

"_Quick!" I grabbed Zoe's hand and then we ran down the hallway. We made our way back down the stairs and when nobody was looking we rushed out. _

"_Suze?"_

_My eyes widened as I turned back to look at … _


	43. The One I Can Lean On Part 1

**Chapter Forty Three – The One I Can Lean On Part 1 **

**Wednesday 4****th**** November 2009**_**  
Home  
My bedroom – 7.30 am**_

"_Daddy," I whispered in the middle of the night. He wasn't asleep; he was just lying on his bed and using his laptop. He didn't notice me until I called out to him._

"_Why are you up?" He asked me sitting up onto his bed._

"_I can't sleep. Can I stay here with you?" I asked him with pleading eyes._

_A smile appeared on his lips and he reached out a hand for me take. He's my daddy; he's __someone I can __**lean on**__. With arms wide open, he offered me a hug. __I instantly, without hesitation took it and climbed onto his bed, the bed that he shares with Heidi._

_He saved his work on his laptop and was just about to turn it off but then I paused him._

"_This photograph," I said smiling at his display picture of me as a little girl holding my daddy's hand at his college graduation ceremony. We were both smiling at the camera, just the way we were smiling looking at the photograph of our old, happy memory._

"_You were 10 years old at my college grad party," He told me. "I picked you up from Andy's and you were excited to go with me. Driving to the campus you told me all about your day, what you did, what you said, what you ate. Everything. You were so excited and then you got quiet and said 'I love you daddy,'" _

_I smiled. _

"_Good times! Remember you ate the shrimp and then threw up onto me non-stop." He laughed softly. _

"_No. But I remember the part when you rushed me to hospital when there wasn't even anything wrong with me, and then vowed to sue the catering service. It was only a bad shrimp," I chuckled and he held my hand._

_We laughed and we giggled, we talked and we shared memories. And then he made a mistake tickling me and forgetting that he's ticklish too, much more than I am. _

"_Stop!" He laughed holding onto my arms. _

_I sat back letting him go. He took a deep breath leaning back on the bed and stayed silent for while. When he was done catching his breath he turned his head to me and I smiled. He returned my smile with another, bigger smile._

"_Was great wasn't it?" He said gazing at the laptop that lay on the other side of the bed upside down. "We used to have to so much fun together,"_

"_It was the best," I picked up the pillow, placing it my lap I hugged it. "We still have fun now too daddy,"_

"_Yeah but it's not the same," He shrugged back his shoulders. "Wish we could spend more time together. I'm just really busy with work, and you got high school and friends. I miss the time when I used to take you to work and you'll be sitting there right beside me and I knew you'll be okay. I used to tuition and homeschooled you by myself,"_

"_Daddy, not only teaching me, you used to do everything for me. From feeding me to chores, you did everything." I placed a hand on his arm and gently squeezed it. "Now you're giving me a chance to prove myself to you,"_

"_Prove? You've got nothing to prove to me Suze. You can never let me down," He pulled my face cheeks and chuckled. _

_The sincerity and sureness on his expression made a gallon of guilt flush down my throat as I gulped. He thinks I can never lie to him, he believes that we can share anything but that's not the case anymore. We're drifting apart and it's only because of Beverly Hills and Jesse Di Silva. _

"_**You're the only one I can lean on," **__My eyes watered up, so I quickly rested my head onto his chest and hugged him tightly. "You know exactly what to do, so that I can always __**lean on you**__," _

"_One of these days maybe my magic wouldn't affect you anymore," He joked and I shook my head still holding onto him tightly. _

"_Never," I said with absolutely surety. "No one in this world, know me the way you know daddy. I love you and no one can replace you, there's no one in this world that can ever replace you,"_

"_I was just kidding," He rubbed my back gently._

_Even though he was just joking. I'm scared. I'm scared because of Jesse I might lose my daddy. _

_I'm terrified of imagining the future without Jesse but I'm also feeling really guilty of hiding such an important thing from my daddy. He strongly believes that I won't let him down, but in the quest of conquering Jesse's love what if I break that trust that my daddy holds for me? _

_I hope daddy would understand. One day, soon I will tell him the truth, he'll be upset but he loves me so he will surely understand. That's what I'm praying for, I believe in him and I also believe in my love for Jesse. _

_I fell asleep whilst hugging him and I slept well in the warmth and security of my daddy's arms. Then I woke up to the sound of buzzing. _

_My eyes shot open thinking it's my cell phone but the buzz was coming from daddy's bathroom, it was the sound of my daddy trimming. _

"_Morning daddy!" I called out to him. It was 6 in the morning. _

"_Did I wake you?" He asked peeping into his bedroom and I smiled nodding my head. "Then go freshen up in your room, I'll make breakfast today,"_

"_Yesh!" I grinned jumping of his bed. I ran over to him and kissed his cheek, then hurried to my room. When I entered I saw Zoe sitting on the edge of my bed, flicking her phone open and shut. I could tell she was thinking hard, an evil thought was definitely in her mind._

_I thought I'll sneak into the bathroom before she sees me but she's one sly girl. _

"_Hey! Where were you?" She demanded placing her hands on her hips. "I can't find the extension plug anywhere; I need to curl my hair."_

"_Curl your hair?" I frowned opening a cupboard. So that's what she was thinking of the whole time. Here I was thinking she had a genius but risky plan waiting in her mind so she could blast it at me. "I was sleeping in daddy's room."_

"_I need to look just fantastic today. How's this?" She held up a short red dress and I blinked at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Don't worry I won't steal Jesse from you, though I doubt he'll be in school today. Mexico you said?"_

"_You can't wear that to school," I said pulling it from her. "Wait? Is there a special event at school that I don't know about, or I do know but have forgotten?"_

"_No silly, this is all part of my plan," She grinned _

"_Oh so there is a plan," I sighed _

"_Of course, Ceecee is our friend, remember?" She said flicking my forehead._

"_Ouch! Yes Ceecee is our friend, but Adam seemed really scary last night," I said nervously, frowning at her choice of high red heels._

"_Aren't they just cute?" She squealed showing me them,_

"_You'll fall and tumble," I sat down on my bed._

"_I'm made of steal and stone cold sober; I wouldn't be falling and tumbling. But I'll wait for you and then you __**can lean on me**__," Zoe started to strip of her clothes. "Just remembered!"_

"_What?" I asked_

"_Damn! We didn't shop last night," She said with a frown. "No worries. Tonight after going Carter's we'll go shopping,"_

"_We don't have to, really. And what is your plan?" I asked her curiously to why she was dressing up so much. _

"_Yes we have to. And I'm not telling you, you'll just panic and put me off it," She glared at me pointing to the bathroom. "Take a shower and release your stress. You don't have to know the plan, you just have to watch the result, talking of which I need your camcorder."_

"_Stress?" I said. "Like it's ever going to leave me. Why do you need the camcorder?"_

"_Oh Suze!" She held me and twirled me around. "Leave it all to me, it's my plan and I will execute it perfectly. You just need to think about Heidi,"_

"_Heidi," I whispered remembering last night events. She didn't come home after that, the reason why daddy was alone last night in his room. He didn't seem concerned about her but I am._

"_Suze?"_

_I and Zoe turned around to face Heidi. She was dressed up and looking good._

"_Oh … uh…Hi," I said nervously looking at my to-be mother. _

"_Hey, Heidi! What a surprise to see you here, today, right now, this very moment," Zoe babbled on and Heidi raised an eyebrow looking suspicious. "We came to eat, did you come to eat?"_

"_Yes I came to have dinner," Heidi nodded_

"_Come on Heidi, what's holding you up?" A middle-aged man walked over. He has ear length blonde hair and is quite tall. He stopped and looked from me to Zoe and then back again._

"_Uh…This is Brian," Heidi said starting to look slightly nervous. "Brian this is Suze, Mathew's daughter and Zoe her friend,"_

"_Oh Mathew's daughter," Brian smiled at me. "She looks nothing like him. More of Christ-_

_He stopped when Heidi nudged him._

"_More of my mom?" I finished his sentence of but then quickly bit my bottom lip looking at Heidi's slightly shocked expression. _

"_Yeah," Brian nodded taking a step back. "Nice to meet you Suze. I wait for you at the door Heidi,"_

_Heidi nodded and Brian walked off._

"_Didn't expect to bump into you like this," Heidi put a hand on my shoulder. "That was Brain, Brad's father,"_

_Zoe and I exchanged glances. _

"_I know what you must be thinking, but it's nothing like that," Heidi said quickly giving me a squeeze. "Look I got to go, I'll explain everything to you at a more appropriate time, just please don't tell Mathew about this,"_

"_Umm…I…This really is not any of my business," I said uncomfortably. "And I wouldn't tell my daddy, it's really between you and him,"_

_She leaned forward and kissed my forehead then leaned down to my ear. "Thank you," She whispered and then walked off,_

"_Whoa…" Zoe said, "Quite a day, don't you think?"_

"_Hmm…," I nodded_

"_Hey what's wrong?" She asked standing in front of me._

"_I overheard daddy and Heidi arguing today, and they don't seem in a good mood at home, since Halloween," I sighed. "I…Just…I'm thinking that maybe there's something wrong. And what Grandma Emily had said to me is not leaving my mind,"_

"_What did she say?" Zoe asked_

"_She said that maybe daddy doesn't love Heidi, maybe he's just finding a mother for me," My eyes watered up. "I've never met Brian before, have you?"_

"_Nobody's really heard of Brad's dad. Everybody at school assumed they've lost touch and that his mom is dating a younger man," Zoe told me and I just sighed. "Hey, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," _

"_I hope so too," I smiled uncertainly._

"_Suze what happened to your mom?" Zoe asked innocently. "You've never told anybody about your mom, not even Carter,"_

"_I know," I lowered my eyes to the ground. "My mom died when I was six. All my memories of my mom are livid. Daddy doesn't talk about her, so I don't ask because even if I do ask accidently he'll change the subject. Truth is I don't know my mom," _

"_Don't you think that's a little unfair?" She asked me and I shook my head._

"_Whatever makes daddy happy," I shrugged _

_Zoe drove me home and we talked about what we heard and saw. She told me she wouldn't have believed it, if we didn't seen and heard it for ourselves. We talked all the way to dinner which was really quiet. Daddy was at work, and since Heidi and Brad were absent, there was only me, Zoë and Gina at the table. _

_I waited, I waited for him to come home, and I didn't realize when he came in because I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night because I missed him and that's why I went to him last night. Heidi hadn't come home last night so I slept there in his room, with him. _

_And now I'm on my bed writing in my diary, waiting for Zoe to finally finish getting dressed. I really wonder what her plan is. _

…

**Wednesday 4****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Chemistry – 9.45 am**_

_When I saw him, my stomach fluttered with butterflies and my life filled up with hope for the present and for the future. When I got near him my eyes started to twinkle like shooting stars and my heart started to pound with explosive emotions. _

_When I passed him quietly, our hands touched and I shivered from his cold stroke, but he didn't notice me, or even if he did, he didn't show that he noticed me. Then I got to my locker and leaned back clutching my chest, I could feel and hear my heart pounding fast and I could feel the desperation of my spirit trying to break free from the infatuation that I held it in. _

_When my eyes rested on his striking face all I could picture was me and him in the hallway, no crowd at all, no friends, no teachers, not another soul insight. Only me and him._

_I continued to look at him, and then when at last his eyes came towards my directions I felt my eyes sparkle and blaze like a flame on a wax candle. I was burning, on fire I was. _

_And then he left bringing disappointment to my expression. When he left, my eyes searched the world for him, near and far. I would've have climbed the peak of highest mountain to hunt for him. _

_Unfortunately._

"_Suze!" _

_Ugh! God, it was such a nice hallucination but it had to shatter._

"_Didn't I tell you?" I groaned at Zoe. "If you wear such high heels, you wouldn't be able to walk in my speed. Zoe, really what is your plan?"_

"_I have several plans," She said proudly holding onto my locker door, something to __**lean on.**_

"_You…look…look like a…a-_

"_Slut?" Carter narrowed his eyes at her._

"_Don't be daft Carter. I know you want to grab me and push your little dingy right into me, here, right now," She said flirtatiously and Carter turned slightly pink. "And Suze I'm walking in normal speed okay, you're the only running around for Jesse. I saw him too and I saw you gawping at him, practically drooling." _

"_Stop changing it. Why are you dressed like this?" Carter asked still pink._

"_You don't need to know," Zoe crossed her arms across her chest. "You think I look like a slut, so I won't tell you the secret. Don't ask me again,"_

"_What secret?" Carter asked me and I shrugged._

_I don't think telling Carter is a good idea. I mean he is someone that I'll be keeping an eye on too since there is surely something up between him and my brother to-be Brad. _

_But am I doing the right thing keeping this away from him?_

"_See she's looking at him again!" Zoe screamed and I quickly tore my gaze away from Jesse._

_What? You can't blame me…I haven't seen him for such a long time and there he is, looking all cool and calm with the elite. My eyes can't help it but glue themselves onto him._

"_Hiya!" Ceecee popped up beside us and Zoe nudged me. I nudged her back, smiling at Ceecee who looked in a really good mood. "I didn't get morning sickness today. I feel so good,"_

"_Shhh!" Zoe hissed placing a finger onto Ceecee's lips. "You might wake it up,"_

_Ceecee chuckled and I edged back when Adam came over, he put his arms around Ceecee from behind and she kissed his cheek._

"_Damn bastard!" Zoe whispered to me and I tried to look away, but my eyes wouldn't budge. _

_Adam looked at me and for some reason his eyes wouldn't move too. It's like he knew something that I didn't know. Something that could potentially damage me or hurt me badly._

_He was the first one to move his eyes away. They rested on Zoe and he looked slightly surprised and impressed, both at the same time. "You look great," He told her and she grinned at him. _

_Zoe's dressed up in a short, strapless, tight red dress. Her hair is all curly and done up really nicely. She's wearing quite a bit of make-up and really high heels which I will continue to frown upon. _

_I looked around and Jesse was gone again but my heart still continued to pound. It pounded fast and loudly that even Zoe could hear it, she laughed telling me that I need to calm myself down. _

_Adam took Ceecee away and Carter took Zoe away towards the library because he wanted her to help him carry some books to drop off at chemistry. She didn't want to but he insisted and pulled her away. _

_I stayed by my locker, flicking through some notes that I made for chemistry. I was tired standing there by myself so thought I would head over to chemistry a little early, since its self-study, nobody would mind me. I closed my locker door and started to make my way towards chemistry. _

_I was walking by myself towards chemistry, in a rarely empty corridor. I stopped looking at my un-tied shoelace. I crouched down and tied it then stood back up and continued to walk._

_I was nearly at the corner when somebody grabbed onto me._

"_Jesse!" I said alarmed. _

_I was over the moon to see him up close, but intimidated about last night's events so I took a couple of steps back from him in the janitors closet. But there was nowhere to escape to; no corner to hide in, and no place that I would feel scared and happy at the same time. _

"_You," He said placing his hands either side of my head and looking straight into my eyes. "You have been a very naughty Kitty-Kat. Now you'll have to pay the price,"_

_Oh my god! He knows that I know about Adam and Vanessa! He knows, he knows, he really knows! And now he's not going to leave me alone. _

_But I was wrong…_

_Eagerness left me gasping as his hands teased me slowly, all over my body. He stalked me with the evil, devilish eyes of his reflecting only casual interest. He had me cornered and was enjoying every bit of entertainment he was receiving from me. _

_The cashmere around my neck tore away from me with his laughter, which is never serious. And he leaned down to have a good look, a good look at the marks he left upon me, the tattooed kiss marks on my soft neck. _

_I would've gone to the deepest ocean to drown craving for his love but I felt embarrassment thinking of Hunter's mark hiding somewhere in between Jesse's tattoos. Until he spoke up._

"_It faded," Jesse whispered tilting my head up. "Now you're officially only mine to tease,"_

_If he knew that I know Adams secret, then why was he acting like that? Touching and teasing me, calling me his toy and using 'Kitty-Kat' to call out to me, why is that?_

_He held me in his raging sense of pride and was above me using all his power to tame me. He had my shirt ripped open and I lowered my eyes in embarrassment because it had been time he hadn't touched or seen my body. _

_I was afraid for the wrong reason, I was afraid because I didn't want him to feel disappointed by my body, or my underclothes. I rested my head on his chest, not wanting to look up into his observing eyes._

_When I laid my head down upon his chest I could hear his heart pounding, much alike my chest. "I…I," He whispered into my ear. "I missed you," _

_My eyes shot wide open and then we kissed, our lips met and I tasted pure heaven. The moment froze in my memory._

…

**Wednesday 4****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Homeroom – 11.15 am**_

"_Why are you late?" Carter asked when I came into the chemistry class._

"_Uh…I was-_

"_Never mind that," Zoe cut Carter off because I know she knew where I was, looking at my tried face and hand on my aching back, I could tell she knew exactly who held me up. "Ceecee went home because she felt really sick."_

"_Oh…Is she going to be okay?" I asked concerned._

"_Yes she will be," Zoe said with a grin and a raised eyebrow._

_Really! What is her plan? _

"_Well come in and sit," Carter said_

_I looked around the class and my eyes rested on Robyn, she looked at me expectantly and I smiled at her. "Guy's I'm sitting with Robyn, I'll sit with you guys during social,"_

"_Okie Dokie. Carter just because Suze won't be sitting with us, doesn't mean your hands land on my bare skin," She warned him just to embarrass him and then chuckled cat-walking over to her seat. I had noticed Kelly shoot her a threatened look, Zoe does look really good and most eyes are on her, so I get why Kelly feels annoyed._

"_I'm not going to touch her," Carter told me and I laughed softly walking away to Robyn. _

"_Hiya," I smiled sitting down next to her. _

"_You're actually sitting with me," Robyn smiled back surprised and I nodded getting out all my books. "Did you hear? Jesse is back into school," _

_Hear? I heard it, I saw it, and I felt it! _

_Man! Where did he get so much energy in the morning to attack my body the way he did. Really! A janitors' closet too? And what if we got caught? What if he accidently dropped me? _

_Only the details don't bother him. We did it! And that's what he wanted. But I must admit that I was pretty happy because he came back to me, and kept me in his arms and said those three words that I never thought would come from him__** 'I missed you' **_

_Only couldn't tell Robyn that._

"_I didn't notice him," I blushed hard telling Robyn._

"_Oh. But he looks stunning. He's pierced his ears again,"_

_I didn't notice that…and again?_

"_They closed up since he never wore any earrings so I heard he had to do it again," She nodded. "I've also heard he's got a new tattoo," She told me excitedly. _

"_Tattoo?" I said thinking I've never seen a tattoo on Jesse's body. _

"_Yeah," She dreamed about it, smiling dazed at the ceiling. "He got a new one done, on his left arm, a scorpion." _

_Well…He didn't take his clothes off, only opened his zip and ripped of my clothes. So I guess I didn't see his arm. _

_He's so mean! _

"_He had one done, when we were freshmen. It's a Chinese symbol for death, on his lower back," She told me and I gasped._

"_Death?" I nearly choked. _

_Now Robyn is a very nice person, she's in literally all my classes except for photography and art. But she's really obsessed with Jesse. Maybe I should do something nice for her, maybe by getting a little bit of help from my perverted prince himself. _

_I wondered where he went. He hadn't come into Chemistry and neither did he come to social sciences. But I was glad he came to Homeroom. Everything seemed great and back to normal with his presence. _

"_Hey Carter,"_

_I raised my eyes from my diary and looked over at a guy from across the room, we're in homeroom. _

"_Your girl is hot. How'd a dork like you manage to pull out a girl like Zoe?" He asked Carter whilst Carter was trying to pull away from Zoe's grasp, she was pulling his cheeks and every now and then kissing him, shocking him._

"_Whatever," Carter rolled his eyes._

_Uh…Oh … I sense trouble, but I shall continue to write in my diary._

_Tom got up looking offended and so did Carter._

"_You don't know where you stand Carter. I guess I'll have to teach you," Tom rubbed his fist into the palm of his free hand looking peeved but Carter didn't look at all threatened._

_Tom leaned forward and I just had to look up. He was just about to punch Carter, when his hand got jammed. Jammed into the palm of an Elite. _

_The elite being my brother Brad._

_The class gasped and got off their seats all except the prince, he leaned back in his seat and raised an eyebrow looking curiously, entertained. _

"_Carter is my friend, if you got problem with him you've got to deal with me first," Brad said to Tom who quickly backed away._

"_Thanks a bunch," Carter rolled his eyes sarcastically, grabbed his bag and walked out of class._

_How convenient was it that Mrs. McGinnis was nowhere to be seen? _

"_Whoa…Brad stuck up for Carter," Zoe hissed at me before rushing after Carter._

_Brad glanced at me and then turned to face Jesse who didn't look concerned at all. He wasn't focusing on Brad, his eyes were at the door way._

"_Ugh!" My mind groaned. "Why does that stupid, jerk has to show his face around here again. Jesse should shoo him away," _

_All eyes rested on Jesse and everybody remained silent. Nobody moved a muscle apart from me who is writing in my diary, continuously. Everybody's waiting, waiting for Jesse to make a move, to reveal his judgment._

_Most people in SM Beverly strongly think that Jesse will reject Hunter's proposal to join SM Beverly High, they believe Jesse wouldn't welcome him. Others believe Jesse will accept him but not as an Elite. A small minority of students are in a trance thinking Jesse will open his arms and hug Hunter, beg him to choose to transfer to SM Beverly High. _

_Now let's see what Hunter's sentence is to be… _

_He got up and everybody held their breaths looking mildly fascinated. He walked over to the doorway where stood Hunter in his stupid high school uniform, __**leaning**__ against the door, waiting for Jesse to pass his verdict._

_To my surprise and a lot of people's surprise Jesse held out a hand to Hunter, and Hunter instantly, without giving it a second thought shook hands with Jesse. _

_A sign of agreement, and peace. _

…

**Wednesday 4****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Physics – 2.15 pm**_

_What grave problem has Zoe gotten me into? _

_After homeroom I had Geometry. I moved away from my initial seat to sit next to Robyn. She's a pretty smart person; I should have a study session with her, she could probably teach me a thing or two, well if only she stops talking about Jesse that is. _

_Zoe came into my class and excused me from it by giving the supply teacher a fake note. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked her._

"_Carter's too pissed to help me out, so I'll just have to use you," She said putting my camcorder into my hands. "It's time to execute my plan A; I've got Adam exactly where I want him."_

"_Wait. What is your plan? And plan A?" I asked following close behind her in the empty corridor. "Zoe, come on tell me, you've been grinning ever since Ceecee went home, what is your plan A?"_

"_I'll tell you. Okay…So I thought about it a lot. There are two things Adam could be up to. Number one, cheating on Ceecee with Vanessa Gomez. Number two supplying and or using drugs. Plan A is to bust him open about cheating on Ceecee and Plan B I'm still thinking of a way to find his drugs and show them to Ceecee,"_

"_What are we doing right now?" I asked slightly confused._

"_Plan A," She posed in front of me, grinning hard at me._

"_No!" I gasped _

"_Yes!" She nodded. "I will entice him, try making him crack. You record everything, and when he cracks we shall blackmail him into telling Ceecee the truth,"_

"_Isn't blackmailing infidelity? Isn't it a federal crime? We can get jailed," I said nervously._

"_No we won't," She stopped and adjusted her dress, pulling it down slightly to reveal more of her chest. "These babies's always come in handy,"_

_I frowned. "This is wrong; you can't hit on Ceecee's boyfriend, without telling your own boyfriend," _

"_Look at it this way, I just found out my boyfriends gay and wanna get back at him and that's not Ceecee's boyfriend in that classroom, it's Adam a thief who stole our friends heart and is now on the verge of smashing it," Zoe looked deeply into my eyes. "We're doing it for Ceecee. Repeat. We're doing it for Ceecee,"_

"_We're doing it for Ceecee," I nodded but then hesitated. "What if he's not interested?"_

"_I'm a proud C cup," She said pompously. "And we always have Plan B,"_

"_I'm telling you this is not a good idea," I shook my head. "Destiny is not making this happen,"_

"_Will you just hold the camera? That's all I'm asking," She said starting to look exasperated. _

"_Okay, okay," I said _

_We got to a classroom. I peeped in and saw Adam waiting impatiently in his jersey, holding a note._

"_Okay, good luck," I said_

"_Don't need it," Zoe said still looking very proud of her chest. She walked into the classroom and I held the camera to my eyes, putting it onto play. _

"_Zoe?" Adam looked surprised seeing her. "Were you the one to leave this note in my locker?"_

"_Yes it was," She said hopping onto the desk in front of him. She leaned back crossing her pantyhose legs which I definitely caught him looking at._

"_Why'd you call me here?" He asked looking slightly nervous but impressed._

_She leaned forward towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. Her chest showed and he started to look uncomfortable with her advances, her flirtatious batting of her eyes, her long nails brushing down his toned arms._

"_Look at you all sweaty and hot. You're well fit," She breathed leaning closer to him as she gave his bicep a squeeze._

_Ceecee is not going to like this... _

"_Thanks but aren't you dating Carter?" Adam said moving her hand away._

"_Oh, we broke up. I just found out he's gay," Zoe made a disappointed clicking sound with her teeth. _

"_What?" Adam asked looking alarmed._

"_That's mean!" I thought. "She can't spread rumors like that about her own boyfriend. But … Carter and Brad?"_

_I shook my head keeping focus. I still couldn't believe that I was skipping class to record an M rated scene but there I was in the battle field as the nervous camerawoman. _

"_I know you're with Ceecee," Zoe jumped off the desk only to twist her ankle purposely. Adam caught her in his arms and I bit my bottom lip. _

"_Careful," He said holding her straight._

"_How can I be? Around you that is," She leaned up bringing her face, closer to his. She bit her bottom lip. "I've always had an eye out for you, but Ceecee never leaves your side, not even once,"_

"_I…Umm-_

_She held onto him, pressing her chest against his as she spoke, slowly and sensuously. "What happens behind closed doors stays behind closed doors. I won't tell, if you won't," _

"_Zoe I-_

_She leaned closer and pressed her lips against his._

_I gasped dropping the camera and Adams head swirled towards the doorway. I got away before he saw me, got away before he could find out what we were up to. _

_Well…That's what I thought. _

_I rushed back to Geometry and Robyn asked if I was okay. I told her I was but she didn't look convinced. I assured her I was alright, even though I wasn't. _

_Geometry finished and I rushed out to bump into an annoyed Zoe. She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest and her eyebrow was raised high. I thought she was upset with me, but there were other things on her mind._

"_What are you thinking?" I asked her nervously, as I approached her._

"_Hmm…Plan B," She said _

"_Plan A failed?" I gulped and she frowned._

"_Thanks to you," She said. "Hey I was thinking,"_

"_What are you thinking?" I asked her._

"_You should drop love notes into Jesse's locker every morning," She grinned at me._

"_You are changing the subject," I blushed_

"_No really. It just popped into my head so I thought I'll tell you. You should totally do it, not like he's going to know that it's you," She chuckled_

"_No way!" I shook my head. _

_We stood there and talked for a while until Carter found us. Zoe surprisingly, locked lips with him, then laughed saying she has to go to her lesson._

"_She's been doing this all-day?" Carter wiped his lips with a napkin. "Really, exasperating,"_

"_You'll be fine," I chuckled walking with him towards the drama studio. What I really wanted to ask was if he's gay. Okay…So I shouldn't think that, but I don't know…I have this strange feeling inside of me._

_Maybe it's destiny._

"_Howdy Partner," Rae scooted up beside me._

_I smiled at her uncertainly. I wanted to be with her, I wanted to share my thoughts and feelings with her, and she said I could but it didn't feel right so I didn't. I wanted to __**lean on her**__ but I don't think she's the one I can __**lean on**__._

"_Hey," Rae came over to me half way through free-period. "You alright?"_

"_Sure," I nodded. "There's a lot of work to do, so just a little busy,"_

"_Right," She said and I smiled walking past her. _

_Truth is I'm missing my mom. I've never missed my mom like this before, but now I am. I'm really missing her and I need her. If she was alive, she would have been the one that I __**could lean on**__. The one to support me, to mother me. _

_I want a mother figure in my life, but Heidi and I are just not there yet, we haven't both reached our comfort zones. Looking at Rae just reminds me so much of my mom that I want to stay a little away._

_I avoided going to her and talking to her. I worked on the fashion show, independently with little help from Carter. And before I knew it free period was over and it was lunch time. I said bye to Rae from afar and walked out with Carter._

_We got to the lunch room and sat down with our lunches. Zoe came in a little while later and started to tease Carter and touched him all over the place, much to his resentment. _

_I noticed Robyn looking around for a table to sit on. I called her name and asked her to come over and sit with us. She smiled taking a seat next to me. _

_I looked at her lunch – salad – and frowned._

"_You can't just eat that," I said. "I'll share with you,"_

"_No its fine," She shook her head. "My doctor recommended this,"_

_I wasn't going down that easy but had to let her eat the salad alone after she promised me she'll start eating a proper meal from tomorrow. _

_Whilst Robyn told me about her doctor and diet plan my eyes searched the crowd for Adam, but I couldn't see him anywhere, my mind was soon off him and onto Brad, who had put down his lunch tray on our table._

_Robyn looked excited thinking the prince will come over at sit with us. Much to hers and my disappointment, he was in his usual seat with Kelly propped onto his lap. I could sense Robyn cursing Kelly throughout lunch. _

"_You're sitting here?" I asked Brad surprised. _

_The Elite have their own table in the cafeteria and that's where they sit. Normally, the very popular students would join them and they'll all make everybody else in the cafeteria envious. _

"_Sure, I thought I'll have lunch with some of my other important friends," Brad said glancing over at Carter who had slightly edged away from Zoe. _

"_That's your step-brother isn't he?" Robyn asked grinning._

_He's not my step-brother just yet, and I was about to correct her when he spoke up._

"_Step? I prefer just Brother," Brad grinned at me and I smiled back feeling relaxed until a certain tray full of chips and a very large burger and two sodas, slammed itself down next to my tray which had pasta salad and carton of orange juice on it. _

_I frowned looking up at Hunter and he grinned back. Suddenly, my table started attracting the popular kids. Mainly, cheerleaders who were smitten over Hunter and Brad._

"_See told you, you're popular," Robyn whispered to me and I just frowned because Hunter was poking my arm. _

"_I don't want to sit next to you." I told Hunter and he chuckled._

"_I want to sit with you," He said pulling my cheeks. "You're so cute,"_

"_You're mean," I said pulling his hands away from my face, which was hard, but I got there. _

"_Look," He said_

"_What?" I said_

"_Do you mind? I'm talking to Robyn," He said leaning over me to place a hand onto Robyn. "Hey, I was just kidding yesterday in chem. didn't mean to offend you. But if it makes you feel better I'm sorry,"_

_She smiled and so did I until he spoke up again._

"_You have such a goofy smile," He chuckled making everybody on the table laugh._

"_Move off me," I pushed him away. "You don't need to look at my face,"_

"_Thank you so much," He said before digging into his food and into a deep conversation with a cheerleader. _

_It was so sudden that my table had become the centre of attention with the arrival of Hunter. I felt for a second that I was popular too, but only that feeling didn't last long. _

_Carter got up to go to the library, Brad offered to come with but Carter refused so Brad went over to the elite table. The cheerleaders went back to their table since Hunter wasn't paying any attention to them at all. _

_Robyn and Zoe excused themselves to go to the ladies room and thus I found myself sitting alone at the large table in the cafeteria with Hunter. Even though it was Hunter, the new stud of our school, the hot topic everyone was going on about was sitting with me, my eyes were rested on Jesse and I felt envious of Kelly._

"_I'll just be back," Hunter said getting up._

"_Please don't," I grinned up at him._

"_Hahaha," He frowned picking up his bag. A few sheets of paper fell out and I reached out to pick them up. "No don't!"_

_Too late! I had already picked them up and was staring at them. _

"_I can explain but I don't think I need to," Hunter pulled the papers out of my hands and stuffed them into his back. "Be right back,"_

_He walked away, towards a table of guys who seemed eager to meet him._

_The papers were photocopies of profiles. Personal profiles, those are most likely to be kept in a secret place in Father Dominic's office. I saw one with Adam Walsh written on it beside his photograph. I caught a glimpse of Jesse's too when Hunter pulled it away. _

_Is Hunter spying on the Tigers team? Is that why he's at SM Beverly, and is wearing his high schools uniform?_

_Such a cheap guy!_

_I didn't want to wait for him anymore. I got up and picked my tray up. I threw the contents of my tray in the bin and then exited the cafeteria. _

_I was on my way towards the library to join Carter when an arm pulled me into an empty classroom. I gasped and he placed a hand over my mouth tightly . . . _

…_._

**Review Please **


	44. The One I Can Lean On Part 2

**Chapter Forty Four – The One I Can Lean On Part 2**

**Wednesday 4****th**** November 2009  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Physics – 2.15 pm**_

"_Adam!" I pushed him back._

"_You are digging your own grave," He glared at me. "Susannah Simon you are in very big trouble,"_

"_What…What are you talking about?" I said nervously looking around the empty classroom. _

"_I saw you," He said. "Admit it, you were there weren't you. Listening in on us,"_

_Zoe! _

"_Last night," He spat out and I blinked. "You were ears-dropping at the restaurant,"_

"_No…I…I don't know what you're talking about Adam," I said _

_Adam shut his eyes and let out a disgusted groan. When he opened them again, his expression became cold, serious and unforgiving. "You messed up Suze. You tried to follow me, but I'm not stupid, I could tell you were following me,"_

"_Following you?" I asked sounding like I had no clue what he was talking about._

"_I told you before didn't I? Didn't I tell you to stay away?" He asked but I didn't reply. He grabbed hold of my jaw and shook me. "Bitch! Didn't I tell you to stay away?"_

"_You did!" I half screamed since I was frightened. _

"_Then why try to meddle in things that have nothing to do with you?" He shouted at me and I took a step back away from his scary vibe. _

"_Adam I was only doing it for Ceecee," I gulped_

"_For Ceecee? My girlfriend maybe your friend but I'm not! You and I are not friends, so you have no right to follow me, you have no right you ease-drop on my private conversations," He stared hard at me. "I saw you yesterday. You saw me supplying drugs, I don't know who else you were with, but somebody was with you, and I want to know who,"_

"_So you can threaten them too?" I cried. "Adam, you're going to hurt Ceecee. She won't forgive you,"_

"_Well…Ceecee won't ever find out," He said. "Will she Suze?"_

_With a petrified gasp I turned towards the door and darted towards it, but he pulled me back. Grabbing my wrist, he pulled my left arm behind my back._

"_Adam please let go of me!" I squirmed in his arms hearing the bell for 5__th__ period. _

"_I will do. Once you tell me. Now Ceecee won't ever find out, will she?" He had his free hand clutched tightly on my throat. I could feel his hot breath against the back of my neck; I could feel the desperation in his tone. _

"_She will one day, sooner or later!" I shrieked trying to loosen his grip on my throat. I was beginning to find it hard to breathe. _

"_Sure I've made my mistakes, but Ceecee doesn't have to pay for that, and I will not take my punishment easily!" He yelled in my ear deafening me._

"_Adam – please – let go of me!" I pleaded starting to feel faint._

_He let go off me, pushing me forward with a hard shove. I turned to face him and went stumbling back to fall down onto the floor. Before I could regain my footing, Adam had jumped down beside me._

"_I'm going to give you a chance. Because I like you Suze. I really do, I think you're a nice, naïve girl who just needs to be shown the right direction," He looked fiercely at my sweaty face. "Now you be a good girl. You'll stay away won't you? You will keep away from me and Ceecee won't you? And never speak of this ever again," _

_I nodded gasping for breath._

"_Now that's like a good little girl," He smiled elusively waving a hand on my head. "You're just like a doll. Fragile. Don't make me break you Suze. Because when and if I do, you will never be able to pull yourself together," _

_I gulped and he stood up._

"_You'll really be sorry," He uttered coldly, his tired yet alert dark eyes glaring at me. He stared hard at me for a while and then walked out of the classroom. As soon as he was out of sight I hugged myself, rocking back and forth, frightened. My sleeveless baggy shirt was drenched in sweat; my red hair was tangled wetly to my forehead. _

_Wasn't anyone nearby? Couldn't anyone hear my screams? Wasn't anyone coming to my rescue?_

_It was just like last time, the time when I was a six, just a little girl. It wasn't as scary but close enough to get my heart beat thudding fast, to make feel like I just went on a journey to hell and barely came back._

_The sadness swallowing me up as the walls around me started closing in on me. Grief, damage and anger permeating the air around me, suffocating me with their concentration. I looked down at my wrist, the pain of Adam's grip, leaking into my veins, bursting through my skin and it pained._

"_I shouldn't stay here," before my fear could get the better of me I gathered all what was left of my tamed strength to stand up onto my feet._

"_No matter what happens Adam. I will stick to the truth and not let my friend get hurt. I promise myself and you," I whispered sternly looking at the empty doorway._

_I walked slowly towards the exit and got out feeling relieved but still scared. _

"_Samantha?" _

_I looked over at the person who is always responsible for making my heart thud fast. Losing all self-respect and poise I ran over to him and hugged him, holding onto him tightly in the empty corridor of SM Beverly High._

_It is the high school, which has changed my life forever. _

_Somehow, my perverted prince who always gets my heart racing, managed to calm me down. Relax my mind. Bring my pounding beat to the standard beat. He gave me a shoulder to __**lean on.**__ It's strange, how he's always there to rescue me from my fear but I couldn't have been there with him at that time. _

_I stepped back realizing that I was openly embracing him without his consent, without his say, in SM Beverly High, where anyone could have spotted us and ridiculed me with never-ending laughter. _

"_Susannah," He cupped my sweaty face in his hands. He was using 'Susannah' it started to make my heart melt but I had to stay in the right composure._

"_Sorry sir," I said unable to meet eyes with him. And before he could say anything to me I rushed off. Far away from him. Surely it was destiny which brought him to me, to make me feel better, to feel stronger and more confident. But I had to get away, I had no answers to the questions he had not asked but his eyes did._

"_Hey!" _

_I shivered grabbing onto a poll for support. __**To lean on.**__ I looked back at a concerned Hunter making his way towards me. "Please don't harass me, not now Hunter. I beg you," _

"_Suze, are you alright?" He asked pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket. I refused to take it so he__** leaned **__forward and dabbed my forehead himself. "What happened to you? One minute you were in the cafeteria the next you were gone. And now you're here skipping lesson," _

"_Why'd you care?" I said not wanting to answer any of his questions._

"_Because, there's something about you," He said turning my face to him. "Now what happened to you?"_

"_I can't tell you," I shook my head._

"_Yeah I know I was rude last night at the restaurant, but believe me I got a reason for that, I can't tell you but it's genuine," He nodded. "I'm cool and you know it," _

"_Then I can't tell you where I was," I turned to leave._

"_But are you alright?" He asked me. _

"_Yes," I nodded, "I will be,"_

"_Look maybe we should talk. Because I think you know what I want to know, or more need to know. Can we fix up a time?" He asked me with sincerity. _

_I held onto my bag and looked at him blankly. "What could I know that you'd be interested in?" I said_

"_That's what I want to know. Tonight, after school?" He said_

"_I'm busy, I got a study session," I said moving my hair out of my eyes._

"_What's that?" He grabbed my wrist and held it out towards him. It was blue and bruised. "What happened to you? Tell me!" _

"_Hunter are you a detective?" I asked dodging his question with mine. _

_He looked at me for a second surprised and then a grin appeared across his mouth. "Yes I am, and with that authority I'm asking you tell me what happened to you," He said _

"_You're not here to transfer to SM Beverly are you?" I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged back his shoulders letting go off my hand. "You're here to do something else, that's why you have photo copies of private files. Hunter, I'm on to you,"_

"_And I'm onto you," He flicked back my forehead. "I got to go. We'll make up a date another time,"_

"_Date? No!" I said alarmed and embarrassed. _

_He chuckled turning to leave. He looked back at my red face and smiled. "Take care of yourself Susannah Simon; you need all the luck to keep on the track you're on," _

_I blinked and he walked away. I stood there for a while thinking of what he had just said then sighed going to Physics, I was glad since Mr. Aidan is away, meaning I didn't get in trouble for coming in late, just concerned questions from Carter. _

_I told him that I'm okay. I told him that I just tripped and fell onto the ground then got all sweaty running towards class in an attempt to not be late. Carter was convinced by my lie and asked if I was staying behind after school to prepare for the chemistry test tomorrow._

_I sulked nodding my head. _

_Chemistry is going to kill me tomorrow! _

_Carter started telling me about the work he's been doing for the protest. I felt slightly guilty not been able to help out as much as I could have, since I was busy with the fashion show stage and all this Adam/Jesse mess that I've gotten myself into._

_I told Carter that I would definitely come over to his house tomorrow, so that we can work on the walk-out plan but he told me that his parents are having a dinner party so he'd rather come over to mine. I didn't mind at all, and I'm sure neither would daddy or Brad for the matter. _

…

**Wednesday 4****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Resource Centre – 4.45 pm**_

_Physics' was over and it was time for me to head over to Mr. Wesley's class of photography. Walking with Carter through the busy crowd I spotted Jesse. He was __**leaning back**__ against a wall with Sophia standing in front of him, talking to him confidentially. _

_A sophomore walked over to them and locked lips with Jesse sending a thunderstorm through me. It ached and hurt badly. _

_Sophia's eyes came my way and I instantly looked away only to come face to face with Adam. I edged slightly grabbing onto Carter's arm, I have to admit I was frightened by the smile he gave me and Carter. _

_Never in a million years could I have thought he would play the villain in the story of my life._

"_What's wrong?" Carter asked me. I noticed that I was __**leaning**__ onto him whilst gripping his arm tightly. _

"_Zoe told me to feel your bicep," I said and he rolled his eyes laughing softly. _

"_She's really getting into me. Weird since I'm what … a dork? And she's a hot cheerleader. I don't know what I was thinking when I said 'yes' to her, the time she had asked me out. You know Suze, the more time I spend with her, the weirder she gets," He chuckled and I laughed softly. _

_Carter dropped me off to photography and said he'll meet me at the library after school before walking towards his lesson. I went into my class and Mr. Wesley waved for me to come over._

"_Suze, do you remember the four tickets that I gave you for the photography competition?" He asked and I nodded remembering perfectly well that I've kept them in my wardrobe, safely. "Well the expedition date has been changed to 20__th__ November. These are the new tickets,"_

_He handed me over 4 tickets and my eyes opened wide. "That's two weeks from now," I gasped and he smiled nodding his head. _

"_You can invite any four people you want," He said. "I'm sorry, but it's now sold out and there are no more tickets that I can give you. I'm sure you'd want your friends to tag along but I would give more priority to your family,"_

"_Well…Thanks for letting me know," I smiled at him. _

"_My pleasure," He said. "Oh and yeah you got to go promptly to the drama studio. Stephen has asked for a lot by asking me to excuse my best student from class but I guess I can do without you for one day," _

_I chuckled and he handed over a hall pass. I made my way to the drama studios, surprised that Rae was still there helping out Ste._

"_Uh…Hi," I said_

_They both greeted me with smiles and I asked Ste if there was anything urgent he needed me to do. "No. The stage has been sorted," He told me. "The tables have arrived but in the mean time we've put sheets over them. Rae had just ordered tablecloths and napkins; you know those kinds of utensils," _

"_What shall I do?" I asked Ste and he told me that he asked me to be excused from class since I looked stressed out. He told me I could whatever I wanted to do. So I chose to sit a little distant and read through my astrology book. _

_I was still very nervous after been threatened by Adam so found it hard to sit still and just relax. I kept thinking and feeling his hand clutching my throat. His tone deafening my ear. It was horrible. _

_Just horrible._

"_Hey! Doll what color do you think would be best for the décor?" Rae walked over and asked me. I picked the combination of black and white from the selection she gave me to choose from. "The most elegant, powerful and engaging color combination. Nice choice,"_

"_In my view, this mixture would be the best to use because black and white goes with any other color, most of the dresses are bright and colorful, the black and white contrast will help the colors stand out effectively." I said, "Black and white come from each end of the color spectrum so thus have maximum contrast."_

_Rae looked at me for a sec then smiled nodding her head. "I'll be with Ste," She told me and I nodded my head. When she turned to go, her elbow pushed my diary off the edge of the table I was sitting on accidently. _

"_Oops I'm-_

"_It's okay," I rushed to the ground and picked up my diary and the photograph of my mom that slipped out of it._

"_Who was that?" Rae asked me as I shoved back the photograph inside it, before she could get a good look at the picture of my mother._

"_Uh…No one," I said nervously._

"_Bet it was Jesse," She grinned and I lowered my eyes to the ground. "Look all day you've been distant. Doll are you all alright?"_

_I looked at her concerned expression. Just how much she looks like my mother. How much she reminds me off my lost childhood and my daddy's lost love. But I didn't want to tell her that so I shook my head telling her I'm okay._

"_You're Pisces." She said after glancing over at my astrology book. "A dilemma you can face is a physically powerful sense of hopelessness not shared with friends and family and that leaves the Pisces feeling all alone. The solution however to the problem is Suze you must come of yourself and open up to those around you, you have the power to motivate and encourage others making you an important part of a lot of people's lives, find your, deserving rightful place" _

_Having said that she nodded to Ste. "I'll be with him if you want me to come over, and talk." She said and walked back to Ste to work on some designs on the computer._

_I sat back down and opened up my diary. I looked at my mom's photograph and sighed. "Why does Rae have to be right? Why does she know me so well?" _

_I've just had a really long and depressing day that I can't share with no one beside Zoe. Even to Zoe I can't open up completely. What I really want is to tell my daddy the truth; I want to tell him everything that I'm going through, all the changes._

_But when I think of him, I think of Heidi and Brian. And their secret. Why does everybody have a secret? It's getting too much. And it's too much of a trouble seeing Jesse with another person, my heart aches too much. _

_From my daddy it starts and onto Jesse my life finishes. I'm only his and his only. Remembering him is all that I do. Even though we've met, we still haven't met. His eyes have stolen the peace of my heart and they are not giving it back. _

_And now Adam's stolen my peace of mind. _

_I looked down at my bruised wrist and a few tears trickled down my face._

"_Right. That's it," _

_I looked up at Rae. She grabbed onto my arm and pulled me up and out of the drama studio. She took me into Ste's empty dressing room and sat me down on the comfy hot pink couch. She picked up a tissue box and then sat beside me holding it over to me._

"_Umm…Thanks," I said taking one. I dabbed my eyes with it but I couldn't help but cry. Rae was being supportive; she had no problem in giving me a shoulder. She was the one I could __**lean on**__ and share my feelings with. _

"_I miss my mom," I confessed. "I need to talk to her. Ask her why she left us; I want to ask her who I can talk to if she's not around, because I'm having a really hard time today,"_

"_Honey then why don't you call her?" She suggested. "Do you want you use my cell phone?" _

"_I can't," I looked at Rae earnestly. "She won't be able to hear me,"_

"_Give it a try," Rae urged me patiently. "Didn't you say she calls you every day? Why don't you call her for a change? She'll like that, I know she would. She's your mummy."_

"_I don't have her number," I shrugged_

_Rae Cyrus gave me a dubious look. _

"_She's not from here," I lowered my eyes. "She's from somewhere far, far away. Where there are angels to look after and care for her. Daddy says she's adored every second of a minute, and every minute of an hour and every hour of a day. Daddy says she's in a better place, than she ever was here on earth," _

_Rae gasped putting a hand over her mouth, and looked astonished._

"_I'm sorry," I said in a low whisper. "I'm sorry, but I lied to you. I just told you what I wanted to hear for myself, because for just once I wanted to imagine having a mother. But I don't. I only have my daddy who I love very much," _

"_When did this happen?" She asked me in an equally low tone. _

"_I just turned six and she was gone. That's all I know, that she's gone to heaven. I don't know why she went, how she went, for whom did she go. All I know is she went, when I woke up on my birthday, she was gone forever," I sighed dabbing my eyes with the tissue. "Daddy doesn't talk about her and daddy doesn't answer any of my questions about her. I don't ask him because I know it hurts him to talk about her," _

"_Don't you know anything? Anything about your mom?" Rae asked me sympathetically. _

"_I don't know anything," I smiled sadly. "I'm just happy I have my daddy. Only it's just that today I missed her because I wanted someone to listen to me and mothers listen to their children, don't they?" _

_Rae put an arm around me hugging me as she __**leaned**__ back on the couch. "Doll your Pisces. You know the good traits about yiz are that you're compassionate and imaginative. Sensitive and kind. Selfless and unworldly. Intuitive and sympathetic," She rubbed my back gently. "But wanna know the traits about you that can cause your downfall?" _

_I nodded slowly, _

"_Pisces in general and to what I've noticed about you. You're weak-willed and easily led by others. You're secretive and vague. An idealistic fool. An escapist is what you are doll." She tilted my head up so that she could look at my face. "It's not healthy what you do. Going into a fantasy world is what everybody does, but you live in it,"_

"_I know," I whispered resting my head on her shoulder. __**Leaning on it. **_

"_Pisceans like you, have a tendency to extract into a delusional world where their qualities can bring mental contentment. Even when you can't convey yourself artistically you have a larger than average perception for love and for beauty in art." She ran her hands through my hair. "A catlike approach to new sensations I would say,"_

"_**Kitty-Kat,"**_

_I bit my bottom lip thinking of Jesse. Three people in the world, who read me clearly, Daddy, Rae and Jesse. It's threatening how much they know me without knowing me. _

"_You don't have to feel shy around me. You can __**lean on me**__ Suze, I wouldn't mind at all," She whispered to me and I felt supported. _

"_But you're Rae Cyrus, you're famous. Why would you want to sit here and listen to my troubles," I asked her._

"_Because," She stopped and thought for a second. "Because I care about you,"_

_I blinked at her._

"_Alright, let me introduce myself to you properly. Howdy, I'm Riana Liberty Osborne, it's a pleasure meeting you," She held out a hand to me._

"_Susannah Simon," I shook my hands with her. _

"_If you share your feelings with me, I'll do the same," She smiled at me. _

"_It fascinates me how much of an astrologer you are," I said in a low tone. _

"_Flaming Spaz was the astrologer, I was the one who'd go out to explore. I guess me and you are more alike than we think, it's not just the camera that binds us together." She chuckled. "Doll, there are two types of people in this world. There are astronomers who get to study the universe and the glory of it and then there are astronauts who get to explore the universe. You, darling are stuck in between," _

"_How?" I asked._

"_You're a hardworking, naïve girl. You put all your effort in studying photography, studying to be an artist, much like the astronomer. But I can sense it in you that you want to explore photography, explore being an artist," She said. "__**For a true artist to express something they have to feel it first,"**_

_I pulled away from her and blinked listening to the same thing Serena had once said to me. And I did do that. I did feel Jesse to be able to draw him._

"_What did you do?" Rae asked_

"_I…I…Gave him my virginity," I lowered my eyes, feeling embarrassed but slightly proud since it was Jesse who had conquered me. I don't know why I was opening up to her but it made me feel relaxed and much, much better. Telling her my feelings was just like telling it to my daddy only she's a woman._

"_I…I feel like I can tell you anything. I feel like you're the one that I can open up to. It's been months that I have found myself lying to my daddy and I don't like it. But all of a sudden telling you has made the guilt lessen," I looked at her earnestly with a small smile._

"_You have no idea how much you just touched my heart by saying that to me," She clutched her chest, smiling sincerely at me. "I can be the one you __**can lean on**__ Suze. I'll be here for you, and now since you're officially my intern we get to spend time outside of SM Beverly High. I can teach you to be an astronaut," _

"_You will?" I sparked up._

"_Well…Not the ones that zoom into space," She chuckled and I smiled asking her if she'd help me explore photography. _

"_All my life I have always enjoyed photography with my daddy but he'd never let me get dirty, or investigate alone. He didn't like me mountaineering the trees with my camera so that I could take pictures of animals from the bird's eye view, he would always be so nervous just in case I slipped and fell," I smiled hugging my knees. _

"_He loves you and cares about you that's why. But you can't let his fear become yours," Rae said _

"_I know but it's always been just me and him. The past six years that we've lived together in Africa were amazing. In the morning he would wake up and go to work, he'd take me with him and leave me to play on the computer or study. He'll cook all our meals and most of time he was my spoon." I remembered my past. "I was homeschooled by him, he's not super, super intelligent but he's the one who's taught me everything."_

_Rae put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. "I wasn't like the other kids. I never had any friends; it was only me and my daddy. He didn't like me playing with the other kids because he didn't trust them. He was my everything, my dad, my mom, my friend, my teacher, my role model. Everything," _

"_I can't wait to meet that man," Rae said looking impressed. _

"_It's true that my mom gave me birth, but life. My daddy gave me life. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have even been able to walk a step or say my first word," I smiled to myself hugging my knees tightly. "I can do anything for him. That's why I live my life as a dork, just for the sake of him."_

"_You're not a dork," Rae made a sound with her teeth. "And why would you think that he'd want this? Of course he would want you to look beautiful and be confident,"_

_I shook my head. "When I was six something terrible happened to me. From then me and Daddy have been in each other's pocket. It was then that my daddy braided my hair and since then I've been braiding it. When we go shopping, I always get the most plain, loose clothes. Whenever my glasses are renewed or break, I always get the biggest, thickest frame. You know why?" I said. "Because my mom was beautiful,"_

"_That doesn't make sense," Rae said looking confused. "And what happened to you?"_

"_I don't want to talk about what had happened. I've put it behind me. And Daddy always says my mom looked like me but I don't see any resemblance. But he says, without my glasses, with loose red hair, I remind him of my mom that he lost. Rae when my daddy looks at me I don't want him to remember his past, I want him to see his daughter that'll always be there for him," I __**leaned**__ back on the sofa, still hugging my knees. "That's not all. I know it. I know exactly that he doesn't want me to dress up, or be like the other teenagers. He wants me to be his daughter and only his daughter. He cares for me that's why he wants me to look dull; he doesn't want anyone to take advantage of me. I love him so I don't mind. He's doing it all for me, so I don't mind at all." _

"_It's a little twisted don't you think?" Rae said. "I know he cares about you, but hiding you behind your glasses and braids isn't doing justice to you. He can't control you like that, Suze don't you see it? He's controlling you without you realizing it."_

"_I don't mind if he is. I would give my life up for him that's how much I love him," I said shrugging a little. "It's because I've overheard my dad's fiancé and him talking once, I don't know what they were saying but apparently something bad happened to my mom because she was so beautiful. Daddy doesn't want me to suffer with the same fate. That's why I've never done my eyebrows."_

"_Oh," Rae lowered her eyes. _

"_My daddy loves me more than anyone in his life. And I love him more than anyone in my life but now I'm afraid." I sighed _

"_Of what?" She asked_

"_Afraid of being hurt by Jesse, I don't want to hurt my daddy because of Jesse and I don't want to love Jesse more than my daddy, but everyday comes with a new feeling, an unknown emotion." I sighed again. "I can't be in love with him, but it's too hard to not be,"_

"_I get what you mean," Rae held my hand. _

"_It's just like how you said about your friend Spaz. Unforgivable," I said_

"_Suze it was way different. Trust me," She sighed _

"_You said you'll tell me your feelings, if I told you mine," I said looking at her expectantly. _

_She looked at me for a second and then shut her eyes. She closed them tightly for a while and then looked over at me. "My high school wasn't like others; we didn't have a monarchy or very popular people. Everybody was free to do as they wanted. I was just a blonde who always had a glass half-full than half-empty. I wasn't shy like you at all, I knew what I wanted and I would go all out to get what I wanted," _

"_You were blonde," I said_

"_Yep I was a Blondie." She chuckled running a hand through her bright red hair. "I was known by my middle name, Liberty and that described my personality. The kind of relationship me and Spaz shared was really funny I would say. A love-hate relationship. We'd always argue over trivial things and then make-up in a very weird, cheesy way. He was such a funny, stubborn and childish person," _

_I smiled at her. _

"_Spaz was my sister's boyfriend," She told me and I slightly gasped. "So mine was a little more unforgivable than you and Jesse."_

"_He loved you? But was dating your sister?" I said shocked._

"_No. He loved my sister more than anything or anyone in the world. I was the one to help the two get together. He loved her more than me; I was just the one who taught him what he wanted in life. I was his toy. I was his infatuation." She laughed. "I wasn't in love with him at all; right up till the day I left him,"_

"_You left him?" I said _

"_He was depressed after my sister left him. And I was tired of looking after him and being his rebound sex toy," She sighed. "I was restless and wanted to explore the world. I wanted more of an identity than just being a glamour model. I wanted more from life than just guys, booze and sex. I wanted to feel the world beneath me. It's not selfish of me is it?"_

"_No," I shook my head, "Not at all," _

"_Dave asked me to go Ohio with him and I couldn't refuse the offer. I didn't want to be stuck with a depressed guy and his daughter for the rest of my life," She made a sound with her teeth. "I wanted freedom. I didn't realize I loved him right up till my last days with him. I would have stayed, if only. If only he had just asked me once to stay, but he didn't ask so I didn't,"_

_I didn't know what to say to her._

"_Suze, do you really love Jesse?" She asked me and I nodded my head slowly. "If you have a heart then it'll hurt. And if it hurts that means you have a heart. Love is after all love, a tricky mission in life that even the best of all explorers can't conquer," _

"_But Jesse. He's a complicated, mysterious person, there's more to him than anyone can see, and I know it. I feel like…it sounds stupid, but I feel like it's destiny that's brought us together." I said blushing a little. "He makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world without even being nice to me. He calls me 'creep' and 'braided girl' but I love it,"_

"_Why don't you tell him?" She asked._

"_It's crazy. You haven't met him yet," I shook my head. "He's Jesse Di Silva and he … he would never love me,"_

"_Believe it or not you're beautiful," She said putting a hand on my cheek. "Suze are you hundred percent sure that you are in love with Jesse? Are you sure it's not just an infatuation?" _

"_It's the first time I felt this way about anyone. I really do think I'm in love with him, and I don't think I'll be able to love another the way I love Jesse," I shook my head._

"_Love is a tricky thing, doll," She sighed _

"_Do – you – still love Spaz?" I asked biting my bottom lip. _

_She looked surprised for a second and then closed her eyes nodding slowly."I do," She said. "For me, love happens once in a lifetime, the rest is just life,"_

_I blinked at her thinking of Jesse. If Jesse never becomes mine, will I be able to live my life as an explorer the way Rae has lived her life?_

"_This is a new city, new home, new school, new friends and family." I sighed miserably. _

"_Cash, glamour, celebs and holiday spots. Yep, you're in Beverly Hills my little doll," Rae pulled my cheeks. "In Beverly Hills there are moguls blabbering incessantly everywhere on their cells. Damn those, unbelievably skinny women with long legs stroll down the street in short, skimpy outfits. Everyone's skin is taut and tan. Mind you, my tan comes from being outdoors all day in the sun, not from a spray salon,"_

_I chuckled. _

"_Doll. Folks in this corner of the world believe that image is everything, which enlightens the flourishing landscaping around majestic houses. Wealth and the good life are in plentiful indication in Beverly Hills, a recreational area for the stars and anyone with a liking for sacred excess." She sighed. "That's why I tend to not come here, I prefer more open places, where there are plenty of McDonalds," _

"_Me too. Rae it's just that I thought I was fitting in, but I guess I'm not. All I've managed to do is continuously lie to my god, my daddy. Fall in love with the unapproachable Jesse Di Silva. Suspect my step-brother is gay and fall into deep trouble with Adam,"_

"_Adam?" She said_

_I had no choice but to tell her and I wanted to tell her. "Ceecee is my friend, that's why I did it otherwise I wouldn't have wanted to fall into the arms of trouble,"_

"_You do know right, that Vanessa Gomez has been missing for about a week now," She said brushing her fingers on my wrist. "Now what a common person would do is call the police, but we're not common right,"_

"_What do you mean?" I blinked_

_She looked up at me grinning. "Now do you or don't you want to be the astronaut? Or is it that you're just happy being an astronomer?"_

"_You're not suggesting that I-_

"_We," She corrected me. "__**I'll be the one from now on that you can lean on," **_

"_Rae!" Ste rushed into his dressing room and hurried over to Rae. "I need your help, pronto,"_

_I sat up and he grabbed her arm and started to pull her out of the room, "Hey, just smile!" Rae called out to me, leaving me with the memory of her elusive grin and words '__**I'll be the one from now on that you can lean on,'**_

_Did she really mean what she said? Is she really expecting me to stand up to Adam, a dangerous Elite? Is she actually really going to help me with it? Is this all true? _

_I bit my bottom lip getting off the couch. Whatever she had said it made me feel so much better opening up to her. The guilt of hiding things from my daddy had lessened and I felt so much better. _

_We may not be related to each other, but I and Rae share a much special bond, I know it. It's true, even she's admitted to it. She'll be the one I can lean on and __**just smile**__ with. _

_I realized whilst exiting Ste's dressing room that I'm on a never-ending path to achieve success in, love and relationships. Just me alone with loneliness as my friend is not enough, Rae will become my support and the pole that I can __**lean on. **_


	45. Just Smile

**Update = Thanks And It's Going To Be A Really Long Story So Not Gonna Be Ending Any Time Soon. LOL Don't Think I Can Publish The Story, But Thanks For Thinking Its Worthy.**

**FreakofNature02 = You're Not Wrong. You're Right =D **

**Missecxi – Thanks. **

…

**Chapter Forty Five – Just Smile **

**Wednesday 4****th**** November 2009**_**  
Jesse's Condo  
Jesse's Bedroom – 8.30 pm **_

_L__ife as a teenager is often very different than life as either a child or an adult. It is a turbulent time, with different barriers to pass, and often it seems that they just won't stop, showing up. But I promise myself that no matter what happens. I will sprint across every barrier. _

_Whether it is Jesse, Adam, Hunter or my daddy? Or even if it's Kelly Prescott, or Carter and Brad's secret relationship. I will use all my energy, time and effort to resolve the problems. I'm not going to be scared anymore, not of anybody. _

_So let the countdown begin._

"_Samantha what are you doing?" Jesse asked exasperated looking away from me. "You can't do it like that. Stop being so stupid,"_

_I chuckled continuing to look at him. He puffed looking at anything but me. "Okay, okay," I laughed looking away from him and down at my notebook. _

"_You're such a creep," He muttered leaning back on his bed. _

"_Jesse sir," I said after awhile of thinking about the Mona Lisa. "Have you ever cried?"_

"_Why would I cry?" He said raising an eyebrow. _

"_I don't know," I shrugged_

"_I'm not a baby like you," He said with a frown. "Now stop being such a foolish student and do whatever. Or I'll get that paint brush, stick it down your throat and make you choke on it. Hey! No I got a better, bigger and softer thing you can choke on,"_

_My eyes shot wide open and I dug my face into my sketch book. _

_He laughed "Gottcha!" _

_I've was sitting at his computer desk, sketching him. He kept fidgeting and making me blush so I just stared at him which soon got him annoyed because he didn't want me looking at him with such steady attentiveness._

_Given that it aggravated him so much, I thought why not just stare, stare and stare. But the stupid, pervert always slides through effortlessly by embarrassing me. _

"_I'm done!" I said excitedly looking over to him. He was laid in bed, texting. "Does Jesse sir want to have a look at the portrait?"_

"_No," He said narrowing his eyes, which made him look really cute. "I'm going to shower,"_

_He rolled of his bed and made his way over to his bathroom. Getting in he locked it from inside. "Huh!" I frowned. "It's not like I'm planning on busting through that door,"_

_He unlocked the door but didn't come out. "If you do settle on to paying me a visit, that choking thing will come to reality," _

_I jumped onto his bed and crossed my legs adamantly. Like that'll ever happen! It'll take a tornado to get me anywhere near those banned, sinful doors. _

_I picked up my sketchbook and smiled at his outline. I imagined a tear on his face but I couldn't get myself to draw it on. So instead I picked up my diary and now I'm writing in it. _

"_Earth to Suze!" Zoe waved her hands in front my eyes as I walked out of the campus and towards the car park. My eyes were fixated on Adam talking to Brad and Guy. A sense of fright inside was being pushed down by the memories of Rae's supportive words._

"_Hey," I shook my head looking over at her. "When'd you come?" _

"_I saw you walking by yourself so hurried over. Why were you staring at Adam like that? It was creepy," She shivered walking beside me. "Oh look Jesse!"_

_I looked behind me and watched Jesse walk out of campus. Sophia waved for him to come over but he shook his head slowly, making his way over to Hunter who was leaning back on Jesse's beloved silver Ferrari. _

_Me and Zoe looked at them carefully, they weren't arguing and neither were they giving each other hostile looks. They were calm and chilled in each other's presence. _

"_Do you think Hunter has anything to do with Vanessa?" I asked pulling Zoe towards my convertible. "Do you think that's why he's here? Because he just popped up suddenly without an invitation. He doesn't even hang around with the Elite or the popular students, just wonders around campus on his own with his laptop,"_

"_Or follows you," Zoe grinned at me and I narrowed my eyes at her not looking impressed at all. "Hey, hold it there, have you been crying?"_

"_I…Zoe I have to tell you something," I said when we got to my car. Carter had sent me to go get my revision material that I had forgotten in my car this morning. "I had an encounter with Adam during the end of lunch,"_

"_What happened?" She asked looking concerned. I told her what had happened and she lifted up my arm to take a good look at my bruised wrist. "That Bast-_

"_Zoe. We have to save Ceecee from him, he's not safe," I pleaded and she nodded looking pissed off. "We have to do something soon,"_

"_What do you want to do?" She asked me. "Plan B?"_

"_That's too risky," I shook my head. "That'll only make us look bad in front of Ceecee,"_

"_How about we show her the video, he didn't exactly pull away from me until you made that entire racket," She said. "We'll say he's a cheat and he's done something really bad to Vanessa Gomez,"_

"_But the video got cut off; it'll look like you were enticing him. It won't do damage on him, but there'll be damage to our friendship with Ceecee," I shook my head again._

"_Then what can we do?" She asked _

"_I don't know," I said getting my stuff out of my car. "But we have to do it fast," _

"_How about we scare him, threaten him to tell Ceecee. He'll crack up," She said starting to look excited. "That's right, we'll do that."_

"_I…I was thinking," I said biting my bottom lip._

"_Thinking what?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Hunter said he wanted to talk to me about something, I have a feeling he knows more than we do. So maybe I should talk to him," I suggested_

"_Hunter? Oh! Detective Hunter!" She jumped into the air. "Do you think that's why he's here?" _

"_Maybe," I shrugged glancing over to Hunter laughing about something Brad had said to him. Jesse wasn't there anymore. "All I want to think about right now is the test tomorrow. Zoe are you staying with me and Carter?" _

"_No, I have cheerios," She gave me a tight-lipped, brief smile. "I'll see you when you get home,"_

"_Alright," I said. _

"_Suze don't worry about Adam okay Babes. __**Just smile **__like nothing happened," She hugged me. _

_We said our good-byes then I started to make my way back to campus. I reached the resource centre just when my eyes caught onto Jesse. He was coming out of the nurse's office holding a pack of bandages. _

"_I see braids," He chuckled when he caught me staring at him._

"_Sir I got to go," I turned away from him feeling anxious thinking about his relationship with Vanessa. He caught my arm and pulled me back._

"_Just a sec. Who were you with in that classroom?" He asked sternly. _

"_I…Nobody," I shook my head._

"_You really have a loose character don't you?" He said raising an eyebrow._

_What?_

"_What are saying?" I said. "I was being harassed in there and you think that I was-_

"_Knew it!" A shine of victory shone in his eyes. _

"_Jesse sir," I took a step back from him._

"_Who was it?" He asked back to the stern expression._

"_I don't know," I said looking away from him._

_We stayed silent for a while until he spoke up again. _

"_Do you want to come with me?" He asked glancing at the mass amount of revision paper in my hands. _

"_Tomorrow is the chemistry test. I'm revising with Carter," I said with a little disappointed shrug. I wanted to stay with him, be in his warm arms but I had to revise. Revise so that I could still keep my number two position. _

"_Cool! See you tomorrow," He saluted then walked away._

_I watched him go and then disappear. I sighed going into the resource centre. I found Carter and we sat down together. We did independent study in silence for half-an-hour then helped each other. _

_I tried focusing my hardest, forgetting the events of today._

"_Well I'm totally prepared," Carter grinned._

"_I just have a few more things to go over at home," I said packing up my stuff. "I don't want my position to fall,"_

"_Aha! We'll see about that," He chuckled and I laughed softly with him. _

_He left before me because I wanted to take out a book that I was meaning on reading but I couldn't find it. So I picked up my stuff and made my way out of the campus. _

_Since its November, it had gotten pretty dark outside. I shivered making my way through the dark towards my car. I opened the door and a hand pushed it shut again._

"_What is Jesse still doing here?" I asked looking up at him, timidly. _

"_I'm dancing," He said and I chuckled. "Of course not. I was waiting for you,"_

"_Why?" I asked and then bit my lip. _

"_Because," He flicked my nose. "You're my toy and I need to be entertained,"_

_Something on his face, called out to me. I lifted my arm up and approached his face, he moved back slightly but my hand was faster than that. "Eye lash," I said taking it off from under his eye._

_I lifted his hand up and put it on there. "Make a wish," I said and he shot me a dubious look._

"_I don't believe in this," He said_

_I closed my eyes and slowly used my breath to blow the lash off his fist. I wished for him to always be close to me, no matter what happens, I wished to always feel his touch. _

"_What did you wish for?" He asked when I opened my eyes again. _

"_If I tell you, then it wouldn't come true," I chuckled adjusting my glasses on my face. He held my arm noticing my bruise and looked at it. _

"_When you were in that room, what exac-_

"_This happened when I lifting up some heavy things in the drama studio. Jesse sir does know that he is on the executive committee right? That means you'll have to help out. It's not fair," I complained_

"_Sorry boss, I ain't helping," He said putting his arms around me. "Or maybe I would. Now let's see, what I will get in return of helping you tomorrow,"_

"_God's blessing?" I said_

"_No," he said leaning down to kiss me on my lips. I turned my head slightly so all he got was my cheek and a bit of my hair. I didn't want to be kissed by the lips that kissed another. I bit my bottom lip looking up at him. _

_He looked at me with an expression he's never looked at me before. It was a concerned look. My eyes watered because it made me feel that he cared. Cared about me, his toy, I was in his arms in the dark outside the campus of SM Beverly High. _

_Nobody was around; all I could see was the glimmer in his eyes under the moons light. I have no idea how long we stood there together, just gazing into each other's eyes. But we did. _

_And then all in a sudden he let go of me. He opened the driver's door of my car and looked at me expectantly. I blinked at him and he said "Well get in then, don't you wanna go home?" _

"_And you?" I asked_

"_I got partying to do," He grinned nodding to me to get in. _

_I looked at him and then behind him at his silver Ferrari. I turned to my car and held onto the door. He took a step back and waited for me to get in so he could leave, but I didn't want to. I gripped the edge of the door and closed my eyes, asking myself what I really wanted, to go home or to go with Jesse? _

_I looked back at Jesse and said "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow,"_

"_Cool!" He saluted turning to leave._

"_No!" I grabbed onto his arm. He looked back at me confusedly. "I was talking to my car, not you,"_

_He looked at me for about a minute and I held my breath. "Creep," He chuckled pulling me into a hug, which I very much enjoyed and needed. His fragrance filled inside me and that's all that I needed. A warm hug from Jesse. My perverted prince. "As much as your smile creeps me out, __**just smile **__like this, always."_

_He leaned down and kissed me. Jesse is definitely living within my soul. The most precious moment of today was him kissing me without any control. _

_I don't remember how I ended up at his condo with him inside me. But I did and it was yet again different. And long. He held me like a thief in the darkness of the night, held me tenderly making me feel just right. When he entered inside me, he made a decision, to become my prisoner for the night. _

_The only slight problem was his phone ringing non-stop. _

_After what felt like days he rolled off me and I brought my legs in, under the duvet. He switched on the lights and I blushed at the sight of him shirtless sitting next to me. _

_I sat up slowly listening to him talk, deeply and quietly over the phone. "Do I have to?" I heard him say looking over at me. He said before to __**just smile,**__ so I __**smiled **__at him._

_He leaned forward closer to me and I leaned back. He reached out a hand and pulled the duvet off my chest. My eyes shot open wide and I pulled it back up, blushing mad. _

"_No I can't come," He laughed and pulled one of my braids to bring me closer to him. He pecked my lips. "Because I'm with a wildcat, and she wants me all to herself, don't you Kitty."_

_I narrowed my eyes turning my back on him because I didn't want him to pull the duvet off again. He chuckled into the back of my neck and I slightly shivered feeling his hot breath on me. _

_He spoke on the phone putting an arm around my neck, jerking me back onto him. _

_I could hear the other person speak, it was Sophia, pleading him to come to the club but he didn't want to go. I thought it was because of me wanting to draw him so I sighed pulling away from his grasp. I __**smiled **__at him, shrugging back my shoulders, in an attempt to let him know that I didn't mind._

_My attempt failed when he reached out for me and I jerked back thinking he's about to pull the duvet off me again. I fell of the bed and that brought on the laughter._

_He hung up switching off his phone to avoid future disturbances. He lay on his front, laughing, looking down at me clutching tightly onto the duvet that I had pulled off the bed when I fell. _

"_Here, Kitty, kitty, kitty. You really are just clumsy," He chuckled resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he tilted his head slightly to the side. He looked so great that if I had the guts I would have leaned up instantly and kissed the hell out of him._

_Only…That's impossible for me to do so. _

"_Isn't your 'daddy' gonna be worried about you?" He asked looking behind me and up at the clock in his room. "Don't want, no cops knocking on my door,"_

"_I called him saying I'll be late," I said with my eyes fixated at his colored eyes. "Doesn't Jesse sir's parents mind you bringing somebody home like this?" _

"_My parents aren't around, so it's cool," He shrugged _

"_Where are they?" I asked. "They must be really busy people,"_

"_Most likely in hell," He nodded casually and I frowned._

"_That's rude," I said with a small frown. "They are your parents; you shouldn't talk about them like this,"_

"_Just coz your mummy and daddy love you to bits, doesn't mean everybody's parents are like that," He said flicking my nose._

"_Every parent loves his child," I blinked at him, holding onto my nose. "You should spend more time with them like in the photographs downstairs, you'll be really happy,"_

"_Will I?" He asked in a soft, low tone,_

"_I spend lots of time with my daddy that's why we are really close," I nodded __**smiling**__ at the beautiful prince._

"_And your mom?" He asked_

_My __**smile**__ faded slightly. "Well…I don't have a mom; she died when I was six so I didn't get to know her. But I have Heidi, she's really great," _

_He reached out and placed a hand on my cheek, __**smiling **__at me. "Yeah, Heidi's a fantastic person. Sorry to hear about your mom,"_

"_I'm okay with it now," I put a hand over his and he instantly pulled it back. Slightly disappointed I put on huge __**smile **__thinking about Rae and how she told me to __**just smile.**__ "Maybe, Jesse sir can come over for dinner again, Heidi and daddy would like that,"_

_He looked at me for a sec and then held out a hand to me. I looked at his hand and then looked up at his face, he looked sincere and I felt really close to him. I put my hand onto his and he held onto it. _

_I blinked at our hands in each others. My eyes captured the moment and the image froze into my mind. Then Jesse pulled me up onto the bed, I felt secure and safe. _

_Climbing into his lap reminded of the times, I would run over to my daddy's lap. Eagerness and impatience at the same time. Only, the sensational feeling under my stomach that I received from Jesse's touch, I didn't feel the same with my daddy, thank god! _

_Ew! Must erase all memory of such an icky thought!_

"_Staring at my eyes with your creepy ones was freaking me out," Was what he told me as his reason to pull me onto the bed but I knew it, inside me I could tell that had nothing to do with it. "You…You didn't tell anyone did you? About my eyes? If you haven't then I'm warning you now, not to,"_

_I turned around a quarter of a full turn just to face him. I looked straight into his eyes, __**smiling **__because his eyes are what I love. The uniqueness of him having different colored eyes just lures me more towards them. _

"_Stop it," He shut his eyes leaning back on his bed. _

_I chuckled softly and my eyes rested on his left arm, the tattoo Robyn was telling me about. I traced the tattoo with my fingers and asked him if it hurt. He said it didn't and I asked him why he got it done._

_He shrugged pulling one of my braids to bring me closer to him. "Don't ask, baseless questions, Kitty-Kat," He pressed his lips against my cheek, my chin then up to my lips. _

_He turned me over, so I was straddling him, something which really embarrassed me. "Jesse sir no," I gulped as he tilted my head up. He could see my naked body and I was shy._

"_It's not like I haven't seen it before," He pressed his lips onto my breasts. _

"_I…Don't," I turned my head to the side._

"_You know," He held me face in his hands and brought it down to him. "When a girl says no, what she really means is yes,"_

"_I…-_

_He pecked my lips then leaned back __**smiling at**__ me. I forgot totally that he could see my bare skin and I was lost into a trance by his billion-dollar __**smile.**_

"_Maybe tomorrow Jesse sir would let me photograph him, if you're not busy," I said hopefully._

_He shook his head slowly and I closed my eyes feeling his hands run down my body from my forehead down to my stomach. "I can't," He said_

_I opened my eyes to look at him. "Why not?" I asked_

"_I'm camera-phobic," He shrugged and I chuckled. "No really. It's fine if you really wanna waste your time drawing me then it's cool, but no camera,"_

"_Okay," I sighed _

_He leaned forward and I held my breath. To my surprise he started undoing my braids letting out my red, curly hair. "Don't braid your hair tomorrow," He said and I blinked at him. "It looks much better,"_

"_I-_

_He placed a hand on my lips. "When you said I have been naughty," I wrapped my hand around his finger bringing in down to my chest. "What did Jesse sir mean?"_

"_Huh!" He pouted pulling his hand from my grasp and crossed his arms across his chest. "I took my precious time out to text you, but no reply from the clumsy idiot,"_

"_Oh but that's because I don't know how to use a cell phone," I grabbed onto him. "I'm sorry,"_

_He looked at me for a second and at my grab. I slowly let go off him and he burst out laughing. "Really. I should've known. It's Samantha after all, the alien in town." _

"_But it's really complicated," I said with a small frown. _

_He chuckled placing a hand over his mouth making me __**smil**__e. He looked really cute tittering the way he was. I lay on him, placing my head on his chest; he wrapped his arms around me. "Will Jesse sir teach me?" I asked listening to his slow heart beat. _

"_I guess I have to don't I?" He muttered kissing the back of my head. It felt so right resting on him, so right being there in his arms. Magic in his gaze, sweet fragrance in his body. _

"_Uh…Did you enjoy Mexico?" I asked him keeping a tight grip onto my feelings for him._

"_Hmm," Was his reply. _

"_I…I was waiting for you," I said then quickly bit my bottom lip._

"_I know," He rubbed my back gently. _

"_Because I need to do my second piece for art," I said quickly, embarrassed._

"_I know,' He said. _

_I held onto him tightly, closing my eyes. __**"I…I missed you,"**__ That's what he had said to me at SM Beverly High. He told me he missed me and I know he wasn't lying, it's because when he said this to me, his heart was beating fast just like mine. _

_It wasn't meant to happen. But I've fallen in love, never able to stand again. It's craziness but it's true. Shocking but true. Wasn't supposed to happen, wasn't supposed to happen, wasn't supposed to happen but it happened, I'm in love with Jesse Di Silva. _

_We talked. We talked for a long time, and I was shocked by the end of our conversation, because we actually spoke, it wasn't just the matter of skin between us. _

_My heart skipped a beat and I felt shy all of a sudden. "Can I draw you?" I asked him biting the bottom of my lip. _

"_I guess," He mumbled into my hair. "It's the least I can do for you,"_

"_Yay!" I clapped my hands together and he laughed watching me._

_And now I'm waiting for him to finish his shower. I think he'd done I'll write later. _

…

**Wednesday 4****th**** November 2009**_**  
Home  
My Bedroom – 10.40 pm **_

_I travelled down the stairs in Jesse's condo and __**smiled **__happily at the photographs resting on the marble table. "See you're not camera-phobic," I looked back at Jesse coming down the stairs. _

_He looked at me and then sighed at the frames. He walked over a picked one up. "I hate it," His eyes got cold. "Hate seeing my reflection in these photographs. But these people are special to me," _

"_Your parents," I said leaning over to have a look at the elderly, Spanish couple. _

"_They\re not my parents. They looked after me when I was younger," He told me putting it back down. "They were around, staying here a couple of months ago so Consuela and Bernardino took them out."_

"_Where are they now?" I asked him looking around the house. It's all a mess, he hasn't been cleaning up in here for a while it looks like._

"_Somewhere," He shrugged. _

"_Oh!" I remembered Robyn and stood before Jesse. "Hey Sir I made a new friend,"_

"_How long was I gone for?" He said then chuckled._

"_She really, really, likes Jesse," I said excitedly. "Maybe Jesse could say hi to her or something, it'll make her really happy,"_

"_And what will it make you?" He asked placing two fingers under my chin to tilt my head up._

"_I'll make me happy too," I whispered_

_He leaned down and I thought for a second he'll kiss me but he didn't. He leaned down, past my face, and he picked up his keys then said "Come on let's go," _

_I nodded following behind him. We went out and got into his Ferrari and he drove to my house. _

"_Hey Jesse sir," I said when Jesse stopped a couple of doors before my house. _

"_What is it?" He asked me, leaning back on his seat._

"_Will you come chemistry tomorrow?" I asked him. "It's the exam; Jesse sir wouldn't want to miss out on it, would you?" _

"_I'll see," He shrugged and I frowned. "What? Oh come on, I said I'll see,"_

"_Oh Okay," I sighed. "Oh and thanks for letting me keep this scarf. It's really nice,"_

_He titled his head back sensuously and looked right through me. "I didn't lend you it because it's a nice cashmere scarf. I lent it because now you'll need it for your entire journey on my ship. The marks I leave never fade."_

_He winked at me. _

"_Bye!" I blushed hard opening the passenger side door. I quickly got out and was just about to leave when he called out to me. I looked back at him, my heart thudding fast against my chest. I slowly walked backed to him and looked through the window on his side that slowly went down._

"_Samantha," He put an arm around my neck pulling my head in. He kissed me, a short, warm kiss on my lips. He pulled back and looked into my eyes; he hadn't put on his lenses so there was still the odd blue and grey. "My parents are dead," _

_My eyes widened and I just stared at him. "See ya creep," He saluted before driving off. He left but I couldn't move myself. _

"_**My parents are dead," **_

_That is what he said to me, leaving me totally stunned._

"_I've never heard off his parents," Zoe shrugged at me in my bedroom. "But I didn't know they were dead,"_

"_So he works to support himself," I whispered to myself, staring at my feet. "I…I feel really bad. He said they're in hell, which means he didn't really have a good relationship with them before they left him. I feel deeply sorry for him. I can never imagine not having any parents. Zoe,"_

"_He's a secluded person. There's not much to know about Jesse's private life," She sat down beside me on my bed. "Even though I've known him for almost 8 years, I know nothing about him. It's all in the elite you see; everybody has their own secrets,"_

_I nodded. "I never thought of it in this way. Jesse is really troubled. Living on his own and working for himself. No wonder he doesn't make it into school all the time. But he spends all his money on his hobbies like surfing and clubbing."_

"_He has quite a collection of cars. He always had numbers of them." Zoe narrowed her eyes at me. "And he travels a lot. Just recently went Mexico," _

_I gasped covering my mouth with a hand._

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She put a hand on my shoulder. "Could it be it's not only Adam, its Jesse too? Can it be that Jesse is a drug lord?" _

_I stared at her._

"_Maybe-_

_Zoe got cut off by Heidi entering my room with a pleasant smile. "Zoe do you mind if I talk to Suze, alone,"_

"_Uh…Sure…Hey Suze I'll go annoy your dad for a while," Zoe laughed uncertainly making her way over to the door. "__**Just smile**__," She mouthed before walking out. _

"_Hi," I smiled nervously up at Heidi. She came over and sat down beside me. _

"_How is the prep for your test tomorrow?" She asked looking at all the scattered chemistry work, all over my bed. _

"_Just waiting for daddy to come, so we can go through my chemistry a little more. I don't want to risk changing my position," I said _

"_I'm sure you'll do great. Maybe you could pass on a little of your motivation to Brad," She patted my hair down. I chuckled. "I wanted to talk to you…About Brian,"_

"_Umm…"I blinked at her. _

"_There's really nothing going on between me and him," She shook her head sincerely, "He just wants to get know his son a little more. He has let Brad down in the past so I just wanted to make sure that he's really up to it this time round. Because I don't want Brad to get his hopes up, only to be crushed again," _

"_No, I understand. I wasn't thinking anything wrong at all," I put a hand on hers. "I think Brad needs Brian too. It'll be good for him," _

"_I knew you'll understand. I can't tell Mathew that I've been visiting Brian. Mathew just wouldn't understand," She tightened her lips. "They don't really get along you see. Have a like and dislike sort of friendship. Nothing for you to worry about, really Suze,"_

_I nodded. "I just wanted to let you know that's all. You are after all my daughter," She smiled leaning forward to kiss my forehead. She kissed me and then got up to leave but I held onto her hand. _

_Tightly._

"_Suze?" She looked down at me. _

"_It's…It's the first time that you called me your…your daughter," I looked up at her, feeling my eyes water. _

"_Oh Honey," She hugged me. "Just because I don't say it, it doesn't mean that I don't feel it. I love you darling; you are more special to me than even Brad is,"_

"_I…Want to tell you something," I bit my bottom lip anxiously. _

"_What is it?" She asked_

"_Its…It's about something that I really want to share with you, because I trust you," I gulped and she started to look nervous. _

"_I…I love Jesse Di Silva," I confessed and to my surprise she started to laugh._

"_Oh honey," She laughed softly patting my cheek. "I'm not surprised but I'm sure it's just an infatuation. __**Just smile**__," _

_She got up to leave but I kept hold of her hand. She looked down at me, at my tears flowing down my cheeks. "It's not just infatuation; I really am in love with Jesse,"_


	46. Chemistry Test

**Chapter Forty Six – Chemistry Test **

**Thursday 5****th**** November  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Homeroom – 10.15 am**_

"_Daddy!" I kissed his cheek then made my over to Heidi. "Heidi!" I kissed her cheek before sitting down at the dining table. I'm all heated up today, ready to take on my challenges and firstly my exam._

_I spent the whole of last night revising with the help of my daddy. I felt much relaxed after I had told Heidi the truth about me and Jesse. For a while there I thought she'll freak out on me but she talked me thought it, just the way Rae did._

_She was shocked and confused at first. When she said it's something we can't keep from Daddy, I froze but then she assured me we'd tell him when the time is right and for the time being she'd handle everything and would be there for me. _

_I'm happy that I confided in Heidi and she promised to keep it a secret. I feel much, much, much happy, that not even Adam can wipe it away. _

"_Good luck Suze," Heidi got up to leave for work. "All the best,"_

"_Thanks," I smiled as she kissed my cheek. She pecked my daddy's lip and told Brad to come home for dinner on time before leaving home. _

"_You seem in a really good mood," Daddy narrowed his eyes at me. "I expected you to be panicking so that I could console you,"_

"_Really daddy! I'm just all fired up to do my best," I grinned at my breakfast. I was reading to dig in, but Brad spoke up. _

"_Ya see I- _

_I held up a folder. "Notes for Chemistry. Brad would you like to use them?" I chuckled knowing that was exactly what he was after. _

"_Oh, I wouldn't mind having a quick peek at them," He took the folder off me, grinning. _

"_I'm suspicious," Daddy crossed his arms leaning back on his chair, staring at me without conviction. "I bet that Rae Cyrus has something to do with this gleaming smile. Hey how about you give me her number so…So I could you know. Hmm…Yeah! So that I can talk to her regarding matters of her taking you out,"_

"_Is that necessary?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him._

"_Sure, I'm a responsible father," He said proudly and I chuckled. "Honey just give it to me. I promise not to be too harsh,"_

_I handed it over to him, since he pleaded with such puppy-dog eyes, the ones I just can't resist saying yes to. _

"_Hey where is your car?" He asked randomly whilst I was gulping down my orange juice. "I didn't see it parked up front,"_

"_Oh…I caught a ride with Carter last night, so I left it at school," I bit my bottom lip nervously. _

_Brad sat up looking at me skeptically. _

"_Oh Ok," Daddy shrugged back his shoulders. "Now honey, if you start feeling the slightest bit nervous you call me okay. And if you don't like the test you don't have to do it, there's no need to stress over it. Have you got everything prepared and planned out?"_

"_Daddy I'm going to take a test, not going for war. I've done all my preparations last night with you, remember?" I chuckled taking hold of his hand. I gave it a little squeeze. "You're more worried than I am," _

"_I know but it's my little girl's first exam at her high school. Of course I'll be worried," He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. _

"_It'll be okay," I smiled at him. _

"_Alright then, you guys best of luck, I'm heading off now. Suze please do call me," He said _

"_I definitely will," I nodded _

_He kissed my cheek again before leaving for work._

"_What?" I asked Brad who was staring hard at me._

"_You little liar!" He said. "Carter and I were out last night, how'd you catch a ride with him?"_

_I blinked and froze because I was caught but then I smirked at him slyly. "Hmm what were you and Carter doing together?" I asked _

"_We were at his-." He stopped and paused raising an eyebrow. "Never mind. I'm onto you Simon,"_

"_Right back at ya Ackerman," I raised an eyebrow of my own. _

"_Am I missing something here?" Zoe asked looking confused._

"_Nope. Come on, you guys can catch a ride with me," Brad laughed softly throwing a grape my way._

_Brad drove us to school and then went over to the elite who were gathered around Jesse's jeep. I gulped looking at Adam who stared at me hard. I shook my head away from him and followed Zoe to my locker where Ceecee and Carter were waiting for us. _

"_How'd you feel now?" I asked Ceecee pulling away from the massive hug she was squeezing me in. _

"_Much better," She smiled nodding her head."I was going to come into school after P.E but coach insisted on me coming, since he thinks the exercise would be good for my health and my baby,"_

"_Coach knows best," Zoe chuckled and Ceecee frowned. "You're even starting to put on quite some weight,"_

"_I know!" Ceecee cried. "I'm hiding from my mom nowadays by wearing baggy clothes and all. If she sees my bump she'll get me to the gym and on a diet. Why do we have to get fat? Who wants to be fat? Sometimes it gets really difficult Zoe," _

"_Aww I was kidding," Zoe put an arm around Ceecee. "We're all here for you,"_

"_I know," She smiled looking over to me. I returned her smile with one of my own. _

"_Being the only guy here, I'm suffocating listening to complains about cramps and pregnancy bumps," Carter groaned fixing his glasses on his eyes. "Suze did you memorize the equations?" Carter asked me._

"_I sure did," I grinned at him. "Daddy helped me a lot,"_

"_Great! I'm all ready to kick your ass in the exam," He grinned back._

"_We'll see," I chuckled pulling Zoe aside. "Hey I…Well I listened to your advice,"_

"_You're ready to rid the one-brow?" She jumped up and down excitedly._

"_No," I sighed going into the ladies room. I put down my bag and took off my glasses. "The letter idea,"_

"_Letter? Oh Letter!" She said checking if the cubicles were all empty and they sure were. She jumped up next to the sink. "I still think the brow idea should come first,"_

"_No Zoe," I said undoing my braids. "I decided on poetry. It's in my bag,"_

"_What are you doing to your hair?" She asked. "Ooh Poetry, somebody is in love," _

"_Zoe!" I blushed. "Oh I'm just undoing my braids."_

"_Why?" She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…Maybe we should deliver it now; everybody is heading to the changing rooms to get ready for gym."_

"_I don't know which one is his locker," I said tying my long hair back. I didn't want daddy to see my hair un-braided so I decided it would be best to come into school and do it. Jesse told me to not braid my braid so I didn't. _

"_Suze," She jumped off the surface and gawped at me. "You look so different. So pretty,"_

"_Zoe," I said with a little frown._

"_Don't you dare braid it ever again," She warned me running her magical hands through my hair in an attempt to fix it. She made it look nice, really nice. "I wish I had curly hair, it's so wild and sexy,"_

"_So you can entice Carter with it?" I giggled and she laughed._

_We got out off the ladies room and then made our way down the corridors, we went round and round into circles until the corridors were empty._

"_This is his locker," She said pulling me towards the locker near the end of the corridor. His locker was right on the opposite side of my locker. Like black and white, contrast. _

_I quickly and nervously slid the letter into his locker and then started to run away from his sacred locker. "Oh my god! Suze!" Zoe laughed running after me. "Why are you running? You're so weird,"_

"_I don't know why I'm running, but posting the letter sparked fireworks inside me!" I exclaimed heading towards the locker room. I slowed down and Zoe caught up with me. She breathed placing her hands on her hips. _

"_Some would think you just robbed a bank," She said catching her breath. _

_I chuckled opening the door for her. We went in and I caught Robyn's gaze. "Hiya," I smiled pulling a reluctant Zoe with me. Robyn was waiting for a cubicle to get free, she told me she doesn't want to change in front of the others, especially Kelly Prescott._

_I turned my head towards Kelly; she was brushing her blonde hair, laughing with Katie and Debbie. Kelly can be really mean so I don't blame Robyn for being self-conscious._

"_What did you do to your hair?" Kelly snorted as I tied the laces on my sneakers. "You look like a poodle,"_

"_A cute poodle," Zoe chuckled stretching her arms. "Kelly, don't you have anything better to do, like I don't know pop that mole on your chin?"_

"_It's a beauty mark!" Kelly exclaimed. "Zoe, the day I get you off the cheerleader team, it will be the best day off my life?"_

"_Luck!" Zoe cheered doing the splits. _

"_Ugh!" Kelly turned on her heel then stomped away and out of the locker room._

"_She's got a zit on her chin and she out eyeliner on it to make it look like a beauty spot. How stupid," Zoe rolled her eyes._

"_Uh…Thanks," I said to her and she frowned saying "What are friends for?"_

_I smiled at her tying Jesse's scarf around my neck. "You can't wear that," Zoe pulled it out from my neck. "Coach will make you take it off then everybody will see. Here do this,"_

_She lifted the collar of my shirt and buttoned it up. "Thanks," I said to my thoughtful friend and it wasn't long till we were out of the girl's locker room and in the gym climbing ropes._

"_I hate this," Robyn panicked from behind me in the line. "I can never pull my weight up. Everybody laughs and it's embarrassing because Jesse is here too,"_

"_It'll be okay,' I assured her looking over to Jesse next in the boy's line to climb the rope. His basketball jersey showed his tattoo which coach Geller didn't like at all since he thought 18 isn't the age to get tattoos. _

_And I agree!_

"_You're up Di Silva," Coach said after blowing the whistle._

_Jesse came forward from the boys line and Sophia from the girls line, "Those two always pair up together," Muttered Robyn under her breath cynically. _

_Ignoring Robyn's harsh comments I smiled watching Jesse and Sophia race to the top. Jesse of course beat her up to the top and beat everybody's timing, something everybody was expecting anyway. _

"_Damn you Di Silva!" Sophia crossed her arms across her chest. He chuckled slapping the back of her head. "You!" She punched him in the stomach comically. _

_He caught her neck in his arm, pulling her aside. Sophia is one strong girl so it wasn't had for her to get free but then again she was up against Jesse Di Silva, he wasn't going to let her off that easily."Right you two!" Coach split the two up and sent them two to the separate lines. She stuck her tongue out at him joining the back of the girl's line. _

_Guy and Jesse made a very inappropriate gesture to Sophia making me turn away pressing my lips together tightly. Immature high school boys!_

_Next was Kelly against Carter. Carter had finished but Kelly was still on the ground complaining to Coach, stating that her soft hands weren't made to climb ropes. But she had to do it anyway; she didn't complete it, went up a little then jumped off patting down her hair. _

"_Barbie let me tell you something. You need a minimum of C average in all subjects to run as a candidate for prom queen," Coach narrowed his eyes at her. _

"_But it hurts," She complained batting her eyelashes. "Besides, nobody but me is worthy of becoming prom queen, who else would they give the crown to. They have to give it to me; I've always won it,"_

"_Thanks to your daddy's wallet," Drake laughed and Kelly puffed out her cheeks placing her hands on her hips. _

"_No other loser at SM Beverly is worth it, I'm the only beautiful one," Kelly snarled flicking back her hair. _

_Debbie coughed softly and Kelly quickly changed her statement. "Well of course apart from me if there is anybody. Then it has to be… Debbie or Katie. But only I have the right on the crown," She stood firm to her decision but so did Coach._

_Now coach is a very determined man who knows how to get what he wants with those stern, scary eyes of his. He's really big and strong which I guess intimidated Kelly. She climbed the robe and managed to come back down on her own too._

"_Finally," Zoe rolled her eyes as the next pair went onto the ropes. "Was there really a need for all that drama? Hey look who I'm up against!" _

_I gulped looking over at Adam; he was stretching his arms whilst talking to Brad. Only he wasn't the guy she was referring to. She was referring to the guy whose name is Guy. Zoe made a face looking over at him. "Suze switch, I don't want to be with a weed addict even if he's so hot!" _

"_No," I slightly pushed her forward. _

_She walked stubbornly and slowly over to the ropes. "Luck!" Guy waved to her and she turned her head away from him holding onto the ropes. _

_She got there first since Guy decided to take it slow "Always let the lady win" was his reason why. Even though he let her get to the top first, she still made a face at him._

"_Yesterday he blew smoke on my face," She grumbled whispering it into my ear as she walked past me to the back of the line. I chuckled and turned to take a quick look at my partner. _

"_Luck babes, you'll need it, I don't believe in always letting the lady win," Hunter winked at me. "Winner gets what he wants,"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him; and then turned away from the jerk. I looked up at the rope and grinned. "Easy!" I thought. I love climbing ropes and trees. I did it on a daily basis in Africa and my long legs were a plus point. _

_Hunter got there first because of his strong arms and quick speed. I took it steady since there was no realistic race; it was just something Coach said to spark up competition between the opposite sexes. _

_Even though I didn't beat Hunter, I did beat the rest of the girls timing so it was cool, I put on a fair smile. But Hunter smirked at me. "A kiss is what I seek, on your lips, no not on your cheek," He chuckled hauling me to him._

_Whistles and howls echoed in my ear and I blushed red. "I didn't agree on your bet,' I pushed him away and scowled at him making my way to the back of the line facing dirty looks from the girls and grins from the guys. _

"_Great going," Zoe giggled when I came to stand behind her. _

_I looked over at Jesse, he squinted his eyes giving me a cautious look and I felt uncomfortable. He has obviously seen Hunter touch me, pull me to him and ask for a kiss as a reward. I didn't like it at all and I never wanted Jesse of all people to see it._

_I lowered my eyes looking away from Jesse. _

_I watched Robyn walk over to the ropes nervously with Brad on the other side. I shot him a look making sure he'd be nice to her and definitely not making any remarks, something he's very much capable of doing so. _

_Coach Geller started the time watch and Brad zoomed up the rope and then back down to the ground. Robyn was dangling at the end of the rope, struggling to hold herself up._

_Zoe chuckled and I nudged her telling her not to be so rude._

"_Come on Robyn, you can do it!" I called out to her ignoring all the weird looks that I was receiving. "I know you can do it," _

_Hunter grinned looking at me for a second and then clapped his hands together. "Go Robyn!" _

_So I guess not all the times he's a jerk. And when he apologized to her yesterday, I guess he meant it, he wasn't just saying it because of me. _

"_Yes, come on!" Zoe and Carter joined in. _

_Seeing Carter join in even Brad cheered her on. Sadly, it was only the minimum of us cheering her on, the rest of the class were laughing and whispering. But some our better than none._

_And then something shocking happened that nearly made Robyn faint. _

_She was struggling so hard and it had already been 3 minutes of her being stuck on the rope, thankfully she had on a strong grip, but it soon loosened when she got near to the top. _

_She fell and I held my breath._

_And auspiciously for her she fell into the arms of my perverted prince, right into his arms she was. "Alright there?" He asked her while she was still in his strong arms, giving her his billion-dollar cocky smile, the one every girl at SM Beverly High craves after. It was exactly what Robyn wanted for a very long time. _

_He put her down to ground and she looked shaky, not from her fall but from being touched by the prince, by the heartthrob of SM Beverly High and the entire world. _

_When she got to the back of the line, behind me she looked slightly pale and I feared she'd faint but it was all the cause of her infatuation with Jesse. _

"_I couldn't believe it, there I was falling to my embarrassment and he rescued me like my prince charming," She hugged herself in the girl's locker room._

"_Lucky you huh," Zoe chuckled shooting a look my way. I smiled at Robyn lifting my bag off the bench. I put it around my neck and waited patiently for the two to get ready to leave._

_And now I'm sitting here in homeroom, listening to Robyn go on about how she feels about Jesse catching her. I must admit that was nice of him, he could've just let her fall but he helped her out. _

_Maybe it's because of what I told him yesterday, the request I made for him to help her._

_Carter wants to revise for the test so I'll write later. _

…

**Thursday 5****th**** November  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Physics – 3.15 pm**_

_Whoa…I've done my __**chemistry exam! **__But I've also found myself deep into yet about grave problem because of Zoe. _

"_Here put this on," Ceecee said approaching me after homeroom with a weapon in her hands and a grin on her face._

"_No," I put a hand on my forehead. "Don't do this to me Ceecee, I thought we're friends, how can you do this to me,"_

"_It's something I've meaning to do for a long time; I just have to do it Suze. I'm really sorry but I hope we can still be friends after this," Ceecee took another step closer to me._

"_Please," I pleaded taking a step away; I felt my locker press up against my back. I couldn't take any more steps back; I was cornered for my doom._

"_Here I come," Ceecee gleamed taking slow and steady steps towards me._

"_I can't look," I said covering my eyes. I waited, waited for her touch; I waited patiently for my doom on the grounds of SM Beverly High._

"_Oh come on! What's with the slow movie walk," Zoe frowned. _

_Carter started to laugh and so did I. Ceecee and I were making it look melodramatic like in soap operas. What Ceecee and Zoe wanted was for me to wear lip gloss._

"_There you go, see you look all pretty," Ceecee smiled at me and I shrugged holding onto my bag. _

"_Whatever makes you happy," I said _

"_Don't do dare do braids again," Ceecee warned _

"_Hey! That's exactly what I said," Zoe laughed_

"_Carter save me," I held out hand to him in my dramatic pose. _

"_I'll be glad," Carter took my hand pulling me away from them. _

"_So what were you doing yesterday night?" I asked him as we made our way towards my photography class._

"_Oh nothing much just at home revising," He shrugged and I sighed at him lying to me. I just wish he'd tell me the truth about the deal between him and Brad. Surely something is up. "See you in Chem.,"_

"_Bye Carter," I smiled at him. He turned to go and I walked into class. I got out my camera from my bag and waited patiently for Mr. Wesley to start the class._

_Half-way through lesson Mr. Wesley sent me the dark room with Tom who is unfortunately in my class. "I must say you look much, much better up close," He grinned at me following me into the dark room. _

"_Please don't talk to me," I said moving away from him. "Can we just keep this professional?"_

"_Why?" He asked_

"_Because you were mean to my friend Carter," I pressed my lips tightly together. I looked through the negatives and after a while sighed turning to him. "Why are you staring at me?"_

"_No reason," He shrugged leaning back against the work bench. "Just you're pretty good-looking,"_

_I felt nervous in Tom's presence and wanted to leave but I chose to stay and just ignore him. _

"_Maybe,' He came behind me, putting a hand on my back. "We should-_

"_Tom please!" I rushed towards the exit bumping into Jesse Di Silva. "Sir I…Sorry I didn't mean to run into you,"_

"_Leave," He said sternly. _

"_Okay,' I turned to go but he pulled me back. _

"_Not you. Tom leave," Jesse said _

_Tom quickly hurried out of the dark room and Jesse pushed me back inside switching on the lights. "Really," He chuckled. "Learn to get away on your own, I'm not always gonna be here to rescue you," _

_I lowered my eyes; I never want him to not be there. I always want him close to me. I want him to always stay in my memories, stay in my heart. "What…what are you doing here?" I asked him nervously. _

_He dodged my question holding my face in his hands. "You look much different without your braids. Wait…Are you wearing lip gloss?" He asked amused. _

"_Ceecee put it on me. How do I look?" I asked looking into his eyes._

"_You look…Look…Less creepy," He nodded and I smiled. "Don't get too happy,"_

_He flicked back my forehead and then looked around. His eyes rested on some developed photographs that I had taken earlier this week of Hunter. He walked over and picked one up, looked at it, then dropped it back down to its place._

"_Mr. Wesley told me to have him as my model," I felt the need to give an explanation but he didn't seem to care at all. He shrugged taking a step back, away from me. _

"_Just came to tell you that Mrs. McGinnis came over to me, she told me to use the same stage for the auction. I don't get it so I'm letting you take care of it," He said like he was doing a favor on me. _

"_No I'm really busy with the fashion-_

"_Oh Samantha, really, I insist on you handling it," He said. "Can't say no to homework can you?"_

"_But Jesse sir will have to help me," I said, "You can't just make me do all the work, it's really mean,"_

"_Ah! Who said?" He narrowed his eyes at me, he looked so adorable._

_I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from smiling goofily at him. "Hey!" I picked up my camera. "Would you smile for a picture?"_

"_I told you, no photographs, you silly Kitty," He took my hand and pulled me gently to him. He wrapped one arm around my waist and with his free took the camera out of my hands. _

_He leaned down to my face. _

"_Not here," I turned my head to the side, blushing._

"_What? Oh you didn't think I'll kiss you did you?"He chuckled into my ear making me blush more. "I guess if that's what you really want then. Your wish is my command,"_

"_But I-"He cut me off by a kiss, a short kiss since it was interrupted by my idol fumbling into the dark room. I pulled away from Jesse quickly; turning red I stared at Rae who grinned at Jesse after shooting me a surprised look. _

"_Oops," She giggled putting a hand over her mouth. She looked and acted much like a teenage girl, caught in something she shouldn't have been. _

"_Rae I-_

"_Who thought we'll meet again, like this," Jesse tilted his head to the side._

"_Well…Mister hot shot I certainly remember you," She switched on another light to make the dark room brighter. "Holy cow! I had no idea you two were friends,"_

"_Something like that," Jesse winked at me getting my heart racing again. "See you in chem. Samantha,"_

"_I'm looking forward to seeing you there again!" Rae called out after him as he walked out of the room. He laughed as though she had said something really funny to him, he waved to her good-bye and then he was soon out of sight._

_Rae turned to me placing her hands on her hips. I bit my bottom lip. "Wow! Really, that's the Jesse you're in love with?" She said surprised. "I should have known. Did you notice the way he was looking at you, so cute. Doll, I think he likes you too,"_

"_Ha ha, very funny," I said sarcastically turning back to the negatives that were scattered all over the floor. "Rae you see what I meant when I told you he's way out of my reach,"_

"_I'll have to be blind to not notice that dimpled smile. I totally get what you meant. But from the little much I know him; sure he's way hot but not obnoxious enough to judge somebody as nice as you on the basis of looks. B.T.W you look so good with your hair unbraided." She got down onto her knees to help me out. _

"_I'm only his toy," I shook my head. "How do you know him?"_

"_I met him on a karaoke night last summer. Wow did he have all women, all ages, even some guys down at his ankles. One lucky kid he is, god doesn't shower the blessings of killer looks to everybody," Rae chuckled._

"_I know," I sighed crossing my legs onto the floor._

"_Hey, don't be hard on yourself," She lightly punched my shoulder playfully. "Yep, just popped into my head, your beloved daddy called me on the way to SM Beverly High,"_

"_I'm not being hard on myself, I'm happy that I'm close to Jesse whether or not he feels the same way about me." I smiled at her. "You don't mind do you, he asked for your number so I gave it,"_

"_Doll, I don't mind at all. He was fun to talk to. He started off by putting all these restrictions on me like standing at least a meter away from you." She chuckled. "Don't sweat it, Jesse maybe a babe magnet but he's only got the hots for my little dolly,"_

"_Sounds just about like my daddy," I laughed softly. "No, no, you've got it wrong; we've got a non-platonic relationship. He's not into me or anything," _

"_But then after a little while of me schmoozing him, I changed him from Mathew to Matty. We got along really well; I hadn't even noticed that we spent like over an hour talking to each other. It's like recognized him from my past, but I'm sure that's not the case," She smiled. "Jesse sang you know, at the karaoke, was with his buddies," _

"_The elite," I corrected her. "Really? He sang? He has such an amazing voice; I've heard him sing before. And I'm glad Daddy likes you now, he'll feel much better with me hanging out with you,"_

"_He better. I don't just schmooze for fun. Okay maybe I do but still I spent a long time talking to him, my hard work must show color," She said looking self-satisfied. "And sing? That guy can hit notes that only birds can hear. Like I said one lucky kid. I was with a couple mates, ya know just drinking and singing, making fools of us."_

"_You must've been having fun," I smiled at her._

"_Ya he made out with my drunken friend," She said pulling a face. "I had to pull the two apart since that cow was married; well now she's not,"_

_My smile faded slightly. The thought of him with another just kills me. "I remember him, because I threw up on him, then my stupid drunken friends started surrounding him and touching and groping him coz they wanted him to sing again. I had to rescue him ya know."_

_I pretended to laugh. "Must have been some rescuing," _

"_Ugh! Ya I threw up on him again. Good times!" She chuckled. "Hey so I told your dad I'll call him again, is that cool with you?"_

"_Sure," I nodded. "But how come you're in today?"_

"_See this is my problem, I always forget the reason I come for," She slapped herself making me laugh for real. "Today is your exam so I thought I'll come in person to say 'best of luck'"_

"_Oh my god, that's so nice of you," I leaned forward acting on my instinct and hugged her. _

"_I know how much it means to you," She rubbed my back gently. "So don't feel nervous, just relax, get in there and definitely don't be distracted by the hunk that'll be sitting beside you,"_

"_Rae!" I blushed_

"_What? It's true, that'll be the biggest distraction," She chuckled. "I'll be at the drama hall with Ste. You'll come there sometime during lunch to tell me how'd you do won't you?"_

"_I definitely will,'" I nodded beaming. _

_And it wasn't long until I there in the class, sitting in my seat nervously waiting for Mr. Aidan who was back into school to give us heads up to start the test. I was also distracted by the empty desk besides me. Jesse hadn't come in._

"_Where are you my perverted prince?" I thought. "You'd think he'll be on time for examinations. But no! He's Jesse Di Silva, always fashionably late." _

_I frowned looking down at my un-opened exam paper, thinking about the list, I don't want his name to be separated from mine. _

"_Put all your calculations in the margin," Mr. Aidan said writing down the timing of the exam onto the white board. "If you need extra papers then quietly raise your hand and I'll bring it over. No looking at anybody else's paper and definitely no talking. You hear me Sophia?"_

_She saluted grinning at him. _

"_I see you boyfriend hasn't made it to class," Mr. Aidan frowned and clutched my desk tightly, feeling threatened._

_Drake laughed out loud throwing a scrunched up paper at the back of her head. _

"_He's not my boyfriend!" Sophia exclaimed looking alarmed and she actually started to turn pink._

_But why? _

"_Well...I'm not giving extra time; he'll have to do extra credit work if he misses it. Drake please just be a little mature, you throw papers when you're a freshman getting used to high school life not a senior who is applying for college." Mr. Aidan rolled his eyes at the two. "You all have one hour to complete the paper. Your time starts…Now," _

_I quickly picked up my black ball-point pen as instructed to use at the front of the question paper, then I took a quick deep breath. I said my daddy's name before opening up the question paper._

_Moles! _

_Hehehe…I love moles. Well…Not really but I get them; I understand them with no trouble so I managed to swiftly finish the first page. _

_But my distraction was just around the corner. Twenty minutes had passed and I was half-way through the paper, making sure I was doing my best at every question until somebody entered the classroom. _

_He came in, looking calm and chilled. Mr. Aidan tapped his watch indicating to Jesse that he won't be getting any extra time. Jesse shrugged walking to the back of the class, to me. Well…To his allocated desk._

_He didn't get on with the paper right away, he fidgeting around making me stare at him. He didn't look at my though, he just continued to fidget and make noise. _

_At last he was comfortable when he went down in his seat and then pulled his desk right up to his stomach. He made a bored expression on his face as he flicked through the question paper._

"_What is he doing?" I thought when he threw the question paper onto the floor and cleared his desk to give himself space. He then opened the answer paper and started writing. "How can Jesse sir do the exam without the question paper?"_

"_Ehem!" Mr. Aidan cleared his throat beside me. "Eyes on your own paper Ms. Simon,"_

_I bit my bottom lip embarrassed and did as I was told. I noticed I had lost 5 minutes because Jesse distracted me so I had turn my desk slightly away from his so that I couldn't see him wasting his time and could get on with my paper._

_I don't even know why he even bothered to come. He finished his paper in 15 minutes, that's 20 minutes early and not to forget he came 20 minutes late. _

_Bet he was just doodling or something._

"_You have 5 minutes remaining!" Mr. Aidan announced and I started feeling the panic. I quickly finished the last question and then went over the whole of the paper just in time for the hour to finish._

"_Your time is up Carter," Mr. Aidan said trying to take the paper away from Carter. Carter sighed and handed it over reluctantly. _

_After collecting all the papers, Mr. Aidan dismissed the class._

"_How was it?" Ceecee asked walking out with me. _

"_It was okay," I smiled nodding my head. "How about you Carter?"_

"_I missed a whole question." He muttered miserably. "It's all Kelly's fault; the smell of her polish was suffocating me,"_

"_I'm sure you did great," I chuckled and he puffed out his cheeks._

"_Lunch?" Ceecee said putting a hand on her stomach. "I'm starving,"_

"_Me too!" Carter said. "That's one thing we have in common,"_

_Ceecee laughed softly. _

"_I'll meet you guys at the cafeteria, I need to make a call," I said nervously watching Adam approach Ceecee, to ask her how her test went._

"_Okay don't take long," Carter waved at me._

_I nodded then hurried away towards my locker. I called my daddy and told him I finished my exam and he asked me how it went. I told him it went alright and then asked him about Rae. He made a moaning sound telling me how annoying Rae is for him._

"_But I guess you're safe with her," He sighed and I chuckled telling him that I had to go. _

_I hung up and then made my way to the cafeteria, at the doorway I bumped into Zoe and we made our way to the lunch time picking up sandwiches. _

"_Hey!" _

_I looked back at Hunter. He walked over to us and grinned at me asking how my exam went. _

"_Why weren't you there?" I asked him looking around the cafeteria for Carter and Ceecee. I spotted Carter waving over for me to come and I smiled at him then frowned at Hunter's reply._

"_I haven't transferred yet, I'm still observing," He followed me towards the lunch table, Carter and Ceecee had saved for us._

"_Observing or spying?" I narrowed my eyes at him._

_Zoe grinned going ahead to take a seat next to Carter. When Zoe was away from us, he stood in front of me, blocking my way to get to the lunch table. _

"_We need to talk," Hunter said putting a hand onto my arm. _

…

**Please Review. Thanks! **


	47. Join Forces

**Chapter Forty Seven – Join Forces **

**Thursday 5****th**** November**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Physics – 3.15 pm**_

"_Talk about what?" I asked him looking down at the grip of his hand on my arm. "Hunter, let go,"_

"_I can't…We need to talk," He said sternly looking right into my eyes. _

"_Right now? Can't we talk later?" I said feeling nervous since we were standing in the middle of nowhere, him holding onto me, standing way too close much to my dismay. _

"_Sure we can!" He grinned cockishly then sat down at my lunch table. "Because dude, I'm cool," _

"_Ugh!" I groaned stomping over to the table. _

_I had no choice to sit next to him because Brad popped up with his lunch and sat on the other side of Carter. And Ceecee was saving the last seat for Adam. "We should have gotten a bigger table,"_

"_The smaller the better," Hunter smirked at me. _

"_And why is that?" I asked peeling the plastic off my yogurt. _

"_The smaller it is, the closer you are to me," He winked and I squinted my eyes at him giving him my scariest warning look but it only got him laughing hysterically. _

"_Hey Guys," Adam sat down at the table and I looked over to Zoe nervously, she shot him a nasty look which thankfully he didn't see._

"_Zoe are you coming over to Suze's house tonight? To work on tomorrow's project?" Carter took a bite of his hot dog. _

_Zoe pressed her lips together. "Have you forgotten that I live there?" She whacked the back of his head. _

"_Hey!" He rubbed his head and she chuckled pulling his cheeks. "Don't. Do that!"_

"_Aww, you're really just so cute," Zoe kissed his cheek._

_Brad rolled his eyes and I noticed Adam look from Zoe to Carter and then back again, he was obviously confused and I bit my bottom lip vigorously feeling, very, very nervous._

_Hunter caught on to me and put a hand onto my shivering thigh giving me an assuring look. I took his hand of my leg and sat up bringing myself together. _

"_You guys are back together?" Adam asked the bickering couple. _

"_What?" Carter said pulling Zoe's hands down from his face – she was trying to pull of his glasses –. "Back together? We never broke up?" _

"_What?" Adam nearly choked on the small potato wedge that Ceecee was feeding him. "You guys broke up didn't you? Because Carter you're gay," _

_Carter's eyes widened and so did Brads. _

_Zoe looked at me, I knew it must have slipped out of her mind that she told Adam that Carter and her broke up. "What? Us…No! Adam you gotta stop listening to rumors," She laughed nervously linking arms with Carter. "My baby is not gay, and come on what part of him is gay apart from him sanitizing me all the time, We are a match made in heaven,"_

"_Yeah right," Brad scoffed and Carter shot him an indefinable look. _

"_My cleanliness comes from being a Virgo," Carter coughed softly sitting up. _

"_Oh my bad," Adam looked over at me, giving me a hard, deep look, making sure that I knew that he is onto me. "Deceiving others in an inexcusable offense, can get many into deep, deep trouble, the type they can never come out from."_

_I knew it, I knew the fact that he was talking about me and Zoe tricking him rather than the false rumors. I sank in my seat trying to avoid his gaze but it was difficult. _

"_Yeah so sad that rumors just wind up out of nowhere," Zoe tried to get the pressure off me. "The other day I heard Ceecee that you and Adam are breaking up coz' of the baby. How mean is that?" _

"_I know! Who the hell is spreading that? Bet its Kelly," Ceecee made a face. "People see us happy and become jealous because we're such an affectionate, caring and understandable couple. Now it's not our fault we love each other more than mines of gold. Is it Suze?"_

_I sat up because I was being spoken to. "Uh…Yeah,' my voice came out all shrill. _

"_You okay?" Hunter whispered in my ear and I nodded a little but what I really wanted to do was runaway screaming 'No!" _

"_We can't just become unfaithful to each other, just so others can gossip," Ceecee scowled _

"_Right, isn't it Adam?" Zoe stared hard him._

_No Zoe! Don't mess with fire, you'll only get burnt. _

_Adam nodded sardonically back at her. _

"_Oh look is this the time?" I grabbed my bag from the floor. "I have to go meet Rae Cyrus in the drama hall. I'll see you guys,"_

"_My dear sister-in-law? I'll come too," Hunter hurried to his feet with me. _

"_You haven't eaten anything," Carter said looking concerned at my sweaty face._

"_I'll…I'll eat it in the hall," I picked up my sandwich. "Bye guys,"_

"_I'll meet you in Biology," Zoe said giving me look which explained to me that she can't get up because it'll just make it look suspicious. _

"_Bye," I nodded and hurried out of the cafeteria with Hunter at my heels._

"_Hold on a minute, why you running for?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him once we were out of the cafeteria. _

_I was just about to speak when somebody else spoke from behind me. _

"_Dude, you coming practice today?" _

_I felt my heart skip a beat, I knew exactly who made it skip, somebody who was standing behind me. I slowly around and looked at Drake, Paul, Sophia, Guy and Jesse._

_I blushed noticing Hunter was still holding me close to him so I pulled back away from his grasp and looked up at Jesse. He wasn't looking my way; he was most likely reading a text on his cell. _

"_I can't, I gotta go meet my brother after school," Hunter shook his head. _

"_Man, you are gonna play for tigers right? Not planning on making us loose against you bloodhounds," Drake tapped the badge on Hunter's locker. "Still wearing it?"_

"_You never know what I'm up to Drake," Hunter glanced at Paul. "See you guys later,"_

_Hunter took hold of my arm and Jesse looked up. I felt my heart skip another beat as he ushered me away towards the drama hall. "Suze, why were you shaking in there?" He asked me firmly._

"_So really, admit it that's why you're here. To make tigers loose against the bloodhounds," I shrugged at him, trying to dodge his interrogation._

"_Let me tell you something, after that I'll leave it to you to decide whether you want to tell me or not about all the drama that just happened." He said starting to look peeved. "That scarf you're wearing. Do you know whose it is?"_

"_Umm…What? It's mine…A…A friend gave it to me," I coughed softly. He's asked me about this scarf before as well. Why is he so hung up on it? _

"_Liar, you got it from Jesse, didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow looking curiously entertained._

"_Umm…What has that go to do with anything?" I asked nervously._

"_Don't be daft Suze. That's a female scarf, you wouldn't catch a guy dead wearing it," He huffed and puffed. "Now you do know whose it is,"_

"_I…No," I shook my head confused._

"_It's Vanessa Gomez's. The actress that has been missing for around a week now. Now how did her scarf get into Jesse's house?" He asked scratching the back of his head. "That's right; she was there at his house,"_

"_Are you trying to blame her kidnapping onto Jesse? Because Hunter I got this on Halloween. I saw her that night and so did you. She was tied up in the broken down house!" I cried alarmed at his thoughts. "Really, Hunter this isn't her scarf," _

"_I know she was there but I also know she was at his house, and that is her scarf. Want proof?" He asked pulling out a magazine from his bag, which had a winter shoot on the cover. He flicked through the pages and found a photograph that was taken of Vanessa Gomez leaving her hotel room to get into a car with paparazzi around. _

_I looked at her neck and then up at Hunter. "But…I'm sure there's more than one," I struggled to hold onto my faith on Jesse. _

"_Of course, why not? Sure there are, but do they all have her initials embroidery on them?" He said and then with one swift movement pulled the scarf of from around my neck. Thankfully, the marks have faded so there wasn't any reason for me to be embarrassed. But I still was._

_He showed me the initials and I shook my head taking a step back. "I have to go meet Rae," I said quickly. "You can keep the scarf; just don't bother me any more please,"_

"_Fine. But you know where to find me, and I'm sure you'll be looking for me very soon," He stared at me hard stuffing the scarf into his back pocket. "Suze, don't throw yourself into a well to drown, you deserve better,"_

_What was he talking about? _

"_We can __**join forces**__ if you want," He shrugged pleadingly. _

"_Bye!" I turned on my heel and hurried towards the drama hall. There is no way that I can go against my perverted prince. No way! _

_I went into the drama hall, in the need to talk to Rae urgently but I was stunned the second I entered Ste's dressing room, totally stunned. _

"_Wow," Was all I could say._

"_That's what I said," Rae grinned standing beside me. _

_I walked over the rack and face sparkled looking at the set of 35 dresses, all made out of recycling material._

"_Ste…You're really talented, and you did so many so fast," I turned to him._

"_I couldn't have without Rae," He grinned at his work. "This really is going to get me my scholarship. I can't wait to blow the guest designers off their feet with my creation. If it wasn't for you Suze I wouldn't have been able to come up with this on the first place,"_

"_No it was Jesse who prompted the idea but you executed so finely. Wow, that's all I can say," I put a hand on his shoulder. "But we still got 15 dresses to complete, will it be done? We only got a week left,"_

"_Oh I'm not bothered about them," Ste and Rae grinned at each other. "I've got people working on the dresses. I'm focusing on my masterpiece which SM Beverly's most beautiful girl will wear; it's a surprise for her,"_

"_Oh that sounds amazing. But you might want Kelly to get her dress fitting done first or she might get mad," I suggested and Ste shook his head._

"_Nope, it's not Kelly," Rae glowed. "Never mind that. How was the test?"_

"_Oh it went pretty good. But…Uh I need to talk to you about something," I said nervously fidgeting with my fingertips._

"_Come on then Doll…Ste we'll be back in a jippy," She said before leading me out of Ste's dressing room. "What is it?"_

_I took a deep breath and then told her what happened. _

"_Hmm…" She thought standing in front of me. "Got it!"_

"_Yes?" I tip-toed_

"_Talk to Hunter," She said. "__**Join forces**__ with him,"_

"_Hunter?" I said with a little frown._

"_Baby doll, just hear the guy out," She said. "Maybe you'll find out something that'll be … I don't know, helpful? Coz' what you want is to expose Adam to Ceecee and at the same time deep down you wanna know what happened to Vanessa. And Hunter wants to know what you know, because he's probably up to something,"_

"_He's your brother-in-law, why don't you ask him?" I asked with pleading eyes._

"_I could but do you wanna be the astronaut or not?" She asked crossing her arms._

"_I guess I do," I sighed_

"_Guess?" She said not looking pleased._

"_I know I do," I nodded determinedly. _

…

**Thursday 5****th**** November**_**  
Home  
My Bedroom – 10.35 pm**_

_We were in Biology together but I and Zoe couldn't talk about Adam's secret or about my plan to __**join forces**__ with Hunter David Cyrus, because Carter was sitting between us talking about the protest that is tomorrow._

_I felt guilty remembering the time he had called me his best friend. Best friends don't lie and keep things from each other. But it's not only me, its Carter too, he's keeping a secret from me too._

_But I kept my patience and listened to his proposal for the protest tomorrow and soon the last period was over. _

"_Hey!" Zoe pulled me into a corner whilst Carter was talking to somebody. "You okay? We're so busted aren't we?"_

"_What do you think?" I laughed nervously to lighten the atmosphere. "Zoe, it was obvious the truth will come out, I mean you and Carter are dating so it's obvious,"_

"_Damn! If only we had him exposed," She slammed her fist into her palm. "We gotta tempt him; it's the only way,"_

"_There is another way," I said_

"_And that is?" She said raising an eyebrow curiously,_

"_You know…Hunter," I sad _

"_Hunter?" She asked confused. "How would he be any help?"_

"_I don't know, that's why I've decided to talk to him," I told her. "Will you help Carter with the protest planning until I get home? And let daddy know I'll be a tiny bit late?_

"_Sure," Zoe nodded_

"_Hey guys, we're all leaving together right?" Carter came over and asked smiling at us. _

"_No," I shook my head. "I gotta to go to art for a bit, so I'll see you guys at my house. Zoe take my car home please,"_

"_Will do," She said taking my car keys. _

_I hurried over to my locker to find Hunter standing there, leaning back against my locker, arms crossed across his chest and a grin on his lips that told me clearly that he knew I'd come._

"_Coffee?" I said nervously _

"_Thought you'll never ask," He laughed softly._

_We went out of campus and to the nearly empty car park. I got into the car of his passenger seat and he got into the driver's seat. We drove to Star Bucks and ordered one ice cappuccino for me and a strong latte for him._

"_Alright," He said after sipping his drink. "Tell me all that you know,"_

"_After that night of Halloween, Adam confronted me saying to no let Ceecee know anything," I said nervously fidgeting with my fingers. "But you know right Ceecee is pregnant and she's my friend so I don't want her to be hurt. So we followed Adam earlier this week,"_

"_Who are we?" He asked _

"_Me and Zoe," I shrugged. "We caught him supplying drugs and then at the restaurant where you were really to me, we overheard Robby blackmail him,"_

"_Didn't I tell you to go home?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Anything else?"_

"_Well…the other day when you caught me running in the hallway I was running away from him. He threatened me in an empty classroom," I lowered my eyes._

"_How exactly did he threaten you?" Hunter asked. "Is that how you got the bruise?"_

"_He kinda strangled me I guess…And shouted and warned me to not interfere," I rubbed the area of my wrist that once there was a bruise on. "Yeah." I nodded. "He did it because he caught me following him. And now I guess I'm in even more trouble," _

_I told Hunter what Zoe did and he laughed. _

"_You shouldn't laugh," I frowned_

"_I'm not laughing, I'm mocking you. You haven't been here long enough to know that messing the elite can cost you your life," He scared me, staring hard at me. "Now why would you be stupid enough you push yourself into the pit of fire?"_

"_It's for Ceecee!" I cried. "I don't enjoy feeling scared all the time; I'm only doing it because of Ceecee. She's pregnant and she needs him, but if he's cheating on her-_

"_You'll be happy to know he's not a cheat," Hunter said cutting me off._

"_What? Are you serious?" I asked_

_He nodded. "Adam and Vanessa shared a platonic relationship. Even I know he loves Ceecee too much to mess around with another," _

"_Then what's his secret?" I asked_

"_Why should I tell you?" He said and I started to feel agitated. _

"_Because I told you everything that I know," I groaned. "You can't just use me like this," _

"_The only way I use girls is by sleeping with them and then never calling them back." He shrugged leaning back on his chair. "Now thanks for all the information, you can leave if you want,"_

"_Hunter!" I said alarmed. "I'm risking a lot to be here right now. You have to tell me what the truth is,"_

_He leaned forward, closer to me and sighed saying "I really don't know. That's why I'm here, to find out the truth. What did you do with the tape?"_

"_Uh…It's in my bedroom somewhere, why?" I asked_

"_Destroy it before it destroys you," He said squeezing my nose._

"_You're mean," I covered my nose with both hands. _

"_What do you call a – _

"_No!" I said. "Don't start that. Hunter I helped you and now you'll help me,"_

"_Help you by going against Jesse?" He gasped comically. "No way! Well there's one way,"_

"_What?" I asked leaning closer to hear it._

"_Kiss me!" He said_

"_You jerk!" I threw a salt shaker at him. "Good-Bye Hunter David Cyrus!"_

_I grabbed my back and started to walk away._

"_Kidding," He laughed jogging after me. "Okay, so if you want, like I asked before we can __**join forces,"**_

_I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him. It had already gotten dark since its winter. We decided to go for a walk whilst he told me a few of his secrets._

"_I'm stationed at SM Beverly because of some drug mishap. I'm here to find out who is taking the drugs, and who is supplying them." He told me, "Plus, the police think Vanessa Gomez kidnapping case may be related to seniors at SM Beverly. Primarily, Jesse coz' the two have history which I'm not gonna go into," _

"_Oh so you are spying. Only not on basketball," I stared hard at the darkening sky. "Is it Adam, the drug mishap case thing?"_

"_Yeah you can say spy. But next week Monday is the transfer day, students will be transferring to and from SM Beverly. I'll officially be joining as of Monday and don't worry I'll lose the uniform," He said_

"_Good," I chuckled_

"_And no Suze, it's not Adam or so I think. I know he's supplying too but I don't wanna bust him, we've been good mates in the past. What news we have at the station got is related to the freshmen," He said _

"_Oh then I guess that's a good thing?" I said raising a confused eyebrow. "Adam's off the hook, I don't need to worry about Ceecee being cheated on, it's just the drugs that I shouldn't have anything to do with,"_

"_Well…Not really, I was called in by coach yesterday so he could lecture me about basketball and how he wanted to put me into the team, since Jesse already said yes to it. Coach said I'll be one of the bests, since I'm so cool," He said straightening the collar of his shirt stylishly._

"_Show off," I punched his arm softly._

"_Kidding," He chuckled. "I'm not really into basketball but anyways. As I was saying I was with coach; he excused himself to use the men's room and just as he left he got a call and then a fax came through."_

"_You didn't steal it did you?" I asked_

"_I had to," He shrugged. "On the fax it said that they'll be raiding the seniors because they suspect somebody is supplying and next week drug tests will be done. Plus I've heard from a very trustworthy source that Adam's hiding a whole load of stash in his house, worth thousands,"_

"_What's going to happen?" I gasped_

"_If the police get hold of this news, he'll be jailed and loose his scholarship, the way he's playing he'll lose it anyway," Hunter said and I frowned asking what we should do. "Are you friends with Di Silva?"_

"_I…Well…Not really…Kinda, why you asking?" I asked him suspiciously. _

"_I got a gut feeling Jesse has Vanessa," Hunter stopped walking and bit his bottom lip. "But I don't want to trigger any suspicions, he's a dangerous guy. I'm holding a party this Saturday, you'll come right?"_

"_What has that got to do with anything?" I asked _

"_Adam will be at the party and I need somebody to raid his house. Can't get my colleagues or he's busted. Can't do it myself, because I'll have to be at the party. Will you help?" He said_

"_I…Well…I don't know," I shook my head._

"_You want to __**join forces**__ right? I wouldn't make you do anything that can harm you; you'll have the house yourself," He said _

"_What about the keys?" I asked him._

"_This will do," He got out a soap bar from him pocket._

"_Huh?"_

"_Get the key printed on here," He said holding it out for me to take._

"_What me?" I said taking a step back. "No, no, no,"_

"_Yes, yes and yes. Tomorrow I'll keep him talking, you go into the guy's locker room and get his key printed onto this bar of soap, and it's a long silver key with the initials A.W on them so it's easy to spot," He said_

"_Why can't you do that?" I said biting my bottom lip._

"_Because I'll have him talking to me, I'll make sure that coach lets him off last, so everybody else would've already left the locker room apart from him. You sneak in and get his key. Or we can always break a window or two," He shrugged_

"_I…Fine!" I snatched the soap bar off him._

"_Easy there," He chuckled. "So we're cool on the plan?"_

"_I…I guess," I nodded_

"_See, am I'm not as bad as you think, am I?" He asked. "I'm so cool aren't I?"_

"_You're much worse," I pouted and then laughed at him._

_Hunter then dropped me off home to my daddy who had baked me cookies which I laughed at. "What? I was bored alright," He said _

"_Daddy you're the best," I hugged him._

"_The devil called me again," He gasped telling me._

"_I'm guessing that's Rae," I chuckled sitting down in the living room._

"_I'm only pretending to nice, so I can exploit her into telling me her true intentions. I still think she's planning on slaughtering you," He warmed me but all I could do was laugh. "Let's __**join forces **__against her. From the way she talks to me, I think she's some kind of alien," _

"_Daddy, really?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_I bet she has googly eyes and an abnormal face," He held out a cookie to my mouth. I took a bite giggling. "That's right, she's an alien,"_

"_Now let's not get too excited," I said and he laughed softly telling me he'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner with Gina. _

"_You're home," Zoe said coming down the stairs. "Mathew, I want one,"_

"_There you go," He held out the tray towards her._

_She picked one up. "Delicious!" She told him before he walked out. She then turned to me, "Carters upstairs got all his stuff scattered all over the floor. You better come up; I'm getting a headache, or maybe it's just PMS. How did the 'talk' with Hunter go?" _

"_Pretty good in the end," I nodded my head and then told her what had happened. _

"_We should still provoke him, well I'm definitely going to," She crossed her arms across her chest. "He's turned out to be the devil's child. Can never forgive him for what he did to you,"_

"_Ceecee's the main priority," I shook my head and then we went upstairs to my room where Carter was sorting out the A-4 sized posters. He had printed out hundreds! _

"_Going to go early to school tomorrow and spread them everywhere. When I get home I'm going to send the entire student body of SM Beverly High an e-mail letting them know about tomorrows plan. I already spoke to couple of groups of people today," He told me and Zoe._

_I noticed Zoe was staring admiringly at him the whole time and I just had to ask why when Carter excused himself to use my bathroom. "What is it?" I asked her impatiently because I kinda knew what it was but just wanted to hear it from her. _

"_I think I'm really falling for Carter," She blushed telling me._

"_Really?" I jumped up to my feet excitedly._

"_Shhh…He'll hear you." She pulled my back down to the ground. "I don't know why but just watching him concentrate on his work turned me on so much," She chuckled. "I should tell him that I love him,"_

"_You should," I nodded smiling at her._

_Carter came back over to us and I and Zoe could not stop giggling which irritated him a lot. We stopped and cleared our throats._

"_Using my dad's connections, I got into contact with PETA." Carter told us. "They are sending a representative over tomorrow morning to speak with Father Dominic."_

"_That's fantastic," I said_

"_What's PETA?" Zoe asked_

"_People for the ethical treatment of animals," I told her. "It's an American animal rights organization; it's the largest animal rights group in the world," _

"_Hey, they are the ones that do the public nudity and top free. Like that poster with the naked lady saying she'd rather be naked than wear fur!" Zoe clapped her hands together._

"_Know you, to know something like that," Carter rolled his eyes and I chuckled._

"_Maybe, I should offer myself for that," Zoe grinned nudging Carter. "Baby, you'd like that wouldn't you?"_

"_Zoe no," He said and she laughed kissing his cheek. _

_After 2 hours of working on the banners Daddy called us for dinner. I smiled hugging Heidi when she came back from work in time for dinner. Brad came in half-way through dinner for which Heidi scowled at him for._

_But the day has ended on a happy note, a happy dinner that Carter was present at. And now I'm lying in my bed, writing in my diary, thinking about what turns my life would take tomorrow. What will happen tomorrow? And how will it affect me?_

…

**Please review **


	48. Frog Dissection

**Chapter Forty Eight – Frog Dissection **

**Friday 6****th**** November  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Homeroom – 11.15 am **_

"_**When did my feelings get so deep?  
Why did they take that risky leap?  
Going from my Jerk to my crush  
What a rush…"**_

_I folded the piece of paper that I had written a short poem on and then I tucked it inside a red envelope. "You're admirer," I wrote onto the envelope. _

"_Hey, ready?" Zoe came into our room. "Ugh! Your braids are back,"_

"_Uh…Yep," I quickly put the sacred envelope into my off-shoulder bag before following her downstairs to the dining room. "Bye Bye Daddy," _

_I kissed his cheek and then hugged Heidi. "Good luck," She smiled at me. _

"_Thanks," I smiled back. "And Daddy I'll be a little late tonight,"_

"_Why?" He asked frowning at me. "Again?" _

"_Brad's surfing tonight," Heidi told him. "They'll head to karaoke after that, right Suze?" _

"_But it's winter, it's cold and gets darks by the time they leave school," Daddy protested. "Doesn't Brad have anything better to do than balance on a piece of wood in freezing water?"_

"_Its talent you wouldn't understand," Heidi shot him a look after glancing over at Brad's empty seat at the lunch table. Thankfully he had already gone to SM Beverly High. _

"_Okay I'll come home, straight after school," I agreed with my daddy, not wanting for him and Heidi to argue baselessly. Especially because of me. _

"_Uh…No…You can go," He sighed. "I got better things to do than spend time with you,"_

"_It's not like that," I pressed my lips tightly, placing my hands on my hips._

"_Yes. It is, I'll just call that Rae Cyrus freak and irritate her. That's a good idea," Daddy said crossing his arms across his chest._

"_Gosh! Mathew you really are very childish," Heidi said_

"_No it's okay Heidi," I tapped my daddy's shoulder. "I'll be home straight after school,"_

_He looked at me for a second and then at Zoe waiting for me expectantly in the doorway. "No you should go, just be home for dinner," He gave me a brief smile._

"_I love you," I kissed his cheek before hurrying out of the house with Zoe. _

"_Your dad really is attached to you," Zoe said with a slightly hint of jealousy opening her side of the door. "Let me drive,"_

"_No way!" I laughed. "You're a crazy driver,"_

_We got into my car and I started to drive to SM Beverly High not knowing what I was in for. We were slightly delayed and boy was there a rush. I had never seen so many people together, jammed in one place holding banners and posters ever. _

_I couldn't get inside the school with my car so had to park it on a street. _

"_Come on!" Zoe grabbed my arm excitedly running towards the school. "Now this is my scene,"_

_We got inside and struggled to get through the heap of crowd. There were some people who weren't even students of SM Beverly yet they joined in just to have a laugh. I also spotted some SM Beverly students messing around, using the protest as an excuse to cause damage and havoc around campus. _

"_Zoe…Suze!" _

_I tip-toed and saw Carter calling out to me and Zoe. Holding tightly onto Zoe I made my way through the swarm over to Carter. "Hey!" I had to shout over the noise. "Sorry for being late. But your girlfriend was trying to look her best for you,"_

_Zoe blushed but Carter ignored me. "It's getting out of control!" Carter groaned. "I think I'll be in a lot of trouble by Father Dominic," _

"_Oh my god!" Zoe jumped up into the air excitedly hearing fireworks. "Let's go check it out," _

"_Hey Suze. Take care of yourself and don't talk to anybody you don't know!" Carter warned me as Zoe pulled him away into the crowd. _

_I didn't need to talk to anybody to land myself in trouble, somehow trouble always seem to catch up to me, no matter where I am. _

_Somebody took hold of my hand and held on with a tight grip then started to yank me through the crowd and towards campus. I let out a short cry trying to pull back away from his grip, but I was helpless to do so. "Adam, what are you doing?" I demanded. _

_He didn't reply. He took me into campus and my mouth dropped open. Every single hallway was flooded with the protest posters and there were teachers running around, trying to calm the very few students running around mischievously around campus. _

_I was so distracted with the posters that Adam had to grab me to remind me that he was still there with me."You sent Zoe didn't you?" He said to me harshly._

"_I…No. It was her idea," I said not wanting to show him that I'm nervous. I tried my best to stand firm in my position. _

"_I thought after the other day you would stop. But you wanna play silly games with me then alright Suze. Let's play the games," He laughed. "You'll be sorry and that's not a threat it's the forecast of your future,"_

_He went pass me and then disappeared around the corner. He is such a jerk; he isn't worthy of being with somebody as nice as Ceecee. She's blinded by his pretence love, but I swear to god I will definitely take the blindfolds off from her eyes. _

_Even if it'll be the last thing I'll do here at SM Beverly High. _

_Groaning I went back outside and was shocked to see fireworks going off. Security was called in to deal with the trouble-makers which included Sophia and Guy letting of a huge smoke bomb in the middle of the protest._

_Some screamed, some cheered, the most serious people who were there for all the right reasons carried on chanting. "Free the __**frogs**__! Free the __**frogs**__! Free the __**frogs**__!" Everybody chanted and I joined in but from a little afar because I didn't want to get lost into the aggressive crowd._

"_Everybody, calm down!" Father Dominic said into the voice projector. _

_I took a step back and I heard something snap. "Oh no!" I gasped looking down at the fart-bomb; I had stepped on it activating it. And I wasn't the only one, everybody started screaming and covering their noses because there were stink-bombs and fart-bombs everywhere and people were stomping all over them. _

_I plugged my nose, covering it with a hand to stop the disgusting smell from entering inside. The stink was deadly. "Ugh! Gross!" I groaned turning towards the campus doors. I saw Serena entering and following my gut feeling, I jogged over to her. _

"_Hiya," I smiled slowing down when I got to her in the corridor. _

"_Buenos Dias," She returned my smile with a small one. She was dressed in her formal, casual attire. She wore a knee-length black skirt supported by a pale yellow blouse. Her hair was as usual finely groomed back, held in place by a headband. _

_Serena looked around the hallways and made a dissatisfied sound with her teeth. "This is a ruin of paper," _

"_Uh…I guess…So Art is cancelled," I shrugged trying to spark up a conversation with her._

"_It is troublesome," She said in the same way Jesse says. "I will however enter my class and persist with my work. Would you like to accompany me?"_

"_Uh…No…I should really go out and cheer on Carter. Thanks for the offer," I said. "I'll see you around,"_

"_Adios," She nodded and then turned to leave. I watched her walk away; she walked slowly with her formal posh composure. I admire Serena, how much aloof she is with the world but yet she knows everything, and she's so very talented._

_I smiled turning to go. I went back out and bit my bottom lip. The amount of people had lessened, mostly because of the security and police force._

"_I understand the meaning of this demonstration. However, due to the inappropriate intervenes of a minority of students and outsiders had made me come to the conclusion that the subject of frog dissection will be needed to be debated in the main hall," Father Dominic announced . "3__rd__ period in the present day will be officially – just for the day – announced free period for all,"_

_Everybody started cheering. _

_Father Dominic waited for everybody to calm down and then continued. _

"_Carter Scott will have to present a debate during 3__rd__ period today. The debate hall is welcoming all those of you who are interested." He declared. "A petition will be sent around to every class after the debate and following on the petition, I and the board will decide the result of this demand held before us. If only there are at the minimum of 200 signatures on the petition." _

"_Hey!" Zoe ran over to me when she caught me walking, aimlessly alone in the corridor. I had just delivered my letter to Jesse's locker. "That was so cool. Where'd you wonder off?"_

"_To a safe place," I said _

"_Man, why couldn't we get the whole day off?" She muttered_

"_Come on!" I laughed taking her to Social Sciences. _

_The rest of the class was already there. I went over to my seat and sat down. My eyes shot open as the class burst into laughter. "Suze!" Zoe chuckled_

_I got up and looked down at the whoopee cushion fart bag and frowned. 'Very amusing," I thought glancing over to Adam who was laughing. _

_Bet it was him! _

_I've never thought of Adam to be so cynical and immature. He has always been known as the mature one of the elite but he is just really pathetic. I handed the cushion over to Mrs. McGinnis and then sat back down. _

_I caught Jesse's amused expression and blushed. It's so embarrassing for something like this to happen in front on my crush, in front of my perverted prince and of course he found it very funny. So did Hunter who had decided to 'observe' the class. _

_But really, he was just there to spread the news about his party tomorrow, on Saturday night. It was an invitation that he gave out by word to every senior at SM Beverly High, including Robyn who got really flustered and joyful over it. _

_I sighed looking down at my desk. _

_Class went with everybody just laughing at me for 'farting' and getting excited over the debate, most just don't care at all about what happens in the debate or to the __**frogs**__, they are just bothered about the free period. _

_I bit my bottom lips thinking about Carter, he wasn't in lesson; he was excused by Father Dominic. I hoped he was okay and he was when I met up with him during Homeroom. He was already in class and busy making notes for his speech._

"_I'm so stupid!" He cursed himself when I took a seat next to him. "I was prepared for this and have been practicing debating for days because I knew this is what Father Dominic would come up with. But I have forgotten the notes at home. Have to do it from scratch now,"_

"_Baby, don't panic," Zoe hugged his arm. "You'll do great!"_

_We helped him as much as we could with the notes but he still panicked. "I have 10 minutes left!" He bit his bottom lip vigorously. "I can't think of anything,"_

"_Carter, go freshen up in the men's room," Ceecee suggested coming over. "Wash your face with cold water, it'll help you relax,"_

"_Yeah I think I should," Carter nodded. "I'll see you guys at the backstage. Zoe you'll come right?"_

"_Of course," She grinned pecking his lip. "You go freshen up; I'll be waiting for you,"_

"_Okay," He said and then asked Mrs. McGinnis for a hall pass. _

_The bell just rang. I'll have to head over to the main hall now so I'll write later. _

…

**Friday 6****th**** November  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Ladies room – 12.05 pm **_

_Adam wasn't kidding when he told me that he'll drive me out of SM Beverly High. But as long I have Jesse, my perverted prince, I'll hold on. I'll keep a tight grip. _

"_Where is he?" I bit my bottom lip tightly pacing back and forth, backstage. _

"_I can't get him on his cell," Zoe sat down heavily onto a chair. "He's not in the men's room or hanging outside anywhere. You don't think he went home to get his notes, do you?"_

"_He would've call," I sighed peeking through the curtains. Every single seat was taken; surprisingly the Elite were there too, on the first row. "You don't think, he just panicked and doesn't want to come?"_

"_That's not like Carter," Zoe shook her head. "I'm going to go and find him,"_

_She stood up to her feet. "No Zoe wait," I said holding onto her arm. "They want Carter right now,"_

"_How about you hold everybody up, I'll quickly go find him," She pleaded. _

"_What me? No I can't do that," I shook my head. "What do expect me to do? Juggle or fart?"_

_Zoe chuckled and we were interrupted. "Somebody will have to take Carters place, come on Suze, prepare yourself," Mrs. McGinnis told me and then hurried away to go and help Father Dominic handle the impatient students. _

"_Me?" My eyes opened wide. "I can't do that! I'm not good at public speaking. Zoe help me,"_

"_Honey, I would but I don't know anything about __**frogs**__," She gave me a puzzled look. "Carter had taken his notes with him, Suze only you can go up on that stage and talk a load of rubbish that would convince Father Dominic to stop __**the dissection**__." _

"_I'll hurl," I panicked._

"_Hey, what's happening?" Ceecee came over._

"_We can't find Carter," Zoe told her._

"_Did you check the men's room, that's where he went didn't he?" Ceecee asked_

"_He's not there, I checked. Ceecee, Suze thinks maybe he's panicked and just gone off somewhere," Zoe sighed. _

"_Adam thought Carter looked worried so he told me to go over to you guys and tell Carter to go freshen up. Damn! Maybe one of you should have gone with him," Ceecee pressed her lips together._

_Zoe and I stared at each other. Could it have been Adam who has held up Carter?_

"_I'll go find him," Zoe rushed away._

"_So what's happening?" Ceecee asked me. _

"_I guess I'm doing the speech," I said turning to the curtains. Ceecee backed away and the curtains opened up. It was exactly the applause I knew I would receive. People were cheering on my braids rather than me... _

_I took a deep breath, feeling my heart thud fast and heavily against my chest. I glanced over every student, there were so many of them, all staring and laughing at me._

_I looked at Jesse, he leaned back in his seat and grinned watching me. Father Dominic tried to settle everybody down but they wouldn't settle so Jesse had to step in. Well all he did was raise a hand into the air and everybody shut up. _

_Father Dominic shot Jesse a look and then turned to me. "Ms. Simon, will you come forward with your argument by stepping up onto the podium," He instructed as he sat down next to the representative that came over from PETA on Carter's request. _

_I nodded and then stepped up onto the podium and spoke into the mike. I accidently made a very, shrill and loud noise causing students to laugh. I glanced at Father Dominic, he gave me a warm smile to proceed and I coughed softly. _

"_Come on braided girl! We don't want to spend an eternity here!" Jesse called out causing more laughter. He got everybody laughing at me. _

"_He's so mean," I thought glancing over at Adam, who grinned really hard at me. I looked away instantly at Hunter coming in through the doors. He nodded at me then took a seat at the front row near to the Elite, not with them, just near them. _

"_Hello, my name is Susannah Simon and I'm replacing Carter for the speech against __**frog dissections**__." I said struggling to keep myself together. I raised my hands and slowly I took off my glasses and everybody became vague. _

_So much better! _

"_**Frog dissection**__ is practiced in many high schools. Numerous amounts of teachers believe that it is a necessity for the classroom and it helps students learn about anatomy and physiology." I cleared my throat. _

"_**Frogs**__ are gross!" Kelly groaned _

"_But they're already dead! And a waste of space, just like you!" Somebody called out from one of the far back rows. _

_What shall I do? I looked back at Ceecee, behind the curtains; she waved for me to go on ahead. I bit my bottom lip looking back at everybody else; they looked like wolves ready to eat me up. _

"_It … It doesn't matter if the __**frog is **__dead or not, the fact is that it was killed unnecessarily." I squinted my eyes because I was getting a headache seeing without my eyes. "We have alternatives to __**frog dissection**__ so we should…should take advantage of that. And even if it is…is dead then we should have respect for the animal," _

"_Man, I'm totally into cutting up the green funguses!" Jesse winked at me and I sighed at his immaturity. _

"_Why should we have respect for dumb animals?" Somebody called out and my heart skipped a beat. I didn't want to carry on but I had no other option. If I could have I would have run away, but there was no exit in sight._

"_If a family member was cut up brutally, it wouldn't be nice would it?" I asked_

"_But that's not that same!" The same person called out, sounding slightly offended. _

_I took a step back, alarmed by the tone of the voice. "But…but we are all gods' creation so…so we should all…all be treated sympathetically and…and courteously," I struggled with my words. _

"_So you're comparing us to frogs?" Somebody asked._

"_No I…I…Well not really," I grabbed my glasses, biting my bottom lip vigorously. _

_My eyes widened as nearly everybody stood up devilishly. I looked nervously at Jesse still sitting and looking slightly confused. My eyes went over to Adam and he grinned hard at me._

_1…2…3!_

"_Bombs away!"_

"_Oh my god!"I half-screamed falling back onto the stage. There were water balloons and paint bombs being thrown at me. "Please stop!" I don't know where they were coming from because I was blind without my glasses. _

_There were so many balloons coming at me in the speed of lightening, all at once, making me wet and painted. I tried shielding myself by holding my hands up in front of my face but I couldn't save myself. _

_I heard Father Dominic and the department heads calling out to the students but they wouldn't stop hitting me, stop screaming and laughing at me. _

_My tears started to flood my face. "Stop it guys!" I heard Hunter's voice calling out to the SM Beverly High students. I looked over to where Jesse was sitting, and he was still sitting there looking mildly fascinated by the scene in front of him. _

_My blood started to boil and was creeping onto the surface of my skin, hiding the shame from my eyes. My face was heating up rapidly and just then courage swept over to me in the shape of a cold wet water balloon. _

_And I stood up wanting to disappear with laughter ringing in my ears; I kept my head held up high like a true survivor. I got up slowly taking in everything that was coming my way. _

_But I couldn't go on any longer for too long. It was embarrassing because Jesse was right there and I don't know what I was thinking; I guess I was disappointed because I was waiting for him to help me out. But I am a toy after all, I shouldn't expect too much from him. _

_I wiped my tears from my face lowering my head to the ground slowly making my way towards the stage, there was no need to hurry since my ears were already deafened by the laughter and my body tainted by multi-colors. _

"_Why are you crying?"_

_I stopped at a halt at the middle of the staircase gulping down at the guy dressed in G-star black jeans with a matching G-star sweatshirt. His grey eyes tore through my body and I couldn't help but cry more. _

_With every slow one step he took upwards, I took one backwards until we were both standing in front of each other on the stage, looking into each other's eyes. And it was like nobody was there anymore; it felt like nobody mattered anymore. _

_Just me and Jesse._

"_Wahoo!" Sophia cheered him on breaking our eye contact._

_Jesse grinned looking at everybody, I bit my bottom lip sadly taking a step back away from him thinking he's there to mock me. Father Dominic asked him what he was doing but Jesse didn't reply, he took hold of my arm and led me back to the podium. _

_Everybody settled back down and my eyes searched for Adam, he looked pissed leaning back in his seat. "Suze!" Ceecee ran onto the stage. "Come on, let's just go,"_

_I looked back at Jesse and his yet stern eyes that soon relaxed. He turned me to him and chuckled putting on my glasses that he had gifted to me onto my face so that I could see well. _

"_You looked creepy without them," He placed his hand under my chin, lifting my head up slightly. _

_A few tittered and others booed. _

"_Jesse sir is mean!" I pushed of his hands and ran towards the stairs. _

"_Suze!" Ceecee called out to me but I didn't stop, I ran through the laughter towards the doors._

"_Mean…Mean…Mean!" I told myself, wiping my tears from my face. "Jesse sir is mean!" _

"_**The national association of biology teachers," **_

_I stopped in my tracks watching Carter come in with Zoe._

_It took me second to recognize him since he looked way different without his glasses. Carter looked peeved and his hair was all messed up. Both of them were out of breath, panting as they paused looking at me and then behind me. _

_I took a deep breath closing my eyes, feeling wind sweep over me turning me back towards the stage that I was running away from. I blinked. _

"_The national association of biology teachers officially says that there is no appropriate substitute to the real __**dissection of animals." **__Jesse spoke into the mike stunning everybody but mostly me. "So what happens to all those students who oppose to __**dissection f**__or moral and or religious reasons? Do they have no other option than to take a lower grade?"_

_He looked back at Father Dominic, "Is that how it is Father?" He asked him. _

"_What alternative do you propose?" Father Dominic asked curiously. _

"_Dude. I know your old but I don't think it's time for you to start losing your senses." Jesse said making everybody expect me and Carter chuckle. "__**Virtual dissection **__is the better alternative, an online computer program. And not only that, there are even more alternative for example videos that students can watch and even full-scale life-like models that piece together to show various parts of animals. The best part is that __**virtual dissection**__ is reusable."_

"_Care to expand?" Father Dominic said_

"_No offense but man you'll be long gone down to your grave, but the anatomy of an animal isn't going to change, so the same models, videos and online activities can be used repeatedly." Jesse said again making people laugh a little. _

_Father Dominic frowned at Jesse only to make him chuckle. Jesse saluted to Father Dominic then turned to face the students of SM Beverly High. "Many, many, many of you pricks gawping at me think there is nothing wrong with __**dissections. **__But Kelly – Babes there are other reasons to why __**dissections**__ is wrong other than it being gross," _

"_Suze," Zoe put a hand on my shoulder from behind but I stood frozen in my stiff position. _

"_Between three to six million __**frogs**__ are bred each and killed each year for the intention of __**dissecting frogs**__. It's unethical and is contributing to the depletion of the frog population and of the spread of harmful infectious diseases." Jesse spoke clearly and slowly. "__**Frogs**__ are the most rapidly disappearing group of animals on earth. And father just for the record,"_

_Jesse looked back at Father Dominic. "I know how cheap you are so I'll let you know that just 12 bullfrogs can cost up to a hundred and eighty-two dollars. Times that by every biology lab and every year then that just might end up ripping your pocket," _

_Some tittered, some laughed, some listened and some were still stunned at him giving the speech. Me? I turned away from him, unable to listen any longer. "Zoe don't follow me," I told her before running out of the hall. _

_I ran down the corridor and into the empty ladies room so that I could break down crying knowing the worst is gone. I fell to the floor and leaned back against the wall, lightly banging my head back on it. _

_If that stupid, jerk, idiot really was going to help me out then why couldn't he do it from the start? Why did he make me doubt him like that? I hate myself for ever being disappointed by him. Just hate myself. _

_I really want to see him. Really, really, really want Jesse to be with me right now. I don't want my heart to feel defeated, I want him to come over and console me the way he always does. I want to lean on him. _

"_Damn it!" I sighed. "My loneliness is calling out him, and I can't help it, I can't force my heart against him." _

_I think someone is coming into the ladies room. I'll write later. _

…

**Friday 6****th**** November  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Algebra – 3.30 pm **_

"_Ola,"_

_I took off my glasses and rubbed the paint from my eyes. I put them back on then looked up at Serena. "What are you doing here? Oh wait…Sorry it's a ladies room, anyone can come in. Silly me, I'll leave," I leaned up to get up to my feet. _

"_No Susannah, you sit well," She held out a hand as gesture to stop me from getting up. _

"_Uh…Okay," I smiled uncertainly leaning back against the wall. _

_I watched her take out a napkin from her bag; she lay it down onto the floor near to me and sat down onto it crossing her legs. Her big, grey eyes looked at me expectantly. "I was listening to your speech," _

"_I…Uh…I didn't see you," I told her. _

"_Well I was seated far back." She said. "What happened to you was wrong. I'm sorry for what happened,"_

"_Uh…It's okay," I shook my head. "It's really just…I guess high school,"_

_She nodded_

_I looked around not knowing what to say to her. I had no idea why she was sitting with me, on the bathroom floor, sharing my sorrow. She's never that welcoming, so why was she with me?_

"_Will you still be giving me the painting you drew?" She asked after a while of silence._

_I thought for a second what she was talking about and then nodded. "Of course, I told you that I would give it you, so I'll keep to my word Serena,"_

"_Thank you," She smiled briefly. _

"_Are you doing fine Susannah?" She asked me again after a little more silence._

"_I…Yes I am," I said doubtfully._

"_You are very fortunate that Jesse helped you," She said lowering her eyes. "Many people desire even his most petite gaze but you were the propitious one to receive it," _

_I stared at her. She looked at me; she sat there silently as though we were taking a vow of silence or a moment to zoom out into our deep, inner thoughts. _

"_Suze!"_

"_Rae!" I jumped to my feet. "What are you doing here?"_

_She hurried in looking concerned as she made her way over to me with Zoe behind her. She held onto me, giving me a little shake. "Doll, oh god! What the hell did they do to you?" She asked making a face at my hair covered with paint. _

"_It will not stain," _

_I looked back at Serena; she was then standing a little distant to me, a seemingly dark shadow around her. "Susannah you must change or you will catch a cold. But I will leave; your mother and friend are here to accompany you," She said_

"_Mother?" I looked up at Rae, who looked slightly amused. "Oh, she's a … a … a friend,"_

"_I apologize for my mistake," Serena nodded. "Adios,"_

"_Uh…Bye," I said watching her leave._

"_Come on." Rae held onto my arm. "You can shower in the girls changing room and then we'll find you something to wear,"_

"_I got spares in my locker," Zoe offered _

"_I…Uh Okay," I said letting her and Zoe lead the way._

_They took me to the girls changing room and I locked myself into the shower cubicle. I took off all my clothes and undid all my braids then rubbed of the paint from my body under the warm water. _

_Thankfully, it was pretty easy to come off._

"_Uh…Rae are you there?" I asked after turning off the tap._

"_Yep. You done?" She asked me. "Here open the door a little; I'll pass you the clothes,"_

_I did as I was told, then grabbed onto the clothes she had arranged for me. "Zoe couldn't you find me some rags or something of that sort would have been better," I shook my head at the skinny light blue jeans cut-offs and a black tank top. "I can't wear this,"_

"_Princess, it's either that or a towel," Zoe scoffed banging on the door. "Don't you dare take flaws out of my clothes, you hear me Suze," _

_I chuckled having no other choice. I wore them and then exited the cubicle._

"_Hot!" Zoe whistled adjusting the top and I frowned. "You're so skinny and tall. Just like a model, isn't it Rae?" _

"_Yuppie. You do eat properly, right doll?" She asked me._

"_Properly? Mathew makes her eat extra," Zoe chuckled _

"_That reminds me, I called him today and we had another long conversation. He is so stubborn," Rae crossed her arms._

_I laughed softly telling her what he had told me, about being nice to her just to find out her real intentions._

"_Well I never!" Rae gasped then laughed. _

"_Uh…they are falling off," I held onto the top of jeans. _

"_Here," Rae took out her belt and handed it over to me._

"_Uh…Thanks," I put it on. _

"_Let's go," Rae put a hand onto my shoulder. "We'll dry your hair in Ste's dressing room. And then you can tell me all about what has happened and why,"_

"_But it's free period, I got a lot of work to do. I have to start planning the ball too and the auction it-_

"_Work will be done. Just don't think about it today," Rae warned me._

"_Okay," I smiled briefly at her._

_Me, Zoe and Rae went to the drama hall and I told her all about what had happened today. The protest, Carter going missing, the speech, the attack and then Jesse's speech._

"_I found Carter tied up in our biology class," Zoe tutted. "I didn't have much time to ask him what had happened because he wanted to get to the hall as quick as possible,"_

"_I'm sure it was Adam," I said certainly. _

"_I think so too," Rae said brushing my hair. "Who else would do that to Carter?"_

_I thought about Brad for a second and then shook my head. It can't be Brad._

"_Are you going to tell your 'daddy' about this?" Rae asked me._

"_No! I can never do that…He'll make a complaint and wouldn't let me come school anymore," I bit my lip. "No I can't do that. I can't wear this to my house too or he'll get suspicious and anyway he wouldn't like these clothes," _

"_We'll sneak in," Zoe suggested and I sighed._

"_Hey!"_

_I looked up at Carter._

"_Suze are you alright?" He hurried over to me. "What the hell are you wearing?"_

"_Uh…It's Zoe's," I lowered my eyes, pulling the strap over my bra strap. "Carter I'm fine. Are you okay?"_

"_Uh…I guess," He muttered rubbing the back of his head. "Somebody hit my head,"_

"_Who was it?" I asked_

"_I don't know…I couldn't see because of my glasses, they're broken now," He looked peeved showing me his broken glasses. "Whoever it was didn't want me to give the speech. I'm so sorry about what I got you into?"_

"_It wasn't your fault Carter," Zoe put a hand on his arm. _

"_I…I guess," He sighed putting an arm around her waist. "But I did see one person,"_

"_Who?" Rae asked_

"_Hunter," He said_

…_._

**Please review. Thanks. **


	49. We Can't Back Down

**Chapter Forty Nine – We Can't Back Down **

**Friday 6****th**** November  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Algebra – 3.30 pm **_

"_We can't just pretend it's not happening because our friend's heart is on stake. From now __**onwards we can't back down,**__ there's too much on stake," I held out a hand to Zoe. She held onto it tightly, giving me a strong willed smile. _

"_I don't understand," Carter said looking confused. Obviously, he was confused because he doesn't know anything about Adam's secret and my secret with Jesse. So he was bound to raise an eyebrow when I and Zoe were staggered at the mention of Hunter. _

"_Alright you two," Rae said to Zoe and Carter after noticing my tensed expression, "You two have periods to attend. Scoot!"_

"_Suze we'll meet at lunch," Carter said to me. "Take care okay," _

"_Okay," I nodded my head_

_Zoe and Carter walked out of the dressing room and I let out a long, relieved breath. Rae pulled a chair out in front of me and asked "Hunter? As in my brother Hunter?"_

"_Brother – in – law? Wasn't it?" I said slightly confused. _

"_Yeah, but he's more of a brother to me," She said putting a hand onto mine. "Did you talk to Hunter? What did he say to you?" _

_I told her about Hunter approaching me about Jesse and Adam's secret. He told me about Vanessa Gomez's scarf and I told her about how we had 'joined forces' _

"_You told me to," I said with a little, hopeless shrug._

"_Oh, right," She said. "But you don't think it was Hunter behind Carter missing, sure Carter saw him but that doesn't mean he did it. Maybe he tried to help but- _

"_Hunter was at the speech, he didn't look concerned at all," I told her. "I'll have to ask him myself. Rae I'm not going to __**back down.**__ Adam and I are both against each other and he's promised to drive me out of here, which I know will be pretty soon. But since I'm going to be leaving anyway, I should give in all my strength to protect Ceecee," _

"_And Jesse? You'll leave him too?" Rae asked me._

_I stared at her for a second and then sighed. "I…I can't leave him," I said. "But I have no other choice, I can sense it, SM Beverly is just not the right place for me. I'm breaking my daddy's trust,"_

"_But isn't that __**backing down**__?" Rae raised an eyebrow. _

_I had nothing to say to her so I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes peacefully thinking about my love for Jesse, how much it has grown and how fast._

_Rae had gotten out of her chair and put on slow soothing music telling me to just relax and fall asleep if I wished. She told me she'll wake me up for lunch but she didn't. I woke up alone wondering where I was._

"_Nice nap?" Ste asked coming in while I was yawning._

"_Umm…Yes," I smiled nodding at him. _

"_Bradley came to check up on you, 15 minutes ago," He told me._

"_Really, Brad? Are you serious?" I asked him._

_He laughed softly, "Yes that obnoxious but sexy brother of yours," _

_Ste told me Rae had to go because her lawyer had called her, something to do with her divorce. I felt slightly disappointed but smiled because she was there when I needed her. _

_I said bye to Ste and then made my way towards the cafeteria._

"_Hey!" _

_I looked back at Hunter, and his flashing smile. _

"_What do you want Hunter?" I asked him feeling a little chilly._

"_You okay? Did something with your hair, looks sexy on you. Looking nearly as cool as me," He grinned. "Tank top, whoop!"_

_Rae had not let me braid my hair and tied it up neatly. And it wasn't my choice what clothes I was given to wear so I tightened my lips at him asking him again what he wanted from me. "Chill! Did I do something to upset you?" He asked_

"_I have to go," I turned to go but he pulled me back. "Hunter! Don't touch me please," I pulled my arm away from him and took a step back away from him. "This all must be a joke for you but I'm serious Hunter. My friend's heart is at stake here; I have no time to be playing games if that's what you want,"_

"_What did I do?" He asked me rolling his eyes. _

"_Were you behind Carter's abduction?" I demanded for an answer._

"_Abduction?" He laughed. "It wasn't much of an abduction was it?" _

"_Oh my god! So it's true. I can't even look at you now," I __**backed away.**__ "Don't bother calling me to help get Adams key. Or anything to do with helping you. Don't talk to me again," _

"_No wait-_

"_No Hunter," I shook my head. "No,"_

_I turned around and made my way towards the cafeteria thinking I was wrong about Adam this whole time; it wasn't Adam trying to make a fool out of me, it was Hunter. I can't believe that I trusted him for even a minute. _

"_Just my luck," I sighed entering the cafeteria. "Umm…"_

_Many were staring, shocked seeing me; others were throwing their usual daggers my way. Some chuckled and a minority of others actually drooled. I gulped passing through the lunch tables, keeping to myself and wondering what could have been going on in their minds._

"_Wahoo! Sexy!" Brad grinned at me._

"_She's your sister," Ceecee chuckled pinching his arm._

"_Umm…" I rubbed my arm, standing there robotically. "Do I still have some paint on my face?"_

_Brad, Ceecee, and Carter stared at me for a second and then burst out laughing. Adam who was also sitting at the lunch table looked away from me, peeved. And I stood there blank for a while until Carter got out of his seat. He smiled walking around the table, over to me. _

"_No. There's no paint on you," He said. "It's because you look beautiful, that's why everybody is looking at you. You look beautiful Suze, right Ceecee?" _

"_Definitely," Ceecee smiled linking arms with Adam, "Doesn't she baby?"_

_Adam glanced at me then kissed Ceecee's forehead. "Not as much you," He said and if he wasn't the villain in the story of my life I would have smiled because that was really sweet of him. _

_I sighed as Carter sat beside me and then my eyes scattered slowly around the many faces in the cafeteria of SM Beverly High. I gulped lowering my eyes, "No that's not true, I don't look beautiful at all," I thought to myself._

"_There's Robyn," Carter told me and I waved for her to come over. _

"_It was horrible what happened!" She gasped sitting down next to me. But I wasn't bothered much about the past; I was much more concerned with her lunch. _

"_You promised," I said with a small frown._

_She looked at me for a while sadly then straightened her shoulders determinedly; she pressed her lips together and reluctantly pushed her salad towards me. I happily took it and traded it with my cheese pasta. "You owe me Suze," She muttered poking the pasta with a fork._

"_Sure," I chuckled._

"_Hey!" _

"_Zoe where have you been?" Carter asked the bubbly girl as she hopped over to our table. "I was waiting for you. Can you not disappear like that?" _

"_Aww you're worried about be," She pulled his cheeks. "I got out of lesson a little early, had to go see Ms. Tanner about my art work, bumped into Shelly on the way. You know who she is right? The junior who just recently came out of rehab. Did you hear she's back on drugs again?"_

_Adam lifted his head up and I cringed. _

"_Who the hell is Shelly?" Brad talked through a mouthful. "I've never heard of any Junior named Shelly," _

"_Do you ever think about anything other than your Elite group and or surfing?" Zoe punched his arm. _

"_Ouch! And Err – No," He mumbled putting down his sandwich so that he could rub his arm. _

"_What is the Elite group anyway? Some sort of secret society?" She raised an eyebrow. "Much like a fraternity, in high school? Maybe I should make one of my one. Guys, how does Zoe Knight Riders sound?"_

_We all chuckled with the exception of Adam. He looked tired and I could tell he wanted to leave but stayed for the sake of Ceecee. _

"_Sounds as bizarre as you," Carter rolled his eyes. "I would definitely not join,"_

"_You may be my boyfriend, but who said I'm tapping you. Huh!" She crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "Suze and me and enough, we're not the type to __**back down**__, we'll fight till the end,"_

_I gulped as I knew she wasn't just saying it as a joke. She was directing it to Adam and he heard it instantly, reacting with a smirk. A smirk that didn't suit his beautiful, innocent face at all. _

"_Zoe I'm sure you're Zoe Knight Riders would be mean, like a monster machine. But still not quite up to the Elite level," Ceecee laughed softly. "Really, come on, what's up with the name?"_

"_The Elite aren't just some random people picked together, we're friends. Not exactly a fraternity but it is a secret society, only for us the Elite to know and you simple peasants to dream off," Brad grinned at her. "Right Adam? Hey! – I just remembered, thanks Zoe. You all are coming to the beach right, my surf off? Suze?"_

"_Sure I am," I smiled at him._

"_Yep," Ceecee joined in._

_Zoe glared at Brad for a second. "Don't see what is so Elite about you?" Zoe snapped at him. "But I and Carter are coming too. Anyways, so Carter that's why I'm late, it's coz I bumped into Sheena,"_

"_Sheena? You said Shelly," Carter raised an eyebrow. "Not on weed are you? Seem pretty high,"_

"_It is Shelly. I was just checking to see if you're listening to me. And now Adam do I look like I'm on weed?" Zoe frowned asking Adam who flinched. _

"_I…Uh…No," He said starting to look red. _

_With anger or embarrassment? I'm not sure. _

"_You know what Carter. Drugs are a great creation of god," Zoe grinned my way. "Aren't they?"_

"_No they are not," Carter snorted. "And they are a foul design by humans. Not god. God merely created humans, not the drugs," _

"_But god gave the intelligence for humans to create drugs," Ceecee said. "Right Adam?"_

_Adam coughed softly, nodding his head at his dear girlfriend. _

"_We have been given free will," Carter argued against his two friends,_

"_Whatever. All I think is that they are a great thing. Come on there are drugs for every mood. "Weed makes you high, Nyquil makes you sleepy. When its party times me could use Weed to make me high, night time the Nyquil to make me sleepy? Aleve to make me strong, Tylenol to make me weak. At sad times Paxil I could use to make me happy, and then Mushrooms to make me fly," Zoe grinned hard and devilishly. "Dayquil when it's time for homework and Zoloft for when I feel like just smiling." _

"_Zoe your personality is enough, you don't need drugs," Ceecee chuckled_

"_Why not? I'm sure Adam agrees with me," Zoe shot him a hard look and he glared at her until Ceecee turned his face to her._

"_He'll always agree with me," She smiled at him warmly and he pecked her lips agreeing with her. _

"_Dude!" Sophia came over releasing me from all the tension that was building up inside my stomach – a churning making me feel sick – Zoe really is playing with fire, even though we said __**we're not backing down**__, I think it's a little too risky to be confronting Adam in such a way._

_Zoe still thinks he was after my attack on the stage that's why she was getting him back, by putting him on the spot in Ceecee's presence. "I'll have to tell her, that it really was Hunter behind Carter missing. And that probably means it was Hunter that planned to have me shot with paint bombs," I thought to myself. "I'll have to let her know. As soon as possible,"_

"_Hey, I twisted my ankle," Sophia said with a small frown nodding down to her feet. "I can't surf today," _

"_Ugh! Serious?" Brad sulked. "Why Sofa?" _

"_Don't call me that!" She punched him hard in the same place that Zoe had punched him._

_And then slowly, slowly lunch went past just like that. _

_Then we had Biology where Mr. Aidan lectured Carter about the chaos that was created because of his protest before starting class. I was listening carefully to Mr. Aidan until Jesse entered the class making me feel nervous and happy at the same time._

_He sat with the Sophia and Guy. _

"_Damn! Just wish people have the heart to sign the petition," Carter sighed sitting down next to me. "All our efforts would go to waste if we don't get enough people on our side,"_

"_You kidding? After Jesse got up on stage, trust me there won't be a single person whose signature is not on the petition," Zoe said making Carter frown._

"_What happened with the man from PETA?" I asked unable to take my eyes off Jesse. He and Sophia had started wrestling and she was screaming telling him that her foot is injured._

"_He spoke to Father Dominic, but even he agreed that it all depends on the petition," Carter said with a small shrug watching Mr. Aidan make his way over to Sophia, Guy and Jesse._

_The three Elites were made to leave the class much to my disappointment. I was feeling better just watching Jesse from afar. I didn't want him leaving class but he did and I haven't seen him since._

_I thought I'd see him in the hallway after Biology but he wasn't around. So I glumly made my way over to my Algebra class. _

"_Suze,"_

_I walked over to Mr. Tanger and he handed me worksheets to do for extra credit, I had asked him for them and since he got me them I was pleased. He asked if I wanted to have extra one-to-one sessions after school with him but unfortunately I had to say 'no' because I'm just so busy these days. _

_After explaining to Mr. Tanger the reasons for me being so busy I made my way over to my seat and sat down next to Paul Slater. _

"_Hi," Paul said. "You okay? You look great!"_

"_Umm…Thanks. And uh…yeah I'm fine," I blushed a little getting out my books._

_And now I'm just sitting here in class, distracted by Kelly Prescott talking about my perverted prince. This is really annoying; I shouldn't be getting distracted like this. I sighed._

_I'll write later. … _

**Friday 6****th**** November  
**_**Home  
My Bedroom – 10.30 pm **_

"_Wahoo!" Sophia cheered pushing Brad forward on the beach._

"_You're so crazy Sofa! That's why you sprained your ankle, if you were careful then you'd be able to surf," Brad sulked _

"_The water is freezing anyway. So I don't mind this time, but Ackerman next time I'll be kicking your butt in the water," She playfully punched his arm. "Today, show me what you got," _

"_Would you stop that?" He complained. "I'm not a punching sank!" _

"_No!" Zoe laughed punching his arm. _

_I smiled looking the other way. The sun hadn't set just yet but the sky was darkening, that didn't mean children wanted to go home. The children still ran around, jumping in and out of the cold water or building sand castles. _

"_There's nothing wrong with you. Get on board, come on let's ride the wave," Drake showed up, tugging at Sophia's arm._

"_I hurt my ankle you jerk!" She punched his stomach. He tackled her to the ground and she screamed, laughing. "My two friends that I love to beat, Drake and Brad,"_

"_I don't hit girls, if I did you would never be able to even lay a finger on me," Brad shot Sophia a look making her laugh even more. "And I'm warning you Zoe, really. Babe, I bruise easily, don't punch too hard,"_

"_I hope you're ready for the time of your life!" Guy called out to Brad from a little distance. "I'm gonna beat your ass," _

"_We'll see," Brad ran towards Guy with his surfboard and Drake leaving Sophia, Zoe and Me behind._

_Zoe and Sophia talked for a while, they laughed and giggled as I sat there smiling up at the view of the sky and feeling chilled by the slow wind that sent Goosebumps onto my arms._

"_Carter texted saying he's here now, I'm gonna go get him, Suze wait here. Don't you dare move a muscle," Zoe warned me before running off towards the Car park. _

_Carter hadn't come with us; he had a meeting with Father Dominic and insisted we go on ahead of him. Taking my eyes off Zoe I turned to Sophia who looked peeved calling someone._

"_Damn it Jesse! Why aren't you here?" She said over the phone. "Okay….Okay…Cool…Yep…Bye Dude!" She hung and then jumped up to her feet excitedly._

"_Hey!" I called out to her. "Your ankle is all better now," _

"_No…," she limped. "No it isn't,"_

_I looked at her confusedly. "But you – Okay,"_

"_Shit you weren't supposed to see that," She muttered dropping down onto the sand next to me. "Okay, okay I admit it that I lied,"_

"_But why?" I asked her._

"_I…I don't know," She shrugged hopelessly looking out at the blue sea, sparkling under the dim sunlight. "I guess I'm scared,"_

"_Scared?" I said_

"_Of the sea." She turned to me. "Sounds stupid, but on Monday I fell of my surfboard and caught myself under a wave. Jesse got me out in time. Since…since then I feel … I guess I can't do it,"_

"_But you love surfing, don't you? I mean you always surf," I said sympathetically._

"_Nothing I can do. Every time I try, I just get all panicky and jump off. Can't tell the others or they'll mock me that's why today I pretended to be injured. But you caught my lie," She mumbled brushing at hand through her hair. "You won't tell anyone would you?"_

_Another secret? No Suze! Just runaway from there, don't fall into the trap of another secret. _

"_No I wouldn't," I shook my head, smiling at her._

_Suze! You've done it again!_

"_Cool, High five!" She reached out a hand but I fumbled making her laugh. "You have quite a cool aura around you Suze. I like that,"_

"_Umm…Thanks," I smiled at her uncertainly._

"_Back. Wow – Suze – You didn't wonder off," Zoe gasped then chuckled sitting down beside me._

"_Did you find the book?" I asked Carter, ignoring Zoe._

"_Sure did," He smiled. _

_And then we sat there on the beach watching the surf competition. And there I was thinking Brad was a talentless, sulking older brother, but I was sure wrong. I saw a new side of him, one with pure concentration and determination. _

_He did of course win first place and I'm happy for him. Well I was really, really happy, up till Hunter decided to show up just when we were all getting into our cars to head over to the karaoke place. _

"_I need to talk to you," Hunter caught me by the arm looking annoyed at me. "What you were saying earlier-_

"_Please Hunter," I said pulling my arm away from his grab. "Let's not do this here; I don't want to talk to you,"_

"_It was Adam!" Hunter groaned. "He wanted to teach you a lesson so he got Ceecee to tell Carter to go to the toilet so he could tackle him down there. He wanted to delay Carter so that you would be forced to give the speech,"_

_I looked across the car park, to Adam and Ceecee engaged in a passionate kiss. How much that guy gives me the creeps, it's getting unbearable. _

"_So you just happened to be going past," I raised an eyebrow at Hunter._

"_Uh…Yeah something like that. Adam actually called out to me across the hallway. I walked over and he pulled me into the men's room, his face was covered up and there I saw Carter passing out onto the floor. A freshman hit him at the back of his head, knocking him out," Hunter told me._

"_But why didn't you help Carter, Hunter? That was really mean and dangerous what Adam did, but you're a cop aren't you? You should have known best," I crossed my arms tightly across my chest,_

"_And risk being pushed away by the Elite? No way!" Hunter shook me slightly. "That freshman, Greg, he's who I've been looking for. He's part of the drug dealing that is going on around SM Beverly High. If I wanted to get to know him I had to help Adam tie up Carter. I had no other option," _

"_Greg?" I said_

"_Yeah. Look you just gotta believe me alright, we're in this together. You can't __**back away**__ from me at this point, you know too much and I know everything you know," He said. "Suze, we're in this together," _

_I was just about to say something but Zoe ran over and after giving Hunter, a hard, strong stare, she turned to me and excitedly told me she's getting a ride with her boyfriend: Carter and so I should drive myself to the venue._

_I nodded and waited patiently for her to run back away towards Carter, it took a little since Zoe decided to give Hunter a little piece of her mind and switch at him for even thinking of harming her beloved man. But once she was out of hearing distance I turned on the heel of my trainers and looked up at Hunter._

"_Why? Why should I believe anything you have to say Hunter?" I asked him stubbornly._

"_Because I'm cool?" He said cheekily, with a little grin on the side of his mouth but I wasn't falling for it._

"_I'm finding it really hard to trust you Hunter," I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to join in with anything to do with you. My trouble with Adam, I will let fate decide it, and as for Vanessa Gomez, I already told you I have nothing to do with that so will you please just let me off the hook?"_

"_No." _

"_What?" I said_

"_I mean yes. But like Suze, come on! It's complicated for me too you know. Hey look, don't you wanna do this, for Ceecee?" He said. "Your friend's right and you don't wanna see her hurt. You'll have to be on my side, if you wanna protect her."_

"_I don't want to be on anybody's side," I shook my head opening the driver's side door of my car. "Good-Bye Hunter,"_

_I got into my car and then started up the car. I got away from the beach and from Hunter and then sighed looking down at the instructions Zoe had given me, the path towards the venue of the club where most SM Beverly High Seniors were heading. _

_And sadly it was just my luck to bump into the British devil when I stepped out of my convertible._

"_Sporting a new look are we?" He smirked leaning against my car._

_I did feel nervous but looking over to Ceecee talking to a few of her other friends, the smile on her face gave me the strength to look Adam straight in the eyes and talk to him. "What you did to Carter was really mean Adam; you could have hurt him,"_

"_Maybe next time I would," Adam said and my eyes widened in horror. I stared at him, speechless. Is Adam really capable of harming anyone? The innocent man I once knew, can he really hurt somebody for real? "Suze you were always a weird one, right from the day that you started SM Beverly. I don't know why Jesse had to go on head and do the speech for you, maybe he felt sorry for you. And I just don't know how Brad deals with the embarrassment of having you as a sister,"_

"_Look Adam- _

"_Hey! Don't get me wrong, I don't confrontation, really, I'd rather us all, to just get along. And I've asked you for that many times too but you just wouldn't stay away," He reached out to me and grabbed my arms, a hard grab that dug into my skin, hurting me. He looked me straight in the eye. "Give me a week, in less than a week I will ruin your stay at SM Beverly High. You'll be dying to leave SM Beverly High. You'll be running away from me, your fate,"_

_With a hard shove he let go off me and walked away and inside the club. I stood there motionless thinking what Adam could have been planning for me?_

"_Suze," Carter came from behind me, startling me. "Come on, let's get inside,"_

_I gulped letting him lead the way inside the club. _

_Again I was experiencing something new, something different. _

_The club was dim and full of noise. Loud music and people dancing, laughing, having a great time. But me? All I could do was stand in a far corner watching Zoe drool all over Carter and him get annoyed. All I could think was about how tarrying Adam is becoming._

_Chuckling at Carter turning red because of something really embarrassing that Zoe said to him, I turned the other way and looked around the club. So many familiar faces, all belonging to SM Beverly High._

_And right there in a far corner were Ceecee and Adam, whispering things into each other's ears, making each other laugh and blush. Then they kissed. A kissed that lasted a long time. _

"_What are they like?"_

_I looked back at Sophia. She was holding a beer can and looked slightly drunk already. And it had only been an hour that she had arrived in the club. "Sorry?" I said to her, I didn't know what she was talking about. _

"_Ceecee and Adam. Damn! They make such a wicked couple. Man I feel good for them," She laughed sipping her drink. _

"_Maybe you shouldn't," I said putting a hand on the can when it was trying to head up to her lips. "Too much is not good for you,"_

_She dropped the drink and it fell to the floor, splashing slightly onto me. "Oops." She chuckled. "Hey, finally!"_

_I looked over to where she was looking; it was Jesse coming into the club, followed by manic admirers. He looked so cool dressed in combats and a loose T-shirt which showed his tattoo and his muscles. Sophia skipped over to him and pulled him away from the screaming girls, waving for his attention._

_He is so much like a prince, the kind who everybody wants to catch a glimpse of, everybody wants to get close to, get to know and feel his presence. And even though I get all of that I still don't get any of it._

_I bit my lip tearing my eyes away from him because I felt awful. Felt awful about ever feeling disappointed by him. I thought he was being mean, tempting everybody to find faults in me, but it was him that saved me in the end. _

"_Suze," Zoe grabbed onto me, pulling me down at a table. "It's going to start,"_

_I sat in my seat curiously, listening to cheers and excited comments. Everybody settled down and then the host came onto the stage, introducing himself comically. I wasn't really listening, because my eyes were on Hunter coming in and seating himself next to my perverted prince._

_He caught me looking and winked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him then turned my head away as the first singer of the night took the stage. It was of course Kelly; she has to be the star starter of every event._

"_Boo!" Zoe laughed _

"_Zoe, don't do that," Carter said but found it slightly amusing himself._

_I couldn't help but laugh myself the second Kelly's voice reached my ears. Her song choice was so typical: I'm too cool for you! The song that was apparently in a movie named camp rock as Zoe told me._

"_I think this song was made specifically for Kelly," Carter couldn't help but smirk._

_I shrugged back my shoulders looking up at Kelly with Debbie and Katie behind her, following her lead. Really…Kelly is just too vain and too self-obsessed. It is not at all healthy for someone to think that much of themselves. _

_She was practically telling the entire audience we're not good enough to be anything like her. She is superior to us, much more deserving and important. I guess when she sung 'I can't help the way I am,' it was the truth. _

"_Hmm…Maybe Hunter should have sung this. That is his favorite phrase 'I'm too cool" I said to myself glaring at his way but then quickly turned my head away when Jesse looked at me. _

_Okay….Okay so it was Adam after all who was behind Carter's disappearance but still! Hunter shouldn't have helped him in the crime at all, how does he expect me to trust him after all that, he did hurt my best friend. _

_I sighed leaning back in my seat and waited so Kelly to finish her fine choice of song. And After Kelly finally got off the stage, somebody I didn't know sung her song and after her many others took the stage, including a drunk Sophia and Guy who sang 'twinkle twinkle little star' cracking everybody up. _

_Even Zoe went up onto stage and sang for Carter, a love song, indicating her feelings for Carter, making him blush. _

"_She's really into you," I told him, nudging him and he made a surprisingly uncomfortable face, I was going to ask why but then Zoe ran off the stage to come hug Carter and asked him how was it._

"_It...It was nice," Carter nodding coughing slightly hearing the cheers._

"_Yay!" She kissed him and I sat there confused at his reaction but I guess he was just shy that's all, nothing to worry about._

_A lot of people sang, and then at last for everybody it was the moment, all were waiting for. Jesse to take on the stage. He laughed at something Sophia told him and then a man working at the club – who I guess is familiar with Jesse – handed Jesse a guitar._

"_Every girl is wetting her knickers, just to get a chance to listen to Spanish heartthrob sing," Zoe chuckled in my ear and I blushed. _

_Jesse got up on stage and I noticed everybody put their cell phones away. Nobody took pictures of him and nobody recorded the song. They just sat there adoring him from afar, swaying to the sweet, soft tune of the guitar and then he sang._

_It was in Spanish, I didn't really understand much of it, but every word coming out of his mouth touched my heart, just the way it did at the restaurant when he sang with Vanessa Gomez. And that got me starting to think about Vanessa Gomez._

"_Zoe, I'm going to the ladies room," I said to Zoe before getting up to leave half-way through Jesse's performance. I wanted to listen to him but my heart was thudding so fast that I was afraid it will practically break through my chest. _

_I rushed away and got into the bathroom. I washed my face and then slowly looked up into the mirror._

"_Aah!" I screamed but my scream was cut short by a hand covering my mouth. I struggled to get free and the only thing I could think what to bite the idiot._

"_Ouch!" He let go of me and then shook his hand. "That hurt," _

"_Then you shouldn't have scared me like that," I put a hand onto my chest breathing hard. "God Hunter, what are you doing here?"_

_He chuckled leaning back against the sink, "Came in to talk to you again," _

"_This is a ladies room," I said with a frown,_

_He splashed some water onto me and then shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, look since we've already gone on one date maybe we shou-_

"_Date? We didn't go on a date?" I gasped. "Hunter, that was not a date, that was…was a business meeting okay between two friends, right?"_

"_No way, that was date Simon, can be more? But not anything less," He laughed and I knew he was teasing me. He was so annoying, he had already bitten my neck and stolen my first time but there is no way I'm going to let him steal any more of my first times. _

"_Hunter, you scared me," I said. "I'm leaving, I really dislike you!" _

_I pulled open the door and stepped out only to again bang into Adam who looked amused seeing me flustered with Hunter coming out beside me, with a huge grin that irritated me very much._

"_Sup Dude," Hunter playfully punched Adam's arm then walked away past us and back towards his table, next to Drake and they started talking, getting into a deep conversation. _

_Jesse wasn't on stage neither was he anywhere to be soon. My eyes searched for him until Adam decided to step in front of me with a smirk, crossing his arms. "Now its Hunter you're interested in, is it? And here I was feeling guilty thinking you're an innocent little girl, Wow Suze,"_

"_There's nothing between me and Hunter," I said starting to feel angered._

"_Oh right. It really shows how there is nothing between you two. Not like you guys leave the toilet together by any chance," He snarled and I felt embarrassed and slightly confident._

"_Look Adam. It doesn't bother me what you think of me just as long as you don't think I'll be __**backing away**__, because I won't. There is nothing between me and Hunter and I don't think I need to prove that to somebody like you," I said to him. "__**I'm not backing down and**__ Adam, please if you love Ceecee then you will tell her the truth. And if you don't then I will assume you don't have any real feelings for her,"_

"_What's your problem?" He slammed me back against the wall losing his cool. "You don't know anything about me Suze, get your facts right. I love Ceecee and nothing or no one in this world can separate us, not even a freak like you. So I suggest to you that you don't try and teach me how to love my own girlfriend."_

"_One week Adam," I moved away from him and towards the exit. "You gave me a week, and now I'm giving you a week. In a week you will make me leave SM Beverly High, and in a week I will force you in such a way that you will just have to tell Ceecee the truth, or I will,"_

_We both stared at each other. His face reddened and the anger was clear on his face, I was surprised at my outburst but for the second or so that I stared at Adam, I tried to keep my gaze firm. Then I quickly hurried away from his scary vibe and towards Zoe and Carter._

_I told the two that I will need to head home. They wanted me to stay but I wanted to get home to my daddy. Carter then decided to leave as well but Zoe held onto him and he sat back down. Zoe told me she wouldn't come home tonight then winked at Carter making him pull a face._

_I smiled and said good-bye to the two before leaving the club._

_I dashed towards my convertible and fumbled around in my bag. Looking for my keys. _

"_What's the hurry?"_

_I looked back at Jesse. _

…_. _

**Please Review. **

_._


	50. Who's That Girl? Part 1

**Wow I Just Can't Believe It; I'm On My Number Fifty Chapter. That's Half A Century LOL! I'm Surprised And Happy At The Same Time. **

**Hope You Guys Enjoy This Chapter. Please Review. Thanks. Bye.**

…

**Chapter Fifty – Who's that girl? Part 1 **

**Saturday 7****th**** November  
**_**Shopping Mall  
Star Bucks – 2.30 pm **_

_**Who's that girl?**_

_This morning, I looked at my manifestation in the mirror and saw a different face. The naïve, timid, and inexperienced little girl I once was has been replaced without any hesitation. _

_What I saw as my reflection was a mature girl, standing tall and upright alone in the darkness of the world trying to recognize and understand the truth in the world she lives in. But she wasn't familiar. __**"Who is this girl?" I**__ whispered to myself placing a hand on the clear mirror. _

_Flinching, I heard a yawn behind me and I turned to look at the handsome familiar face that I adore secretly, very much. And I knew the answer to my questions. That __**girl**__ is me. _

"_Come here," He said sending shivers down my spine. His voice in the morning sounds so different, so deep and sensuous that it allured me to him faster than the speed of lightening. "Hold my hand,"_

_A small smile crept upon my lips and I took his hand. "I wanted to ask Jesse something," I said as he pulled me onto my bed, beside him. "Can I?"_

"_I like your smile," He pecked my lips._

"_I…Jesse…Really?" I said turning a little pink. _

"_No! Damn I'm good at telling lies," He chuckled laying back down on my bed. He pushed the duvet down to his naked waist and then placed his hands behind his head grinning up at the blank ceiling. "Samantha, why'd you make so much noise when you wake up? It's troublesome for me,"_

_I looked at him for a second then puffed out my cheeks slightly irritated, " I see Jesse's face when I am dreaming, that's the reason I wake up screaming," I pouted crossing my arms across my chest tightly. _

"_From an orgasm?"_

"_By fear!" I half-scream alarmed and embarrassed at the same time. _

"_Chill," He laughed softly tugging at my arm. "So what was it that you wanted to ask?"_

"_Well…I…I wanted to go on a…a date," I said quietly. I had to ask him sooner or later. Before Hunter starts claiming that he's taken my first date I have to make Jesse go on a date with me. I also have to make sure that Hunter doesn't steal anymore of my first times._

_I'm only made for Jesse, only for Jesse. _

"_With who?" He asked raising his left eye brow slightly. I was so close to him that I could see the faint scar above the eye, I saw it lift and it kind of raised the hair on my back. Kinda creepy it was. _

"_With…Jesse of course," I blushed and he chuckled. "Well…I…I've never been on a date before so I…I wanted to go on a date with Jesse," _

"_We're not dating," He reminded me and I nodded unable to take my eyes off his outlawed scar. "You're not starting to like me now are you?"_

_I shook my head slowly. "I…can't like Jesse. Jesse is mean and always gets me into trouble. Jesse is also patronizing, I don't like Jesse at all," _

_He looked at me for a second then laughed a little before holding my hand again. "I did promise you that I'll take all your first times, so I would just have to take you on a date, wouldn't I?"_

_I could have kissed him. I would have kissed him. That's how happy I was but the banging on my door soon made me realize that it'll be a big mistake. "Suze come down for breakfast!" Brad called out to me through the wooden door._

_I quickly rushed to my door and listened to his footsteps, I heard him heavily make his way away from my bedroom and that was my cue to tell Jesse to leave. Only I didn't need to tell him, he was already out of bed and putting on his sneakers. _

"_I'm sorry…Jesse has to leave like this," I said with a little shrug._

"_I should get a medal for climbing pipes," He chuckled making me smile. "Okay so I'll go now."_

_I hate saying good-bye to him. It's heartbreaking. Waking up to see his beautiful face is a dream come true but seeing him leave is a living nightmare. _

_Really…I wanted to stop him from going but on the side of my life that he is on, the direct opposite side is my daddy. And for my daddy I can do almost anything and saying good-bye to Jesse is only part of it. No matter how small and weak it makes me feel, for the sake of my father, I have to always say good-bye to Jesse. _

_And Jesse was gone, after laying a small, sweet kiss on my lips he was gone. The love of my life, my perverted prince was gone leaving me behind in my bedroom, gawping out of the window, watching him drive away in his Ferrari. _

_It was the Ferrari that brought me to my house last night with only the intention to drop me of to my home. But even the best intentions can go wrong. _

_I was panicking on how my daddy will react seeing me in Heidi's clothes so I stayed put in the car, frozen while Jesse guessed what could have been wrong. When he finally found out what was wrong, he laughed out loud. It was the reaction which I was expecting anyway. _

_Only while he laughed I realized something and laughed too with him until he frowned flicking my nose telling me to not laugh like that, because it was freaking him out, being in a car at night with a creep like me, laughing like a witch. _

_He asked me what was so amusing and I told him my daddy wasn't going to be coming home until late because of a meeting he had. Feeling relieved I turned to get out of the car but then I felt sad. Sad about being away from him, about having to spend the night away from him, I wanted to be with him, feel him._

"_Jesse sir," I said sitting back._

"_You don't have to call me that anymore. And what is it?" He asked coking his head to side. _

"_Thank you," I lowered my eyes from his gaze. "Jesse did the speech today. I thought Jesse was just going to be mean but then he helped me. I feel awful that I didn't believe Jesse,"_

_He looked at me for a second then leaned forward to peck my lips. "Do you want to know why?" He asked me cupping my face in his hands._

"_Yes," I said_

"_Because you were crying," He whispered looking right into my eyes making my heart skip several beats. "Now leave,"_

"_Huh?" I frowned as he pushed me away from him and nodded to the door. _

"_I have to-_

"_Will Jesse come in?" I asked biting my bottom lip, cutting him off for the very first time. Jesse looked at me for a second and I begun feeling embarrassed because I thought he would say no to me. "If Jesse has to go back to the club then I understand, I'm sorry for asking,'_

_I quickly rushed to grab the door handle but he pulled me back, back into a kiss. And I got my answer. _

_And now this morning, watching him, I thought about how much Jesse affects my heart and then turned to my mirror. I gazed into it, looking at the unfamiliar girl standing in front of me. It can't be me can it? __**Who is that girl? **_

"_That __**girl **__was my friend," Heidi frowned at my daddy at the dining table._

"_And I care … Because?" Daddy asked looking amused._

_I smiled walking into the dramatic family room. Zoe of course wasn't there since she was over at her new found loves house probably still in bed with him. I could tell by her eagerness last night that she wasn't going to let my poor best friend Carter sleep even for a slight second. _

_ERASE ALL MEMORY! _

_I kissed my daddy's cheek and then hugged Heidi. "Good-Morning Gina and Bradley," I said as I took my seat._

_Brad shot me a look and I chuckled because I knew from the sound of him banging on my bedroom door earlier that he is in a bad mood, so I thought why not be an annoying sibling and irritate him by calling him 'Bradley' _

"_Brad if you want breakfast in bed, then sleep in the kitchen!" Heidi snapped making us all laugh. _

_So that's why he was sulking!_

"_Can I?" Brad's eyes grew wider._

"_No," Gina said with a little frown. "Now, Heidi what has Mathew done now?"_

"_He was outrageous. Mathew, you can't be mean to my bridesmaids. You have to go shopping with them and the money for their dresses will come out of your pocket," Heidi told daddy sternly. _

"_They insulted me first and you still want me to go on with them!" Daddy gasped comically. _

"_Three words Suze. Three words to humiliate your father. 'Hold my purse' really Mathew, grow up!" Heidi said looking slightly agitated. _

"_It's demeaning," Daddy crossed his arms adamantly across his chest. "I'm marrying you not your bridesmaids so there's no need for me to pamper the old hags; it's ruing my rep hanging around with oldies,"_

"_You don't pamper me," Heidi snorted."And what rep? But I guess marrying a paleontologist is best for me. The older I'll be getting, the more you'd be interested in me. Right?"_

"_You're not getting old," Daddy laughed softly putting a hand on over hers. "Come on, you're absolutely fine the way you are,"_

"_I swear parents need to teach their children not to lie?" Brad asked making me chuckle a little._

"_Brad I'll ground you!" Heidi warned him, sulking. _

"_How old am I? Yes! In spite of my thirty two years of experience in investigating into the female character, dammit I still haven't been able to answer the great question that has never been answered. Gina help me out, would you: What does a woman want?" Daddy asked _

"_To be loved," Was Heidi's humble and quiet reply. _

_I sensed it. I sensed the tensional aura around Daddy and Heidi that exact moment she said that to him. I know, she was waiting for him to say something like 'I do love you Heidi' or 'Of course I love you' But instead he remained quiet going back to reading the newspaper. _

_I caught Heidi's face fall completely down, she looked hurt and angry at the same time but didn't utter a single word. _

_Could it be that daddy doesn't really love Heidi?_

"_Don't think that," I told myself shaking my head slightly to myself. _

"_Are you going to be going shopping today with Heidi, Susannah," Gina asked me also noticing the quietness and bad aura. "I am sure Heidi would like that, wouldn't you Heidi?"_

"_I was going to ask you myself," Heidi smiled at me. "Calls your friends too, it could be an all __**girls **__day out, to pamper ourselves since the men in our life our useless,"_

_Daddy chuckled sipping his coffee and Brad spoke up "If it's an all __**girl**__s day out, mom what are you going to be doing there?" _

"_I am this close to grounding you my dear child," She glared at him making everybody at the table laugh throwing away the awkwardness. Only it came back._

_After breakfast, I called Zoe and asked her if she wanted to come shopping. She was excited and told me she'll come over and pick up Ceecee on the way too. We hung up and I thought for a while then smiled calling Robyn on the cell number she had given me. She wasn't able to come to the karaoke because of a family dinner so I thought it would make her feel better to come along shopping with us. _

_She was surprised that I invited her but then really happy. I gave her my address and she told me she's on her way. "Good-bye," I hung up and then looked around my room. _

_The little time I had whilst Heidi got ready and my friends made their way to my house, I thought I'll do something productive. _

_I thought of what I should do in the mean time: either painting or revising? Couldn't paint since I'm blocked, I have no clue how to draw Jesse so I went along with my other option. I got my algebra and geometry books together then made my way down to the living room._

"_Do you want help?" Daddy asked me. _

"_I'll ask when I'm stuck," I smiled at him from across the room. He has a day off so he was sitting with me in the living room and was watching some kind of documentary on archeologists and their discoveries._

"_This is great, you should watch this," He said to me after a while. So I sat back on the sofa and watched it for a bit then it popped into my head._

"_Daddy, what made you want to become a paleontologist?" I asked him._

"_Hmm…I guess I've always been interested in discovering prehistoric animals," He said with a little shrug. _

"_Who was your inspiration? Like Rae is mine, who was yours?" I asked _

"_Oh that woman again," He rolled his eyes making me laugh. "She really bugs me you know. Calling me all the time just to hang up and disturb me. Thought she's a busy, famous celebrity, if that's so then where does get all that free time to prank call me. Unless! I know! It's not her calling me; she's making somebody else call me, just to annoy me. Damn you Rae Cyrus!" _

"_Daddy!" I laughed _

_He smiled at me. "My inspiration was my friend. She was a really close friend and she introduced to the thrillers of life being an archeologist, she showed me life outside just high school, friends, football and parties." He said gazing into a trance. "She was special and talented. She was my inspiration,"_

"_Who was she?" I asked him curiously. _

"_She was exactly what her name was. She was freedom, her name being Liberty," He told me._

"_Where is she?" I smiled _

"_I…I Suze," He stared at me for a second or two then sighed. "I don't know where she is, we lost touch,"_

"_Oh," I lowered my eyes to my books. "So do you still think of her as your inspiration?"_

"_I have, I do and always will," He said. "She was one crazy person, but one great stimulation," _

_And there came the awkwardness. Accidently daddy had pressed a button and the channel changed to a sex education program talking about teenage sex and how parents should be aware of whether or not their child is sexually active and also they should teach their children about safety and the risks of unprotected sex. _

_I hadn't even realized that my eyes were wide with embarrassment and mouth dragged open. It wasn't my fault that was my reaction, it's because me and daddy have never talked about sex or relationships. _

_Daddy, he never brought his date's home and never did he watch programs or films that were sexually provocative – it's always been horror movies or documentaries for us two –. _

_Also, Andy and Sheila who shared the same roof as us had this thing where the two decided to vow to celibacy as they didn't agree with pre-marital sex. So even in that case, there was no subject of sex. _

_And when daddy started dating Heidi the two shared a truly nonphysical relationship in front of me. Besides, Heidi wasn't really around much, since she lived here in America and we lived in Africa. And the times that she would visit, she never stayed the night and even if she did, she'd always camp out with me and daddy, in her own tent. _

_So for a program like 'sex ed' to pop up was pretty embarrassing. For me and my daddy it's pretty new and awkward. And that's not even the worst part. The worst part was when daddy turned off the television and sat up on to the sofa looking at me expectantly. _

_I could tell by his expression he wanted to have that 'talk' the 'talk' that all teenage__**rs **__get from their respective parents by the age of 12-14. The 'talk' they don't like at all, the embarrassing 'talk'. And I was on the verge of getting that sacred 'talk'. _

"_I don't want to," Daddy told me unable to meet eyes with me. "But I guess since you're in high school and having experienced high school myself…I…I guess I should,"_

_No! Don't do this to us daddy!_

"_I never thought we'll have such a 'talk' but I want to be a 'responsible parent' too," He said frowning at the television. "Honey, it's going to be awkward but we'll pull through it together okay. I mean when I had this 'talk' with your grandma Emily, trust me it was much worse. You know how she is," _

_I know you don't want to do this daddy. So let's not! Let's keep our sanity and just change the subject._

"_Since I'm your dad I should tell you important stuff like this. Umm…I don't know where to start. Uh…Well you know," He struggled awkwardly with his words and I just continued to stare at him gawkily. "Damn! This is hard," _

_He was trying too hard that it actually made me feel sorry for him…Daddy please let's not do this! I might end up saying something I shouldn't ever say to you. It maybe something relating to a perverted prince. _

"_You see-_

"_I'm still a virgin!" I blurted out and then covered my mouth with a hand. What I really wanted to do was kick myself in the stomach for saying such a thing. _

_His eyes grew wide and he just stared at me. Uh oh! See I thought I might end up saying something I shouldn't have if he continued to babble on the way he was doing. _

"_You better be!" Was his indiscreet reply that caused the awkwardness and silence to rise. We both stared at each other, speechless. I could have drowned myself right there in my sweat if he didn't start to laugh. "My little __**girl," **_

_He got up laughing and came over to me. Moving my books aside he made room for him to sit then put an arm around my shoulders. "I trust you completely. As tempting as high school is, I know you wouldn't fall weak and turn like the others. Like you know…Smoking, drinking and even I guess…Sex. Suze you're my daughter, no one knows you better than I do and no one can love you more than me or trust you more than me." He said and I gulped feeling my heart sink. _

_If only he knew that I had sex just last night. I had done it with Jesse and that too in my daddy's house. He trusts me so much and doesn't even imagine what I'm doing behind his back. __**This girl t**__hat I have turned into, is really bad, she's the worst daughter ever. _

"_We don't need to have this silly 'talk' we're much closer than that. When the time comes then we'll 'talk' and I know for a fact that this isn't the time. We have more important things to worry about than you getting into the hype of high school," He said caressing my hair. "For instance, we should worry more about the intentions of that woman. I seriously think she's planning on kidnapping you," _

_I laughed nervously with him. It was a joke but for me it wasn't. The truth, the real truth is that I am disappearing with the hype of high school and Jesse. I am leaving my daddy behind and that isn't something I want to do. I want to hold on and be his __**little girl**__ forever. _

_Thankfully, I didn't need to sit there and feel guilty much longer since Robyn had arrived. Gina had opened the door for her and Robyn's first words to me were. "Is that your dad? You are kidding me?" She gasped looking over at my daddy, who was back to watching the documentary. "He's a stud! Wait – Sorry," _

"_No it's okay. I get that a lot," I chuckled. "So you ready to go shopping?"_

"_Shopping with Ceecee Price? You are kidding me? I'm more than ready," She clapped her hands together excitedly. _

_I smiled at her. Making other people smile really makes me happy and it wasn't long till the __**girl **__with the hugest smile walked through my bedroom doors. I was making a quick list of paint materials that I was running out of and needed to buy whilst Robyn was downstairs, still flabbergasted over my daddy's young appearance. _

"_Morning Sexy!" Zoe came into my room with a huge grin. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to myself,"_

"_I know," I smiled at her, folding up the piece of paper I had made the list on. I tucked in neatly inside the pocket on my combats. _

"_Ceecee's downstairs talking to Heidi." She told me as the hot new gossip. "She's over 3 months now. Have you noticed her bump getting bigger?" _

"_Its nature," I sighed putting on my coat and gloves. It's getting colder, day by day. "I just wish Adam soon realizes that she's his responsibility and that dealing with drugs will do him no good. By the way, Zoe you've got to stop tempting him like that,"_

"_Its payback, for the way he's been treating you," Zoe puffed out her cheeks angrily. "Anyways I'm over Adam at the moment and onto Hunter. He's really gonna get a beating from me. How dare he touch my man?"_

"_Zoe he was just trying to get close to the Elite. I explained it all to you last night, have you forgotten?" I put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "It's alright now. Carter's over it and so am I?" _

"_I'm not!" She pushed off my hand and then went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. _

"_Zoe!" I called after her but she told me to leave and so I did. It was my fault she had gotten angry so the least I could do was go downstairs and wait for her patiently._

_I met Ceecee and we were just talking when Zoe came back downstairs, and to my surprise she was back to her happy mood, even happier than she was. Really! She's got to stop having mood swings, they are scary at times._

"_Me and you, equals shopping!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "You've put your lingerie on hold for too long, now it's time for me to make you all sexy!" _

_Just what I feared!_

_And she wouldn't shut up about it. So I had to kidnap her and tie her down with the seatbelt in Heidi's 7-seater. Then I had to take a trip back inside my house and drag Robyn out too. Daddy let out a relieved sigh when I came back inside again to kiss his cheek and ask him for some money. _

"_She was creeping me out," He said then chuckled as I frowned at him. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. Here honey,"_

_I was surprised when he handed me his credit card._

_Daddy doesn't really give me a direct allowance and I'm not much of a money keeper so I don't ask for a weekly or monthly allowance. Besides whenever I need money he gives it instantly, no matter what the price. And since we were always together in Africa, there wasn't really a need for me to take money of him, he'll buy whatever I needed and wanted for me, right there on the spot. _

_He said that I'm going to an expensive venue so it would be best if I took his credit card. Something Heidi frowned upon when I walked out of the house, closing the door behind quietly then got into the front passenger seat. _

"_Never gives me that holy card," She muttered starting up the car. "But really, why did you ask him for money? I would have paid for you; I am your mother after all. You do think of me as one right?"_

"_Of course," I smiled at her. "But I just- _

"_Hey! Where exactly are we going?" Ceecee asked digging through her purse. "Please say Beverly Centre."_

"_Yup," Heidi laughed softly. _

"_Yay! Got my Victoria secret angel card! I'm in desperate need for new lingerie. My stomach is getting bigger day by day," Ceecee groaned. _

"_Should've bought Adam along, he would have helped you out," Zoe laughed hysterically and I squinted my eyes at her. _

_What is up with her today?_

"_Ceecee don't you think it's time you tell your parents about the baby?" Heidi asked while we were stopped by the signal. "They are bound to catch on pretty soon,"_

"_I…Yeah…I guess," Ceecee turned and stared out of the window._

_The rest of the ride was Zoe in her manic, crazy mood, screaming at the top of her lungs along with the song that was on the radio. Ceecee stayed quiet and stared out of the window. Robyn sat back in her seat awkwardly, either day dreaming about my daddy or my perverted prince. _

_I was talking to Heidi about the upcoming fashion show and invited her to the event that I have struggled – but succeeded – in organizing. She was thrilled and kissed me on the cheek. She then told me, she's looking for a gift, for her friend who is getting married soon. Just before Christmas. _

_She said she's getting it early because she won't have enough time to peacefully find one later on as her work schedule is getting tighter and she'll be much more into organizing her own wedding by that time. She told me she's looking for jewellery, her friend loves jewelry. _

"_What do you want to buy?" She asked me. _

"_A few oil paints and maybe a new easel," I told her. "I kinda slipped the other day and damaged my easel a little; it's pretty hard to draw straight on it." _

"_You won't find paint at the Beverly Centre!" Zoe laughed. "We are going there for my mission Suze, not for you to remind me about my nightmares of Ms. Tanner."_

"_If you would just complete at least your first piece, then maybe you wouldn't have a hard time with nightmares about our teacher," I chuckled. "And I'm sure; there must be a paint store,"_

"_Nope. It's home to designer boutiques like D&G, Calvin Klein, Gucci, Prada, Fendi, Armani Exchange etc. I doubt there's a paint store," Heidi said as she entered the car park of the monolithic eight-story building that's located between La Cienega and San Vicente avenues. "How about next Saturday? I'll make time out and then we'll go together and get you a new easel. Is that alright honey?"_

"_Sure," I smiled and soon we were out of the car and towards the shopping centre. I looked around and there were tall, skinny women, in short dresses everywhere. Please! Its winter, don't they feel cold? I'm wearing a thick coat and yet I am shivering. _

_I shrugged digging my hands into my pockets. Then my eyes rested on the cutest puppy waiting outside the doors. It looked so cuddly when I approached it. But as soon as I put the camera to my eye it got all edgy and twitchy. It started to bark and jump. _

_The owner, a woman dressed from head to toe in designer gave me a dirty look then picked her dog up and stomped away in her 8-inch heels. I chuckled as the dog looked back at me with its puppy dog eyes. I smiled as it reminded me of Jesse, he doesn't like my camera too. _

_Smiling over my thought and looking around I spotted somebody. I was just thinking about him and there he was! _

"_Jesse?" I whispered to myself taking a step towards the car park. "What is he wearing? A Suit?" _

_I took off my glasses then wore them again. I blinked but he was still there. He was talking on the phone walking in the driveway. Is that really him? I took a couple of steps towards him and that's when I saw the truck. The truck with a bunch of teenagers, heading fast, fast towards Jesse, _

"_Jesse!" I screamed running towards him._

"_Suze?" Heidi called out after me._

_I didn't look back at the others. I continued to run, run to save Jesse. I got to him just in time and pushed him forward. His phone fell out of his hands and he fell forward onto a stretch limo with me in his arms. I closed my eyes shut, tightly._

_I heard the truck horn and teenagers shouting at us as they drove by. I still kept my eyes shut and sunk into his arms. "Are you okay?" Huh? That's not Jesse's voice._

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the guy under me. He had the same eyes, the same tan-colored skin, the same colored hair but not the same smile, there were no signs of dimples. "Oh I'm really sorry," I quickly moved back away from him and fixed my coat. _

_He stood up, not looking at me at all; he fixed the collar of his blazer and I noticed he is slightly taller than Jesse is, but it is stunning how much the two look alike. "I should have been looking where I was going. Thank you so much senorita," He picked up my hand and slowly kissed it making me blush. He had a strong Spanish accent. "My name Hec- _

"_**Who is this girl?" **__An elderly man asked coming out of the limo. _

"_Suze are you okay?" Heidi pulled me back. "What happened?" _

_The elderly man spoke in Spanish. Then the guy I saved nodded and smiled at me before the driver of the limo opened the back door open for him to get inside. His eyes didn't get off me, until he was inside._

_The elderly man picked up the cell phone that had fallen on the floor and then thanked me before getting into the car himself. "I…I thought it was Jesse. He was about to get hit by the truck," _

"_Don't run off like that. If anything happened to you, the slightest scratch on you would have got Mathew's anger boiling," Heidi said with a frown. "Come on let's get back,"_

_She held onto my arm and took me back to the others. _

"_Is that…Oh my god it is!" Ceecee and Zoe held hands and jumped up and down together. They hadn't even noticed me run away like a fool, screaming Jesse's name. _

_I looked at who they were drooling at. "Probably someone famous," I shrugged slightly entering the doors of the extravagant mall. _

"_Famous celebrities shop here," Robyn told me and I nodded._

_I walked awkwardly in between Robyn and Heidi since everybody was glam and I looked like a tramp. Sad but true. I looked around the grand place curiously until Zoe decided to start tickling me from behind. She chuckled holding my hand. "Come on!" She laughed excitedly pulling me into an evaluator._

_We all got in and I laughed pinching Zoe's arm for making me run crazily with her. "Just hope I find something in my size," Ceecee puffed out her cheeks dragging her feet behind us. "Really, is there anything for my huge stomach?"_

"_You're exaggerating," Heidi laughed softly putting an arm around her shoulders. "That's only a little, tiny bump, it hasn't even begun to get bigger," _

"_I know," Ceecee sulked then paused looking at Robyn's red, embarrassed face. Ceecee shot me a pleading look. It was obvious she forgot Robyn was with us and Ceecee's bump compared to Robyn's is a tiny seed. _

_The elevator stopped and the door opened at level 7. "Come on," I smiled at Robyn. I held her hand with my free hand and pulled her along with me and Zoe. "Come on Suze, there's Victoria's secret," Zoe pointed over to a store near centre court. "Perfect for us, it's got an extensive selection of bras and panties,"_

"_My doom!" I pulled a face. _

_She laughed pulling me towards the store. We got into the store and Zoe went more crazy than usual. With one hand she was texting Carter non-stop and with the other hand she was pushing lingerie onto me. _

"_I guess it's cover-ups for me," Ceecee groaned._

"_Here I'll help you," Heidi laughed softly and they went to the other side of the store._

_I caught Robyn wondering around on her own and I wanted to go over to her but Zoe kept shoving clothes into my face. "Hey one by one," I said holding onto her arm to slow her down. _

"_Okay. What do you want to look at first? Sleepwear, panties or bras?" She asked grinning at me. Sleepwear sounded the least embarrassing so I chose that only for it to be the most embarrassing. "Choose, corsets, garters or baby dolls?" _

"_I'm happy with pajamas," I coughed softly._

_She glared at me. "Jesse isn't going to fancy your pajamas. Buy this, a cut-out halter teddy; he'll be weak in the knees for you when he sees you in this,"_

"_No, no, no," I shook my head stepping back. "That's too much. Zoe I don't want sleepwear. It's too much for me. Let's just look at something else okay? It's not like me and Jesse plan overnight stays, it just happens,"_

"_Alright. Guess you're right," Zoe nodded. "Let's stick to the underwear I guess. Your briefs and sports bra are so unsexy,"_

"_Comfort comes first," I blushed then shoved her playfully. "Don't go through my stuff,"_

"_I can't help it!" She picked out so many different styles of bras but I just nodded to everyone since they all looked the same to me. Something I was laughing about in the inside until she started on the underwear. "I didn't know there are so many styles," I blushed again._

"_Boy-shorts, cheekies, hip huggers, V-strings, Cotton? Thongs!" Zoe grinned _

"_No!" I screamed_

_A woman turned and looked at me. I turned slightly away from her. "No," I whispered to Zoe. She placed her hands on her hips. "Please Zoe,"_

"_I get to choose remember. Now apart from thongs whatever I choose, you have to buy and wear," She shot me a look and I gulped._

_I was so happy when we were finally out of the store and made our way over to D&G where I helped Heidi find the perfect, diamond studded watch for her friend. We made few stops on level 7 then went down a level to 6. _

"_Maybe I should buy a dress for the party tonight," Zoe shrugged back her shoulders as we walked around the place. "I wonder what Carters favorite color is. Let me text him. Hey are you really going to go to Adams house tonight?" _

_I looked over to Ceecee trailing behind us, trying to spark up a conversation with Robyn. The small smile on her face, how much I don't want it to disappear, but it has to for her own sake, I can't let my friend live a lie. "Zoe I can't believe we have to do this. Why couldn't Adam just be the nice guy, the way he was before?" _

"_Nobody is who they seem," Zoe said and I stared at her._

"_Yeah? And what about Ms. Crazy? Is she what she seems?" I chuckled_

"_You never know, Suze, you never know," She laughed softly then sighed. "Adam is a nice guy, so hot. But what a shame, he just had to be the one to break Ceecee's heart doesn't he? I'm so lucky I chose to be with Carter, he'll never break my heart, or so I think," _

"_I know Carter. He wouldn't," I smiled at her supportively. "But we have to do something about Adam; we have to do it quickly, as soon as possible,"_

"_It's gonna be really hard," Zoe gazed over at Ceecee who had entered a premier kids, near the Bloomingdale's wing. We walked over to join her, Heidi and Robyn. _

_Ceecee's mood lightened up and she was fascinated by all the baby clothes. "So cute!" She cooed rubbing the soft fabric against her cheek. "Just think, this year next time, mine and Adam's baby will be wearing something like this," _

_I tugged at Zoe's arm and pulled her slightly back away from the others. "Look how happy she is," I said to Zoe. "Zoe, aren't we being unfair? She's living a lie. How can we just stand here and watch her dream like this,"_

"_But Adam's the father. She'll be distraught when she finds out the truth about him," Zoe sighed. "I wanna get out of her. This is making me sick."_

_I followed her out. "Hey! Let's get coffee," Heidi said calling out to us._

"_Coffee sounds great," I said looking over at Robyn. She seemed bored and out of it. I guess since even I wasn't spending much time with her, she was feeling left out. So when we got to star bucks I decided to talk to her. I looked around for a shop that I could excuse us to go to and found the perfect one. "I'm thinking of getting daddy chocolates. He loves chocolates,"_

"_Great idea, I'll come with you," Heidi leaned up to get up but I quickly patted her shoulder down. "What's wrong?"_

"_No, you enjoy the coffee. Me and Robyn will quickly go and come back," I smiled at her then looked over at Robyn. "Do you want to come with me, Robyn?"_

"_Uh…Sure," Robyn lifted herself out of her chair then we made our way towards Godiva Chocolatier. "It's one of the world's most elegant, hand crafted chocolates. Yummy! They have unparalleled smoothness. " _

"_Does sound delicious," I agreed with her when we got there. I looked around the shop at the many, beautiful well-designed chocolates. "Daddy loves chocolate. Can't live without them," _

_I rushed over to a cute, gift box that had caught my attention. "So pretty," I thought when I picked it up. The white and brown chocolates looked amazing, and delicious, I'm sure daddy would love them. _

"_Do you know someone else who loves chocolates?" Robyn grinned. "Apart from me,"_

"_Who?" I asked blinking at her, because I really had no idea who she was talking about, but deep down I kinda knew since it's the only person she always talks about, continuously. _

"_Jesse! Duh! He loves chocolates," She told me._

_I looked down at the box of chocolates. Maybe I should get some for Jesse too, I mean he's gotten me so many gifts; I should do something for him too. And so I did, I bought two boxes. "You should get one too, get one Robyn," I suggested but she shook her head, waving her hands. _

"_No matter how much I love chocolate, it makes my clothes shrink," She pouted and I laughed. "It's true! Really it does," _

"_Come on Robyn. Wanna know something daddy tells me? Chocolate covered raisins, strawberries, and cherries all count as fruit. Not chocolate," I chuckled. "Get some!"_

"_You're one sly person," Robyn chuckled with me. "Since you're insisting and only because you are insisting I'll get some,"_

"_Of course. And it's my treat," I smiled_

"_You know," She said after she chose her 'fruits', "You're a really nice person, not like the others at all. I'm happy you invited me today,"_

"_Really? Thanks Robyn, I was afraid you weren't having a good time at all," I said paying for the chocolates with my daddy's credit card. _

"_No I'm having a great time. I know you can't just stick with me," She said. "Really. I'm having a great time; your step-mom is so pretty and nice to me too. Ceecee Price is being very nice to me too," _

"_I'm glad you're having a good time," I nodded and then we made our way back to star bucks to the others. For a strange reason they were all grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow at Zoe putting down the chocolates. "What you guys up to?"_

"_Oh nothing," Heidi grinned at Ceecee and Ceecee grinned back at Heidi. "Did you get the chocolates for Mathew?"_

"_I did," I said suspiciously but chose to keep quiet and stay alert. _

_We're getting up to get back to shopping now, so I'll write later. _

…

**Saturday 7****th**** November  
**_**Home  
My Bedroom – 5.00 am **_

_MY GOD! MY GOD! MY GOD! _

_Two things are killing me deep inside! _

_The first happened at the mall when we were laughing and talking and just having a great time shopping. Must admit, I was pretty much enjoying myself and holding myself back from the temptation of eating Daddy's chocolate. Something Heidi laughed at and then kissed my forehead telling me I'm 'adorable' _

_Zoe tugged at my arm and I looked to where she was pointing. "Body shop," Zoe said excitedly pulling me into store. "Now I just love white musk. Calvin Klein is pretty hectic too. You want to smell nice for Jesse don't you?" _

"_Shhh…" I placed a hand on her lips. "Heidi will hear you,"_

"_But she knows doesn't she," Zoe muttered spraying deodorant on me playfully._

_I coughed putting it down. "She knows, but she doesn't know that I and Jesse still see each other sometimes. She only knows that I love him and that I lost my virginity to him. She doesn't know anything else about me and Jesse," _

"_Why it is that boy perfumes smell the best. Girls ones suck," Ceecee moaned. Clearly, she was back into her foul mood again, since she's getting annoyed by putting on weight. _

_I felt somebody behind me so I turned around to see Heidi standing behind me, hands on her hips and huge grin across her lips. I put on a nervous smile and she nodded at me. "What's going on?" I asked her. _

"_You'll see," She held my arm and hauled me over to a woman who works at the store. Heidi sat me down on a chair and I gasped "No!" _

"_Yes!" She chuckled. Ceecee, Robyn and Zoe came over and grinned at me devilishly. "Suze it's time for a makeover." _


	51. Who's That Girl? Part 2

**Chapter Fifty One – Who's that girl? Part 2 **

**Saturday 7****th**** November  
**_**Beverly Hills'  
Carter's Car – 5.30 pm **_

_When I was little, just six a terrible thing happened to me, something that's been kept between me and daddy for 11 years. Not even Heidi knows. I was little when it happened but it has scarred my whole life. It's the reason; I have a nervous approach to life. _

_But the thing is when it happened, my daddy made me promise him something, something weird but I understood it from my young age. He asked me something I guess no father would ask his child. And he was crying when he had asked me the question, he had asked me to never look beautiful._

_I don't know how my mother was but he definitely didn't want me to look like my mother or be like my mother. And if he didn't want it then neither did I, I didn't want to look like my mother at all. I wanted to look plain and dull, live the simple life. Because that way, we were happy. _

_But I guess…I guess now that Heidi is going to be my mother, changes are bound to take place. Beverly Hills' is nothing like Africa and Heidi isn't like my mom. So I'll have to accept all changes to be able to live the life on the path that I have set myself onto it, the path that destiny is rolling me on. _

"_There are two approaches." Glenda who worked at the Body Shop said to me after I was pinned onto the chair with Ceecee holding on one side and Zoe the other. "Keep your brows the way they are but with just small finishes like – remove excess growth and maybe polish edges – But then there's option two. Recreate your eyebrow shape." She paused and made a face at my hideous eyebrows. "In your case, it's a desperate case of number two,"_

_Zoe chuckled and I shot her look. She was texting with her freehand, telling Carter what is going on much to my dismay, because I was still hoping to break free and runaway where the others can't catch me and pin me down again on the chair of doom! _

_I should have known they were planning something like this. Something to get me all edgy. _

"_Knowing your face figure is the foremost step in making your most fine-looking look. In your case I would say you're an oval shape." Glenda ran her fingers on my face, outlining it, ignoring all my protests. "It's considered to be the ideal face shape. And the perfect brow shape is commonly well thought-out to be the soft angled shape. It works delightfully with an oval face shape." _

"_Suze sit still," Zoe held me down tightly and Ceecee laughed. "Part of my mission is being fulfilled, let me enjoy the moment, what kind of friend are you? You're spoiling it for me,"_

"_I don't want to do this," I shook my head. "Daddy won't like it,"_

"_Mathew wouldn't care," Heidi laughed. "Suze, I can't wait to see his face when he sees you honey, you're going to look beautiful,"_

"_Very true," Glenda agreed with Heidi. "Young lady, you have a beautiful face, why keep such a hairy and spread out one brow? It looks ridiculous; girls your age should have their eyebrows done,"_

"_But I don't want to," I pleaded with her. _

"_I'll say brow thickness to be ultra thin and arch height medium?" Glenda ignored me and asked Heidi who nodded grinning at me. _

"_Can't you just do this for me, please Suze?" Heidi asked me with persuasive eyes. "I am your mother after all, don't you think so? Is it only your daddy that matters? I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all, he'll be happy seeing you look so great," _

_I stared at her. She was emotionally blackmailing me. It was mean but I had to give in to her. I have accepted Heidi as my mom and I need her to know it because I can sense it that she doesn't feel that I'm letting her into me. I need to let her know that I care for her. _

"_Okay, okay," I sighed looking up at the ceiling, giving myself into my doom, into the hands of Glenda, the stuck up woman who was disgusted to even touch my bushy eyebrows. I knew that if it wasn't for the money Heidi paying her, she would have straight away showed me the door rather than touching the disgusting brow that I have as a mark onto my face. _

_Ceecee and Zoe let go of my arms because I had given myself in. They knew that getting rid of the jagged and hairy eyebrow would take some time so they decided to quickly pop to Bloomindales to see if they can find any dresses for tonight's party, they took Robyn along with them. _

_I was so happy when Zoe asked her that I nearly for a second there forgot about Glenda getting ready the wax for my eyebrows. I gulped as they left the store leaving, Glenda and Heidi behind with me. _

"_I'll just be a minute," Glenda informed me and I nodded wanting her to take all the time in the world. But I knew today I wasn't going to leave the Beverly Centre without my transformation so I took of my coat then leaned back in the chair sighing at my fate. _

"_You know Suze. Eyebrows can make or break your look," Heidi laughed softly sitting back onto another free chair. "Your eyebrows are breaking your look honey. You'll look much, much better without them, for not anyone else then for at least…Let's say Hmmm…Jesse?"_

_My eyes spun round and round in circles and at last rested on her. "Heidi…I…Heidi," I bit my bottom lip leaning back on my chair nervously._

"_Don't look so scared. I'm not going to eat you Suze. I overheard you and Zoe talking. When you said that she should talk quietly in case I heard," Heidi raised an eyebrow and I gulped. "It's okay. I understand that Jesse is a guy who can be unapproachable but on the same time hard to keep hands off."_

"_It's nothing like that," I said quickly. "We're just…I guess friends?"_

"_Oh really?" Heidi said _

"_No," I sighed lowering my eyes to my bitten nails. _

"_Whatever it is that is between you guys, I can't judge you on it, and I know you love him. But I must warn you honey, your daddy won't be happy about this," She shook her head slowly. "Why don't you ask Jesse out? Make him your boyfriend that way things we wouldn't need to keep a secret from Mathew. You're 17 after all; a boyfriend is must at this age, isn't it?" _

"_I…Jesse can't be my boyfriend," I pressed my lips together._

"_Well…Whatever you decide to do just make sure you keep your father in mind. Let him know as soon as possible, because I know Mathew, he's stubborn and childish so he wouldn't be able to take it," Heidi said reaching over to me. She squeezed my hand and gave me a warm smile "Now let's get rid of that horrible brow. Ready Glenda?" _

"_I'm ready when you are," Glenda looked over to me and I gulped nodding my head._

_And there it was, slightly painful but my one eyebrow was gone, it was gone and in the bin. I hadn't looked into the mirror but the water in Heidi's eyes and Zoe, Ceecee, Robyn's shocked faces told me that I must've looked very different but they wouldn't let me look in the mirror._

_We got out of the store and they made sure I didn't look in any mirrors at all, the reason we took the stairs rather than the elevator. I finally made it to the car with Zoe's hands wrapped around my eyes. After she sat me in the passenger's seat, she wrapped Ceecee's scarf around my eyes and I sat there listening to them giggling the whole ride towards home. _

_We got home and they ushered me out of the car then we made our way into the house. I held my breath the entire time, praying to god that my daddy wouldn't react badly but all the nervousness went down the drain because he wasn't home._

_Gina however was and she was staring at me looking totally flabbergasted. She hurried over to me and cupped my face in her hands. "__**Who is this girl**__? Heidi who have you brought home with you?" Gina whispered looking at every detail of my face._

"_Gina," I pouted. "You know it's me, Susannah,"_

"_My dear lord. What a pretty face has come out," She said running a hand through my hair. She kissed my forehead. "Your daddy is sure in for a surprise Susannah. He has just gone out with a friend to the local pub, he'll be returning shortly."_

"_Come on!" Zoe grabbed onto my arm. "We don't have time to waste; we got to start getting for the party,"_

_She laughed running upstairs, pulling me along with her. She took me to my room and then pushed me down onto my bed with a huge grin on her face. I looked from her to Ceecee then over to Robyn. The three were grinning at me._

"_Hey! What are you guys going to do now?" I demanded for an answer and it wasn't long before the answer was on me. They unbraided my hair then left me frowning on my bed as they all got ready._

_Robyn was slightly edgy at first and made several excuses to go home because she didn't want to go to the party. But Hunter did invite every SM Beverly High senior and that included Robyn, this was something I made sure she understood. Plus it's a casual party so her knee-length jeans and tank top was good enough._

_She complained to me how it made her flabs show a little too much but I frowned telling her that she looked pretty and fine the way she is. When she was finally confident enough to get ready for the party, I leaned back on my bed letting the experts Ceecee and Zoe take over. _

_The put on music and then: _

_Ceecee did Robyn's make-up whilst Zoe did Robyn's hair. Then Ceecee did Zoe's make-up and Robyn did Zoe's hair. And then Zoe did Ceecee's make-up and hair dolling her up for Adam. Ceecee had also bought a white knee-length dress to go with her Barbie doll image. _

_I watched the three get ready from my bed – I was sketching the man that I bumped into today – frowning at their usual pervy comments on the jocks of SM Beverly High. _

"_Come on your turn," Ceecee smiled at me from across my bedroom. "You've got to get dressed for the party now or we'll be late,"_

"_Yeah, Carter would be here soon too," Zoe groaned looking at her watch. "Why is he taking so long?"_

_I chuckled and rolled off my bed making my way towards my wardrobe. Now what does one wear to a welcoming party? Overalls? Nope! I have been warned by Zoe not do so by Zoe, she will literally kill me if I did. Mini-skirt? Yeah right! If only I had the guts too. _

"_Come with me my little cutie pie!" Zoe pulled my cheeks then grabbed a bunch of clothes before pulling me into Brad's empty bedroom. She sat me down on the chair and I shook my head aggressively refusing to put any make-up on. "Just lip gloss. Hold still you cow!"_

"_I was your cutie pie," I pouted and she plastered pink lip gloss onto my lips then started to brush my hair. "Zoe, Ceecee looked so pretty didn't she?"_

"_A waste on Adam," Zoe rolled her eyes. "That pig is going to lavish his thirst with her body. If getting her pregnant wasn't good enough. He's a cheat, a stupid rascal,"_

_I stared at her mindlessly; Zoe's tone wasn't friendly at all, quite striking and rude and then it changed, changed back to her bubbly mood. _

_She brushed my curly hair and fixed it neatly for me. She put several clips in my hair and did some sort of half-up half-down hair do. I didn't want to do it but her stern look made me do it. I had no other option._

"_You look so pretty. I'm really jealous," She pressed her lips together. "Never knew you were this pretty Suze. I'm not just saying it, I mean it. When Jesse see's you he wouldn't be able to take his hands of my beautiful friend,"_

_I smiled at her._

"_Really! If only I had a chin dimple as cute as yours," She gazed at my face. "Your personality, your beauty, it's all so adorable," _

"_Zoe you're making me blush now," I turned my head away from her. _

"_Okay. Okay," She chuckled picking up her skinny black jeans and a light pink full-sleeved top. "Wear this okay, it's the most covered up clothes I have. I don't want you wearing baggy clothes; you have such a fit figure. Ooh and I picked out these underclothes for you, wear it!"_

"_Zoe!" I blushed and then pushed her out of my room. I heard her laugh making her way back to my room; they turned up the music loudly. I locked the door and changed into the clothes Zoe had given me. She had also given me matching pink, flat shoes that have a bow on them to wear._

_Luckily, I and Zoe have the same feet size so her shoes fitted me perfectly. I looked back towards Brad's wardrobe and wanted to check myself in the mirror, but couldn't because I wanted my daddy to see my new face before I saw myself in the mirror._

_I smiled walking out of the room. I was just about to enter my room where I could hear my three friends laughing and jumping but then the bell rang. So I made my way downstairs and opened the door for Carter and the second thing that is killing me on the inside. "__**Who **__are you and what have you done with my best friend Suze?" He blinked at me. _

"_I locked her inside myself," I chuckled leading him into my living room. "The others are upstairs, dancing and doing final touch-ups. Shall I call Zoe down for you?"_

"_No don't I gotta talk to about her, it's kind of important. Thank god that I found you alone," He said sitting down on the sofa. "And really, what have you done to yourself?"_

"_Don't I look nice?" I lowered my eyes._

_He lifted my head up and shook his head. "Nice? You look amazing Suze. I can't believe that is it really you sitting in front of me," He and I smiled at him. "It's your brow isn't it?" _

"_You guessed it! And what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked_

"_Knew it!" He said. "And…I guess…well it's kind of sudden. But I don't think it's going to work out between me and Zoe. I think I'll have to break up with her," _

"_What?" I half-screamed causing to him to cover my mouth with his hand. I pulled it down and stared hard at him. "Break up and that too with Zoe? Carter did she do something wrong?"_

"_No…No…it's just she was alright at first. But now…She's kind of getting clingy. Did you know she texted me all day today, nearly 500 hundred texts in only 6 hours? And stupid ones too like 'what you doing' and 'are you missing me?' after every minute. " Carter told me exasperatedly. "The more time I spend with her, the weirder she's getting. It's kind of freaking me out." _

"_Carter," I tissed my teeth. "Now that's not a good enough excuse. Carter is there someone else?"_

"_No Suze. I love her, really I do. I care a lot about her. But I'm just not on the same level as her," He sighed _

"_So you're going to break up with her? Today!" I pressed my lips together, disappointed. _

"_I don't know. I haven't really thought about it you know. I'm still confused. I have to give it a little more time and clear my head," He said, "I guess I-_

"_Carter!"_

_I looked back at Zoe, Ceecee and Robyn._

"_Carter!" She ran over to him and jumped onto him excitedly on the sofa, hugging him tightly. _

_Break ups are things I have no idea about. But what I do know is that Zoe is romance frenzied. If she breaks downs like in the movies, how will I ever be able to give her a shoulder to lean on? How will I console her and make her feel better. Just wish Carter realizes what he's thinking is just a mistake and forgets everything. _

"_Heidi!" I heard my daddy._

_I held my breath listening to him call out to his fiancé. Heidi ran down the stairs then stopped at a halt. "What is it Mathew?" She asked grinning my way. _

"_Guess what?" He asked hugging her. "I've been made a finalist for a huge research grant, it'll give me the opportunity to complete my field research and they'll write an article about me in the paleontology review,"_

_Yay!_

"_I'm so happy for you," She kissed him._

"_Is Suze back with you? Can't wait to tell her, wanted to tell her first but I thought you should hear it since you'll be helping me prepare for the interview," He walked into the living room and then froze looking my way. _

_I held my breath, standing up to my feet, direct opposite him so that he could see me. He didn't say anything; he just stared at me with a totally stunned expression. He stood frozen and so did I. And so did my friends who watched the family scene. _

_After a while of pure silence I took a couple of steps closer to him and could smell alcohol._

"_Daddy-_

"_Doesn't she look like Christine?" Heidi clapped her hands together excitedly squeezing his arm. "She's so beautiful, isn't she Mathew?"_

_I gulped at the mention of my mother._

"_Uh…Yeah," Daddy nodded not looking pleased with me at all. "Suze, you look great. Hey so aren't you guys getting late or something? Or is that you're trying to be fashionably late, used to do that in my time,"_

"_Great idea!" Zoe slapped his arm._

_Everybody got talking and moving around but I stood there in my place, staring at my daddy. Did he really not like the way I looked? Does he still don't want me to look beautiful? Is he cross with me for trying to?_

"_Heidi shouldn't have said I looked like my mom," I thought to myself when I kissed his cheek good-bye. He seemed off with me and didn't talk much; neither did he ask me what time I'll be back. He didn't even say bye._

_As I stepped out of my house, under the darkening sky my eyes started to get watery. I didn't want to upset my daddy; I don't want him to be upset with me. All of a sudden I wanted to run inside my house, back to my daddy. I didn't feel like going to the party at all. _

"_What are you standing there? Tonight's the night Suze," Zoe held onto my arm and pulled me towards Carter's. I got in sadly and just stared out of the window. I really hate what had happened. _

_We're here now so I'll write later. _

…

**Saturday 7****th**** November  
**_**Beverly Hills'  
Hunter's Bedroom – 9.30 pm **_

_I got out of Carter's car and looked up at the huge mansion. We all made our way towards it together and getting inside, for the first time I didn't feel like the odd one out. Everybody was wearing casual, jeans and tops, holding plastic cups filled with alcohol of course. _

_It's a high school party, senior year. Boys and __**girls **__all are sipping beer nodding along to the loud music. I looked around and everybody was sure enjoying the party, Hunter's party. _

"_Just wait for it," Zoe whispered in my ear from behind._

_I didn't understand what she had meant until people started to notice me and suddenly I was the centre of attention. __**"Who is that girl?"**_

"_Damn she's hot!"_

"_I think she's cute!"_

"_Does she go SM Beverly?"_

"_**Who is that girl?" **_

_We walked through crowds and people continued to stare at me. Nobody had recognized me to be the braided __**girl;**__ they all thought I was somebody else. Somebody different and I felt different. I felt like for once that I was a normal teenager. _

"_Hey! The parties bumpin' I'm sexy and so are you. Wanna me to get you a drink?" A drunkard guy draped his arm around me. Carter pushed his arm off and then pulled me aside. _

"_I don't think coming here is a good idea. Remind me Suze why we are here again?" Carter asked me. "Strippers everywhere,"_

_Ceecee chuckled looking around for Adam. "I wonder where he is. Oh look there they are," She nodded over at the Elite. The entire Elite except Brad were there with the addition of Hunter who winked at me from afar. _

_I pouted taking my eyes off him and they rested onto Jesse. He looked at me for a second and then saluted at me making me smile. I wanted to go over to him, of course that was an impossible thing for me to do. Him being Jesse Di Silva after all. _

"_Damn. Adam sure makes life worth living," Ceecee said gazing over at her British boyfriend who looked pretty good and freshened up today. Normally, he would have dark tired eyes and would lean around yawning, but today he looks pretty calm and lively. _

_Could tell by the way he was dancing with Ceecee. The energy that he used to sweep her off her feet, making her laugh made Zoe scoff. "Bet its drugs. Otherwise Adam and not tired? Never," She crossed her arms across her chest. "Hey! Carter, dance?"_

"_I…Uh…Not now Zoe," Carter glanced at me. My expression desperately urged him to go ahead and he gave up to her after a little while of her pleading him, before he went I took his car keys off him, I thought I dropped my cell phone in his car. _

_The two walked off together then me and Robyn went aside into the corner. "This is a pretty good party!" She said over the music and I smiled at her shrugging back my shoulders. "Hey! There's a friend of mine from school. Would you mind if I went?"_

"_No…Uh…Sure go ahead," I said_

_She smiled handing me her empty cup before walking away. I put down her cup and leaned back against the wall, watching everybody have a good time. _

"_Roses are red. Violets are blue. I like you, what should I do?" I frowned looking over Hunter. He laughed pulling my cheeks. "Enjoying my party? Roses are red. Violets are blue, I once thought I was cool, until today I met you,"_

"_You still think you're so cool," I said rolling my eyes. "And no I'm not enjoying it at all," _

"_I'm here now aren't I? You can blast with me. And what can I say? I'm the Hunter, I'm the man, superstar, rock-star," He ran a hand through his hair cheekily. "I'm cool, dude,"_

"_Rose are red. Violets are blue; fools like you are really very few!" I sighed and he laughed placing a hand either side of my head, encaging me. I held my breath since he smelled strongly of alcohol. "Hunter roses are red, violets are blue, I don't smell but you sure do," _

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, you have a great sense of humor that has me hooked on you," He howled like a wolf. "What is it about you Suze? That keeps pulling me to you with invisible ropes?"_

"_Roses are red but sometimes pink; I'll buy you deodorant because you stink!" I offered _

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, and I already said I was sorry so why continue to glower?" He laughed softly caressing my cheek with his hand making me feel awkward, captured by him. _

"_Because Hunter you hurt my friend Carter. It doesn't matter what your intentions were, you still helped Adam to hurt him. And you know what Hunter, roses are red, violets are blue, monkeys like you, should be kept in a zoo." I puffed out my cheeks making him press his lips together tightly but amused, "Don't be upset, I'll be there too, only outside the cage, laughing at you," _

"_Damn you Suze!" He wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me in close to him. I looked up into Hunter's eyes timidly. "Roses are red, violets are blue, I really like you, so what are you gonna do?" _

_I placed my hands on his chest trying to push him back a little but his grip on me was too strong. _

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, and enough said Hunter!" I tried to pull back but he wouldn't loosen his grip. _

"_No, not enough said yet Suze. Roses are red, violets are blue, if you will have me, I'll have you too," He held my face in one hand then leaned down to kiss me. I turned my head to the side squirming in his arms._

_My eyes reached Jesse's and we exchanged looks. He had such a cold expression that it sent shivers down my back. "Hunter let go!" I said not wanting to Jesse to see me in another man arms. "I have to go to Adam's house too. Give me the keys," _

"_Never knew you could ever look like this. Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm cool and I want you," He said trying to kiss me again. _

"_Roses are red, violets are blue. I'm in love but not with you!" I nearly screamed and he instantly let go of me. "Yes, it's true, Hunter, I'm in love but not with you," _

_I looked back in the direction where Jesse was, but he was gone. I pushed Hunter aside and looked around nervously for Jesse, but in the crowds I couldn't see him anywhere. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. He wasn't even around with the Elite. _

"_Hey chill! Kidding," _

_I looked back at Hunter and he shrugged his shoulders leaning back against the wall he had me imprisoned against. "Why are you getting so serious?"_

_I rubbed my arm awkwardly. "Hunter, I didn't like being in your arms," I lowered my eyes shamefully._

_He held my hand and took me outside the party. It was trouble listening carefully to him inside anyway, so I was glad when we got outside, I had fresh air and it was easier to talk without the loud music banging in my ears._

"_Okay, here are the keys to his house; you do remember where it is right?" He said placing a bunch of keys in my hands. I blinked at them. "When you get there, send me a text okay and call me when you find the drugs so I can talk you through what to do. Do you want to leave now? I'll say stay for a bit then go,"_

"_Hunter," I said_

"_What? You're not backing away now are you? Coz' we had a plan Suze," He said frowning slightly. _

"_I thought you brought me out here to talk about what had happened inside," I gulped whispering._

_He looked at me for a second then laughed. I pouted sitting down at a few steps, he sat beside me and then took my hands. "I know you're way out of my league. Believe it or not I'm cool dude, but your hot, way too hot for me," _

"_I don't think that," I said timidly. "Hunter, I don't trust you and I don't love you,"_

"_Love doesn't just happen, you'll trust me sooner or later" He smirked letting go of my hand. "Who is the lucky man then?"_

"_I can't tell you," I shook my head keeping my eyes down to my feet. "And Hunter, I can't trust you if you don't tell me the plan before doing it. The thing with Carter, you could have warned me, texted or called me. Instead you can into the main hall like nothing had happened. I was so embarrassed with what happened to me, Adam only did it coz' it was me. If it was Carter, nothing like that would have happened,"_

"_Hey look, I have some things that I can't tell you alright. You're just a normal student, and no matter how unsophisticated I am, I'm still a detective, I have to do most things by law." He said making me chuckle. "I'm not going to let you into things that can potentially harm you Suze. So I gotta put limits on you," _

_I stayed quiet for a second then smiled at him. "I still don't trust you completely Hunter, but I know you must be a really nice person," I said_

_He looked at me for a second then shook his head. "Don't think that, I'm a right prick," He laughed softly. "Hey, just don't ever take what I do and say seriously to you. I'm only kidding. Sure I'm into you but when a girl says 'no' I can take it. I'm not an idiot to force. We're friends right,"_

_He held out a hand to me, I looked at it for a bit then shook hands with him. "Sure, we're friends," I nodded my head._

"_That doesn't mean I won't stop trying though. I do like you Suze, since the day I met you. I've had one date with you, now a kiss is all that I want," He chuckled and I frowned. _

"_That wasn't a date okay!" I crossed my arms tightly across my chest. _

"_Sure it was," He laughed _

_I watched him laugh for a while then put a hand on his. "Umm…Thanks," I smiled at him. _

"_For what?" He asked_

"_I don't know," I shrugged looking up at the dark sky. _

"_Hey listen, bring your ear here, wanna tell you a secret," He said waving a hand to bring me closer. I leaned closer to him and he whispered into my ear. "Roses are red, violets are blue, I want to have sex now, and so don't you think I've paid my dues?"_

_My eyes shot open I pushed him back, alarmed. "Hunter – David – Cyrus. I hate you!" I started to run away from him. _

"_Roses are red; violets are blue, if anything happens at Adams house, that'd be up to you!" He called out to me._

_I stopped in my track, only the green, neatly cut grass and look back him._

"_Hey, don't look at me; I got a party to host!" He laughed getting up to his feet. "Remember, I'm cool, I'm the dude,"_

_I laughed softly turning away from him and started to walk towards Carters car. I had forgotten my cell phone in his car and I just wanted it incase Daddy calls me. I found it just where I thought it was. I picked it up and sighed because he hadn't called me._

_I put the car alarm back on and turned towards the mansion when I heard sniffles. Somebody was crying. I walked back, went past a few cars then spotted a __**girl **__crying, leaning back against Jesse's Ferrari. __**Who is this girl?**__ I approached her friendly, "Hi," I said_

"_You must think I'm an idiot, crying like this!" She wailed loudly, blowing her nose with a tissue. She carried a whole pack in her hand and it wasn't long until she was finished. "If you never want to see a man again say, 'I love you, I want to marry you, or that I'm pregnant. They run, trust me that guy would ran and literally leave skid marks behind,"_

"_Uh…Are you okay?" I asked leaning forward to put a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away so I took a few steps back away from her._

"_Are you stupid? Do I look okay to you?" She shouted pointing to her smudged mascara. "What did I ever do wrong? He made me fall in love with him, I slept with him so many times and then he ditched me at the first sign of commitment, can you believe that whoever you are?"_

"_I…Uh…That's mean," I bit my bottom lip. She was mean, really mean. I was there trying to help her out. Listening to her moaning and complaining and there she was insulting me as she talked about the guy she likes dumping her. _

"_He wrecked me from the inside, broke my heart, and ripped it right out of my chest. All I want to know is what I did wrong! I think about it every day but I can't see what I did. It can't be my looks, come on, I'm hot aren't I?" I thought it was rhetorical question so I didn't reply until she screamed at me. "Aren't I?"_

"_Yes you are," I quickly nodded my head._

"_Aww you really think so? So sweet but Duh! Of course I'm hot. Now I can't help but follow him. I followed him all the way here and he just laughs calling me a stalker. I'm not a stalker!" She literally spat out. "I'm going inside to look for him again! Thanks for talking me through, you helped a lot,"_

"_You're welcome," My voice came out slightly shrill. I don't know what she was thanking me for but I was glad I could help her out, in whatever way I did. _

_She stomped away and I laughed softly. "The kind of people I'm meeting in this story of my life," _

_I went back inside the party and the music had gotten louder, a lot more people had gotten drunk and there were also a lot more on the dance floor._

"_The reason I wear expensive shoes is to take monumental steps!" Kelly stopped in her tracks and glared at Katie. "God! I'm so happy you'll be going away to a catholic school, that's exactly what a boy crazy __**girl **__like you needs!" _

"_Damn I'd never wanna be friends with Kelly Prescott. She's so mean," Zoe came around from behind me._

_Kelly walked past up and then took a couple backward steps. "Now __**who are you**__?" She demanded to know who I was. My mind was laughing because she didn't recognize me, and I was just about to reply to her question when Zoe joined in._

"_Kelly if you're going to be two-faced then do us all a favor, make at least one of them pretty," Zoe rolled her eyes._

"_Ugh!" Kelly groaned and continued to pass us, followed by Debbie and a much upset Katie. _

_Zoe laughed and I pressed my lips together tightly. "Really Zoe, you should just put off talking to her," I said turning the other way to look for Jesse._

"_Ah! Look who it is," Zoe grabbed my arm tightly pulling me towards her only to come face to face with Adam. "Hey! Adam I don't get how do you do it? I tried sniffing coke once but then the ice cubes got stuck in my nose,"_

_I bit my bottom lip to stop myself for giggling. _

"_Very funny," Adam waved a hand through his blond hair. A smirk appeared on his lips as he spoke over the music. "Where's Carter, Zoe? You don't want to lose him again do you?"_

_Zoe looked around hastily then stuck up her middle finger at Adam walking backwards. "People like you are the reason we have this finger," She snapped at him before disappearing into the crowd to look for Carter._

"_That was mean," I said to Adam but he only laughed._

"_After everything, haven't you noticed by now? I'm not a nice guy." He sneered. "After today, you will never be able to even think about taking my Ceecee away from me. I love her, and not you, not your friend Zoe; no one can take her away from me,"_

"_Love isn't forced." I stared into his eyes. "Love is more than just saying 'I love you' Adam. Love isn't how much you get, but how much you can give. It's not about how you say, 'I love you' but how you show that it's true. And frankly the way you're being, I don't think you have it in you to love or show Ceecee you love her,"_

_Surprisingly his evil smirk didn't disappear. He leaned forward and brought his face down to my ear. "Today is my day; your fake threats don't affect me Su-ze."_

_What is it that he has up his sleeve? What cards is he getting ready to play? _

_I rushed away from Adam and went looking for Hunter._

_I decided that there was no time to waste, and that I just had to wipe the nasty grin off Adam's face by going to his house to find the drugs and take photographs of them as attempt to blackmail him. Of course, I couldn't tell Hunter that I was planning on blackmailing Adam because apparently the 'law' wouldn't allow it. _

_I kept the thought to myself and looked for Hunter. It wasn't really that hard to find him, he was making out with somebody that I didn't recognize near the bar. I felt embarrassed staring at him from afar. _

"_Well…This is what I want, right?" I sighed looking down at the bunch of keys that Hunter gave to me earlier. _

_I picked out the silver one with the initials A.W. Hunter had stolen them during the time that he was helping Adam to prevent Carter from getting to the hall. I threw the keys into the air and then caught them with one swift movement. _

_I nodded my head to motivate myself and then started to make my way out of the party. I know it was a bad decision not letting Hunter know what I was up to, but I had no other choice._

_Adam is getting way too far ahead of himself. So for the sake of the safety of my friends, of myself I simply have to tempt Adam into revealing the truth. _

_When I got out of the house, I stopped with my mouth dropping open in surprise. There was Carter; he was walking slowly between two rows of parked cars. Walking with a girl that I couldn't see properly. _

_He had his arms around her shoulder. They stopped and kissed._

"_No. I can't believe it," I whispered taking a step down the stairs outside Hunter's front door._

_I stared in silence as Carter leaned his back against a car, and kissed the girl some more. Who is she? I squinted my eyes and it took me a second of two to realize that it was Zoe. He was kissing Zoe, his girlfriend! So why the hell was I freaking out? _

"_I'm in a really bad shape," I muttered digging Adam\s house keys into my pocket. "Why am I being so stupid? Carter isn't a cheat, there's no need for me to get paranoid."_

_I made a face walking towards Carters car. Really! What is getting into me? I'm getting nervous and edgy about nearly everything. "I hope everything goes well," I muttered sighing up at the still darkening sky. _

_I was freezing and had no jacket. But still I stood there for a while, talking a few seconds of silence out of my hectic life. I just stared at the sky and wondered what star is my mom, the second the thought came into my mind I laughed. _

_I laughed nervously opening the door to Carter's car. I got inside and leaned back against the leather seat holding onto the steering wheel, staring straight out of the window. And there was no way that I could help but think about my daddy's expression when he saw me._

_Then for the first time today I looked up into the mirror and saw myself. Saw the new look and gasped. I looked completely like my mother! No wonder my daddy got upset, he saw my mother in me so of course he was going to feel down._

"_Damn Suze!" I hit my head back feeling irritated._

_Every night I see her, I feel her and I know it is her. Far across the distance between us, the spaces between us, she is out there somewhere. "Wherever you are mom, I love you and so does daddy. So please give me strength to go ahead in life," I closed my eyes and prayed. Prayed to god that everything works out tonight and I do the good deed that I am out to do._

_Taking a deep breath I started up Carter's car and drove the route towards Adam's small house. It was a pretty clear ride to his house since for some strange reason there were hardly any cars driving around in the streets._

_Ignoring all other thoughts I parked the car a couple houses before Adam's. I grabbed my camera and put the strap around my neck so that I didn't drop it at any time, just in case I had to make a runner or something. _

_I took out Adam's keys from my pocket and then got out of the car. Looking around carefully I made my way towards Adam's house. Then I saw a dark figure come out of the house, I quickly backed away and hid down below behind a trash can, peering slightly from the edge. _

_It was the lady who Zoe told me was his mom. She got out of the house and into a slightly wrecked car then drove down the dark street. _

"_Great," I murmured puling my weight up into a steady standing position. I looked around to see if anyone was around and then quickly jogged over to the yellow porch of his house. I rang the bell and waited impatiently tapping my foot on the slightly cracked stairs. _

_I pressed my ear against the door and listened for any sound but none could be heard. So I crouched down and peeped through the mail flap. My eyes searched for the slightest bit of movement but there was none._

_So I jumped up to my feet and again looked around the street to see if any one followed me or was looking at me. "Clear," I picked out the right key, pushing it into the key hole I opened the door and then quietly closed it behind me._

_It was small and very dark. I slapped my hands onto the walls in search of a switch but then chose not to on the lights. That way if somebody was to come by they'll nobody is at home._

_Sighing, I pulled out my cell phone and using the dim light of my cell phone I directed myself through the house. I took a step onto the stairs and they creaked loudly causing me to cringe, holding onto the banister tightly._

"_I can do this," I told myself and took another step, the more steps I took the louder the noise became. Gulping at the top of the stairs I looked down the steep staircase. If someone was to come out of the darkness and push me down the stairs sending me away from this nightmare I really wouldn't have minded. _

_I squinted at the dim light and then blinked my eyes at the two-bedrooms. "Which one?" I asked myself. "Eenie, meenie, miny, mo!" _

_I picked the left bedroom and slowly turned the knob and entered the room. I was wrong; it was the wrong room unless Adam has a really feminine side I have no idea about. "Why am I always wrong?" I muttered turning to leave the room but something caught my eye. "Hey, oh god!"_

_I held out my cell phone light towards the frame hanging on the wall near to the wardrobe. I reached out a hand a placed my finger onto Adam's face in the photograph. I'm sure it was him, a younger him, and around his shoulders was his mom's who looked beautiful. _

_My eyes watered up and I clenched my fist tightly. "Adam, how can you do something like this to your mom," I bit my bottom lip vigorously. "Don't you know how important a mother is? How can you be breaking her trust this way? Adam you really are just mean," _

_Disgusted, I turned away from the blissful frame and exited the room and entered the other room. It was really tidy, nothing like his mom's bedroom. It smelt really nice too._

_I took my chances and switched on the light to his bedroom. And there on his bedside table was a photograph of Ceecee and Adam, together, and that made me feel weak in the knees. Maybe he does love Ceecee; maybe I'm just wrong about Adam._

"_You can't turn back!" I grunted putting down my cell phone onto the bedside table, and then I rushed around the room, opening every draw, every door. But I couldn't find anything. "Maybe it's not in his room, maybe it's downstairs," _

_I looked around the room; it was small but very cozy and neat. I gazed over at a cupboard and then stared through the glass at the many trophies Adam has won. He is a very talented person. He should never have decided to waste time in dealing with drugs, he has many talents but by doing this he's throwing his future into the bin._

"_Well I'm not going to find anything in here," I sighed then I went back around his room to get my cell phone, I was just there but then tripped over the rug on the floor. I shook my head at my clumsiness reaching out for my phone. I picked it up and stuffed it into Zoe's skinny jeans._

_I glanced around the room for one last time then turned to go but then stopped in my position. I swirled back around and down at the edge of the rug that my foot had come under. Quickly, I fell down onto my knees and pulled the corner of the rug back to reveal a secret door. _

_I pushed away the entire rug and then pulled at the lock on the door. Frantically, I tried the keys in the bunch and none of them seemed to work. "The drugs must be hidden under here," I pulled at the lock frustrated. _

_I got up into a duck position then grabbed onto the padlock and with a strong tug pulled at it, only to fall back into a backwards summersault. _

"_Huh?"_

_My effort in pulling at the lock came in use as the lock came into my hands. "Adam must not have locked it. He probably thought nobody would come looking into his house from drugs."_

_Realizing I was just sitting there on the floor staring at the padlock as hundreds of thoughts whizzed through my mind, I quickly got back onto my knees and using all my energy pulled at the door._

_I grabbed my camera and looked into the little hole in the flooring. My mouth hung open and my eyes seemed to be widening out of control. "Oh my god!" I reached out for a single packet of drugs then quickly pulled my hand back. "No. I shouldn't touch it,"_

_Scared._

_I quickly took hold of my camera and held it shakily to my eyes that were still widening in surprise. "Here it goes!" I snapped a shot then winced as it was on flash mode making noise that raised the hair on my back. "Damn, why did I have it on flash mode? No time to waste," I took several shots of the drugs, flabbergasted on how many there were. "I better get out as soon as possible. This is now!" _

_I closed the heavy door and then hastily put the padlock back onto it. I got up onto my feet and pulled the rug back into its place before turning around in a rush only to knock down Ceecee's photograph. "Damn!" I let out a little scream, startled by the noise of the cracking of the glass._

_I quickly picked up the frame and bit my bottom lip looking at it, since it was ruined. Ruined, just their relationship. It's a sign from god, from destiny telling me what I'm doing it right. If the frame fell and survived that would have meant they are truly in love._

_Since it broke into several pieces it means that it's one sided. Only Ceecee truly loves Adam. Adam is just using her!_

_I threw the frame onto his bed then hurried towards the door. I switched off the lights and then I rushed down the creaking stairs with my camera pushing heavily against my chest, making a clunking noise every time is swayed forward then hit hard on me. _

"_Let go!" _

_I flinched frozen, half-way down the stairs._

"_Let go!" I heard a female voice cry. Sounded a lot like the girl who I met earlier, the rude girl that crying because she was dumped. "Let go of my hair!"_

"_Shut up Bitch!" Was it Adam? I couldn't recognize his voice. It was hard to. Maybe it was one of the Elite; Adam has a strong British accent, who I heard was American. A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice._

"_I told you, told you to stay away from the Elite! Told you to get lost, even found you a safe place to stay but no! You keep showing the smug face of yours every time we take a breather!" The guy shouted at her._

_Was it Adam, using an American accent? Is it that girl that was crying before? What's going on?_

_I held tightly onto the barrister as I heard a lot of screaming, banging and thuds. I was trapped, nowhere to escape to, if I went back up the stairs I would have made noise, if I went down the stairs even though they were a few, I still would have made a lot of noise._

_Seeing no sign of escape I held my breath, trembling. My legs were literally shaking. _

_I heard more screaming then a loud bang leading to silence. If Adams the guy he must have hit the girl, silencing her. Cringing, I heard footsteps, and then the sound of something being dragged. _

_I decided to call the man. Mr. Crazy. _

_I listened carefully, to the sound off slight moaning, a troubled murmuring sound. "Please, let go!" I heard an angered whisper._

"_No!" Was the rapid reply. "I can't let you go now; you'll have to stay here. Sorry but now you're in deep trouble. Messing with the Elite, with Di Silva, you must be crazy,"_

_I shut my eyes tightly at the mention of Jesse. What is it that is so dangerous about my perverted prince? Just the mention of him silences the world. _

"_I have to get out of here," I told myself. Grabbing onto the camera, I took a small step down, it creaked but the noise wasn't loud enough to be heard by anybody but me. Then I took another and another similar step, the front door was now clear. _

_The front door seemed to be the door to heaven and I was just there. 3 more steps down the stairs and 2 meters distance towards the door. With Mr. Crazy and the victim not far away either._

_I felt sorry for the girl but there was no way that I could have helped her out without getting myself into trouble and her into even more trouble. I had no choice but to run for the door._

_I took a deep breath and leaned forward wrongly loosening my balance and landing on a step below with a loud bang._

"_Who is there?" I heard Mr. Crazy ask._

"_Damn!" I bit my tongue accidently and it pained and the next thing I knew was a dark figure approaching me. He nearly got me but as he got close enough I blinded him with the flash of my camera, snapping a couple of shots. _

"_What the-_

_He swayed backwards rubbing his eyes. Blond hair! It must be Adam!_

_But before I could take a good look at him I found myself running towards the open door, I had it open and just then Mr. Crazy grabbed me from behind. I swirled around blinding him again with the flash off my beloved camera. _

_Mr. Crazy fell backwards, I felt mean for hurting him but there was no time to stand there and check if he's okay. Hastily, I ran out of the house in the speed of lightening. I rushed, getting into Carters car and with the maximum speed drove off down the lane. _

_To catch my breath, I parked the car a couple of streets later. I turned off the engine and leaned back in the leather seat. I breathed heavily and slowly my breathing got back to normal. "Huh," I half laughed pulling the camera away from me. "I actually made it. And there I was cursing myself for having flash mode on; it turned out to be a good thing after all,"_

_I put my head down onto the steering wheel then closed my eyes, listening to my every heart beat. It was music to my ears, assuring me that I was okay._

_The next thing I know is I must have slightly fallen asleep, only to wake up to the horn sound, alarming my ears. I quickly sat up and looked around inside the car for a bottle of water because my throat was dry and hurting me. _

_Glancing at the camera sitting on the passenger's seat, I started up the car and made my way back to the party. I was looking for Zoe but found Carter instead._

"_Hey, where've you been?" He asked me._

"_Oh…Uh…Just around," I felt bad lying to him. "So uh…You and Zoe made up? I saw you two outside 2 hours ago,"_

"_Oh…That…Well she was – I don't know what happened to her," Carter shook his head._

"_What do you mean?" I asked over the music._

_Carter took my hand and pulled me aside so that we could hear each other properly. "Well…I thought about it you know, what we talk about, before in your house?"_

_I nodded._

"_And I thought it was the right decision, I was thinking about it while I was just walking around outside in the cold. I realized that I love Zoe, but not as much as she loves me. So I'm not being fair on her. I wanted to talk to her about it but – then – she started screaming and getting out of control. It's like I didn't know who she was," Carter sighed. "So I told her to forget about it you know. Then we kissed,"_

"_Carter," I put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to talk to her about it?"_

"_Not really," He looked down at his feet and made circles with them on the floor. "I do love her you know; I think we'll work something out,"_

"_That sounds great! I have to go look for her okay, let her know I haven't disappeared," I told Carter before finding myself lost in the crowd, looking for Zoe. I found her dancing to the music, the song 'just dance' by Lady Gaga was on. Zoe was enjoying it very much so I just smiled at her from afar taking a step back._

_I didn't want to trouble her with what had just happened. I decided to keep it to myself for then. But it was hard, my heart wouldn't stop thumping and I felt scared. I looked over to Ceecee, she wasn't with Adam, and he wasn't anywhere to be seen._

_Was it Adam in his house? Who else could it have been? Could have been Drake or Brad…They're blond too and Elite for the fact. But Drake was at the party when I had left, and he was still at the party when I came back to the party. _

_Brad? I scoffed. Brad is just … Brad. He wouldn't have done something like that. I know Brad, he may be a vain jock of a brother but he isn't that mean enough to hurt somebody. Besides knowing Brad he was probably locked in a room with Debbie or another. _

_Guy? Na…He was high on weed when I left the party and when I came back he was still high of weed, dancing around like a monkey. What a shame? I thought the Elite were supposed to be superior god-like figures, not monkeys. _

_Sophia? Yeah if only she was a guy. Hmm…Jesse? No way! I would have recognized his voice, his touch, his presence alone is enough for me to recognize perverted prince. _

_So that just leaves, Adam … It has to be that jerk! It was his house. _

_There is however another option. The other person besides Adam could have been._

"_Hunter!" I tapped his shoulder from behind. _

"_Yes me lady?" He grinned turning to me._

_I really don't trust this guy!_

_I was just about to accuse him for being Mr. Crazy when I caught Adam rushing into the party with Jesse Di Silva, my perverted prince. The rest of the Elite hurried over from whatever they were doing and joined him. They all sided to the corner and whispered to each other. _

_Hunter looked curiously over at them, raising an eyebrow, trying to figure out what they could have been talking about. _

_The music went off and Zoe made her way over to me, confused over what was going on. We watched how everybody moved back, making way for Adam and Ceecee to reunite. Ceecee was confused just like everybody else was._

"_What's happening?" Robyn asked me, joining me Zoe and Hunter. I caught her checking out Hunter but he didn't notice and neither did I say anything about it. My attention was too much focused onto what was happening in front of me._

_I winced as Adam looked my way with a sweaty face; he looked like he had been running for a while. It must have definitely been him at his house, that's why he was looking at me with such deadly eyes._

"_You okay?" Hunter put an arm around my shoulders but I didn't reply. _

_I stared back at Adam but he had turned away from me and was looking straight at Ceecee. With one swift movement he pulled her forward into his arms, imprisoning her. Everybody held their breaths, everybody listened to Adam. _

"_I love you," He said _

"_I…Adam. I love you too," Ceecee laughed softly looking confused as she glanced around at everybody._

"_No I really love you," He cupped her face in his hands, projecting his voice so that everybody could hear him. "I love you so deeply, I love you so much, I love the sound of your voice when I wake up in the morning and the way we touch. I love everything about you, your kind thoughtful ways, and your attitude to life."_

"_He's not going to is he?" Zoe gasped holding my hand._

_I was still confused. _

"_You have no idea how much joy you bring to my life each and every day. I love you with all my heart and I will continue to love you until my last breath," He said. "Ceecee,"_

_She gasped covering her face with her hands as he got down onto one knee, holding onto her hand, his eyes watered up as he asked her the question. "Ceecee will you marry me?" _

…_._

**This is my longest chapter ever and it took me a long time to do because I wasn't really into doing this chapter so. Please review. Thanks. Hope you enjoy it. **


	52. Who's That Girl? Part 3

**Chapter Fifty Two – Who's That Girl? Part 3 **

**Saturday 7****th**** November 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills  
Hunter's Bedroom – 9.30 pm **_

_If I was to identify marriage then it would be a social institution under which a man and woman begin their choice to live together bounded by the relationship of being a husband and wife by legal commitments and religious ceremonies. _

_Marriage between a man and a woman is ordained by god, because that is the innermost foundation to god's plan for the undying destiny of his children. What I belief is that marriage between two lovers can survive beyond death and into an eternal life beyond the imagination of humans. _

_Because that is what the strength of love is, it's beyond the imagination of humans, because there are only a few who have a clue of when love accrues. _

"_Suze," Zoe nudged me pulling me out of my trance._

"_This can't be happening," I shook my head. "No, this can't be happening,"_

"_What are you talking about?" Hunter asked giving me a little shake, to snap me back into reality. "Adam just proposed to your friend," _

_I looked over Adam and Ceecee. She hadn't let go of him, and he hadn't let her out of his hug. The atmosphere of love was suffocating me as everybody ran forward, screamed and yelled. The music was back on and louder than ever, deafening my ears. _

"_No," I took a step back. _

"_You're in shock. Zoe she's in shock, I'll take her to my room," Hunter told Zoë as I began to feel faint. _

"_In your room?" Zoe frowned at him. "Like I'll let that happen," _

"_Just chill…I'm not going to hurt her," Hunter said and after convincing Zoe, he ushered me up the stairs and down a few corridors and at last his room came before us. He sat me down on his bed and I glanced around the luxury room. "Why did you react like that?" _

"_I…I don't know," I stared at the blank walls in his room. It was neat and clean. Everything had a place and everything was in place. But something was definitely not right, and I couldn't take it. "Hunter, we got to go down and tell Ceecee the truth and we have to do it right now,"_

_He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he let out a huge sigh. "What are you talking about Suze? You can't bring another person in on the secret. Look, it's cool, he proposed but it's still cool because I'm cool dude. We'll get through this," _

"_Listen to yourself," I said disgustedly, "Do you even care about Ceecee? About her feelings? She's in love with Adam, she's putting all her trust in him, and he'll crush her. Hunter we got to do something," _

"_We. We cannot do anything, Suze you will NOT tell Ceecee anything, you get that?" Hunter grabbed onto my arms and gave me a little shake. "Answer me, do you get that?" _

"_No I don't," I shook my head. "Hunter I was there, I went to Adam's house," _

"_What?" He spat out releasing me from the tight grip. "And you didn't let me know? Suze how could you do that, what if something happened to you – wait - are you okay? Did something happen there?" _

"_There was a __**girl**__," I put a desperate hand on my forehead. "There was a __**girl **__and she was screaming 'let go!' but the guy wouldn't let her go. I don't know __**who's that girl**__ but He hurt her and she was crying. Hunter I'm scared. Do you get that? Hunter I'm scared that Ceecee will get hurt like that. I can't let that happen," _

"_Look…You – You just need to chill alright. Sit. Down," He sat me back on his bed and looked carefully into my eyes. I felt my eyes water up as he looked at me with pure concentration. "What exactly happen? Did you find the drugs?"_

"_Uh…Huh," I bit my bottom lip nervously. "They were in his room, I took photographs. But then somebody came so I had to run out, I blinded him with my camera in an attempt to escape. But now, now I feel awful. I feel awful because I left the poor __**girl**__ with him; I don't want to even begin to imagine what he must have done to her. You hear all these things on TV about innocent __**girls'**__ being- _

"_No. No Suze," Hunter cupped my sweaty face in his hands. "No don't think like that. You have to think positive okay. Suze look at me," _

_I tried, I tried to look at him but I began feeling faint. My eyes rolled back and away from him to around the huge room. "I don't feel well," I whispered in anguish. _

"_Fine. You rest here okay, you'll be alright here, and I need to get back downstairs. Suze will you be okay on your own, I'll try to find Zoe and send her up here," He asked._

"_I'll be fine," I nodded my head slowly. _

"_We'll talk about this soon okay, till then don't talk about it to anyone," He propped the pillow up and leaned me back on it. "Take care,"_

"_Thank you," I closed my eyes._

_I heard him fumble around the room then leave closing the door behind quietly. I slowly opened my eyes and sighed miserably. I got out my diary from my bag and started writing in it, which is what I'm doing now. _

_I guess Hunter was right. _

_I am in slight shock. It's because of the __**crying girl in**__ Adam's house and then Adam proposing to Ceecee. No wonder he had that steady grin on his face even though I threatened to tell Ceecee the truth about him. He's so devious. _

_I really can't believe how my life is changing. I really am frightened. __**That girl**__ could have been anyone, it could have … have been me. It could have been Zoe or even Ceecee. _

"_Oh Ceecee!" I cried. "Why did you fall in love with such a guy?" _

_Love is like a flower, you've got to let it grow, because that is the only way that love goes on. Even if the smallest part of the flower loses its way everything will malfunction. The flower, the love will stop growing. It's in danger._

_Ceecee is in danger! _

…

**Saturday 7****th**** November 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills  
My Bedroom – 11.30 pm **_

"_That's it!" I jumped up onto Hunters bed, in his empty luxurious bedroom, that could fit at least 50 people, gosh. "That's it I have to break them up! It has to be me because nobody else understands the danger Ceecee is getting into," _

_I threw the pillow up into the air and then jumped up catching it securely into my arms. I fell heavily onto the bed and looked startled up at the ceiling, hugging the soft white pillow. "Oh dear god, forgive me for sounding strident," _

_I don't know…How ready am I to take such an active role in splitting a couple up? A couple that has been together for nearly forever and have set the example of love in SM Beverly High, I don't see no other couple been given such respect and admiration, the way Ceecee and Adam receive it. _

_Students, teacher, everybody looks up to them. _

_And the true reality is that I can't see really what goes on inside Ceecee and Adam's relationship or what unconscious needs are being met or not met. What I can merely do is only just observe and listen to what I'm being told. _

_Observe his notorious behavior, his dark side. Listen to stories about him being a drug addict and or a drug lord. See the unsettled determination in his feisty eyes. Surely, all this is enough hard ground for me to even think about splitting the two up._

_What other option do I have? _

_Frankly, I have no other option. They're already engaged; I can't let them get married; get bounded into the holy matrimony only to see Ceecee divorced after a while. It's much more terrible than it sounds. _

"_Argh!" I groaned fighting with the pillow. _

"_Eh…?" _

_My eyes shot open as I found myself not alone in the room. Embarrassed I quickly sat up adjusting my glasses on my face. "So typical for you to be caught like this, Suze you are blemished," I muttered under my breath. _

"_I think you're cute,"_

_I flinched. _

_I recognized that voice, a sudden rush down to my stomach. It was the familiar tone, the sensuous feel, the erotic temptation. "Jesse!" I gasped seeing him lean back against the closed door, a vague smile on his lips. _

"_What is Jesse doing here?" I rushed to get of the bed only to trip and fall onto a wooly mat which had the print of a tiger on it. The tiger seemed to be growling at me, viciously. Angered by my presence. _

_He chuckled at my clumsiness. "Never mind me. What is my little creepy toy doing here?" His eye brow arched and I gulped pulling my weight up to get myself standing straight. I was standing directly opposite to him, my beloved perverted prince. _

"_I was uh – well – I was resting," I tightened my lips together, still embarrassed as he caught me first fighting with a pillow on Hunter's bed and then falling to the floor, making a right fool of myself. _

"_On hunter's bed?"_

_My eyes widened as I looked at him, his cold expression raised the hair on the back of my neck. It was similar to expression he had when I was in Hunters arms. I lowered my eyes to the floor ashamed and let out a long sigh. "I suppose I was. What is Jesse doing here?" _

"_Do ya really wanna know?" He asked looking curiously sly._

"_I…I guess," I said _

"_Alright if you say so," He started to unhook the belt on his jeans. I blushed taking a couple of unsteady steps back. I tripped yet again and fell back onto the bed. "What? I need the pot," He raised his baby finger up laughing. _

_Typical Jesse! Alarming me, making me blush and go red which just adds to the embarrassment that I feel. _

_Still laughing at me he disappeared into the bathroom. I waited patiently for him on the bed, tapping my feet on the wooden flooring, thinking of what conversation I could sparkle between us, in an attempt to spend even a minute with him. His presence alone was making me feel much better. _

_I was less frightened but for some reason I started to feel a little faint. Dizzy and unsettled. _

_Jesse came out of the bathroom and headed straight for the door avoiding any contact with me. He turned the knob on the door then pushed it slightly open, letting in the sound of SM Beverly High Students. "Is Jesse leaving?" I asked then bit my bottom lip when he looked back me. I didn't want him to leave; I wanted him to stay with me, by my side. _

"_Ya. Thought you'd want me to right? Go back to your jumping and wrestling with the pillow. Or was it 'resting' you said?" He said with an amused tone. _

_I stared at him for a second then chewed the tip of my thumb. My stomach felt feathery and throat tightened but I managed to choke out. "I don't feel very well." _

_He closed the door then leaned on it, crossing his arms, sighing as he spoke. "And what do you want me to do about that? I'm not a doctor," He looked so cool, so far yet close. His beauty looked even more deadly than usual; it was making my heart thud heavily against my chest._

_I stopped chewing my thumb, clasped my hands together in my lap. "I know Jesse is not a doctor. But I want to talk to Jesse; I wanted to ask Jesse something,"_

"_First I thought it was respect but now I just realized what you do. Why do you talk to me in 3__rd__ person?" He asked looking amused. "It's kinda…Kinda weird,"_

_I blinked. _

_I never realized that before. It has been nearly 3 months that I've known Jesse. But never have I addressed him by saying 'you' it's always been his beautiful name. Jesse Di Silva. I just can't get enough of saying it, of thinking it, of feeling it. _

"_I don't know why. I've never thought about it before," I said with a little shrug, chewing the tip of my right hand thumb again. Embarrassing, but I was feeling aroused just looking at him. _

"_Okay," He said. His face became a blank – no expression at all. He walked over to me, crouched down onto the floor in front of my trembling legs. He took hold of my hands and looked carefully into my eyes. After studying my face for a bit he placed a cold hand on my forehead. "You didn't take a drink from anyone did you?" _

"_I…Uh – No," I said rubbing my throat; I was fighting back the urge to kiss him passionately. "I want water," _

"_Wait here," He instructed before leaving the room. He returned shortly holding a bottle of water. He opened the lid then placed the bottle to my lips. Watching him I drank the water slowly. I was so lost into his eyes that I managed to finish the whole bottle. _

"_Thank you," I said in a small whisper, putting a hand on the bottle to bring it down. He put it down on the bed and then looked at me expectantly. I blushed at our closeness; our shoulders were rubbing against each others. "Why is Jesse looking at me like that?"_

"_Didn't you say you had something you wanted to talk about?" He asked slightly confused. Then laughed. "Not the date thing again is it? I promised I'll take you one didn't I?"_

"_It's not that!" I reddened, the butterflies in my stomach started fluttering up to a new level. I lowered my head feeling nervous then lifted it up again after a while. "Doesn't Jesse see a difference in me?" _

"_Hmm…" He leaned closer to me squinting then leaned back. He cocked his head to the side, put on a confused expression then blinked his eyes. "No. No I don't see anything different from before," _

_I took off my glasses and then looked at him again. "How about now?"_

"_Zilch," He shrugged_

"_Really?" I sulked. _

_Couldn't Jesse tell I had changed my face? Not even my clothes? What about the braids? Oh come on! Jesse had to have noticed my braids, the braids he picks on so much. _

"_Why, do you feel there is something different about you?" He asked curiously. "I'm trying, really I'm trying but I don't see anything, same dull face," _

_I grunted grabbing onto my thighs. _

"_The idioticness is still there, the clumsiness-_

"_Idioticness is not a word," I gulped ignoring my hearts calls to him. If I tell him what's in my heart, wouldn't he turn away from me? My restlessness is increasing but how do I explain that to Jesse Di Silva, is he really that vague, can't he listen to the message that my heart is screaming out to him. _

"_I say it is," He pouted childishly making me smile with a sense of anticipation drawing me to him. He was becoming more and more of a magnetic. I was being Susannah Simon the positive pole, waiting impatiently, nervously for Jesse Di Silva the negative pole to advance onto me. _

_I'm told to feel a certain way, never let any guy take over me. Hurt me. But I couldn't help feeling it. _

_Couldn't he see it in my eyes? The eagerness to feel his touch, maybe it was my glasses, blocking the way. Whatever was blocking him I couldn't take it anymore, my heart neither would my mind let me hurt, torture myself in such a way. _

_Surprisingly, I cupped his face into my hands and lifted myself up onto him. Straddling him as I sat in his lap. He seemed startled as I brought his face right up to mine, so close that our noses were touching. "Now? Now do you see anything?" I asked him, breathing hard. _

"_I…Samantha. What- _

_I cut him off. I actually cut him off! _

_My first kiss was stolen by him; the last yet was begged by me. I kissed him. I kissed him keeping my eyes tightly close shut. And I couldn't stop kissing him. Love didn't seem to matter anymore, embarrassment something I couldn't sense and pain something I couldn't feel. All that was there was pure passion, an excitement, a strange craving to be able to touch him. _

_The magical charisma of his body awakened the desires inside me. Desires I never knew I had, passion that I didn't know I could show with such an outburst. _

_And Jesse. _

_He seemed really startled at first but then did full justice to me, kissing me back, full on my lips. Taking over me, he slipped quietly into my soul to fill my heart up with exploding fireworks, louder than the sound of the music vibrations echoing around the room. _

_And that's when I knew it._

_It's not only saying that I love him that counts, its feeling him and making him feel my love that counts too. When I see Jesse I smile at him, when I hear Jesse I listen to him, when I touch Jesse I feel him, but when I kiss Jesse, I love Jesse! _

_As strange as it sounds._

_I felt as though – I felt as though I could taste his soul. While I kissed him, I felt as though I could actually taste his soul. It was bitter and cold but captivating. Pulling me, more and more into him, causing me to push him down onto the bed, still keeping our lips engaged. _

_It's who you kiss… he's the one who you lose yourself into. Kissing Jesse made me realize something that I already knew, that I never want to kiss anyone else besides Jesse, the man that I'm very much in love with. _

_How long had we been there for? I didn't know. _

_But it was a long time, long enough for my jaw to start aching; a few tears trickled out of my tightly shut eyes. "He's my final destination; I'm on a path where destiny is taking me to him and only him." I thought to myself, feeling my sniffles arise. "Nobody else can allure me to them, the way Jesse does, no, not even Hunter." _

_Slowly. _

_Slowly I opened my eyes, letting tears flood down my cheeks and some land on Jesse's soft skin. I looked into his wide open grey eyes, like they were frozen in that way. They seemed to be shocked and yet accusing me of something. _

"_Jesse," I whispered releasing his lips from mine._

_I couldn't hear the music anymore; I was deafened by the passion. All I could hear was the beating of my heart and the exact slightly faster beating of his heart. The world around us seemed to disappear and we were stock-still is our position, just staring into each other's eyes. _

_The silence was still. Everything seemed perfect._

_Until… _

"_Suze!"_

_I cowered looking over to the wide open door and at the shocked expressions, staring at me with wide open eyes, hanging jaws. My ears began to hear again, hear the loud rapping music coming from the party down below._

_How could I have forgotten that I was at a party? An SM Beverly High party!_

"_Suze," Carter gasped covering his mouth with a hand. _

_I looked from him, to Zoe then to Carter again. Then at the person that I most wanted to see yet I didn't. I looked down at Jesse who had then supported a grin. _

"_Uh…Suze," Zoe coughed trying her upmost best to hide her grin. She was trying to point something out to me but I didn't get it. _

"_I can't believe this," Carter took a step forward, looking from me to Jesse then back again. "Suze?" _

_And that's when I realized the compromising position I was in. Jesse was under me, lying on Hunter's bed, with his legs curved around the edge of the bed, touching the wooden flooring. I was sitting on him, on his crotch, slightly bending down towards him. _

"_Oh god!" I got of Jesse and ran out of the room, past the others and down the corridors wiping the tears off my face. Only to bump into Guy on the way. _

"_Hey! Braided girl, that is you, isn't it," He laughed looking high as ever, he stretched his arm around my shoulder and tried to pull me closer to him. I frowned twisting to get out from under his arm. _

"_I have to go," I waved at him as I jogged backwards; I turned around hurried down the stairs with my heart running close behind me. I stopped disgusted at a few guys with their hands in their trousers slagging off Hunter's mom's portrait. "Yuck!" _

_I continued to run away from what happened. I came to a halt when I reached the bar. I blinked then rubbed my eyes. "Oh my glasses!" _

_I looked back to where I was running from then sighed, couldn't go back. There was no way I could have._

"_Hey!"_

_I jumped startled then bit my bottom lip looking up at Adam. His face was slightly blurry but I could tell there was a definite grin on his face. "Where'd you disappear to?"_

"_I…Adam," I caught my breath rubbing the palms of my hands together. _

"_I was starting to think you had gone home." He laughed the hideous, inappropriate laugh. "So what do you think? About my declaration of love to Ceecee?"_

_Trying to get confident I raised my head up high. "I was wondering," I said. "Did you use your drug money to buy her the ring?" _

_He started at me, started hard at me. I used his silence as a cue to walk past him in even composure, hoping desperately he wouldn't call after me, or follow me. Thankfully, he didn't. When I was certain that I was far away from him, I looked back._

_He was at the bar, drinking heavily. He looked pissed off and I couldn't blame him, what I said was mean, it was awful, I shouldn't have said something like that. _

_I tore my eyes off him and gazed around the party. Everyone was drunk by then, dancing, drinking and kissing people mindlessly. _

_I backed away into a far corner, watching Robyn approach me. She smiled at me then asked where I have been, I told her just here and there, and then I asked her if she was enjoying herself. And she sure was! _

"_There you are!" Zoe and Carter caught up to me. "Oh hey Robyn,"_

_I looked at Carter and gulped. I thought he'll be angry, pissed at me but he wasn't. Well…Not at the start, he was more worried about me than annoyed. _

_Carter excused me and him from Zoe and Robyn. He took hold of my arm, lead me outside into the fresh air which I very much enjoyed but it didn't take long for the atmosphere to start sucking! _

"_What was all that about?" Carter asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Suze did Jesse hurt you? Why were you crying? Why were you in that position? Did he force you? Oh god! He did didn't he, I can't believe it, it's a new low for even him,"_

"_No, no, no," I shook my head. "No Carter, don't say that. It's not what you're thinking,"_

"_Then – Then what is it Suze? What have you been hiding from me?" He raised a curious eyebrow. "What on earth were you doing in a bedroom with Jesse Di Silva? You know that guy has a bad reputation with virgins,"_

"_I…I'm not a virgin," I mumbled under my breath,_

"_What?" He asked _

"_Not a … a virgin," I coughed softly._

"_What?" He repeated._

_I bit my bottom lip leaning closer to him. I brought my lips down to his ear. "I'm not a virgin," I whispered into his ear._

"_Yeah! I heard you the first time, I just couldn't believe it!" Carter shouted. I took a couple of shaky steps back away from him. I was shocked at his outburst and felt my eyes water again._

"_No, no sorry," He reached out a hand to me._

"_You're being mean Carter," I rubbed my eyes._

"_I'm sorry," He pulled me into a hug. "I'm really sorry,"_

"_I'm sorry too," I sniffed into his shoulder. "Carter I really am very sorry,"_

"_Look," He said. "We need to talk okay,"_

"_We do," I nodded_

"_What's going on here, eh?" I and Carter pulled away. _

_Brad was standing there, pushing around an empty can of beer with his foot. It's the first time that I saw him today. He looked at me for a second and then blinked his eyes rapidly._

_He pulled me away from Carter and just stared at my face making me blush. "Brad stop it," I said trying to cover my face with my hands. "You're embarrassing me," _

"_Is that you…you Suze?" He asked not believing his eyes. "Wow…Where are you glasses, are you wearing contacts?" _

"_No…I…Well – I lost them somewhere," I gulped glancing over at Carter._

"_Pinch me I'm dreaming," Brad said then Carter leaned forward but Brad slapped his hands away. "I'm kidding. Suze, what did you think of Adam proposing?" _

_I sighed. I had forgotten all about it. But before I could reply Brad had already started towards the party, somebody was calling him, Paul Slater to be exact._

_Hey! Paul he's blond too! _

_No…No that can't be. Paul Slater is too much of a nice guy to be the evil guy that __**hurt the girl**__ in Adam's house; it must have been Adam using an accent. _

"_Hello, Suze, you still there?" _

_I looked at Carter. "Carter we do really need to talk," I told him._

_He tightened his lips, placing his hands on his hips. Somehow Carter seemed older and much more masculine; the frown lines on his forehead stood out and became attractive. Whoa…What was I thinking there? _

_Erase memory! _

_Carter suggested we should be heading home now and I agreed with him but asked him if maybe we could wait a little while. So that I could go for a walk around the outside of Hunter's mansion, just to freshen up and clear my head._

_He didn't think it was a good idea but hearing me plead he said 'alright, it's going to take me time persuading Zoe to come out anyway. Meet me by my car, exactly in half-an-hour," _

"_Thank you," I smiled at him._

_He looked at me for a second then sighed turning away. He walked back towards the mansion and I watched him disappear round the corner. When he was certainly out of sight, I turned on my heel, looking up at the moon._

"_What did I do? I will never be able to meet eyes with Jesse again. I'm so embarrassed," I sulked pouting up at the sky. "Maybe I should apologize to Jesse, it's the least I could do," _

"_Ya, I think so too," _

_I turned around so quickly that I nearly lost my balance and fell to the ground only to be caught in the secure arms of my prince. I raised my eyes to reach his and blinked at him. "Jesse,"_

_In a swift movement he pulled me up to my feet and then chuckled. "I'll never get tired of your clumsiness. But you do owe me an apology. Nearly killed me there, I was gasping for breath, dying there, praying to god to let me live another day," _

_He acted hurt making me blush hard. _

"_Jesse is mean!" I pushed him back then started to jog away from him. I stopped when I got to a small patio on the lawn to the side of Hunter's mansion. I held onto a chair, keeping my eyes away from Jesse and his laughing mouth, his dimples, his gleaming eyes. _

"_Okay…Whatever," He turned me around to face him. He placed my glasses onto my face, pecked my lips then cupped my face into his hands. "I was kidding. You do look different; you look….like less of a creep,"_

_I looked at him for a sec then pouted pulling away from him. "Jesse is still being mean," _

"_Hey! That was a compliment," He said sitting down at a chair._

_I looked back at him, feeling my heart start to race again. I sighed, my lips turning into a smile. He looked cute, being childish. I know a side of Jesse that I guess nobody else knows. It's his best side. _

"_Shouldn't Jesse be inside?" I asked him, fiddling with my fingers. _

"_Jesse wants to stay with Ms. Creep. Can I do that? Do I have her permission?" He cocked his head to the side and looked so adorable that I could have kissed him. _

"_No!" My mind screamed. "You don't want to get in that mess again, do you?"_

_He held my hand, kissed it, looking up at me. "I want to stay with you tonight?"_

_I leaned down to him, "Then will Jesse promise me, he will come see me tonight?" I asked him reading the true expression on his gorgeous face. "Will Jesse promise to come?"_

"_I promise," He smiled. _

_He actually smiled! _

_He leaned forward and pecked my lips. _

_When I first met him I didn't know him at all. But when he kissed me for the very first time somewhere deep down inside me I was sure he's the one for me. And with every kiss he lays upon me I know for certain I'm only his and he's only mine._

_I was sure that my feeling was true. I was certain that Jesse's promise meant something. But I could be wrong? And the reason for that could be Rebecca. _

"_Hey, it's you – you're the __**girl**__ from before," _

_I jumped away from Jesse and gazed over at the __**girl**__, the one that was crying before. "It is you," She placed her hands on her hips and stomped over to me and Jesse. "Oh great, so Jesse you have another victim, I see, very clearly,"_

_Oh no! Was Jesse who she was crying for? _

"_What are you doing here?" Jesse chuckled. "Rebecca don't you have a life?" _

"_I did, that's before I met you. Jesse I've been looking around for you everywhere, and you're here making out with some cheap bitch!" Rebecca pointed her finger to me._

_I took a step back, away from the two. I couldn't believe it was Jesse who had broken Rebecca's heart. He's the reason she was crying. Him, Jesse Di Silva, my perverted prince._

_The two started their own conversation. He laughed while she told him how much she loved him and how desperate she is to get him back, but he just continued to laugh. And I was forgotten, they forgot that I was even standing there. _

_Using my invisibility I ran away – well I crept away slowly at first – then I ran, ran as fast as I could, running into Carter and Zoe. I told them I wanted to get home as soon as possible because daddy called. I felt awful lying but had no other choice._

_It was truly awful, sitting in the car, in dead silence. Even Zoe wasn't talking much, I knew she wanted to start on me about Jesse but she remained quiet because Robyn was also in the car plus Carter had warned her beforehand to not talk in his car, because he's got a headache. _

_Robyn was dropped off first. Zoe asked if she could stay over at Carter's much to Carter's dismay. I said she could because Jesse had promised me he'll come and see me tonight and even though my heartfelt broken I wanted to see him too. _

_We got to my house and Zoe said she'll call me tomorrow because we got a lot to talk to about. I nodded my head and then made my way into the house. It was dark and quiet. Nobody was up, except for daddy making his way up to his room._

_He blanked me at first but when I called out to him he couldn't resist looking back. I knew he was expecting me earlier by the expression on his face, even though he didn't say it. The very few words he said to me were, 'I'm glad you had a good time. Good night honey, sleep well,'_

_He didn't hug me; neither did he kiss me good-night. He still seemed upset by me, making me feel sad. I already had a bad night and he was adding to the stress, to the misery. It hurt me that he didn't talk to me._

_I ran up the stairs and threw myself, face down onto my bed. I was much prepared to cry. I was expecting myself to burst into tears and sob all night, but the tears would just not come. So I lay there, my face buried into my pillow which smelt of Zoe because it's the one she uses._

_I don't know whether it was that I was angry? Angry at daddy for ignoring me, angry seeing Jesse with Rebecca, angry at Adam, angry at me for kissing Jesse. But I was angry._

_And now I'm sitting here writing in my diary, waiting for Jesse to come. But he's not here yet; waiting for him to come is making me anxious and disappointed. I hope he hasn't forgotten the promise he made me. _

_My heart was lonely; he played such games with it that the memories are keeping me awake all night. After stealing my peace, sending my sleep winging away, Jesse please don't get lost in some bend in a road, please keep your promise. _

…_._

**Please Review. Thanks. Hope You Enjoyed It. **


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

**Chapter Fifty Three – Chapter Fifty Three **

**Sunday 8****th**** November 2009**_**  
Home  
My bedroom – 8.30 am **_

_I yawned silently turning onto my back. Slowly my eyes started to open up and they swirled around my room and over to my open window. I quickly sat up feeling my eyes water up. "Jesse," I whispered feeling my body tighten in his dark presence. _

"_Hey! Sorry, didn't mean to knock this over," He said locking the window shut._

"_I…Jesse didn't. I wasn't sleeping," I rubbed my eyes, holding back the tears fiercely inside me. I didn't want to cry and even more I didn't want him to see me cry like a little baby. Of course he would have asked why I'm crying and then I wouldn't have an answer for his question. _

_I simply couldn't tell him I was crying because I missed him, missed him so much that it made my heart ache. It's his fault for making me wait for him all night long. _

"_Go back to sleep," He said in a low whisper as he took a seat on the edge of my bed. He started to take of his shoes and I watched him. Then when he was finished, he put them neatly aside, he looked at my expectant face. "I said go back to sleep Samantha," _

"_If Jesse promises to stay," I said. _

_He looked over at me and nodded his head slowly. "I promise you," He said sincerely so I listened to him and lay back down, staring at him, watching his every movement, so that if he was to leave I could grab onto him. "Little girl you got school tomorrow, shouldn't you have drunk your milk and gone to sleep already," He took of his jacket then pulled his shirt off over his head. _

"_I was waiting for Jesse," I said in a low tone. _

"_Yeah? And what if I didn't come?" He asked pulling the duvet up a little. He got in beside me and I pulled my body onto him, hugging him tightly. "What would have Ms. Creep, the braided girl have done then?" _

"_No. Jesse promised he could come. I believe in Jesse," I rested my head onto his chest, keeping a tight grip onto him, never wanting to let go off his warm body, his sinful body that I love very much. "I would have waited all night for Jesse if I had to." _

_He tilted my head up slightly and then leaned down to kiss my forehead. I felt his lips press against my skin sending ripples down my back. "I always keep my promises," His finger trailed from my eyes down to my lips, it played with my lips for a bit then he brought my lips to his. _

_Even if it was only a peck, it was still enough for me. And that's all I wanted, wanted to make me feel better. Make me feel tired; make me feel hopeless in love. Make me feel like nobody else mattered, or even existed for the matter. _

"_I thought Jesse was in trouble. When Jesse called me earlier I heard unpleasant voices, not nice people. Is Jesse okay?" I asked looking into his eyes, feeling my eyes water up again. _

"_Don't worry about it you fool. It was something to do with Sophia; it's settled now so you little creep sleep. Coz' if we both sleep in chem., who will do the notes for me huh? It's an order, close your eyes," He ran a hand down my face, closing my eyes. _

_But I could still see him; even with my eyes closed I could still see his beautiful prince-like face and it made me smile, especially when he wrapped his arms securely around me, bringing me closer towards him. _

"_Because of Jesse I'm not getting any sleep," I kissed the skin on his chest._

"_And because of you I'm not getting any peace," He sighed. "I mean…Nothing. Come on, sleep. I'm here now aren't I? Or you want me to call in your daddy?" _

_I closed my eyes and drifted off for a while, only to wake up again looking for Jesse. But he was still there, still next to me, only his smile had turned into a frown and his eyes cut through me. "I'm not awake, I'm sleeping," I shut my eyes tightly then chuckled a little before drifting off again and again only to wake up again._

"_You're really annoying," He puffed out his cheeks, agitated by me keep waking up._

"_But Jesse is also awake," I said rubbing my sore eyes. "Why is Jesse still awake?"_

"_That's coz' you snore," He said flicking my nose. _

"_I do not." I pressed my lips together. _

"_Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for you to sleep first," He mumbled, I blinked only for him to start laughing. "I'm kidding. Don't get too happy okay," _

_I sighed looking into his eyes. It's his fault that I couldn't sleep at all, I was afraid he'll leave me by myself and under no circumstances did I want that. "I...I can't sleep, will Jesse help me?" I asked him biting my bottom lip._

"_Okay, let's do this, if I tell you a secret, you will fall asleep? What say?" He said holding one of my hands. "Like I kept my promise, you have to keep your promise to sleep alright?" _

"_Ok," I nodded, a little excited I was. _

"_I kinda secretly like you. But don't tell yourself that," He kissed my cheek and I held my breath. For a second there I felt like I was gone or something like that until he snapped his fingers before my eyes to bring me back to reality. "Now time for you to sleep, I'll be here, all night so don't worry. I'm not gonna go anywhere, so you just sleep." _

_He turned me over so I couldn't face him; he wrapped an arm around me pulling me back slightly. His lips pressed against the back of my neck as I closed my tired eyes. He was so close behind me that I could hear him breathe. I could even hear his every heart beat as I drifted off so sleep. _

"_These days, months, and year are gonna pass, but make one thing sure, you only live for me. Promise me to only live for me," I heard him say into my ear while I was half-asleep. _

_Then I woke up, in the morning, to the light of the bright sun peeping into my bedroom. I sat up to him sitting at the edge of my bed tying his shoe laces. I blinked at him remembering what he had said to me but then shook my head, "I must have been dreaming," I scratched the back of my head yawning._

"_Buenos Noches. Did you say something?" Jesse asked looking back at me. _

_Noticing my mouth was wide open I immediately put a hand over it. Amused, he stood up and stretched his arms. He looked so good so be true, really how can anybody look as amazing and beautiful as him? That too 7.30 in the morning. He really is just a dream. _

_He leaned down to me, his lips approached mine. "No!" I gasped turning my head. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet. My breath is stale," _

_And of course that got him bursting into laughter. "Really, you creep," He held my face in his hands. "I don't mind at all," He tried kissing me again but I was reluctant, causing him to push me down onto my bed, he sat on my stomach holding my hands above my head. "It's the best time to kiss,"_

_My eyes widened as his lips touched mine, our kiss so deep and warm. A kiss for breakfast it was, satisfying my stomach. And so I decided kissing him in the morning is in fact the best time to kiss, there's no torture, no agony involved. Still when he moved back I had to ask._

"_Why is it the best time to kiss?" I asked as he lifted himself off me. _

"_Uh – Hmm because you're here and I'm here?" He said with a little shrug making me frown. He chuckled fixing the collar of his jacket. "You know it's the best time for something else too. Wanna know?"_

_I blushed turning my face away from him and down at my pillow where his head was laid upon. The smile from my lips escaped and I felt sad. I slowly looked over at him, the most charming of lovers, my eyes soft with sorrow, I know that's not a way to good-bye but I really felt sad about him leaving. _

_He stood up, walked over to my wardrobe, looked at himself in the mirror, fixed his clothes then turned towards me adjusting his watch on his wrist. "I should go now. If you want I can take you to the cinema later on,"_

"_A date!" I jumped up onto my knees, on my bed. _

_He chuckled at my excitement then nodded his head._

"_What about Rebecca?" I blurted out. "Sophia! Sorry I was meant to say Sophia,"_

_Embarrassed I looked over at the window, wanting to jump out of it to escape from Jesse's stare. I chewed the tip of my thumb vigorously looking over at him. He didn't look surprised or even upset. He didn't look bothered at all. _

"_I don't spend every waking moment of my life with Sophia. And Rebecca - There's nothing about Rebecca," He shrugged back his shoulders leaning back against my wardrobe. "Don't compare yourself you her, there's much difference that I don't think I need to explain,"_

_Wait a minute … Was Jesse Di Silva actually giving me an explanation? Omg! He had bothered to answer my question even if I didn't have anything to do with it, to do with Rebecca. I felt important, felt proud and forgot for a while there about Rebecca's tears and her broken heart, which Jesse shattered. _

"_I get off work at about 5?" He asked_

"_I…I can't," I sighed shaking my head slowly thinking about Daddy. I have to spend my day consoling him, he's such a child, and it can take ages to cheer him up. But I don't mind, no matter how long it takes, I will have to patch things up with my sweet daddy. I upset him, so I will make him happy too. "I missed my date with Jesse,"_

_I lowered my eyes and sulked snapping my fingers. _

"_This isn't a titanic scene, why are you getting emotional over a flipping date?" He laughed from a far._

"_What is titanic?" I asked him._

_He stopped laughing, stared at me for a second then he came over to me, and sat down in front of me tilting my head up towards him. "Without your glasses," He whispered resting his forehead onto mine. "Ms. Creep you look amazing. Really beautiful. You're embodied with innocence." _

_My eyes widened, I felt weak to him. My heart started to race as I fought against the strong urge to kiss him. "I didn't want to tell you, but it's the truth," He cupped my face into his hands. I closed my eyes, feeling his soft breath hit the skin on my face. "Never mind today – you're not going to die anytime soon – god wouldn't wanna freak himself out by calling you up," _

"_What do you mean?" I pouted pulling back away from him._

"_Face it, I'm a good liar," He said proudly, and then chuckled. "You're a creep that would even scare god!"_

"_I hate Jesse! Jesse is mean," I rolled off my bed and stood by the window. I crossed my arms across my chest, looking anywhere but not at him. "Jesse can leave now, I have to revise,"_

_He laughed coming over to me. He opened up the window, looked out then back at my crossed face. "You wanna know something?" He asked_

_I pouted._

_He leaned forward, kissed my cheeks brining his lips to my ear. He nibbled at my ear arousing me. I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him back a little. "When you make that creepy, crossed face. You look sexy!"_

_I blushed covering my face with hands. I leaned back against the wall, smiling into my hands. When I removed my hands from my face he was gone. I hurried and looked out of the window._

_He was laughing, waving his arms at me, as he jogged back towards his Ferrari. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked so adorable, laughing cheekily as he got into his car, I watched him drive away. _

"_Jesse will never know. Love is a funny thing, no matter how many time I've said I've hated Jesse, my heart always says I love him," I shook my head softly. _

_I guess I should stop writing now and get downstairs for breakfast. I just don't know how I will talk to my daddy, but no matter what I just have to talk to him. I've even missed out on my first date with Jesse. So I got to put all my efforts into my daddy. _

_Just wish I could somehow tell him. That even though I've met my prince charming, my daddy is still my king! _

…_._

**Please Review. Thanks. **


	54. DaddyDaughter Day Out

**Hey Guys. Just A Quick Note.**

**A Lot Of The Places And Settings I Write About Are Real. But There Are Some Places Which Are Purely Fictional Like The River In This Chapter. Just Wanted To Let You Guys Know. Enjoy. **

… …

**Chapter Fifty Four – Daddy – Daughter Day Out **

**Sunday 8****th**** November 2009  
**_**Home  
Living Room – 11.30 am **_

_The family is a training ground for future relationships. My __**daddy **__is the noble military leader and I his subdued soldier. I will follow in his steps, no matter where they take me, whatever path we embark, we will go on board together. I will always stay by my __**daddy'**__s side. _

_The relationship we share of being a father and daughter, is precious to us and is a beautiful bond. We share respect, love and companionship; our relationship cannot be compared to any other. My__** daddy**__ is the fundamental part of my life, he's my mom, he's my friend, and he's my security. _

_Because when I was born he was there to cuddle me, to change my diapers, to feed me, to bathe me. Whenever and wherever I would fall he would be there to catch me. My first words, he listened to me. He was the one there for me to take my first steps, he would encourage me to go on and never fall. He understands everything and I look up to him, he's my oracle. _

_I'm my father's kid. I love my d__**addy**__ and wish to always remain his kid. He's the one who tickled my feet, checked my room for monsters, and showed me the stars. I love you __**daddy!**_

"_Zoe. Are you okay?" I asked my friend over the phone as I fixed the duvet on my bed. _

"_I…I got a headache," She mumbled over the phone, quietly. "I don't want to leave Carter,"_

"_Pass Carter the phone," I said _

_I heard a few whispers, complaining, moaning – all from Zoe's side – and then footsteps. Carter answered the phone and I asked if Zoe was okay. "She's just…Just being herself," He muttered not sounding too pleased. "Never gets tired of irritating me. She's clung herself onto my bed and refuses to get up. Wants breakfast in bed then for me to take care of her the rest of the day because she's got a little head ache," _

_I chuckled hearing Zoe scream 'Migraine!" _

"_Hey so what are you doing today? We need to talk remember," He said making me gulp._

"_Yes I remember Carter." I picked up my diary, placed it inside my bag then sat down onto my bed. "But I guess you're busy with Zoe today and I have to talk to my dad about something important. Can't we talk on Monday, at school?"_

"_I guess," He sighed. "Okay. So I better hang up now. Take care, good-bye," _

"_Bye Carter," _

_I put my phone into my overalls pocket and looked over at my closed door. I got up and slowly walked over to it. Placing a hand on the cold wood I bit my bottom lip forcefully, "How will I face __**daddy**__?" I whispered to myself. "I hope he's in a better mood this morning,"_

_I put a hand on the knob, turning it slowly. Took a deep breath then quickly heaved it forward. A strong hand hit my forehead. "Hey!" I stumbled backwards into my bedroom, losing my balance but I was caught by strong loving hand holding onto my arm. _

"_Oops. Sorry I was just knocking," __**Daddy **__quickly pulled me forward, inspected my forehead, rubbed it softly then took a step back. _

_I smiled at him but it soon disappeared. As his face turned blank – no expression at all. He stood in the doorway, just staring at me. He looked really very tired; he had dark circles under his eyes and his jet black hair was a mess. He was still in his pajamas. _

"_Didn't you sleep at all," My hand trembled as I reached out to his face. He moved his head slightly back so my hand went straight past him. The atmosphere turned awkward and I began to feel sad. "__**Dadd**__y are you okay?" _

"_A daughter is a fortune but also a cause of insomnia," He ran a nervous hand through his hair, not meeting eyes with me. _

_I suddenly felt the need to explain. "You see yesterday – _

_He raised a stern hand to stop me. His expression remained blank. So I just stood there staring back at him. At the time I didn't understand at all the reason for him being like that, if I asked he wouldn't have replied, if I didn't ask he would have complained on why I didn't. So I just looked at back at him just the way he did, waiting patiently for him to speak first. _

"_I came to wake you up," He coughed softly. _

"_Yeah I got that," I laughed nervously rubbing my forehead gently._

"_Didn't mean to hit you," He said with finally a smile. A small smile, but still a smile. _

"_It – well – Hurt!" I glowered. "Huh!" I turned on my heel, then walked back into my room and sat down onto my bed, crossing my legs tightly onto my bed. "I'm not talking to you anymore, __**Dadd**__y Simon," _

"_Why?" He said in what sounded like a whimper, stomping into my bedroom like an overgrown child that he definitely is. "Why would you even think of not talking to me?" _

"_Because daddy Simon upset me," I turned my head away from him._

"_No, no, no, I was kidding really. You didn't give me insomnia. Swear you didn't," He said jumping onto my bed. "I just had troubled sleeping – the reason was you – but not because of you." _

"_It's the same thing. And It's not only that," I lowered my eyes down to my sweaty palms. "It's because __**daddy**__ blanked me yesterday. You didn't even kiss me good-night; you were being mean __**Daddy Simon,**__ I didn't like it all. __**Daddy **__is the best but he is also the reason for my insomnia," _

_That was partly true. I couldn't sleep because of daddy and because of a certain perverted prince. _

_He chuckled. _

_I shot him a look making him quickly change his expression into a timid, upset expression. "Oh that. I'm – I'm sorry – Suze," He held his ears before me. I wanted to laugh but instead I crossed my arms turning my head away from him. I wanted him to beg me a little. "You're upset over the make-over right? What if I give you one?" _

_I raised my new eye-brow at him curiously. _

"_Wait here," He said to me. _

_He hurried out of the room then came back a little while later instructing me to close my eyes. I did as I was told. He fumbled around my room and then I felt his hands on my face. After a little while he pulled me off my bed telling me to keep my eyes shut and not to peek. He led me to the destination. "Okay, open your eyes; you're in for a surprise," _

_Crossing my fingers, I slowly opened my eyes. "Oh __**daddy**__!" I burst out laughing. He had pulled on a woolly hat on my head, made whiskers on my cheek, a nose on my nose and highlighted my eyebrows making me look like a kitty. _

"_See I knew you would like it," He chuckled _

_I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly. Laughing out of control. When I pulled away from him I looked back into the mirror at my apparent 'make-over'. "Trust you to do something as childish as this," _

"_Hey there's magic in theses fingers," He growled wriggling his fingers in my face. He pinched my nose "Don't worry it's not permanent," _

_I giggled pulling off the woolly hat. _

_He sat me down on my bed, putting a strong arm around my shoulders. "I guess we need to talk,"_

"_Talk about what?" I asked confused. _

"_Look Suze you may have outgrown from my lap but you will never outgrow yourself from my heart." He kissed my forehead. "I guess painting a kitty on your face is the alternative of putting you on my lap and rocking you back and forth. That's what I would do to my little girl and sooth your tears away, then you would use your little fingers to pull my ears and nose, it would touch my heart," _

_He picked my hands up and kissed both of them. _

"_When you came into my life I once read in one of those baby leaflets that you know a father is always making his baby into a little woman. And when she is a woman he turns her back again," He sighed playing with my hair, stroking it softly. "I didn't get that until now. I've always been calling you my little girl without understanding that you're 17, you're growing up. You're turning into a woman; I can't hold you back as a child," _

"_I'll always be your little girl," I smiled kissing his cheek._

"_You're too naïve Suze, you don't understand what I mean. For a father when his little girl is growing up he always fears just in case she falls and gets hurt. And then the day comes when she gets into high school, goes to her first real party and from that day on the father is in a constant state of panic," He looked at me desperately,_

"_If you don't want me to go I – I wouldn't," I lowered my eyes. "I can never see you stressed daddy, I don't like going to parties anyway, its Zoe and Ceecee who push me. My daddy is far more important than a bunch of high school parties. Any man can be a father, it takes someone special to be my daddy, and you're my daddy," _

_He laughed softly. He lifted my head up to his. "Honey. I guess I am to blame for your being so naïve, aloof from the world. I never wanted you to grow out of being my little baby. But we're in a different place now. I knew everything was going to change when our flight landed in America, but I wasn't prepared for it. Now I want you to know I'm going to prepare for it. Harden myself for all the changes,'_

_I felt awful. After yesterday when daddy asked me to not leave him behind in life, I still left him and went on to have erased my disgusting brow. I felt guilty for hurting my daddy; I had no right to be upset with him, but he has every right to be upset with me. _

_A few tears trickled out of my eyes, if only he knew how much I have done behind his back. I'm supposed to be his armor but it's me … I'm the one throwing daggers at him secretly. Breaking his back, the back his carries me on. _

"_Why are you crying? No, please," He hugged me to his chest. I held onto him, tightly never wanting to let go. "Look I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blank you yesterday, I was just shocked seeing how beautiful you could look and I was the one blocking you from it,"_

"_You haven't done anything wrong, __**daddy**__," I sniffed into his shoulder. I held his hand, entangling our fingers together. "I understand__** daddy**__ completely." _

"_Suze no matter what anyone tells you, always listen to me, because fathers are always right. You are beautiful and you are my daughter," I pulled slightly back and into his eyes. They were watering up too. "I can't share you with anyone, not even with Heidi. You two seem to be bonding lately, and I'm happy, just make sure it's me who you can trust and rely on first, okay," _

"_I can't share my __**daddy **__with anyone too," I shook my head. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before wiping my tears. "I want to spend my whole dad with my daddy," _

"_I couldn't think of anything better," He laughed softly. "Alright, I'll go prepare breakfast, you wash your face. Then we'll hit the road, take a look around this town, what do you think eh?"_

_I nodded my head, rubbing my eyes. "I would like that," I said in a low, tone. _

_He glanced around my room, sighing, recollecting himself. "Hey! That woman, she called me again yesterday. Talked to me all day, talked all crap. So annoying, she's so annoying Suze." _

"_Daddy!" I laughed. _

_He kissed me again before leaving my bedroom. I took a deep breath then went into the bathroom, washed my face rubbing the mascara off my face. I dried up looking at my reflection in the mirror. I sighed putting on my glasses._

_I exited my room, made my way down to the kitchen and laughed at daddy's appearance. He was wearing a chef's hat, looking as cute as ever with an apron on that said 'Big Daddy"_

"_Hmm…Pancakes with golden chocolate syrup. Yummy!" I rubbed my stomach. _

"_Of course. I made it so of course it will be yummy," He said proudly. "Wa-Lah!" The pancake flipped in the air, landing perfectly in my plate. There's nothing like hot pancakes first thing in the morning made by beloved daddy. "Your finger maybe small, but you got me all wrapped around it," _

"_I sure do," I grinned at the food. _

_We laughed and messed around making breakfast together. I ended up covered in flour and daddy in syrup. When breakfast was ready we sat down at the kitchen table, chuckling. Then I remembered._

"_Daddy, Adam proposed to Ceecee," I said through a mouthful of pancake. _

_Yummy! _

"_That's ridiculous. You can't get married in high sch –," Daddy spoke before thinking. He had forgotten for a second there that even he tied the knot in high school too, much earlier than Ceecee and Adam. Daddy paused, took a sip of his coffee, and then looked over at me. I smiled at him. _

_I didn't want anything to get awkward. So I spoke again. "I think Ceecee is marrying the wrong guy. She started dating him when she was really young, and he's all she's ever known. And yesterday at the party he proposed to her. I was completely stunned," _

"_I don't think there's anything wrong with him," Daddy said with a little shrug. _

"_Daddy he really isn't good enough for her. I'm seeing her dreams weaken and she doesn't talk about all the goals and ambitions she once had. So what do I do? I'm sure – well I think – she's going to ask me to be in the wedding. And when she does I want to support her but I also don't want her to make a mistake." I sighed. "Am I way out of order here?" _

"_What makes you think he's not good enough for her?" He coughed softly, leaning back against the chair. "Does he abuse her? Mistreat her?" _

"_No, nothing like that," I shook my head slightly. "But daddy – I can't explain – he's not a nice guy. He's really mean, not to her but he is. She hasn't seen the mean side of his yet,"_

_Daddy raised an eyebrow. He shot me scrutinizing look. "Has he said anything to you?" He asked_

_I stared at daddy. _

_I didn't want him to catch me lying to him so I just chuckled. "No, he's very nice to me too," I lied to him because I knew telling him would mean Adam behind bars regretting ever having met me. Daddy can be very protective. "Just I've heard some stuff, around school,"_

"_Suze," He pinched my nose. "Don't listen to baseless rumors. Don't worry about it, if the two have decided to get married then surely it means they're ready for that step up, I doubt it's the baby or he would have proposed when she announced it," _

"_When did you propose?" I blurted out accidently. I bit my bottom lip, lowering my gaze, away from him. "Sorry – I didn't mean to –_

"_When your mom announced she was expecting you, I panicked and proposed. We got married before you were born," _

_I stared at him. Did he really just tell me that? Did he really just tell me something about his past? Something about my mom? I couldn't believe it so I continued to just stare at him until I realized he was starting to look uncomfortable and I didn't want that._

_I reached out for the last pancake on his plate. _

"_Hey!" He slapped my hand away from his plate. "Don't steal the government hates competition."_

_I chuckled bringing my hand back. I rested my chin on my hand, blinking at my __**him. Daddy**__ went quiet and finished in his breakfast whilst I watched him carefully, thinking of what I could do to lighten the mood. And then I had the perfect idea. _

"_Daddy, I'll be right back," I told him before running out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to my room. I got my laptop calling Rae. She agreed on what I said, I hung up then made my way back to the kitchen. I sat down next to daddy, placing the laptop in front of him. "Rae had given me her email address. Maybe we should do a video call; I'll introduce you guys personally,"_

"_Your idea of fun?" __**Dadd**__y frowned patting his mouth with a napkin. "She's a witch that creeps me out, why would I want to see her face and that too this close. No Suze, I'm only 32, don't want to die of shock," _

"_I heard that!" A voice screamed from my laptop alarming daddy. He nearly fell of his seat but I held onto him, giggling. "You old grumpy man. How dare you call me a witch?"_

"_Oh is this thing on?"__** Daddy**__ bit his tongue comically, fiddling with the laptop. He switched on the camera, Rae showed up causing my daddy to burst into laughter. "Hahaha, if not a witch then what shall I call you?" _

"_Very funny! Why isn't your camera on? Scared to show your ugly face eh?" Rae snarled. She was sitting on a chair with rollers in her red hair, a make-up artist doing her make-up. "I'll have you know I'm preparing for a date,"_

"_My camera doesn't seem to be working. Who the hell would wanna take you out on a date?" __**Daddy**__ snorted. "You look like a ghost. How much face paint are you going to put on?" _

_Rae's eyes widened. "Just coz' I can't see your scary, spotty face doesn't mean you can mock mine," She crossed her arms across her chest. "And mind you, the guy is head over heels for me. I don't like him as much but he's pretty cool." _

"_Uh-huh. Bet it's you head over heels for him not the other way around__**," Daddy chuckled**__ teasing her._

_Urgent need to empty my bladder caused me to excuse myself from my bickering daddy and idol. I rushed to the loo and felt much better after. Leaving my room to get downstairs again I was shocked to see the many messages and miss calls I had received from Ceecee._

"_I don't know how to reply. I such a hopeless person," I grunted gazing over all her messages. I guess she must have panicked not seeing me last night at Hunter's party. She did get engaged after all, I didn't even congratulate her. _

_Damn! Why am I so useless?_

"_I gave my heart away just sitting there, I fell in love without knowing what I doing, I was 9 I saw him on TV. George Michael was his name," I heard Rae tell __**Daddy**__. She was all in a dreamy trance. "He was so hot! If we ever met the chemistry between us would have just sparkled!" _

"_I doubt that,"__** Daddy**__ clicked his teeth. "Ya, he's gay, don't you know he swings the other way,"_

_I chuckled sitting down bedside my __**daddy.**__ "I was young okay!" Rae said defensively raising a rude finger at __**Daddy. Daddy**__ quickly covered my eyes calling her a 'violet old woman,' much to her concern. _

_A woman from behind told Rae she's on in 5 minutes. Rae looked beautiful; her hair was in curls and made her look really pretty no matter how much daddy refused it, I guess even he found her a little attractive. _

"_See you're not going on a date!" __**Daddy**__ gasped pointing it out to me. _

_Rae laughing telling me to have a 'wonderful' day and keep my sanity around daddy as she got up, a camera telling her she's on in 3 minutes. "Seems like you know me more than I do," Rae said to my daddy. _

"_I can read your mind like a billboard sign, tell you everything you don't wanna hear but I'm busy. So good-bye. Child-stealer," Daddy leaned forward to turn off the webcam, Rae squeezed in a chance to wave at me and pull a quick face at my daddy before he turned her off._

_Huffing and puffing as he pushed the laptop away from him. "See, this is a pure living example of an irritating cannibalistic woman." __**Daddy **__scowled making me laugh. He looked at me for a second then laughed softly. "How about I put on my shades then we hit the road?"_

"_Sounds like a plan to me," I nodded my head. "I'll get my bag and grab your jacket from upstairs."_

"_I'll pack a few snacks then start up the car." He got up giving me a high-five._

_I smiled at him before heading up the stairs. I grabbed my bag from my bed and the list of paint materials that I needed to buy. Making my way over to daddy's room I laughed to myself about daddy and Rae bickering childishly. _

"_They are so cute," I giggled going into his room. I walked over to his side of the wardrobe, opened the door. I sorted through his jackets then pulled out a brown one; something fell out of the jacket. I held onto the door crouching down to the floor and picked it up two photographs. "Who's that?"_

_There were a booth strip photos of my mom – I recognized her instantly – and my daddy. Both pulling funny faces and looking really happy with each other. They were teenagers, younger than even my age. I had found many similar ones in the past but what surprised me was the other photograph. _

_A blond who looked a lot like my mom, a carbon copy of my mother, was with my daddy, I could tell she's not my mom because my mom had dimples and the woman didn't. __**Daddy**__ was kissing her cheek and her rolling her eyes. They looked like a couple, were they a couple? Who was the woman? Was there anyone beside mom in __**daddy**__'s life? _

"_Suze?" _

_I quickly got up pushing the photographs into __**Daddy'**__s jacket hearing his voice approach his room. I stuffed the jacket into his wardrobe, pulled out another jacket then turned around, gasping a little._

"_Daddy," I said taking a step back. _

_He looked from me to the jacket in my hands then at me again. He stared hard at me for a second then smiled at me. "What's taking you so long? Come on…I have the day planned out. Every days a dream in California, no matter where I take you I know you would love it. Now who's the __**daddy?**__"_

"_You," I chuckled nervously pinching his arm. _

_He told me he quickly wanted to change his clothes, so I'm waiting for him in the living room hoping all the best for our __**daughter – daddy out. **_

_I'll write later. _

…

**Sunday 8****th**** November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills'  
Good Shepherd Catholic Church – 1.00 pm **_

"_Wow this is amazing," I stared out of the window, gawping at the beautiful sights __**as Daddy**__ and I were on the Mulholland Drive. We were driving along the top of Hollywood Hills, watching the great views of Los Angeles. It was purely just amazing. _

_It reminded me of the old days, we're me and daddy would jump into his truck with Andy and Sheila. We'll go searching for endangered animals and sometimes even did bird watching. It's much better than it sounds. But most of the time it would take forever to find something. Sometimes even days. _

_But that would be okay; we had a lot of fun camping out in the forests and jungles. Kinda scary at times but knowing Daddy was there always made me feel a whole bunch better, because I always knew if daddy is there then nothing can go wrong, nothing bad can happen to me_

_At times during the middle of the night I would wake up and feel anxious, coming out of my tent on all fours I would see him, my daddy laying down near to the fire, hands resting under his head, legs crossed in the air. He didn't like sleeping in a tent, he said it's 'stuffy' and 'what's the point of camping if you aren't going to be under the stars?' _

_I would close up on him slowly and quietly. When I would be just there close enough to him, I could hear him whispering very gently – almost in silence – to the stars above him. I guessed he was talking to mom but never would I ask. Resting my head on the empty side of his pillow, I would fall asleep. _

_Only Beverly Hills and the Mulholland drive were not near enough close to driving in Africa. We were driving in my daddy's 4-seat sports car listening to music I've never heard before. In Africa we would be in the truck, laughing and singing along to the olden time rock'n'roll tunes. The roads are also different, every now and then the truck would do up and down, bumping on the pot-holes, whereas the Mulholland drive was smooth and calm._

_The air was also clean and fresh. _

"_**Daddy **__stop here!" I cried in excitement. He instantly stopped the car to the side. Grabbing hold of the camera I jumped out of the car, looking down at the incredible view. "It's so beautiful,"_

"_Sure is," __**Daddy **__joined me with a camera of his very own. "City of wonder, you'd say wouldn't you."_

"_Agreed!" I grinned taking snap shots of the stunning outlook. _

_After a while of studying the great view, we got back into the car, back onto the road. And somehow - I don't know how – But we managed to end up at Church. A beautiful church, I like it very much. I'm not just saying that because I'll get hit by lightning if I bash a house of worship. I really like it. _

_As daddy and I walked up to it, I pictured something more ornate inside, seeing the white look of it from the outside. It was really warm and welcoming. I smiled the entire time that I had entered the church, it had been a while._

_The windows were fantastic. The stained glass exterior with its grass, appealing colors, looked just fantastic. I would want to do try creating a work of art made out of stained glass. Hmm…Something I'll have to think about for sure. _

"_Sweet!" Daddy let out a whistle as he brushed back his thick black hair; he was looking over to a fountain that made a soft soothing sound. It was calling for us, pulling us in. _

_We took our seats and I closed my eyes feeling relaxed. The first person that came into my mind was Jesse Di Silva, making my heart skip a beat. I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at the sculpture of Jesus; I look intently at the interior of the statue, sighing as thought about Jesse. It's not wrong for me to think about Jesse in a church, before god is it? _

_I glanced at my daddy, he was leaning back on the seat, and his eyes closed, his lips slightly moving. He was praying – for what I don't know – but he was praying. I believe in god but I'm not devoted in the worship of god. My god for me is my daddy. _

_So is it wrong for me to be thinking of Jesse whilst sitting next to my god? _

"_I did something really wrong Father. I didn't realize what I was doing and now I have no idea how to reform my mistake." _

_I chewed my thumb silently sitting in the confession box. Daddy wanted to speak to the priest so I thought why not confess my feelings to a stranger. I thought it would make me feel better but it only got me more anxious about the future. _

"_Miss. What have done?" The father asked me._

"_I…I fell in love with Jesse Di Silva," I said in a low whisper. _

_To my surprise the father tittered softly making me slightly nervous. "My child there is nothing more beautiful than love in this entire world. Why do you feel you have done something wrong?" _

"_Because it's wrong to love Jesse, my daddy doesn't know and there is no way my daddy would accept Jesse. Father, my daddy is god to me, I love him very much but on the same level I can't control my feelings for Jesse." I lowered my eyes, bending my fingers to let out a snap._

"_Why don't you tell your father you are in love," Father suggested._

"_I can't," I shook my head. "There's no way that I can do that. __**Daddy **__will be in shock and get upset; I don't want to upset him. Besides Jesse doesn't even know that I love him,"_

"_Why don't you tell Jesse you love him?" He asked_

"_Because Jesse is intimidating. You can't just go over to him and tell him that you love him, he's like a sin that I can't get my hands dirty by touching, but then his body is like gold there's no way that I cannot touch," I sighed feeling my heart face, "I don't know what to do. Father tell me what to do,"_

"_Who is more important to you?" Father asked innocently. _

_My eyes widened and I had no reply at all. Who is more important to me? Daddy or Jesse? _

_My everything is daddy but then Jesse is slowly becoming my everything. Daddy had always been mine and by my side. Jesse is the stranger who my heart accepted as my own. Never to separate is the promise I've made with daddy. Never to leave me is the promise Jesse made to me. Or so I believe._

_Coming out of the confession box I looked over to my daddy standing across the room, patiently waiting for me. I dragged my feet as I made my way over to him, sighing as I stood in front of him._

"_**Daddy,**__" I said looking deeply into his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything you like," He smiled at me. _

"_If you ever had to choose between me and somebody else that you really, really, really love, somebody else you can't live without. Who would choose? Who will more important to you?" I asked him earnestly._

_Waiting eagerly for his reply, I tapped my foot on the ground, nervous for his reply._

_He looked at me confused for a second then smiled at me again. He cupped my face in his hands pulling me slightly closer to him. He kissed my forehead softly then looked at me carefully. "I'm not just saying this; you are the most important person in my life. You mean more to me than anyone, more than my parents, Heidi, everyone that I love. I love you more and always will. I doubt it but if there was someone I couldn't live without other than you then I would still choose you because in you is my life, my every heart beat. Without my life I can't go on, right?" _

_I stared at him for a while before hugging him tightly. In the end nothing has helped. Neither the father nor my daddy has eased my anxiety. What will happen to me in the future? Who will I choose, daddy or Jesse? _

_I'll have to stop writing now. __**Daddy**__ is calling me! We have to leave the church and go on ahead with our day. _

…

**Sunday 8****th**** November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills'  
Beverly Centre Multiplex – 6.30 pm **_

"_That is corruption," I gasped tugging at my daddy's arm, pulling him aside from the stupid man he was bribing. "Daddy I can't believe you just did that,"_

_He chuckled pulling my cheeks. "Anything for you honey. No way am I leaving here without you getting inside that place. Now that we're here there's no turning back." _

_I grunted wishing I had never spotted the Fredrick R. Weisman Art Foundation. But I was so stunned by it that I desperately wanted to get inside. I remembered Ms. Tanner mentioning it once or twice, so when we were driving past I wanted to have a look inside even if that meant missing lunch. It's free but there is one condition._

"_Reservation!" I reminded daddy. "Daddy we haven't made reservations."_

"_Shhh…You're spoiling the fun," He said looking around for the man he had bribed to come back and give daddy the good news that we were allowed to tour the place of art. I frowned but then gave into my daddy's stubbornness. And it was all worth it. _

_The Fredrick R. Weisman Art Foundation is a private home that houses a tremendous collected works of modern and contemporary art by well-known artists. There are Dwayne Hanson sculptures, three original Picasso oils, and Warhol's art plus many, many other fabulous art work. _

_My favorite aspect of the tour had to be that those pieces of art are shown as they were placed in a real home and in a living setting. It's like somebody is just casually showing you around their home. I was in such an enjoyable revelation when we were allowed to see every single room, bedrooms, bathrooms, closets. Everything! _

"_I love you daddy!" I hugged him when the tour had finished. _

"_See I knew it was all worth it," He laughed softly._

"_I can't wait to tell Rae all about it!" I jumped up and down excitedly causing Daddy to frown._

"_That woman again. Makes it all not worth it," He grunted making me laugh._

_We got back into the car and I was as excited as ever. Daddy and I laughed and talked a lot about literally everything. Mostly about Rae but we talked about other things too, like Ceecee and Adam. I had to quickly change that subject since thinking about Adam gave me the chills._

_We stopped the car at a petrol station, daddy got out of the car to re-fill the tank. I smiled leaning back in my seat thinking so far, so good. Well…Nearly. I heard daddy's cell phone buzzing so I picked it up to see who was calling. It was Heidi. _

"_25 miscalls," I gasped. "Why hadn't daddy picked up any of her calls?" I quickly put down his phone back where it was seeing him approach the car. Daddy sat back inside after smiling at me, then started the car again. "Your phone was vibrating,"_

"_It was?" He said checking his cell phone. He didn't even check properly before putting back down. It's Heidi! His fiancé calling him, so why wasn't he picking up? Or bothering to call back. _

_I sighed. I guess I will never have any of my questions answered. _

_Daddy suggested we should eat the picnic food he packed. My stomach couldn't have agreed more so daddy drove to the Beverly Gardens, a popular park that has the Beverly Hills sign. Daddy told me it's one of the most photographed spots in the city, a much loved sign of both residents and visitors. The sign is 40 foot long, illuminated and has a water feature along with a diversity flora that showcase the scenery surrounding the garden area. _

_Aside the sign there were other pretty sights in the park too, many I captured into my camera, a memory I made of me and daddy's day out. There was a cactus garden which daddy described as Rae making me frown at first then laugh. We then visited the rose garden, then the Wilshire electric fountain. _

"_Wow that's pretty," I gazed up at a statue called the drummer by Barry Flanagan Bronze. I held my camera lens to my eyes then snapped couple of shots of the statue. "Daddy don't you think it's pretty good?"_

_There was no reply._

"_Daddy?" I lowered my camera, looking around the place I caught him sitting on the grass digging into the food. "Hey! Not fair,"_

_I jogged over to him, laughing as I got down to my knees on the blanket he had spread over the grass. I picked up a tuna and sweet corn sandwich looking around the place. I decided that I like the park, I decided today was a great day despite the chilly air._

_I took a deep breath zipping my jacket up to my collar. "The air smells so good," I said smiling at my daddy._

_He raised his eyes over to the trees. More leaves had fallen, making the branches wintery and bare. "You know, the woods beyond the park stretch all the way to the river," He told me leaning back on the palm of his hands. _

"_A river? I want to see it daddy," I said. "Is there a path that you know leads to it?"_

_He nodded his head slowly. "But we'd better just stay here; it'll start getting dark pretty soon. Finish your lunch honey," He said_

"_I'm all done!" I rushed up to my feet, pulling his hand I urged him to get up. "I want to see the river; we'll be back before it gets too dark, come on please daddy,"_

_He gave up to my excitement. We gathered our stuff together then made our way towards the wintery path leading towards the river. I decided on telling him about high school – of course nothing about Jesse – I talked to him about the executive committee. _

"_Tickets for the fashion show are going to go on from tomorrow," I told him jumping over a fallen branch. As my feet made contact with the ground the leaves made a crunching sound. "I will have to sell them myself. I guess Zoe and Carter would help me,"_

"_Things are going great then," He held onto my arm, to stop me tripping over another fall branch._

"_Yeah," I said with some bitterness. Things would go a whole lot better if only Jesse agrees to help out more, but I guess when I really need him he is there for me, so I shouldn't be complaining. I went on to talk for a while but stopped when I realized Daddy wasn't listening anymore._

_He looked out and around the deserted place; it was just him and me. Not another human in sight. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts; I didn't want to interrupt so I walked on in silence for a while. I didn't know what had gotten into him all of a sudden. _

"_Hey – Look!" I cried in excitement holding up the butterfly that hand rested onto my arm. _

"_It's pretty," He said with a faraway look in his green eyes as he stared straight ahead. We followed a narrow, leaf-covered path through the trees. The deeper we got into the woods the dark it got. I found myself lingering a few paces behind daddy as the path bent through the trees. _

_I jogged over to him on top of the crunching, noisy leaves, hearing a splash of water I stopped holding onto his arm. "Hey – I think I can hear the river," I pointed in the direction of the sound._

_We walked a little further in deadly silence. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but decided that when he feels ready he would tell me himself. The air started to grow colder the nearer we got to the riverbank. I could hear the rush of the water, soft under the blowing wind._

_I could feel my heart racing as I ran over to the cold water. I laughed looking back at my daddy. "This is great isn't it," I called out to him._

_He nodded making his way over to me; he stood closely behind me as I got down onto my knees. I reached out for the water but he stopped me telling me I'd fall in. "It's not deep but it's cold. You'll catch a cold honey,"_

"_No it isn't," I blinked surprised as the water was warm, kinda hot. "How is this possible?"_

"_Oh right," He sat down on a rock, touching the water. "This is weird. It's like the moon pool. Hot water,"_

"_I guess animals come here to bathe under the moons light." I chuckled_

_He laughed too, a dry laugh, nearly a silent laugh from deep in his throat. _

_I smiled up at him and his expression relaxed. _

_I sat back onto the floor, crossing my legs as I got out my sketch book. I told daddy to sit still then I began to sketch him. It took me a while but I completed it, bursting into a fit of laughter when I had finished. _

_I hurried up to my feet tossing my bag onto the dead leaves. "Look," I showed him. It was a portrait of him resembling a monkey bathing in the river. _

"_Hey!"_

_I laughed dropping the book. I ran away from him, he ran after me. "Daddy you won't get me!" I ran as fast as I could around a tree, confusing him the direction I was heading in. I ran towards the river sticking out my tongue at him._

_He caught onto my arm. "Now we'll see who looks more like that monkey!" He laughed for the first time since we had reached the riverbank. He picked me up and I screamed at him, telling him to let go._

_But he laughed shaking his head. Then in one swift swing he dropped me into the hot water. I struggled to stay to the top; I waved my hands in the air, trying not to swallow the water._

"_Daddy!" I screamed calling out to him. _

"_You're not fooling me," He laughed softly turning to go._

"_Daddy!" I screamed as the water started going over my head. I held onto my glasses tightly as I floated in the water, screaming for help from my daddy. _

_His expression changed._

_Fear and anxiety all together mixed with a bit of hesitation. "Susannah!" He gasped running over to the edge of the river, he held out a shaky hand towards me. "Grab onto me. Suze!"_

"_Daddy!" I struggled to hold his hand; the water kept making our sweaty palms slap together then slips off. "Daddy, I can't stay any longer," _

"_Honey you can do it! Come one I know you can do it!" He insisted shaking both his hands towards me, in a desperate attempt for me to hold on to them so that he could drag me out of the river. "Suze!" I finally found his hands and caught on tightly trying to pull myself above the water. _

_I glanced at my daddy's desperate and frantic expression as he wrapped his hands around my arm tightly. A grin appeared across my lips. "Daddy!" I laughed. He looked at me with a very confused expression. I instantly pulled him into the water. _

"_What's going on?" Daddy asked, dazed and confused. He stared hard at me, trying to focus his eyes against the running, warm water. I clapped my hands together as he brought himself above the water, looking startled. "That…That was a prank?" He stared hard at me with a cold expression making me gulp._

"_I – Well Yes," I nodded slowly. His eyes reddened, his face began turning red. I swear I could literally see steam coming out of his ears and nose. He looked so angry; I've never seen him that angry ever in my life. "Daddy – Sorry I just wanted you to get inside with me – I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,"_

"_Well you did a little more than just upset me!" He shouted. After a long hard stare, he pulled himself out of the water. He shook the water off his clothes as he stood before me, looking down at me with a very exasperated expression. _

_I swam towards the edge, pulled myself out of the water then lowered my head before my daddy adjusting my glasses on my face. I took of them off since they were stained, I sighed bending down to the floor, and I picked up my bag and dug my glasses into my bag. _

_The night had grown much darker and scarier. _

"_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming here after all," I thought lifting my head up to look at daddy. For a moment there I couldn't find him. Then, as my eyes adjusted I saw him standing at a cliff edge, his wet hands dug in his wet jean pockets, and he was staring hard over at the town. _

"_Daddy," I whispered walking over to him slowly. _

"_Look," He said, turning back to me. He put a protective hand around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. "It doesn't look real does it? It's so beautiful isn't it?"_

_I looked down confused to why there was a cliff edge here. But putting all odds aside I looked at the beautiful lights, it was like a miniature town from up there. Looked incredible. "How do you know this place?" I asked daddy, peering up at his serious face._

_He sat down on to the edge of the cliff. I hesitated at first but then sat down beside him. "I like the woods at night, they are like a sacred community for all secrets," He smiled gazing over to the town below us. _

"_It's a little cold," I said with a shiver, my breath steaming in front of me, white against the black night. I had no clue what he was talking about. But that's the mystery of my beloved Daddy; he has his own set of secrets, unfortunately just like I do. "It's so peaceful here. Have you been up here before?" _

"_Many times," He nodded slowly, still looking over at the tiny town below us. "With Liberty,"_

"_Liberty?" I blinked. That was his friend, his inspiration, he had told me that, not long ago, just yesterday. _

"_She brought me here during the cold winter nights, a secret place that nobody really knew the route too. It had snowed here then as well. She was so crazy that she'll blind fold me and expect me to find my way back to the car, just by listening to sounds. Somehow I would always end up here, at the cliff edge." He said in a low whisper. "I had always wondered why I would find myself standing here of all places, not a step forward, just here right at the edge I would stop, and every single time I wouldn't have an answer." _

_He looked over at me. He smiled at me. I smiled back at him for no such reason at all. I didn't understand anything he was saying but somehow it all made sense to me. _

"_She said that she wanted to teach me to fight my fears." He laughed softly. "And I realized the reason why I would always end up at the cliff. It's because I had a lot to lose. The cliff somehow reminded me off all the things and peoples in life that mean something to me and how they're all behind me. The dark sky and the tiny town in front of me. It was a test to see whether I was ready to leave everything behind or not,"_

"_Daddy," I said placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_Suze this cliff is the middle path of my life. I always end up here and it reminds me of things in life that I can't leave behind not even for death," He lowered his eyes._

"_Don't say that!" I demanded, my eyes starting to water up rapidly._

"_And now I'm not scared about anything in life, apart from the thought of ever losing you. That's the only reason I still end up at the cliff and not take even the slightest step down from it." He looked deeply into my eyes. "Please I'm begging you from the very bottom of my heart, I've lost a lot in life but losing you would be the end," _

_I stared at him, a couple of tears trickling down my cheeks. _

"_Promise me," He held my hands tightly in his. "You will always be the reason for me to stay standing at the edge of the cliff, because any step forward, my existence will exile."_

"_I hate you for saying this!" I felt steamed up. I rushed to my feet then started to run away from him, I didn't know where I was going but I was running, running away from my daddy and the thought of him ever leaving me. _

_I tripped over a large tree branch on the floor. I heard my daddy calling out for me. I climbed to my feet – and bumped into someone. "Oh Sorry!" I cried, startled. I didn't know I could bump into somebody else there in the woods._

_It was an old woman; she was carrying a rucksack and holding onto a walking stick. She looked too old to be walking around in the woods, in the darkness of the sky and that too alone. I took a couple of steps away from her banging my back into my daddy; he was breathless and looked irritated._

_He looked from me, to the woman then back at me._

"_Leave!" The woman startled me by screaming, pointing her thin, old wrinkly index finger at me. "Leave this town if you want a happy future without any troubles. Your destiny lies in this town, but this is the town and its people will ruin you," _

"_What?" Daddy laughed hysterically, holding onto one of my hands. "Come on Suze, let's go from here,"_

"_I'm warning you! That boy will turn you mad. His very presence will wipe every smile of your face. His beauty will enrapture your soul and never let it go!" The woman called out to me as daddy chuckled pulling me away from her._

_Boy? Jesse?_

"_Every night of your will become restless waiting for him. Your sight will disappear and you will turn blind for the sake of him!" The woman's voice echoed in my ears as daddy led me away from her. I remained in silence with the woman's creepy voice echoing endlessly in my mind. _

"_They just try and scare that's all," Daddy smiled at me. "Don't worry about it Okay? Suze I'm sorry,"_

"_No I'm sorry," I stopped stepping onto crunching leaves. I hugged my daddy tightly. I kept my head hidden in his wet chest. I held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go. _

_He was talking me as we stood and hugged in the middle of nowhere but I wasn't listening, I was freaked out by the old woman's words. I was frightened. _

_When we finally got back to the car daddy suggested we go for a little shopping. Get out of the wet clothes or we'll catch a cold. I couldn't have agreed more as I could feel myself getting ill. _

_We got to the Beverly Centre; I stared hard at the parking lot, remembering the man that I saved from getting hit by the jeep of wild teenagers. How much he looked like Jesse. I shook my head, following my daddy into the shopping centre. _

_He was grinning the whole time, confusing me. We got to a store and there he handed me over to the hands of a stylist. "__**Daddy**__," I frowned at him. _

"_Hey, I'm making it up to you," He said. "You know yesterday, the whole make-over thing. Who said I don't like my little girl looking all pretty," _

"_You're her dad?" A young woman's mouth hung open. "Adopted?" _

"_No," Daddy chuckled kissing my forehead. "Honey I'll be right here okay." He turned to the woman. "I want you to dress my little girl up as a doll,"_

"_I upset you too. So I'll make it up it to you too. You will have to get a make-over too, Okay daddy?" I gleamed looking up at him. _

"_I guess I do need a haircut," He ran his hand over his thick hair then he nodded at me, smiling. I smiled back at him too. The woman named Sheena was totally drooling over my daddy, telling him how good he looked all wet. He gave me a pleading look but I shook my head giggling._

_A man named 'Tony' smiled at me, taking me into a private section away from my daddy and the other costumers. He walked me through rows of clothes and picked out many things for me. I told him I like it simple but he shook his head saying "A doll is what you are and how I'll present you,"_

_I shrugged back my shoulders waiting for him to get his stuff ready. Finally, he sat me down at a chair; he dried my wet, red curly hair. He fixed my hair, giving it a tiny trim. He then put a touch of make – up onto my face. _

"_Here," He handed me a bunch of clothes and shoes. "You can change in that changing room," _

_I did as I was instructed. Changing into the sleeve – less pink and white floral knee – length dress. I began feeling uncomfortable because I had never worn anything like it after the age of six. I wore the flat white shoes then stepped out of the cubicle rubbing my arm timidly. _

"_Don't look so scared," Tony laughed softly, taking my hand he sat me down back down at the chair. "You have a beautiful face; I've never seen anybody like you before,"_

"_That's because I'm not wearing my glasses," I told him._

"_Ah! Sad," He said going back to my hair. He fiddled around with it then at last led me back to the front of the store. I paused and stood there totally stunned. _

"_Daddy," I gasped putting a hand over my mouth. _

"_Honey," He blinked looking equally shocked._

_He was standing there, looking tall and lean. The way he used to look before we came Beverly Hills', before he decided to settle down and marry Heidi. Daddy looked really young, and very good-looking. He had his hair cut and styled perfectly. He had even clean shaved his face, getting rid of the spiky hair on his face that would always scratch my face when I hugged him and Heidi would complain about it constantly. _

_He's wearing black jeans with a half-sleeved white shirt. His new leather jacket made him look even better and younger._

"_Is that really you?" He asked me._

_I glanced at Sheena who was drooling even more than she was before. I smiled at Daddy nodding my head, letting him know that I am in fact his little girl. I hadn't seen my new self until we were leaving the store; I peeked into a mirror quickly before we left. _

_I did look different. Main reason was because I wasn't wearing my glasses, they were safe in my bag, dirty so I didn't put them on. _

_I held my daddy's hand and we walked out of the store. He asked me what to do and I was just about to ask him if I could take a toilet break. But then I saw her._

_I saw Heidi; she was with Brain – Brad's dad –. Daddy was just about to turn and would have seen them if I hadn't grabbed onto his hand and pulled him, running towards the multiplex. "I want to watch a movie," I tried to put as much enthusiasm as I could into my words._

"_Alright. So what we watching?" He asked me._

"_Titanic?" I asked_

"_Titanic? Honey do you even know what Titanic is?" He asked me, chuckling. "It was released a century ago. Let's do this, you go on ahead and get pop corn. I'll get the tickets," _

"_Oh…Alright," I smiled at him. I watched him walk far away towards the counter. He stood at the back of the line getting out his cell phone from his pocket, he called somebody and they were talking. _

_I took a couple of step backwards when a hand touched my shoulder. Anxious, I stopped immediately and twisted back. _

_It was Paul Slater. _

_He was smiling at me. He was carrying a large combo size pop corn and a drink in his other hand. He was wearing SM Beverly's sweatshirt with his basketball cap. "Hi," He said, his smile growing wider and fuller as he took in sight my whole body._

"_Hi," I replied rather shyly. _

"_Wow you look so different, so beautiful. Didn't recognize you at first then I spotted your bag. I can always recognize you bag; one of a kind isn't it?" He said_

"_Uh…Ya," I nodded, shifting my bag onto my other shoulder. Wow. So people recognize me by my bag, that's something new. _

"_What are you doing here? Come with Zoe and Carter?" He asked avoiding my eyes. _

"_Uh…No," I said looking back to where daddy was, he had moved up the line. I looked back at Paul and was just about to tell him I'm with my daddy but then I stared behind him. _

_It was the Elite. The entire Elite group – except Ceecee and Adam – was there with a few additional people/dates. Hunter was also there. He winked at me from a far making me frown. But I wasn't paying much attention to him; my attention was to my left side. _

_From my left I was staring at Jesse, he wasn't really looking my way; he was talking to a girl, who looked pretty much like his date for the night."I know he said he was going to the cinema, but not here," My mind raced with questions._

_Brad walked over and poked my arm, I looked up at him, he was really surprised seeing me so found it funny to keep on poking me to see if I'll pop or disappear. I could tell he was slightly out of it – drunk would be the word for it – but I just smiled up at him patiently waiting for him to realize that I wasn't going to just vanish. _

"_Well – look at you," Sophia grinned coming over. She pushed Brad back and stood in his place. "Wow talk, about hot!" _

_I adjusted my dress feeling nervous; Jesse hadn't even looked my way once. _

"_So what you doing?" Sophia continued to grin at me, "And with whom?"_

_I was just about to reply when Guy whistled at me, unable to recognize me. He leaned forward to touch me but his hand got jammed when it was just about to touch my face. I looked up at my __**daddy. Daddy**__ didn't seem to look happy at all, he stared hard at Guy still keeping hold of his hand._

_I watched Jesse make his way over. "Hey it's cool," Jesse put a hand over __**Daddy**__'s trying to pull Guy's hand away but __**Daddy **__wouldn't let go. I held my breath because for a moment there __**Daddy**__ and Jesse shared a glare, sending shivers down my back. _

"_It's okay," I coughed softly trying to push everybody apart. I put a nervous hand on Jesse, moving his hand away from my __**daddy's**__. Then I tried to pull Daddy's and Guy's hand apart. But instead Daddy's grip on Guy tightened. _

"_Hey – What's your problem? Let go," Guy squealed. _

_I put a hand on my daddy's shoulder, looking at Jesse's turning cold expression. "Let go please,"_

"_Don't ever even think about touching her again," Daddy spat out letting go of Guy's hand._

_Guy pulled back, taking couple of steps back as he shook the pain of his hand. _

"_Pro – tective!" Sophia whistled. "Is he your new boyfriend? Wow Suze who'd thought you were like this outside of school, you got a hot older bf! Is he in College?" _

_Brad burst into laughter and I frowned as Jesse looked from me to Daddy then back again. "Oh Mathew," Jesse said to Daddy. Had he really __**forgotten my daddy**__? "Hey Dude, I'm sorry about Guy," _

_Daddy didn't look pleased with Jesse at all. _

_I smiled holding his hand. "Sophia this is my dad," I introduced daddy proudly to the Elite, shocking them. Who could blame them? Even I get surprised looking at Daddy sometimes, he looks so young – who could guess he has a nearly 18 year old daughter. _

_Before Sophia could reply I asked daddy if we could go in. He nodded then looked over at Guy stiffly. He then smiled at me before leading me into the screening. _

_We sat closely to the bottom since I couldn't wear my glasses. After a while Jesse had come in with his date? The rest of the Elite sat away from the two and I started to feel jealous and disappointed._

_I leaned back in my seat, staring at him thinking how my first promised date with Jesse Di Silva would be like. But I had no clue; I mean I've never been on a date so I'm clueless on what happens. _

_Getting jealous watching Jesse and his date I ignored the pressure on my bladder until it got the better of me. "I'll be back. I need the ladies room," I told daddy hurrying to my feet._

_I rushed out of the hall and to the ladies room. I felt much better when I was done. I washed my hands sighing as I would have to go back inside and see Jesse with the girl. I bit my bottom lip leaving the ladies room. _

"_He's there! He's everywhere!" I grunted seeing Jesse leaning against the sweet counter. _

"_Stop stalking me you creep," He chuckled as I passed him._

_I stopped, turned back to him and frowned. "I'm not stalking Jesse," I said. "I have no reason to stalk Jesse, I mean I don't care if Jesse didn't fulfill his promise to take me on a date – I really don't,"_

_He raised an eyebrow and my eyes widened._

"_Did I really just say that?" I pinched myself._

"_Hey I asked you out – you were the busy one – is that my fault? Girls are so troublesome," He ran a hand through his hair. "Shouldn't you go inside? Don't want your 'daddy' hurting me; I'm a scared little boy,"_

"_He – He didn't like Guy trying to touch me that's all," I lowered my head in front of Jesse, "I didn't like it too,"_

_Jesse pulled me forward slightly, putting an arm around my waist as he held me close to him, he brushed my hair back out of my eyes leaning down to my ear. "It was hard to resist," He kissed my ear making me blush._

_I pulled away from him turning to go but he acted fast, putting his arms around me from behind. "Jealous Kitty's are so adorable," He whispered chuckling into my ear._

"_Jesse!" I rushed away from him feeling my heart race. I smiled as I got to the door of the hall, I turned back to him, and he was laughing looking at me. He then winked at me, giving me an approving look. I blushed again turning back to the door. _

_I went back inside and sat down with __**Daddy,**__ smiling I rested my head on his shoulder. Jesse came in a little while later and sat with his date, I did feel jealous but it wasn't enough for me to feel insecure. Jesse will definitely fulfill his promise, my first date will be with Jesse Di Silva. _


	55. Our Song

**Chapter Fifty Five – Our Song **

**Sunday 8****th**** November 2009**_**  
Home  
Bedroom – 9.40 pm **_

_Daddy took the lasagna out of the oven, carefully putting it onto the cooling tray. _

"_Hey," Zoe mumbled rubbing the back of her head as she entered the kitchen. "Somebody keeps ringing the bell. I think its Brad; he probably forgot his keys again. Is there aspirin?"_

"_Hasn't your headache gone yet?" I asked her looking concerned. _

"_No," She pouted pulling out a chair; she sat down then held her head in her hands. "It's killing me, see didn't I say it's not just a headache, it's a deadly migraine." _

"_There you go," Daddy tossed a tablet over to her. "I'll give you water. Suze check the door,"_

"_Alright," I patted Zoe's shoulder before going over to the front door. I opened the door to a smiling Heidi who had just gotten back from work. _

"_What. Did. You. Do!" She gasped dropping her bag. She looked at me from top to bottom, amazed was her expression. "You look … Wow. Is that Zoe's dress?" _

"_It wasn't me. It was daddy, and he bought me the dress," I smiled picking her bag up from the porch. I handed it over to her, smiling at her. "How was work? Did you forget the keys at home?" _

"_Work was good and yes unfortunately I forgot the keys on my dresser. And don't lie!" She laughed as we headed towards the kitchen. "Him? You really mean Mathew, if it was up to him; he'll make you walk around with a paper bag over your head," _

"_If it was up to me, I'll make you walk around with a tape over your mouth Heidi!" I heard daddy call out to Heidi from the kitchen. _

_We laughed softly making our way over to the kitchen. Zoe looked and felt much better; she was all set to dig into the meat lasagna. "I made dinner – well I bought it and defrosted it – you didn't eat out did you?" _

"_I…I didn't eat," Heidi stared at my daddy. _

_I couldn't blame her, he looked better than he had in months!_

"_Defrosting is better than letting you cook. Dinner is only ready when the smoke alarm goes off," Daddy chuckled making Heidi frown a little. _

"_We spent the day going around Beverly Hills," I told Heidi with a huge smile. "We even saw a movie. It was really funny. We got home from the multiplex an hour ago after picking Zoe up from Carters. Picked up Lasagna on the way."_

"_You spent the whole day out?" Heidi asked raising an eyebrow as Daddy pulled out red wine from the fridge. _

"_You're making my day," Zoe winked at him making him laugh softly._

"_Yeah the whole day," I smiled nodding my head. _

"_Mathew can I speak you to out of the kitchen for a second?" Heidi asked daddy ignoring me. _

"_Sure. In a bit," Daddy said struggling to open the lid. _

"_Mathew what are you trying to do?" Heidi asked him impatiently. _

"_I am trying to open the lid," Daddy said looking confused as he held up the wine bottle. _

"_I want to talk to you. Now!" She pointed to the door._

"_Alright, Mum!" He made Zoe chuckled as he headed out of the door. Heidi followed him out. I didn't want to be nosy but Heidi's change of mood made me worry. I followed Heidi out making sure she didn't know I was there. _

"_What's with your hair? And your clothes? Are you trying to make me look like an old hag?" She glared at him. "With our wedding just a couple of months away…You're looking 10 years younger and 20 years younger than me!"_

_He chuckled, "If you say so," _

"_You could have told me that you were going out today. I would have come too. Me and Suze could really have bonded, Mathew don't you want that?" Heidi crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "And I've been calling you all day but you didn't bother answering. I want to know why?" _

"_I was busy," He shrugged _

"_You know what. I'm not hungry. And you can sleep on the sofa tonight, good-night, I hope you choke on the defrosted lasagna," She stormed away from him after shooting him a look of contempt. _

"_Oh come on!" He laughed. Daddy followed her up stairs. _

_I quickly went back into the kitchen. Zoe's expression asked me what was wrong. "She's mad at him," I took a seat beside her. "Never mind that. How's your head ache"_

"_Much better," She smiled at me holding up my cell phone. I gasped seeing another miss call from Ceecee. "Are you avoiding her?"_

"_No, no, no!" I shook my head instantly. "I just don't know how to text back. Zoe what am I going to say to Ceecee, I have no idea,"_

"_Forget Ceecee. Think about Carter. He was pretty peeved today about you and Jesse," She told me then her mouth grew wide with a grin. "Guess what?"_

"_What?" I asked him, smiling at her. _

"_Carter said he loves me today like 15 times!" Zoe smiled gazing into a trance._

"_That's good," I thought. "I think he's put off breaking up with Zoe. That is definitely good news," I put a hand over hers. "Seems somebody had a good day," _

"_I sure did. Bet you did too. I love this dress, can I borrow it sometime?" She asked me. _

"_Whenever you like," I smiled at her. _

_She yawned stretching her arms. "When are they going to come back down? I'm hungry!" Zoe frowned making me chuckle. Good for her stomach Daddy didn't take long. I heard voices and thought Heidi was coming to have dinner too but she didn't. _

_It was Daddy and Gina. _

_Daddy made up an excuse saying Heidi was tired and not very hungry so she went to bed early. Both Zoe and I knew the true reason; she was irritated by daddy ignoring her so she didn't want to sit with us at dinner._

_Smiling and putting all negative thoughts behind, I dug into my dinner with everybody else. When dinner was over, I and Zoe ran up the stairs leaving daddy and Gina behind to clear up. Zoe laughed tackling me onto my bed. _

"_Zoe!" I chuckled managing to pull away from her. Then she started talking about Carter, I blushed at some of the things she told me but then smiled seeing her happy, that's all I ever want for Zoe, for her to be happy. _

"_So tell me!" She grinned. "You saw Jesse today, so what happened?"_

"_Nothing happened," I shrugged_

"_Shut up! You and Jesse equal passionate sex," Zoe slapped my arm. My eyes widened and I turned bright red. "Has there been any day that you guys don't do it?"_

"_Yes there has!" I turned away from her, blushing uncontrollably. "And nothing happened today. We didn't even get to talk – much."_

"_Jesse's calling you!" She jumped on my bed._

"_Very funny. I'm not falling for it okay," I frowned but she was telling the truth. My heart began racing as I saw the caller I.D. "What shall I do? Zoe tell me what to do?"_

"_Pick up!" She screamed laughing her head off._

"_Hello?" I coughed softly into the phone. _

"_Hey, come out," Was what Jesse said confusing me._

"_Come out where?" I asked moving away from Zoe, but she held onto me tightly listening in onto every single word of our conversation. _

"_Outside your house. I'm waiting for you. Come out now," He said and hung up before I could get a word in._

_I glanced at the clock; it's 9.30 in the night. I looked over at Zoe for help. "What should I do?" I asked her._

"_Do you want to see him?" She asked with a grin._

"_Of course!" I blurted out. "I mean yes I do,"_

_She chuckled pulling me off my bed. She opened the window. "From here – you'll go from here. I'll cover up for you. Give me a call when you're coming back – that's if you're coming back! Just make sure you're back before 12, and then I'll close the window. 12 okay." _

_I blushed._

"_Let me just check to see what your dad is doing right now. BRB!" Zoe hurried out of my room._

_I grabbed onto my diary and since then I've been writing in it. Zoe is urging me to stop now so I'll write later. _

…

**Sunday 8****th**** November 2009**_**  
Home  
Bedroom – 11.45 pm **_

"_Hey!" _

_I quickly closed my diary and looked up at Zoe. "Your dad is watching TV with Gina. You'll have to use the window,"_

"_Using the pipe like Jesse," I looked down from window into the dark night. "It doesn't look so hard Zoe. I've climbed trees several times," _

"_Well this is metal. Come on, down you go," She said _

_I climbed out of the window, keeping a tight grip on the pipes. Slowly, I slipped my body down the pipe until I reached the bottom. I shot Zoe thumbs up sign from down below and she shouted "Cinderella, don't forget be back before 12," _

_I nodded before running off into the shadows of the dark._

"_Jesse!" I called out, reaching for him. He was leaning against his Ferrari, looking up at the moon light. His beautiful body was shadowing on the ground below. He hadn't heard me or seen me running towards him._

_I stopped running and started taking slow, small steps towards him. Watching him, with a smile across my lips. It was so ironic that every night in my dreams I see him and feel him and there he was in front of me and I could see him, touch him to feel his presence._

_I stood before him; he lowered his head to look at me, a smile spreading across his elegant billion dollar smile that I crave to be on the receiving side off. "Jesse," I said panting out of breath. "Jesse called me here," _

_He put a hand on my cheek and the butterflies flew away, out of my stomach as he looked into my eyes. His colored eyes, grey and green both sparkling under the moon's light, looking more beautiful than ever, I began feeling proud, proud of knowing Jesse's secret._

_I tip-toed to look directly into his eyes, tilting my head slightly to the side I leant forward and our lips touched, only partly till he held me a little away from him. "I planned out a date for my kitty. Didn't want you attacking me in school over it. But you gotta promise me something,"_

"_Promise?" I blushed as he held my hand up to his lips. He kissed it gently then smiled at me again. _

"_You can't sleep in chemistry. I swear it's only me that can, you'll have to do all the work as always," He chuckled poking my nose. "Cute as a button,"_

"_Jesse is mean as the devil," I crossed my arms across my chest._

"_Wow a compliment. Thanks," He said leaning close to me. He moved some hair out of my face and hid it behind my ear. He then kissed my ear whispering, "You look beautiful. It's hard to even recognize you Samantha,"_

_I felt something rush through my body. A sense of fear was it? But why? I should have been happy that Jesse had called me beautiful but I felt scared, I don't know scared of him or scared of losing him. But I was scared. _

"_Right then get in," He said opening up the passenger door for me. I hesitated at first then sat in, and then he got into the driver's seat. _

"_Why did Jesse suddenly come up with this plan?" I asked sliding down low in the seat, resting my head against the back of the seat. _

_He didn't reply immediately. He seemed to be lost in thought. Far away somewhere. I thought for a second there that maybe he hadn't heard me. But finally he spoke up, "You know me. I'm unpredictable," _

"_Sure are," I grunted thinking about all the times he made me miss Chemistry for other – Ehem! Reasons. _

_He kept his eyes on the windshield but I could see a smile cross his face. The smile made me feel good and warm not to forget blush hard. I felt exited, nervous, and happy and worried all at the same time. I closed my eyes for a while, and then something touched my ears._

_It was music. _

_I sat up instantly leaning closer to the radio. Jesse was just about to turn it off but I held onto his hand because I wanted to listen to the __**song**__. It was amazing. _

"_Titanic," He said_

"_What?" I blinked_

"_Never mind," He pulled his hand away from me and then ran it through his hair. I leaned back in my seat and listened to the __**song**__, connecting with every single lyric. I turned to face Jesse, I wanted to say all the words of the __**song**__ to him but I kept my mouth closed and wondered how my first date would be. _

_I had a gut feeling to where we were heading and I was right. _

_It was Jesse's condo. When we reached it, it seemed to stand out from every other house on the street. It had a dark aura surrounding it but it pulled me to it. Every step I took towards the house, the more my heart screamed for me to go on. _

_We stepped up onto the porch and for the tiniest fraction of a second, disappointment crossed my mind. I thought for once me and Jesse could do something normal rather than share our body heat but my disappointment quickly disappeared when we entered the house, and he didn't attack me. _

_I took in a deep breath and could smell something really delicious. _

"_Jesse cooked for me!" I practically jumped into the air when he turned on the lights in the dark house. It was slightly messy, everything seemed to be out of place but I loved it all. I grabbed onto Jesse's arm excitedly. "Jesse cooked for me," I repeated._

"_And there you thought it was just gonna be sex," He shot me a secluded smile. It was as though he had read my mind. I blushed feeling slightly cold. I was still in the dress, showing my bare legs that had Goosebumps on them. _

_Jesse's eyes looked from my feet, up my legs, my waist, stomach, chest, neck, mouth then up into my eyes. I felt allured to him, the feeling off wanting to run over and jump into my arms swept over to me occasionally but I ignored it with my very best effort. _

_It's not my fault that my passion makes me respond so easily. Just feeling the slight bit of touch of his, I would become so alive, even just by the smooth, calm sound of his voice. _

_He held my hand, leading me out of the house, confusing me. He took me to the back garden and I was shocked. My eyes opened wide open as I let go of his hand to cover my excited mouth. "This is beautiful. This is beautiful Jesse," _

_I looked up at him excitedly. He smiled at me nodding his head for me to go on ahead. I took of my shoes, and then I stepped down the few stairs, down to the cold grass. I closed my eyes, it felt so good. _

_I looked back at Jesse; he leaned back against the door, watching me. I laughed softly, running out on the green lawn. I felt so happy, jumping up and down on the ground, feeling the chill of the grass. "Jesse should feel this too!"_

"_I'm cool here!" He called out to me._

_I shrugged then went back to running around the lawn, under the moon's bright light. I stopped reaching a table, and two chairs. Candle light dinner. I smiled at it, just staring at it stunned. Did Jesse really plan this for me? Why did he make such effort to make my first date so special?_

_I took a step backwards banging into his hard torso. I twisted looking up at him. "Because, it's your first," He pecked my lips reading my mind again. He pulled out a chair for me, I sat down then he sat down on the other chair. _

_I smiled at him starting to feel nervous. _

"_Don't get too happy, it wasn't my plan, I got help from Sophia," He shrugged but I didn't lose my smile. Something in the shine in his eyes told me it was his plan, all his plan. And just for me, nobody else. _

_I looked around the lightings in the backyard, it all looked so beautiful. There was even a swing hammock that I really wanted to swing in but I kept myself away from temptation and just smiled at Jesse. He could read my mind but he definitely couldn't read what I was thinking then._

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, it's true love in my heart, just for you," I smiled. _

"_Well eat then," He mumbled avoiding eyes with me._

"_I…I feel very happy," I said nervously looking down at the delicious Spanish cuisine. "Jesse did this for me, it makes me really happy,"_

"_Take away," He muttered under his breath but loud enough for me to hear. "Don't get too happy, it's troublesome for me,"_

"_I know Jesse made it," I contradicted him because I know he made it, it was similar to when he came to my house uninvited and cooked for us. I can never forget that. _

_He chuckled a little but stopped instantly when __**the song**__ from the car started to play adding to the romantic atmosphere. I followed Jesse's gaze to the house next door. A woman put a radio on her balcony then sat there reading a magazine. _

_Jesse looked slightly edgy and I smiled because it's like t__**he song **__was following me and Jesse. It's become our __**song.**__ "Yo Ronnie, you mind?" He called out to her, holding his hands on his mouth like a megaphone. "Will you shut that crap?" _

_Ronnie took of her shades….Wait why would you where shades at night? Any who! Ronnie grinned looking over the balcony and there was something about her that was different. I adjusted my glasses on my face looking over at her carefully. She was wearing a denim miniskirt and had a halter top. _

"_Didn't know you had a date," Ronnie called back to Jesse in a hoarse, deep voice. "Wow that's a first for Jesse,"_

"_It's not a date – I mean – what I mean is – Hey just turn that off," Jesse started to look exasperated. "Thought you were gonna be out tonight?" _

_I lowered my eyes, holding onto my glass of drink sadly. He doesn't think of it as a date, it's only one sided. I looked at Jesse; he got up and walked towards the edge of his garden. _

"_Ya but the dog stood me up. And wouldn't you introduce us? Your girlfriend is she?" Ronnie raised an eyebrow, laughing as she hung from the terrace. She had the 60's style wild, heavily back-combed hair, blond hair. _

"_Whatever," Jesse rolled his eyes walking back towards the house. "Just be gone when I come back alright,"_

_He disappeared and I sat in my seat awkwardly pulling my dress down below my knees, it was starting to get really cold. Ronnie laughed telling me to not worry and that she was just kidding around, 'time passing' was the word she had used as she lit up a cigarette. "You want?"_

"_Uh…I don't smoke," I shook my head slowly looking earnestly up at Ronnie. "And Jesse is not my boyfriend; we're in school together,"_

"_Thought so. I've never seen any pretty girl like you having dinner with Di Silva." She told me. "He's always being complacent with just himself. But you must be very special not to mention lucky to spend such time with him, on such a beautiful night there's nothing better than Jesse's charm."_

"_Uh…" I had no reply to that. _

"_You're not gone yet," I saw Jesse come back outside holding two beer bottles. He offered me one but I refused saying I don't drink. _

"_You don't smoke, you don't drink, what do you do? Honey there's no life without a little alteration of the mind to save you from the crazy world," Ronnie laughed hysterically as though I had said something very funny. "Ah it's getting chilly now," _

"_Get lost!" Jesse threw the spare bottle up at Ronnie as bribe for her to disappear. Reluctantly she went back inside to her room blowing kisses in the air to Jesse but left the music on, the __**song **__still playing, repeatedly. _

"_She's troublesome," Jesse mumbled sitting back down. He fixed his collar of his jacket. "Man, I hate that __**song**__," _

"_She umm…seems nice. T__**he song **__is pretty nice too," I tried to smile as I took ate my dinner but it was hard. I mean come on, Jesse's always around older woman and Ronnie did look pretty out-going and had a pretty face to go with her persona. I felt threatened sitting there with him. _

"_That's you. You find everyone nice, it's not good to let down your guard all the time, you little creep," Jesse leaned forward and flicked my nose. "You never who's danger to you,"_

_He's danger to me…Jesse's danger to me! _

_We ate dinner with him teasing me about my braids that I didn't have. He tittered and laughed when I demanded him to help me with the committee work. I was having a great time, talking to Jesse Di Silva and being so close to him without any disturbances. The time just seemed to be flying by. _

_He drank the full content of his 8th beer that night, in one go and I watched him, frowning. "Too much alcohol is not good for Jesse," I said shaking my head slowly._

"_Why don't you try?" He asked holding it out to me._

"_I don't drink," I said avoiding eye contact with him, remembering my worst memory ever. I pressed my lips together trying to squeeze out that awful memory on my childhood past but it was hard, especially with Jesse drinking so much. "You shouldn't,"_

_I took it off him and hid it behind my back._

_He laughed softly leaning back in his chair, watching me with a focused expression. I glanced back at the Ronnie's closed window and could see her shadow wondering around her room. "Dance?"_

"_Huh?" I looked at Jesse blankly. _

"_I don't like to repeat myself," He stood up holding a hand out to me. "We might as well make use of that__** song**__, right? I think her radio is broken that's why it's on repeat, or she's messing with me," _

_My heart skipped a beat and a huge grin appeared across my lips. I placed my hand on his; he pulled me off my feet into his arms, wrapping them around me. "Why doesn't Jesse like the__** song**__? Jesse has talent when it comes to music," _

_He chuckled into my neck as we swayed slowly to the music. "The music isn't to my taste. I don't see how somebody can give their life up for someone they so-call love. It's not real, I hate fakeness."_

"_That's not true," I said as he twirled me around making me laugh. "Jesse love can happen anywhere, it's magic, makes you do silly things,"_

"_It's bullshit alright," He said not convinced. "Believe me, watch Titanic and you'll know what I'm talking about. Love like that doesn't exist in real life, it's all fairytales," _

_We joined hands and I stepped onto his shoes, bringing myself up to look into his deadly eyes. The__** song**__ tugging at my heart, I whispered. "When Jesse falls in love, he'll know the beauty of it,"_

_His eyes widened slightly, we titled our head up to look at the sparkling starry of the night. I smiled up at the moons light that lightened my heart, showing me the way to love. _

_Jesse started to laugh. He leg of me and threw his head back laughing. "You're funny," He chuckled. "I beg you; don't crack me up like this Samantha,"_

_I smiled holding his hand. I brought up to my lips and kissed it for the very first time. "I believe in Jesse," He continued to laugh, walking away from me he sat down onto the swing hammock, the music still playing as I slowly walked over to him._

_He turned me over and I sat in his lap, brining my feet up onto the swing, I leaned back against his chest as his arms wrapped me inside them, protecting me against the cold yet calm wind. He kissed my forehead; resting my head on his shoulder I closed my eyes feeling his cold hand touch my bare thigh._

_The __**song, our song **__was still playing making my heart question my destiny. I guess…Destiny wants me to be in the arms my perverted prince. Destiny wants us to be together I hope Jesse soon realizes that I love, because I really him to know what's in my heart before destiny takes its turn. _

"_I guess," He kissed my ear softly. "I invited you coz' I was feeling lonely. Living alone, staring at the same blank walls every time gets tiring,"_

"_Lonely? Why would Jesse feel lonely? Jesse has lots of friend," I blinked then smiled. "I'm happy Jesse chose me to take Jesse's loneliness away,"_

"_When I saw you today, you looked amazing. Then I saw Mathew with you, I hadn't recognized him and thought you finally got your first date after 18 years. When I found out its Mathew, I thought I shouldn't waste any time in taking your first time. I don't want another Hunter like mishap." He hit his head on mine playfully, making me blush hard. _

_We stayed quiet for while then I spoke up looking into the dark sky, dimly lit by the fading moon's light. "Jesse, I really liked this date. The dinner was really nice,'_

"_Didn't I say? Take away," He repeated making me chuckle. I sat up looking at him expectantly. He leaned forward resting his forehead on mine. "If you're waiting for me to kiss you then it's not gonna happen,"_

"_What?" I blushed_

"_It's our first date remember. Why should I give you sexual favors?" He crossed his arms across his chest, putting on a cross expression. I blinked then we both laughed softly. _

_He kissed my lips, a soft peck. _

"_Three bases, three dates. I can't wait till the last," He winked at me before getting up and kicking the grass. _

_I didn't get what he meant at first then blushed hard, looking away from him. He laughed then smiled at me crouching down onto the floor before me, holding my hands as he looked up at me. "When I watch Titanic, I will give Jesse my answer on love," I said. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. _

"_If you say so Cinderella," He shrugged back his shoulder. "Bet you think that's true too, why are you so naïve? It's captivating part of you," _

_Wait…Cinderella?_

_I quickly grabbed Jesse's arm and looked at his wrist watch. "I have to be home! Jesse will have to take me home right away," I panicked at the time. It was 11.15 pm._

"_Don't kid me," He laughed thinking I'm joking with him._

"_No really," I got up onto my feet, pulling him up too. "I have to be home before 12 or Zoe will close the window, then there'll be no way to go home again. Jesse will have to take me home. I'm sorry I know should be helping you clear up-_

"_Not another word. It's cool, don't sweat it, I understand. Come on," He held out his hand to me. I smiled grabbing onto it. We hurried towards the house when I remembered my shoes. _

"_My shoes Jesse!" I let go off his hands so that I could grab my shoes off the floor making him laugh at first then get confused._

"_This is getting way too weird. Really? Cinderella?" He said making me chuckled. _

"_Come on Jesse!" I held his hand, running and pulling him with me through the house then outside to the front of his house. We got into his jeep and he started up the car. "Wait," I put a hand onto his arm. "Jesse drank too much, will Jesse be able to drive?"_

"_I'm in my full senses," He said moving my hand away from him. "Don't worry…Wait who are you again? Sonny was it?"_

_I frowned at him and he laughed starting up the car then backed onto the road. Then he switched on the headlights, the narrow road lightening up ahead of us. I sat there in his car anxiously putting my shoes on. _

"_Chill," He popped gum into his mouth then put a steady hand on thigh, assuring me I'll be home on time._

_Really…Times just really flew by and I hadn't even realized. _

_I looked at Jesse, he drove fast but carefully. I decided that he looked so good driving, his eyes seat on the road ahead of us. I couldn't look away; he was all I could look at it. I didn't even notice that I was practically drooling, staring at him._

"_Close your mouth, a fly might go on," He flicked my nose suddenly, knocking me into the right sense. I blushed turning away from him. I was embarrassed but couldn't wipe the grin off my face; it was out of control showing off my perfect set of white teeth._

_I stopped panicking and just enjoyed the ride to my house, listening to the traffic noise and the low occasional puffs of breath Jesse would take every time the jeep would stop at a red light. I liked the way he would tap his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, waiting for the green signal._

_We didn't talk at all but when we got to my street I felt like enough was said._

"_Thanks. I'll see Jesse tomorrow in school, wouldn't I?" I asked holding onto the door knob._

_He didn't answer my question; his hand swooped around my waist pulling me to him. And he kissed me, really hard. He kissed me until I could barely breathe. "Jesse,' I whispered timidly, pulling my face away, my heart was pounding and head spinning away._

"_Buenos Noches," He grinned letting me go._

"_Uh…Huh – Good night, Jesse," I slid out of the jeep, holding my head, he caught me by surprise and I felt so dizzy watching his jeep disappear around the corner of my street. Regaining awareness of where I was, I jogged to my house, around it and looked up at the pipe. _

_Hmm…It looked much easier to climb down than up. The window was wide open and that meant Zoe was up. "Zoe!" I whispered but I guess she couldn't have heard me, I was squealing like a little mouse. _

_Grabbing onto the pipe, I took a deep breath heaving myself up. It was a struggle but I got to the top. I pushed one leg around the window then jumped into my bedroom. "Ha! Gym class pays off," I grinned._

"_Hey!" Zoe jumped off the bed. "I didn't hear you come in."_

_I glanced at the clock. 11.45 pm. 15 minutes to go till the clock hits 12. _

"_Well Cinderella, you made it after all," Zoe yawned stretching her arms in the air after she closed the window that I had just moments before crawled in from. _

_I smiled at Zoe. _

_She looked at me for a second then smiled back at me and soon her innocent smile turned into a wild grin. "So. How was it? The date?" _

"_Oh my god!" I grabbed hold of Zoe and spun her around the room until I began to feel dizzy again, we both dropped onto my bed and I laughed. "It was amazing Zoe. Apart from his gorgeous neighbor, it was all so great. We even danced. Reminding me! Zoe can you rent out Titanic for me?" _

"_Oh. My. God! Don't you dare say you haven't watched Titanic?" She gasped and I nodded shrugging my shoulders. "Wow Brad's right. You are an alien,"_

_I chuckled then paused hearing a knock on the door. _

"_Did he come before?" I whispered to Zoe as I tip-toed to the door._

"_Nope," Zoe said sitting up onto the bed._

"_Daddy!" I smiled at him after opening the door._

_He smiled at first, and then narrowed his eyes at me. "You haven't prepared for bed yet?"_

"_How could I? When I got a surprise for you," I led him into my bedroom and to my wardrobe. I got out the chocolate box that I had brought him and handed it over to him. "I know how much you love chocolate,"_

"_Aha!" He grinned at the chocolate then kissed my forehead. "Alright miss…Get to bed you. Lights off in 10. Good night honey, good night Zoe,"_

"_Good night Mathew," Zoe waved at him. When he was out she jumped off the bed and came over to me. "Hey there were two boxes last time I remembered. I see you kept one for yourself. Let's open it up and gossip,"_

"_No that – that is for somebody," I blushed and Zoe whistled realizing exactly who I was talking about. "Stop it Zoe. Come on, we got school tomorrow, get to bed,"_

"_Alright, mum!" She laughed rolling back onto the bed. _

_I smiled at her before walking over to the window. I looked out of it to where Jesse always climbs in from. _

"_I hope one day Jesse's heart turns restless too, god make Jesse fall in love with me too because Jesse's my friend, you're my lust, my only love." I whispered to myself. "Jesse will have to get to know the beauty of love." _

…

**Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter. I Did It In Kinda Rough. Review Please. **


	56. Two New Arrivals

**Chapter Fifty Six – Two New Arrivals **

**Monday 9****th**** November 2009  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Homeroom – 11.05 am**_

"_Oh my god!"_

_I blinked at the sun light peeping into my room, through my open window then at Zoe screaming, holding her hands over her ears, a dramatic entry to my __**new day. **_

"_Should've known it," I yawned pulling the duvet off my body. "Zoe you're the best friend ever, great wake up alarm you are. You trying to find something to wear is the perfect timing for me to get up,"_

_She frowned placing her hands on her hips and I chuckled going into the bathroom. I washed my face then started to brush my teeth, smiling at my reflection in the mirror. I must admit ever since my hideous brow has gone, I feel much better looking at myself. _

"_I don't know what to wear," I heard her complain as she rummaged throw her many suitcases, cursing herself for not being organized – something I remind her every morning and night – I've even offered to help her sort out her clothes but she just blows me off saying it's a waste of time. "If I knew where everything was, it would have been much easier!" _

_I hummed as I continued to brush my teeth, trying my best to not laugh at Zoe. Her craziness in the morning is really entertaining; she makes me feel better every time she talks. I guess that's what best friends are for. _

"_Hey what's this?" I heard Zoe call out to me._

"_What's what?" I asked gurgling water in my mouth. I spat into the sink then went back into my room, patting my face with a fry towel. She was sitting at the edge of my bed looking at a piece of paper very carefully. _

"_It was poking out of your bag," Zoe held out the form to me. _

"_Oh Mr. Wesley handed that out to us in our last photography lesson. There is a short film showcase this Tuesday during free period. You have to fill out a form to submit a film but I've been just so busy being on the committee and with everything else going on in life, I don't think I can spare the time," I sighed shrugging my shoulders. "Too bad because that would have looked really good on my portfolio," _

"_What can the film be about? Anything?" Zoe asked curiously as I got my overalls out of my wardrobe. She frowned at them but then didn't say anything about them as she was really distracted by the form. For a reason that I can never guess. _

"_Practically everything that's anything," I said looking down at the chocolate box sitting perfectly in my draw; I smiled putting it inside my bag, ready for Jesse. I then tried to comb my hair but it was really tangled up, "Just the start to the day that I needed…Not!" _

"_Then can I take this," She asked grinning, holding the paper to her lips, a gleam in her eyes. "It's not only for you photographers is it? I quite like cameras too you know," _

"_Zoe do you even know how to use camera?" I laughed softly. "But I guess you can participate. Why don't you check with Mr. Wesley today? Although I highly doubt you'll pull this off because I know you Zoe, unless the camera is on you, you won't be interested, and did I mention it's this Tuesday? You'll only have one day to prepare." _

"_And that's all the time I need, BTW. Great words of support," She rolled her eyes grabbing a pen from my desk. She began filling out the form. "Great way to raise my spirits Suze. I'm just thinking of trying something new," _

"_Sorry. You're right, I should be more supportive. Yeah I guess you should try out." I smiled at her. _

"_Good coz there's nothing in the world that's going to stop me," Her grin grew wider and I felt suspicious but thought it'll be best to let her surprise me, what harm can Zoe possibly do with a camera? And a short films showcase form? _

_I wore my overalls and sneakers. Sighing I braided my hair and then before Zoe could see I hurried out of my room with my bag and diary, all ready for another day at SM Beverly High. The high school of wealthy devils out to get me from all scary corners. _

"_Err. Look what Susie dragged in this morning. Her dread locks," Brad pretended to look frightened then chuckled when Gina shot him a look. "I'll say you've never looked better, Susie,"_

_Why was he calling me Susie? What had I done to annoy him? _

_Zoe rushed past me, sat down with Brad then the two cried over me going back to my old self with the exception of the one-brow, the hairy one. I'm back to having 10 – 15 red worms on my head. _

"_Honey, what's with the clipboard?" Heidi asked me as I sat down at the dining table for breakfast. I could tell she still looked slightly upset from last night dinner, but still Heidi made a strong effort to smile making me smile which made my daddy smile._

"_The fashion show, and male auction is next week. So there is so much work to do, plus the tickets go on sale from today." I told her taking a sip of my orange juice – freshly squeezed – by Gina of course. "The ball is coming up really soon too, so have to make preparations for that too. Mrs. McGinnis suggested we use the gym but I want to confirm with Rae first, seeing as every ticket is like 30 dollars I think we best get a better venue. Need this clipboard to keep on track, Carter suggested it," _

"_Sounds like you're very busy," Heidi said with a little shrug. "Brad, why don't you help Suze out? It'll be like a brother – sister project, how about it?"_

"_The game is this Friday, got to practice. Can't waste any time." He said stuffing himself with his breakfast. "One of the exchange students is a basket ball player, we don't know who he his and his stats so this week is hardcore practice. Sorry, Susie, me no help," _

"_Oh that's fine with me. But what is this exchange student program?" I asked curiously as I peeled my orange. _

_He looked at me rolling his eyes. "Forgot you're an alien. Basically, Students swap schools. Three from SM Beverly High are going to join another school and some students come to SM Beverly High. Hunter is already here, two more to come,"_

"_Who went from SM Beverly?" I asked _

"_Hmm…I know Katie went to some Catholic school," Brad shrugged_

"_Oh so that's what Kelly Prescott was talking about," I nodded to myself. _

"_Oh – Honey. Tonight we're going over to mom's house for dinner. You don't have anything holding you up tonight do you?" He asked sipping his coffee. "Brad that goes for you too,"_

"_She's your mom. Why do I have to go?" Brad complained._

_Heidi nudged him, giving him a hard look of contempt. "We're family now," Heidi looked over to daddy as though she wasn't saying it, but asking my daddy._

"_Fine," Brad mumbled. "I'll try my best,"_

"_Good," Daddy picked up his blazer, got up, kissed my forehead, then Heidi's cheek. "We'll meet later on today, have a good day everyone," _

_Daddy walked away, I heard the front door closing a while later and he was gone, off to work. "We should be going too now, right Zoe?" I looked over to her._

"_Yep. Need to meet Carter by the library," Zoe said getting off her chair._

_Just the mention of Carter turned me sick. And it got worse, much worse, walking with him and Zoe in silence, in the noisy, crowded corridor of SM Beverly, full of privileged, wealthy teenagers who didn't care at all about how they flaunted their cash and fashion. _

_Everybody who was anybody were whispering and talking intently about Ceecee and Adam's engagement. Some people had even placed bets because they knew the two would want to tie the marital knot between them. The noisy crowd got me thinking of an excuse, an excuse that I can convincingly give Ceecee about not replying to her messages. _

_What can I possibly say to her? 'Oh Ceecee your fiancé is a drug addict and dealer, don't marry him!'_

_Yeah! _

_If only I had the guts to do so. Just looking at Adam gives me the creeps when I think about what's his next move going to be, that'll be an attempt to drive me out of SM Beverly. I really do wonder…_

"_Maybe I should leave you two alone, to talk," Zoe suggest getting fed up of the silent, awkward atmosphere that me and Carter were creating around her. _

_I cringed snapping out of my thoughts._

"_Yeah, I'd like that," Carter nodded looking at me expectantly. _

"_But I don't want to," Zoe chuckled as we reached my locker – clearly it was no time to joke around – but try telling that to Zoe._

"_Fine I'll meet you guys at the assembly," Carter said looking peeved. He walked away into the busy crowd and I sighed watching him go. _

"_Don't worry," Zoe said punching my shoulder playfully, but it still hurt. "He'll get over it pretty soon. But I think the right thing to do is to talk to him. You guys are best friends after all, right?"_

"_I guess – I mean I wish," I rested my forehead on my locker. "It just all seemed much easier when I was practicing last night, saying it all to you made me feel much better and it all seemed just so much more easy," _

"_That's coz' I'm not Carter. I'm a proud C – cup!" She frowned and so did I. "Alright. Think about all this later, we got to get to the assembly. They're going to introduce the new exchange students remember,"_

"_Okay," I opened my locker letting out a sharp scream. It was booby trap inside my locker causing water to squirt onto my face. I looked at Zoe then around at people who laughed and watched the show. _

_Real mature Adam. But this isn't going to drive me out of SM Beverly High. _

"_Come on, let's go get you dried up," Zoe tried her best to not laugh. _

"_No, you should go to the assembly. I'll meet you there," I said shaking water off my top. _

"_No I don't mind missing the assembly. It's sonly about 10 minutes anyway," She said with a little shrug. "Come on Suze, I'll always be there for you," _

_And she made me smile, made me feel much better. Well…That's the magic of Zoe being my female best friend – and I guess forever. Hopefully! _

_We got to the ladies room, and I stood under the drier, sighing thinking how I'll get through today. _

"_Just relax. I told you Carter is going to be alright with it, you just have to tell him the truth and you're true feelings for Jesse," Zoe put a hand on my shoulder. _

"_Carter wants to talk to me about Jesse. Ceecee wants to talk to me about her engagement and my apparent disappearance from Hunter's party, not to mention why I'm not calling her back. Now I feel tired too; it's getting really hard to keep my eye opens too." I said lowering my eyes to the ground. _

"_Your eyes are getting red," She said brushing a tissue against my cheek. "You're probably just tired after all that work-out with Jesse last night,"_

"_We didn't do it!" I blushed hard, really hard. _

"_Got an idea!" She grabbed onto my arm and pulled me out of the ladies room, I followed her hurrying towards the main hall where 15 minute assembly had finished, and students were hauling out of the hall, dragging their feet on the floor slowly as they didn't want to head to first period. _

_I asked Zoe what she was doing but before she could reply I bumped into Carter and soon found myself in a very uncomfortable position standing in the hallway as Jesse had just come out of the hall too. Carter looked from me to Jesse then back at me, raising his eyebrow as Jesse and The Elite walked past us followed by their usual bunch of admirers. _

"_Look Carter – _

"_Oh there you are!" Zoe pulled Ceecee over to me and I knew exactly what I had to do when Zoe waved her cell phone at me, from behind Ceecee – confusing Carter but giving me an idea. _

"_Hi. How are you?" I asked her smiling nervously. _

"_Fine I guess," She said with a little shrug, disappointment on her face. She lowered her eyes, looking away from me and down at her text book that she was holding tightly under her arm. _

"_Ceecee," I put a hand on her shoulder, "You see-_

"_I get it. Don't worry," She tightened her lips into a small smile, moving my hand away from her shoulder. "We're just not there yet. You know that place where you can trust me. I did wrong to you and I guess that's what I'm paying for. I totally understand that you have friends like Zoe and Carter who you care about and trust more,"_

"_It's not how it is," I shook my head. I leaned forward and close to her ear. "I don't know how to reply back, you know text," _

_And that was partly the complete truth. _

_Ceecee looked at me for a second then laughed softly. "Oh right! I should have known. Hey – I'm so sorry for what I just said. Really sorry Suze." She said fiddling with her fingers. "I thought you didn't care about Adam proposing to me, it's really a big thing for me. When I didn't see you at Hunter's party, I got worried; I thought maybe something happened to you," _

"_No I should be sorry. I got held up by my dad yesterday and on Saturday, I should have found you at Hunters party but I got caught up in trying to get home on time," I struggled with my words as I watched Adam approach Ceecee. _

"_Let's just let this slide?" She asked smiling. _

"_Perfect!" I smiled back. "I'd love that,"_

"_Huh!" Carter grunted and I looked at him blankly. He turned his head away from me to face Zoe and got into a deep conversation with her. _

"_So," Adam kissed the back of Ceecee's head as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Did you ask her?"_

_I blinked at the grinning couple. _

"_We're going to get married the start of next year," Ceecee held Adam's hand smiling at me. "I want – We want you to be my maid of honor," _

"_Oh my god!" I gasped forgetting that Adam is evil for a brief moment there, "Really? Me?"_

"_Adams thinks so too, isn't it baby?" She asked leaning up to his face. _

"_Of course, if Suze decides to stick around," Adam said grinning at me, giving me a scornful look. _

"_What?" Ceecee looked at me._

"_She told me that she might be moving," Adam's eyes grew colder. He just had to ruin the happy moment didn't he? _

"_What?" Carter said turning me to him suddenly, startling me. "And you didn't tell me?"_

_I looked from Carter to Adam then at Zoe for desperate help. _

"_No silly," Zoe cooed pulling him towards her. "Mathew was just saying it; of course Suze isn't going to be moving from SM Beverly,"_

"_Oh my bad," Adam said letting go of Ceecee my heart started to race seeing the exasperated look on Carter's face._

"_Hey!" Ceecee said grabbing my attention. "So will you be my maid of honor?"_

"_Yes!" I practically squealed. "I would love to," _

_She hugged me and I looked at Adam. A grin, a wide evil grin spreading across his lips. Really – what is he planning for today? I just can't seem to figure it out. I hope he would just give a hint or two, you know, because I'm new to all this panning and scheming. It's only fair I get a little help. _

_The bell for first period rang and so we pulled away._

"_We'll meet you guys later," Adam put an arm around Ceecee's waist pulling her to him. _

"_Buy guys," Ceecee waved excitedly._

_We said bye then I turned to Zoe and Carter. Strangely for a second there I was seeing two of both of them. Until Carter jerked me forward by placing a hand on my arm. "Zoe we'll meet you at Socials Okay?"_

"_Aren't you going to walk me to class?" Zoe's face showed more anger than disappointment. Before Carter replied she shouted at him. "Fine!"_

_She turned on her heels and then stomped away down the corridor._

"_What's with her?" Carter looked confused. "She's starting to get these mood swings of hers more and more. Not to forget mentioning out of the bloom,"_

"_Carter," I said putting a hand on his shoulder, tilting him towards me. I looked into his eyes honestly. "Don't be mad at me. I can explain," _

_He took hold of my hand again, and walked me down the corridor. He stopped when we got there; he drank water and then turned to me, an expectant expression waiting impatiently for an answer. "Well…?" He said raising an eyebrow; it was so high that it started to hide under the mop of hair on his forehead. _

_I sighed rubbing my arm; leaning against the wall I lowered my eyes. _

"_I repeat. Well…?" He tapped his foot on the ground with obvious irritation. _

"_What have I done? I was just trying to help everyone else and now I'm in such a mess," I shook my head going down to the floor in the empty corridor, my eyes began to close due to tiredness so I rubbed them. "My best of intentions turned out to be wrong," _

"_Suze – are you okay?" Carter got down beside me, he lifted my head up, looked into my eyes. "Hey, what is it? Just tell me Suze, all this suspense is killing me. I just want to know what you're doing and if it's safe for you," _

"_Carter," I grabbed his arm, stared at him hard looking steadily into his eyes. "I'm in love with Jesse Di Silva,"_

"_Yeah I figured," He ran a hand through his hair. "But why? After everything I told you about him being an arrogant jerk, how could you still fall in love with him? Suze tell me!" _

"_I don't know," I shook my head. "But all I know is that I'm in love with him. And it's true love. I really care about him, he's everything that I could have dreamed about, and I have him," _

"_You're wrong. You can't have Jesse Di Silva. No one can have Jesse Di Silva," He sighed. "Oh Suze what have you gotten yourself into? I should have had your back more, then maybe this wouldn't have happened,"_

"_No Carter," I said hugging my knees. "It would have happened one way or another. Can't you see it? Its destiny, we were meant to be together. I fell in love with him the first time I ever saw him, I just didn't realize it,"_

"_You're talking crazy," He said. "Do you hear yourself? Destiny? Really Suze?"_

"_Really," I nodded smiling at Carter. "The Jesse I know isn't who you see; he's really nice and friendly. Somehow he's always there for me,"_

"_Oh so he did the speech and stopped people picking on you a couple of times. That makes him always be there for you? You know what Suze? Snap out of it," Carter stood up to his feet. "Hold on to the ones who really care, in the end they'll be the only ones there. Remember that," _

_I blinked at him and he started to walk away from me and before I could call after him, he was already gone way ahead of me. That's not how I wanted our conservation to go; I didn't want to annoy Carter I just wanted to tell him the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth, I didn't even get a chance to tell him about Adam and or Vanessa Gomez. _

_I bit my bottom lip getting up to my feet._

_Hearing the first period bell for the third time, I sighed turning in the opposite direction to Carter. I walked slowly towards Algebra and sighed once again sitting in my desk. Feeling very tired, I put my head down onto my desk, feeling hopeless I was. _

"_You didn't stay awake doing homework all night did you?" Paul Slater asked me as he sat down in his usual seat. I was that tired that I didn't even realize him come into first period. _

"_So sorry," I rubbed my eyes. "How are you Paul?" _

"_I'm good but the thing is Suze. I'm sure you weren't doing your homework. You can't have done it Jesse's condo," He said alarming me, making my blush hard. "I know you were there, I saw you two go in together."_

_I coughed softly looking around to see if anyone was listening in on us. He tightened his lips, brushing his blond hair out of his eyes. "Paul – _

"_I'm trying to warn you Suze you don't know but the thing is that – "Paul got cut off by Kelly stomping her heel into the wooden flooring, grabbing every bodies attention in class. _

"_He actually proposed to her," Kelly spat out looking exasperated. "Kelly Prescott has never had a proposal, so how could Ceecee Price get one? She's not as popular as me and I'm way too prettier than her. Isn't that right Debbie?" _

"_Sure," Debbie nodded then added. "Then again you didn't get knocked up like Ceecee, so you're still much popular and ahead of her," _

"_Aww that's so sweet of you," Kelly smiled her fake smile. And I felt bad, bad for Ceecee. Sure there were some people at SM Beverly ecstatic over an elite proposing to Ceecee but others much like Kelly and Debbie were cursing her. It's not nice at all. _

_Mr. Tanger came into class and demanded for everybody to settle down. And before Paul Slater could start talking to me again, I put my hand up asking Mr. Tanger if I could join him at the front of class, because I was finding it hard to concentrate from behind._

_Mr. Tanger didn't mind – he enjoyed my company as he said so – I sat at the front of the class, making no contact at all with Paul, but I did see his cheeks turn pink when I was gathering my books together to leave. He looked more embarrassed than I was. _

_I didn't really want to move. I like Paul. I like sitting next to him, he's really nice and helps me out a lot in algebra but there was no way that I could sit there next to him, or listen to him – talk about Jesse and me. It was way too embarrassing, just like the last time that Jesse had kissed me in front of Paul in Mrs. McGinnis's office. _

_I kept my head down in my books and paid attention to the words spoken by Mr. Tanger, although I couldn't help but wonder what Paul was going to say, something about warning me? I wonder what it was that he wanted to say before I ran away to the front of the class to avoid things getting uncomfortable. _

_And when Algebra finished, I quickly picked up my bag and I was the first to get out (run out) of class. I felt bad for avoiding Paul but I had no other choice. And then I found myself in an uncomfortable position sitting in between Zoe and Carter in Social Sciences. _

"_So… Uh Carter. Who are the new students?" I asked him nervously trying to start up a conversation. But Carter didn't seem to be interested in talking to me at all. _

"_You'll find out in homeroom," He mumbled getting up as Mrs. McGinnis and the Elite started to come into the classroom. Carter pecked Zoe's lips telling her that he's sitting at the back with Stacey, his newspaper buddy because they have some stuff to work on together._

_When he was gone, Zoe made a face; I asked if she was okay as I watched Jesse laughing to something Sophia had said to him as they walked past my desk. He didn't even glance at me – Jerk! _

"_I think Carter's cheating on me," Zoe whispered_

"_What?" I nearly fell off my chair but she held on to me. "With who Zoe?"_

"_With Stacey. He spends so much time with her, it's annoying and suspicious," Zoe glared back at Carter and Stacey as they flicked through some rough. "He's definitely cheating on me,"_

"_Carter loves you Zoe," I chuckled then yawned. "Why do I feel so tired? Zoe you're just jealous. Carter wouldn't cheat on you. I remember perfectly that he knows you're a black belt,"_

_Zoe laughed softly then a grin placed itself on her lips. "I should follow him. You know just in case,"_

"_No. You are not the perfect detective. You are not going to follow Carter Okay," I demanded _

"_Talking about detectives," Zoe let out a small whistle. I followed her gaze to the door. Hunter coming in looking all cool as he always does. But there was something different about him that made me smile, a lot._

"_Hey," He nodded at me, leaning down to my face, placing his hands on my desk. _

"_Oh. Hi," I smiled at him. "That's not your – uh – old school jacket," I pointed. _

"_Nothing like saying the obvious for isn't it?" He chuckled looking at his SM Beverly High varsity jacket. "I'm officially a tiger now. Growl!" _

_I frowned at him but then smiled at him again. "It looks good,"_

"_Wow," He gasped comically. "Is that a compliment from Susannah Simon?"_

"_Sure is," I nodded_

"_But what have you done to your hair again?" He reached out for my hair but I slapped his hand away, I didn't want him to pull my braids, Jesse is the only with the right to pull it first. "Chill – Anyway, I need to talk to you, you free at lunch?" _

_Was Hunter asking me out on a lunch date? I guess before his __**arrival**__ in SM Beverly High, Jesse and Paul were the leading two best looking guys at SM Beverly. But since Hunter's arrival he's replaced Paul at second position. I guess Hunter's pretty cute in his own arrogant way. _

_Wait! What the hell am I thinking? _

_I shook my head then I raised my eyebrow at him suspiciously. He chuckled waving his hands in my face, "Totally professional," He said _

"_I am busy but I can take out a minute or two," I said with a little shrug._

"_Are you two dating?"_

_I blushed glancing over at Kelly Prescott who had made that comment. "No," Hunter laughed but in no way humiliating me. "We're just friends, right Suze?"_

_I nodded my head staring at Jesse; he looked mildly entertained making me frown. And soon as Hunter moved away from in front of my desk and over to the Elite side of the classroom, I slummed my head down onto my desk, sighing. _

"_What's wrong?" Zoe asked leaning closer._

"_I feel so tired," I yawned a little and I stayed like that for the rest of class. I kept yawning and my eyes kept closing. Thankfully Zoe kept knocking me awake by pinching me awake._

_And now I'm bored, sitting in Homeroom, waiting for Mrs. McGinnis to welcome the new students. I wonder who they are. Hey! I'll write later. _

…

**Monday 9****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Nurse's Office – 12.15 pm **_

"_The __**two new arrivals**__ at SM Beverly High School are: Kyle and Kylie Klein. And everybody already knows Hunter David Cyrus," Mrs. McGinnis said from the front of class._

_I looked at Hunter, bowing comically as he owned the class. _

_My eyes then landed upon Kylie, a beautiful, tall, slim brunette. She wore really skinny jeans and high heels, with a halter top. Most of my homeroom class boys were drooling over her at first glance. But her eyes were already set on somebody else much to my dismay. She was eyeing my perverted prince the second she entered the class._

"_Looks like somebody has competition," Zoe whispered making Carter scoff and me sigh. _

"_The whole world is my competition." That is what I wanted to say to Zoe. But I kept my mouth zipped watching Kelly waving over to Kylie asking (demanding) her to take Katie's seat but Kylie made it known that she wasn't here at SM Beverly to follow anybody. _

_She sat at the front of the class, next to Jesse Di Silva, stunning everybody, mostly me. Actually I wasn't that surprised really, beautiful people like Jesse and Kylie are meant to be sitting together. That's how SM Beverly High's system works. _

_My jealousy was bad but Kelly's eyes fumed more. She hadn't ever been said no before by anybody besides Jesse in school, so I understand her furry when Kylie rejected her and went to sit with Jesse. I mean – Even Kelly has a strong 'thing' for Jesse. That just added to the visible flames in her eyes. _

_I lowered my eyes looking away feeling even more tired. _

_The other__** new arrival **__got the seat in homeroom next to me. It was the only vacant seat in the room. I studied him carefully as he made his way down the long row towards me. His name is Kyle – Kylie's twin brother – the__** new**__ addition to the Tiger's basketball team, he had short curly brown hair, and was really tall. Probably the tallest guy at SM Beverly High, 6 foot I'm guessing, he also had quite a large built body._

_He shot me a brief shy smile as he took his seat._

_His muscular arms seemed to rip out from under his jersey. He looked really strong, yet really shy, his face was slightly pink, and he gazed awkwardly around the classroom, keeping record of everybody's face. _

_I yawned turning to look to the front but I caught Brad from the corner of my eye; I noticed Brad's face turn white. He caught me staring at him and I quickly turned my head to away, embarrassed._

_I wanted to say hi to Kyle or welcome him or something like that. But I couldn't. I felt too shut, I don't like being shy but I guess nobody's perfect. _

_And now Mrs. McGinnis is reading through the mornings announcements, reading faster than the human ear can possibly hear. When she put the folder in her hands down for a minute, she looked around the classroom, searching for empty seat, but there were none, since everybody was present. _

"_All present," she said, marking it down onto the attendance sheet._

_I began yawning again and was just about to rest my head down on my desk when Zoe nudged me, pinching my thigh. It was really painful and I wanted to scream but bit my bottom lip instead before hissing in her ear, "A little lighter next time, please,"_

_She chuckled then shrugged looking past me and at Kyle. "Talk to him,"_

_I looked back at Kyle but he avoided eyes with me. He ran a hand nervously through his curly hair before looking at me again; another shy smile escaped his lips._

"_Uh…Hi. I'm Susannah Simon," I held out a hand for him to shake._

"_Kyle. Kyle Klein," He said shaking hands with me, he accidently squeezed my hand a little too tight then apologized nervously. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous to be here, my first day you see," _

"_I – Understand," I laughed softly nodding my head. _

_Zoe pushed me back in my chair slightly, leaned over me and shot Kyle a full mouthed grin. "So you're nothing like your sister then. I'm Zoe. And this is Carter my boyfriend,"_

"_Carter – Zoe. Got it," Kyle nodded. "Yeah I guess she's a real people person. I just need someone to talk to me first that's all, then I'm alright coz' I find it hard bringing up something to talk about,"_

_Kyle was really nice and once we all got talking he talked … a lot! _

_And then the bell rang for break. I got up, grabbing onto my bag, then me, Carter and Zoe made my way towards the front of the class. Robyn waved to me, making her way over to me; she smiled at me several times and even said good morning twice but I was wrongly distracted._

_I found myself standing in homeroom staring at Jesse. He was sitting on his desk with Kylie flirting with him, asking him to show her around SM Beverly since she's new. Their closeness stabbed me and it really hurt._

_It took an angry Kelly Prescott storming past me, hitting my shoulder to bring me back to reality. _

"_Hi Robyn." I smiled at her. "Sorry I'm in a hurry. I need to go to the ladies room,"_

"_Oh – that's fine," She said_

_I quickly hurried past the others by myself and reached the ladies room, thankfully nobody else was there. I washed my face trying to shake off the tiredness but it was still there. I sighed looking at my reflection in the mirror. I took of my glasses and then blinked. _

_I touched my braids, and then closed my eyes, Jesse's face appeared before me and I smiled. I took out each and every braid, letting my hair free. _

_Somebody came into the ladies room, starling me. I quickly put my glasses on; grabbing my bag I walked out of the ladies room. I dragged my reluctant tired feet across the floor towards chemistry, hoping Jesse would come to lesson._

_And he did._

_Well – I didn't see him at first. I was half-sleeping when somebody whacked the back of my head, making it drop onto my desk. I tilted my head up and saw Jesse. He grinned at me, taking his seat. "Didn't I say you can't sleep in Chemistry? I'm still your master whether you call me sir or not, so stick to obeying orders," _

"_I don't know why but I feel really sleepy," I rubbed my head, frowning at him. "Jesse hit me really hard,"_

"_Yes!" He punched the air. "Hey – Didn't you have braids on. Man I wanted to pull one or two,"_

"_That's why I took it out. I didn't want Jesse touching my hair," I joked. _

"_I've touched more than your hair. Try stopping me from doing that," He winked making me blush really hard. _

_We were told to put on our lab coats so I went to get myself and Jesse one. When I returned he had put his head down on the desk and his eyes were closed shut. I grinned and was just about to hit him but he caught me in time, grabbing hold of my hand he pulled me down onto my chair. _

"_Sorry," I chuckled._

"_Don't smile. It's scary, haven't I told you before?" He mumbled running a hand through his hair. But then he laughed at a lady bug badge on my overalls. _

_A smile escaped my lips seeing his dimples and I remembered. "I got Jesse something," I took the chocolate box out of my bag._

"_How'd you know I like chocolates?" He asked looking into my eyes. _

"_Robyn told me," I shrugged, smiling as I held it out for him to take. _

"_Who?" He scratched his forehead. _

"_Robyn from homeroom. My friend that really likes you," I reminded him but he was still clueless. But I was happy that he liked the chocolate, I was happy when he took it from me and started to eat it even though we're not allowed to eat in the laboratory. _

_Everything was going great but then … _

_My world tumbled down when I was putting on my lab coat and I saw the familiar face enter the classroom, claiming she was lost. It was Kylie. And the sad part was when Mr. Aidan assigned her to join mine and Jesse's group. Gladly, she made her way over to us, and didn't stop at any chance to flirt with my perverted prince. _

_Leaving me sadly on my own to carry out the experiment. _

_But I must admit when she asked Jesse to feed her one of the chocolates I had given him, he refused saying she'll gain weight which was enough for her to back off. Deep down, I know, he didn't give it to her because they were a gift, from me, his creepy chemistry partner. _

_But it's not fair!_

"_It's not fair," I grunted resting my head on my locker after Chemistry. The whole lesson, all I heard was, 'Oh Jesse this,' 'Oh Jesse that,' and that stupid, perverted prince of a jerk laughed and joked with her, leaving me all by myself to do the experiment. "I'll be laughing at him when tomorrow we get the results for the chemistry test and he gets a big fat, F," _

"_Never had happened before, never going to happen tomorrow," Zoe burst my bubble. "But Hey – I borrowed a copy of Titanic from a friend. We can watch it tonight when you come back from dinner at your grandparents,"_

"_Aren't you going to come?" I asked her. _

"_No – I am working on my short film tonight. BTW. Need to borrow your camcorder," She said _

"_Sure – but do you think you have enough time to complete it. You only have tonight Zoe," I said sighing as I leant back against my locker. I caught Adam, walking down the corridor. Then all of a sudden, he stopped walking and looked my way. I quickly stood up straight, "Zoe come with me to my photography class, and you can talk to Mr. Wesley about it," _

"_Good idea," She nodded then we both watched Adam approach us._

"_Hi Adam," I tried to smile. _

"_Well hello there," Adam laughed softly. "You look tired Suze,"_

_And that's all he said as I yawned watching him walk away. "What was that all about?" I asked Zoe and she shrugged. _

_I was just about to say something when Hunter showed up, grabbing my arm as he pulled me towards my photography class, Zoe following closely behind. "I need you develop the photographs that you took at Adam's house. I need them urgently,"_

"_Alright," I nodded. "It's in my bag. But what's the hurry?"_

"_You don't want the person whose photos you took to come after your camera or … you? Do you?" He looked at me with serious eyes, frightening me. _

"_I'll get it done by the end of today," I told him, pulling my arm gently out of his hand. "Can you give me till then Hunter?"_

"_Sure – I'm cool you know that," He winked at me before walking away._

"_All the hotties of SM Beverly sure have a thing for you," Zoe whistled making me blush as we continued to walk towards my class._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked her. _

"_You know what I'm talking about," She giggled then slapped my back. "I saw him Suze. Paul Slater eyeing you throughout homeroom and just now while you were talking to Hunter,"_

_I stopped in my tracks then looked across the hallway. He was standing there, with Guy and Drake. His eyes focused my way. I caught him staring at me; turning pink he quickly looked away._

"_He said something about warning me?" I looked confusedly at Zoe. "I didn't let him finish,"_

"_You idiot!" Zoe pinched my arm. "He's an elite, maybe he was warning you, something to do with Adam,"_

"_I don't know," I said with a little shrug. _

_We got to my class, and Zoe got into a deep conversation with Mr. Wesley after submitting her form. He was explaining to her that she should put passion and intensity into her work to show its true colors. I'd never seen Zoe focus so intently ever before and it surprised me. A good surprise._

_I smiled then walked away after a while towards the dark room, to develop my negatives of the guy who I definitely know is Adam. It has to be Adam. It can't be anyone else can it? I mean sure the guy who was there was speaking in an American accent, but it could have still been Adam trying to fool me? _

_I sighed entering the dark room. Exhausted I was. _

_I got my camera out of my bag, put it on the work bench then tried to focus but the darkness in the dark room made my eyes close even more. Wanting a break I switched on the lights and sat down on a stool, frowning at my hopelessness._

_So many things buzzing in around my mind. _

_Adam's next move? Being Ceecee's maid of honor? Jesse and Kylie? And Carter has been avoiding me all day. I feel so small; I guess I need him, my best friend Carter._

"_Hey!" Zoe rushed into the room as I was just falling asleep on the stool. "Not again!"_

_She was just about to pinch me but I quickly jumped up. "I'm awake, no pinching!" I cried in a shrill voice._

_She laughed holding my arm. _

"_I need the camcorder," She pulled me out of the dark room and to my locker. I handed the camcorder over, nearly dropping it when Kylie showed up. _

"_I suppose this is the corner where dorks hang out." Kylie looked at me, giving me a smug half-smile. "What's with you? Why do you look so abnormal?"_

_To my surprise Sophia who was just happened to be going past stood up for me, shocking me. She stood by me with Zoe as I kept my eyes low onto the ground, not wanting to look at Jesse, I was embarrassed. _

_While all the drama took place I noticed Paul standing across the hallway, he looked intently at me, giving me some sort of signal that I couldn't sort out in my mind. _

"_Come on Suze, let's go!" Zoe grabbed my arm angrily and pulled me with a painful tug. "That's become the new slag corner!"_

_Kylie's mouth hung open as Zoe took me back to the photography class. _

"_There was no need for that, really," I laughed softly. "I'm alright with being called an ugly dork,"_

"_Get one thing right," She slapped my head. "You're not a dork, and no way are you ugly, got it?"_

"_Ouch, got it!" I rubbed my head, chuckling. "Don't you think you're getting a little too aggressive? Mom." _

_She laughed and I dropped her off to Mr. Wesley. _

"_Suze there was someone in here just a minute ago, looking for you. I sent him to the dark room because I thought you would be there. Was one of those Elite kids," He said_

"_Which one?" I asked curiously. _

"_Ah! I can't seem to remember the name. But he was blond," Mr. Wesley told me. "One of those Elite kids,"_

_Nearly all the Elite boys are blonde! _

"_Oh it's fine," I smiled at my professor. "Zoe I have to go develop the photographs now. Anything you need me to do or get for you?"_

"_No. And luck," She grinned at me, fiddling with my camcorder._

"_Bye," I smiled at her one last time before heading over to the dark room. _

_I got into the small room fighting the urge to fall asleep. I sighed and put my hand on the work bench where I had left my camera, but it wasn't there. "Where's my camera?" I scratched the back of my head. "It was here a second ago."_

_I checked around the room but it was nowhere to be found. _

"_No!" I gasped covering my mouth with a hand. An Elite! Came looking for me? Couldn't have been Jesse so who was it that is so interested in me? "Adam!"_

_He must have come into the dark room, looking for my camera because I took photographs of him at his house, hurting Vanessa Gomez. So that proves it, he was the guy there at the time. Couldn't have been anyone else…Definitely not Paul Slater because he was just outside a minute ago._

_Was this what he was warning me off? _

"_Damn!" I slammed my fist into the table. "That camera, was all that I had against Adam,"_

"_Hey!"_

_I jumped looking back at Robyn._

"_Look what happens around your locker!" She said looking worried._

_My locker?_

_I followed her out and there was a crowd of people gathered around the place where my locker is. I pulled myself through the crowd and stopped when I got to my locker. Gasping. _

….

**Hope You Enjoyed It. Review Please. Thanks. **


	57. Crash Dummy Crash Part 1

**Chapter Fifty Seven – Crash Dummy Crash Part 1 **

**Monday 9****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Nurse's Office – 1.15 pm **_

_I put a hand over my mouth, staring hard towards my locker area. There was a small, two-foot __**dummy **__of me, it was definitely me – there's no other in SM Beverly High that has red worms sitting on her head and wears old-farm yard overalls. _

_I stepped towards it, looking at my camera smashed up and thrown near to the __**dummy.**__ I picked it up and gulped looking at the negatives wrapped around the next to __**the dummy**__. It seemed as though the negatives were strangling the replication of me, Susannah Simon, the dorkiest girl at SM Beverly High. _

_But what made me cringe was the fact that there was no face, no feature at all on the __**dummy.**_

_No eyes, no lips, no nose, nothing! _

_It was thrown roughly out in front of the locker as though it had just met with an accident, a bright red puddle of blood on the brown wooden flooring, leaking from the side of the __**dummy's **__head, of course it wasn't real blood – Tomato Sauce – But it still got my heart racing, FAST! _

_Feeling my eyes close again, I held my camera in my trembling hands and turned around to face the students of SM Beverly High. "Why do I feel so tired?" I asked my tired self as I took in all the different expressions of the small crowd. Some laughed, some stared, and some actually looked scared. But all saw what had happened; everybody saw that somebody had played a terrible prank on me. _

"_What's happening?" _

_I blinked at Father Dominic. He came forward frowning at the __**dummy, **__and then he demanded for everybody to leave and get back to lessons or to whatever else they were up to. "Susannah what happened here?" _

_I tried to shrug but my shoulders felt so heavy. They just wouldn't lift so I gazed up at Father Dominic, my eyes watering up as I spoke softly. "I don't know who did this. My camera is broken," _

"_Hey – Suze are you okay?" Hunter rushed into me, slightly pushing me back, but he held onto my arm to stop me from falling over. "I heard something was going on here – what the hell is that?"_

_Even though it was convenient, a little too convenient for Hunter to come asking what has happened right when everything was finished, I just sighed helplessly looking at the __**dummy.**__ "It's me,"_

"_Damn!" Hunter looked at my broken camera in my trembling hands then his eyes rested on the __**dummy,**__ the negatives strangling the __**dummy's n**__eck. Instantly, Hunter picked __**the dummy**__ up, he carefully pulled the negatives away from the __**dummy,**__ looking at me with anticipation. "Can this be fixed?" _

_I slowly nodded my head, feeling light on my feet as the janitor came hurrying towards us on Father Dominic's call to clean up after the prank that somebody had pulled on me. Somebody I know that is Adam Welsh, just trying to scare me. He sure did a good job of it. _

"_Hey are you okay Suze?" Hunter asked me, narrowing his eyes at me, as he stood in front of me, but my sleep filled eyes were still focused on the Susannah Simon__** dummy**__ that the janitor was carrying away. When he got to the near end of the corridor the__** dummy**__ slipped out of his hands and dropped to the floor, causing a tear to roll slowly down my face. "It's okay," _

_Hunter stepped forward; putting his arms around me, he hugged me close to the warmth of his strong body. But I still stared, stared at the __**dummy**__ of myself that the janitor carried away from me. Something didn't feel right, it was only a __**dummy**__ but I have a feeling it's something much more than that. _

_The janitor disappeared around the corner and the Elite came forward. My eyes slightly opened wide seeing Jesse but slowly my eyes started to grow smaller, and smaller. Jesse had a strong, cold, aloof expression on his face when he turned the corner. He then looked straight down the hallway and his face soon turned softer when his eyes came my way. _

_Jesse had caught me again in Hunter's arm but I couldn't pull away. My body felt too weak to push Hunter away, his body was supporting mine. So instead, embarrassed I moved my reluctant eyes off Jesse and onto Kylie, who was holding his hand sending a stab of pain into my fragile chest. _

_But I couldn't read her face. She was glaring at me with invisible steam fuming out of her ears. Why does she dislike me so much? It's only her first day yet she's instantly judged me and has become my hater. _

"_You okay now?" Hunter rubbed my back softly, whispering into my neck. "Don't worry. We'll find out who did that to you alright Suze. I'll watch the CCTV tapes. And I know you want me, I made it obvious that I want you too. But hey I got a rep to protect here; you're ruining my cool by squeezing me too tight in public. What do you call a –" _

"_Don't start. Please," I mumbled timidly pulling back a little. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked me; looking into my eyes I guess he could see my tiredness. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?" _

"_I – Never mind," I ran a nervous hand through my hair looking at the grin on Adam's face as the Elite approached us – well they came over to pick Hunter on the way so they could head over to the gym to practice for this Fridays game. _

"_Had another accident I see," Kelly snickered nodding to the puddle of blood – tomato sauce –. I hadn't noticed her walking with the Elite, she was actually behind them, but I whatever I still felt embarrassed, remembering the time she had put dye on my seat, making it look like my period had leaked. _

"_Thank you," I smiled at her weakly and she looked offended causing Sophia to burst into laughter._

_I quickly glanced at my locker, the so called blood puddle on the wooden SM Beverly High flooring, then at Adam's grin before passing everybody to head back slowly towards my photography class. I hadn't the guts to look at Jesse._

"_Mr. Wesley must've been thinking where I've lost myself?" I thought when I reached the classroom._

_When I explained the apparent situation to him in privately; he smiled at me telling me to take my seat in class. Being the only girl in class, it's not that hard for me to find a seat. I always choose the window seat at the front row. _

_And throughout the time of the remaining lesson I stared out the window, sighing as I looked at up towards the grey sky, wondering why my life is becoming just like the color of the sky. _

_Why is it turning grey? _

_My thoughts were being meddled by my sleepiness. I felt so small, looking down at my desk; my broken camera that daddy had gotten me not long before we came to America, __**lay crashed,**__ still on my desk. I felt even sadder picturing Jesse's hand in Kylies. "What could be worse?" I whispered to myself._

_And it got much worse. _

_I had asked Mr. Wesley politely if he would let me out just a little bit earlier than everybody else because I'm not feeling well. He got concerned and instructed me to visit the nurse, one of Jesse's many obsessed and mean mistresses. But that wasn't the reason I wanted to get out a little early._

_I wanted to drop of my daily love letter into Jesse's locker before the corridors got flooded with SM Beverly High Students. _

_**Subject: I'm missing you. **_

_**Dear Jesse.**_

I wish I didn't have to miss you. If only you could be with me always and always with me only. The happiness I would feel from that would be like no other happiness I've ever felt before. I hope and pray that one day the day will come when I will be able to spend my every waking moment with you, in your strong arms. 

_**I love you. You are my first and my only love, and I thank you for be so kind with my heart. Hopefully, soon I won't have to hate missing you.**_

Your secret admirer…x

_I felt slightly better after delivering the later as I made my slow and steady way over to my very own locker. The janitor had been cleaned up but the foul memory still stuck like chewing gum in my mind, irritating me but giving me the energy to fight my fatigue filled body._

_And then went the bell for lunch. _

_Instantly the hallways had students walking around, laughing and looking happy in their lives. A small smile crossed my lips as I saw the many happy faces. I leaned against my locker, my eyes searching for Carter but I guessed he wouldn't have wanted to meet me for lunch at my locker today. _

_I sighed, checking the crowd for Zoe instead. It took quite a while to spot her, since normally she would be running towards me, screaming my name. But like I mentioned before, things got much worse for me and all I did was stand in the hallway harming nobody._

_I spotted her leaning against a wall across the corridor after most of the crowd moved towards the cafeteria. _

"_Hiya Zoe you won't believe what had just happened to me," I made my way through the hall thinking I would be better off telling her everything then when it was all fresh in my head than going on about it later on._

_But to my surprise she looked miserable. Zoe's expression was glum, her eyes rimmed as if she had been crying for a while. She wasn't looking at me; she was staring straight ahead, past me and at the blank wall._

"_Hey what's wrong?" I asked her, holding out to reach her but she slapped my hand away aggressively surprising me._

"_Can you believe it? He left me," Her furious eyes turned to me._

_I blinked at her. She surprised me deeply; I'd never seen her like that before. _

"_It's Carter," She said angrily slamming her locker door shut, pushing it so hard the door bounced back open and hit me but I dared not to say a word about it. _

"_What happened to Carter?" I asked nervously. _

"_I saw him," She said through gritted teeth. "Talking with Stacey again,"_

"_I told you Zoe," I laughed softly but still nervously. "They work together on the newspaper, so they're bound to spend time together,"_

"_But not the time that he should be spending with me!" She slammed the door again, and this time it stayed shut. "I wanted to surprise him so after I left your photography class – I went to the computer room and they looked too comfortable with each other. He wanted me to leave so he could do his darn work,"_

"_I … uh … you know how Carter is when it comes to his work," I struggled to think of something to say, so I reached out to hold her hand when I saw it. Her arm was bleeding. A LOT! _

"_Zoe! What did you do?" I gasped looking at her stunned face._

_I immediately took her to the nurse's office and got her wound cleaned. Now I'm waiting here in the nurse's office writing in my diary while she's in the toilet. _

_I just don't get it. Why Zoe did do that to herself? I know she's in love with Carter but that's no way to react to jealousy…is it?_

_See I said it got much worse didn't I? Now I hope everything just stays okay – I can't say that on behalf of my eyes, they keep closing, I've got a feeling I'm just going to end up dropping. Real soon! _

_I hear Zoe. I think she's coming out of the bathroom now. I'll write later. _

….

**Monday 9****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
City Hospital – 5.30 pm **_

"_Man I'm so hungry," Zoe grinned stepping out of the bathroom, using one hand to rub her stomach. I blinked at her and at the shine on her pretty bubbly face. "Let's get food!"_

_Before I could say anything, she grabbed my arm; she pulled me hastily out of the nurse's room and to the cafeteria. I was stunned and speechless. A second ago, she was angry and then suddenly she had put everything behind and was nodding her head along to the boom box Guy was playing in the cafeteria. _

_We got lunch and I raised my eyebrow in the line when she filling her tray up with a mass amount of food. When we finally sat down at a lunch table with Carter already present I shook my head, laughing softly as she pulled his cheeks. _

"_That's the beauty of Zoe," I thought, smiling at the happy couple. "But I wish she never does any self-harm ever again. I will literally kill her…Not!" _

"_So Carter – the petition, was it successful?" I asked him after taking a bite out of my green and sour apple. _

"_We'll find out tomorrow," He mumbled, the smile on his lips wiped away as I spoke to him making me lower my eyes to my lunch tray, sighing. He was still mad at me, and didn't look interested in talking to me at all. "Mrs. McGinnis will announce it during homeroom." _

"_Hi guys – Can I join you?" _

_I looked up at Robyn and nodded my head, welcoming her, "Of course,"_

_She put down her tray, sat down next to me then asked. "Why was there a crowd around your locker at 4__th__ period?" _

"_Just a little prank," I glanced at Carter who looked curiously interested at the topic Robyn brought up, I could see his eyes squint through his glasses and I'm sure he read my sad, tired eyes because the brief smile he shot me then showed his best effort. _

_I turned my head to Robyn, smiling at her._

"_What's that? A love letter," Zoe grinned at the card in Robyn's hand._

"_No – it's an early birthday card," Robyn said rather shyly. _

"_Your birthday? When is it?" I asked her,_

"_Wednesday, the 11__th__," She gave me a short smile, _

"_You could have mentioned it before," Zoe said. "Hey! We should do something,"_

"_I have a family dinner," Robyn sighed. "Dad has taken a day off work so I have to, have to be there. Meaning no party, just like every sad year. I don't have anyone to invite anyway so its okay I guess,"_

"_You have us," I squeezed her hand supportively. _

"_Thanks," Her smile grew wider, especially when Brad dropped by our table, asking Carter if he could help him with some coursework that he's stuck on. Carter told him he'll get back to him. Brad shrugged saying 'Okay'_

_He looked down at me, shooting me an indefinable smile before making his way back to his table. I my eyes followed Brad all the way Jesse Di Silva and Kylie Klein. _

"_I'm soooooooo hungry!" Ceecee dropped her lunch tray on the other side of me. She breathed heavily pulling out a chair for herself. "Really! Being pregnant takes away all your breath. Even kissing becomes deadly – And that's all that I can do because of this baby inside my uterus," _

"_Err. Imagine having sex whilst being preggers. That's like EW!" Zoe stuck up her nose. "You haven't tried it have you, Ceecee? Bet you have,"_

"_No. That would be gross. Plus Adams been so busy with work and training for basketball that we don't really get to even see each other out of school anymore." Ceecee sighed shaking her head miserably. "But now that we're officially engaged, I hope it gets better,"_

_I wanted to smile at her and assure her that things would get better but deep down inside my heart I knew that things wouldn't get better all thanks to Adam and so I couldn't bring myself to tell her the small, simple lie that would have made her smile even more. _

"_So did he give you a ring?" Robyn asked quietly. _

_Ceecee looked slightly uncomfortable for a second then shrugged her shoulders. "I'm telling everybody I gave it back to be fixed since it didn't fit my finger properly. But the truth is," She took a deep breath then sighed miserably. "It's so easy to tell you guys everything. You're not like the others to look down at me. The thing is Adam – He's not in the position to purchase the perfect ring for me just yet. So…You guys get it right?"_

"_Wow really … even by selling all those-_

"_We get it!" I kicked Zoe under the table._

"_Selling?" Ceecee questioned Zoe._

"_Smoothies!" Zoe quickly sat up. "They are a rip off at the place he works. Surely he makes good money,"_

_Drugs were what she wanted to say, guess smoothies was a fair enough save. _

"_But he's cut down on his shifts. He used to have 3 different jobs but now he only works weakened morning shifts at the restaurant. He said he's busy with something else…He didn't explain properly," Ceecee told us. "He's struggling at the moment. With the baby coming I don't want to pressure him," _

"_I see," Zoe nodded. "Beverly Hills is a place for I guess the rich Elite – not much of an Elite outside the doors of SM Beverly is he?"_

"_Sorry what did you say?" Ceecee asked leaning closer towards Zoe. _

_Zoe is so lucky that Ceecee didn't hear that! And neither did Robyn who was fighting with her salad. _

"_I said you'll work it out," Zoe shot me a look. _

"_Ya hopefully. Adam is such a sweetheart, he always insists on paying whenever we're out to eat, and it's the best places too. I got a sensitive stomach," Ceecee said. "Such a sweetheart," _

"_Adam's not the saint you think he is!" I wanted to scream out loud and let the world hear me but instead I kept a frozen smile on my lips, listening to Ceecee go on talking about her and Adams relationship and their engagement._

_However, soon I found myself drifting off to sleep. _

_Hunters annoying struggle to wake me up was what got me standing onto my feet, my eyes fighting the urge to not sleep. "Whoa…you really need sleep baby. You're eyes are getting all red. Stayed awake all night thinking about me did ya?" _

_I frowned at him, swinging my bag onto my shoulder._

_He handed me the negatives, he neatly wrapped up together and I stuffed them into my bag telling him that I would develop them tomorrow. He told me quietly how tonight he would check the CCTV tapes to see who played the prank on me. I told him he didn't need to but he insisted so I shrugged my shoulders picking up my lunch tray, telling everybody at the lunch table I'm going to pay Ste a visit. _

_Strangely, the tray felt 100 times heavier than it had before. "I'll get that for you," Hunter took it off me seeing my struggle. _

"_Thanks," I smiled at him, weakly. _

_Looking past Hunter, my eyes followed Jesse and Kylie out of the Cafeteria. _

"_Man she's hot!" Hunter whistled dumping the leftover of my lunch into the bin. _

"_Where are they going?" I asked sadly and a bit too loudly. That was a question that I was asking myself not Hunter, but he heard it because of my stupid mistake and tiredness that caused me to not think straight._

"_Out of site," Hunter said having an elusive expression that I couldn't read and I wasn't bothered to read it anyway. Hunter is someone who is not who he says he is and it's too much trouble for me to go in deep worrying about what's on his mind. If it concerns me then I'll find out sooner or later. 'Jesse's got himself a new admirer. Good for him!" _

"_Are they allowed to go out?" Again I was supposed to ask the question to myself but it slipped out again._

"_Jesse Di Silva? Come on Suze, you're talking like you've only been at SM Beverly for a minute," Hunter chuckled leading me out of the cafeteria._

_I felt sick to the stomach watching Jesse walk down the hallway with Kylie talking to him with such intensity, bouncing up and down every time he nodded his head, agreeing with her. And it wasn't long before I found my legs pulling me towards them, following behind them with Hunter talking about how important this week is for him and me. _

_The drug raid he was telling me about a couple of days ago is going to happen soon at SM Beverly High. Very soon, so he made sure that I am alert about it. Only I wasn't listening to him at all. I was staring. _

_I was staring straight ahead of myself, to the back of Jesse's varsity jacket. I was being pulled by an unknown force towards him, with my eyes closing slowly with every step I took. I wanted him to notice me, take my hand and walk the world with me. _

"_You go on ahead. I'll see you around," Hunter said_

_I slowly nodded my head but didn't wait to watch him go or to even say good-bye properly. My legs were continuously pulling me towards Jesse. And it took a strong gush of wind to knock me into my right senses and realize he was with someone, someone who wasn't me or anywhere near me._

_She was the new arrival to SM Beverly High. The beautiful girl that had everybody talking because of her surpassing SM Beverly's mean queen Kelly Prescott. Kylie got girls jealous and boys drooling but she was in Jesse's arm. My perverted prince's arm and I didn't like it at all._

_I stopped in my tracks the second they shared a kiss. The lips he kisses me with were on another sending tears gushing down my cheeks. _

_A kiss is just a kiss until you find the one you love right? A hug is just a hug until you find the one you love right? So that must have been just a trial to find the one he loves right? Because my heart tells me that destiny wants us to be together, we're meant to be together. _

_But can Jesse Di Silva ever love somebody? _

"_I don't know," I struggled to wipe the tears from my eyes. "And even though we were far apart, I still love him dearly with all my heart."_

_Even after having said that at the time, I felt like we were complete strangers, like we didn't know each other at all. All I wanted to do was run away, run just as fast as I can, to the middle of nowhere, and find the core of what was causing such terrible ache in my chest. _

_But I could not run longer than to my car. I felt so tired and my knees began giving into the weight of my upper body. I looked back towards Jesse and my eyes shot wide open when he caught me looking._

_I quickly turned back to my car then got inside. I closed my eyes for a second then shook the sleep out of my head sitting up straight. Looking straight ahead, I backed my car out of the parking slot. _

_When I left SM Beverly miles behind my heart began to relax – But relaxed a little too much, a strange fluttering feeling deep inside my stomach. _

_My eyes kept closing with doses of sleep ringing around my head. I tried to keep my eyes as focused as I could on the road ahead but it was becoming really tough especially when my body started to give into the fatigue too. _

"_Radio," I thought. I quickly turned it on and up to the highest volume in an attempt to stop myself from falling asleep. "What is wrong me? I just wish I can get home as soon as possible, before my brain switches off," _

_Taking a deep slow breath, I hit my heavy foot hard on the gas pedal making the car fly forward thinking I'll slow down when I get closer to the exit sign. But with the exit sign alarming me by coming closer, my eyes failed to support me in keeping me awake and the lousy music wasn't helping either. _

_I felt as if I was in a bubble. A very weird feeling but a true feeling. _

_The bubble made my body lift up on my seat and it took me a second to shake the feeling off and realize that it wasn't the bubble pushing me forward, it was the speed of my car and the fact that I wasn't wearing my seatbelt._

_But I couldn't react at all; my mind was in another place to my body._

_My eyes widened as my tired body lunged sideways and slammed hard against the door when I flew up the exit ramp, screaming. Then my sweaty palms started to slip of the steering wheel and my heart beat started to slow down, my eyes closing. _

_But I wasn't ready to give up just yet._

_Gathering energy I banged my foot down onto the brakes but the car wouldn't stop. "Oh my god!" I half – screamed. "My brakes!" _

_Instead of stopping, my convertible roared picking up more speed and I began panicking in my sleepy mind as I had dived into a residential street. "Why aren't my brakes working?" I cried as my foot kept pressing the brakes. "No – What's happening?" _

_My car skidded and veered off rowdily towards the right. In desperation I jerked the wheel towards the left but the car and my mind, both were not in my control. Frantically, I struggled in turning the wheel for a second time and stomped my foot onto my brakes. _

_The car swirled, screeching against the concrete and I screamed struggling to look ahead at a small parked car sitting perfectly still at the start of the street. But it got bigger, and bigger as I __**crashed**__ towards it. _

_I pulled back in my seat continuously slamming my foot down onto the brakes but they were definitely failed, tears started to rush down my cheeks as I struggled thinking about Jesse. I had given up on the steering wheel too as I hadn't any energy left to try and turn it. _

_And still the parked was getting bigger and bigger every second of the time, until it couldn't get anymore bigger as my convertible powered right into the back of the range rover. The __**crashing **__sound of metals and glass rang violently in my ears. _

_I then found my body moving without my will as I screamed frightfully. My body, headfirst __**crashed**__ into the windshield. _

_And I didn't feel so much like in a bubble anymore. I felt like I was falling into a deep, very deep sleep. _

"_Jesse," I whispered. "Daddy," _

…

**Review Thanks. **


	58. Crash Dummy Crash Part 2

**Chapter Fifty Eight – Crash Dummy Crash Part 2 **

**Monday 9****th**** November 2009 **_**  
Beverly Hills'  
City Hospital – 5.15 pm **_

"_I've had a nice little nap," I hummed turning my head slightly to the side but the slow movement only caused me throbbing, raw pain, all around my neck. In the silence I could even hear my heart pounding like drumbeats. "Daddy? Daddy where are you?" _

_No reply. _

_I forced my eyes open and blinked to the sudden bright light. A blur of motion then slowly my vision started to clear a little. "Where am I?" I asked myself trying to figure it all out. _

_A woman's face appeared and lowered itself in front of my dry, painful eyes. _

"_Good. You're awake now." Her voice echoed in my ears._

"_Mom?" I took a deep breath, slowly remembering what had happened to me, step by step. _

_Jesse and Kylie kissing, _

_Hunter telling me about the drug raid, _

_I was driving, driving too fast. _

_The lousy radio, _

_I was in a bubble,_

_The failed brakes,_

_The parked car in front of me,_

_And then the crash, my head banging into the windshield. _

_Groaning in pain, I squinted my eyes at the woman, her face was a blur, and it took me a little while to realize I wasn't wearing my glasses. Instantaneously I figured she wasn't my mom, my mom is dead so how would __**she crash**__ down onto earth. _

"_You're not my mom are you?" I asked the woman. _

"_No I'm not your mum. I'm a nurse dear. Do you want me to get your boyfriend to call you mum here?' She asked as my eyes gazed around the four white walls, the medical equipment, and lastly at my great working life line then finally my eyes rested back onto the nurses blue scrubs. _

"_Boyfriend?" I managed to choke in a hoarse voice. "My boyfriend?" _

"_He's just gone to pay your treatment bills. You don't have insurance dear." The nurse checked the I.V drip. "Don't worry. He'll be back shortly." _

_Who is she talking about? I don't have a boyfriend and neither had I the energy to argue with the nurse. So I closed my eyes, waiting curiously to see who my boyfriend is that saved my life. Well – I wasn't going to die but he still helped me out. _

"_Probably Carter," I thought. "Wait – how did he find me? Wait – how did I get into hospital on the first place?" _

_I asked the nurse timidly after she asked for my full name, date of birth and address. I watched her tiredly as she wrote down my details on a form attached to a clipboard. She was quite old, an American woman of a short chubby height with wavy brown hair that had the very visible blend of grey. _

"_Your boyfriend brought you into the E.U. Said you were in an accident. Don't you remember anything?" she asked filing in the rest of the form. "But how'd you feel now?" _

"_I was in a bubble," I lifted my hand to scratch my throbbing neck. "I feel sore and groggy," _

"_Don't move so much. You have strained your neck. But you're in luck to not have a single scratch on your body, very lucky if you ask me. I see teenagers like you every day in the emergency unit, ending up with stitches and broken bones." She babbled on making me sick. _

"_What happened to me?" I yawned a little. _

"_You were under the influence of drugs," Her lips tightened, frowning at me as she spoke softly. "You kids these days, skip school to drink, smoke and do drugs, hanging like homeless rebels on the streets. Don't you ever think about your parents and their feelings? Imagine getting a call from the police and finding out your daughter/son is in hospital. The fear that cross their mind. But you kids just want to do as you please," _

_Oh no daddy! Wait – did she say drugs? _

_First boyfriend and then drugs. "She must have come into the wrong room," I thought then sighed asking her the time just as she got a page. _

"_It's 4.00 dear. You rest. I'll just be right back." She said sliding a pen into her pocket. 'I'll send your boyfriend in. What a sweet boy he is, you're lucky to have him by your side. He carried you in his arms into the hospital and arranged a private bed for you. You've been asleep for 3 hours now, he's been sitting right here beside you," _

_She spoke on and on but my ears soon failed to listen because of my painful body and exhausted mind. _

_She said I was lucky but I didn't feel lucky at all. My whole body ached from my head down to my every single toe, my whole body shaken. Didn't the nurse give me anything for the pain? She must have, that's probably why I felt so groggy but I could have used another pill or something to ease the headache. _

"_Hmmm," I mumbled closing my eyes feeling my forehead and neck throb and burn as I thought about my wonderful imaginary boyfriend. The kind prince charming of the story of my life, that came to my rescue while I was acting to be the damsel in distress. _

_Moving my paining mind away from prince charming, I thought about dreaming about Jesse, the guy I love. But the hardest thing about it is to wake up. Sighing, I shook my head sore head a little, If only there was a place in the world where I could sleep forever and keep Jesse before my eyes, in my dreams. _

_The imaginary world of my thoughts is where I felt I was. Lying on the bed I felt that I could sleep for years, the exhaustion taking over my body without my control. I felt like I was in the stupid bubble again, the bubble that got me into the crash on the first place. _

_I opened my eyes to look up at the white, blank ceiling, the room spinning. Sighing at my despair, I tried to get the strength to move despite my neck pain screaming "No!" _

_Ignoring the pain, I looked around my bed for a call button then heard footsteps approaching the bed I was laying on. So I lay back into the uncomfortable bed. "Nurse," I thought. "Good. Time for some medicine. And for some water," _

_I tried to keep my eyes open to make sure I wasn't just seeing and hearing things but nausea hit my head so I kept them closed. That didn't help much either – so I opened them again to see a pale blob floating above me, distorted and blurry it was._

_A face. I figured trying to bring the face into focus. _

"_Doctor?" I mumbled woozily. "Can you help me? I still feel like I'm in a bubble. Can you help me please, I feel so tired," _

"_That's what I'm here for," The voice replied._

"_Thank you. I…," I stopped remembering that I've heard that voice before. I've heard it a lot of times before. Every day of my life, I hear the cruel voice. _

_Terror flooded through me in the disguise of blood, but I couldn't run, I couldn't even more a single limb or muscle. I was frozen in place by fright and by the blob that was coming, closer and closer towards me, a grin spreading across the fuzzy lips that I would hate to even think of kissing. _

_Gradually my vision cleared. _

"_Adam!" I let out a shrill scream._

"_Hey!"_

_I blinked at the woman – the nurse – from before. Was I dreaming, hallucinating? And hadn't she left to leave the room yet. Dreadfully, I watched her as she made her way across the small room to me, my heart pounded as she sighed looking over my trembling body. _

"_Is that your boyfriend's name? I'll go call him right this instant," She said and it felt so good to hear her feminine voice rather than the deep, British voice. It felt so good watching her short, chubby body over the tall, built body walk out of the room. _

_I sunk my head down into the white pillow, gasping in pain and in fear. _

"_Adam's face is haunting me!" I groaned pulling at my hair but it only just hurt more. "Why did my bubble take me to him, Adam Walsh the guy who has taken an oath to turn my life upside down? I hate you bubble!" _

_I closed my hurtful eyes, chewing my bottom lip forcefully, that was the only energy I could conjure. _

"_Why are my best of intentions turning out to be a disaster? I could have really done damage. I could have not only hurt myself but I could have hurt others too with my car." I thought wincing. "This is just my bad luck. A phase of destiny, "_

_Keeping my eyes closed shut tightly; I wished and prayed, for my nightmare to end. _

_After a while of cursing my current life, something cool touched my sore temples. Then something gentle stroked my hair back. "Fingers," I thought. "Cold fingers. Very cold fingers, ice cold fingers." _

_As I began to open my eyes, one more wave of nausea hovered over me again – but not as bad as the first time. _

"_Hey little creep," A voice touched my ears as he spoke softly. "You okay now?"_

_I immediately recognized the voice for the second time in my sleepy state of mind. _

"_Jesse?" _

_His cold hand brushed my hair back again as he sat down on the only chair in the small, private room. "Yeah it's me you fool. I asked how you're feeling." _

"_I feel like I'm in a bubble," I said innocently causing him to laugh a little. "Did Jesse bring me here? It was Jesse," _

"_It was me," He whispered close to my ear as though he was telling me a secret. "How do you really feel?"_

"_Broken," I sucked in a hissing breath. "I'm in a bubble,"_

_Jesse chuckled then stopped and just smiled. _

"_A very big bubble with no air," I pulled at my hair on my head, on the pillow. "I'm dreaming again. I need to wake up; this bubble is mean and shows me people that scare me. Jesse scares me, Jesse is a mean old pervert!" _

"_Pervert!" He laughed all over again. "I'll let you pass just this one time, only because you're not well,"_

_I closed my eyes, opened them again letting them swirl around the room and then rest on Jesse's beautiful face. "Why is Jesse still there?" I asked him. "I must still be sleeping. Wake up Suze, come one wake up before the bubble brings back the other guy," _

"_Close on eh?" He said taking my hand into his. "Could have really hurt yourself. Who else would I have distracted in chemistry in huh? Or in the janitor's closet?" _

_I blushed. It was no time to joke, I really was feeling broken. _

"_Kylie," I muttered rolling my head on the clean, white pillow – which smelled of comfort. _

"_Kylie?" He raised an eyebrow, keeping his constant grin on his lips that shows off his billion dollar smile._

"_Even though Jesse's not real I don't want him to leave me in this place. I feel very lonely here, and daddy's not here so I won't let you go," I leaned forward, grabbed onto his varsity SM Beverly high jacket, pulling him onto the hospital bed with me. I hugged him peacefully, not ever wanting to let go. "Jesse has to promise he wouldn't leave,"_

"_I promise I wouldn't leave, Okay?" He said smiling down at me, making me feel like the luckiest person in the world. It surprises me, how much his smile affects me; it's captivating and arousing, a fatal blend of sour one-sided love. _

"_Jesse has to promise to stay like this forever," I whispered lying down; I put my head onto his lap. _

"_I'm here but it's not for sure that I won't ever change," He said with a little shrug. _

"_Typical Jesse," I groaned keeping my head in his lap as he was sat on the edge of the bed stroking my forehead gently, and as I tried to not wake up from my dream I could hear slight chuckling noises. He wasn't taking me seriously, even in my dream! "Jesse I'm in a bubble," I mumbled sadly. "I have just suffered from a__** crash**__. Jesse can at least understand my feelings today, just for today," _

"_I do understand your feelings," He said. _

"_Really!" I quickly sat up onto the bed, ignoring all pain; I looked deeply into his eyes. "When Jesse looks into my eyes, does Jesse see anything?" _

"_Whoa…I see," He cupped my face in his hands._

"_What do you see?" I asked hopefully. _

"_I see the reflection of a really sexy guy," He nodded then laughed out loud. _

_I frowned pulling away from him, a little too much which caused me to nearly fall over – off the bed – but he held onto me, making sure I was sitting comfortably on the bed. I crossed my legs and arm, narrowing my eyes at him, scrutinizing him cautiously. "I know. I'm being tricked because Jesse's not really there," _

_I poked his arm making him chuckle again. "What can I do to prove my existence to you?" He cocked his head to the side, an elusive grin on his face – it got my heart racing unsteadily. _

_His face so slow, his eyes so dark, and his lips waiting…I couldn't help myself. "If Jesse is real then Jesse will have to burst my bubble by kissing me," Even so in a dream, I felt so embarrassed after saying that to my perverted prince, especially when his eyes opened in surprise, I could tell by his expression he wasn't expecting that all. "It's only a dream," I thought. "I should get away with it," _

"_Okay," He whispering taking my face into his hands, he cupped my face bringing it closer to his. Though my mouth felt jam-packed with dust I brought my lips to his. And then we did the simplest thing in the world, we kissed. _

_I was lost there for a moment in bliss until I realized that we were really kissing, on a hospital bed, in a public institution. "Oh good lord!" I gasped pulling away from Jesse, pushing him back slightly. "The only crime left for Mr. Jess Di Silva to do was steal a kiss from a sleeping child! How could Jesse do such a thing?" _

"_You're not a child, you're my toy," He pulled my lips back onto his, kissing me passionately and I couldn't resist to such strong force and heat all mixed together in a deadly combination. Well – having Jesse Di Silva suck the day lights out of me in a dream is much more convincing than Adam Walsh's head hovering around me, scaring the day lights out of me. _

"_Ehem!" _

_Me and Jesse pulled away and looked over to the doorway, to the nurse clearing her throat; she was slightly pink in the cheeks. But her color couldn't ever compare to my pastel deadly complexion when I realized it wasn't a dream after all. Every second of the momentous kiss that sealed Jesse's soul in my heart was real. _

_And when he pulled away from me to get of the bed, so he could stand, it felt like…like his soul had ripped out of my chest, leaving a huge scar upon my heart. _

_As the nurse did a few tests on me, I kept blushing…because I thought I was dreaming and asked Jesse to kiss me. How embarrassing! I blushed even harder knowing Jesse is right there, looking at me with those toxic, intensive eyes of his, and he was reading my mind. My embarrassed mind, which was continuously cursing my bubble that had thankfully finally burst – keeping me wide alert. _

_No more sleepiness. No more nausea. Just aching muscles and a red face. _

"_I made such a fool out of myself," I sighed to myself watching Jesse and the nurse talk intently across the room. She handed him a sheet of paper before turning towards me again. I sat up onto the bed and gave her a little smile, trying my best to not look over at Jesse. _

"_We're waiting for your x-ray scans to come in. Then we'll see if you can go home or not." She told me and I nodded my head. "Oh – yes before I forget. The police have sent your car to the garage to be fixed. They took all your stuff out of it. Just a minute," _

_She walked out of the room and just a minute later she returned holding a basket full of my belongings. She put down beside the bed then went out again only to return very quickly holding something that raised the hair on the back of my neck and caused my heart to hammer loudly._

"_This is the last thing. Pretty weird isn't it?" She held it out to me but my hands trembled refusing to take it. _

_Seeing the horror on my face Jesse stepped forward and thanked the nurse taking it from her. Then the nurse walked out of the room again, this time giving Jesse the cue to make his way over to me. He sat down on the edge of the bed holding out the__** dummy**__ towards me. _

_How the heck did that __**dummy**__ get into my car? Didn't the janitor take it away? Who put it in my car? _

"_Samantha?" _

_I finally understood…I had put it all together! _

_My eyes widened in terror as I grabbed it out of Jesse's hands surprising him. I gulped staring at the creepy __**dummy.**__ The __**dummy w**__as a warning, an indication of my __**crash.**__ The dummy doesn't have a face and is covered in – tomato sauce to illustrate blood – which is how I would have ended up if my __**crash**__ had gotten worse. _

_That means…! _

_My eyes watered as I lowered my eyes. "Adam must really hate me. He must have been the one to tamper with my brakes otherwise they were working perfectly fine before it was parked on the dangerous grounds of SM Beverly High," I thought to myself. _

"_What's this frown on your face, huh? What's making your eyes water?" Jesse tilted my head up. "Look at this __**dummy,**__ cute just like you. Now smile for me," _

_I couldn't smile. Jesse hadn't the slightest idea what was going on in my mind, what horrible things were going on in my life. For him I'm just a toy who he plays around with in his spare time, the times when he's not bothered with pretty girls like Kylie and Kelly. _

"_Okay, I'm sorry," He smiled holding his ears for me. "It looks nothing like you. You know what? – It's much cuter than you," _

"_Why is Jesse here?" My eyes refused to look away from the __**dummy. **__"Why is Jesse here with me?" _

_It all went silent; he took his time gazing around the empty room before turning back to me. _

"_You sound miles away, you okay?" He didn't answer my question and asked one of his own. _

"_I'm not okay because I'm in a lot of pain and I really want to see my daddy," A tear rolled down my right cheek. "I've just come to senses and realized how much trouble I have caused. There could have been someone inside the other car; I could have really hurt someone with the bad act that I've just committed," _

_Jesse made a sound with his teeth before leaning more closely towards me; his hands reached my face after knocking the__** dummy **__of the bed. Using two fingers he wiped my tears then smiled at me, taking my hand into his. "The pain you have I will heal Okay – what are antibiotics for? I can call your dad for you. I can even make you happy, telling you it wasn't your fault, nothing you do will ever be bad." _

"_Jesse," I whispered blinking, _

_He looked at me for a second then burst out laughing. "But I'm not going to do that. You wanna know why?" He laughed_

"_Why?" I asked timidly._

"_Coz' you're an idiot. You don't take drinks off a stranger, hasn't your daddy ever taught you that?" He said sighing. "You never know what is mixed in the drink,"_

"_I never took a drink of anybody," I shook my head. _

_He looked at me raising an eyebrow. "So you're telling me drugs just randomly stirred inside your stomach making you feel like in a 'bubble' as you say." _

"_Wait – Jesse what happened to me?" I asked him, looking deeply into his eyes. _

"_You were drugged," He shrugged back his shoulders. "Rohypnol. The date rape drug," _

"_Rohypnol?" I gasped. And all this time I was thinking the nurse came into the wrong patient's room, but she was telling the truth after all. "That's why I was so sleepy all day!" _

_But I didn't eat or drink anything all day apart from orange juice at home for breakfast. There couldn't have been anything in there – who would want to drug me, at home? It must be….must be all Adam's plan, he's the drug lord. Could it be the water from my locker? Hmm…I'm not sure, I guess a little did go inside my mouth but it couldn't have been enough._

"_I just happened to be going past, and recognized your ugly car," Jesse said with a little chuckle pushing his torso back onto the bed. "Now thank me,"_

"_I…Thank Jesse," I tried to a force a little smile onto my lips but I was feeling too slow. "But didn't Jesse go with Kylie, how did Jesse just happen to be going past?" _

"_Do you doubt me?" He said raising an amused eyebrow. "If I was to lie then the lie would be I was trying to get away from Kylie so I could head out when I saw a little creep crying and purely out of curiosity I followed the little creep and saw she's out of control – in a bubble," _

_He laughed and a smile appeared across my lips, raising my spirits. _

"_But a lie will always be a lie," He shrugged looking up at the blank ceiling. He was quiet for a while and I just smiled at him, waiting patiently for him to say something, anything because all I wanted was to hear his charming, delightful voice. "I guess…I guess I didn't want to see you hurt, so I came after you,"_

_My eyes widened and to my surprise he went a little pink running his hand through his hair. _

"_Baka!" Jesse hit my head lightly. "Means idiot in Japanese,"_

"_I know," I said with a little frown. _

"_I got an idea," He rolled off the bed. "I'll be back,"_

_I quickly held onto his hand, pulling him down onto me a little. "No…Jesse should stay here with me. Jesse promised me," I said, worried he would leave me I tried my best to make him stay but he left anyway._

_I sighed softly bringing my legs towards me, I hugged them, blinking at the door. "There's pain in heart that's making it hard to survive at SM Beverly High, but I know Jesse's the only one in this world that can relieve me from the terminal sickness. I'm so glad it was Jesse, Jesse who stayed by my side. It's like a dream come true," _

_And I waited for him, waited impatiently for his return. I even managed to pull myself of the bed – it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be – I felt dizzy at first but then felt perfectly fine. If it wasn't for my aching muscles it would have been like I hadn't been in an accident at all._

_I paced around the room, occasionally gawping out of the glass door to see if he was returning or not, but I couldn't see him, all I could see were patients, doctors and nurses. Jesse was sure taking his time, and I'm sure he had no idea I was waiting for him anxiously. _

_Come on – I have just been in an accident. Not a deadly accident, a merely minor__** crash **__caused by the __**dummy**__ but an accident is still an accident. I should be resting not waiting for my perverted jerk to come back from wherever he is gone. But sadly, the truth is Jesse is on my mind, and wherever Jesse is my mind is there. _

_I walked around and around in circles in front of the bed then stopped at a halt._

_I looked back at the door then down at my hand raising an eyebrow. I brought my hand up to my face and breathed into it, then smelt it. "Eeek!" I fell back onto the bed strangling my neck, "My breath is so stinky. How did Jesse not faint kissing me?" _

_I rolled onto my front, smiling to myself. Reaching out for the box with my belongings I pulled out my diary. And that's what I've been up to till now. I guess I should check the door for Jesse one last time, I'll write later. _

…

**Monday 9****th**** November 2009**_**  
Home  
My Bedroom – 11.35 pm **_

_**I love Jesse very much. I really do love Jesse. Jesse can take an oath is he must, I will put my hand over the bible and give Jesse my god's pledge saying that I love him very much. And I always love Jesse, till my last breath. **_

_I smiled rolling of the hospital bed and put down my diary. Making my way over to the door, I held both hands, clasped them onto my chest, hoping Jesse would be back by now. But I was wrong; sadly I turned my back to the door, taking slow, heavy steps back towards the bed. _

"_Pretty girl I know that you're into me. Why don't you just admit so I don't have to bother with you anymore?" _

_I glanced back at Jesse, trying my best to not blush. He was leaning against the door with an elusive smile on his beautiful face. He was holding something behind his back. "Where did Jesse go?" I asked nosily tip-toeing to see what he was hiding. _

_But to my surprise he switched off the lights, darkening the hospital room. Then with every step he took towards me, I took one back till he chuckled. After sitting me down on the bed, he lit open a lighter before my eyes, looking intensely into my eyes, he raised his other hand, a candle on his palm._

_He lit the candle without taking his eyes away from mine. _

"_What is Jesse doing?" I asked, whispering to him._

"_Shhh," He placed a hand onto my lips, setting of the alarms in the back of my head. He got a little closer, making my heart roll like a rollercoaster. "Let me do what I want, Samantha,"_

_Moving away from me he placed several burning candles all around the bed – the blazing flames offered dim light to room, making me shiver a little in the intensive, passionate atmosphere. It took all my authenticity away, leaving me in pure paradise. I may have been drugged with Rohypnol but I felt like I was on ecstasy, flying high with Jesse by my side. _

_I crossed my legs onto the bed, waiting for him patiently with a smile across my lips. _

"_Date number 2," He winked at me, and then chuckled. "What a better time than this. Your bubble would make you forget it wouldn't it?" _

"_Nothing in the world can make me forget any moment I spend with Jesse," I thought but of course I couldn't say that to him. So instead I pouted. "Date number two. So that leaves just one more,"_

"_Get through this one first, you creep," He hit his forehead onto mine gently, making my smile grow ever wider. "You must be hungry right…I went to get, Chinese?" _

"_Is that Jesse's favorite?" I asked him as he laid the food between me and him on the bed. _

"_I love anything that's Spanish. Chinese would be my second option," He said with a little shrug. "You're ill, should I feed you?"_

_Truth is…I never felt better ever. But I wanted him to feed me with his own hand so I faked the injury…Just a little! _

_He smiled and I laughed as I told him stories about me, back when I was in Africa with daddy. I told Jesse everything that was anything about me. I told him my likes, dislikes. My date of birth, Pisces my star sign, Red my favorite color, Mexican food my best taste, I love animals especially pandas. I told him everything that I could in the short time slot whilst we ate. _

_I even told him that when I first met him I didn't like him at all. _

_He laughed throwing back his bed. "What's so funny? Jesse could have killed me. Then Jesse said all those things about compensation, Jesse really got me mad. It's not nice to harass girls like that."_

"_I never said I was mean," He chuckled laughing. _

"_I hate Jesse's stupid car," I said with a little frown._

"_Hey – that one isn't just a car. It's my baby so better watch your tongue. Nobody trash talks Brooklyn," He warned me, still laughing. "My one true girl," _

"_Jesse named his car!" I gasped laughing, then slowly I stopped laughing and just smile at him, watching him laugh without a care in this world. But then he stopped when he caught me staring at him. I blushed a little turning my head to the side. "The food was really nice. I thank Jesse,"_

"_The things I do for you," He said with a little shrug, still chuckling as he sat up. He gathered all the empty boxes and wrappers, dug them in the bin then made his way back to me. "Looking at you with an open mind, surprises me," _

"_Jesse must do this for all his toys," I shook my head a little in disappointment, lowering my eyes to my bitten nails. "Make everybody feel so special, doesn't Jesse do that?"_

"_I'll tell you a secret, bring your ear closer," He instructed, waving a hand. I leaned forward on my knees towards him and listened. "I have only one toy,"_

_I looked at him, his expression was not mocking me, he wasn't joking, he was serious and telling the truth. The dim light, the scarce space between us was the perfect situation, the perfect moment to kiss. I broke myself into his arm, letting him decorate my lips with his and show me what he really is. _

_Anticipation led me to search for love on his hungry lips. _

_Until I realized by a little stab of reoccurring pain at the back of my neck – we're in a hospital. "Can we really do this?" I breathed a little, parting my lips from his. I brought his hand out from under my top, "No, no, not here,"_

_He didn't listen to my calls, Jesse just kissed me more. And I couldn't help but feel weak to his demand; I wanted to feel his kiss for real. _

_I love Jesse. _

_Sometimes he can be so innocent and sweet, but the mischief is always in his beautiful yet sinful eyes. The flush upon his cheek that I saw with the tender way he spoke had me smitten. The touch of his naturally cold hand stroking my hair smoothly had me dying all over him. The smiles that we shared filled my life with enchantment and the affectionate way he looked at me showed me he must have cared. _

_Jesse Di Silva cared about me, Susannah Simon. _

…

**Please Review. Thanks. **


	59. Who's Talia?

**Chapter Fifty Nine – Who's Talia? **

**Monday 9****th**** November 2009**_**  
Home  
Living Room – 11.35 pm **_

"_Suze!" _

_I quickly sat up, pulling my overalls strap properly onto my shoulder, on the hospital bed, looking over at Zoe, Ceecee and Carter rushing into the room – stumbling into the room would be a better way of putting it. "Uh…Hi," I smiled uncertainly at my three-friends whose expressions were worth the while to see. "How did you guys know I'm here?" _

"_We got a call. From that guy over there," Carter mumbled running a hand through his ginger hair, rudely pointing towards Jesse who was sitting up on the window edge. Thankfully, Jesse didn't seem to be listening, he was busy texting somebody … I think maybe Sophia. "How are you Suze? You don't seem injured."_

"_Aches and pains. I'm lucky I think – there wasn't much damage," I smiled a little, shrugging my shoulders as Zoe dropped herself beside me on the bed. "I was drowsy earlier but I'm alright now, I've had a long nap," _

"_I was so worried about you when you disappeared after lunch. You got to stop doing that Suze," Zoe hugged me tightly. "I even called you a bunch of times, but you didn't pick up,"_

"_Are you sure you're okay?" Ceecee put a hand on my shoulders. _

"_Really, I'm fine," I nodded my head looking at Carter; he was staring hard at Jesse, whilst Jesse had plugged his ears with headphones and was looking out of the window. "Carter I'm happy that you came here to see me," _

_Carter tore his eyes away from Jesse and looked down at me. "How could I not? I care about you Suze," He said still unable to meet eyes with me. "I'm glad that you're not really hurt," _

"_But how did you get into this mess on the first place?" Ceecee asked me. "You're not somebody to drive over the speed limit. What happened Suze?"_

"_I…I don't know." I lied. _

"_Heidi's furious with you, she's taking to the doctor about your discharge." Zoe told me. _

"_Heidi's here at the hospital?" I gasped thinking about Daddy. If he finds out that I was drugged he would not rest till he finds out the truth. That would mean no more school, no more SM Beverly High and no more seeing Jesse for me. "She – _

_I gulped looking at Heidi, she stood by the door, her arms crossed across her chest, and there was a sheet of paper in one of her hands. "Would everybody give me and Suze a minute alone," Heidi demanded looking hard at me. _

_Carter was the first to leave followed by Ceecee. Zoe gave me a tightlipped smile, kissed my cheek then left the room, leaving just Heidi and Jesse behind. _

_Heidi looked from Jesse to me, then back to Jesse again. Grunting she stomped her way over to him and tapped his shoulder. He took off his headphones and from there the schmoozing began, I had to step in by clearing the throat. It's not such a good feeling seeing my prince flirt with my, to be step – mother. _

"_Good-Bye senorita," he kissed her hand literally making her blush. He saluted at me saying, "See you in school," _

_And there he went…He went leaving me behind with Heidi. I got of the bed and hurried over to the door, watching him disappear around a corner, I felt bad…bad because he had been with me the entire time and then he had to leave without even being thanked. Lowering my head I turned towards Heidi. "Heidi I'm sorry," I said gulping. _

"_Sorry for what?" She placed her hands on her hips. _

"_For the accident," I said_

"_God Suze! I'm just satisfied with you being alright. The slightest scratch on your skin would mean Mathew going bonkers," She sighed sitting down on the bed. She patted her side; I made my way over to her and sat down beside her. She put an around my shoulders. "I got a call not long ago from your school saying you bunked your last two periods. I was shocked but didn't tell Mathew. I have to apologize to you, I actually ignored it because I wanted to spend time alone with Mathew and I guess … I shouldn't be, but I'm slightly jealous of your bond with Mathew," _

"_Heidi," I said blinking. _

"_It's just he cares so much about you that he ends up ignoring me. So when I got the call from your school I ignored it. Later while I and Mathew were – erm…just busy, I got a call from Zoe saying you're in hospital, I got furious because I was disturbed just when I was getting a little closer to Mathew and so I drove your friends here on their request." She shook her head a little. "I feel horrible for thinking like that. I want you to know that I'm sorry," _

"_You don't need to be sorry," I said in a small whisper. _

"_I could have not told you about this. But I want you to know that I care about you, that's why I told you," She tightened her lips. "Will you forgive me?" _

"_Of course. I care about you too Heidi," I said and she hugged me. She pulled away a minute later and asked if I'm really okay. "Yes I am. There's nothing wrong,"_

"_Well – Your reports are just fine," She smiled a little. "We'll come with an excuse to tell Mathew. He's getting frustrated at home, wondering why nobody is at home. You did say you'll be home on time after school,"_

_I nodded my head. _

"_Eh? Funny…I think I have the wrong reports. Says you were drugged – _

"_I picked up a drink at school," I lied, quickly taking the reports of her. "It's a little complicated. But really I'm sorry about everything, you're date with dad, the car, everything," _

"_As long as you're fine, that's all that counts," She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I'll send your friends in; they'll take you to the car in the parking lot. I'll go start it up," _

_I nodded again. _

_She looked at me for a second then walked out of the room. As soon as she left, Ceecee, Zoe and Carter came back inside, starting to ask me all these questions, why did you leave school? How did you get into the crash? Where did Jesse come from? Are you okay? _

_I answered none. I shook my head telling them that I'm okay and don't remember anything else. Carter seemed suspicious of Jesse being at the hospital with me. "How convenient," He rolled his eyes._

"_Dream comes true!" Ceecee chuckled. "Jesse Di Silva, the prince who came to your rescue, your heart must still be hammering, isn't it Suze?"_

_I blushed a little looking away. My eyes rested on a bunch of keys with a key ring that I recognized. Instantly, I picked up the keys knowing they are Jesse's and stuffed them into my bag that was lying on the floor._

"_Let's go. Heidi must be waiting," Carter said looking annoyed at us. He picked up my box of belongings. "What the heck is that?"_

_I sighed picking up the dummy. "It's me," I whispered. _

_Zoe held onto one of my arms; Ceecee held the other as we followed Carter out of the hospital. We got to the car, huddled inside, and then first Heidi dropped Ceecee of to her grand house then took the rest of us back to our house, where daddy was waiting for me, his foot tapping on the ground impatiently and arms crossed across his chest as he watched me enter the house._

_I shot him a cheeky, unsettled grin but he wasn't taking it._

"_Where were you?" He raised an eyebrow as everybody left us alone in the living room. Zoe took Carter up to my bedroom carrying all my belongings with them (including the dummy) and Heidi went to the kitchen to grab a snack – an excuse for me and daddy to have a quiet one on one, father daughter. _

"_Daddy, please take a seat," I slid the hospital reports securely into my diary which I clung close to my drum beating chest. "I need to tell you something…something important," _

"_Okay – you're freaking me out now. What happened?" He asked starting to look worried as he sat down onto the brown leather couch. He held out a hand for me, I looked at it for a second then sighed taking hold of it. "Tell me honey, what's wrong?" _

"_My car…I –You see –" I bit my bottom lip vigorously staring down at him. My hand in his hand started to tremble as I stood in front of him, my whole body shaking. "I had an accident,"_

"_What?" His eyes shot open._

_Daddy was pretty much bummed. _

_He sat me down on the sofa then paced up and down the room asking me exactly what had happened. I told him everything I could remember about the accident. But of course I couldn't tell him anything about Adam or being drugged. Instead I told him my car skidded and I lost control. And now I'm officially banned from driving. _

_Daddy inspected me carefully, giving me a hard look as he searched for even the smallest scratch mark on my body. His search came to an end when he gave up, leaning forward to kiss my forehead, he found a little bump on my forehead. He went fanatic causing me to laugh a little. _

_He warned me to not laugh whilst he eyed the tiny bump carefully, but the upset, worried expression on his face just caused me to laugh even more. He stared hard at me as I laughed out of control but soon started to chuckle a little too. _

_And when Gina came in (rushed in) she grabbed onto me, giving me a little shake as she asked me worriedly if I was okay. I told her everything's fine and to calm down. I sat her down onto the sofa, laughing a little as I told her to not worry about me. _

"_Please," Daddy sighed as he cupped my face into his hands. "Honey, you can't pull something like this again. It scares the life out of me, if anything was to happen to you, do you have any idea how much I would rot inside?" _

"_Daddy," I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. Really I'm sorry,"_

_He rubbed my back gently, kissing the side of my head. "Why didn't anybody inform me, I'm your father for crying out loud? Who took you to the hospital?"_

"_Mathew. You should thank Jesse for that," Heidi walked into the room. I and daddy pulled away as she put down a tray of coffee onto the glass table. She picked up two mugs, handed one to Daddy, the other to me then picked up the last one for herself. "You remember Jesse Di Silva, from dinner with your parents don't you? Brad's friend," _

"_Oh – right." Daddy nodded _

_Heidi sat down onto the sofa. "He is the one who called everyone. He got her to hospital in the nick of time. Write him a check," Heidi sipped her drink. "He had already left before I could hand it over. He paid the hospital bill you see," _

"_Oh," Daddy looked at me. "We should invite him over, what say honey? He did us all a really huge favor. What do you think?" _

"_That's a great idea," I nodded my head trying not to blush. _

"_Tomorrow?" Daddy said. "Call him in tomorrow. Now honey, go upstairs and rest for a bit. We have to go to my mom's later for dinner. Hey – should I call her and tell her we can't make it today, arrange for another time maybe," _

"_Don't be silly daddy Simon. They are only around the corner. Besides I'm feeling much better," I kissed his cheek before running up the stairs. _

_Skeptically I knocked on my bedroom door – just in case Carter and Zoe were … let's say busy. I didn't want to walk-in and see something I shouldn't have. Hearing Zoe's scream for me to come in and I went in smiling at my two greatest friends in the entire world. They looked a little hot and steamed but I chose to ignore the details. _

"_Here – sit here," Zoe propped up a pillow for me to lean on as I sat down onto the bed. _

"_Wow I love the caring, nice Zoe," I chuckled_

_She frowned saying. "I'm always nice," _

"_Sure you are." Carter kissed her cheek. "I better get going; I have revision to be getting on with,"_

"_Why don't you stay for a bit," I asked him sadly._

"_Yeah. Then I can come with you. Suze and everybody else are going to her grandma's for dinner tonight," Zoe said with a little shrug, hopefully looking at Carter._

_I noticed she was holding my camcorder but didn't ask why since as long as it was in one piece I was okay with it. _

"_Alright," Carter nodded his head a little making Zoe grin. _

_Carter sat down on a chair in my room, Zoe jumped onto my bed grinning at me. "Don't tell me you were on it, at the hospital," _

_My eyes shot open and I turned crimson red, staring hard at Zoe. "Zoe! Don't say that," I blushed unable to meet eyes with Carter._

"_What? He knows there's something going on between you and Jesse, so I thought it'll be cool. Isn't it?" Zoe looked confused._

"_What? How long has this been going on for Suze?" Carter got up; the chair fell onto the floor making my heart skip a little beat. "You know what; I'm just going to head home."_

"_No!" Zoe pulled at his arm pushed him onto my bed then glared at the pair of us. "I'm going to go downstairs, sit with Mathew and Heidi. You two bickering kids will sit here and in peace sort out your differences. BTW Carter there is nothing wrong about liking Jesse Di Silva,"_

"_Oh I think it's a little more than that," Carter rolled his eyes, looking really peeved._

"_When I'm back, I want to play duck, duck goose, so you two better be fine when I come back!" Having said that Zoe stormed out of the room, banging the door shut. _

"_Carter," I put a hand onto Carter's arm. "Please try to understand,"_

"_Understand what?" He shouted standing up. _

_I got out of bed, felt a little dizzy so sat back down looking up tiredly at Carter. "Carter I love Jesse," _

"_That's what they all say," Carter crossed his arms across his chest. "I thought you were different Suze, but you're no different from anybody else at SM Beverly High. Even you are a sucker for good looks,"_

"_You're insulting my dignity," I blinked feeling offended. "Carter how could you even say that?"_

"_I befriended you because I like you and your thoughts on being simple and not extravagant. But you yourself 'fell in love' with Di Silva. You know how much I dislike him, then why Suze?" Carter glared at me._

"_You can't judge Jesse without knowing him. Carter why don't you like Jesse? You can't just hold strong opinions against Jesse without get to know him first," I sighed. _

"_The little much I know him is enough for me," Carter shot me a scornful look. "But I never expected this from you. Even after I told you about me and Brad being friends years ago, it kills me to talk about it but I told you because I trusted you. But now even you are leaving my side for the sake of Jesse Di Silva, I don't know who you are anymore," _

"_I'm still the same person. The only difference is that I'm in love Carter. In love with Jesse Di Silva," I stood up angrily, defending myself and my love for Jesse. "Carter I'm not in love with Jesse's basketball jersey or his varsity jacket. The majority of girls at SM Beverly High stare at him and in an instance fall in love but they do not love him for who he is but for what he is. I love him regardless of anything." _

_I turned away from Carter, falling into a world of thoughts of my own. "When I wake up, he's on my mind, and there's no other thing I can find. When I see him I can't help but be relieved and smile. He takes me so high; he makes me really want to just touch the sky. If it wasn't for gravity I'd still be floating in the clouds. He's so original, not the everyday typical."_

_I laughed a little at my hopelessness. "I only think about him at night, for miles and miles. And I can't get enough of seeing him even though I feel weak in the knees when our eyes meet. I know my heart isn't bluffing, it's in love. With Jesse Di Silva. "_

"_And how does that make you any different from other girls?" Carter scoffed and I blinked._

"_I had never thought about that before," I mumbled rubbing the bump on my forehead. "But I guess…its destiny isn't it? I believe in destiny, and destiny always seems to bring us together," _

"_No it isn't," Carter stared hard at me. "You're just talking rubbish Suze. Just like __**Talia,"**_

"_**Talia**__?" I asked _

"_I have to go," He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I don't want to argue with you over Jesse Di Silva. You can carry on running after him if you wish, but let me warn you, one day there'll be a bend in your life that would make your life, living hell,"_

_I blinked at him, startled. _

"_And let's see how long you will carry on loving him. One day you will have to stop," He said opening my bedroom door. _

_He walked out of the room, then just seconds later Zoe came in to get her jacket; smiling thinking everything's sorted between me and Carter as she handed me juice that Gina sent up for me. I didn't feel like correcting her just yet because she seemed happy and I was dead exhausted so instead I gulped down the contents of the juice then I fell back on my bed, smiling weakly back at her, every time she looked my way. _

_It took a while for the thought to come into my mind. And when it did, I didn't hesitate at all in asking Zoe, because alongside Robyn, Zoe's the other person I know that seems to know nearly everything thing about students of SM Beverly High. _

"_Zoe, __**who's Talia?"**__ I asked turning onto my stomach. _

"_Why'd you ask?" Zoe slid her arms into her jacket, fixing her hair she turned away from the mirror and came towards me. _

"_I…I was just wondering __**who Talia is.**__ I mean was she a student of SM Beverly High?" I asked curiously._

_Zoe squinted her eyes for a second or two then nodded her head. "__**Talia Bradford.**__ Brad's ex-girlfriend. She was in our homeroom and gym class. One of the most popular girls at SM Beverly High, she was really pretty; nice at first but then she started having bursts of anger. She had to leave SM Beverly High near to the start of sophomore year due to mental health issues," _

"_Brads ex had mental health issues?" I thought to myself. "But what could __**Talia**__ have to do with Carter?" _

"_Brad, Carter and __**Talia**__ were the best of friends at the start of the freshman year but soon they drifted apart." Zoe said like she just read my mind. "Carter doesn't talk about it with me and I don't bother digging up his past. I love him too much to hassle him with questions," _

"_Where is __**Talia **__now?" I inquired _

_Zoe picked up the camcorder stuffed it in her handbag then turned back to me. "Oh she died," _

_A chill of dread crept up onto my mind and my heart started hammering loudly. I could hear every beat clearly ringing inside my ears, banging on my ear drums, trying to deafen me but I insisted against the peace of my mind to sit up and question Zoe more. _

"_How did __**Talia **__die?" I gulped crossing my legs. _

"_Don't know," She shrugged putting another layer of lip gloss onto her already glossy pink lips. "Nobody would have known if it wasn't announced in assembly a week later. They kept it a little hush, hush, didn't even give a cause for the death. But everybody suspects it was suicide, Kelly started the rumor saying __**Talia **__was so in love with Jesse that she hanged herself in her bathroom." _

"_Why would she do that? It doesn't make sense at all," My heart hammered even more loudly at the mention of Jesse's name. "What has Jesse have to do with this?"_

"_He has that charm on people;" Zoe grinned at me, "So spill the truth. What really happened on the hospital bed?" _

"_Just kissing that's all – with a little under the top action." I blushed but that wasn't what I wanted to talk about. "Did __**Talia –**_

"_Aha! Second base my dear," Zoe chuckled._

"_Zoe," I grabbed hold of her arm. "What happened to __**Talia?**__" _

"_All I think to remember is that she begun getting really crazy at school…Like she would stand in front of Jesse's locker with gifts, waiting for him. She would follow him around campus at times even going as far as into the men's room, she would stalk him after school. Oh!" Zoe started to laugh. "I remember that one time when there was this really big cat fight between __**Talia**__ and another one of Jesse's admirers. It was hilarious if you ask me," _

_I frowned at the thought. "But why did she suicide?" I asked impatiently._

"_I don't know. Ask Brad he'll know for sure," Zoe said placing her hands on her hips. "Why are you so hung up __**on Talia Bradford?**__" _

"_Out of curiosity. Isn't Carter waiting for you outside?" I said nervously._

"_Oh shoot!" She quickly kissed my cheek, ordered me to get rest, promised me she'll be back in time to watch Titanic and would also bring ice-cream and loads of tissues, because it seems that we would need them. Then she clumsily hurried out of my – our bedroom. _

_I knew I should have rested but I couldn't. I wanted answers, fast answers. _

_Rolling off my bed I made my way to my wardrobe, I got out my laptop then sat back onto my bed again, leaning against a pillow I typed in a search engine. Then typed__** Talia Bradford.**__ "Damn! Nothing," I muttered rubbing the back of my neck, the short stab of pain was back. _

_I started to pace around my room, punching my fist into my palm, thinking hard…thinking hard about __**Talia**__, Jesse and Carter. What could be the hidden link? I gasped wondering __**if Talia Bradford**__ can be linked to Vanessa Gomez. What is the truth? And what isn't the truth? How will I ever find out? _

"_Suze!" _

_I tripped back on a rug, falling back onto the floor with Brad standing in front of me, looking down at me in horror. He quickly grabbed my hand, pulled me to a standing position then shook me. "Are you okay? Suze when did you get home? What happened to you?"_

"_Hey…Hey Bradley – Sorry Brad I'm okay," I laughed a little but I was more in high spirits than surprised. He looked worried, a little too worried but all his hesitation showed me he cared about me. Cared about me enough to storm into my room, and ask me how I am._

"_Are you sure?" He checked the little bump on my forehead. "I never meant for you to get hurt - I mean are you hurt?" _

"_What did you just say?" I asked_

"_Oh – nothing. Susie you're an idiot," He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I'll drive you to school every day from now on. Okay?" _

"_Uh…Thanks," I smiled at him._

_He sighed sitting down onto my bed. "You had me worried there," He laughed softly. _

_I noticed he was still in his basketball kit. "Did you come straight from practice?" I asked him._

"_Yeah. The new guy is so annoying," He grunted. "He's gay you know. But I guess a good player,"_

"_Kyle?" I said surprised as I sat down beside Brad. _

"_Hmm," He nodded his head. "I don't like him at all, prick,"_

"_Why not?" I asked_

"_Never mind," Brad put an arm around my shoulders. "I'm just happy you're cool,"_

_I smiled at him again._

_He kissed my cheek. "I'm gonna have a shower now," _

"_Okay – wait – oh nothing," I shook my head, letting him leave my bedroom. I wanted to ask him about __**Talia Bradford **__his ex-girlfriend. But he looked tired so I thought it would be best to not ask him just yet. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow, if I find sometime. _

_I sighed looking back at the laptop. I guess I will just have to wait and find out._

_I put my laptop away and then laid down into my bed looking up at the blank ceiling. I slowly closed my eyes smiling, thinking about how the nurse told me about my 'boyfriend' carrying me in his arms into the emergency unit. "Jesse is my love. I can go to the end of the world for Jesse," I whispered falling asleep. _

_I woke up a little while later when daddy knocked the lamp over in my bedroom. I yawned and he asked me how I was feeling. I told him I felt much better, he handed me a glass of milk, kissed my forehead then told me to get ready for dinner at his parents. He told me he wanted me to wear the dress he got me and I smiled nodding my head._

_I did as I was told, got ready then sat in the living room waiting for everybody else to join me. Heidi smiled at me when she saw what I was wearing and how I looked. Heidi looked really pretty too, she was wearing a beautiful dress and her hair looked great too._

_Once everybody was ready we all piled into the family car and drove to the end of the street to Grandma Emily and Grandpa Harold's house. It's the biggest house of the street and was even bigger and spacious inside. _

"_If they are so rich then why do I have to beg for my allowance," Brad whispered to me, making me chuckle as I hit my elbow back into his stomach. _

_A maid took our coats then we settled into the grand living room. Then Grandma Emily's complaining over Daddy started making him pout leaving Grandpa Harold to handle the situation. I on the other side only spoke when I was spoken too. And Brad just sat there, slouched on the sofa, texting, he looked really bored but fascinated but how rich daddy's parents are. _

_They are millionaires after all; it's another excuse Grandma Emily has to pick on Daddy. She's always wanted him to be a true heiress and take on the past family business but daddy refused to do so after mom passed away, he became arrogant and full of pride. "Harold didn't work day and night, just for Mathew to leave everything behind," She rolled her eyes when it was just me and her in her bedroom. She was showing me photographs of my daddy in his younger years. "Such a talented child, my son was. I would on a constant basis boast about him at my kitty-parties." _

_I smiled looking at Daddy's high school football team. _

_Grandma Emily ran a hand through my hair. "Oh how much you look like Christine." She smiled at me. "She was a nice young lady, when she was in her senses that is,"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked _

"_Oh Never mind –"Grandma Emily sighed. "Now Heidi is going to be your step-mom,"_

"_Heidi's great," I nodded my head, smiling. "Grandma tell me something I don't know about my daddy."_

"_Ah!" She laughed softly. "What can there be something in the world that you don't know about your father that I know," _

"_A lot of things," I shrugged. "I guess god may have given me a father but my father's love has given me a friend. So we know everything there is to know about each other. Except for my daddy's past," _

_Grandma Emily seemed to look unsettled. She stood up straightening her formal skirt. "Now dear, there's no need to get into Mathews past. My son had suffered a lot; it brings tears to my eyes to bring his past onto my tongue. I beg you to not ask me Susannah," _

"_Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," I got up onto my feet and put a hand onto her shoulder. _

"_You did not upset me dear," She smiled a little. "It's Mathew's old habit to juggle two women at the same time in his life. First Liberty and Christine. And now you and Heidi."_

"_Who is Liberty?" I asked remembering Daddy's inspiration. _

"_Your aunt of course. Christine's elder sister – of course you may not have heard of her. You were too young to remember. Mathew was very much in love with her but she left him to pursue her career. To be honest with you dear, I have always favored Liberty over Christine." Grandma sighed alarming me as she led me out of her room. "I'd rather your father; my dear little Mathew goes out in search for Liberty rather than marry the woman downstairs," _

_I thought hard about the photographs I found in my daddy's pocket, a woman who looked very much like my mother – she must be liberty, my aunt. But wait! Daddy was in love with my aunt? My mom's elder sister? ... Things just keep getting complicated. _

_And things got worse when we were seated for dinner. It got worse when Grandma Emily questioned Heidi and Daddy's suitability for marriage. _

"_My mother always told me. 'Learn to get along with your father and brother. It will be helpful for the future when you marry a man.' Initially I never fully understood her significance until I had to be trained to compromise, commit and judge in married life," _

"_Heidi's a great woman who's taught me a lot in life. Mom, I'm lucky to be with her. I can definitely live with her for the rest of my life," Daddy smiled putting an arm around Heidi's shoulder making her smile too. _

"_Dear, you don't marry someone you can live with. You marry someone you can't live without," Grandma Emily snapped. And that was basically the end of my night, everybody's night. Dinner was finished in awful silence leading to an even more silent French dessert. _

_I was glad to be finally at home. _

_Daddy tucked me into bed, kissed my forehead, told me a few heartwarming things about how much he loves me and then left my bedroom closing the door quietly behind. I got out of bed, switched back on the lights then looked down at my cell phone._

_I inhaled a deep breath, gathering the guts to call Jesse but then my cell phone started to ring._

"_Jesse!" I answered the phone._

_It wasn't Jesse…It was somebody else. _

"_I heard from Ste who heard from Carter who were in an accident," Came the frantic reply of my idol, Rae Cyrus._

_I told her what happened, she was pretty much shocked. _

"_It was Adam's planning." I sighed miserably but then smiled. "I'm happy that you called."_

"_I got back from a shoot, doll. I thought I'd better check in to see how you are, are you sure you're okay?" She asked tiredly._

"_I'm alright, thank you." I smiled into the phone._

"_Well – I'll be seeing you tomorrow anyway, so I'll judge that for myself. Now doll get a good night sleep. Good – Night," She said_

"_Good Night Rae," I hung up._

_I looked down at my cell phone, laughed softly at my silliness then put the phone down onto my dresser. I turned to go but stopped at a twisted halt hearing my heart beat stop for a second. I stood there for about a minute just listening to the ring tone playing, wondering whether to pick up or not._

_Then just when I reached out for it, the music stopped and I sighed shaking my head a little. I picked up the phone, nearly dropping it because it started to ring again with my heart beat thudding fast against my chest when I saw the caller I.D._

"_Hi," I spoke shyly over the phone. _

"_How's my little creep eh?" Came the deep sensuous voice from across the line, there was also noise and loud music blasting into my ears too. Seems like Jesse must have been at a club or a part. "Feeling better? Or still in a bubble," _

"_That was no joke." I said with a little frown sitting up onto my bed. I crossed my legs holding the phone carefully to my ears. "I was really in a bubble, Jesse," _

_He chuckled faintly._

"_But I feel much better now. Thanks to Jesse," I blushed. "I really like the date too,"_

"_Hmm…One more to go huh? Not letting to rest one bit," I heard him yawn making me go red in the face. "I'll show you what a true pervert is,"_

"_Eh? I was kidding…Really!" _

"_Oh I insist," He laughed a little._

"_Where is Jesse?" I asked shyly. _

"_Heading home. I don't think I'll go school tomorrow." He said yawning again. _

"_Why not?" I was alarmed. "Jesse has to come. Tomorrow the results will be put up on the notice board. Doesn't Jesse want to know his position?"_

"_I already know I'll be first, you creep," He chuckled_

_I frowned at his big head as I twirled my hair between my fingers using my freehand. "Jesse didn't even use the question paper. Jesse will probably come last." I said._

"_We'll see. I have to go. Buenos Noches," And before I got reply he had hung up. Somebody, a girl was calling him from the background. I smiled putting my phone down then thought about the keys I found, Jesse's keys._

"_I forgot to tell Jesse," I bit my lip. "Silly me,"_

_I dug them out of my bag; fell back onto my bed, smiling at the scorpion key ring I had gotten him for his birthday. Every second I spent watching it, my smile grew wider and wider. "I really am in love, with Jesse Di Silva," I said to myself. _

_I turned onto my stomach and kissed the bunch of his keys that retained his blissful fragrance. I thought about how I should return his keys. "I should surprise Jesse, early morning at his house," I nodded my head. "It's a daring act, but Jesse wouldn't mind. Would he? No I don't think Jesse would at all mind. Maybe I could cook his breakfast, a breakfast date. Yes! I'll call it a breakfast date." _

"_A what?"_

_I quickly sat up looking up at Zoe. She looked really happy, holding my camcorder in her hands and a DVD in the other. "Oh nothing," I shook my head, hiding the keys behind my back. "How was Carter's?"_

"_Oh it was fantastic!" She bubbled jumping across the room. "Let's make this like a sleepover. Let me get into my pajamas then we'll prepare together."_

"_Okay," I nodded my head, smiling at her._

_She got changed and whilst moved my quilts and pillows down into the living room I had noticed a hickey on her neck at which I gasped at accidently, resulting in her boasting it. "I'm so in love with Carter!" She laughed playing the tissues down onto the temporary bed we made on the floor. "We're going to need this. I cry every time I watch this and trust me I've watched it over a hundred times," _

"_It can't be that overwhelming," I smiled smelling the popcorn. _

"_Just wait and watch," Zoe slid the DVD into the player. _

_I'd better stop writing now. Movie is about to start. _

…_._

**Review thanks. Hope You Enjoyed It. **


	60. The BreakFast Date

**Chapter Sixty – The Breakfast Date **

**Tuesday 10****th**** November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills'  
Jesse's Condo – 10 am**_

"_Suze!" _

_I fell of the couch, startled by Brad running into my room. I was dreaming about Jesse when Kylie popped up inside my head, just then Brad came into the living screaming my name, waking me up abruptly from my serious sleep. Falling onto the wooden flooring didn't help much either, since my muscles still ached after yesterdays turn of events. _

"_What is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep and Kylie's face out of my eyes._

_Brad jumped onto the other sofa, bouncing on it; he tripped over Zoe who started beating him up for hurting her. "Brad, what the hell?" She shouted punching his arm. _

"_My dad called! He actually called," He grabbed me from the floor excitedly. We waltzed around the room and all I could do was laugh. "He called and wants to see me, Today!"_

"_That's great news," I said as Brad finally let go, but my body seemed to continue to spin, then at last I fell onto the couch, giggling with a grumpy Zoe. I felt a little dizzy but very happy, happy for Brad Ackerman my soon to be step-brother._

"_Oh Suze!" He cupped my face into his hands. "Hey little sis! Please will you come with me? I'm really nervous and you're the only one that I can think off." _

"_I – well – are you sure?" I asked, surprised that he asked me to come along. _

"_Definitely," He nodded his head. _

"_I … Of course," I said and he pulled me into a hug, lifting me off my feet he swung me around the room._

"_Mathew I must still be dreaming. No bickering siblings, they are showering love. I'm amazed."_

_Brad put me down; we looked at Daddy and Heidi, still sleepy watching us from the door, they must have woken up by the noise we were making and so came down to check on what was going on. _

"_What's the good news?" Heidi asked excitedly. _

"_Oh…Uh Nothing," Brad ran a nervous hand through his hair, shot me a look to keep it all a secret then excused himself to go have a shower whilst I wanted to groan out loud. NOT ANOTHER SECRET!_

_Daddy saved me from my fast growing insanity by asking how mine and Zoe's night of watching Titanic the deep love saga went. _

"_Suze cried!" Zoe laughed picking up her pillow. _

"_Zoe cried too!" I frowned a little then chuckled. "It was so overwhelming daddy. Jack was such a pleasant man. I was so saddened when the rude, jerk of a fiancé survived but Jack didn't. It brought tears into my eyes," _

"_Now that's a movie I'll never let you watch again," Daddy laughed softly kissing my forehead. "Don't want my little girl wasting her precious pearl drops," _

"_Yes it was very depressing that he died but it was such a beautiful film." Heidi smiled at me._

"_I was weeping when he's like 'promise me, you'll survive and you'll have children and grandchildren' – something like that." I sighed, remembering every detail of the touching movie._

"_My favorite part was when she says, 'I'll never let go Jack' it was so heartbreaking." Zoe said as I helped her to clear up the living room. "Imagine being at a point in life where you're being separated from your love, knowing you'll never see her/him again. But the dim-witted dumb bitch let go! He drowned in the ice cold water all because of her," _

_I stared at Zoe, clueless. She seemed pissed and unsettled out of nowhere then finally stomped out of the living room, heading upstairs towards our room._

"_Cramps maybe," Heidi laughed softly. "Give her an aspirin would you?" _

"_Okay," I nodded my head._

"_I'm going to go back to sleep," Daddy yawned. "I have morning off honey. But I'll be home for dinner so make sure you invite Jesse. And just make sure you see me before you leave for school,"_

"_Actually I'm heading a little early. I have work to do in the library," I lied scratching the back of my head. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you hopefully tonight," _

_Daddy hugged me tightly and I laughed a little while later. "Daddy, I have to get there, today!" _

"_I'll never let go Suze!" He chuckled comically, just like in the film, making me laugh more. And then he pulled back, sighing he held my face into his hands. "No. Seriously, I don't want you to go, maybe I can start tutoring you again – I mean I'll hire a tutor for you. You can study here at home where you'll be safe, easy for me to check up on you too," _

_I sucked in my breath for a minute, scared daddy would pull me out of high school. _

"_Daddy the results are coming today, after first period there'll be posted," I lowered my eyes, fiddling with my fingers forcefully, hoping for the best. _

"_Let her graduate," Heidi put a hand on his shoulder from behind. _

"_Yeah – sorry shouldn't have said that," He muttered running a hand through his messy hair. "But no driving! And when your car comes back from the garage I want to see it always parked in the garage. No excuses!" _

"_Okay!" I beamed clapping my hands together. "Brad said he'll drive me to school every day,"_

"_Oh I'm not sure I was thinking more on the sides of me or Gina – _

"_Brad will be just fine," Heidi shot daddy a look. _

"_Alright," Daddy nodded, he gave me one last bone crushing hug before he floated away in his sleep towards his bedroom, upstairs. _

_I looked at Heidi, she smiled at me and so I hugged her thanking her for her support. She kissed my head telling me she'll always be there for me. She walked out of the living room and towards the kitchen to make herself a strong cup of coffee before work. _

_I gazed at the TV, smiling I put on the song 'My heart will go on' that is mine and Jesse's song. It seems to follow me whenever I think about my perverted prince. I hoped one day I too will fall in love just like the fictional characters in the movie. Maybe I am in love…Maybe I already am that much deep in love._

_I ran up the stairs with my duvet, pillow and the DVD case. "Zoe!" I knocked on the door before going in. I laughed as she stood by the window, her arms out with the strong wind blowing back her hair. "Feels nice, you should try it," She chuckled as I fixed my bed. _

"_No thanks," I shook my head, stretching my arms into the air as I walked over to my wardrobe, to take out warm clothing for today's wintery day. "I have to get ready to leave," _

"_Damn I hate the rain! Why – are you going so early? We have first period Spanish off today," She fell onto my bed, the bed I had just fixed up. "Don't be such a nerd, stay here with me, I'm going to relax I deserve it, since I have been working hard on the short film project," _

"_What is it about anyway?" I asked curiously as I dug my hands into my bag in search for something…_

"_You'll see," She grinned hard at me. "So we're staying then?" _

"_Actually – I was thinking of returning these," I smiled cheekily holding out Jesse's keys. _

_Zoe instantly sat up, raising an eyebrow at me. She knew without even me needing to tell her where I was suggesting heading to. She grabbed me by the arm and laughed. "I am so proud of you, capturing Jesse all to yourself huh? Is that your plan?" _

"_I don't have a plan," I frowned a little. I turned away from Zoe and got out jeans with a thick wooly jumper from my wardrobe. "Zoe will you drive me there, please?" _

"_I guess I can call Carter to meet up early today," She said with a little shrug. "I'll get ready!"_

"_Great!" I put my thumbs up._

_Zoe disappeared into the bathroom and I changed into my clothes. I tied my hair up in two-plaits then grabbed onto my laptop. I searched for Spanish breakfast, and after finding the perfect one I wrote it down onto a piece of paper which then I dug into my jeans pockets. _

_Thankfully, Zoe didn't take much time to get ready. We got into her car and I instructed the directions towards Jesse condo. She showed me she cared by driving slowly and carefully, making me smile at her. She laughed hysterically when I told her I was intending on __**making Jesse breakfast. Like a breakfast date.**_

_I had to tell her…she spotted the bag of food materials that I was carrying and I couldn't just go and lie to her about it. "Good Luck," She chuckled. "I'm sure Jesse Di Silva, SM Beverly's Greek god would love a Spanish omelet made by Susannah Simon, his creepy little side toy," _

"_Ah! That was mean!" I punched her arm lightly but it just made her laugh even more. She was being really fanatic and making comments that made me blush heavily. I imagined her bursting into Jesse's condo with my camcorder to catch us in the physical act while I was serving him __**breakfast so**__ decided to let her drop me off a block away from Jesse's condo. _

"_Take care of yourself okay. Call me if you need anything!" She called out to me. _

_I smiled nodding my head as I took a couple of steps away from her. The rain had stopped but I still sighed thinking I should have brought an umbrella along. Zoe blew the horn at me as she turned the corner and I watched the car disappear out of my sight. _

_Just as I was about to walk my way towards Jesse's house, I heard a car pull up behind me. I twisted my body to look back at four boys sitting comfortably in a sports car. The boy behind the steering wheel grinned at me, reaching a hand out towards me from the open window, making me take a hesitant step backwards. _

"_Wanna join us?" _

_I shook my head, afraid I was, and I turned back towards Jesse's street, starting walk away from the car, I took long, fast strides. But the car inched forward slowly, keeping right at the back of my heels, chasing me, following my every movement. _

"_How about it?" The guy repeated. "How about we have some fun?"_

"_You're not lost are you?" The guy from the back of the steering wheel, the one with the nasty grinned asked me. Having said that, the guy caused the others in the car to laugh out loud, causing my heart beat to fasten rapidly. _

_But I didn't stop. I kept walking, picking up the pace; however the car stayed close behind me, roaring with high-pitched laughter. They're laugher rung inside my ears the closer I got towards Jesse's house. And the boys kept shouting, dirty, rude comments at me. _

_I spun around, tripping over a pot hole, resulting in my elbow bleeding when it came into contact with the hard concrete ground. _

_My heart thudded fast against my chest as I timidly looked up at the car bursting with laughter. Were they just mocking me? Were they just time-passing? – waiting for me to say something back at them so they could laugh and drive away? Or were they actually planning on harming me? _

_I studied their haughty, amused faces cautiously; they were not SM Beverly Highs student. They looked much older, I suspected college students. _

"_Ooh she's hurt," The driver pressed the horn. _

"_Want me to lick clean your wound clean," Another laughed._

"_Hey - Hey what's going on?" _

_I turned my head to the side and saw a familiar guy jogging over to us. The driver flicked a lighted cigarette onto me and it landed onto my knee, quickly I brushed it away watching the car drive away in high speed, it skidded around the corner, stopping at a halt, knocking over an elderly man. Then the car drove away, in quick speed. _

_I listened for the car, the voices and the laughter but it was all gone. _

_The familiar guy who kinda – in a way I guess saved me from the hooligans ran straight past me and towards the elderly man. Quickly, I rushed up to my trembling feet, grabbing onto my bags I ran towards the elderly man. Together I and familiar guy helped the old man to his feet. _

"_Here you go sir," The familiar guy handed the old man his walking stick. "You're not hurt, are you?"_

"_I'm fine and it's a delight to know there are still kids like you in this day and time that care for the elderly. Otherwise I was left to rot on the road," The old man grunted angrily. _

_The old man walked away from us and I looked up at the familiar guy, he looked so much like Jesse but wasn't him. I squinted my eyes, knowing I had seen him before and that too not long ago but before I could say a word he reached out for me, holding onto my bleeding arm. _

_Startled, I pushed him back then spun around running away from him, listening carefully to see if he was following me but he wasn't there. Still – I didn't stop until I got as far away as I could from him. _

_Stopping finally in front of Jesse's condo I sighed looking back at the street then down at my bleeding elbow. "I shouldn't have acted like that," I bit my bottom lip. "The kind man couldn't have intended to hurt me. But I was so frustrated that I couldn't think properly." _

_I shook my head lowering my eyes to the ground. He must think I'm a right fool, running away from him like he's some kind of disgusting animal or something when he was only trying to help me. But it's not my fault – when stuff like this happens my mind goes blank and I can't think properly. _

_If only I could forget my awful past of my childhood or tell somebody about it, maybe then I wouldn't have so much trouble in situations like that._

_I sighed then took a deep breath looking over Jesse's front door. _

_Everything that just happened slipped out of my mind as I smiled at Jesse's small house. I felt happy about Jesse being my prince charming after all; he was the one who helped me out while I was being the damsel in distress yesterday. I mean he could have been with Kylie but he chose to be with me, surely that does mean something. _

"_Jesse left Kylie for me," I whispered to myself. "Kylie is so pretty and has become so popular by just spending one day at SM Beverly High. Still Jesse didn't see her yesterday; Jesse came to help me out instead. Jesse has made me feel really happy." _

_His beloved Ferrari – sorry Brooklyn – was parked out front next to his jeep and a unfamiliar car. I stood there wondering why had he called it 'Brooklyn' out of all names but soon when I realized I was standing right in front of his house, Jesse Si Silva's house. I shook myself making small, very small baby steps towards the door._

_I raised a hand to ring the bell, pulled it back and thought. "Hmm…Maybe I should surprise Jesse. Jesse always surprises me," _

_I carefully picked out a key that looked like a house key and slid it into the hole. Luckily, it was the right key and then I found myself standing in the middle of Jesse's house which was in a right mess. Beer bottles, hundreds of them lying across the floor, empty pizza boxes dumped everywhere and the strong smell of cigarettes invaded my nostrils. _

_I frowned placing my hand onto my hips. "My Jesse is such a messy person," I chuckled a little then made my way across the room, down a couple of steps, into the kitchen and it was just as I suspected. I made a face looking through the empty cabinets and draws, all EMPTY! No sign of food at all – except for coffee. Even the cutlery looked as though they hadn't ever been used, brand new and shiny. _

_I opened the fridge which was empty too – But did have milk. _

"_Good that I decided to bring the ingredients with me," I thought getting everything out of the plastic bag; carefully I put everything onto the work cabinet before searching the kitchen for a black plastic bin bag. _

_I found one and used it to store all the empty alcohol bottles and pizza boxes. The place was still a mess when I was done but at least then it didn't smell of pizza and beer, and there were nothing left for me or Jesse to trip over, accidently. _

_Feeling satisfied I went back into the kitchen, put the tied up rubbish bag to the side then I started to look through the ingredients list. _

**Ingredients:**

_6 medium potatoes, peeled  
1 whole yellow onion  
5 large eggs  
2 cups of olive oil for pan frying  
Salt to taste_

_I was making Spanish Potato Omelet which in Spanish cookery is Tortilla De Patata. _

_Fingers crossed that Jesse would love it I began cooking. Humming endlessly, I was so happy to be there in his house, cooking for him. "I'm like his girlfriend," I chuckled bringing my hands to my face; I held my face in my hands blushing hard. "Right! Back to the cooking," _

_I took 10 minutes to prepare. 25 minutes to cook and I was done. Well I was done after I made the Sofrito fried tomato sauce that I have heard is made all over Spain, a strong like of Spaniards. I made it perfectly out garlic, onions, tomatoes, green peppers and olive oil sautéed. _

_Proudly I cut a slice of the omelet like a pie, placed it on a clean white plate, pouring a little of the Sofrito sauce over it, I then put a piece of slice French bread on the side. "__**It's a date**__, so I will have to eat too," I thought before preparing a plate for myself. _

_I sniffed it and it smelt delicious. _

"_Yay!" I laughed happily, clapping my hands as I jumped up and down on the spot._

"_What are you doing?" _

_I gasped letting go of the tissue roll, it slipped out of my hands and rolled out onto the floor, spreading itself across the kitchen floor. "Oh no!" I cried grabbing it. I folded it, returning it to its original shape and size. _

_My heart is so stupid, it loves only Jesse, but when Jesse comes in front of me, it gets scared to say anything and makes me make a mess of things. _

"_Here! I repeat. What are you doing here?" _

_I bit my bottom lip, holding the tissue roll behind my back as I stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jesse sat on the last step of the stairs, leaning his head onto the wall, a sleepy look on his face as he raised an eyebrow. "It's a crime to break into other people's houses," _

"_No I used a key!" I blurted out. Quickly I ran into the kitchen, grabbed Jesse's keys then went back to him, keeping a distance of two meters between us as I held out the keys towards him. "Jesse left this in the hospital; I was only bringing it back to Jesse," _

"_Then what were you doing in the kitchen?" He asked. "You're not an angel sent down from heaven that I'd give you permission to wonder around my property," _

"_Well – I was thinking about what Jesse said about our thir__**d date**__," I circled the floor with a foot, unable to meet eyes with Jesse. I hadn't gone over in my head the part where I would have to explain him the reason I am at his house. Stupid Suze! Did you expect him to just wake up and be all like 'great a __**breakfast date,'**_

_Silly Suze! _

"_Why are you stalking me," He muttered not looking pleased at all as he ran a hand through his hair._

"_I wasn't stalking. I only came back to give your keys but thought since Jesse lives alone I could cook him __**breakfast.**__ Jesse said he loves Spanish food and so I cooked him something Spanish. I thought it could be our third __**date**__, a __**breakfast date,"**__ I quickly let it out of my mouth, as fast as possible. _

"_Why aren't you in school?" He asked _

"_Why isn't Jesse at school?" I asked back._

"_Huh!" He pouted looking as cute as ever. "I asked you first,"_

"_I had first period off," I smiled at him. _

"_I didn't want to go," He mumbled sighing. _

"_Who are you talking to Jesse?" _

_I gasped lightly taking a step back._

_What? When? Why? How? _

"_Kylie," I whispered _

_She walked, slowly down the stairs flicking her long blond hair back, wearing only Jesse's shirt, causing my heart to ache, pound and beat severely. I took a couple more short steps back, watching her kiss the back of Jesse's head as she sat down beside him on the step, shooting me a smug, amused look. _

_So the unfamiliar car must have been hers. And they must have spent the night together. That's why she was there, wearing nothing but his shirt, in his house, with him, right in front of me. Hurts too much! Hurts way too much! _

_I was torn apart by feelings of hating him for being with her, hating her for being with him, lastly hating myself for being there on the first place. But hate is such a strong word, I can't hate anyone. But Oh how eager I was to see him, to see his smile, his dimples and hear his voice, hear him call me a creep. But it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. _

"_Didn't I tell you to leave, already," Jesse mumbled tiredly. _

"_Sorry," I turned to go. _

"_Not you. Kylie I want you to leave," He demanded pausing me. But I wanted to leave, leave before my unwanted tears started to flood down my face. All this time I was getting so happy about Jesse and Kylie not being together but there they were, sitting right in front of me, causing a massive heartbreak. _

_I may not know much about love but one thing I do know is when love is misplaced in the mind, you shouldn't bow your head in grief, in its place keep your head up high and look towards heaven for that is where the wrecked heart has gone, to be healed. And I did exactly that. _

_I turned back to Jesse and Kylie – who looked pissed and couldn't believe Jesse was telling her leave for me. Standing strong, strong for my love for Jesse. I can't just run away and cry in the corner; I will hold back my tears for the sake of Jesse's affections. I can do anything to be by Jesse's side. If that means being the other woman or even seeing the other woman, then let it be so. _

"_Do stay for __**breakfast**__ if you can," I smiled sincerely at her. _

"_What?" She spat out as though I was being rude. I was merely just asking her to __**have breakfast with us;**__**breakfast**__ is after all the most essential meal of the day and because she was present it was only right for me to ask her. _

_Jesse looked at me intensively for a second, making me blush, and then he stood up when Kylie ran angrily up the stairs. Placing his hands on his hips he looked around the room. "Did you clean up in here?" He asked sitting down onto the couch which was missing two of its seats. "Why would you do that, in a stranger's house?" _

_I looked at him, I was speechless, didn't know what to say. He looked mad and I didn't want to upset him even more so I just lowered my head, not saying a word. But then I thought I must at least have a little bit of right on Jesse and thus I should answer his question. _

_I walked over to him, stood before him, smiled and said. "Jesse's no stranger to me," I shook my head a little. _

_Suddenly, he pulled me onto the couch, wrapped his arms around me, and then chuckled into my ear from behind. "You should have been resting, not trying to impress me with your cooking skills," _

"_I wasn't trying to impress Jesse. I only did it because Jesse lives alone. Jesse will become unhealthy if Jesse eats food from outside all the time," I pouted. "Besides I feel much better. Really I do feel better and that is all thanks to Jesse," _

"_You've become heavier too," He pushed me off his lap making me frown but then smile at him, he got up, stretched his arms into the air shooting me a look, "Creepy stalker," _

"_Am not," I crossed my arms across my chest._

_To my surprise, he crouched down onto the floor, in front of me, took my hands into his then smiled up at me. "Are you certain that you are well?" He asked genuinely making my heart melt. "Not hurt are you?" _

_I nodded my head. _

"_Good. To be with me you need stamina," He winked at me. "Didn't I say? On the third date I won't leave you alone," _

_Ah! Just when he was so caring, stupid pervert! _

_I raised my hands to cover my face; he brought them back down, looking carefully at my bleeding elbow which I had totally forgotten about and he asked me what had happened. "Oh that – it's nothing," I laughed softly. "Clumsiness, I fell over," _

"_Dumb Baka!" He whacked my head making me glower again. _

_I watched carefully how his head lowered itself to my elbow, then his lips lightly touched my skin, I closed my eyes. Then his tongue came into contact with the wetness of my blood, it stung but weirdly I was aroused by Jesse sucking my blood. Even forgetting for a minute there, that Kylie was just upstairs. _

"_Jesse!" I quickly pulled my arm away, got up and turned away from him towards the kitchen. "We should eat, should I put out a plate for Kylie?" _

"_No thank you!" _

_I looked back at Kylie, hastily putting on her heels. She shot me a dirty look, Jesse an angry look then stomped out of the house. I then heard the roaring of her car drive away. "She must be upset. She shouldn't be driving while she's upset. Maybe Jesse should call her," _

"_Why would I do that?" He muttered picking up a beer bottle from on top of a table, he snapped it open and begun drinking. "She's not my problem,"_

"_But Jesse and Kylie must be friends, isn't that why she was here?" I said scratching the back of my head. _

"_We had sex okay. Is that what you wanna know? You can ask straight up rather than talking in riddles. She means nothing to me, nothing," Jesse shrugged his shoulders. _

_I blushed. Okay – I wanted to know but not like that. _

"_I don't care," I frowned. "Jesse's my art and from him I'm his toy. I don't care what else Jesse does and with whom. Huh!" _

_I turned on my heel only to slip on a silk napkin on the floor; I fell back onto the couch causing Jesse to burst out laughing. "Freak," He chuckled sipping his drink. "If you were going to make a dramatic exit, you could have at least done it in style," _

"_Curse my fate," I sighed as he made his way over to me. "Don't laugh, that's mean Jesse,"_

"_Stop me if you can. Muhahaha!" He laughed looking down at me. "Okay – I'll stop. So where did you hurt yourself? Want me to compensate?" _

"_No!" I blushed as he lay over me, his eyes sinking deep into mine. "What is Jesse doing? The food is getting cold, we should eat?"_

"_I don't want to eat food. I want to eat … you," he kissed me. _

_I pulled away frowning, pulling him down using both his ears, I pulled them sticking my tongue out at him. "Jesse is being perverted. We will eat, and only eat," _

"_No we won't," _

"_Yes we will!" _

"_No we won't!" _

"_Yes we will!" _

"_Yes we – No – _

"_Jesse said YES!" I laughed kissing him, and then pulled back; embarrassed I look into eyes at his amused expression. "Uh…Sorry,"_

"_We will eat but first I will have you," Having said that he kissed me without my will. _

_But what can I say? A legal kiss is far much less boring than a stolen kiss! However a kiss is after all the upper persuasion for a deep, intensive lower invasion. _

_I closed my eyes tightly, tilting my head back as I let Jesse take over my body completely. _

_There's definitely a dangerous feeling developed in my heart since I've fallen in love with Jesse. It's hidden inside me giving my heart away to Jesse, knowing that Jesse has the full advantage and control over my feelings is what drives me crazy, crazy to extent of loving him so much, loving him to the extent of letting him play with my body in whatever way he wishes. _

_Jesse did it secretly, Jesse took my heart, and with magic Jesse won the control over my mind, heart and soul. Whether I am sleeping or awake, I stay lost in his thoughts with him in my dreams. Jesse drives me crazy. Jesse drives me CRAZY! _

_If only my daddy knew what I was doing then, he'd be so horrified and probably keep me in a locked room for the rest of my life. EW! I couldn't have been thinking about daddy while I and Jesse were…well – while he was invading my soul. _

_But…How on earth does Jesse stimulate so much energy, so early in the morning? And that too after he had just been with Kylie not long ago. Kylie … Kylie … Kylie! _

"_Jesse," I whispered feeling icky on the thought of Jesse being inside me just after Kylie. I tilted his head up from my neck, I looked into his eyes. "Jesse let's eat," _

"_Put poison in it did you? That you're pushing me so much to eat," He sat up, buckling up the jeans he was wearing. _

_Water filled up inside my eyes at the thought of his death. I grabbed onto Jesse, hugging his back surprising him. "Never. I will never do that Jesse. I will never let Jesse die as long as I am alive," I winced into his spinal cord. "Please. Please don't ever upset me by saying such a thing,"_

_He was about to say something when the bell rang. He waved a hand to me, indicating me to ignore it but the bell kept ringing. Irritated, Jesse pulled on his shirt, moving away from me. I quickly sorted myself out as he made his short way over to the front door, he opened it and my body cringed seeing Ronnie. A sudden gush of jealousy swept over me, seeing Ronnie again. _

_She pushed past Jesse in her leather, short miniskirt and the same halter top from the other day. Welcoming herself into Jesse's house, she strode into the messy living room using her long, tanned legs. _

"_What do you want?" Jesse muttered slamming the front door shut; he ran a hand through his hair as she looked around the place, her gleaming eyes finally rested on me, sitting nervously on the couch, trying to rub any signs of Jesse's presence of my body. "You act like you own the place," _

"_Aha! When did a playboy like you start having __**second dates?"**__ Ronnie grinned fascinated by seeing me, she turned back to look at Jesse who was leaning against the wall with his hands crossed across his chest. "Is Jesse Di Silva changing?" _

"_Certainly not," Jesse mumbled tiredly. _

_God may have made him Jesse Di Silva but destiny has made him my love. And no way was I going to let jealousy take over me, make me weak then weak. Since Jealousy is only the face of self-esteem which I do have but when it comes to my love for Jesse I will pass all obstacles._

_I stood up, fixing my glasses as I smiled at Ronnie. It intrigued me how mescaline she was and I was also intrigued by my glasses still on my face and not have fallen over by the rocking on the couch. _

"_I don't blame you," Ronnie laughed softly. "She's a keeper. Where'd you pick her up at a night club or something, she doesn't seem the type. But then again who looks like what they really are, take me for example," _

"_Shut up will you. What do you want?" Jesse asked not looking bothered with Ronnie at all. _

"_Jesse baby, chill will you? Give me some rest – I was going to make coffee when I saw that I'm out of milk and since you are my sweet, sweet, sweet neighbor I came to get milk," She pulled his cheeks against his will, annoying him she was. _

"_Yep why not? Everything's free here isn't it? Take the coffee too," Jesse rolled his eyes, moving her hands away from him he picked up his phone which was laying across the floor. _

"_Sure I'm nearly out of that too. I'll just take yours, you always have coffee. Milk and Coffee that's all you ever have in your kitchen anyway," She nodded rightfully, making her way towards the kitchen. _

"_Don't forget sugar. Take that too, finish me in it," Jesse laughed softly, dialing somebody's number. And I was forgotten; I stood in the middle of the living room, absolutely forgotten. Until…_

"_Did you make this__** breakfast?"**__ Ronnie asked me, pointing to the__** breakfast**__ I had laid out neatly on the work cabinet. "Sweetie you must have flunked geography," _

"_Why?" I asked confused. _

"_The way to Jesse's heart isn't through his stomach Sweetie. It's through his zip you naïve girl," She grinned making Jesse laugh and me blush, blush really hard. _

_Jesse's cell rang; he stopped laughing and begun to talk on the phone making his way up the stairs. Seeing Ronnie look at me with a lot of curiosity I smiled, walking over to her. "Would you like some? There's more than enough," _

"_Nope. Only coffee for me," She rubbed her stomach, laughing a little. "What's your name?" _

"_Susannah, Susannah Simon," I replied. _

"_In love with Di Silva eh?" She grinned leaning back against the empty fridge. _

_I turned my head away a little, keeping my gaze low on the food that I had prepared for him. I then began to make coffee with what was left over, "Jesse would like coffee." I thought to myself. "I'm sure he would," _

"_Hurts huh?" She laughed putting a hand onto my shoulder. _

_I looked at her. "Ronnie – _

"_It all over your face, Sweetie. Put more effort in hiding it," She patted my cheek. "But remember one thing, love hurts whether it is right or wrong. Especially when you're in love with Di Silva. I've seen girls like you, crying their eyes out in front of the condo, waiting for just one glance at him. He's a real heartbreaker, I've no idea what lord made his heart out of, it's so cold, let me warn you" _

"_I'm already too much in love to stand back," I removed her hand from my shoulder. "I will love Jesse, whether it is right or wrong," _

_To my surprise she just continued to laugh. "Don't be threatened by me Sweetie. I wouldn't want to end up killed by him by falling in love with him,"_

"_Killed?" I gulped thinking about Talia and Vanessa Gomez. "Jesse would never hit a woman," _

_She laughed hysterically. "Sweetie. Maybe I'm not a woman like you. Like I said, not everybody is who they seem, even me," _

_I blinked. What does she mean by that? _

"_Thanks for the milk," She laughed walking away from me. I heard her leave before screaming up the stairs to Jesse._

_I poured the hot coffee into mugs then put everything onto a tray, I carried it back to the living room, looking around the place to see where I could put it down – the marble glass table was covered in filth and papers. _

_Sighing, I put the tray down onto the couch, cleared the table then placed the tray onto the table. _

"_You don't need to work in my house," Jesse said jumping over the couch, he sat on it, looked up at me smiling. "But I like it, creep can cook too. I like it."_

"_Jesse should clean up more often. A clean house maintains a fresh mind. That's what Gina always says," I smiled handing him a mug of coffee. _

"_Who? – I don't bother. Nobody comes here anyway so I don't care," He shrugged drinking the hot coffee._

"_Jesse!" I put a hand over his to stop him. "Jesse will burn, please don't,"_

"_Fire can't be burnt," He winked at me and I watched him, surprised at how somebody can drink such hot coffee without it burning their tongue. _

"_Who is Drake to Jesse?" I asked taking a seat to him. "Is he not Jesse's cousin? Why doesn't Jesse live with Drake? I hear Jesse has a sister too," _

"_I do have a sister," Jesse kicked a beer bottle. "And Drake is my brother not cousin. Drake lives with his mom," _

_Jesse and Drake brothers? How? _

"_Jesse's mom? Jesse doesn't – _

"_Samantha," Jesse put a hand over my mouth, to pause me from speaking. "Friend or foe. Just like they all know, I want you to know something too. I don't like talking about my family so nobody asks me okay. Got it? Now can I eat?"_

"_Oh…uh…sure – sorry," I nodded hesitantly as he removed his hand away from covering my mouth. "I hope Jesse likes this, I don't really know how to cook,"_

"_If I don't like it – then I'll kill you," He picked up his plate, put it on his lap whilst I frowned crossing my arms across my chest tightly. In slow motion he brought the fork to his wide open mouth, a fascinating gleam in his eyes as he dropped the omelet into his mouth. "Shit…Shit…Shit!" _

_Quickly he put the plate onto the table, grabbed his neck and choked falling back onto the sofa._

"_Jesse!" I nearly screaming giving him a little shake. "Is Jesse okay – I'm so sorry,"_

_I sat up onto his stomach, placed my hands onto his neck and squeezed giving him an evil grin._

"_What – are you doing?" He gasped comically, and then laughed holding onto my hands that were caught tightly onto his neck. _

"_I will kill Jesse for trying to fool me. I followed the recipe so there can't be anything wrong," I pouted strangling him. In an instance – he turned me over, so I was the one laying on the sofa. "No – Jesse can't kiss me until he eats,"_

"_Who said I was gonna kiss you?" He shot me a look, making me blush really hard._

_He sat up and I watched him eating __**the breakfast**__ I had made for him. I did intend to make things a little more romantic the way Jesse had planned for me, but I'm a hopeless fool. I found myself, leaning back on the couch, smiling, staring at Jesse while he finished his __**breakfast.**_

_Finally, after getting annoyed to the limit by me staring at him with such concentration, Jesse snapped his fingers in front of my eyes, snapping me back into reality, the reality making me blush, blush a lot._

_He looked at his finished plate, at me, and then chuckled. _

"_Did Jesse really like it?" I smiled proudly._

_He leaned over to with the beauty of his youth, pecked my lips, nodded his head then said. "You didn't touch the food at all. Try it and you'll know how much of a genius you are my little creep, Samantha,"_

"_I'm not hungry," I shook my head a little. _

"_Come on – __**breakfast is**__ the most essential meal of the day. Besides wasn't this supposed to be a __**date,"**__ He reached a fork towards my lips and I opened my mouth a little, happy because Jesse was feeding me. "Munch,"_

_I took a small bite and my eyes shot open as I struggled to chew. Jesse laughed putting the plate back down onto the glass table, he stood up, still laughing at he looked down at my embarrassed face and said. "I need to shower. Do you wanna come upstairs or stay down here,"_

"_I'll stay here," I whispered in a choky voice, unable to meet eyes with him._

"_Suit yourself," He shrugged, laughing as he started to make his way towards the stairs._

_A tear rolled down my eyes as I stared at my plate of food which I hadn't even touched. It's horrible, how could Jesse eat it? Horrible and full of salt. I coughed out of the salty taste from my mouth and then I realized something…Something I should have before the tear fell out of my eyes._

_I rushed to my feet, ran over to Jesse and hugged him from behind. "Jesse did it for me. Jesse ate the horrible meal for me," I sniffed into Jesse's back. "Jesse didn't want to hurt my feelings by telling me it was horrible. So I promise Jesse I will cook for Jesse again and next time Jesse will surely love it." _

_He stood there motionless for a minute, and then he turned around to look at me intently; he cupped my face into his hands with the story of love playing softly on his lips. "I liked it now and I will like it next time too. If I had to eat the same thing over and over again I would. Because my little creep made it. Understood?" _

_Another tear rolled out of my eyes. _

_His eyes widened a little, his hands on me dropped to his side and there was this awkward moment of silence then suddenly – Jesse slammed me against the wall, kissing my full mouth so hard that I could literally taste the salty, bitterness in his mouth, his taste salty and sharp like the warm sea air but it was too difficult to restrain against, I had to kiss him back with my little experience coming out as a full explosion. _

_He lighted a lamp of hope and curiosity inside me as I found my legs tightly wrapped around his waist with Jesse kissing me passionately with much desire that I can't explain in merely just words. It was something I had never ever felt before with Jesse – with anyone, just so much impatience and craving for power, for authority over each other. _

_I don't know. I don't remember how I ended up in his bed, the never – ending grinding of our skin snapping fireworks inside my body making me restless, his impatient tongue playing with my emotions as it circled my breasts, making me go crazily wild in love, yearning for more and more. _

_And looking around the four tight walls in his room was closing in on us, the distance between us was dispelling, he was there and so was I. No borders, no obstacles, nothing standing in the way of our passion, nothing standing between us, nothing, no one at all. _

_My body called out to Jesse, he became the secret that I couldn't hide, the impulse I couldn't forget. And I felt…felt as though my love for Jesse can pervade through thick and thin – through every dimension of the world. Pass through everything BUT._

_Pass through anything but the walls Jesse has put up against the world, keeping him securely locked inside. _

"_Was it that?" I gasped for breath, stopping Jesse just seconds before he entered inside me. Our passion lost, desire forgotten. I leaned up looking across the only clean room in the entire small house. "Jesse what is that?" _

_He gave me a confused look then followed my gaze to the suitcase sitting perfectly in the corner. "Don't tell me you don't know what that is?" He chuckled._

"_Is Jesse leaving?" My eyes watered up as I looked at his face for a sign, a sign to stop my frightened heart from getting carried away with thoughts of Jesse leaving but I was too late. Jesse already nodded, letting me know of my cursed fate to be separated from him._

_No! Destiny can't do that to me!_

_I pulled away from Jesse, rolling off the bed as I fixed my bra and top. Walking over to the suitcase I prayed for the short distance he wasn't heading faraway. I put a hand on the suitcase then back at Jesse._

"_What?" He shrugged leaning back on his bed._

"_Where is Jesse going?" I whispered but loud enough for him to hear me. "That too during schooldays,"_

"_Colorado," He stretched his arms. "Checking out the rocky mountains," _

_Hmm…Colorado doesn't seem too far. _

"_When will Jesse be going?" I asked nervously fidgeting with my fingers. _

"_Just when I was hard you stopped me to ask such baseless questions. Really, Samantha you're just troublesome," He mumbled running a hand through his hair as he got out of the bed. "But I will still tell you what has nothing to do with you. I'm leaving tomorrow, early morning," _

_Having said that he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving me standing clueless to why Jesse was leaving, so suddenly without me having any clue whatsoever. What if our passion didn't bring us into the bedroom? Then wouldn't have I found out about Jesse leaving? Wouldn't Jesse have told me?_

_I lowered my eyes to the ground, depressed was the state I was in until I thought for a second there, if I got scared so early in the journey towards Jesse's heart how will I finish my voyage. I can't be scared, not now, not ever. If I get scared I will only loose, loose Jesse which I can't let happen. Never! _

_When god created human he gave us two hands to hold. God gave us two legs to walk with. God gave us two eyes to see with. God gave us two ears to listen. He gave us everything - the majority of things with the quantity of two. And when I was younger, I always wondered but why only one heart? _

_Daddy told me god only gave us humans one heart for us to find another, the other heart would be of the man or woman that we dearly, truly love and can't live without. _

_Resting my forehead softly on the bathroom door, I smiled to myself whispering. "I will wait for Jesse," _


	61. Paul's OutBurst

**Chapter Sixty One – Paul's Outburst **

**Tuesday 10****th**** November 2009  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Homeroom – 11.08 am**_

I stepped out of Jesse's car.

"Adios Senorita," He saluted, winking at me, before backing back out onto the street, and then disappearing down the road.

The caravan of my dreams stopped for a few moments. And then where did my beloved drive away? Where did I stand in his life? And in my very own? **The story of my life, the story of two** hearts existed only for a few flashes and now where do I stand in his and my very own life? Or am I mistaken? Was that Jesse or was it a twinkle of the brightest star in the darkest night. Was that Jesse or was it the beauty of the world's hidden, most valuable, priceless treasure.

I closed my eyes, feeling my emotions take over my body.

Was that Jesse or was it the sweet yet bitter fragrant of the seven winds. Was that Jesse or was it the colorful rainbow brightening my life with its luminous beam. Or really was it Jesse or were there violins playing the melody of my dreams in the atmosphere, sending me back forth, to and back from heaven, over and over again.

I tilted my head back, shifting the umbrella back a little to look up at the heavy fall of the rain, coming down to earth from the burdened clouds of sorrowful grey. The violent flow of lost love fell greatly to the concrete ground, to the pavement which led to the exit of SM Beverly High's student car park, the pavement I was standing on by myself without another person in sight.

Was it Jesse I met or my destiny? Was it even him or just my hallucination?

The onerous sound of water, crashing down onto the cars I was standing between blew away the sound of my soft, low sniffles. Standing in the pouring rain, I could still manage to hear the voice of my beloved and I could still feel the stabbing pain of our separation. The long, separation I had no desire in doing – so. Even though Jesse isn't leaving till tomorrow my heart feels like a ton of bricks.

Slowly I held my hand out under the rain, remembering how much I loved the rain – Daddy would never let me dance in the rain, he would be afraid that I'll catch a cold so I'll sneak out to run into puddles, splashing myself with the cold rain under the hot sun. Daddy would eventually catch me and drag me back into the house to dry me off, however I would laugh because I've already all the fun I could have.

But this time it was different…the American rain stung my skin with its wet icy pinch…I couldn't care even the slightest bit though. I wanted to embrace the rain, let the wind sweep me off my feet and put me on the right path of destiny which fate has chosen for me. I wanted the flooded pain inside me to sink into the rain and disappear, I as a whole wanted to melt in the rain.

But I couldn't…I couldn't find the urge, the flame inside me to do so. So instead I stared up at the darkening sky. "Jesse must be the monsoon of my dreams which can never be fulfilled," I whispered, smiling sadly at the sky which seemed to be crying with my heart, letting down its cold, striking tears down onto the world.

A soft dense mist landed on my lashes making my realization seem more vivid than ever. My life is changing every moment, with the rain, the thundering clouds, the sore sky singing the story of my love, of my life in this litigious world, where nothing I dream off can ever come true because this is my sad fate, to be drowned in the tears of sadness for the rest of my life.

I stood there for another moment, peering down the road Jesse's car had driven away from. I sighed turning my back on the road to face SM Beverly High, not having a single clue what this new day has in store for me today. Will I survive or will I not? Will Jesse come back or not? Will this ever end … Maybe not?

"Good morning Suze,"

I stumbled backwards nearly letting the umbrella slip out of my hands but thankfully I held onto it tightly. I looked over at **Paul Slater** sitting across on the side of the fence which surrounds the car park. His golden blonde locks were soaked in the same way his smart shirt and jeans were. And I don't know whether I imagined it or not but he seemed to be looking at me fiercely, accusingly.

Quickly I ran over to him, offering to share my umbrella with him, but he shook his head – splashes of water attacking my weakened space – he smiled at me, an elusive smile. "**Paul **you're getting, you will get ill," I told him the obvious. "Please will you come under the umbrella?"

"No thanks Suze," He looked up into the sky, letting the rain pounder on his smooth, good – looking face. "Ironic isn't it? The rain itself brings happiness to some and to others cold memories of the past,"

"Memories of the past," I whispered remembering a secret of my own which I will always keep a secret. I quickly shook the memory out of my mind and smiled at** Paul** who seemed captivated by the rain. At first, I didn't feel awkward at all, but I should have, because he caught me with Jesse twice. But **Paul** is such a nice person; it's hard to avoid him.

I hastily thought of something to say to him, a much admired member of the Elite. "**Paul** what are you doing out here? Are you intentionally trying to get ill? A scheme to skip school is it?" I asked trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Oh no, I love it here," He nodded slowly, still looking up at the sky. "I have many memories that SM Beverly have given me. It's the home of the remains of my long forgotten memories. I really love it here, couldn't think of any place better,"

I laughed softly. "Well – that's a first,"

"Don't you just love the rain?" He splashed a little water on me, making me chuckle.

"I quite enjoy the rain, at times that is," I smiled. "I still suggest you come under the umbrella,"

He stretched his arms out under the grey sky; a huge smile crossed his face as he said. "I could stay here forever if it was possible. Rain makes me passionate, gives me the hope to go on,"

I watched him curiously as he embraced god's showering – which seemed like blessing for **Paul. **He really isn't at all like the others. He has a very distinctive nature that is hard to pin point and read out loud. The more I get to know **Paul Slater**, the more I am intrigued by him and his kind personality, the more I am interested in him.

**Paul **much like Jesse is very mysterious with his own elusive ways.

After listening to** Paul's **interest in the rain, it went all silent, except for the bashing of the rain on the car tops. I watched **Paul a**s he closed his eyes, letting the fine aura surround him from all four corners and sides. He seemed so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb him any longer.

Smiling, I turned away from and towards the campus of SM Beverly High which waited restlessly for my return.

"How are you Suze? Shouldn't you have been resting, after all I thought you wouldn't be feeling good enough to step into SM Beverly after the events of yesterdays,"

My eyes widened a little. "How do you know?" I asked him nervously, turning back to him. "**Paul,** how do you know that I was in an accident yesterday? Do you know something that I don't know?"

Maybe I did overreact. But it's a good thing that I did because what Paul told me after that has now gotten me restless and anxious. Worried down to every limb in my weak body.

"**Paul I** asked you a question," I coughed softly, the umbrella trembling in my hands. "Did you know what was going to happen to me?"

"I did try to warn you but you just wouldn't want to listen to me," He sighed lowering his head. "But truly, I'm happy that you aren't hurt. Maybe you would have been better off staying home – away from Adam – where you're safe for a couple of days…weeks,"

I stared at him.

If **Paul **knew about my 'accident' could that mean being Elite Jesse would have known it too? Is that how Jesse found me? No! No that can't be true. I know Adam and Jesse are really close … like brothers but still! Still Jesse can never hurt me, he's the one who helped me, took me to hospital and took care of me.

"I have to go," I turned to go, unable to let my mind fight over thoughts, whether to trust Jesse or not. Because I always trust Jesse, no matter what happens I will always choose Jesse's side, because Jesse is my love and can never be wrong and can never hurt me. I know it!

"Wait – didn't I tell you to stay away from Di Silva. I'm telling you he's bad news, Suze stay away, consider it another warning**," Paul** glared at me, anger in his red eyes. "If you had listened to me beforehand you wouldn't have been in that car yesterday,"

"No!" I shook my head feeling heart racing. Fast! "Jesse can never hurt me. Jesse will never hurt me. Fate will never do this to me!"

"You talk about fate?" He **laughed. Paul** laughed as though I had told him a funny joke. Jumping off the fence, his shoes splashed down into a puddle that the pouring rain had created. He continued to laugh standing in front of me as my heart begun racing miles.

"Not to be truly loved by his kin's is Jesse tragic fate. To be worshipped as Satan is Jesse's unforgivable fate. To be Satan is Jesse's unimaginable fate. Not to love another being is Jesse's antagonistic fate. And to play god himself is Jesse's inexorable fate. Suze you can never change that, nobody can ever change that." **Paul **stared at me hard, keeping a strong unmoving eye to eye contact.

**Paul's **words run swiftly through my body entangled to my blood, making it pump hard towards my chest causing a massive inevitable heart ache. It was horrible. It was horrible to listen to such things against Jesse. I know Jesse isn't like that, Jesse is not Satan!

Suddenly, **Pau**l grabbed onto my arms, pulling me forward close to him, so close I could feel his body against mine, the umbrella shading over our heads**. Paul lowered** his head down to my ear as I struggled to keep hold of the umbrella, with the wind against me**, Paul** against me, the world against me. But faith and my trust on Jesse gave me strength to keep hold of my composure, not to be afraid and fight back.

Gathering all my energy I pushed **Paul **back. "Please, don't say such things about Jesse," A tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm trying to protect you!" He shouted making me stumble backwards. "I couldn't protect her but I can protect you. I want to protect you Suze!"

I blinked at **Paul Slater**. Was he talking about his dead girlfriend? What has Jesse to do with her?

"He killed her! I blame him!" **Paul** spat out. Sometimes – I really wish my questions are not answered! – "She killed herself because of him, all because of his cursed beauty."

"**Talia?" **

"Selena my girlfriend," And to my surprise a tear rolled down **Paul's **cheek as he lowered his head. "Her smile, her laughter – Now only lives as a memory in my mind. Her voice, her art – only a memory in my heart,"

"Jesse doesn't have anything to do with your girlfriend," I started to walk backwards. "**Paul **you're mistaken,"

"I blame him and only him," **Paul** stared hard at the ground, "Jesse Di Silva, the new name of Satan. I blame him,"

"I love Jesse!" I confessed but **Paul **didn't look surprised at all. "I know Jesse; he can never hurt anybody,"

"I've known him all my life. And yet I still don't know him." Paul looked at me, a sorrowful expression that made me feel sorry for him. "Then how can you know him in a couple of months? Suze aren't you just like that others? Obsessed!"

My heart skipped a beat. I closed my eyes open them again then smiled, smiled at **Paul.** Feeling brave I reached out to **Paul and **put a hand onto his strong, built shoulder. "**Paul **I'm sure you are mistaken. I think you're a very nice person and so I will continue to reach out a hand of friendship towards you,"

"You think I'm mistaken. I call it love," He gazed into my eyes, making my heart skip another beat and eyes widen. **Paul shrugged** my hand of his shoulder then walked away deeper into the rain.

Was I being selfish? Not seeing** Paul's** heartfelt eyes over mine?

**Paul** had tried to warn me in algebra but I was the fool to have moved seats, I was the fool who avoided his help. But what I don't understand is if** Paul** and Jesse have been friends forever then why would **Paul **be so cynical towards Jesse? Who is Selena? I have to find out!

…

I Hope You Liked it, it's Kinda Rough. Review Please.


	62. Zoe's Surprise ShortFilm

**Chapter Sixty Two – Zoe's Surprise Short film **

**Tuesday 10****th**** November 2009  
**_**SM Beverly High  
Homeroom – 11.08 am **_

_Love is not a simple or even difficult algebra equation. Love it is not the contract where two hearts bind themselves into till it expires. And no matter how awful is sounds; the reality is much harder that love is not a happy ending where like in fairy tales everybody lives happily ever after. _

_Love is the hard slate under the delicate chalk. Love is god's ground from under where elevated; tough and stable buildings rise from. Love is the atmosphere, the oxygen in the air that we breathe in. And these all are the things Jesse is to me. _

_So no matter what people say, no matter what rumors I hear and have to endure, I will always have faith and be devoted to Jesse because if my love is true – not a fascination – then I will have to express it by sticking by Jesse's side. I Susannah Simon am just a body, Jesse Di Silva is my life, my existence, and Jesse Di Silva is my recognition. _

_Jesse Di Silva is who I'll be with till the world's final end. _

"_**I love Jesse," **_

_I slid my letter into Jesse's locker making sure nobody was around to catch me in the act. I then turned towards the notice board, walking slowly in confusion of the events that took place around me. Why is it always me? What is everybody out there to get me? Why has my survival in SM Beverly High set off booby traps everywhere, all around me? _

"_Not here! What – are you doing?" _

_Startled, I quickly turned back; I saw two shadows escape down the hallway and hide in a scarce corner. A familiar voice it was that curiously made my feet travel towards it. I took small slow and light steps towards the corner which had me intrigued because of the weird sounds. Keeping myself, secure and well-hidden I peeped around the corner. _

_I blinked at the couple. "What is Hunter doing with Kylie?" I gasped putting a hand over my mouth. _

_They were kissing! _

_I took my glasses off, cleaned them properly and then put them back onto my face again. No difference at all…they were still kissing. But why? Why was Hunter David Cyrus kissing Kylie Klein? Why –? _

_The bell rang causing the two to split up hesitantly and for me to turn my back on them. _

"_Hunter you flirt," I mumbled running an exasperated hand through my hair. It's not like I have feelings or anything for Hunter, just he's so….hard to trust. I better keep an eye on him; he's like the enemy on self-territory. Sometimes I really wonder if he's a detective or just a lie. Sometimes I wonder what his real purpose is to be here at SM Beverly. _

_And Kylie Klein? _

_Who is she? Is she just an exchange student or someone with a much bigger role in the story of my life? Wasn't she – head over heels Jesse, so why was she engaged in a physical act with Hunter! Things are just keep getting weirder and weirder aren't they? _

_And then it wasn't long before the halls filled up with SM Beverly High students, with all the seniors rushing towards the notice board. I was lost in the crowd as I made my way through towards the large paper that was just recently pinned to the notice board. _

"_Hey – Carter__**, Zoe!"**__ I bumped into my two best friends. _

"_Ooh! You made it after __**all," Zoe **__winked at me, making me blush and frown at the same time. Blush because – well all her comments make me blush – and frown because Carter was right there, listening and frowning himself as she spoke. _

"_Why are in today Suze? You should have stayed home and rested," Carter pressed his lips together as students rushed past us to look at their results, "You're still hurt,"_

"_No I feel much better," I shook my ahead a little, assuring him I was in tip-top fit shape to survive another hard day at SM Beverly High. _

"_You still should have stayed home," Carter insisted. _

_I was just about to reply but Carter grabbed onto my arm, pulling me forward deeper into the screaming, hasty crowd. "Let's see who came before whom, shall we?" He smiled at me. _

_Seeing him smile, I nodded my head smiling back. _

"_Wait for __**me!" Zoe**__ grabbed onto Carter's free hand._

_Finally we managed to pull ourselves to the front in the dispersing swarm of SM Beverly High seniors. _

"_Unclassified again!" Kelly stomped her foot hard into the ground. She sounded angry but for some strange reason she didn't look it, she looked like she was expecting it anyway. Kelly sighed then looked at me, despair crossed across her face into a tight impolite expression. _

_I stepped forward, tip – toeing to find my name on the paper. My finger travelled from the bottom right up to the top, a huge sparkling grin emerging upon my lips as I read my position. "I came second," _

"_Ugh! Nobody cares if you came second or not. Honey look around you, to everyone all that matters is your stupid worm braids; you're a waste of perfectly good year book space that could have been used for me and only me. Kelly Prescott!" She snapped before strutting away with Debbie following close behind her. _

_I had no time to sink into confusion over the reason of Kelly's outburst. Instead I assumed it's just my luck to be picked on by Kelly and so I turned back to the results. I stared hard at them, spelling out my name and score over and over again, to make sure it was really there. Then I slowly gazed at the name over my name, the name I love more than mine and daddy's name: Jesse Di Silva. _

"_Jesse came first," I thought placing my hand over his name, smiling I was as I peeped under my hand to take a look at his name again. "But how? Jesse – is a cheater," _

"_Yeah, yeah I know you're second, now stop rubbing it in my face," Carter mumbled sulking at his third position. _

_Reluctantly, I tore my eyes away from the sheet of paper and to Carter. I chuckled a little before my eyes rested on somebody across the hallway. "I'll see you guys later," I smiled at my friends then started to walk down the still busy hallway, distracted, I made my through the crowd, smiling seeing Rae waiting for me with a smile of her own on the other side. _

_We met up and reacting on an impulse I hugged her. It felt so good and right to be there around her. She is such an amazing person and an even bigger inspiration. A lot of SM Beverly High students were going crazy for just a glimpse of Rae Cyrus but I was the lucky one to be completely latched onto her. I was the lucky one that got to enjoy her divine company. _

_Rae helped me go through piles of work in the library and even helped me sort out the tickets for the fashion show which will be going on sale from today, lunch! _

"_Doll…So do you have anything maybe that you wanna tell me?" Rae asked me as we made our way towards the drama studio to check on Ste and on the costumes. "You know you can tell me anything right?" _

"_Of course – but there's nothing really new," I smiled at my idol knowing nothing that was going on in her mind. I was confused over the questions she asked me and the interrogating look she was giving me. "Is there something wrong?"_

_She put a hand on my arm, stopping me from going on ahead. We stood silently in the empty corridor then finally she began to speak. "Your dumb daddy called me last night," She told me, surprising me. "Ha! I was much more surprised than you are doll. That arrogant idiot calling me in the middle of the night freaked me out,"_

"_Why did daddy call you?" I asked, confused. _

"_Mathew couldn't sleep," Rae smiled a little, running her hand gently through my hair. "Baby doll, he cares about you a lot. He was worried about you and needed reassurance of your safety. He said I was the only one he could think to call and speak to."_

_I lowered my eyes remembering my accident yesterday. Daddy tried his best to act like nothing had happened. But he must have been really hurt. He hasn't said anything to me, but I guess from what Rae tells me daddy is really depressed. _

"_You should have called me too you know," Rae tightened her lips. "I care about you Suze. Doll, are you okay?"_

_A tear trickled down my cheek but I nodded my head. "Thanks Rae. For being there for me and for my daddy. It really means a lot," I smiled at her. _

"_Aww baby I'm just trying to do the right thing. And you know what – if you don't feel comfortable telling me right now, you take all the time in the world okay?" She hugged me, giving me the warmth of a mother, something I've never had the privilege to feel. "We'll talk about this later okay, doll now cheer up you know how many questions Ste will ask," _

_Rae let go off me and I nodded my head, wiping my tears off my face. _

_We were walking towards the back of the hall when Rae disappeared for an urgent need to empty her bladder whilst I made a right fool out of myself, by dropping the contents of my bag onto the floor. I had forgotten to zip up my bag so all my belonging, books, supplies, everything scattered itself onto the polished floor. _

_I looked down to see an apple – which I took from home to snack on – rolling across the room._

_I sighed stopping down and began to gather my things together. To my surprise another person joined me on the floor. I was even more surprised to find that is in fact the shy – turned not so shy Kyle Klein. I wondered what he was doing in the studio as he helped me pick up my books._

"_Uh…Thanks," I said _

_He smiled at me. A silent smile that caused his cheeks to turn pink._

"_Aha! Suze let me introduce you two!" Ste swirled over to us, just as we stood up, smiling at each other awkwardly. "This Su-_

"_Susannah Simon." Kyle nodded his head, gazing down at me with meaningful eyes. "We've already met. We're in homeroom together," _

"_Oh that's great then," Ste clapped his hands together. "No need for introduction," _

"_Thanks again," I smiled shyly, "I'm very clumsy at times," _

"_No problem," Kyle spoke in his deep, voice, with his eyes lightening up as Rae made her way back to us. "Rae Cyrus! I knew it would be worth the while hanging around down here,"_

"_Breaking my heart saying that," Ste clutched his chest, showing a sad, puppy dog face. "And here I thought you came over to say hi to an old dear friend,"_

"_Of course," Kyle laughed softly patting Ste's shoulder, he then turned towards Rae. "I'm Kyle. I've watched all your documentaries. Big fan, I'm a very big fan."_

"_Well – Howdy!" Rae shook hands with Kyle. "It's fab meeting you. Playing check I see,"_

_Kyle glanced back at the unfinished game. _

"_Oh yes, women. With their subversive sexual tactics have no place in this game," Ste laughed. "That's what Kyle says,"_

"_Come on! It's no accident that the queen is the deadliest of all pieces, the manly pawn: the weakest," Kyle laughed, a handsome laugh. _

"_True say!" Rae winked at Kyle. "But never undermine the power of women,"_

"_Of course not," Kyle shook his head. "Now why would I want to throw myself into the live pit of fire?"_

"_Cheeky," Rae chuckled._

_Rae and Kyle got into a deep conversation about Rae's upcoming expedition. They were so lost in conversation; they didn't notice Ste pull me away into a corner, his cheeks pink as he spoke. "Isn't he just gorgeous?" _

"_Oh Ste! Could that compliment mean somebody has a crush on Kyle?" I whispered back, raising an amused eyebrow. _

_He nodded his head, and then shrugged back his small shoulders. "I've had so, for many years. Since he is at SM Beverly, I think why not try my luck? What do you say?" _

"_But Kyle is he – _

"_Oh he's gay alright, but I'll have to ask if he's out of the closet at SM Beverly, he was at his old school." Ste sighed happily, staring admiringly at Kyle from afar. "So gorgeous. Can't wait for Kyle to play on the team this Friday, watching him get all sweaty would be just a fab treat,"_

"_Don't get ahead of yourselves," I blushed a little. "Ste, how's the progress going?"_

"_Aha! Everything's perfectly. What about with the other arrangements?" He asked, still gawping at Kyle – more like a part of Kyle which I will not mention in my CLEAN diary. "Everything good?"_

"_Everything is on track!" I smiled nodding my head. _

_Ste told me stand still in my position then he went around the room, pushing back a mannequin towards me which was covered by a white sheet of thick fabric. "Wanna have a look Darling? This is what Jesse Di Silva will be wearing," _

"_What?" I hesitantly flicked through my clipboard. "Jesse isn't on the list,"_

"_Don't be silly. We cannot simply have a fashion show without the man himself. As for the name on the list – I'm sure Jesse would be kind enough to walk the ramp on the day," Ste grinned holding the edge of the sheet of white fabric. _

"_That's a gamble," I said with a little frown. _

"_Oh no big deal, as long as there's not any cameras," Ste shrugged._

"_Yeah – why is that? Why doesn't Jesse like to have his photo taken?" I asked curiously, hoping for a good enough answer. _

"_Who knows? Does anybody know anything about Di Silva? No! So thus this too shall remain a mystery forever," Ste dialogued dramatically making me laugh a little but deep inside my mind, many thoughts raced with questions on why Jesse is as mysterious as he is. _

_I watched carefully as Ste revealed the dress he had specially made for Jesse and I gasped happily. "That is so amazing Ste!" I announced, bringing my hands up to my mouth, "It's just like the other special dress you had made, amazing." _

_I touched the silver outfit; if Jesse were to wear it he would look amazing making the clothing even more applause–able._

"_Not too bad Ste!" Kyle called over. _

_Ste blushed a little, taking in the applause given to him by his beloved crush causing me to think._

"_Maybe Kyle's sexuality is the reason for Brad to not like him," I thought. "Hmm…That must be it. Kyle is a nice person, there's nothing bad about him that would cause Brad to dislike him. And knowing how homophobic Brad is then I guess Kyle's sexuality must be the reason,"_

_Sexuality is no reason to wrongly judge a person! Brad is just plain mean! _

_I shook my head, lowering my gaze down to my clipboard. I picked up the clipboard, took it across the room, sat down on a chair and sighed. I went through notes, made calls, made arrangements, made sure everything was actually on track and it was. Everything was going great until a thought popped up into my head. Ste somehow knows everything, so he must know… _

"_Hey, Ste!" _

_I got of my seat and made my way over to Rae and Ste who were gossiping about celebrities whilst sequencing a beautiful, creative dress. Ste was also less distracted since Kyle had left to go to practice. "Ste, did you know Talia Bradford?" _

"_Aha! That name sure rings a bell," Ste nodded his head. "What a beautiful, young girl she was. A consistent competition to Kelly Prescott but Talia sure was a much better person," _

_I pulled out a chair and sat between the two. "What happened to her?" I asked picking up an edge of the dress, so that I could help with the sequencing. "I mean – I heard she died,"_

"_Very sad indeed," Ste made a face. "What a shame. She was such a nice person before it all happened,"_

"_Before what happened?" Rae lifted up her head, putting a hand over my mine. It was like she knew what I was thinking. It's a weird connection between the two of us that keeps us enjoying each other's company. _

"_She went crazy," Ste laughed softly but I didn't find it funny at all. "I'm talking totally hyper crazy. I didn't know her much, never met her in person till one day she bumped into me asking if it'd seen Di Silva." _

"_Why was she looking for Jesse?" I crossed my legs, tightly. _

"_People talked all the time, said she fell in love with Jesse Di Silva, he rejected her and so she became obsessed with him, stalked him, wrote love letters, symbolically tattooed her arm with his name." Ste rolled his eyes. "It's all said to be true – but I don't blame Jesse like some of her friends did. It's not that handsome boy's fault he's got the killer bod to die for," _

"_And she died, for him, for Jesse?" Tears swelled up in my eyes but I had to force them back. "Why?" _

"_I heard she went to visit him the night before and caught him with another girl. She was said to have gone ballistic, damaging property, getting into a catfight. In the end, sources say Jesse told her to leave him alone forever so that's what she did. She went home and hanged herself in her mansion," Ste shrugged. _

_I lowered my eyes down to the dress, stabbing the needle in and out of the edge. She shouldn't have died. Talia shouldn't have killed herself. What helplessness was it that drove her to the situation, what vulnerability caused her to make the pitiful mistake of suicide? _

"_What a shame – but these things always seem to happen around Jesse Di Silva," Ste sighed._

_My head shot up. Staring hard at Ste, my eyes stung but I had to keep strong. "What do you mean?" I asked impatiently. "These things always happen around Jesse Di Silva?"_

"_Long stories. Brad Ackerman is practically your brother. Why not just ask him?" Ste sighed shaking his head a little. "But it's sad, a pity on the amount of crazy people Jesse Di Silva has encountered throughout SM Beverly High. And god knows how many outside. Take Vanessa Gomez for example,"_

"_Vanessa Gomez?" I whispered_

"_Tabloids are saying she left her wife for Jesse Di Silva. And now she's gone into hiding," Ste told me._

"_What tabloids?" I asked intolerantly. "Do you have any magazines here?"_

"_Oh you can read all about it anywhere you like. Won't find anything on Jesse – let me warn you," Ste throw in a nacho into his large lip-sticked mouth. "You will however load and loads of gossip on Vanessa and her affairs. I'm making a quick run to the café, want anything?"_

"_No thanks," I said _

"_Bottled water," Rae nodded and then Ste left the room causing me to slam my head down onto the table, accidently the needle pricked me, a little bit of blood trickling down my forehead. "What is wrong with you, doll?"_

_Rae dabbed her napkin on my forehead. _

"_I know you're upset but just chill okay," Rae instructed putting a hand onto my shoulder._

"_Upset?" I laughed hysterically. "I'm furiously broken down. An emotion I don't even know the meaning off. Rae does there have to be water for somebody to feel like they are drowning? Because that's exactly how I feel right now," _

"_Suze – _

"_Yo girls!" _

_Rae paused. We turned our heads back to see Hunter walk in, a cool composure under a tensed expression. He walked over, slummed down into Ste's emptied chair, looking at me carefully. His eyes peered up and down my body, cautiously. _

_I blushed._

"_How convenient is it for you to show up," I raised an eyebrow at him. _

"_Babe, what's that supposed to me? Missing me eh?" He grinned hard, leaning closer towards me. _

"_I dislike you Hunter," I squinted at him. _

"_Miss me, hate me. Both are in my favor." He laughed softly. "Right Rae?"_

"_Right," Rae nodded continuing with the sequencing. _

"_Miss me and I'll always be in your heart. Dislike me? I'll always be in your mind," Hunter winked at me, making blush a little. "Out of 10 I'll give you 9,"_

"_Hunter why are you here?" I asked frowning. _

"_You don't look hurt at all," He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "I bumped __**into Zoe**__ she was on her way to the __**film showcase. Said**__ you were in an accident. Was she kidding me? – Coz it's not funny – I wouldn't want to see you hurt," _

"_Really?" I raised an eyebrow, looking carefully at Hunter's expression. Why can't I find myself to trust him? Everytime I try to…He does something that puts me back onto the first page. Hunter if you would just tell me the truth it would make my life so much easier. _

"_Ya babes," He put a hand over my hand._

_Instantly I pulled my hand back from under his. I looked from Rae, to Hunter then back again. "I was in an accident yesterday. I don't know how but somehow I was drugged which made me very sleepy so when I was driving I wasn't conscious and sadly – my brakes had been tampered with. I was in hospital for a bit but lucky I hadn't been hurt at all,"_

"_And you're telling me this now?" Hunter grabbed onto me, worriedly inspecting me again to find cuts, bruises or anything of the sort. "Suze – exactly happened,"_

"_I … I just told you," I smiled weakly._

"_Right there!" Rae pushed Hunter back onto his chair. "Don't pressure her. It was a traumatic for her,"_

"_But what happened to your – oh don't tell me!" Hunter gasped_

_I nodded my head sadly. "I think so. I mean Adam did say he'll make this the last week for me at SM Beverly High," I sighed miserably. "I really didn't think he hated him this much, enough to try and take my life,"_

"_I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Adam just wants his secret kept a secret," Rae put a supportive hand on my shoulder. "Everything is gonna be alright doll. Nobody has power over you to drive ya outta here, ya hear me?" _

"_Look Suze –" Hunter reached forward, held me hands in his, gazing straight into my eyes. "I won't let you get hurt okay. Now are you damn sure it was Adam?"_

"_Who else would do that?" I asked. _

"_You're right. What about the negatives? Can they be fixed?" He asked me. _

"_Sure. They're in my locker," I told him._

"_Alright, you sort that out as soon as possible. Then you're out of the plan Okay," Hunter let go of my hands, he stood up turning to leave._

"_Wait!" I quickly grabbed onto his arm. "Out of the plan? What is that supposed to me mean?"_

"_Exactly what it is. Suze I'm not gonna put you in jeopardy," Hunter shook his head. "All I want from you now are the photographs. That's all, and then you're off the hook. Adam wouldn't need to even think of hurting you again,"_

"_It's too late Hunter," I said. "You can't push me away now. I'm in too deep,"_

"_Oh trust me," He laughed. "You haven't seen even the glimpse of deep yet, I have. Suze you don't realize who you are dealing with here. They are powerful guys from influential background. You're disappearance won't cost them a penny. Rae help me outta hear,"_

"_No Suze is right," Rae stood up, holding onto me. "She got this far, why turn back? She's not a quitter,"_

"_By the end of this." Hunter glared at me. "There wouldn't be anything left of you to quit," _

_My eyes widened. Hunter turned around, walked away slamming the door shut heavily, leaving me standing there, staring at nothing. I don't understand Hunter at all._

"_How long?" I turned to face Rae. "How long have you known Hunter?"_

"_I've known him since he was a little kid," Rae shrugged. _

"_How was Hunter like?" I asked_

"_He's a normal teenager," Rae raised an eyebrow. "Hey – you don't believe Hunter is in any of this?"_

"_I don't know," I shrugged back my shoulders sadly. "I don't know what's happening anymore, to me, to my life, it's getting so messed up. I'd never thought this would happen to me until I fell in love with Jesse Di Silva,"_

_Rae jumped up onto the table; sitting there she stared at me, thinking really hard. She then spoke up, "Maybe … you should stay away from him a little. Everything Ste told us has freaked me out too," _

"_There wouldn't be any need for that," I sighed. "Jesse's leaving,"_

"_What? When?" She asked, surprised. _

"_Early morning tomorrow. He's heading to the Rocky Mountains in Colorado." I tightened my lips into a brief smile. "__What weakness is this? What vulnerability? We're close yet there is still so much distance.____I don't understand the confusion – even after having met, we still haven't met each other," _

"_You really love him don't you?" Rae smiled at me._

_I nodded my head, looking away from Rae. "Bottom line is that I've fall for the person I wasn't supposed to be with even when against all odds. But with him are my prayers. Wherever he's headed, wherever he stays. I just wish for him, that every happiness and every joy kisses his feet."_

"_Sounds like you're giving up on him," Rae frowned at me. _

"_I have to face the world. Jesse is leaving, I have to accept that. I have to accept destiny," I lowered my gaze, sadly. _

"_Let me tell you one thing doll. Love. True love is the place every estranged comes back to no matter where they are headed," She jumped off the table. "I guess…That's why I'm here too," _

"_You're here to come back!" My eyes lightened up. "You're here to find your true love,"_

"_I'm here for fate to bring us back together. I know he's here somewhere. Just don't know where," She laughed softly. "I left love to head for my dreams. I've fulfilled my dreams not I'm going to go back to my true love. Seeing your devotion to Jesse has opened my eyes, if you can do it, I can do it too!" _

_I smiled at her. So happy I was to hear what she was saying. Her words gave me the strength to fight on._

"_Doll," She put a hand on my shoulder again. "Don't give up on Jesse,"_

_I stared at her, eyes wide open._

"_He'll come back to you," She winked at me. _

"_What about Hunter?" I whispered_

"_Hunter? Didn't know you were interested in him too," Rae chuckled._

_I puffed out my cheeks; placing my hands onto my hips I narrowed my eyes at Rae. "As if! I'm saying I don't know whether to trust him or not. He knows too much from staying away regardless of his contacts, of his experience, of him being a detective. Rae you won't judge me wrong would you? If I were to suspect Hunter, you'll stick by me wouldn't you?" _

_Rae looked at me for a second, she then looked at the shut door then sighed nodding her head. A smile appeared across her lips. "Staying with you means irritating your idiotic daddy. I'd do anything for that,"_

_She made me smile, she made me laugh. _

"_Who is it?" Rae asked me as I checked a text on my phone. _

"_**It's Zoe; the**__ film showcase is starting now. I have to get there, Rae would you like to come?" I asked her. "__**Zoe participated;**__ she'd like it if you can to cheer her on,"_

"_Sounds good to me," Rae smiled. _

_We held hands making our way out of the drama studio and towards the theatre hall. We bumped into Ste on the way, tagging him along with us. There weren't that many people; I recognized many faces from my photography class with a few additional faces I haven't ever seen around before. _

_Carter who was sat alone, in the middle of the hall waved for us to come over and eagerly we did. I sat down in between Carter and Rae, waiting impatiently to see __**Zoe's short film.**__ At all, all her sneaking around with my camcorder would be coming to an end with this one short, 5 minute film. _

"_Did she tell you what it is about?" Carter asked me, popping gum into his mouth. __**"Zoe won't**__ tell me,"_

"_Nope, she didn't tell me wither. We'll just have to wait and watch," I giggled then paused. I caught Adam sneaking into the __**theatre hall. Only **__he wasn't really sneaking, I just thought he was. He came in to accompany Ceecee who asked me over and over again if I'm okay. _

"_I'm fine Ceecee," I smiled at her, and then I took a long, hard look at Adam, an awkward expression on his face as he tried his best to not meet eyes with me. He leaned back in his seat, not even once turning his head towards my direction. _

_Rae put an arm around my shoulders knowing that I'd be feeling nervous in his presence but for some reason I didn't feel scared at all. I felt good. I felt like nothing had happened to me. I felt as though Adam Walsh didn't scare me at all. A good, yet very strange feeling. _

"_Can't wait __**for Zoe to**__ come on," Ceecee crossed her fingers. "Knowing her she'll probably have come up with something really eccentric and funny," _

"_That's what I'm guessing," I laughed softly, nodding my head. _

_After a while, Mr. Wesley came up onto the stage, and told everybody to settle down – the audiences were pouring in__**. Zoe is a**__ popular girl; she has many friends, all coming in to support her. I also spotted an Elite – Sophia. _

_**The short films **__were put on after a little speech from the maker. The films were pretty good, a lot of talent out there. Hmm…I should have participated too; it would have given me extra credit and looked really good on my portfolio. Maybe I would have if I wasn't so busy with the committee work. _

_At __**last Zoe**__ popped up on stage, bubbly and jumpy as ever. She looked so pretty – she had her natural dirt blond hair all curled up and she was wearing a cute dress that suited her personality. _

_She stepped forward and leaned into the mike. "Hiya guys – umm…well I don't want to give too much away about __**my film**__. But I would like to say that it really means a lot to me so I hope you all would appreciate it. I put a lot of effort init which I wouldn't have ever been able to have done so if it wasn't for Mr. Wesley to teach me what passion and desire is. Thank you sir, __**this is my film,"**_

_I clapped a lot, real hard for my best girlfriend. _

_**Zoe jumped off the stage and ran over**__ to us excitedly. She grabbed on Carters hand, grinning eagerly for the __**film to start.**_

"_Good luck," Carter kissed her cheek. _

_The theatre darkened. The film began playing with a soft, romantic tune playing. _

_I grinned holding Carters other hand as I leaned up in my seat, peering up at the screen. My grin slowly … slowly disappeared and I gasped rushing my hands to my face. Carter had a similar, much more strained expression. _

_Every other student in the theatre begun laughing, laughing hysterically. Whilst my row of friends – and Adam sat in our seats with our mouth numbed. Adam however I noticed grinned a little. _

"_You filmed us having sex!" Carter spat out incredulously. _

_He stood up abruptly and started to make his way towards the exit, the laughter still ringing deeply in his ears. I held my breath and __**looked at Zoe. She**__ quickly jumped up to her feet then run out of the theatre._

"_That's enough!" Mr. Wesley called out to the sophomore who was in charge of __**playing the films.**__ "Turn it off, now!" _

_I quickly got up too and ran __**after Zoe. She**__ went after Carter and I went after her into the classroom. _

"_**Zoe!"**__ I called out to her, once I reached the room. Breathing hard, I looked __**from Zoe to**__ Carter then back at __**Zoe again, her face drowning in tears. **_

"_Why on earth would you do that?" Carter shook his head as Ceecee and Rae came in behind me. "You're crazy you know that right? What is wrong __**with you Zoe?"**_

"_I know I'm crazy. I'm crazy in love with you. Carter the moment Mr. Wesley spoke to me about raw passion and desire. Shot by shot, I knew exactly what I had to do. The whole entire concept snapped into my mind. I had to do it! Can't you see that?" _

"_Yeah I saw it. You secretly taped us having sex!" Carter shouted. "Then you showed it to the entire SM Beverly Student body,"_

"_Not everybody was there," She laughed softly "Come on Carter. It's not that bad. I wanted to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me. How strong the bond between us is,"_

"_I didn't see any of that. Oh why? – Oh because my eyes and ears were clogged up by people laughing, mocking me!" Carter grunted. _

"_I…I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking – I was thinking __**you'd like it," Zoe**__ bit her bottom lip vigorously, holding her arms out to Carter but he refused her touch taking a couple of steps back away from her. _

"_**Zoe, it**__ disgusts me, you have no limits at all," Carter stared hard at her. _

"_You can forgive me carter, we're in love aren't we," Tears trickled down her cheeks. _

"_Drop this here, just leave alone from now on. We're over okay," He turned to leave._

_She grabbed onto him, "No!" She screamed. "I will tear down the film, don't be upset. I love you Carter, please don't be mad at me. Don't break up with me, I love you,"_

"_**Zoe stop**__ it!" He shouted pulling free from the grab._

"_Do something," Ceecee urged me from behind. _

"_**Zoe – **_

"_No!" __**Zoe**__ screamed at me, before running out of the classroom._

"_Carter – _

"_No," Carter shook his head, he looked so steamed up. "Not now Suze,"_

_He walked out of the room._

_I quickly rushed out of the room, __**seeing Zoe disappear**__ towards the theatre. "What is she doing?" _

"_Let's follow her!" Ceecee demanded pulling me and Rae with her, towards the huge, open theatre door._

_We got in just in time to __**see Zoe go**__ ballistic. She grabbed my camcorder and threw it at Mr. Wesley; thankfully everybody else had already gone before witnessing her absurd behavior. "You did this!" She screamed. "It's your entire fault," _

"_**Zoe!"**__ I ran over to and grabbed onto her before she had the chance to hit Mr. Wesley again. __**"Zoe…Zoe just**__ relax please," _

_She tried to fight me off, kicking her legs, waving her arms frantically in the air, but I and Rae managed to pin her down to the floor. _

"_I'm so sorry Mr. Wesley!" I called out to him. _

"_It's okay. Please just sort it out here. I'll leave; I assume my presence is __**harming Zoe."**__ He said looking worried. "Take care of her," _

_I nodded and he walked away wh__**ilst Zoe c**__alled out abusive names to him. _

"_**Zoe just**__ relax," I hugged her. "Relax, __**Zoe p**__lease just relax," _

_She finally managed to calm down but I could still hear her sniffles as she lay in arms, on the floor of the theater which minutes ago seemed to have ripped __**out Zoe's**__ heart from her chest. I kept whispering words of support into her ear, as I smoothly rocked her, but soon her body began to feel heavier, she was falling asleep. _

"_I'll call you dad, it would be best if she went home," Rae whispered taking out her cell. "What do you think?"_

_I nodded my head, continuing to rock __**Zoe to sleep, rubbing her back gently. **_

"_I think that's a great idea," Ceecee agreed with Rae and so Rae called Daddy to come pick Zoe up from school. Daddy didn't mind at all once I explained the heartbreaking situation to him. And moments after Rae went to take a quick loo break, Daddy entered the theatre with Heidi and Father Dominic in tow._

_Daddy looked down at me, as I sat spread across the theatre floor __**with Zoe**__ asleep in my arms. _

"_Is she okay – not ill is she?" Daddy crouched down onto the floor; put a hand __**onto Zoe's**__ forehead. "Heads pretty warm." _

"_Daddy, will she be okay?" I asked hesitantly. "She's taken the break – up pretty bad,"_

"_She'll be fine," Ceecee assured me; standing next to Heidi, my friend shot me a helpful smile. "Just needs a time off and rest," _

"_Yep – Come on __**Zoe,**__ up you get," Daddy put an arm __**around Zoe, scooping**__ her up to her feet. She hugged him, leaning her weak body on __**him. "Zoe you **__will be just fine," _

"_She's very delicate," I whispered. "Daddy, can I come home too?"_

"_Don't worry," Daddy leaned forward, kissed my forehead. "I and Heidi will take care of her okay. __**Zoe's a**__ strong girl, isn't she__**? Zoe,"**_

_Zoe hugged daddy tighter, sniffing into his chest. _

_Daddy looked at Heidi. _

"_Suze we'll see you when you get home," Heidi nodded at me._

"_Okay," I tightened my lips into a brief 2 second sad smile. Me and Ceecee followed Daddy, __**Zoe, H**__eidi and Father Dominic out of campus. Heidi and Daddy shook hands with Father Dominic before getting into car. At __**first Zoe was**__ reluctant to let go of my daddy and into the car but in the end he managed to strap her in at the back seat. _

_Daddy waved at me, from behind the steering wheel and I waved back sadly. I watched them go, and I felt awful __**leaving Zoe**__ to herself. _

"_We'll check up on her after school," Ceecee put a hand onto my shoulder._

"_I promised Brad – he needs me to go somewhere with him today," I sighed miserably__**. "Zoe is**__ with daddy, he'll take care of her for sure. I'll quickly go with Brad then hurry home to her,"_

"_Give me a call, I'll come by too," Ceecee gave me an assuring smile. _

_I nodded my head, letting the winter, cold wind brush through my hair. It had stopped raining but droplets were still in the air. _

"_Is that your dad's car?" Rae showed up beside me._

"_Yeah you just missed him," I blinked watching the car drive away. _

_**That was sure a surprise. Zoe's surprise film. **_

…

_Hope You Enjoyed It. Please Review. Xxx _


	63. Meet At Lunch

**Chapter Sixty Three – Meet At Lunch **

**Tuesday 10****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Homeroom – 11.08 am **_

"_Carter!" I quickly sat down next to my best friend in our empty homeroom class. "Carter you need to call Zoe, right this instance," _

"_Why would I want to do that?" He mumbled going through pieces of his work – equations and drawings, must be geometry – he picked up a pen and begun scribbling intelligent words onto a piece of paper. "It's over between us," _

"_Carter," I put a hand onto his shoulder. I gave it a little squeeze – surprised to find it actually pretty hard – well of course Carter is quite built on the inside. "Come on! Where will the flies go leaving the flame?" _

_He squinted his dark eyes – I could see them turn cold through the lenses of his glasses. "One. I'm not a fly. Two. Even if I was Zoe wouldn't be the flame," _

"_Carter, Zoe's broken down in tears. You have to hold onto her, it will make her stronger," I whispered squeezing his arm again. "Please Carter," _

"_Some people think it's holding that makes one strong, trust me, it's letting go the real deal," Carter rolled his eyes, getting back to sketching a graph. "Will you leave me alone Suze? I had no time for homework last night because Zoe wouldn't get off the phone. Can you please let me do this?" _

"_But Carter, you broke her heart," I tightened my lips, sadly. _

"_It's not in my nature to break a heart and then turn away. But I can't handle Zoe. All her energy, her enthusiasm and her weirdness, I can't handle any of that anymore," He sighed taking off his glasses. He gazed into my eyes earnestly. "I love her, really I do. But she's got no boundaries, it irritates me. We were better off being friends, should never have turned it into something else, because it's just all spiraled out of control. I miss having her as my unconventional friend. " _

"_Friends only?" I looked at him carefully, my eyes watering up a little as her outburst flashed before my eyes. It was horrible seeing her in such a state. _

"_Yes." He nodded patting my cheek. "I punish my emotions that led me to her. I was alone, really happy. I don't understand why the distance between us had closed? We were better off being apart than together," _

"_But Carter she only made a little mistake. I know you must have been embarrassed but understand the situation," I held onto his hand tightly. "Please Carter, try and understand what's going on in Zoe's mind at this moment," _

"_I love you," He squeezed my hand. I blinked. "Those three words are what I said to her. I put her needs before mine. No matter how inconceivable they were, no matter how weird and irritating they were. No matter how much I felt like I was ripping my true self apart into pieces just to keep her happy. I always put her ahead of me. But it's too much now. I have to concentrate on what's really important. My education, that's what's important to me – that will help me into the college of my first choice. Now with me in third position, I'm already heated up," _

_I lowered my eyes down to my hand in Carters. "I thought you'd be happy seeing me do well," _

"_Oh I'm happy for you. Just not for myself. Di Silva doesn't deserve first position, it's his fault. All bribery you see, politics being played in a high school institution." Carter grunted letting go of my hand. He looked down at his work. "Well – I'm sick of snobby rich brats thinking they can go ahead in life by cheating – when it comes to college nobody would care about privileges no more. I myself come from wealthy, influential background but you don't see me taking advantage of that, do you?"_

"_You're mistaken," I shook my head a little. "Jesse's not rich. And Jesse wouldn't cheat."_

"_Oh I forget you're a sucker for his looks too Suze," He laughed cynically, he paused staring hard at me. "You know nothing about Di Silva and I don't know what kind of ridiculous relationship you share with him but I've done my bit to warn you," _

"_Carter – let's not talk about Jesse. It's Zoe who is more important," I glanced at the doorway which would start filling up any second. "Carter for me. For the sake of our friendship, please sort it out with Zoe, she really loves you," _

"_Friendship? There are no secrets in friendship!" He glared at me. "You kept your biggest secret from me. And yet you're giving me the oath of our friendship?" _

_I sighed watching students starting to come into the classroom, in front Mrs. McGinnis strode into the class, shooting me a huge beaming smile. Hmm…Guess things with her husband must be getting better. I smiled back at her then sighed looking at Carter, tiredly._

"_You have kept things away from me too." I bit my bottom lip nervously, daring myself to say it. _

"_Like what?" He gathered his stuff together. _

"_Brad…__**Ta…Talia Bradford,"**__ I looked at him, his eyes widened, he couldn't believe what I was saying. "You've kept me in darkness about them,"_

"_You know what Suze– I don't even know you anymore," He shook his head. He got up, walked over to Mrs. McGinnis, took a hall pass then never came back again. _

_I couldn't blame him for what he said. Carter was right, he doesn't know me anymore, and I've lied so much to him – so of course he wouldn't know me anymore. But the hard fact is I don't know Carter too, I don't know the real Carter Scott, the one behind the dorky glasses and vast amount of books. _

_I don't even know myself anymore – Loving Jesse has changed me. _

_But where did we lose each other? In the path, where did we let go of each other's side? Me and Carter, which bend in the road did we turn away from each other? _

_I lowered my head, leaning back in my seat, waiting patiently for class to fill up and everybody to take their seats so Mrs. McGinnis could start to announce the notifications. _

"_Hi,"_

_I tilted my head up a little, Kyle stood there, smiling at me. He shifted his bag onto his other shoulder before taking the seat next to me, on my right; the one Mrs. McGinnis had assigned him yesterday. I made my best effort to welcome him but I was distracted by Adam coming into the classroom, a smirk on his face appearing when he caught me looking at him. _

_I lowered my gaze, looking over at Kyle. _

"_Kyle – _

"_Don't talk to my brother,"_

_I looked over at Kylie, frowning at me from across the room. _

"_Ky-_

"_No Kyle. I don't want you ruining your reputation by talking to a tramp," Kylie glared at me hard, causing a few to laugh. "Seriously, I mean what is with your hair?" _

"_Suze come here!" Ceecee patted an empty seat next to hers. _

_I glanced at Kyle's embarrassed face before picking up my bag. I made my way over to the front of the class, placing my bag down under the table just as Jesse walked into the classroom. The dull atmosphere turned lively and flamboyant in his presence. Everyone seemed delighted by him. _

_He had changed his clothes from this morning. He was dressed in faded jeans and a sleeveless jersey that showed his strong, hard biceps with the dangerous scorpion tattoo. A strange tumult stirred in the pounding of my heart as he passed me, pulling at one of my braids, chuckling as he found entertainment in my puppy dog expression._

_Saddened by the thought of him, my perverted prince leaving, I closed my eyes lowering my head down to stare at my empty desk mindlessly._

"_Don't worry," Ceecee smiled at me supportively. "Zoe will be just fine,"_

_I nodded my head, smiling back a little, my eyes rested on Ceecee's bump. I gulped looking up at Adam who was also staring at it. Our eyes met for a short moment, he looked scared, a fragile lost puppy. He quickly turned his head away just when Mrs. McGinnis started to announce the notifications._

_I crossed my fingers tightly when the time come came for Mrs. McGinnis to announce the petition results. _

"_You miserable lot," She rolled her eyes, sighing. "No more frog dissection!"_

_Yes! Carter would be happy to hear that. _

_I'll write later. I have to run an errand for Mrs. McGinnis. _

…

**Tuesday 10****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Algebra – 02.16 pm **_

"_I need to talk to you," _

_I shivered turning back to see Adam. "What – what did you say?" I stammered taking a step back away from him._

"_I need to talk to you. Walk with me," He gave me a stern look before turning. And I was going to follow him but stopped seeing Ceecee approach us._

"_Could have waited for me to get out of class, you two are mean making a pregnant woman run around," Ceecee pouted rubbing her stomach. _

"_Aww I'm sorry," Adam pecked her lips, pulling her into a hug. He threw a paper at me; it hit my nose before dropping to the ground. I frowned bending down to pick it up. _

"_Ceecee I have to go to Chemistry now. I'll see you there." I told her before turning to leave. I walked slowly down the lonely corridor on my own, opening up the chit slowly with every step I took. I gulped in my saliva as I read the chit Adam flicked onto me. _

"_**Lunch meet the car park."**_

"_Hey wait up!"_

_I stuffed the chit into my pocket; I then turned around to see Kyle jogging over to me. "Hi," He smiled at me, an awkward smile. _

"_Uh…Hi," I shifted my bag onto my other shoulder as I stood up straight, wiping sweat off my forehead. "We're not in the same Chemistry class are we?"_

"_Oh no…I just wanted to say sorry to you. On behalf of my twin: Kylie. She's an idiot really," He ran a hand through his hair. "So here it is…Sorry,"_

"_Oh it's fine," I smiled weakly. _

"_Suze,"_

_I looked behind Kyle at Brad. He came over, grabbed onto my arm, and gave Kyle a dirty look then started to pull me away._

"_Bye Kyle!" I called out to him._

_He smiled at me, waving his hand a little. _

_Brad dragged me towards my chemistry class, finally letting go off me when Kyle was out of view. "I hate him," Brad muttered under his breath but I heard him anyway, frowning I placed my hands onto my hips, looking at him sharply. "What?" _

"_Why did you pull me away like that?" I asked, _

"_Oh – have to remind you. You're coming with me after school, you best come straight to my car, no meddling around on the way," He shook his index finger in my face._

_I narrowed my eyes at him. "Like I ever meddle,"_

"_Uh…huh," He ran a playfully hand through my hair, making me laugh a little. "Hey – so what happened with Zoe? People are talking about her,"_

"_I don't want to talk about it Brad, don't trouble her when we get home too," I sighed as we made our towards the chemistry class, with Brad occasionally pulling my braids, making me frown as he checked out every single girl that went past. _

_What surprised me was his whistling paused as Serena walked past us. Weird! _

_Quickly, I stopped myself from walking ahead. I put a hand on Brad's arm turning him to face me. "Brad can I ask you something? You wouldn't mind would you?" I asked him, looking at him hopefully as I tip-toed to look into his deep blue eyes. "I want to ask about one of your ex – girlfriends," _

"_Sure, shoot at me," He shrugged his shoulders, grinning, "Which one? I do have a long list you know,"_

"_I know that," I pinched his arm lightly. I took a deep breath, looking at him carefully. __**"Talia Bradford,"**_

_I waited…waited for Brad's expression to change but it didn't. He still had a grin on his face and was waiting for me to go on ahead with what I had to say. It didn't seem like it affected him whether I spoke about __**Talia o**__r not. _

"_Come on. Quick. We gotta get into class," He glanced at his Rolex watch. _

"_How did she die?" I asked quickly._

"_Dunno," He shrugged. _

_A few jocks called out to him for afar. _

_Brad patted my arm. "I'll see you later okay. You best be on time Suze, for me okay," He shot me a smile before jogging over to his friends. _

_Why is it that even though he said he doesn't know with such ease, I still have a strong, gut feeling Brad knows exactly what had __**happened to Talia Bradford on the day of her death**__. I admire Brad; he has such a talent to cover up his true feelings. I really wonder what is underneath all the fakeness. _

_I sighed watching him walk away with his friends. He seems so happy to see his dad after so many long years. I don't want to trouble him by asking questions that can potentially wipe away that beautiful smile. _

_I shrugged back my shoulders parting with Brad as I entered Chemistry. I stopped at the entrance, the dread of regret swept over me in the manifestation of strong, wind coming from the open window. As I walked into the room packed with SM Beverly High student, I felt so lonely I could hardly take the next step. _

_I gazed at the many busy faces in the lab room. First at Carter Scott who had his head dug into his books, then at Sophia Rodgeriqus who shot me a brief cheeky smile before turning back to hitting Guy Ashton. Drake Di Silva scribbled down a note whilst Paul Slater had his hands full with chemistry textbooks he had kindly offered to hand out to the class. _

_I looked at Kelly Prescott, getting told off by Mr. Aidan on her poor exam results and at Debbie holding onto her friend. I turned a little to see Ceecee Price struggling to control her altered pregnancy hormones but Adam Walsh was dearly by her side giving her the courage to go on. _

_My gaze landed on Robyn Wilde who waved at me from across the room. I waved a little back, and then slowly, lastly my gaze rested on someone I was longing to see. Somebody who's attention I was yearning for, craving for. _

_A brief smile appeared across my lips seeing Jesse surprisingly already in his seat. It was another thing that he looked fast asleep with his head down on the desk – but what counted for was that he was there in class and that too before me. His presence persuaded me take a step forward. _

_Jesse couldn't see me but I could see him clearly, with every step I took the urgency grew wilder to get closer to him. I devoured him with my light eyes, drank in the sight of him, and swallowed him as a whole. Jesse became a drug, an essence broken down inside me, thrashing noisily through my bloodstream. _

_And I didn't feel lonely anymore. _

_My smile grew wider, the closer I got to him. Dropping my bags to the floor under my desk I sat down beside him, breathing in his enchanting fragrance. I leaned down, placing my head onto my desk as I stared at him with great admiration. I watched my perverted prince sleep._

_Maybe someday Jesse will wake up and realize just what he means to me. However, whether Jesse sees my love for him or not I will still continue to love him because in this world, in this lifetime, in my fate there is no other than can take Jesse's place. _

_Slowly, I lifted my head up. _

"_Oh…Uh…Hi," I blushed looking up at Paul Slater standing in front of my desk, disappointment on his face as he had seen me caught up in my admiration for Jesse. Paul didn't say anything. He handed me the textbook, giving me an extra for Jesse then walked away to hand out the others._

"_Paul must think I'm a real idiot. But I shouldn't care what Paul thinks of me, should I?" I sighed holding onto the textbook. I looked at Jesse for a second then gazed around the room taking in a deep breath; I hit Jesse's shoulder with the hard, thick book. _

"_Hey!" He mumbled. "What was that for?"_

"_Jesse needs to wake up." I said with a pretence frown. "Class has already begun," _

"_Excuses…Excuses," He yawned a little, stretching his arms. I blushed as his shoulder brushed against mine. "Creep, you just want me awake, so you can torture me,"_

"_Of course," I nodded. "Torturing Jesse is my main priority. After all I have nothing else to do."_

"_Loner," He narrowed his eyes at me. _

"_Actually I woke Jesse up to congratulate him," I smiled._

_He looked confused giving me the thumbs up to explain. _

"_Jesse came in first position. I don't see how Jesse topped everybody else as Jesse always sleeps," I tightened my lips into a real frown. "Jesse doesn't even take his books home, never have I seen Jesse revise. And Jesse didn't even have the question paper with him in the exam,"_

"_What are you trying to say? Don't babble. Do you really think I like hearing your voice? It gives me shivers alright. So come to the point," He put his head down onto his desk again._

"_It's simple. Jesse cheated. But I will still be the bigger person and congratulate Jesse. Next time though I will try my very best and beat Jesse," _

_Jesse raised an eyebrow as he sat up. I was so close, enough to see his scar lift. "I didn't cheat. Everyone else is too dumb, that's all," He chuckled. _

"_I will crush Jesse's arrogance when I come first next time," I grinned proudly._

_Leaning forward, Jesse flicked my nose, laughed then said. "Why are you so determined to beat me? And okay even if you so irritably want to trouble me, why don't you try something that's more exciting and fair. Then even I'll be ready to crush you,"_

"_Anything but algebra. I'm not really good at algebra," I shook my head a little then grinned. "What about social science? I will definitely crush Jesse," _

"_How about I make an offer," He grinned leaning more closely. "Hey – you never know with my offer, I might even let you crush me, for fun,"_

_My eyes shot wide open, swirled round and round in circles before resting onto my desk, unable to look anywhere else. _

_PERVERT! _

"_Ha!" Jesse laughed out loud, gaining a little attention. "You're becoming more and more of a smart student. Normally I would have to explain in depth to you, isn't it little creepy head?" _

"_Jesse's not my teacher no more. Don't talk to me," I turned my head away, flicking through the textbook so I could read over the pages Mr. Aidan instructed us to do so. _

_Jesse laughed. I peeped at him from the corner of my eye; it was the wrong thing to do since I found myself thus caught in by his delightful, heartwarming dimpled laugh that beamed into every corner of the laboratory. It seemed almost impossible to tear my eyes away from. _

_Slowly, I felt trapped. He looked so peaceful laughing. How can Carter and Paul ever think Jesse to be evil? Jesse is – even though I hate to admit it – one of the nicest people I've met. Jesse has always looked after me, in times of need. So I put my trust in Jesse's smile and not in the false accusations that target him. _

_A tear rolled down my cheek; quickly I turned away from Jesse and wiped it off. I knocked on the side of my head in a desperate attempt to take away the thought of Jesse leaving. It kills me __**deeply but I have to hold onto myself. **_

"_**See me,"**_

_I shivered at the touch of Jesse's cold hand on my thigh. Even through the thickness of my baggy jeans I could feel Jesse's coldness. Is that how dangerous he really is? I looked into his eyes, my lenses the only thing between our gaze. _

_Jesse took hold off my arm, scribbling down a note in ink onto my arm. I squinted reading it carefully in my mind. __**"At lunch, see me. Car park."**_

_I blinked looking at him; he winked at me, stood up then made his way over to Drake who was calling him. Tearing my eyes away from Jesse, I looked over at Adam staring out of the window mindlessly, he had given me the exact message – could the two messages be linked? My heart skipped a beat as I tilted my head to the side, starting at Adam. Adam seemed sad, his eyes sore and red._

_I narrowed my eyes, why do I feel that Adam is really the innocent one in all this? _

_But he did try to kill me…he did tamper with my brakes. It could only have been him. He's the one who was at his house, Adam was the one who broke my camera, and Adam did everything. Still why does my heart tell me I'm wrong? Should I listen to my hearts calls or my minds logic? _

_My racing mind led me to make a disordered mess in Art. I had my hands dipped in paint, with that I pressed my sticky hands up against the white sheets of paper. It was a way to release stress. A way to show myself how muddled tangled and spiraled out of control things are. _

_I was also in a state of confusion because when I had entered Art somebody else had gotten then before me. Drake Di Silva – who shares an unknown but close relationship with my beloved perverted prince, was in my Art class. _

_At first – I shuddered, thinking being an Elite Drake could have been in on the plan with Adam. But then my disastrous thoughts came to an end as I watched mindlessly, Drake trying to talk to Serena, going to the extent to even holding her arm – she yanked it out of his grab instantly. _

"_Ser-_

_He paused. His eyes looked over at me causing me to blush immensely._

"_Uh…Hi," I walked into the classroom, holding onto my bag. Embarrassed as I was caught watching Serena and Drake in their – I don't know what. _

_Drake must have thought I had just entered and so he smiled at me running a nervous hand through his blonde hair. I smiled back, a little awkward. _

"_I came looking for Ms. Tanner." He told me, _

_I nodded my head, tightening my lips. Why was he giving me an explanation? Drake doesn't even know me enough to care about what I thought of him being in my art class. All his explanations and nervous hand gestures only meant one thing…He was trying to hide something._

_Fantastic isn't it? If all the other mysteries weren't enough for me to stress over, now even Drake has joined the mystery club in my mind. Serena was already inside. Good – now she'll have Drake to accompany her in case she was getting bored of stressing me on her own. _

_Sighing, I took a step back. _

_I peered from a distance at my mess of colorful paints, covering the entire white sheet of paper. I felt better, only a little. _

_I glanced at Zoe's empty chair, feeling saddened by her outburst flashing before my eyes. I wondered how she was. I wondered whether daddy had managed to calm her down or not. If only I could be with her. Unfortunately, I couldn't help her in any way._

_I walked slowly, over to the sink; I washed my hands, sprinkling a little water onto my face also. Feeling refreshed I turned back to my painting. My eyebrow arched as I walked towards Serena, she was staring at my painting with a dissatisfied frown._

"_You could have done much better," She glanced at me when I stood by her._

_I looked at her for a second then shook my head. "No, you see I was just de-stressing," I laughed softly, running a wet hand down my apron. _

"_Art is a way to communicate feelings that cannot be said. However, do not take your antagonism out on to art. For art is a blessed talent giving to those who are truly deserving like yourself," She gave me a hard look, unsettling my emotions. "Susannah you will have to discover a different way to contract with your predicaments,"_

_I watched her go. Confused I was. Why did Serena get so touchy about me using my time on de-stressing by painting? _

_I shrugged back my shoulders. Ha! Like I'll ever get answers for my questions. _

_After putting my painting away onto the drying rack near to the window plane I sat at my desk, waiting patiently for the bell to ring. And when it rang, I hurried out of class, over to the drama studio, to get the tickets for the fashion show so that I could put them onto sale._

_Unfortunately yet fortunately Kelly stopped me by putting a sticky note on my forehead – she was doing her afternoon lunchtime rounds as her role as fashion police. She demanded for me to hand the stall over to her, Debbie and another bunch of cheerleaders. _

_Not wanting a confrontation I stood aside. Kelly wanted to sell the tickets herself because she believes she rules the school and so anything major like the upcoming fashion show are all her responsibility, not to mention the fact she was getting extra –credit for working as part of the committee. _

_The fortunate part of it all was that in a way even though Kelly hadn't realized it she was helping me out. Nobody bought a ticket off me apart from Rae and Ste, but everybody was rushing over to Kelly to buy a ticket. _

"_Gullible fool," Ceecee laughed shaking her head a little when I met up with in the ladies room. "But at least your job would be done. Now you can have lunch with me," _

"_Oh you go ahead with Carter. I still have a lot to do. It's next week after all," I picked up my bag. "Ceecee, I'll see you in biology," _

_She smiled at me. "Okay – I'll have lunch Carter. Maybe I could persuade him a little to call Zoe. She'll like that, and so would you,"_

"_Yeah," I nodded at her thoughtfulness. I came out of the ladies room; I looked down the corridors pulling out the chit from my pocket. _

"_**Lunch meet the car park."**_

"_Who should I go to meet? Jesse or Adam?" I asked myself walking towards the exit doors. "Should I go at all?" Maybe it'll be a trap! Both Elites, both are best friends, both calling me at lunch to the car park. Maybe…Maybe it is a trap or maybe it's not a trap._

_Adam is a mean person and all he's ever done is harm me. Jesse on the other hand has kissed the wounds making me feel much better and safer. Who am I kidding? Of course I would go see Jesse and not Adam. Did I even have to ask myself the baseless question?_

_Smiling, I headed out of campus. Of course I would go only and only to meet my perverted prince. Oh, how sick I feel by just the thoughts of him going away. __How will I survive those days? How will I survive those nights? How will I survive the loneliness without Jesse? _

_All I wanted was to be close to him. Close to him as close as raindrops to the clouds. As close at songs are to the lips, as close as fragrance to the nose, as close as waves to the oceans, as close as the heart to the heartbeat. I wanted to be that close to Jesse. _

_Laughing, I jumped into a small puddle, looking up into the grey sky; I smiled because Jesse had called me to him. For this is the reason the rain had stopped, the rain had stopped for me and Jesse to bond together with blessings from the god above. _

_I paused my footsteps. I blinked my eyes. I wrapped my arms around my body, hugging myself. A tear against my better judgment rolled down both my cheeks seeing Jesse talk to Kylie as she sat herself up on the bonnet of his jeep. _

_I took a couple of steps backwards. Deep down I knew it was best for me to stay, but the thought of him being with someone else shattered my heart. But why am I so afraid to lose Jesse when Jesse's not even mine to keep. _

_Still I wished happiness for that special guy, someone beautiful and smart. A guy who took my breath away, and then he broke my heart. I shook my head, sadly turning to go. It was best for me to have turned away, Jesse did call me to meet him but I guess he found a better person to him company than my dorky self. _

"_It's such a windy day," I sighed as I entered the campus from the back doors. _

"_You can say that again,"_

"_Adam!" I gasped, startled by his sudden appearance in my lonesome pathway. _

"_Why haven't you left already?" He stared at me, giving me a strong hard look. _

"_Left what?" I asked nervously, backing into a wall. _

_He looked at me for a second then sighed miserably as he leaned back against a pole. "Why are you so stubborn? Why are you so determined to hurt yourself? I don't want to be the one to hurt you Suze. Really," _

"_Adam you're a conniving liar," I glared at him. "I don't trust anything that you say,"_

"_Of course when one is going through hell, everybody tells him to keep going," Adam laughed cynically, hurt, pain, in his laughter. _

_I looked at him carefully. He seemed honest, he seemed to be telling the truth but I turned my head away from him. Adam's the reason I was in pain yesterday, he's the rain for my bubble. Adam is the reason I could have nearly died._

"_The injury was meant to be permanent, there would have been scars. But I was fortunate enough to survive without a scar at all. The only thing that remains now is the memory of how painful it was," I took a deep breath, continuing to stare at him, making him feel guilty. And it was working. _

_Adam lowered his gaze to the ground, using his foot to the circle the ground as he spoke in almost a whisper. "I didn't want to do that. I have never hurt even a fly in my entire life. But what you hold against me is my love and I can't let that happen. I'm sorry; I really am Suze for acting on instinct,"_

_He meant it. He meant every word of it but at the time I didn't want to believe him at all. _

"_If god wanted us to act on instinct, we would have the power to reason," I pressed my lips together as his red eye started to water up. "Animals act on instinct whereas humans reason. If you truly realize your mistake I will forgive you Adam,"_

"_I am not asking you to forgive me. I'm only apologizing. What is the point of being able to forgive? When deep down you have to admit you'd never forget," He shrugged his shoulder._

"_That's true, Adam I guess I'll never forget the incident. But I would be able to pass it off as a fluke in the story of my life," I smiled at him. _

"_It's so simple for you to smile isn't it? Well – for others it isn't that easy. Others don't have fathers to look after there every need," He stared coldly up at the sky. _

"_You have a father, don't you?" I asked him placing a hand on his hard shoulder._

_He shrugged off my hand. "What is so special about a father who dresses up as a woman? It's only an embarrassment. Besides, Suze you know nothing about me," He sighed. "I hate my father, something I and you don't have in common."_

"_Wouldn't you give up your vengeance against the world if it meant saving someone you deeply love, Ceecee?" I asked Adam. "What is it that is driving you mad? Holding you back from telling Ceecee the truth?"_

"_I have no vengeance. All I have is regret," He sighed unhappily. "The truth doesn't always set you free; people like Ceecee prefer to believe prettier, neatly wrapped lies. That's why when she asks me if she's getting fat, I say no even though it's a lie I say it to make her happy. Suze I'll do anything to make her happy, even if it means ripping my soul apart," _

"_Even if it means hurting others?" I shook my head. "That's not the right way," _

"_You left me no choice. And I won't stop till you leave me forever," His eyes turned cold, staring at the concrete ground. "I can't stop, I have no other option. But I want you to know that I'm deeply sorry for all this. So do you understand now? You have to stop Suze," _

"_I won't stop till you tell Ceecee the truth," I gulped. _

"_What truth?" He shouted grabbing onto my arms. He banged me against the wall causing me to let out a shrill scream that faded as I caught the glimpse of danger inside Adam waiting to explode into flames. "You don't even know the truth so how dare you threaten me. I thought after everything that happened to you yesterday you wouldn't even think of showing your face here again. But here you are, standing strong in front of me. Why Suze? Why? What is it that makes you so strong?"_

"_Love," I whispered _

_He let go off me. He stumbled backwards, holding onto the pole._

"_Its love Adam," I nodded my head, smiling weakly at him. "Love gives me strength to carry on, over every hurdle which comes my way. An unbreakable trust I have within me that gives me the power to fight for what I plead."_

"_I will break it…I will break it!" He shouted banging his own head onto the pole. "I will break your darn trust, I'll leave you begging for me to stop but it'll be too late by then."_

"_Adam, stop it!" I struggled to pull him away from the pole. "Adam you're hurting yourself," _

"_It's better than hurting anybody else. It's better than hurting Ceecee," He groaned. "If only I could choose between life and death. I would choose to die because the price you have to pay in love is too high," _

"_If you really love Ceecee, you'll have to let her free with the truth!" I grabbed his arm, yanking him away from the pole. "If she comes back to you then she's yours and if she doesn't that means she wasn't ever meant to be yours. Its destiny's game, you'll have to play," _

"_I can't do that," He pushed me back, away from him. _

"_Someday you'll need her, like she needs you, somebody you'll truly want her but she won't want you," I glared at him. "She won't want to know the evil behind the mask of goodness. Adam, Ceecee will leave you,"_

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He yelled pulling at his short hair._

"_From an angel's wing, to a falling star, god made everything, but an unbreakable heart. You're breaking Ceecee's heart Adam; you're denting it with your evil deeds. You're ruining her present and future!" I let my voice be heard. _

"_I am warning you Suze!" He pointed at him, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. Adam looked heated and sore. His eyes were red, dangerous. His stance, unstructured, he was ready to fall, down to any level._

"_Adam you will never – _

_I gasped covering my face with my hands. _

…

_**Review, Thanks.**_


	64. The Revelation Of Talia's Death

**Chapter Sixty Four – The Revelation Of Talia's Death **

**Tuesday 10****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Algebra – 02.16 pm **_

"_**It is the things you cannot see coming that are strong enough to kill you." **_

_It is factually, unquestionably spot on that the invisible things we can't see are powerful enough to destroy us completely. For instance, love is the virus that cures itself. It can be deadly enough to slaughter us but it can also cure the sick. _

_But now I guess I'll just have to wait and see whether loving Jesse will kill me or cure me…_

_Taking a deep breath I sat down onto the comfy bright pink chair Rae pulled out for me in Ste's luxurious dressing room – why does he even need one? It is yet another question that I probably wouldn't get the answer to. _

_I glanced sorrowfully around the literally pink room before stopping my gaze at Carter. He stood by the open window letting in the strong, soaring wind as he stared outside mindlessly with one hand on his waist, the other rubbing his clean-shaven chin, ruggedly. _

_My fragile green eyes circled round the room to Rae, she sat on the – you guessed it – pink couch, tapping her foot on the floor. Her arms crossed tightly across her chest, her eye brow raised up high as she stared at the wooden flooring, concentrating hard on her thoughts. _

"_He nearly hit you," _

_Slowly, I looked back at Carter. He leant back against the window, looking down at me disappointedly, his serious questioning eyes searching for an answer on my saddened face. But I had no answer; my bottom lip trembled as I looked away from him. _

_I closed my eyes, leaning back against my chair. Adam nearly hit me; Adam was actually going to hurt me, just like that. I could see it clearly as I gasped, his fist coming towards me, high in speed – like lightening, very powerful. Adam intended to hit me, hurt me with his own Elite strength. _

_If Carter hadn't stepped in, freezing Adam's fist in his hand, I … I don't know what would have happened to me. But I was sure in a shock; I just couldn't believe Adam would stoop so low. He has no respect; a man isn't someone who shows his power over a woman, a man is he who takes care of the woman using his power. Adam is - _

"_Not a man. You're a coward," A tear rolled out of my eyes, I stared hard at Adam. "You may think you're powerful, but you're not. Violence isn't power; it's the absence of power. Violence can only be concealed by a lie and a lie by violence. You're a liar Adam, Ceecee will come to know the truth very soon. And you know what; I'll be the one to tell her," _

"_Shut up! Just shut up!" Adam shouted at me, diving in for another try but again Carter stood by me, he pushed Adam back, fury in his eyes. Carter was about to hit Adam. _

"_No!" I screamed holding onto Carters arm, pulling it down to me. "Adams a monster, if you fight him you'll be nothing less, Carter. You're much better than he is, don't do this,"_

_With an angry groan, Carter yanked his arm away from mine. "How about a round of applause? Maybe a standing ovation? Wow man, you Elites have reached an all time low." Crater clapped his hands together, laughing sarcastically. "Go on, take a bow, you just scared the living day lights out of an innocent girl," _

"_Call me whatever you like. But she'll pay for this. Bitch I swear to god if I don't make your life a living hell in SM Beverly then its shame on me!" Adam spat out on the floor, disgusting Carter who scowled back. _

_I watched in surprise as Adams eyes grew wide with tears. _

"_Adam - ," I whispered reaching out a hand to him – for a second there I felt sorry for him. _

"_I won't let anyone take her away from me, Ceecee is mine and only mine," He nodded his head; he was assuring himself more than he was assuring me. "I'll do whatever it will take – and if little miss 'I'm always right' wants to get in between my plans then let it be. I'll crush you Susannah Simon. So hard that even your daddy won't be able to put the pieces back together. I'm going to punish your soul for even thinking of meddling in my business," _

_My mouth went dry. Throat ached. I wanted to say something, something intelligent back but I couldn't. My knees trembled with my lower lip as I struggled to hold back my tears. Staring at Adam, I watched him run towards his convertible. He got in slamming the door shut. The headlights sputtered on. The noisy, loud engine howled to life. _

_The car backed out of the driveway at top speed. The tired squealed against the pavement and I caught a glimpse of his angry face. So angry. So out of control. What is Adam planning on doing to me next? _

"_Oh god!" _

_I jumped off the chair, startled by my cell phone vibrating. I looked at Rae, glanced at Carter before catching my breath. I reached out for my cell but Carter darted for it before me, he grabbed onto it before I could see who was calling._

_After reading the caller I.D Carter scoffed throwing the cell phone over to me. I caught it between my two sweaty palms, brining it closer to my chest. _

"_Jesse?" I whispered_

_The vibration stopped, the cell beeped. I read the message. _

"_**Where you at?" **_

_I glanced at Rae uncomfortably before clearing my throat. _

"_Answer it, see if I care," Carter rolled his eyes, turning away from me to stare out of the window again, a strange coldness in his eyes, the one he always gets at the mention of Jesse Di Silva, a very stranger coldness. _

"_Carter," I sighed, reaching out for him but he slapped my hand away as my cell phone began ringing again with Jesse's name flashing as the caller I.D. I swallowed hard. "Carter I'm in love with Jesse Di Silva. I didn't mean to but it just happened,"_

_Carter didn't reply. _

"_But I promise," I said, raising my right hand solemnly, "I won't let that get between our friendship," _

_My cell ran again. Carter crossed his arms, waiting for the cell to stop ringing but it wouldn't stop. I turned back to Rae for help her; she stood up to her feet, tall and beautiful. "Turn it off," She demanded, nodding her head slowly. _

_I gulped peering down at my cell phone. It hurts me Carter is upset, but what hurts me more is the thought of Jesse with Kylie. If Jesse wanted to be with Kylie, why did he tell me to see him? Why did Jesse call me? While he was with Kylie, why did he need me? _

_Sighing, I switched my cell phone off. I dropped it onto the chair, looked at Carter and smiled at him. Surprise twisted onto his face as he tried to guess the reason for my calm, composed smiled. "I'm happy," I told him, making life just a little easy. _

"_Why?" He asked _

"_Because this all happened. First I was confused on whether to trust Adam or not but now I'm certain he is wrong. I'm not going to cry thinking all of this over, I'm going to smile because it has happened, it has opened my eyes," I smiled shrugging back my shoulders. "You were with me today, you saved me Carter, it meant a lot to me." _

_He stared at me. He stared really hard at me, as through trying to look through me. _

_I gulped. I took a step back away from Carter, grabbing onto Rae's hand for support, I bit my bottom lip then began telling Carter everything. I told Carter everything that's been happening and he sure wasn't pleased at all. _

"_I truly am sorry though, for not confiding in you from the beginning," I lowered my eyes to my feet. "In my whole life, you were my first ever friend. You mean a lot to me Carter; if you're not by my side I'll be disheartened. But I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore," _

"_What are you talking about?" He sighed dryly, adjusting his glasses. "Of course I still want to be your friend. I'm just mad at you for hiding all this from me. What were you thinking? – Going against an Elite. Are you crazy?" _

"_I just don't want Ceecee hurt," I whispered innocently, _

"_Suze oh Suze," He grabbed onto my arms, giving me a little shake. "Suze, to not see somebody else hurt doesn't mean that you hurt yourself. Stop this madness, it will get you nowhere, understand that." _

"_Okay that's it," Rae moved Carters hurtfully hands away from me. "Look, what has happened has happened. Now instead of moaning over the past, we have to plan for the future. Doll, this is getting way too serious, you have to call the police,"_

"_No!" I shook my head. "I can't – do that Rae. Didn't you say to me? If I want to be the astronaut I have to be out there, or I'll end up being the astronomer for the rest of my sad life."_

"_I'm an adult –We say stupid things," She laughed a little. "Come on, there are other ways to be an astronaut other than throwing yourself into a pit of danger. Doll, do ya really wanna hang out with a madcap?" _

"_What you're telling me – why didn't you tell yourself when you were leaving your love behind?" I asked looking at her face carefully. _

_She looked at me, her eyes widening. "Suze that was a different – _

"_Scenario. It was a different circumstance but you still chose your dreams – you're expectations and hopes over everything else. And I look up to you Rae, I'll do that same. You're my idol. Besides, it's too late Rae. Carter it's too late," I shrugged my shoulders, helplessly. "I have to find out the truth. It's the only way to get out of all this," _

"_I hate to admit it, but Rae she's right." Carter frowned glumly. _

"_Best friend of my number one fan – say what?" Rae placed her hands on her hips. _

"_Sending Adam jail would do no good. Elite would do anything to get their member out and when Adam's out god knows what he'll do. Anyway, it's not like the Elite will let her rest in the gap. Doesn't matter if Suze you give Jesse sexual favors, you'll be ruined," _

_I blushed, protesting that's not how it is. _

_Carter shot me a look before continuing to talk. "Should have known something was fishy. Hunter coming here was the biggest sign, some detective – spends all his time flirting with girls." _

"_We can't trust Hunter," I shook my head. "No – we can't trust him. Rae I'm sorry I know you're related to him and that you know him well. But I saw him kiss Kylie today!"_

"_Kylie?" Rae looked confused. _

"_She's the new girl. Isn't she head over heels for Jesse?" Carter asked me._

"_That's what I'm thinking. It's like Hunter and Kylie already know each other. We can't trust him. He never tells the complete story," I said. "I don't think I should ever tell him what's going on. Maybe, just let him speak." _

"_Okay," Rae nodded. "Fine, if that'll help, then it's cool with me,"_

"_Hey guys!" _

_I jumped startled yet again, this time by Ceecee and Robyn coming into the dressing room. They found us, wanting to have lunch together and so we all made our way to the cafeteria to have lunch – except for Rae, she stayed behind to sort out a few things for the fashion show. _

"_I did tell you guys before. But in case you've forgotten it's my birthday tomorrow," Robyn, turned pink. _

"_Oh right! Totally forgot about it," Ceecee munched on some dry meat pasta. "What's your plan – party?" _

"_No – not really. I've never had a birthday party. I'm having dinner with my parents, its traditional; I thought maybe after school … you guys – uh – might want to hang out. If only you're not busy," Robyn quickly mumbled. _

"_Sure!" I smiled at her before digging my head down into my bag. Jesse had just entered the cafeteria with Kylie and I didn't want him to see me because I was avoiding his calls. When the two finally passed our lunch table, I dug my head out of my bag, looking at the confused faces of my friends. "Sorry about that – Robyn of course I know I'd love to hang out with you tomorrow." _

"_We could go bowling!" Ceecee clapped her hands together. _

"_Oh that'll be so much fun!" Robyn's eyes lightened up. "Thanks so much guys. Will Zoe come? Where is she?"_

_Ceecee looked over at me. I glanced at Carter's uncomfortable expression before answering. "Oh she got sick so went home – Uh…I'll ask her,"_

"_Ask her what?" _

_Brad and Sophia made themselves comfortable onto our table. Robyn turned bright red in Brad's presence. _

"_It's Robyn's birthday tomorrow," Ceecee smiled. "We're going bowling,"_

"_Bowling?" Sophia whined. "Come on! Party!" _

"_Party?" Robyn whispered in a squeal as I frowned at the thought. Parties never turn out to be good, something wrong always happens. Party is definite no, no! "I don't mind,"_

_Birthday girl – say what? _

"_Robyn we decided to go bowling right?" I blinked_

"_Party sounds much better," Robyn's grin widened with greed of being around popular students. "But I wouldn't be able to arrange a party – so guess not."_

_Yes! _

"_Duddette! I'll arrange for that – We just need an excuse for a party!" Sophia got up excitedly. "My place tomorrow at 6. Don't worry we'll cut a cake," Sophia winked at Robyn before walking back to the Elite table. _

"_Really – a party?" I asked Robyn. _

"_Sounds fun," Robyn pressed her lips together tightly into a grin. "Party will the Elite – couldn't think of a much better birthday than that!"_

"_What about dinner with your parents?" I asked hesitantly._

"_Oh – they won't mind," Robyn chuckled. "I can't wait for tomorrow – best birthday ever,"_

"_But it's traditional!" My mind whined. _

…

**Tuesday 10****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Library – 3.30 pm **_

_Biology got cancelled and so we were given free period. Everybody excitedly cheered and looked so happy whilst I hid myself from Jesse's gaze. I don't like avoiding him but I don't want to talk to him – I'm mad! He called me to see him and when I went there Kylie was with him. The memory hurts too much. _

_And so I found myself escaping to the library, hiding myself into a bunch of books about Karma, Fate and Destiny. They got me thinking…thinking hard about my life, my karma, my fate and destiny. It all doesn't really seem to make sense, nothing adds up. There are so many answered questions that I guess when time comes will be answered._

_But I really want to know… _

_When life began was our fate already written? I have always believed in fate, from the little girl I was I had always kept my mind in search for my destiny. I had always wondered and thought about my fate, why it brings me to certain situation, where it takes me without me knowing where I'm going. I just drive along the flow of life, where I know destiny is waiting patiently for me. _

_And through years I have lived with my beloved daddy in the blithe fairy tale world, I had always wondered if there is more to fate than just being a shy little girl. Coming to California, I met Jesse Di Silva. And he was changed my entire fate. I now know there is more to my fate than just being a shy little girl. _

_When I first met Jesse, I didn't give it a second thought. I despised Jesse but naïve was I to not realize it was in fact love. Naïve was I to not realize Jesse is in my fate. And after a while, I was caught, caught in the spiral created by his charisma. I love his soft brown hair, his deep sensuous voice, his charming dimpled smile and I love the danger of his eyes. _

_And now that I've fallen in love, I'll do whatever to keep myself with him but he's broken my heart, I'm miserable. And I know my fate is to live without him despite destiny's struggle for us to be together, one soul, one body but two hearts. _

_I don't know what is my fate for tomorrow, when will I understand life's nature? Where will my fate take me? But I will dream, where I will make my own fate, a fate where I know how it ends, and a fate where I become happy. A fate where Jesse is with me…only me_

"_Ehem," _

_Quickly I sat up from my slouched position. I looked up at the librarian. _

"_You can't sleep in here," She warned me before walking away. _

_I frowned getting up to my feet. I gathered the books, made my way to the shelf that I had got them from and put them back in their rightful place. I yawned turning to leave the library but that's when I saw it. _

_Taking a couple of steps back from the exit I peered closely down at a row of books. "Year books," I read out aloud. Hmm…What's a year book? I looked back at the grumpy Liberian and then at the help desk. Randomly I picked out one of the books, and then I made my way over to the desk. _

_I asked the kind junior what a year book is and she told me the purpose of a year book. She must of thought I'm a complete weirdo – I could tell from the look she was giving me whilst explaining what a year book is. _

"_Thanks," I smiled at the girl before walking away towards a table. I read the year. "2005,"_

_**2005? **_

_Quickly I sat up and what a coincidence, it was the year book of the freshman's in 2005. Smiling I looked through the pages, giggling at a picture of Carter – he looked exactly the same. Brad I guess has grown a lot – taller, bigger – blonder. _

_Jesse? Where's Jesse?_

"_Huh?" I flicked through the pages. "There's no Jesse. That's weird," _

"_Not weird – typical," _

_I looked up at Carter. He pulled put a chair for himself, sat beside me and smiled at his old photograph. "No changed much, have I?"_

"_That's what I was thinking," I smiled at him uncertainly. "What you said about Jesse – I mean – Typical?" _

"_Di Silva, doesn't like his photo taken, don't you know that? Come on Suze!" Carter made a face. _

"_I knew that," I nodded my head. "Just didn't know it was this serious," _

"_Oh well – everybody has phobias," Carter shrugged turning the page of the year book. His carefree, calm expression changed. His face tightened in horror as he stared at a photograph. I leaned forward to see a beautiful blonde girl, a smile so bright that it hurt my eyes._

_I glanced down at her name__**. "Talia Bradford," **__I whispered _

_Carter cleared his throat closing the book. _

"_I think I'll go to the dark room. I have to fix some negatives," I leaned up to stand up onto my two stable feet but Carter grabbed onto my arm, stopping me. _

"_I want to talk," He said in a low whisper. His face calmed again as I sat close to him, holding his hand. "I never talk about this…But I guess you were right. It's not only you keeping secrets,"_

"_Carter – if it hurts you don't have to," I rubbed his arm. "It's okay, I'll understand,"_

"_No – I have to do this. Because I care about you," Carter smiled at me, weakly. "Let's get out of here," _

_I nodded my head. I let Carter lead me out to the SM Beverly High ground. We sat down on the green slightly wet grass. Carter took off his glasses, a sad smile on his lips. "__**Talia Bradford**__ was my best friend,"_

"_I thought you and Brad?" I blinked adjusting my glasses. _

"_It was me, __**Brad and Talia. Best friends**__ from elementary school," Carter sighed__**. "Talia was**__ the girl I told you about. Remember when at your house I told you Brad got involved in the popular hype, he got a girlfriend and left me behind__**. Talia was the**__ girlfriend," _

"_I don't understand," I scratched the side of my head helplessly. _

"_I'll tell you everything," Carter held my hand__**. "Talia**__ was the daughter of business tycoon Ryan Bradford. My father's close friend – that's how we first met. Her mom died when she was around 10, her father re-married with an Italian __**model. **__She was a fun, life – loving girl.__** Talia occasionally**__ used to get upset over her father replacing her mother for a younger woman and to prove to herself that she's better than her step – __**mother, Talia**__ fell in love with her looks, she loved herself more than anyone. Even the slightest scratch on her would make her go ballistic, because she wanted to be perfect," _

_Carter bit his bottom lip, looking up at the grey darkening sky. It looked like it will rain again; very soon but first I wanted to hear what Carter had to say __**about Talia Bradford.**__ I wanted to __**hear the revelation of Talia Bradford's death. **_

"_Brad wanted to surf; he wanted to be on the team. He wanted to be __**popular. Talia**__ wanted to cheerlead; she wanted to be on the team. She wanted to be popular. Me…I didn't want to change," Carter shrugged back his shoulders. "I didn't want to become who I'm not so I stepped back, letting Brad turn into an obnoxious popular brain dead jerk and __**Talia **__into the queen bee of SM Beverly High," _

_I placed a hand onto Carters hand. "It's okay," I told him. _

"_I – I had this thing __**for Talia**__. I guess I loved her more than a friend. She really meant something to me. Brad turning away from me wasn't as painful as her. We were still friends – just not in the same way. At times I felt she used me because she'd only call me when she needed someone real to talk to or get help from. I was a fool to always jump at the chance to go to her," Carter made a disappointed noise with his teeth. "I was even more hurt when Brad and__** Talia**__ started to date. Brad knew how I felt about her, he wanted to spike me." _

"_Why would Brad do that?" I asked _

"_I'm sorry but it's a secret that I can't tell you. It's something you'll have to find out from Brad when he's ready to share," Carter shrugged back his shoulders again. "All I can tell you he was with her to spike me. But that detail didn't matter – he was with her regardless of all the conditions," _

"_Umm…Okay," I nodded my head._

"_**Talia**__, she told me one day that she's beginning to like Jesse." Carter scoffed at the mention of my beloveds' name. "And as days passes her liking turned into something else. __**Brad and Talia**__ broke up because he thought she was becoming weird and he wanted to be an idiotic player," _

"_Typical Brad," I sighed _

"_Yep typical him," Carter tightened his lips. _

"_Then what happened?" I felt a rain drop land on my nose._

"_**Talia a**__nd Jesse had a fling when the Elite and a few others went camping; apparently he saved her from drowning. She was being stupid, she knew how to swim but she faked it to see if he'll help her or not. Surprisingly he did but that only caused her to fall deeper for him. I was shocked, because she loved herself, why would she risk killing herself for someone? That's when I realized," Carter mumbled running a hand through his hair. "I realized her becoming obsessed with him. Whenever she called it would always be hours of conversation on Jesse Di Silva this, Jesse Di Silva that. She didn't even know him yet she acted like she did,"_

_I think I know Jesse…Am I wrong too…No! I can't be wrong… _

_I watched Carter lay back onto the grass. He stared hard up at the sky. "Then as more time went past__**, Talia**__ started changing. At first everybody liked her; she was nice, simple and beautiful. She was crowned prom queen because everybody looked up to her. But she changed rapidly over the summer; she became mean, harsh and impulsive. I remember her crying her eyes out at the start of sophomore year because she saw Jesse make–out with Kelly Prescott in his car. She hated Kelly – The two were at constant loggerheads." _

_Well…Kelly is a bully. _

"_Kelly accused __**Talia o**__f strangling her in the girl's locker room, warning her to stay away from Jesse. Everybody took Kelly's side but not me. I trusted__** Talia**__ I believed she couldn't hurt a fly," Carter shook his head sorrowfully. "Until one day I caught her slamming a girl against the locker, telling her to never to even look at Jesse," _

_I lowered my eyes to the grass; I began playing with the long grass, tickling my palm with it._

"_I couldn't believe my eyes. And slowly everybody started __**hating Talia, saying**__ she's weird and annoying. She would be accused of stalking Jesse, showing up at private parties of the Elite, she would be accused of abusive and violent behavior." Carter bit his bottom lip vigorously. "She was becoming unstable but I stood by her; I got her to a psychiatrist ward." _

"_So it's true – she really did become mentally unstable," I lay down beside Carter and stared up at the grey sky with him. "That's what Ste told me," _

"_Sadly, yes," Carter muttered. "But she got better when Jesse left during sophomore,"_

"_What do you mean 'left' where did Jesse go?" I asked curiously._

"_It's his old habit. He leaves when he wants, comes back when he wants." Carter rolled his eyes. _

_Is that what's happening now? Is Jesse going to leave then come back? An elusive smile appeared across my lips but I tried my best to hide it. _

"_She got better. Really she got much better." Carter assured me. "But then he came back, bolder and bad as ever. All her effort went down the drain. Her health got worse. She would occasionally cut herself. She chopped her golden locks off with a pair of scissors. Scarred her face. It was shocking because she loved her looks, herself so much, so why would she do that to herself?" _

"_She was unstable Carter," I held his hand. _

"_A little too much. Her health deteriorated much more. And then one day, during an assembly she went ballistic screaming her love for Jesse out loud. He rejected her, walking out of the hall. And she got suspended. Sent to a rehab centre," Carter quickly sat up, straightening his back._

_I too sat up, putting an arm around his shoulders supportively. _

"_She called me one day. Promised me she'll get better, she promised to take her medication. She told me she wanted to be with me because I truly understood her. She told me she'd get over Jesse. That night I went to visit her. But – but it was too late," Carter put a hand over his eyes, avoiding looking at me. _

_I gave him a little squeeze. _

"_She __**was dead," Carter's**__ face turned into horror. __**"Talia was dead."**_

"_She committed suicide," I whispered _

_Carter's eyes watered up. "No!" He groaned. "She couldn't have. It's his entire fault, its Jesse's fault that it all happened. I don't believe she committed suicide. She loved herself too much to kill herself," _

"_But Carter you said yourself, she drowned herself so that Jesse could save her. She cut herself, she scarred herself. Carter she committed suicide because she was unstable, not because of Jesse," I shook him a little. "Come on Carter. You're a smart guy, put the pieces __**together. Talia's**__ childhood was ruined by __**the death of**__ her mother. She wanted to look perfect, be perfect. She was so pretty, never to be rejected by any guy so when Jesse rejected her so she couldn't control herself. This has nothing to do with Jesse; __**it was Talia's instability that caused her death!**__ Don't you see it?" _

"_Are you that in love with him huh? You can't hear anything against him?" Carter laughed cynically. "Suze I know something was always wrong with her. But Jesse…he must have said or did something to her. All her bruises her cuts – it couldn't all have been her,"_

_I gasped. _

"_No Carter. You're not suggesting Jesse __**hurt Talia?"**__ I shook my head. "No that can't be it; he can't do that to anybody," _

"_Di Silva is pure evil. If Adam can attempt to hit you then Jesse's blood is much more rotten," Carter glared into outer space. "Trust me, I know Suze,"_

_I closed my eyes, I sensed Jesse's touch. No…There's no way Jesse could have __**hurt Talia.**__ She was mentally unbalanced that's why she killed herself, it's not Jesse's fault she fell in love with him. _

_I shut my eyes tighter. Everytime I've seen danger in Jesse's eyes, it always sets me uncomfortable. There is more to Jesse than I know, but I also know Jesse can never kill somebody. No! _

"_When I lay in bed, in the night," _

_I opened my eyes, looking at Carter. A sad expression on his face. "In my bed, I lie awake and think of my life, what could have been of it __**if Talia was**__ still here with me? I still sit around and wonder, watching days go past, thinking why did she have to die? Sometimes people mention her name, some don't even remember her. It's been years but still seems like just yesterday,"_

_A small, hidden tear rolled down his cheek. _

"_Carter," I put a hand onto his shoulder. _

"_God broke my heart to prove he took the best," Carter laughed sadly. "Everything she was, everything she did only remains as a memory in my mind." _

"_She'll exist forever as long as there's someone to remember her. Carter you'll remember her," I supported him. _

"_But there's a wound in here that hurts so badly," Carter patted his chest. "In here it aches. It appears whenever I'm sad; no matter what I do it just won't go away. In my heart it will always stay," _

"_No Carter that's not how it is. There's no pain__**, only Talia **__in there," I assured him. "Carter you'll be okay," _

"_I'm fine Suze," He looked into my eyes. "Really – I'm okay. I don't __**love Talia**__ anymore the way I used to. All I want is to avenge her death or to at least find the real cause of her death. Suicide is not the answer I will take. And I guess this lifetime I didn't get her. But I'll make sure that in the next lifetime – if there is one – when I meet her I won't think twice before telling her I love her," _

_I gazed deeply into Carter's eyes. "Is this why you broke up with Zoe?"_

_Carter ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I love her, really I do. But she reminds me so much __**of Talia**__. They're not the same but sometimes Zoe gets episodes of madness that reminds me of how __**unstable Talia**__ was. I don't want problems in my senior year that's all Suze,"_

_I hugged Carter. "I'm sorry I didn't know. I didn't know the reason for your hatred towards Jesse." _

"_And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Suze our friendship is priceless, never to be forgotten. Our friendship is timeless, never to be rotten. Promise me that," He whispered into my neck._

"_I promise you Carter," I hugged him tighter, gazing over at the campus. _

_**I guess this is the revelation of Talia Bradford's death.**_

_**But they say falling in love is like committing suicide; so will Jesse be the blade that cuts my wrists?**_

…**..**

**Review. Thanks. **


	65. The Rain Of Tears

**Chapter Sixty Five – The Rain Of Tears **

**Tuesday 10****th**** November 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills'  
My Bedroom – 7.30 pm **_

"_Little ms sunshine, Suze where are you?" _

"_Daddy I'm coming home," I told my beloved father over the phone as I snapped in the 5 numbered dial for my locker with my free-hand. 53773 – Its Jesse in letters. "I'll see you in a bit daddy, take care of Zoe." _

"_Love you honey, I'm sure when you get home __**the rain**__ will stop," Daddy laughed a little before hanging up the call. _

_I smiled, digging my cell phone into my pocket before opening up my locker. I sighed at the mess of negatives in my neat locker. I'll have to sort them out tomorrow, then for sure I'll know who the man was at Adams house – do I even need to guess? It's him for sure. He's so dangerous; Adam can do anything and then get away with it with his puppy dog eyes. _

_Glancing down the empty hallways of SM Beverly I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. Quickly I shut my locker, grabbed my umbrella then hurried outside praying Brad to be in a good mood since I was late. Everybody, had already left, I was lagging behind in the library unaware of the time._

"_Please don't be mad," I prayed springing open the black umbrella. Stepping out of SM Beverly High's campus to under the __**rain I**__ felt a heavy gush of wind sweep over me, nearly knocking me backwards. But I kept my balance glancing around the car park in search for Brad. "He didn't leave without me, did he?" _

"_I'll have to take the bus." I mumbled under my breath as I looked around the car park. Sitting patiently across me I saw Zoe's car, alone in the __**rain.**__ I dug my bag for keys, hesitating at the thought of driving again. It was only yesterday that I had an accident. Am I ready to drive?_

_Seeing no other option, I hurried towards the stopping for a split second to look up at the grey, thundering sky. __**California rain is much**__ different from __**the rain at home**__. Somehow, __**Californian rain seems**__ dangerous and wild, nothing __**like the rain I've**__ experienced in the past with Daddy. _

_Andy used to tell me back when I and daddy were still in Africa…when __**god cries it rains.**__**So it's like the rain of tears.**__ I wonder why god is crying today. _

_But…There's something good about the Californian rain too…Something exotically fascinating. _

_Smiling, I head towards the convertible, careful to not splash my feet into any puddle. __**The rain**__ got heavier, it hit harder onto my umbrella that was protecting me from the wetness, from the coldness of the __**tears. I guess it'll be raining **__a lot from today on. _

_I reached out for my door handle when someone caught my eye._

_I peered from the distance at somebody leaning against a pole not far from me. He faced his back to me and had no umbrella; he was soaking himself in the heavy, __**thundering rain.**__ Who is he? I took a step closer and caught a glimpse of his dripping blond hair. Hastily, I turned back to the car wanting to leave as fast as possible. _

"_It must be Paul," I thought opening the door wide. "But why is he still here? Why does he love to get wet __**in the rain**__ so much? First in the morning and now again. By tomorrow he'll be ill for sure," _

_I looked back at him not liking him drowning himself like that; I glanced at the car before sighing. "I'm pathetic really. I should be more apathetic but I can't see anyone alone, upset. No matter how much I try not to I'll just have to go see if he's at least okay." I shut the door of the convertible; the noise of it being slammed was camouflaged by the sound of the__** rain**__ pouring down heavily on my car rooftop. _

_Slowly, I made my way over to who I assumed was Paul. _

"_You'll get ill. I'll share my umbrella with you," When I reached him I squinted my eyes; not letting the wind hurt my eyes. "Are you listening? Hey – I'm talking to you,"_

_I reached out to him; put my hand on his cold, wet, and hard shoulder, at a snail's pace turning him around to face me. "Oh!" _

_I took a step back away from him, gazing calmly up at my step – brother to be. My face twisted in surprise seeing him for the very first time alone outside the mystical campus of SM Beverly High, getting drenched in the stormy __**rain.**__ His eyes were red and face strained. I had never seen this side of him ever. _

"_Oh hi…" Brad's voice trailed off. "You can go home. I don't need you to come with me anymore," _

"_Why – Brad what's wrong?" I asked him, I was worried seeing him in such a state. _

"_Nothing," He mumbled running a hand through his hair. "Susie, just go from here. Please,"_

_Wow! Brad said please – but with Susie, an indication for me to understand I'm boring him, he doesn't want my company. However, I wasn't going to leave, not without knowing he'll be okay on his own – it's wrong for me to do that, even if it was someone else and not Brad I still wouldn't leave. _

"_Brad – you're getting wet!" I stepped forward, covering his head with the umbrella. _

_He stepped out, knocking me accidently to the side a little. He walked away from me, sat down on a bench helplessly. I walked over to him, smiling at him as I covered his head once again. "I'll be here, no matter what," _

"_I don't want you to be here," He snarled at me, wiping his mop of blond hair back, off his forehead. "Do you have to meddle in everybody's business? You're making life so much harder. Just leave already," _

_I blinked. _

_Staring at him, I realized something I should have a long time ago. Brad is an Elite, so does that mean Adam confides in Brad? I guess…that's what his words meant. I stood there, looking at him, with a small smile across my lips. No matter the reason, there was no way I'd leave Brad alone to get ill in the __**cold rain. **_

_Brad didn't speak, just stared robotically at the concrete ground. I sat down next to him on the wet bench, holding the umbrella steadily above both our heads. I remained in silent too; making sure my attendance wasn't disturbance to Brad. Letting Brad take a time out, I enjoyed the chaotic peace of __**the rain.**_

_Slowly, slowly Jesse's photograph in my mind magnetized my thoughts. After closing my eyes I pictured Jesse clearly in head, I remembered perfectly the first ever photograph I took off him. He looked just like a Greek god of love…head slightly tilted to the side and hands ripping open his football jersey. Now – that I think about it he took them off me, I never saw them again. He must have destroyed them, following his phobia. _

_A smile crossed my lips, "Jesse is so very strange," I thought to myself. "Jesse is not at all normal, he's no regular guy. He's extraordinary." _

_I tilted the umbrella back a little, letting __**the rain**__ fall softly upon my face; I let it take me to a miraculous place where everywhere all I could see were the two people that I truly love in this world, my daddy and Jesse Di Silva. _

_I giggled a little as __**the rain**__ tenderly touched my hair, I could feel my soul float up towards the clouds, a place of complete bliss. The __**rain touched**__ my lips; giving me the breath of life in little sips, __**the rain**__ falling soothingly from the sky, touched me giving me the essence of Jesse. _

_I blushed, being embraced. Quickly, I jumped to my feet, an unhidden smile across my lips as I stepped towards the convertible. _

"_Don't go," _

_I paused. _

"_Brad?" I turned back to him. Snapping back into reality I speedily sat down beside him again, protecting him from what turned out to be thundering __**rain**__ bringing back the memories of Jesse and Kylie together. "Sorry I … zoomed out of it for a brief moment there. Don't worry, I'll be right here, forever – if that's how long it will take," _

_Brad lifted his saddened face towards me. He looked a little surprised at my support. I smiled, touching his dripping hair; I brushed it back gently using my fingertips to caress. "Suze you're still here…why?" _

"_Because you're my big brother aren't you? Like you will protect me I'll protect you – even if the most I can do is cover you from__** rain**__," I lowered my eyes to his hand, I took hold of it. "We're family now," _

_Brad yanked his hand away; he stood up placing his hands on his hips. A desperately strained expression crossed his face. "Don't be too nice to me, don't be too nice to anyone," His voice came out shaky, unsettled. He was hesitant, struggling to tell me something. Hmm…something about Adam maybe? Brad was pretty upset about my accident. _

_Putting everything aside I got up to my steady feet. _

"_I'm thinking of everything I've become and I hate it. I thought I could make it but I can't. Like when I read the letters and pictures he sends me I feel so useless – helpless. He had me thinking he was busy with work, ya I know his damn work, f* around at strip clubs, he always was a bookie and will remain a bookie for the rest of his darned f* like. I was being foolish; he played me like I'm some stupid kid," Brad groaned pulling at his hair. "He always does this. First with mom, now with me," _

"_Your dad couldn't make it," I bit my bottom lip. "I understand now why you're upset," _

_Brad turned to me. "When I look back at the time we spent, and I see it in my mind. Over and over again, and I just can't figure it out. I can't figure out why he left us. He keeps making stupid promises but never keeps them. Am such a prick to fall into dad's trap every time,"_

"_No Brad," I shook my head. I could literally see his heart beating through his chest, he looked so angry, so scary. But I wasn't planning on leaving at all. "Brad it'll be okay," _

"_I don't miss him at all, I miss who I thought he was," Brad scoffed._

"_Your sadness with fly away with time," I assured him. "It's just a matter of time, everything will be okay," _

"_Te amo?" I could sense the pain easily in his voice. "Doesn't it mean I love you? That's what he once said to me. I never get to hear that anymore." _

"_Everybody loves Brad. I love you Brad, Heidi loves you, and Gina loves you – _

"_Sure but my father doesn't love me. He didn't keep his promises with mom and now he's failing to be a dad. No wonder I'm like this, I haven't had a male role model that's why I'm ga-"Brad paused. He kicked a can across the car park, swearing under his breath. "All I asked was for one day. We'd drink a couple of beers, watch a game, and have a laugh. That's all I wanted," _

"_Maybe he really was busy Brad; you could go out another time." I stepped up closer to him. "Everything will work-out," _

"_You say it so easily Suze. You don't understand the pain. Mathew runs around you 24/7. Whenever you need him he's always there for you, one call and he comes running. Sometimes, I get so sick of seeing you two together. I'm so jealous of your relation with your father," Brad sighed._

_Daddy? Its true daddy loves me so much. Even though daddy knows I love him too, I should make more of an effort to show him that I really care. _

"_Brad," I put a hand onto his shoulder. "Really – it'll be okay," _

"_Is that what you tell yourself all the time?" Brad glared at me. "When you get bullied. Chased around for your life, is that what you tell yourself. When everybody calls you a weird out of place freak is that what makes you strong? No it isn't is it? It's Mathew isn't it?" _

_I stared at Brad. Yes…it is my daddy but – I had nothing to say to him._

_I turned to leave when a smile spread across my lips. I turned back to Brad. _

"_Look at me," I demanded. _

_He raised an eyebrow._

_I threw the umbrella up into the air; it flew back against the wind, hitting a pole. Laughing, I let myself get drenched in the __**heavy rain**__. "I don't know about your father. But Brad when you need me there I'll always be there with you." I smiled at him. "And now __**that it's raining**__ more than ever, you won't stand under my umbrella so I'll stand under the __**rain **__with you. I'll stand under __**the rain**__, the showering blessings of god."_

_Brad's face softened. _

_I took hold of his hand. "And when the sun shines, we'll shine together," I grinned at him. "My daddy is your dad; your mom is my mom. We're family," _

"_I don't deserve this," Brad looked hurt, sunken into his thoughts for a moment there. "You see what I did was–_

"_I don't want to know," I put a hand over his mouth. "This is a new beginning. Let's take an oath, stick to it till the end. The oath will be that we'll be together forever. So let's let __**the rain**__ pour over us, it's not going to separate us will it?"_

_Brad looked at me for a second, a smile spreading slowly across his lips, he wiped is __**tears under the rain**__. He pulled me into a tight hug. "You submissive idiot. I love you Suze," _

"_Just appreciate life. It's the things and people that are always there for us that we don't count, if we count them life will become brighter and happier. Tell everybody you love that you love them, then wait and see. Their smile will make you laugh from deep down in the heart," I took his hand, we danced under __**the rain**__. _

"_I'm glad we met,__**" **__he said then put an arm around my waist. "You're the best."_

_We danced care freely as though no is watching us. We shared our love as though we hadn't been hurt. We sang at the top of our lungs as though no one could hear us. We lived life on earth as though we were on heaven. We laughed under the __**rain of tears. **_

_Then of course we sat on our living room couch, giggling, listening to Gina lecture us on getting wet in the__** rain**__. "What is funny?" Gina frowned placing her hands onto her hips. "You two can end up ill," _

"_Oh come on babes," Brad got up, kissed Gina's cheek. "Sexy – I'm hungry. Feed me will ya?"_

_Gina's eyes widened as I laughed. "What's this glow on your face that I see?" She smiled, caressing his face. _

"_All thanks to my lil sis over there," Brad grinned nodding his head at me. "I love you Suze, and I love life!" _

"_I don't know what you've done but thank you Suze," Gina laughed a little as Brad grabbed onto her, waltzing around the room. Heidi came in and laughed too seeing Brad._

"_Brad?" She laughed. "You're all wet," _

"_Mom!" Brad let go of Gina and begun dancing with Heidi. "I love you mom,"_

_Heidi laughed with confusion. _

_I chuckled getting up to my feet. "I'm going to see daddy!" I announced then ran up the stairs, slowing down when I reached my bedroom. I bit my bottom lip thinking about Zoe. I held onto the door knob, turning it a little. Soundlessly, I opened the door a little, peeping inside._

_Daddy sat on my bed, legs crossed, looking as handsome as ever with Zoe opposite him, legs crossed looking as pretty as ever but with sadness in her eyes. "You can leave me if you want," Zoe shrugged back her shoulders. "I'm boring you aren't I?"_

_She didn't seem as broken as she did back in SM Beverly High. She was calm, looked stable and talked properly. _

"_When you love someone, you take care of them," Daddy smiled putting a hand on to hers._

"_You love me?" Zoe lifted up her head. "Really?" _

"_Of course," He nodded. "I love everyone and everything my Suze loves. And you – you're adorable Zoe,"_

"_Really?" She her eyes watered up. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"_

"_Nope," Daddy laughed softly pinching Zoe's nose. "Hey – look at it this way, if you loved someone but they sadly dies. Do you spend the rest of your life mourning over them?"_

"_You want me to kill Carter?" Zoe blinked._

"_No, no, no!" Daddy continued to laugh waving his hands. "I want you to think he's dead,"_

_Like that's any better! Daddy, you're too much!_

"_My relation with Carter was like…Like I gifted myself to him, he opened me up." Zoe mumbled rubbing a tissue against her sore eyes. "Only to discover I'm not the present he wanted. Carter being polite nodded and smiled saying thanks but inside he wasn't happy at all."_

"_Aww," Daddy pulled her cheeks. "You're the hottest gift anybody can get – hey am I even allowed to say that,"_

"_Sure!" Zoe grinned. _

"_Sometimes," Daddy sighed. "When you are riding a bike, you cross a pot hole and then you start skidding across the pavement. Or when you miss a step and start stumbling down the stairs – there are long moments and you know you're going to be hurt. Maybe this phase of your life was all about, getting back up onto your feet, ignoring the pain and starting again,"_

"_I know but I really love Carter," A tear rolled down her cheek. "I really want to be with him, even if he doesn't want to be with me,"_

"_Look." Daddy wiped her cheek using his thumb. "You know how every now and then. At night you lay back cozily in bed and you can figuratively see your whole life stretched out in front of you. There are two paths. One is the shortcut to happiness, a dirty road. The other is the long way to happiness, a clean road."_

"_I don't get it," Zoe shook her head looking blank. _

"_Think of it as Carter was the dirty shortcut to happiness. It was purely just a mistake of yours. Next time choose the long way, the clean way that won't get you dirty and still give you happiness." Daddy patted her cheek. "It'll take effort, strength, will and time. But you know what, cutie pie it will all be worth it in the end,"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep, one day, you'll be with some one that would appreciate you," Daddy smiled at her, taking her hand, he gave it a little squeeze. "He'd love you and nod, smile and say thank you. This time he'll mean it,"_

"_Really?" Zoe's eyes lightened up. But then she lowered her eyes again, sadly she ripped apart the tissue into two pieces. "But Carter really hurt me,"_

"_Forget it all. Forget who hurt you yesterday, just remember those who love you today, like Suze and me," Daddy cheered her up. "Trust me, moving on is simple, it's what you leave behind that makes it difficult. And remember this, repeat after me; you're leaving a dirty path behind," _

"_I'm leaving a dirty path behind," Zoe nodded strongly. _

"_You're a smart, beautiful girl, you'll get over this in no time," Daddy pinched her nose again. _

"_Thank you," Zoe leaned forward, jumping onto daddy to hug him. "Thank you so much, nobody has ever taken care of me like before,"_

_I smiled._

_Daddy smiled too. He pulled away from her, got off the bed turning to the door, I quickly stepped back but he caught me anyway so I stepped forward again. His expression brightened up seeing me and I smiled back at my daddy. _

_He stepped towards me but Zoe grabbed onto his arm. "You're not leaving me are you? You promised to take care of me all day," _

"_I'm still at home – Zoe you need to rest now," Daddy smiled patting her head. "Suze will wake you up for dinner,"_

"_No," Zoe shook her head hugging his arm. "I don't want you to go,"_

"_Hey – hey come on. Suze will be home now too, she'll come to you," Daddy assured her. He tucked her into bed, pulling the duvet up over her face as a joke. "You rest now,"_

_He turned to leave, again she grabbed onto his hand. He looked down at her, questionably. _

"_My dad and mom always kissed me after tucking me in," Zoe blinked at him._

_Daddy looked at me. I nodded my head and so daddy leaned down. Daddy kissed Zoe's forehead. "No more excuses," He said. "Rest,"_

"_Okay," Zoe closed her eyes._

_Daddy switched off the lights, crept out of the room frowning at me. His eyes widened seeing me all wet and before I could get a single word in daddy dragged me over to his room. Daddy sat me on the bed and the next thing I knew was he was rubbing a towel on my head._

"_Daddy," I laughed pulling away. I stood up, trying to run away from him but he pulled me back, glaring at me, showing me how tough he is. _

"_You naughty child," He muttered wiping my face with the towel. "How dare you disobey my orders off staying out __**of the rain?**__ I sentence you to hundred years of my being my slave,"_

"_A punishment I would be so glad to take on," I chuckled hugging onto him tightly. "I love you daddy. I trust fate completely; my daddy is the best," _

"_I'm Mathew. I'm perfect," He laughed softly, rubbing my back gently as he spoke. "And I love you too, you're not as perfect as me but it'll do,"_

_I smiled at him pulling away from the hug. "So, Zoe give you a hard time?" I asked. "It was terrible what happened at school. I couldn't stop thinking about her all day daddy,"_

"_I asked her if I should call her parents but she didn't want me to. So I took her out for a bit when Heidi went to work. Hmm…Zoe she seemed okay, cried a little but nothing too dramatic. Then we came home, I sat with her all day. Don't worry, she's a strong girl, she'll be fine," Daddy assured me. "Don't worry about it. I'm here to help you,"_

_I hugged him again – never wanting to let go. I'm so thankful to god that Mathew Simon is my father. _

_A father is someone who can take the place of everybody else. But no one else can take the place of the father, especially my father. I must admit I truly feel sorry for Brad but happy for myself that I ended up with daddy. I don't know what a mother's love is like … maybe I'll never find out, but you know all I want is my daddy's love. It's enough. _

_After daddy dried me off completely, he kissed me telling me his parents are coming over to dinner, I laughed when he made a face as he dropped me to my room. He kissed me once again before disappearing down the hall._

_I smiled entering my room but then a strange feeling swept over me. Zoe wasn't in bed as I expected, she sat on the floor, hugging her knees, her whole body trembling. She was naked and cold. Her hair a sudden mess, mascaras darkening her eyes. She looked horrible. _

"_Zoe!" I gasped_

"_I'm cold…so cold," She whispered slowly. "So cold,"_

_Swiftly, I grabbed the duvet and wrapped it around her. She hugged me, resting her head onto my shoulder. I was only gone for about 10 minutes and she was freezing cold. "What did you do?" I asked her but she didn't reply. She hugged me tightly and I could hear short sniffles. _

_She was okay when daddy was in here? When he left why did her mood change?_

"_Oh Zoe!" I hugged onto her. _

_We sat in silence on my bedroom floor, in the dark. She fell asleep in my arms, sniffling in her sleep. I felt so lost; I had no clue on what to do. This was exactly what I feared; Zoe is such an unpredictable person, there's no guessing what she will do._

_And I didn't want to leave her even for a second on her own. I hugged her securely, protecting her from her fears. Continuously, I brushed my hand through her hair, caressing her, making sure she was comfortable in her sleep. She seemed okay – she seemed settled._

_Then Zoe woke up a little while later, just when I was too falling asleep._

_Zoe lifted herself out of my arms, holding onto the duvet. She looked confused for a second then sighed looking around the bedroom. "Where is it?" She demanded. "Where is it Suze?"_

"_Where is what?" I asked her, whispering softly to her._

"_My cell, where is it!" Her voice strained, got louder and louder, demanding for her cell phone. I found on my dressing table. Handing it over to her I asked if she was okay. She didn't reply. Zoe dialed a number and I waited, crossing my legs on the floor, waiting for her to call whomever she wanted to speak to._

_To my surprise, she called Carter. She had begun swearing at him on the top of her lungs, gradually starting to cry begging him to take her back. Quickly, I grabbed onto her cell phone, I apologized to Carter before throwing the cell phone onto my bed._

"_Zoe," I hugged her._

"_Suze! This isn't fair!" She hiccupped. _

_I felt so bad. I felt so sorry, I felt so helpless that it made me cry with her. I couldn't take it at all, seeing Zoe – the happiest person I know in this world – look so distraught I couldn't help but cry with her. I wanted to help her but couldn't see any option other than to cry. There was no way I could help her and I knew it. If only Ceecee was there, she would know what to do. _

_We both hugged each other, crying into each other's ears. I pulled away from her, sniffing. "Zoe, I'm so sorry that all this happened to you," I rubbed my eyes, but the tears kept flooding down my cheeks. I knew I was crying for Zoe, but there was something else, something else stabbing into my chest. Jesse. _

_We stared at each other__**, tears rolling**__ down both our cheeks. _

"_I – I … I sorry too. I…uh! Should never have let … let Car- Carter get the better off me!" Her cry howled around the four corners of my room. _

"_I should have come home with you!" I cried _

_We hugged each other again, both wailing. Until we heard Brad banging on the wall, telling us to shut the TV – the vain brother of mine thought we were watching a sad scene of a movie or something like that. _

_But whatever he thought didn't matter – he made us laugh. Zoe and I burst into laughter with __**tears flowing**__ down our cheeks. We looked so pathetic, laughing and crying at the same time. We looked … I mean I'd never done that before. Laugh and cry at the same time. _

_Zoe slipped back into her night gown. I grabbed onto her arm and then we ran to my balcony. Like with Brad, I danced under __**the rain of tears. Our own tears fading away.**__ It was still __**raining so hard**__. We laughed jumping under the __**rain **__– I was already wet so it didn't matter to me. We laughed our heads off in the __**rain.**__ Laughed so much that our stomachs begun aching._

_Then…She cried again. Not the sorrowful howling from before, just a __**single tear **__rolling down her cheek which I spotted in the __**rain.**__ "Why are you crying?" I asked her struggling to stop my laugher. "Zoe look we're getting wet, isn't this fun?" _

"_Thank you Suze," Zoe hugged me. _

_I blinked. Just like Brad had done, Zoe thanked me. Weirdly, it felt good. I was happy that I could help her. I felt happy I could help Brad. But when Zoe escaped back into my bedroom to dry up, I looked up at the night sky, letting __**the rain pour**__ on me – I was saddened remembering somebody._

_I let __**the rain of my tears f**__lood down my cheek as I held onto the barrister with a tight grip. I wasn't laughing any more, I was in pain. I was in dreadful pain as I peered over the balcony, the headlights of a car blinding me, causing me to take a couple of step backs._

"_**Jesse," I whispered. "I'm going to let the rain know that I love you. Surely, it will be raining on your roof too, no matter where you are. Maybe…you'll hear my cry. I love you Jesse."**_

…..

**If you enjoyed it, please review. Thanks. **


	66. We'll Meet Again

**Chapter Sixty Six – We'll Meet Again. **

**Tuesday 10****th**** November 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills'  
My Bedroom – 11.30 pm **_

_**In my destiny one day soon we'll be together, in my fate we are held against each other by karma. In the reality we are strangers set apart, in the universe we are one, never to part. In my density he's what I call home, in my fate he's brought me to prison. In the reality this is life, in the universe I'll be his wife. **_

_**In my destiny he is always there, in my fate never to be seen again. In my reality he is my foe, in the universe my only friend. In my destiny he's the saint, in my fate he's the enemy. In the reality he spreads blessing, in the universe bares blessings. **_

_**In my destiny he's the judge passing the sentence, in my fate he's the prisoner accepting the sentence. In the reality he plays with law, in the universe he is the law. In my destiny we're in together in paradise, in my fate we're apart being wise. In the reality he's the flaming demon, in the universe he's made out of fire from the burning forbidden hell. **_

_**In my destiny he's just a dream; in the reality I had a dream. **_

_**I had a day dream about him whilst I was in my bathroom, drying up after getting drenched in the rain of tears. I remember smiling and recalling all the memories we shared. After a while I began to feel wet on my face; it took me a short moment to realize a couple of tears traveling out of my eyes, down my cheeks then dropping slowly around my chin. All because in the end of my awful day dream, he kissed me and said goodbye. **_

_**He is Jesse Di Silva. My perverted prince. And soon one day we'll meet again, never to part. **_

"_Zoe!" I knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you done?" _

"_Yep!" The bathroom door flung open and Zoe bounced out, dressed overly in a skimpy pink dress, high heels and head as large as a pineapple. "I'm all done, baby how do I look?" _

"_It's only dinner with my grandparents," I laughed softly adjusting her side fringe. "No matter the case – you look beautiful Zoe. May I say? As always," _

"_Of course I do," She chuckled heading towards the mirror attached to my dressing table. She put on bright red lip stick whilst I adjusted my overalls strap. "I just thought Mathew helped me out a lot today. I need him to know that I'm okay by being myself," _

_I looked at Zoe…staring at her for a moment there. _

"_What?" She asked looking back at me. _

"_No, nothing," I quickly shook my head. "I'm just glad that you're alright," _

"_What's happened to me is so typical. I mean it's plain and simple. Girls like me fall fast while pricks like Carter never let it last. Sweet, little, vulnerable me, all I wanted was his love, and that stupid horny dog wanted my ass." _

"_Oh…Uh – I …Umm is that what you think?" I looked at her uncomfortably. Her angry seemed to grow, turning her face red at the thought of her dead relationship with Carter. "Zoe are you sure you're okay? Look it's only dinner with my grandparents. You don't have to come down. You can stay up here and rest if you like?" _

"_Oh Suze – I was dumped. I didn't have my arms or legs chopped off that I need to rest!" Zoe snapped at me rudely. "Besides, if I don't show up for dinner what would Mathew think?"_

"_What would daddy think?" I looked at her confusedly. "Daddy wouldn't mind if you stayed up here? I'll get Gina to send up dinner for you," _

"_No silly," Zoe bloated her lips onto a napkin. "He wouldn't like it. He would think even after all the effort he put into me I'm still sobbing up here, crying at my dreadful school girl fate. I don't want him to think I'm just a normal school girl. I'm a woman Suze." _

"_Umm – okay," I picked up my diary, and then placed it safely under my pillow. I glanced at Zoe before sighing. I sat down on my bed listening to her curses to Carter. I didn't want to…but had no other option. If I had opposed it would have upset her even more. _

"_Eureka!" Zoe clapped her hands together. "That's it. I know, I'll turn into a nun," _

"_A nun?" I chuckled looking her up and down. "I highly doubt that," _

"_Gina could teach me a few things or two," Zoe nodded excitedly at her new eccentric idea. _

"_Gina's not a nun," I shook my head slightly. "Zoe, why would you out of all the people in this world want to become a nun? It's very unlikely," _

"_I was watching TV. Well – flicking through channels. I stopped at one and saw many religious people talk about how god created the head, arms, torso and legs. The dammed Satan slapped on the privates. You get me? So basically sex is a sin," _

"_I thought so too. But that's the way to reproduce and god wants us humans to reproduce," I laughed softly crossing my legs up onto the bed. "One main reason for our creation is to carry on the generation," _

"_Sure sex is sensation but there's artificial insemination!" Zoe screamed and I frowned at her. "Sperm donors. Crap like that," _

"_That's the 21__st__ century. In the old days there was no such invention," I shrugged my shoulders. "If god agreed with artificial insemination then it would have been like this from the start. You can't possibly suggest god randomly decided sex is a sin so he created alternatives," _

"_Yeah, that's why in the old days most egg-headed guys married hundreds of times and had thousands of affairs, and were regulars at cathouses. It was all sin you see. Oh my Suze!" Zoe frowned down at me, placing her hands onto her hips. "You sinful child. Are you enjoying sleeping with Di Silva that much? You should be stopping me from casual sex and here you are encouraging me," _

"_Oh!" I blushed hard, turning red. "That's not what I meant. Really!" _

_Zoe strutted across the room to pick up a small cardigan. She slipped into it, sighing. "I'll be a nun alright. All the tension love causes, I'll find another way to relieve it other than using sexual remedies," _

"_For that you don't have to become a nun," I assured her. _

"_I do." She said proudly holding her head up high. "That way no other guy would be able to take advantage of my poor heart again. I'm never going to trust another guy in my life; they're all the same Suze," _

"_You don't mean that," I rolled off my bed; slowly I walked over to my heart broken friend. Smiling softly, I searched Zoe's face for any signs of jokes. But her facial expression was serious…really serious. _

"_Oh yes I do," She said. "Damn right I mean it," _

"_Zoe," I put a sympathetic hand onto her shoulder. "When one door closes another door opens. Just because things with Carter didn't work out, it doesn't mean that you give up on guys for good. Let me tell you something my daddy told me once…Daddy said god made one heart, split it into two and placed it inside two bodies, and as humans it is our mission in life to find the other heart." _

"_But my heart is broken," Zoe lowered her sorrowful eyes. "How can I fit a broken heart with another?"_

"_Your heart isn't broken," I smiled warmly at her. "Your heart is just malfunctioning temporarily. To mend it you have to be strong and try moving on. Get back on track; back onto the mission to find the guy that god intended you to be with. Your soul mate," _

"_Carter was perfect," A tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_You don't love someone because they're perfect; you love them in spite of the fact that they're not perfect. Zoe I'd say Carter was your perfect friend, not your perfect soul mate." I wiped the tear off her cheek. "God didn't write his name in the book of your destiny for you to be with him, it was merely fate playing a cruel trick on your heart making you believe that his heart is the heart you've been searching for." _

"_You really think so, Suze really do you?" Zoe held onto my hand tightly. _

"_Sure. Don't look at the closed door and dread life, look for the open one and enjoy life, for that is what god wants, and what god wants we can't alter," I smiled again. "It's all in destiny you see," _

"_And what if god doesn't want you to be with Jesse?" _

_My eyes widened. _

_I stared hard at Zoe's hand holding onto my hand tightly. My heart began racing wildly. For a second there I was truly shattered at the thought of Jesse being away from me. I couldn't stand the thought at all, it made me realize what Zoe is going through, and so I decided with a smile to not let her snapping at me, or her mild tantrums get the better off me. _

"_Grandma and Grandpa are probably here, let's go, you ready? - You'll like my grandparents, its funny when they pick on daddy," I slid my hand out of Zoe's grip. I took a step back, away from her. "You only met them once at Halloween right? I'm sure you'd like to see them again," _

"_Go ahead – I'm coming, just going to do a final touch up," Zoe smiled weakly. _

_I smiled before heading out of the room. I paused hearing my name in the door way. Slowly I turned back to Zoe; she crossed her arms, looking at me with weak eyes and a sad smile. "What is it?" I asked her. _

"_You didn't answer my question," She whispered, loud enough for me to hear._

"_I'm sorry. I have no answer," I shook my head, lowering it to the ground._

"_Hurts don't it?" She asked_

_I nodded my head, slowly. _

"_When I become a nun – I'll pray for you," _

_Quickly, I lifted my head up and look at my friend, a small smile crossing my lips. "You will?"_

"_I think god listens to nuns more, they're devoted you see," She frowned scratching the side of her head. Zoe laughed softly then smiled at me. "You don't have to say it; I can see it in your eyes every day. The way you look at him, the way you say his name. It's not like anybody else; you really are in love with Jesse," _

"_I – I love Jesse," I hesitated holding onto the door knob. "I have to get downstairs. I can hear daddy calling my name. When you come downstairs I'll introduce you to my grandparents again," _

"_Thanks," She nodded before I shut the door. _

_Escaping from the harsh atmosphere in my bedroom, I took a deep breath leaning against the bedroom door. Slowly, I lifted my arm up and gazed at the bracelet Jesse gave me a while back. I lightly kissed it. "No…Life without Jesse doesn't make any sense. Wherever Jesse goes today, I wish and pray to god, he comes back to me tomorrow," _

_Quickly, I shook myself free from my thoughts. _

_I walked slowly down the stairs, I could already hear my Grandma Emily lecturing daddy – it made me giggle. Grandpa Harold jumped in backing up daddy only to get a scolding off his own from Grandma Emily – Typical! _

"_Now only Suze can save me," I heard daddy mutter as I approached the living room._

"_Sure I will daddy, that's what – "I froze in the door way. _

_What? _

_Just one little glimpse at him and I felt weak in the knees. Just one little move by him and I couldn't speak. Just one little smile from him and I was out of my mind. My throat itched, tightened, and there he had robbed me off the ability to utter a single word. I looked like a fool, fallen in the trap of felonious love that stole my breath away. I felt invaded, seduced, aroused by looking at his beautiful eyes, his delicious lips and his overflowing charisma. _

"_Hey," Daddy placed a hand onto my trembling shoulder, snapping me out of my trance. "I figured you must have forgotten to invite him so I got the number of Brad and called him." _

"_It slipped out of my mind," I whispered in a croaky voice. _

_Jesse was there, he was really there, sitting on my couch, looking perfectly beautiful as always. An elusive smile crossed his face as he watched my shocked expression. He stood up, tall and handsome as always. _

_It's destiny! _

_I can't believe it! It really is destiny…it's given me more than enough signs and this is one of the clearest. I and Jesse are meant to be together. Why else would he have been at my house? Sure daddy had called him, but I didn't know…I was surprised, shocked, happy, all at the same time._

"_You've got to persuade him. I tried. He's not taking the cheque," Daddy put an arm around my shoulders, securely. _

_Glancing at the cheque laying still on the table, I smiled. Slowly, I raised my innocent eyes to meet Jesse's dangerously captivating ones. "I thank Jesse for his help yesterday," I nodded a little. "I'm grateful," _

_His elusive smile didn't alter. _

_I removed myself from under my daddy's arm and walked over to the table. I picked up the cheque, looked over at Jesse, and keeping my smile I held out the cheque towards him. "I would like it if Jesse kept this small token of my gratitude." _

"_Saman – Suze, you make it sound like a big deal. I was just doing the right thing," Jesse laughed softly. He took hold of the cheque and when doing so his hand touched mine sending sparkling shivers down my spine. "I would have done the same for anyone," _

"_Aha! But it was my daughter," Daddy again put an arm around my shoulders. "For me it's the biggest deal ever. But thanks," _

_Jesse's apathetic reply didn't affect my smile at all. _

_In fact, my smile grew bigger because I know it, I know for sure Jesse did it all for me and even if he doesn't tell me I know even for him my accident was a big deal. If it wasn't, Jesse wouldn't have taken such good care of me, I can see it hidden in his eyes, that he does, even so a little, Jesse Di Silva cares about me. _

_And the more I saw him, the greater my desire to be close to him rose, higher and higher. I found myself staring at him; while everybody talked and laughed. _

_Heidi cracked open a champagne bottle giving me the 'eye', but my eyes were focused on Jesse, not daring to look away. Even when Brad finally came down from his bedroom and tackled Jesse on the couch, still my eyes stayed focused on Jesse's beautiful face. What it took was Zoe jumping down the stairs to finally get my eyes off Jesse. _

_Thankfully, she seemed okay. She seemed like herself for a while there. _

"_Jesse?" She looked confused, staring at the SM Beverly High stud sitting on my couch being interrogated by my grandparents. Grandma Emily classed Jesse as 'prince charming' a 'hero' coming to my rescue, on the other hand Grandpa Harold thanked Jesse to have been there coincidentally. I'll have to admit I liked Grandma Emily's interpretation of the situation better even though it made me turn crimson red and nearly choke on the orange juice I was drinking._

"_We invited Jesse for dinner." Daddy explained the situation before handing Zoe a glass of champagne that she eagerly wanted to drink. She bounced down onto the sofa next to me, elbowing me – her awareness made me blush a little more. _

"_Grandma, Grandpa, this is Zoe. You remember her from Halloween right?" I introduced Zoe to my grandparents, trying my best to not look at Jesse, his focus was on me as I was talking but I didn't want to meet eyes with him and then end up choking or turning red again. _

_I did however caught Heidi looking at Zoe dubiously – I guess she was confused because just a couple of minutes ago Zoe was in tears and upset and then there she was all dressed up and bubbly, gulping down champagne at the same time as Grandma Emily continued to study Jesse._

_But it's not a good idea to underestimate Jesse Di Silva. _

_Jesse's charm can win over the most stubborn of hearts and clearly it took him no time at all to get Grandma Emily all gaga. The guy my heart has chosen is a mesmerizing one. Just like last time, Jesse had even Dad on his side as I sat back watching him schmooze his way into everybody's' good books. _

_Jesse was funny, welcoming and gave intelligent answers. I felt so proud to have fallen in love with Jesse Di Silva, the kind of guy that everybody loves. He had my heart beat running away something that unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Zoe. _

"_At least, you're not greasy, with oil paint fingers." She whispered into my eyes. "You're making more of an effort, to im-press, my dear friend," _

_Aha! Yeah right. _

_Jesse wouldn't even look my way unless somebody spoke to me which hardly anyone did. I don't know why…But Jesse didn't seem interested in talking or looking at me at all. He seemed distanced. Or maybe Jesse was busy with the rest of my family; the centre of attention like always was my perverted prince. _

_I blushed; smiling to myself remembering the last time Jesse had dinner at our house, that time too my grandparents were there – maybe they're lucky or something, I should get Daddy to invite them more often. Anyway, it was a wonderful night, Jesse got along with everybody, he even made dinner with Heidi and everybody loved it. _

_It was another thing that he was making me blush and get embarrassed. He was teasing me, touching my body, saying things that made me blush, irritating me, and though at that time I wasn't so in love with him, he still had my heart beat running away. I blushed harder, remembering __**the night after dinner. **__How Jesse intended to steal my first time but failed, he fell asleep with me on my bed. _

_One of my best nights ever, I slept so well. _

_I sat back, in my seat, watching Jesse carefully. I watched his every graceful move, everything he does – as simple as sipping his drink, he does it so elegantly. How does he always manage to pull of looking like a prince? Prince charming…My prince charming. _

"_This is so uncool – can we move on from grilling my friend already?" Brad mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest as he slummed back against the couch. _

"_Na – it's cool," Jesse waved a hand over his head. "I don't mind," _

"_You're just jealous – Jesse's getting all the attention," Zoe chuckled._

"_I am not," Brad rolled his eyes. "He's a retard – why would I be jealous of him?"_

"_Oh you're really clever aren't you? Brad your IQ weighs less than pea," Zoe mocked. "You're just about as useful as a one-legged man in a hurdling contest," _

_Okay – not to be mean but Brad's IQ is pretty low. Lowest of all the Elite. _

"_I don't need numbers, I'm going to surf for the rest of my life," Brad said proudly. "Who needs numbers and letters anyway? I'm smart enough," _

"_If you think you're so clever, what's another word for thesaurus?" Heidi frowned at him, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. _

_He looked puzzled making everybody laugh. _

"_Glossary?" Jesse punched his arm. "Now who's the retard?" _

"_Still you! Who else is stupid enough to leave being a captain just to go climbing rocks?" Brad groaned stubbornly. "Man we need you for the games this week and next week." _

_My heart skipped a beat and I quickly sat up at the mention of Jesse leaving._

"_Go rock climbing – used to do that a lot in my time," Grandpa Harold joined. _

"_Oh right, did you dear? I may be getting old because I do not know why but for some reason all I seem to remember is you putting your harness on, getting frightened then constantly rushing to the back of the line. By sunset we all would be packing away to leave and honey you would not have even placed a foot up on the rock." Grandma Emily scoffed causing everyone to titter._

_Grandpa Harold frowned at his wife before coughing softly. "I said I used to go rock climbing. Who said anything about climbing the rocks," He chuckled. "Darling maybe you are getting a little old," _

_Grandma Emily shot him a look. _

"_Where are you heading, Jesse?" Dad asked ignoring his bickering, funny and adorable parents. _

"_Colorado, rocky mountains," Jesse nodded with a wink. _

"_Mountain climbing. You are quite the adventurer." Grandma Emily said, sounding even more impressed by Jesse. "Is it only danger you have a passion for or are you any good at work?"_

"_Jesse came first position in the exam!" I blurted out then bit my lip as everybody's head swung to look at me causing me to blush. I didn't mean to say it out loud and that too that LOUD! _

_Jesse looked at me with intensive eyes, an amused expression on his face. I quickly looked away from him, at my daddy. "I told you I came second," _

_Daddy came over to me, sat down next to me, kissed my cheek, smiling. "Even more the reason to celebrate tonight," _

_I smiled at him. _

"_It's a school term…How long are you going for?" Heidi asked Jesse pouring in more wine for herself and Grandma Emily. "You wouldn't want to miss out on anything in your senior year," _

"_Not sure yet," Jesse shrugged back his shoulders. He winked at Heidi. "Like Brad even I don't need letters and numbers to succeed in life," _

"_Quite a philosophy you have there," Daddy said. _

"_Sounds similar to what you used to say to me in high school," Grandma Emily picked on daddy making me chuckle a little as I tried to ignore my fast beating heart beat. Jesse still didn't say how long he'll be gone for…it's deeply upsetting me. _

"_Cold beer, fast cars and improvised explosives, every young man's rite of passage to manhood," Jesse laughed raising his glass to my daddy. _

_Daddy, Grandpa Harold and Brad could not have agreed more, making, Grandma Emily, Heidi and Gina frown simultaneously. And the night continued, filled with laughter and the charm of my beloved perverted prince winning over the hearts of my family. _

_Then soon when were were all settling down at the dining table for dinner made by my Daddy's magical hands – Zoe somehow miraculously got me sitting right next to Jesse before grabbing a seat next to my daddy leaving a reluctant Heidi to sit on the other side of Jesse. _

_And I waited … waited for Jesse to tease me, say something to me to make me blush, turn red and or even choke but he didn't. Jesse spoke to Heidi, didn't even once turn to me. Even by sitting so close to me, he was so very far away. Sometimes, our shoulders would brush against each other's sending ripples of pleasure through my body. _

_But clearly he couldn't feel it. _

_It was beginning to get really hard to eat. Every time I moved my arm up it would touch Jesse. I put my head down sadly, eating my dinner with pure silence in my mind. I wasn't listening to everybody else; all I could hear was the beating of my saddened heartbeat. _

_I felt sick. Didn't want to eat anymore, I glanced at Daddy before putting down my fork. I brought my hands under the table, fidgeted for a while - pulling my fingers, making the snapping sounds before leaning up to excuse myself. I was bringing my left arm out from under the table but paused. _

_Jesse had grabbed onto it, holding it down tightly, under the dinner table out of everybody's sight. _

_I stared at him but he was still in a deep conversation with Heidi. I could even see his billion-dollar smile. Peeping under the table a little, I could see his strong tanned hand in mine, a warm feeling sweeping over me. Magically, the food seemed to be calling out to me, looking more delicious than I had remembered. _

_Hiding my grin, I dug into my dinner once again. _

_However, I was till distracted…by Jesse of course. He was getting hotter and hotter – in the sense that he was warming up. With his sweat dripping like gold and the more I saw him the greater became my desire to be closer to him, to touch him and kiss him, ooze out all my love for him. _

_To do that was of course impossible. _

_But I trust fate completely; my perverted prince is the most beautiful creature ever to step foot on earth. Jesse's beauty is supreme, there is none other like him and wherever Jesse stays his beauty will always shine brighter than the sun and would pervade through all. My heart is drowned in Jesse's love, and for that reason one day __**we'll surely meet again.**_

"_Suze, will you help me clear up?" Heidi asked once we all finished dinner. _

"_Suze I will," I quickly nodded my head, quickly I pulled my hand out of Jesse's grab. I rushed to my feet, blushing uncontrollably. Everybody except me and Heidi went back into the living room. I didn't mind at all, helping Heidi out but that wasn't the reason for her to keep me behind._

"_Don't mind what I say," _

_I pulled my gaze away from Jesse's empty glass that he drank from and looked over at her, my to be step mother, Heidi. She tightened her glossy lips crossing her arms across her chest. "What is it?" I asked smiling a little, _

"_When are Zoe's parents returning from their tour?" She asked me. _

"_Oh I – I don't know," I said with a little shrug. "It would probably take time. Umm…why'd you ask – I mean so suddenly?" _

"_She's upset. Her parents would be the better option to look after her. Not Mathew – I mean not us. We've only known her a couple of months; don't you think we should maybe call her parents?" Heidi asked raising an eyebrow. "Today she broke down in school and hit your teacher – tomorrow she might do something else that's even more terrible and we'll have to be responsible for her. Do you understand what I am saying Suze?" _

"_I – I guess," I nodded my head. "But really – she's fine now. She's okay,"_

"_It been a couple of hours, you can't think it'll all be fine just yet. She might break down again later," Heidi frowned, looking clearly doubtful. "It's too much of a hassle. We should call her parents," _

_Quickly, I made my way over to Heidi. "She doesn't want to call her parents Heidi. Let me take full responsibility. I know Zoe, she's a cheerful girl, she'll be better in no time. By tomorrow she'll be all over it and if she's not I will take full care of her, I promise," _

"_I hope so," Heidi ran a hand through my hair. "Gosh, you're so sweet."_

_I smiled. _

"_I see Jesse has cut your tongue." She laughed softly turning back to the dishes. "Why don't you ask him out?" _

"_What?" I choked. "I can't do that…I mean how I can do that – there's no way. Besides daddy wouldn't allow it," _

"_You're 17," She looked over her shoulder at me, smiling. "Suze it's time you got a boyfriend. But I do suggest that you tell Mathew about liking Jesse. Sooner or later he will find out, and if he finds out before you tell him, he'll get mad," _

_I sighed picking up Jesse's empty glass. I brought it up to my lips. "Daddy will be mad but I really love Jesse," I whispered to myself. _

"_If you love someone don't hold back your feelings." Heidi laughed softly. "I know you must be threatened by Jesse's appearance, but really there's no reason to feel intimated." _

"_But he's a Greek god!" I groaned sorrowfully in a low whisper. _

"_What's that?" Heidi asked _

"_Oh – nothing," I said quickly. _

_I finished helping Heidi then turned to head towards the door. I was just about to leave when Gina came in, bumping into me, a glass of water on the tray she held up fell onto me. She apologized and I smiled telling her its fine before heading upstairs to my room to get changed._

_I walked into the darkness, didn't bother turning on the lights. _

_I sighed locking the door and then I turned towards my wardrobe, pushing the straps of my overalls down my shoulders. I got to the wardrobe, took off my glasses, put them down onto the dressing table. Moaning slightly at the thought of Jesse being so ignorant towards me I pulled my wet top off over my head, dropping it onto the floor. _

_Suddenly, the lights flickered. _

"_Oh my god!" I half-screamed covering my mouth with both of my hands. _

_Jesse laughed sitting on my bed. _

_I gasped looking down at my naked frame. Quickly, I covered my chest with my arms, blushing madly. He was sitting on my bed this whole time in the darkness. Stupid, pervert! Chose to switch the lights on when I had no top on. _

"_Don't look!" I cried turning crimson red. _

"_Ha! You got two-seconds," He laughed covering his eyes. As quick as he covered them, the faster he opened them again, making me frown. "Okay – okay I'll give you 10 seconds,"_

_He put his hands over his eyes, counting down from 10 slowly. Quickly, I picked up the wet top from the floor and pulled it down my shivering body. Blushing crazily, I yanked my dungaree straps securely onto my shoulders. _

"_What is Jesse doing in here?" I demanded, huffed and puffed I was. _

"_What does it look like? I was counting, my little second position," He chuckled getting off my bed. _

"_I only came second because Jesse cheated," I crossed my arms tightly across my chest. Mad at him for sneaking around in my room – well I should have switched on the lights, and then I wouldn't have needed to embarrass myself. "Jesse is a mean pervert," _

"_If you say so," He poked my diary. _

_Hurriedly, I ran over and grabbed my diary before he could pick it up and read it. I hid it behind my back, standing in front of Jesse. "Jesse can't touch this," _

"_Why not?" He asked childishly. "I want to read it, give it to me," _

"_Jesse is nobody to read this," I frowned moving away from him. _

"_I'm nobody; nobody is perfect so you're saying I'm perfect. Why Samantha, you have been complimenting me a little too much. You cooked breakfast for me and now you're flashing for me… Is it a special day? Or should I think you're finally in love with me?" He pulled me back, towards him. _

"_As if!" I glared at him, squinting my eyes. I pulled away from, walked over to my wardrobe, put my diary inside safely then turned back to Jesse. "And no way was I flashing. Jesse is mean and a pervert," _

"_How dare you insult me?" He placed his hands onto his hips; he looked ever so cute pretending to be upset by narrowing his dangerous eyes at me. My heart skipped a beat filled with pleasure but my stubborn mind refused to give into the sweet seduction of his sinful eyes. _

"_The way I see it, Jesse inspires insults" I stuck up my nose stubbornly. "Not to mention, Jesse is also the biggest flirt," _

"_Flirting is an addiction," He laughed dropping down onto my bed. "Besides, I can't help it if others want me to flirt with them," _

"_Doesn't Jesse ever think about anyone but himself?" I tightened my lips, looking down at the perfect good-looking guy of my dreams lying on my bed with his perfectly glowing smile. "Tell me, doesn't Jesse think about anyone but himself?" _

"_I can, but I choose not to," He chuckled shrugging his shoulders. "You tell me, you must have read many great books. Have you ever read anyone's face?"_

"_Yes I have!" I lied _

"_So tell me, what's written on mine?" He asked, grinning at me._

"_Perverseness!" I narrowed my eyes at him. But what I really wanted to say was, Jesse's youth, Jesse's beauty and charm is written clearly on his unique, blessed face. The story of his devilish heart is written on his face. An elusive grin is on his face. _

"_You seem mad at me?" He raised an amused eyebrow at me, leaning back on his elbow as he spoke. _

"_Perhaps, I don't like Jesse at all and his presence in my room is disturbing me," I crossed my arms, sticking up my nose at him again. _

"_Why? Because I saw your boring underwear?" He smirked, alarming me, my face grew hot and I quickly turned away from him, hearing his laugh I frowned looking into the mirror. I could see him, his sparkling eyes, his dimples, and his hot lips. I wondered if he placed them onto mine, would I burn away. This love, it's the fire he's created inside me, the type for which no relief can be found. Will this fire ever catch onto Jesse too? So that we both can burn together. _

_I wanted Jesse to steal me away from myself, hide me somewhere in his heart. I wanted Jesse to save me from getting lost in the loneliness of this cruel world. I never want to be far away from Jesse; I wanted him to be closer to me and I wanted him to take me into his arms. _

_But…But the thought of Jesse with Kylie ached my heart. _

"_Why?" He asked _

_I turned back to look at him. He had a more serious expression on his face. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at me with such high intensity in his grey eyes. "Why – what?" I asked him. _

"_Why are you avoiding me?" He shrugged his shoulders. _

_My eyes grew wide and mouth hung open. "Avoiding Jesse? Jesse ignored me today in the living room and half-way through dinner!" I stormed at him, stepping forward only to trip and fall onto him, but still I managed to get the deep self-control in my tone, "If anyone's avoiding anyone, then its Jesse, avoiding me!" _

"_No you!" He said _

"_No Jesse!" I said _

"_You!" _

"_Jesse!" _

_Jesse kissed me, turning me over onto my bed. _

_The distance between us started vanishing, we became closer. We turned on one another, deep, drowned gazes and exchanged a kiss that melted every strong bone inside of me. The secure walls I built around me to stop his lethal seduction coming close dropped tumbling down, the noise drowned by the loud churning of my stomach. _

_Slowly, Jesse's body felt heavier, too heavy. It seemed like a farewell kiss, the last momentary look of my love became the sharpest pang of distress. _

_Memories of the time I had spent with Jesse buzzed over my eyes. _

_We were strangers at first, but then it all changed. Jesse stole my heart by stealing my first kiss. I didn't trust Jesse, but that was only the start. I had so much fun but now it's over too fast. Now what is left for me is to be unsure of how long this feeling will last? I guess I'll never be the same __**again,**__ I'll never be just my daddy's little girl and that is sadly my biggest fear. _

_Jesse had slipped quietly into my eyes, travelled down my system to my heart, and filled my heart with awakening desire. At first sight Jesse became the prince charming of my dreams, he stole every peace of my mind, kept me from falling asleep, and now I'm probably the most restless of all humans on this earth. _

_Maybe… _

_If Jesse didn't come into my life, it would have been much better. After coming, not leaving would have been better. Jesse's going leaving me crazy in love. Sometimes, I laugh, sometimes I cry, what deadly incurable condition has Jesse put me into. Not looking my way, would have been better. Not smiling would have been better. Jesse is going to leave smiling, leaving me crazy in love. _

_I placed my hands onto Jesse's chest, slowly pushing him up. I turned my head to the side, pulling away from his hot, burning lips. Quickly, I sat up. "I can't do this," I fidgeted with my fingers. "Shouldn't Jesse be downstairs with Brad?" _

"_I want to be here," He nuzzled into my neck. _

_I stood up to my feet, looking down at him, I sighed. "Can I draw Jesse?" _

"_What – right now?" He said looking confused, his eyes gazing deeply into mine. _

"_Yes," I nodded my head. _

"_Crap – but fine," He shrugged back his shoulders. _

"_Great," I smiled at him weakly. _

_I hurried over to my glasses sitting alone on my dressing table. I reached out for them. _

"_Don't," Jesse said pausing my hand, "Don't wear them," _

_I looked back him then down at my glasses. A small smile crept over my lips as I walked away to pick up my easel. I prepared myself before taking a seat and started to sketch Jesse. "Take your time, I have nothing better to do," Jesse mumbled running a hand through his hair. "But not too long. I get bored easily," _

"_If I ask Jesse for eternity, would he be my muse?" I asked him, teasing him a little._

"_No," He pouted looking cuter than ever. _

_I laughed softly, trying my best to do full justice to his sketch. "I should put the pout onto here,"_

"_Don't you dare, stupid little creep," Jesse narrowed his eyes at me then laughed. _

_Gradually, it got silent; I drew him carefully, perfectly, without any mistakes. God didn't create Jesse with any flaws so who was I to make mistakes. _

_The night was beautiful and very fortunate for me, the beauty who is loved from afar, today was so close to me. There were a million things I wanted to say but my heart questioned me. What I tell Jesse in my dreams every night should I have whispered that into Jesse's ear? _

_In his eyes I saw magic, magic of a moonlit night; his breath blew like wind around me carrying my heart away like a weightless kite. Grace and beauty walked with him, even the moon bowed down to beg Jesse for some of his ivory light. The moon was merely just a simple shadow of Jesse's light. _

_Jesse's gaze has scared my heart so bad, hope it is not in vain, I want to drown in his eyes forever never to come up onto surface again. _

"_Hey – So why? Why – I mean. Why didn't you pick my calls up?" _

_I lowered my eyes. "Because Jesse was busy," _

"_If I was busy, I wouldn't be calling you," He muttered running an embarrassed hand through his soft brown hair. "And that too more than once," _

"_Jesse – Jesse was with Kylie," I whispered softly, loud enough for him to hear. "I came to where Jesse told me but Jesse was with Kylie so I went back. I have a lot of work to do for the fashion show – so…" _

"_She was telling me something. Wanted to go to some club or something tomorrow – I told her I'm busy," Jesse told me. I was stunned, why was he telling me all that? The Jesse Di Silva, everybody else knows, never talks more than he needs to. Why was he telling me all that? _

"_Busy? Why?" I asked unable to lift my eyes up to look at him._

"_Because I wanted to be with you," He replied calmly but with a slight sense of regret in his voice. _

_My eyes widened as I stared at the incomplete sketch. "Oh," I said quietly trying to hide my feelings. "The sketch is done. I can color it another time; I don't want Jesse to get bored. Would Jesse like to have a look?" _

"_Na – I'm cool," He waved a hand to me. _

"_Okay – alright," I nodded my head. _

"_Yep," Jesse nodded back, keeping a constant gaze my way. We looked at each other, searching each other's faces; we had many questions but no courage to ask them. We had many answers but no spirit to question them. I was hopelessly in love, and Jesse was…being the Jesse I don't know. _

_It took a while for me to realize that we had spent the last ten minutes just staring at each other mindlessly. Stealing my gaze away from Jesse's, I stood up, slowly put my stuff away, and then sighed looking over at my balcony door. It wasn't raining anymore, but the winter wind was strong, sneaking roughly into my bedroom. _

"_Zoe must have left it open," I thought to myself. _

_I walked over to the door, smiling as I peeped a small look at the moon. I turned back to look at Jesse, gasping I took a step backwards. Jesse was so close in an instant, standing in front of me, tall and handsome with a hint of the moon's light reflecting in his eyes. "Winter's sure started huh?" _

_I took another step back away from him, stepping out onto the cold balcony. Jesse didn't reply. He also stepped out onto the balcony. I watched him walk over to the edge, he held onto the banister with a tight grip, arching his back as he leaned up to stare hard at the laughing moon. _

_I … I don't know why but I felt as though Jesse wanted to say something to me. Tell me something that I eagerly wanted to know. And so I waited…stood behind him and waited impatiently for Jesse to speak. But the brave guy didn't have the courage to do so._

_I watched Jesse with immense pleasure stirring up inside my stomach, pushing me, urging me, ordering me to touch him, to feel him, to love him. But I couldn't…there was a force. A strong force aside from the heavy wind pushed me backwards, away from him. _

_Jesse stood up, tall and straight, looking over the banister and down at a noisy old car parking itself across the street in front of our neighbors' house. The need to feel his presence still bubbled inside me but I took another step back with Carter's words haunting my thoughts. _

_**"**__**Di Silva is pure evil. If Adam can attempt to hit you then Jesse's blood is much more rotten," **_

_That is what Carter said to me earlier today…But looking at Jesse, the dangerous innocence on his beautiful face forced me to believe Carter is wrong. I closed my eyes; I sensed Jesse's fatal touch the way Carter wanted to me. _

_No! _

_I closed my eyes tightly, squeezing them so tight that they hurt. I thought about everything that happened to me in the start of this horrible week. _

_It was only yesterday that I survived a fatal accident. The memories of the bubble and the pain faded when Jesse ate the breakfast made out of my hands regardless of the bad taste. It was only today I found out Jesse's leaving…Only today I found out about Talia Bradford's death and it was only today that Zoë's heart got broken, only today that I was nearly attacked by Adam Walsh – one of my close friends boyfriend. _

_But no! _

_There is no way Jesse can ever hurt me…or could have hurt Talia. She was mentally unstable when she fell in love with Jesse Di Silva and I'm…I'm crazy in love with Jesse Di Silva. There is a difference in me and Talia...We're not the same. The way we know Jesse is not the same._

_The Jesse I know, nobody in this world knows. _

"_Aah!" I let out a small, shrill scream. I grabbed onto Jesse's back, hugging him tightly, pressing my body against him._

_He let out a small chuckle. "You're scared of lightening. I should have already known," _

_Lightening...It was only lightening. _

"_I…Uh…Sorry," Slowly I unwrapped my arms from around Jesse, and then took a couple of steps back, letting him turn around to face the fragile little me. _

_He gazed into my eyes, still laughing a little as the rain started to pour down slowly onto us. I stared at him…there were many questions I wanted to ask him but there was such little time…hardly any at all so I took the short time to look at him to my heart's content. _

_But not only danger in his eyes…the proximity of nature along with the complete captivation in love made the rain exotically exciting. Slowly…he lifted his arm, reaching out for me. Acting on impulse I grabbed onto his hand, tightly. The storm in my heart increased with intensity every second of the moment. _

_I took a step closer to Jesse, and another, then another till we were only an inch apart. The storm in my heart continued to roar and devastate my internal feelings and I wished for god that the storm doesn't drive me crazy…because all I wanted to do at that moment in life was to look at my beloved pervert prince charming. _

_And then when our lips touched…we turned on each other with raw passion and I knew it…knew it for sure __**that my love for Jesse will become a legend. The world will remain stunned for centuries at my devotion and I know it for certain that it's this love that will help me carry on.**_

_It's in Jesse's nature to break hearts and then turn away but I will show him for sure that it's in my nature to only love Jesse and keep our hearts mended together, forever._

"_Aren't you going to say good-bye?" _

"_Huh?" I glanced up at Heidi from the kitchen counter._

"_Jesse's heading home now. I asked if you're going to say good-bye." Heidi leaned down to me. "Suze are you okay?" _

"_Im just exhausted," I laughed nervously running a hand through my wet hair. _

"_Ah! What on earth were you doing on the balcony," She smiled at me, fixing my hair a little. "Your daddy had a right fit seeing you all wet. Dry up before you get to bed okay – you need sleep my dear. First say good-bye to Jesse. Who knows when you'll see that little charmer again?" _

_She moved past me, laughing softly as she put down the empty wine glasses into the sink. I stared at her and then at the door. My body wouldn't move. I heard daddy call my name but still my body wouldn't move. _

"_I don't want to say good-bye," I whispered_

_Heidi turned back to me and puppy love filled eyes. "Aww sweetie I'm only saying to say good-bye for now. Not forever. I suppose I know how you feel – upset,"_

"_I – not really," I shook my head, sighing as I fidgeted with my fingernails. "I know Jesse will come back but I don't k now when," _

"_Some people come into our lives, they leave deep, footprints into our hearts and then we're never the same again. I can see you're changing in love Suze," Heidi kissed my forehead. "But don't let this be the reason to feel glum. Don't be sad he's leaving, be happy __**that you'll meet again,"**_

"_You really think so?" I asked Heidi, staring hopelessly into her big blue eyes__**. "We'll meet again, won't we?" **_

"_Sure," Heidi smiled; she kissed my forehead again before returning to the sink to wash the glasses. I sat at the counter, counting sheep's in my head. Even though I believe Jesse and I are __**going to meet again,**__ I still didn't want to say good-bye. So instead, I listened, to laughter, good-byes and then the front door closing shut. _

_I sighed, pulling me weight off the kitchen stool. I walked out of the kitchen and slowly made my way to the living room. _

"_Where were you?" Daddy asked me, looking a little suspicious. "You missed Jesse," _

"_I was just getting a drink of water," I replied with timid eyes, I leaned against the door, smiling weakly at my bickering grandparents – they were arguing over there weekend plans. _

_Daddy rolled his eyes at his parents; he pulled himself off the sofa then put his arms around me, wrapping me inside his warmth. And I begun to feel much better…being in daddy's arms always is a treat. It makes me feel so good…protected and loved. _

_He kissed my forehead. Stroking my wet hair softly, he whispered quietly to me. "You've had a long day…it's time for bed now okay. Would my little girl want a glass of hot coco before I tuck you into bed?" _

_I laughed softly hugging him tightly. "I would love to,"_

"_Me too," _

_We pulled away – just a little. I smiled softly looking at Zoe standing a little afar. _

"_Sure," Daddy smiled. "I'll get right onto it," _

_And it wasn't long before I was all tucked into bed. _

"_Daddy I forgot to tell you," I whispered as he pulled the duvet up to my waist. "It's Robyn's birthday tomorrow – Robyn Wilde my friend who couldn't believe that you're my daddy,"_

"_Sure I remember," He chuckled. "Let me guess – you want to go to her birthday party?"_

_I gulped with guilt. I wanted to tell him the truth that Sophia is hosting a party for Robyn but I couldn't. I bit my bottom lip, nodding my head a little. "Zoe is going too. It'll take her mind of things." _

"_As long as you're happy," He leaned down and tickled me softly by the ear, "Love you honey, sleep well," _

"_Thanks daddy," I said in a low whisper. _

_Daddy kissed me good-night then walked over to the light switch. _

"_Okay – lights going off in 5, 4, 3 – _

"_Wait!" Zoe half-screamed sitting up. "You didn't kiss me – kiss me good-night. You see my dad always used to do that," _

_Daddy looked at me, slightly surprised. _

"_You don't have to – it's fine. Just I'm still very upset, if you did then – never mind," She babbled on sulking as she pushed herself back into bed. "Good-night, all,"_

_Daddy laughed softly. He walked over to her. "Good-night to you too, my other honey," He kissed her forehead and she grinned happily as he made his way back to the lights. "2 and 1...Night night," _

_The door closed and I blinked my eyes at the dark ceiling. _

_Since the lights went off the darkness filled into my bedroom bringing sharp, scary loneliness inside. I felt alert, my 5 senses working together simultaneously, giving me a little headache. I could smell the strong scent of spray Zoe had used before getting into the bed. I could hear the heavy rain, pounding outside. I could feel my stomach tightening in several knots and I could see the pitch black shadows through the corner of the window, all at the same time._

_I crept out of my bed, made my way over to my bag, dug through it and pulled out the Jesse's house keys. I didn't give it to him after all. I smiled weakly making my quiet way back to my bed. _

"_Suze." Zoe turned to me as I got back into bed. "Aren't you asleep?"_

"_No," I replied. "Can't you sleep, too?" _

"_No," She sighed. _

"_Are you thinking about Carter?" I looked at her supportively in the darkness._

"_No." She said but I could see her glum expression clearly in the dark. It wasn't hidden at all she was thinking about him. "Are you thinking about Jesse?" _

"_No," I whispered shaking my head a little._

_We looked away from each other for a second._

"_Yes!" We both cried then laughed._

"_I was just thinking about how Carter didn't give me a chance to explain myself," She sat up next to me. "I'm thinking about the time we spent together, it's in my head playing over and over again. And I just can't seem to figure out why,"_

"_Why what?" I yawned putting a hand over my mouth. _

"_Why it all ended," She shrugged her shoulders, leaning closer towards me. "What are you thinking about?" _

"_I was thinking about Jesse leaving," I held up the keys. "I didn't get a chance to return them. Maybe after Jesse leaves – I should look after his house for him. You know clean up and make sure that whenever he returns he comes back to a clean, happy place,"_

"_Don't worry – he will be back," She smiled at me. _

"_I never got to say good-bye," I lowered my eyes. Slowly, I turned to my left, I switched onto the bedside lamp with a dim light then I leaned back against the bed, looking over at Zoe sorrowfully. She placed a hand over mine. "It's when we let go that we can truly say good-bye. But I don't want to let go and I don't ever want to say good-bye, it ruins the chances of ever __**meeting again,"**_

"_**You'll meet again**__ – I'm sure you would. God can't be cruel on anyone as nice and clean hearted as you Suze." Zoe squeezed my hand. "You just gotta believe. All I want to say is if you love him don't wait till tomorrow to tell him about your feelings because you'll never know tomorrow might never come," _

"_Zoe," I laughed softly at her wise words about love. _

"_Oh no – I didn't say that," She chuckled. She leaned over me, pulled open a drawer from the bedside table and pulled out a DVD. I squinted at the Titanic cover. "A friend of mine once said. Life is short and sometimes the feelings we hide inside ourselves can stay hidden forever. You never know where life can take you Suze, so take a second, think about it, and if you feel right then tell Jesse how you feel about him." _

_I gulped taking the DVD out of her hands. "Death is something that never gives a second chance," Tears filled into my eyes; I once again remembered Carter and Talia, I once again remember my father and my mother. I remembered the lead characters of Titanic, how they never ended up together. "I don't want this,"_

_Quickly, I rushed out of my bed. "Zoe I don't want this to ever happen. I'll have to tell Jesse how I feel. I'll have to tell him right now. I can't wait a single minute,"_

"_Go – go now! I'll cover for you!" She laughed excitedly. _

_I looked at her, my heart racing fast. I was going to do it…really I was going to do it. I hugged Zoe tightly before running over to the balcony door. "I have to go this way – I have no other option!" _

_I hurried out onto the balcony, under the throbbing rain. I escaped down the pipe then ran, ran as fast as I could to the middle of nowhere, down my block, I ran like the wind. All I could think about was him, think about me; I travelled down the road wanting so desperately to be in his arms. _

_If enduring pain, braving shame, despising oneself for the sake of Jesse's affection and accepting misery without question is the definition of love then I love Jesse. I really love Jesse…I want these words to not only touch Jesse's heart; I want them to penetrate through his soul the way his eyes pierce through me. _

_I ran crazily, without a direction down the road but I couldn't find him. My soul was empty as a dried well left for centuries in a hot bothered desert. All my sorrows gathered deep within me until I was ready to explode into tears. _

"_Ouch!" I cried. I paused in my steps in the thundering rain and I took a deep, strained breath. Swiftly, I lifted my bare foot off the ground. I blinked then tore out the twig that had cut through my feet. "Just my luck," _

"_Need a ride?" _

_My eyes widened. _

_A ticking in my brain, a pounding in my chest caused my head to feel faint. Slowly, very slowly I turned around to face the owner of the deep, sensuous voice. I bit my bottom lip vigorously, standing there in the pouring rain, I listened to hear his voice again but I still felt the pain. I still felt lost in the dark world. _

_There was only Jesse and I on the road. _

_Glancing only at him caused my heart to become lost. I saw him, I desired him, and I searched for him and then when I had found him. Once, I had found him what has happened, was supposed to happen. I stood there like a blank idiot as expected and he stood there as the mysterious stranger, standing coolly, leaning back against his car with his dangerous eyes on me. _

"_**Go ahead say it Suze: I love you. You've said it to yourself a thousand times now tell Jesse how you really feel about him. Although true love doesn't need to be told, just this once it's important,"**__ My heart pounded against my chest heavily, ordering me to tell Jesse I love him, but I couldn't move a single limb. __**"Come on this is your chance. Go ahead say it, tell Jesse you love him," **_

"_You've made me wait a long time…"Jesse's voice reached my ears, sending ripples of pleasure down my body. _

_Jesse makes me weak – but I accept this weakness because this weakness strangely gives me the strength to carry on. Slowly, a weak smile appeared onto my lips, I took a couple of short steps towards Jesse in the thundering rain. I stood firmly in front of Jesse. _

"_I – I didn't get a chance to say good-bye," I whispered gazing into his captivating eyes. "I – wanted to – to tell Jesse something," _

"_**I love Jesse … I am in love with Jesse and not because of what he has but because of the deep feeling I feel when I'm near my beloved perverted prince. A feeling, a feeling is what unites us. And so long as this feeling between is alive, our hidden relation is alive. Our love is alive." **_

_I wanted to say all that to Jesse but my tongue knotted itself and all I managed to do was stare at him, my mouth open wide, I was completely drooling. I couldn't help myself…he couldn't have looked more gorgeous than how he did drenching in the rain in that auspicious moment. _

"_What is it?" Jesse finally spoke up. His eyes pierced through me. _

"_Jesse – he – he stole – stole my…peace," I hesitated as I scratched the side of my head, looking pathetically stupid. _

_Jesse looked at me, head to literally toe. A grin appeared across his lips. "When I called – you were that desperate you forgot to wear shoes," He chuckled – he laughed out loud. His smile was so welcoming, so innocent that it made me laugh too. _

_Called? When? _

_Jesse tilted my head up, gazing deeply into my eyes. "Today I stole your peace – tomorrow I'll steal you," He winked. _

_I blushed pulled back away from him._

"_Don't sweat it. It's in my nature to break hearts," He laughed softly, pulling me back to him, closer this time. _

"_Jesse – Jesse is mean," I whispered feelings warmth in his arms despite at the same time being drenched in the rain._

"_Despised or idolized…either way I'm recognized. Babes you know you can't live a second without me," He chuckled in vanity making me frown. "Aww…did I rip a cord there?"_

_I frowned more. _

_Jesse kissed me, just a peck upon my awaiting lips. "Let's go for a walk – in the rain," He said softly, caressing my cheek._

_I nodded my head, slowly._

_Jesse took hold of my sweaty wet hand and I struggled to control myself from the urgency of grabbing onto him. And we walked, slowly, very slowly, away from his beloved car 'Brooklyn' and down the empty, dark road. _

_We didn't talk. Jesse didn't say anything; neither did I dare say a single word. I held onto his hand tightly using my free hand to clutch my chest. I felt embarrassed by the beating of my heart...But then – then I heard his. _

_My eyes widened in surprise. A smile crossed my lips. We were that close that we could hear each other's heart beats. I don't know about my own but the pounding of his heart beat relaxed my nerves, at the same time sending ripples of pleasure down my body._

_Still…we remained silent. Aside our banging hearts all I could hear was the disturbing noise of rain crashing down onto earth from the blessed sky above. _

_Only for a moment I was given the golden chance to live in love and that too with Jesse Di Silva. But I'm glad I was given the chance. I was glad it was me walking with Jesse in the rain, not Kelly, Kylie or even Talia. It was me Susannah Simon. _

_I was so drowned in my thoughts that I didn't realize we were back to the 'Brooklyn'. Jesse let go of my hand and stood away from me. Why did Jesse stop midway whilst walking with me? How will we conquer this journey together if we separate?_

"_I have something to tell you too," He ran a hand through his wet hair. _

_My nerves sparked up. I tiptoed, bringing my face closer to his. "I will listen to Jesse," I smiled at him. "What does Jesse want to tell me?" _

_He looked at me with his dangerous, grey eyes for a second then suddenly grabbed onto me, kissed me hard. My back slammed against 'Brooklyn' but I couldn't care about the pain – I was too involved in the deep, parting kiss. _

"_I – oh," I parted my lips slightly. _

_I chuckled looking up at the sky. The rain had completely stopped in an instance. Slowly, I looked into Jesse's eyes. Confused, I squinted my eyes at the regret in his eyes. But it wasn't a mistake…us being so close together wasn't a mistake so why was there regret in Jesse's eyes. What was he regretting?_

_He kissed my neck…a soft peck on my neck._

"_Jesse wanted to say something?" I asked whispering into his ears seconds before he pulled back from me. Jesse took a couple of steps away from me and the rain came pouring back down, harder, stronger than ever. It stung my face with its sharp ends and caused my ears to deafen by the thunderous growls. _

_I looked up at the angry dark sky, confused I was to why it was raining so much. Never in my life had I see such heavy, noisy rain. It was flooding the ground. I shook myself seeing lightening for the second time. _

"_Why – are you so scared of thunder?" _

_I blinked water out of my eyes before looking over at Jesse; once again he was leaning against his car, with his dark eyes staring at the slippery ground. He seemed agitated, annoyed and restless…but why?_

"_I – I – when I was little – the thunder scared me," I brushed my hand through my wet hair. _

_Jesse lifted his eyes and adjusted them onto my face. I gulped. Instantly, I looked away turning red with embarrassment and shame. Embarrassed I was being with Jesse, drenching in the rain with my beloved perverted prince, ashamed I was because of my past, my awful past that the thunder reminded me off._

_It was raining that night too…I remember everything clearly – it was raining hard, thundering lights sneaking into my rain, attempting and then succeeding in scaring the day lights out of me. It was a scary night – I was only 6. I didn't deserve what had happened._

"_Hey!"_

_I shook myself out of my thoughts. _

_Jesse's lips curled and a small elusive smile crossed his extremely kiss-able mouth. Jesse didn't look at me; his eyes were lowered down to my bare feet. "I'm off now – don't – I mean don't…like…don't forget me,"_

_My eyes shot wide open. _

"_Don't even think about toying with other guys while I'm off." He let out a small embarrassed chuckle – an attempt to cover up what he had just said to me – After all I am only his entertainment, Jesse Di Silva's toy. _

_I turned red. My eyes still wide open. My ears were fuming with hot air exploding out of them. How dare Jesse say something like that? Where will those intoxicate in love go? How did Jesse ever think I will forget him? How did Jesse ever think I would deceive him? _

_I was mad! _

_Without thinking I leaned forward and grabbed onto Jesse's arms, wanting to hit him for even thinking such a sinful thing but instead my weak heart gave up on everything. I rested my forehead onto Jesse's wet jacket. _

"_I – promise Jesse – I will wait for him," I whispered_

"_If you go back on your promise that you've made me then – kitty Kat – I will – _

_I looked up at his face, so close that I could see his scar. _

"_Kill me?" _

_A brief laughter followed by a sweet smile caused my heart to skip several beats. I clutched tightly onto my chest looking at Jesse smile so calmly, so freely, so genuinely my heart was under attack._

"_I – I will make you remember me again," His voice came out deep, sensuous and charming as always but this time with a slight hint of closeness. "Adios senorita,"_

_Jesse looked at me for a second then laughed softly shaking his head slightly. He opened the car door and leaned in to get in._

"_No!" I paused him._

_He looked at me confusedly with eyes calling out to me._

"_I mean – __**we'll meet again won't we?" **__I asked him desperately in a panicked voice._

_His eyes slightly widened. He remained silent for an about a second then a small smile appeared across his lips again. "I'll be back – braided girl," _

_This love is mean; this love is cruel because it sends thousands of daggers through my heart every second. I stood there, alone. Staring down the street where Jesse's car had disappeared. Blood like rain flowed down my wet body from my eyes down to my feet and create a dark puddle beneath my feet. _

_This story of two hearts lasted only a few moments now where has Jesse gone and now where do I stand? I don't have the answer but I'm pretty sure the story of our two hearts will become legendary. _

_Even so…I should never have tried to make Jesse my everything. Because now that Jesse has gone…I have got nothing. But I'm sure…I'm hopeful that one day – soon I will get everything back. Everything will be exactly the way it has been. __**Jesse and I will surely meet again. **_

_Wherever Jesse goes, whatever Jesse does. I will be right here waiting for Jesse. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for Jesse. __**I'll be here waiting to meet Jesse again. **_

_**And when I meet Jesse again,**__ I'll tell him how dearly I love him. _

_Oh my love, Jesse doesn't know but my eyes always search for Jesse, every waking moment of my life. I know for sure one day, Jesse will come in front of me __**again,**__ Jesse will tease me. Then all this craziness, my weak breath, my unstable heart beats, will come to a rest, __**when one day we'll meet again.**_

_I've become lost; don't know what I've turned into. Forgetting the whole world, I'm lost in Jesse. To meet Jesse I'm restless. How alone I am, how much this solitude suffuses me. All I think about is Jesse; all I want is Jesse from god. But I know, __**surely one day, we'll meet again.**_

_**I will surely meet Jesse again. **_

…

**Hey Guys Thanks For Reading Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter. Please Review. **


	67. A Day Without You Part 1

**Chapter Sixty Seven – A Day Without You Part 1 **

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Free Period – 12.03 pm **_

_Last night, laying in my bed with my body filled with fatigue I tossed and turned dreaming of Jesse and the day he'll arrive but the day seemed so far off, nowhere in my short sight causing me to wince and turn some more. Then suddenly, he popped up in front of me. I sat up in a rush; my nerves alert, my eyes wide, checking if my dream came true. _

_But I was wrong…My dream didn't come true – I knew it from the stinging cold tear rolling out of my eyes, down my cheek and then disappearing at my timid lips. Weeping quietly, I placed my head gently down onto my pillow and held onto it tightly. _

_And before I knew it I woke up this morning to the sweet sound of winter birds singing on my balcony. A small smile appeared across my lips and I lifted my heavy body out of bed. Slowly, I walked over the window, pulled open the curtains letting in the shining sun through. _

"_Hey there little guy," I chuckled softly, as I opened my balcony door, I welcomed the little bird into my arms but it flew away into the sky. I watched its wings spread open wide and then the bird soared high in the sky. The freedom unhidden as the small body took over the huge sky._

_It reminded me off Jesse…The freedom, the blissful grace and the control. It all reminded me of my beloved Jesse Di Silva. My perverted prince, my prince charming, my master and my soul mate. _

"_**Although, Jesse and I are not able to be with one another right now, I won't give up, because my love for Jesse is true and holds all my feelings wrapped up neatly together. I will have faith in Jesse, in god and hold on forever if that's how long it will take, for my love will conquer all things." I whispered softly to my heart. **_

_I took a deep breath, letting the early morning winter wind go through my body and down to my awaiting lungs. I smiled a gleeful smile as I turned back towards my bedroom, a cheerful thought in my mind. _

_It's hard to say good-bye, but yesterdays gone and today's here so I'll have to keep going on. I'm so glad that I at least got to know Jesse, I got to hold Jesse, and I got the golden chance to see his beauty up close. And in my heart I'll keep the memory forever, I'll always remember Jesse. _

"_Zoe," I said coming out of the bathroom, I looked at my friend yawning in bed then I chuckled turning to the mirror. I picked up a brush and begun combing my hair. I decided since Jesse wouldn't be around to pull my braids I'd rather let my hair out. Frowning at my reflection I pulled a woolly hat over my flocks of red hair. "Hmm – Today you should wear your turquoise dress – you'll look really pretty even better than Kelly Prescott. On the plus side you'd be comfortable – comfortable enough to help me out at free period with the fashion show arrangements." _

"_I saw what you did there," She tightened her lips into a smile. "Trying to be clever eh?"_

"_Oh come on!" I pleaded jumping onto the bed. "I could so do with all your excellent, brilliant – superb expertise. You're a fashion icon!" _

_She grinned a wide toothed smile. "I am – aren't I?"_

"_Of course you are – plus I could use as much help as I can get. Today is the dress rehearsal and I'm not exactly the voice of the crowd. I'll need you," I smiled at her tenderly. "Pretty please,"_

"_Alright!" She clapped her hands together. _

"_Yay!" I leaned forward, kissed her cheek then grabbed my cell phone off the bedside table. "I'll meet with Ste and arrange things with him." I got off the bed. "I'm all steamed up today – want everything to go without any trouble – to be honest Zoe I'm really tired of all this. But something tells me today is another day and Zoe – _

_I paused. _

_I chuckled walking over to my bed. Zoe was fast asleep. Slowly, I leaned down to her face. "Take care, I'll be home early," I whispered into her ear. "You sleep well – daddy will look after you,"_

_I pulled the covers over her body, letting out a short puff of breath. I know keeping Zoe at home with daddy to look after her will be better for her mind and health, but how will I manage without my best friend supporting me at the dreadful SM Beverly High – the institution for devils. _

"_Heh!" I giggled at the image of thorns appearing of Debbie, Kelly Prescott's and Kylie Klein's foreheads in my temporary cheeky mind. _

_Picking up my school bag, I squinted my eyes threw my glasses in search for my cell phone. It was lying quietly still on my dressing table, waiting for me to pick it up and stuff it inside my pocket – which was of course my exact intention._

"_Are you ready for another day at SM Beverly High?" I asked myself. "Come on Suze, you have to let out the hero in you if you want to survive at SM Beverly without Jesse," _

_I sighed, shaking my head as I made my way towards the door. "__**A day without**__ Jesse," I mumbled under my breath. "Seems impossible." _

_I reached out for the door knob, grabbed onto it, turned it to the side and then opened the door to come face to face with my beloved, young daddy who was just about to knock. Seeing me brought a smile to his lips and seeing him brought a huge smile to my lips. _

_Just when I felt like hope was gone my daddy came along, with the strength for me to carry on. I casted my fears of being away from Jesse aside and nodded my head strongly because I knew with the support of my daddy I can survive, even in SM Beverly High. _

"_Morning daddy!" I held onto him, hugging him tightly. _

"_Morning my little girl," He rubbed my back gently. I hugged him tighter, taking a deep breath in of his aftershave. "Oooh a lot of love for me today – any reason?"_

"_I'm exhausted," I sighed into his chest. _

"_Why don't you take a day off?" He suggested. "I'm off work today – we can bake cookies or something," _

_I chuckled._

"_How does an amusement park sound?" He laughed softly. _

"_And mess up my perfect attendance? No way!" I jumped back. I stood straight in front of him and saluted. "Susannah Simon ready for school!"_

"_Damn…I was gonna chip in a little ice cream too," He frowned running a hand through his morning, messy, pitch black hair._

_I laughed softly holding onto his hand. "Today I shall go school with an open mind – Hey you never know what good can happen. Besides I need my dear daddy to take care of Zoe while I'm gone," _

"_Zoe's not going?" Daddy asked peering past me and inside my bedroom. _

"_Nope," I shook my head looking back at my friend, sleeping soundlessly on the bed. "I think it's better too if she stayed behind. I mean after everything she went through yesterday, she needs rest. I know for sure even though her heart is broken she'll get better, back to normal in no time when she finds someone else," _

"_Suze. A shattered heart can never me completely mended. It can be fixed and put back into its original shape. But it can never forget its first true love or truly heal itself from the heartbreak. All it is that when another comes into your life you mend it temporarily," I blinked at my daddy; he was leaning against the door way, staring mindlessly into my bedroom. The emotions of hurt and fear, both mixed together and gleaming as tears in his eyes,_

"_Daddy," I placed a hand onto his shoulder. _

"_Oh what am I saying?" He laughed softly, nervously, standing straight. He laughed it off but I could still see embedded pain in his light green eyes. I stared hard at him, studying him carefully. _

_When he was talking about broken hearts, I'm sure it was his heart he was talking about and not Zoe's. Does my daddy still love my mom? Or someone else? Maybe the other women whose photograph daddy has kept for so long, Liberty maybe? Whoever it is, I know his happiness doesn't lie with Heidi. _

_I wanted to ask him if he really wanted to marry Heidi but hadn't the guts and so I sighed miserably then closed my bedroom door, letting Zoe rest in peace. _

"_What is it?" Daddy asked me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Why has you face suddenly fallen?" _

"_Daddy – take a scenario. I mean – What if my heart gets broken?" I gazed into his eyes, searching deep for an answer because I know one day, someday soon I will have to come to my daddy and show him my broken heart – I wanted to know and see just a glimpse of what his reaction maybe like._

_But he just stared confusedly at me. Then all of a sudden daddy began to laugh. "Like I'd ever let that happen," He seemed amused, like I told a very funny joke or something similar of the sort. "You say the weirdest things my honey. You heart wouldn't ever break, I can guarantee that," _

"_No – say it does, what will you do, daddy?" I squinted my eyes, narrowing them. _

"_For my little baby, on the first place I will choose the right guy, just like me eh? I will never choose someone who would break your delicate heart," Daddy cupped my face into his hands. "I love you more than my life – I'd never let anyone hurt you and for that reason I'll have a house husband for you that lives with us, so you'll never have to ever move away,"_

_I chuckled._

"_I'd never let any guy ever hurt you," He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "And I trust you completely, you'd only fall in love with the guy I choose for my baby. I'd always protect you,"_

"_I – yeah," I nodded my head, feeling guilty. _

_Daddy led me downstairs and sat me down at the dining table but I was turning red, red in guilt. My daddy is so naïve, he has no idea that I'm already in love, and that too with a guy he'd never even in his dream would want for me. My daddy doesn't even have the slightest idea that I've left love long behind me and am already on the verge of having my heart broken._

_I know my daddy…he's really brave and supportive. He can protect me from virtually anything in this world, be it law or falling to the ground. But Daddy can't protect me from having my heart broken just the way my daddy couldn't protect me falling in love with the devil. _

"_Suze?"_

_I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Heidi smiling down at me. She ran a gentle, motherly hand through my red hair as she placed a plate with pancakes in front of me. "How are you feeling?" _

"_I'm feeling okay," I smiled back at her._

"_Good," She kissed the back of my head. _

"_Mom I've got practice practically all day today – I'll be late. Don't wait for dinner, I'll eat at Sophia's party," Brad mumbled spreading butter onto his toast. Brad was in his usual sulking mood – an everyday thing at our house. _

"_Who's going to be the new captain?" I asked sipping my orange juice – freshly squeezed with pulp by Gina of course. _

"_Adam of course," Brad shrugged his shoulders. _

_I coughed dropping my glass. The glass shattered into hundreds of pieces onto the floor._

"_Sorry," I leaned down but Gina quickly came to the rescue._

"_I will see to it," Gina smiled at me. She placed a hand onto my forehead. "Are you feeling unwell?" _

"_Not really," I tightened my lips to stop them from trembling in fear of Adam's name. "I'm really sorry to trouble you Gina,"_

"_Must be the fatigue from the accident," Heidi sighed taking a seat at the table. "Sure you're well enough to go school? I can call in sick for you." _

_Brad coughed softly; he leaned over my way and put a hand onto my shoulder. "Suze is strong – she's fine. Aren't you?" _

"_Sure," I smiled nodding my head. "I have a lot of work to do in school; I can't take a day off,"_

"_Alright just keep hydrated and don't overwork yourself," Heidi instructed. "Oh Mathew I got a call from the garage today – Suze's car is ready, what do you want to do?" _

"_I'll pick it up then lock it away in the garage," Daddy narrowed his eyes at my hidden grin. "Don't you even dare of thinking about driving again, understood?" _

"_Yes…I know, I know," I chuckled at the funny look daddy gave me. _

"_What I don't understand is how did the brakes fail? The car was only a couple of months – _

"_Hey – don't worry Mathew it's my job to drop her off every day," Brad quickly said, cutting off Heidi. "Isn't it Suze? You'd like that? Not every day you'll get a golden chance to rid in an Elite's car," _

"_Uh…Huh," I rolled my eyes then giggled. "Sure I'd love to go with you." _

_It wasn't long before breakfast was over and I made my way out of the house and towards Brad's awaiting car with my daddy who looked doubtful. "Brad I'm warning you – drive safely," Daddy demanded_

"_Of course I will – don't you trust me?" Brad laughed from the driver's seat._

"_No," Daddy sighed turning to me, he hugged me good-bye. They say Disney world is the happiest place on earth; obviously they haven't been in my daddy's arms. "Need anything, you call me alright. And take care of yourself," _

"_I will," I kissed his cheek before jumping into Brad's passenger seat. _

"_Wait!" Daddy called out. "Good luck with the dress rehearsals – I know you'll do well, just don't get shy and back away. And be home on time,"_

"_Daddy I'm only going school – not going to war," I laughed softly. _

"_Exactly, man up dude," Brad saluted. _

"_Whatever. Get going," Daddy muttered waving for us to go._

"_I love you!" I called out to him as Brad started to back out of the driveway. _

_And as he had promised my beloved daddy, Brad drove safely – well for most of the ride to SM Beverly High. As usual he put blasting music on and nodded his head to the deafening beat, looking all cool in his varsity jacket and designer shades. _

_Really – high school boys! _

"_Suze," Brad said after a while. He turned down the music a little. "So what else? What's happening?" _

"_Oh nothing much, busy with preparations for the fashion show and homework." I leaned back in the seat, letting the winter wind sway back my hair. "I think it'll rain again today." _

"_Shit! I hate winter and rain," Brad mumbled running a hand through his golden silk hair. "My gel always gets ruined," _

_I giggled staring out of the window, the roads are always so clean and never-ending, and they look like they can go on forever. And the green, clean-cut bushes are always so green and shiny, the reflection of Beverly Hills. _

"_So that camera of yours," Brad coughed softly, turning down the music a little more. "Did you get it fixed?"_

"_Uh…Not yet," I shrugged back my shoulders. "It's still in my locker – I'd give it to daddy to get it fixed,"_

"_Want any help? – I wouldn't mind. I know a guy who-_

"_It's okay," I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "I'll do it,"_

"_Hmm-Okay. But Suze do you have any clue or maybe someone in mind. You know someone who could have done such a horrible thing?" Brad asked, clearing his throat._

"_Uh…Well," I bit my bottom lip. I can't tell Brad anything, even though I want to I can't because he's Adam's friend and he's an Elite. If I tell Brad I'm risking that he might intentionally or unintentionally tell the others. I can't tell Brad anything at all. "Nope I don't have any idea. I'm used to being picked on in SM Beverly anyway, so it's fine,"_

_What I really wanted to say or rather scream was its ADAM! _

"_So is Zoe going to be okay?" Brad turned left at the junction. _

"_I'm not sure really…I mean I don't know much about relationships and break-ups. But I sure hope Zoe will be fine," I shrugged back my shoulders sorrowfully. "What do you think Brad?"_

"_They'd rather just stay apart," Brad rolled his eyes, he sounded convinced and headstrong but I didn't pay much attention to his sulking attitude because his comment was followed by skeptical laughter. "Zoe's hot – Carter's not. The pair together are like – hmm….you in bikini,"_

_I blushed. _

"_Or me and homework," He chuckled turned the volume back up but I quickly turned it back down, turning completely towards him. _

"_Brad can we stop by at the gift shop, I want to buy Robyn something for her birthday," I said_

"_Who?"_

"_Robyn Wi – Never mind," I shook my head. "Just take me there please,"_

"_Alright madam!" He saluted, making me chuckle. _

_We got to the store and I bought Robyn a birthday card with beautifully wrapped up French chocolate – Robyn's second love after Jesse Di Silva. "I hope she likes it," I smiled to myself as I got into the car with Brad. _

"_Now I remember – it's that fat girl you eat lunch with?" Brad made me frown._

_I pinched his arm. "That's rude!" I pressed my lips together. "Brad you're a jerk,"_

"_Hey, hey!" He laughed starting up the car again._

_We finally reached SM Beverly High – it took ages because of Brad driving so slowly, in order to 'protect' me as he claims –. I stepped out of the passenger side and all eyes were at me, the lucky dork stepping out of the Elite Brad Ackerman's car. _

"_Hey, Suze!" _

_My eyes swirled round to see Kyle coming towards me. He waved at me and I quickly glanced around the place to see if Kylie was around before smiling back at him. "Hi," I said looking carefully at his varsity jacket. "You made the team,"_

"_Of course," He grinned at me._

"_Yeah coach sucks." _

_I looked back at Brad. He stared hard at Kyle Klein. I noticed conflict – strong conflict between the two good-looking, blonde jocks. They had funny smirks on their mouths but a strange, fierce look in their blue eyes, tempting each other. _

"_See you at practice," Kyle nodded _

"_Whatever," Brad wore his shades then walked coolly past me and Kyle._

"_Don't mind Brad – he's – _

"_Straightforward?" Kyle laughed softly running a hand through his blonde hair. "He doesn't seem to like me."_

"_I'm sure he'll like you once he gets to know you – though I don't see any reason why he wouldn't like you. I mean you're on the same team and so…" My voice trailed off as I hadn't a clue what else to say. _

"_Oh we've already met before," Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "At a party, some time back."_

"_Oh really?" I said suddenly feeling intrigued._

"_Yeah but by the end of the night or the next morning, we didn't get along much," Kyle chuckled again. "He's a friend of yours?" _

"_My step-brother actually," I nodded my head looking towards the campus. "I have to meet a friend by my locker, do you –?"_

"_I'll walk with you. I'm headed in that way anyway," Kyle shrugged his shoulders._

"_Uh…Okay," I smiled hesitantly and then we begun to walk, side by side, together towards the huge campus doors. I was nervous just in case Kylie showed up – I wasn't scared or anything like that – I just didn't want a confrontation first thing in the morning. _

_Besides, Kyle and I didn't speak much. His cheeks were pink and he looked more nervous than me. My mind struggled to think of something to say but before I had even noticed my mind was soon onto Jesse. The second I stepped foot onto campus, Jesse's face buzzed in front of my eyes. _

_I took a deep breath and stayed strong; I was ready for my day at SM Beverly Hig__**h without Jesse. **_

_Kyle and I split paths in the busy corridors. Weirdly, __**without Jesse**__ it felt like my first day at school. I felt lost and didn't know where to go, the crowd seemed to be eating me up, swallowing me up as a whole – giving me dirty looks and some tittering as they passed my way – some even banged their shoulders against mine, so hard that it hurt._

_But I kept my head up high. If I can't change my fate, I shall change my attitude, I'll change it in such a way that I'd be able to survive. Survive the mean mini-world of SM Beverly High – a place where good-looks, privileges and prestige means everything. _

"_Hey Carter," I waved at my friend across the hall. He was leaning against my locker, his eyes stuck on a book he was reading, 'fearless' was the name. Dressed in dark pants and a clean, neat dress shirt, Carter looked pretty smart. He hadn't seen me and so I travelled down the busy corridor and towards my awaiting friend. _

"_Stop!" _

_I sighed – through boredom – at Kelly Prescott. _

"_Minus 100?" I figured with a glance down at my baggy grey and brown sweater which was a gift from Andy's mom in Africa – she also had one just like it. Its old fashioned and everywhere especially in stylish cities like Beverly Hills' only people over 80 wear it. But I liked it since Daddy liked it. It is comfortable and easy to move about in, just the right combination. _

_My sweater was a piece of rag compared to Kelly's bling, branded purse and designer shoes, not forgetting her very short dress. She looked so fake that I'm sure Kelly would pull of making Barbie jealous – mean but true. _

"_Never mind that," Kelly quickly hid the sticky notes behind her back. A cheeky – somewhat friendly – grin appeared across her lips. "I need – want – a favor." _

_Is that really Kelly Prescott?_

"_From me?" I asked feeling confused. _

"_Sure – why not? You see you're the committee in charge so I'll have to waste my time talking to you," She grinned, a wide toothed smile._

_Now that's Kelly Prescott! _

"_This," She slammed a paper with a list of names of all the senior students participating in the fashion show, with added quotations. "Sadly, Mrs. McGinnis wouldn't kick you out of the committee and place me over in charge. So I have to go through the trouble and make sure you do exactly as I say."_

"_You changed the order?" I narrowed my eyes at the list. "Kelly, in here it says you'll start and end the show? Everyone only goes once."_

"_Excuse me? I'm not everyone. I'm Kelly Prescott." She flicked her hair back proudly. "I will start the show and be the show stopper. Me and only me, Kelly Prescott. Oh one more thing, no matter what happens keep that Kylie Klein out of the show at all costs, understand?" _

"_Understood but Kelly this is wrong," I shook my head. _

"_Wrong? You're such a looser Suze. Just do as I say," She pressed her lips together tightly, she looked disappointed._

"_I'd agree with you Kelly, but then we'd both be wrong," I sighed under my breath. "Oh alright then, if you say so," _

"_Ooh and pay close attention to this part," Kelly poked the sheet of paper with her long, red nails. "It's dead important,"_

"_You want to walk the ramp with…Paul Slater?" I raised my eyebrow slightly._

"_Duh! He's the second hottest guy at SM Bev. I'm not into him or anything but my rep lies in walking with him since Hunter isn't going to walk with me anytime soon – what's with the guy? He sleeps with me then never calls back. Stupid jerk!" Kelly puffed out her cheeks._

_I coughed softly. _

"_Now I can't waste any more of my precious time with you. I'll warn you now, if anything goes unplanned. Not the way I want then you'd be in big trouble." Kelly narrowed her eyes at me, looking at me carefully with her beady little eyes._

"_Uh…Just one thing. Wouldn't you want to walk the ramp with Jesse?" I gathered the courage to ask the brave question. _

"_Jesse?" Kelly laughed waving a hand in the air. "He's not in the show…Is he?" Kelly quickly grabbed the paper out of my hands and read it carefully. She laughed cynically. "Cross his name, it's a mistake,"_

"_Mistake?" I said. _

"_Dorky everybody knows Jesse wouldn't walk in front of cameras," She said_

_Brains aren't everything in the world, in fact in Kelly's care they're nothing but then looking carefully at Kelly Prescott, I get a feeling there's more to Kelly Prescott than what meets the eye. She's not a dumb doll as most people would think and believe._

"_But Kelly – _

"_I'm sorry, I'm a little busy. Can I ignore you later?" Kelly snapped before busying herself over the phone. _

"_Sure," I said even though by that time she had already walked off, away from me. I sighed looking around the corridor. My eyes found Carter again, a small smile crept across my lips as I approached him. "Good morning," I smiled at him once I reached my locker. "You seemed pretty engaged into that book. What is it about?"_

"_Fear testing," He shrugged digging the book into his bag. He smiled back at me then his eyes gazed down at the busy corridor in search of someone. Carter's smile faded and he let out a loud sigh turning back to face me. _

_I tilted my head to the side with a welcoming smile on my face as I read the disappointment on his face seeing me alone, without Zoe. "Who are your eyes searching for Carter?" I asked the question that I had already known the answer to._

"_Is she that upset?" Carter pressed his lips tightly together. "Bunking school – isn't that middle school drama?"_

"_Not drama, just an innocent way to keep her heart from breaking even more," I placed a hand onto Carter's arm, giving it a little squeeze. "Besides, isn't this what you told me what high school is all about?"_

_He laughed softly. _

_I pinched his arm before standing straight up onto my feet. "I'm sure Zoe would like a call from you Carter. If you feel guilty give her a call," I suggested._

"_Suze, relationships are like glass. At times it's better to leave them broken than trying to hurt yourself putting it back together." Carter took a deep breath in. "I'm just not interested, I'll let her calm down on her own. She's just overreacting, you know her character,"_

"_She's hyper, it's not her character."_

"_Yes it is. Suze, I'm not going to cry it's over; I'll just stay happy because it happened. I learnt a lot in my relationship with Zoe." Cart laughed softly, running a shy hand through his hair. "Some very handy things,"_

"_Hey!" I slapped his arm. _

"_Kidding," He laughed. _

_I watched him laugh when a thought popped up in my mind. "Carter," _

"_Yes," He said_

"_Did you ever, even for a while love Zoe, truly love Zoe?" I asked him, searching his face carefully for the answer. _

_Carter stopped laughing and a small but persuasive smile crossed his lips. "I don't know if it was deep love but I loved Zoe without a doubt– I guess just not in the same way she did. I just don't want any problems at senior year when I'm busy preparing for exams and college."_

"_It's your choice," I said watching Sophia run down the corridor. She suddenly jumped onto Drake's back and the two went tumbling down onto the floor, laughing their guts out. One of the senior teachers came out the staff room and scolded Sophia for creating a ruckus but her rescue came in the form of Paul Slater's charm convincing the teacher to let her off detention._

_I sighed looking at the Elite having fun…I wondered for a minute there what it would be like to be an Elite or even a little popular. _

_Would I have flocks of people following me like Paul? Would I be the topic of all tongues like Sophia? Would I be as cool as Drake? Or as lazy as Guy? Would I have the stupidity of Brad or would I be a hypocrite like Adam? Or would I…Would I be able to be like Jesse Di Silva, a character I can't describe. _

"_Hey so I saw you talking to Prescott? What did she want?" _

_I frowned. "She changed the list orders and ramp partners." I opened my locker and stared hard at the jumble of mess, the long strips of dark colored negatives all scrunched up together, cluttering my locker. "This will take ages to sort out,"_

"_It'll be worth it in the end, won't it?" Carter asked encouraging me but with a dubious smile, no matter how supportive Cater tries to be I know that deep inside his mind he doesn't believe at all that I'd ever be able to be with Jesse or unveil Adam's true colors to Ceecee._

"_I sure hope so," I pressed my lips tightly together at the thought of Jesse not being in SM Beverly High. "Hey – Carter can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure, hit me," He said_

"_It's about Jesse," I lowered my head in front of Carter, ignoring his eyes turning cold with anger and annoyance._

"_What?" Carter demanded_

"_Well…it's normal for Jesse to take unauthorized holidays right? But I wanted to know when he'll be back," I chewed my bottom lip, waiting anxiously for Carter's reply. "I mean what's the average time?"_

_Carter shrugged his shoulders with a heavy tug. "A day – 2 days – 4 weeks – 1 month – 3 months – a couple of hours." He told me through gritted teeth. "It's Di Silva; you never know what he'll do and when he'll do it. Pay head to my advice, forget him, he's not coming back anytime soon,"_

_I felt hurt by Carter's sharp words; it brought tears to my eyes._

"_Suze for god's sake it's senior year. Don't you want to end up in a good college?" Carter puffed out his cheeks. "You're at SM Beverly High; even the likes of Kelly Prescott end up at good colleges after graduating from SM Beverly High but even she's had to up her game. If you want a place at college, you'll have to stop lazing around and up your game too Suze because your application form isn't going to fill itself in." _

"_Application form?" I asked curiously. "For college?"_

"_Sure, you're IQ is pretty high Suze, you should apply from now, I'm sure if you got a job and did some work experience, you'll get an early admission," He grinned at me. "Obviously, you'll have to be dedicated, run the long path and avoid shortcuts,"_

"_I don't know Carter," I shook my head. _

"_It'll be fantastic! – We'll get a job together. We can work where I worked during summer, at my dad's law firm," Carter said getting excited over the idea of working with me. _

"_No Carter," I said_

"_Yeah you're right; I want to be a lawyer not you. We'll check out the job centre, how about it?" He asked_

"_No – what I mean is," I begun to explain myself. "I'm not sure if I'm going college or not,"_

"_What?" Carter suddenly looked pale. "Not going college? Are you serious because if you're not then this is a really bad joke Suze?"_

"_Daddy only let me attend high school so that I could graduate like a normal teenager. He didn't mention anything about college." I told him. _

"_You have to talk to him as soon as possible. The second you get home, Suze, do you understand that?" Carter gave me a little shake to knock some sense into me. "Suze, you need to know your future. Do you even know what you want from life?"_

"_Sure – I want me and daddy, happy together, forever," I laughed a little, pulling away from Carter. _

"_Suze, your dad will be married soon. He's young, you never know he and Heidi might want to have more kids, you aren't going to be attached to Mathew for the rest of your life." Carter made a disappointed sound with his teeth. "You and he need to sit and have a long conversation. You'd be an idiot to not go college," _

"_No matter what happens daddy will always be with me for the rest of my life." I nodded my head with strong conviction. "Daddy's marriage isn't going to affect our relationship."_

"_Oaky that's good but you can't be so caught up in that – you need a separate aim in life other than sitting by the fire, cuddled up with Mathew and drinking hot coco." Carter frowned at me._

"_Aim in life," I repeated after him. I repeated it again in my mind. Slowly, I narrowed my eyes. "I don't have an aim in life,"_

_Carter laughed patting my head. "I'll leave before you make me cry,"_

"_No really – I guess you're right. I need an aim in life, but I don't know what I want to do," I chewed the end of my thumb._

"_Hey!" _

_I jumped, startled by Ceecee._

"_Didn't Zoe." Ceecee paused looking at Carter._

"_I'll see you two later on and Suze think hard about what I said," Carter gave me a scrutinizing look before walking away uncomfortably. _

_I smiled at Ceecee. "I thought she'd be better off at home,"_

"_You thought right." Ceecee smiled peacefully at me. "I really hope she gets well soon,"_

"_Me too," I said putting the negatives into my bag for later. "Carter does seem a little guilty over the whole thing,"_

"_Come on, the amount of complications that happened yesterday. Of course he'll be guilty. Hey – you'd better check on that teacher Zoe nearly hit," Ceecee reminded me. "You're photography teacher isn't he?"_

'_Yeah I'll talk to him," I nodded my head, looking down at the teeny tiny bump on Ceecee's stomach. "How are you feeling today? Ceecee when is your next appointment? Maybe I can come with you?"_

"_Oh I'm fine; a little nausea isn't going to kill me. And hey I'd love for you to come with me." Her smile grew wider, she grabbed onto both my hands. "That means so much to me. It's on Sunday and unfortunately Adam won't be able to make it – I was going to ask you myself."_

"_Great so it's a plan! I can't wait to see the cute little baby in the sonogram," I squealed._

"_You're the best friend Suze!" She hugged me._

"_You deserve the best," I smiled pulling away from her._

"_We can shop a little too?" She clapped her hands looking excited._

"_Sure," I said_

"_Oh yeah – I saw you talking to Prescott. What did she want?" Ceecee asked her. _

_I frowned. "She changed the arrangements for the fashion show. She wants to start and then be the show stopper," I closed my locker, still frowning as I peered down at the list of names and quotations. _

"_Attention seeking can cause temporary confusion," Ceecee grinned rubbing the palms of her hands together._

"_What do you mean?" I asked raising my left eyebrow._

_Ceecee chuckled. "We could play a prank on her. She wouldn't be in the show at all. It's the plus affect of having you in charge, all your hard work will pay off." _

"_Cheeky," I giggled at his joke. "Let's leave being evil so those who suit it better,"_

"_Come on then!" She linked arms with me then begun to pull me down the corridor. "Let's go say 'happy birthday' to Robyn. Check if she's still on for the party tonight,"_

"_I still think it's a bad idea," I mumbled but Ceecee was too excited to listen to me. And seeing her happy made me forget my regrets and just smile. But it sure felt odd. Everything looked so different, the campus felt new to me. My friendship with Ceecee Price felt like a good dream. Sophia smiling as he passed me felt strange to me. All because of the absence of my Jesse._

_The crowds seemed to be rushing faster past me, it all made me feel like I was in a dizzy spiral. LOST! I was lost without my perverted prince, Jesse Di Silva, the shining star of SM Beverly High._

"_Happy birthday!"_

_We found Robyn near the school café, munching on a triple chocolate chip muffin. Robyn was surprised at first and then she hugged us as tight as she could without risking her muffin falling. _

"_I got this for you," Ceecee passed her a small, skillfully wrapped up box._

_Robyn in a haste tore open he box to reveal beautiful earrings. "Thanks Ceecee, but you shouldn't have,"_

"_I got you something too," I smiled handing over the chocolate which got Robyn's eyes swirling round and round in circles. _

"_Thank you so much!" Robyn squeezed me in a hug again. "Today is getting better and better. Guess who I bumped into the car park?"_

"_Who?" I asked shaking myself loose after being squeezed so hard. _

"_Sophia!" Robyn bounced. "She said we're all set for tonight at 7! I just can't wait. Me – fat Robyn Wilde at a SM Beverly High party. Dream come true!" _

_Robyn's sure excited by I most definitely wasn't. __**Jesse, a day without you, how long will it last? **_

...

Review Please. Thanks.


	68. A Day Without You Part 2

**Chapter Sixty Eight – A Day Without You Part 2**

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Free Period – 12.03 pm **_

_**There are many reasons for why humans are different from other species god has created in this unique world. A practical, more convenient difference between humans and other species would be that humans are driven by ambition. Some ambitions and desirable success is right in front of our eyes, others are vague and we need to focus on them, either way a life without ambition is a waste because what mankind wants is not simply natural talent but the purpose of the talent. **_

_**Many people yearn for success but it is not simply the desire to achieve something - you need a purpose, you need to target what you want to achieve then never stop marching towards your goal. **_

_**All successful people have goals; no one will ever get anywhere unless they know what they want and where they are heading. All who have accomplished a great thing have had a great aim; they have had their gazes fixed on their goal, even if at times what they desire seems almost impossible they are able to succeed in the end because they know what they're going for so the answers come to them on their own accord. **_

_**But I Susannah Simon? … I don't know. I know all the things that I'm good at but I'm not sure what I want to do in the future, I don't have my eyes fixed strictly on a career or desirable university. And If I don't know the destination of my sails, so there is no point in harboring at all. Does this mean I quit? Does this mean that truly there is no place for me at SM Beverly High? Is this a sign from my destiny to show me the light or to confuse me in darkness? **_

"_Really," I mumbled quietly under my breath as I entered my first period – chemistry class. "I thought my heart would be calm and at peace __**without Jesse's**__ charming presence but on the contrary it was jumping even faster than ever before. __**A day without Jesse truly will be one to remember.**_

_Standing at the front of the busy lab class my eyes gazed tiredly around the similar yet unfamiliar faces that I get to see almost every day at SM Beverly High. Everybody looked so remote. I checked every seat, every face, but none made me feel like I belonged, even those faces of my friends seemed distant. _

"_Ms. Simon, anything wrong?" _

_I glanced back at Mr. Aidan and shook my head lightly. I shot my chemistry teacher a warm brief smile before heading towards my lonely desk. I stared hard at Jesse's empty seat beside mine as I settled down in my very own seat. Sadly, I had to tear my eyes away from the place Jesse used to tease me, distract me from. From the place Jesse used to whisper soft words into my ear. _

_Pens…pencils…a rubber…a sharpener and a ruler…I took out all my stationary from my bag with a note book. I sharpened my pencil then sat still in my seat waiting for Mr. Aidan to give out instructions but then I remembered I had forgotten to take out my text book from my locker._

"_What shall I do?" I thought to myself. _

_I glanced timidly around the room, everybody even Kelly Prescott had taken out their books leaving me the only person without a text book. See when I say destiny gives signs, this just has to be one. I mean out of 30 students in the class – I'm probably the most organized after Carter yet I was the one and only person without a text book – even Sophia who never, ever in her entire history carried a book around, even she had hers. _

_So wasn't this a sign from destiny, a true sign showing me the difference between me and the other students of SM Beverly High. ..I…I just don't belong, especially not __**without Jesse.**_

_Mr. Aidan got out from behind his desk and stood in front of it, holding the chemistry text book securely in his hands. The tall, middle-aged man narrowed his dark eyes at the entire class. He stood firm, ready to take on the rough class of senior students of SM Beverly High. Unfortunately it is my luck and my chemistry class that consists of all the naughty, immature students._

_For instance Sophia who is always playing about, Drake who spends his period time making paper airplanes and who could miss out Ms. Prescott who either is doing make-up or whining over having her mirror confiscated and most frequently she teases and gives tips to Carter – her lab partner – on fashion something which I find highly amusing from a slight distant. And of course if you're talking about naughty you got to most definitely add in Guy Fern there who smoke pots under the table and or when Mr. Aidan leaves the class for a little while. _

_Guy Fern of course always gets caught – seriously he's an idiot! _

_Mr. Aidan does have a nose so of course he'll be able to smell it, anybody in the class can smell it. Guy makes things so obvious; he does it so openly without having to pay much compensation since his wealthy father grants some of the funding of the high school – an unfair advantage if you ask me but what can I do? I'm just happy staying as far away from the likes of Mr. Fern. _

_But no…none of them were in trouble. _

_Poor little me was the guilty one who had forgotten to bring her book to class. I was so nervous, I was the only one and it was my first time, but it wasn't like Mr. Aidan was a wolf who'd gobble me up if I told him I forgot it, he'd simply ask me to go get it. However, I didn't want to put my hand up and embarrass myself, I didn't want to give anyone a chance to pick on me. _

_So I stared at the back of Carter, hoping my mindful stare would unconsciously cause him to turn back, because you know what they say, when you truly think of someone from the very bottom of your heart they someone know it. And I was thinking deep about Carter, I was deeply in need for his supportive help. _

"_Come on Carter," My mind pleaded. _

"_Turn to page 169 of the orange text books. I want you all to work through in silence on the questions which are to be handed in at the end of this lesson. And if any of you finish early which I doubt you would, I want you to do the practice questions on page 199." Mr. Aidan explained as I chewed the end of my thumb, praying desperately for Carter to turn back. "Remember to write in full sentences and leave spaces in the margin for me to mark." _

_I narrowed my eyes sharply on Carters back and with tapping my hands on my desk I chanted. "Turn, turn, turn…" And of course I looked like an idiot, like a witch putting a curse of him or something weird like that. But thank god to the fact that nobody ever pays any attention to me, if they'd seen me they would have mocked me and come up with bizarre explanations like I picked up on the habit in Africa doing rain dances – something stupid like that! _

_I have to admit though at times it's an advantage but other times it's a headache sitting right at the back of the class, there's no one else here and at times I can't even hear Mr. Aidan talking not to mention when Jesse's around, his hands manage to go everywhere and anywhere he prefers __**without**__ anyone noticing. _

"_No…No don't think about Jesse!" I jerked my head back so fast I ended up with a spasm in my neck which hurt a lot. Ouch! I placed my hand on my neck, rubbing it softly as I pouted. "I'm the fool here; Carter wouldn't turn back like that," _

"_Head out of clouds Adam," Mr. Aidan frowned at Adam who had his eyes out of the window and was watching the freshman's playing a mini game of outdoor basketball. My eyes softened watching Adam lower his head down into his books, his eyes sore and red probably from the night before and they contained an unusual spark of pain that I'd never witnessed before. _

_I glanced out of the large windows that went across the whole of the left side of the lab. The freshman coach was screaming at the kids for not following his given instructions, he was giving one certain boy a lecture about scholarship, they made so much noise Mr. Aidan told a few others to close the windows. _

_I looked back at Adam. The scholarship…If Adam gets into trouble would he loose the scholarship? He's worked so hard for it for years and now it'll just slip out his hand like sand. He'll lose his dream to play basketball and he wouldn't be able to get into college…I mean how would be afford it? By selling drugs'? _

_On the first place, one thing I don't understand is how he is in SM Beverly High. SM Beverly High is a private school; you need money, lots of money to get in. How did Adam get in? By selling drugs? Or did his Elite friends get him in…Like Carter says it's all about politics at this high school. _

"_Wait – Suze stop thinking about Adam. Don't feel sorry for him, the pain in his eyes isn't real. Please stop falling for his innocent act," I flicked my forehead then hastily bit my bottom lip, thinking desperately about what I should do about the text book. _

_I gazed around the room and lastly my eyes rested on only the seat beside mine. Jesse Di Silva's magical seat strangely called out to me, sending me off signals. Slowly, I removed my glasses from my face and leaned down to touch the chair he sat on. I touched the desk that he'd lay his head down onto with a smile on my face. _

_They say when you are missing someone deeply, from the bottom of your true heart then they are probably feeling the same but I don't think it's possible for Jesse to miss me as much I'm missing him. _

"_But maybe Jesse's doing the same thing as me," I whispered softly as I ran my hand down the back rest of the chair of my very special Elite. "Maybe he wants to call me as badly as I want him to call but his pride won't let him call me because I haven't called him,"_

_I let out a small, very quiet chuckle. _

_Ha! I shouldn't be hurting myself in such a cruel way…I shouldn't be filling my heart with false hope that he might just be missing me like I'm missing him. It hasn't even been a day yet but still I tend to wonder, for even a second has Jesse thought of me?_

_I want to know if I crossed his mind, I want to know if he's worried about me. I want to know if he's wishing I'm there like I'm wishing for him to be here. Because I can't seem to stop thinking about him…nothing feels __**right without**__ him. I wish I could hold him now, I wish that I could touch his skin, I wish that I could hear his sensuous voice….I wish that I could somehow just be with him, in his arms. _

_Because god has given me a heart to love Jesse only; god gave me these eyes to look upon Jesse's beautiful face only. Oh my beloved lord, never did I ever think I will end up in this condition in love! A condition in where I forget the whole world…a condition in which I can't think straight – a condition where I'm dumbstruck at the mention of his name. _

_And all this just truly makes me wonder…. _

_Does Jesse know what it's like to love someone so much that you can't see yourself without picturing them first? Does Jesse know what it's like to touch someone and feel like you've come to your home sweet home? What I and Jesse had wasn't all about pleasurable sex, I and Jesse, we are meant to be together._

_I don't want to be that someone who spends her entire life looking for someone to love, I want to be lucky in love, and I want to have Jesse forever and I pray to god that destiny doesn't let me down, I live my life dependant on destiny and I accept the sails of destiny but if destiny is waiting to separate me and Jesse altogether, I will go against all odds and hold Jesse in my arms. _

_I let out a short sigh as I lifted the desk top. _

"_Eh!"I swear I was so close to tumbling out of control and then falling right out of my chair! This is without a doubt destiny. "Who would have thought Jesse Di Silva to have books in his desk? Wait – now that's not fair! I'm such a fool getting nervous like that over a text book. Of course it's exactly Jesse Di Silva who'd have books is his desk, he never takes them home!" _

_I grinned a huge smile as I opened up the text book onto page 169 and begun to do my assigned. I love Jesse! This time his bad boy attitude and lack of interest in academic studies paid off well._

"_Kelly would do yourself a favor and stop chit-chatting. Do I have to constantly remind you that you need a minimum C average in all your subjects by the end of the tri-semester? I don't want to waste time constantly explaining this to you when I can be helping somebody else." Mr. Aidan made an annoyed face at Kelly after some time and she grinned at him cheekily. "And please take that hat off – you can't wear hats in class," _

"_That dork is wearing a hat. Why don't you tell her first?" Kelly snapped_

_My writing hand froze as heads turned to look back at me. _

"_Anyone who told you to wear that couldn't have possibly have given you worse advice," Kelly quipped causing a few to chuckle but I didn't let Kelly's snide comments or the mocking laughter get to me, I simply did what I always do – ignore it! _

_Mr. Aidan looked at me expectantly and I quickly pulled off the woolly hat and put it to the side. He gave me a thankful nod then turned back to Kylie who grunted taking off her designer French hat. "Just don't wear it next time. That's all Kelly. And Susannah would you stay behind class after period, I have something I'd like to talk to you about,"_

_Carter swirled around in his seat to look at me and I frowned. Great! Now he looks back. But I had no reply for his questioning eyes since I was confused myself. Mr. Aidan didn't catch me sneaking out Jesse's textbook did he? I'm not going to get in trouble for that am I? Just my darn luck! _

_And with that unnecessary drama everybody went back to their work – well most of us anyway._

_I stormed through all the questions that's how happy I was to be reading from Jesse's textbook, the lucky book that has Jesse's handprints all over it. Heh … What more could a book ask for? _

_I think I did my best…it wasn't all that hard. Simply and easy to be honest. I was finished faster than I had started. And then I just sat there staring at the clock, ticking slowly. Time went by much slower as I was drowned in the thoughts of the charismatic man I'm in love with. _

"_Hmm…I wonder what Jesse is up to? More importantly I wonder who he is with." I frowned thinking of Jesse enjoying climbing mountains with a beautiful athletic woman, just his type I suppose. But I guess…I don't know what Jesse's type is. I mean he's so hard to pin point. One moment he's someone the next a total different person, one moment shy little geeky me is who he wants to grope and enter then next he's into someone I can't possibly relate myself to._

_I tightened my lips as I continued to watch the clock tick. At one time I caught the eye of Paul Slater – he was staring at me from across the room. From the popular side he was looking at me, the bored dork who had nothing better to do than watch the clock move slowly and I think it was broken, because the harder I stared, the slower it ticked. _

_Hmm…that's beside the point!_

_The question is why was Paul Slater looking at me? The second I met eyes with him he looked away. I wonder what he must have been thinking…maybe new ways to freak me out or to warn me to stay away from the likes of Di Silva. He sure is weird. Everybody at SM Beverly High are weird, they all have secrets. _

_Take Hunter for example. _

_Hunter David Cyrus says he's a detective then he says he's a student but never do I see him in lesson. Not even for a minute he came to Chemistry – not that I cared, I'm just saying the obvious, being that he's weird and untrustworthy. I can't possibly trust any guy who seems to be Jesse's enemy at first then all of a sudden claims to be his friend – an ex Elite. _

_In fact all the Elite are weird. They are total lunatics including Brad but excluding Drake Di Silva. Drake Di Silva is nice and seems like a normal guy, a jock, a popular stud who's good with getting along with girls. But then what do I know? He might be cooking some smelly fish too. _

_I mean I did see him with Serena in art…which was an awkward and weird moment, especially when Drake begun to give me explanations for absolutely no reason at all. _

"_Sigh," I frowned chewing my thumb. "Serena was detached and peculiar from day one but now I guess even Drake is weird." _

_I gazed around the room, taking in the sight of each Elite, one at a time. "They're all weird," I grumbled rolling back my eyes. _

"_Sophia any cheeky business and you'll be happy you know I've already arranged a desk for you in Father Dominic's office," Mr. Aidan smiled a proud smile. "So think twice before heading to the chemicals. May I remind you this is not a practical lesson; it is in fact a self-book study period. So would you be kind enough to take your seat again?" _

_Sophia made a sulking face, dragging her feet across the polished floor. Drake threw a paper ball from his desk and it hit Sophia's forehead and that caused Brad to crack up with laughter. I put my pen down as I watched Guy jump up onto his feet, ready to scrunch up a paper to throw at Drake but he didn't after getting that stern look from Mr. Aidan._

_Sophia slummed down onto her seat, making weeping noises. Mr. Aidan raised an eyebrow and she rested her head onto her desk, in between her arms. "Now I'm not talking to you, you're horrible sir, you've made me cry," She mumbled in a teary voice which of course was all just an act. _

"_Aww boo hoo!" Brad laughed throwing another paper ball at Sophia's head – it bounced off her long black silky hair and landed on the wooden brown floor. _

_Mr. Aidan frowned picking the two balls of paper from the floor then laughed softly tossing them into the bin beside his desk. "Grow Sophia now come on lift your head up and complete your work. You're not leaving till I see at 2 pages full."_

"_Alright let's do this; if I complete 2 full pages then I leave early?" Sophia proposed._

"_Okay – but I want good work and not rubbish," Mr. Aidan agreed._

"_Deal!" Sophia picked up her pen and went straight into her work._

_I looked at the clock, there were still 30 minutes left for the bell to ring. I felt amused, knowing Sophia she wouldn't complete the work and if by chance she did then she'd probably be repeating the same question over and over again to make two-pages. _

_As for me I was done. _

_I sighed out of boredom closing my text book. I joined all my papers together and laid them out neatly onto my desk. Everything, even the extra questions – all complete! _

_I remember the times I enjoyed to do work and was excited about going to school. In Africa I used to watch kids walking past my house, they'd be walking with their hands engaged in their parents. They'd be in uniforms and carrying cute colorful backpacks, lunchboxes and water bottles. _

_I'd stare at them from my window and would feel slightly – only a little bit envious because I too wanted to go school, I too wanted to have friends and I too wanted to wear a neat uniform. That's why daddy bought me one, he'd dress me up, tie my hair neatly and even give me a lunch bag even though I'd only be seconds away from him, sitting on my couch with him marching around the room, playfully teaching me, with a stick in his hand. _

_I smiled at the happy memories – I don't regret one bit of them. If SM Beverly is the glimpse of the real world then I'm glad I didn't go to school. I'm happy my daddy protected me. I'm proud of my daddy because from such a young age he protected me from being hurt, he protected me from this mean world and he protected me with his love from going astray._

_My smile faded. _

_Guilt swept over me in a rush, it made me feel cold and shiver. Astray. I've gone astray._

_I've gone astray by falling in love with Jesse Di Silva; he's had me breaking every rule. I'm taking such a high risk for someone … someone who I hardly know because really all I know about Jesse is his name, nothing much but yet I'm in love with him. Jesse's the only one I want, I'm addicted to his mesmerizing fragrance, it's like a drug, it makes me hallucinate because wherever I look, I see Jesse. _

_I bit my bottom lip as I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook. I begun to sketch my daddy's beautiful face but the more detailed I made it, the more guilty I felt, but still…still something inside me told me I'm doing the right thing. Something, deep inside whispered to me that my heart is not at wrong, it is not wrong to love Jesse Di Silva. _

_I completed the sketch in a jippy since daddy's face is glued to my mind and then I found myself distracted by the Elite's laughing around, cracking jokes on each other. _

"_Stop poking me!" Drake whacked the back of Sophia's head. _

"_Stop punching me!" Sophia pinched Brad's bulldozer arms using her nails. _

"_Dude – what's wrong with you. Stop tickling me," Brad punched Guy's arm. _

_I chuckled quietly watching the few Elite mess around and enjoy messing with each other and Mr. Aidan._

_Elite's have so much freedom…they can do what other students can't and they take full advantage too. They have so much fun that at times it really makes me wonder what it'd be like to be an Elite and what you have to do to become one._

_Do you have to be mysteriously charming like my Jesse? Or be a tomboy like Sophia Rodgeriqus? Hmm…Would you have to smoke weed like Guy Fern? Or be a surfing playboy like my brother Brad Ackerman? To play basketball as well as Adam Walsh is it necessary or do the criteria match Paul Slater's supportive, delightful personality. Or to do have to be an all rounder like Drake Di Silva? _

_Hmm…They're all different. They have different, contradicting personalities yet they share similar hobbies and have a strong friendship bond. I guess it's the bond that keeps them so jam packed together. The Elite are surrounded by a halo, that is what protects their friendship and it's that friendship which makes them the Elite. _

_But not only them…gazing around the classroom I could see every individual had their own forte, that is what made them strong in their own special sense, everyone is a star…but me? I sighed lowering my head down in front of the complete sketch of my daddy. What do I want? What aims have I in life? What path am I on for the future?_

_I ran my hand down my daddy's sketch, softly caressing my beloved father. I know one thing that I want and that is too always see my daddy smiling and laughing and being the playfully, young person he is. And another thing I want is to be with Jesse because in Jesse I see a new world. _

_Jesse's taught me a lot of things, Jesse is the one who has taught me to love but somehow mistakenly I ended up in love with him. Such a funny trick of destiny. _

_And one thing my daddy taught me in my younger days was if you love someone more than anything then the distance only matters to the mind and not to the heart, because the person you love will always remain in your heart and would become your heartbeat. And I trust my daddy completely…what my daddy says is always right._

_And so if my daddy is right then Jesse isn't away from me. He's right here in my heart. That means all these __**days without**__ Jesse should fly by – well after I get out of this never ending period of chemistry! _

_Which thankfully I did…well after a while longer than I had hoped for. The bell rung and everybody flashed out of the class in less than a minute apart from me who had to stay behind. After taking my time in packing all my things up I made my way over to Mr. Aidan at his desk._

"_Hi…" I smiled down warmly at Mr. Aidan with my fingers crossed praying he wouldn't scold me for whatever reason he may have. "You said you wanted to see me after class,"_

_Mr. Aidan looked past me and at Carter who was packing away his stuff extra, extra, extra slowly so that he could ease drop on what our teacher had to say to me. Gosh Carter he's so…so…so extra! But it was a pleasant gesture that helped calm my nerves as I watched Mr. Aidan flick through paper work._

"_Yes. Here it is!" Mr. Aidan lightly tossed an exam booklet my way. I looked down at it carefully; it had my name on it. Well of course it did, it was my chemistry test score booklet. "Take a look inside if you wish,"_

_I glanced back at Carter before picking the wad of joined papers up. I gulped nervously as I peered closely at my name. "I…Was there a change to the test score list? I mean did my position change – lower?" I looked at Mr. Aidan anxiously._

_I was really nervous because I thought maybe they'd made a mistake in marking my paper or put the wrong results up. I wouldn't have been too surprised is my position did alter since throughout the exam my mind was hooked onto Jesse and I was watching him do his paper in his very inappropriate, lazy style._

"_Susannah," Mr. Aidan laughed throwing his head back; he swirled happily a little in his computer, mechanical chair. "Your test score results were phenomenal. Never in years has anybody got such high marks, you're an exceptional student,"_

"_But Jesse – _

"_Oh we don't include Di Silva. That kid has an extraordinary photographic memory – he's beyond exceptional,"_

_Wind of pride swept over me and I felt good hearing compliments about my beloved Jesse Di Silva. It felt amazing – so delighting that I can't put it into words, I was just lucky to not have shown up with a goofy grin to make my internal feelings obvious._

"_The reason I asked you to stay behind is because I had a proposition for you, I want to offer you a seat," Mr. Aidan nodded his head. _

"_Wow!" _

_I frowned at Carter hurrying over to congratulate me on something I didn't accept yet or even know what it was to be truly honest. And thus I had to ask Mr. Aidan the dumb, innocent question. "What is a seat?" I asked flicking through the test score booklet – I had literally all my questions correct except for one or two. _

"_Oh yes. At SM Beverly High we to a great extent recommend and encourage students with extracurricular activities as it looks fantastic on the college transcripts. Since you've been homeschooled I'm sure there are still many things you are unaware of: on which of course is the scholastic decathlon team which is made up of 6 seats. One which I would like to offer you," Mr. Aidan explained. _

"_What would I have to do?" I asked curiously but I could slightly guess already by Carter's huge, gleaming grin._

"_There'll be competitions over the year that you would have to participate in and present SM Beverly High. I'm really proud to say we do have a perfect record of winning with the exception of last year when two of our most valuable members, Carter and Stacey were off ill, so we lost," Mr. Aidan tightened his lips. "But with your support Ms. Simon I'm sure this would be one year SM Beverly would never forget. So if you would like I can hand the talking over to Carter and give you his form to get your parents or guardian to sign."_

_I placed the green sheet of paper into my hands and stared at it blankly. Wow…it's been months and finally I've been appointed to join a team, a club, a high society – so in an away I'm saved from complete social suicide. _

"_Thank you so much, I'll have my dad look at it and help me make the decision," I smiled _

"_It'll be quite an honor," Mr. Aidan joined his hands together and nodded his head. "Every student in history that has been on the decathlon has gone onto studying at an IV League college,"_

_I nodded my head although I didn't understand what Mr. Aidan was talking about. _

"_Carter would explain everything to you. Now go on, get to class you two," Mr. Aidan waved us away._

_We got out of the class and as I expected Carter cheered happily. "This is fantastic. Now we'll both be on the team. Do you know how many advantages there are to being on the scholastic decathlon? You get to go on amazing day and overnight trips. Last year at the end of the academic year we went skiing abroad. It was a-mazing!"_

"_I haven't decided yet. And uh…Carter quick question…What is an Ivy League college and the decathlon?" I nibbled at my bottom lip knowing I've completely stunned my academic crazy friend Carter Scott. "What? Carter, do I have to remind you I was homeschooled all my life?"_

"_You get away with that a little too many times," Carter chuckled squeezing my cheek. "Suze, the Ivy League started off as an athletic conference in February 1954 comprising of eight private colleges in the northeastern United States. The colleges are Brown, Columbia, Cornell…Hmm…Yeah Dartmouth…Yale, Harvard and the University of Pennsylvania. Oh and Princeton!" _

"_Princeton? I've heard that one – Hey that's where my daddy graduated from!" I clapped my hands together excitedly. "Wow daddy went to an Ivy League College…Where the name comes from – it's interesting," _

"_The name derives from the ivy growing on the historic building walls, the term also has implications of academic excellence, selectivity in admissions and social elitism," Carter told me as we walked down the empty corridors. We were late for our second period but our conversation took more time and thought that what was planned. _

"_The historic buildings sound beautiful. I'd love to take snapshots," I smiled nodding my head. "Where do you intend on going?"_

"_I've been working my butt off my whole life to go Xavier's!" Carter grinned excitedly, "It'll be a dream come true, Suze!" _

"_Xavier's? You didn't mention any college named Xavier's," I scratched the side of my head, confused._

"_Xavier is like how they have six forms in United Kingdom." Carter told me but I was still confused. "See it as a higher education branch of SM Beverly High and SM Beverly Prep. Xavier in history was the privates' of all private universities in the world, only the wealthiest of people's snobbish kids would end up there – I'm talking billionaire kids. They'd be trained in SM Bev. Prep and SM Bev. High then off to Xavier University to graduate as Elite adults." _

"_Seems a bit unfair," _

"_That's life," Carter adjusted his glasses then said. "Xavier loosened up a little but still remains the worlds most prestigious and respected university. Difference now it's more approached the modern world and runs a series of scholarship schemes for those less fortunate."_

"_If not Xavier's then?" I asked _

"_Harvard," Carter shrugged his shoulders with ease and simplicity. He made his choice so quickly without hesitation._

"_How did you know?" I asked_

"_All you have to do is know where you're going. The answers will come to you on their own accord and if they don't then you have to make opportunities not look for them. You have to either find a way or make one." Carter grinned a smart smile and walked but I stood still in the middle of the corridor. _

_Carter has been thinking these things over for year and years and years yet I on the other hand didn't even for a second give any of this a thought. I mean Xavier's…it gives me the same feel as being in SM Beverly but there's something else…something pulling me towards it._

"_Suze!" Carter called out to me._

"_Coming!" I jogged over to him and chuckled linking arms with him. _

"_Where you lost?" He asked_

_I shook my head smiling. "Oh Carter to understand the heart and mind of an individual you don't look at what he has achieved you look at what he aspires to do," I thought right nodding my head. _

_We got to social sciences class and I insisted on Carter heading in first since I was nervous as it was my first time ever being late to a class. But we didn't get in trouble since I am 'apparently' Mrs. McGinnis's favorite student and after Carter explained the reason for us being late Mrs. McGinnis didn't mind at all._

_But we did have to stand by the door since it was 11'oclock and time for the 2 minute silence. It's the annual Veterans Day. The anniversary of the signing of the armistice which ended the World War 1 hostilities between the allied nations and Germany in 1918. _

_After my prayer when I opened my eyes again first thing I saw was Hunter winking at me. I frowned but was surprised to see him actually make it to class. He was sitting with the entire Elite clique with the ex exception of course of my Jesse. _

_I blushed through my frown and quickly looked away. Carter moved before me and we settled down in our allocated desks. Then when everybody calmed down in their seats again the class went back to their earlier discussion which was sort of related today's date. They were debating Adolph Hitler and the use of violence to reform people._

_Just the word 'violence' instantly caused my head to spiral around the room and look at Adam who alarming was looked at me. We both turned discolored and hesitantly looked away from each other. I glanced at Carter who caught onto the awkwardness and gave my arm a little supportive squeeze._

_As the heated debate continued I looked over at Adam again, this time he didn't turn his head my way but Ceecee shot me a brief full mouthed smile which I gratefully returned. When Ceecee turned back to the front of the class I stared hard at Adam. For some reason he didn't look well…he seemed ill and really much tried. I also notice him occasionally rubbing his forehead. _

"_Its fine," Carter whispered. "Don't look his way Suze," _

_I nodded lowering my head down at my notebook. I slid my daddy's sketch out from between some pages and gazed into my daddy's penciled eyes. Looking at my daddy gave me the strength to carry on and I knew I would be okay…I knew all I had to do was no be scared._

"_Whose going to talk now…Sophia shut up. Hmm…Let's see. Aha! Suze…Can you tell us your understanding of violence," Mrs. McGinnis pointed my way with a long ruler that she occasionally used to poke students. _

"_Me…I?" I gulped_

"_You're the only one with that name in this class. Come on…stand up!" She demanded_

_I bit my bottom lip glancing around the classroom then sighed getting up to my feet after a small encouraging smile from my good friend Carter. "I….Violence," I gazed around the 25 or so faces in the classroom, all staring blankly at me for an answer. "I think…I believe that there is a great streak of violence in every human. Umm…If suppressed violence in a person is not channeled and understood by others it will break in conflict or in insanity." _

"_Good!" Mrs. McGinnis clapped her hands together and I spotted a few making notes on my statement. "What about smacking a child? Or using violence to reform humans?"_

"_I…Uh…" My eyes swirled around the room and rested on Robyn Wilde. She passed me a huge smile with thumbs up. I even caught her sneaking one of the chocolates I gifted her into her mouth. The urgency to laugh surged inside me but I kept it secured safely inside. _

_I chewed the end of my thumb and gazed over at Paul Slater. _

_He smiled at me nodding for me to carry on. I smiled back at him and begun to talk. "Hitler…Mao…Stalin…and many other dictators had undergone severe physical abuse in their childhood and consequently they repeated their past but not on themselves, they punished others. Instead saving others from going through what they went through and feeling other people's agony and hurt. The dictators avenged their mistreatment by vicariously killing millions of people," I looked sadly at Adam. He stared hard up at me with big innocent eyes. "This example shows that violence doesn't resolve anything, it merely creates bigger issues in the future,"_

_I lowered my head to look at my hands. _

"_People and the law assert that a small reprimand for instance slapping a child has no harmful effect on the child but in fact I believe that statement is wrong." I fidgeted with my hands. "Because we learn this from our parents who had taken the similar message from their own parents and so it is passed through generations. God forbid if the slap was to have turned into a beating then that too would have been passed on, because in this day and time avenge means more to us humans than feelings of humanity," _

"_Fantastic! Anyone else?" Mrs. McGinnis asked. "Hey…how about you Adam?"_

_I lifted my head up high and looked Hunter. He sat up and watched me carefully. I moved my eyes away from him and back onto Adam who seemed angry now. "Overconfidence and ego," Adam's voice echoed in my ear. "One should bring it down and they'll be very successful in life or they'll go straight up, very high, the kind of high that it'll be impossible for anyone to come back down,"_

_I flinched._

"_I didn't understand that," Mrs. McGinnis shook her head. "Adam, explain,"_

_Adam glanced at me before laughing a little husky laugh. "I'd say most people are only alive because it is illegal to shoot them. What say Suze?"_

_Again I flinched and my body shivered, thankfully Carter held onto my hand which was dangling down. The class laughed but I wasn't amused as I had been in a near death experience caused by Adam. I stared down at my daddy's sketch again; I looked at my daddy carefully. Daddy always told me to not be scared…no matter how scary things get, never be scared. And even when you're still scared use laughter to cover it all up and that's what I did._

_I chuckled and the laughter ringing in my ears from my peers stopped at a halt, but I didn't care about anyone else for me only Adam was the target. I stared hard at my daddy's sketch and laughed at the same time. _

_Then slowly I lifted my eyes. I looked at Adam's confused yet angered expression. "Adam toughness is in the soul and spirit not in the muscles. " I told him, loudly and clearly, with confidence. "If a person has the right – good will to do something they will succeed over the bad as the truth always triumphs. It's not about law because law doesn't decide a person's fate. Its god's will that works in this world and god will be with whom that has the truth in its pocket." _

_His eyes widened slightly but he remained quiet. He turned away from my direction and back towards the front of the classroom. The class was in silence, nobody dared utter a single sound; even I hadn't even the nerve to ask for permission to sit back down._

_But trust Kelly Prescott to steal all the attention, her mirror had slipped out of her hands and cracked, over which she made a huge issue and nearly cried. But this time I was thankful, since her haughtiness saved me from getting a heart ache. _

_I sat in my seat and stared hard at the back of Adam's head. My eyes widened as I swirled to look at Carter. "Carter you're a genius!" I grabbed onto his arm._

"_What do you mean?" Carter raised a dubious eyebrow._

"_**You said that I need an aim in life right? I need to know what I want and then the answers will come straight to me. And if they don't I will have to look for opportunities and if I can't find any then I'll have to make them." I nodded my head with a glum grin on my face as I continued to stare at Adam. "I will make them! I'm not quitting!" **_

…_.._

_Review thanks. _


	69. A Day Without You Part 3

**Chapter Sixty Nine – A Day Without Jesse Part 3 **

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Free Period – 12.03 pm **_

_**Jesse Di Silva…Jesse Susannah Simon…Susannah Jesse Di Silva…Jesse Di Silva …Jesse Susannah Simon…Susannah Jesse Di Silva…Jesse Di Silva…Jesse Susannah Simon…Susannah Jesse Di Silva…Jesse Di Silva…Jesse Di Silva…Jesse Di Silva…**_

"_**Where are you?" I sighed glancing up and down my notebook covered with Jesse's name. "Where ever Jesse is I hope he's thinking of me … where ever Jesse is I pray that he's happy. I pray he's satisfied…Satisfied by making me so restless for his return," **_

_**I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out a quarter. I closed my eyes and turned the coin several times between my fingers then slowly, at the speed of a snail's move I opened my eyes once again, lowering my head down to take a long, good look at the face of the coin. **_

"_**Heads I win, tails I accept my defeat in front of Adam. Heads I loose, tails Adam accepts his defeat." I let out a sad laugh, feeling sorry for myself. "Head's Jesse loves me, tails he wants me. Head's I love Jesse, tails I want Jesse. Head's Jesse's thinking about me, tails he's already forgotten me. This is such a cliché and yet here I am flipping a coin over and over again, studying the answers I receive." **_

_Sitting on the very top line of bleachers in the winter made me feel cold. _

_I shivered pulling my woolly hat further down my forehead and smiled softly to myself. I closed the precious notebook and placed it neatly inside my side bag. Slowly…very slowly I got up to my steady two feet and lowered my eyes to look down at the clean green field lying straight ahead, in front of me. _

_A small sigh escaped from my lips and I chuckled a little looking at my breath floating away in the disguise of a blurry grey cloud. I shrugged back my shoulders and held my head up high and carefully studied each face of SM Beverly High senior students, scattered across the field around the T-shaped fashion show stage. _

_It's like I've been awakened … I've found a way to let myself in – a heavy risk that I'm taking to protect a friends heart from breaking. _

"_Hey what are you doing? – you stupid dork!" _

"_Uh…Kelly did you want something?" I asked her. Quickly I jumped across the bleachers and hurried over to her majesty Kelly Prescott. "Is there something wrong with your dress?" _

"_I spent a good 2 minute with you this morning still everything I said went through one ear and out the ear, didn't it?" She frowned placing her hands onto her hips. "I order you to go tell Ste to make me another dress to stop the show," _

"_Oh right that – of course I will – but it will take a little time. I haven't forgotten. Kelly you'll have to make do with one dress for today's rehearsal," I told her._

_She glared at me for another long sad 5 seconds before stomping in her designer heels, far away from me and back towards the heap of crowd surrounding Ste. I hid my grin as I watched Kelly squiggle her way through the crowd; it was a memorable, comic sight. _

_I took a small step onto the field and gazed at the confidence oozing out of Ste's facial expressions and wondered if I'd ever be able to be as self-assured. I mean Ste stood alone in front of the senior student body of SM Beverly High but not once did he seem challenged, yet I who even when isn't with the SM Beverly High students I feel threatened. _

_A hand grabbed onto my head and pulled of my warm hat, alarming me._

"_Was up!" _

_I swirled around on my two feet and pressed my lips tightly together looking over at Hunter David Cyrus throwing my wooly hat up in the air over and over again with a playful grin across his lips. _

_Well…at least he didn't look as though he was ready to hunt me down! _

"_You know looking at you…you remind me of my next girlfriend," He winked his left eye._

"_Oh do I …really?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically as I crossed my arms tightly across my chest. "Hunter give it up already would you?" _

"_Let's walk and talk babe," Hunter laughed softly, ushering me towards the temporary desk. "You see my darling, flirting is my specialty, much like art. It makes me feel pleased with myself,"_

"_Hunter love the art in your heart, not the heart in your art," I pinched his arm but I could see clearly from his confused expression he didn't understand what I was saying so instead I let out a long scoffing sigh. "Maybe you should stick to flirting with those who better suit your divine company shall I say…hmm someone on the lines of Kelly Prescott? Oh wait you're hiding from her since you never called her back,"_

"_Hey! How'd you know that?" He asked raising an eyebrow,_

"_I guess by staying in your company…I've caught onto some of your detective skills," I grinned at him cheekily. _

_He chuckled running a soft yet stern hand through my red hair. "Girls want a lot of things from hot, rich and eligible guys like me. On the contrary, guys like me only want one thing from a lot of girls." _

_I frowned putting a hand onto my stomach. It grumbled – I was hungry! _

_I gazed around the field then suddenly a strong gush of winter wind swept over my body, pushing me back slightly. I squinted my eyes through my glasses and turned to look behind at where the wind was pushing me and I swear I saw him. _

_I really…did see him! _

_He was sitting on the bleachers, with his usual playful, wolf-like grin across his lips. And then he leaned back, met eyes with me, setting my heart storming in my chest in an aching whirlwind. Regardless of how much I love him, it hurt to see him. _

"_Jesse," I whispered stepping towards him. _

"_You see," Hunter grabbed onto my hand and swirled me round and round in circles, causing me to get a little dizzy. "Kelly's just one of those many girls," _

_I let my hand free and turned around in the opposite direction of where I was walking and gazed my eyes across the bleachers. Gone! Jesse was no longer there…Where did he go? _

"_Are you looking for somebody?" Hunter asked putting a hand onto the back of my shoulders._

_I stared hard at the place he was looking at me from but no matter how hard I stared he didn't come back. Sighing I tore my eyes away and rested my eyes onto Hunter. I let out a little chuckled and said. "I thought I saw someone … I'm just seeing things," _

"_Babe if you wanna see things then see me," Hinter chuckled putting an arm around my shoulders._

_I laughed softly but what I really wanted to say was I don't need to see Jesse because I can feel him, I can feel his presence everywhere I go. I just can't get over him, everything I see is him, and I don't want Hunter as his replacement. Jesse's all that I need in my heart. _

"_Never mind that…Hunter since I am learning tricks of you – maybe you could let me onto some secrets." I followed Hunter's gaze to Kylie standing across the field. She was staring at us, her eyes wide and angry. Kylie kicked some grass then turned around in a swift movement making her way towards the campus building. "You know…regarding the Elite,"_

"_What?" He said flashing his gaze back to me. He removed his arm from around my shoulders and looked at my face closely, checking for any signs of jokes. _

"_What?" I said nibbling at my bottom lip._

"_I'm not going to let you into things that can potentially harm you Suze. So I gotta put limits on you," Hunter grabbed my arm and pulled it out towards him. He placed my hat into my hand giving me a long, hard stern, "Please, for Christ's sake just stay away,"_

_He turned to leave then stopped in his tracks. He looked back at me and said. "What's happening with the photographs?" _

"_I…Uh…Got the negatives. I'll do them when I get time in free period," I said with a small glum smile, I felt let down and disappointed. Knowing Hunter was going to be no help at all; I said a hasty good-bye and quickly made my way towards the desk. _

_I got there and there stood Brad, wearing his basketball shorts with no top. It was clear that he had just gotten back from practice since he was all sweaty and slightly out of breath. I subtly glanced down his defined body and my eyes widened at the sight of a hickey near his shoulder. _

_I blushed turning my eyes away from his naked torso. _

"_Oh…uh Suze – what are you doing here?" He asked running a nervous hand through his hair._

_I blinked at him confusedly. "Me? This is my desk," I reminded him. _

"_Oh right! Sorry," Brad took a step back letting me pass around the desk. "I was just…you see…uh…let me get that for you,"_

_Brad grabbed onto my bag but I shook it out of his grasp. "No it's fine. I'm okay Brad…is there something you wanted?" _

_I watched my brother and listened to the basketball tiger mumble with his tongue tied in knots. I leaned closer towards him and noticed a sandwich in his hands. "Spit it out Brad," I frowned crossing my arms, "Did you try to sneak away my sandwich?"_

"_Oh this?" He laughed softly; nervously he raised his arm up to me. "Ya I was hungry – Hey don't you dare think I'm giving it back,"_

"_I'm hungry," I sighed and he flicked my nose._

"_We'll share," He offered tearing the sandwich in half. "One for me and one for my cute little dorky sis," _

"_Thanks," I chuckled then took a small bite of the chicken salad sandwich. "Mmm…Yummy!" _

_I tried to lighten the atmosphere but for some very strange reason Brad seemed unsettled and I was just plain confused. We both chewed on our half of sandwiches in literal silence so when Kyle came running over to us made me thank god deeply from the bottom of my heart since the silence was agonizing. _

"_Just the person I was looking for you," He waved at me._

_I laughed softly. "You're committing social suicide by talking me,"_

"_What do you mean?" Kyle asked. He was talking to me but looking at a disturbed Brad Ackerman who left no time at all in excusing himself and running away to Debbie. He held her in his arms and gave her a little swirl making me feel hazy. _

_I imagined Jesse swirling me around in his arms in the middle of an empty field._

"_Earth to Suze!" Kyle snapped his fingers in front of my eyes and propped himself up onto the desk. "You were saying something," _

"_Oh right…what I meant was that I've seen you talk to a lot of popular students and they really like you. But me…I'm not everybody's favorite – probably there least likable person." I sighed giving him a warning to not kill his chances of popularity by sticking around me._

"_I can be friends with whoever I want to be; besides I'm dying for your company." He said._

"_Well it's your choice," I laughed softly picking up a couple of papers. _

"_A pleasant choice," He added_

"_A costly choice," I nodded my head._

"_It's done! Checkmate!" Kyle laughed making me smile._

"_Uh…So…was there something you needed?" I asked pulling my hat over my head again. I looked over Kyle's shoulder and at Drake waving for me to come over – to help with his dress. "I mean you were looking for me,"_

"_Yep. The thing is I don't feel comfortable participating in the fashion show. I've just moved to SM Beverly and I'd rather watch the show than walk. Ste wouldn't listen and put my name down. Would you do a little magic trick and make my name disappear?" He asked me._

"_Sure," I nodded my head walking round the desk and to the bunch of papers lying on the other end. I found the paper with the list of names. "Abracadabra!" _

_Kyle laughed softly as I crossed of his name from the list. I then excused myself from him so that I could go over to Drake Di Silva and ask him what he needed my assistance for. _

"_I'm confused. Both say Di Silva…which one is mine?" He pulled two hangers towards me. _

"_That's Ned's shirt." I said pulling the Di Silva sticker of one of the tops. "Must have been a muddle up. Sorry,"_

"_It's cool." Drake said taking a close look at his top. "Pretty wicked design."_

"_Thanks," I smiled _

"_Oi!" _

_Sophia jogged over to Drake and whacked his head. "Did you call him yet? He hasn't replied to my text…Did he get there on time?" She threw many questions at Drake who just laughed. _

"_I'll call him later," Drake told her. _

_She frowned making an annoyed face. "Darn my beloved father," She let out a chuckle. "If it wasn't for him I'd be with Jesse right now. He's so damn lucky!" _

_The hairs on my back raised at the mention of Jesse and my ears sparked up. _

_Sophia stopped sulking in front of Drake and turned towards me. "Hey…So you up for tonight?" _

"_Oh…uh… -_

"_Definitely!" Suddenly Robyn popped up beside me and showed her excitement to Sophia who assured her everything is set for today._

"_Do you need any help?" I offered my humble support. _

"_No dude everything's' sorted!" Sophia said. She elbowed Robyn's arm and winked at her. "Don't worry babe there'll be cake," _

_Robyn giggled then froze when Drake said 'happy birthday'. Robyn turned bright red making Drake raise a confused eyebrow. It was when Drake and Sophia walked away that Robyn finally breathed. _

"_Suze!" She squealed grabbing onto my arm so tight that it hurt. "He talked to me. Drake Di Silva talked to me,"_

"_Ya," I nodded._

"_There you are!" Ceecee frowned making her way to us. "Stop yapping away and help me … I can't find my dress,"_

"_The dresses are inside in the drama hall Ceecee. That's where everyone is supposed to get ready then come here." I smiled at my friend. "You'll like it. It's really pretty…I designed it just for you,"_

"_Aww how sweet of you," Ceecee lightly hugged me. "I'm sure Zoe would love hers too…bet you designed that one too…to her liking,"_

"_Yes, I hope she likes it. I'll take it home today – she can try it out at home." I said_

"_Good idea," Ceecee nodded her head. "It'll cheer her up too…Hey so did Carter say anything about her? I mean like anything about getting back together,"_

"_No," I sighed. "He's pretty adamant about not getting back together with Zoe." _

"_Ah! He'll realize his mistake soon in time," Ceecee pressed her lips together into a sad frown. "It aches my heart seeing a couple split up, Suze," _

"_Mine too!" Robyn chipped in. "Like when soap opera they have their dramatic break-up and never get back together. It always makes me cry," _

"_Me too!" Ceecee said. "Why can't everyone just stick to one person and love them for the rest of their lives…and for those who lose their partner via death. It's awful!" _

"_Death never gives a second chance," I whispered gazing up at the sky._

_Ceecee, Robyn and I walked into campus and made our way towards the changing lockers. Ceecee and Robyn were in full steam and were going on about tonight's' memorable party but I…all I could think about was my daddy, Carter, Paul and all others who gave up their desire to death because __**'Death never gives a second chance,'**_

"_Did you say something?" Ceecee asked me._

"_Me…Uh…No," I quickly opened up the door to the drama hall and we entered into the large room where everyone was doing something. Some were busy with preparations and decorations others where the models, getting ready for the dress rehearsal._

"_Come on!" Stacey Hudson – who is a major part of the executive committee – called out to a bunch of junior guys. "We don't have all day…I want all those planks of wood out in the field this instance," _

"_Ah! Stacey…same old bossy Stacey," Robyn mumbled under her breath but I heard what she said anyway._

"_That's her right?" Ceecee whispered to me. "Zoe always used to get angry when she'd be around Carter…I wonder if Zoe was right and there's something between the two, could be possible you know, what do you think Suze?"_

"_There's nothing like that…I'm certain," I shook my head. "Carter's not like that. Besides he's only friends with Stacey…The two are part of the scholastic decathlon team,"_

"_She's the captain of all decathlon activities," Robyn muttered with a slight hint of jealousy embedded in her voice. _

"_So that's who I'll have to talk to about taking one of the seats on the team," I thought to myself as I watched the short, chubby girl give orders to everybody else. _

"_Come on Suze!" Ceecee held my hands and we hurried towards where the dresses where kept. "What color is it?" _

"_Pink of course," I chuckled as I dug through the plastic sheets to find the right one. Whilst doing so I found myself lost in my thoughts once again. I looked over across the hall and saw Paul Slater._

_I studied Paul carefully then sighed. "He's sure not over his dead girlfriend. I guess sadly I'm right…Death doesn't give second chances…Or am I?" _

_I pressed my sad lips together tightly and let go of the plastic sheets, letting Robyn and Ceecee take over the rummaging from my side. I walked around the table – bet I looked like a right stalker staring at Paul Slater, the Elite._

_But then something happened…I saw him again!_

_Jesse was there…and he caught me staring at Paul. He frowned at me and waved his index finger at me, telling me off for looking at another guy in his absence. But then he laughed. He laughed and then winked before vanishing again._

"_What have you done to me Jesse? What affect is this that you're having on me?" I laughed softly. I shook my head and turned back towards my friends who had finally found Ceecee's dress. "But don't worry Jesse. I will never even think of being with another guy…that's not you," _

_I walked over to Ceecee and asked her if she'd like the dress._

"_Of course I do…its beautiful!" Ceecee squealed excitedly. "I couldn't think of anything better, thank you so much,"_

"_I'm glad I've done my good part," I smiled _

_She held my hand and smiled back at me warmly. "Looking at this dress reminds me of when I was just a little kid." She told me with watery eyes. "You know Suze when I was little my mom told me that we're all stars. She curled my hair and put red lipstick onto my lips telling me how beautiful I am, she wanted me to be just like her…she wanted me to become a supermodel and be glamorous, be famous like her."_

"_You're so lucky…because when I was little my mom told me if I don't study I'll be a failure and waste bag in this world," Robyn laughed jokingly. "But hey you'd make a great model," _

"_Sure but that's never what I wanted. I'd always love my doll house. I had a very narrow and old thought. I'd dress up in nice frocks and wear an apron, cook meals in my plastic kitchen for my future husband." She laughed softly at her memory. "I used to blush imagining him kissing my cheek before going off to work and when he returned I'd welcome him into our warm, loving home and we'd have children. A daughter and a son, we'd be the ideal family," _

_A tear rolled out of her eyes and trembled down her cheek, down to her quivering lips. _

"_When I met Adam – I knew it from our very first date that I found my ideal guy … I no longer needed the male doll in my doll house because I found the real person." She lowered her eyes to the dress. "But now I'm dead nervous…I'm scared."_

_I placed my hand onto her shoulder._

"_Being with Adam warms me up so much…It feels like a dream. His love guides me through my dreams that I once had. But I'm scared it's not going to work out," Ceecee placed a hand onto her stomach._

"_Hey," I put my hand under her chin and slightly propped her head up. "Hold you head up high Ceecee – never look down and you'll go far. There's nothing wrong in being yourself but everything is wrong in being someone who is not you. Take my advice, don't stop dreaming because one day Ceecee…soon you'll have all that's you've wanted. You'll have a beautiful child…you'll be a loving mother and have the perfect husband,"_

"_Adam," She nodded._

_I stared at her certain expression for a second then sighed. "Adam,"_

"_Quick apply lip gloss!" Robyn demanded_

"_What?" Ceecee said_

_Too late!_

_Adam came round, put an arm around her waist and swept her off her feet as he locked lips with her._

_I took a step back away from them. I watched the two, smiling and looking happy in their fake, perfect world. My heart begun racing as I stared hard at the couple. Really…All that I said to Ceecee about her dreams coming true, I want that for her, but minus Adam. But I guess…All Ceecee wants is Adam._

"_**Its love…it makes us do the stupidest things even when we know they're not right for us," I thought to myself. **_

_I turned around to leave and started to walk away, clutching my diary tightly close to my chest. __**I'm sorry Ceecee…I know you think your happiness is in Adam but I know that all Adam can give you is sorrow…deep, painful sorrow. And now I make it my duty as friend to you, to save you from the everlasting pain Adam's bound to throw upon you – I can't let you get hurt…I've decided what my aim is and now I'll march towards it.**_

"_Ouch!" _

"_Sorry,"_

_I looked up at Paul Slater then down at my diary lying across the floor next to plastic cup with orange soda flowing out of it. We both dived in together to get the book, resulting in us banging our heads together. _

"_Sorry!" We both said at once in our crouched position then stared at each other for a good couple of seconds before starting to laugh._

"_I'm really sorry Suze…I should have looked ahead of where I was going," He apologized handing me over my diary._

"_It's okay…Oh no!" The sketch I made of my daddy, it lay on the floor, drenched in the orange soda. Quickly I picked it up and shook the wet droplets off the paper but it was too late, the sketch had already been spoiled. It didn't even look like my daddy anymore, the sketch was all fuzzy._

"_I'm sorry!" Paul said. "Here you can use this to wipe it…"_

_Paul offered a hander kerchief but I refused it saying. "It's okay…it was only a sketch. I can make tons more," _

"_Whose was it?" Paul asked curiously once we got up to our feet. "Must be someone special if you kept if so close to you,"_

"_My dad," I smiled at him. "Uh…I have to go…check on some of the arrangements,"_

"_Uh…Yeah sure," Paul moved out of my way. "You're doing a great job Suze. Best of luck,"_

"_Thanks," I said then turned to leave when I remembered something. "Uh…Paul,"_

"_Yes?" He looked at me patiently._

"_Are you coming to Robyn's party tonight?" I asked just in case there was no party at all, maybe Sophia was just joking or this all was just a set up for the Elite to have a good laugh. _

"_Sure," He nodded his head. _

_Okay! Fine I was hoping for all that to be true! _

"_But I don't think you should," He said_

_My eyes widened as I looked up at his face – he's much taller than I am so I had to tilt my head quiet up – He didn't look like he was joking. It was the weird expression on his face again…the type that he had on when he was drenching himself in the rain._

_The same angry expression from before., the same pain in his eyes from before, a similar outburst._

"_**Not to be truly loved by his kin's is Jesse tragic fate. To be worshipped as Satan is Jesse's unforgivable fate. To be Satan is Jesse's unimaginable fate. Not to love another being is Jesse's antagonistic fate. And to play god himself is Jesse's inexorable fate. Suze you can never change that, nobody can ever change that." **_

_The words form Paul's outburst rang in my ears. That's what he had said to me seconds before I confessed my love for Jesse to him. I remembered everything he said to me that day from the way he was looking at me. He told me that day he's protecting me…he asked if I was becoming obsessed. _

_The same awkwardness as from before swept over me and I quickly took a step back away from Paul._

"_What – what do you mean Paul?" I asked hesitantly._

"_I told you Suze – I want to protect you," He stared hard into my eyes, stabbing my eyes with his painful stare. "Just because Jesse's not here doesn't mean the danger has left you. Please…do not come to tonight's party," _

…

_Please Review. _


	70. A Day Without Jesse Continues

**Chapter Seventy – The Day Without Jesse Continues **

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Free Period – 12.03 pm **_

_It takes two individuals to make a lie work; the cunning individual who tells it, and the fearful one who believes it. If I have faith in the lie Paul Slater tells me then I'm evenly at fault since I believe it. To keep myself from committing such a sin against my beloved __**Jesse Di Silva**__ I will not trust Paul Slater…I will no matter what happens trust my perverted prince because in __**Jesse lays**__ my fate. _

"_I have to go," I said quickly to Paul and hurried to pass him but he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back, holding me straight in front of him. Hesitantly, I glanced around to see if anyone was looking then timidly peered up into Paul's deep, blue eyes. "Paul? Why are you holding me?"_

"_Suze you are so naïve," His hand swept over my face. "Where did you come from?"_

"_Africa?" I blinked. _

_Paul Slater shook his head lightly then leaned down closer to my face. I tried to push my head back but the somberness in his eyes kept a strong hold of me. His breath tickled my ears as he begun to speak. "You're beautiful Susannah Simon," He whispered into my ears. "Don't let your anxiety lose your confidence and Adam…Stay away from Adam __**and Jesse**__, it'll do you no good staying in their dark shadows,"_

_I stood there frozen in my situation. _

_Paul Slater let go of me and crouched down onto the floor. He picked up his now empty plastic cup then stood up once again. "I repeat I'm sorry for rushing into you," He said with a tone so strong and controlled that it made me shiver instantly. _

_And then I watched Paul Slater walk away towards Mrs. McGinnis – who was busy in her attempt to manage a group of mischievous sophomores. Paul started talking to Mrs. McGinnis whilst I stood there shaken from my encounter with the ever so popular Elite._

_Slowly, I raised my hand to my ear and touched where seconds ago Paul's lips were. It made my body shiver again, more timidly – yet frantically this time._

_And that's when I saw him again. I saw him sitting up on the edge of the stage, looking down at me with the frown again – the frown for meddling with another guy – it was that kind of frown upon his beautiful, mesmerizing face! _

"_**No Jesse it**__ wasn't like that!" I said then quickly put a hand over my mouth. __**Jesse**__ laughed his billion-dollar dimpled smile and then disappeared once again in the thin air. "I can't believe I just said that out loud…And that too, to a hallucination!" _

_Not meeting even after having met, what confusion is this?____**This is Jesse's**__ worth, in happiness and in sadness, I'll never forget him. We will not separate, in happiness and or in sadness. Seeing him everywhere just proves that.___

_Tears appeared into my eyes and I rushed over to __**where Jesse**__ was sitting. I touched the place hiding my grin. "Anyone can make me smile and or even cry but only __**Jesse **__can make me smile with tears in my eyes," I chuckled before running towards Ste's dressing room. _

"_Hey!" Rae called out to me. She was dressed in black leather pants with an off-shoulder black top high lighting her fantastic model figure. Rae as usual looked beautiful and wore a huge welcoming smile upon her lips as she approached me._

"_Uh…Hi," I smiled at her hesitantly as I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes._

"_Doll, what are tears doing in your eyes?" She asked me, worried she was. _

_I chuckled entering Ste's room with Rae trailing in behind me. She watched me laugh confusedly. _

"_Lately, seems like everywhere I go I see __**Jesse.**__ I'm seeing things that can't be…I'm hallucinating Rae," I laughed hugging my idol. "I really don't know whether this is a charming dream or a beautiful nightmare – all I know is that I never want to wake up," _

"_God you little cheek. You had me scared for a moment there," Rae strutted across the room. She picked up a folder then turned back towards me. She smiled. "We all want to fall in love don't we? It's an out of the world feeling, the extraordinary experience gives us such a divine feeling,"_

"_Exactly that," I nodded my head. "It's beautiful isn't it?" _

"_Hmmm," Rae chuckled flicking through the folder. I watched her quietly, examining her facial expression. I walked towards the other side of the dressing room and sat down heavily onto the – of course the bright PINK! Couch. _

"_Oooft! Cupids arrow has struck someone hard," Rae cooed. _

_Slowly, I closed my eyes and lay back onto the couch. "Rae it's like…every sense is extra sensitive, every emotion is exaggerated, my everyday live is in a beautiful trance and I'm soaring high in the clear blue skies. It's a feeling lasting forever," _

"_Yep – Love can touch us just once but last for a lifetime," Rae nodded her head. _

_I quickly sat up and stared at her._

_Rae propped herself up onto a stool, pulled out a pen from her pocket. She began writing without making any eye contact with me and I sat there staring at her, her words ringing like alarm bells in my ears. Can it be that Rae too is in love with someone? I mean…I know she loves her friend but other than that, could it be Rae has unspoken feelings trapped in her heart? _

"_Say Rae…" I started. "If we don't get the person we love, does the importance of that person reduce?" _

"_No Suze…" She quickly shook her head. "Love may only last a moment, an hour, a day or even a month. But that doesn't weaken its significance. Because we are left with blissful memories that we treasure for the rest of our lives," _

_Rae and I exchanged glances then she hurriedly went back to her work. I put a load of energy into my arms, pulling myself up to my two feet. I walked across the room and picked up an incomplete dress that was lying around. The dress was colorful and a great piece of art, the only thing which was missing was a side stitching to put the whole piece firmly together. _

"_Rae…" I started again. "Do you…you still love him? I mean I know you love him…But do you want to be with him?" _

_Rae raised her sharp eyes to look over at my questioning, nervous expression. A small chuckle escaped her lips and she let out an arm towards me, instructing me to come over to her. Sadly, I pressed my lips together and made my way over to her. She fiddled with my hair, giving me a motherly touch but remained quiet. _

"_You said to me that for you love just happened once, the rest is just life," I whispered as Rae begun to braid my hair just the way my daddy does on most mornings. "That means you still love Flaming Spaz. But does that mean you want to be with him? If so, why don't you? I mean … you could always go back to him, can't you?" _

"_No…I can't," Rae whispered after a little while. "I can't do that Suze,"_

"_Why not?" I asked desperately looking in her deep eyes for a reasonable answer. "You love him, Rae. You deserve happiness," _

"_Who said I'm not happy?" She laughed softly; she turned me slightly to the side so that she could start on the braids on the back of my head. "I've seen the world, explored everything just like I had dreamt to do so. I've achieved my dreams. So of course I'm happy," _

_I let out a short sigh and remained quiet for bit. If Rae – couldn't see that love is the biggest dream anyone can have, then there was no point in me trying to explain it to her. Rae has to open up her heart on her own, and explore all the opportunities she has because she can't just live life without love._

"_No, no, no!" I thought giving my head a little shake. "I need to help Rae, she's always helped me."_

_Quickly, I pulled myself out of Rae's grasp and swirled on my feet to stare at her mindlessly. I touched my forehead onto hers and looked deeply inside her eyes, searching for the truth…then slowly, I began moving my head back. _

"_Maybe he's thinking of you." I whispered. "Or maybe…he's not even in this world. How would you know because you never took the chance to see it for yourself," _

_Rae took a deep breath in then sighed pressing her lips tightly together. "Doll." She reached out her hand to me and placed it on my cheek. "Love was when I loved him; my love for him was true that's why I can feel his presence, that's how I know he goes on." _

"_If you love him so much, why don't you search for him?"_

"_I did," She nodded her head sorrowfully. "I did. And I found him. But he's not alone Suze,"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked, confused. _

"_Spaz is with someone now and I don't have the guts, believe it or not, to go up to him and show him my sorry face again! I'm just cool with the fact that at least he's got someone that cares about him by his side, to take care of him and his needs, the way I couldn't," Rae sighed glumly. "Suze, when you love someone so much, then you have to let them go. Only, if they come back to you, it was meant to be. If they never look back, their love was never yours to begin with," _

"_You don't get it do you?" I shook my head. "Rae, you never looked back,"_

_Rae's eyes widened. _

"_He loved you, I know he did – how can someone not love somebody as nice and beautiful as you. That's why he let you go to Ohio to achieve your dreams, that's why he never stopped you!" I took a big step away from Rae. "He let you go and I bet he waited for your return, but you never went back. Rae he never went, it was you that left him!" _

"_Suze!" Rae jumped of the stool and reached her hand out to me but I moved away from her. _

"_**Jesse's my**__ heart; he lives deep inside my soul. But no one knows this…because he's my secret love!" I growled anxiously. "Rae you taught me to go after my love and that's what I'm doing. I'm not going to __**let Jesse**__ go away from me…and never will I part from him. But I can't see you like this…even though you may not feel it, I can feel it, and you're not happy Rae."_

"_Listen to me – _

"_Sorry I got a lot of work to do," I held back my tears. "I have to go; I'll see you around,"_

_Before she could stop me, I quickly rushed out of the room, banging into somebody with a hard, tough torso. _

"_Oh, sorry ... I didn't mean to … oh you," I peered up to look at the familiar face. "Adam?"_

"_Uh…I was umm looking for you," He ran a hand through his blonde hair. _

_I gulped looking up at him nervously. "Me?" I squealed. _

"_Uh…this," He hesitated patting the shirt on his body. "I was having trouble with this and so Ste told me to come to you," _

"_He said that!" I half-screamed._

"_Uh…Yeah. But you know what I'll go find someone – _

"_It's uh…okay!" I said quickly and then directed him into one of the empty dressing rooms. _

_It was awkward and quiet but I wanted to be professional. I didn't want to let go of my responsibilities and be frightened by Adam so I built up the courage inside me to help him. Adam must have coughed up some of his pride too – if it meant asking me for help – seeing as we're definitely not the best of friends here at SM Beverly High, I wish! _

_My stomach felt feathery and my throat tightened but I managed to choke out. "Could you stand up on the stool?" _

_Adam took a step back and stood up onto the stool. I looked around the room, found a box of handy, quick, stitch up materials and picked them up, making my way towards Adam with guilty, fearful, trembling footsteps._

_I didn't want to touch him but frankly I had no other option than to touch his deadly body. I took in a deep breath as I walked around him, inspecting the top. Slowly, I then reached out to touch him, my hands trembling! _

_I pulled together the two ripped sides of the top and begun to stitch them together in the awful silence. _

"_It's okay…stop wobbling, I won't hurt you,"_

_I looked up Adam Walsh's innocent, tired face and blinked my eyes at him intensively. There was a sense of calm in his composed voice with a pinch of care for me. I looked back down at where I was stitching and continued, less hesitant I was. _

"_Although I should warn you, when you get close to someone you shouldn't, you only get burnt,"_

"_Ouch!" _

"_Careful!" Adam jumped off the stool and grabbed my pricked finger. He placed his napkin over the small spill of blood then looked at my uncertain eyes. _

"_Uh…thanks," I whispered in a squealing voice. _

"_It's uh…okay," Adam sighed looking away._

_I moved my hand out of Adam's grab and tightened the napkin around the bleeding finger. I took a step back, away from Adam and closed my eyes for a second, but all I could see was my friend Ceecee Price. Slowly, I opened my eyes again and looked over at Adam sitting on the stool, guilt and regret on his on his face._

_I watched him lower his head to the ground, the sincerity in his eyes touching my nerves, playing with them. I groaned inwardly at my confusion over Adam once again. I don't understand…why does Adam look so innocent when he does such costly crimes? Or is it me? Am I not seeing beyond the picture? Am I wrong and being judgmental over Adam when really there is someone else or something else I should be worrying about? _

"_Adam," I gulped in a deep, gutsy, breath. "Can I ask you a question?" _

_He blinked looking up at me. I guess for a second there he couldn't believe I was talking to him without throwing accusations his way, but he didn't know that accusations were just in cue to hit him in the face – the face that could use a good night sleep._

"_Did you cheat on Ceecee?" I chewed the end of my thumb, trying to not look Adam in the eye. _

_To my surprise, he didn't get angry at me. Instead, he just sighed shaking his head a little. "Don't hold strong opinions about things you don't understand," He said in a quiet, deep voice. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked, confused. _

"_Let me ask you a question, shall I?"_

"_Uh…Hmm," I nodded my head._

"_Would you want your desires to come true even if it meant not granting your enemy's dying wish?" He asked me, looking straight at me with his dark blue, strained eyes that were reddened from the lack of sleep and intensive work overload. _

"_You're not ill are you?" I asked cautiously, I rushed over to him and got down onto my knees in front of him. I looked up at his tired face suspiciously. "Adam are you ill?"_

"_No…but my condition is no different to that of a dying man." He pressed his lips together tightly into a sad frown. "I don't want to do this to you Suze, I really don't. I beg you please leave me alone." _

"_I can't. Not anymore. It's too late now Adam," I shook my head with a small sigh escaping my lips. "I'm sorry Adam," _

_He groaned rubbing his forehead – I guessed he had a headache. I reached up to his face and cupped it into my two hands. Adam was startled but didn't move while I examined his face. I checked the veins which are starting to pop up on the sides of his forehead; he's weak and has red lines crossing over the white in his eyes._

"_You're pale." I murmured letting go of his beautiful, criminal face. "Adam you should see the nurse,"_

_Adam made a scoffing sound, digging his head closer to the ground._

"_Even though what you do is sheer criminality – I worry about you Adam." I bit my bottom lip._

_Adam raised his head to look at me once again. Slight disbelieve in his alarmed expression. Bet he wasn't expecting to hear that from me any time soon…but it's true. I do care about Adam under all that anger I have built up inside of me against him. Adam was a nice person to start with – he wasn't like the others – he was nice and didn't treat others badly like I'd seen other popular students do. _

"_I…I don't hate you," I prodded the napkin on my bleeding finger. "I can't hate you – my dad didn't teach me to hate anybody." _

"_I'm sorry," Adam let out a short cry through his strained voice. "I feel ashamed for what I have done to you. I don't have any excuses for what I did but I take full responsibility for myself and my actions. I wouldn't hook this crap onto anybody else like a coward. I admit my mistakes, I'm sorry this all had to happen – between us. But just by saying sorry to you doesn't there isn't guilt, suffocating me still,"_

"_And by forgiving you wouldn't mean that the pain would be gone," I lowered my eyes to my bleeding finger. "I mean – you hurt me a lot Adam," _

_I gazed up at his saddened face. "A lot!" I repeated with emphasis this time. "I never thought you hated me to the extent of trying to kill me!"_

"_No!" Adam shouted. "I didn't try to kill you – I was only trying to scare you – but it all escalated!" _

"_Still," I shrugged back my shoulders. "You still hurt me Adam. I've been bullied a lot at SM Beverly High but never do I feel that others hate me – they dislike me but not hate me. Adam I thought of you as a friend, a good person, a good man for my best friend but you turned out to be the opposite,"_

"_I'm not bad!" He urged me with desperation. "I'm helpless!" _

"_Tell me what it is? Maybe I can help. Adam please tell me your helplessness?" I grabbed onto his arm and gave it a little squeeze. "Please Adam; we can sort something out, that way no one will get hurt, not you, not me, not Ceecee," _

_Adam's face grew hot and reddened. _

"_Please," I begged. "If you don't then I'll be forced to be against you!"_

_Adam tore his arm out of my hand and stood up unsteadily onto his feet. He turned to leave and I quickly rushed up to a standing position._

"_My mind yearn for more, it yearns for truth!" I screamed at his back. "I want to know what's in your mind, what's in the core of your heart. I'm trying to make sense of everything that's happening but I'm in a bad state of utter confusion. Adam I need to know, is Ceecee safe?"_

_Adam gulped turning to look back at me. _

_My eyes widened. "Are you safe?" I whispered dropping the napkin to the floor. _

_He swung open the door with one hand and exited the room, leaving me reeling over his apology. I just don't know what do anymore? Adam can't just say sorry then leave like that…can he? Nothing makes sense, why is this happening? What has it all to do with me? Why am I after the truth so bad?_

_Am I afraid that there may be something harming Ceecee or is poison spreading in my blood at the thought __**of Jesse being**__ in danger. Who or what is it that I'm after? _

_I took my notebook out of my bag – the one with __**Jesse's **__name all over it. I took several slow steps backwards, in the end falling down onto a chair. A tear rolled out of my eyes and I felt helpless as I had nothing in my mind that would give me even the slightest clue on what to do._

_Suze!" _

_I jumped out of my seat, quickly shut my notebook and turned back towards Carter rushing into the dressing room. I put on a hasty smile and patted the sweat on my face before taking a step towards him. "Hey Carter – _

"_No don't talk," He raised a hand to pause me. He narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, giving me a strong scrutinizing look that made me sweat even more. "What you said earlier – you know before you were called out of Social Science – the thing about aims in life. What exactly did you mean?"_

"_Carter you scared me," I laughed softly walking over to a mannequin wearing a newspaper dress. "And I meant exactly what I said. I should have paid heed to you earlier," _

"_What do you mean Suze?" He asked impatiently. "It better not be what I'm thinking,"_

"_Carter I have to either find a way or make one," I nodded my head. "I can't let Adam scare me and succeed in his plan to flee my nerdy self out of SM Beverly High. I have to fight back,"_

"_Are you crazy?" He gave me a little shake. "Do you want to commit social suicide by going against the Elite?" _

"_It's not like I'm a queen bee. I have nothing to lose Carter. Just you, Zoe and Ceecee, that's all I have here at SM Beverly High. And I trust you … I trust my friends to stick by my side," I hugged onto Carter's arm. "I need your help Carter," _

"_What – what are you planning?" He asked hesitantly._

"_I have something in my mind," I bit my bottom lip nervously. "I'm not sure if it'll work but I'm ready to give it a try,"_

_Carter stared at me for a second then his eyes widened._

"_Hi Susannah?"_

_I looked over at the short, girl peeping her head into the room._

"_Uh…That's me?" I raised my hand._

"_Mrs. McGinnis is looking for you. She's down in the hall." She informed me._

"_Thanks," I gave her a small smile and she left, closing the door behind. I turned back to Carter who was staring at me with huge, unbelieving eyes. "Carter, please, will you help me?"_

"_But…what are you going to do?" He asked, tiredly._

_I bit my bottom lip cheekily. "I was kidding – actually the thing is I…don't know yet,"_

"_What?" He exclaimed. _

"_Look…I need to think this through. I'll talk to you about it later okay. I have to go and see what Mrs. McGinnis needs. Carter please trust me," I said _

"_Okay…just this onetime Suze," He nodded his head._

_I smiled at him before running out of the room. I quickly found my way towards Mrs. McGinnis and asked her why she was looking for me. To my surprise, she was looking to congratulate me. She was so happy that everything was running smoothly and honored me. _

"_It's fantastic!" She clapped her hands together, looking pleased with me. "You're doing a great job,"_

"_Thank you so much…But I'm not the only one who should be accredited. I mean Ste he – _

"_Ah! Modesty – I like it," Mrs. McGinnis patted my shoulder. "Carry on with the good work. I'll be in my office if you need me," _

_I nodded my head and she walked away, past me._

"_What shall I do now?" I asked myself looking around the hall, everyone was busy, and I couldn't find not one person on their own, sad or bored. I sighed making my way back towards Ste's dressing room. I went inside and sighed throwing myself onto a chair. "Really – what shall I do?" _

_I closed my eyes. I saw many faces…__**Jesse (of course**__), Ceecee, Adam, Zoe, Carter, Robyn, my daddy, Rae and lastly my mom. _

_Why is my situation so bad? Everyone in my life has secrets; I have my own secrets too. So I do understand that some secrets are better left untouched, but what I don't understand is why other secrets that shouldn't be kept secrets are kept secrets – if that makes sense. _

"_Ugh!" I groaned inwardly as my stomach churned loudly. _

_I opened my eyes, jumped of the seat then begun walking around the room. All I ever wanted was everyone to be happy – should I just back off and let everyone live lives of misery and lies? Should I let __**Jesse go**__? Should I let Adam free to hurt Ceecee? Should I not help Zoe forget her pain and should I just let Robyn get encircled in the fake dream of being popular? _

_And what about my daddy? Should I just ignore the pain in his eyes and let him continue his strained life. Should I let Rae be unhappy…And my mom? Is there anything I can do for my mom? To let her soul rest peacefully…I'm sure there's something but should I just forget it, forget her?_

_I chewed my bottom lip. _

_In my daddy's happiness lies my happiness and my happiness lies __**in Jesse. I**__ want my daddy to be happy too, but in whose does my daddy's happiness lie. I bit my bottom lip vigorously._

_I took out the only photograph of my mom from my diary then got out the ruined sketch of my daddy and smiled putting the two pictures together. They made a great couple, young and beautiful – you'd never tell I'm their ugly child. But something was wrong? That's what I would like to know. I want to know what went wrong between the two, why were there fights? What caused the separation?_

_The awful memories of my childhood… _

_I studied both the pictures carefully with a keen eye. I know my daddy loved my mom, and I know my mom loved my daddy – she'd whisper it in my ear every night. So then why did god separate the two? And what I don't understand is…If you gave someone your heart and they died, did they take it with them? Do you spend the rest of forever with a hole inside you that can't be filled? _

_Is my daddy living a meaningless life? Is Carter unhappy and drowning his heart with memories of Talia…And Paul Slater? What about his girlfriend that died years ago! How is Paul living without her? God forbid __**Jesse to**__ ever leave me permanently like that but I can't help but wonder if __**Jesse e**__ver died what would I do? And me…if I ever died would __**Jesse e**__ver think of me? _

"_Found you!" _

_I let out a short scream, pushing the photographs back inside my diary. I caught my breath then turned to look at Rae. _

_She laughed at my frightened face. "Now I'll hide, you look for me,"_

_I looked at her for a second then laughed softly at her attempt to cheer me up. "Doll – come with me, I want to tell you something," She held my hand. "That's if you're willing to come with," _

"_Uh…Sure," I said with a little shrug._

_Rae sat me down on the couch, keeping a strong hold of my hand. "Look," She placed a hand onto my face. "I don't want you to be upset with me," _

_I lowered my head. "Just…I care about you too Rae, I don't want you to not be happy,"_

"_Look at me," She cupped my face into her hands and looked me in the eye. "Do you see any sadness on my face? Don't you see what I see? Coz' what I see is happiness. I'm really happy Suze, and you want to know why?" _

"_Why?" I asked in a small whisper._

"_Coz' I have you by my side," She smiled at me sincerely. "From the first time I met you I knew you are a special girl doll. What I see in you is something that I can't explain. The same familiar face, the same eyes and smile." _

"_What do you mean?" I asked, confused. _

"_I can't say. But I want you to know that I'm happy because of you. I see my – I guess – daughter in you," She smiled making my eyes water. _

"_Your daughter?" My voice trembled._

"_I have everything in this world that I've dreamt off. But I don't have a family. When I meet you, I feel like I'm at home, like I have a member of my family. That's why I care about you so much." She patted my head. "I love you, doll. You're a special kid."_

"_So…you – are happy?" I asked. "You're not just saying that are you?" _

"_No! Of course not!" She shook her head. "You mean a lot to me Suze, don't you ever forget that. And I want you to __**have Jesse**__ because I know that no one can love him as much as you. For me to get my love is a little too late, but it's not late for you, and I know you won't let it be too late, neither will I," _

_I hugged her, tightly. _

"_God, you're making me all senti," Rae chuckled into my hair. _

"_But I want you to promise me something," I quickly pulled away from her and looked at her desperately. "Rae if ever you meet Spaz again – if he loves you back, I want you to tell him how you feel. You'll have to talk to him and let him know how you feel," _

_She sighed in defeat. I know Rae – she's made out of strong, metal spine of pride and telling a guy she loves him isn't something she wanted to do. But thankfully, for my sake, she agreed and promised me she'd tell that man she loves that she loves him, one day if she get the chance. _

_And I knew it for sure…she is beautiful, softened at the edges and tempered with a spine of steel just like my daddy. I want to grow old and be just like her. _

_Ooops! _

_Got to go now…Free period is over and now I'll have to go find Robyn and Carter for lunch. I'll write later!_

…_..…_

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Physic – 1.30 pm **_

"_Robyn!" I waved over to my friend. She was waiting for me by my locker patiently, with a huge grin on her face. She was staring at the chocolates I got for her but daring herself to not take even the smallest bite. _

_She looked over at me, excitement over tonight's part still flooding out of her eyes. Her lips curled into a huge smile…"Aren't you just waiting for school to be over and for the party to start?"_

_No surprise there…I certainly am not!_

"_Just eat one," I laughed softly opening my locker. "Carter will be here soon – then we'll go for lunch together. And Robyn if you take salad again I will shoot you,"_

"_You can't shoot me without a gun," She rolled her eyes._

"_Want to be?" I said putting my books away into my locker. _

"_Never mind this…So what are you going to wear tonight?" Robyn's eyes were so wide that I was afraid her eyes balls would anytime soon pop out of her eyes and jump onto me. "I'm going to steal – borrow – my sister's clothes and try to squeeze. Maybe since it's my birthday, could you get Zoe to do my hair? She's really good at it – that's if she's feeling better,"_

"_Look I – _

"_Oh that reminds me. Are you going to come over to my house or will I come over to yours?" She asked_

_I took a deep breath in, and then pressed my lips together as I played vigorously with my short nails. "I was thinking – well hoping that maybe we could skip Sophia's party?" _

"_What?" Robyn exclaimed, stunned she was! _

"_I mean we could have a small gathering at your house. Remember it's tradition to have a birthday family dinner – or you could come over to my house. I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind and we can have a little party there. What I want to ask is whether we really have to go to Sophia's party?" I sighed miserably, trying my upmost best to convince Robyn to not go – because something about that party is giving me the cold shivers, especially after Paul's warnings – but Robyn was adamant! _

"_Of course we have to go! I will go; nothing and no one can stop me. Not my parents, not even you Suze!" Robyn snapped, slamming my locker door shut. "This is a dream come true, and you want me to stay home pushing around pieces of lettuces on my mom's beloved china plates with my dad singing a Michael Jackson song at the top of his lungs? And my sister – she couldn't care less. She'll be upstairs talking over the phone to her boyfriend," _

"_Oh when you put it that way…" I mumbled scratching the side of my head. Quick Suze…think of another excuse…Fast!_

"_Look," Robyn grabbed onto my arms. She gave me a little shake. "Suze – for me an Elite party is at the top of the world. I've already waited for this day ever since my admission into this prestigious high school. And now, in my final senior year I'll get the chance to live the dream! Do you have any idea how much this means to me? I don't think you do since you're still new to all traditions at SM Beverly. For someone unpopular as me this is way out of the world," _

"_But Robyn – _

"_I don't feel lucky – I feel blessed!" Robyn grinned hard at me, with eyes wide open in amazement. "My 18__th__ birthday and me fat Robyn Wilde at an SM Bev. Party. Finally I get to be popular; I'd have liked it better if Jesse were here. I miss him already," _

"_You don't need to be popular," I assured her, trying to not let my emotions take over me, trying to not let the thought of Jesse take over me. "You've got friends that are there for you,"_

"_That's not enough!" Robyn whined stomping her foot on the floor, she looked like a seven year-old crying for candy. "Suze, sure I got friends but they're not Elite,"_

_I felt hurt – hurt that Robyn hadn't a good place in her heart or mind for her friends that actually care about her, for example me. All Robyn seemed to care about was being around the popular crowd, being around the Elite, for a day's dream she was forgetting friends that'll be there for a lifetime._

_I mean – sure Robyn's invited, I'm invited, Carter's invited. But, what about all Robyn's other friends that have stuck with her through the harsh realities of this high school? They're all not invited me and that gives me even more, cold, deadly shivers. 3 unpopular students with hundreds of popular, arrogant, kids – doesn't that sound scary. To me…well not to Robyn! _

"_Robyn, we'll do something you'll enjoy, we'll have fun," I tried my chance at persuading her but she shot me down again. _

"_Suze, one thing you should know. If you meet a loner, no matter what they tell you, they don't enjoy being alone and having annoying family dinners. The reason for their solitude is that they have tried to blend into the world, but people continue to disappoint them." Robyn shrugged back her shoulders. "Same goes for me. Now this is my moment that I waited for all my life."_

"_Hey guys!" I looked back at Ceecee rushing over to us, waving her cell phone in the air. _

_I quickly stood up straight and greeted my friend with a warm, welcoming smile. "Look at this Suze, Kelly Prescott put up a poll to prove that she's still so very popular even after Kylie's arrival," Ceecee chuckled. _

"_What is it about?" I asked _

"_For the masquerade ball that you're going to be organizing. Who'd be crowned queen, Kelly or Kylie?" Ceecee informed me. _

"_But there won't be no coronation," I shook my head, a little confused I was._

"_Of course there will be. There has to be a coronation in every high school dance at our school," Ceecee giggled. "Ah! I caught Kelly a couple of minutes ago bribing some others to vote for her at the poll!"_

_Robyn laughed and I sighed. _

"_Kelly or Kylie. Their names sound the same too, just right for the two bimbo's," Ceecee and Robyn laugh. _

"_You've got some nerves calling me a bimbo," _

_Uh…Oh!_

_Kylie placed her hands onto her hips and glared at us. "Coming from the pregnant blonde. You're more of a bimbo than anyone else in this high school. You should be crowned queen of bimbo's,"_

_I watched Ceecee laugh it off. "Darling, I'm not offended by all the dumb blonde jokes because I know I'm not dumb – but you should know that I'm not a real blonde,"_

_Kylie frowned looking pissed off. _

"_Kylie don't you have anything better to do than spread misery everywhere you go?" Hunter showed up, looking all cool as always. His presence caused Robyn to blush, Ceecee to laugh more and for me to be alert. I watched carefully the strain between Kylie and Hunter – the passion was nothing like the one of the time I had seen the two kiss._

"_You're a prick. Jump up my ass Hunter!" Kylie slammed his arm._

"_Been there, done that!" Hunter said proudly. _

"_Ugh!" She groaned stomping away in her heels. _

_I rolled my eyes and turned to leave but Hunter quickly jumped up in front of me. "Hi…I'm Mr. Right, someone said you were looking for me," _

"_Very amusing," I frowned. _

"_Hey…so what – am I invisible to you?" He asked me._

"_No…Why?" I asked him._

"_So, it's done, you can see me?" He said_

"_Sure," I nodded_

"_How about tomorrow night?" He grinned leaning down to kiss me. I quickly pushed him back and Ceecee chuckled calling him a 'right flirt' something I couldn't have agreed with any more. "What? Can't harm a guy for trying?"_

_I frowned. _

_Hunter chuckled turning towards Robyn. He looked down to her chest, to the big badge that said 'happy 18__th__' on it. "Ah! So you're the birthday girl – happy birthday babes,"_

_Robyn blushed hard but that didn't stop her from asking Hunter if he'd be at the party tonight. Hunter however turned back to me. "Will you be there?" _

_I looked at Robyn's desperate expression then sighed lowering my head. "Yes I will be,"_

"_Then of course – me too!" Hunter laughed making me frown again. _

"_Hey – so Hunter do you want to vote – Kelly put up a poll. You can use my phone," Ceecee offered holding out her phone but Hunter shook his head, joining his hands together in a peace sign._

"_No way man! I haven't trusted polls since I read that 62 percent of women had affairs during their lunch hour. Don't know about you but damn man I've never met a single woman in my life who would give up food for sex," Hunter laughed making me blush. _

_I shook my head and looked around the filling up halls. I caught Carter across the hallway making his way towards us. "Who's up for lunch?" Carter asked once he reached us. _

"_We all are," Ceecee rubbed her stomach. "So hungry,"_

"_Won't Adam join us?" Carter glanced at me. _

"_No – he's got practice," Ceecee said with a little shrug. She smiled then linked one arm with Carter, the other arm with Hunter. "Shall we boys?" _

_Robyn giggled watching them walk ahead. I too laughed softly then begun walking behind them with Robyn trailing beside me – bet she was wishing it was her between Hunter and Carter, not Ceecee –. "Hey…" Robyn began to talk to me. _

"_What is it?" I asked smiling at her. _

"_I think Hunter likes you," Robyn said with a slight hint of jealousy. _

"_He's just trying to be funny," I pressed my lips tightly together looking at the back of Hunter's head. _

_No matter how annoying he is…I must admit that Hunter is a really nice person. It wouldn't be harmful for me to think that Hunter does care a little about me. The way he gets concerned over my safety feels nice and I appreciate it a lot – only no way am I going to let him know that or he'll harass me even more. _

"_Heh," I chuckled _

"_Why are you laughing?" Robyn asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Oh…uh – no reason at all," I shook my head a little. "Wait…Oh shoot!"_

_Carter looked back at me. _

"_I have to take a book back to the library – its due in today," I said rubbing my forehead. "I can't have lunch – I'll grab something else later. Carter I'll see in Physic's," _

"_Oh – okay then," Carter nodded his head dubiously. _

_I shot him a stern look before rushing alone back towards my locker. I opened the door, got out my library books then started to make my towards the library. I got inside but the librarian wasn't there so I decided to hang about for a bit till she returns to the desk. _

"_Hmm," I walked down the aisle. I reached the end then turned left. "Oh…Hi,"_

_Serena was sitting on a bench near the lane of windows. She raised her grey eyes to me and a small, very small smile crossed her crimson lips. "Hello, how are you, Susannah?" She asked me with a strong posture in her voice. _

_I looked at her for a second then smiled. "I'm good. How are you?"_

"_I am well," She nodded her head. "Do take a seat if you wish,"_

"_Uh…Thanks," I said then quickly grabbed a seat beside her; you never know when else I might get a golden opportunity like this, it's not every day that Serena is so welcoming. I felt happy sitting next to her – she is the only person in SM Beverly High that is different. She like many others also has secrets but Serena is different, she isn't cruel or narrow minded. She is aloof and distanced, away from the crowd. _

_I lowered my eyes to the book she was holding._

"_What are you reading?" I asked curiously. _

"_Biography of Judas Iscariot," She replied without taking her eyes away from the book. "I am thinking of painting him." _

_I raised my eyebrow slowly. "Why him?" I thought to myself but didn't ask her. _

"_Please excuse me," Serena said, she got up and walked away down the aisle. _

"_Hmm…Maybe I should take some inspiration and do a portrait of someone from another century," I thought to myself as I got up to my feet. "Not Judas though – I'd never know how to bring to life the painting of a man who was a betrayer." _

_I walked over to the front desk and thankfully the librarian was there. _

"_I don't understand…why do people betray each other?" I thought walking out of the library; I looked down the corridor and spotted Brad talking to a freshman. The same freshman I have seen Adam talking to many times. I narrowed my eyes looking at the two carefully. _

_I leaned forward when someone grabbed onto my waist – pulling me back suddenly._

"_Hunter!" I slapped his arm. _

"_So babes, I've got my library card and I'm checking you out!" He laughed turning me round to him. _

"_Hunter you're an idiot," I frowned turning away from him to look down the corridor again but Brad was gone, I couldn't spot him in the SM Beverly High crowd. I sighed shrugging back my shoulders._

"_Who are you looking for?" Hunter asked stepping closer towards me._

"_Uh…No one," I shook my head. "Why are you here?" _

"_Coz' I forgot to ask about the negatives," He shrugged. "And I wanted to give you this," Hunter held out a sandwich bringing a smile onto my lips. "You've been working hard all day – I thought you deserved a little rest," _

"_Thanks," I took the sandwich of him. "But I haven't done the negatives yet." _

"_Aww babes if you were a sandwich at McDonald's, you'd be the McGorgeous," Hunter pulled my cheeks. _

"_Knock it off," I slapped his hands away from my face. "Stop with all the cheesiness,"_

"_Sure there's cheese in the sandwich," He chuckled running a hand through his hair. _

"_I'll see you later. Say – after photography you can come and get me from class then I'll give you the photographs." I offered_

"_Alright cool!" He said _

_We parted our ways and I made my way towards the dark room. I decided to snack of the sandwich Hunter kindly brought me rather than going to the cafeteria. He was being nice to me so I thought I should return the favor by developing the photographs quicker for his sake. _

_After all I too am curious to see who the guy at Adam's house was. _

_I believe strongly that it is Adam but I can be wrong – and for some strange I want to be wrong; I don't want the person in the photograph to be Adam because in Adam's eyes I see something beyond the question. I feel he is innocent … oh god! _

_This confusion…when will it end? _

_Now I'm sitting in physics next to Paul Slater. I feel awkward and it's silent. All that warning about not coming to the party – it's made things between me and Paul weird again. It's not my fault – Paul should be saying stuff like that against Jesse to me on the first place. Okay – so I admit I shouldn't be in love __**with Jesse Di Silva,**__ offering him my body and all – but really that's none of Paul's business._

_He wants to 'protect' me he says but my heart neither my mind wants to believe him. I can't believe anything __**against Jesse**__... it's impossible!_

_I'm getting tired now. I'll just write later. _

…

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Photography – 03.00 pm **_

"_Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk past again?" _

_I lifted my head out of my diary for a split second and blinked at Hunter David Cyrus. "What? – oh hi," I shot him a little, small smile. "When'd you come?"_

"_Just now – and may I repeat my hot, hot, not as cool as me though but still hot partner. Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk past again?" He continued to grin down at me, like a wolf ready to eat me up. _

_I frowned scribbling into my diary. "I've seen you many times before so it'll have to be no," _

"_My heart. You've broken it," Hunter fell to a chair sitting around nearby in the dark room in which Mr. Wesley had sent me._

_I looked at his cute, puppy dog expression for a second then chuckled. "I'm sure Kylie would fix it,"_

_He sat up, looking at me with questioning eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_I shrugged back my shoulders, not taking my eyes out of my diary. "You tell me," I said in a low, unshaken, strong voice. "I may have seen the pair of you exchanging saliva – was it a science experiment to see whose tongue can go the furthest down the others?"_

_Hunter's eyebrow arched, he leaned his torso forward, looking at me carefully, slyly, just like a wolf – examining his prey. "I'm confused,"_

_I sighed taking my eyes off my diary, I put my pen down and stared at Hunter, giving him a strong, hard look – a look that definitely stated I wasn't backing down that easily by his puppy dog charismatic expression. "Confused over Kylie, Kelly or me?"_

"_No not that – I'm just confused deciding whether it's intentional or unintentional – you asking me this?" He asked showing off a bright grin._

"_Oh it's intentional," I squinted my eyes threw my glasses, watching his expression change carefully. _

"_Aha! You're getting horny I see. So you admit it's intentional – you're intentionally turning me on," He laughed. "Baby you must be a lighter, coz' you turn me on!" _

_My eyes widened. "What?" I growled. "Hunter I am not trying to excite you here – I'm serious."_

"_The thing about saliva – I imagine me, cool Hunter Cyrus and you boring yet undercover dirty Suze doing the experiment," He winked at me causing my face to glow red hot. _

_Instantly, I looked away from him and dug my face into my diary, not wanting him to see my reddened, embarrassed face. Hunter is such a big-headed nasty jerk – no way would I want to do such an experiment with him. _

"_You wanted to do that experiment!" I felt the need to explain myself._

_He stopped laughing and listened but with a grin on his face._

"_I refused and will continue to refuse – I just figured Kylie accepted," I frowned unable to meet eyes with him. "And before you say it – no I'm not jealous. I couldn't careless who you would spend time with to do such perverted things with. My only concern is Kylie's intensive interest in Jesse Di Silva, yet what I see is her and you together. I'm confused."_

"_Di Silva? Why does that concern you?" Hunter stopped laughing and his brow begun arching again. "Suze? – is there something you're not telling me?" _

"_What I mean to say is – I am confused over Kylie's split behavior. I do not understand who is in her interest, Hunter or Jesse." I sighed. "And the only reason this split behavior is affecting me is because it's immoral – one should only be with who she loves, it protects her chastity and dignity in society – of course I wouldn't expect you to care and or to understand this because you – Hunter is a player, right?"_

_Hunter chuckled, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "My, my, you are you planning on becoming a nun any time soon?"_

"_No – but I have strong believes on love and dignity," I shot him a grim look._

"_Love," His smile softened. "Such a warming word isn't it? I'd never thought of you as one of those romance-hyped chicks," _

"_I – I'm not," I lowered my eyes, hiding my smile from Hunter but he caught it anyway,_

_Hunter tilted his head slightly to the side, keeping his chin intact with his palm. "Don't hide it – I'll keep your secret. I suppose you're one of them – the ones that want to devote themselves to celibacy in search for true love in life that they can open there legs for eh?" _

_I nodded my head, blushing a little. "I believe in true love – I believe there is someone out there for everyone, someone special, someone just for them," I whispered, in a soft, lost tone as I spread my fingers across the portrait of Jesse in my notebook. "I too would like to think there's someone special out there for me too – just for me from god," _

"_Bullshit!" Hunter whacked a book on the back of my head to snap me out of my trance. "If that was the case there wouldn't be divorce. People wouldn't die alone – hearts wouldn't break – families wouldn't be shattered."_

_I wanted to snap at him for hitting me, but something stopped me. There was cold anger in Hunter's eyes as he spoke, as he walked aimlessly around the small, dark room. He stared hard at the line of developing photographs as his palms clenched tightly into a fist. _

"_Families wouldn't be shattered," His words stung my ears._

_My confusion on Hunters anger reminded me that I know nothing about Hunter's family. I know he has an older brother Dave and Rae is his sister – in – law. But I know nothing else. _

"_Hunter I want – I want to trust you," _

_He looked at me. _

"_But I don't know you," I whispered_

_Hunter continued to look at me blankly for a second there then he burst into laughter. "Okay so if not a nun … what do you want to be when you grow up?" _

_He changed the subject! _

_I sighed shrugging my shoulders."I…I don't know. I don't really think about it much. Guess an artist or a photographer," _

"_Sounds pretty cool," He nodded_

"_But I'm not entirely sure," I shrugged my shoulders._

"_You're always confused aren't you? Bimbo!" He knocked on my head. _

_Suddenly, Hunter grabbed onto my waist, he turned me around so I had my back to him. My heart began to race and I could see __**Jesse **__again sitting up on a table with that frown again. I wanted to protest against his frown but Hunter's hands on me were all that I could pay attention to – besides I didn't want to look like a fool again – screaming at a hallucination! _

'_Hunter – what … are you doing?" I struggled to breath with him so close. _

"_Shhh…" He whispered into my ear. Hunter's breath tickled my ear and my mind groaned, wanting to push him away but for a strange reason I couldn't find the energy to move. I was frozen, trapped in his arms. "Close your eyes,"_

_I took a deep breath in and then slowly closed my eyes. At first I thought Hunter was going to try and take advantage of us being alone and in the dark but then what happened surprised me. It surprised me a lot – I wasn't expecting it at all – I was shocked! _

"_Imagine you're in a race. Concentrate because you really want to win this race…it depend on your life," He murmured into my ears. _

"_I want to win this race," I spoke softly. I could see a large race course and a whole load of crowd screaming from the bleachers – they were cheering – and I was there. I was getting ready to start the race. But I wasn't the only one in the race, there were hundreds, thousands, if not millions of others racing with me and unfortunately I was right at the back!_

"_Do you see the finish line?" Hunter's voice hypnotized me. _

_I thought harder…I squinted my eyes under my glasses tighter…and I could just about see the finish line. A red ribbon and behind that … it was him __**– Jesse!**__ "I see it!" I whispered_

"_Run as fast as you can towards it!" Hunter ordered. "That is your aim – that is what you want to achieve in life,"_

_I gulped. I could see Jesse and I was running towards him – I was running at the speed of light, leaving all the other girls behind me but then suddenly instead of cheering the crowd started to boo. They began to throw things at me – they were hurting me but I still ran. I ran towards my __**Jesse w**__ho stood there with his smile and arm open wide to embrace me. _

"_Run Suze…run," Hunter's voice rang in my ears over the crying crowd that was trying to hold me back._

_I ran…I ran and ran – I ran ignoring everybody because I wanted to be in those arms. I wanted to be in __**Jesse's arm**__ and I wanted his embrace. __**Because Jesse**__ is who occupies my thoughts, he's the answer I receive to every question I ask.__** Jesse's**__ the centre of my dreams, the light that shines from my eyes. Wherever I look, I see him. _

_Wait…who's that? _

_I squinted my eyes harder…there was someone else…not only__** Jesse**__ – there was someone else there too! Who is that? I want to see who that is? Who is it pulling my attention, my gaze away __**from Jesse**__? Who is that? _

"_Honey…" I could hear his voice. It was my daddy's voice. It was my daddy standing next to __**Jesse. **__Both of them had their arms out open to me, both wanted to embrace me and I wanted to embrace both of them. But … it wasn't possible!_

_I stopped at a halt at the ribbon. I touched the crimson red ribbon; behind it were my daddy __**and Jesse.**__ But who do I go to? _

"_Kitty-Kat," __**Jesse's **__sensuous voice tickled my ear. _

_I stared at the two – two people I love the most in this world!_

"_No!" I shook my head opening my eyes. I pulled myself away from Hunter and rushed over to the developing line. "I can't choose…I can't choose ever!_

"_What?"_

_I looked up at Hunter's confused face. "Oh – I can't choose between art and photography," _

"_Ugh!" He groaned. "I made such a good atmosphere and your stupid confusion ruined it again. You know what just get lost, you're useless,"_

_I chuckled softly. I walked around the room to the developing line. The photographs on the negatives were still developing – It had taken quite some time for me to fix the scrunched up negatives – but I guess all hard work will be paid off. _

_Or so I believe… _

_I tore my eyes away from the photos and turned to look back at Hunter. He was fiddling with things around the dark room, poking and prodding them with an unsatisfied expression. I chuckled quietly watching him move around the small, dark room._

_Even though I don't trust Hunter…for some reason I feel comfortable around him. I never feel unsettled or scared around him. I don't know if it's because he's related to Rae or because I know that Hunter can only flirt – nothing else! But I like this feeling…this feeling of approval. _

_I figure I now know why Hunter is so popular; it's because of his playful personality. _

"_Hunter…" I began, "What do you want to be when you grow up?" _

"_Join the army," He shrugged his shoulders, he made a face at me. _

"_Why is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Join the army, visit exotic places, meet strangers then kill them. What more could I want from life?"_

"_Why do you enjoy playing games, Hunter? Is that why you're here, having a little fun by playing stupid games?" I frowned placing my hands onto my hips._

"_I believe life is a game, I'm just trying to play it the right way, nothing to enjoy," He mumbled running a hand through his hair. "Okay – I know where you're going from this. Look I'm not going to tell you anything about the Elite. Before you start I'm going to leave. But if you ever think of me out of the blue – just think about all the kisses I've blown, catching up to you,"_

_I blushed a little then laughed softly. _

"_Good-Bye Hunter," I said waving for him to leave._

"_Later babes." He laughed. "I'll get you when you finish." _

"_Okay," I nodded my head._

_Hunter walked out of the dark room and I turned around, took a seat, placed my forehead onto the cold table and breathed heavily. All I could think about was my daddy __**and Jesse.**__ God forbid me ever having to choose between the two. I'd never be able to do that – I'd rather just die! _

_I'm a retard…a fool! _

_I sighed sitting up. I looked over at the developing line and frowned. "Confusion…confusion. Everywhere I go is confusion," _

_And now I'm sitting in photography, writing in my diary and at the same time listening to Mr. Wesley talk to me about his family. He's got a wife who is also a photographer and a little baby son. A cute, simple family they have._

_God! Hunter's back…to pick me up! I'll write later, I don't want Hunter trying to peek into my diary…and it's time to go see the devil's photograph. But wait I should ask Mr. Wesley to put find me a photo __**of Judas**__…maybe I can take some of Serena's inspiration._

_Okay…Okay…I'll write later when I get some more time! _

…

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009**_**  
SM Beverly High  
Rae's Hotel room – 5.00 pm **_

"_Who is it?" Hunter asked leaning closer to me to get a good look at the photograph but before he could I clutched the photograph tightly to my chest, water filling up in my eyes as I stared hard at Hunter timidly. "What – Hey you're not gonna cry are you?"_

_I blinked my eyes, letting a small regretful tear fall down my cheek. I was numb, unable to feel any muscle in my body but the rapid beating of my tearful broken heart. All my senses seemed to fade; I was fading away into oblivion. _

"_Suze?" He grabbed onto me, giving me a little shake. "Who is it?"_

_I moved back away from Hunter, closing my eyes tightly as I pulled away the photograph from my chest. "It's – it's not fair," I squealed. "He made a right fool out of me Hunter? Why couldn't I see the truth even when it was right in front of my eyes? Why was I so ignorant of the things happening in my presence? Why Hunter why?" _

"_Quit worrying me – tell me who it is!" Hunter demanded_

_Slowly, I opened my eyes and gazed sorrowfully down at the photograph. _

_Hunter stood by me, a grim look on his face as he took in the image that's been haunting me. "I'd – I'd never have guessed," He put an arm around my shoulders. "You okay? – it'll be fine Suze,"_

"_I can't believe it," I whispered glaring at the photograph. "__**Judas lives at home," **_

…..

**Please Review. Thanks. **


	71. Judas Lives At Home

**Chapter Seventy One – Judas Lives At Home **

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills'  
Rae's Hotel room – 5.00 pm **_

_My eyes examined and crossed scrutinizing across the large – stretched screen in my photography classroom. It was a painting by Carl Bloch from the late 19__th__ century. The painting depicted an image of __**Judas **__Iscariot leaving the Last Supper dining area with a sly, cunning expression on his cruel face. _

_**Judas Iscariot**__, according to the New Testament was one of the twelve disciples of Jesus – the son of god. __**Judas**__ was famously known for his betrayal of Jesus to the evil hands of the chief priests for 30 silver pieces – sigh! _

_I walked over to the screen and touched the face of __**Judas the betrayer.**__ There were many reasons for why Judas betrayed Jesus; one was because Judas expected Jesus to triumph over the Roman rule. As Judas loved his country he believed Jesus failed to do justice and so he betrayed Jesus. _

_Another reason for his betrayal was his lust and love for money – his weakness was money and for that reason he betrayed Jesus. But according to Luke 22:3-6 and John 13:27, it was Satan that had entered into Judas and made him do it. _

_**Judas the betrayer – but lives at home. **_

"_Suze," Mr. Wesley suddenly placed a hand onto my shoulder from behind causing me to shiver as I turned my torso ninety degrees to look at my humble teachers face. "After class dismissed – why did you ask for me to put this painting on?" _

"_Oh – I wanted to know who Judas exactly was," I smiled nervously at Mr. Wesley. "This painting before us, it's a great work of art, sir," _

"_Aha! Are you planning on combining your art with photography? It's a clever thought Suze, would look good on your portfolio. But I have to ask – why Judas?" Mr. Wesley walked around his desk and studied the painting closely on his computer screen._

"_Because Judas betrayed Jesus. I do not fully understand betrayal and how it can be shown in art or photography with the same meaning in depth. I mean – betrayal it's such a nasty act to commit," I peered closely at the large screen. "Mr. Wesley, do you wonder whether history could be different if Judas hadn't betrayed Jesus,"_

"_Hmm – Well I believe it was god's intention for the act to be committed Suze," Mr. Wesley scratched his chin, thinking hard. "I suppose the betrayal was just a platform for things to happen – for things to change according to gods' will so that Jesus could create the bridge to salvation."_

"_But was salvation that important, that the betrayal had to take place, sir." I asked him desperately clutching onto my chest. "Was it really that important? I mean all the havoc that took place because of this one betrayal, was it necessary?" _

_Mr. Wesley looked at me for a second then narrowed his eyes leaning forward onto his desk. "Yes it was Suze," He replied. "We're all just human after all; we can't challenge god's will and or destiny." _

"_We can't?" My voice came out as a short squeal._

"_No we can't." Mr. Wesley shook his head slowly. "It's surprising to see you hold such strong opinions Suze. Okay – sorry to stop you here but I have a meeting to attend in 5 minutes. We'll continue the discussion in our next lesson – oh by the way how's your friend?"_

"_Oh – she's doing well and thanks," I smiled at him. "I'll turn the screen off,"_

_Mr. Wesley smiled back at me, nodding his head. He stood up and picked up his coat. "It's always a pleasure being in your company," He told me as he headed towards the exit door. "Good-bye Suze," _

"_Have a nice day Mr. Wesley – wait!" I paused him just as he stepped one foot out of the classroom. "Sorry I just remembered something,"_

_He looked back at me, patiently. _

"_The other day you said somebody came looking for me and you sent them to the dark room." I gulped in my breath. My mouth twitched as I hesitated to go on._

"_Ah! Yes I remember," He said. _

"_Was it – was it Brad Ackerman?" _

…

**Please Review…Thanks. **


	72. Introducing Dave David Cyrus

**Chapter Seventy Two – Introducing Dave David Cyrus **

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills'  
Rae's Hotel room – 5 pm **_

_**Pain is inevitable but the suffering is only optional. I want to embrace the pain and use it as fuel to conquer the rest of this wild, on-going journey. But how long can I go on for until I run out of the energy? How much more can I stand straight until my knees' give in to the banging ache? What more can I do to be finally at peace with life? **_

_I bit my quivering bottom lip and raised my head up to look at the enormous French hotel, named le grand hotel. The only person I could think off to give me an answer to satisfy my thirsty need for truth is Rae. I wanted to be with her, in her supportive, motherly arms that could protect me from the pain torturing my heart. _

_And despite knowing that my daddy would be at home waiting for me to return to him so that he could stuff my stomach with freshly, homemade food, I stood glumly in front of the hotel, staring up at it, questioning myself if I really wanted to do this – really wanted to go into a place where I didn't belong at all. _

"_Rae did say I'm her daughter – Well like her daughter. I can talk to her any time I feel like and about anything I want. But I do wish she doesn't mind me dropping in like this on her," I thought whilst chewing the end of my thumb so vigorously that it almost hurt. _

"_Here it goes!" _

_I took in a deep breath then started marching towards the hotel. Glancing around the street all I could see were high profile people, either chatting away on their mobile phones and or standing in groups admiring each other's fashionable clothes – I bet compared to everyone else I looked like a tramp in my dark baggy trousers and grey sweater. _

_At a fast pace I stepped up onto the several stairs and reached the double doors. "No, no, can't do this!" I quickly turned back and trailed down the stairs. "I can't go in there. She'd think I'm a complete baby, crying all the time about my life."_

_I sighed glancing back at the double doors. "I have to do this…I have to go in…I have to try at least once," _

_Again, I stormed up the stairs towards the doors, but this time didn't look back – the reason for that mainly being the odd look the doorman was giving me. "Bonjour, Madame, ayez une bonne journée," The doorman welcomed me even though I suppose he didn't want to. Then he opened the door for me; I shot him a small thankful smile then went in at my own risk. _

_And it was just like I imagined from the exterior, luxuriously grand with wealthy crowds in designer suits and dresses floating around everywhere my eyes sought to look upon. I tipped my head back to look up at the lavish chandelier but then quickly brought my head down to the ground; the light literally burnt my eyes. _

_Rubbing my eyes I glanced around the place to look for someone that could assist me. I spotted two bony, French men walking side by side in staff uniforms towards the lift. Quickly, I dashed towards them. "Excuse me," I said, uncertain how to advance._

_They both turned around to look at me simultaneously with beady eyes. Neither of them looked please to see me and I could immediately tell that they'd rather not talk to me. I guess they'd thought I was in there looking for food or something, I suppose I was in a right mess! _

"_Avez-vous besoin d'une aide?" One of them – the more bonier one of the two asked. _

"_I'm looking for somebody," I let out a croaky reply. "Rae Osborne," _

_Just then the lift doors opened and a blonde, young man came out with each of his arms around a different woman. I stood back as the two staff men begun to talk to the man leaving me embarrassed, standing there helplessly. _

_When they finished their little conversation the staff turned back to me but I was too shy to ask for any help so waved off the question and walked away from them. Unfortunately, after sometime of walking around in circles I still couldn't make my mind up on what to do and how to do it._

_The state of utter confusion irritated me and I begun to sweat rapidly. _

"_Jesse was always right, I am a fool," I groaned patting my forehead with a napkin. "I can never do anything right – whatever I set myself out to do I always fail miserably. Why do I even bother with things on the first place?"_

_I sighed lowering my head to the shiny floor. I felt so small…so weak. Maybe if Jesse had called me just once today – then maybe I would have not felt so retarded. I know for sure that the sound of Jesse's voice would have given me the strength to carry on. But he's such an idiot – who does he think he is not calling me? I'm not going to call him too, even if that means agonizing my heart. _

"_But why is this happening to me?" I whispered softly to myself. "Why did Brad do this to me?" _

"_Suze!" I heard a faint voice calling my name. At first I thought I was imagining things since who'd know me in such a grand place but then the voice grew louder and louder, forcing my body to turn around to face Carter jogging slowly towards me. _

"_Carter!" I let out a shrill scream running towards him. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Never was I so happy to see my friend before this day. "I'd so glad to see you but what are you doing here?" _

_Carter pulled back and looked at me tenderly. "I thought a lot about what you said before. The thing you said about now knowing what your aim is in life and not wanting to quit."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I felt bad about not being able to support you and since you had no plan at all I thought maybe we could cook something up between us. Two are always better than one Suze. So I was coming to your photography class," He explained. "But then I saw you run out in tears. Hunter came after you but Paul took him away. I feared that you were in trouble so I followed your car to here," _

"_Oh Carter!" A tear rolled down my cheek. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked softly._

"_I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders helplessly._

"_What's wrong? Suze come on just give it up already. I know you have your doubts against Adam but going against him will do you no good. I'm not just trying to annoy you with my concerns, I mean it Suze." Carter gave me a little shake but I shook my head. "Stop worrying about him." _

"_No – it's not only Adam. Brad," My throat ached but I carried on. "It was Brad all this time. I was just so stupid to not realize it," _

"_Brad?" Carter raised an eyebrow. "What about Brad? What did Brad do?" _

_I winced lowering my head to the ground. "I don't know how to put it into words Carter. I'm totally confused and broken from the inside," _

"_Suze?" Carter placed his hand under my chin and tipped my face up. Our eyes met steadily for a moment until I broke off the gaze. I turned slightly away from him and looked towards the two bony men who couldn't have done a better job of ignoring me. The blonde man that came out of the lift was now in a absolute of mouth to mouth spit exchange with one of the women he was with while the other was texting. _

_Quickly, I turned back to Carter. "Carter I need to find Rae. She's staying at this hotel," I urged him to help me out which he did even though he was clearly in an utter state of confusion. Carter guided me to the receptionist and we asked for Rae Osborne._

"_Je suis désolé qu'il n'y ait personne restant dans l'hôtel sous ce nom" The woman replied._

"_Carter," I grabbed onto his arm anxiously. "There has to be! This is the address she gave me. Carter!"_

"_Hey, relax." Carter gave me a supportive pat on the shoulder. "We'll find her. Isn't Rae her show name? Let's try Rihanna,"_

_Again we tried but Rae wasn't staying under that name either. Then at last we tried Liberty and it worked! _

"_Carter," I gave him a little squeeze and waited in eager anticipation for Rae to pick up the call from the receptionist. She was surprised at first but then asked for us to be sent up. I was so restless that I was ready to run to the lift but Carter held me back. I looked back at him and blinked my eyes._

"_Are you ever going to tell me anything straight?" His eyes accused me. "What is it about Brad that you've found out?" _

"_I'll tell you!" I said. I grabbed onto Carter's arm once again and pulled him in a hurry with me. We got to the 6__th__ floor and the assisting staff dropped us off at room number 13. I took a deep breath before ringing the bell._

"_Hey," A woman answered the door. _

"_Umm…" I looked back at Carter with a puzzled expression._

"_We're looking for Rae," Carter told the women._

"_Yep. Come on in!" She smiled opening the door full to let us in. "I'm Brandy by the way. Rae's friend and manager," _

"_Uh…Nice to meet you," I nodded my head. _

_Brandy seemed nice. She was short and pretty with dark brown hair that stopped at her broad shoulders. She walked us into the magnificent suite calling out Rae's name in a loud husky voice. And then finally I got to see Rae when she bounced in from another door holding up a large pizza box. "Pizza anyone? Its 100 percent mozzarella cheese," She announced posing like a saleswoman. "Dough made fresh," _

"_Never frozen," Brandy added with a wink. _

"_Zesty pizza sauce over the now even crispier crust," Rae gasped making a comical expression which got me feeling better already. _

"_Don't forget the quality toppings," Brandy laughed. "But Lib it's all about the garden fresh salad bar for you. You gotta be that perfect weight for next month's runway,"_

_Rae frowned putting down the pizza onto a table near to her. "Like I give a damn! Either have me like this or shove a – _

"_Eh! Mind your tongue," Brandy through a towel at Rae._

"_Ew!" Rae quickly threw it away. _

_Brandy laughed walking towards the exiting door._

"_What's wrong with the towel?" Carter asked curiously._

"_My dear ex – husband," Rae exhaled a deep breath. "I'm on the brink of my limit with him. Ya see I buy all these nice towels and he just waxes into them,"_

_Carter let out a short chuckle but I coughed out my embarrassment._

"_I walked in on him masturbating once," Rae laughed taking off her cardigan. "Let's just say…you don't want to be sitting anywhere on the other side of this room,"_

"_Point I'll be noting," Carter nodded_

"_Just another of your many domestic disagreements," Brandy giggled opening the door._

"_He wants an annulment but I'll have that bastard crucified I tell you!" Rae called out._

"_Luck!" Brandy rolled her eyes. Brandy left and Carter elbowed me in an attempt to get me spilling the beans since we were then alone with my mother like idol Rae Cyrus but seeing Rae in such a good mood stopped my tongue since I didn't want to spoil the atmosphere. _

"_I called you a bunch of times. Why is your phone off?" Rae asked me. "Carter sit! Don't worry that chair is safe from spunk," _

"_Hope so," Carter chuckled sitting down at the chair Rae was gesturing towards._

"_I…It's not off," I said watching Rae light up a cigarette. "You smoke?"_

"_At times – it's no biggie," Rae said glancing me from head to toe. "Doll, you're shaking?"_

"_I am?" I coughed softly. _

_In a panic I glanced around the room. My eyes lay onto a white gown in a hanger thrown across a table. "That is beautiful," I couldn't stop myself from walking over to it. "The craftsman has embroidered it so beautifully," _

"_Eh…that was my wedding dress," Rae pressed her lips together. "Brandy was just checking it out – wanted to make a similar one for her wedding,"_

"_Wedding," I smiled running my hand down the amazing sequencing. _

"_Suze you got to speak up," Carter said with an inpatient groan. _

_Rae looked from me to Carter then back at me again. Carter said nothing and I just stood there 'shaking'. Rae could obviously feel the tension building up in the room that's why she came over to me after chucking the cigarette in the ash tray. "Why are you shaking?" _

"_I..."_

"_I thought you came here to chill with me – is there something wrong?" Rae asked giving me a scrutinizing look. _

_I glanced at Carters glare then cleared my throat. "I…developed the negatives," I told them. "I know who it was at Adam's house and trashed my locker,"_

"_Who was it?" Rae's eyes widened._

"_It was – _

"_Oh whenever I step into your room – the hot topic is always me isn't it my love?" A voice came from behind me. "Rae admit it, you're just not over me," _

"_Ah Dave just the dog I wanted to see," Rae rolled her eyes. "BTW nobody said your name,"_

"_You just did,"_

_Curious to wanting to see Rae's husband and Hunter's brother, I turned around to look at him. To my surprise it was the blond guy from the lift who was engaging in PDA with two women at once. I see now clearly why Rae's giving him divorce. _

_I watched Dave walk past me and towards Rae with a grin upon his mouth. He looked quite like his younger brother the annoying detective Hunter. They had the same hair and eyes not to forget mentioning the same flirty wolf like grin. _

"_Hey last time I looked at my keyboard, I noticed that "u" and "I" are always together," Dave sure had the same humor as Hunter. I guess that is where Hunter gets all those crazy, annoying, flirt lines from – the ones he always uses on me but they never seem to work, I guess the same goes for Rae who didn't look amused at all. _

"_Say Babe. I got mice running in my stomach. I thought you could whip me something to eat," Dave batted his eyes pleadingly. "I'm not digging the bar food no more," _

"_Oh sure. Darling, what do you want?" Rae patted his cheek._

"_Anything you give me," He grinned reaching out to grab her waist._

"_How about poison?" She asked batting her eyes in a pretence flirty look._

"_Sure," He laughed softly. _

"_With a sprinkle of rat poop to go with it?" She said_

"_Just the way I like it," He leaned down to kiss her but she pushed him back and he spotted the pizza box, instantly Dave grabbed the box. "Ah for me? Oh no you shouldn't have,"_

"_That's not for you," Rae pulled it off his hands and then nodded towards me and Carter. "It's for my sweet little doll there," _

"_Well you could have told me pizza was on the menu today," Dave made a puppy dog face. _

"_Didn't get it from here my pup. I travelled down the road to go buy some ice-cream and next thing I know I was in front of chucky cheese!" She grinned a wide toothy grin._

"_Sharing is caring!" Dave pinched her arm. _

"_We shared a bed. What else do you want?" She whacked his arm. _

"_Pizza!" Dave said a little amused shrug. "After the judge wiped your pretence tears with my checkbook I thought you'd at least share a piece. I'm bankrupt I can't afford it,"_

"_Oh yes the best part of our so-called marriage was ripping out your genitals through your wallet," She laughed rubbing her hands together devilishly. "Oh boy that was my favorite part," _

"_Hey don't look at me like that – the divorce came to me as a complete surprise," Dave put up his hands in defense. _

"_Yes baby that is what happens when you don't come home for 6 months and I find you in a bed with several women at once," Rae rolled her eyes grabbing onto his arms. She began to drag him towards the door. "I have guests now leave,"_

"_For every word you say, you take a piece of my heart, babe," He protested against her tugging. _

"_It's madness but I call it love," Rae chuckled. "Now leave – you eyeing up my pizza is making it soggy like your Ehem!"_

"_Life isn't a garden so stop being a hoe." Dave pulled her hair. "Just give me a slice,"_

"_You're a complete human garbage disposal. Ya know Suze the other day he ate 5 burgers in less than 2 minutes. Being me I'd love that kinda entertainment but coming from him it was just disgusting," Rae opened the door and then pushed him out but he came back inside anyway. _

_Resistant just like Hunter._

"_Fine keep the bloody Pizza. But tell me how I look? I got a shoot this evening," He said running his fingers through his locks of golden hair. "Chaplin finally agreed to meet up with me after my chicken spots decided it was high time for them to pack up and leave. I really need this cover shoot," _

"_You look like a poodle strapped up in a white belt," Rae placed her hands onto her hips. _

"_You're such a sarcy cow, too bad it ain't funny," _

"_Darling, it's not sarcasm if I'm right," _

"_Come on, my career depends on this," Dave put on the puppy dog face again. _

"_What? I'm serious, you look like a poodle strapped up in a tight tank top, Suze doesn't he look like a poodle strapped up in a tight tank top. Oh you're an angel, you wouldn't dis him but Dave really you look like a poodle strapped up in a tight tank top. Mind you I feel sorry for poodles from this day on. Btw if it were an actual poodle in that top, if would pull the look off way better than you right now," Rae laughed_

"_Come on, babes," He sighed _

"_Okay – okay I'll meet you in an hour in the bar." She pushed him out of the suite again. _

"_Great!" He waved and was just about to say something but Rae shut the door at his face. _

_I walked over to the windows that looked over the streets and winced hearing the sound of a throat being cleared from behind me. It was something I didn't want to deal with right now but I knew I had to do it one time or another and the time was now to face up to my problem. _

_I turned to look at Rae standing with her hands firmly on her hips, our eyes met steadily. "What happened? I want to know right this instance," Her voice came out to me as strict and toned. _

_The scene was similar to that of a mother looking down at her child asking for an explanation on something the child has done. I don't know how the child at that moment would feel – but me…I felt good and satisfied. Rae's control and affect on me was different to what I share with Heidi, I felt like a child again._

"_So … you know who it is then?" She raised an eyebrow._

_I nodded. Not taking my eyes away from the steady contact of Rae's I replied. "It's Brad," _

_And then came the intense silence – I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my heavy breathing. We were all speechless, had nothing at all to say. I was expecting this sort of reaction the second I came out of my car and stood in front this grand hotel – but I didn't think the silence would tear a cord in my head and cause it pain pangs. _

"_Are – are you sure?" Carter asked me. And for the first time I sensed a sense of regret and fear in his voice. "I mean come on … why would Brad do something like that to you? You're his step-sister,"_

_A tear rolled out of my eyes and trailed down my cheek. I nodded my head. "Yes. That's what I thought so too," I let out a moaning cry. Staring down at my hands I took in a deep breath. "That's what I wanted to believe too. Carter, Rae, I wanted to believe Brad was not mean like how the Elite are perceived but he ended up being much worse than I could have ever imagined,"_

"_What exactly was in the photograph?" Rae asked placing a hand on my shaking shoulder._

_Another tear rolled out my eyes. "Two upset faces – screaming!" I coughed softly. "Brad was pulling Vanessa Gomez's hair and she looked frightened and weak. It … It was horrible!"_

"_That's it!" Carter turned away immediately towards the door, ready to go and confront Brad but Rae stopped him, holding a strong grip onto his arm._

"_Hey – let's not do anything in a hurry yeah. We got to hear Suze out first," Rae demanded_

_The two turned in the direction of my glum face again and I bit my bottom lip, unsure of what to say to them. How was I to express to them my innermost feelings? How I to describe to them what was going through my mind and heart? How was I to explain to them what it felt like to be betrayed by a kin? How? Just how was it to be possible…?_

_Carter let out an angry groan and marched my way. He gripped my arms tightly beneath his fingers and stared hard at me. "So what you're saying is Brad did all this to you? He trashed your locker? It was Brad who made that fake dummy of yours?" _

"_Carter you're hurting me?" I squealed struggling to free myself from him. I could tell Carter was angry, really angry but anger wasn't needed at that time. It wasn't anger that was going to help us sort out of the major problem I was in._

_Carter let go of me and covered my face, my tears were flowing out down my face, out of control. "It'll be okay," Rae Cyrus rubbed my back gently in the drama studio stage floor. "Everything that you've just told me it'll be okay – we'll sort something out. Don't ya worry my fruit cake," _

_I sat there, looking glumly down at the carpeted floor. _

"_Doll, don't be upset," Rae said giving me a supportive smile. I raised my eyes and looked at her carefully, at her perfect face, perfect hair, and perfect style – perfect everything. Somehow, Rae always knew the right things to say, just one motherly touch from her and everything seemed to be alright. "Anything you want to say – say it to me. I'll listen. You have to let it all out of your system," _

_Rae pulled my cheeks, gave me a little shake then held onto both my hands, she rubbed them tenderly as I took a deep breath. _

"_I know three reasons for why Judas betrayed Jesus. For money, for his country and because of Satan." I sighed miserably. "But I'm confused over why Brad betrayed me, for money? For the Elite? Because of Jesse?" _

"_I'm sure he has a good reason," Rae tightened her lips. _

"_Whatever his reason, I don't want to know because I'm speechless. I'm totally stunned Rae. I mean he's my brother right? Then why did he betray me? I was such a fool – blaming Adam and looking for others to blame but I was too dumb to realize Judas lives at my home." _

"_Suze," Carter put a hand onto my shoulder._

"_Oh my god!" I gasped covering my hand over my mouth. "Adam…all this time I was blaming Adam. Now I get his anger towards me. Oh lord I feel so bad for hurting Adam," _

_Carter hugged me and cried into his shoulder._

"_It all makes sense," _

_Carter freed me from his grip and we looked back at Rae. She snapped her fingers, nodding her head she took a couple of steps towards us. _

"_You were drugged and you say you never drank anything besides juice from home – at home where Brad was present," She explained. "Simple! All the Elite are conspiring against you, even Brad is involved. They are harming you through Brad,"_

_Slowly I nodded my head. I didn't want to believe it but it's the truth and I had to express it. "When I came out of hospital Brad was all nervous. I thought it was because he cared about me and seeing me hurt, hurt him too but I guess I was wrong,"_

"_Oh, baby!" Rae cooed opening her arms up to me. She hugged me tightly, rubbing my back gently and I couldn't help myself but to bawl myself in tears in her chest. "It's okay…cry. Let it all out,"_

"_This is twisted. Brad? I still can't think he would do that!" Carter stamped his foot into the ground making a thudding noise. "He promised me – I mean he promised you he'll be there for you so why all the lies?"_

"_Maybe I'm just too much of a fool," I sniffed parting from Rae._

"_No that's not it, you're naïve and people are taking the wrong advantage of that," Rae patted my back. "Don't take it out on yourself, its Brad who should be feeling down for hurting such a sweet person like you," _

"_And after all those things he said to me after my accident. He told __**me loved me**__ and we took an oath under the storming rain to be there for each other. He actually said that I__**'m the best **__and he was __**glad that we met. **__Brad promised me he'd look after me and drop me to school every day." I shook my head. "Then why?"_

"_Maybe he regrets it,"_

_I looked at Carter blankly._

"_What if he regrets everything he's done and he never actually intended on hurting. Maybe he was just trying to scare you a little so you'd back of Adam," Carter shrugged his shoulders. "He's taking care of you now because he feels sorry for what he's done,"_

"_Adam – Oh Adam. I feel so bad, for accusing him," I lowered my head._

"_But he's this in this too, right?" Rae asked_

_I stared at her then at Carter. "I'm so confused!" I wailed dropping down onto a chair. "I don't know anything. I'm just sorry – I'm sorry for getting involved into something that was never to do with me. It's just I couldn't see Ceecee's heart breaking."_

"_You're a sweetheart!" Rae came over to my side. "It's not your fault. Listen to me; it's not your fault," _

"_But why me? Why is this all happening to me? Why are there so many bad things out there?" _

"_Doll, it's true what they say, there's always going to be bad stuff out there. But you have to believe me when I say light always triumph's over darkness,"_

"_But right now, I feel like the darkness," I sniffed taking my glassed off. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "I feel bad for blaming Adam,"_

"_But you don't know, it might have been Brad and Adam," Carter shrugged._

"_Either way … I'm never going to get out of this mess," I chewed the end of my thumb._

"_Hey – you can stick light into the dark but you can't stick the dark into the light," Rae nodded. "Doll, it's not so much where we stand it's the direction we are going towards,"_

"_I don't understand," I shook my head._

"_Look," Rae took my glassed out of my hands and put the frame onto my face again. "In life to succeed you gotta not only sail with the wind but you'll have to at times sail against it too,"_

"_You still want me to fight?" I asked confused._

"_Wasn't it you that wanted to be the astronaut? Or have you changed your mind to stick to being the astronomer, like the way your daddy wanted?" Rae's eyebrow arched and I lowered my head to the floor knowing not what to say to that. _

"_This is crazy!" Carter shouted. "You're the adult here, you are supposed to stop her not encourage her,"_

"_Tonight the party. Surely, there's something wrong with it so you can't go," Rae ignored Carter. "But if you don't go who knows what you'll be missing – I mean there might be something big you might find. Maybe meet somebody who could help you,"_

"_Your right," I nodded_

"_No she's not Suze!" Carter urged for his voice to be heard. _

"_Sophia's Elite. Luck might lead you to somewhere that you might sort out a little of this mess. It's like a puzzle isn't it babe? You gotta be quick, alert and put the pieces together or you'll lose?" Rae rubbed my back gently._

_I nodded once again._

"_Now, drifting with the wind isn't going to get you anywhere. You have to fight back. You can't feel sorry for anyone. You'll have to confront Brad!" She demanded_

"_No!" I let out a small, yet shrill wail. "I can't confront Brad – how can I do that? It's Brad. He's my step – brother, we live in the same house, we share parents, and it's just now that he's being softer towards me. How can I confront him?" _

"_Suze? Look at me," Carter pulled me out of the chair. "Suze…Don't listen to Rae – you gotta call the police, it's the only option,"_

"_What are they going to do?" Rae snapped. "Carter don't be daft. Suze will get into more trouble by doing that. You've been in SM Beverly for a long time; I'd think you'd know better than to call the police,"_

"_You don't know anything!" Carter shook his head. "Rae, what are you getting from this? A short sprang of excitement in your stomach? Is this the entertainment you're after?" _

"_What do you mean?" Rae crossed her arms tightly across her chest. _

"_Come on – you're famous for being wild and doing all the wrong things just to get that adrenaline rush!" Carter snapped back at her. "I can't let you put Suze in harm's way, for your good mood," _

"_Ya think this is why I'm helping her?" Rae's mouth hung open in shock._

"_I trust Rae, she wouldn't hurt me!" I protested_

"_Just the way you trusted Brad, the way you trust Jesse," Carter scoffed_

"_Carter, I love Jesse!" I almost screamed. "Jesse has nothing to do with this,"_

"_Have you forgotten that he's Elite? Do you really need a reminder? Jesse's the worst out of all of them!" Carter shouted back._

"_No!" I covered ears with my hands. "I don't want to hear anything against him. Please Carter, I can't stress my feelings any more to you. I love Jesse, that's it…I can't help my feelings neither can I change them!" _

"_Jesse is an Elite!" Carter groaned. "You'd never know, he might have been the one behind the accident,"_

"_Then why would he have taken me to the hospital? Why would Jesse take care of me?" I asked. "Why, Carter? Give me an answer."_

"_Like I said I'm guessing the plan was to freak you out, not kill you. Do you really believe it was just a plain coincidence that he was there at the time?" Carter rolled his eyes. _

"_It was destiny!" I pulled at my hair. "I love Jesse – and I know one day we're meant to be together,"_

"_After everything I told you," Carter sighed. "Suze – _

"_I'm sorry but Talia's death couldn't have been to do with Jesse. Carter please," I pleaded him. "She was already mentally unstable, before she met him,"_

"_I didn't want to do this," Carter shook his head. "But you've forced me,"_

"_Do what?" Rae asked_

_Carter fidget a little then finally pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt. "I always keep this with me…It reminds me to always hate Di Silva," Carter murmured holding out the piece of paper towards me. He waved it in my face and I took it out of his hands. _

_Slowly, I opened it then gasped letting it drop to the floor._

"_What the hell is that?" Rae spat out._

"_It's Talia. That's my last memory of her. The police found it next to her dead body," Carter looked away from us._

_I dropped down to my knees and stared at the piece of paper. It was a letter written it blood. It was Talia's blood._

'_**I didn't want to do this, but I couldn't take the pain of our separation any longer. The pain you inflicted on my heart, I cannot explain neither can I explain my feelings to you. Jesse from the first time I met you I knew I was in love with you and it's you…only you that I can be with. If not you then no other can take your place.**_

_**You don't want me and I can't live without you. So that's why I decided I won't live anymore. And when I die I'm sure you'd forget me but even when I become rusty bones under a grave, I'll never forget you.**_

_**Jesse's, Talia.'**_

"_Wow…that's quite a long letter to write with blood," Rae let out a short whistle but Carter wasn't amused._

"_I heard…heard that somebody died on Brad's birthday on the 1__st__ November 2005. Was – was it Talia?" I raised my brows to look up at Carter._

_Carter's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Talia died during sophomore year,"_

_I picked up the letter and slowly folded it up. I got up to my feet and stared at Carter. "Then who was the other person?"_

"_Look I already said I'm not going talk about that day. Why don't you just ask Jesse yourself?" Carter scoffed crossing his arms across his chest. "If you're so in love with him and he takes care of you so much – he'd tell you his deepest darkest secrets, wouldn't he?"_

_I lowered my eyes, I was speechless. I had nothing to say to him._

"_Tell me…" Carter demanded_

"_This letter…why did you want to prove by showing me it?" I asked_

"_That it was Jesse's fault Talia did that to herself. I don't want to see you like that too, I care about you," Carter shrugged._

"_Right," Rae grabbed onto Carter's arm and pulled him towards me. "Carter look at her," _

"_Why?" He asked _

"_Just look at her!" Rae demanded_

_Carter looked at me and I gulped._

"_Do ya see the sweat? Do ya feel the vibes of fear releasing from her body. She's gotta learn to be strong and what better way to be stronger than fight for her right. Look I'm not doing this for me, for my 'adrenaline rush' sure I love a good challenge that gets my heart beating but I care about Suze," Rae explained. "Carter, all she needs to hear from you is, are you on her side?" _

"_Carter," I whispered_

_He peered down at my face. I reached out to him and held onto both his hands firmly. "I'm – I'm dead scared and I don't know what is going to happen. But I know deep inside me that I want to do this no matter what the consequences could be. But I also know that you're right, the police would be the better option – but don't you think that coming from such high profile families, the Elite would just get away with it?" _

"_Suze – _

"_Carter hear me out." I pleaded. "I need you okay – I need your help Carter. Please, help me,"_

_Carter stared at me, unsure of what to say to me. He sighed letting go off my hands and I was afraid he'd walk away from me but to my surprise he hugged me, tight. "I'm here for you." _

"_So we're doing this?" _

_I looked at Rae then up at Carter. Carter looked at me for about a minute then let out a sigh nodding his head. "You bet we are, but don't ever forget we're up against the Elite."_

"_Don't worry," Rae said putting an arm around Carters shoulder. I noticed she's taller than him – but probably just her heels. "Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay – then it's not the end," _

"_Yeah," Carter nodded._

"_As for the Elite. No matter if they are behind us or before us, what matters is what it within us. If we have the determination and truth then we'll succeed," Rae smiled._

"_Great!" _

_I jumped away from Carter hearing the sound of somebody clapped. Rae, Carter and I turned towards the suite door and gasped seeing Hunter standing there in the doorway, clapping his hands. In all the commotion we didn't hear the door to the suit open neither did we see Hunter standing there listening to our conversation the whole time._

"_So it's sorted," Hunter shrugged his shoulders._

_I stepped around Carter and looked at Hunter confusedly. "What?" I asked._

"_We're a team now,"_

_I stared at Hunter's blank face for a while and then slowly I watched a smile cross his lips._

"_But you said that I can't be a part of this," I said_

"_Can we talk?" He asked_

_I looked back at Rae. She put a hand onto my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. I nodded my head then walked out of the hotel suite. Hunter closed the door behind him and followed me down the hallway. We went on walking for ages around the 6__th__ floor but none of us said a single word or made a noise._

"_Hey, you okay?" Hunter spoke up after a while._

_I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know," All I could manage was a whisper._

"_Hmm…I called you. You phone was off," Hunter told me._

"_I don't know." I shrugged again, helplessly._

"_Okay – stop walking," Hunter paused in his steps putting a hand onto my arm. He moved me aside and looked at me with a strong hold. "Suze, I need to tell you something,"_

_I met eyes with him. "What is it?" I asked_

"_I don't want to – but I guess I should tell you this," Hunter said running a hand through his hair uncomfortably. "It's to do with my past,"_

_I blinked at him._

_He held my hand, pulling me close to him, so close that I could feel Hunter's powerful breath upon my timid face. He held me close, in his warm, strong and supportive arms – wanting to show me he cared. But it felt wrong – like I was betraying Jesse. _

"_I'm not those sentimental types but that don't mean I'm heartless. I do have feelings but I'm a cry baby like you," He wiped his hands over my face, wiping away the tears. "I'm just one of those types of people that don't like to bang on about their feelings – I follow my mind not heart. But only and only for you I'll tell you something about my family – nothing else regarding Jesse or the Elite,"_

"_Hun- _

"_Shhh," He placed a hand onto my lips. Gazing deeply into my eyes he begun to talk, "I come from a very dysfunctional family. My parents argued all the time but I had this theory and followed it, live and let live. And so I wouldn't ever interfere in their business, believing they will sort their differences out themselves. But they didn't – they got divorced. It had a bad affect on Dave and he left home. I was the one split between the two, couple of months here, couple of months there. Until one day my mom realized that she truly loved my dad. She was on her way to tell him when she met with an accident and died. My dad being a jackass didn't give a crap and messed around with girls half his age,"_

"_Hun – _

"_You see why I don't believe in your theory Suze? The theory you told me earlier in the dark room, the one which states that god created pairs for everyone? You see why I'm not into relationships and commitments. I guess in some ways I follow onto my dad's steps but life is much easy this way." _

"_Hunter," I pulled back away from him and leaned back against the wall, "Even you're like me, never got the embrace of a mother,"_

"_Ya I guess," He shrugged his shoulders. "Rae's the only inspiration I got – so I'm pretty much bummed over her divorce with Dave," _

"_Me too!" I jumped, "Aside from my daddy that is," _

"_See we're so compatible. Leo and Pieces – wanna give me a kiss on that good news?" _

"_Hunter," I smiled cupping his face into my hands, I gazed deeply into his eyes. "I used to think you're a waste bin but now…after you told me all this…I think,"_

"_You think?" He leaned down to kiss me,_

"_You're still a waste bin!" I punched his arm, knocking him backwards._

_He chuckled turning to leave._

"_Hey – where are you going?" I called after him._

"_Was my cue to leave? I'm not Jesse after all am I?" He raised an eyebrow._

_My eyes widened._

"_Don't worry," He saluted. "Your secret is safe with me. And that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop trying. Coz' baby one day this wolf is going to have to eat his prey,"_

_I blushed looking away._

_I heard Hunter laugh then his footsteps begun walking away from me._

"_Wait!" I called after him again. "Hunter?"_

"_Hmm…?" He looked back at me, with his deep, blue eyes. _

"_Why did you tell me all this?" I asked, still blushing. _

"_I want you to trust me – even if only a little,"_

_I stared at him. "Why?" I asked him._

"_To be real because you're one sexy piece I'll love to examine," He winked. _

"_You can leave," I pointed to an exit. _

"_But to be honest – because I like you and I didn't want to see you cry," Hunter said with a little helpless shrug. "I don't know whether by knowing my family background you'll be able to judge me beyond being a jerky player but it felt nice to tell you. I can't tell you anything about me and the elite but what I told you holds great importance for me and I'm sure you're you'll get it – you're one smart girl,"_

_Hunter wants me to trust him? Is he just kidding around with me, or does Hunter really like me?_

"_And Kylie?" I asked arching my brow. _

"_As for Kylie –don't worry about her. She's just an old flame coming back to burn me. Joke," He said softly. _

"_You're ex-girlfriend?" My mouth hung open. "No wonder she's always giving me mean looks when I'm around you,"_

"_Uh…huh," Hunter rolled his eyes. _

"_I still don't know…there's something different about her from the rest of the SM Beverly Students," I scratched the side of my head. _

"_You'll figure it out soon. Like I said you're one smart girl," Hunter winked again._

"_Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I asked_

"_You'll figure!" He laughed walking away from me._

_I stood there motionless for a second then shook my head. "So there is something about Kylie – I'll have to find out! Hmm – I'm more of a detective than Hunter." I said to myself. "He's really just useless. Kidding!" _

"_Useless?"_

_I looked up at Hunter…he was back!_

"_Kidding!" I grinned weakly. "Why did you come back?"_

"_Oh coz' I don't know what's wrong, I need your help," He said looking desperately in need of help._

"_Sure, what is it?" I asked leaning up, closer towards him._

"_**For some reason I can't seem to taste my lips, can you do it for me?" **_

…_.._

_Review Please. Thanks. _


	73. Home Not So Sweet Home

**Chapter Seventy Three – Home Not So Sweet Home **

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills'  
My Bathroom – 7.30 pm **_

_**There's always a time in life when you feel so helpless that you don't even feel like bothering with life anymore because you feel all your efforts go to waste and in the end you are left without no energy all by yourself…Luckily for me I had Rae. **_

"_So here we are…your __**home**__," _

_Slowly, I tilted my head slightly to the side and glanced out of the window before shifting up in the leather passenger seat to look at Rae David Cyrus. "What __**home?"**_

"_Oh doll!" She let out a brisk, helpless sigh then said nothing._

_I so wished she would say something but she remained quiet. I bit my bottom lip and peered back out of the window again. The lonely house stood still in the darkness of Wednesday evening except from the bright light coming from the living room, I guessed daddy was __**home**__, pacing around, waiting for me to come. _

_If only he knew that I didn't want to. I didn't want to enter the house that I could no longer __**call home**__ anymore. I suppose I don't know much about families but I do know that where a family lives that's what is __**called home**__ but in that house … I … just don't belong. _

_Now that I know Brad plotted my accident, how could I possibly enter the house and call __**it home?**__ When I know deep inside me that it's not my __**home,**_

_Rae sat back in her seat and looked at me with her intense blue eyes. In her eyes it was clear that she had nothing to say to me because she knew no matter what she'd say nothing would make me feel any better, no matter what she'd say the painful knotting inside my stomach just wouldn't go away. _

_She slipped a little smile my way then reached out to hold my hand. "Will you be okay?" She asked using a soft, caring tone. _

_Dubiously I nodded my head. _

_The evening had grown dark and I knew daddy would be mad that I'm late home but a strange restlessness made me avoid running towards the house into his arms. I couldn't gather the energy to move even a single limb towards the house where Judas rested not far from me._

_Rae gave my hand a little squeeze. "What are you waiting for?" _

"_I…its too dark," I lowered my gaze down to mine and Rae's engaged hand. "I'm nervous I might trip over,"_

"_Doll, remember one thing, when it's dark enough you can see the stars," She let out a slight chuckle after giving me another supportive squeeze. "Just follow the stars and you'll never slip and fall," _

_I perked up a little. _

_Slipping my hand out from under Rae's I leaned over to the door and opened it. I stepped out of the car when a strong gust of winter wind swept over me, pushing me back against the car. I shivered cuddling myself in my arms…bizarrely it felt like I was feeling Jesse's touch, felt like Jesse was the strapping blast of wind sweeping through my body, teasing it, bringing it alert into life. _

_But then looking around…Jesse was nowhere in sight. All I could see was darkness with a little twinkle of light from the moon and stars above. I peered down through the glass at Rae who smiled at me. "I have to go now," I said quietly. "Do you want to come in? I can finally introduce you to my daddy,"_

_Rae glanced at the house then she wheeled down the window. She leaned across and stuck her head out. "Sure I'd love to come in and give that old hag a big headache. But I gotta go link up with Dave right now, so maybe next time, till then be sure to tell him I'll be in touch through my nuisance prank calls,"_

_I laughed softly then asked, 'When will I see you again?" _

_She leaned closer towards me and I brought my head down to her. Rae kissed my forehead then smiled leaning back into her seat again. "Whenever you feel like it I'll be there," She told me. "But sure I'll be at school tomorrow," _

_I nodded my head then stood out of the way. Rae's engine blasted into life and I watched the branded car swiftly disappear into the darkness of the quiet street. _

_I turned on the heel of my feet and slowly made my way towards the front door of the house. I rang the bell then stood back waiting anxiously for somebody to open the door and while I waited I glanced around the place looking frantically for Brad's car but it was nowhere in sight. _

_A breath of relief escaped from my lips at the thought of him not being __**home**__ but then dread, misery and regret washed over me when I realized, if not at this time then later on, soon, I'd have to face him, something I didn't know how to do. _

"_Good Evening Susannah," _

"_Grandma!" I smiled seeing my daddy's posh mother standing in the doorway, welcoming me with one of her rare sweet smiles. "What a surprise," _

"_It's good to see you too. Oh Darling it's freezing out there, come on in!" She instructed pulling me into the house. Grandma gave me a small yet warm and affectionate hug before screaming out my daddy's name, he instantly came tumbling down the stairs as the mummy's boy that he really is._

"_Honey, you're home!" Daddy pulled me into a tight hug and bent down to whisper into my ear. "Beware this house is being taken over by ghouls and goblins, stay alert!" _

_I chuckled softly then leaned back to look at my daddy's amused expression. Whenever I see his beautiful, young face I feel cared for and loved. I hugged daddy once again and squeezed him tightly, not wanting to let go but the laughter coming from the living room sparked sparks of curiosity inside of me. _

"_Who is it?" I asked daddy. _

"_Why don't you check it for yourself," Daddy ran a hand through his hair, fixed his shirt then I followed him into the living room where sat a group of elderly women having a little yet elegant evening tea party._

_I stood there blankly at the door since I hadn't a clue who these people were but judging from the frown upon Heidi's face they were surely friends of my grandmother, posh, picky friends of my grandmother giving unnecessary and not asked for tips to the bride to be. _

_Oddly for me, it felt weird stepping into the house again. Looking around, everything looked new, everything looked different, I felt as though forget living in the house I'd never ever stepped inside it. And the reason for the feeling wasn't even vague. _

_I clutched my neck and rubbed it hesitantly as my eyes raised themselves to look at the large family portrait we have clung on a wall in the living room. I remember clearly, it was the day that daddy announced he was getting married again, this time to Heidi Ackerman, his long term girlfriend. I wasn't surprised but I did feel awkward when Andy urged us to stand outside in the beautiful garden to have a family photograph taken._

_There was daddy, Heidi me and Judas …Well Brad. _

"_This," Grandma pointed her hand towards me with a smile. "She is my grand-daughter Susannah," _

_I quickly tore my eyes away from the frame and pulled myself into shape. All the women looked up to me, their eyes whisked speedily from my daddy to me then finally one of them spoke up. "She looks just like her mother, does she not Emily?" _

_My heart skipped a thunderous beat and I guess daddy noticed. "Oh these are empty, I'll take them to the kitchen," He said picking up a tray of empty wine glasses. Daddy shot me a look instructing me to follow him and that is exactly what I did._

"_Mommy, your little baby proposed to his 6 year, long term girlfriend – so the phrase I'm looking for is, mom I'm getting married…Dumbass!" Daddy pushed the tray of glasses across the empty sink. "As my stupid mouth was opening my thoughtful mind was screaming 'don't do this, you know you'll regret it Mathew'. But did my mouth listen? Suze did it listen?"_

"_Oh, no, no, no!" I shook my head, stopping myself from laughing out loud. _

"_Exactly! Then it stretched wide and opened and the scarce words came flowing out like an uncontrollable waterfall and then Emily mommy was my Emily mommy and my mouth was stunned and my mind said 'I told you so'. And so my mouth got mad because no mouth likes to have a dirty nose rubbed in it." Daddy let out a huge sigh. He turned to me and made a cute, puppy dog face. "I should have just had a small, secret ceremony me and Heidi planned on then told mom, that way she wouldn't be calling me every minute with ideas of the big, grand wedding she has in her mind," _

"_Oh Daddy," I leaned forward and held onto his arm. "It's not that bad," _

"_Of course it is, now my mouth and mind are not talking, it'll be weeks before the boys start talking again let alone working together, so now I feel like I'm having a seizure!" He whined. _

"_You're having a seizure?" Heidi gasped rushing into the kitchen. "I'm the one being interrogated like I've stolen one of their million dollar jewels or something. Mathew if you ever want to reach the minister alive, I suggest you show them the door, right now!" _

"_I can't kick my mom out," Daddy shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Well you're 'mother' is driving me mad!" Heidi groaned _

_Gina stepped into the kitchen and smiled at me. "You're __**home**__; Zoe has been waiting for you all day,"_

_Zoe!_

"_I'm going to go right up," I nodded my head. _

"_But first would you like something to eat?" She asked _

"_No – I'm good," I patted my stomach. Rae had me stuff myself with that yummy pizza of hers. _

"_Mathew!" Heidi pouted running her hand down his arm. "They're patronizing me; do you want me to be sad?" _

"_Okay – look just get in there with a complete change of prospective and I'll make you a drink so strong you'll never remember any conversation by tomorrow," Daddy rubbed his hands together with a playful grin upon his mouth. _

"_I do like the sound of that," Heidi nodded looking satisfied. "I'm going to get drunk and tame that wild mustang," _

"_What kind of example are you setting to the children?" Gina frowned._

"_Fine then screw the drink I'll twist my mind and just stick to being a positive upbeat member of society. But boy are those diamonds blinding!" Heidi sulked. "Your mother is evil I tell you, there is pure evil in those small, dark, beady eyes of hers!" Heidi glared at daddy. "Her voice is like the shrill of a banshee, a roar of sheer vengeance for taking away her little boy, for Christ's sake you're over 30 it's about time she stops wiping your mouth with a napkin,"_

"_Ya, I'm starting to get peeved over that too," Daddy rubbed the side of his mouth._

"_But I guess I have to admit some of the secrets of your childhood that she is opening up are just delightful," Heidi grinned _

"_What secrets?" Daddy raised any eyebrow._

"_Your elementary school play ring a bell?" Heidi grinned_

"_Hey!" Daddy said _

"_You were Princess Leila!" Heidi laughed _

"_Hey, she led the rebellion, she was cool!" Daddy crossed his arms defensively. _

"_I thought you were cool," Heidi punched his arm. "Sure acted like it in high school," _

_Hmm…Weird isn't? Looking at two people and imagining them as students in a high school. I wonder if daddy's high school was anything like mine. All the boys and girls and their cliques. Nope…Can't imagine! _

"_Darling, I was born this way, born cool, lived cool, will die cool!" Daddy laughed _

"_No!" I let out a small scream and grabbed onto my daddy. "You can't die!" _

_Then came the short stabbing silent where nobody moved a single limb or said a single word. Okay! So I guess I over-reacted a little, but my daddy is really special to me and I live this life leaning on him. Even as a joke I wouldn't ever want to think of him gone. _

_Gina and Heidi left the kitchen and I stared at Daddy. _

"_Uh…So you … uh… Hey why did you come home late?" He asked not meeting eyes with._

_Hesitantly, I stood up straight and said the first thing that came into my mind. "I was delayed by my teacher. Mr. Aidan invited me to join the decathlon,"_

"_Decathlon?" Daddy said_

"_Yeah," I nodded my head. I placed my bag onto the work surface and pulled the consent form out of my bag; I handed it over to daddy and watched him read it carefully. "Carter told me it's a great thing to have on your college transcript," _

_Daddy's eyes instantly met with mine._

"_Uh…Not that I've thought of college. It's just something Mr. Aidan gave to me after I did well on the test. I'll just give it back to him," I said quickly reaching for the sheet of white, A-4 paper but daddy was faster than me, he whisked the paper into his other hand. _

"_You should do it," Daddy said nodding his head, but I'm sure his was uncertain of his words._

"_Should do it?" I asked. "But – _

"_We will talk about this another time, soon okay honey?" He said after hearing grandma call his name. "Till then you keep this safe with you,"_

_He handed the paper back to me and I put it back into my bag. I raised my eyes and looked at daddy carefully. A small smile crossed his lips and he reached out for me, caressing my cheek gently. He leaned forward and kissed my head where Rae had done so. _

"_My little baby is growing up I see. Making decisions for herself," Daddy said in a low tone._

"_No – That wasn't what I was – _

"_It's okay," Daddy laughed softly. "I trust you,"_

_My eyes widened slightly but then I nodded. I took a step away from daddy and turned on my heel to leave the kitchen so I could go upstairs and check up on Zoe but my daddy stopped me, calling out my name just when I got to the door._

_Slowly I turned my head to look back at him, keeping one hand closed tightly round the door knob. _

"_Didn't expect that did you? I mean hearing someone call you a look alike of your – your uh…-" _

"_My mom?" I gulped, feeling my eyes water. _

"_Your mom," He nodded then stayed quiet for a second._

_I turned to leave then quickly turned back to my daddy. "Daddy!" I cried hugging him. _

"_I love you so much," He kissed my head and squeezed me tightly in his hug. "I won't say something like that again; I'll never talk about death or ever leaving you. God I must say I must have done some really good deeds that karma led me to a faithful daughter like you."_

_I tightened my grip on daddy keeping my face hidden from him remembering the time when my single expression would show daddy everything that's in my heart but now…everything's changed but still somehow daddy's trust in me hasn't altered even a single bit._

_I felt horrible…I am horrible! _

_After hearing Grandma call for a daddy a second time he pulled away from me and looked down at me with warm eyes and a pleasing smile. "Go honey; get some rest after all you have to go to your friend's birthday party don't you?"_

_Another lie! _

_I wasn't going to the simple, gathering where we'd be eating cake and trading trig notes after a couple of rounds of twister and charades as daddy thought, truth was I'm heading to another Elite party where there are waterfalls of alcohol and jerks everywhere._

"_Zoe's upstairs too…You got and freshen up, I'll bring up a few snacks for you," Daddy said_

_Daddy's faith in me was bringing me to tears, even after all these years we've been together as one, it pained me intensively to know deep inside that daddy didn't know me that well after all. I wanted to stay with him not wanting to ever say good-bye but every time daddy believes my lies blindly and tells me he'd love me no matter what, every second I know that eventually, one day I'm going to go away. _

_My love for daddy is true but I'm scared that we're not going to fall through together as one as always. I'm scared because I no longer no where my soul is or where __**my home**__ is, all I know is that after meeting Jesse something has happened, something has changed, I have changed._

_Slumming down my shoulders in guilt, slowly and quietly I made my way out of the kitchen and passed the photographs hanging in the corridor. I looked across the hall and spotted a photograph of me and daddy from when I was younger. I walked over and picked it up. The photo said we were happy and that's how I want our life to be always. The photo said daddy is really important to me and that's how I want our life to be always. But sadly, I now know it's impossible, because I have changed, heart has changed. _

_I've changed and left my daddy behind. I have given Jesse my heart without even asking who he is. This decision that my heart made, it made it without knowing who or what Jesse is. My heart is just stubborn; it's not listening to my guilty calls. I keep getting lured to Jesse which is wrong, when Jesse's around I feel safe but when he's not I'm rotting in guilt._

"_No!" I shook my head. "I won't compromise, I will only love!"_

_That's right…I will only love. I will love my daddy and Jesse…If that's possible. _

"_Finally…You're home!"_

_I tilted my head up and looked at a very jolly Zoe standing at the top of the stairs. "Hi Zoe, how are you?" I asked making my way up the stairs towards her. _

"_Not bad," She shrugged with a lopsided smile. "Did anyone ask about me?"_

_By anyone…I'm sure she meant Carter._

"_Sure everyone was asking, I told them you'd be back tomorrow," I smiled at her then entered my room. I threw my bag onto my bed then stretched my tired arms. Today had been a long day, there were a lot of confessions and revelations and all I wanted to do was get myself into a warm bath – but Zoe had other ideas._

"_Suze you know what I mean, you can tell me what he said you know," Zoe frowned at me hiding the truth from her. She dropped down onto the computer chair and turned round and round in circles. She stopped after a while then held her head. "Whoa…I'm dizzy!"_

"_What did you do today?" I asked sitting down onto the bed. I took off my shoes then looked at Zoe's eyes turning really small, I mean scary small._

"_Just tell me what he said…I can handle the truth!" She groaned stamping her feet on the floor. "Suze!"_

'_Okay…Okay…!" I laughed softly. "Carter asked how you're doing and all. I told him you'd be alright after you get some time to think and he said he hoped so,"_

"_That's it?" Zoe's mouth hung open. "That's everything the jerk said?"_

"_Pretty much," I nodded _

_I know I should have also told her the part when he said he doesn't want to be with her but I decided it'd be best to leave that one out – Zoe is still really fragile, even if she said she can handle it, I wasn't so sure. _

"_Whatever," She rolled her eyes then flicked back her hair in style. "Okay so guess what I've been doing,"_

"_Sleeping?" I guessed pulling my sweater off over my head._

"_No! Silly I've been out with Mathew all day. OMG! You'll never guess what happened while we were having lunch out," Zoe jumped up onto her feet excitedly then begun to pace around the room with a joyous smile on her beautiful face. "So we were having lunch when Heidi got a call and had to go. Me and Mathew stayed and finished out food. We were just leaving when I caught two women giving him the flirty eye look,"_

_Zoe frowned chewing the end of her thumb but I just laughed softly since I'm used to that. It's not daddy's fault, he's just so young and looks 10 years younger than he actually is._

"_Stop laughing, Suze it's not funny," Zoe growled at me. "I didn't like it at all,"_

"_Huh? Why?" I asked_

"_Coz'…He's your dad!" She dropped beside me. "And so I went up to them and told them to bug off and guess what they thought?"_

"_Did they call security?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_Ha ha! Very funny!" She pinched me. "No silly – they thought I was Mathews possessive GF!"_

"_Oh," I said rubbing the area Zoe had pinched. "That hurt you know," _

"_Good! And so that was my day, what did you do?" She asked making a face at her nails. "Anything new? Or same old?" _

_I took a deep breath and was just about to tell her what had happened today but then randomly Zoe jumped up to her feet again and rushed over to the computer. "Quick, come here! I need to show you something,"_

"_What is it?" I asked curiously. I walked over and looked closely at the computer screen. "Love calculator?"_

"_Yeah!" Zoe grinned excitedly at the web page but I didn't understand why she was showing it to me till she begun typing my name into the box with Jesse's name. _

"_No!" I grabbed the mouse of her. "No don't do this!"_

"_Babe, don't you wanna know what the guru has to say about you and Jesse? You're always drooling over him, why not check this?" Zoe's grinned widened._

"_No!" I frowned. "Zoe promise me you won't do this,"_

"_You're such a spoil sport," Zoe frowned getting up. She looked mad and headed into the bathroom, banging the door shut. I didn't see why she got mad so quickly over something so trivial but decided it would be better to keep my mouth closed._

_I looked at the computer screen which had a large heart pumping onto it then closed my eyes imagining Jesse's beautiful face. _

"_Okay – so it wouldn't kill to have a quick look," I shrugged my shoulders cheekily. "Zoe okay I'll do it!"_

"_I don't care now!" Zoe shouted from the toilet._

_I smiled sitting down on the chair. I typed in my name with Jesse's then bit my bottom lip pressing the send button, quickly then I closed my eyes and kept them closed as that was the only way I could see Jesse._

"_If you keep your eyes closed, how would you see the results?" _

_I opened my eyes and looked up at Zoe with her hands on her hips. "Suze you can be such a dork sometimes. It's just a computer, no need to be scared. Don't worry I won't tell Jesse,"_

_I frowned then chuckled. Then slowly I rested my eyes onto the computer screen and squinted my eyes. _

'_**Susannah Simon + Jesse Di Silva = Chances of love are extremely low. You two are better off being friends.'**_

_My eyes widened and throat felt dry. _

"_Hey!" Zoe placed a hand onto my shoulder. "Don't feel bad, this site is just wacky, let's try another one yeah?"_

_I didn't reply. I just stared at the screen. Could it be destiny? _

_Could it be destiny giving me a sign to stay away from Jesse? If yes, then why all those signs to be with him. _

"_Susannah Simon and Jesse Di Silva," Zoe typed in our names, saying them aloud. "Enter!"_

_I bit my bottom lip waiting for the results. _

'_**Dr Love thinks that a relationship between Susannah Simon and Jesse Di Silva has a reasonable chance of working out, but on the other hand, it might not. Your relationship may suffer good and bad times. It things might not be working out as you would like them to, do not hesitate to talk about it with the person involved. Spend time together, talk with each other.'**_

"_Whoa…74!" Zoe whistled. "See, that's good right?"_

"_I want Jesse's name before mine," I sighed still not feeling satisfied. I refreshed the web page then put in our names again and then clicked on the enter button which was also shaped in a heart shape and was bright red._

'_**The chance of a relationship working out between Susannah and Jesse is not very big, but a relationship is very well possible, if the two of you really want it to, and are prepared to make some sacrifices for it. You'll have to spend a lot of quality time together. You must be aware of the fact that this relationship might not work out at all, no matter how much time you invest in it,'**_

"_31%" I sulked _

"_Ah! Give up, you and Jesse are just not meant to be," Zoe chuckled walking away from me and back into the bathroom. She may have laughed but I didn't find it funny at all or supportive of her. I felt really low, I mean in this world every time Jesse and I come together we get pulled back away due to circumstances but now even the love calculator doesn't think we'd be together. _

_I sighed doing nothing but staring at the screen mindlessly and then… and then a thought came into my head. I sat up and took away our surnames. I slowly typed in Jesse and Susannah. I hesitated before pressing the enter button but it was something I had to do and so I summoned the strength to do so._

_As quickly as I pressed enter the faster I closed my eyes, holding in my breath I clutched onto my thighs. "Jesse," I whispered before slowly opening my eyes once again._

_I thought of disappointment but what I got was much bigger!_

'_**Suze + Jesse = 100% = Till death do you apart. Deep love exists between the both of you. No matter the circumstances don't give up on each other, remember true love never dies; it only gets stronger with time.'**_

"_Oh my god!" I screamed falling off my chair. I screamed so loud that it brought Zoe rushing back into the room, bombarding me with questions. _

_She looked from me to the computer then back at me again bursting into a fit of laughter. Looking at her laughing after all those tears she's shred made me laugh too, even if it was at my own clumsiness. Zoe stopped laughing and smiled holding out a hand to me. I took hold of it without giving it a second thought and she tugged me up to my feet._

"_You're the kindest, sweetest person I've ever met in my life," She smiled giving me a little squeeze on my arm. "You deserve to be happy,"_

"_I do?" I said looking past Zoe at the computer screen. "Do I deserve Jesse?"_

"_Well – you deserve the thing inside his jeans. Which by the way you still haven't given me measurements for," Zoe grinned_

_My eyes shot wide open and my face turned red. "Zoe you're …. Argh! I'm going to have a bath…you should too probably start preparing for the party,"_

"_Ah! One day I'll get that answer out from you," Zoe laughed then pushed herself onto the bed. "Okay – I will do and hey turn your phone on. I called you a bunch of times but your phone was off!"_

_Why was everyone saying that? I was sure that my phone was on…_

_I continued to blush as I got into the bathroom. I glanced at my red face in the mirror then chuckled softly to myself as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, oddly yes it was off but that wasn't what caught my attention. I brought the cell to my lips and kissed it lightly…this after all was the phone Jesse had given to me, he had touched it. _

"_Be quick okay!" Zoe banged on the door. "I need to shower too!"_

_I shook myself from my thoughts and quickly turned on the tap and let the water run in the tub. If I ever needed to drench myself into hot water, then this was the stressful day. While waiting for the water I sat on the edge and turned my phone off._

"_Huh?" My eyes shot wide open and I was afraid my eyeballs may pop out. "This can't be…"_

_A small tear rolled out my eyes._

…..

Review Thanks.


	74. A Miss Call

**Chapter Seventy Four – A Miss Call **

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills'  
My Bathroom – 7.30 pm**_

_**Love … **_

_**The strangest yet most used word in this world. But what about love at first sight? Is it just a fantasy or is it really possible to fall head over heels at just the smallest glance of the one you're meant to be with. Is the story of love written in the stars? Can our soul mates name be seen in the reading of our palm? Are couples meant to meet as their pathways crossover, at the same time, on the same path? If so would it be coincidence or reason that they bump into each other?**_

_**Yet still … love still remains the strangest yet most used word in this world. **_

"_Jesse," I whispered ignoring the tight knot in my stomach growing tighter, causing me throbbing pain. I leant back against the door slowly dropping down to the floor, my eyes fixed on the small screen of my cell phone. "Jesse what is this?"_

_All day I was complaining about why he hadn't called me or if he'd forgotten me in just a day. I vowed that I wouldn't call because even if I did I wouldn't have known what to say. And all this time I didn't realize my phone was off. I didn't see or hear Jesse's calls._

_Another tear rolled down my cheek and I chuckled at my sensitivity, at my foolish stupidity. "Why Jesse?" I asked myself. "Why do you always put me in this condition of helplessness? Why do you make me shed my tears?" _

_But why do I love you? Why does it have to be Jesse and only Jesse that my heart pumps for? Why is it only Jesse that makes my mind numb and throat itchy dry? Is it because you are and always will be my beautiful dream? Or is it because you have the beauty of a true love god, your body is the art that everybody wants to conquer. _

_But it's not my fault I love you, Jesse's the one who started it! _

_I kicked my heels down on the floor and hit my head back against the wall helplessly in agony of Jesse's love. Even though the love for Jesse pains my heart, I don't even want to fight it, I got to love Jesse even if it means being in pain because strangely it's the medicine too. _

_Destroyed, destroyed, this heart is destroyed. Oh lord, now take this life away, take away this morality. Take away these worlds. Every moment is filled with passion for Jesse. There is no respite. Jesse fills my dreams and thoughts. How can I describe this madness? Love pervades all over, nothing else can be seen anywhere else. Jesse's voice resonates in everything, nothing else except Jesse can be heard. _

_I lifted my free hand and slapped my chest, holding it tightly with tears running down my cheeks. I shook my head staring down at the many miscalls. "This heart...It is enchanted by Jesse and only for Jesse this heartbeat restlessly...But what could Jesse know about my state?"_

_My heart longs for Jesse, my soul is dying for Jesse, my eyes are sore waiting to see Jesse and my empty arms reaching out for Jesse to come and embrace me. _

_If only I could tell Jesse now, how I feel about Jesse. To say the words I love you and make Jesse feel them too. I can imagine Jesse here, with me right now, but the truth is Jesse's nowhere in my weak sight. I wish tonight that I was in Jesse arms, and you're whispering sweet things in my ear, telling me we'd always stay like that forever. _

_Jesse…When I meet Jesse, I'll tell you Jesse dearly I love you. A painful solitude suffuses me, in the days and nights that I think of Jesse. In my eyes I will hold Jesse; in my heart I will hide Jesse. Someday I will tell Jesse what I'm going through. I'll tear my heart out for Jesse to see…but for now all that I can do is wait. Wait for Jesse's return. _

_Or... _

_Swiftly I rushed onto my feet and hesitantly dialled Jesse's number. I held my phone tightly in my trembling hand and brought it up to my burning ear. It was dialling ... dialling ... the loud ringing deafening my ears then suddenly I heard a voice. But it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear, it was a husky, shrill voice of a woman rather than the mesmerising melody of my perverted prince. The operator was telling me that Jesse's phone is unavailable. _

_Disappointment brushed over me but I wasn't planning on giving up that early. I re-dialled again ... again ... again and again. _

"_Urgh!" I let out a frustrated groan swinging my arm and letting my cell phone drop loudly onto my tiled bathroom. "Out of reach, out of sight, out of time! Where is Jesse? Is he even okay?" _

_For a second I lost control but then I kept a hold onto myself. Retaining myself I let my eyes wander over to the isolated cell lying still on the floor. Sighing I crouched down and picked it up, smiling to myself._

"_Out of reach doesn't make Jesse out of my heart. Out of sight doesn't make Jesse out of my mind. I shouldn't laugh but I should smile as it's the thought that counts. Jesse called me, that is enough for me," I wiped my tears and slid my phone into a safe pocket._

_Then I remove every piece of clothing letting the air embrace me. Blushing I climbed into the bath and soaked my tired limbs into the heat of the peacefully flowing water. Slowly, I closed my eyes. _


	75. Birthday Blues Part 1

**Chapter Seventy Five – Birthday Blues Part 1 **

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills'  
Ceecee's Car – 7.30 pm**_

_I took a deep breath then stepped out of the bathroom. I placed my __**secret diary **__safely under my pillow then frowned turning to see Zoe still in her pyjamas; she was sitting at the computer looking fascinated by what was on the web page. I placed my hands onto my hips, marched over to her then patted her shoulder from behind. "Hey Zoe what are you doing? You're supposed to be getting ready…Ceecee will be - ." My voice trailed off seeing what she was doing. "Zoe – that," _

_Zoe quickly stood up and blushed running her hands down her blond hair. "I was just – "Her voice trailed off and I raised an eyebrow looking curiously at the love calculator. It wasn't the page that shocked me but what was in the search box. _

"_Mathew and Zoe," I whispered confusedly looking at Zoe with a questioning expression, _

"_What?" Zoe spat out then quickly grabbed onto the mouse and pressed her nose against the computer screen. "It was meant to say Carter and Zoe ... Guess I've been around Mathew so much, his name is stuck at the tip of my tongue," _

_Zoe's head turned back to me and she laughed nervously. _

_I looked blankly at her for a second then shook my head. "Zoe you'll have to get over Carter,"_

"_Wait – you're not mad about this?" Her brow arched. _

"_Simple mistake," I placed my hand onto her shoulder. "But Zoe you can't be hurting yourself like this. I know you love Carter and maybe one day if it's meant to be you'll get back together with him but for now I want you to stop hurting yourself. You shouldn't be tricking your heart by calculating your love with Carter," _

"_Oh that – I guess Okay," Zoe sighed despairingly. "But isn't that what you just did?"_

_My eyes widened slightly but I shook my head. "This isn't about me," I said creakingly. "Zoe just like everybody else you too deserve to be happy. The faster it takes you to embrace the truth the less tough it'll be on your hurt." _

"_It's not as easy as you make it sound you know, I've had my heart broken many times, I've been through this tons of times but still...Everytime it still pains. The ache is much stronger than the last," Zoe frowned. Her legs wavered over to the edge of the bed and she slummed down bringing her palms together, she dug them between her legs then glanced up at me with sore eyes. "You'll only know heartache once you feel it,"_

"_There's truth in what you say. But I can't see you hurt," I lowered my eyes to the ground. "Zoe we're friends, friends are meant to look after each other, be there in times of sorrow and joy. And that's what I want to do; I want to be there for you," _

"_I've experienced many heartbreaks...let me tell you one thing. It's not something a girl can get used to. But this times it's different," She shrugged her shoulders then smiled. "I have you," _

"_Of course you do!" I quickly went over to her and sat down steadily beside her. "Zoe we never spoke about your break up with Carter – I just want you to know that if you want we can talk," _

"_I ... I'd like that – but there's nothing to talk about, Carter rejected me and that's really it," She shook her head. "Nothing to go digging deeper into, there's nothing to waste my breath talking about. But it's ... its just weird you know, like at times when I reach out for my phone and then I have to pull my hand back because I remember that I'm not supposed to call anymore. And then the tears just build up inside me and flow down my face." _

"_Hey," I put my arms around Zoe's shoulder, giving her a little squeeze I said. "Don't wipe your tears if you still want to cry, once you let it all out there'll be nothing left. It'll be a new beginning," _

"_I'll ... I'll get over him soon. It's just been a day, all I need is a little time," Zoe sniffed hugging me. _

"_Take all the time you need. But Zoe, don't say you don't love him if you can't let him go. Maybe it'll be better if you'd spoke with Carter," I suggested_

"_No," She quickly shook her head pulling away from me. She stood up and I followed her to her suitcase. Zoe fumbled through her stuff, pushing out finally a photograph of her and Carter. "I got an idea," _

"_What are you going to do?" I asked enquiringly. _

"_I'm going to get over him!" Zoe grinned picking up her cell phone from where it sat. She dialled a number then waited for the person on the other line to pick up. "Oh – Hi Carter,"_

"_Zoe!" I whispered harshly tugging at her arm. "What are you doing?"_

_Zoe moved away from me and glared down at the photograph of her and Carter. "I...Umm...Have this problem," She said over the phone. "My boyfriend dumped me and you see I'm pretty sad about about it. I wanted to talk to one of my best friends but the thing is...they're both you,"_

"_Zoe!" I grunted wanting her to hang up right that instant. _

"_So I'm going to say this once and for all. Carter you are a -_

_I covered my ears with my hands and could only see the foul words coming out of Zoe's mouth. Then at last she begun laughing, she winked at me and I brought my hands down from my ears. "Good-Bye Carter," She chuckled hanging up. _

_She threw the phone onto the bed then found a lighter in my room. I have no idea what it was doing in my room but there it was in Zoe's hands and I watched her lit up the photograph._

"_Zoe?" I said blinking my eyes. _

"_I'm getting over him Suze, that's what you want right?" She grinned heading towards the bathroom. I followed her and she dropped the flaming photograph into the loo. "Say good-bye to Carter Suze,"_

"_Uh...Bye Carter?" I said standing back._

_Zoe laughed and then flushed. The photograph and the flames disappeared and I watched how Zoe's face lit up with relief. Zoe took in a deep breath then let it out showing off her big bright smile which also made a smile appear onto my face. _

"_You scared me for a second there," I said. "Zoe you are too much of a drama queen,"_

"_Cheeky," She pinched me._

"_Hey! Would you stop that – it really hurts," I frowned rubbing my arm._

"_You live with me, so live with it," Zoe marched out of the bathroom with her head held high and chest sticking out. _

_Technically she lives with me but I didn't think the detail was that important at the time than off Zoe's beautiful, vibrant smile. I smiled to myself exiting the bathroom._

"_Knock, knock!" Daddy burst into the room. Quickly I rushed over to the computer and I pressed the escape tab on the keyboard, hiding the webpage from my daddy's view. "You have a visitor,"_

_I looked away from my daddy and at Ceecee smiling as she entered my bedroom, she wasn't dressed up for the party so I figured her clothes would be in the plastic bag she was holding in one hand. She saw Zoe and her smile grew bigger as she approached Zoe but then stopped midway and sniffed, squinting her eyes. "What is that smell?" _

"_Did you burn something up here?" Daddy asked_

"_Oh just getting rid of waste," Zoe flicked back her hair and shot daddy a cheeky smile. _

"_Well don't let me disturb. Here are snacks, you girls enjoy," Daddy smiled placing a tray of tortilla chips onto my bed. He turned to leave but his eyes got hooked onto something – a piece of paper sneaking out of my school bag. "What's this?"_

_I gave Ceecee a quick welcome hug then made my way towards Daddy, leaving Ceecee and Zoe to catch up behind me. "It's a form," I replied._

"_For what – scholastic decathlon?" His eyes peered closely at the writing on the form. "Do you need me to sign this?"_

_I looked up at daddy and a huge smile burst out of my face. "Really? Can I join? Mr. Aidan had given me it since I did really well on my paper, even Carter is on the team,"_

"_Sure, anything you want," Daddy smiled but then shortly his smile faded and he let out a sigh saying, "But honey don't forget that you're already on the committee – I wouldn't want to see you working yourself up – you don't have to do that, you know take up too many responsibilities," _

"_Don't worry daddy – I'll be okay. Besides, by the end of next week all the committee work will be finished. Got the fashion show on Monday and then the auction and lastly the ball on the Friday evening after the basketball game," _

"_Wait – honestly don't you have to go to the gallery on the Friday?" Daddy asked._

"_Sure," I nodded my head. _

_Daddy looked at me for a minute then shook his head waving his arm over his head. "Just know – it's okay to mess up, but don't let it build up," _

"_Okay daddy – we'll be down in a while," I smiled giving daddy an assuring smile, showing him that I'm ready for all the responsibilities coming my way. _

"_I'll be down if you need me," He said opening the door. "And yeah do something about the smell,"_

"_Definitely!" Zoe called from behind me. _

_Daddy gave us a thumbs us before exiting. I turned back towards my two friends and they stood there grinning at me from across the room. I strained my forehead trying to read their cunning faces then quickly made a run towards the bathroom but Zoe grabbed onto me pushing me down onto the bed._

"_Another make-over!" Ceecee chuckled hitting me with my pillow._

"_That's getting boring now," I sulked pulling away from Zoe's tight grab. "Why don't you two get ready whilst I finish up on some of my homework?" _

"_That reminds me – here!" Ceecee said holding up the bag she had brought. "I thought you'd want something new to wear to tonight's party," _

"_Oh Jeez!" Zoe jumped of the bed excitedly, she grabbed the bag and pulled out a bright pink halter neck dress and fell to pieces over it. I crept away from the two squealing over their party dresses and sat down in front of the computer thanking god that they had moved away from me and onto themselves; I started on my algebra revision. _

_But I watched them from afar. Zoe looked happy after ages; she acted hyper and posed in her dress whilst Ceecee was the usual sweet girl next door. And that's when I noticed it, after some time of watching my two friends laugh and glitter up, I noticed something small but big._

"_Ceecee..." Her name escaped my lips; my eyes squinted and focused stiffly on the little bump poking out of her poke-a-dot red and black knee-length dress. _

"_Huh?" Ceecee flicked her curls back and looked at me. She saw my fixed eyes and followed them down to her stomach. Her eyes widened but then slowly her eyes begun closing. Ceecee took in a deep breath and managed to force out a smile. "I'm showing now...Great isn't it?" _

_I was sure that it was a rhetorical question so I kept my head down and forced myself not to answer but if I did my reply would definitely have been 'it's not great, it's beautiful,' because to me the birth of a new life is extremely beautiful and one of the most amazing things in this miscellaneous world. _

_I carried on with my work; surprisingly I understood everything without daddy's help. When I was done I waited a little bit longer for Ceecee and Zoe to get ready before getting out a black combats with a grey t-shirt. I combed my hair and tied it up into a pony tail...I do admit I missed my plaits. _

"_How long are you guys going to take? Must I remind you we have to go pick up Robyn," I called out whilst tying up my sneaker laces. _

"_Just a sec," Ceecee smiled spraying her curls. "Okay – done!" _

"_Great!" I clapped my hands together. _

_After a momentary pause and displeased look my way the two friends excitedly headed towards the door, I grabbed onto my diary and then I followed close behind them with a smile. We said good-bye to my daddy, Heidi and Gina then huddled out of the house, a strong gush of wind caused Ceecee to stumble backwards into me. _

"_Oh sorry," She shivered hugging her stomach. "Geez it's sure getting dark early isn't it?"_

_Slowly I tilted my head backwards; staring up at the dark starry sky I nodded my head, "Sure is," I said blinking up at the heavens, the stars drew an image in the sky, the scarce image of Jesse's god-blessed face. I was no stranger to the image since __at times in the sky, at times on earth; Jesse's face flashes before my eyes, like my eyes only want to see him and him alone._

"_Come on!" Zoe pleaded as she turned back to see me still standing outside the house, as still as a mute dummy. "Get your ass here," _

_I shook myself out of my thoughts and __approached Zoe and Ceecee to Ceecee's posh car and driver but I couldn't help but let my gaze wander around the block. The sky was darkening into the night and the atmosphere was turning striking cold. My shoulders shuddered hard as I scratched my arm hesitantly. "Please, god protect me tonight." I whispered to myself. "Don't let anything go wrong today, its Robyn's birthday, I wish only for her happiness," _

_I stepped down the couple of stairs then paused in my footsteps and closed my eyes tightly. "I know this party is a sign of pure evil but for the sake of my friends I will go. Just wish I could stop letting this feeling take over...this feeling of a strange storm approaching my way." _

_The clean cut trees danced as the wind shook their glorious green leafs in an angry rage. The cold, yellowish moon begun to float above the sub-urban area, it was watching us with a gloomy glow. And that's when I saw it, a shadow round the corner of a tree nearby. I moved so quickly that I nearly tripped as I started towards it. _

_It was a man ... I'm sure it was a man. And he was watching me from afar; he was watching my every hesitant move. "Who is he?" I asked myself but there was no time to stop and wander, Zoe was beginning to get annoyed by me so once again I shook my thoughts away and got into the car._

_The journey to Robyn's house was short but left my mind puzzled. I couldn't help but think about the man watching me from the shadows; I just hoped it wasn't a sign of wrong doing. I chewed the end of my right thumb turning my head to face Zoe who was grinning, with one hand hanging out of the car backseat window she used the other to continuously poke Ceecee's belly. _

_Ceecee's face was red and she blew out air that she was holding in inside her. "Zoe for Christ's sake will you stop already?" Ceecee snapped. _

_Zoe giggled and I sighed staring out of the window beside me. We were passing a forest, it shined with a plea sent glow as the little bugs began to emerge out from their resting spots and went upon their daily business. How the forest seemed so inviting during the day time puzzled me, it almost makes you want to live in that big valley of green. _

_But as soon as the sun hits the ground and the moon hits the sky...the forest isn't as pleasant during the night. The fog seen afar brought a vision of cataracts to my eyes, desired waterfalls. I sat up, rolled down the window screen and looked closely with my eyes set firmly on the scene. Every sound could be heard on the deserted road and each time it made my eyes flutter back and forth, rotate till I was driven back with insanity. The forest was disturbingly beautiful and inviting during the day, yet disturbingly horrid and repelling during the night. _

_For a strange unknown reason I was attracted to the woods, a strange rhythm was driving me towards it, a faint voice calling out my name. I could hear my name in the wind that blew disastrously through the green world but the trees stood utterly still, statues in a living museum where no leaf dared to fall in fright of the hidden monsters of the dark._

_Suddenly, the man from the shadows, his darkness flashed before my eyes and I halted back. Quickly I rolled the window back up, gave myself a tight hug then waited anxiously for our destination to arrive. I didn't dare look out of the window again. _

"_Ceecee what are your plans after the party?" Zoe asked – she looked dead bored, couldn't blame her, Zoe isn't the type to sit still in a seat for longer than 20 seconds. "Going back to Adams are you?"_

_Ceecee let out a loud puff of air giving her head a little shake. "No Adam hasn't invited me back much recently, said something about interior work going on in his house. I didn't want to get in the way anyway so yes that's pretty much it,"_

_I sat up in my seat, my ears burning to listen more. As convincingly as Ceecee told us about the interior work, neither my mind nor my heart would listen. "Probably drug deals going on," I thought to myself when I forced a smile Ceecee's way. _

"_What are you two planning?" Ceecee asked with a small, sweet smile._

"_Straight home!" I nodded_

"_Blah!" Zoe yawned sarcastically. "I'ma find a hottie at the party. Kiss him, dis him, screw him and then ditch him. Its' not like I'll ever miss him,"_

_My lips formed a frown which didn't go unnoticed. Ceecee shot me a concerned look and I instantly put an arm around Zoe. "In actually, you'll be coming with me, won't you Zoe,"_

"_Yeah you wouldn't want to rush into something that quickly, besides you haven't gotten over Carter yet, the wound is still fresh," Ceecee leaned forward, placed a hand on Zoe's bare knee and gave it a little squeeze. "Don't do anything that you'd end up regretting,"_

"_Na-ah! No regrets and screw Carter!" Zoe snapped back. "I don't care about Carter anymore, anyway what I'm going to do is something called having fun, I'm a teenager, that's what we all do," _

"_Still – tonight you're coming home with me," I cuddled her._

"_Goody two shoes," Zoe snorted rolling her eyes then chuckled nodding her. _

_And before we knew it we were parked outside Robyn's house. Ceecee and I decided we wouldn't stay long and head quickly to the party then back to our separate homes but Zoe moaned like a baby wanting to not stay even a bit at Robyn's, she was eager to party so I had to pull the reluctant kid out of the car and up to the doorstep._

_I crept up the steps and faced the tall standing Victorian door encrusted with rose stems. A cold gush of strong wind pulled me back but I quickly grabbed onto the door knob to stop myself tumbling backwards. It seemed like a sign to stop me from going to the party, a loud chorus of whispers and gasps echoed in my ear as I reached my hand out to ring the bell but Zoe beat me to it and banged on the button continuously until a short chubby man swung open the door and looked at us with questioning eyes. _

"_Uh ... Hi – we're Robyn's friends," I smiled hesitantly. _

"_Robyn's friends!" The old man's horsy voice squealed loudly. He turned his head over his shoulder and shouted up the stairs. "Robyn your friends are here!" _

"_Coming dad!" Was the reply._

_Mr. Wilde turned back to us and invited us in telling us how it's the first time Robyn's friends have come home so he's slightly nervous, but even more than him I was nervous to the extent of sweating. Mr. Wilde lead us into the house, the hallway was full of old fashioned artefacts and sculptors, ghastly stuffed animals hung high on the towering walls, their eyes following me as I continued through the corridor._

"_Oh sweetie, no need to be frightened." A woman appeared further down the corridor. "They're not real – of course if you ask Walter he'd say they are, he'd even say he hunted them himself...What are all your names?" _

"_I'm Zoe, this is Ceecee and that's Suze," Zoe took the lead and introduced us to Hilda, Mrs. Wilde. _

_Mrs. Wilde is a sweet woman, with young facial features, but her grey gives away her true age. Zoe complimented Mrs. Wilde after she sat us down in the living room and offered us all soda._

"_My wife's secret of staying young is to live honestly, eat slowly and lie about her age," Walter chuckled giving his dear wife a cheeky squeeze from behind on her love handles. _

"_Oh god, my youth was a wonderful thing. What a crime I did to waste it on 3 children," Hilda frowned pretending to give Walter a slap._

"_Hey – you miscounted, we only have 2," He scratched the side of his head looking confused. _

"_Darling, you forgot to add yourself in," Hilda pecked his cheek then started towards the door. "I'll go call Robyn down for you girls,"_

"_Hmm...Growing old is mandatory, however growing up is optional," Walter laughed shifting his weight down onto the sofa. "Girls, my wife gave me the best birthday present of my life on my 40__th__ birthday, any guesses?" _

"_A wig?" Zoe chuckled quietly in my ear, pointing out the bald patch in the middle of Mr. Wilde's head._

"_What was that?" He asked _

"_Oh nothing," I elbowed Zoe to straighten up. "What did you give you, sir?" _

"_Call me Walter. And oh it was a superb birthday present, she let me win an argument," He laughed making us chuckle. _

_Mr. Wilde is a sweet man with a good sense of humour that he didn't hesitate at all in using, whether was it to make us laugh, tease his wife or even embarrass his daughter. But if you ask me I don't know why Robyn minded her parents so much, they were a great, funny and cute pair who I felt ever so happy in meeting._

_When Robyn finally came down to see us she was still in her pyjamas, her hair messy and face red with anger. "Mom, Charlie's being mean again!" Robyn wailed loudly. "This birthday is no good at all,"_

"_Birthdays are good for you; statistics show that the people who have the most live the longest," Mr. Walter threw a joke but Robyn growled crossing her arms tightly. _

"_Oh stop sobbing you fat baby," A skinny girl wearing a mini-skirt with a belly top snapped from the door way. She was really pretty and had several piercing in both her ears and one on her belly button. "Mom, dad, I'm going on, will be back late,"_

"_Charlie, aren't you going to stay while we cut your sister's birthday cakes?" Mrs. Wilde appeared once again holding up a fresh cream hand in her hands._

"_No. And I hope that's fat free – if she gets any bigger there'll be no space in this house to keep her in. Dad maybe you should start thinking of turning the garage into a bedroom for my fat baby sister," Charlie laughed cynically then left, slamming the front door behind her._

_Tears swelled up into Robyn's eyes and she clutched her fists tightly. _

"_Sibling rivalry," Mrs. Wilde laughed nervously in an attempt to soften the atmosphere._

_I turned to Zoe for help who jumped up to her feet in an instant. One could say superwoman to the rescue! "Yummy!" Zoe grinned taking the cake out of Mrs. Wilde's hands. "Let's cut this baby up, I'm starving," _

_Robyn calmed down a little and Hilda prepared the cake by putting candles onto it. We sung the birthday song and Robyn blew out the candles with a smile after which Hilda cut up the cake and we all sat back and ate it, when we finished Mrs. Wilde took the dishes to the kitchen to clean up, I helped her carry them to the kitchen and when I came back Robyn and Ceecee had disappeared upstairs and Walter was cracking Zoe up with old school jokes._

_I sat down with a smile and listened. Hilda came and joined us a little while later and Walter begun teasing her. "I never forget my wife's birthday, it's usually the day after she reminds me about it," He laughed. _

_I watched the two and I must admit I was slightly envious of Robyn. She's so lucky to have two parents who love her and care for her and more obvious than that they love each other. I bit my bottom lip and tried to hold back the jealously. _

"_Let's go see if Robyn's ready," Zoe said to me after Walter got up to receive a call._

"_Yes, you girls go upstairs, I'll send some snacks," Hilda smiled._

_Hilda showed us the way up and Zoe and I made our way up. I was about to knock on the door but Zoe thought it'll be better to bust in. I closed the door behind us then turned to Robyn wearing a short maroon party dressed. Ceecee had done her hair up into a sophisticatedly casual bun and Robyn looked beautiful something which I had to let her know._

"_Thanks," She hugged me. "Now we're all set to go,"_

_I searched Robyn's face and she was truly excited to go to an Elite party, so for her sake I forced a smile out of my lips and nodded my head a little. "We're all set," _

_..._

**Review Thanks. **


	76. Birthday Blues Part 2

**Chapter Seventy Six – Birthday Blues Part 2 **

**Wednesday 11th November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills'  
Sophia's Villa – 8.30 pm**_

"_A rave!" Robyn exclaimed with an enthralled expression as we stood outside Sophia's villa which was crawling with SM Beverly High students in every corner we laid eyes on. The Villa was extravagant – why wouldn't it be? – Sophia's parents are wealthy and they know just how to flash their cash, a phrase my daddy would use when describing his mother. _

_The party looked just like all the other parties – which is not many – I've been to so far, drunken people, barely dressed girls flirting with boys who've got their mouths hanging wide open, Idiots smoking and getting high and worst of all explicit PDA! _

_The music was blaring out of the villa, fast-paced and earsplitting that sent a shrilling shiver down the back of my spine, I could hear my mind shouting at me telling me to turn back and go home as it's not safe for me to be around the Elites but my heart wanted me to carry on taking steps towards solving the mystery. Groaning inwardly I followed close behind Robyn, Zoe and Ceecee, my eyes searching around for Carter – but I doubted he'd be around, since Zoe was with us. _

_It was dark and most people that I saw were holding green and red glow sticks. And the most noticeable part was the fact that I knew Robyn knew nobody who was present and clearly she was being ignorant to the point that they were just here to party not to sing birthday songs and cut cake with her. _

"_Woohoo," Zoe whistled picking up a cup filled with red coloured liquid. _

"_I don't think you should," I quickly grabbed it out of her hand and put it back down only for her to pick it up again. I frowned. "Zoe it's not safe,"_

"_Suze!" Zoe laughed slapping my arm lightly, "What's a party without the booze?" _

_I was ready to protest against the deafening music but knowing it wasn't going to help change Zoe's mind I gave up, vowing not to eat or drink anything at all. I didn't trust the place, the atmosphere at all; I had to keep widely alert! _

"_Oh good finally spotted him," Ceecee waved at a shadow not far away, hidden behind the flashing lights. It wasn't much of a surprise seeing the identity of the figure coming out of the darkness but still I flinched watching Adam make his way towards us – well to Ceecee. She embraced him with open arms and I couldn't help but notice the relief coming upon his face as he lowered his head down to kiss her cheek. _

_As they parted he glanced quickly from me to Zoe, to Robyn then back to me again, gulping heavily before running a hand through his hair. The couple excused themselves and walked away over to a couch. "Such a fake," Zoe rolled her eyes bringing the cup closer to her lips, "Men are such a drag...Mental anxiety, mental breakdowns, menstrual cramps even menopause. Suze, you ever notice how all problems begin with men!"_

_I chuckled. "You like the party? Robyn – Robyn?" I looked around, baffled. She was gone. Just disappeared out of the bloom, I sighed looking around nervously. "Well...I hope she has fun,"_

"_Probs find a dude to hook up somewhere with," Zoe rolled her eyes; she let out a short burp and giggled turning to face me. "So – what's the hot new gossip on our little British friend?" _

_I looked at her doubtfully – not sure whether to tell her or not because I wasn't sure if she was completely fine or not. Knowing Zoe one minute she's happy and bubbly the other raging. But looking at the trust in her eyes made me melt; taking a deep breath I told her everything that's been going on lately. I took many breaks, constantly flicking my eyes around, making sure nobody was listening in on our conversation. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" She stared hard at me, accusing me. _

"_I – I didn't want you to be stressed," I played with my fingers,_

"_I can't believe your keeping things from me Suze," Zoe slammed the plastic cup down onto a table. "Don't you trust me?"_

"_No!" I grabbed her arm, squeezing it softly, "That's not it,"_

_She pulled back, took a step away from me and big frown spread across her mouth. "Then what is it? What took you so long to tell me?" She demanded an answer from me. "What you think coz' Carter dumped, there's no reason for me to know," _

"_Of course not," I shook my head, "Zoe you don't understand. I did it for you,"_

_The music got louder and I struggled to make out what Zoe was saying. "Come on, let's not argue," I pleaded _

"_Forget it," Zoe turned to go, _

"_Zoe!" I reached out for her once again, "Are you mad?"_

"_Oh god Suze, obviously not," She spat out, "I went past mad, right to pissed off!"_

_Before I could manage to choke something out of my mouth again, Zoe rolled her eyes and walked off into the expanding crowd. I hurried through the crowd after her, navigating my way past the hundreds of students dancing around. The party was vibrant and packed; there was laughter and chat everywhere. It only took a second for me to lose her and then there I stood lonely, in the live crowd._

_Time passed and I wasn't sure anymore why I was at the party, and who for. Wherever I looked, there were strangers everywhere. I didn't recognize anyone apart from the Elite and a couple of people from my classes, but even they are nothing but strangers to me. I sighed, searching around for Hunter, but even the fox wasn't anywhere to be seen._

"_Suze!"_

_A strong hand wrapped around my forearm, gripping it tightly. I found my body being swung around to face Adam. "Oh!" I let out a cry of grief, "Adam what are you –_

_He stopped me finishing my sentence by waving his hand. He looked vexed and ushered me away from the crowd. "I know you don't want to talk to me, and the feeling is mutual," _

_My heartbeat fastened as I managed to pull my arm out of his grasp._

"_I'm not going to hurt you," He told me with his tired reddish eyes. "I just need your help for a moment. It's Ceecee," _

"_What did you do to her?" I gasped taking a step back away from him. Oh god! I should have just shot myself in the head instead. Of course he wasn't going to hurt her, he loves her – but that was the first thing that came to my mind and rushed to come out of my mouth. _

"_Dammit Suze she's sick. How can you think I'd hurt her? Especially if she's pregnant with my baby! And not that I would, but say if I did you'd be that last person I'd take help from. I only need you to check on her, make sure she's okay, coz I can't go into the ladies room," Adam was red but I wasn't sure if it was anger, frustration or worry, or all three. _

"_Oh – Umm...Yeah," I was embarrassed and couldn't raise my eyes to meet his. Putting my resentment for him aside I hurried with him to the ladies room. Leaving him outside, I entered the room. I couldn't see anyone but I heard the faint sound of choking which grew louder with every step that I took closer. "Hey Ceecee, you in here?"_

"_Suze, is that you?" I heard a faint cry._

_Slowly, I pushed open on the doors to find Ceecee spread across the floor holding her head above the toilet seat. "Ceecee, are you okay?" I panicked crouching down to her level. I put a hand on her back and rubbed it gently._

"_I am fine," She smiled weakly. "Feeling queasy, pregnancy sickness," _

"_Can I get you anything?" I asked_

"_A time machine would be nice," She mumbled with a short chuckle. _

"_What have we here?" A shadow fell behind me; I jerked my head back to see Kelly standing with a grim smile. She supported a short mini pink dress, showing off her skinny legs. "Oh no – it's the pregnancy__** blues,"**_

"_What do you want Kelly?" Ceecee murmured getting up to her feet. I followed up and Ceecee flushed the sick. _

"_A little chuckle seeing my old friend so vulnerable," She scoffed _

"_Mind your own business,"_

"_This is my business; you forgot I write the gossip column for the school paper?"_

"_Ah! Yeah no – I remember. It's called Gossip by the slut!" _

"_Say whatever you want," Kelly laughed scornfully, she turned away towards the mirror and ran her hands down her soft blonde hair. "I'm not the one vomiting in a toilet with a dork,"_

"_She's not a dork!" Ceecee defended me._

"_But you're still knocked up, can't change that can you?" Kelly faced Ceecee. _

_Ceecee's eyes widened, "You know what Kelly, if I hadn't known better; I'd think you're jealous,"_

"_Jealous? Of your stomach flab?"_

"_Of the love between me and Adam. You're jealous because no one loves you. Guy's only use you to shag," Ceecee snapped, "You're jealous because deep down you and I both know your place isn't in the heart of someone, it's on their bed," _

_Then there was that awkward silent and I could swear I saw Kelly's eyes watering a little. _

"_There you are," Debbie showed up breaking the silence. _

"_You know Debbie," Kelly raised her head up high, she flicked her perfect hair back and a smug smile appeared across her lips, "Some girls are so gullible." She stared hard into Ceecee's eyes, "Guys get all the pleasure, girls get all the pain, the guy says I love you, she believes it's true, but when her tummy starts to swell, soon he'll say to hell with you."_

"_Erm?" Debbie looked confused._

_Kelly let out a small chuckle then took a step closer to Ceecee. "Ten minutes of pleasure, Nine months in pain, three darn days in hospital then comes the baby without a surname. Truth is the baby is a bastard, the mother, you a whore. Come on, we all know this wouldn't have happened if the rubber hadn't torn. Trust me Ceecee, if only you paid attention in Sex – ED." _

"_I-"Ceecee rushed a hand over her mouth, holding back her tears she ran out of the toilet, I followed closely behind her. "Ceecee!" I called out, "Wait!" She didn't stop, I could hear her sniffles, and she was upset. Ceecee's head tilted back to take a short glance at me and the flash was enough for me to see her reddened, tender eyes. I could see the pain Kelly's words inflicted upon her through her eyes. _

"_Baby!" Adam looked alarmed when Ceecee banged into him as she turned the corner._

"_Adam?" She said pulling away from him. _

_His tired eyes grew wider and he looked from Ceecee to me suspiciously. I could tell from his expression, he must definitely have been thinking I told Ceecee about him. "Look Ceecee I – _

"_No Adam!" Ceecee shook her head taking several steps away from him._

_Adams eyes flashed towards my direction, staring at me accusingly. _

"_Adam, I want the truth, only the truth," Ceecee sniffled _

"_What are you talking about?" He asked biting his bottom lip vigorously. _

_She stared at him, a moment dragged past. _

"_Our baby?" She said at last. Ceecee placed her hands gently onto her stomach. "Are you okay with this? I'm not pressuring you, am I? You love me right…Adam you're not going to turn your back on me just because I'm pregnant are you? Because you promised to always be by my side and take care of me forever," _

_Adam's face relaxed. _

_He cupped her face into his hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. "These words don't come from a book baby, and they don't come from a website or from a dumb song. They come from me and my heart. I love you Ceecee,"_

_A tear trickled down her face. _

"_You're my shadow, how is it possible for me to part from my shadow?" He asked kissing her forehead. "How could you ever think you're a burden on me?" _

"_But – But you're always so stressed," She whispered weakly. "And I'm not helping, really, in this state; you don't need a load like me, maybe if I'd just get courage to tell my parents but I can't – I'm scared,"_

"_If you're asking if I need you then my answer is forever Ceecee. And if you're asking if I will leave just because our families are not of the same social background then the answer is never! Do you hear me? And if you're asking I love you, the answer is I do!" Adam cried giving her a little shake. "Ceecee this baby means a lot to me too; I wouldn't have it any other way,"_

"_Really?" Ceecee smiled dimly, "You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" _

_Adam stayed silent for a brief minute, he glance at me then sighed taking her into his arms, he held her close to his chest, keeping her wrapped around warmly in his arm. "Everything that I'm doing, it's all for you…all for you,"_

_I stepped back. _

"_All for you," He repeated softly, it felt as though he was talking to me. Assuring me that Ceecee is in safe hands, he'll do her no harm. And although the truth vibes leaked out of his eyes and buzzed around my mind, I wasn't convinced. But there was no way that I could argue against his heart. I felt relieved knowing Adam wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt Ceecee, or his baby because if she got hurt, he would also be in pain. Maybe no immediately, maybe not with the same blinding rush of pain, but it would happen. After all, you couldn't live for very long without a heart._

_But by keeping secrets from Ceecee, isn't that going to hurt her? Sooner or later she would find out the truth, and then who knows whose heart would break, and in how many pieces? One thing is for sure, Adam isn't alone in this, maybe he wasn't the one at his house that night, with Vanessa Gomez, maybe he didn't slip something into my drink but he's got a secret, like how everybody else has a secret, even Adam has a secret, and I'm not sure of it, but I know it will affect Ceecee. _

_I took a deep breath, the slowly released the air that suffocated me. I remembered how Adam threatened to get rid of me in a week and slightly shook my head in dislike of his intentions. "A week isn't over yet," I tightened my lips, turning away from the couple I stared hard, straight ahead of myself. "It's not over," _

_Before I knew it, I found myself away from Adam and the confusion. I felt lost and lonely as I turned the corner at the end of the corridor. My eyes rested on a couple engaged in wild tongue wrestling and I blushed keeping my eyes low. I could still hear the sound of the blasting music as I took small steps towards an isolated balcony. _

_After taking a quick glance around me, I walked out onto the balcony; it is the only peaceful place in the whole villa. I could no longer hear the music or the roaring sounds of SM Beverly High students. _

"_Hmm," I took in a deep breath as the rattling wind swimming through my hair directed me over my shoulder. With the small turn of my head, I looked over the balcony, grasping onto the edge tightly; strangely, I felt the peaceful scene change as though if someone changed the wallpaper behind me. "What is that?"_

_I saw something move in the shadows. I squinted my eyes leaning over the balcony more, tip-toeing I focused my eyes to the moving object, whatever or whoever it was rushed through the darkness and slowly faded as though they've caught me staring. _

"_Who can that be?" I asked myself. "Is someone following me?"_

_I gasped taking several step backwards, away from the edge. "Is someone stalking me?"_

"_Hey!" A hand grabbed me from behind. _

"_Ah!" I let out a shrill scream stumbling backwards. _

"_Sorry,"_

"_You scared me," I laughed, embarrassed. I let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Paul Slater. He smiled at me, warmly, and then stepped past me to the edge of the balcony. _

"_I saw you, thought I'll come over, say hi, you know," He told me. "I kinda figured, you'd come after all," _

"_Umm…" I stood beside him and looked out, my eyes searched for the shadow figure but there was no more movement apart from the rustling of the palm trees. "Why didn't you want me to come?"_

_He didn't reply. H remained silent for a while. Slowly, I watched his head turn to face mine._

"_You're just like her," A whisper escaped his lips._

"_Like who?"_

"_Like her," He repeated looking up at the sky, it was as though he was trying to outstare the dark starry sky, but he failed in his attempt. "She was a painter like you," _

"_Painter? Paul, who are you talking about?" I asked, confused. _

_He let out a whistling sound, ran his hand through his blonde hair then smiled at me. I watched as his hand reached out to touch me, I closed my eyes feeling his warm hand on my cheek. "Green eyes," Paul whispered softly to me. "But you're different…"_

_Slowly, I opened my eyes and gazed into his, but quickly I had to look away because his big blue eyes blazed into me like fire in the dark and hit me like a tidal wave. There was a strange aura around him. I held onto his arm and pushed it away from my face then took a couple of steps away from him; it didn't feel too good being too close to Paul, only Jesse has that advantage over me. _

_My soaring eyes tore away from Paul and looked up into the sky; once again Paul looked up after following my gaze. I squinted at the starry sky searching for the one who Paul was talking about but I couldn't find her, I couldn't even make sense of what Paul was saying. "You're innocent, she was manipulative," He said, a hint of resentment in his soft tone. "Don't let yourself change because of the world around you,"_

"_Huh?" I looked at him, questioningly. "I don't understand…Paul?"_

_Paul turned to leave, taking small, heavy steps towards the door. It wasn't long before he disappeared out of my sight, leaving me there confused as always. But this time over something new, who was it that Paul was comparing me to? Who could she have been? _

_I raised my hand to my face where Paul touched me. "A painter like me," I whispered_

_Quickly I shook my head; shrugging back my shoulders I exited the balcony, not wanting to hurt my head over another mystery. I pouted walking back into the live crowd. "Hey!"_

_I jumped back, surprised by Sophia popping out of the bloom. She said something but I couldn't make out what she was saying over the music. "I said I'm going to cut the cake!" She laughed, yelling. "I don't know where your friend is!" I raised an eyebrow watching Sophia bring in a cake. She was already drunk and it was amusing how she cut the cake and then got into a cake fight with a couple of the populars, including, Drake, Brad and Guy. _

_Curiously, I looked around for Robyn, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where could she be?" I asked myself, I dashed from corner to corner but couldn't find her, I even tried calling her cell phone but it was coming unavailable. "Erm…Hi, have you seen Robyn?" I asked someone but they just blanked me since I wasn't worthy of their attention._

"_Excuse me?" I asked another SM Beverly Student, someone that I recognized from chemistry, "Have you seen Robyn anywhere?" _

"_Who's Robyn?" The blonde girl shot me a smug look before continuing to dance._

_My heart begun racing and I felt really anxious all of a sudden. My heart pumped loudly as I ran for an exit only to get lost into the dancing crowd. I excused myself through the increasing crowd only to get engaged into another hurdle of drunken people. "Robyn!" I mumbled squeezing myself out. _

_I fastened my pace. _

"_Hunter!" I called out, I spotted him with Kylie, he was laughing but she didn't look amused at all with him. I wasn't loud enough for him to hear so I had no choice but to go up to them. "Hunter, have you seen Robyn?"_

_Kylie stood tall giving me dirty looks. _

"_No, why?" He laughed putting an arm around my waist. "Do this, feel my shirt…does it feel like boyfriend material?"_

"_Hunter, I'm not kidding," I groaned getting out of his grasp._

"_Exactly what I've been telling Kylie here," He chuckled _

"_Jerk!" She rolled her eyes. _

"_What?" He said over the music. "I can't hear you babes,"_

"_I said, you jerk!" She stomped her heel into his foot. Curiously, I watched her exit; she turned one last time before leaving. She stared at me, stared hard at me. She gave me a threatening look that I wouldn't forget, her eyes threw daggers at me and then she walked out. _

_I looked back at Hunter, he was hopping on one foot, "He deserves it," I thought to myself._

"_I saw her a while back!" Hunter shouted over the music again. "She was heading up the stairs, went left, but why?"_

"_Thanks," I said quickly before turning to leave. _

"_Wait - !" I heard him call but I had no time to waste, I had to find Robyn, I need to know that she's okay. I ran up the stairs, knocking on every door that I stumbled on upon. _

"_Robyn!" I called out her name. "Where are you?"_

_I knocked on a door, there was no reply. I rushed to the next, still no reply. "I knew coming wasn't a good idea!" I muttered hopelessly to myself as I hesitated over to another room. I sighed knocking my fist on the wooden surface. I was tired, and disappointed that I couldn't find my friend. Taking a deep breath in, I turned my back on the door, leaning back against it I pulled out my cell phone and tried calling her again._

"_Huh?" I twirled around swiftly. I pressed my left ear against the door and listened carefully to the faint sound of a cell phones ring tone. I peered down at my cell phone and I felt a shiver run through my body, from my head down to my toe. I knocked on the door once again, "Robyn? You in there?"_

_I listened cautiously, but there was no reply. _

_Once again I called her cell phone and again I heard the faint sound of a cell phone. "What's Robyn's phone doing in that room?" Suspiciously I grabbed onto the brass doorknob only to feel it wobble under my light grip. I remained still for a moment before turning the knob. Pushing open the door I stayed alert to avoid any spirits or ghouls that could have possibly been hiding, waiting to get at me, like in the silly stories my daddy used to tell me when I was child, of course to him I'm still just a child. _

_I glanced around the dark room; there was nothing and no one in the room but furniture. _

"_Hmm…I could swear I heard the ring tone, it was coming from this room," I whispered suspiciously peering around the room. "What's this?" _

_Confused, I walked over to a pile of clothes that happened to be the exact copy of Robyn's. Only they weren't a copy, they were Robyn's! _

"_Suze?" A small faint sniffle called out to me,_

"_Robyn?" I patted the walls in search of the light._

"_No don't open the lights!" _

"_How am I supposed to find you?" I panicked looking hesitantly around the room._

"_I'm here," Came a very small murmur, _

_My eyes dashed over to the long curtains, a bump at the end of the curtains, close to the bed made me jump forward and rush over. "What happened?" I said, concerned._

_I looked down at Robyn and examined her. She was huddled up in the corner with the bed sheets wrapped tightly around her. She wouldn't look at me, or reply to any of my questions, all I could hear were small sniffles. Crouching down across the floor, in front of Robyn, I looked closely at her. Her mascara was smudged and she seemed as though she had been crying for some time now. _

"_Robyn…" I spoke softly, reaching out for her. I moved her hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ears. "What happened in here?"_

"_They are all so mean," She spoke softly with bitterness in her tone. "They did this to me,"_

"_Who did this to you?" I gazed down at the bed sheet and noticed she was naked underneath, panic run through my body. "Did they hurt you? Robyn!" _

"_He was so nice at first; he made me feel really good. He told me he wanted to talk to me in private; there was too much noise downstairs." Robyn's eyes filled themselves with sore tears. "I should've known it was too good to be true."_

_I sat down beside her, putting an arm around her I brought her close to me, warming her up._

"_He…He kissed me," She confessed. "We were in here and he kissed me. One thing led to another. I was completely surprised when the lights turned on and then all I could hear and see was laughter, I felt faint and weak," _

"_Oh Robyn," Gently, I rubbed her back._

"_There were so many people, I'm totally embarrassed," She cried into my chest. _

"_Don't cry," I told her, "They're not worth your tears," _

"_I made a right fool out of myself!" She sniffed. __**"Stupid, birthday blues, this day just keeps getting worse," **_

_I bit the bottom of my lip. _

"_It's just…I always wanted to be here, to feel like I belong," She murmured, "I guess my curiosity got the better of me, you wouldn't understand Suze, you've never lived in the hell of high school where everyone judges you on looks,"_

"_Robyn, I understand," I smiled trying to support my friend._

"_No you don't!" She shouted pulling away from me. She got up on her feet and glowered down at me whilst holding the sheets tightly to her chest, "You don't know how it feels to be fat,"_

"_You're not fat!" I assured her, "Just a little chubby,"_

"_It's not good enough, I'm not good enough!" She yelled _

"_Robyn," I sighed, leaning up; I stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you spent your whole life concentrating on what everyone else thinks of you, you won't be yourself no more; you would forget who you really are. You'll become nothing but a mask you show the rest of the world, and slowly, eventually they won't be anything left beneath it," _

"_I knew you wouldn't understand!" She cried pushing me away. "Leave me alone Suze!"_

"_But I – _

"_Just leave!" She yelled pointing to the door, _

_Alarmed, I turned away from her and did as I was told. I didn't want to upset her more than she already was. I picked up her clothes and put them onto the bed for her to take, then turned to leave when something caught my eye, a small white envelope that must've slipped out of the clothes; it had my name on it. _

_I peered back at Robyn, she was peeping out of the window. Quickly, I picked up the white envelope then rushed out of the room, closing the door gently behind me. "I hope she's okay," I sighed, "I should've just listened to Paul; this party's not a good idea,"_

_I nibbled at my bottom lip and my brows lifted high as I tore open the envelope to reveal a letter. It was typed and threatening._

"_**It's not good to meddle in other peoples businesses,  
especially when your friends and family are at stake"**_

_My eyes shot wide open and I fell backwards against the wall. This…this all happened because of me! A tear rolled down my cheek. I am the reason Robyn got used and hurt. It's my entire fault! _

"_Suze!" _

_My eyes dashed to the end of the corridor, it was Carter, he run over to me. __Nervously I drew back away from him lowering my head to the ground. _

"_Yo…" _

_Carter pushed a file he was carrying behind him and frowned seeing Brad. "Dude, when did you come?" Brad playfully punched Carter's shoulder. "This party is so dry, no hot chicks about, even the nerds are here, and it's ruining my cool you see,"_

"_Ya when I'm in Yale and you're in jail, I'll make sure that I tell everybody how cool you were," Carter stared hard at him. _

"_Yeah you crack me up, ha ha!" Brad rolled his eyes,_

"_What? You get a thrill out of being an asshole?" Carter confronted him. _

_Brad looked puzzled and glanced my way which made me cringe. "What...I do something to offend you did I?" He seemed defensive. _

_A tear rolled out of my eyes and I twisted away from the two. _

"_Suze?" Brad said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Huh? Are you crying?"_

"_Why?" I wiped my tear._

_Brad stared at me with a confused expression. I was scared but I had no choice but to confront him. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, in almost a whisper. Glancing over at Carter, I sensed that even he wanted me to confront Brad, to let him know that we aren't oblivious to his evil deeds and the fake facade he wears whenever he's around us, making us believe he's our friend but really he's just one of them. _

_Brad stood there in silence watching my tears flow out of my eyes helplessly. "I have no idea, what you're talking about?" He said at last. _

"_This!" I pushed the letter into his chest. "Brad, stop pretending to care when I know that you don't. It was you Brad, I found out it was you. No matter how much you tried to stop me from finding out, I found out the truth,"_

_Brad's face turned serious for the first time. His right brow arched as he took a step closer to me. "What. Did you find out?" He asked in a tone I've never heard him use before. _

"_It was you!" I cried hopelessly, "You put something in my drink, and it was you that failed my breaks. It was because of you that I ended up in hospital,"_

_Brad's eyes shot wide open and he took several steps backwards, his back came into contact with the wall and finally he managed to blink at me. There were still doubts of confusion on his face but there was no way that my mind or my heart was going to keep back what was like a waterfall of revelations flowing out of my mouth._

"_The person who broke my locker, the one who hurt me!" I sobbed, "It was all you. And all this time I believed that you are my brother, you made me think that you were going to be there for me, that you were going to look after me in this mean world!"_

"_Suze – how'd you … how'd you know?" He managed to choke out a few words._

_I blinked at him. My mouth hung open and I shook my head, laughing nervously I ripped up the letter that I had found. "You didn't even try to deny it," I said, staring hard at him._

"_Yo Brad!" Kyle showed up waving from afar. _

_Brad looked flushed and I could sense a line of tension between the two basketball players. Carter quickly held my arm tugging me away, after shooting a negative stare at Brad. "Stay away from us," Carter warned him. _

_Carter led me away and to an isolated corner, there was nobody else around but the two of us. I dropped heavily to the floor and hugged my knees. "Suze?" Carter said sitting down beside me. "Are you okay?"_

"_Robyn," I whispered tugging at the end of my sleeves, I pulled at them hard. "She's upset."_

_I told him what I saw and he sighed heavily bringing forward a plain blue folder. "I was worried about you, that is why I came here, otherwise I wouldn't have come,"_

"_You shouldn't really be here," I shrugged back my shoulders, holding onto my tears. "If Zoe see's – _

_To my surprise, Carter leaned forward and hugged me. "It's okay," He whispered into my shoulder, gently, he rubbed my back. "You can cry in front of me – I'm here for you," _

…_.._

**Review Thanks. **


	77. Another Lover Of My Beloved

**Chapter Seventy Seven – Another Lover of My Beloved**

**Wednesday 11th November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills'  
Rae's Hotel Room – 10.45 pm **_

**I'm here now but I will be gone tomorrow. Everything will pass by me and I will pass by everything. My consciousness reflects in my emotions but isn't visible on my expression. The mirror does nothing, it simply reflects. When I stand before it, I am there, when I move sidelong, I can no longer see my reflection. In a mirror I see my face; in my art is where my soul belongs. **

**I stared into the mirror, at my reflection. The changed person I've become. **

"_Suze," I heard a knock on the bathroom door. _

_I splashed cold, stinging water onto my face. "Just a sec," I said loud enough for Carter to hear me. Patting my face with a tissue I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. _

"_Are you – okay?" Carter asked me. _

_I bit the bottom of my lip. _

"_Of course – stupid question!" Carter ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed. __I noticed the plain blue folder in his hands. He followed my gaze and held the folder up to my face. "I did some research!" He exclaimed, "I saw how upset you were today at the hotel, with Rae. I went home and figured I should look up Vanessa Gomez. And this is what I've found," _

_He grabbed hold of my forearm, guiding me away from the ladies room to a private corner, Carter made sure nobody was around and there was no sound of music, no one to interrupt us. "Before I say anything, Suze I want you to know something," He said_

_I looked at him expectantly, _

"_You're my best friend Suze," He smiled at me warmly, "I'm only doing this for you, for your peace of mind,"_

"_Carter – I – thank you," I smiled back. _

"_Alright, so we're really doing this? Are you sure?" He asked, I could hint the unwillingness in his voice tone. "I'll do the best I can, but believe me Suze, this isn't the right thing to do, the consequences can be fatal," _

"_I am so lost in love; I no longer worry about the consequences," Was what I was thinking but remained quiet. I nodded my head and leaned down to take a good look at the file Carter was holding. There were pages printed off the internet, pictures of Vanessa Gomez and Robby and news story headlines. _

"_She's 22; married Robby whose 30 two years back at a rented villa in L.A. They were dating for 3 years prior their marriage. He was influential, pulled some strings, and got her into show business when she was only 19. Friends and family claimed they didn't get along, probably coz of the eight year age difference." Carter informed me. "Only after a year of their so-called 'blissful' marriage, sources claim everything went wrong. He got bankrupt and used domestic violence to get money from her. There were many accounts of complaints over noise and disruption from neighbors." _

"_Does she own __**El estómagode España" **__I asked taking hold of the folder. _

"_Yeah … That just makes Jesse and Adam even more core suspects, they work there," Carter was so adamant on proving Jesse wrong, I figured that's the only reason he agreed to help. It's to prove Jesse in the wrong before my eyes. "She's been missing. They doubt Robby! Maybe if we could find her, we can crack everything to the point. I think Di Silva's hidden her, you told me you saw her tied up at the Halloween party?__"_

"_No I told you I saw a woman whom I guessed is Vanessa," I shrugged back my shoulders. I paused for a moment then continued. "I – don't think she'll be at Jesse's house,"_

"_Well obviously you would know you've been there many times haven't you?" Carter snorted sarcastically. I blushed. "Wait!" His eyes widened and he leaned closer towards me, peering at me suspiciously. "Oh great! You have, haven't you?"_

"_Uh – but why is Robby blackmailing Adam?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. _

_Carter raised an eyebrow not looking pleased. "Well – we'll find that out, if we find Vanessa," He tilted his head to the side letting out a deep sigh, "I was looking at this photo and it seemed strange. I scanned it then photo shopped it. And when I zoomed in – Look! It's Adam far in the background, near the mustang," _

"_You're right!" I said, "Carter what should we do?"_

"_How about we go to his house?" He suggested_

"_Jesse's?" I asked_

"_No!" _

"_Oh Adam's," I blushed _

"_Yeah…" He nodded his head looking around the place. "First we gotta get out of here. We might find a clue or something at his house. Or maybe if we're really lucky we might find Vanessa herself, are you ready Suze?"_

"_Definitely," I nodded my head uncertainly._

_Carter tucked the file under his shirt and we made our way downstairs avoiding contact with anybody. We dashed through the crowds of drunken teenagers, partying like it's the end of the world. They were fully out of their senses like there's no tomorrow, like they needn't remember what they've done and with whom. _

_My eyes scattered around the crowd looking for Robyn as we hurried towards the front door. She was nowhere in sight. I sighed. "Carter," I said once we were out. I felt relieved. I could finally breathe fresh air, no longer was I suffocating by breathing in the Elite air. "What if his mom is at home?"_

_Suddenly Carter stopped in his tracks so quickly that I bumped into him._

"_I didn't think of that," He looked puzzled._

"_Let's just try okay?" I suggested. "I know the way, I will guide you,"_

"_Alright – come on!" He led me to his car. We got in, strapped on the seat belts and Carter backed up the car. I slid down the window beside me, stuck my head slightly out and gazed back at the villa which seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as we drove away. _

_Something felt strange. I pulled myself back in and leaned back against the headrest. There was an unsettling atmosphere on the way to Adam's house, a strange stir in my tummy. Tilting my head up I blinked at my reflection in the mirror. I let out a draft of air from my mouth and closed my eyes. Jesse's face flickered before my sight making me hug myself._

_I remembered Rae. Quickly I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and texted Rae, alerting her on where I and Carter were heading. I typed in the Address to Adam's house then pressed send. _

"_Not so close to the house," I said. "It would be better to park a few houses away,"_

"_Good idea," Carter nodded _

_Once the car was parked we got out and stood by each other. I took a quick glance at Carter before starting to walk. It wasn't long before I found myself standing outside Adam's house. Weirdly, it looked a little different from before, it seemed more narrow and alienated. _

_He lied to Ceecee. There isn't any building work going on in his house. Adam lied – well no surprise there, really. I'm sure of it; there must be something odd going on again, the reason why he doesn't want even Ceecee around his house. _

"_Suze…"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Do you want to go first?" Carter asked me._

"_Why would I want to do that?" I said _

"_I just thought you might want to prove something to me?" He shrugged_

"_Like what?" I was blank. _

"_I don't know maybe that you're tougher than me, or maybe something to do with not needing a man to protect you." Carter grinned cheekily. "Women have increasing become independent in the modern society. Can even get aggressive over wanting to be first,"_

_I shrugged raising my eyebrow. "Don't worry about me Carter. I'm tolerable,'_

"_Oh," He turned his head to the door. "Here goes nothing,"_

_I put a hand on his arm. "I'm kidding," I chuckled lightly. "I'll go first,"_

"_We'll go together," Carter held my hand. We walked towards Adam's house. The house was dark. Most of the curtains were drawn, no sign of any switched on light. We didn't bother exploring around the area, the quicker we went in, the quicker we could come out was our naïve intention. Carter stepped ahead of me and rang the bell and we waited, and when no one came, he knocked on the door. _

"_I don't think anyone's home," I stated the obvious._

"_Must be a key somewhere here," Carter's eyes paced around the front porch, looking for a flower pot or a mat or something of the kind that people hide their spare keys in. "There's nothing here,"_

_Carter frowned._

_My heart skipped a beat; I reached out for the doorknob and held it tightly. The rusty knob squeaked as I twisted it. It wasn't locked! Gathering my courage I pushed open the door. Spine chilling air came out as the door touched the other side of the wall. A stale smell from the house filled my nose as though it was been abandoned for a couple of days now. _

_I crossed the doorway into the entrance with Carter close behind me. The house was dim and uninviting. Somehow it was colder inside than it was outside. I shivered patting walls for a light switch. Thankfully I found one and brought light into the pitch-black. _

"_Anyone home?" Carter called out. "Mrs. Walsh? Are you in here?"_

_There was no answer. It felt as though the house was abandoned. _

_Carter glanced at his watched. "We'll spend no longer than half an hour. Its 9, we want to be out by half 9, Okay? … Okay Suze?"_

_I wasn't listening. I found myself wondering over to the narrow, twisted staircase. I reached my hand out and touched the walls. "It was here," I whispered. "The day I came here for the first time, it was here when I heard the screams of Vanessa. It was Brad that was holding her back. My photographs cannot possibly be a lie,"_

"_He's a jerk," Carter groaned from behind me. "Maybe it's not a good idea, turning on the lights. To the look of it seems like no one's been in here for a while…we wouldn't want to alert anyone of our presence," _

_I watched Carter head over to the kitchen. He opened draws and rummaged through them. I assisted him, finding flashlights in a cupboard under the sink. I handed one over to Carter who then rushed over to the front door to switch off the corridor lights. _

_I flicked on the flashlight pointing it towards the window. Something moved. I jumped backwards turning the flashlight off. "Carter…" I squealed, "There's someone out there," _

_Carter wasn't listening… that's what I thought. When I turned back around, he wasn't there anymore. I gasped edging backwards. Where did he go? Carter! _

_I turned back to the window, holding myself together I leaned forward. Mustering every bit of bravery that I had I moved the curtain slightly and peeked out to the cold, green garden. There was something, or someone moving in the dark shadows. This was the third time today that I saw someone…someone watching me from afar. _

"_Am I being stalked?" I asked myself. "If I am? By who?" _

_I hurried away from the kitchen. I found Carter scouting around in the living room. He was on the floor, going through mail that was ditched near the T.V. "Wow," Carter looked amazed when I got a little closer to him. "Adam got pre-accepted by Xavier, he's eligible for a scholarship," _

"_Ceecee would be so happy," I said as I crouched down beside him. _

"_I guess," _

"_She'd be over the moon," I sighed_

"_Wait – the date on here," Carter lifted the flashlight to the paper. "This is a 3 weeks old. Hasn't Adam said anything yet?"_

"_No – not that I know of," I was confused. "Ceecee would've told me," _

_Carter raised his eyes to me. _

_I stared back at him blankly. "Why hasn't he told anyone, especially Ceecee?"_

"_Maybe he isn't planning on going college," Carter shrugged. "He hasn't been playing great at school either. What if he knows he's going to get busted?"_

"_Im not so sure," I shook my head. "If it was that way – things would be different. He wouldn't have threatened me to leave school,"_

_Carter scattered through the mail. "Credit card bills –They are all addressed to Adam," He said _

"_Don't open that, its private." I paused him._

"_Well my father would have a heart attack too if he found out I was snooping round someone's house." Carter rolled his eyes. "We're here now aren't we; let's make the most of it," _

_I thought about it. A moment dragged past and Carter began looking vexed._

"_Fine," I said at last. _

_Carter tore open the envelope and he raised an eyebrow. Leaning forward I saw the bills, the things Adam's bought in the last week or so. "Women's stuff?" Carter looked at me with a confused expression. "This can't be his moms, why would Adam need a pink sleeping bag?"_

"_Carter, come on," I said ignoring the amused expression on his face. "Let's go check out upstairs," _

"_There's nothing in here," He grunted stuffing the bill paper back into its envelope. _

_I got up to my feet and slowly made my way out of the living room. I crossed the hallway and glanced up the stairs, pointing my flashlight to the top. Hopefully there were no ghouls waiting for me around the corner. There was only silence. Dead silence. _

_As I crept up the stairs I couldn't help but think that this time last year I was snuggling up in bed, all cozy and warm waiting for daddy to bring me a hot cup of coco then tuck me in sweetly. We were that attached that at times he would just fall asleep in my room. And then I would have normally sweet dreams with odd times nightmares of my past, but daddy was always there to hug me and put me back to sleep again, holding me gently in his arms. _

_I pressed my lips tightly as I reached the middle of the staircase, "That was then," I thought. "I wonder where daddy is now…" _

_A hand grabbed my shoulder and I flinched turning around so fast that my elbow lashed out and it hit Carter's head, knocking him backwards in surprise. He grabbed onto me for support but I lost my balance and toppled onto him, and we both came crashing down the stairs. I scraped my arm against the hard wall. _

"_Ouch!" He grunted as we crashed into a hidden door knocking it open. _

"_Carter!" I pulled myself off him. "Why did you creep up on me like that?"_

"_My back," He said, scowling. "I was tying my shoelace. I could have tripped,"_

"_You left me alone to tie your shoelace?" _

"_An untied shoelace can be dangerous too you know," He said defensively. "I could have tripped,"_

"_The trip wouldn't have been worse than this fall," _

_His face fell. "I was joking," He said. _

"_Huh?" _

"_I would never have tripped. I'm far too graceful," He held his head up high. _

_I chuckled moving past him. "It looks like a basement," I turned on my flashlight and shone it down the corner of stairs. "Should we?" _

"_I'll go ahead," Carter went around me. I stayed close behind and we crept slowly down the dark stairs as far as it went. The whole time I had images of the basement walls crashing down onto me. I don't like tight places. They make me sick and feel suffocated. I suppose I'm claustrophobic. The narrow, twisted staircase led us down to a stale basement. "Find a switch," _

_We turned off our flashlights as we reached the bottom. It was deadly silent. The only sound I could hear were the sounds of our footsteps and our slow breathing. We patted the side walls but there were no power lines down there, no access to electricity. _

"_Here!" Carter grabbed the end of a wire and pushed the switch into a hole, turning on the dim lighting. _

"_Great," I said. It was good to have some light after being in the dark for a while. _

_I glanced around the small place. There was nothing down there but dirt and an old fireplace. The walls were plain, there were no paintings, no mirrors there was absolutely nothing down there. _

"_Hey," Carter said. "Check this…" _

_I bent over and looked at the wall he was pointing at. "These are done by fingernails," I touched the scratch marks on the black paint. "Someone – _

_I jumped hearing a cough from behind me. _

_There was an armchair hidden near the cold fireplace, a small, mini TV sat perfectly on a mantelpiece, a reality show was playing on mute. I nudged Carter and pointed. Someone was sitting in the armchair. _

"_Excuse me," Carter said curiously. _

_The person didn't move. All we could see was part of an arm and a bit of the head. Slowly, we edged towards the chair. I saw a sandal, then a knee. A woman was sitting in the chair, her right elbow resting on the armrest and her right leg crossed over the other. _

_Carter took a deep breath. "Hi…"_

"_Get lost!" The woman murmured, "Am I not even allowed to sit peacefully?"_

_I leaned towards the side. The woman came into focus and I grabbed hold of Carters arm. "That's Vanessa!" _

"_Like you didn't know," The beautiful woman scoffed. She rose up to her feet, went around the arm chair and crossed her arms staring down at us. She was tall, blonde and beautiful. Her tasseled hair lay perfectly on her chest and her piercing eyes glared at us. "What do you want? Who sent you here?"_

_I didn't know what to say. I wasn't prepared for this – never did I imagine finding her so easily. It all seemed too good to be true, or a well set-up trap. I looked at Carter then at Vanessa; she wore skinny jeans with a tight tank top that showed more of her than what was needed to be seen. Cuts on her arm were not hidden from my eyes and I looked at Carter again for help this time. _

"_We don't want anything," Carter spoke softly. "We want to help you," _

"_Help? Me?" Vanessa laughed cynically throwing her arms into the air. "What makes you think that you can help me? Lies! You're just another couple of bored high school kids, you came down here to torture me, drive me insane and then leave me to rot here for the rest of my damn life. You're all malicious, wicked little kids; no one cares about what I want, and who I want."_

_Carter took in a deep breath then sighed. "Ms. Gomez, we just want to know why Adam's holding you hostage. Do us a favor and make this quick, will you? We can't stay here for long. If you help us, we will help you," _

"_Holding me hostage? You call this hostage, you must be kidding me?" Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Who are you? And why should I tell you anything?" _

"_I don't like her," Carter muttered looking over at me. _

"_I don't like your shoes," Vanessa spat out. _

_Carter looked down, wondering what was wrong with his shoes and I moved in and around him and closer to Vanessa. "Don't come close to me!" She yelled holding her palm towards me to stop me from moving any closer to her. "This is private property. I'll call the police!" She shouted again. "I'm warning you," _

"_Right – like you'll have any reception down here," Carter puffed out his cheeks, _

"_We just want to talk. You said Adam's not holding you hostage?" I asked curiously _

_Her brow rose and a smirk appeared on her lips. "What makes you think you're so special that I will tell you?" _

"_Because I know how you feel," I whispered softly. _

_Everything went quiet. Vanessa stared at me; it was as though she was studying my face, examining it for any signs of jokes. I watched her take a deep gulp in then a step backwards. She turned away from me and turned off the T.V. Carter shot me a confused look and I placed my finger on my lips, indicating him to keep quiet. _

"_About Jesse," I said_

"_Jesse?" She whispered glancing back at me; her eyes became tender and quiet. _

"_Yeah, Jesse," I nodded my head gently. _

"_Fine – I'll talk." She said softly. "But only with you – the guy will the ugly shoes has to leave," _

"_I'm not leaving – and what's wrong with my shoes?" Carter narrowed his eyes, looking annoyed. _

"_You have it my way or no way," Vanessa shrugged sitting back down in the armchair._

_Carter pulled me aside and shook his head. "No," He said staring into my eyes. _

_I moved my arm away from him and walked over to Vanessa. She crossed her legs as I stood before her. "You love Jesse," I whispered, loud enough for her to hear me. _

_She stared at me, her eyes wide and full of wonder. "More than you can ever imagine," she said, all of a sudden her tone warm and friendly as she spoke. "Multiply it by infinity, take it to the depths of eternity and still you'll only be able to see a mere glimpse of how much I love him," _

_I smiled at her,_

"_When – when he touches me," She touched her face. "Its' like I'm on fire, but it's strange, because his touch is cold, his skin is cold," _

_I watched her quietly, patiently smiling at her as she spoke to me about Jesse. A tender smile upon her lips opened to me the innocence of her heart. She wasn't a mean person, in fact the total opposite. She had sweet thoughts, naive thoughts, and thoughts of loving my prince. Our startled introduction was just a facade she wore, she was scared and wanted to look tough, but i could clearly see that under her beautiful appearance, she's an innocent person whose fallen deep, deep in love with Jesse. _

_Alas! I stumbled upon __**another lover of my beloved**__... _

"_If had to choose between loving Jesse and breathing," She whispered softly, she stroked the razor cuts on her arms then suddenly tilted her head up and stared at me. "I would use my last breath to say, I love you Jesse," _

_I glanced at Carter from the corner of my eye and could see he was getting annoyed; he's not really fond of Jesse so I understood why it was so hard for him to stand still and not look so exasperated. _

"_Suze," He grunted waving to me. _

"_Carter please excuse us, just for a bit," I pleaded_

_Carter stared hard at me then finally turned to leave. I waited for him to disappear up the stairs then I crouched down on in front of Vanessa. She smiled warmly closing her eyes. "He's special to me...I've got no words to describe him," She spoke so quietly that I could hardly hear her._

"_Sometimes no words can describe the feelings you get for someone so special," I said. I took her arm, noticing a tattoo on her wrist with Jesse's name on it. "There are no words to describe how much your heart races when they come before you, when you see them smile. There are no words to describe the feelings that take over your body when you see him, somehow the world or even life doesn't seem to matter anymore," _

_I closed my eyes and I could see Jesse. "You know its love when can't function daily without them and the thought of losing them makes you feel sick. Like a knife being stabbed continuously in my chest. It hurts me so much. This love doesn't let me live a day without thinking of him. With my eyes closed I see him, I feel him, it's like I breathe only for and because of him," _

_Vanessa pulled her hand out of my grasp. I sat back on the floor smiling up at her, finding myself lost in the thoughts of my prince. "He's beautiful...His beauty is so perfect that I want to capture it – see it every waking moment of my life – but it hurts worse than a wound in my heart. His gripping muscles, dark hair, those burning light eyes, they blaze a flame inside me so strong I wish to lash out." I closed my eyes tightly; I could feel my waist being wrapped around with Jesse's arms, so tight, it felt as though he was pulling me backwards, into a deep spiral. "He's intelligent, he's confident and his voice is like silk, rich and deep but soft spoken that it makes me melt. His skin so cold...but warm. His eyes are like pearls of ocean that i could swim in for eternity. Lips so full and soft. His teeth, when they nibble on my skin, no pain could ever feel better. His body is, tall, muscular, so inviting. Jesse's made up of a deadly combination, a truly handsome man he is. The way he touches me, his soft whispers in my ear that send tingles all over my body...He...Jesse," _

_I opened my eyes, they widened in complete surprise. I stared at Vanessa looking down at me with red kind-hearted eyes that were filled with tears. Waterfalls of tears ran down her gorgeous face making my heart pump fast. _

"_Are you guys done?" _

_I looked over at Carter, peering at us from the stairs. Quickly, Vanessa picked up a towel and wiped her face. "I – I'm sorry," I managed to choke out. "I didn't mean to upset you,'_

_Vanessa sniffles reached my ears. I quickly got up to my feet watching Carter doubtfully make his way over to us. He walked fast and stopped standing beside me. _

"_What's your name, darling?" She asked me with a small smile. _

"_Umm…Susannah," I replied_

"_Lovely name Susannah," She said turning to Carter, she gave him a curt nod and he neared closer to us. I'm stuck here," Vanessa sulked reaching out for her bag. She rummaged through it and found a cigarette packet. She pulled one out, lit it then begun smoking. "They say if I get out of here, he'll find me and kill me," _

"_Jesse?" _

"_No – Vincent!"_

"_Who's Vincent?" I asked curiously._

"_I don't think she likes me," Carter whispered to me._

"_Shhh," I hit my elbow into his stomach. _

_Vanessa blew smoke out then shook her head sighing. "Trust me you wouldn't want to know. I'm here because Jesse told me to stay here; I don't care about anything else,"_

"_Why does Jesse want you here?" Carter demanded unable to make sense of things. _

"_I just told you," She grunted. She leaned forward; grabbed hold of an astray then leaned back. "He's going to kill me."_

"_But why here? What have you got to do with Adam?" I asked_

"_Nothing," She replied. She nibbled at her bottom lip then looked at me, guilt and regret on her face. "Adam used to supply me. I was weak, Jesse wasn't there for me, no one was there for me, and so my only friends were drugs,"_

_A tear rolled down her face. _

"_I don't judge you," I smiled at her; I leaned closer, wiped her tear. It stung my finger. I took a step back rubbing it at the side of my thigh. "You don't need to be ashamed," _

"_Wait! - So you're not being held hostage?" Carter nudged me. "She's not!" _

_Vanessa lowered her head and shook it slightly. "No – they said I'll be safe here for now, till Jesse comes back. Then he will put me somewhere else, but for now I have to stay here, all by myself. Adam doesn't even come down to rid me of my some of the loneliness. He's always working you see,"_

"_What about his mom? Does she know you live under her house?" Carter asked_

"_I've never seen her," Vanessa shrugged chucking the remains of the cigarette into an ashtray. "She probably lives somewhere else for the time being. It's just me, in this locked house,"_

"_Locked?" I said glancing at Carter. _

"_Adam always locks the house before leaving," She told me with a tired sigh. "This is hidden basement, only he and couple of his friends know the way. By the way, how did you find it?"_

"_Umm...We fell and knocked into it." I said _

"_Wait – who are you two?" Vanessa looked puzzled. _

_Carter turned his head to me and I gulped. _

_Vanessa looked from me to Carter then back to me. "What's wrong?" She asked_

"_Umm...when we arrived...the door was unlocked," I told her. _

_Again Vanessa looked from me to Carter then back to me again. Suddenly she stood up screaming. "Get me out of here!" Vanessa grabbed hold of me and begged me with desperation in her eyes. "I want to be with Jesse, get me out of here!" _

"_Darling, you can hide but I told you I'll find you..." _

_My eyes dashed to the entrance. Robby stood there with a tall, broad man, whose hair covered his eyes, both middle-aged, dressed in suits. _

"_Vanessa, honey you're looking stunning as always," Robby grinned a cruel smile. Vanessa pushed me in front of her. Carter was about to move when Robby pulled out a gun holding it towards him. "Don't even think about it, I won't hesitate one bit to shoot," _

_I grabbed onto Vanessa's hand giving it a supporting squeeze. _

"_Look at that Trevor, my wife doesn't seem all that happy to see me, and here I was expecting a long smooch from my star wife," Robby snorted sarcastically. _

"_Who are these kids?" Trevor spoke in a husky voice. He stepped into the light and strangely, he was staring at me, wide eyed and wondrously – like he recognized me or something. My stomach cringed inwards when he pulled out a cell phone from him blazer. He took several steps towards me and took a picture. _

"_What – _

"_Shut up!" Robby shouted at me. He turned his head to Trevor. "What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing," Trevor mumbled taking a step away from me. He went around me, grabbed Vanessa by the hair and pulled her towards Robby but she held tightly onto me, not wanting to let go._

"_Help me!" She pleaded. "Please help me! I don't want to go with him!" _

_Using his free arm Trevor tore our hands apart and I saw the fear in Vanessa's face when we were made to part. Trevor pushed Vanessa to Robby's feet and I cried out when he kicked her face. Trevor grabbed me by the neck, his fingers closing in on my throat. I saw the greatness of his strength as he yanked me off the ground, holding me up gagging for air. _

_I kicked my legs, pelted my fists down at his shoulders, nothing seemed to make even the slightest bit of difference to him. Trevor glared at me, like he recognized me from somewhere but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Tears trickled out of my eyes as I stared back into his dark eyes. My heartbeat begun thundering in my ears, the sound was deafening. I struggled to breathe, I couldn't breathe ... I needed to breathe. _

_I felt my muscles tighten. I thought i was going to die._

_Suddenly, Carter ran into Trevor. I dropped to the floor gasping for air. Trevor punched his fist into Carter's stomach pushing him backwards into a wall. "Go Suze!" Carter shouted. "I'll be fine!"_

_I panicked, went to the door, but it wouldn't budge. I whirled round seeing Trevor charge towards me with full speed, seconds before he could touch me I moved out of the way and he banged into the door, breaking it open and he went tumbling across the floor, landing hard on his belly. _

"_Run Susannah!" I heard Vanessa shout. _

_I ran out of the basement and into the corridor. I glanced back watching Trevor groan in pain. Quickly, I ran for the stairs when a hand grabbed my ankle, gripping it tightly, with a wild tug Trevor pulled my leg, dragging me down the stairs. I held onto the banister and struggled to free myself. "Let go out me!" I screamed slamming my free foot hard on his face, he bounced backwards and his back hit the wall. _

_Trevor cried in pain, I got his eye. _

_I didn't wait to watch, I kept running up the stairs. I banged into Adam's bedroom door. I tugged at the door knob, but it wouldn't open. I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, I dashed to the next door, slamming it shut behind, locking Trevor behind on the other side._

"_Where do I hide?" I panicked looking around the dark room; all I could see in the dark was the shape of a TV, bed and a wardrobe._

"_Now I'll definitely get you!" Trevor said_

_Sweat trickled down my face and I stood there in horror. The door wasn't strong enough to hold back Trevor's weight. I dashed behind the curtain, peeping through a hole. The door crashed open and Trevor stumbled in. I heard him laugh. I held my breath but it was hard because my heart was racing wildly. _

"_Come out; come out where ever you are," Trevor sang _

_I watched him moving around in the dark, slowly, glancing around; he didn't leave a second to chance. I prepared myself; he was on the other side of the room now. Mustering every ounce of bravery in my blood I dashed to the door not looking behind once. I almost tripped reaching the stairs but didn't let it hold me up. Gripping the banister tightly I jumped down the remaining flight of stairs. _

_I ran into the kitchen and out into the lonely garden. Trevor was right behind me, I heard him stack on something on the floor, grabbing my leg, pulling me to the ground as he fell. I thrashed about on the hard, cold ground, desperately wanting to be free but he was holding me down forcefully. "Now I got you bitch!" He spat out jamming me into a headlock, pulling me up to my feet. I felt something cold and sharp touch my neck, it was knife ... he held a knife to my throat! _

"_Please!" I cried. "Don't," _

"_High school girls make me tingle. Especially, beautiful ones like you," Trevor hissed into my ear. "Now will you walk with me? Or will I have to cut you up for my dinner?" _

_The knife stung at my neck and I winced. _

_I heard a loud noise, like something hard banging into bone. My body shuddered and Trevor felt heavy on my back, his grip on my neck loosened and before I knew it he fell forward, I moved out of the way and watched him crashing down to the floor. _

_Turning my head back, I took a good look at the figure standing in front of me. My eyes grew wide and I stepped back, tripping on something laying in the dark, I fell hard on my backside. Trevor's body lay just a few inches away from me; my shoulders shuddered in fear as I looked from him then up at the figure standing in the dark, not far from me. I spread my fingertips out on the wet grass and heaved myself up. _

"_**You can thank me, by telling me exactly what you're doing here!" **_

**...**

**Review Thanks. **


	78. Detective Klein

**Chapter Seventy Eight – Detective Klein **

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills**_**  
**_**Rae's Hotel Room – 10.45 **_

"_**Like I said ...**__**You can thank me, by telling me exactly what you're doing here!" **_

"_Kylie?" I said, confused. _

_She stepped forward into the dim moon light. Messy hair, a cut on the side of her lip and a ripped sleeve manifested she had just been in a rough fight and she didn't look amused at all. My stomach cringed noticing the body lying near her legs, my eyes grew wider and I was afraid if they grew anymore they might just pop out. _

"_Are you just going to stand there, gawping at me?" She sounded exasperated and tired. She was short of breath, taking deep breaths one after the other. Placing her hands onto her hips she raised her eyebrow, looking straight over at me. _

"_Umm..." I joined my hands together, nervously glancing around the cold, gloomy garden. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I asked you first," She grunted rolling her eyes. _

"_Erm...I – well I..." I ran a hand through my hair, patting it down anxiously. _

_Kylie stood there waiting for me to speak impatiently but I hadn't a clue what to say to her or to do what. _

"_Whatever," She groaned, somewhat in pain. "Help me carry him,"_

_I glanced around the place timidly then looked back at her. "Who?" I asked, puzzled. _

"_This...dead guy!" She pointed to the man stretched out on to the floor. _

"_Huh?" I stared at her, alarms ringing in my ears wildly. I looked up at Kylie, down at the body then back up at her again. "Dead...?" _

"_What are you looking at?" She said, scowling. "Help me carry him,"_

"_Its...it's a corpse," I scratched my arm, _

"_No it's alive...can't you see him talking and moving?" She laughed. A moment later she frowned. _

"_He's dead," I couldn't make sense of the situation. _

"_Corpses usually are," Kylie nodded curtly. _

"_I mean what are you doing with a corpse?" _

"_Look, I don't have to answer any of your bullshit!" She spat. "Are you going to help me or not?"_

_I glanced back at Trevor lying still on the ground then back at the exchange student wearing a shirt a little too tight for her upper body. I sighed nodding my head timidly. I'm sure helping carry a corpse is a crime, I shivered stepping closer to her. I didn't want to end up in jail. _

"_Sorry love, don't mean to get your knickers into a twist, but if you move any slower, we'll be here till Christmas!" Kelly used a British accent and tapped her foot into the grass impatiently. _

"_Sorry!" I hurried over to her noticing a deep, bleeding cut on her shoulder, where her blouse was also torn. _

"_Now then, what do you want, his legs or arms?" Kylie asked, grinning at me. _

"_Carter!" I cried remembering my friend. _

_Kylie looked confused and ran after me. I ran into the house, to the basement. I gasped looking around the trashed cellar. It was a mess – T.V smashed on the floor with a few of Vanessa's clothes lying scattered on the ground. I sweated looking over at the armchair lying upside down. _

"_What happened in here?"Kylie looked around the place. She stepped over a torn teddy bear, picked up the ashtray then turned to me. Her eyes dug into my skin, asking me questions I didn't know the answer to. "Why are you here?" _

"_I – I can't tell you," I gulped shaking my head._

"_Ah! Well – you tell me or I force it out of you," She smirked pulling out a badge from her pocket; she shoved it in my face. __**"Detective Kylie Klein**__, you're on the grounds of federal investigation, further more you are being an obstruction in the enquiry, if I want I can arrest you right away, but I'll be nice – You tell me why you're here and I'll let you go," _

"_**Detective?"**__ I said, flabbergasted. _

"_Yeah...Yeah I know it's like a bolt from the blue. Now answer – _

"_You're with Hunter?" I guessed. "He's one too!" _

"_Yeah – that scumbag!" She groaned rolling her memories. _

"_That means you're not an exchange student!" I said, still not believing what was happening._

"_Hey! I'll do the questioning!" She snapped. "And no I'm not a student. I'm not even Kyle's twin, I'm his older sister. 21." _

"_But you're Hunter's ex-girlfriend?" I was confused._

"_The law can't screw me for doing a high school kid. Besides he's not even a minor," She flicked back her blonde hair and growled at me. "What are you doing here?" _

"_Oh – I was looking for Vanessa Gomez?" I bit my bottom lip,_

"_Well – did you find her then?" Kylie asked, checking the time on her wrist watch._

"_Umm...I did – but then I lost her," I shrugged lowering my head to the ground._

_Kylie's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean you lost her?" She asked suspiciously._

"_Her husband, Robby. He came and took her," I fidgeted with my small nails. "It's all my fault, If only I didn't – _

"_Yeah ... Yeah whatever, come with me!" She ordered disappearing up the stairs. I sighed following her out when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Carter telling me he's fine, he texted letting me know he was following Robby, to find where he is keeping Vanessa._

_I gulped hard thinking of what a dangerous thing Carter was doing._

"_Get the legs," Kylie said nodding at the dead man lying on the ground. _

_My stomach turned as I looked over at Trevor then at the dead man. "Kylie," _

"_What?" She asked looking around the garden, she picked something shiny up from the ground and dug into her back pocket then turned to me. _

"_Why did you kill him?" I asked, nervously._

"_Coz' I didn't like his face," She simple shrugged. _

_I shook my head and my heart just wouldn't stop racing. "But where are we taking him?" I asked, nosily. _

"_To my car...In return I'll give you a ride if you need it," She replied tiredly, "I don't want to, but if you insist then yeah," _

"_I don't mean to be discourteous or disrespectful or anything, but it would be disturbing being in a car with the remains of a dead man," I narrowed my eyes, sulking. _

"_You make a brilliant point, really," Kylie said, amused. "Don't worry we will put him in the boot, out of sight," _

"_But - _

"_Just help me carry this!"_

_Kylie picked the corpse up, her hands gripped onto him from under the armpits. I was left with no choice but to pick up the legs of the corpse. I took hold of the corpse ankles and lifted. "Ready...1, 2, and 3!" Kylie counted and we pulled the corpse up into mid-air. He was really heavy. Kylie and I dragged the corpse through the house. _

"_Wait - What if someone sees' us?" I asked stopping at the front door. _

"_You are hitting my nerve now," She stared hard at me, I zipped my lips. "He weighs a ton already. Just do as I say, will you?" _

_We got out and over to a jeep standing outside the house. Kylie led the way and pushed the body onto the backseats. _

"_I thought the booty?" I asked nervously looking at the man. "Hmm...He doesn't seem to smell,"_

"_My fresh prey," She grinned hard, sending a wink my way. _

_I gulped _

_She stared hard at me for a second then burst into laughter. "I tasered him," She laughed pulling out a taser; she waved it in front of me. "Oh. And I'm not going to thank you, because you owe me for saving your sorry butt," _

_There was a moment where nothing was being said. I realised I had taken a breath and not yet released it. I made myself breathe again. How could she scare me like that? I was sweating like crazy thinking I'm holding a dead man's body. _

_Kylie groaned and grunted several times. I noticed her hands were cut and bleeding, slashed by splinters. She caught me staring, rolled her eyes and then told me to follow her back into the house again. I followed her into a small hidden, grey shed right at the backside of the garden. _

"_What are we doing here?" I asked glancing around the tight spaced, dusty room. Kelly didn't answer, she placed her hands on her hips, and her eyes were searching for something madly. She leaned across the room towards a closet, she tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. "What are you looking for?"_

_She took a couple of steps back then kicked her foot into the closet busting it open. "Come here; take a look at this..." _

_I followed her gaze over to a chest. _

"_In this ..." She grinned patting the chest. "In this, it's my jackpot baby!" _

"_What is it?" I asked, curiously. _

_Kylie turned her head over to me, stopped grinning and observed me for a moment before replying. "I'll tell you a secret, but you'll have to keep it hush, okay"_

"_Uh...Yeah," I nodded agreeing to the terms. _

"_Adam Walsh, the star of the basketball team at SM Beverly has been hiding hundred thousand worth of drugs at this house. He's been working for sometimes it's Pedro Mendoza, at times John Kennedy, Stephen Hill's, Stanley Shay, currently it's Vincent Fernandez. Off – course they are all the same person, just different identities. A dangerous man no one wants to get on the wrong side of, he's a disguise master, an artist is what he calls himself. I've heard he shot a guy straight in the heart once, just because the guy had a bent nose– crazy or what?" Kylie's eyebrow arched. "Vincent – He's known for turning murder into art." _

"_Art?" My heart skipped a beat. _

"_Yeah ... "She continued shrugging her shoulders. "Vincent is a disturbed man. He's got connections all over the world with drug mafia, mainly in Russia and Israel. People shit themselves hearing his name, that's how powerful he is." _

"_Who is he?" I asked touching the dry walls of the isolated shed. _

"_Who knows," She shrugged. "All I know is Adam is trapped. Vincent has got Adam trapped in a cage that he won't ever be able to escape from. The so-called Elite are in a mess,"_

"_Why the Elite?" _

"_Because they have Di Silva," _

"_Jesse?" _

"_Two names in this world, Jesse Di Silva and Vincent Fernandez," Kylie ripped open the chest to reveal layers of drugs packed in plastic bags, lying still in the chest. I gasped turning to Kylie. "Two people you never want to mess with. They have the world wrapped around their little fingers. Quite the opposites really, Jesse has pretty ladies after him and Vincent is after the pretty ladies,"_

"_Why?" _

"_To kill them," Kylie's voice tingled in my ears. "He turns them into art or keeps them as his slaves for their lifetime, until they are worn out, then he just throws them away," _

"_But Jesse – _

"_I don't know the connection," Kylie shrugged. "But I've heard from superior officials that Jesse and Vincent do not get along yet Vincent protects Jesse. Anyone who harms the Elites or gets in the way, the institution deals with them. Vincent's institution. You probably heard rumours about what happens to those in SM Beverly that rebel against the Elite – of course you are one of the rebels,"_

"_Me? – I am not," _

"_Then why are you here?" She frowned at me. "Hunter told me, you're in danger little girl. But so far you've had Jesse's hand over you, the day he lifts that hand away, you're as good as dead,"_

"_Why? Just because I don't want to let Adam hurt my friend!" _

"_You moron, this world is about survival of the fittest. Those who play by the rules never win; it's always the cheat code that leads to victory!" Kylie laughed hysterically, "Who cares about the truth?"_

"_I stick by the truth!" _

"_The truth isn't going to get you anywhere, daddy's little girl. Do you seriously think anyone cares about the truth? This world is a battleship and where we are a standing a warzone," Kylie scowled, she picked up one of the packets from the chest, sniffed it then chucked it back in. "Solid stash this is. Now enough of your nonsense, forget everything I've told you, okay? – About Vincent and the institution,"_

"_The what?" _

_Kylie looked at me for a sec then shook her head; I watched a warm smile appear across her lips. "Help me carry this, will you?" _

"_Okay," I nodded obediently. _

_I stood opposite Kylie and we lifted the chest up. It slipped out of my hands and Kylie groaned inwardly shooting me a look. "Sorry," I apologized wiping my sweaty hands on my top. "It's heavy,"_

"_Well duh! – What did you expect? As light as a feather?" She rolled her eyes. "This time, tell me just before you decide to let go," _

"_Sorry," I murmured leaning down to give it another try. _

_We lifted the heavy chest and slowly carried it out of the house and onto the jeep. Kylie got out a white sheet of fabric from the boot and pulled it over the chest, securing it tightly, she taped the seatbelt around it and I shivered staring at the man resting still in the jeep. Kylie got out a leather jacket from the boot and put it on; she then turned me to me and chuckled at my fearful expression._

"_Don't worry, Randy's going to be knocked out for a while," She laughed. _

_So that is his name. I stared at him. His moustache dropped over the corners of his mouth, down to either side of his chin. His hair was dark and messy. He looked to be in his late twenties, a plum sized man, dressed in garage overalls. _

"_The last time I came here," I turned to Kylie. "Adam had a stash of drugs up in his room,"_

"_Oh...Wow!" She whistled, "I'll be famous – so much stash, all in a days of work, great that I didn't tell Hunter. Of course – I'll credit you too, but only a little, I did all the rough work."_

"_No! I don't want to be noticed," I shook my head._

"_Fine," She shrugged leading me into the house. _

"_Wait ..." I stopped her from going up the stairs. "Come with me,"_

_She looked puzzled, but didn't question me. I took her into the kitchen, and rummaged through the cupboards. _

"_What are you looking for?"_

"_It was somewhere here; I saw it when I was looking for flashlights," I opened another cupboard and there it was. I took out the first aid box and Kylie tapped her foot impatiently. I opened the box and got out a cotton bud, walked over to the sink, soaked it with warm water then went back to Kylie. "Give me your hands," _

_Kylie's eyes widened for a moment and she stood still, until her expression softened and she held out her hands towards me with a smile. I cleaned her cuts and put plasters over them. I made her take of her leather jacket for a minute and cleaned the wound on her shoulder._

"_It could have gotten infected," I said chucking the bloody cotton wools into the bin._

"_Umm...Thanks – Suze," She gave me a brief nod then turned to leave. She stopped and turned back to me as I put the first aid box away. "You're not too bad you know, I suppose I should say sorry for being rude to you," _

"_It's okay," I shrugged back my shoulders. I picked up my flashlight and was ready to go. "It's my mistake. I really shouldn't have been snooping around someone's house," _

"_Huh? No – for before. Remember I called you a tramp?" She said tilting her head to the side. _

"_Oh," I remembered. _

"_Jealousy got the better of me," She pressed her lips tightly together. _

"_Jealousy?" I said, confused I was. _

"_You know...Hunter and you. Seeing you two together, kinda spiked a nerve," She said fidgeting with her nails. She looked up at me innocently. "He's my ex – but we still got a spark. Even before I got to SM Beverly High, he's been talking about you non-stop,"_

"_Talking about me?" I asked dubiously _

"_Yeah ... He told me how he met a beautiful girl, I thought you might be a stuck up cheerleader, you're not who I expected you were. Much more beautiful than he ever described, I'm jealous. And I guess ... the way he described you pissed me off," _

_I blushed _

"_So here it is. I'm sorry," She smiled holding out of her hand to me. "Friends?"_

"_Oh," I lifted my eyes up and blinked. Quickly, I pulled out my hand and shook hers with a smile. "Friends," _

_We walked to the stairs, using the flashlights to guide us. Suddenly, she stopped in mid-way up and looked down at me. "One more thing, I just remembered. What were you doing at Di Silva's house?"_

_I blushed biting the bottom of my lip. _

"_You like him?" She raised her eyebrow, stepping down a step to look at me more carefully._

"_No!" I blurted out and lied. "We are on the committee. We are working together,"_

"_Is he for real?" She rolled her eyes. "Such a jerk under that hot, flaming face,"_

"_Umm...If you like Hunter, what were you doing with Jesse that day?" I asked, curiously. _

"_Oh god! I was trying to seduce that guy – it was like I was burning in hell. He had the nerve to call my body disgusting, Im a proud C up! I tried my best but he just wouldn't crack up, or drink anything I offered him – Obliviously they had something mixed." She grunted, flicking back her hair. _

"_Why would you do that?" I asked, as we carried on walking slowly up the stairs. _

"_**Im a detective**__, what do you think? To investigate the house – Duh!" She said gripping the door knob of Adams room. The room was locked. "Step back," _

_I did what she told me to do. I watched her kick her way into the room. I followed behind admiring her strength. She's not the stereotypical dumb blonde in this story of my life. I flashed my light around the room and found the hidden place under the rug beside Adams bed. _

"_It's here!" I called out to Kylie. _

"_Great!" She said patting my shoulder. We got down onto our knees and sighed miserably as it was locked this time round. "I got this, no problem,"_

_I moved aside letting her open up the locked door using her __**detective skills**__. "Umm..." I mumbled standing behind her. "Did you find anything?" _

"_It hasn't opened yet," Her voice sounded strangled as she tugged forcefully at the lock._

"_No ... Err – at Jesse's house?" I scratched my arm nervously. _

"_Nope I didn't find anything. I tried to hard seducing him but he just wouldn't crack. He sat there looking all cool and stared at me. The stare – it scared me." Kylie sighed shivering from the thought. "I wanted to leave A-sap, thankfully you showed up. I was pissed – and I thought you had a thing for him, so wore his shirt to make you jealous, like you made me jealous," _

_A huge, inevitable smile crossed my lips as I watched Kylie struggle with the lock. Nothing had happened that day with her and Jesse. Nothing! Nothing at all. I felt like jumping and screaming my love for Jesse, instead I hugged myself tightly, thinking of my beloved. _

"_Such a waste of time," Kylie mumbled. "I should've known I wouldn't find anything there. If only I went through with my research, it's not his house – so he probably wouldn't risk hiding anything there,"_

"_Jesse hasn't anything to do with drugs!" I said defensively. "And it is his house; I've been there many times – to uh – work on our committee work,"_

"_He is Adam's friend - I had to be cautious. And no, it's not his house." She told me. "Somebody under the name Antonio owns it. From what I've researched Antonio used to work for Jesse's dad a couple of years back." _

"_For Jesse's dad?" I asked enquiringly, this was the first time somebody mentioned Jesse's father. _

"_Yeah ... His dad is an entrepreneur. Jesse's been born with not a silver spoon, but a gold spoon. How else do you explain his collection of cars?" Kylie turned her head round to look at me. She blinded me with the flashlight. "Ha! Don't tell you didn't know even that much about Di Silva? There's no way Jesse lives in that small condo –"_

_I was confused. I thought Jesse wasn't wealthy, all this time I had thought the frames I saw in his house, the ones with him fishing with a couple, I figured they were his parents and that his house. _

"_If you knew you that weren't his house, why go there?" I asked, _

"_Extraordinary things are always hiding places people never think to look," She said shrugging her shoulders. _

_Pressing my lips hard together I dropped down onto Adam's bed. How can this be? After everything I've been through with Jesse ... How can I not know the slightest thing about him? Yet it feels like the Jesse I know, no one else knows him. I closed my eyes. I saw him beautiful face flicker before me and I sighed. _

_Why are me and Jesse so distant? Why can't we be together? Why can't I be in the warmth of his arms? _

"_I never thought I'd see the day when Jesse wasn't by my side," I whispered feeling sad. _

"_What? Did you say something?" _

"_Oh," I quickly jumped off the bed. "Uh – No!" _

_It was taking her time to open the lock. I glanced around the room; my eyes fell upon a frame lying near the window table. I walked over to it and picked it. My eyes felt soar as I looked at Ceecee in Adams arms, they were at a beach smiling up at the camera, they looked younger and so happy together. They looked so in love. _

"_Huh?" My ears perked up. I heard a faint scraping sound. I turned to Kylie, she had let go of the lock and was up on her feet listening too. She held out her taser and we both listened. The scraping sound persisted. _

"_There's someone there," I said putting the frame down. _

"_Wow I would never have guessed Mrs. Sherlock Holmes," Kylie grunted _

"_It's the shadow," I thought aloud._

"_Shadow?" Kylie looked at me, blankly. _

"_Umm...I don't know, but I keep seeing a figure, hiding in the shadows," I told her nervously. _

"_You mean to say, someone's stalking you, and you came here? Are you stupid? Oh god you're gonna get both of us killed!" She snapped. "Turn off your flashlight,"_

_I turned it off and dashed over to the window, pulling the edge of the curtain back I stared out of the window. "Kylie," I squealed._

"_Shhh….," She hissed pressing her ear against the door, listening for the sound. She pulled out a knife from her back pocket. _

"_Kylie, you ought to see this," I bit my bottom lip._

"_What is it?" She turned to me. _

"_He's gone…" _

"_Who?" _

_I dropped the curtain and turned to the door. I backed up against a wall hearing the kitchen window being smashed. The door slammed open and Trevor stood there not looking happy at all – rather angry. I gulped staring at him, my body frozen. The flashlight dropped out of my hands and my heart begun racing wildly, out of control. _

"_Oh." Trevor held his head up high. "So you're also here,"_

_The lights switched on Kylie lunged forward but Trevor ducked, the knife sliding over his head. She flicked her wrist and pushed the knife towards him, but Trevor jumped back out of the range, giving of a short laugh. She took him by surprise punching him across the face._

"_Now this is fun! A hot chick, getting all sweaty and feisty, just my type," He licked the blood of his bottom lip. _

"_You're not my type," Kylie rolled her eyes._

"_Darling, do you even know what your type is?" _

"_I know you're not it," __She said watching carefully his every move. "Stay back...Or I won't hesitate to stab you," _

"_I'm immune, gorgeous. That's what makes me special," He winked taking a step towards her. _

"_That and your psychopathic tendencies," Kylie spat out. _

"_Oh that don't make me special. Just fun. Especially in the bedroom," He grinned. "You remember, don't you?" _

_Kylie and Trevor...? I watched the two in total confusion. _

_Randy burst into the room diving at Kylie. She, for her part, seemed incapable of being taken by surprise and simply stepped away, her knife slicing Randy's arm. He howled in pain and danced backwards, trying to stem the flow of blood. A knife fell out of his pocket. I looked down at the ground beside me._

"_Don't you dare," Randy warned me, glaring at me, but i paid no heed and dashed for the knife, irritating him further. "What is it with you women?" He yelled kicking at the air like a child throwing a tantrum. "You come into our lives, you take everything. Now you got my damn knife! How am I supposed to kill people?" _

"_Shut up!" Trevor shouted at Randy. And within flashing seconds reached out for Kylie and before she could move far enough he grabbed hold of her, pulling her into a headlock. She kicked at his knee and slashed him with her knife; he stumbled backwards awkwardly, rubbing his knee. She dove in for another hit but he lifted his elbow into her neck. Kylie tumbled sideways hitting her head on the closet door, and hit the ground hard. Trevor grabbed onto her hair and pulled her up to her shaky feet._

_Kylie's face screamed in pain. Trevor grabbed hold of her knife and held it to her neck. I saw the fear suddenly arise in her eyes, her hard shelled personality cracking into pieces and she gulped hard. _

_Trevor smirked, kissing her neck. _

_I backed up against the wall, the knife shaking in my hand. _

"_Run!" Kylie screamed _

_I gasped and ran into Randy. He grabbed my wrist. I struggled anxiously. Staring at my imprisoned wrist I wrapped my gaping mouth around the man's gloved thumb and bit hard. He dropped my wrist, backing up in pain. I raced past him and down the stairs, sobbing frantically I pushed at buttons into the cordless in the bathroom. My body shivered thunderously and the phone popped of my hands, jangled across the tile floor, smashed against the door and then bounced away, its cords ripping free. _

_My left eye twitched when I heard a groaning sound from behind the door. I stepped up onto the toilet and threw open the high window above the toilet. The door creaked violently and my heart raced as I tried to hoister myself upwards but the hole wasn't big enough for me to fit through. _

_Quickly, I jumped into the tub and stretched the shower curtains in front of me. Shivering, I watched as the door swung open. I held my breath. Trevor strode in looking tall and mean. Ripping open the medicine cabinet he groaned in pain, tapping aside various bottles and tubes, seeking a bandage. My eyes grew wide as he stared into the mirror; he wasn't looking at his reflection he was looking through the mirror at the shower curtain drawn around the tub. _

_My face fell as he turned towards me. Slowly, Trevor lifted his arm reaching out for the curtain. Acting on instinct, I pushed my body forward, thrashing my weak limbs outwards at Trevor. Startled, hr fell backwards. Tangled in the curtain I screamed tumbling forward, the curtain ripped off its rings. I rushed towards the door cloaked by the shower curtain. I scratched myself whilst awkwardly trying to push it off. _

_Finding it almost difficult to breathe I continued thrashing outwards into the curtain. "Daddy!" I cried crashing against the upstairs railing, tripping on the curtain and falling, thumping crazily down the stairs. I sat crawled on the floor, pulled the curtain off my face and watched in horror Randy grinning as he trotted down the stairs, ready to get me._

"_You took my knife little girl," He glowered at me, "That is an inexcusable offence. I swear to you, I'm going to kill you for free. _

_I gulped edging away. _

"_Or at least, half price," He said with a chuckle. He stopped glowering at me and licked his lips. He was holding his injured arm. Blood trickled between his fingers, run down from his forearm from where Kylie had cut him. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, shivering. _

"_Randy," He spoke in a strong Tennessee accent, "That's my name. Supplier of hideous deaths and cruel punishments,"_

"_You're a hit man?" _

"_Im very expensive, and good, I charge 100 grand per soul I release," He chuckled._

"_100 grand?" I looked at him, disgusted I was. "How can you put a price on someone else life? Life is priceless," _

_He laughed, amused he was. He held his injured hand out to grab me when Kylie stormed in from behind him, outraged, she pushed him down the stairs and he fell forward tumbling down beside me. I moved too quickly away from him that resulted in a leg spasm causing my shoulder to shudder frantically. I dropped down onto the floor again due to the shooting pain and held my breath. I felt like I was having a seizure. _

"_That's not fair!" Randy cried, "You can't creep up like that!" _

"_Leave her! She's not involved!" Kylie shouted, angrily. _

_I got up to my trembling feet, my body shaking. I gasped seeing Trevor make his way downstairs. He scowled looking at Randy. I tensed. And Kylie rushed to me, standing in front of me. _

"_You can't do anything, can you?" Trevor glowered at Randy._

"_She pushed me!" Randy pouted getting up to his feet. "From behind!"_

_Trevor stared at Randy._

_Randy lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes looking over at me and Kylie. "See that? You're getting me in trouble with the boss," _

_Trevor ignored Randy and stood there with his hands on his hips. I panicked when he pulled out a gun from him jeans, pointing it towards us he said, "You've tested my patience enough,"_

"_No don't!" Kylie cried putting her hands in the air, "Stop this. Please. We haven't done anything!" _

"_You pushed me down the stairs," Randy crossed his arms. "Not to forget she tasered me!"_

_Trevor ignored Randy again and stared hard at me. "I want the girl," Was his reply._

_My throat dried up. Why did he want me? First he took a picture of me and then he wanted me leave with him! _

"_Look – _

"_I know your dirty little secret," Trevor said with a sullen, dry look. "Your conniving conspiracy against the Elites," _

_I turned my head to Kylie._

"_What?" She said looking defensive. "Don't look at me like that and Trevor. I tried to help you; I gave you Vanessa's hideout area, and what happened? You stormed into the place and she escaped with Adam and came here. I've done everything I could to help you – it's not my fault you couldn't get past Jesse. As for my 'dirty little secret' it's not much of a big deal," _

"_Where is Di Silva?"_

"_I don't know!" She said, exasperated. _

"_Then where will he be?"_

"_Oh, now that one I do know. Once he learns that you've got Vanessa. You're not going to have to go looking for him, he'll come to you. And this time it'll be bad," Kylie grunted. "Can you move the gun; it's making me sweat like your moron of a friend there,"_

"_I don't sweat," Randy snapped. "I perspire."_

"_Darling, you wanna act smart with me?" Trevor sneered. "I'm not scared of Jesse Di Silva," _

_We stepped back as he neared us. _

"_Yes you are Trevor. Everyone is," Kylie sighed, infuriated. "He's Jesse Di Silva," _

"_You're failing to co-operate with the institutions business," _

"_I have nothing to do with the institution!" She shouted _

_Her hands sneaked behind her back, and I noticed the blade she tried to pull out. Her attempt didn't go unnoticed by Trevor either. He lashed out at her, grabbing her tightly, harshly he pulled her arms behind her back, shackling them up. _

"_You're attempts are pathetic as your seduction,'_

_Kylie laughed in pain. "Trust me Trevor; I have never tried to seduce you," _

_His face reddened and he hit his head on hers and she cried out in pain. "You've made a huge mistake in underestimating me." _

"_I don't know where he is," She insisted in desperation_

"_Then you leave me with no choice," He held the gun up to her forehead. _

"_No!" I cried_

_Randy grabbed onto me. "Let's throw her from the window instead. I want to see her bones crash. She tasered my arse!" _

"_That's the only right thing you've said all day!" Trevor laughed._

_Trevor dragged Kylie up the stairs and Randy pulled me into the garden. "We'll watch from the ground, that way the view of her falling would be better," He grinned. I groaned inwardly as Randy pushed me forward, keeping a tight grip on my arms. "You stole my knife," He hissed into my ear, I noticed he was very child like; I figured he wasn't mentally unstable. "I told you I will kill you, damn, if only I was getting paid for it, it would have been much more fun," _

"_Hey!" _

_I followed my gaze up to a window in the attic. It was Trevor peaking out. "Don't hurt the girl!" He ordered letting relieve sweep over me and making Randy weep. "She belongs to him," Trevor's eyes met mine and I saw the glimpse of something deadly lying in his eyes for me, in the near future. _

"_Let go of me!" Kylie struggled in Trevor's arm. _

_Trevor slapped her. Broke the window and held her outwards. _

"_No!" I screamed. "Please!" _

_Trevor laughed. "Say your last words, my darling," _

"_Tell Hunter I said – _

_Trevor pushed her out and I screamed. _

"_Hunter?" _

_A huge smile crossed my face, never was I so happy to see him! Hunter had caught Kylie in his arms, protecting her from falling to the ground. He had made it in the nick of time. _

"_Took you long enough," Kylie tried to sound angry as he put her down to her feet but I could tell she was actually mesmerised. _

"_I enjoy making a good entrance," He winked. "You know why? Because – _

"_Yeah...Yeah I know, I know," She nodded rolling her eyes. "Because you're so cool!" _

_Randy let go of me and turned to run towards the house. Hunter dashed something at him, Randy fell hitting the ground hard. "Now who are you supposed to be?" Randy scowled. _

"_The end of you," Hunter joked. _

_Randy rubbed the back of his head with a pout. "Oh, I see. I often wondered what the end of me would look like." _

"_Never would you have imagined someone as hot as me," Hunter grinned hotly._

_Randy's face fell seeing Hunter draw out a gun from his jacket and point it towards him. "Oh come on! A gun? Are you kidding me? Compare that to my small knife – which by the way, little girl, I want it back!" _

"_Compare your 'little knife' to an unarmed girl, that's fair?" Kylie scoffed as Hunter freed her from the shackles. She hurried over to Randy, and shackled his arms behind his back. _

"_Um...I guess it was a little unfair," Randy sighed. _

_In all the commotion we had forgotten about Trevor who had managed to escape._

"_You okay?" Hunter asked me as we walked side by side out of the house towards Kylie's jeep._

_I looked up at him – sad I was – but nodded my head. _

"_NO!" _

_We rushed out of the house hearing Kylies scream. She stood there looking pale. _

"_What happened?" Hunter glared at Randy._

"_Don't look at me," Randy pouted. "I'm helpless!"_

"_The drugs!" Kylie said in horror, "They are gone, he took them with him!" _

**...**

**Review Thanks. **


	79. Vanessa And Jesse's Affair

**Chapter Seventy Nine – Vanessa and Jesse's Affair **

**Wednesday 11****th**** November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills**_**  
**_**Rae's Hotel Room – 10.45 **_

"_Okay Carter," I said over the phone. "I'm glad you're safe. I'll talk to you tomorrow," _

"_Where is Carter?" Rae asked me from across her hotel room. _

"_He's driving home," I informed her. "He didn't say much and seemed to be in a hurry, but he's safe." _

"_Where did he go though?" Hunter muttered strolling into the room. Hunters' cheeks were red and puffed up, his eyes widened and he shot a dirty look towards Kylie who shot a look back. _

"_I don't know – Carter said he's in a hurry and so I had to hang up the phone," I shrugged helplessly. _

"_Doll, there you are," Rae handed a cup of hot coco over to me. I smiled taking it from her and she sat down next me, wrapping her around me. "Drink it, you'll feel better,"_

"_Thanks," I said taking a sip; it was nearly as good as my daddy's. _

_Kylie, Hunter, Rae and I sat in silent drinking hot coco. I was cuddled up on the sofa with Rae. Hunter sat in front of the T.V watching a recorded basketball game and Kylie sat far near the window, staring out at the rain. It had started once we reached Rae's hotel room, after Hunter dropped Randy off to the police headquarters. _

_I closed my eyes leaning closer towards Rae. I could hear the heavy rain falling to the ground and sighed. The titter-patter of the rain went smoothly along with the beat of my heart and the flow of my breath. _

"_Suze," _

"_Hmm?" I opened my eyes and looked at Hunter. Kylie sat up, listening too._

_Hunter muted the TV then turned to me. "You shouldn't have gone there," Hunter said looking serious; I'd never seen that expression on his playful face, ever. It made me feel uneasy and embarrassed. "You could have been hurt,"_

_Kylie looked from Hunter to me and then back at him. "How did you know?" She asked_

"_Rae called me. Suze texted her when she was on her way to Adams' house with Carter," Hunter responded not looking pleased with Kylie either._

"_I – I guess my curiosity got the better of me," I lowered my eyes. "It's all my fault isn't it? If it wasn't for me Vanessa would be safe there, she wouldn't have had to go with Robby, and she trusted me," _

"_What did she say to you?" Hunter asked raising a questioning brow. _

"_Not much," I shrugged sadly. "But she was sad – really sad." _

"_It's not your fault, honey don't be hard on yourself," Rae rubbed my back gently. "It was inevitable," _

"_Rae's right, it's not your fault. It was bound to happen, because of a moron," Hunter snapped at Kylie. _

"_Newton's fourth law, to get something, you have to lose something," Kylie scowled back at him. "I'll do anything to get my revenge,"_

"_Revenge?" I said_

_Kylie stared at me for a second then hung her head down sighing loudly. She stood up and floated around the room making sounds with her teeth. Suddenly she stopped and looked over my way crossing her arms tightly across her large chest. _

"_I didn't tell you the whole truth about me, or my intentions of being here. I'm a vengeful suitor and only took this case for revenge and well – coz Hunter was in it," She blushed not looking at Hunter. "Suze, my cousin was in love with Di Silva. But she was harmed. She turned mad. I wanted to avenge her; I came SM Beverly with the thought of ruining the Elites," _

"_You're cousin?" I gulped back the guilt of secretly being in love with Jesse._

"_Alisha," Kylie's eyes turned cold. "Her body was found at a beach. To cover it all up it was said she died drowning but I know Vincent killed her! And none of that would have happened if Di Silva didn't reject her," _

"_What happened to Alisha wasn't Jesse's fault –_

"_Yes it was!" Kylie shouted cutting Hunter off. "He led her on, she was so weak, and all she could utter was his name. I know he was there when she died. He left her there when she was struggling with her last breaths," _

"_Jesse wasn't there," Hunter grunted. "I'm telling you, trust me,"_

"_That's the problem, I can't trust you Hunter," Kylie moved away from him. "Hunter, I promised to look after her, I promised her parents I would take care of her and keep her safe. You have no idea how much this guilt is killing me!"_

"_Jesse…he couldn't have known," I lowered my eyes, softly shaking my head in disbelief. "That's your dirty little secret, Trevor was talking about?" _

"_That and the fact that it was me who gave Vincent's whereabouts to the feds last year – of course he managed to get away," She growled. "But Hunter - _

"_No Kylie, what you did was wrong! You put an innocent in harm's way for what? Revenge? I accepted you on one condition and that you stay away from the Elites and you do the exact opposite," Hunter looked pissed. "You don't realize how much danger you're in right now. You messed around, took the chest of drugs when I told you not to go anywhere near Adams house, and worse thing is you used it to blackmail Adam and to blackmail Vincent's institution. We were on this case to bust the freshmen, I told you to stay away from Adam, I warned you to stay away from Di Silva," _

"_Hunter you told me a lot of things okay," She said rolling her eyes,_

"_Don't get personal," He said hardheartedly. _

"_And what if I tried busting Adam? Why are you sucking ass?" She growled. "You don't need the Elite," _

"_That's not it!" Hunter said, exasperated he was. "I have my own reasons okay – reasons that are none of your business Kylie. I trusted you and you did this. You could have been killed today if I didn't come!" _

"_Oh thank you very much for saving my life," She said sarcastically. _

"_Alright you two, quit it!" Rae ordered realizing how tensed my body had become – I had just unknowingly helped Kylie against the Elite, against Adam. "Now is not the time."_

"_She started it," Hunter mumbled in a husky voice. _

"_Whatever," Kylie murmured drinking the remains of her drink. "Rae can I use the bathroom?"_

"_Straight ahead," Rae pointed the way. _

_Kylie was gone and Hunter quickly rushed over to me. _

"_Why didn't you listen to me?" _

"_Because I wanted to know and I still want to know what's going on," I said. "Hunter please don't keep secrets from me," _

"_Alright I'll tell you." He sighed grunting. He moved back from me and looked down at me with hard eyes. "What do you want to know?"_

"_About the Elites, their connection with Vanessa and all the bad guys?" I said_

"_Bad guys," Hunter scoffed_

_Rae pulled a face. _

"_Harmony Walsh comes from a working class background," Hunter sighed. "She's Adams mom, she divorced his dad after he turned gay. Back in 2005 – _

"_2005?" I perked up._

"_Yeah 2005 – she wanted to fly. She wanted to be an air hostess but wasn't able to take off. 5 times, only 5 times they promised her, only 5 times she had to carry drugs over the seas. And in return she would get a career, a life, a future full of dreams." Hunter told me. He was pacing back and forth in the room. "I know Harmony in person, all she ever wanted was a good life for Adam and he remained a mute spectator. She was caught with 50 grand worth of cocaine at the airport. She was sentenced to life imprisonment. But Vincent proved to be well connected. Phones rang all over the world. His money spoke volumes in every currency. Instead of 16 years, Harmony came out in 16 days. But of course – there was a price to pay,"_

"_What happened?" _

"_Vincent wanted to keep her life imprisoned in his mansion but Adam wouldn't let that happen and the deal was carrier for career, or 50 grand." Hunter tissed his teeth,_

"_And Adam took the deal," Rae nodded._

"_He was left with no option. Jesse was in Australia oblivious to the events going on and it would've hurt Adams pride asking for money from Jesse." Hunter shook his head. "He took the deal. Vincent paid for Adams expenses at SM Beverly at the cost of carrying 5 times. It's always been 5 times." _

"_So why are they blackmailing him now?" _

"_Jesse returned before the 5 was complete. He offered the money but Vincent wouldn't take it. Vincent wanted Adam. Adam completed the 5 times but Vincent changed the rules. He took a photograph of Adam supplying to Vanessa and gave it to Robby along with photographs of Vanessa and Jesse explicitly,"_

"_Vanessa and Jesse?" I asked sadly._

"_They had an affair in the past, which ended with her drug addiction because she couldn't handle the rejection." Hunter grunted. "Vanessa's career was at the peak but her personal life in the gutter and that's when she made the mistake,"_

"_What did she do?" I asked_

"_Of falling in love with Jesse, it did her no good." Hunter shrugged. "Anyways, Robby started blackmailing Adam earlier this year because he's gone bankrupt. Jesse paid Robby off at the Halloween party remember? But the guy keeps coming back."_

"_But why was Brad telling Vanessa to stay away from them?"_

"_Because Vincent wants her dead and by being with the Elite it means Vincent is close to the Elite," _

"_So Adam – he's innocent," My eyes watered up. _

"_He never meant to hurt you Suze," Hunter sighed. _

"_All this time I thought Ceecee was in danger, but he does love her,"_

"_Of course he does, they've been together for years!" _

"_But who is Vincent?" Rae asked rubbing my back gently. _

"_The enigma has many names," Hunter said with a loud tired sigh. "What's his name? – Who knows, for years he has reigned over the states, we have several files on him, but they are all empty, we have no evidence against him. He's a brutal murder who has his fingers in drugs."_

"_Sounds freaky," Rae said _

"_Nobody knows a damn thing. His words are obeyed, he knows everything, but nobody knows him. He remains underground for months, but when it's time for a new addition in his art gallery he rises to the surface like a snake, raises his hood, bites and then vanishes. And just like a snake sheds its skin, he changes his name, his whereabouts, everything, his whole identity." Hunter told us. _

"_Oh fantastic – that's exactly what was missing from my life. Drug dealers and murders," Rae pouted. "Isn't there anything we can do about it?"_

"_He is too powerful; he will chew all us for breakfast," Hunter said_

"_I don't like that," I shook my head. _

"_But – what about the institution?" I asked, "That protects the Elite,"_

"_Oh," Hunter said, "I shouldn't,"_

"_Please," _

"_Only coz your puppy dog eyes are turning me on," He winked._

_I blushed and Rae chuckled._

"_Between me and you two. I can't tell you much about November 2005 but here's this. Vincent wants to protect Jesse," He told us. _

"_Why?" _

"_He's a man of his words. Jesse once saved his life and now he's returning the favor by protecting Jesse even though Jesse doesn't want protection. Of course – it's obvious it's all pretence. Because what happens to those who rebel against the Elite is unthinkable, they get driven out of SM Beverly, a stigma on their lives forever," Hunter said. "But from when I was Elite, we all figured Vincent wants to let Jesse grow and turn him into art," _

"_As in kill?" I gasped _

"_In other words yeah…" Hunter nodded sighing. "There's something about Jesse,"_

"_But – _

"_Vincent. Whoever sees him, either disappears forever or you find their dead body," Hunter sighed. "And so far only Jesse's seen him and gotten away with it."_

"_But – _

"_I'm worried – I think Kylie has got herself into deep trouble, she's acting up, black mailing those kind of people aint a kids job, especially a girl like her," Hunter scoffed. "I have to send her away, far away, where she will be safe,"_

"_Oh great," _

_I turned to Kylie; she was standing there with her arms crossed across her chest, a smug look upon her face. "I'm not going anywhere,"_

"_Fine – then suit yourself!" Hunter grunted_

"_Alright!" Rae stood up. I got up too. Rae turned her head to me and smiled. "You should be getting home, it's quite late and I know you're exhausted." _

"_I'll drop you," Hunter offered._

"_Umm…Thanks," I nodded_

_I hugged Rae and we said our good-byes.__We exited the building and drove across town until we came to a coffee shop. Hunter parked his car and waiting patiently for Kylie to step out. _

"_I noticed you haven't mentioned how I was nearly thrown out of a window," Kylie grunted turning her head to face him. _

"_Does it need mentioning?" Hunter queried_

"_Trevor threw me out of window. It that doesn't require mentioning then what does?"_

"_I knew you could handle it," He nodded. "You're a big girl aren't you? Messing around in places you shouldn't be?"_

"_It was a window on the second floor," She sulked _

"_Lucky it wasn't a tower," Hunter joked glancing back at me. _

"_Why are you being like this?" She asked. "I mean, I know you're mad at me. Were you testing me, seeing if I could manage without you?" _

"_No really," He ran a hand through his hair. "Actually, nothing to do with being mad at you. There was a hot chick, that's why I was late." _

"_I could have been killed because you were shacking up with some slut!"_

_She stared at him, a moment dragged past. _

"_I am going," She said at last. She opened her door and got out slamming it shut with a bang. Hunter turned back to me asking me if I wanted to come to the front. I moved to the passenger's seat watching Kylie storm off into the dark. _

"_Will she be okay on her own?" I asked turning my head over to look at Hunter. _

"_I don't know,"_

"_Maybe you should go after her," I said lowering my eyes. _

_Hunter leaned closer to me, so close it got me feeling nervous and Jesse's face started flickering before my eyes. Hunter's hand reached out for me, he moved some hair out of my eyes, tucking it securely behind my ear. _

"_Are you hurt?" He asked me, peering down at me with a soft smile._

_I gulped looking into his eyes. A small smile crept onto my lips, he was being compassionate, and it's not every day Hunter behaves like this. _

"_A scraped arm isn't going to hurt me too much I suppose," I replied unable to pull my eyes away from him._

_Hunter slowly nodded his head, chuckling as he rested it on my forehead. "You're so cute," He laughed and I grunted pushing him back._

"_Get me home," I put the seat belt on. "I have to be home," _

"_Yes Ma'am," He saluted _

_Hunter drove me home and joked about me owing him a good night kiss for dropping me off. I blushed and went home. It was awfully quiet and I was scared to be home more than I was scared at Adam's house. At Adams house strangers attacked me, but my own house, my kin attacked me. _

_I sighed peeking into the living room, no one was there. I figured Brad wasn't home yet. I travelled up the stairs and went to my dad's room; I heard the shower and called out to my dad notifying him I'm home. He said he'll be out in a while and I said okay then went to my room. I dropped my heavy body onto the bed and didn't even bother turning on the lights. _

_I sighed pulling of my glasses. I turned onto my stomach and groaned out of frustration. I got out my cell phone and gazed at Jesse's phone number. I pulled myself out of bed and looked out of the window at the pipe Jesse always used to climb up to see me. _

"_I don't even know who Jesse is," I sulked staring at his number. "Still, why did Jesse have to leave? Nothing is the same anymore. Jesse hasn't come, Jesse won't come, Jesse won't call. Why is Jesse gone, the night is there, why is Jesse gone when I can still feel him coming in through my veins," _

_I pulled the curtains over the window and went back to my bed. _

"_Jesse's gone but I'm still here, he's gone and I've stopped, yet everything still remains," _

...

**Thursday 12****th**** November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills**_**  
**_**SM Beverly High – 11.15**_

_I'm stuck here in the bathroom of SM Beverly High once again. I'm in pain as always, my body has totally given up on me, not even an ounce of energy left inside me that can force me out of this w/c. I'm going to sit here till the school finishes and everybody has left._

"_Karma just isn't on my side," I sighed scribbling into my diary. _

_I should've known nothing was ever going to simple around here. Everything and everyone are just so complicated. There are no words that can describe the fear and ache inside my heart, what have I become? Why is there so much change in my life? Won't my story have a happily ever after ending? _

_All these questions are enigmas. No one has the answer to the direction of fate or of the intentions of fates, but as it's my fate I will just have to accept it and believe in myself. _

_Waking up this morning my eyes ached, they were tired of being up all night. My sleep had been looted, snatched by the devils in my story. I couldn't do much about it but splash stinging cold water onto my face._

_I washed up, wore loose jeans with a simple white shirt then tied my hair up in a tight pony tail. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror for a brief moment then grabbed my bag, stuffing my diary inside I made my way over to door when something caught the corner of my eyes._

_I turned to my sketchbook lying peacefully on my work desk and a smile crept upon my lips. Picking up the book I wondered what Jesse was up to but it only made me restless. It's been two days I haven't seen Jesse or even heard his mesmerizing voice; these two days seem like 2 years._

_Turning the page of my sketch book my eyes gazed over Jesse's intimidating features. I bit my bottom lip, holding back my emotions. I brought his lips to mine and stood there in silent. _

"_It hurts too much!" I cried dropping the book onto the desk. I ran to the door, turned the knob and paused. I looked back at the book and I couldn't help it. I picked the book up and put it carefully into my bag. _

_What is my love? What is my passion? What kind of one-sided attraction is this? Unseen, unfelt, what kind of love is this? Talks of book, nights of dreams. These dreams are confessions of my heart. What a beautiful secret is our love… _

"_Morning!" _


	80. The Boycott

**Chapter Eighty – The Boycott **

**Thursday 12****th**** November 2009**_**  
Beverly Hills  
SM Beverly High – 11.15 **_

_**Ever heard of Karma? They say if you do good the universe will reward you, but if you do bad then it will bring you bad luck! But what about those people who always do good and bad things happen to them and then there are some of those people who always get away with doing the bad deeds, because luck is on their side. But then again, everyone's heard of the saying, 'Karma will find a way…" **_

"_**Morning!" **_

_I blinked at Robyn and Zoe waving their arms out crazily in the middle of my dining room. My daddy sat at the table laughing at their excitement. Heidi stood in the corner sipping her morning strong black coffee quietly and Gina smiled greeting me. One person was missing … Brad. _

"_Come!" Zoe grabbed onto my arm, she pulled me to the dining table and sat me down on a chair that Robyn pulled out. "Robyn and me made you breakfast,"_

_I looked down at the plate of eggs and bacon. I smiled, chuckling at the set up of my plate, which was in the shape of a smiley face. I glanced over at the coffee that had a creamy smiley face too. _

"_This – thanks you guys!" I grinned at my breakfast. _

"_Alright I'm off to work," Daddy announced standing up. He leaned down to me and kissed my forehead, waved at Heidi then exited room. Shortly after I heard the front door close but I wasn't paying so much attention to my daddy, I was staring at Zoe, her expecting expression and the way she gazed at the doorway. It was weird and causing a new stir in my mind._

"_Girls, I'll be in the living room if you need me," Heidi nodded curtly which suggested she didn't want to be needed. "Oh and Gina – will you call Brad again. He didn't come home last night, if he doesn't pick up, call Sophia; he's probably over there,"_

_Heidi left the room and Gina disappeared into the kitchen. _

"_Hey!" Robyn grabbed the seat next to me and Zoe sat on the other side. "I'm sorry Suze – I was upset last night, I didn't mean to be mean. It was only after Zoe found me that I realized my mistake – I came early to apologize and thought we could go school together,"_

"_That's a great idea," I said nodding my head. _

"_Me too," Zoe pouted mischievously. She grinned, leant forward and laid a huge kiss on my cheek making me chuckle. _

"_It's good you're both here," I smiled _

_We had our breakfast then got into Robyn's' convertible. At first Zoe was nervous to go back to school after the events of Tuesday – She was anxious that everybody would still remember her explicit video and mock her, but I encouraged her to go. I told her I will be with her every step of the way. Zoe finally agreed. _

_Robyn drove us to school and the strangest thing ever happened. I mean I'm used to getting odd looks from people but this time it was different – they avoided me. I felt more hidden than ever before, it was like I didn't exist at all – like my identity had just been erased out of the bloom. _

_Even the few who knew me unnoticed me. I was surprised when Kelly did her morning fashion police rounds, had a go at Robyn but it was like even though I was standing right there she didn't see me. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming but I clearly wasn't. _

_I grabbed hold of Zoe's mirror and stared at my reflection – I wasn't invisible either. _

_As I neared my locker I spotted Hunter across the hallway, I tried my best to make eye contact with him but even when he saw me, he unnoticed me._

"_I feel strange," I whispered to Zoe who gasped staring at my locker. "What is it Zoe,"_

"_You've been blacklisted!" Robyn said in shock. _

_I got to my locker and everyone around me disappeared. I glanced around the fading students in the hallway and narrowed my eyes looking at the red dot on my locker door. It was a strange sticker, I tried peeling it off but it wouldn't come off._

"_What's happening?" I asked Zoe._

_Zoe watched me for a brief moment then shook her head sighing. "Once someone is blacklisted, they get a red dot on their locker and then after everyone boycotts them until they leave SM Bev." _

"_What?" I squealed touching my locker. I stared at the dot, I was sinking into it. "Why is this happening to me?" _

"_I don't understand," Robyn looked puzzled._

_The bell rang for first period. _

"_Robyn, go ahead we'll meet you in the changing rooms," Zoe said_

"_Don't worry," Robyn gave my shoulder a little squeeze. "I'm still here for you, me and Zoe,"_

_Robyn disappeared down the hallway and I turned to look at the red dot again._

"_Right!" Zoe suddenly grabbed onto my shoulders, slamming me back against my locker. "This is what you do, you call up Jesse get all hot and heavy with him over the phone and all this will be over in less than a minute!" _

"_Zoe – what are you saying!" I blushed. "I can't do that,"_

"_Suze…" Her voice hissed into my ears. "You don't have the slightest bit of idea, how much trouble you're in. I bet this is Adam's doing, I swear I will ki – _

'_No Zoe!" I shook my head, releasing my hurting shoulders from her tight seize. "It's not Adam – He's not to blame, it's not his fault, he wants to get out of this mess himself,"_

"_What are you talking about?" Zoe asked looking baffled. _

"_Well … this is what happened yesterday," I told Zoe about how I and Carter went to Adams house and found Vanessa Gomez, I told her about Trevor taking my picture and Kylie being a detective, I told her what Hunter told me about the affair, the drugs and Vincent and his institution. _

_Zoe didn't say anything, she stood leaning against my locker and I lowered my head in silence. The hallway was empty, not another soul in sight. _

_I looked at Zoe, reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. "Zoe – _

"_I should've been there with you, even if Carter was there," She chewed at her bottom lip, gazing over at me apologetically. "You could have been seriously injured and I don't want to say the worst,"_

"_I know," I nodded guiltily. "I regret it myself. I feel like I'm in the wrong and ashamed for troubling Adam for so long," _

"_But you can't forgive him," Zoe scoffed. "You clap with two hands not one," _

"_Deep down it's like I always knew he was innocent," I sulked. "I saw it in his eyes, I just didn't believe it. I was in a state of confusion but now that most things are clear I can't even go to him and apologize," _

"_What about Brad?" She asked_

"_I haven't seen him since our little confrontation last night," I shrugged back my shoulders. "I don't want to see him," _

"_You can't forget he tried to kill you," Zoe rolled her eyes. "He'll pay for that," _

"_No Zoe – I don't want anything now. I just want to be left alone." I sighed heavily. _

"_Suze – you've just barked at the wrong tree!" Zoe stood straight and stared at me. "I don't think you'll ever be left alone. Look at this! You've been blacklisted – if you don't leave SM Beverly you'll be tormented. Suze it's not a pretty sight, I've seen it happen before, and I don't want you to suffer in the same way, and you're totally innocent … It is Adam who got you blacklisted, who else would do something like that? It's the Elite," _

_The second bell for first period rang and I took in a deep breath, and then exhaled loudly. _

"_Zoe, what should I do?" I asked hopelessly. "Shall I talk to Adam?"_

"_Don't you dare go anywhere near that druggie!" Zoe warned me. "Jesse's the only one that can help you," _

"_I can't," I shook my head._

"_You're right," Zoe shrugged tiredly. "Why would Jesse help you? Hmm – Let's get to P.E, we'll talk about it later, okay?" _

"_Umm…Go ahead, I'm coming," _

"_Alright, hurry!" _

_I watched Zoe vanish down the hallway. I turned in the opposite direction and quickly made my way over to Jesse's locker. I touched the locker and sighed miserably. _

"_Two day's Jesse, you've be gone for two days and everything has changed for the worse" I pressed my forehead against the locker. "When are you going to come back to me? My story is incomplete without your touch," _

_My hands reached into my bag and I pulled out an envelope. I slid it halfway into the locker, pausing briefly to rethink my actions. _

_**Wherever I come, wherever I go, whomever I meet looks like Jesse; I will turn crazy waiting for Jesse's return. Ask me how it feels to stay. **_

_**Your Admirer…x **_

_Quickly, I posted it then turning my back on the locker. I hurriedly made my way over to the girls changing rooms. I gasped seeing Zoe standing there crying with Robyn next to her, and all the rest of the girls tittering and laughing about her and her video._

"_Zoe!" I swiftly rushed over to her. _

"_She – she kicked me out of the team!" Zoe wept pointing to Kelly. _

"_Kelly," I turned to Kelly but she turned away from me, pretending that she didn't see or hear me. Kelly got into a deep conversation with Debbie and a few other cheerleaders. My presence caused an end to the laughing and in less than ten seconds everyone left the room, leaving Zoe, Robyn and me behind. _

"_Zoe," I placed my hand on her shoulder and she cried grabbing onto it. _

"_It's my high school dream to be on the squad," Zoe rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "And in a second everything just crashed. My dreams – it's like they have no meaning." _

"_I – Is it my fault?" I whispered as my eyes started tearing up. _

_Zoe's stinging eyes gaped up at me; she dropped my hand out of her clutch. _

_I sat down besides her digging my hand in between my thighs, and bowed my head staring at the tiled ground. I felt awful, why are my friends getting punished with me? It's not fair! _

"_I don't understand what's going on?" Robyn looked puzzled, "Why did Suze get blacklisted and Zoe why did you get kicked of the cheerleading squad? What did you two do?" _

_I had no answer for her question. I couldn't tell her anything about the events going on in our lives, it's meant to be confidential and can only stay between Zoe, Carter, Hunter, Rae and I. _

_I turned my head to see Zoe tying her sneakers laces whilst sniffling. It pained me seeing her cry. If only Jesse was here, everything would be okay – with him around it always is. _

_I got up to my feet. "I'm sorry, maybe I should just stay away from you, it'll do you good," I said then turned away from my two friends. _

"_Wait," Zoe said in almost a whisper._

_I looked back at her and she gave me a weak smile. "Zoe –_

"_Best friends remember," She stood up and tugged at my arm. "We're in this together Suze; I won't leave your side," _

"_Really?" _

"_Not even if Taylor Lautner promised to make me his wife," Zoe chuckled _

_She was upset one moment and then okay just like that. Yet I was happy I had a true friend like her by my side. I got changed into my P.E clothes and went out into the field, ready for double period of P.E. I couldn't help but notice uneasiness in Zoe; she was hyper even though I know for sure she hardly managed to get any sleep last night. _

_We were stretching and it was disturbing how I, Zoe and Robyn were made to stand in the corner with everybody else distant from us. Zoe laughed telling me to ignore it however I couldn't help but notice even Coach being distant and treating me indifferently. _

_The basketball players were training in the small court near the field. I spotted Hunter in the court; he was sidelined and was drinking an energy drink. Brads eyes met with mine, he dropped the ball in hesitation and I promptly looked the other way. _

_I noticed Jesse – I mean Carter hadn't made it in for P.E._

_I stretched my hamstrings gazing around, I was looking for Kylie but she was nowhere to be seen. I wondered where she could be but soon I found my mind being distracted in the windy field. _

_It's amusing to me how no matter where I am, what I'm doing, in pain or joy my thoughts travel around the world and stop with Jesse's name. I breathed in the strong, cold air and stretched my arms. In my sleep, in my eyes, in my longing dream, it's Jesse. It's only Jesse in the scent of my breath, each of my longing continually tell me that in each heartbeat dwells my desire for Jesse. Without Jesse it seems impossible to pass this life, the length of my life rests only in Jesse's hands. _

_Life is changing every minute; sometimes it feels like a shadow and sometimes sunny. All I want if Jesse to be happy wherever he is because there is someone that loves him whole heartedly, someone that is waiting for his return so she can hold him._

"_Ouch!" I let out a short scream. _

_I was hit by a hardball on my back, I looked around no one looked guilty of hitting me and no one heard me scream but Zoe and Robyn._

"_You okay?" Robyn asked _

"_Umm…Sure," I mumbled straightening my back. _

_Coach Geller went over to the court and basketball team came out and joined the rest of the class. We were put into two teams for dodge ball and surprisingly Coach missed out my name. I put my hand up to catch his attention yet he still ignored me. _

"_Come here!" Zoe pulled me into her team. _

_At first I thought thank god Brad and the Elite and the rest of the mean popular lot are in the other team but I was wrong…very wrong. _

_Coach blew the whistle and everyone ran for the 10 balls that were neatly lined up in the centre of the court. I lagged behind feeling sluggish; every ounce of energy inside me had been drained._

"_Oh my god!" I screamed. _

_I was being pelted with the balls. I protected my face using my arms but my unguarded body had hardballs hurled at it. I groaned in pain but the balls wouldn't stop hitting me, ten balls turned into a hundred. I edged backwards against the fences. And suddenly, it all stopped._

_My body ached. I pulled down my hands to uncover my eyes and saw that everyone was engaged in the game, it was as though I hadn't been attacked at all. I looked over at Coach Geller who avoided any sort of contact with me. _

"_Suze!" Zoe waved to me from across the court._

"_Zoe…"I managed to let out a squeaky reply. _

_I struggled to move, my body ached as I limped towards Zoe. I fixed my glasses, she seemed too far away. Slowly I held in the pain and limped in her direction. I flinched when somebody pushed me from behind, swiftly I turned on my heel but there was no one there, I carried on walking and again I was pushed this time my weak body couldn't handle the push. _

_I fell down to my knees and grazed them. I groaned in pain as Zoe ran over to me. She helped me up to my feet but Coach Geller didn't think my wounds needed the nurse's assistant. He walked away from us and I struggled to stand still. _

"_Stay close to me," Zoe ushered me to move behind her._

"_No Zoe," I shook my head. "This is my battle,"_

"_You're hurt enough!" She insisted. _

"_But if you stay close, you'll get hurt, I don't want that. Please stay far away from me," I pushed my body away from her and limped across the court bumping into Paul. Our eyes met for brief moment and I saw that he wanted to say something to me but quickly he turned his head away and as pathetic as I was, my frail body carried me away back into the game and again I was pelted with balls. _

"_No more," I whispered to myself, my tears rolled out of my ears but they were ignored by all but Zoe and Robyn and Paul too who kept looking my way secretly. "I can't do this no more; my body won't help me," _

_P.E was cut short because the courts were needed for practice for Friday's game. I felt relieved but then Coach gave me the responsibility of clearing up the balls and taking the towels to the lockers. Almost, everyone threw their towels at my face, scratching my eyes. _

_I breathed heavily in pain falling to the ground as I could no longer carry my weight. I was alone and the towels scattered across the floor. I sighed touching my grazed knees that had whitened. I groaned inwardly as the touch of my fingers stung the abrasive skin. _

_I hugged myself but that didn't help either, I guessed I had many bruises all over my body. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and slowly got up to my feet again. I took my time picking up the dirty, sweaty towels; put them folded in the basket. Then I picked all the balls and put them into their places. _

"_Great day," I mumbled stretching the strain out of my arms. "If only Jesse was here, he would never have let this happen to me…I think." _

_Slowly I lifted the towel basket and took it to its rightful place. I limped back towards the girl's locker room and everybody was already gone. I sat down on the bench and winced inwardly glancing at my wrist watch, homeroom had already begun, and I was late. _

_I needed a warm shower to rid the stiffness in my body. I peeled of my top uncomfortably and sighed at the purple skin around my stomach, my arms and my back. It didn't look appealing at all, but it's okay as long as it's out of Daddy's sight. _

_I removed the rest of my clothing and turned on the shower brushing my hair backwards. I smiled at the touch of the warm water; it was soothing my stinging skin. But I suppose those who don't know pain can never really hope, and those who never hope can never know true pain and feel peace. _

_One day even I will be at peace._

"_Hey!" I screamed. _

_Instantly I turned but slammed into the door, the shower had suddenly become boiling hot, it was burning my skin. Hastily, I pushed at the door but it was jammed. _

"_Help!" I screamed under the flaming heat, I banged on the doors._

"_Suze?" _

"_Open the door!" I cried helplessly. _

_The door swung open, I grabbed the towel wrapping it tightly around me as I stumbled out of the shower cubicle. The water 'miraculously' turned off and I dropped onto a bench, breathing hard, my breath was out of control and body stinging more than ever._

"_Suze?" _

_I looked up at Ceecee then lowered my eyes staring at my boiled feet. _

"_What the hell?" She said sitting down next to me. She touched my bruise behind my neck and I winced moving away. "What happened to you? – I came homeroom and you weren't there, Zoe told me about the blacklisting and the boycott." _

"_They hit me with balls," I stared hard at the ground._

"_Oh, I know," She hugged me from the side. "You're not injured seriously are you?"_

"_No – I guess I'm alright," I said with a small shrug. "But I don't understand anything,"_

"_Me too, why are you blacklisted? It doesn't make sense,"_

_I bit my quivering bottom lip and wiped my teary eyes. Avoiding eye contact with Ceecee I walked over to where I left my stuff, picked up my clothes then stepped into a changing cubicle. I wore my clothes and stepped out again._

"_Here," Ceecee handed me a brush. _

_I thanked her and brushed my hair, I could still feel the heat on my body stinging but tried ignoring it. I didn't want to look or feel as weak as my heart. _

"_Maybe I should talk to Adam he might – _

"_NO!" I said loudly. Ceecee blinked at my outburst and I softened my tone shaking my head. "It's okay – a few balls aren't going to drive me out of school," _

_I tried to laugh a little but I couldn't, the stern look on Ceecee's face wasn't helping either. _

"_You don't realize how serious this is," Ceecee stare bore into me. "Suze you are in trouble?" _

"_I guess – _

"_Any who, I don't care about the others, I'm with you," She reached out and held my hand. "You've always been there for me,"_

_Unlike Zoe, my blacklisting isn't going to affect Ceecee is it? I mean she's Adam's girlfriend after all, he'd never in a million years let anything happen to the woman carrying his child that he loves wholeheartedly, I should admit at least that much to myself._

"_Thank you, Ceecee," _

_Everything in high school seems like the most important thing that's ever happened in life. But it's … not. One day I'll be out of this school and I'll probably never see these people again ever in my life. All these people who will torment me won't make a difference in my life in the long run. On that note, I should just pray for time to fly by. _

…

_**Thursday 12**__**th**__** November 2009  
Beverly Hills **__  
__**Ladies Room – 3.10 **_

_I've just suffered from a major death threat that literally felt like I was falling into the depth of hell. And it's always the ladies room. I think me and the ladies rooms have a connection, it's like we are meant to be. I sighed scribbling into my diary. _

_First Mrs. McGinnis wouldn't allow me to enter homeroom because I was 'late' and so I had to stand outside of the class, in the lonely corridor lost in my thoughts of surviving this boycott and of course my secret feelings about my beloved whose gone far away from me, leaving me stranded at such a unwelcoming place._

_Then I was made to sit in a corner in photography, whilst everybody learned cool stuff at the front of the class with Mr. Wesley. My favorite teacher did however seemed guilty and at every given opportunity shot me apologetic looks; at the end of class when everybody had left he gave me printed copy of notes that I could use to catch up on the lesson. He didn't say much but he tried to help and I appreciated it. _

_I didn't want to engage in converse with him and get him into trouble so I left the classroom in silent and made my way over to chemistry where I wasn't even allowed in. Mr. Aidan was away and the supply made me stand outside the class for the period. It felt strange and lonesome. _

_Then the bell rang for lunch and wherever I seemed to step at least 5 meters around me nobody dared to come close, apart from Ceecee and Zoe who stood either side of me and proudly grabbed hold of my arms, Robyn followed closely behind. _

_Walking through the halls of high school felt quite similar to walking through a battlefield, never quite sure what you'll find creeping round the corners. But I kept my head held up high trying to look strong but I was struggling to walk, my grazed knees ached and I limped staying in line with my few friends. Carter still wasn't anywhere to be seen and I hadn't the energy to get out my cell and call or text him, my arms were drained of energy. _

_I excused myself from my friends to go to the bathroom, they wanted to come with me despite Ceecee's roaring stomach but I told them not to worry. Zoe didn't think it'll be a good idea but I assured her I'll be fine on my own but they were adamant so I let them escort me._

_As soon as we got in everybody else left. Ceecee told me to ignore them and I did exactly that. I went to the toilet, came out, washed my hands then splashed cold water on my face. I smiled at Ceecee posing with her tummy in the mirror._

_She chuckled. "With this baby the teen chapter of my life is definitely going to end,"_

"_But a beautiful, new chapter of being a mother will begin," I smiled giving her an encouraging squeeze on her shoulder. _

"_Age is only a number," Zoe shrugged with a soft smile. "It's about how much love you give that child, right Suze, you should know?" _

"_Huh?" Ceecee said. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_I was also confused for a moment there until I realized what Zoe was talking about. "My daddy had me when he was 15," I said with a proud smile._

"_Really?" Ceecee gasped. "You've never told me that,"_

"_I haven't really told anyone," I said smiling._

"_No wonder he looks so young," Robyn laughed_

"_He's amazing," Zoe said looking lost and I looked at her confused but Ceecee pulled my attention away. _

"_Me and him need to talk that means," Ceecee chuckled then frowned at her stomach. "My baby needs food, are we all done?"_

"_Let's go!" Zoe marched to the door. _

_We got to the cafeteria and then everything just happened too fast that it was impossible to pause and take a breather. Somebody had pushed Ceecee. I ran over to her just in time to catch her. The atmosphere in the cafeteria changed and in an instant turned dramatically violent. All I could do was stand there and watch Adams fist collide with the jaw of the sophomore who had pushed Ceecee. _

_Accidently or on purpose? An enigma! _

_The short brawl ended with Father Dominic taking Ceecee and Adam away with another senior staff taking the sophomore boy to the nurse, Adam was immovable, he was unwilling to let go of the sophomore but Father Dominic with the help of Ceecee managed to pull him away. I gulped staring at the doorway, the look, the vengeance I had witnessed in Adams eyes was brutal, and it made my heart shudder and body weaken. _

_I no longer felt the need to eat. My stomach cringed and turned and I felt sick. I escaped to the drama studio and thankfully Ste was talking to me, even though a little on the low, he was still talking to me. Rae hadn't come in today because of a photo shoot and I felt disappointed._

_I spent my lunch at the studio, then when the bell rang for 5__th__ period I made my way to the class but the door had shut before I could get in so instead of wasting time standing in the hallway I made my way back to the drama studio and that's when it all happened._

_I was sitting sewing sequences onto a dress as Ste had instructed me to do so when the lights kept flickering on and off. A play was going to take place tonight but the lights were acting up, frustrating many of the drama students. _

_I went over to them but they ignored me, I turned to go when Ste approached me asking for a favor. I didn't mind at all. He told me to get into a harness and I was pulled up into the air to the lights where I had to press a couple of buttons. Normally, the janitor or the technicians are supposed to do these kinds of things but I didn't question Ste when he had asked._

_Everything seemed to be going well; I pressed the buttons that Ste instructed me to do. Another senior was informing him and he was telling me because the senior didn't want to directly communicate with me. And that's when it happened, I pressed the last button and suddenly the harness snapped, I screamed falling, quickly I grabbed some ropes that were hanging around. _

_I looked everywhere but down, the drop was long and scary. I didn't want to look down, and I didn't want to fall either. I climbed many ropes in my life, but never was I in such a panicked state. _

"_Suze!" I heard Ste call out to me but I wouldn't look down. _

_I could hear roaring laughing but it wasn't funny at all. I felt my grip on the rope loosen and instinctively I hugged the rope, tugging it tightly. "No!" I screamed._

_The rope snapped and I hit the stage smacking my cheek hard against a wooden box lying on the ground beneath me, I tumbled over onto my back and with another panicked gasp I felt the blood drain to the surface of my skin. _

"_Suze!" Ste ran over. _

_I lay there stunned and still, unable to move a single limb. The laughter had stopped, it was silent, I could hear nothing but the echo of Ste's worried voice and my own heavy painful breathing. My eyes timidly flickered around the room and everyone had disappeared._

_And if that wasn't enough, when I managed to carry my swollen body out of the drama studio running away from a reluctant Ste, unwilling to let me go, I found myself being the victim of having a chocolate cake smashing into my face._

_I winced in pain as the cake came in contact with my swollen face._

_Life is so strange isn't it, one day you're nobody and it doesn't seem to matter, and the next you're still nobody yet it makes all the difference. Anybody who is everybody is treating me indifferently, whether they are popular or not, whether they know me or not, whether they might feel in the same way as me or not, everybody is acting as though they hate me. _

_But I know this isn't real and it's not the end of the world because life isn't about living on the expectations of others._

_I can hear weird noises coming outside. I should stop writing and go see what's going on. For all I know people are probably burning dummies of me. _

…_.._

_**Thursday 12**__**th**__** November 2009  
Beverly Hills  
Home – 6.00 pm**_

_I put a hand over my bruised cheek and exited the ladies room. The hallway was packed; everybody looked confused and was whispering. Father Dominic came into view instructing students to get back to their classes._

_I shrugged back my shoulders turning to go when I heard a scream. _

"_Kylie?" I gasped as she stumbled into view; dropping to her knees she screamed loudly revealing her bald head. _


	81. The Bruise

**Chapter Eighty One – The Bruise **

**Thursday 12****th**** November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills**_**  
**_**Home – 6.00 pm **_

_**Beep! **_

_I turned around and frowned looking at Hunter gesturing from his car for me to come over. I glanced around the car park, nobody was there. Quickly I hurried over to the car and got into the passenger's sea. The car shot away from the school and it was only when we were miles away that I tapped Hunters shoulder. _

"_No one is here, are we going to just sit in here or –_

"_Sorry," Hunter ran a hand through his blonde flock of hair; he pressed his lips looking apologetic and parked the car nearby at a coffee shop. _

_I followed him into the shop and we sat near the back corner. Hunter ordered two coffees' and sat there moving the pepper and salt around in circles, completely in silence. I took a quick look at my watch. "Hunter I have to be home soon," _

"_Oh – sorry," Hunter said again. He sat up, cleared his throat and stared at me – at my bruise. "Does it hurt?"_

_I shot him a curt nod and he sighed miserable. _

"_I'm sorry," He mumbled quietly._

"_That's the third time," I counted _

_The waiter brought our coffees and I thanked Hunter as I wrapped my hand around the cup. _

"_Sooner or later this was bound to happen. I knew you'd get in trouble but never did you listen to me. Suze I – I didn't like seeing you hurt at all today but there was nothing that I could do, I need to blend in with the rest…with the elite," He explained._

_I shook my head laughing softly, but the laugh only pained my bruised cheek. I put a hand over it and smiled at the detective. "I understand. I know we can't talk at school," _

_He sighed again. _

"_Where is Kylie?" I asked remembering the cruel event that took place on school grounds. She'd been boycotted just like me only her treatment was much more severe and malicious. When I saw Kylie, her luscious long blonde hair was gone, she was bald but before I could get anywhere close to her Father Dominic took her away. _

"_Do you have to know?" Hunters voice pulled the bald image of Kylie out of my head. _

"_Yes," I pouted stubbornly. _

"_In a cell," _

"_What?" I nearly choked. _

"_Don't worry," He said after taking a sip of his coffee. "It's for her protection. I'm going to talk to my superiors and have her transferred."_

"_Do you think she'll be alright?"_

"_She's in a holding cell. Honestly she's much safer than any of us right now,"_

"_Okay," I said glancing around the coffee shop, there wasn't anyone that I recognized from school yet I felt disturbed, I didn't want Hunter getting in trouble and that too because of me. I focused my attention back onto Hunter, he wouldn't look me in the eyes, his gaze was low and he looked tired. I reached out my hand and put it warmly over his. "Are you worried about Kylie?"_

"_No. I'm worried about you," Hunters eyes shot up into mine and I gulped seeing the strain in his expression. "I mean yeah I guess I'm slightly worried about her, but I can't lose focus because of her,"_

"_Oh," I quickly took my hand away and showed it under the table. "You have a plan right?"_

"_I do," _

"_What is it?" I asked curiously. _

"_We save the world, we go home," He shrugged and drank the rest of the contents of his drink. "I need a beer now," _

_We remained silent for a brief moment. I touched my bruise and groaned. "How long do you think it's going to last," _

"_Well…Depends," Hunter shrugged. "I'm going to try my best keeping Kylie away from trouble. But Adam hasn't the guts to turn Vincent down so he's still in trouble and you – _

"_Boycotted," I chuckled sarcastically._

"_They're not going to hurt you, they need you," _

_I stared at Hunter. _

"_Who and for what? – Hunter what are you saying?" I asked leaning closer to him._

"_There's a fair chance that Vincent wants you for his gallery, from what you told me about Trevor taking your pictures and not letting Randy kill you," Hunter stared back at me, his eyes bored into my eyes. He touched my face, tilting my head back slightly. _

"_Hunter?" _

"_You're beautiful," He whispered as his hands escaped into my hair, caressing me. _

"_Hunter?" _

"_After this, what say you and me go for a movie, or something – in the dark? I know you like me, come on, I've known me for years and I love me," He grinned transforming back into his usual self. _

_I chuckled leaning away from him. "Maybe Hunter, maybe,"_

"_Really?" He gasped, shocked._

"_No," I frowned._

"_Damn!" He punched his fist into his palm and laughed. "At least let me drop you home,"_

"_What if Brad sees you?"_

"_I doubt he'd be home. After what happened at school Im sure the Elite are hatching plans," Hunter got up, threw a couple of dollars onto the tray and stretched his arms. _

_Hunter and I got into the car and the journey home was basically Hunter being Hunter but I was happy to be with him, he made me smile after such a stressful day, he even called Rae on her cell and I got to talk to her, she was pissed at what happened today but she calmed down. She told me she can't make it to school tomorrow either but from Monday on she'll be there for me, every step of the way. _

_I smiled turning to Hunter when the car stopped in front of my house. "Thanks," I said_

"_A kiss?" _

"_Bye Hunter," I opened the door to my side. _

"_No, I didn't think so," He chuckled. "Take care of yourself babe,"_

_I waved to him as he drove away down the quiet street. I walked over to the front door, reached out into my bag and pulled out the door keys. I opened the door and ran straight up the stairs to my bedroom. I locked myself in and sighed throwing my bag across the bed. I went into the bathroom and groaned inwardly through pain, blinking at my reflection in the mirror. A bruise turned the side of my face purplish green from the bottom of my eye down to the top of my ear; it'd be a mission trying to cover it up. _

"_Daddy will freak," I sighed turning the tap on._

_I washed my face with lukewarm water and soap. Patting my face dry I made my way out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the living room. Daddy was there sitting across the room on the single sofa, he had a folder in his hands and was flicking through documents._

_Heidi sat near him looking through a wedding magazine with a sharp grin on her face, I watched how she secretly looked glanced over at daddy every couple of seconds. _

"_Susannah," Gina called out to me catching me peeping in through the doorway. She smiled holding up a tray of snacks and drinks. "I thought I heard the door," _

_Daddy instantly looked up at me and I pressed my lips together placing a hand on my face to cover up the bruise. "Hi Love," He smiled closing the folder. _

"_Have you seen Brad? He didn't come home last night. We're going over to Emily's house for dinner and I want him to be with us or your grandma will kill my evening." Heidi muttered with a short sigh. _

"_Uh – No I didn't see him," I said moving around the living room and over to my dad. "Daddy I had a small fall today – it's not as bad as it looks, really," _

"_You're hurt? Where?" He asked, eyeing me carefully. _

"_Umm…this," I removed my hand and daddy gasped jumping to his feet. I saw the worry run across his face to his shaking hand as he reached out to touch the bruise. _

"_What happened?" He asked, his eyes narrowed and face begun turning red in anger. I knew it wasn't a good idea showing him but it's so obvious there was no way I could have hidden it from his eyes, not from anyone's for the matter of fact. "How did this happen?"_

"_I fell," I squealed grabbing hold of my daddy's hand. "It's not as bad as it looks,"_

"_Let me have a look," Heidi came round and turned my face to her. Gina disappeared then returned shortly with an ice pack. _

"_It'll reduce the swelling," She said holding it out to Heidi. Heidi held onto to it and daddy instantly grabbed it out of her hands and continued to stare at me sternly._

"_You didn't tell me exactly how it happened," _

"_Give it a rest," Heidi murmured moving him back a little, she pulled the ice pack back out of his grab. She sat me down on the sofa where daddy was sitting and peered closely at my bruise. "It's pretty puffed up. Did you trip?" _

"_It wouldn't be so bad if she tripped!" Daddy sounded annoyed_

"_My harness snapped and I hit it on a chair," I smiled weakly. "Daddy its fine,"_

_Heidi held the ice pack to my face and it stung but I didn't want to show pain for the sake of my daddy. I continued to smile at him but he just looked pissed and irritated. Again he took the ice pack of Heidi and placed it on my face. "What were you doing on a harness?" _

"_Umm – I was checking on the lights," I told him honestly. _

_Heidi grunted at my dad's attitude and sat down in her seat again. She flung the magazine she was reading onto the coffee table and grunted again crossing her arms._

"_Why were you doing that for?" Daddy asked ignoring Heidi. _

"_It was urgent – the janitor wasn't there," I said with a small shrug. The ice pack really stung but I tried my best to ignore it. "I don't know how the harness snapped but it did and I fell and hurt my face."_

"_Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked_

"_No," I said giving his arm a little squeeze. "Daddy im fine as long as you're with me,"_

"_Alright, let's go," Daddy got up to his feet. "Put your coat on we're going to the hospital,"_

"_What?" I said. "No – dad it's fine, really," _

"_The hospital? For a bruise?" Heidi frowned. _

"_There could be internal injury!" Daddy snapped at Heidi. She crossed her arms and stared across the floor, she didn't answer back as she could tell he was angry enough. "Come on Suze – and Gina will you get for me the principles number?" _

"_No – what!" I said standing up._

"_What's he playing at, keeping harmful equipment in the school, there's bound to be accidents, I need to talk to him and straighten this out, I'm not letting you go where you're exposed to harm," Daddy dashed for the cordless but I quickly took it off him. _

"_Daddy – look at me," I said with a small chuckle. "Relax." I kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Im absolutely fine and as for this bruise – its okay – it'll clear up in a couple of days," _

"_Here's the number," Gina walked in holding out the phone diary. I noticed a tube in her hand. "Apply this, it'll give relief," _

"_No – I don't want the number anymore and thanks but I'm taking her to the hospital," Daddy kissed my forehead. _

_Daddy was adamant and so reluctantly I went to the hospital with him where he paced back and forth waiting for the doctor to call us in. I sat on the uncomfortable seat and just smiled at my daddy; he loves me so much and worries too much. I sighed lowering my head, if only he'd known that my accident was probably a planned conspiracy against me. _

_It wasn't long before I was called in by the doctor who gave me a cream to reduce the swelling and painkillers to rid me of the pain, only the doctor had no idea how deep the wound is and no painkiller in the world can cure it apart from my Jesse – whose return is much awaited by my heart and mind, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight._

"_Dad," I said once we got back into the car. I put on my seatbelt and so did daddy. He didn't seem to hear me; he seemed upset and hurriedly backed out of the parking slot. "Daddy,"_

"_Honey?" He replied quietly. _

_I rested my head back smiling at him. "You shouldn't worry too much, about me,"_

_Daddy took in a deep breath and replied releasing the trapped hot air. "Suze, that impossible, you're my blood, my only daughter. How can I not worry about you?" _

_I leaned across my seat and rested my head lightly on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his perfume. "And you're my only daddy," _

"_We have to stick together…forever," _

"_Of course – But daddy I'm growing up, things will change," I said thinking of Jesse._

_Daddy stopped the car in a halt. I looked up at him and then at the red light. Quickly, he turned to me and looked sharply into my eyes. "Things will change, but our love never; it'll only increase never decrease. No matter what happens, or who comes into our lives, it's us against the world," _

_I nodded obediently and daddy started to drive. I hugged onto his arm and shut my eyes tightly regretting my actions. Why did we even come here? Jesse has marked my life forever, there's no way I can forget him and there is no way I can leave my daddy's side…I'm scared…scared of what my future has in store for me. _

_We arrived home and I panicked seeing Brad bouncing a ball in the living room. His eyes were fixed at the ball until I broke the contact by entering the room. The ball bounced away from him and quickly he pulled out his cell phone pretending to be engaged in a conversation. Daddy sat me down on the coach and told me he'll be back in a minute but I didn't want to be left alone with Brad so I hurried after my daddy._

_He chuckled leading me into the kitchen. I clapped my hands excitedly as I saw daddy get out cookie ingredients. "Perfect for tea time," I grinned hungrily. _

_Daddy and I laughed and played around in the kitchen. Heidi walked in to get a drink of water and raised a brow seeing us covered in flour and coco powder. _

"_I didn't know you were back," She said with a frown. "How did it go?"_

"_They gave a cream and painkillers," I chuckled moving away from daddy. "Daddy stop it!" _

_I put on the oven gloves and picked up the tray with the cookies and then carefully placed it inside the oven. _

"_Suze, why don't you go to your room and clean yourself? Mathew and I will clean up in here," Heidi said nodding to the door. _

_I looked from her to my daddy then back at her again. I nodded my head obediently as I figured she actually wanted to talk to my daddy in private. I handed the gloves to daddy then quickly made my way up the stairs. I laughed dropping to my bed but my laugh was short lived as pain from my bruise stung me when the pillow touched my skin. _

"_Who is that?" I sat up feeling a buzz on my thigh. "Must be Zoe. I forgot to tell her that I'm going home; I wasn't expecting Hunter to drop me off," _

_I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and gasped seeing Jesse's name flash on the screen. My heart begun racing wildly and I leaped off my bed staring excitedly at my phone. Getting a hold of myself I answered the phone with a shaky voice. _

"_Hey," Came the deep reply and my heart thundered violently. There were loud noises in the background, cars beeping, wind swaying, people shouting, Jesse was in a crowded area. _

_I dropped onto my bed and closed my eyes. His voice – it felt so good to hear his voice._

"_Hi," I said back. _

"_Hi," Was his deep, breathless reply. _

_I placed a hand on my chest and pressed against it. My heart was racing but in the past restless days it's never felt so calm, it never felt so satisfied. "Hey," I whispered softly through the phone and pouted noticing the phone had gone off. I looked at my phone, tried calling him back but his number was coming unavailable but nothing seemed to matter no more. _

_I hugged my pillow keeping my eyes tightly closed. A single word was all it took to make me feel happy. I smiled uncontrollably forgetting the events of today. My heart, every heart, it will have to laugh, it will also have to cry, It will have to gain and it will also have to lose. Morning and evening it will let out sighs in loneliness, every heart that loves. _

_I turned onto my stomach smiling as I hugged the pillow tighter. In the fragrant of my eyelashes my love for Jesse has become a dream and there it will grow, now only Jesse can tame my wild heartbeat. Oh, why does it make me so restless? This is so crazy. But my love for Jesse will have to remain silent, it will have to bear the pain of separation but no matter how much others try to sway it, it will not sway._

"_I love Jesse," I whispered softly. _

…

**Thursday 12****th**** November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills**_**  
**_**Home – 11.00 pm **_

_Times are changing; the house I call home is changing. I narrowed my eyes and tried to remember what I had been like as a child. It had been so long ago that I've quite forgotten. Had I laughed and played, like the other girls? Had I giggled and joked, and played in parks. Highly unlikely. _

_The more I thought about it, the more I remembered. But I couldn't recall any friends, nor could I recall any giggling or joking. But I remembered a lot of screaming, though. Oh, yes, a lot of screaming. _

_Screaming that had scarred my life but it all changed when I found love in my daddy's arm._

_Shivering from the gust of wind coming from the open window I stood up, walked over and closed the window. I glanced outside; it was dark, almost midnight. I walked back to my computer and sat down; I took a quick glance at Zoe sleeping soundlessly on the bed and smiled at my friend. _

_Temptation swept over me and I stared at the screen. I wanted to find someone on the net and my fingers gazed over the keyboard. That someone was very special to me in my past. Although I didn't see that someone much, although I didn't get love from her that much, and although I never got her embrace as much as I could before it was too late, she was still special to me._

_That special someone was my mother, Christine Osborne. _

_I knew I could find her on the computer, I could know as much as I want if I typed her name in the search engine but remembering a promise I made to my daddy 12 years ago I sighed pulling my reluctant self away from the computer. _

_I went over to my bed and got in beside Zoe. I stared at the ceiling blankly and tried to get some sleep but I couldn't. My mother was all I could think about and that all thanks to my grandma who mentioned her to me when we went round there for dinner._

"_Susannah!" Grandma Emily embraced me wholeheartedly. _

"_How are you grandma?" I asked smiling at her._

"_Healthy and breathing," She replied leading us into the house. _

_It was the first time I had come over to my grandma's new house and it was certainly the most elegant, largest and expensive house on the suburban street. _

"_Heidi," Grandma Emily said, utterly failing to hide her dismay._

"_Emily, good evening," Heidi responded with a similar tone. _

"_Where is your son?" Grandma said putting a sultry emphasis in 'your'. "Is he at home? Studying hard like our young Susannah. Mathew, I have to say, it's a valuable ethic you've instilled in her." _

"_He's actually at game practice," _

"_Oh football – _

"_Basketball,"_

"_Sports are a waste of time, now if he was doing algebra it would've been a different story," Grandma waved curtly. "Oh please take a seat." _

_We sat down in the living room and Grandpa Harold joined us waving his hand dismissively with a cheeky grin. "Subtractions are overrated. It's like adding, only backwards. The boy isn't going to need it anyway," _

_Heidi laughed joining forces with grandpa and Emily just rolled her eyes. The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly with the absence of Brad. Grandma kept shooting Heidi down with Grandpa siding with Heidi. Dad couldn't careless and dug into his food at dinner dodging questions about the wedding every now and then. _

_After Dinner I excused myself to go to the bathroom and found myself wondering around the 2__nd__ floor. I wondered around and found a room with a strange blue door that caught my eye. "This is weird, why does Grandma have a blue door?" I thought to myself. _

_The door was open and I entered the room slowly. A wide grin crossed my lips as I gazed over every object in the spacious room. Closing the door behind me I stepped towards the bed and chuckled at the superman bed sheet and duvet. The walls were a faint tint of cream with wooden flooring that was decorated warmly with softly light coloured rugs._

_I touched a display cupboard with many trophies and photographs of my daddy as a child holding his trophies proudly, in one standing in between his parents, the others with his high school football team. _

_A vase pulled my attention and I strolled over. The vase was filled with peacock feathers. They were original feathers and I touched them observantly. My daddy has always loved peacock feathers; he has a collection at home. _

"_What it is?" I leaned down curiously placing a tag hanging from one of the feathers onto the palm of my hand. "From Liberty, XOXO," _

_I dropped the tag and thought hard. I heard this name before. She was my daddy's friend, a friend I never knew. She was the one who used to give him peacock feathers. Does that mean these flowers are his? _

"_Beautiful aren't they?" _

"_Grandma," I shivered startled. "Oh, you scared me,"_

"_I apologize," She smiled walking over to me. For the first time my grandma had an honest smile on her face, a smile that can't be bought or faked. She stood beside me and gazed tiresomely over the room. "Mathew always loved these feathers. When he moved out, he left them at our New York mansion but I kept them in his memory."_

_I smiled back at her. _

"_Bright and an athletic boy he was," She nodded proudly over to the trophies. "Mathew would always come first place and I would boast about in my women's club. He always made me so proud – I didn't realize when he drifted away," _

_Grandma's eyes turned sore and she made an annoyed sound with her teeth. Straightening her dress, she stood tall and walked over to a large photo frame hanging on the other side of the room. It was a family portrait of my dad around the age of 5 or 6 with his parents, grandma looked beautiful and granddad as humble as always._

_Grandma touched the frame with regret on her face. _

"_What is this room meant to be?" I asked interrupting her thoughts._

"_A replica of my son's bedroom when he was young." She sat down on the bed and smiled placing her hand of the Superman pillow covers. "I don't recall him growing up. All I remember is when he was a child always looking for my attention; I remember his dream was to be Superman. Of course he out-grew it, but when? I don't know,"_

"_What went wrong?" I lowered my eyes sensing the awkwardness in the room. _

"_I suppose I wasn't the perfect mother, I was more concerned with being a business woman," She crossed her right leg over her left. "My Mathew never once complained. He was busy with pleasing your late mother. Oh how much I disapproved of their relationship but Mathew didn't pay any heed to my advice," _

_My grandma never openly spoke to me about my mother but there she was opening herself up to me, I listened cautiously to every word because I always wanted to know about my mom but never did I dare ask, I knew it'd hurt my daddy, so I never tried but since grandma herself was telling me I couldn't help but be curious. _

"_If only I had agreed with Harold to move to California before it was too late, but I wanted to stay in Manhattan. I didn't realize my son was growing up, I didn't witness his crush for Christine turning into blind love that came as a horrendous storm into my son's life, wrecking everything in its way," Grandma stared hard at a photograph of my dad dressed in his football gear, posing for the camera. _

_I was confused as always. How could my mother be a storm in my dad's life? Whenever I secretly thought about the previous relationship they shared, I had always remembered a blissful happy couple, and all my other memories are repressed. I cannot remember anything else. _

"_People make mistakes, those mistakes have consequences which lead to repentance," Grandma muttered with irritation. "Luckily for Mathew he found solace in you. You Susannah are much different from your mother yet very alike." _

"_How was my mother?" I asked _

"_I won't lie to you; she definitely wasn't my first choice for my son. Mathew would have been better off with her sister, even if she was a couple of years older," Grandma stood up and looked over at me. "The only good thing out of your mothers and my son's relationship was you Susannah,"_

_I didn't know whether to be happy or sad so I just stared blankly at her. _

_She placed her palm on my cheek and nodded with a heavy sigh. "It's best to leave the past in the past and not bring it to the presence to stain the future. The little you know of your mother is sufficient enough. There is no need to know anymore."_

"_But – _

"_And don't think that I didn't like your mother. Honestly, she was a very pleasant young girl at first until she changed. As for you, I know for sure you won't follow in the footsteps of your mother; you Susannah are like my son, humble and kind, a talented personality who can't hurt even the smallest of a fly." Grandma said. "And I also disapprove of Heidi. It's not that I disapprove of every woman in my son's life, I honestly believe she isn't the one for him,"_

"_But Heidi's great,"_

"_Yes she is, but I do not believe she is the one who my son is meant to be with," Grandma sighed. "The blind love between you and Mathew, is because of the blind faith you share, I merely hope Heidi doesn't ever get in between your sacred love," _

"_No one can get in between daddy and me," I replied with confidence. _

"_Yes, I know you're inseparable," Grandma laughed softly. "At times, I wish If only me and Mathew could have shared such a relationship,"_

"_He does love you," I told her. "He really does,"_

"_Ah well yes, I do hope so," She said. "We should join everyone else now. As for this room, it's the only way for me to replay my son's childhood and treasure the memories. Don't tell Mathew, he'll just act all fussy and stubborn about it," _

"_Your secret is safe with me," I laughed softly._

_And now I'm in my bedroom. Zoe is sleeping away, dreaming about something or someone special as I can see from the smile across her face. And me, I can't sleep. All I can think about is what my grandma opened up to me about today, how she disapproved of my mother and how my mother changed and was a storm wrecking my daddy's life. How much of what grandma told me is true? _

_I sighed getting out of bed. I walked over to the other side of the bed to the bedside table and picked up the jug of water. I poured in a glass for myself and drank the full contents. I placed the glass down and made my way to my side of the bed. I was just about to get in but froze hearing a knock on my balcony door. _

_Darkness swept the room, and I heard the creak of the door opening behind me. Holding myself together I cautiously moved towards the door. Relief overtook me as I saw the chain lock was still on. Whoever or whatever it was could not have gotten past it without me knowing. I ran a hand through my hair. "Get yourself together, there's no one there, no one can hurt me in my house," I told myself turning towards my bed when something shiny across room caught my eyes. _

_I gulped taking a step back knowing me and Zoe weren't alone in the room. The shiny eyes bore into mine and a cold realization swept through my mind – I had never put the chain lock in the first place. _


	82. Brother

**Chapter Eighty Two – Brother **

_**Thursday 12****th**** November 2009  
****Beverly Hills  
Home – 11.00pm**_

_"Carter!" I hissed loudly punching him hard in his shoulder. "You scared me!"_

_Carter stepped into view; he quickly drew the curtains behind him and with a quick glance at Zoe turned to hold me. He held onto my arms and with an apologetic smile brought me into a hug. "I'm sorry, it's quite late I didn't want to wake anyone up in your house by ringing the bell and I couldn't get through to your cell. Are you okay?"_

_I parted from him and looked back at Zoe sleeping obliviously. In a flash I grabbed Carters arm and pulled him into the bathroom._

_"Okay, awkward," He laughed quietly running his hand through his hair,_

_"Shh…" I locked the door behind me and turned to face Carter, he didn't look hurt, he seemed fine. "Carter, where have you been? I've been so worried; you didn't even show up at school, you know you've just ruined your perfect attendance,"_

_"Forget all that you won't guess what I happened to me, Suze the – Wait..." Carter paused peering closely at my face. "Hey! Suze what happened to your face?"_

_I took a deep breath in and gave Carter the highlights of the day. He listened attentively but I could see he wasn't surprised. He shook his head and before he gave me the whole –I-told-you-so speech I cut him off and asked him what he found out._

_"So I followed Robby," He began as he sat down at the edge of the bathtub. "The news is not good Suze. He's planning on getting 'rid' of Vanessa,"_

_"What – where is she?" I exclaimed, "Carter –_

_"She's fine. For now anyway,"_

_"What happened?"_

_"I was going to follow Robby into his house when I heard a banging coming from Robby's car boot, so I thought to go and open it to find Vanessa tied up in the boot. I thought I would help her out but she talks a lot of rubbish in vanity so I just left her there," He grunted_

_"What! Carter how could –_

_"Relax," He sighed rubbing his hands together, it was cold in the bathroom. "There was no way I could carry her out of there and into my car coz I was parked too far off, we would have gotten caught so I got into the driver's seat and the idiot had left the key in the ignition. I realized this was probably because he wasn't planning on staying inside for long and would be out any second. I panicked – Okay – so I drove off with his car,"_

_"You did what Carter," I was shocked at his guts but a smile crept upon my lips that didn't go unnoticed by him._

_"Ya I'm turning into a real hero aren't I?" He mumbled sarcastically. "But I guess it was the right thing to do. I drove far towards the woods and dumped his car there. We walked a couple of miles with her nagging and found a motel, called a Cab from there and went home,"_

_"Wow," I sighed sitting down beside him, I rubbed his arm gently, "Thanks Carter, I knew you'd help, you're a very kind person,"_

_He smiled an honest smile. "Got to admit it did feel good being able to help someone. But anyways so what should we do now,"_

_"What do you mean?" I honestly hadn't a clue._

_"With that celebrity brat," He grumbled tiredly. "I can't keep her at home; it was tough just hiding her there for one night. I had to sleep on the floor, can you believe that? She thinks she's a queen taking over my room like that, and she spent 2 hours in the shower this morning, I can't imagine what was taking her so long, I couldn't trust her to be on her own in the house so I had to miss school as well,"_

_Noticing a twig in Carters hair I leaned over and pulled it out._

_"Do you know a place?"_

_"A place? – Oh of course I do, I'm always hiding celebrities," He rolled his eyes brushing his long fingers through his hair, bits of leaves and twigs fell out, "You need to trim the bushes, they are terrible,"_

_"No one usually uses the back yard, except Brad for gym," I shrugged chewing the bottom of my lip. "Maybe she can stay over here, Zoe knows about everything,"_

_"Oh, how is she doing?" Carter asked looking genuinely concerned,_

_"She's doing really well, she came school today, but Kelly kicked her out of the cheerleading squad,"_

_"What a snob," He grunted sighing heavily, "It wouldn't be ideal keeping her here, because of Brad and well she is famous not to mention with thugs on her case, she has to be somewhere that no one will be able to find her or even think to look,"_

_"Umm… Wait a second," An idea popped up in my head._

_I unlocked the door and walked quietly into my room careful not to awake Zoe. I slowly pulled open my drawers doors and fetched out a key then silently made my way back into the bathroom. Carter looked up at me curiously; I thought for a second then shook my head holding out the key to Carter._

_"What's that for?" He asked taking it from me._

_I snatched the key out of his hands and he looked taken back. I apologized then sat down next to him. I sighed playing with the key in my hand; I held it up to eye level and whispered "It's to Jesse's condo,"_

_"Genius!" Carter exclaimed jumping up. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me a little, "That is genius – Di Silva is away and I'm sure he won't be back anytime soon, we can leave her there, nobody would even for a second think to look for her there,"_

_Carter stopped and took a step back crossing his arm, his eyebrow arched and he didn't looked pleased anymore, "why do you have it – the key – where did you get it?"_

_"I just have it," I blushed biting my lip vigorously, "So when do we take her there?"_

_"If I knew the way I would have done it tonight itself," He thought hard. "First thing in the morning, we can meet up before school and take her. You're going to have to drive, I'm still thinking of a way to get my car back, maybe I should report it been stolen – yeah that should work, I would get my car back before Robby sees it and connects it back to me,"_

_"This is all so dangerous," I said weakly, "I'm sorry for getting you into this, I should never have gotten you involved into this, even Zoe and Rae, never!"_

_"So you're not worried about yourself then? You're not concerned with the threat of Vincent and Robby? … The Elite maybe? Look what they've done to your face?" He reached his hand to my face and touched my bruise, it burned._

_Moving his hands away from mine I covered my cheek in embarrassment and lowered my head squeezing my lips tightly together._

_"Suze?"_

_"I just wished you didn't have to be right all the time, truth is I'm also terrified," I whispered admitting the truth, "I'm frightened Carter, I really am,"_

_"I'm also right about Jesse," He replied coldly and it hurt, his words stung but it's too late now, there is nothing I can do anymore, my feelings for Jesse won't fade, never._

_There was long moment of awkward silence until Carter got down onto the floor onto his knees in front of me, cupping my face into his hands he smiled at me. "We are in this together, I'll support you now and when you get out of Di Silva's invisible love clutches I will support you then as well,"_

_"Carter," I grunted narrowing my eyes._

_"Okay, Sorry," He chuckled getting up to his feet._

_I stood up and smiled back at him._

_"I love you Suze," He leaned forward and held onto my hands before pulling me into a hug. "I have no siblings, and I'm glad because this way I don't have to share my sister-brother bond with anyone else,"_

_I have to admit I'm glad as well, Carters always standing by me even though he doesn't trust Jesse and thinks I'm only infatuated I know deep down if a time came where destiny brings Jesse and I together Carter would even then stand by me._

_Carter is a true Brother._

_"I love you too Carter," I whispered._

_..._

**I know a lot of people are mad at me because I haven't update for a very long long long time. I was going through with quite a tough time involving a death in my family. **

**I'm going to try my best to finish the story if I can as I'm still suffering from writers block and because of a computer virus that wiped off all my documents I've lost a lot chapters I had done already and a lot of work relating to the story, I've lost it all and because it's been a long time I've gone over this story I've actually forgotten a lot of stuff so now I got to think of new stuff and trying sorting everything out.**

**Thanks everyone, hope you enjoy this short chapter I will try my best to update again asap!**


	83. Friday the 13th Part 1

**Chapter Eight Three – Friday The 13****TH**

**Friday 13th November 2009  
**_**Beverly Hills'  
Free Period – 12.30pm**_

_**Today is Friday the 13****th**, a day when strang, evil things happen._

_Its not so much of a big deal for me though because everyday of my life will suck from now on since I've been boycotted so I shouldn't expect today to be any different. I mean I already got a text from a minion of Satan warning me to watch my back like – really – where did they even get my cell number?_

_But like daddy always says its only bad luck if you put it into your head, think of it as just another day and stay positive, but being my daddy he also reminds to not walk under ladders, not break any mirrors, not to spill salt and to definitely not walk by any black cats._

_But of course the odds are always against me as usual. First thing I wake up in the morning and do is break Zoe's mirror, it just conviniently slipped out of my hands and smashed into a million pieces. Then I spilled salt at the breakfast table and lastly it honestly didn't come as a surprise to me when I came across a black cat when I was pulling out of the driveway to make my way to Carters house, Zoe opted out and said she will catch a lift from daddy on his way to work instead, I suppose she was trying to avoid Carter._

_"And I guess the only thing I have left to do is walk under a ladder," I laughed to myself about it as I drove to Carters house knowing this would probably be the last laugh of the day but im sure in the end when everythings okay and everyone is happy, it will all be worth it. I just wish Jesse will be back soon, I can't wait to see his beautiful face once again._

_"I sure hope you have hired somebody to attend to me during my stay here," Vanessa whined following closely behind Carter as they entered Jesse's condo._

_"Somebody to attend to you during your stay?" Carter laughed sarcastically, "Lady your in hiding not on holiday. Now I know why Adams credit card statement had womens stuff init,"_

_"You could atleast get me something to wear, or does it make you feel proud that I'm wearing your clothes," She placed her index finger on her lips and smiled seductively, "Darling would you be –_

_"Yeah I was more of Rachel Landy fan anway," Carter cleared his throat hiding his blush._

_Vanessa grunted stamping her heel into the hard flooring. "Well you're no Jesse, either,"_

_"What is it about Di Silva?" Carter puffed taking a good look around the condo._

_I felt a chill behind me and turned fast, I saw a shadow disappear into a bend in the street. Why do I keep seeing that?" I asked myself taking a deep breath and stepped inside, a storming shiver ran down the back of my spine as memories of my time spent in there came flooding back, I didn't feel good to be there without Jesse._

_"Jesse is the most amazing lover," Vanessa hugged herself breathing loudly, "Its impossible to not fall in love,"_

_Carter rolled his eyes. She grabbed onto him and stared into his eyes cupping his face in her hands. "When he stares at you like this, the world stops, your body would become paralysed, the earth can shake but you wont be able to move a muscle,"_

_Carter turned bright pink and she laughed letting go off him. She swung around in circles laughing hysterically. A tear sneaked out of my eyes and I quickly wiped it away. It hurt to have someone else feel the same heat, the same passion, the same weakness I feel when Im with Jesse. I thought I was the only one who felt that way, but I'm wrong. Maybe Carters right, maybe my love is no different, maybe im like everyone else._

_I sat down onto the sofa, my knees feeling weak. I stared down onto the floor. I stared hard. why does it have to hurt so much? Isn't love meant to be peacefull?_

_"Jesse he's-_

_"Enough!" Carter almost shouted having enough of hearing about Jesse. "I used to think you were a strong woman, clearly I was wrong. You're weak Vanessa im dissapointed,"_

_"Ah… we humans have a tendancy to fall weak when it comes to love, it can't be helped," She shrugged stopping infront of a photograph of Jesse and the couple fishing. "I wish I knew more about Jesse, they are not his parents, not his friends, no one special. They are just mere normal people. Then why does he smile when around them?" She paused for a second then sighed disappointedly. "I've never seen Jesse smile,"_

_I felt a little proud, I've seen a glimspe of Jesse's smile._

_"Shouldn't you be wishing for sniffing cocaine instead!" Carter snarled maliciously_

_"Carter!" I gasped at his nastiness._

_Vanessa looked hurt, her eyes watered up but she refused to cry. She stared hard at Carter for a moment then shook her head turning away from him and over to me. "Theres no drug more compelling than love. It makes you do crazy things like put your life in danger irresonsibly. Aren't I right there you, I forget your name,"_

_Did she know I felt the same as her? Did she know I'm also in love with Jesse._

_"I saw it in you the day I met you, when I looked into your eyes –"_

_"Oh look at the time," Carter marched towards the front door, "Come one Suze we will be late for school. As for you Vanessa Gomez, enjoy. Make yourself comfortable. Think of it as your own home, and stay put in here, our job in helping in you stops here. If you step out of this door its all down to you and –_

_"No!" She shouted suddenly becoming serious, "I won't stay here, I can't stay in Jesse's place, it will drive me nuts craving for him. No way. Take me elsewhere I – I demand it!"_

_"Umm…Excusme me. Do I look like your butler?" Carter snorted_

_Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "Well -_

_"Okay – it was rhetorical no need to answer it," Carter waved his hands dismissively, "You have no option, right Suze?"_

_I turned to look at Vanessa. She hurried over to me and grabbed onto my hands. Her eyes were pleading strongly, "Please, you understand don't you?"_

_I pressed my lips together and looked at Carter._

_"Oh – No way!" He shook his head taking a step back._

_We had our way with him in the end. I called up Hunter who wasn't pleased at all but on the same hand was kind of relieved we had Vanessa safe. He took her from us explaining he will take her to the holding cells. I asked him about Kylie but he just shook his head, he wasn't his normal self he was quite serious and straight forward, no jokes, no time wasting at all._

_"Are you okay?" I asked him before he got into the drivers seat._

_He curtly nodded his head staring at me, I lowered my gaze and heard him sigh heavily as he leaned closer to me, his lips resting on my right ear. "Suze please take care of yourself," He whispered. "Don't go school today, go home it's an unlucky day,"_

_**Oh yeah Friday the 13****th**only I didn't go home I went to school with Carter and thanks to me being boycotted and Carters self-less frienship he was also boycotted. But I wasn't alone, I mean I didn't feel alone. I felt as though something or someone was watching me, keeping an eye on my every move. I kept seeing a shadowy figure constantly hiding away from my site. I'm sure it's just a trick of light playing with my eyes, but the cold feeling didn't leave me._

_However, I soon found myself busy with the torments of school._

_The morning was horrible, my locker was trashed, de-faming posters of me hanging around the entire campus, even my teachers ignored me. I was completely invisibile. I would suddenly trip and be pushed into walls and lockers. I don't even remember how many times I must have fallen today and there was no one to help. Ofcourse there was Carter with me all day. Zoe didn't show up to school and Ceecee was off sick, but I didn't want Carter to be targeted aswell so I tried to avoid him as much as possible._

_It wasn't long till I found my self alone in the corrider posting another letter to Jesse's locker. I couldn't help but think of all the other annoymos letters Jesse must get from other girls, so what would make him pick mine? would he even open to read it? or will the words of my heart written on plain white paper be tossed in the bin? just like that. who knows. My only wish is for him so be back soon, if only air could carry my message to him that I miss him._

_I walked into the drama hall noticing the stage extension into a 'T' shape for the runway, the hall was quiet and empty. Walking down the steps between the rows of seats I couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to be on stage, dressed in beautiful clothes looking beautiful, all eyes on me, me the center of attention._

_I shook my head letting out a weak chuckle. The stage had a heavy red curtain gracefully standing in front of it, shiny and sheek. As I approached the stage the curtain split open and the entire stage lit up and a soundtrack begun playing. I climbed onto the stage gazing around as a tear fell down my cheek._

_"I knew this would happen the moment I knew you were boycotted,"_

_I sprung around and saw Ste standing at the top of the stairs. He seemed … angry, annoyed and sad all at once. He shot me a grim smile before walking out quickly. I sighed sitting down at the edge of the stage. I looked blankly at the empty seats._

_This is not fair on others. Im the one boycotted so I shouldn't be credited or be a part of the fashion show. Why is everyone elses efforts going down the drain? Everyone worked so hard to make this project work, Ste worked so hard, everyone did but because of me no body will speak but I know this fashion show wont go ahead, it will be ignored and then become a disastor on Monday. Just 3 days to go and everyone has given up on it, even those that want to carry on wont, they can't._

_What an unfair society, why are the Elite so powerful? Its just not fair._

_…_

_**Friday 13****th**** November 2009  
****Beverly Hills'  
Jesse's Condo – 4.30pm**_

_'**If any time I fail my duty as her boyfriend, please take care of her,'**_

_I know its wrong. I'm trespassing. it's illegal. But I couldn't help myself, my body wouldn't listen to me. I found myself wandering back over to Jesse's place. The least I could do for him is take care of his home so when he gets back he has a clean house to come to. I started off with hoovering and dusting downstairs. I checked the kitchen to look for any decaying food to throw away but as I figured everything was empty. Jesse only had coffee and beer._

_And Okay fine! I stole something._

_Whilst polishing the photoframes I couldn't help but steal a photo. I tore the edges of the photograph and kept only Jesse's photo. Quickly I put everything back into its place and made my way upstairs._

_I walked into Jesse's bedroom with a feeling of sadness swallowing me._

_Slowly I walked over to the bed and touched the duvet, squashing it into my fist as I brought it up to my face. Taking a deep breath in I smiled at the memories me and Jesse shared in this room. Jesse changed me into a new person in this room. I am no longer my daddy's little girl … but he's gone now and I'm no longer his toy neither is he my teacher. So who am I now?_

_I dusted the room and changed his bed sheets and pillow covers. I opened the window letting in fresh air and laid myself gently down onto the bed remembering that once there was someone beside me too. He was beautiful, extremely beautiful. He was kind, but sometimes mean. I looked a wiff of the bed sheets and sighed pulling out my diary._

_And now I can't help but remember Adam and what he said to me today. Adams words are ringing in my ears, he said them to me a while back before when everything wasn't so complicated and he repeated them to me again._

_'**If any time I fail my duty as her boyfriend, please take care of her,'**_

_What did he mean? Why did he say that? Is he in trouble? Or is he going away?_

_I don't know what I will feel if Adam was to go away. I guess a part of me would feel relieved, the other tense. I feel scared of him at times but now that I know he's innocent, I don't think it's fear that I feel around him, it's more feelings of loss hope. Can Adam really change his life over or is this it for him? But what will happen to Ceecee and their baby?_

_All these questions and no answers. I must find them._

_"**All students are ordered to immediately leave the premises and make their ways to the assembly point!"**_

_I sighed of relieve. I didn't know how much more torture I could handle. My knees were completely bruised from constantly falling over, my ears deafened from the curses and abuses, my heart racing anxiously fearing what the turn in the corner could do to me. And a shadow constantly following me everywhere._

_Carter pushed his glasses up his nose and shrugged looking around the corridor. Students were making their ways to the exit doors in hurds. "There's no fire, so what's the emergency,"_

_"Where are they going?" I asked squinting across the room. The football teams were being guided to the gym hall. I spotted Hunter in his football Jersery following in line behind Brad and Drake. In amsplit second Hunters eyes met mine and he managed to mouth "Find Adam" and that's when I realised. Gasping I grabbed hold of Carters arm. "The raid. The drug raid Carter. Hunter said there will be raid."_

_"Serves them right," Carter snorted uncaringly. "Come on, we have to go outside with everyone else,"_

_"No – wait Carter," I shook my head taking several steps backwards. "What about Adam?"_

_"What about him?"_

_"We got to help him?"_

_"Help him? You must be joking. No? You're not joking. Then you must be stupid," Carter grunted reaching out for me._

_I backed away from his reach._

_"Carter I have to help him. In someway I'm also responsible for this mess. If I never meddled maybe things would be different,"_

_"No they wouldn't be. You haven't done anything. Only disgrace comes upon a cheater."_

_"**All students are ordered to immediately leave the premises and make their ways to the assembly point!" **_

_"Carter I will meet you outside. Please. Cover for me," I began jogging backwards. I could see in Carters expression he wasn't happy at all but this was something I needed to do. I waved at him before turning on my heels back towards Chem class that's where I last saw Adam._

_My guess was right. I saw him from afar walking out of the room confused at the announcement. I don't know where my courage came from but I sprinted over to him, grabbing hold of his arm I dragged him to the other side of the corridor and pushed him into the dark room. No body ever goes there. Apart from me and Mr. Weasly._

_"You have to go, you need to get out of here!" I exclaimed_

_"What are you talking about?" He said, oblivious to whats happening. I could see his face tightening in the dark. He sighed reaching towards me, I gulped moving backwards, his arm went past me to the light socket. He switched on the lights and moved far away from me. "You can relax. I won't hurt you. I can never hurt anyone,"_

_"I know that now, Adam. I know you're completely innocent," I felt stupid standing there infront the man I thought so wrong of. I accused him of such awful things._

_Adam looked at me with an innocent puzzled expression. He was stunned at my forcefullness and confused as to why I shoved him into a dark room, anybody in his situation would be._

_"I have to warn you. There's a drug raid," I explained_

_Adams eyes shot open and stumbled backwards hitting his back against the wall. "What?" He managed to choke. "A drug raid. No it can't be,"_

_"A detective already found drugs in your house, but some man called trevor disappeared with them. But you know that don't you?"_

_"My. My house?" his voice trembled. "Drugs in my house?"_

_"Adam," I went over to him and placed my hand on his arm. "We got to get you out of here otherwise they will find you,"_

_Adam sunk down to the floor holding his head in his hands. "This was never meant to end like this,"_

_I knelt down infront of him. I lowered his hands and looked him in the eyes. "This is not the end. You just have to confess to the right people and everything will be fine. Adam you haven't done anything wrong. I know you only dealt drugs to help your mother. I know that,"_

_"Why?" He stared hard at me. His eyes fuming red. "Why did you have to intefere?"_

_I lowered my head. "I'm sorry,"_

_"You're sorry? This could be it for me and you're sorry?"_

_"Yes I'm sorry. I thought you were going to hurt Ceecee. I wanted to protect her," I confessed_

_"I would never hurt Ceecee. I love her!" Adam banged his head back onto the wall. "I'm doing it all for her, so I can provide for her,"_

_"Yes I know that. I know that now!" I cried_

_He stayed quiet for a moment and I dared not to look at him._

_"I'm sorry," He whispered after a while._

_I looked at him blankly._

_"I never meant to hurt you," He told me. His voice was strained in pain. He coughed sitting up. I watched him play with his fingers. "Everyone has people they want to protect. I want to protect mum and Ceecee and now my baby. Do you think I'm wrong?"_

_"I don't think you're wrong. But what your way was wrong," I sighed crossing my legs on the floor._

_"It all happened a long time ago. It happened so suddenly. Life was going good. I didn't have much but what I had was enough. I had a great mom and the perfect girlfriend, friends who I can trust with my life." Adam kept his head lowered, staring at the floor with his painful eyes. "I could imagine my future. I would get a scholarship and go college and play football and study and make something of myself so I could be proud when asking Ceecee's parents if they would allow me to spend the rest of life with her. I didn't see it all go wrong,"_

_"What went wrong?" I asked quietly without sounding too nosy._

_"Honestly, I don't know," He shrugged sighing heavily. "One day mum just broke it to me, we were in dept of fifty grand and we didn't have the money. She made a stupid mistake of striking a deal with Ricardo. They call him Vincent nowadays. I guess you should probably already know that,"_

_Feeling guilty I nodded my head._

_"I got greedy for a moment there. I made the same mistake my mum did. Carrier for career. I thought it would be simple. I thought I could get away with it. All my bills were paid off, all my debts cleared, the mortgage cleared. They gave me car. I had money, lots of it, everything was going smoothly." He shook his head. "I was so stupid. Should've known it was too good to be true,"_

_"When did this all happen?"_

_"Happened back in 2005. But I was okay until last year. Everything was fine until Vanessa Gomez came into our lifes. He wants her but she wants Jesse."_

_"Who wants her? Vincent?" I gulped. "She's safe, she's in a holding cell,"_

_Adam laughed shaking his head. "She could be hiding in any corner of the world but she wouldn't be safe. If he wants her he will find her. And when he finds her…" Adam paused tightening his lips. He looked at me helplessly. "He's blackmailed me into doing all these deliveries. I don't want to do them but I have no choice."_

_"Why? Why doesn't he let you go after everything you've done?" I asked_

_"Because my last assignment was to deliver to Vanessa and lead her to him but I didn't. It was wrong. I couldn't lead somebody into a deadly trap, I can't do that," He closed his eyes. "And that was it for me. 3 jobs and I still can't manage to pay off my bills and now with a baby on its way…what am I going to do?"_

_"Umm…What about Jesse? Can't he talk to Vincent. I heard he knows him,"_

_"No." he said_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because Jesse doesn't know Vincent. Vincent knows Jesse, if Jesse knew Vincent all this would be long over by now. There's something about Jesse that no man can stand against him," Adam told me. "No body knows Vincent. He communicates through others, he could be anyone,"_

_"And what about the Elite and Vincents institution? You think hurting people is a good way to be in command," I gently rubbed my knees._

_"You got us wrong," Adam shook his head. He leaned closer towards me with earnest eyes. "The institution is fake, theres no such thing. It was brought a long time ago. We aren't the first Elite, there were many generations of Elite's before us but we are not like them. They were brutal and things only went the way they wanted them to. We however are controlled by an authority. All these boycotts and awful stuff it's not us."_

_"What?!" I was shocked. "Then who is it?"_

_"It's the Elites that came before us,"_

_"How do you become an Elite?"_

_"It's usually siblings," He shrugged. "The rest of them, Jesse, Sophia, Guy, Drake all of them have older siblings or relatives that were the Elite before us. Except me and Brad we got roped in due to our friendship with Jesse since childhood. Jesse refused to carry on with the tradition but he already has flocks of admirers after him. They used this as an advantage for themselves. They created fear about us among the students, the teachers, everyone, just to carry on the tradition. We aren't true Elites. We are just a group of friends who used the Elite power as an excuse to sometime – you know – miss classes and get priviledged treatment. We've never hurt anyone."_

_Adams eyes rested on the bruise of my face._

_"I swear it wasn't me!" He panicked. "It wasn't us. Whenever somebody tries to interfere with us, I don't know they just find out and use brutal methods to get that person out of SM Bev. Everybody thinks it us and the fear of us increases in them thus following tradition of the Elites rulling SM Bev prep, middle and highschool."_

_"Oh,"_

_"I meant it Suze. I never wanted you to get hurt. But you wouldn't back off. I'm sorry but the crash was us. Well me and Brad, only me and him knew about it." He lowered his eyes looking ashamed. "You were never supposed to get hurt. You were just supposed to pass out because of the drink and when you wake up we would be wearing masks and scare you a little but you went out and you got into the car. I swear on the life of my unborn child it wasn't us who tampered with your breaks,"_

_"It wasn't?" I blinked. "Really?"_

_"I swear," He grabbed hold of my hand and squeesed tightly. "Sure I was desperate to get you off my case but not enough to play with your life. No way Suze. I'm not like that. My concious would kill me – It's killing me. I'm burning with regret instead. I'm just glad Jesse just happened to be there and he took you to hospital. Trust me,"_

_"I do," I assured him. "So Brad didn't hurt me?"_

_He shook his head. "He cares about you,"_

_"But why did he attack Vanessa at your house?" I asked confused_

_"He wasn't attacking her. She kept running away. We were trying to keep her safe but she kept running away and causing trouble, she just doesn't believe that she's in danger, she thinks Jesse is just using it as a excuse to get away from her. Robby caught me on video and took photographs of me suppyling to Vanessa. He was blackmailing us. We paid him off at the halloween party, he handed her over to us and from that day we have been trying to keep her safe. But I think he's made a new deal with Vincent so he's been looking for Vanessa,"_

_"What is he going to do with Vanessa?"_

_"Kill her," Adam replied almost immediately. "That's what he does. Beautiful women is his weakness art his strength. He uses art to get rid of his weakness."_

_I was horrified._

_"I don't know him and I don't want to ever know him. But from what I've heard about him, he's a self-proclaimed artist. Once he likes a beautiful woman, he uses their as paint, their skin as canvas –_

_"Stop," I covered my ears with my hands. "I don't want to hear it,"_

_"I'm sorry," Adam smiled weakill. "But he will kill her wants he gets hold of her. She's been hiding in my cellar since that day but he must have realised she was there."_

_"There was two other guys aswell. Randy and Trevor," I told him. "Trevors the one who got away with the chest of drugs in your shed,"_

_"I wouldn't be in trouble for that with Vincent. Trevor and Randy are Vincents puppets. It must have been one of them who put the drugs there on the first place, I hadn't a clue, that's how they must of found out about Vanessa too. Randy's retarded but Trevor…Yeah he's something all right," Adam sighed of relief. "Hunter should have given me a heads up,"_

_"I don't think he knew. He told me to find you that's why I came looking for you – and well because I don't want you getting into trouble. I'm sure Hunter will find a way out for you," I said_

_"I hope so. I'm waiting for Jesse to come back, he would know what to do." Adam mumbled. "God knows where he is. I wonder wheres he gone?"_

_"You don't know?" I asked_

_"Said something about finding Vincent," Adam shrugged._

_"What?!" I nearly shouted. "Isn't that dangerous?"_

_"Why are you so concerned?" Adam asked not knowing the secret love I harbour for Jesse. "I guess because your Suze isn't it. You're so kind,"_

_Adam smiled at me and I smiled back._

_"Hey!"_

_Adam and me jumped to our feet startled by a figure running into the room. It was Hunter._

_"Thank god you're here. They found drugs in freshman lockers. Don't worry about it the Elite would probaly take of it, I'm sure they wouldn't want to risk tarnishing the name of their school. The feds are taking urine and blood samples," Hunter told Adam. "I cleared out your locker as soon as I found out. Go out there and take the test, make sure you go toilet and clean your hands properly,"_

_"Hunter - I … Thanks," Adam nodded._

_"Is it safe?" I asked interupting them, "For you to do the test?"_

_"I would never cheat," Adam shook his head in a 'no' signal. "I love the sports I do, I would never take steriods to be good,"_

_I smiled at him._

_"Quickly, go!"_

_Hunter ushered out Adam out of the room before leaving Adam turned around and looked at me. "Thanks for listening to me and suze **If any time I fail my duty as her boyfriend, please take care of her," **_

_I've got to admit I feel much better. Adams shocking confession has shed light on many mysteries, now I just wish Jesse comes back soon, safe._

_Bang!_

_"What's that?" I whispered_

_A loud bang came from downstairs like somebody falling over. I will have to go see who is it. I will write later._

_…._

_**Friday 13****th**** November 2009  
****Beverly Hills'  
Home – 11.30pm**_

_I crept down the stairs quietly as possible. I don't know what I was expecting…Maybe Jesse. I prayed he was back, all I wanted to do was run into his arm and not let go. Taking a deep break I stepped down the last step and blinked at the closed front foor._

_"Ola,"_


End file.
